A Simple Pokemon Story
by slybill
Summary: When an aspiring Pokemon Hunter is given an offer he can't refuse, he teams up with an air headed rookie trainer. Along the way they experience the greatest journey of a lifetime.
1. Preview

A forest.

A Scolipede.

A hunter.

And a girl.

Who knew that one little slip up could lead the way to a whole new story?

COMING SOON.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Pokemon. Else I would have made it one hell of a ride by now.

* * *

-Organization of Pokémon Hunters (ORPH) HQ, Saffron City.

The time was 11pm. In a large, snazzy meeting room decked with air-conditioners and aquariums for walls housing exotic pokémon, sat an equally large number of people and pokémon alike. Some were huddled in groups, chatting amongst each other. Some were boasting over their latest hunts and captures. Some were situated in dark, shady corners, smoking things that _normally _shouldn't exist in the _pokémon _world. A few were in even darker, shadier corners doing…er…stuff with their human (and sometimes pokémon) partners. Others were just content with lazing around in that extremely comfortable water – couch (yes…a _large, loooooong_ water-filled couch).

Sure pokémon hunters have it rough, I mean with risking arrest and possible death from a mission-gone-wrong and that damned kid with the Pikachu, it's obvious that these hunters needed some sort of compensation for their hard, not-so-honest work. So compensate themselves they did and set up an organization with an enviable headquarters which could rival that of the Pokémon League's. They're just that rich.

At the obvious podium stood a short, slim_ man_ with a mop of steely-grey hair. Don't be fooled by the hair though, this _man_ per se possessed a deceptively young face with childish features. However this man commanded a lot of authority. No one knew his real name or age (some hunters even speculated that he was around since the organization was formed…30 years ago). He always went by the name _Boss. _Standing by his right was Luca, a woman in her late twenties wearing a purple business suit and glasses with her hair done in an executive's bun. It wouldn't take a pokémon professor to know that she was Boss' secretary. To his left, slouched Jerome, a lean muscular middle-aged man with black hair, straight jeans, purple untucked dress shirt and a sword. He was the bodyguard and like Luca, had his long hair done in a rather messy bun. At Boss' feet lay an Arcanine, preening its majestic orange and black fur.

"AHEM!" Luca boomed loudly in a tone that clearly did not fit her features. The music and soft noises in the room ground to an abrupt halt as all attention was now focused on the podium.

"Now that I've gotten your attention," Boss chirped while rising, "I'd like to thank you for taking the time to come for our usual meeting,"

"Don't mention it" one tipsy hunter blurted from the midst of the crowd, effectively breaking the silence as giggle and snickers erupted from the crowd. These died down however as everyone noticed Boss' signature closed-eye, slice of melon, '_silence-you-assholes_' smile.

"Very funny, Brady, perhaps you could thank me later in the Sharpedo tanks. Now as I was saying," Boss continued, "today's meeting is on the one very important offer that, for some reason, places an S-Class rank for highest pay and double the risk. I personally told by this contractor that this mission was going to cost 49.5 Million poke-dollars."

Like magic, all ears perked up and murmurs broke out across the meeting room. Clearly enjoying the sudden tension and anxiety in the air, Boss giggled childishly before clearing his little throat. Once silence had returned, he opened his mouth to answer that question tugging on the hearts of both hunter and pokémon alike.

"This mission has been considered close to impossible by many professors and I doubt anyone would believe what I am about to say." Boss paused, smirking at the suspense in the air. Raising two, slender fingers to the crowd he exclaimed,

"First, the time: This mission will take an estimated 9 months of your life to complete. Just so you know this mission should take even longer but that's the deadline."

Everyone leaned forward to know just what mission could take so bloody long. It was just a friggin Pokémon after all.

"Second the mission itself," Boss exclaimed smiling broadly ", the request is two capture a very, very legendary Pokémon believed to be only ever seen in fairy tales and fiction. In other words, IT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST."

Low gasps of surprise and slight disbelief rose, with some asking how one could place such a request.

"I'm guessing not many people might want to take this mission. After all, who would waste 9 months of their lives chasing 49.5 million bucks?" Boss sighed mockingly shrugging his arms. "Did I forget to mention that hotel, travel and daily living costs will be covered by the client?"

Inwardly, he laughed. He'd never get tired of the amusing look of greed and determination in those eyes that stared at him. After a while, some confident arms were up.

Cool LP, a really tall hunter with two girls on both side and a cliché pompadour stood up. Glaring down a lot of hands, he drawled, "Hey, I gat all da time in da world. So 9 flippin' months shouldn't hurt."

He was a proud man and unfortunately, he could put his money where his mouth was and perform a well- planned, if not painfully flashy, hunt. After all, he successfully rounded up a pack of wild Garchomps and neither he nor his Pokémon broke a sweat. Not to mention the 6million bounty on his pompadour- er, head. In a nutshell, 95 per cent of hunters could never hold a candle to his prowess and fame. However,

"Scarlet could do it!" One hunter piped up. LP shot a deadly glare at the lanky poacher. Others suddenly joined in though.

"Yeah, if LP can't do it, Scarlet can…" some murmured. LP steamed. He hated to admit it but_ that_ hunter always showed him up in every hunt. And he only used one Pokémon to boot. AND the hunter was a 16 year old brat.

"Well LP it looks like you've got yourself some competition." Jerome smirked down at the gangster. "Personally, I'm rooting for the kid." He added.

Resisting the urge to have his Machamp rip Jerome limb from limb, LP smiled. "Well s' always sweet to have a challenge once in a while." He beckoned for him to lean closer. Then he whispered not to softly ", at least I ain't someone feeling a certain secretary up and _getting some_ with his boss, if you know what I mean."

Girls sniggered, Jerome flashed seven colours of the rainbow and LP pretended to cough uncomfortably. Turning to Boss he asked, "So what's tha pokemon brat-I mean boss?"

Boss smirked

"Reshiram."

12:51AM Saffron city hotel:

Luca tucked Boss into his bed with the pokeball patterns (yes, he is that childish). Just as she was about to turn off the lampent lamp, he tugged on her sleeve.

"Luca?" he asked in that cute loli half-awake voice.

"Sir?" How could she not resist.

"What's _getting some_?"

* * *

Author's Note.

Well... that was fun. Hope it wasn't too boring. Trust me it _should _get better and better. Please R&R. Slybill signing off.

P.S: Try not to guess Boss' age. You'll only get a headache. And he does talk with a little boy/girl voice FYI.


	3. It begins! Enter the Scarlet hunter!

Author: So, I'm bringing in our first main character. At some point I might take a back seat and let him do the work. So I'm just saying this for the hell of it *takes a deep breath*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ELSE THERE WOULD BE SOME FAN SERVICE BY NOW!

* * *

Safari Zone, Hoenn Region.

A herd of Girafarig grazed peacefully on the berries dangling from the low trees in the grassy plain. Fairly high hills formed a half- crescent over the plains and right behind the grazing pokemon was the sea in which several aquatic pokemon, both native and foreign to Hoenn, swam and played about. It was late evening and the skies were streaked with pink and dotted with long puffs of clouds. The sun, in its orange glory, was setting against the sea serving as quite a nice backdrop. To say the least, the view was beautiful. A certain boy and his Jolteon would have enjoyed it too if not for the fact that a very, very, very rare pokemon lived in this area and they were trying to spot it.

"Jolteon," the boy whispered, trying hard not to lean too hard on the tree branch he was leaning on. ", do you hear that Tyrannitar yet?"

The small lightning pokemon in question was crouching behind a bush alarmingly close to an unsuspecting Girafarig. Raising its yellow, spiky ears from the ground, it shook its furry head.

"Great, this could take a while," The boy hissed to himself. The request was simple enough. Go to Hoenn, sneak into the Safari Zone with his pokemon (and a gun. He was gonna need it.), find a Tyrannitar and collect his 1million. It shouldn't be this hard right?

_Who the fuck am I kidding? _He mused in annoyance. He and Jolteon had been there for 8, literally bloody days. _Well it could've been worse_. He sighed. _At least I didn't take up that Salamence job. _Resigning himself to fate, he decided to use Plan B. If he couldn't find this beast, then it would just have to find him.

"Jolteon, we're switching to Plan B." He barked, jumping down from the tree automatically startling and scaring away the Girafarig near the bushes. Just so you know, Plan B involved Jolteon jamming all four feet deep into the ground and discharging large currents haphazardly. An attack like this would not have any effect on whatever pokemon lay underground as such an attack gets grounded before it reaches the pokemon. When you have a level 81 Jolteon and a 32 inch amplifier prepared before- hand, well, it's a different story all together. With a small yelp of excitement, the electric dog initiated the plan, lancing the unfortunate acre of land with a voltage so high even a Rhydon with the lightning rod ability would reconsider living. Coupled with the amplifier, one couldn't help but feel sorry for the weaker ground- type pokemon already popping out in alarm and fright as raw lightning coursed through the earth. After the slight ground shattering rebound, an ear splitting roar was heard from deep within the singed soil.

"I should have done this sooner," the boy remarked dusting his triple- reinforced rubber boots and whipping out a hand- gun with an abnormally long barrel. Stepping back, he and Jolteon only needed to wait a moment before the ground erupted suddenly and an 8 feet tall green monster with rock hard skin leapt out from below. Rising to its full height, it let out a bellow that could put an Exploud to shame. It was obvious that this pokemon was pissed and would wreck who or whatever disturbed its peace. Half-way through its deafening battle- cry, the Tyrannitar felt cold steel on its lower jaw as Jolteon unleashed the first of many Iron tails to come. Said boy had very little patience that night and was eager to get this over and done with. Lazily squatting to the ground, he dodged a powerful swing from the Tyrannitar's long tail. Such a swing could have knocked his torso clean off his waist but he didn't, in the slightest, look remotely perturbed. Ordering Jolteon to use double kick, it only took a minute to deduce that this Tyrannitar was more than outclassed. Rearing its weary and battered head, it went for an all-out thrash which the young hunter and his pokemon dodged with relative ease. The aforementioned duo swiftly jumped high onto the Tyrannitar's spiky neck. To tired and dizzy to thrash, it tried in vain to shake them off. Not a very good idea as Jolteon sank its fangs into the rocky hide and shocked the living daylights out of it. Placing his gun on the giant's neck, the boy fired a drill shaped dart into the beast. The Tyrannitar swayed to and fro at which point its opponents jumped off. Letting out a low groan, it landed with a ground shaking THUD and passed out.

"Too bad, he wasn't even worth the effort," the boy remarked. Taking a weird cube out of his pocket, he pointed it at the defeated giant. It shot a dark orange beam at the pokemon and enveloped it before returning it into the cube as a beam of light. Kinda like a pokeball except temporary and captured pokemon aren't necessarily yours.

"Good job buddy," the young hunter commented with a grin while picking up his Jolteon and ruffling its head. It barked happily and licked his nose. Both turned to the tree 15 meters away.

"Hope you enjoyed the show?" He added, sticking his tongue at the startled ranger who at that point was trying to ambush them. Stumbling out, he was just about to proclaim their arrest when he fell into a 10 foot deep hole.

"I knew that would come in handy someday." The boy exclaimed with a laugh as the ranger swore and called for back-up through his capture styler. Looking up, he caught a glimpse of the evil genius who had planned the trap. A young face, framed with shoulder-length red hair splayed slightly at the bottom edges, stared back at him with a mischievous grin. But the two things that unnerved the ranger the most were: the very short, black lock of hair situated to the right of his forehead and the slight scar below his left eye running across his nose.

"D-D-Don't tell me y-you're-"he stuttered in disbelief before he felt 100 volts of lightning course through his veins. "Damn….it….." he muttered before slipping into oblivion.

"Nice!" the hunter remarked, high fiving his pokemon. Taking a look at the increasingly dark sky, he picked Jolteon up.

"Let's go cash this bad boy in," he concluded before snatching the ranger's styler, capturing a Xatu (that just, conveniently, happened to pass by) and flying away.

A few minutes later, 5 pokemon rangers stood gaping at the once beautiful but now battered landscape in shock. The top ranger, who had been called in at the time took a look at the scene and could only murmur in exasperation,

"Scarlet was here…."

2 hours later…

16 year old Scarlet stumbled into his underground residence dragging a suitcase. When it rains in Kanto, it sure as hell pours too. He and Jolteon were soaking wet and chilled to the bone. Not to mention they were dripping buckets on the warm carpet.

"Wow, KNN never said it'd rain tonight," the redhead spluttered as he lugged the suitcase unto the kitchen counter. As Jolteon started to shake the water off its yellow coat, Scarlet shook his head in disapproval.

"You know the rules fuzz ball, no shaking in the kitchen. Hang on a sec and I'll get you a towel."

Jolteon stopped and huffed in slight annoyance. As his owner walked out, he mockingly mimicked Scarlet's last statement. A little while later, his master came back and started drying him off. When Scarlet was done, he bit back a giggle as Jolteon's fur puffed up. Scowling, the pokemon merely shook itself down until its fur returned to normal. Both turned their attention to the suitcase.

"Personally, that Tyrannitar should cost a lot less but seeing as that silly old geezer had too much money and time on his hands, I thought it best to relieve him of some unwanted cash. I know, as if I wasn't smart enough already," Scarlet gloated as he opened the case. Jolteon merely rolled his eyes. His master could be an absolute dick at times but that's what helped him get this far. That… and his talent for hunting.

Both master and pokemon whistled at the stacks of bills in the case. Jolteon looked at his master. Scarlet returned it with a happy grin on his face. Only one thing came to both minds.

"VACATION!" they yelled in unison.

Just as Scarlet was about to get the car out, his phone rang. Only one person knew his secret base number and unfortunately, he hated this person's skinny guts.

"What is it this time, Brat?" he hissed as he picked it up. He never liked Boss thanks to the tasking (and sometimes downright stupid) requests that baby placed on his teen yet hardened shoulders.

"It's nice to see you too, big bro Ginger!" Boss replied absolutely unfazed. Scarlet grit his teeth. If there's one name he hated it was Ginger. It was annoying and it tasted terrible. (Believe me, he tried it once.)

"I take it your mission was a success? Well I don't really need to ask since it is the elusive Scarlet after all-" Scarlet had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Boss only mentioned his name when he needed him to do something really big. Or really stupid.

"If it's another one of your stupid missions, give it to LP or something. I'm officially on VACATION," the redhead cut in sharply. He could have sworn the loli on the other side of the call was smirking widely for some reason. He heard Boss sigh.

"So I guess big brother's just gonna hand over 49.5 million pokedollars to the jerk with the pompadour then. Oh well, see Jerome I told ya he wasn't gonna do it but you wouldn't liste-"

"WOAH! BACK UP A SEC! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Scarlet screamed into the phone unable to believe his ears. Jolteon looked up at him in surprise. He hadn't seen this kind of reaction since Boss had sent Scarlet a Christmas present. (Trust me, it wasn't pretty.)

"You want me to capture what?" He heard the boy say in disbelief. "But by my records, that's all the way in Unova. You're not shitting me, are you?"

It was too good to be true. Find a legendary pokemon, hand it in and be made for the next 5 years. Not to mention the fact that the damned brat would throw in another 12 million for a job well done.

Scarlet was smart. Not one to brag though but he really was. Boss was an unpredictable man/child. This could either be a really bad joke or the most fucked up chance of a lifetime. He couldn't tell.

But one thing was for sure as Jolteon caught that glint of greed in his green eyes.

"Jolteon, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow," His master criminal mastermind declared as he scooped up his electric pokemon and ordered a ticket for the nearest plane to Unova.

Later that night as the hunter slept on the custom king-sized double bed that had been specially ordered from Lilycove City in Hoenn, that banshee laugh that called itself a ringtone resonated through the night air. Forcing himself up, Scarlet opened a built-in drawer and pulled out handset.

"Forgot something?" the sleepy teen mumbled.

"Ginger, what's _getting some_?"

* * *

Scarlet: Damn it! That bastard slybill made a break for it as soon as he finished the page. He can't run from us though. I am the great hunter Scarlet. Jolteon can probably sniff him like a mile away-

White: Butterfree! *leaps on Scarlet's head and, with the force of Arceus on crack, crashes a pokeball onto his head!*

Slybill walks in with a cup of coffee, passes the growing puddle of blood and sits down to begin his next page. 5 seconds later...

Slybill: WOAH WHAT THE HELL! WHITE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER.


	4. Snow White and the Mad Megapede!

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: Uh… Slybill, Shouldn't the author's corner, like, come in at the end of the page. Hey! Are you even listening to me?

*Slybill looks at his very first review and starts to hyperventilate.*

Scarlet: Geez, you're this excited over a review. This Alphinia person says your grammar's kinda weak.

Slybill: Even then, it's still my first review ever.

White: So I guess ya need ta hit the dictionaries Sly.

Scarlet *points at White*: Someone please tell me what she's doing here! And do the bloody disclaimer already!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE ASH WOULD'VE DATED MAY BY NOW!

* * *

Unova Region.

_8 years ago…_

_A little girl stumbled through Route 1 as she tried to catch up to her brother. _

"_Black! Wait up!" she huffed as she dragged her stuffed Trubbish through a thicket. Black stopped a short distance from the girl. Dawn hadn't broken out yet and as such, his features weren't entirely noticeable. All the little girl could make out as she waddled up to him was his ever distinguishable red and white hat and that mass of brown hair that covered his eyes leaving only an eerie smile on his teenage face. He had six pokeballs on his belt and was donning a long, black stylish overcoat that signified his position as champion of Unova. _

"_You should be asleep, baby sis…"he whispered as he crouched down to her level and ruffled her shock of snow-white hair. _

"_But Black, where are you going?" she asked, voice quivering. "You've only been here 2 days. You promised you'd stay here longer and play with me."_

"_I know. But something's come up and I have to meet Auntie Cynthia in Undella town before heading to Sinnoh for something important," he replied tapping her nose slightly. White pouted._

"_Liar! You're just gonna try and find that Ghetsis- guy again. I heard you talking about him over the phone last night," she snapped as she crossed her little arms. Black's smile grew wider before pulling her into a hug._

"_You know me too well kiddo…." He remarked as he gave her a short squeeze. "Listen, something big is going to happen soon and, as the champion, I've gotta go handle it. I might not be back for a while but I need you to promise me that you'll stay strong and wait for your brother."_

_The youngster sniffled and held her brother tightly. "But Black, I don't want you to go. Cheren says that your missions are always too dangerous and you might never come back one day…" _

"_Well I'll just have to prove mister-glasses wrong now, won't I?" he replied faking Cheren's voice and smiling when he heard a cute giggle. "I love you White and I promise I'll be back. Tell Mom not to worry alright?"_

"_O-Okay…" she replied stifling a yawn. She fought to keep her eyelids up as Black's Unfezant silently flew them both to her bedside window. As Black gently placed his sister on her bed, she held up the stuffed Trubbish._

"_Sir Stinky wants a kiss goodbye," she murmured. Black smiled once more and gave both her and the doll a light peck on the forehead each. Hopping onto his awaiting Unfezant, he gave his signature Victini peace-sign and zoomed off into the dark blue sky._

_A month later, White held Sir Stinky close as a funeral was taking place on that same Route 1. As Bianca sobbed uncontrollably into Professor Juniper's arms and Cheren comforted Black's grieving mother, White stepped up to the Champion's gravestone and whispered,_

"_Liar…."_

* * *

Pinwheel forest, Unova Region.

A Scolipede reached for an Oran berry on a tall tree. In the bushes nearby were a Jolteon and his red-haired partner lying dead-still.

"First time seeing a Scolipede before," Scarlet whispered as he whipped out a pokedex set to text-mode. "It says here that they're not found in Pinwheel forest. I think it's our lucky day buddy. Maybe if we catch it, we'll get some major bucks off the bug-maniac market."

Jolteon rolled his black eyes at the last comment. Couldn't his master take money less seriously? They were supposed to be resting after that six-hour flight and Jolteon wasn't in good shape to battle as he was still sore from that 10000 foot drop into the lake nearby .(Apparently, someone had jumped out of the plane when asked for his passport and Jolteon, being the faithful fool that he was, followed suit. Scarlet apologised profusely after that death-defying ordeal.)

"Don't worry Jolt! We'll head off to Castelia City after this and I'll treat you to all the ice-cream you can eat," the hunter whispered noticing his partner's displeasure. Taking out his trusty stun-gun, (the one he used against the Tyrannitar), he aimed for the tiny opening in the Megapede Pokémon's neck. If he missed this shot, the chances of both he and his pokemon being mauled would skyrocket.

_Just a little more and you're mine, baby_, he thought to himself. He was just about to press the trigger and wish himself a job well done when suddenly-

"**ALRIGHT! PIGNITE, USE ARM THRUST!**"

It was loud, it was clear and from nowhere, a rotund pig pokemon shot out and started hammering its stubby arms into the startled Scolipede. Scarlet unintentionally let out an angry groan. What idiot would come into a ranger-protected zone, ruin his hunt and use a **fighting** move on a **Scolipede** with the ability **poison point**?

To say the Scolipede was mad would have been the biggest understatement of the year. With a savage cry, it tackled the Pignite and charged straight for the bushes not too far away. Seeing death on all fours, the "bushes" scattered to reveal a female trainer of about 14 wearing a white baseball hat with a pink pokeball design at the front. Scarlet didn't get to see her other features as she took off in a mad run for a tall tree nearby, screaming all the way. With the agility of a brick, she tried and failed to scamper up the tree and could only look in horror as the angered Scolipede bulldozed all in its path towards her.

Scarlet had watched in slight amusement as the Scolipede chased after the girl and held back a laugh when he saw her failed attempt at climbing to safety. He had seen some foolish trainers but this one topped them all. He wasn't going to save her though. That was a fact. Let the poor girl save herself, he thought as he nudged Jolteon and picked up his bag pack.

The girl had a good eye though and spotted the hunter leaving. Doing what any human would have done, she screamed "HEY MISTER! COULD YA GIVE ME A HAND HERE?"

Two words. BIG MISTAKE.

Scarlet froze in horror as he heard the Scolipede crack a look in his direction. He stole a glance at the pokemon and swallowed the heart threatening to leap out of his mouth. This Scolipede must have had a scary sense of justice as its yellow eyes instantly went bloodshot and a visible tick mark formed on its forehead. Giving a bloodthirsty roar the bug pokemon charged towards him as he dropped his bag, pulled out his gun and zoomed off in a direction away from his tired partner. Deciding that now would be a good time to heal Jolteon, he called out to the girl who was trying to wake her dazed Pignite.

"Hey lady! There's a bag in that bush over there and a Jolteon too! Take some max potions and heal that Jolteon…. and your pokemon too if you can!"

The girl nodded and made to stand up before stopping. "What's a Jolteon?" she called out to him. It took Scarlet half his willpower not to face-palm.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" he yelled as he turned to face the rampaging Scolipede. The target was nimble so he would have to get close enough to the pokemon to get a clear, split-second shot. As Scolipede was a poison type, it would take multiple shots from his stun-gun before it felt weary.

"Geez, this is gonna be a pain!" he remarked as he dodged a swift megahorn and side-stepped an oncoming poison tail. Sliding underneath the Scolipede, he let loose six swift shots on its underbelly. Crying out in annoyance, the pokemon tried a steamroller attack and nearly barrelled into the redhead if not for his sharp reflexes. Making a nine-out-of-ten cartwheel, he expertly dodged the attack and let it smash itself into a boulder instantly shattering it.

Meanwhile, the girl had found the bag and a yellow, tuckered out, dog-like pokemon nearby. Guessing that it was the Jolteon the boy was talking about, she pulled out a bottle labelled "MAX POTION" and sprayed its contents on the tell-tale bruise on the Jolteon's side. Feeling more than revitalized, Jolteon sprang up and tore his way towards his master leaving the girl in a cloud of dust. Hurrying towards her injured Pignite, she proceeded to spray another bottle before a thought flashed through her head. Why spray it when you can DRINK IT? And like the genius she was, Pignite was made to swallow _**every single drop**_ of max potion.

Let's go back to Scarlet. He was trapped. He had nowhere to run. He had a stiffie the size of Mt. Chimney(it's from the adrenaline I swear!) but that could wait. He'd had one too many cartwheels and thanks to that, his leg had been hooked in a couple of overgrown aerial roots and he cursed the day he bought those plimsolls from Sinnoh. The Scolipede dragged its right foreleg across the ground like a bull before charging towards him. At that moment though, a searing bolt of lightning tore across the grassy ground before enveloping the surprised Scolipede. Both hunter and hunted turned in the direction of the bolt and Scarlet was relieved to see his partner growling at the bug pokemon.

"Took her long enough," Scarlet sighed as he started to twist his leg out of the roots. Jolteon rushed forward coating itself in electricity before slamming into the Scolipede. The bug pokemon stumbled backwards before unleashing an X-scissor in the hunter's direction.

"This thing's not coming down easy, is it?" Scarlet groaned as he freed himself and dodged the attack. 'Well if you had healed me sooner, this would have been over a long time ago,' Jolteon grumbled as it dodged a steamroller attack.

Scarlet was about to order an attack when a large stream of fire from behind them swamped the Scolipede. The duo turned to see a red-eyed Pignite looking absolutely murderous. It was glowing red, panting heavily and billowing steam endlessly from its nostrils. It seemed to be holding a very dishevelled girl above its head.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked as she let herself off her pokemon.

"What did you do to your Pokemon and what happened to you?" Scarlet gasped. It looked like it was gonna blow up at any second.

"Oh! Pignite went a little berserk when I made her drink the max potion but don't worry though. I kept her under control after a while," she replied looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"**YOU DID WHAT?**"

"Pignite looks like it's gonna blow though."

"**YOU THINK?**"

"OOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

2 silent minutes later…

The smoke cleared to reveal a scene that one could otherwise term 'utter destruction'. Fallen trees, fainted grass pokemon and fire all contributed to make a rather tasteful backdrop. Yep, Scarlet was definitely here. From beneath a fallen tree trunk came a low groan. Moments later, the trunk was kicked off and a Jolteon emerged from the woody debris. Coughing out the dust in his throat and shaking off the leaves in his fur, he looked around for his red-haired master. Hearing a moan, he ran up to another pile of logs and began to push each trunk off. Not long after, he sighed in relief as his master was safe and sound in the arms of the weird girl they had met. Both had passed out however but they looked like they were coming to.

The girl's hat had been knocked off in the explosion and long, white, wispy hair sprawled around her head which intrigued the lightning pokemon. 'How old was she?' he pondered. Another moan escaped her lips and Jolteon decided to check for injuries. The girl helped him so it was the least he could do. Finding none however, he was quite puzzled. Scarlet couldn't have been that heavy could he? Looking at the girl's face, he didn't see the look of pain though. Rather, she had a light blush on her face. Tracing down her neck, his black eyes settled on her chest and he instantly sweatdropped. For lo and behold, Scarlet's hand was settled on her chest and was squeezing. Hard.

Master did always have a tight grip in his sleep anyway, Jolteon sighed as he nudged Scarlet. A second later, the redhead's eyes snapped open and he instinctively jumped into a defensive stance. Seeing the fainted Scolipede nearby, he relaxed and realized that he was standing on someone. Jumping off, he took out his cube, captured the Scolipede and grabbed his bag.

"Let's get outta here, Jolt. I think I've had enough for one day…" he murmured as he rubbed his pounding head. Jolteon disagreed however and gestured towards the sleeping girl.

"Oh right! Witnesses!" he said and aimed his gun at her. Jolteon electrocuted him and shook his head.

"Okay, Okay, I'll take her to a Pokemon Center. Happy now?" he sighed as he tucked his gun away and picked her up. Spotting her Pignite passed out on a tree branch nearby, he ordered Jolteon to retrieve her and follow him. Within minutes, they were gone.

* * *

"It was terrible sir! The entire zone was destroyed and the rare Scolipede residing there had disappeared!" a ranger spluttered as a man in his early twenties with light blue hair took a look at the scene. He wasn't paying much attention to the ranger though. He was more interested in the black tuft of hair dangling on a tree banch.

"A Pignite...huh? Scarlet never had one before..." he said to no one in particular.

"Sir?" the bewildered ranger stuttered. Top ranger Rain had this weird habit of talking to himself when he was investigating a scene and frankly, it creeped every ranger out. Stupid thing was... he always solved the case after 20 minutes of observing the scene.

Spotting a wispy strand of white hair,Rain strode over to the woody debris. He picked it up and eyed it curiously. "Doesn't look dyed. Maybe he had an accomplice. No... this was obviously done by accident. So the Pignite must have belonged to a rookie trainer with white hair as old people don't stroll through this area..." he deduced as he pocketed the strand. Casting a dull, red-eyed look in the ranger's direction, he smiled eerily instantly freaking the poor ranger out.

"Johnny, I think I just found a challenge..." he murmured in a dead, mysterious tone and the ranger wondered how he knew his name.

* * *

Author's corner.

Slybill: Wow! That was fun. *Dodges a sledgehammer*

Scarlet: Explain 'fun' you psychotic little lecher!

White: Yay! Fan service!

Scarlet: Shut Up! You're ruining my moment!

Boss: But you enjoyed it, didn't you Ginger?

Scarlet: That's IT! I'M GONNA RAGE NOW!


	5. Target Locked! A Team is Born!

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: IT COMES AT THE END, ARCEUS-DAMMIT!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON; ELSE ASH WOULD'VE BEEN SOME INCHES TALLER BY NOW!

* * *

Pinwheel forest, Unova Region.

Having stumbled into a Pokemon Center on the far edge of the forest, Scarlet had placed a request for a room and had silently prayed that his passport or some other form of identification wouldn't have been needed. To his relief, the ever smiling Nurse Joy on duty that night had only asked for a name to which he had given a fake.

"Andrew," he answered as he collected the key and left in search of the respective room number. Jolteon and Pignite were left in the care of the pink-haired nurse so he wasn't followed. Finding his room and laying the girl on the bed, he yawned sleepily and went to the bathroom nearby to take a shower. The plan had been to drop the girl off and leave immediately so as to escape any roaming rangers nearby but then he found out that the forest exit was closed for the night.

"Just my luck…" he muttered as he let the warm water run down his slender frame. He hissed slightly as the water washed across a bruise on his side. That relentless Scolipede had done a number on him without him knowing it. Luckily, he had kept a straight face throughout the forest trek so as not to scare his partner.

If only that dumb broad hadn't butted in, he would have been in Castelia City by now, he thought to himself as he turned off the shower and took out a towel. Before he left the bathroom, he took a look at himself through the large mirror by the tub. Horrendous scars lined his torso, all of which served to show that his occupation was not easy.

His reflection stared back at him with a look of … sadness? Scarlet scowled and turned away, twisting his characteristic black lock of hair. Stepping out of the bathroom, he started to do what he did best at the moment… thinking. If people knew that the most wanted hunter in the world was in Unova, his job would become complicated. Scarlet loved simplicity as much as he loved money and naturally avoided hassles if he could help it. Taking a moment to stare at the still-passed out girl's hair, he had an idea.

Later that night, Jolteon came in with a pokeball in his jaws and stopped to see a boy with jet-black hair and sky blue eyes admiring his reflection in the mirror. Dropping the red and white orb, the pokemon stood wide-eyed in surprise. Spotting Jolteon, the stranger turned and struck a pose.

"Well, what do you think? Genius right?" he asked with a slight accent and a toothy grin. Jolteon opened his mouth and snapped it shut as if about to make a snooty remark. He turned and hopped into the bed with the girl. In a few seconds, he was fast asleep.

"Suit yourself. You're probably just jealous because you don't look nearly as cool as me in black…" Scarlet murmured with a smirk. Seeing as the bed was taken, he dropped himself into a chair and nodded off.

The next day, a banshee cry permeated through the air and Scarlet woke with a start. Snapping open his cell phone, he heard a yawn.

"Nice wake-up call, brat…" he mumbled as he rubbed his droopy eyes.

"Hey Ginger. I heard you made quite the entrance when you got to Unova. Do you always leave destruction in tow every time you make a hunt?" Boss mocked. "Do you know how many anonymous donations I have to make in order to get those areas back to normal?"

"Someone forgot to change your diaper or something? You don't have to pay you know!" Scarlet shot back.

"Hey! Other hunters need places to hunt too! Besides, Mother Nature should be cheri- SNAP!" Scarlet had snapped his phone shut and gone to brush his teeth, stepping into the bathroom he picked his brush and turned to face the yellowest eyes he had ever seen.

"WOAH!" he yelped and jumped back, startled. The girl continued to stare at him making him slightly uncomfortable. She inched forward until she was almost nose to nose with him. He began to complain.

"Uh-"

"You had red hair and green eyes. Unless I was dreaming, why did you dye it?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he replied, she was quite accurate.

"…And your accent, you never had an accent," she stated matter-of-factly. Okay, this was scary. Met with silence however, the girl turned away from him after a brief moment and headed for the shower and it took Scarlet 2 solid minutes to realize that the girl had been naked during the interrogation. Pinching his nose and grabbing a tissue, he rushed out of the bathroom and out of the room in general and his electric pokemon could only wonder why his master was in such a rush with blood cascading beautifully down his shirt.

An hour later…

"Thank you for staying and I hope we meet again." Nurse Joy stated with a bow. She was kind enough not to question Scarlet's new look and he was thankful for that. Unova was a relatively crime-free region so people wouldn't have recognized a wanted hunter when they saw one. As he and Jolteon stepped outside, the girl quickly moved in front of them as if to block their path.

"First of all, I have to thank you for helping me out with that Scolipede. If not for you guys, I would have been minced by now-," she started, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't mention it. You were outclassed anyway and with your training knowledge, I suggest heading back to trainer school," Scarlet deadpanned and received a sharp kick in the leg from Jolteon.

Obviously not catching the insult to her position as a trainer, the girl smiled and stuck a slender arm out to the hunter.

"I'm White by the way, "she said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can see that," Scarlet remarked while casting a wary eye at the outstretched hand. The girl giggled and shook her head.

"No," she corrected. "My name is White."

"Oh… who names their child White?" he asked in wonder and received another kick in the shin, "Nice to meet you then."

Ignoring her hand, he made to move past her. He avoided introductions not only because he wanted to keep his identity a secret but also because he wasn't a very social person. He waved slightly.

"Later rookie," he called and broke into a jog. Jolteon followed his master after giving the girl an apologetic nod. 5 minutes later, the duo turned to see White following them at a distance. Assuming that she too was heading for the exit, Scarlet ignored her and continued onwards. Soon, he could make out a majestic bridge over the horizon and picked up his pace. The sooner they were out of this place, the better for him, he thought to himself.

A while later, they were out of the forest and Skyarrow Bridge stretched out in front of them. Scarlet paused to catch his breath and whistled at the sheer height and length of the bridge. The area was quite windy and the girl behind him struggled to keep her hat on her head as her hair danced about in the breeze.

"Beautiful right?" she called out to the boy in front. He didn't seem to hear her as he trudged up the stairway and started his long jog through the bridge. White followed still holding on to her hat. She caught up later and started a one-sided chat with the silent hunter.

_Why is she talking to me?_ He asked himself. _I hope she's not trying to make friends or anything? That would just jeopardize my mission. _So he kept silent and continued his jog, looking down once in a while to make sure that his partner was still by his side.

"And when I was five, **Reshiram** would fly me to the bridge at sunset! It was scary at first, but I got used to the height and-"

"Stop." Scarlet said trying to hide his surprise. He had heard that Reshiram had belonged to a Pokemon Champion but had disappeared after that champion had passed away.

"You're telling me you know Reshiram?" he gasped. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" she replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world to say. Scarlet shook his head in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" he asked in a low tone. White frowned a little.

"I don't lie. That's one of the many reasons why I'm called White," she stated flatly.

She's so modest about it too, the baffled raven-head sweatdropped. If this was true, then his mission could be over in a matter of days.

"You don't happen to know where it is, do you?" he asked in a tone laced with hope.

"I do!" She replied eyeing the sea underneath the bridge.

If this girl was telling the truth, he might just have a lead. This mission was in the-

"But I'm not telling-" Her playful tone broke his line of thoughts. EEHH? His mind screeched. "Unless you do something for me, that is."

Unless it involved paying, Scarlet would do anything. Making a curious expression, he nodded for her to continue.

White pointed a skinny finger at him. "Train me to become the best trainer in Unova."

It took a moment, but as Jolteon stared at his partner, a devilish smile graced the teen's scarred face. He could see the Klinklangs turning in his head and Jolteon knew that an evil plan was brewing.

* * *

5 minutes later...

"Um… is something wrong? You've been staring at the sky for a while now and you have that creepy smile plastered on your face," White asked looking confused. Was he having a tummy ache?

Scarlet snapped back to reality shortly after as White busied herself with collecting Swanna feathers. Looking at the innocent girl, his face took on a sadistic look briefly before changing to a plain, if not innocent, expression. Walking up to her and snatching a feather from the air, he tapped her shoulder lightly and handed the pretty feather to her with a _smile._

_Now that's something you don't see every day_, Jolteon hummed as Scarlet took White's hand.

"You may not be very good at training, rookie, but I think you have the confidence to know what it takes," he chattered enthusiastically. "I'll whip you into shape faster than a Ninjask on crack!"

The airhead apparently caught his fake enthusiasm as she started to grin madly and jump around in excitement. "That was a yes, right? AWESOME!"

Truth be told, Scarlet was a very, very, _very_ experienced battler (thanks to all his numerous brushes with rangers, Officer Jennies and those trainers with their annoying hero complexes) so he would make the perfect coach. Jolteon's speed and power could attest to that. But asking a total stranger to dedicate some precious weeks of his life to coaching all of a sudden would've sounded a bit brazen, not to mention ridiculous, to any ordinary, sensible human being.

White was no ordinary human being, Jolteon deduced. She was definitely lacking in some aspects of common sense too. She wasn't stupid, just innocent. She looked and acted way too innocent to be ordinary and for some reason, Jolteon couldn't help but feel a little bit disturbed by his master's plan. Scarlet was going to use that innocent, though slightly selfish, request of hers to capture Reshiram and she would most likely be crushed if she knew this. The way she had talked about the legendary pokemon a while ago proved to Jolteon that they were quite fond of each other.

"Alright coach! Let's head over to Castelia City so we can start training for my next gym battle!" She exclaimed as she took the hunter's arm and tore across the bridge.

"Scarlet." He chipped in. White turned to look at him. Only the Rangers and police knew his name or what he really looked like so it wouldn't hurt to tell.

"My name… It's Scarlet." He flashed an angelic grin and held out his hand. White grabbed it in a hearty shake and gave a goofy smile.

"Well then…..it's nice ta meetcha Ginger!"

* * *

Author's corner.

Scarlet: ...I sound like the bad guy here.

White: Awww, don't be sad. At least you'll get the classic bad guy end.

Scarlet: Oh yeah? Just what kind of end is that?

White: If I remember correctly, you'll make an epic stand, get caught and die with no regrets! That's not too bad, right?

Scarlet: Don't screw with me, broad! Slybill, that ain't happening right?

Slybill *scrunches up a script labelled Scarlet's Demise and shoves it behind the desk*: Mind running that by me again, Ginger?


	6. Bad Guys! And They Got My Pig!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Forgive me Scarlet! I just can't stop. The force beckons to me. Must…add…opening…comment.

White *latches on to Slybill's leg*: Nooooo! Fight the urge Sly! I know you can do it!

Scarlet:…You're pretty much commenting right now you know….

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE SOME GIRL WOULD HAVE SHOWN BROCK SOME LOVE BY NOW.

* * *

Castelia City, Unova Region.

"49.5 million, 49.5 million, 49.5 million….." Scarlet chanted softly, almost like a lullaby. He loved money, that was an obvious fact, but as White shuffled her feet in shame with ice cream smeared all over her cheeks and Jolteon scowled until he almost split his furry face in half, the teenage hunter began to reconsider that deal he had made an hour ago on Skyarrow Bridge.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you lost my Rubik cube in the crowd when you left to buy some Casteliacones?" he asked the girl.

"And your wallet, just so you know he he…." She added laughing nervously before facing her purple converses so as to escape his piercing glare.

Blue eyes narrowing into venomous slits, Scarlet bit his tongue to push back the poison threatening to spew through his lips. The wharf was crowded and it wasn't very gentlemanly to swear at a lady, no matter how serious the cause, in public. Running a shaky hand through his raven-black hair, he chanted his partially soothing mantra once again and started to analyse the situation. He had a lot of money stashed away in a secret bank account and virtually all his living expenses were covered by this mysterious client of his so the contents of his wallet weren't a major problem. It was the cube. Without it, he couldn't store captured pokemon. It had many other nifty properties but storing multiple pokemon at once in separate blocks was its main attraction. Scarlet had created the object himself after studying a broken down styler and numerous pokeballs and it had cost him a lot of time, and money, gathering enough materials for the cubes construction. He had to find it at all costs and soon too.

"Can you describe what happened...slowly," he requested sitting himself down on a bench. White started vividly re-telling her story.

* * *

_30 minutes earlier…._

_White hummed joyously to herself as she ventured down Mode Street in search of a Casteliacone. These Vanillite-shaped treats were tremendously popular as people of all ages from all over Unova gathered at this spot to have a taste and as a result the cones always sold out very quickly. Spotting the ice cream stand and heaving a sigh of relief at the relatively short line, the white haired trainer hopped behind the queue. She had pulled out her companion's wallet and counted out 500 pokedollars for 5 cones. Having done her business and collecting the frozen delights, she was just about heading back to meet Scarlet at the city's wharf when a Purrloin had sprung out from nowhere and started nuzzling White's legs. Taking a moment to admire the cat-like pokemon, she proceeded to pet it when a figure bumped into her almost knocking her over. Without stopping to apologize, the oddly dressed individual had rushed past her as if in a hurry and White could only catch a logo on the person's costume. It was only after experiencing a sudden weightlessness in her pocket that White discovered that her pokeball was missing. Panicking, she searched the ground in hopes of finding the sphere. To her despair, she only found dirt and was just about to scream for help when the Purrloin at her feet had begun tugging on her leggings. Beckoning the flustered trainer to follow, the pokemon had taken off in the direction of the person who had bumped into White. Leading her into an alley, the Purrloin had lifted a paw in a particularly shady corner and stared at her as if stating that the culprit was hiding there. Cautiously stepping into the dark area, White could make out what seemed to be a dead end and not a soul or Pignite was in sight. She was just about to tell the Purrloin that there was nothing there when she had caught an awful smell and started had then begun feeling lightheaded and dizzy for a second before there was a 'SPLAT' and all went black. When she came to, she had found herself lying face down on Casteliacones (most likely, she had fallen on them) and Scarlet's wallet and Rubik cube she had sneaselled off to play with had disappeared along with the Purrloin. _

* * *

"Hold on, what was the logo on the person's costume?" Scarlet asked as he flipped through his pokedex for an entry on Purrloin.

"Hmmm…" White pondered, tapping her chin repeatedly. "It was weirdly shaped, kinda like a shield with a blue, stylish-looking _P_ on it…"

"Well, this looks like the case of a distraction theft. Haven't tried that in a while…" The raven-haired teen muttered to himself. Finding the entry, the pokedex began its short lecture on the cat-like pokemon.

"Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws."

"Oh…" White commented, realizing her mistake for trusting the Purrloin.

Scarlet showed an image of the cat to his lightning pokemon. Registering the image, Jolteon in turn started sniffing at White's shoes.

"What is he-"she began but was cut off by a short bark from the pokemon.

"Good. Now follow that scent buddy," Scarlet ordered pocketing his pokedex. Jolteon barked again before taking off into the crowded streets with two humans in tow.

"Hold on Pignite, we're coming for you!" White had yelled to no one in particular. Scarlet only had his cube in mind. _The culprit and that Purrloin would most likely be working together_, he thought to himself. _So wherever the Purrloin is, that Arceus-damned thief should be nearby and I'm gonna make him/her wish they were never born._

They had passed Mode Street and were heading into the central plaza with no sign of a Purrloin anywhere. Making a left, they ventured into Gym Street before Scarlet accidentally collided with someone. He shook the Starmie dancing round his head before turning to yell at the person to watch were they were –

"Scarly!" The woman cried as she tackled him in a hug. Taking a moment to see who was clinging to his waist, he only had one word fly through his lips.

"Shit!"

2 minutes later…

'Man- hunter' Violet, a popular huntress of medium height, was happily pulling on her foster brother's cheeks as they paced through the street.

"Wow… you've grown so tall baby bro!" She chattered excitedly as she gently tugged on his hair. "Handsome too. If you weren't my little brother, I would've kissed you by now!" Ever since she had met him 4 years ago at one of the annual meetings, of which the boy had rarely attended, she had taken it upon her, then rookie, self to adopt the socially awkward youth. Till date, she was the only human Scarlet trusted though he would never admit it to anyone.

"For the last time Violet, we are not related in anyway," Scarlet stated flatly as he looked around for the Purrloin. White had a puzzled expression on her face which was then quickly replaced with an excited grin. Scarlet felt a squeal coming.

"You never told me you had a sister!" the trainer squealed, definitely not catching Scarlet's previous statement. Curse her short attention span!

"I know, right? He never talks about me cos he doesn't want men following me around and such! His jealousy is sooooo cute!" Violet squealed back. The two females squealed in unison, holding hands and jumping up and down continuously.

_Girls,_ Scarlet remarked inwardly before while rolling his eyes and grabbing Violet roughly before she could get acquainted with her new found soul mate.

"Vi," he whispered. "She doesn't know what I am and there's a huge chance that you might end up telling her our _true_ identities, so keep the _flirting_ to a minimum and pay attention. I'm in a bit of a rush so I can't be bothered to know why you're here so if you don't mind, maybe you could help me find something."

The 19 year old huntress stared at him for a second before poking his forehead.

"Careless little brother. You're using people again, aren't you?" She whispered with a coy smile as she brought her free hand out from behind her back, revealing his cube causing Scarlet's eyes to widen in surprise. "Be grateful. I found it on some medieval-looking weirdo with a Pignite… which I'm now guessing belongs to that girl."

"Thanks Violet!" Scarlet said. Breathing a sigh of relief, he picked up the cube from her manicured fingers. "Um…do you know where this person went?"

The purple-haired older teen shook her head. "I lost him in the crowd, but he was heading down this street though. He had the most adorable Purrloin ever-"

"Thanks! I think Jolteon and White have found him," the younger teen cut in before dashing over to meet his companions who were standing in front of a tall, glass-covered building.

"Jolteon says the thief is in here," White said as Scarlet walked up to her. Gazing at the majestic looking building, Scarlet whistled in awe.

"The abandoned Plasma hideout."

They turned to see a tall, slim, young man with chestnut-brown hair sporting a green, slim-fit, low V-neck shirt and multi-striped pants. Wound around his neck was a magenta scarf and a purple larva-like pokemon, a Venipede, crowned his head. Hearts replaced Violet's brown eyes instantly.

"Burgh, it's nice to see you again!" White cried as she hugged the artistic gym leader.

Burgh's green eyes twinkled with recognition as he returned the hug. "White my dear! It has been far too long since we last met! Who would have known that the little Wurmple of yesteryear would burst forth from its chrysalis to reveal this magnificent Beautifly standing before me. Oh the beauty!"

Both Scarlet and Jolteon sweatdropped as they stared at the bug-centric artist. _Did he just call White a bug? _The hunter thought to himself. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he pointed back at the building.

"Sorry to ruin the happy moment but are we going to get your Pignite or not?" he asked in an impatient tone.

"It seems you're in a bit of a bind White," Burgh stated raising an eyebrow at the building. White nodded before tearing herself off him and heading to the glass doors of the building. Pushing them open, the trainer stepped into the building and found herself in a dusty hallway with large, old paintings on the walls.

"This brings back some blissful memories…" Burgh remarked as he ran his fingers along the faded works of art.

"I heard the late champion had shut this place down after him and Burgh busted Team Plasma 11 years ago. No wonder it's so dusty," White murmured as she brushed her fingers through the dust-covered reception desk. Scarlet and Violet turned to look at Burgh in slight awe. The gym leader and his Venipede took no notice as they were to busy admiring the painting

"Did she say 11 years ago?" Violet whispered to her foster brother. Scarlet took one more look at the youngish looking artist and shook his head. This case was quite similar to a certain toddler-looking man/boy he knew.

Jolteon barked, pawing at an elevator restlessly.

"Jolt's found something!" Scarlet exclaimed in a low tone and pushed the button labelled 'OPEN'. After a few minutes, he started coming to the decision that the old elevator had probably broken down from underuse but bit back his words as a low hum reverberated through the atmosphere. Before long, a 'DING' was heard and the steel elevator doors slid open smoothly. The group was just about to step inside when Scarlet held up a hand towards the Gym leader and Violet.

"In case there are some of these Plasma guys lurking around this building, maybe you two should stay here to block the exit. Jolteon and I can take care of whatever we see upstairs," he explained.

"That's my brother alright. Always thinking three steps ahead," the purple haired huntress commented with a wink. "I know I don't need to say this, but be careful."

Scarlet huffed and took hold off White's arm. Shuffling into the waiting elevator with Jolteon behind them, he turned to face Burgh and Violet. Giving his usual over-confident grin, he brushed his locks smugly.

"Aren't I always Vi?" he replied as the doors slid shut. Another hum was heard as they felt elevator begin to rise. Noticing no buttons indicating which floor to stop at, the hunter guessed that the elevator had a set floor to stop at. As they continued to rise, White started feeling uneasy and Jolteon tensed up.

"Please let Pignite be here, safe and sound…" she prayed quietly. Scarlet toyed with his cube absent-mindedly while thinking up all possible scenarios that could come to play at their destination. Suddenly the air around them froze and another 'DING' pierced the silent atmosphere signifying that they had reached the desired floor. Jolteon growled deeply and Scarlet stepped in front of White as the doors slowly parted to reveal a large, empty hall. There was a Purrloin dead ahead grooming itself and taking no notice of the two humans and the electric dog cautiously stepping out of the elevator.

"That's the Purrloin, but I don't see the person who bumped into me," White said, gazing around the empty surroundings. Jolteon was still growling dangerously and rattling his fur.

"No White… there's someone here and he's called some friends over to play too," Scarlet hissed slowly as he picked up a pebble and tossed it skywards. Almost immediately after, there was a loud 'THUNK' and a person fell from the high ceiling and landed head first on the carpeted floor, out cold.

Three heads looked up at the ceiling to see twelve medievally dressed people crouching on the beams criss-crossing the ceiling as if in ambush. The small mass of grunts jumped off the steel beams and landed silently around the teens forming a circle. Without a word, they silently unclipped their pokeballs and unleashed their pokemon. A Garbodor, five Watchog, two Sandile and four Purrloin later, they were surrounded.

A small smile broke across Scarlet's face as he stepped forward. "Okay guys, sorry to interrupt your little costume party but my friend here lost her Pignite and we're gonna need it back."

The only answer he got was a slow point from a grunt. Understanding that simple motion, the grunt's Sandile responded with a speedy, air-slicing Iron tail aimed at Scarlet's head. Inches away from the hunter's still-smiling face, the Sandile was stopped by Jolteon's blindingly fast double kick sending it rocketing towards two Watchog instantly knocking them out.

"Well, can't say I tried," the black haired trainer sighed, facial expression breaking to reveal sadistic eyes and a tight-lipped grin. Giving his cube a sharp twist, the device reconstructed itself to form two black, fingerless gloves with Scolipede patterns. Quickly stepping behind White, he used his hands to block a lethal Smog attack from the approaching Garbodor. To its surprise, the smog was absorbed into the gloves making them glow purple.

"Thanks for powerin' em up," the hunter smirked before blowing the a bigger stream of smog back at the grunts and the startled Garbodor.

Meanwhile…

Violet stood back to back with Burgh as fifteen grunts and their Liepards surrounded them. The gym leader had his Leavanny out while Violet's Espeon stood by, ready for battle.

"Wow… all these years and Team Plasma still has the audacity to shame my gym by operating here. Do you think I might be losing my touch?" the artist remarked with a sarcastic smile as Venipede hissed at a Liepard up front. Violet giggled slightly at the rhetorical question.

"We'll find out soon enough now, won't we _hubby_," the huntress replied and nudged the gym leader playfully.

"Right… wait, what?" And the fight for Pignite's freedom was began!

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet *cracks knuckles*: Finally, some action!

White: I'll help too! * Takes a slab of concrete and, with the strength of a Machamp, shatters it on Scarlet's skull.*

Slybill: Look what you did White! Now there's blood all over my carpet. Scarlet! Clean this mess up NOW!

Scarlet: ...

Burgh: Ah this blood spreading like an overpowering force of nature and soiling all in its path is akin to the scarlet flames of the sun deity Volcarona. An inspiration...I feel a masterpiece coming up!

Slybill: Someone's gonna clean this carpet real soon or I'm calling Rain!

Violet *walks in wearing a rather _naughty_ french-maid dress*: I'll clean it *bends to clean the blood*

Slybill, Scarlet and Burgh *all nosebleeding grandly*: **FUCK NO!**


	7. The Girl with the Dragon Title!

Author's Note, Side story part 1.

Slybill walks in to find a disturbingly quiet atmosphere in the studio. Spotting a neatly folded note titled "SLY" in bold red letters on wooden writing table; our author picks and unfolds the paper with shaking hands_. Dear Sly_, it reads, _Gone fishing, won't be back till Arceus-knows-when. Don't forget to do the disclaimer. Oh, and White says hi! Scarlet._

Setting the note aside, Slybill pushes up his glasses and looks at his calendar with a sad smile. Tears running down his pale cheeks, he seats himself on the group leather couch and fingers a hole that White had left some days ago.

"They forgot my birthday…." He mutters sadly and pulls out his laptop.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE….ELSE…. OH JUST FILL THE BLOODY BLANK ON YOUR OWN ALREADY!

* * *

Abandoned Team Plasma Hideout, Castelia City, Unova Region.

Scarlet pulled White out of the way of an oncoming Super fang. Using his free right hand, he blocked an Iron Tail from two Watchog and ordered his Jolteon to unleash another discharge. The lightening pokemon complied, letting loose a devastating pulse of electricity effectively paralyzing the three Purrloin clinging to his furry spine with their claws. Shaking them off, he let fly another round of double kicks on the stubborn Sandile bursting out from the floor. At the same time, five grunts surrounded the teenagers and made a grab for them. Thinking fast, Scarlet grabbed the panicking trainer by the waist and, with as much strength as his lean muscles could muster, threw her into the ceiling. On cue, White grabbed on to one of the steel beams and pulled herself out of reach from the grunts below.

"Now that she's out of the way," the raven-haired hunter casually ducked an incoming grunt, side stepped another, parried a blow, spun out of another's grasp and found himself in front of the last one, a female, who simply looked in awe at the boy's nimbleness.

"Impressed? You should be," He remarked as he gently brought a gloved palm to her face and expelled the last of the nauseous gas in it. As the grunt collapsed in a heap, Scarlet stepped over her and faced the remaining grunts. As each one ran towards him, he gracefully dodged their blows and pressed their pressure points instantly knocking them out. He continued until he got to the last grunt of who by now was shaking in fright at the smiling hunter.

"I think I've done enough persuading for today," Scarlet concluded, cracking his knuckles. A knocked out Garbodor flew past him and smashed into the window beside the grunt leaving a large crack in the glass and Jolteon trotted up to his master without so much as a scratch. "Can you tell us where that Pignite is?"

The grunt was just about to speak up when a crack was heard from above and White crashed unto the unsuspecting man. "Why me…." He had whispered before passing out with swirls in his eyes.

"Yay! I helped and beat up a bad guy!" the trainer exclaimed happily as Jolteon sweatdropped and a visible stress mark appeared on Scarlet's temple.

"You clumsy ditz! I left him conscious for a reason you know? Now how will we find that Pignite?" the pissed off hunter ranted as his head swelled to anime-like proportions and fire flashed from his eyes. Tilting her head innocently to ask what she had done wrong, Scarlet face-palmed before telling her to get up.

"Oh hang on a sec," the girl said as she pulled out a key from the unconscious grunt's breast pocket. "I saw it flashing from above while you were fighting so I figured this might be a key to a storeroom or something. Hopefully, Pignite is there."

"Nice deduction, princess, but I don't see a door anywhere," Scarlet deadpanned as the girl walked past him and pushed the wall beside the smashed window where the unconscious Garbodor lay. Something clicked and the wall shifted to reveal an elevator.

White turned to smirk smugly at the open mouthed duo behind her.

"How did you know?" Scarlet asked as the girl pressed the red OPEN button.

"I saw a grunt escape through this elevator while I was up on the beams. Thanks to my sharp memory, I took note of where it was hidden and simply waited for you to finish your business," she explained as the doors slid open.

_I guess even airheads have their uses, _Scarlet remarked as he deactivated his gloves which in turn reconstructed themselves back into the Rubik cube.

"Someone had fun, "a voice called out from behind causing White, Scarlet and Jolteon to look back and see Violet emerging from the original elevator gingerly stepping over the fallen grunts with Burgh in tow.

"My heart rejoices to see you three unharmed and I must say that I'm quite surprised at the outcome of your battle," the artist exclaimed dramatically.

"How did you guys fare?" Scarlet asked as he stepped into the hidden lift. Violet giggled and latched on to Burgh's arm before holding up two fingers. Raising an eyebrow, Scarlet wondered what the older teen meant by the gesture.

"If my timing is correct, it took us two minutes at the most," Burgh stated as he and Violet stepped in along with the trio.

"Amazing," White gasped in admiration as the doors closed behind them and the lift descended. Minutes later, the lift stopped and the doors slid open. Everyone stepped out cautiously in case there were some more grunts out there. The area they were in looked like a large meeting room or lounge with polished wooden tables and chairs on the smooth floor. On both sides of the grey walls were long balconies held up by strange-looking pokemon sculptures. At the end of the room was an elevated stone stage with a golden throne on it and two long banners hanging from the ceiling on both sides of the throne. Each banner held an emblem of a black shield with a navy blue stylized 'P' on it.

"I'm soooo loving the décor," Violet softly exclaimed as she admired a marble Gyarados-shaped fountain. Burgh could only whistle in awe at the regal painting covering the ceiling as White ran up to a door on the far right labelled STORAGE and thrust the key into the keyhole. Giving it a turn, the door unlocked itself and a Pignite leapt out from behind it and tackled White in a hug while grunting happily.

"Pignite, I missed you so much! I'm so sorry for losing you and I promise it'll never happen again!" the trainer cried as tears of relief ran down her face to which her Pignite licked off in sympathy.

"Gross…" Scarlet muttered rolling his eyes at the teary reunion and received a sharp kick on both shins from the huntress and the Jolteon on either side of him as if telling him not to ruin the moment. Stepping into the storage room, Burgh caught sight of some other, most likely stolen, pokemon huddled together in fear and slight apprehension.

"Now that we know where the other missing pokemon went," he said as he walked over to them, "let's get you guys back to your trainers."

"Other missing pokemon?" Scarlet questioned raising an eyebrow. Burgh nodded.

"Venipede and I were initially investigating a string of pokemon thefts that had suddenly popped up in Castelia. Since Team Plasma had been supposedly disbanded eleven years ago by the late Champion, I didn't give it much of a thought to try searching this building. After all, I had made a couple of rounds on it some weeks ago and not a grunt was in sight. It was only after Venipede suggested going through this place one more time and I stumbled upon you three that I've now seen this secret storage room," the artist elaborated.

"I guess this Team Plasma must have gone underground for a while and waited for the heat to die down before deciding to resurface gradually," Violet stated as she tapped her heels on the concrete in thought.

"So it's just another bunch of Pokemon thieves then. Let the police handle it. C'mon White, let's get outta here," Scarlet said impatiently and grabbed White's arm. _We don't have time to waste on Team Rocket wannabes anyway,_ he concluded inwardly.

"I resent that derogatory statement scar-face. We are not thieves."a crystal clear, albeit slurred, voice resounded from the balcony closest to the group and all heads turned in the direction of the voice. Leaning on the marble balustrades was a girl around Scarlet's age and height with curly, shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair. She had a pair of ridiculously large headphones jammed on both sides of her face and was blowing a pink bubble of gum out her pink, pursed lips.

Scarlet narrowed his eyes and gave the blonde a once-over before releasing White's arm. The girl was dressed differently from the medieval crusader-looking grunts. "I'm guessing you're with these goons and by your outrageous sense of dressing, you're probably the head Honchkrow here," he stated as he brought out his cube.

At the reference to her dressing, Violet eyed the blonde warily. She was donning a buttoned-up, collared white coat with really long sleeves that covered her arms like a kimono. The coat itself was cropped so it stopped just below the girl's exposed slim belly. Black leggings and sky blue boots coated her legs and on her waist was a large, brown belt that slanted slightly to the right with a single pokeball on it. The Plasma emblem was imprinted on the centre of her coat and for some reason; she had a black streak of paint running across her left eye and down her cheek. Under her right eye was a simple black dot. Overall, it made her face look like a clown or a royal jester minus the silly hat with bells on it.

"Baby bro is right…your wardrobe needs to be completely overhauled!" the purple haired huntress gasped in mock fright. White giggled.

Said blonde's pink bubble of gum burst revealing disinterested blood-red eyes. She looked from human to human and yawned loudly revealing a set of white Sharpedo-like dentures.

"Just when I was enjoying my nap, some silly grunt came in to tell me that a group of bugs infested the hideout. It's not this boringly rude bunch, is it?" she soliloquised loudly in a tired voice and rested her chin on her covered hand. This girl bugs me, the group below thought in unison as the blonde rubbed her tired eyes.

"If your group hadn't stolen her Pignite, maybe you'd not have been disturbed, _your highness," _Scarlet uttered sarcastically and made to leave. "We've gotten what we came for White. Let's go."

"_Go_?" the blonde echoed to no one in particular. "It's a shame but I can't allow you guys to go. According to the King, anyone who's seen this branch should be summarily executed _on the spot_."

"What if we don't want to be executed? I have an appointment with this very fashionable hair stylist and I can't afford to miss it by dying…" Violet piped up obnoxiously, clearly unfazed by the threat the blonde had just issued.

Burgh stepped up to the front of the group and cleared his throat. "Before we start this unavoidable battle, who is this King of yours? I had assumed N had cut all ties with Team Plasma after the Black-white incident at the Unova Pokemon League."

Violet's ears perked up. The Black-white incident was a codename given to the epic battle 11 years ago between the late champion Black on the Vast White pokemon, Reshiram and the, then supposed, king of this Plasma gang on his Deep Black pokemon, Zekrom. Truth and ideals were pitted against each other and in the end, truth prevailed as Black had won and N had exiled himself in search of self-discovery. Only the members of the Unova elite four, previous champion Alder and a select set of gym leaders had known of this event. Those who had claimed to see the legendary pokemon had been shot down as liars in an effort to keep the pokemon a secret from hunters and other never-do-wells in society. The purple haired huntress had only come across the codename when she had heard rumours of a deep black pokemon flying around in the skies of Sinnoh some years back.

"Then you probably weren't told that King Ghetsis had escaped arrest when the Shadow Triad created an opening during his final battle with Black that fateful day," the blonde slurred as she took interest in her short fingernails.

Unbeknownst to the group, Scarlet and Jolteon were missing and White had tensed up suddenly at the mention of the name Ghetsis.

Burgh fell silent at the statement. _Ghetsis had escaped_? He asked himself. _Why weren't we told anything about it?_

"So now that I've answered your pointless question, I think it's time to start cleaning out the trash," the blonde sighed as she straightened herself up and stretched. In a flash, Scarlet and Jolteon rushed at her from both sides of the balcony. Twisting her arms behind her and pointing a stun-gun to her face, Scarlet smirked.

"You were saying Blondie," he sneered as pressed the gun to her cheek. A slow smile broke out on the blonde's small face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," she said in a tone laced with slight disgust. "I am Alphinia F. Quincy and as the Aria Dragon Knight, I am absolutely honoured to kill you. I hope we'll get along nicely."

"Dragon Knight? What kind of cliché title is that?" Scarlet hissed in annoyance. "Besides, no one's dying today."

Suddenly, White felt like she was slammed with a sickening wave of bloodlust. "Scarlet!" she cried, "Get away from her now!"

The hunter was just about wondering what the white-haired trainer was shouting for when he felt a searing wave of heat from above fly past his face. Looking up at the source, his eyes widened and he jumped back from the blonde just in time to dodge a stream of bluish-white fire heading straight for him.

A shape burst through the ceiling and landed with a heavy crash beside the Plasma knight. Rearing its head, the pokemon gave an insanely loud roar that shook the very foundations of the floor on which Scarlet, White, Jolteon, Burgh and Violet had been standing.

As the roar died down, Burgh shook the noise building up in his head and faced the pokemon cautiously. "Is that a-"

"Salamence," Violet stated in a low tone. Alphinia didn't call herself the Dragon Knight for nothing. Salamence were very hard to take down even with an ice-type pokemon due to their expansive movepools. They were tanks with wings that could cover their weaknesses extremely well and this Alphinia's _**huge**_ Salamence looked every inch like a tough opponent to beat.

Said Salamence purred deeply as Alphinia stroked its long, slender, sky-blue neck and smiled wryly. Turning to face the insect that had made the mistake of touching her, Scarlet could only make out the glowing red orbs boring into him as the Knight's face had an ominous shadow cast over it.

"Now then," she mumbled menacingly. "Let's get this slumber party started."

* * *

Author's Corner, Side story part 2.

Slybill finishes his latest page and looks at the time. 11:00PM. Sighing, he shuts the door to his studio and heads for his bedroom slowly. Opening his door, he steps into the dark room and slumps on his bed with a grumble. Almost immediately after, a voice moans into his right ear.

"Happy birthday Sly..."

Instantly sitting up, the lights were turned on to reveal three people in classic playboy-bunny suits all strewn across his bed.

Slybill: White, Violet and...Scarlet? What are you guys doing here? And why does Scarlet look so good in a bunny suit?

White: Silly Billy! It's ya birthday remember? Big sis Alphinia suggested we surprise you so we all went shopping for birthday presents and Violet said these would be the best for you since you like bunnies! *Steps back and wiggles her fluffy tail causing Slybill to nosebleed slightly* So do you like it?

Slybill: Uh...

Violet: There was a 3 for 2 promo going on and I deemed it fit to get the suits. We had a problem wondering what to do with the extra costume so the shop attendant suggested that Scarlet's figure would go nicely with it so we had Scarlet dress up along with us. Some make-up here and a couple of hair-pulling there and voila, we have an effeminate if not devilishly redhead sexy temptress. *Siddles up to Slybill and plays with his collar button* Ready for your birthday present?

Slybill *with a light waterfall trickling slowly down his vest*: Uhhh...

Scarlet is pushed forward and faces the author with a scowl before facing sideways and folding his girly-looking arms across his chest.

Scarlet: V-Violet made me were this and since you liked bunnies and all, well, i-it c-couldn't hurt to try the stupid costume.I-It's not like I'm doing this for y-you or anything. *Is that the slightest tinge of red on his cheeks?*

Slybill: TSU-TSU-**TSUNDERE!** *nosebleeds heavily and passes out with a contented look on his face*

Scarlet: Ha! I did your stupid tsundere gig so pay up Vi! * rips off the bunny ears and run out shouting FREEDOM at the top of his lungs*

White: Wow! I didn't know he had it in him to do that.

Violet: Yeah...who would've known that Sly had a tsundere fetish...


	8. Dragon Slaying 101!

Author's Corner.

White: Sly's feeling sick today so I'm going to right this page hahahaha!

Alphinia: *Yawn* Sorry trash but that guy's already prepared a page in advance just in case his pathetic excuse for a body catches a cold. He woke me up just to tell you that.

White: Awwww, but I wanted to write something.

Alphinia: There's always the disclaimer you little bug…I think I'll go back to sleep now….Zzzzz.

White: Alright Pignite, let's write the best disclaimer ever!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, WHITE WOULD'VE BEEN IN IT BY NOW!

* * *

Cruise dock, Castelia City, Unova Region.

The Royal Unova, a state-of-the-art ocean liner, docked between the two large ports jutting out from the city's wharf and a loud horn blared signifying the end of the ship's journey. As its many passengers alighted through its flank, one familiar pompadour-er-head stood out among the rest. The tall, tanned man, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, strode down the gangplank with his ever noticeable air of pride and deep black sunglasses.

"Hello sir and welcome to Castelia City, Unova Region," the unsuspecting attendant greeted with a smile and bowed. Lifting her head, she continued, "If I may just see your passport ple-"

"Lady, d'you know who I am?" the man cut in sharply. The woman stared for a second before putting up another smile.

"No sir. That's why I'll need to see your-"

"Lady, you're talking to a man who pretty much owns Unova along with the rest of the world!" the man exclaimed as he whipped out a comb from nowhere and ran it through his pompadour. The lady kept up her long-suffering smile.

_Uh oh, looks like we've got a live one here, _she thought to herself, sweat dropping as the man made a dramatic turn towards the sea.

"I'm the man who can take down ten wild Garchomp with his bare hands. I'm the man who can give the hunting god a run for his money! I'm the man who can dance his way out of any tough situation! I'm the man who needs no permission or proof from anyone to cross borders. There is no mountain that I have not climbed, no ocean that I have not crossed, no pokemon that I have not found and definitely no woman I have not wooed cos Sweet LP always gets his mark and Reshiram shall be no exception!" he cried spreading both arms wide in the air and attracting unnecessary attention. His fake moustache flew off his face as the sea breeze blew dramatically over the pier.

"….You just blew your cover, didn't you Mr Hunter?" the attendant asked with a smile as she whipped out a walkie-talkie.

"Did I forget to ask for your number?" he asked nervously before breaking into a run as the woman shouted "SECURITY!"

* * *

Underground Plasma Hideout, Castelia City, Unova Region.

Salamence was gone. Disappeared without a trace. Scarlet was confused. Very confused. A second ago, Alphinia had just ushered her declaration of war and in the blink of an eye, the hulking beast beside her vanished without a trace.

"Alright Blondie, spill it! What kind of trick is this?" the hunter asked warily at the smiling face above him. Raising a finger, the self-proclaimed knight tilted her head slightly before pointing at him. In an instant, her dragon pokemon appeared right above the teen and almost flattened him if not for his Jolteon pulling him out of the way. Shaking off the shattered pieces of concrete on its blue hide, Salamence gave a roar and disappeared again.

"Scarlet, are you okay?" Violet cried and was about stepping towards him when Scarlet raised a gloved arm towards her.

"Get back Vi! I don't know how but that Salamence can use teleport and since that girl keeps pointing at me, I'm guessing I'm _it_ in this twisted tag game!" He exclaimed before picking Jolteon and jumping to the left, instantly dodging another deadly body slam.

Burgh stepped over to Scarlet and sent out his Leavanny.

"If you want to deal with a teleporting opponent, wait for the precise moment and use a wide ranged move. Nice thinking Mr Gym leader," Scarlet remarked as he eyed the stance that the man and his bug/grass pokemon were taking calmly.

"Leavanny! Leaf Storm, Now!" the artist cried suddenly and Leavanny nodded before spinning around and generating a flurry of sharp leaves. Sending them skyward, a roar was heard as they made contact with the materializing Salamence. However, grass moves didn't do much damage to the dragon as it shook the attack off. Taking this chance, Scarlet ordered Jolteon to use Iron tail.

Launching himself off the ground, the lightning pokemon was about to deliver a hard smack on the Dragon Pokémon's jaw when it teleported itself out of Jolteon's reach. Still in mid-air, Jolteon was subjected to a rather brutal dragon rush before being slammed into the ground by Salamence's own Iron tail attack.

"Jolteon!" Scarlet yelled as he ran towards the crater where his pokemon had landed. Jolteon himself was still conscious but badly shaken by the force of Salamence's blows. Scarlet looked up at the dragon and hissed as it vanished once again. Appearing behind him, it opened its jaws to snap off his head but was stopped once again by Leavanny's annoying leaves. Blowing a powerful stream of fire at the annoying gym leader and his pokemon, Scarlet turned to see Alphinia's finger pointing towards Burgh.

"Burgh, be careful!" Violet cried out as Burgh's Leavanny blocked the flamethrower with Protect. However, once the barrier was let down, the dragon had charged another brutal rush at the bug pokemon instantly knocking it flying into a table. Burgh wasn't spared as a long tail rammed itself into his side sending him into a couple of chairs.

"Burgh!" White screamed as she rushed over to the gym leader. His Venipede chirped in worry as his trainer wasn't moving.

Meanwhile, Jolteon had charged Scarlet's gloves with electricity and the hunter proceeded to ram them into Salamence's neck, hoping to hit a pressure point. Unfortunately, he missed as the dragon had teleported out of his reach and reappeared behind him. Slashing at his back, Scarlet only received a shallow cut and a rip on the back of his shirt as he had jumped forward in time to dodge the deadly strike. At the same time, Jolteon bit down on Salamence's neck and unleashed a powerful discharge attack. Unfazed, Salamence shook the electric pokemon off its back and smashed its tail against him nailing Jolteon into the ground. Scarlet spotted an opening and jammed his fists into the dragon's neck discharging all his electricity into it. This time, the dragon roared in pain and teleported out of sight for the time being.

"Jolteon, are you okay?" the hunter asked as he picked up his pokemon. Jolteon gave a small nod and got back on his feet slowly. Scarlet charged his gloves once more and awaited, with bated breath, the next wave of attacks.

While all this was going on, Violet had crept up close to Alphinia and was going to knock her out when her arm felt paralyzed. Turning her head slowly, the blonde smiled ominously at the struggling huntress while cradling a Natu in her arms.

"You don't think I'll let another fly touch me, do you?" she asked quietly. The huntress smiled back however.

"Oh I'm just the distraction," she snapped as Espeon leapt at the knight from behind with its paw raised and dark shadow-like energy swirling over it. "Shadow Claw!"

The balcony exploded as the move collided with Natu's Light Screen. On instinct, Scarlet turned to face the blast and was caught by Salamence's dragon rush. Reeling from the impact, the hunter hissed in pain as the beast's tail crashed into his ribs. As the pokemon hammered at him, Scarlet held up his gloved palms and caught an oncoming crunch attack. Using all his strength to keep the dragon's mouth open, he glanced at White who was trying to revive the gym leader.

Swallowing his pride, he called out to the trainer, "Hey White! Burgh may be unconscious but he's gonna be fine. **_We_** won't if your Pignite doesn't help out!"

"Okay! Pignite, use Ember!" she ordered and even Salamence sweat dropped at the order.

"White," Scarlet said, voice clearly strained from his current task, "…use a normal move!"

"But it's been so long since Pignite's used those. It could take me a while to remember…" White replied as she sat down to think.

"Oh take all the bloody time in the world…" Scarlet growled sarcastically as his muscles began to weaken. Salamence had a flamethrower brewing and it wouldn't be long before Scarlet was toasted, literally. Jolteon had been pinned under Salamence's heavy tail and no matter how hard he struggled; he couldn't free his light frame from under the thick tail.

"This is why I never take Salamence jobs," the hunter hissed as he prepared for the worst.

"I got it! Pignite! Take Down!" White cried and the fire pig charged into the dragon knocking it away from Jolteon and making it miss its flamethrower attack on Scarlet. Dropping to the floor in fatigue, Scarlet quickly caught his breath as White padded towards him.

"Good," Huff "thinking," Huff "airhead," he panted as he stumbled over to Jolteon. Seeing the large bruises on his partner, Scarlet felt that the electric pokemon could use a rest. Taking out a pokeball, he pointed it towards Jolteon. _I know you don't like it in here but I'll never forgive myself if I lose you, _the teen remarked inwardly as he zapped Jolteon into its ball.

"How kind of you to take your innocent pokemon out of this fight," a familiar tired drawl remarked from behind. Turning, Scarlet and White saw Alphinia stretched out comfortably on a pile of rubble with the tell-tale sign of blood dripping trickling down the right side of her face. Perching on her head was an injured Natu catching its breath.

"What happened to Violet?" Scarlet growled menacingly. Alphinia raised an eyebrow before pulling out a badly wounded Violet from the debris.

"You mean this?" She asked with a sadistic smirk. "Relax scar-face, I didn't do this to her. The sow must have cracked her skull on the floor or something and I may not be a doctor but she looks pretty dead to me."

"You bitch…." Scarlet muttered as his fists tightened in rage.

White placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's not dead. It's faint but her chest is heaving," she whispered as she dug into her bag and pulled out a dusty pokeball.

"Thanks for ruining the fun kid, now I'll never get some entertainment," the knight snarled as she roughly dropped her prize on the floor. "She won't be alive for long though and same goes for the rest of you trainer-trash."

White turned to face Scarlet. "Your gloves…" she murmured pointing to the items, "…they absorb elemental attacks from a pokemon right?"

Scarlet nodded solemnly as an infernal roar resounded through the atmosphere. Did White have an idea? Dusting the pokeball in her hand, the trainer asked Scarlet another question.

"How much damage would an ice-type do on that Salamence?"

The roar got louder as the dragon got closer.

"It'd be doubly effective if the pokemon's strong enough," Scarlet replied. Did she have another pokemon?

The roar was booming now as the dragon was just a few steps away.

"Then this guy should do just fine," White remarked before a burst of light enveloped the battlefield. Alphinia had to shield her eyes at the light's blinding intensity. A loud CRASH was heard in the midst of the event and the scene slowly came back into view.

A moment later….

For the second time in her life, Alphinia was mildly shocked. The sight before her stirred a feeling deep within that she never thought she had.

To the left, Salamence was lodged head-first into a wall and was struggling to get out. To the right, a teenage boy with icy blue gloves and a large bear-like pokemon stood back to back in what looked like a punching pose. Beside them stood a female trainer and her Pignite also in a punching pose. It was obvious by the two black eyes and knocked out fangs on Salamence's now free face that the dragon had taken two ice, one fire and one human punch to the face.

Scarlet spat out blood as he cracked his knuckles. "If you had told me you had a Beartic, maybe we wouldn't have gone through this whole mess in the first place," he remarked with a scowl as the girl rubbed her sore fist.

"I was told never to use him except in an extreme emergency so I never brought him out until now, something to do with having unfair advantage," White explained giving the arctic pokemon a pat on the back. As the enraged Salamence roared and teleported again, Scarlet picked a broken fang from the floor and turned to White.

"White, time for a quick lesson on battling," he stated as he stabbed his palms with the fang. Letting his gloves trace the DNA from it, he gestured to her Pignite. "Dragon slaying 101," he exclaimed as his gloves took on a royal purple colour. His eyes flashed red and his canines elongated slightly.

White nodded with a look of determination and confidence in her golden eyes. Both teens stood back to back as the distinguishable roar came again.

"Step One," Scarlet cried before breaking off into a run. There was a noticeable increase in his speed as he dashed for the throne. "If the dragon pokemon can teleport, wait for the precise moment and use a wide ranged or 100% accurate move!"

"Beartic, Icicle Crash!" White called and the bear pokemon opened its mouth to form a humongous ball of ice. Launching it skyward, the ball burst into numerous large icicles and rained across the room. Seconds later, an agonizing roar was heard in the air between the entrance and the throne. Salamence materialized and shook its pain off as it started a Dragon Rush towards Scarlet.

"Step Two," Scarlet yelled as he ran up the wall behind the throne and back flipped causing the dragon to bulldoze the hard throne and slam head-first again into the wall. "A dragon pokemon's strength can double as its greatest weakness too. All you have to do is use it to your advantage."

The Salamence tore its head out of the wall and stomped loudly before charging straight for White.

"Step Three," the hunter called out from above. "If the dragon pokemon goes for a direct attack, take it head on with an even bigger amount of muscle and strike!"

"Pignite, Arm thrust! Arm thrust! Arm thrust!" White ordered while pumping the air in excitement. Pignite barrelled over to the dragon and hammered away into the dragon's snout thus stopping its movement.

"And Step Four ?" White yelled as Scarlet rolled in mid-air before dropping down like a meteor. "Always have a training coach with a handy pair of dragon-infused booster gloves!" he finished as he brought his boots crashing down on Salamence's skull.

The titan gave a heave as it slammed into the floor with a mighty THUD!

Alphinia simply stared at her defeated dragon before looking at the wobbly hunter as he wiped his bloodied chin and gave his trademark toothy grin.

"And that's Dragon Slaying 101. If you ain't cool with it, then get the hell outta here, Bitch!"

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: And that's the way you end a fight! DOH!

White and Alphinia: Woooooooooooooowww...


	9. A Huntress' Blues!

Author's Comment.

LP: Wassup! It's your boy Cool LP in da house!

Scarlet and White: Sorry… who did you say you were again?

LP *pales and shatters into pieces*: I need a better role in this story shit.…

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DON'T OWN POKEMON COZ LP OWNS ALL!

* * *

_8 years ago…..I lost something…I don't understand why….But…There's been an emptiness in my chest ever since….It's like a void…and….It's dark….so dark….. Why is it so dark….I don't like this darkness...I'm sinking...drowning…..Jolteon…..Violet…..Someone…..save me…..I don't want the darkness to take me again….Someone…help...me…._

* * *

Castelia City, Unova Region.

Blue eyes flicked open and Scarlet sat up with a jolt. Letting out a raggedy sigh, he ran a bandaged hand through his black locks and scanned the room he was in.

"Oh you're awake!" two voices rang out from behind. Immediately after, the hunter was slammed in a hug from both sides. "White? Violet? Where are we? Where's Jolteon?"

"Hospital and Pokemon Center!" White chirped before frowning a little at Violet who was smiling in relief. "Violet! You should be in bed!"

"For the last time White, my cuts weren't that deep. I just had a minor concussion after I that Alphinia-girl fell on me! I get this all the time."

"By the way, what happened after I beat Salamence? There's this huge blank in my memory beyond that point." Scarlet asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"You mean you don't remember?" White asked as she stared at her companion.

* * *

_A day ago…._

_Scarlet turned to face the now-gaping Alphinia as he took off his gloves. Burgh, by this time, had woken up and stumbled over to White while clutching his aching side. _

"_If you don't want to be next, I'd say you get out of here and fast," Scarlet hissed. Alphinia's expression however made a complete 180 as a maniacal grin spread across her face._

"_Salamence lost…." She whispered before letting out a devilish cackle. "Salamence lost! Don't tell me some __**human **__beat my Salamence? Oh this is just priceless!" she screamed to no one in particular. Leaping off the pile of rubble that she was leaning on, she landed right in front of the hunter and smiled wryly before stabbing a finger into his chest. "You're different from all the other bugs I've squashed. You interest me."_

_Scarlet tried to back away from the slightly insane broad only to be caught in a….hug? _

"_Those gloves of yours take a toll on your body. I noticed that you couldn't move before you landed on Salamence. That's why you jumped in mid-air and took the time to rest while your friend took on my dragon. That's why you can't move to hit me even if you wanted to," the girl whispered as she squeezed him tightly._

_White felt that sickening wave of bloodlust once more and broke in a run towards Scarlet._

"_I think I like you so I'll let you off with a warning," she stated as she caressed his neck. _

"_Scarlet, move now!" White cried as she neared them. She was too late though as Alphinia opened her jaws and clamped down hard on the startled Scarlet's shoulder. With a cry of agony, the teen slumped to the floor as blood sprayed anime-style from his wound. _

"_I'll see you later, Scarlet," was all he heard as he sank into oblivion._

* * *

"And that's what happened," White finished before stopping to catch her breath.

"Ouch, now that's what I call a love bite. Is she a Golbat or something?" Violet commented as Scarlet fingered the bandage on the left side of his neck. _What was that all about?_

"After you passed out, Beartic helped me carry you and Violet out of the building while I took Jolteon and Espeon to the Pokemon Center. Burgh said he'd be fine and left after further inspection," White added as Scarlet flung the bed sheets off himself.

"What happened to Alphinia and the rest of the grunts?" Violet asked as she poked a bag of IV fluid nearby.

"She blew them up."

Everyone turned to see Burgh leaning on the door frame while admiring a painting on the white wall.

"Huh?" the Violet cried in shock.

"Explosives were lined along the building's foundations. As soon as I got all the pokemon out of there, the building's base exploded and everything collapsed in a heap. Luckily, there were no passers-by on the street so no one got hurt. I can't say the same for whatever grunts were still in there," the artist explained as he stepped over to Scarlet's bed.

"It was terrible! She sacrificed her own grunts and pokemon to destroy the building," White muttered as Scarlet noticed her fingers twitching in anger. "I can still hear their screams…"

Silence ensued for the next couple of minutes before a cough from the door broke it. Looking at the direction of the unwelcome noise, the group spotted a doctor walking towards them holding a checklist.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Miss Samantha, and I see you brought your little brother along," he greeted with a professional smile. White raised an eyebrow at the man and made to correct him when a pillow was shoved in her face. The doctor cleared his throat, "If you don't mind Burgh, I'd like to speak with the patients alone please."

"Of course we don't mind," the artist replied and motioned to White. "Come White, let's get ourselves some Casteliacones. If my pure heart still remembers, you have yet to fill me in your journey up till now as a pokemon trainer."

"Okay!" the trainer exclaimed as she bopped Scarlet with the pillow and ran over to Burgh. Waving at Violet, she closed the door and left.

"Phew!" the 'doctor' sighed as he wiped his brow and pulled off his _face_. "It's hard keeping a straight face in front of a gym leader. I almost thought I was found out or something."

"Nice mask Vann," Violet remarked as the brown haired man of 22 ran a hand through his wavy hair. Vann was ORPH's head weapon technician and as such, he was a very busy young man. Rumours had it that he knew Boss' real age. The only downside to him was his perverted way of thinking.

"Thanks Vi! I had to send the good doctor on a luxury cruise to Sinnoh before I could get myself into this hospital. It wasn't too hard though since hacking into the lottery system was a piece of cake," he replied as he gave himself a stretch. "The old stiff needed a holiday anyway."

"What are you doing here Lech?" Scarlet asked disinterestedly. Lech (short for lecher) was Vann's infamous nickname that had come about when he tried to touch Luca's bust. The secretary had pummelled him mercilessly with her checklist before inscribing the words LECHER on his unconscious face. He didn't learn his lesson though as Scarlet caught him eyeing Violet's chest.

"Don't be so mean Scarly. I only came to fix your cube," the pervert replied as he brought out a Rubik cube from his trouser pocket. "Geez, did you fight a dragon pokemon and absorb its DNA or something? If you had continued fighting in dragon-burst, your muscles would most likely have crashed and been rendered paralyzed for life. "

"At least he did it to protect his girlfriend," Violet chipped in with a sly smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend," Scarlet stated matter-of-factly. _Now __**that's**__ denial_, Vann thought with a sweat drop.

"She does have a nice rack for a 14 year old," the brunette contributed only to receive a disgusted look from Violet and Scarlet.

"Really, you'd sink _that_ low?" they deadpanned in unison. Vann laughed nervously before changing to a serious expression.

"Pleasantries aside, I have some news from ORPH. Currently, there's a top ranger named Rain who's going around busting some of our best hunters in other regions. So that the organization doesn't get ratted out, the captured hunters were sniped by our undercover snipe team on Boss' orders. Just so you know, they had to kill Mika."

Violet paled and sighed sadly. Mika was a close friend of hers who was among the top five hunters in ORPH along with Scarlet and LP (although the latter two were leagues above her). Said woman had gotten caught while taking a pack of Riolu from a forest reserve. The aforementioned ranger had traced Mika's whereabouts to the exchange point where she was just about receiving her payment. No one had heard of her since then as she was taken away to an unknown prison. How the snipers traced her was a big but unnecessary mystery that no one really needed to solve.

"Oh…" was all Violet could squeeze out before clutching herself sadly. Vann's face fell slightly before he continued.

"Boss told me to warn you two as the ranger has his sights set on Unova. On a side note, the client who requested for Reshiram had a phone call meeting with Boss and stated that he wanted to meet all the hunters taking this request in Nimbasa City in two days' time. So start packing redhead. You're going to Nimbasa."

"I'll do just that….as soon as White wins her gym battle here," Scarlet replied as he hopped off his bed.

"Um…Vann, there's something I want to tell Scarlet so can you give us some space," Violet asked as she grabbed Scarlet's arm.

"Whatever, I'm done here anyway. Later babe!" Vann called as he went out thus leaving the two alone. Scarlet tapped his foot on the ground as Violet fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Okay Vi, what is it you want to say?" the hunter asked after a while.

"Scarlet….Since I came to Unova, I've been doing some thinking and I've come to a conclusion. I can't do this anymore…."she uttered slowly. Scarlet cocked his head slightly.

"Do what?" he asked. Violet took a deep breath and placed her hands behind her back.

"Hunting. Scarlet…I want to quit."

Silence…..

"H-Huh?" Scarlet spluttered as he dug out his ears. Was he hearing right or did a bop on the head cause his brain to muddle up?

"I don't want to hunt pokemon anymore! It's too dangerous and stressful for me!" Violet blurted before throwing herself on Scarlet and knocking them onto the hospital bed. Quiet sobs were heard from his shoulder where Violet had buried her face in.

"But Vi-"the teen started.

"Don't! Please….you saw what happened to Mika and I had some other friends too who had to be put down if they got caught! And don't even get me started on all the other hunters who died during missions!" she wailed as her sobs got louder. "And you…" she murmured as she brought her shaking palm to his chest. "Look at yourself. You have more scars than any normal 16 year old boy could ever dream for in his entire life! Do you know how worried I am whenever you come back from a mission covered in scars?"

Scarlet looked away from the hand on his torso and stared at his foster sister with sad eyes. Peeling her off and holding the older teen at an arm's length, he gave her a sad smile.

"Sis…" he said causing Violet to look up at him. He never called her Sis before. "Believe me, if I had my way, I would have gladly supported your decision…but….that little brat keeps a tight leash on ORPH's members. I don't think he'll let someone quit so easily probably because he's scared that the person might spill the beans someday."

"I know bro. I know…" Violet muttered softly as Scarlet sat her on the bed. "I just wish there was some way to avoid hunting."

Scarlet scratched his head in thought.

"Maybe you can suggest a yearly leave to clear your head. Boss will probably understand since you lost a friend," he suggested. Hunters could request for a year to take a break if they had stayed for a minimum number of years- usually three- and caught a considerable amount of pokemon.

"Okay…I'll do just that," Violet sniffed before smiling at her brother. Scarlet was a jerk to many but even he had his moments of kindness (he only showed such moments to Jolteon and, occasionally, Violet) and as he wiped her tears, she couldn't help but feel heartbroken that he was using this White person to get Reshiram. Sure it was for 49.5 million but she knew that deep down, the boy didn't care for the money as much as he pretended to. Scarlet just had an endless void that he desperately wanted to fill with anything he could lay his hands on.

"Scarlet…" she whispered in sympathy as she gently rubbed the visible scar on his face. That nagging feeling of foreboding washed over her again and she did her best to put up her usual wry smile. "You'll be safe during this mission, right?"

The teen put up his signature grin and double Victini peace sign. "Of course Vi! Aren't I always?"

Later that day...

"Ginger! Ginger!" White called from the other side of the street as Scarlet stepped out of the hospital building. Jolteon, who was sitting beside the excited trainer, gave a bark of joy as both he and White got up and flew at the unsuspecting hunter instantly tackling him to the ground in hugs and licks.

"Owww..." Scarlet groaned before boiling up. That was it, screw politeness. "YOU DUMB BROAD! I'M STILL INJURED YA KNOW!"

Not one to notice rage, the trainer simply bounced up and down as her coach picked himself up.

"Guess what? Burgh's going to have a gym battle with me tomorrow!" she cried, throwing her arms into the air and accidentally back-handing an innocent passerby. She must have had a good right hook as the poor man dropped in a heap at the foot of the hospital behind the teens.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Scarlet asked as he headed over to central plaza. "Let's train!"

From a hospital window, Violet gazed down at the trio as they made their way through Castelia Street.

"He'd better not get carried away with that girl if he wants to finish this mission," Vann remarked as he walked up to her. Violet looked on. "Yeah..." she mumbled in a voice laced with guilt.

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Finally we're done with Team Plasma for now. Let's see what the next set of pages reveal for our heroes. My midterms end today so my update speed may drop. Don't worry though! I'll do my best to update regularly. Slybill signing out! PEACE!


	10. Artworks and Casteliacones!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE ASH WOULD HAVE RETIRED BY NOW.

* * *

_17 year old Black handed his six year old, white haired sister a Casteliacone as she sat between his shoulders on Liberty Pier and gazed at the magnificent sunset._

"_It's delicious!" she cried as she took a gentle lick. He smiled and continued gazing at the sea before speaking up._

"_Did you know that they actually taste pretty dull and sour?" he asked. White furrowed her eyebrows in thought. How could they be sour when the one she had tasted was so sweet?_

_Chuckling at his sister's silence, he put her down and bent on one knee to face her. _

"_Doesn't taste sour to me," she lisped taking another lick at the cone. Black tapped her nose like he usually did. _

"_Of course it doesn't…." he replied softly. " Casteliacones only taste better with a friend."_

* * *

Castelia City Gym, Castelia City.

The time was 7 AM. Two teens and one Jolteon stood right outside the Castelia City Gym looking slightly tired.

"Let's run through this again White, what's the first move to use against Burgh's pokemon?" Scarlet asked as he rubbed his forehead lightly. He had to wake up extra early so he could give the girl a quick warm up before her gym battle.

"Um…Arm thrust, right?" she replied uncertainly and received a pinch on the nose from the exasperated hunter.

"Wrong again Genius," he deadpanned as he twisted her nose slightly to the right. "We went through this yesterday remember? Fighting moves aren't very effective against bug-type pokemon."

Too tired to stay angry, he let go and pushed open the green, Ariados-web patterned doors. Rubbing her nose, White mumbled something about liking the way the move sounded before jogging after him.

"Can't you use just Beartic?" Scarlet asked as he and Jolteon eyed the gym. The reception they were in seemed almost hexagonal in shape like a beehive and… was that a wall of _honey_ right in front of them?

"I told you silly! I was told only to use him if I'm in danger," White replied as she walked into the wall and disappeared in the honey. Scarlet and Jolteon stared for a while before the trainer's white covered head poked out from the glob of golden goo. "What're you guys waiting for? Jump in!"

Scowling, Scarlet huffed before closing his eyes and pushing himself after White. The trio found themselves in another room filled with paintings and more walls of honey.

"Guess we'll have to push through so we can reach the gym leader. Let's go Jolt," the hunter stated as he and White strode over to the wall and began their sticky journey through the hive-like maze. In 20 minutes, they had cleared the maze and were brushing off globules off honey sticking to their clothes.

"You are early my dear White!" a voice declared from behind. Turning around, the trio stood face to face with the grinning bug-centric artist.

"It's thanks to me that she's even here. She sleeps like a hung-over Snorlax," Scarlet grumbled as the artist led them into a big stadium with large areas of vegetation lining its edges. In the centre was a marked battlefield where White's gym battle would take place.

"Wow….looks even better than the last time," White remarked as she zigzagged over to the battlefield while admiring the gym. "Watch me coach. Pignite'll win this match in no time!"

"Just remember to use fire moves only," Scarlet replied as he and Jolteon sat themselves down at the spectator stands. _That's her safest bet after all, _he thought to himself as the girl gave a nod and went over to the challenger's spot.

Burgh strolled past to his challenger towards his spot and made a dramatic twirl to face her. "How I admire the ever-shining confidence pouring from your white heart. As you know, I am an artist and it is no surprise as to why I was drawn to these wonderful bug-type creatures. Bugs exude an intriguing beauty and grace when in and out of battle and my pure heart cannot but pump violently in awe at their magnificent power. Are you ready to experience this power, White?"

Expression changing to a look of determination, White nodded and snatched Pignite's pokeball. Pulling out a pokeball of his own, Burgh returned the expression. "I see. Let us get straight to it and paint this gym red with our artistic passion!" He cried as he flung his pokeball into the air. A purple pokemon shaped like a tyre came tumbling out.

"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokemon and the evolved form of Venipede. Protected by a hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies," Scarlet's pokedex beeped loudly as White's Pignite landed out of her own ball.

"As courtesy demands, please start White," Burgh stated.

"Let's win this Pignite! Use arm thrust!" White cried. At this point, everyone sweat dropped.

"Why did I even bother…?" Scarlet sighed as Jolteon rolled his eyes.

"Whirlipede, Roll Out!" Burgh ordered as Pignite dashed towards the bug pokemon. Letting out a grunt, it leapt into the air effectively dodging her attack and rolled in mid-air before coming down hard on Pignite. Not stopping with that attack, it continuously struck itself into the fire pig mercilessly before skidding to a halt in front of its trainer.

"Shake off the pain and use flame charge!" White called. With a nod, Pignite repeatedly stampeded her feet into the ground throwing up dust. Seconds later, she burst forth as a blazing trail of fire.

"Protect!" Burgh called as Pignite neared his pokemon. A shimmering green barrier appeared right in front of Whirlipede and blocked Pignite's attack, sending her flying back at her trainer as a result of the nasty impact.

"Get yourself together! Use Take down!"

Steadying herself, Pignite rushed back at Whirlipede. Burgh smirked.

"Now! Whirlipede, use Double-Edge!" He cried with a flick of his hair. Surrounding itself in a light purple aura, the Curlipede rolled at full speed towards the incoming fire pig.

You're better off using that attack to your advantage, Scarlet inwardly remarked.

"Stop, spin and use ember!" White ordered suddenly causing Scarlet to smirk and Burgh to gasp faintly. Grinding to a halt, Pignite spun inches around the rolling pokemon and let it barrel past her before blowing a powerful stream of fire at its exposed back. Caught by the unexpected dodge and the flames, Whirlipede smashed itself into the wall beside White before blowing up in a ball of fire. Moments later, the flames died down to reveal the charred pokemon with swirl marks in its yellow eyes.

"Beautiful work Whirlipede. You did well," Burgh stated calmly as he returned it to its ball. Taking out another, he called out an orange crab-like pokemon with a large stone shell.

"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. After finding a suitable rock, Dwebble digs a hole in the rock's bottom, to use as a protective shell. Dwebble can make rock easier to carve by producing a liquid from its mouth," Scarlet's Pokedex beeped again.

"Let's see how you fare against this sturdy one," Burgh said as White eyed the bug/rock type pokemon.

"Pignite," she called raising her hand. "Arm thrust!" With a nod, Pignite threw her open palms at Dwebble. With an order from Burgh to dodge, the pokemon moved with amazing speed despite its heavy rock shell and dodged every one of Pignite's strikes.

"It's fast…" White observed as Pignite stopped to catch her breath. Taking that chance, the artist called for his pokemon to use Rock Wrecker. Digging its claws into the ground, Dwebble summoned a giant boulder and launched it at the panting Pignite.

"Dodge it!" the white-haired trainer yelled. Unfortunately, Pignite didn't react in time and got socked in the gut by the flying boulder.

_If only she used another pokemon_, Scarlet observed as Pignite doubled over in pain. _Is this how she got on with her other gym battles?_

"Your pokemon looks like it's had enough. If I were you, I'd withdraw it," Burgh advised as White looked anxiously at her pokemon. She shook her head however.

"I can't use the other one I have on hand mostly because he's too powerful. Also, Pignite promised me earlier this morning that she'd take down all of your pokemon and I'm sticking with that promise," she replied before throwing a smirk. "Besides Pignite looks alright to me."

At that statement, Burgh and Scarlet tore their eyes off her to face Pignite, the latter of whom was holding the boulder that Dwebble had just launched.

"Send it flying girl!" Her trainer cried as she sent the rock hurtling towards the opponent.

"Good guts but bad choice. Rock Smash!" the artist replied. Claws glowing red, Dwebble shattered the incoming rock only to see Pignite right behind with a palm opened and ready to strike.

"Go!" White cried and Pignite complied, raining her palms on the unsuspecting pokemon's head. Dwebble staggered back in a daze and passed out.

_Interesting. She's just like him,_ Burgh remarked before recalling his pokemon. "I must admit, you've grown up to be quite the battler White. But your art stops here."

"We'll see about that, won't we Pignite?" White replied as she gave her pokemon a high-five. Scarlet gazed at the girl, slightly impressed. It felt like another person was battling in her place for a second.

"Leavanny, come forth and show our guests just how pure our hearts shine!" the artist exclaimed dramatically as he let out his last pokemon.

"Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokemon. Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves, using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk," beeped the pokedex as Scarlet eyed the pokemon warily. Although Alphinia's Salamence had had the advantage, Leavanny's Leaf Storm had looked pretty powerful and so had its Protect. If not for the dragon's sheer size and strange ability to teleport, Scarlet was sure that Burgh's Leavanny could have put up a better fight.

"White, you'd better be careful with that one!" Scarlet called. White nodded and faced the bug/grass pokemon. Fire will be doubly super effective against it, she deduced as Pignite took on a fighting stance.

"Pignite, get in real close and use ember!" she called. Big mistake, Burgh exclaimed inwardly.

"String Shot!" he called. With excellent speed, Leavanny spun a thick, whitish thread and lassoed the charging Pignite's stubby legs effectively bringing her tumbling towards the ground. Without another order, the bug pokemon spun Pignite around with the strong thread and slammed her into the ground at regular intervals.

"Oooohh…that's gotta hurt," Scarlet winced as Jolteon covered his eyes at the graceful but brutal scene.

"Pignite ain't giving up yet. Use ember!" White ordered.

"Not a chance. Send Pignite flying and follow up with X-Scissor!" Burgh countered. Before Pignite could even get up, she was hurled around again before getting thrown into the air. In no time at all, Leavanny had delivered ten powerful slashes unto her with its sharp, leaf-like hands. Pignite fell not too gently into the ground leaving a small crater.

"She couldn't even land a hit," Scarlet muttered as Pignite remained static. "That pig is probably at her limit."

Leavanny landed beside its trainer. "You did well White. Perhaps you should consider using your other-"

"It's not over yet! Pignite promised she'd win and she never goes back on her words!" White cut in sharply as she willed her pokemon to stand. "Get up Pignite! We're not disappointing Scarlet and Jolteon after they worked so hard to coach us!"

Like magic, Pignite flinched slightly before getting enveloped in a tornado of flames. Everyone shield their faces from the searing heat.

"This is-! " Scarlet stuttered as his clothes billowed from the strong wind coming from the tornado.

"Blaze?" Burgh exclaimed as Leavanny took on a defensive stance. The tornado died down to reveal a glowing red Pignite with steam pouring out of her nostrils. Scarlet stared in awe at the intimidating appearance. He had heard that when certain fire-type pokemon were pushed to their absolute limit, they could experience a powerful rush of energy at the cost of reduced stamina and that was what he was seeing before him.

"Now the real fight starts!" White called as Pignite let out a large grunt. Burgh grinned widely. _I'm mistaken…she's better! Much better than him!_

"Leavanny, fight like you've never fought before! Struggle Bug!" he cried in excitement. Leavanny glowed a faint green and charged towards Pignite in an all-out power attack.

"Ember- no, Flamethrower!" White called confidently. Pignite took a huge breath and let loose an impossibly large (and hot!) wave of fire at the speeding Leavanny.

"Stop and use protect!" Burgh yelled and Leavanny stopped to put up a familiar wall of light in order to block the attack. However, the flames were so powerful that a visible crack was formed in the wall.

"Leavanny's Protect **cracked**?" cried the gym leader before the wall shattered and Leavanny was engulfed in the flames. "Could it be time to bug out of here? No, no, I refuse to be squashed!"

Leavanny jumped out of the flames and glowed bright green_. Swarm_, Scarlet commented as he observed the bug equivalent of Blaze. _To be brought to that extent by a single flamethrower, I'm surprised_.

"Time to finish this!" White smirked as Pignite stamped on the ground repeatedly. "Signature move, HEAT CRASH!" she cried as Pignite generated a red ball of heat around her chubby frame and took off into the air.

"Same here! Struggle Bug!" Burgh replied as Leavanny crossed its sharp arms and launched itself down at Pignite. Both attacks collided with each other and a loud explosion reverberated throughout the gym, shattering its windows and throwing up dust and smoke.

In the midst of the smoke, White coughed and looked for her Pignite. Burgh had done the same and was peering through the smoke to see who had won. To the left, Leavanny lay head-first and uncocnscious into the ground and a panting Pignite was sitting on top of it. (Pignite had actually dodged the bug pokemon and crashed onto it with all her might.)

"We won…WE WON!" White cried joyously and ran up to her hard worker. Embracing each other tightly, White and Pignite laughed in victory and glanced over to Burgh who had recalled his pokemon with soothing words of encouragement. Facing downwards, the gym leader's shoulders shook violently as soft sobs racked his slim frame.

Trainer, Pokemon and open-mouthed hunter stared at the man confused. White started to speak.

"Uh…Burgh-"

"B…Beau….BEAUTIFUL!" the artist cried as he took on a dramatic pose and wailed causing everyone to sweat drop. "THE SPEED! THE POWER! BUT MOST OF ALL THE DETERMINATION SHOWN BY BOTH THE TRAINER AND POKEMON! THAT WAS A BATTLE THAT COULD HAVE ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS A MASTERPIECE OF ITS TIME! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Rushing over to an utterly confused White, he wrapped her in a bear hug and bawled his eyes out. The '_beauty_' of the battle was too much for him to take in. Of course the airhead in White took back full-control of her senses and she started bawling too causing the rest to drop anime-style.

10 minutes later…

One sniffling gym leader, two teens and a Jolteon stood outside the gym looking slightly tired.

"Take this. It's the insectible-I mean, incredible Insect Badge!" Burgh sniffled as he handed a green wing-like badge to the equally sniffling victor. "This battle has given me over a hundred ideas for my next set of paintings and I will be forever grateful to you for this battle."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Pignite and my coach," White replied as she winked at the hunter causing him to cross his arms and humph.

"The next gym is in Nimbasa City. Go there and give its Gym Leader an unforgettable battle!" Burgh stated as he placed his hands on White's shoulders. "And make your brother proud…" he whispered as he brought his lips to her ear. White smiled softly and nodded before turning to face her companion.

"Well…you did okay," he muttered with a mock frown. White grinned madly, "…for an airhead anyway!" He added before receiving a kick on the shin, a punch on the gut and a fist to the head from Jolteon, Pignite and White respectively.

"Jerk!" she retorted before hugging him tightly. Scarlet momentarily forgot his aches and looked down at the girl before catching a smile from Burgh.

"What?" he asked the gym leader with a reddening face, slightly entranced by how warm the hug felt (_Lech was right, she __**did**__ have a nice set of hooters for a 14 year old_, Scarlet inwardly remarked).

The gym leader only shook his smiling head and mouthed a "Take care of her." Giving a small smirk, Scarlet peeled White off his chest and faced her.

"Seeing as its afternoon already…pack your stuff and get some sunglasses! I heard there's a sandstorm brewing in Route 4 and we've gotta get to Nimbasa by tonight!" he exclaimed.

"Awwww…can't we go tomorrow?" White groaned as her companion started walking towards the Pokemon Center. Turning to face her, the cool afternoon sea breeze blew between them and Scarlet shook his head before giving a grin.

"There's ten celebratory Casteliacones waiting for you at the PC and a ride on Nimbasa's Ferris wheel if I'm in the mood. So get your butt in gear and let's go...Partner..."

_And White couldn't have asked for anything else as she bit into a delicious cone with her tsundere friend and his Jolteon later that wonderful afternoon._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: Did anyone notice that the author's corner was placed at the bottom.

White: Yeah... is Sly feeling okay?

Slybill *holds a letter saying University PTA*: Urf...


	11. Road to Eldorado!

Author's Corner.

LP: Yeah! I'm back and I'm sure you brats remember me by now!

Scarlet *whispers to White*: Have we met this weirdo before?

White *hides behind Scarlet*: Maybe he's a kidnapper!

LP: No, actually-

Scarlet: Jolteon! Discharge!

White: Pignite! Arm Thrust!

LP: AND I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! ELSE MAGIKARP'S SPLASH ATTACK WOULD HAVE BEEN AWESOME!

* * *

Unknown Location, Unova Region.

In what looked like a spacious meeting room sat four people at a long, marble table. Plasma grunts stood beside each seated person ready to serve them anything they wished to have during the meeting. The room itself wasn't too illuminated so the seated people's silhouettes were all that could be seen. From a throne like seat at the far right, a man cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"I would like to welcome you back to the castle, honourable Dragon Knights," his cool, liquid voice echoed making a few grunts flinch. One of the silhouettes to the right yawned a little and placed two feet on the table before grunting a "don't mention it…"

"Forgive her Sir Bronius. Alphinia still has much to learn as the youngest knight, she only respects the high king," one silhouette coughed out as the others gazed at the disinterested teen's brazenness.

"I can speak for myself, Terra…." The girl growled lowly as the figure at the throne sighed deeply.

"It has come to our attention that our Castelia City base was raided and destroyed. I would like to know why that came about…Alphinia F. Quincy. You were supposedly stationed there that fateful evening, were you not?" the figure at the throne asked in a voice laced with obvious disappointment.

"I would like to know what this geezer's doing in the King's chair…" the blonde replied dryly earning a gasp from the grunts. One of the silhouettes placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"You are talking to the most respected of the former Seven Sages and King Ghetsis' private adviser, Lord Bronius. Have some respect Aria," he whispered calmly. Alphinia pouted at the nickname.

"I know that Terra," she snapped. "I don't care who he is though. I haven't seen the king in days now and I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering what he's doing?"

Bronius sighed again at the teen's rudeness. Her attachment to King Ghetsis was the only admirable thing about her although it could quickly turn into a fault.

"Can you just answer his question please?" a female voice rang out impatiently.

"Stuff it Aqua!" Alphinia shot back before facing Bronius. "If you must know, I lost to the intruder and brought the building down so as to cover any tracks that the Pokemon League might try sniffing out."

"Alphy lost?" Aqua sneered and feigned mock surprise making some grunts whisper among each other. Alphinia tensed and ground her fangs sharply before relaxing. "That intruder must have been a champion or something to take Salamence down."

Terra raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat to silence the noise in the room.

"Thank you Terra," Bronius said casting a dark glance at Aqua making her wince. "I suppose Team Plasma has a new threat now. King Ghetsis will not be pleased at all if he hears of this… I'm quite sure you three know what needs to be done."

Aqua's silhouette threw a bright smile at the sage while Terra's simply nodded.

"Hunt down the threat…" Aqua began.

"And crush it, not leaving a single speck of a trace," Terra finished solemnly. Alphinia yawned again and got up.

"I'm sure nobody noticed but we're missing a member," she remarked matter-of-factly.

"Sir Draco is currently away on a private mission from the king himself," a grunt replied. He served as Draco's personal grunt and often relayed messages to the other's whenever the mysterious knight couldn't attend their meetings.

"From the king huh?" she muttered. "How come I never heard of that…?" Ghetsis' fondness of the knight had always intrigued her as he was the only one ever allowed to roam around the world freely without having to report his whereabouts, a freedom that the other knights could never really enjoy.

"Who was the person who defeated you? What kind of pokemon did they use?" Terra asked as he dismissed the grunt with a wave of his brown-skinned hand.

"Well…his name was Scarlet, he had a Jolteon but he was the one who took down Salamence…" Alphinia drifted off and fell silent as she remembered the shocking experience; a brief rush of excitement overcoming her.

"A human taking down a Pokemon on his own… did he have any help?" Bronius questioned solemnly as he leaned forward. Alphinia remained silent still lost in her reverie. However, snapping her fingers loudly, Aqua brought her back to the room.

"Oh…this rookie trainer named White was with him. She had a really strong Beartic though."

"Interesting…I want to meet these people," Aqua stated before getting up. "If busting Alphy is all we needed to discuss then this meeting is over. If you'll excuse me, I have some swimming to get to." Stepping out of the room and into the lighted hallway, the silhouette was revealed to be a beautiful brunette with baby-blue eyes and peach-coloured skin. Coupled with a pale blue sundress and beach hat to match, she looked like a model posing for a seaside photo. The only weird things about her were her rows of Sharpedo-like fangs similar to Alphinia's.

"Come Alphy, Undella's sun should do wonders for your pale skin," she called as she strolled down the hallway. Alphinia hissed at the woman's remark and crossed her arms in a sulk.

"Is something bothering you?" Terra's deep voice resounded as he stepped out to meet the blonde. She turned to face a tall, well-muscled, dark skinned man with strange tattoos on his face and black, shoulder length. Donning a blue breechcloth and trousers made of Stantler hide, Terra looked like the Plasma equivalent of a Native American. Placing his hand on her small shoulders, he bent a little to face the girl. "You're normally not this tensed up during a meeting."

Alphinia scowled and stared at the man for a second before sighing. "I hate it when you read people like that," she started. "If you must know…it's that Scarlet. Seeing him fighting Salamence with his trash-friends made me feel weird."

"Weird?" the man asked in confusion. Alphinia never _felt _for anybody except maybe Ghetsis, who had saved her life and adopted her when she was very, very young (hence the incessant loyalty). Being raised to view human beings as both utter trash and objects of entertainment, all emotion towards her kind had gone into comatose and it was no surprise that her emotional growth had stunted as a result, leaving her to grow up as a bored, heartless and slightly insane girl with a devil-may-care attitude. The perfect specimen needed for Ghetsis' twisted plans of world domination.

"I don't know why…but I feel the need to really, really…._kill_ him," she growled, tensing violently before relaxing again and getting up. "Forget what I had said earlier, Terra. I've never felt better in my entire life."

As the blonde brushed off his hand and walked out (in her nighties BTW), Terra could only wonder whatever had come over the girl. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled a little showing his own sharpened fangs.

"For this person to stir her emotions so suddenly…I want to meet him too."

Heading into her room in the expansive underground castle, Alphinia slumped on her bed instantly waking her Natu who then perched on her head. Brushing her lips with a slim finger slowly, she shuddered as her tongue remembered that sweet, sweet coppery taste of _his_ blood. At his cry of pain, she found herself giggling (masochistic brat!). Surprised, she rolled onto her back and took off Natu.

"Hey Natu," she murmured as she held the tiny bird pokemon up to her face. "Could this be… love?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Castelia City…

LP stuffed himself into a dumpster nearby and watched. Was he seeing things or was there a very familiar brat with a Jolteon strolling through Central Plaza?

"Scarlet!" a voice cried from behind causing LP's ears to perk up. His pompadour turned in the direction of the voice to see a pretty girl with white hair running after him. Stopping to catch her breath, LP noticed the boy saying something to her and earning a kick on the shin from his pokemon.

"Arceus dammit!" the man hissed lowly as the trio picked up their bags and walked away, " not only is that brat taking this mission, but he's also got a babe too? And wait…why the fuck am I hiding?"

"I hear you pal. Why are you hiding anyway?"

LP froze and turned to a familiar figure sitting beside him and lighting a cigarette.

"WOAH MAN!" the hunter cried and shot out of the dumpster in surprise. The brown-haired man stretched before settling himself into the garbage bags.

"Sup!" he greeted and took a puff. LP relaxed before combing his messed up pompadour.

"Don't shit me like that Vann! I almost contemplated shooting ya," he sighed in relief. And that was the truth. "What are you doing there?"

"Well," the brunette started "I went too far with some hot nurses and they had their pokemon boot me out of the hospital. As luck would have it, birds of a feather flock together and you jumped into my temporary base of operations."

"Now what's that s'pose to mean geek?" LP retorted as the mechanic parted some bags of trash to reveal a hatch at the bottom of the dumpster.

"No really…**this** is my temporary base of operations," he replied as he opened the hatch and beckoned for LP to enter. Stepping in after him, Vann closed the hatch and the bags automatically shifted back into place. Underneath the ground was a spacious looking den with a small workshop and a touch-screen computer taking up a **whole **side of the den. Sleeping on the sofa was a purple haired girl with a bandage on her left cheek.

"Who's this?" LP asked loudly as the mechanic took out a can of non-alcoholic root beer from a small fridge.

"Violet. It's best not to wake her up," he replied as he tossed the can towards the hunter. "_That_ _brat's _sister gets real bitchy if she's disturbed."

Catching the can swiftly, LP popped it open and took a swig. "Ahh...that hit the spot," he exclaimed quietly. Vann took a seat on his black swivel chair before turning to face the computer.

"You're here for the Reshiram hunt, right?" he asked without turning away from the screen.

"Ya got that right Nerd," LP replied as he sat himself on the opposite couch facing Violet.

"Then you'll probably need to get to Nimbasa City by tomorrow. Apparently, the client wants to see all the hunters participating in this Rattata race."

Swivelling his chair to face the hunter (and repeating the action three more times for the fun of it), Vann took out a small computer chip from his breast pocket and handed it to the puzzled hunter.

"Boss said I should give you this chip to hand over to the client once you see him."

LP's sunshade-covered eyes narrowed at the chip. "I ain't some errand boy, you know?" he muttered. "Why didn't you give it to the brat or somethin'?"

Vann took out another stick of cigarette. "Beats me, Boss said I should only give it to you. When I asked him why, he smiled that end-of-matter smile and had Jerome throw me into the nearest plane for Unova." Lighting it, he took a slow puff and faced his computer.

"Scarlet's already on his way and he seems pretty confident. He might show you up again if you don't get a move on soon." The mechanic chipped in coyly and smiled when he heard his guest rise. "BTW there are some weapons you can use over on that table."

Downing the rest of his drink, Cool LP took the fancy hand-guns lying on the worktable. Opening the hatch, he turned to smirk confidently at ORPH's head mechanic.

"Just you watch Nerd. I'll catch that legendary sucker, get the money and put that brat back in his crib in no time at all," he said defiantly and climbed up the hatch. Seconds later though, his pompadour-er-head appeared through the hatch.

"Need something else?" Vann stated and LP grinned mischievously while casting a glance at the sleeping Violet.

"I just needed to say one little thing," he replied and drew in a deep breath. Vann paled and froze in slight shock.

"Y-You wouldn't dare-"he spluttered. Sound tended to echo in closed spaces like his den.

"PEACE OUT SUCKER!" the hunter declared loudly and slammed the hatch. Almost immediately, a roar of discontent echoed throughout the room and a passing boy wondered why he heard faint screams of terror from beneath his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Route 4 terminus….

Scarlet came out of the changing room dressed in a black sleeveless muscle shirt and matching jeans with hiking boots. In a sandstorm it was best to wear clothes that would not only shield you from the dust but also not allow sand in your clothes. Snapping on a pair of orange sunshades, the hunter took out identical goggles and slapped it on his pokemon's head.

"For the ride," he stated as Jolteon winced a little at the tightness of the goggle's straps. "What's taking that girl so long?"

"I'm ready," White exclaimed as she stepped out of the changing room wearing a black leather jumpsuit. "I still don't know why I have to wear this. It makes me look like a biker."

"The suit's supposed to protect you from sharp sand," Scarlet replied as he took out a third pair of goggles, pink this time, and gave it to the trainer. "Put this on and let's go."

Nodding to the guard at the post, Scarlet zipped his shirt's high collar up to his nose making White giggle at his ninja-like appearance. The guard pressed a button and the space between the exit and the entrance was replaced by a wall of glass separating the trio and the guard on both sides respectively. Simultaneously, the large blue doors slid open letting in a vicious sandstorm.

"Are you sure you want to go through this storm buddy?" the guard called from the other side. White pressed her hat down to keep it from blowing away in the wind and faced her companions with a look of bewilderment.

"We're not gonna walk through **this** are we?" she exclaimed.

"Who says we're walking?" Scarlet replied with a smirk and gave his cube a series of twists. Placing the glowing object on the floor, Scarlet stepped back as the device deconstructed and reconstructed itself into a black and red light cycle (YOU GOTTA LOVE TRON!). Turning to the awestruck trainer, he held up a gloved hand to her.

"What are you standing around for? Nimbasa by tonight remember?" he asked. Taking it, White was placed on the back seat and Jolteon was placed in a little carrier right in front of the driver's seat. Steadying himself in the driver's seat, he gave the gaping guard a cocky glance before gripping handle bars and twisting sharply. With a roar, the mechanical beauty shot itself out the exit and disappeared into the sandstorm.

"Wow…" was all the guard could say as a familiar pompadour breezed into the terminus.

"S'cuse me but did a boy and girl just pass through here?" the tall man asked impatiently.

"Yes, but they'd be long gone by now with that fancy-"

"Damn brat, you're not getting through this desert before me!" LP thundered and barrelled out the exit and into the sandstorm. Tossing out a pokeball he cried "Gliscor! Make sure we pass those kids!"

In a flash of light, his fang scorp pokemon picked him from the ground and glided away into the storm.

"Some people…" the guard muttered as he shut the exit.

As their cycle broke through wind and sand, an old saying crept into Scarlet's raven-haired head.

_Purity is calling me with fresh untainted air and I'm going to the new world that is waiting there!_

_The road is straight,__and would be stronger than now._

_Being invited to a pure white scenery,_  
_I'll go to a world that I still haven't seen. _

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Scarlet! White! Preview now!

Scarlet: Scarlet and White reach Nimbasa to find plenty of surprises waiting for them.

White: We get to see Scarlet's mysterious contractor and I get to meet and be a model.

Scarlet and White: A glorious performance of heart and soul! Jikai! "Amusement City Blitz!"


	12. Psych! Friends, Fanservice and Mummies!

Author's Corner. Side Story: Review Craze (1)

Scarlet walks in to find a cloud hanging over Slybill's head.

Scarlet: Not that I care but is something up? Please tell me you're going hiatus.

Slybill: Sorry but no. I just found out that our story has over 409 hits and 120 visitors.

Scarlet: So…isn't that a good thing?

Slybill: Of course it is. What I want to know is how come there aren't 120 reviews yet? My story might just become an anime or a manga or something!

Scarlet: It doesn't have to become an anime. That would be a drag and besides, authors like Alphinia aren't complaining.

Slybill: You know what, maybe you're right-

White dashes in with a laptop in hand and bulldozes Scarlet out of the way to meet Slybill.

White: Sly look! Alphinia's story just got filming rights with Taylor Swift set to voice Lydia Leaf and Leo DiCaprio voicing Red! Your senior's so cool!

Slybill: Oh…excuse me guys but I think I've got some hanging to do…again.

Scarlet: I'll get the rope.

White: Hey! Do I get to tie the noose around Sly's neck this time?

DISCLAIMER: I REGRETTABLY DO NOT OWN POKEMON. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY! IN YOUR FACE SATOSHI TAJIRI!

* * *

Route 4, Unova Region.

The sun was just beginning to set and the sandstorm had died down a little enabling a few desert pokemon to come out and play. One small crocodile-looking pokemon burrowed its way out of the sand and shook of the dust off its scaly back. The pokemon, a Sandile, stretched and was just about starting a stroll when a low rumble resounded through the atmosphere causing the croc to look around cautiously before starting its stroll across the desert. It had barely taken two steps when a red and white orb smashed into her skull and all went black.

The low grumble slowly turned into a familiar roar of black wheels and solid machinery as a light cycle tore across the horizon. Leaning down, one of its passengers scooped up the now-occupied pokeball on the ground as the cycle flew through the area of sand where the unconscious Sandile had previously lain

"Alright! I caught a Sandile!" White exclaimed as Scarlet accelerated the already speeding vehicle. "That makes my second smash-em-catch-em pokemon!"

"With that awful method, I actually kinda feel sorry for those pokemon…"Scarlet murmured as he and Jolteon sweat dropped at the trainer's rather unique technique. On her insistence, Scarlet had slowed down a little so she could spot some pokemon and make hasty captures. So far, she had caught a Scraggy and a Sandile.

"I think those guys should be enough," he concluded as he spotted some faint signs of city lights in the distance. "We're almost at Nimbasa by the way. Hold on tight, the next stretch is the bumpiest."

Stuffing her pokeballs into her bag, White leaned forward and wrapped her leather-clad arms around her companion's chest. At the slight pressure of her chest on his back, Scarlet tensed and accidently gave the handle bars a twist sending the cycle into overdrive. With screaming passengers, it sliced through the hilly sand faster than a speeding Ninjask.

At Nimbasa City…

Two Plasma grunts cornered an old man at the entrance terminus and demanded the keys to the pokemon day-care centre on route 3. They were just about to snatch the keys from him when that familiar rumble echoed through the evening air. Looking towards the terminus doors, the grunts wondered what could be making that growing noise. In a moment, the doors flung open to reveal a motorcycle literally flying through the air!

Time seemed to slow down as the grunts caught a glimpse of the three familiar faces on the flying scarlet monster.

"YAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" White screamed as gravity took control of the cycle and it came down hard on the poor grunts. Not noticing the temporary road-kill, the group continued on their speedy journey in search of a Pokemon Center and the tyre-track-covered grunts could only recap on the beauty of Scarlet's cycle as they drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

10 Crazy Minutes Later…

Scarlet pulled on the brakes making his bike skid across the tarmac, past the doors of the Pokemon Center, through startled trainers and right up to the service counter where an ever-smiling Nurse Joy stood ready to serve.

"Nothing gets past you guys huh?" Scarlet remarked and the nurse simply nodded.

"You're not the first one to make such an entrance," she replied as the trio got down from the bike. "…but hopefully the last in this flashy city."

"That. Was. AWESOME!" White exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Did you even have a license Ginger?"

Scarlet grabbed her nose and gave it a very sharp twist. "You're asking that _now_?" he replied before facing the nurse and ordering for a room. The nurse however beckoned for him to lean in closer.

"Your name doesn't happen to be Scarlet does it?" the pink haired nurse whispered. Scarlet nodded cautiously and gazed at the nurse but relaxed a little when she gave a smile. "Relax, I'm undercover from ORPH. The client asked that I stay here for today and give you and the other hunters some reserved rooms."

"How convenient," Scarlet remarked as she placed a key and a card on the table.

Grabbing the key, he walked up to his cycle and tapped it twice before stepping back as the machine groaned and deconstructed itself into cube form.

"How did he do that…?" some trainers mumbled in awe. Ignoring the stares, the hunter grabbed his bag and called over his Jolteon.

"Let's find a shower Jolt. We gotta take that sand out of your fur," he said as he hovered up the stairs. "You'd better come too. You've got sand in your hair."

White flicked some sand out of her hair before going after him. Nimbasa's PC is almost like a hotel, just the way Black described it, she inwardly commented as she admired the carpeted hallways with numerous doors lining its sides. After walking for a while, Scarlet stopped at a large door labelled SUITE.

"She said room not a freaking suite…" he remarked as he checked the number on the card. Seeing as it was correct, he flipped the white piece of plastic and saw some words printed on the back.

"Courtesy of the client," White read aloud as she peeked at the card in his hands. "Who's that?"

"An acquaintance I guess," Scarlet replied as he quickly pocketed the card. Unlocking the door, the trio admired the spacious suite. In the living room were soft red couches and a large plasma screen TV was mounted on the peach coloured wall. In the bathroom, shiny tiles of porcelain lined the floor and the walls leading up to a large round bathtub with gold-painted faucet handles. The suite also offered a kitchen and dining facilities and to top it off was the bedroom with two regal-looking beds and a side of the wall made of glass that showed the beautiful city of Nimbasa and its colourful lights. A section of the transparent wall was carved out to form a door leading to a long terrace that faced the city.

"Why is all this in a Pokemon Center…?" the teens muttered in unison. This was definitely a place for either Elite Four members or very influential trainers.

"Can I live here?" White mumbled in awe as she sank into her bed and Jolteon followed suit. Scarlet dropped his bag and picked up his sleepy pokemon before heading straight for the bathroom. Filling up the tub with warm water, he plopped the lightning pokemon in and took a brush out from one of the cabinets. Giving him a quick scrub, the teen dried him off with a thick towel before smirking at the Jolteon's now puffy fur. The yellow pokemon frowned at his master's source of amusement and shook himself down to straighten his fur. As payback, the dog pokemon got behind him and pushed him into the tub before turning and walking away with his snout held high.

"Cheeky, aren't we?" the hunter spluttered before giving himself a wash and changing into a t-shirt and shorts. Too relaxed to wake the sleeping White, he padded off to the bed beside the window-wall and fell into its comfy clutches. Mumbling a goodnight to Jolteon, who was asleep at the far end of the bed, he quickly found himself in dreamland.

* * *

The next day…

Scarlet's natural clock buzzed and the hunter awoke to find White, still asleep, on **his** bed with her head on his chest. Mumbling a quiet "What the hell…?" he lifted himself up letting her head fall not so gently on the bed.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked into the living room and picked up the card from the other day. Tapping its centre lightly, a little hologram of Boss' secretary, Luca, materialised on top of the card and began talking.

"To the participants of this hunt, you are to meet your client at the Gear Station private lounge at 10AM today. You will know him as Mr P. Please dispose of this card once you deem it unnecessary. Good luck."

The image vanished and Scarlet placed the card into his bag before stepping into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Noticing a wet, sticky patch on the front of his shirt, he immediately guessed that his pawn was a drooler and pulled a face in disgust.

"Gross…" he muttered as he lifted off the shirt and hanging it on the railing holding up the shower blinds. Note to self, fit a washing machine design into the cube in the near future.

"What happened to you?" a voice cried out from behind in shock. Scarlet rolled his eyes and turned to face the surprised White who apparently just woke up.

"Stuff," he bluntly replied and stepped into the tub before drawing the curtains together and turning on the shower. "You can go now pervert."

White shook the frightening picture of his scarred torso out of her mind before stepping out of the bathroom. Sleeping in a leather jumpsuit wasn't an activity she would repeat anytime soon as it made her stiff and sore all over.

An hour later…

White skipped down the steps into the empty reception and pulled out her pokeballs. Releasing her pokemon, she introduced Pignite to the new members of her team.

"Pignite meet Scraggy and Sandy!" she said causing the fire pig to snicker at the desert croc's embarrassing nickname. Sandy in turn opened her jaws and mouthed something, apparently foul, at Pignite. The two pokemon glared at each other before turning away in contempt.

"Awwww, you're friends already!" White cooed, not catching the flying sparks of hostility as usual. Scraggy just stuck to her leg and stared creepily. After a while, Scarlet and Jolteon came down and gave the trainer's pokemon quick glances.

"Let's head over to the Gear Station," the ravenette stated and made for the door.

"I thought we'd head over to the theme park…" White mumbled. Ignoring her, Scarlet walked past the sliding doors and out into the street. White pouted a little at being ignored before calling her pokemon to follow her. Beartic preferred pokeball to outside so she kept him away in her bag.

Within minutes, they came to a street entrance with a set of steps leading underground. A sign post labelled GEAR STATION stood beside the entrance. Noticing trainers and workers going down the steps, the group followed suit and found themselves in a massive and busy train station.

For those who have never been to Unova, the Gear Station served not only as a useful transportation hub but also as a successful source of entertainment and fun too. Known as the infamous battle subway, trainers can experience exciting battles on moving trains against each other in an effort to meet and conquer the Subway Bosses, Ingo and Emmet (but readers can just check this out on Google so I'll shut up now).

"What exactly are we doing here?" White asked as her coach spotted a service counter and walked over to the two ladies in blue behind it.

_I might as well give this girl something to do,_ the hunter thought.

"May we be of service to you sir?" the identically dressed women asked in unison.

"Can you give us a ticket for a battle train of _her_ level?" he asked, drawing White to his side whose Scraggy was rooted to her head and kept up his ever-creepy stare. The women eyed the snow haired trainer before nodding thoughtfully and pulling out a ticket from a ticket-reel.

"For beginners, the single line is recommended as it draws out the confidence in newly caught pokemon, enabling trainers to observe and draw their inner strengths and also spot weaknesses," The women stated, handing the ticket to Scarlet. "This ticket allows for your pokemon to be healed after every battle in each of the seven cars. The train will be arriving very shortly. Happy Battling!"

"You heard' em White, happy battling," Scarlet exclaimed as he bundled her over his shoulder, threw her into the nearest train, shoved the ticket in Pignite's nose and made a break for it. It was all so fast and before White could grasp the situation at hand, the train doors closed and her ride began.

Jolteon followed his master with a questioning look. Scarlet caught the glare and laughed a little.

"Chill buddy. As much as I'd have loved to, I didn't send her on a trip to nowhere. She'll be back in two hours or so and besides, as her _coach_, I've gotta make sure she gets some training done."

_Yeah and the stronger she gets, the sooner your hunt ends…that is of course, if she ain't farcing you, _Jolteon commented inwardly. Finding the private lounge, the duo stepped into the well-furnished area and immediately noticed that they weren't the first ones there. Four men, hunters most likely, were sitting not too far off and helping themselves to drinks and food on the coffee table. Without so much as a greeting, the teen took a seat and checked his watch.

"9:55 huh?" he muttered as Jolteon hopped onto the seat next to his master. One of the older hunters looked up to see a boy staring at them with just the slightest hint of disgust.

"Hey brat! This ain't some place for kids. If you don't wanna get hurt, leave," the man stated gruffly. All he got was a hiss however as the boy took out a Rubik cube and started fiddling with it.

"Oi! You heard the man. Get out!" another man growled menacingly. Obviously these guys were new. Receiving silence, one of the men got up and proceeded to get him out. Jolteon simply smiled, knowing that his electricity would not be needed to settle this matter. In a few minutes, all four men were on the ground bruised and sore with Scarlet sitting down comfortably on his seat.

"Excellent display of strength, Mr Scarlet," a voice called from the doorway. All five hunters turned to see a… figure wrapped in a long black overcoat and matching gloves. The strangest thing about him though was that his face was wrapped completely in bandages with a weird top-hat to crown it all.

"Mr P…?" Scarlet asked cautiously_. If this guy's going for distinctive then this is waaaay over the top, _he and Jolteon pondered in unison. Mr P nodded his wrapped up head and stepped over the floored hunters to meet the teen before grabbing his hands in a handshake.

"I am honoured to meet ORPH's best hunter. I only wish the suite was prepared more to your liking," he chattered excitedly. The other hunters perked up in surprise.

"This brat's Scarlet?" they cried as one.

"The brat got a suite?" a pompadour cried, poking its frame through the door. "All I got was a normal room!"

"Us too…" one hunter chipped in.

Mr P glanced at the latecomer briefly before turning back to Scarlet. "As I was saying, I have heard so much about your exploits from Boss and I was simply thrilled when he told me you would accept my request."

"Okay..." the teen remarked, not too thrilled that the man/child was prattling stories of his hunts to every dick and harry he came in contact with. "I just want to know if the reward is real so...show me the money."

"Quite professional. Of course you'd want a reconfirmation," Mr P commented as he whipped out a big, leather suitcase from nowhere and opened it deftly.

"Bills..." LP muttered in awe over Scarlet's shoulder. "Fat wads of 'em too."

Snapping the suitcase shut, the client cleared his throat and glanced over to the four other hunters.

" How was the food?" he asked.

"Well, it was good," some of them grunted. Why was he asking that. Mr P gave a thumbs up to them and saluted. As if on cue, every one of them collapsed, dead.

"Good to hear that. I can't send you off without a good meal now, can I," he replied with a chuckle. LP winced but Scarlet was not too surprised. His intuition had been right. The client probably needed him and this Elvis Presley knock off for his plans and would dispose off the rest.

"Now that they're out of the way, I trust that you can get this job done quickly enough?" Mr P asked.

"Yup," Scarlet replied not disturbed in the least. Jolteon just wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Too many cooks spoil the broth after all."

"Quite right there," his client laughed. LP looked at the two before speaking up.

"Hey! What am I, chopped Magikarp or somethin?" The laughing stopped and the two turned to stare at him.

"...Do I know you?" Mr P asked with a tilt of the head and LP banged his pompadour on the nearest wall.

"Other than getting rid of them, what else do you have to say?" Scarlet asked, ignoring the other hunter.

"Ah yes, apparently something is needed for Reshiram to appear. You have to be in a certain place at a certain time with a certain item according to my sources. We don't know what this item is but the location is the Pokemon League on route 10. It's your job to find this item, get Reshiram and come to Lacunosa Town east of Opelucid City to make the exchange. That's all for now."

"Got it," Scarlet replied as he picked his bag. "Anything else?" Mr P looked thoughtful for a second before snapping his fingers.

"Boss says hi...and you should pick up your phone more often!" he answered with a chuckle. Scarlet rolled his eyes and whistled to Jolteon.

"Let's go buddy," he stated and stepped over the dead bodies. Jolteon stepped on the bodies before leaving with his master. Mr P waved to them before turning to face the forgotten LP.

"You have something for me, yes?" he asked in a much darker tone. LP nodded stiffly before handing over the chip.

"If I may ask...what's in that chip anyway?" the lone hunter asked.

"Oh just some minor details on Scarlet's toy," the client replied before pocketing the chip and facing LP. Placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder, he whispered ominously. "You have done well Mr LP. Its best for you to return home now and forget about this hunt unless you want to get in Scarlet's way and die of course."

LP froze a little before smiling widely. "Sorry Mummyman but I'm Cool LP. I never back down from a hunt and I sure as hell won't let that brat show me up. Have my money ready in a few months."

Mr P chuckled n his happy sing-song voice. "Then I raise my hat to your courage. Good day sir." And with that, he was gone. LP pulled on his collar before walking out of the lounge.

"Well brat, looks like things just got interesting."

* * *

Author's Corner. Side Story: Review Craze (2)

Our author sits in a bar drinking booze despite being a minor. White and Scarlet (on Violet's insistence) walk in to cheer him up.

Slybill: Its not faaaaaiiiir!

Scarlet: Life's never fair man. Man up and get used to it.

White: That was a little harsh but Ginger's right! I actually just prefer being a normal book character with no voice actor or anything.

Slybill: Oh I've come to terms with that! I just wanna know why Sam Worthington is voicing Professor Oak!

Scarlet and White: **SAM WORTHINGTON?**


	13. This Looks Like A Date!

Author's Corner.

Aqua: Yay! It's bad guy day and what better way to start it than having our two sexiest evil characters in the corner.

Alphinia: Why am I here…?

Aqua: Oh don't be so shy! Boys love the emo blonde types.

Alphinia: …..Okay….Zzzzz.

Aqua *sweat drops heavily*: How…cute. Anyway, we have a request from a fan named Slybill for dear Alphinia to do the disclaimer. Awww, don't you want me to do the disclaimer? I'll even do it in my bedroom voice too.

Aqua clears her throat and Alphinia subconsciously blocks her ears.

DISCLAIMER: SLY DOESN'T OWN POKEMON BUT- (_UNFORTUNATELY WE HAVE TO CENSOR THIS SECTION OF THE DISCLAIMER AS OUR SOUND ENGINEERING STAFF ARE TOO TURNED ON TO FUNCTION. SO SHUT YER TRAP AND HAVE A NICE DAY NOW_)

* * *

Nimbasa City Entrance Terminus, Unova Region.

Top Ranger Rain stepped out of Route 4 and into the air conditioned terminus. A guard sat at the counter looking quite fidgety that morning. He was especially on his guard because of an incident the other day involving a couple of kids on a loud light cycle and a pompadour flying through the air not long after.

"Good day sir. Welcome to Nimbasa cit-" he started but stopped as Rain suddenly giggled for apparently no reason. As quickly as it started, it stopped abruptly as the ranger turned his dead eyes to face the slightly frightened man.

"Oh sorry, my friend here just told this joke and I couldn't help but chuckle. Hope I didn't startle you?" he asked flatly. The guard slowly shook his head and remained silent. _Friend?_

Rain looked around the terminus and spotted a barely noticeable trace of tyre-marks on the carpet. Bending down, he stuck out a finger and drew it over the tyre marks before putting the finger in his mouth making the guard fidget once again. Then he started talking to no one again and our poor guard quickly assumed that another weirdo had broken loose again.

"Sorry, has anything strange come through here lately?" Rain asked interrupting the guard's line of thought.

_Other than you_, he remarked before nodding his head. "Two kids on a….light cycle and a man with a Gliscor yesterday, Sir."

"Hmmm…" the ranger pondered. "Did those kids have a Jolteon?"

The guard racked his brain for a few seconds before nodding. He had definitely seen a streak of yellow on that bike so maybe it was a Jolteon.

The ranger grinned creepily at this response and placed a hand on our now nervous guard.

"Thanks Eric. My partner and I really appreciate the information." The guard cautiously nodded and instantly remembered something. His uniform had no name tag and he had never seen the stranger in his life. A while after the lunatic left, the silent guard dropped his hat on the table and went to fill in his resignation letter. He had always wanted to become an accountant anyway.

Gear Station, Nimbasa City, Unova Region.

Scarlet sat on the waiting bench eating a cinnamon roll and leaned lazily to the right, instantly dodging a flying block of wood aimed straight at his head.

"You jerk!" White cried as she stomped her way to the undisturbed hunter.

"How did training go?" he asked and dodged a small fist.

"Training? What kind of training is that? I had to battle twenty trainers non-stop cos the train attendants said I was a good battler!" she hissed loudly, aiming for his nose with another punch.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Scarlet replied plainly as he dodged the punch with relative ease and took another bite out of his roll.

"NO! I had to face the subway bosses and guess what? I WAS PUMMELLED!" she screeched causing other onlookers to cover their ears. "You promised me a ride on the Ferris wheel not train-"

"Okay, okay, we'll go to the stupid wheel so you can stop bitching now," Scarlet interjected with a sigh, stuffing the leftover roll in her mouth. That seemed to have calmed her down as her expression changed to that of delight at the taste of the delicious treat. Taking a bite of the snack, she hopped into step with her companions as they made their way out of the station and into the crowded street.

"The theme park is this way!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Scarlet's sleeveless arm and dragged him over the adjoining road. Jolteon gave a bark and followed the duo through the forest of legs in his way.

In no time, they crossed the road and were well on their way to the theme park when White suddenly stopped causing Scarlet to bump into her.

"What is it now?" the ravenette hissed and looked to where the trainer was gawking at. It was a large theatre looking hall with a neon sign board reading "POKEMON MUSICAL HALL."

Below the sign was an even bigger board saying "POKEWOOD OPENING TODAY!" in colourful letters. Scarlet raised an eyebrow. He had heard of the music hall before and it was, in Luca's words, a beautiful, but tragic, waste of money and space planned by an old man with too much time on his hands.

"It's today! It's today!" White exclaimed with a jump.

"Not that it concerns me or anything but what do they do here?" Scarlet asked. White faced him with a look of surprise.

"You've never heard of the Musical Hall before?" she asked with a short gasp. "It's a place where people dress up their pokemon in props' n' accessories and have them dance on a **big** stage. "

The thought of Jolteon in a bowtie and top-hat with a matching cape…dancing stupidly in front of people made Scarlet snort suddenly and grab his sides in laughter. Jolteon and White looked at the boy, puzzled. Wiping a tear from his eye, Scarlet stopped to catch his breath.

"That has got to be the **dumbest idea ever**! Personally, I'd sue that guy for embarrassing both trainer and pokemon," he stuttered between gasps before the thought of Jolteon dancing again sent him reeling in laughter.

"Actually, I kind of agree with you there," White said suddenly.

"You do?" Scarlet asked, laughter stopping abruptly. White scratched her head a little.

"Yeah, I'm more into movie making and modelling shows. That's why there's that POKEWOOD sign," she replied and pointed to the sign. "Apparently, the musical didn't do too well so a company took over the building and set up Pokewood. It's like a world for movie and pokemon lovers and everyone says it's gonna be a blast. And it's opening TODAY!"

"Now that's something you don't see every day," Scarlet remarked as he gazed at the building. How good was Jolteon at acting? Remembering suddenly what they had to do, he grabbed the jumpy trainer and walked to their real destination. "Come on movie star, I said I'd take you to the Ferris wheel not the movies."

Whimpering slightly, White followed him into the colourful theme park. Endless stalls lined the expansive park as she _oohed_ and _ahhed_ at the many exciting attractions.

"Scarlet let's try this one!" she cried and pointed to a stall offering prizes for knocking down some bottles.

"No," he replied and continued walking.

"How about that one?" she asked, pointing to a Basculin fishing contest.

"No."

"How about that one? " Bobbing for berries.

"No."

"Wrestling Boufallants?"

"No,"

"Dancing contest?"

"No."

"Roller Coaster?"

"No."

"Kissing the bearded lady?"

"HELL NO!"

"Then what are we doing?" White asked in exasperation.

"Taking the Ferris Wheel like I promised back in Castelia," the hunter sighed and located the huge steel wheel.

"You're boring!" White exclaimed and twisted her arm free of his grip. Breaking off into a mad run for the other attractions, White disappeared in the crowd leaving Scarlet puzzled.

"What did I do wrong?" the ravenette asked, genuinely confused and Jolteon shot him a look. "Hey! What're you looking at me for? I said Ferris wheel. I didn't say I'd take her anywhere else, did I?"

This kid needs to have fun more often, Jolteon deadpanned for the umpteenth time that year as he took off looking for White. Scarlet sighed and followed his partner. After a while, the duo found her eyeing some dolls on a stall.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!" the owner called. "Shoot down a moving Ducklett and win a prize!"

White payed for a round before picking up the shotgun. Balancing the weighty gun in her arms, she aimed for the swaying wooden Ducklett before pulling the trigger.

"Missed!" she hissed and fished out five coins for five rounds. Scarlet sat on a bench not too far away and watched with a look of amusement as she shot, and missed, the targets. After the fifth unsuccessful round, Scarlet moved up to her and grabbed the gun. Slamming five coins of his own on the counter, he knocked down five Ducklett easily and collected his prizes leaving the owner and the some onlookers gaping in awe.

"Your aim was waaaaaaaaay off," the hunter smirked and wiggled the dolls in her face. "Unless you want me to throw' em away, I suggest you follow me to your stupid Ferris wheel and get this promise over and done with."

White crossed her arms and pouted before dragging herself in the direction of the giant wheel. "Meanie," she grumbled as Scarlet shoved the dolls in his bag and followed her triumphantly. His triumphant smirk fell however as he caught his pokemon staring at him with an accusing expression on his furry face.

"You're guilt-tripping me, aren't you?" the ravenette guessed and Jolteon nodded solemnly. "You're probably saying that I should do more for her since she has done well so far. Why do you care, fuzz ball?"

Jolteon wrinkled his nose and graciously rewarded his master's mocking question with a violent shock of electricity. With black hair standing on end, the half-conscious Scarlet grabbed White's hand and shoved her into the nearest roller coaster.

"Hey! What's going on?" the startled trainer asked as Scarlet looked to Jolteon who was standing a good distance away.

"You started this fuzzy, so you might as well join in!" The hunter cried with a smirk of vengeance as he grabbed his pokemon, knowing full well that both Jolteon…and he himself, loathed roller coasters.

"Vengeance is mine!" he screamed as the ride plummeted down a steep slope before going around three loops. Jolteon whined loudly as he felt his breakfast rushing into his head and White threw her hands in the air in excitement. The ride continued until it stopped abruptly at the very top of the tracks. Daring to look down, the trio realized that it was a ten storey dip from their position.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea…" Scarlet stuttered as his face went green. Before he could hurl, the ride started up again and barrelled down the tracks with White laughing and Jolteon barfing.

In ten minutes the ride was over and Scarlet held his consciousness long enough to here White scream "AGAIN!" and decided there and then that he would never see another theme park in his lifetime.

"That was fun, let's try something else!" White spluttered as she struggled to keep her wobbly legs steady. Scarlet's stomach had long since given up on him and he stood with his head dipped inside the recycling bin letting out all his troubles. Jolteon had lost his on the roller coaster long ago.

"Just. Not. Roller coasters," the hunter spat out as he wiped his mouth with a nearby tablecloth.

2 hours later…

White stuffed another ball of cotton candy in her already full mouth and Scarlet massaged his sore feet.

"Thanks for the free candy Ginger!" the trainer said as she took out another stick of the pink fluff.

"Considering the fact that I had to **wrestle** a **Boufallant** for it, you are **very** welcome," he replied through gritted teeth as he glared at his smirking Jolteon. "Satisfied now fuzz ball?" he hissed and sighed in relief as the lightening pokemon nodded.

"White…is that really you…?"

Turning her stuffed face to the person, White's mouth fell open and all the fluff in it nearly fell out.

"Elesa…?" she murmured. Scarlet eyed the woman in front of them carefully. She was slim, no, model-thin and she had on a large, fuzzy, puffy yellow coat that stopped at her thighs revealing very long legs underneath.

"Wait a minute, aren't you-" he started before getting rammed in the side by a horde of cameramen.

Gym leader Elesa grabbed the oncoming White with her arms outstretched and laughed heartily as the hunter painfully picked himself up from the ground.

"It's been a while kiddo. Are you on a training journey?" she asked as she took White's hand and steered her into one of the seats in a nearby café. Said girl nodded her head ecstatically before scanning the model thoroughly.

"Elesa, you look different!" she exclaimed in slight surprise. The Elesa of eight years ago used to have short blonde hair and headphones with long wires hanging down at the sides of her face. The Elesa in front of her now had black hair with two waist-length long bangs framing her narrow face. She still had headphones but they were of a different design now with upward-pointed spikes on each ear.

Scarlet pushed through the paparazzi and stumbled over to the seated females. "Hey! Don't run off like that!" he snapped as he nursed his aching backside. Elesa gave him a quick glance and whistled coyly before facing White with a sly look on her face.

"You sure have grown White. Three badges and a hot boyfriend to boot!" she remarked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Scarlet chipped in flatly_. Talk about denial,_ the model sweatdropped at his blunt correction.

"What're you talking about?" White asked as she faced Scarlet. "Of course he's my boyfriend!"

Scarlet could've sworn that his heart just missed a beat in fear. Him? Boyfriend to _**that**_?

"He's my friend and he's a boy after all," White elaborated innocently and every single person dropped anime-style.

"I stand corrected, you haven't changed at all," Elesa concluded with a laugh. Scarlet gave a sigh of relief and Jolteon let out a low groan.

"So…can we get rid of the paparazzi now?" the hunter moaned as he shielded his face from an onslaught of flashes. The last thing he needed was for some newspaper to have his face on it.

"Take five, boys!" the model said with a snap of her fingers. In a minute, the annoying cameras stopped and the photographers were gone. Heaving a sigh, Elesa called a waitress over and ordered for a fruit shake.

"I'm guessing you're going to challenge me to a gym battle huh?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yep! You'll be blown away with my techniques and awesomeness!" White exclaimed confidently.

"As soon as she gets some training of course," Scarlet chipped in dryly.

"Then I guess I'd better get ready. You are _that guy's_ sister anyway…" Elesa murmured as she took another sip. Facing Scarlet, she bored her blue eyes into his frame. "So…who's the hunk?"

"He's my training coach, Scarlet!" the trainer replied as she eyed Elesa's drink greedily.

"Training coach…are you doing a good job?" the model asked sceptically. Scarlet huffed and crossed his arms.

"We'll see when she battles you!" he retorted. Elesa stared at him before giving a giggle and punching his forehead playfully.

"Spunky, I like that!" she commented as she admired his toned frame. "And with that bod…you should consider male modelling."

"Never," he muttered and caught sight of White sneaking a hand at Elesa's drink. "She's stealing your drink you know."

"Snitch!" the trainer snapped and pouted. Elesa gave her drink a once-over and an idea crept into her head.

"Hey Whitey," she cooed as she picked up the cup and toyed with its straw. "The owners at Pokewood are hosting a fashion show tonight to celebrate its grand opening and we're a bit short on models."

Scarlet rolled his eyes. He knew were this was going and he had a feeling that he'd better run.

"I could give you this delicious fruit punch," the model continued and White nodded greedily. "All you just have to do is get yourself and your escaping friends to participate…if it's not too much trouble."

By the time she had finished her proposal, White was standing at her side with one hand in a salute and the other holding a roped-up Scarlet and Jolteon, both having swirls on their eyes.

"So…fast…" the hunter groaned as he was dragged out of the theme park.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Rain bit into a large pretzel and viewed the theme park suspiciously. This would be considered normal for any policeman or ranger but by now, we should know that this top ranger was far from normal.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a child called and tugged on his mother's skirt. "That weird clown is standing upside down with his head in a the pile of Boufallant pats!"

"Quiet Tommy!" she whispered nervously as she stared her child away from the sight. "It's very dangerous to stare at the deranged." (FYI: Boufallant pat is Boufallant droppings. Aren't I smart?)

Oblivious to the passing glances of bewilderment, Rain bit into his snack again and kept up his vigilant, albeit stinky, search. After a while, he sighed and dropped his binoculars.

"They're probably not here buddy," he remarked facing the air beside him. "I think I'll stick to your advice and check the Gear Station."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Vann: I wanna know what Aqua said!

Slybill: Why don't you ask her yourself?

Scarlet: Hey guys, I just heard that the girls are going for a modelling shoot in Undella Town.

Vann: Undella Town...Modelling shoot...BIKINIS! Sly, get me the nearest ticket to Undella, I going to boob heaven!


	14. Work It Scarlet! Work It!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Hello readers! Today we're having the interview-a-character day so we would like to welcome our first guest…Edward Elric!

Scarlet: We are so sued.

Slybill: So Edward, how does it feel to land yourself into our prestigious show.

Edward Elric: Uh…you know you might get arrested for this right?

Slybill: …..

Edward Elric: …

Slybill: So Edward, how does it feel to land your **short** self into our prestigious show?

Scarlet and White: Sly totally ignored the question!

Edward Elric: Hey! Did you just call me short you son of a-

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE ASH WOULD'VE BECOME WAY COOLER!

* * *

Changing room, Pokewood, Nimbasa City, Unova Region.

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"Take it off or I'll do it myself!"

"No! Stop! That's my-!"

"Wow…your legs are soooo smooth. Now let's go for your shirt!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Scarlet clasped his arms tightly around his chest so his shirt couldn't be pulled off. The female attendants giggled at his childish stubbornness as they circled around him.

_Dammit! They've got my pants already and I can't fight back or else they'll rip off my shirt too. What did I do to deserve this treatment?_ The hunter pondered as he tightened his grip on his shirt. Exposing his scars in front of these strangers would warrant unnecessary attention and he didn't want that at all. Where was Jolteon when he needed him?

"Can you at least let me change alone?" he cried in exasperation. All four attendants shook their heads and pounced on him. With the closed space he was in, he couldn't dodge them all in time and he was held down. For fashion attendants, they were quite strong.

"Okay! That's enough teasing, girls!" Elesa called as she poked her head into the changing room. "I know how much you wanted to play with him but the guy's gotta have a little privacy."

Groaning, they got off him and left the room blowing kisses at the panting hunter. Tearing off his shirt, the ravenette picked up the piece of clothing hanging on the wall and stared at it apprehensively. A purple waistcoat with a Chandelure design all over it, a white army blazer with black bands on the forearms and golden pokeball-looking buttons on the left side, a pair of navy bell-bottom jeans and white high-heeled vans. All in all, it looked too regal and fancy for him so he'd have to alter it a little.

Two minutes later…

"Scarlet, you ready?" Elesa asked as she knocked on the pink doors which slid open to reveal a very dapper-looking Scarlet. His blazer sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows thus showing some cool looking wristbands and watches on his exposed forearms and his trousers were looking very glossy. A single thunderbolt streaked across the sides on each leg giving them a rock star look. His blazer and waistcoat were left open to show off some okay-ish abs, covered of course by a black slim-fit inner shirt with red stripes. To finish it off, a golden stylized pokeball spanned the back of his blazer.

"Wow…this wasn't what the designer had in mind," the model commented as she eyed, and envied, the cool-looking clothes.

"I made some last minute adjustments so it'd look more teen than regal," the hunter remarked with a sly smile as he fingered the cube in his pocket. _Thank you Violet,_ he inwardly stated with a sigh as he remembered all the fashion magazines she'd make him read.

"You look awesome Ginger!" a voice exclaimed and Scarlet spun to insult the person but stopped immediately.

"Tight!" he squeaked and pinched his nose to stop the blood threatening to gush out. White stood dressed in a very tight outfit quite similar to what he was wearing except the colours were reversed, the pants were super short and she had white thigh-high boots with laces. He never noticed but the white haired trainer had great legs. The blazer also had a fancy golden collar similar to a Serperior's.

"Give us a twirl!" Elesa requested and White complied causing the hunter to turn his bloodied nose away and find a tissue function on his cube.

"Wait till you see Jolteon and Pignite!" the trainer exclaimed and Scarlet just had to look. Jolteon stepped out of a nearby closet and the first thing that came to the hunter's mind was WOAH.

The lightning pokemon had his spiky fur combed down and white dye decorated his paws. Two ribbons were tied at the base of his spiky ears making them look like spiky pigtails and a diamond studded collar graced his neck. Pignite on the other hand was in…a blue dress that actually looked nice on the pokemon despite her chubby frame. A single pink ribbon adorned her forehead.

"Beautiful right? Your Jolteon looks like she's enjoying her costume," Elesa remarked and Scarlet snorted as Jolteon turned away in shame. _Jolteon does look a little girly after all, _the hunter observed.

"We'll be on in five. Make-up team please!" the coordinator exclaimed with a clap of his hands and the models were all besieged with brushes, pencils, eyeliners, lipsticks and powder. In five minutes, the first batch of models was sent to the runway and Scarlet noticed that he was the only boy in the whole modelling group.

"How embarrassing," he stated as he pushed up his bangs and crammed a white fedora down on his raven-haired head. He was about to go out onstage when he noticed White looking a bit nervous…which was quite weird considering her personality.

"Let me guess, stage fright?" he asked suddenly snapping the girl back to the present. She nodded shyly and the teen rolled his blue eyes.

"What if I don't look good enough in this outfit or if I strut wrong or…" she trailed off and bit her lip. In a tiny voice, she asked, "What if they think I'm ugly…?"

Biggest irony of the year, Scarlet deadpanned as he tried to come up with some words to say. Encouraging people was never his strong point but he had to say something or Jolteon would shock the living daylights out of him.

"Well, I'm gonna lay this down straight so you'd better pay attention ditz," he said as he held her shoulders and stared into her yellow orbs. "Approximately 95% of the men will be having too many hard-ons to say you're ugly so man-up and get your butt on the stage. And if you still ain't confident enough, Fuzzball, fatso and….Ginger will be behind you ready to kick your ass into the stage whether you like it or not!"

White stared for a second before chuckling at his rather blunt attempt to cheer her up. In all truth, it sounded more like a threat but with Scarlet's clownish make-up, she didn't really catch it.

"Okay!" she nodded as she sprung up and adjusted her black gemstone tiara.

"Elesa, you're up!" The coordinator stated and Elesa strolled out to the stage in her puffy coat with her Emolga, a small pokemon resembling a flying squirrel, standing on her shoulder. The crowd went wild as the duo came up to the front of the stage and waved. Throwing off her coat, Elesa showed off her blue sleeveless crop top with yellow stripes and matching shorts with different coloured heels on her feet. Blue and red on her left and right respectively. The crowd screamed in admiration at the sight and chanted her name for a full five minutes.

"She's good…" White murmured.

"She's not half-bad," Scarlet stated as he signalled for the pokemon to get ready. Grabbing White's arm, he took a deep breath and put up his signature smirk. His plan, total sex appeal. Woo the ladies while White deals with the guys.

"Knock 'em dead," Elesa whispered as she passed them on her way back.

"And now, presented by Unova's own teens, I present to you Galvin Krein's latest work, Golden Monochrome!" The MC cried and Scarlet tugged on his companion's arm.

"Showtime!" He stated and stepped onto the runway pulling White along. Pignite strutted beside her trainer while Jolteon did his best to keep pace with Scarlet. Just so you know, when Scarlet sets his mind on a plan, he'll follow it to the last damn letter so it was no surprise that many girls and women caught their breaths as the attractive, bishonen-like teen in their eyes waved, winked, tipped his hat and did what else he could do to appeal. Instant cheers and fangirl-screams erupted throughout the hall as the hunter took out a rose from Arceus knows where and flung it into the crowd. (FYI: It got torn to shreds before it hit the ground by greedy fangirls.)

"Work it Scarlet! Work it!" Elesa yelled from the backstage as the four annoying attendants from earlier ogled at his poses.

Seeing her partner's efforts, White tried a trick that Elesa had thought her in the changing room and swayed her hips. Scarlet's theory proved correct as all the teenage boys and most of the young men gawked and closed their legs. Pokemon lovers were also highly impressed by Pignite and Jolteon's appearances and playful poses. By the time the group started to retreat, most of the girls had fainted and some guys had tell-tale signs of blood trickling down their nostrils.

"Beautiful! Just beautiful! Those models brought a whole new meaning to teen fashion and I hope you all catch those designs as they will be going on sale tomorrow at Shopping Mall Nine on Route 9. Thank you and goodnight!" the ecstatic MC exclaimed and walked off the stage leaving the crowd to rain thunderous applauses at the stage.

"I take it back, screw training and become models," Elesa stated with a laugh as she sank into a swivel chair and took off her headphones. "Just kidding, but that was really cool you know."

Scarlet tore off the blazer and flung it into a corner before taking a seat and gulping down some water. "Am I getting paid for this?" he asked as White helped Pignite out of her dress.

Elesa laughed loudly and swung her legs. "Your boyfriend is so funny! We should totally trade, White."

Scarlet hissed and wiped off his make-up before helping Jolteon out of his collar and ribbons. White turned to face Elesa and cleared her throat.

"So… about my gym battle," the trainer stated with that familiar look of determination creeping into her golden eyes. Elesa returned the look with a smile and petted her Emolga.

"We'll meet tomorrow at my gym of course," she replied and turned to face Scarlet. "Let's see just how far _his_ coaching will get you, Whitey."

White nodded and recalled her pokemon. Scarlet yawned and picked up his bag before turning to White.

"Let's go home rookie. It's late, we've got some strategies to plan and the smell of powder is getting me high," he called and whistled for Jolteon to follow him. White picked her fruit punch and bag before following her companions.

* * *

At Pokewood's entrance…

"Tomorrow kiddo!" Elesa called out as White started to leave. Turning to face the model, she gave a thumbs-up before running after Scarlet.

"Bye Scarlet!" the assistants cooed in unison and Scarlet visibly cringed. A while later, they were back in their suite reviewing battle plans. White placed her book down and watched Scarlet who had dozed off on a pile of papers. Running a finger across his cheek, she smiled softly before draping a blanket over his shoulders and shutting off the lights.

"I'll win this for sure Ginger," she whispered as she walked to her bed. "So you'll take me on the Ferris wheel tomorrow… "

* * *

Author's Corner.

CIA: Freeze! This is the Copyright Infringement Agency and we are placing Slybill under arrest for stealing an original character.

Scarlet: Told you so! We are so sued!

White: Yay! It's the Man!

CIA: Where is the culpri- *gets slugged in the head with a metal pillar from a fuming Edward Elric*

Edward: **WHERE THE HELL IS SLY? I'M GONNA TEACH' EM A THING OR TWO ABOUT MESSING WITH SHORT PEOPLE!**

Slybill: You just called yourself short, Elric.

Edward: I'M NOT **SHORT**! I'M **FUN-SIZED**!


	15. Shocked! And No Pun Intended!

Author's Corner.

Vann: Aaaaaaaaalright! Let's get this party started!

Scarlet: You're not bringing in strippers again are you?

Vann: Uh…No.

White: Ginger! There's a girl clown at the front door and she say's Vann ordered for her.

Scarlet: I said no strippers!

Vann: I didn't bring a stripper! I brought a clown stripper. There's a difference.

White: Oooooohhh….

Scarlet: Clown fetish…you don't see freaks like those anymore.

Vann: Hey! What did I say about discriminat-

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL OWNS POKEMON NOT. ELSE MISTY WOULD HAVE HAD AN INCREASE IN CUP SIZES BY NOW!

* * *

Nimbasa Gym, Nimbasa City.

White stepped into a small room with an tunnel knocked into the wall. Not too far from her was a small carrier on some train tracks.

"That better be not what I think it is," Scarlet groaned as he eyed the roller coaster. Jolteon just whined in horror.

"Relax!" White laughed confidently, giving the hunter a hard pat on the back. "Elesa's gym was remodelled so the roller coaster ride isn't too scary!"

Shoving the duo into the carrier, White jumped in and, before Scarlet could protest, pushed a button. The carrier jerked forward and passed the small tunnel which opened to reveal a long set of colourful, neon loops and dips in a very vast room.

"I thought you said it was remodelled!" Scarlet yelped as the carrier ran forward along the tracks.

"It was! The roller coaster used to be far longer than this!" White exclaimed as they took a belly-turning dip. Ten loop de loops later, the shaky trio clambered out of the roller coaster and in front of a door.

"The battlefield should be behind that door," Scarlet stated as he pushed back the breakfast piling up his throat. "Remember, Sandile is a ground type so it'll be very effective against Elesa's electric pokemon."

"But you also said her Emolga can fly. What should I do about that?" White asked as she took out her pokeball.

"Wing it," Scarlet replied flatly and the door slid open showing a long runway with a lighted stage at the end. At both sides of the runway were dozens of screaming fans who had come to witness another of Elesa's electrifying battles. The model herself stood at the centre of the stage in front of a huge screen which would show her battle to those farthest from the stage.

"Welcome White," Elesa called coolly. "Did the fantastic speed of my roller coaster leave you dizzy?"

"Trust me, being dizzy is the least of my problems…" Scarlet muttered as that sick wave of earlier washed over him again.

"Thanks for accepting my challenge Elesa," White said and bowed slightly. "Try not to be mad when we **beat **you."

"Beat me?" Elesa exclaimed and flicked her hair haughtily. "I haven't been beaten in six years now. I'm at least hoping you'll take out my first pokemon."

Scarlet watched as the White from Castelia Gym took over (_Battle White_ as he had termed it) and clenched her fist in excitement.

"I'm getting fired up! Watch me coach!" she exclaimed and lifted her pokeball.

"Let's begin this show!" Elesa stated, grabbing her own pokeball. "My beloved Pokémon will be the next one to make your head spin! Go!"

The orb opened and light streamed out before taking the shape of a Zebra-like pokemon.

"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon. This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions," Scarlet's pokedex beeped loudly. White smirked and tossed her pokeball. In a flash, Sandile appeared and gazed defiantly at its taller opponent.

The referee cleared her throat and raised her hand. "This is a three-on-three match between Gym Leader Elesa and Challenger White. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon. Furthermore the battle is over when all three of either trainer's pokemon are unable to battle."

Scarlet and Jolteon walked off the runway to find close enough seats among the crowd.

"Hi Scarlet~" four familiar female voices rolled in unison. Before the paling hunter could look back, both he and his pokemon were seized from behind and dragged into the crowd.

"Oh great…" Scarlet groaned as Elesa's attendants dragged them off to Arceus-knows-where.

"Let the battle…BEGIN!" the referee called, bringing down her hand.

"First move White!" Elesa called.

"Gladly!" White replied. "Sandy! Dig!"

Complying, the desert croc roared and disappeared underneath the stage. Zebstrika darted its eyes left and right to see where the attack would come from only to be hit from behind by a sudden swish of Sandile's tail. This didn't seem to damage it though.

"Again!" White cried and Sandile leapt back into the floor. Elesa smiled wryly.

"Flame Charge!" the model called and Zebstrika jammed its hooves into the ground generating dust and fire around itself.

_That's bad. If Sandile pops up, she'll take the full brunt of that fire attack,_ Scarlet thought as he pushed the attendant dangerously close to his face. As he predicted, Sandile came up and was instantly enveloped in searing heat. The desert croc cried in pain and landed shakily before her trainer.

"Don't let the heat get to you," White said encouragingly. "Try Sand Tomb!"

With a nod, Sandile slammed her forefeet into the ground and caused small sand tornadoes. These were then sent towards Zebstrika who growled at the incoming attacks.

"Flame Charge," Elesa snapped. Coating itself in fire, the zebra-like pokemon charged head-first into the tornadoes dissipating them with its power. Not stopping, it galloped straight for Sandile who jumped to avoid the attack.

"Stone Edge!" White ordered and a circle of pointy rocks formed around Sandile. With a cry, she launched them at devastating speed at Zebstrika.

"Blow them away with Discharge," Elesa calmly ordered. The white stripes on Zebstrika's body glowed golden yellow as the pokemon released a blinding shockwave, instantly blowing away the incoming rocks.

"She's just knocking away the attacks," Scarlet muttered. This model clearly had the brains to run this gym as opposed to the common stereotype on models_. White better come up with something soon or she's toast. And that will really hinder my progress._

"Get in close and use Bite!" White ordered as the electricity died down. Falling onto the Thunderbolt pokemon's broad back, Sandile sank her small but pointy fangs into its neck and held on tightly.

"Thrash," Elesa countered and Zebstrika bucked wildly. Sandile hung on for all her worth as her opponent kicked at the air and reared up on its hind legs.

"That Sandile's gonna get tired eventually," an attendant commented, holding tightly to Scarlet's waist. Scarlet stared at the thrashing pokemon and smiled coyly. Battle White was quite smart; he had to give her that.

In a few seconds, Zebstrika started swaying dangerously to and fro in a state of confusion.

"Yes!" White cheered, glad to see that her plan worked. "Now Sandile! Stone Edge!"

Sandile jumped off her opponent and fired stones ferociously at it. They hit their mark as Zebstrika was too confused to dodge properly. However, Elesa kept up her smile.

"I should probably go on the offensive now," she stated mockingly. White tensed and looked at Zebstrika who had shaken off the confusion thanks to the hits from Sandile's move. "Giga Impact!"

Light-purplish energy swirled around Zebstrika who started stamping at the ground dangerously. Suddenly and without warning, the pokemon dashed forward at an increased speed and slammed into Sandile, sending her flying into a wall. Sandile moaned in pain as she slid down the wall and landed heavily on the ground.

"This is not going according to plan," Scarlet sighed as White grit her teeth in frustration. All of Sandile's moves were being repelled by Zebstrika and the desert croc pokemon couldn't take another attack or else she'd faint.

"Take a break Sandile," The trainer called as she held up her pokeball.

"Good choice, it wouldn't have been wise to lose your ground-type," Elesa commented as Zebstrika trotted back to her. "I've had a fair share of battles against ground pokemon so, naturally, I developed techniques for defending against their attacks."

Sandile was beamed back into her ball and White took out another pokeball. Scarlet pondered on what next she'd bring out.

"Go! Pignite!" she called and tossed it into the air. Pignite burst out and landed on the stage before giving a battle cry.

"Looks strong," Elesa smirked and pointed at the fire pig. "Wild Charge."

Zebstrika snorted before enveloping itself in raw electricity and galloping towards Pignite.

"Jump!" White called and Pignite responded by leaping high into the air, dodging the attack. "Now use heat crash!"

Surrounding herself in red heat energy, Pignite dropped herself on Zebstrika causing a huge explosion that threw smoke all over the battlefield. Pignite jumped out from the smoke and landed before White. Peering into the smoke, one could see Zebstrika shaking in pain as burns coated its smooth hide.

"That's a fast Pignite, White," Elesa stated as Zebstrika recovered and neighed defiantly. "But it'll take a lot more than speed to take this guy down. Discharge!"

"Wait for it…" White muttered as Zebstrika began charging another attack. Pignite stood her ground and eyed Zebstrika calmly. Scarlet wondered what exactly White was planning before remembering something.

"Do it!" Elesa called and Zebstrika prepared to fire its built up electricity. White smirked a little and blocked her ears, Pignite did the same and Scarlet jammed two of the attendants on either side of his face.

A deafening BOOM was heard as Zebstrika fired its attack…which actually enveloped the Thunderbolt pokemon and fried the stuffing out of it. Zebstrika tossed and turned in agony before collapsing on the floor, unconscious. Elesa stared blankly for a full minute before gasping and knocking her forehead in exasperation.

"How could I forget?" she shouted as she pulled on her side bangs. "Wild Charge affects the user with a horrible rebound."

"I figured that would happen," White stated as she unplugged her ears and high-fived Pignite. "Coupled with the pent-up energy from Discharge, the rebound was triple the damage. If I can't beat Zebstrika with strength, then I'll just have to use its power against it. That's what coach taught me."

"Not bad," Elesa replied and called back her pokemon. "You really did your homework on battle strategy." Taking out another pokeball, she threw it skywards and Emolga popped out and glided towards her owner.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membranes and released while it is gliding," Scarlet's pokedex beeped again.

_It's part flying too so White better pull Pignite out_, the hunter inwardly remarked as he pocketed his device.

"Up for round two?" White asked her pokemon and Pignite was just about to nod when Sandile's pokeball began to rattle before opening to reveal the now re-pumped pokemon.

_No way in hell am I gonna let you show me up bitch_, Sandile growled and pushed Pignite out of the battlefield. Pignite made to push back when White placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She wants to help out, so let's give your best friend a shot," White said with a confident smirk and Pignite sweatdropped before returning back to her pokeball. "Let's do this Sandy!"

"Emolga, Aerial Ace!" Elesa ordered. Jumping off her shoulder, Emolga flew into the air for a moment before coming down hard on Sandile numerous times. The beat down continued for a few more seconds before Sandile had had enough.

"Stone Edge!" White called as Emolga neared her pokemon again. Before the Sky squirrel could stop, Sandile had summoned a ring of pointy rocks around herself and launched them at the pokemon.

"Acrobatics!" Elesa cried but it was too late as the small pokemon took the full brunt of the super effective attack. Shaking off the pain, Emolga soared high into the air before zigzagging its way across the field at frightening speed. White's eyes darted to and fro in hopes of seeing a pattern to the incoming attack. Finding none, she decided to wing it.

"Sandy, shoot as many stones as you can and in any direction too!" She ordered and the crowd gasped as Sandile summoned several rings of bigger stones. Turning to the crowd, White shouted "TAKE COVER!" and jumped off the stage. Scarlet instinctively grabbed Jolteon and hid behind the girls in front of him.

With a loud roar, Sandile launched the stones haphazardly in every direction she could think of. People screamed as stones crashed into the ceiling, the walls, the floor and other places dangerously close to them. Within minutes, a yelp of pain was heard and the frightened crowd turned to see Emolga hovering weakly in the air, obviously affected by the unorthodox attack. White jumped back onstage and pointed at the pokemon.

"Take it out with bite!" she ordered confidently and Sandile jumped into the air before gripping the weakened pokemon in her jaws. With a sharp twist, the desert croc flung Emolga towards the ground, the latter causing a small crater where it had landed.

"Get up Emolga!" Elesa yelled, panicking slightly. Her pokemon struggled to its small feet and wobbled uneasily before looking up to see its opponent still in mid-air.

"Assurance!" White called out and Sandile coated her right fore-paw in black energy before shooting herself at the Sky Squirrel below.

"Emolga!" Elesa cried as Sandile made contact with her pokemon and smoke billowed from the collision. Within minutes, the smoke cleared and Sandile stood victoriously over her fainted opponent.

"Yes!" White exclaimed and punched the air with both arms. Sandile strutted towards her trainer and huffed in pride.

"Your girlfriend acts like a ditz but when it comes to battling, she's something else," an attendant cooed as she absent-mindedly toyed with Scarlet's hair.

"She's not my girlfriend," the hunter flatly denied. "And can you girls get off me?"

Meanwhile, Elesa had returned her pokemon and kissed it apologetically. "You and Zebstrika did wonderfully well, rest well," she murmured to the pokeball before turning to face White with a smirk. "I'm impressed. You and your Pokémon... are shining brilliantly!"

White rubbed her head in her usual goofy manner and laughed. "Gee thanks," she said before Battle White took over again. "So are we finishing this or what?"

Sparks flew between them as they eyed each other haughtily. Elesa flicked her hair and her face took on a different tone.

"Uh-oh, Elesa's switch was flipped," the girl next to Scarlet muttered and smiled. "Sorry pretty boy, but your girlfriend's gonna see hell on that stage if she ain't careful."

Elesa took out a pokeball and clenched it tightly. "I haven't battled like this in years so saying I won't hold back is an understatement. As thanks for your exhilarating effort, I'll outshine you with **this** pokemon."

White took notice of the seriousness in her voice and fingered Pignite's pokeball.

"A properly dramatic victory requires a dash of danger and a pinch of peril," Elesa stated as she clicked the button on the pokeball and it swelled in size. "Shine brilliantly my electric queen!" and with that, she dramatically tossed the pokeball into the air. In a brilliant flash of light, an eel-like Pokémon resembling a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head materialized and reared up to her full 6 foot 11 inches in height before giving a long ear-busting screech.

"Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. With their sucker mouths, they suck in prey. Then they use their fangs to shock the prey with electricity," Scarlet's pokedex beeped for the last time that day. The attendants giggled as they eyed Elesa's prized champion with glee. At the same time, the crowd started chanting Eelektross's name hysterically, knowing that a pummeling was coming White's way.

"Come at us, White!" Elesa declared with a flick of her hair. "The real show starts now!"

White adjusted her hat and glanced at the opponent's scary-looking pokemon. "Can you still go on, Sandy?" she asked and Sandile nodded confidently. Though she was way smaller than Eelektross, the look in her beady eyes showed that she had more than enough confidence in her own abilities.

"Alright!" White called as she pointed at the opponent. "Stone Edge"

Once again, pointy stones were hurled at Eelektross who received the attack without so much as a yelp. White furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance as she noticed no scratches whatsoever on the Elefish pokemon.

"Flash Cannon," Elesa ordered with a grin. Eelektross opened her sucker mouth and threw her head back as metallic-silvery energy formed from the base of her throat.

"That can't be good," Scarlet observed as White ordered Sandile to go underground. The attendants grinned in unison at White's order.

"You know what to do," the model said and Eelektross jammed her mouth down on the hole Sandile had made.

"Sandy! Get out of there now!" White cried.

"Fire!" Elesa yelled at the same time and Eelektross let loose all the energy into the hole causing a massive tremor that shook not only the stage but also the audience along with it. Sandile was forcefully blasted out of the ground and high into the air.

"Dragon Tail!" Elesa ordered. With a speed that defied her bulk, Eelektross launched herself into the air with her tail covered in a glowing red aura. Before White could call out a move, Sandile was smacked into the wall where Zebstrika had previously sent her flying to. This time however, she was down for the count.

"W-Woah..." White stuttered as she returned her pokemon. The crowd cheered again at Eelektross' impressive display of power and speed while Scarlet simply stared at the battlefield.

"That pokemon's tough..." he murmured under his breath. Jolteon looked at his master and wondered if he was worried.

"Next victim please," Elesa sneered playfully and White pulled out another pokeball.

"Pignite, you're up!" she yelled and gave the ball a toss. Pignite came out and took on a battle stance before beckoning Eelektross with her paws as if taunting her. "Flame Charge!"

Pignite rocketed herself towards the Elefish pokemon, ready to slam into her with all her might.

"Strength!" Elesa called and Scarlet noticed a noticeable build-up in Eelektross' arm muscles. With a screech, the pokemon smacked its paddle-like palm into Pignite, sending the fire pig flying into the ground not too far from White.

"Strong!" White gasped as Pignite got up in a daze. "Flamethrower!" Taking a deep breath, Pignite was about releasing a devastating stream of fire when Eelektross appeared from nowhere and clamped her wide palm on her opponent's snout, effectively stopping the attack. Not finished with that, Elesa ordered for another Strength and her pokemon was only too glad to slug Pignite in the head with her free arm.

"Free yourself!" White ordered frantically and Pignite struggled against Eelektross' iron grip.

"How naive!" Elesa snapped. "Thunder!"

Eelektross' eyes glowed yellow and she unleashed a brilliant yellow bolt of lightning on the struggling Pignite who in turn squealed in pain as volt upon volt surged violently through her body. In a minute, the torture was over and Scarlet could have sworn he smelt fried bacon as Pignite was released.

"Pignite!" White cried, voice tinged with panic. Pignite, however, began to glow red suddenly and Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief.

"Blaze?" Elesa asked with a raise of her eyebrow, not sounding worried at all.

"When Pignite's in blaze, no one can stop-" White started but was cut off by Elesa's whistle to her pokemon.

The model snapped her fingers at Eelektross and pointed at the rising Pignite. "Hyper Beam." And that was it. White, Scarlet and Jolteon watched in shock as an extremely rapid beam of light came flying out of Eelektross' mouth and onto the unsuspecting Pignite causing another large explosion.

Pignite lay on the ground, passed out and the audience cheered once again for Elesa's surprise attack.

"You did great girl, take a good rest," the trainer muttered as she returned Pignite back to her ball.

"It's over..." Scarlet whispered to himself and ran a hand through his hair. _If that Eelektross was too tough for even Pignite then there was no way Scraggy would win. _

* * *

_A few hours ago..._

_White fingered her pokeballs as Scarlet reviewed the battle plans. When he noticed she wasn't paying attention, he walked over to her and pinched her nose, bringing her back to planet earth._

_"You're not gonna beat Elesa if you don't even prepare ahead for her pokemon. At least tell me you know what beats electric-types?" he sighed as he withdrew his hand. White tapped her chin a little before a light bulb popped above her head._

_"Fighting!" she cried and Scarlet's hand automatically went back to her nose and twisted hard. _

_"You mentioned that five times already. Is something up with your Scraggy?" he guessed as he eyed the orange lizard-like pokemon staring at him from the corner of the room._

"_Well...Scraggy didn't respond to any of my orders during my battles on the subway. When I checked my pokedex, it said he didn't know any moves. _

_"Not even one...?" Scarlet asked sceptically. White shook her head sadly. "Now that is strange..." the hunter replied and glanced at the Shedding pokemon. "You can always use Beartic-"_

_"No!" White replied sharply with a vigorous shake of the head. "Only in emergencies and not for gym battles...yet." _

_Scarlet cocked an eyebrow and sighed again. "Well, if all goes well, both he and Scraggy won't be needed during your gym battle so don't worry too much," he evaluated and picked up a book._

_"Now again...what beats electric-type pokemon?"_

* * *

"Shit!" Scarlet hissed into his collar as White took out a pokeball. And he guessed whose pokeball that would be.

"Go Scraggy!" White called and silence spread across the room as the Shedding pokemon stepped into the stage. Not long after, laughter erupted throughout the hall as everyone pondered on how badly the small dark/fighting pokemon would be pummelled.

"Is that your final choice...?" Elesa asked a little stunned. She wasn't stunned by the small pokemon in front of her but by the memory of how she had suffered a miserable defeat at the hands of a similar Scraggy who'd just happened to belong to a certain champion-in-the-making back then.

White nodded and twisted her hat backwards. Scraggy continued to stare at his huge opponent with a look that resembled a cross between defiance and pure retardation. Most opted for the latter.

"I won't hold back, FYI," Elesa smiled as White walked up to her pokemon, knelt and glued her eyes to Scraggy's.

"I understand. Just give me a sec to try something out," the trainer replied without turning from Scraggy. Scarlet stared at the two, asking himself what they were doing.

"Now's not the time for a staring contest!" one man mocked and froze as both pokemon and trainer turned to stare at him creepily. Returning to their previous activity, White turned her head slowly to Eelektross and thumbed at her. Scraggy did the same and slowly nodded before pulling up the molted skin around his legs and trudging over to the Elefish pokemon.

"I'm ready," White stated as she went back to the challenger's square and dusted her knees.

"Okay! Begin the final round!" the referee called and Elesa made the first move.

"Dragon tail!" She called and Eelektross sped over to Scraggy with her menacing tail raised high in the air. Scarlet and Jolteon closed their eyes in anticipation of the blow and heard a loud BANG!

Peeling their eyes open, the first thing they noticed was complete silence from the crowd. Even the attendants hanging onto him had frozen in place with their glossed lips slightly ajar. Looking to the stage, the duo's jaws dropped as they saw what could be described as impossible.

Scraggy had stopped Eelektross' thick tail easily with one arm and was charging a blue ball of energy in his other arm. Eelektross herself couldn't seem to free her tail from the smaller pokemon's grip and avoid the attack. In a split-second, Scraggy's focus blast made contact with Eelektross' back and the Elefish was thrown back by the tail, landing painfully on her side next to Elesa.

"H-How did you..." Elesa stammered as Scraggy pulled up his '_trousers_' and strutted back to his trainer. White looked up and Scarlet noticed the alarming purple where her golden irises had once been.

"Come at us Elesa," the snowy haired girl called confidently and placed a hand on Scraggy's head. " And _**We'll**_ show you what a_** real**_ show looks like!"

* * *

Author's Corner.

White: Yay! I'm so cool!

Scarlet: You said Scraggy doesn't know any moves!

White *in a deep voice*: All shall be revealed in the next chapter...

Meanwhile...

Vann: Where'd my clown go?


	16. The Thunderstorm Ends! END OF VOL1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE WE WOULD HAVE SEEN BLOOD BY NOW!

* * *

Gear Station, Nimbasa City, Unova Region.

_The previous day…_

_Police lines had been taped around the private lounge keeping pesky bystanders and nosy reporters out of the crime scene on that night. Some forensic officers were taking pictures of the four deceased men that had lain on the shiny floor, rigor mortis evident in their postures. Two still had that look of shock in their dead eyes while the other two had their swollen tongues poking out from their froth-coated lips, mocking the cruel world they had passed on from. Officer Jenny inspected the scene with her trusty partner Herdierr and shook her head in disgust…and anger. Anger at the fact that they hadn't found this out sooner and also at the fact that whoever poisoned these unfortunate people had multiple fingerprints. Yeah, you heard right. The poisoned food had been passed from one person to the other so their prints could not be separated and distinguished. Even Herdierr's nose had gone haywire from just sniffing for the culprit._

"_Nice weather we're having, Jenny," a familiar voice greeted and the aqua haired officer had turned to face a young man with light blue hair and ranger attire._

"_You smell like shit, Rain," she snapped. She didn't have the patience for Almia's biggest weirdo. The top ranger shuffled over to the bodies and pushed a stray tongue back into the deceased mouth. _

"_What happened here…?" he murmured and started walking around the spacious lounge. The first thing he noticed was a small roll of bandages lying in the wastebasket at the corner. For one reason or the other, it was the only piece of trash in the basket and this piqued Rain's interest. Picking it up gingerly, he inspected the dirty piece and loudly guessed that this particular bandage came from a Pokemon Center not too far from Nimbasa City._

"_How do you know that?" Jenny asked cocking an eyebrow. Rain handed the piece to her and turned to leave, seemingly satisfied with his find. _

"_I was passing through Castelia when my friend here overheard the head nurse talking about a bandage shortage. Apparently, someone had walked in earlier and asked for twenty jumbo rolls of bandages and the new Joy posted there granted the person his/her request," the ranger explained. Officer Jenny rolled her eyes and wondered for the umpteenth time why Herdierr always tensed when Rain and his "friend" appeared._

"_How does that help? Dozens of people peel their bandages and throw' em anywhere. This bandage could've come from Castelia or even the moon and we still wouldn't be able to trace the culprit. "_

_Rain shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. Officer Jenny's scepticism sometimes astounded him; then again, it probably came with the job. _

"_Only Castelia's PC has those broken lines running along the far right of the bandage. My friend wants you to take the bandage for analysis and send the results to the Ranger Union in Fiore. You'll be surprised by what the microscope shows," he stated quietly and walked out. _

"_Weirdo," the officer hissed and eyed the dirty roll of bandages. She'd still have to take it though, he's Rain after all. The ranger himself was irked that he hadn't checked the gear station sooner. At the same time, he felt horribly close to his target at that point. _

"_Soon Scarlet…" he muttered. "Soon…"_

* * *

Present day, Nimbasa City Gym.

Elesa watched helplessly as Scraggy dodged another one of Eelektross' attacks.

"Close Combat!" White cried and Scraggy began his assault on the Elefish pokemon. Head-butting his opponent, Scraggy didn't waste time before landing several light blows on Eelektross' face. Somersaulting into the air, the Shedding pokemon crashed his knee unto the top of her head before grabbing the extension on her head and flipping her over his tiny shoulders with strength from nowhere.

"Scraggy aren't supposed to know Close Combat!" An attendant cried in disbelief as Scraggy landed perfectly on his feet. Scarlet gaped at the little pokemon and wondered what was going on. The same Eelektross who had easily taken out two of White's pokemon was now struggling against this creepy lizard.

"Get up Eelektross!" Elesa yelled. Pushing herself up, Eelektross glared angrily at her annoying opponent. "Go in for a brick break!"

White waited for Eelektross to get in close before she made her move. "Parry the move and use Sky Uppercut!" At the mention of the move, Scarlet now believed that his ears were failing him. Who would believe that that small, creepy pokemon could send Eelektross flying into the ceiling with one swift uppercut to the sucker?

"Just what in the hell is that pokemon?" A spectator blurted. Scarlet shook his head.

_Fuck that! Who in the hell is that girl?_ Scarlet asked himself. Eelektross crashed down from the ceiling in a heap and Elesa bit her lip in frustration. This was exactly what had happened when that boy was pushed to his limit too. At this rate, that humiliation might just repeat itself.

"You really are his sister, Whitey," Elesa muttered as she gazed at her Eelektross. It was a long shot, but she had an idea of what was going on and if she wanted to win, she would have to drag this battle out for a certain amount of time.

"Eelektross, Activate your Motor Drive!" the model ordered and pointed up to the ceiling were a live wire dangled, ripped out from Sandile's haphazard Stone Edge from before. Eelektross nodded and jumped high into the air before latching onto the ceiling.

"Motor Drive…?" White echoed as the pokemon got to the wire and touched it. A loud ZAP was heard as the Elefish pokemon received the electricity flowing out from the wire. In minutes, the stage lights went drastically dim and all everyone could see was a shimmering form hanging stiffly to the ceiling.

"Motor Drive boosts the speed of the user when hit by electricity. You don't see normal Eelektross with this ability anywhere," Elesa called out through the dim stage. "And that's why you're gonna lose here and now White!"

White squinted at the glowing Eelektross and decided that she had to finish this fast. As soon as the back-up lights went on, she called out to Scraggy.

"Focus Blast!" Scraggy shaped another blue ball of energy before firing it at the ceiling. To their surprise, the target seemingly vanished in thin air dodging the attack. In a blur, the Elefish pokemon appeared right in front of Scraggy and made to grab it when Scraggy jumped out of her reach.

"As if that pokemon wasn't fast enough already…" Scarlet hissed lowly. _But they still have a chance as long as Scraggy keeps doing…whatever he's doing._

"Close Combat!" White cried again and Scraggy ran up to Eelektross ready to start another assault.

"Dodge!" Elesa ordered and Eelektross disappeared just as Scraggy almost landed a punch to her gut. "Brick Break!"

Just as fast, Eelektross got behind Scraggy and sent him flying with one super-fast punch before picking speed again and appearing in front of the flying Scraggy. With another punch, the shedding pokemon was knocked into the ground before White and the trainer marvelled at her opponent's speed. Elesa let out a confident laugh as Eelektross skidded to a halt beside her.

"Whatever you did back then seems to be useless against my pokemon's speed. Scraggy may be powerful but power's useless when you can't even hit a target."

Purple eyes narrowed in thought as White tried to think of another move to use. Elesa was right, if she didn't hit Eelektross soon then all that she was doing now would be in vain. On cue, a sharp tingle of pain sliced through her head and she knew that that was a reminder that her time was running out.

"We need a plan…" she muttered as Scraggy slowly got up. For reasons best known to her, the trainer's pokemon didn't look the slightest bit shaken by the two Brick Breaks that he had just received. Scraggy continued to stare mindlessly at Eelektross before looking up. Following his gaze, White saw her last hope stuck to the roof and smiled.

"Sorry Elesa, but I think our fight's coming to an end," she stated and Elesa cocked an eyebrow.

"If it's in my favour then I guess you're right," she replied with a smirk as White rubbed a hand against her now-banging head. _It's gonna wear off soon, _the model remarked triumphantly to herself. _We just need to hold out a little longer._

"Scraggy, Rapid Fire Focus Blast!" White ordered. Scraggy sent six balls of energy at Eelektross who easily dodged them on Elesa's order. Not stopping, the Shedding pokemon kept up his attacks, firing Focus Blasts wherever he could see the speedy Eelektross. Said target avoided the powerful barrage of energy before appearing before Scraggy in a burst of speed. White grinned a little knowing that her plan was now in motion.

"Eelektross, Strength!" Elesa called.

"Now's your chance, grab it!" White countered suddenly. Scraggy took Eelektross' hard blow to the chest and grabbed her arm. "Flip it!" Complying, Scraggy dug his small feet into the ground and, once again with strength from nowhere, flipped Eelektross over his shoulder and into the ground.

"Stand up and use Flash Cannon!" the model shot back.

"Scraggy! Up!" and Scraggy flung Eelektross into the ceiling. A loud bang was heard and the ceiling rattled dangerously as Eelektross crashed into it. Not giving up however, the pokemon released a powerful metallic beam at Scraggy who jumped into the air.

"Focus Punch!" White ordered and Scraggy slammed a glowing fist into Eelektross cheek. The pokemon released her grip on the ceiling and fell down heavily on the stage causing another rattle. Scraggy landed in front of her and stared mindlessly again as she tried to get up.

"Stand up Eelektross!" Elesa yelled as White pointed up to the ceiling. The crowd followed the hand to see several stones from Sandile's Stone Edge still lodged in the roof. Due to the rattling from Eelektross previous hits however, they seemed ready to fall down on the battlefield at just the slightest vibration.

"Elesa, I just want you to know that whatever happens to your roof…My coach will pay for it!" White declared with a grin and Scarlet's jaw dropped in protest. Hopefully, that was a joke. "Scraggy, Focus Blast!"

Scraggy formed one final blue ball and launched it skywards. The ball collided with the roof and exploded, blowing a clean hole right through it. At the same time, the stones were dislodged and each one rained down heavily onto the battlefield. Luckily, Scraggy knew protect. Unluckily, Eelektross didn't and was stoned like a hiker smoking in the middle of a landslide.

"Eelektross is unable to battle. Therefore, the winner of this round and the match in general is Challenger White!" the referee called loudly.

"Fin!" White declared and fell on her knees to the ground. Elesa stared open-mouthed at her unconscious champion and unknowingly started clapping slowly. This clapping was joined by two more, then five, then twelve, then thirty more until the whole hall reverberated with applause and cheers. Scarlet and Jolteon climbed up to the stage and trotted over to the panting White who was hugging her successful pokemon.

"How did you do it?" the hunter asked as he stooped to face her. White looked up at him and flashed a toothy grin. Her eye colour had returned to normal as Scarlet observed.

"I'll…..tell….you…..laterrrrrr…." she slurred before crashing face first into his arms. Scarlet, surprised, turned her over and saw she was unconscious.

20 minutes later…

The crowd had cleared for the day, satisfied that they had watched another great battle unfold at the gym and even pleasantly surprised that their idol had lost. Scarlet still held on to White wondering why she passed out in the first place.

"Don't worry about her, a couple more minutes sleeping and she'll be fine," Elesa said as she walked over to them and knelt beside Scarlet. Gazing at the sleeping girl in his arms, she brushed the white hair sticking to her forehead and smiled softly. "Honestly, I meant to make your head spin, but you shocked me instead…" she muttered and snapped her fingers. The referee ran up to them with a box in her arms. Taking it, Elesa pulled out a shiny, yellow badge shaped like a thunderbolt.

"Bolt Badge, right?" Scarlet asked as he took the badge and placed it in White's open palm, letting her grip reflex take hold of the badge tightly. "You wouldn't happen to know what her Scraggy displayed back then, would you?"

"It's called Bonding…" Elesa replied quietly. Scarlet arched an eyebrow.

"Bonding…?" he asked doubtfully. Trainers obviously bond with their pokemon, that was a given. But he was yet to see a bond that would cause a "move-less" pokemon to know high-end moves not common in its movepool. And such strength too…bonding definitely doesn't provide that.

"Sounds ridiculous right?" Elesa laughed at his slight scepticism. "Apparently she can link her heart with her pokemon and give them a boost in power with just her will to win."

"That's cheesy and scientifically impossible," Scarlet cut in matter-of-factly and picked White up bridal style. "I'll stick with the fact that Scraggy probably inherited such moves from a parent pokemon of different species. How do you know that bonding-stuff anyway?"

Elesa made a face and got up. "I figured you wouldn't believe me. I've battled someone like that before, that's all. Anyway, where're you guys headed?"

"I've checked the maps and Driftveil's the nearest city with a gym. As soon as she wakes up, we're leaving," the hunter replied and whistled for Jolteon and Scraggy to follow him. Four girls giggled as he started making his way towards the exit and he couldn't help but shoot a death glare. _If looks could kill…_

"And what's so funny girls?" Elesa asked voicing Scarlet's inner question before patting him on the butt and smiling coyly. "Is it wrong for a man to carry his exhausted girlfriend back to their room?"

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend," the ravenette deadpanned and stared a little before heating up. "And what exactly did you mean by that last question?"

Jolteon and the girls laughed heartily at Scarlet's cute outburst while Scraggy stared…like he usually did. Huffing in contempt, the hunter trudged out of the gym and into the gym's brick walkway with two pokemon following close behind. As they walked towards the Pokemon Center, Elesa caught sight of something and frowned at one snickering attendant.

"Jane!" she scolded. "I told you not to leave any hickeys. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed them yet."

Jane pouted playfully and crossed her arms. "I couldn't help it; his neck was soooo smooth…" Elesa sighed and placed both hands on her hips before turning to face her gym.

"Now..." she stated. "What to do about that hole in my roof..."

* * *

Far out of earshot, Scarlet continued on his way to the PC and caught sight of the Ferris wheel in the distance.

"We never got to go on that damn thing…" he recalled before hearing a low moan and feeling a gentle tug on his shirt. Looking down, he saw White giving a pleading smile and point to the tall circular structure. Well, she _had_ to be rewarded for her victory anyway.

"If you're so weak that you can't even talk then I'll have to do the walking won't I?" he asked although he practically knew the answer. White gave a weak smile and thumped his chest lightly. Jolteon smirked and Scarlet shot him a look before sighing and changing direction. "One ride and that's it."

In minutes, Scarlet passed the small crowd at the theme park. During evening times, all rides except the Ferris wheel were closed and most people weren't too interested in the rotating wheel. Only couples and the occasional dumped go there and Scarlet had initially picked it for being simply free to use. However, as he neared the wheel, he noticed the majestic simplicity of the whole structure as it stood against the orange skies defying gravity and nature themselves. Stopping to briefly satisfy his inner child and admire the wheel, a memory flashed through his field of vision making his blue eyes widen briefly in realization before they went half-lidded again and a small smile graced his scarred face.

"Oh…that's why people like these things…" he whispered to himself as he restarted his brisk walk to the ride. There was no line, no annoying wheel attender and no human being in general in the carriages on the wheel, just the way he liked it. Stepping up to the lowest carriage, he placed White gently on the red cushion and allowed Jolteon and Scraggy to enter before stepping in and seating himself in the opposite seat facing White. The wheel automatically started and began its slow, soothing rotation gradually bringing their carrier up and giving them a view of Nimbasa City at sunset.

"Congratulations on your win I guess…" Scarlet started and White gave a thumbs-up. "Elesa gave me a run-down of what you did and frankly…I thought it was BS. But since Scraggy wasn't supposed to know any moves and you don't tell lies, as you claim, then I'll just conclude that a fluke happened."

"I told ya fighting beats electric-types…" she replied, smiling weakly.

"How off point," Scarlet deadpanned and flicked her nose lightly. "You just need more training."

"Jerk," White giggled and sat Scraggy on her lap. "We'll just have to prove to Scarlet that miracles do exist, won't we?" Scraggy only replied with another stare and both Scarlet and Jolteon sweatdropped.

The hunter faced the city as they were halfway to the top. "I don't believe in miracles or waiting for them to happen…" White tilted her head cluelessly. "One just has to plan his way out of a given problem or crisis. Depending on how it works out, the lesser people deem it a miracle. Pathetic, right?"

White leaned over to the hunter and flicked his own nose, snapping him back to reality.

"Now you're going off point…" she chuckled and Scarlet huffed. "Silly Scarlet, you don't know what a miracle is." Scarlet narrowed his eyes and continued facing the city with his chin in his palm. _What's the broad gonna spout out now?_

"My older brother once told me that a miracle wasn't something that just popped out of nowhere and disappeared in an instant. It also wasn't something humans could create. In fact, miracles appear every day. We just don't notice 'em."

"Show me one," Scarlet stated deciding to humour her. White pointed to him, then at herself. The next statement surprised even him.

"You and me and every single living thing on this planet," the snow haired girl replied calmly.

"Huh?" The airhead's tone was completely different.

"The fact that we were born from seemingly nothing and how we have different abilities and strengths, only a miracle can attest to that."

Okay, this White was definitely new. Pointing at Jolteon and then at Scraggy, she continued.

"Pokemon themselves are another small miracle that we always fail to recognize. Don't you agree, Scarlet?"

Scarlet gazed at Logical White (as he now coined it) before turning to Jolteon who also had a look of wonder on his furry face. Airheaded White snapped back with a vengeance however.

"A-At least that's what my brother said," she stammered and laughed nervously. Scarlet smirked and leaned close to her. Blue eyes met Golden as he saw his reflection on her startled face.

"Your brother…is one cheesy lunatic, I'll give him that," he stated thoughtfully. White thumped his forehead and scowled.

"If he were still alive, he'd beat you up for being this close to my face," she replied and Scarlet flinched a little.

"Says the pervert who crawls into my bed at night…" he trailed off. The ride was coming to an end and he had promised one cycle after all. As the doors slid open, Scarlet picked White from her seat and stepped out to face the now navy blue sky. The theme park was nearly empty as people had closed shop for the night and the few remaining looked just about ready to leave. As Scarlet walked past the lingering groups of people, he brushed past a man in his early twenties with light blue hair. Jolteon stopped and began to look around the area suspiciously. Was it just him…or could he feel an ominous presence in the air? Seeing nothing, he ran up to his partner and ignored the thought.

The blue haired man felt his senses tingle and looked back at the person he had just brushed past.

"You're absolutely right buddy. He does look familiar doesn't he?" he remarked with a mysterious grin.

Scarlet exited the gate and headed home. As he went, White stared at his neck.

"What?" he grunted as he neared the PC.

"I just found another miracle."

"And what would that be?"

"_Jerky Ginger has a hickey…"_

* * *

__Underground Plasma Castle, Unova Region.

It was a vast throne-room with a single navy blue carpet set in the middle of the room dividing it into two equal halves. Majestic pillars held up the high, virtually endless ceiling and paintings depicting the sea filled with schools of aquatic pokemon spanned the entire ceiling. At the end of the hall sat a throne bigger and grander than any throne you could have ever imagined.

"All the time I've been here and yet I still never get used to this place," a man wrapped in bandages whistled as he and the Dragon Knights walked into the throne room.

"Draco...lose the mummy wrap," Terra face-palmed. "It's starting to irritate me." Mr.P, or should I say Draco, burst into laughter at Terra's irritation and caused everyone except the drowsy Alphinia to sweat drop.

"What was your mission anyway?" Aqua inquired after the customary roll of her eyes. Draco stopped short and put a gloved finger to his wrapped lips.

"Sorry, It's. A. Secret," he answered and chuckled at her annoyance before turning to his favourite and only sister, Alphinia. "Alphy, it's time to wake up now~"

"I'm not asleep yet trash. But I will be if I don't see King Ghetsis soon," she snapped rudely and eyed her brother impatiently. "Only human trash celebrate Halloween, dumbass."

"It was for the sake of his mission, my little dragon..." a terrifyingly soothing voice echoed throughout the throne-room. On cue, all four knights dropped on one knee each and bowed their heads in respect.

"Our High King," they hailed in unison before gracefully rising before the figure now in front of them. When he had come and where he had come from was a mystery to Alphinia up till now but she couldn't be bothered to figure that out at the time.

The form that called itself Ghetsis was veiled in a black robe and a large, crown-like helmet that covered his face with green hair poking out from underneath.

"How was the mission Draco?" he asked directing his gaze to the bandaged knight.

"Went without a hitch Sir!" the man replied in his usual sing-song voice. Terra glared at him before turning to face Ghetsis.

"I believe you called us for something sir," he stated and Ghetsis replied with a nod.

"Yes...I believe the time is right for us to start setting up our plans. Forgive me for keeping you all waiting so long," the figure started and there was a noticeable rise in tension between the knights as they grinned slowly revealing their razor sharp fangs.

"Finally!" Aqua exclaimed and stretched her arms. "Now the fun begins!"

"We can kill again?" Alphinia asked, getting a little excited at what would be taking place. Ghetsis nodded solemnly and she whispered a small "YES!"

"You four know what to do, so head for your various assignments. Long live Team Plasma!" Ghetsis called.

"Long Live Team Plasma!" the knights cried and Aqua and Alphinia left the room.

"Terra, I believe some children defeated Alphinia and forced her to retreat. Is this true?" Ghetsis asked as Terra was about leaving.

"Yes sir," the knight replied knowing the next order from the king.

"Kill them. That is all," Ghetsis ordered and waved him off. With a bow, Terra left the room. "You can lose the disguise now, Draco."

Draco sighed and tugged on a loose bandage on his neck. "I was finally getting used to it too." In a second, the bandages fell loose and jet black, wavy hair sprawled all around the ash-coloured face belonging to the man of 22. Draco P. Quincy smiled as he took in a breath of fresh air and remarked "Breathing's a pain."

"Your sister stated that the champion's sister is now on a journey. With Scarlet," Ghetsis remarked as he sat himself down on his throne.

"You ordered Terra to kill them. Aren't they essential to your plans...especially if Black's power transferred to his sister?" the still smiling man asked as he shook his tousled hair.

"If they are essential to my plans, they will survive..." Ghetsis replied as he eyed his trusted knight. "The meat must be prepared before it is served to the king, not so?"

Draco grinned openly revealing his own set of fangs. "Yes, Your Highness..."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: That was looooong.

White: Ginger has a hickey! Ginger has a hickey!

Scarlet: Someone get me some foundation. This broad is killing me!

Logical White: Things are gonna get a little rough from here so we'll be having longer chapters and more Team Plasma again. Be on your guard Scarlet.

Scarlet: Yeah, yeah, doesn't matter though cos I'm the great hunter Scarlet. Jolteon and I can take anything.

Slybill: So this first volume ends and a new volume begins. More will be revealed in the next set of chapters so keep your eyes peeled action fans!

END OF VOLUME ONE : NACREOUS CLOUDS AND THEIR SCARLET WHITE

By Slybill. (Thanks for Staying up till now.)


	17. Volume 2

A SIMPLE POKEMON STORY

VOLUME 2

CUMULONIMBUS & THE VIRGA OF MEMORIES


	18. Injun Joe And His Love of Trains!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Scarlet continues his journey in search of Reshiram…

White: …And the travelling duo soon learn that Unova will see some seriously darker times soon…

Scarlet: …Will they pull through and reach their destinations?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

* * *

Gear Station, Nimbasa City, Unova Region.

"Don't forget to cherish her and love her for the rest of your life!" Elesa called as Scarlet boarded the train. Giving the model a death glare, he handed his ticket to the train attendant and walked past the doors. At a seat not too far away, White and Jolteon had their heads poking out the window facing Elesa.

"Thanks for the fruit shake!" White yelled and waved. Elesa smiled and waved back.

"No problem, just remember that your boyfriend is paying for my roof, okay?"

"Not okay!" the hunter snapped before White could nod. "She destroys, she pays!"

"Bye Scarlet~" four giggling girls called in unison and Scarlet cringed before pulling his head out of the window.

"Be sure to come back often. Pokewood could use models like you too!" Elesa chirped as a whistle blew and the train began to move.

"We sure won't you perverted supermodel!" Scarlet yelled and slammed White's window shut. Elesa grinned and waved again before looking up at the empty sky.

"There she goes, Black… that sister of yours," Elesa muttered before smacking her forehead. "Look at me, I'm telling off a girl to her dead brother…I think age is finally getting to me."

On the train, Rain sat himself down on a seat one passenger car away from Scarlet's position. He had to confirm whether the boy he was stalking was the real deal before he could make an arrest. Also, he had to get him alone in case he tried to use the girl as a hostage.

"How do you think we should approach him?" the ranger asked and the person sitting next to him turned his head.

"Huh?"

Rain turned to the person and shook his head. "Sorry sir, I was talking to my friend over here." And they were the only ones in that car. Quick as lightning, the other passenger packed his things and went for another coach far, far away leaving Rain 'alone', so to speak, in that entire car.

"Wonder why he left…?" the bluenette muttered.

On Scarlet's end, White was busy counting the passing trees while Scarlet was reading a newspaper without much interest.

"Scarlet, why do we have to take the train to Driftveil?" White asked, still facing the window.

"You wanted to walk?" he replied dryly, face covered by the newspaper. White pouted a little. Driftveil would have been a three-day journey by foot thanks to the rocky terrain and traces of desert around Nimbasa's outskirts, that much, she knew. Going by train, and in business-class mind you, was expensive according to her brother and besides, there was more fun in walking anyway.

"It's quite expensive by train. Where did you get the money?" she asked.

"I'm being sponsored…" he replied coolly and continued scanning the crime section of the paper. As expected, Team Plasma's appearance in Castelia made a headliner with little bits of hunter sightings here and there. Luckily, the press was more familiar with the name LP than Scarlet so it was no surprise that the pompadour's face had a small column for itself. "Poor guy…" he scoffed and folded the newspaper to check on his pokemon.

Jolteon lay on White's seat with his head on her lap, thoroughly enjoying her small scratching behind his long, spiky ears, which caused his owner to raise an eyebrow. _Looks like Jolteon's more attached to this girl than he is to Violet or even Lecher (Vann), _he observed and glanced at White. _Maybe that bonding stuff of hers is…wait, no. Maybe Jolteon just has his preferences._

"Hey White, tell me about Reshiram," he stated, deciding to keep himself busy. Also, it may have been a little late, but maybe he could now find out if White was joshing him or not. Said girl sighed dreamily and faced her companion with a look of thought in her golden eyes.

"Let's see…he's white!" she stated and received a sharp flick on the forehead. "What's that for?"

"I know Reshiram is white. Also, who said it's a guy?" Scarlet replied and leaned back in his seat. "Be more specific."

The trainer scrunched up her eyebrows in thought. "Hmmm…he's very big, with long wings that go on forever when he's flying. He's also got the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen but what I like most about him is his tail."

"Tail?" Scarlet echoed curiously. Truth be told, he had never seen the Vast White pokemon before except in paintings, which he thought to be inaccurate. The tails he had seen were all long wispy trails of smoke and fire. "What does his tail look like?"

"Well for one thing, its fat," she replied.

"Fat." Okay, that contradicted all the paintings for sure.

"Not disgustingly fat of course. It's just very wide cos he has to blow fire out of it." So that's where the smoke and fire came from.

"Go on."

"It's got a center-plume and ribbon-like extensions on it, surrounded by large, see-through bands. When he wants to go faster, his tail spins and glows red before shooting out fire."

"Like a rocket, maybe?" White nodded. "Then you're saying he has a turbine for a tail?" Another nod. Scarlet reached out his hand and traced her nose before twisting it lightly.

"Hey! I'm not lying!" she whined nasally.

"My pokedex has no entry on legendary pokemon so I can't certify if what you said is true or not. From all the paintings I've seen though, you're described Reshiram pretty well."

White pulled his hand off her nose and opened her bag. Riffling through it, she pulled out a long, white feather. Holding it in front of Scarlet, she smiled haughtily.

"Do you know what this is, Scarly?"

Scarlet glanced lazily at the feather before sighing. "A feather."

TWIST!

The bewildered hunter jammed a hand to his nose to stop the blood trickling out.

"What the fuck was that for, bitch?" he cried as White flexed her fingers.

"You are correct. It is a feather," she replied haughtily and cleared her throat. "Be more specific, please," she stated, impersonating his voice horribly.

"That feather doesn't belong to Reshiram if that's what you're trying to imply," he spat out and held his head high to let the blood flow back. "You didn't have to wrench my bloody nose."

White scowled. "It does belong to Reshiram. I used to pull some out when we're on his back."

"We? As in you and that brother of yours?" Scarlet snapped and leaned sharply towards her. "Riddle me this, then. How come you and your brother were allowed to ride a pokemon that supposedly belonged to a Pokemon Champion…?"

Silence...

"Oh don't tell me…." The hunter sighed and smacked his head on the wall. Reshiram, big brother, ride, Battle White, Beartic…it all made sense now. Why the hell had he ignored that fact for so long?

"Jolteon, I think I've just established the fact air-headedness is contagious," he sighed and pointed at White. "Why didn't you tell me that Black was your brother in the first place?"

The trainer looked blankly at his finger before giving a goofy smile. "You never asked, silly!" And as Scarlet felt his body slowly turn upside-down and smash itself head-first into the floor, he asked himself one simple question. To what extent can foolishness surpass logic or in other words, how stupid could an airhead get?

"Give me that feather!" he snapped, snatching the item from her hand. Taking out his cube, he brushed the feather across its smooth surface and tapped the cube's sides with his thumb. In a short while, the cube began to flash different colours before splitting apart to form a small tabloid with a changing list of Pokemon species on its holographic pane. White scooted over to Scarlet's side as he scrolled down the list and tapped some areas. In a short while, the tabloid displayed a big, fat UNKNOWN on its pane and snapped back to cube form.

"That's weird. The cube can't find a match on this feather." How strange. That means…

"I told ya so! Reshiram soooo exists, I rode on him and if you wanna meet him, you're gonna help me become the strongest trainer in Unova!" White cooed as she pulled on his cheeks in glee. Instead of slapping her off, a wide grin stretched across his face.

_Our ticket to 49.5 million is so secured!_ Scarlet rejoiced inwardly as he beamed at his pokemon. _Not only that, I've got the champion's baby sister to boot. This will be over in no time._

"What's with the beaming, Scarly? You're supposed to huff and tell me off when you're wrong, remember?" White asked, spotting the smile glued to her coach's face. Said boy stopped his rejoicing and stood up.

"I'm going to get some food. What're you having?" he asked cheerfully and Jolteon raised a sceptical eyebrow (wherever that was…).

_Playing Butler too, the lengths you go to for money these days… _the lightning pokemon remarked and rested his head back on White's lap.

"Oh! Can you get me some doughnuts?" White asked, drooling at the thought of biting into those warm, soft, cream-covered rings of delight. "I love doughnuts…"

"Eat too much of those and you'll get fat," Scarlet replied but still headed for the food stands anyway. "I think they're somewhere at the front of this train…"

White continued petting Jolteon while watching Scarlet disappear behind a connecting door. Smiling softly at the yellow pokemon on her lap, she thought about Scarlet's reaction when he figured out that she was Black's sister.

"You know, Jolt, I thought Ginger would act like all the other kids back home and start fawning over me or something cos Black's my brother. But he was even more interested in the feather than in my status and I'm thankful for that," she murmured quietly and Jolteon rolled on his back to face her.

_Oh how right…and wrong…. you are, honey, _he remarked and whined happily as she tickled his smooth belly.

* * *

From Rain's end…

The doors opened behind him and a tall, well-muscled man stepped into the car. Seeing as only one person was there, he gave a small sigh and walked past the ranger. A little way before the adjoining door on the other side, he stopped and shot a small glare at Rain who up to that point had been staring at him.

"Something on your mind, stranger?" he growled slowly and Rain gave a ghost of a smirk.

"We smell bloodlust, stranger," the bluenette replied casually and faced the window. The man narrowed his eyes before walking through the door. In a minute, six men in Team Plasma uniforms came from the door behind Rain and surrounded the ranger with their pokemon.

"Are you Rain from Almia?" one of them asked coldly and Rain sighed.

"We came here for Scarlet but it looks like we've got to deal with these guys for now…" The grunts remained silent as they wondered who he was talking to. Rain stood up slowly and faced a grunt. "What do you need, friend?"

"Our King deems you a hindrance to his plans. You are to be eliminated on this train, _friend,_" the grunt spat out menacingly and the group tensed, ready to attack.

Rain ran a hand through his short, spiky hair and smiled. "How troublesome…"

* * *

On White's end…

Jolteon's ears twitched and he jumped off White's laps, landing on all fours perfectly before looking around at the other passengers. There was a looming tension heading their way, or so his sixth sense was telling him and as he expected, no one seemed to notice it. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the door at the far end opening and a Native American lookalike walked through it. Looking around, he seemed to have spotted something and was now strolling towards them. The electric dog pokemon stared warily as the man stopped right in front of White's seat and rested a brown hand on the seat's polished, wooden frame.

"Excuse me miss," he said and White turned her head to face him.

"Hi Mr Indian!" she greeted goofily and the man's eyebrow twitched before he gave an obviously forced smile.

"You wouldn't happen to be White, would you?" he asked calmly and White tilted her head, puzzled.

"Um…yeah, I am. Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked innocently. She couldn't ever remember meeting this strange guy before.

"No I believe this to be the first and last time we will meet," he replied coolly and White arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she blurted, confused. Mom always told her not to talk to suspicious-looking strangers but her outgoing nature always found her chatting openly with anyone. Maybe now was a good time to put that advice to good use. "Uh…sorry but I don't think we should be chatting if we don't know each other. Could you please leave…?"

The man smiled and looked to the window. The train was currently passing through a desert and from the looks of it; a sandstorm would be brewing soon. Perfect.

Jolteon, who was standing opposite White, would have ignored the large man if not for the creepy vibes he was getting from him. _This guy looks like trouble_, he pondered warily. _What does he want with White?_

"Mister, I asked you to leave, unless it's something important…" White reiterated impatiently and slowly dipped a hand into her bag, searching for her pokeballs.

"Oh it is important, Miss White," he replied softly and leaned closer to her. Then Jolteon saw it. A stylized blue P on a black shield was poking out from between his jacket. "Your death, that is…" And Jolteon charged up the biggest discharge he could muster.

On Scarlet's end…

* * *

Scarlet had just picked up the plate of doughnuts from the counter when he got a feeling. A feeling he knew all too well, like what you'd feel if you found yourself surrounded by five wild Garchomp on drugs. Something in his gut told him to get back to White and pronto.

"Is something wrong sir?" the girl at the counter asked, mildly puzzled that her customer had frozen in place. Scarlet jerked and shook his head before turning and heading out of the car. However, a sickly familiar smell caught him off-guard and caused him to look to the door connecting the food stall section to the first-class carriage and the control room.

"Hold this for me," he stated and handed the plate back to the puzzled girl before taking slow steps to the door labelled FIRST CLASS. Taking out his cube, he cautiously opened the door a little and peeked. What he saw confirmed his uneasiness as his mouth went dry and his eyes widened in slight horror and disgust.

Blood. Everywhere. On the seats, on the walls and even on the ceiling like paint with bits of corpses decorating the floors and walls. At the far end of the coach, a man soaked in blood crawled weakly as if trying to escape from the very cabin itself. Terror filled his eyes and his shredded clothes made the hunter wonder just what caused this maniacal massacre. He was answered with a scream however as a large shape reared up from behind a seat with a limb dangling from its jaws. Slowly, the monster stalked its way over to the crawling man and watched with interest as he turned slowly to realize the Garchomp behind him. Scarlet looked away as the Mach pokemon brought its claws down on the human before he could utter a scream. Quietly shutting the door behind him, Scarlet took the girl's hand and dragged her out of the food stall before sitting her down on a chair.

"Sir…?" she asked, a little startled by what he was doing.

"You didn't hear anything from the first-class carriage, right?" the teen snapped, grabbing her shoulders. The girl shook her head quickly.

"Each carriage is sound insulated so as to block out the screeching of the wheels on the railway. Only downside is it blocks out sound between the carriages too. Someone could blow a bomb in the carriage right next to yours and you'd never know," she elaborated nervously.

_No wonder she doesn't know…_ he remarked as he let go of her shoulders. "Damn, this is gonna be a pain," he muttered and the girl cocked an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong-" she asked before being cut-off by a very loud explosion. Both heads cracked in the direction of the door labelled BUSINESS CLASS and Scarlet knew something was up. On cue, Plasma grunts burst through the windows on both sides of the carriage and formed a crescent around the hunter.

"Mr Scarlet, we're here to eliminate you," one of them boomed as he tossed out a pokeball. The rest did the same and in no time at all, a lot of Watchog, Liepard, Scraggy and Trubbish stood side by side forming a wall around the ravenette and ready to kill (yes, kill!).

"Let me guess, you're probably responsible for the mess in first-class," he guessed as he twisted his cube sharply. In an instant, he tugged on the gloves now sheathing his hands and glanced at the brunette girl rooted to her seat in slight confusion and fear. "Are you gonna hide or what?"

Nodding sharply, the girl dove behind a counter and Scarlet faced Team Plasma with his back to the door where a homicidal Garchomp fed. He had two choices. Face the dragon or fight the numbers. Well, anyone would choose the obvious answer.

"Do we really have to fight?" he asked as he stuffed a doughnut in his mouth. "We can talk about this over doughnuts, my treat."

Still silence. Scarlet scowled. What happened to the good old days where love and peace ruled the world?

"I take back what I said earlier," he declared and grabbed Trubbish sneaking up on him from the ceiling. Flinging it into some grunts, his gloves glowed purple and he took on a defensive stance. "This is gonna be a **real** pain in the butt."

* * *

Back to White's end…

As passengers screamed and scurried out of the carriage, White held her head to stop the dizzying feeling in her brain. Pignite stood not too far from her with Jolteon at her side crackling with electricity. The stranger's Gabite crouched, growled menacingly and rubbed its two claws together as if sharpening them for another attack.

"I must say, you're quite fast when it comes to calling out pokemon," her attacker called not too far from the Land-shark pokemon.

White shook the dizziness out of her head. That explosion from Jolteon's discharge colliding with Gabite's Dragon Breath had certainly knocked her off her feet. Facing the man, she noticed the Team Plasma emblem and stifled a gasp.

"Team Plasma," she growled and put on her best glare. "What're you doing here?"

"In case you didn't catch that, we're here to kill you of course. King Ghetsis thinks of you and your friend as possible threats to his organization so he saddled me with the nasty task of wiping you off. And everybody else on this train in case of witnesses."

"Kill…" White squeaked and slapped a hand to her mouth in shock. "That's horrible. I understand if it's just me but everyone else too? That's not fair and I won't let that happen!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Great, you're one of those _noble_ people too," Seating on the head of a seat and pointing out to the window, he gave a sinister grin exposing his sharp dentures. "Luckily, I have them to help me."

Looking out the window, White bit her lip in surprise and fright to see four large, shark-looking dragons sprinting beside the train on the desert sand. Despite its speed, the train couldn't seem to outrun the murderous-looking Garchomp who looked like they were ready to jump on-board and slaughter every living thing on the train. Putting on a brave face, White faced the man and crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter how many of 'em you bring!" she called confidently and put on Scarlet's trademark grin of overconfidence. "We'll beat' em any day and any time!"

"Hey, that's my line!" a voice sneered and everyone looked to see the door fly open and one battered grunt staggering out from behind it.

"It's bad Sir Terra!" the grunt spluttered and coughed, clearly poisoned. "That boy is a monster-"

BAM!

One solid boot crashed into the back of his head, sending him sprawling on the ground and passing out. Scarlet stamped his boot on the grunt's back and stuffed another doughnut in his mouth.

"Scarly!" White cried happily and Jolteon smirked. Scarlet however scowled at her and pinched her nose.

"Don't go stealing my grin to boost your confidence. It only looks good on me, got it ditz?" he scolded and faced Terra. "I can't vouch for what she said though Mr Knight, but I can guarantee that those Garchomp won't be a problem if you don't leave soon."

Terra stared at the boy and laughed a little. "Oh really, well then, show me just what Alphinia was talking about, human," he scoffed and pulled off his jacket revealing a grey, tight-fitting sleeveless shirt with the Plasma emblem imprinted on the centre. "I'll have you know that I am far tougher and more experienced than the knight you faced in Castelia City."

Snapping his fingers, two Garchomp from outside crashed through the windows beside Terra and gave off hideous, bloodthirsty howls that rattled White to the bone. Scarlet and Jolteon however stepped in front of her and took on defensive stances.

"Back us up, 'kay?" the hunter murmured and White nodded before digging into her bag in search of Beartic's ball. "Hey, Injun Joe! Aren't you at least gonna introduce yourself?"

Terra's eyebrow twitched again before he took a deep breath to maintain his calm demeanour. "I am called Terra Maka and as the Subterran Dragon Knight, I shall do the honours of ripping you limb from limb."

"Bring it, Redskin!" Scarlet and White called in unison and began their attack on the knight.

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: And we're back with another epic fight. Honestly, it's about time I made another cool entrance.

White: Oh! Oh! Can I do the cool finisher this time. I wanna be the one to wear the gloves and do cool stunts with 'em.

Slybill: After what you did on father's day, I'm gonna have to say NO!

White *picks up a slab of concrete*: Jerks! *hurls it at Scarlet*

Scarlet *bleeding all over Sly's new carpet*: I never knew red went well with cream coloured carpets...

Slybill: Sly sees dirty carpet! Sly no like dirty carpet! SLY SMASH!


	19. Herp Derp Plus Garchomp LOL!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Question. What happens when Pokemon meets internet memes.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, ASH WOULD HAVE GOTTEN A HAXORUS BY NOW.

* * *

Baggage Carriage, Nimbasa's Outer Deserts, Unova Region.

Among the baggage, a Pompadour bobbed slowly as the train continued its journey to Driftveil City. Unbeknownst to the train attendants back in Nimbasa, a pokemon hunter had snuck aboard in hopes of overtaking his self-proclaimed rival and finding some clues on the legendary pokemon he needed to capture. Thanks to the soft rocking of that particular carriage however, Cool LP had found himself in dreamland and was just about collecting his 49.5 million when a tremor shattered his moment of triumph and sent him tumbling to the very end of the carriage and train in general.

"Dammit, can't a guy get some sleep 'round here…" he grumbled, nursing the bump at the base of his pompadour. Pulling himself up, he wondered if the train had hit a bumpy rail somewhere. Before long though, a long, white claw pierced through the side of the train just beside the hunter and LP watched as it unhooked itself from the side. Walking up to the hole, he took a small peek and arched an eyebrow in surprise as a big, black eye with yellow irises stared back at him. Narrowing dangerously, the eye pulled out and was replaced with an open mouth rimmed with finger-length fangs. Either LP was still dreaming or he had hit his head too hard because he swore that that throat looked very familiar.

"Hmmm…what's a Garchomp doing on a train…?" he muttered, clearly still half-asleep. His eyes went wide though as he felt heat building up from behind the hole. Stepping back sharply, he narrowly avoided a hot Dragon Breath that blew a huge hole in the carriage and singed the tip of his hair. Realizing that this was too realistic for a dream, he dove for his bag and pulled out his guns just as the Mach Pokemon jumped through the opening.

Just as it turned to face its prey, it heard a loud shot and gave a sharp cry as pain seared through its entire frame from getting the wind knocked out of its chest by a big, spiked, chunk of steel. Staggering from the bullet's impact, it looked up to see LP spinning his guns dramatically before blowing on their smoking tips.

"Cannonball 47s, not enough to penetrate your hide, but it does one hell of a job putting bitches like you in a world of hurt," he stated coolly and pointed his weapons back at the pokemon. Giving a savage roar, the Garchomp shook off its pain and opened wide to let loose another Dragon Breath. It tasted steel however as LP launched another ball into its jaws, blocking them tightly and thus stopping its attack. Without wasting time, another ball rammed against its shoulder and six more got it in the gut, pushing the pokemon towards the hole it had created.

LP smirked as the Garchomp struggled in vain to spit out the ball wedged between its jaws and fired two more shots hitting its neck and its snout and pushing it off the train and into the sand below. "Too easy," he declared and twirled his weapons again. His triumph was short-lived though as four claws pierced through the ceiling. And through the floorboards. And through the windows too.

"Damn…guess I spoke too soon," he hissed, grabbing his bag and hurrying out the adjoining door. Almost as soon as he left, the baggage carriage went up in flames as the angry pack of Garchomp pumped white hot streams of fire into it.

* * *

"Jolteon, Iron Tail!" Scarlet ordered as he dodged a swipe of one Garchomp's claw. With a bark, his pokemon jumped into the air and smashed his stubby tail into his opponent's jaw. Dazed, the other Garchomp stumbled and took an Ice Punch to the back as Beartic slammed his paw into the Mach Pokemon's back. Scarlet, on the other hand, side-stepped his own opponent and got behind it. Crashing his fists into the pokemon's neck, he injected cold mist into its scales and grinned as ice began to form around the Garchomp, freezing it completely. Both dragons landed at Terra's feet, unconscious and White breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's all you got?" Scarlet huffed as he stood beside Beartic and Jolteon. "Personally, I think those pokemon were under-levelled or something cos Alphinia's Salamence gave me more trouble."

Terra smiled and shook his head as he looked at his defeated pokemon. "Sorry but there's far more where these pokemon came from. These two were just for observatory purposes," he scoffed and snapped his fingers. Three bigger Garchomp slithered into the carriage and stood beside the knight.

"You're disadvantaged you know," Scarlet sneered and took on another fighting stance. "We've got a high level ice pokemon on our side and you've got dragon/ground types. You should give up." _I can't help but feel that he's toying with us, _he pondered as Terra ordered his pokemon to attack.

The hunter and his Jolteon split away from Beartic as two dragons lashed out at them. Charging two Ice Punches, the Artic pokemon slammed its thick arms into the Garchomps' necks and sent them flying out of a window. At that moment, the last Garchomp made a jump at the bear-looking pokemon but was bashed on both cheeks by Scarlet's fist and Jolteon's hind legs. Taking its tail, Beartic flung it out of the window and Scarlet landed beside the ice pokemon again.

"Alright, what gives? Are you trying to tire us out?" he snapped as another trio of Garchomp stomped into the carriage.

"Close range fighting won't work, so I'll try long distance…" the knight murmured quietly before facing the hunter. "Sorry, did you say something?" And Scarlet scowled.

"If you keep observing, you're gonna end up like your friends, Injun," he retorted and a tick mark formed on Terra's tattooed head.

"Maybe you're right," he snapped and snapped his fingers three more times. Loud roars were heard and three more Garchomp joined the party. These ones had blood red eyes instead of yellow and drooled at their opponents. "Get the Beartic."

Instantly, three of the Mach pokemon charged at the trio with only the big, white bear pokemon in their line of vision and Scarlet's widened in realization.

_If they faint Beartic then we're as good as dead_, Scarlet hissed and stuck out a foot, tripping one of them. "Jolteon, do whatever you can to keep Beartic from fainting!" he ordered and froze the dragon pokemon. His electric-type nodded and let fly some double kicks at one incoming Garchomp while Beartic wrestled another one to the ground and flung it out the window. Just as it turned, however, two hot streams of fire slammed into it and Scarlet glared at the two Garchomp beside Terra letting loose their Flamethrowers.

_Wait, two?_

"Brine!" White yelled and the flames were pushed back as the Artic Pokemon shot a hot jet of water at the dragon pokemon. Stopping their attacks, the Garchomp dodged the attack and began stamping their feet into the ground, throwing up smoke and dust.

"White, they're going for a flame charge!" Scarlet called as the opponents flared up and dashed towards Beartic.

"He's not my brother's pokemon for nothing," the trainer shot back and pointed to the Garchomp. "Surf!"

Upon hearing the move, Scarlet grabbed Jolteon and jumped to the ceiling, grabbing a sturdy beam in the process. At that moment, Beartic formed a pulsating, blue ball of water and dropped it on the floor causing it to burst in a big wave and flood the entire carriage, washing away the Garchomp in its path and dowsing their flames. A minute later, the struggling Garchomp were washed out of the train and the water level dropped until only small puddles remained.

"Good job Beartic," White grinned from an overhead baggage carrier. The Artic pokemon nodded and was just about to bring her down when it spotted a shape flit across the window. Scarlet sensed Beartic's sudden alertness and looked around for the missing knight.

"I think Injun's washed off for now…" he concluded and let go of the beam, landing on the floor with a loud SPLAT before stooping to drop Jolteon. "We've gotta get outta he-"

Pain. That was the first thing the hunter registered as he felt something sharp slice across his side. Looking down, he saw Terra's arm emerging through the floorboards and grabbing his flank. A growing patch of blood pooled from the corners of the knight's fingers.

"Terra," he said as he wrenched his fingers out of Scarlet's wound and the floorboards lifted to reveal the knight and his Gabite. "Not Injun."

"Scarlet!" White cried and began running to help her injured partner. Halfway through, Scarlet saw a growing shape through the window and realized Terra's plan.

"Stop!" he yelled sharply and grabbed his side. "There's a-"

A crash cut him off as the last Garchomp's head burst through the only unbroken window right beside the unsuspecting White. Screaming as the dragon pokemon opened its jaws ready to snap her head off, she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst when something pushed her out of the way. Opening one eye, she stifled a shriek as her Beartic stood with its entire right arm painfully clamped in the Mach Pokemon's fangs. Charging an Ice Punch in its left, it crashed its curled fist into the top of the Garchomp's flat head and pulled out its heavily punctured arm.

"Beartic, your arm!" White gasped and stumbled over to the injured pokemon. "You need to go back into your pokeball." Taking out a pokeball, she was just about to zap it back in in the ice-type shook its head stubbornly. "But…" she objected as the pokemon stood back up with its right arm dangling uselessly beside it. Facing the door, it growled lowly and White guessed that another wave of Garchomp was coming.

_Seriously, how many Garchomp does that Indian have?_ Scarlet wondered as he staggered over to White and dropped on one knee. Jolteon stared at him in concern and he gave a reassuring grin. "It's just a flesh wound, buddy. I'm not gonna die." Looking to Beartic, he whistled at the wounds on Beartic's arm in slight surprise. "No wonder your Beartic was so strong. I'm surprised that it hasn't fainted from the pain yet. Do we have any Hyper Potions?"

"As if I'd let you use those now," a voice scoffed and everyone turned to see Terra leaning casually on a battered seat. "It's not very good to lie, Mr Scarlet. I am a very thorough man just so you know."

Gritting his teeth, Scarlet was just about making a dirty comment when the train '_jumped_' suddenly. Everyone in the carriage except Terra swayed and fell as the train fell back on the rails and continued its moving.

"Looks like my partner has finished his meal," the knight observed calmly and stood straight. "This is most likely the end for you two."

White froze as a sickening smell washed over her. Swaying, she held her stomach and took a gasp to calm herself down. "Blood…" she muttered between gasps. "Why is there so much blood in the air…?"

Scarlet had sensed it too and recalled the crazed Garchomp from the first-class carriage. It had certainly looked different from the other ones they had been fighting, very different. Facing White, he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "I think another one's coming. Let me charge up on ice assists one more time, then get your Beartic to the other carriages were the other people are. Maybe you'll have the chance to heal it."

"But…what about you…?" she asked as Scarlet staggered towards Beartic. Touching its fur, his gloves slowly began to glow bright blue again and Jolteon stepped up beside his master.

"It's just an ordinary Garchomp…" Scarlet replied and tore off a sleeve to wrap around his waist. "Nothing Jolteon and I can't handle."

"He is **not** ordinary, human," Terra growled and folded his arms. "Besides, I'm blocking the path to the other carriages. What makes you think I will let her escape alive?"

Another loud tremor emphasised his threat and White faced Scarlet with an expression of concern. Ordinary Garchomp don't make that kind of tremor.

"He's close. I suggest you say your prayers humans," Terra stated grimly. Scarlet grabbed White's arm and pulled her close.

"Do you trust me?" he asked blankly and White blinked.

"…..Huh?"

"If you're smart then you'll know where I'm going with this," he replied and pointed to a hole in the roof. White stared and her eyes widened in fright.

"W-Wait! I m-might not look it, but I'm terribly afraid of walking on roofs-"she spluttered as he wrapped his hands firmly around her narrow waist.

"Think fast!" he cried and flung her into the ceiling, through the hole and into the sandy air. Shrieking all the way, the girl landed on the train's metal cover and gripped it tightly to avoid falling over from the heavy wind. In no time, Beartic's sturdy frame appeared through the hole and grabbed White by the collar before dragging her kicking and screaming to Economy class coach.

"I'm mildly impressed by your show of…chivalry…and strength despite that injury," Terra sweatdropped as Scarlet dusted his palms like he had just taken out the trash. "She won't get very far though. I still have plenty Gabite and Garchomp waiting to be deployed."

"You know, you sound more like a gentleman than an Injun," Scarlet observed and smiled when he saw a tick mark appear on his enemy's head again.

"I am the last of my native tribe of the Vale, if you must know!" the knight snapped before smirking as the sandstorm got heavier. "I am more in tune with ground pokemon especially Land Dragons. That's why I hold the title of Subterran Knight." A brain-busting screech grated the atmosphere and Terra huffed in mild annoyance. "It certainly took him long enough to feed, I'll give him that."

Scarlet and Jolteon turned to the window and froze as they saw a horrific-looking nightmare staring back at them through the broken glass. Perched like an oversized bird on the wide window sat a Garchomp…or what looked like a Garchomp anyway. This one was at least twice the size of the other Garchomp, had torn fins on its bony arms, possessed abnormally large horns on his head and had longer spikes on its thighs. Blood stained its scarred jaws as it crunched noiselessly on a familiar looking limb that had the Team Plasma emblem on the sleeve, making Scarlet question if the monster had branched off for a quick snack in the food stall. What was worse was that this Garchomp had the bluntest teeth and dopiest eyes he had ever seen (a herp derp Garchomp xD).

"And I thought Boss' Arcanine was creepy enough…" Scarlet murmured as he absent-mindedly took a picture of the beast on his phone and began posting it on Facebook. Sweatdropping in the midst of danger, Jolteon gave his master a sharp kick in the shin and barked.

"I see you're admiring his beauty," Terra remarked proudly as Scarlet gazed at Garchomp. "I found him in an abandoned laboratory where your human scientists where pumping drugs into pokemon for selfish researching purposes. The result of all my hard work and training is what brought about the strongest and most graceful Garchomp in Unova!"

_Okay, even Gentleman Injun has his flaws, _the hunter remarked as the dragon pokemon finished his snack and burped loudly before giving a donkey-like smile of satisfaction. Giving it a once-over, even Jolteon cracked and sniggered lowly.

"I want to know what's so funny in the face of death," Terra scowled as Scarlet giggled hysterically.

"So *HUFF* Much *HUFF* Derp!" the ravenette managed to spit out between huffs. "I'm sorry. Is this what I saw in the first-class carriage? Cos I can't take him very seriously with that….oh Arceus, I'm sorry!" he burst out laughing as the Garchomp cocked his big head in wonder at the laughing human.

In a minute, Scarlet's laughter was cut short with a hiss as his injury began to throb painfully from the laughing. After taking deep breaths, he and Jolteon took on fighting poses and the dragon pokemon solemnly.

"I don't know what they did to your pokemon," he started and gave his trademark grin, "…but I'm gonna have to do the world a favour by rearranging Herpty-Derpty's face to look like a _**proper **_Garchomp. Be thankful, Cowboy."

"**COWBOY?**" Terra roared. That was it. This boy was going down big time.

* * *

"Pignite, arm thrust!" the white-haired trainer cried and her fire pig pokemon knocked off the last Gabite out of the coach with her stubby palms. Breathing a sigh of relief, White called back her pokemon and turned to face the frightened passengers huddled together in the large carriage.

"Um…are you a desert spirit?" one of them asked nervously. One would have claimed him to have been rightly justified for asking that question. Not too long ago, they had all been at the mercy of the seemingly rabid Gabite and were just about saying their prayers when a girl with snow-white hair had descended from sandy heavens (okay more of crashed through the roof) and chased away the murderous dragons with her powerful pokemon.

"Hm? Did you say dessert? Cos I could use a Casteliacone right now!" she replied and all the passengers sweatdropped. Remembering her mission, White sat Beartic down and searched her bag for a Hyper Potion only to recall that she had forgotten to re-stock on medicine.

"Excuse me people, but does anyone happen to have a Hyper Potion?" she asked. After some seconds of silence, a woman spoke up.

"I heard medicines were sold in the food stall at the front of the train."

White bit her lip. She couldn't possibly go out at that time as she had spotted several silhouetted Garchomp catching up to the train in the midst of the immense sandstorm. But at the same time she had to hurry and heal Beartic as he was their only chance of survival.

The door at the end of the coach suddenly slid open and everyone turned sharply to see who the intruder was. Instead of a pokemon, a bluenette dressed in ranger attire strolled into the room, to their relief. Taking a look around, he spotted White and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Rain and I don't have much time to talk right now so tell me where Scarlet-" White grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to her level.

"You're his friend right? You've gotta help him!" she cried frantically. "He's in the business-class coach and he's injured and he's fighting this Team Plasma person who's got like a truck…no, shipload of Garchomp and I need a Full Restore so I can heal Beartic cos Ice beats Dragon/Ground pokemon but I'm sure you know this already so there's no point in me telling you but that's not the point right now. The point is there's more Garchomp heading our way and they kill people. Can you believe that? I can't leave Scarlet but I can't leave these people either unless I split in two and get another Beartic which by the way is very possible if I had a Ditto or something but you can't catch that in Unova which is very unfair and am I talking to fast because if I am then it's because I'm really nervous on the inside. By the way why is your hair blue?"

_Oh no, it's an airhead_, the ranger deduced and jammed a finger to her lips instantly shutting her up.

"Tell you what, we'll give you a Full Restore and you'll help us guard the civilians," he stated slowly and pulled out a bottle of medicine.

"What about Scarlet?" she asked as she gratefully took the bottle.

_Definitely not a hostage, _Rain remarked inwardly and smoothed his collar. "I'll help him. He's needed alive anyway," he replied and took out a capture styler. Only one coach separated Economy from Business-class so he figured it wouldn't be long till he reached his target. He stood corrected however as he found ten Garchomp lying in wait for anyone foolish enough to pass through the coach.

"It's almost like they're guarding that coach…" he muttered as he shut the door behind him. Rearing up, the Garchomp roared loudly and fired off Flamethrowers at the intruder. Inches away from his face, the flames suddenly got re-directed out the broken windows and Rain raised a hand. A ray of light bent as the dragon pokemon saw his outstretched arm drop slightly like something had perched on it.

"Psychic," he said and the Garchomp felt themselves being lifted into the air before slamming hard on the floor. This continued for a few seconds before they were flung out the windows and back into the sandstorm. Almost immediately after, more Garchomp and Gabite flowed in through the windows, enraged by what had happened to their members. "They just keep coming, don't they?" and a small chirp of approval resounded from his arm.

While Rain was gone, White took the time to spray the medicine on Beartic's arm and took off her shirt to wrap around the particularly nasty wound on its elbow. "It'll take some time for the medicine to finish healing you so rest easy, okay?" she whispered as she patted the Arctic pokemon. Tugging on her sweat soaked camisole, she walked up to the window and looked out to see if how close the Garchomp were to the train.

_That's strange_, she thought as she found the area free of the dreadful pokemon. _I could've sworn there were a lot of Garchomp following us. They didn't get on the train, did they...?_

The door at the end of the coach suddenly crashed open with thick clouds of black smoke washing out from behind it and one dazed Garchomp crawled out before falling down heavily with swirl marks in its eyes. Swearing,coughing and panting, a gun-totting pompadour made its way out of the smoke and stepped on the fainted pokemon. Turning his head to the white-haired girl staring stupidly at him, LP pushed through the nervous passengers and stopped right in front of her.

"Where *HUFF* Is *HUFF* That *HUFF* Brat?" he dragged hoarsely as his shoulders heaved in fatigue. White tilted her head in confusion. _Scarlet knows a lot of strange people_, she remarked.

"He's near the front of the train fighting some Indian-looking guy."

"Is he injured?" LP asked and White nodded. _He must be a very good frien-_ **"ARCEUS-FUCKING-DAMMIT! YOU AIN'T DYING ON ME NOW YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!**" And with new-found energy, he kicked open the adjoining door on the other side and stormed out loudly.

And all the badly startled White could say was, "Eh...?"

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: Herpty-Derpty? Where did I come up with that?

White *giggling maniacally*: Then again, that Garchomp does look funny.

Scarlet: Okay, okay, let's get serious. This is a deranged, blood-thirsty *begins sniggering* dragon pokemon with a...a...I'm so sorry! I just can't stop laughing. That Garchomp looks like a freaking DERP!


	20. Warning! Typical Shōnen Fight Ahead!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE LUCARIO WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO OVERRATED

* * *

_Note to self. The stupidest looking enemies are almost always the most dangerous._

* * *

First Class Compartment, Nimbasa-Driftveil Border, Unova League.

Scarlet and Jolteon threw as many blows on the dragon as possible and he dodged every single one without moving away from his position.

"For a big guy, he sure is fast," the hunter panted as they jumped away from their opponents. Cocking his big head in interest, Garchomp looked at Scarlet's blood-soaked side and licked his jaws greedily. Seeing this gesture, the hunter tensed.

"Normally, he's very docile when it comes to fighting…" Terra explained as the stupid look on his pokemon changed to an even stupider look of want. "…but when he sees blood, he tends to go a little wild."

"Thanks for the info," Scarlet snapped and crouched beside Jolteon. "I'll distract the derp. When you see an opening, go for an Iron Tail to his neck," he whispered and charged at Garchomp. Seeing his meal ticket coming straight to him, the Mach pokemon simply stood where he was began his skilful dodge of Scarlet's icy blows.

"Hold still, you stupid lug," the teen hissed as he tried a kick to the chest. He hit, but couldn't even make the pokemon budge. Giving a low gurgle, the pokemon raised a larger-than-normal claw and tried a slash at Scarlet who side stepped the attack and grabbed the pokemon's bony arm. "Now Jolteon!" he cried and Jolteon spun in the air before bringing down his tail on Garchomp's head. At the same time, the hunter brought his open palms into the dragon and pumped all the ice his gloves could muster into Garchomp's chest. The pokemon froze for a second before collapsing on the ground in a heap.

Turning to Terra, Scarlet pulled a face. "Is that it?"

Sighing slowly, the knight pointed to his fallen pokemon and smiled. Looking down, Scarlet's eyes widened when the unconscious Garchomp _faded_ from sight. In an instant, he and Jolteon jumped away from each other as a claw from above smashed down, shattering the floor boards.

"Double Team?" Scarlet remarked in slight surprise. _It couldn't be. We never saw Garchomp move from his spot anyway._ "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Snapping his neck, Garchomp jerked and released his claw from the floorboards. Instantly, he faded off again and Scarlet turned just in time to see him aiming a Dragon Pulse from behind. Evading the attack, the ravenette ordered Jolteon to go for a Double Kick. Hitting the still-firing pokemon, Jolteon sent him flying before getting hit in the side by a headbutt from the exact same pokemon from behind. Looking at the situation, one would have thought there were two identical monsters in the carriage. However, the Garchomp that had just been hit faded off again and Scarlet got suspicious.

"It's the same pokemon alright. That's not teleportation is it?" he remarked and Terra shook his head smugly. Gritting his teeth, Scarlet rushed at the pokemon from behind and jumped onto his scaly back. Grabbing his horns, the ravenette twisted his head sharply and made him slam his face against a wall. Unfortunately, the pokemon faded off again leaving the puzzled Scarlet in mid-air. Dropping hard on the floor, the ravenette cursed lowly and Jolteon ran up to him. "I'm okay," his master said and scrambled to his feet in search of the missing Garchomp. "That pokemon's just getting on my nerves."

"Each of our partners has their own special powers. Garchomp's is quite simple really," Terra stated and parted the hair blowing against his face due to the raging sandstorm. The train suddenly made a bend and the sandstorm blew in harshly, swamping the entire coach and slightly reducing visibility. "You'll probably figure it out before you die though."

Almost as soon as he said that, a nick appeared on Scarlet's cheek and the boy slapped a hand to the wound. "Careful Jolteon!" he called sharply. "That pokemon probably has the ability Sand Veil which boosts his evasion in a -"

At that moment, more nicks appeared across the hunter's shirt and he crouched to dodge a Dragon Claw from the Garchomp who had materialized behind him. Springing up, he brought his fist into the dragon's lower jaw only to realize his was punching thin air. Instantly, he knew what Garchomp's power was.

"Speed!" he cried and Terra raised an eyebrow. "Garchomp's so fast; he leaves after-images of himself which can actually take hi-"

**BAM!**

Scarlet stumbled backwards and fell against a chair as Garchomp had gotten in front of him and hammered a Rock Smash into his chest. Fading again, six more copies of the pokemon appeared before Scarlet before he felt a claw drag across his back. Looking back, he felt a sudden blow to the chest which knocked the wind out of him. On cue, six more blows knocked him left and right before one swift invisible cut ripped across his shoulder.

"Dammit," he hissed as Jolteon tackled the Garchomp away from his owner and rushed up to him in worry. "We can't hit that pokemon's attacks until this sandstorm lets up."

"You're quite wrong there, boy," Terra called from within the storm. "Garchomp has been on Dragon Rush since he got into this carriage."

"What?" Scarlet cried and another invisible strike knocked both he and Jolteon to the ground._ So the Garchomp they had been seeing from earlier was just a copy?_ Before he even had time to register how this was possible, two Garchomp appeared on either side of the duo and charged up Dragon Pulses. Rolling away from the attacks, Jolteon executed a powerful discharge which blew the copies away. _It's good we found a way to get rid of the copies, but what'll we do about his speed?_

"If you're the boy who defeated Alphinia then I am sorely disappointed," Terra stated with a yawn. "I think I should kill you now."

Despite his injuries, Scarlet put up a defiant smirk. "Sorry. I was quite the heartbreaker back in Trainer School, I.N.J.U.N." And as he said that, seven horrid gashes ripped across his chest and sent him flying into a wall. Jolteon yelped in concern and was about running up to him when a purple foot flew out from nowhere and sent him flying in the opposite direction right through six seats. Before he could get up, Garchomp's real shape loomed above him and sat down heavily on his small frame. Scarlet took shallow breaths as Terra walked up to him.

"One…question…" he muttered. Terra put a hand to his neck and dragged him off his feet roughly. "You won't hurt Jolteon…right?"

Terra smirked and squeezed hard on his throat. "Team Plasma exists to free innocent pokemon from foolish humans like you. Your Jolteon won't be harmed if he doesn't give us any trouble."

Jolteon, who up till then had been trying to get the heavy Garchomp off him, looked up to see his master being slowly strangled by the brown-skinned knight and started to panic. He couldn't bear to lose Scarlet even if he was a complete dick at times. Firing the highest Discharge he could muster, Jolteon managed to stun Garchomp long enough to shift his weight and burst out from under him in a devastating Volt Tackle aimed straight at Terra. Slamming hard into the knight, he got him to release Scarlet before sinking his small fangs into the man's arms and shocking the hell out of him. Letting go, the lightning pokemon ran up to his coughing master and licked off the blood dripping from his cheek.

"Good boy…" Scarlet muttered with a smile and patted Jolteon's furry head. "Took you long enough…"

Relieved, Jolteon eyed the slash wounds on his master and whined. There was no way Scarlet could move in his condition. How he wished that White was here right now.

"Scrap what I said earlier," a gruff voice tinged with malice cut through his thoughts. Red had replaced Terra's eyes as Jolteon observed through the intensifying sandstorm. Getting up shakily, the enraged knight pointed at duo. "Your pokemon has been corrupted by human foolishness and as such it is not fit for living. Garchomp, feed!"

A roar of joy filled the air and through the sandstorm, Jolteon saw a large set of teeth burst through and pull apart, ready to eat him. Too close to dodge, the teeth came to a rapid close and Jolteon shut his eyes, steeling himself for the teeth about to dig into him.

Two things were heard through the sandstorm. Jolteon's yelp of pain and a sickening, wet **CRUNCH**.

* * *

Golden eyes widened slowly as White took in the scene before her. Minutes ago, she had ascertained that the passengers would be safe after one of them suddenly remembered that he was an Ace trainer with a Vanilluxe (fear has this funny way of making people forget who they were) and had therefore left them in his care to help Scarlet. Gathering up her courage, she had climbed back onto the roof and had scrambled against the howling sandstorm with Beartic's help only to get into the wrong car with sleeping Garchomp which she had to fight off. Now, as nausea clouded her horrified senses, the snow-haired trainer cursed her _wonderful _of timing and one word escaped her quivering lips.

"Scarlet..."

Jolteon found himself against a wall and got up painfully. Inches away from death, he had been grabbed and slammed against a wall by...by...

A cough caused him to look up and what he made his head swim and legs buckle in despair and fright. Sides clamped tightly in-between the grinning Garchomp's blocks of bloodied teeth, Scarlet gazed at Jolteon and smiled despite his other-worldly pain.

"H-Honestly..." he stuttered weakly and coughed out a huge stream of ruby-red, "...I'm not paid enough for this..."

And both Jolteon and White screamed as the Garchomp bit deeper into his target and more blood sprayed out. Luckily, Beartic came through and bashed the dragon's back with a bone-busting Ice Punch making him drop his target and engage the intruder in battle. Running up to the unmoving teen, White dropped to her knees and tore open his ripped shirt to inspect the wound. Blood gushed from his sides making her feel slightly faint but she pushed the feeling away to look for something to stop the bleeding.

Terra, on the other hand had watched with interest as the previous event had unfolded and was genuinely stunned. This lowly human had sacrificed himself for his pokemon despite having those multiple injuries and knowing that he might die in the process. "Why...?"

"What should I do...?" White sobbed as the bleeding continued unabatedly even through the cloth she had tied around Scarlet's waist. Jolteon nuzzled him sadly and shivered at how cold he was getting. Placing her head to his chest, the trainer gasped at his slow heartbeat and began to shake as it dawned on her that her companion might just die.

"You always seem to know what to do. Tell me..." she whispered at his still face. Dead eyes stared back at her and it was all she could do not to burst out crying like a baby. "...Please..."

"His mouth was foul," came a deep voice from behind and a two brown hands gripped her neck, "...but his intentions were true and that's the highest I can think of for any human."

Jolteon, enraged, leapt up to rip Terra into shreds but was caught in the air by three Gabite's Dragon Pulse. Before he could retaliate, the Terra's Garchomp sent him crashing down with a Giga Impact which also collided with Beartic. Keeping them busy, the four dragon pokemon continued their assault while Terra's grip on White tightened.

"Do not worry," he stated solemnly as she struggled for air. "You'll be joining him soon."

* * *

LP launched launched another Garchomp out of the room and stood back to back with Rain. Earlier on he had busted in to find a ranger fighting off an army of dragon pokemon and was just about sneaking off when the bluenette had called out to him for assistance. Recognizing the blue hair, he cursed lowly upon remembering a recent description of the ranger from Luca.

"Just my fucking luck," he swore, "I hope for a nice, peaceful ride and what do I get? A shitload of never-ending Garchomp and **the** Ranger Rain to boot. Why is life such. a. bitch?"

Rain ducked a flying Gabite and circled it with his capture styler. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear LP. It's bad for your health."

"**Fuck You! How tha fuck d'you know my name?**" the pompadour retorted and ran over to the door labelled BUSINESS CLASS A-SECTION. "You and your imaginary friend look like you can handle this shit so don't mind me." Slamming the door and locking it behind him, LP took in the contents of the battered carriage in slight awe.

To the far end were a Jolteon and a Beartic fighting off three Gabite and one...thing that looked like a cross between a Garchomp and Gluttony from Fullmetal Alchemist. Okay...weird.

To the right was a girl kneeling on the floorboards with a large man strangling her from behind and a dead boy on the floor. Not that he cared anyway but-

"What the fuck?" he cried and stamped over to his rival. Bashing Terra out of the way, he dropped on one knee and inspected the seemingly dead Scarlet. "Nuh uh! You ain't dying on me you shitty brat!" he cried and ripped off his leather jacket to wrap around the boy's wounds. "How am I supposed to prove to Boss that I'm the greatest if my rival drops out by dying? I'd feel like a loser!"

"Who are you?" Terra snapped angrily as he picked himself up to face the intruder. Getting up sharply, LP sank his boot into the knight's face and sent him sprawling down the coach.

"You the asshole who started this shit?" he asked, putting on his gangster-face as he cocked a gun at him. Putting out a hand, the older hunter stopped a claw aiming for his head and flipped the herp derp Garchomp over him. "**Well?**"

"You have no part in this fight. If you want to live, I suggest you-"

"**Who gives a flying fuck?**" LP cut in sending a steel ball at the startled knight's side. Dodging it, Terra got up shakily and wiped the blood off his nose.

"You injured me..." he muttered and LP cocked an eyebrow.

"No shit Sherlock."

"**A HUMAN INJURED ME!**" the brown skinned man yelled and began to laugh maniacally. White felt that familiar dangerous rise in bloodlust from the knight and whimpered. She was scared. Totally scared. Scared for her life, scared for her pokemon but most of all scared for Scarlet and the other passengers n the train.

"Garchomp!" the knight cried and the pokemon appeared beside him. LP looked to see the pokemon's after-image fading off and clicked his tongue in surprise.

"Neat power, wanna trade?" he asked.

"**DRACO METEOR!**"

"NO DON'T!" Rain yelled, busting in suddenly. Too late. Garchomp trembled violently as an orange-red rock coated in energy formed at his mouth. Launching it, the ball whizzed through the air and Rain's friend set up a psychic barrier around him just in time as the glowing ball shined brightly. White called back Beartic and threw herself over Scarlet to shield him from the impending blast while LP jumped behind a seat. On cue, the shining ball exploded loudly and all went dark as smoke and wind blew through the carriage, rocking the entire train.

* * *

1 minute later...

Terra hacked and coughed out the smoke that had invaded his lungs. LP woke up from his daze and found he couldn't move as a portion of the roof had fallen on his torso, wedging him between the seat and the floor. Rain had been knocked clean out of the carriage and back to Economy while White's stunned body shook as she painfully rose from the floor and took in the war-torn scenery before realizing something. Where was Scarlet?

"Geez," a voice sneered and everyone looked up to see...Scarlet standing in front of White. In his gloved hands, he held a fragment of the deadly meteor. "Why am I always the one saving your ass Whitey?"

"Impossible!" Terra blurted, frightened. Garchomp had practically chewed on this boy and yet here he was standing tall and spinning the meteor on his fingertip like a basketball. What was more, his injuries had **closed up totally**.

In an instant, the ball shrunk and fell into Scarlet's now-purple gloved palms.

"True intentions? I feel insulted," he smirked and crushed the ball into ash. "People normally say my heart is as pure as gold." And with that, his hair developed split ends, signifying a change in boosts. "Oh yeah, if you're that creeped out by a nosebleed then I wonder what face you'll get when I bust your nuts, Injun."

"**Kill Him**!" Terra cried frantically and Garchomp's after-image beside him faded as the original Garchomp appeared beside the ravenette and opened wide to swallow him whole. His mouth was clamped shut however as Scarlet crashed a purple fist into his lower jaw, knocking out teeth and sending him flying. Looking at the now frightened Terra, the boy smirked revealing his sharpened white canines.

"You were saying?" he scoffed and sweat broke out across the knight's forehead. Seconds later, six more after-copies of Garchomp materialized and slashed at Scarlet who dodged all of them and side stepped the real claw coming from behind. Grabbing the dragon's arm, he flung the pokemon into the roof before jumping after it. In an impressive display of speed and strength, he punched the pokemon before spinning and bringing his leg down on his flat head, sending him back into the train. Not stopping there, Scarlet rocketed himself at the pokemon and brought his knee into Garchomp's red chest. Grabbing his tail, he threw the dragon into a wall before using an elbow to hit the incoming original in the snout. By this time, White knew that the battle was over as Garchomp roared in pain and staggered to his feet. He opened his bruised mouth one more time to fire off another Draco Meteor only to have the ball forcefully stuffed back into his throat. Snapping the dragon's jaws shut, Scarlet only had to wait as the big derp's belly swelled in size and energy streamed out his nostrils. In no time at all, Garchomp's crossed eyes bulged before rolling back as his body trembled violently from the small explosion within.

"Hey Injun!" Scarlet called suddenly and hurled the limp beast towards his owner. "Catch!"

With a loud crash, Garchomp landed on the bewildered knight and groaned painfully. Shifting his weight off him, Terra got up and stared at the smirking teen. Even through the contacts, Scarlet's eyes were shining beastly red with slitted pupils.

"Is this what Alphinia was talking about...?" he whispered as Garchomp painfully got up again and went in for a mad rush at his opponent. Scarlet put his hands on his hips and rolled on the back of his boots.

"And the pitcher winds his last shot..." he murmured as the maddened dragon stormed towards him. Jamming his fists into the ground, the ravenette dodged a fast swing of Garchomp's claws, made a quick handspring and got his legs round the dragon's neck. "He throws!" he called and back-flipped with all his might, jerking the beast still between his legs forward.

Garchomp was forced to bend forward as Scarlet's hand touched the ground. Terra realized in horror that the upside down teen was facing his direction and grinning madly. Before he could move out of the way, Scarlet pulled his legs forward sharply and sent the unsuspecting dragon flying into the now-screaming knight. With a loud thud, both Terra and Garchomp flew past the doors , out of business-class, into the food stall, out the food stall and finally into the bloodied first-class coach.

"It's a strike and the crowd goes wild!" the young hunter cheered as he got up and walked over to White and Jolteon. " Are you guys okay?"

"Hey! What about me?" the pompadour whined obnoxiously. Scarlet regarded him with an expression of wonder and tilted his head. "Do I know you?"

Flabbergasted, LP turned shock-white and shattered to pieces. Ignoring him, Scarlet pulled White up before picking Jolteon who licked his face in joy and relief. Squealing, White jumped on the duo and crushed Scarlet's neck in a hug.

"Jerk!" she blubbered as she cried into his shoulder. "What happened to your wounds?"

"Okay, you can stop choking me now!" the ravenette gasped. _That makes twice now that I've been strangled. _"I guess the injuries closed up temporarily since Dragon-boost pushes my entire system to its limit in one go** including** regeneration." Loosening her hold on him, she cried softly into his shoulder making him arch an eyebrow. Was she that attached to him already or did she do this for everybody?

Their moment of relief was short-lived however as a cackle was heard from the doorway. The group turned to face a dishevelled Terra leaning on the door and looking absolutely mad.

"Human trash must be eliminated for our lord Ghetsis' plans!" he chanted before pointing a shaky finger at them. "I cannot fail my king so I will destroy you all even if it kills me!"

"Don't kid yourself," Scarlet sneered and started walking towards him. "You're out of pawns, you just got hit by a herp derp Garchomp-"

Stretching out a fist, he knocked the said pokemon who had just busted through the window into oblivion and held his horn. Dragging the unconscious beast along, he stopped inches away from Terra and dropped Garchomp on the floor.

"-and I just did the world a fucking favor," he declared and dusted his palms. "What makes you think you can kill me?"

Teeth chattering at the scarred devil in front of him, Terra swallowed and put up a confident grin. "This train will pass through Charizard Bridge."

"Yeah. So?" the boy answered. Driftveil's famous bridge nicknamed the Charizard Bridge for its beauty and elegance was the pride of the city and connected it to Route 5. If one was going by train to that city, there was a rail-line built at the sides of the bridge for trains to pass through.

"In case I fail to kill you here, I had bombs planted into the bridge," the knight grinned menacingly and cackled again. "As soon as the train reaches it, we all will be blown sky high! All hail Team Plas-"

**BAM! **

Scarlet crashed his 4200 pokedollar steel studded Galvin Klein boot into his nuts and twisted it sharply eliciting an agonised cry from the stunned man. Before he could even hold his throbbing manhood, his face tasted All Stars converse as White slammed her foot into his contorted face, sending him sprawling against the smooth floorboards.

"I always wanted to do that!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "But we have to stop the train."

"Do we have to? We could just jump out..." Scarlet trailed off as White and Jolteon sent him death glares. "Hey, stop looking at me like that."

Putting a hand to his chin, the hunter thought up a plan. Turning to LP, who had long given up on trying to get attention and was now taking a nap, Scarlet lifted off the heavy pieces of metal thus freeing his legs.

"About fucking time. I really had to take a piss," the pompadour snapped as he got up painfully.

"Hold it. I need you to help me stop this train," the teen stated and pointed down the doorway. "First of all, we need to delink some carriages so as to make our jobs easier."

"What's the plan?" White asked and shifted closer.

"White, get all the living passengers into first-class. They'd better be comfortable with moving out corpses cos that's what they'll be doing inside that carriage if they need more space," the ravenette stated and White nodded.

"Hair-dude, I need you to de-link business-class and below from the train," he continued and got a bop on the head.

"LP, punk. And I'm only doing this so Boss won't have my ass if he thinks I blew up this train."

"As for the brakes-"

"U-Useless..." Terra muttered hoarsely and laughed. "I had them disabled so that this train couldn't be sto-"

**BAM! **

A pink bubble of energy hit the man square in the nuts and sent him reeling in pain.

"We're good with fixing stuff," Rain called from behind a door and Scarlet eyed the man before continuing.

"Bluenette will fix the brakes and have them operational in how long?"

"Give me 10 minutes."

**"Twelve Minutes Till We Reach Charizard Bridge" **the train's automated attendant called from the PA systems.

"When I say 10, I actually mean 5," the ranger stated calmly and the group nodded.

"What'll you do, Scarlet?" White asked as everyone spread out to do their jobs.

"I'm gonna need Pignite," Scarlet replied and tugged on his gloves. "And a dragon pokemon's scale."

Nodding, White called out her pokemon and left to get the passengers. A safe distance away, LP stopped Rain and stabbed a finger into his chest.

"How come you ain't busting us yet?" he asked. Rain looked from pompadour to finger and sighed.

"My orders were to hunt Scarlet, not you. Also, if he's got a plan on saving the civilians then we'll have to follow it through instead of arresting him there and then. I'm also quite interested in seeing how he plans to save everyone though."

Humphing, the older hunter picked a spanner out of his bag and went straight for the still-burning baggage coach while Rain dusted his shirt and headed for the control room in front. White got to Economy and with soothing words, guided everyone out of that coach and into first-class and Scarlet and Jolteon climbed onto the train's roof before hurling Pignite after them. They looked ahead just in time to see the bridge over the horizon and smoke rising from it for some reason. Looking through a hole, Scarlet sighed as he saw a remote in the unconscious Terra's hand.

"Stubborn son of a bitch..." the ravenette hissed and jerked slightly as he felt the train let go of a carriage. In the distance, a burning baggage coach lagged behind as LP twirled his spanner and headed for the next link. _Thank Arceus for my previous love of mechanics,_ the man sighed and got to work on the wrought-iron link.

_"_Tch," Rain huffed as he spotted the driver's headless corpse leaning against the controls. With a small apology, he pushed the body off and stared at the gaping hole were the controls were supposed to be. Rolling up his sleeves, he hunkered down and muttered "Okay buddy, let's get to work."

_**"Ten Minutes Till We Reach Charizard Bridge."**  
_

"Hurry guys," Scarlet whispered as the bridge came into view. Touching Pignite, he called, "Switch Assists," and the gloves flashed as the purple colour drained and was replaced with a reddish-brown hue.

Economy was divided into three classes A,B and C and LP had just finished de-linking B.

"Three more to go," he murmured and wiped sweat off his brow. All that remained was the A of Economy class and two coaches from Business. "Damn, pulling out these bolts are harder than I thought. But I'm Cool LP. Stuff like this is nothin'"

_**"Nine Minutes Till We Reach Charizard Bridge."**_

Rain touched to wire tips together praying for a spark.

"Yes!" he muttered in relief as he felt that little shock from the wires. Pulling out of the control boards, the ranger pointed at the remaining destroyed wires. "Alright buddy, Use Psychic and reconnect these wires following that format," he ordered and the wires glowed before starting to re-attach themselves to the circuit boards. "Now that I think about it, thank Arceus for Rhytmi. Who would've thought making us fix those circuit boards back in Almia's Ranger Base would come in handy years later?"

_**"Eight Minutes Till We Reach Charizard Bridge."**_

White shuffled the last person into First class and eyed the scene bitterly. As Scarlet had said earlier, bodies and dried blood were strewn across the coach and people were starting to feel uncomfortable.

"If it's possible, maybe we can pile their remains gently in a corner so they can be buried when we get to DriftVeil," she stated and called out Beartic to help her. The braver ones among the passengers also lent her their helping hands and in a minute, the bodies were piled against a corner. At least Garchomp was greedy enough to devour most of them.

_**"Three Minutes Till We Reach Charizard Bridg- It's done. We've fixed the brakes!"**_

"The passengers are all here!" White cried.

"I'm done with these fucking bolts!" LP yelled and slammed the door shut.

"**Whatever you're about to do, do it now!"**

"That's my cue!" Scarlet smiled and stepped up to the very front of the train. Even from there, he could see the gaping hole in the bridge, making him gulp slightly. If this didn't work then the train might plummet into the water below and the currents were tough in Unova.

Pushing his hands behind him, Scarlet ran up to the very end of the train and jumped right off. Yes, he jumped right off the entire train.

"Let's Go!" he cried and his gloves ignited like rockets sending him whizzing into the air. Shooting off ahead off the train, he got to a good distance and lowered himself onto the tracks. Seeing the bot from a distance, Rain arched an eyebrow.

"Hey buddy? He's not going to...?" he trailed off as the train sped up suddenly. Looking back, he saw Terra's arm holding on to the lever labelled ACCELERATE. "And I should pull the brakes now," he concluded as his friend knocked the Injun out again. Gripping another lever, he pulled down and a loud CLANK was heard as the brakes were engaged.

As Scarlet had anticipated, the train jerked and started its long skid down the tracks.

"Fuck Physics," LP muttered as the train screeched loudly. The sudden acceleration coupled with the train's original speed and the sudden application of the brakes were causing it to skid dangerously and he realized that it probably mightn't stop until they reached Charizard Bridge and then it would be too late. Also, it had rained earlier in Driftveil City so the tracks might still have been wet so they couldn't count on friction to help them stop the train.

"Unless we had an additional brake or something to oppose the train's direction," Rain murmured and smiled. "For a criminal, you're quite noble, Scarlet."

* * *

Stabbing his palms with the dragon fang from herp-a-derp Garchomp, Scarlet took a deep breath and stuck a gloved palm out in the direction of the train. Pointing another in the direction of Driftveil, the glove got wine-coloured and formed a small ring of heat energy round itself.

"Fire for Thrust Force, Fighting for Strength and Dragon for a boost in Reaction Force on the ground," he muttered and tensed up. "Vann tweaked these gloves so that they'd have enough power to stop a force equal to a single-carriage train. Let's see if the Lech's right."

Inches away from his arm, the train roared towards him and he tensed in anticipation and slight anxiety. "Come On!" he yelled and the glove towards Driftveil ignited in a brilliant stream of blue fire. With a SLAM, the train ran into him and he pushed with all his strength.

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: The things I do for money...

White: Yeah...


	21. Rebounds and Recovery!

Author's Corner. Side Story: A Reviewer's Rage(1)

White: Slybill! Alphinia's back! Alphinia's back!

Scarlet: About time. I was actually beginning to miss having to deny the ScarletxWhite accusations.

Slybill *Jumps for Alphinia*: Yay! Welcome bac-

Alphinia kicks his nuts and sends him flying into his work table

Slybill *reeling comically*: What was that for?

Alphinia: You little nerd! What's the big idea with Terra being in the train fight and not my Alphinia?

Scarlet: Well, **your **Alphinia's supposed to be screwing around in Undella To-

Alphinia hurls Slybill into Scarlet and roars like a dragon.

Alphinia: My girl does **not** _screw around_, Ginger! Where's Undella Town? I'll drag her back to this studio with my bare hands if I have to! *Storms Out*

White: …...Alphinia's back! Alphinia's back!

Omega: **Hey, what about me?**

Scarlet: Do…the….disclaimer….already…..

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOES NOT OWN POKEMON. ELSE BROCK WOULD HAVE HIS EYES PEELED FOR AN ENTIRE EPISODE!

* * *

Driftveil City, Unova Region.

A slim man of 26 sat himself down on a cushion and took in the fresh afternoon air of Driftveil City. Running his hand through his jet-black, neck-length hair, he gazed at the large, red, steel pride of the city in the distance that was Charizard Bridge and smiled as memories of a meeting with his late best friend crept into his head.

"I can still remember when Clay told us to hunt down Team Plasma who'd escaped when he lowered the bridge. Boy were we pissed….Black."

His short moment of reverie was cut off by a loud explosion that rocked even him off his feet from where he was standing. Looking in the direction of the bridge, his grey orbs widened in shock as he saw smoke rising from the bridge's middle. Getting up quickly, he grabbed two pokeballs lying on a desk nearby and was about rushing out of his hotel room when he quickly remembered something. Tearing off a sticky note, he scribbled hastily on it, slapped it down on the room door and hurried out.

"Bianca. Heading for Charizard Bridge. Stay here until I get back. Cheren."

End of Route 5, Unova Region.

"Have fire power boosted by 30%!" Scarlet cried and the flames around his left hand increased in intensity. Pushing again, he felt his boots drag right through the iron rail tracks as the train pushed against his right arm.

"With the speed at which this train is still going, Scarlet won't be able to stop the train!" Rain yelled above the deafening screeching of the train tracks and White bit her lip as she held on tightly to the window. Even with Scarlet on triple boost, he was still being pushed back by the hellbound train and unless they thought up something fast, _hellbound _wouldn't become a figure of speech anymore.

Gritting his teeth, Scarlet continued with all his might to push back the nearly-unstoppable train and called for another boost in fighting-type assist. Train tracks flew through the air as his feet tore across the railing, serving as additional brakes. Daring to look to his left, the ravenette cursed as he saw the bridge's entrance come into view.

"Dammit!" he screamed and called for another boost in fire power. The train slowed a little but didn't stop and he began to think that he would be too late. As a hunter, he considered ditching the train, grabbing Jolteon and making a break for it. However, White's crying face seeped into his thoughts and for some reason, he felt he couldn't bring himself to stop pushing against the train.

"You fucking owe me for this, ditz!" he yelled and finally called for a boost in dragon power. Almost instantly, the blue flames on his left flared up with a BOOM and the train began to slow down drastically.

"How far are we from the foot of the bridge?" LP called as the train shook violently.

"My buddy says 70 feet and closing," Rain yelled back. "Sorry make that 50."

"We're not gonna make it!" a passenger cried and people began to scream and panic.

"Yes we are! Scarlet's working hard to push back the train!" White yelled and silenced everyone. "Scarlet said he'll save us! And when he says he's gonna do something, he always follows it through down to the last letter! I believe in him, Jolteon believes in him and you all should believe in him too! You just wait, he'll definitely stop the train!"

Rain scrunched up his eyebrow. He had initially pictured his target to be a barbaric, ruthless, greedy and defiant bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man but now here he was, pushing a virtually unstoppable, 200 tonne hunk of metal with all his might, thanklessly trying to save people who he never knew before. And he even had a friend rooting for him.

"Interesting…" the bluenette muttered and jerked forward as he felt the train slowing down further. Looking out, his eyes widened at the giant hole in the bridge nearing them. "30 feet!"

With a strained yell, the ravenette boosted all three assists to the max, jammed his sliding feet harder into the passing rails and gave a final push.

"20 feet!"

"**Hurry brat!**"

"15 feet"

"**All hail Team Plasma!"**

"10 feet!"

"**Scarlet!"**

"8 feet"

"**!**"

* * *

With an ear-grating screech and sparks flying from the rails, the single carriage train ground to a halt with Scarlet's worn out boots just inches away from the gaping hole. Swallowing the heart threatening to leap out of his mouth, the ravenette took his shaky hand off the train's snout and stumbled over to the side. Peering at the relieved/stunned passengers he gave his signature grin.

"Just so you know," he stammered, trying to regain his composure. "I am **not** doing that again." And in a second, he was flooded by the overjoyed crowd, battered with hugs, kisses and hair-ruffles. Tearing him out from thankful passengers, White enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug and Jolteon and Pignite tackled them both to the ground happily. Ignoring his protests, they licked at his face in joy, gratitude and relief while White giggled into his shoulder.

"What're you gonna do about him?" LP murmured as he and Rain watched the comical group from inside the train. "I can't allow you to arrest him or my job won't be any fun anymore. Also, you'd be a major ball-buster if you tried to ruin the scene."

"Even so..." Rain replied and ran a hand through his hair. "We were told to arrest a scarlet-haired Pokemon hunter." LP tensed and fingered his guns. The pompadour knew all too well what would happen to any hunter who got caught and frankly, he didn't want that for his rival else the Reshiram hunt would get very boring. He still had to show the brat up anyway, even if he didn't know him.

"Later LP. I'm heading for the police station to make a statement." Jerking out of his thoughts, the older hunter turned to see the bluenette stepping out of the train...and onto the opposite side of the train where he wouldn't be seen.

"Huh? But-" he started but was cut off as the winds picked up and the noisy sounds of helicopters cut through the quiet atmosphere. Rain turned and faced LP.

"We didn't get a change of heart, if that's what you're wondering," he stated and the air around him bent as a shape materialized slowly behind him. A blue and grey pokemon shaped like a small jet-plane floated beside him and stared apprehensively.

"So that's your_ buddy_, huh?" the older hunter remarked with a low whistle. "No wonder..."

"Latios told me that its best to leave Scarlet be for a while. He might just lead us to Team Plasma if I play my cards right," Rain continued and hopped unto the dragon/psychic pokemon. Thankfully, no one was there to stare at the Eon pokemon as everyone else was on the other side of the train.

"Besides..." he added as the duo began to rise and turn invisible. "We didn't see a scarlet-haired hunter here. All we saw was a 16 year old ravenette doing what he could to save the people and pokemon on this train." And in a large gust of wind, they were gone.

"Hmph, s'all the better for me then..." the pompadour scoffed and sent out his Gliscor. "We're outta here. I need a bath and I smell like a horny Muk." Nodding, his Fang Scorp pokemon picked him up between his pincers and flew off. Terra himself had snuck out while no one was looking and had long scurried off into the distance.

White had held her hat down to keep it from flying off in the strong wind and was now helping to shuffle the passengers into the rescue copters. Getting the last one into the copter, she turned to face Scarlet.

"C'mon, lets go-"

"White!" A voice called and the two looked up to see an a large, grey bird pokemon coming down slowly to the ground. Jumping off his Unfezant, a black-haired man ran up to her and snatched her up in an embrace before putting her down and checking for injuries. "When I heard that the bridge had been blown up and a train was still approaching, I rushed here as fast I could. I never expected to see you here though. Are you alright, what happened to that train and who is that boy?"

"Gee Cheren," the white-haired trainer giggled. "If you keep asking so many questions, my head's gonna explode!"

After she dramatically explained the events that had transpired, Cheren sighed in relief and smiled. "I'm just glad to see you're safe." Scarlet stared at the man._ Probably one of White's crazy friends,_ he assumed and walked over to them.

"Oh yeah, this is Ginger-ow-Scarlet, my training coach." Giving the blood-stained boy a once-over, he held up a hand.

"Don't know how but you saved everyone on this train. I'm honoured to meet you," he stated with a formal smile. Smiling back, the ravenette proceeded to shake his hand when something pulsed within him and his gloves began to flash oddly. Suddenly, he gripped the left side of his chest in pain as his heart literally twisted and pumped erratically.

"Scarlet...?" White muttered before rushing over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Damn...it..." he replied and bloody tears streamed out from his deadening eyes. "Rebound...?"

Instantly, bloody gashes ripped open across his entire frame and his body convulsed as blood sprayed from his sides. Screaming, the ravenette fell back and writhed as the triple boost rebound punished every muscle in his arms and legs before spewing blood from his mouth. Not stopping there, a sickening crack was heard as the bones in his right arm fractured heavily.

Watching helplessly, White screamed his name several times while trying to hold him down. In a minute, paramedics appeared on the scene and Cheren took it upon himself to tear her and Jolteon away from their dying companion. Screaming and kicking frantically, White felt a needle stab through her arm and in no time at all, her body fell limp in Cheren's arms.

"Sorry White. Can't have you hyperventilating and hurting yourself..." the man whispered as the paramedic nearby pulled out the syringe.

* * *

_"It's snowing again..." _

_Two 7-year old boys clad in white,oversized nightgowns stood on their chairs and looked out the glass window. Endless white spread out over the entire area and small flakes danced in the howling winds. _

_"Wanna make snowmen?" __The child on the left turned to face his best friend and smiled. "Well, Scarlet?"_

_The boy on the left shook his head, swaying his straight, waist-length red-hair in all directions._

_"Professor Jillian told us not to go, remember? The Weavile come out when it snows too," he replied and jumped off the chair. Fingering the long black lock of hair shielding the right side of his face, Scarlet walked up to a bookcase and reached for a photo album. Opening it, he leafed through some pages and smiled as he saw a group of small children, himself included, lined up side by side and grinning at the picture. Standing behind them was a cheerful-looking woman with messy brown hair tied in a bun and making bunny-ears behind the redhead. _

_"I wish the others were here," he muttered sadly. His friend walked up to him and plopped himself down with a pout. _

_"Professor Jillian said they were all going for a little excursion. I wonder why the two of us were left behind," he murmured before turning to face Scarlet with a coy smile. "Ya know, Roy said he knew what they were gathering us all for."_

_Closing the book, the redhead looked at his friend with interest. Jade always had something to talk about whenever they were bored. "So...what was it?"_

_Leaning closer, the auburn-haired child made a creepy face. "He said they're gonna use our souls to awaken a powerful, giant monster-pokemon that lives far, far away."_

_"That's stupid," the redhead scoffed and put away the album. "Pokemon don't eat souls."_

_"Oh yeah? Then how come the kids that went away a year ago haven't come back yet?" Jade asked._

_"Professor Jillian said they weren't needed anymore so they gave them away," Scarlet replied flatly and picked up another book. _

_"Gave them away? You mean they got families?" the auburn asked in wonder and his friend shrugged._

_"I don't know. Maybe they **were** _given to the monster after all," _he concluded and giggled when he saw Jade pale. "I just scared you with your own story. That's rich!"_

_"That's not fair!" the auburn whined and tugged on his own waist-length hair. Like Scarlet, he too had a lock of black-hair except it covered his left instead. Looking at them, one would've thought they were mirrored opposites. "Hey Scarlet?"_

_"What is it this time, Jade?"_

_"D'you think my soul will be sacrificed to the monster-pokemon?" he asked timidly. Scarlet put his book down and faced his friend before holding up three fingers._

_"One. Roy was a loony so he was probably lying. Two. Pokemon cannot eat souls-"_

_"Dusknoir can!" Jade interjected and felt smart as he thought he had stumped his intelligent friend. Scarlet sighed._

_"Dusknoir guide souls into the spirit world, dummy. And that was just some guess by geezers."_

_"Stumped me again..." the auburn huffed. "What's three?"_

_Scarlet knocked a fist gently on his friend's chest and grinned. "Soul Brothers."_

_Jade stared at him blankly. "Huh?"_

_"We're soul brothers. I've got your soul and you've got mine. This monster-pokemon can't take our souls cos their tied to each other like Professor Jillian's shoe laces. Nice and tight!"_

_Jade returned the gesture and smiled. "Yeah! Nice and tight!"_

* * *

Blue eyes stared up at the white ceiling and flitted about to scan the environment which looked painfully familiar. Sitting up slowly, Scarlet looked down to see a mass of snow-white hair lying on his lap. Looking to the right, he spotted Jolteon fast asleep on a bed of his own, bandaged at the sides.

"Good, you're awake," a voice called out from the door. Following its direction, his eyes fell on the raven-haired man who was leaning by the doorway.

"Cheren...?" he asked and was instantly surprised by how scratchy his voice sounded. Quietly, Cheren walked up to the teen and drew a chair forward to sit on.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit..." Nodding, the older man pulled out a check-list.

"You've been out for two days. Doctors had one hell of a surgery for your heart. Your right arm might have to be kept in a cast for a few days and I doubt you'll be able to move your legs for an hour or two with all the sedatives they pumped into you," he stated.

"Thanks for giving me the run-down," Scarlet replied and pulled off the blanket covering his body, revealing bandages covering him from chest to feet. "Great, I just got uglier."

"That's what you're worried about...?" Cheren asked, sweatdropping before gently tapping White on the shoulder. Mumbling slightly, the girl rubbed her eyes and stared at her conscious companion.

Silence...

Silence...

"Hey...You're drooling," he muttered and as expected, White threw herself into him knocking him back into oblivion.

* * *

2 minutes later...

"Someone came by earlier. Said I should give you this when you wake up," Cheren said and pulled out Scarlet's cube. "He also said to stop being reckless, whatever that means."

"Thank you Lech," the ravenette whispered as he received the cube gratefully. "Um...do you happen to have a pokemon with the regenerator ability?"

Raising an eyebrow, the older ravenette shook his head. "I don't but the Nurse Joy here should have one. What do you need it for anyway?"

"Bring it to me and I'll show you," was the reply and White suddenly perked and dashed out of the room. In a minute, an Audino was pushed into the room with a surprised Nurse Joy following moments later. Taking his cube, Scarlet shot a gentle ray of light at the pokemon. Scanning it completely, the cube blinked and made a small BLEEP.

"So..." Cheren trailed at White, puzzled. Putting the cube to his chest, the hunter tapped a button and the room got illuminated in a brilliant white light. A split-second later, the light faded and Scarlet tore off his bandages to reveal fresh scars all over his chest.

"Wow..." the Nurse Joy cooed in awe. Returning Audino to her, the ravenette jumped off his bed and walked up to Jolteon. Beaming the light at his electric pokemon, it only took a few seconds before his spiky ears perked up and he jumped from the fresh surge of life that had just been pumped into his system.

"If you must know, I just utilized some of your pokemon's ability through its DNA. I'm not healed totally since I'm human but Jolteon should do just fine."

"You know you just made a scientific/medical breakthrough right?" the older ravenette stated and Scarlet rolled his eyes.

"Everyone says that. Besides, I just used it to close up my wounds and they'll heal faster if I don't push myself. Now let's get outta here. Hospitals make me sick."

"Huh? I thought hospitals were there to make people feel better," White asked, genuinely confused. Sweatdropping, Scarlet bopped her lightly on the head.

"You. Are. Such. An. Airhead," he deadpanned and went straight for the reception. "C'mon, I don't look very good in patient gowns." White tugged on Cheren's hand before following her black-haired companion.

"That's some boyfriend you got, White," the man commented and Scarlet stopped abruptly.

"She's not my girlfriend," he declared flatly and continued in search of non-hospital clothes. _Now that's denial_, Cheren remarked.

* * *

An hour later...

The rain was coming down hard on the city and White tried to count the number of raindrops sliding down the shop window. Getting drowsy instead, she rubbed her droopy eyes and grumbled something about Scarlet taking too long to pick out some clothes. Stepping out of the changing room in army-camouflage cargoes and a black, turtleneck sweater, the ravenette whistled for her and Jolteon to follow as he stepped out of the building. Cheren had earlier on gone ahead to the hotel were he was currently residing saying that he had to meet his wife and let her know what was going on.

"Your cube sure does a lot, doesn't it?" White remarked as they passed by the park on their way to meet Cheren. Scarlet's cube had an umbrella function so as long as the duo stayed together, they wouldn't have to worry about getting soaked. "Can it turn into a plane too?"

"As cool as that sounds, I'd have to say no," the hunter replied. "It took me two years of back-breaking science just to get it to do the glove thingy. I had a friend come up with the other smaller add-ons. I originally intended for it to be a storage device but...well, I'm still a teenage guy right? I couldn't resist putting some almost impossible features in it. Don't ask me how. It makes my brain hurt."

Nodding, the trainer squeezed lightly on the fuzzy pokemon in her arms. "So I guess I'll be challenging the gym leader here. He uses ground type so he might be a little tough."

"You'd need a grass, water or ice type pokemon to beat ground-types. And unless you're gonna use Beartic, I suggest you catch one of those three types," her coach explained. Stopping in the middle of the park's walkway, he coughed lightly and turned to face White. "I have something to say..."

Tilting her head to the side, White stared at him before nodding.

"Back on the train fiasco, when it looked like we weren't gonna make it...you said you believed in me to actually stop the train." Was that red tinting his cheeks?

"How did you hear that?" the white-haired trainer asked.

"Like I said, I was on dragon-boost then and I guess my sense of hearing heightened along with everything else," he replied before pouting and looking away. "I'm only gonna say this once so listen up." And in a small voice, "T-Thanks...for believing in me-eh?"

He would have continued if not for the fact that the girl in question was a little way ahead, skipping about in the rain and jumping on small puddles.

"Sorry, did you say something, Ginger?" she grinned and a tick mark appeared on his forehead. Curse her short attention span.

"Get out of the rain or you'll make Jolteon catch a cold!" he yelled and proceeded to grab his pokemon from her. Suddenly pulling out of his reach, White watched in amusement as Scarlet slipped and fell face-first into a large puddle. The laughter that followed was cut short as Scarlet slowly pushed himself off the ground and smiled sadistically. Stepping back, she was about running when a glob of mud smacked her right in the face. Dropping Jolteon, the girl reciprocated the attack and soon a mud-fight broke out as people from nowhere joined in the messy fun. A bewildered Cheren stood under an umbrella and watched the scene before deciding to get what he came for.

"Scarlet! White! The city's mayor is going to be mad if you mess up the park. Let's just drop the mud and go back to the hotel now."

The teens stopped and looked at the spoil-sport before nodding in unison.

"Good now lets-"** SPLAT! **

* * *

Author's Corner. Side Story: A Reviewer's Rage(2)

Slybill: Omega's comments are always so witty.

Scarlet: I don't know...he makes me feel a little self-conscious of my actions.

Slybill: It's not his fault. He did say he was a prude after all-

BAM!

Slybill slumps with blood spraying like a fountain from his head and swirl marks in his eyes having been hit by Omega holding a plank of wood with a bloodied six-inch nail jutting out.

Omega: Who're you calling a prude, punk. You totally ignored me in the part 1.

Scarlet: Um...Omega, I think you just killed-

BAM!

Omega: Sorry Ginger, what did you say? I couldn't here you over the sound of your nuts being busted by my best friend Plank.

Slybill: To the real Omega...help me...


	22. Lightning and the Insufferable Sunshine!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON.

* * *

Underground Plasma Castle, Unova Region,

It'd been two days since Terra had dragged his battered body back to base and Aqua still couldn't stop giggling each time she caught sight of the still-fresh shoe-print that stubbornly clung to his face even after being doused in water and antiseptic.

"I told you so…" Alphinia dragged as she passed by the traumatised knight and sat on the marble round table. Currently, all four knights were having a light discussion on their progress and Terra's had been, by far, the most hilarious.

"Damn, Alphinia's boyfriend really did a number on you," Draco scoffed in his sing-song voice and received a hard blow to the forehead from his lightly-pissed baby-sister. "I only wish I could've seen you when you first got back."

"M-monsters…." Was all the chattering indian could blurt out. Still, it was enough to set Aqua off again and the entire room reverberated with her bell-like laughter.

"Now I **have **to meet the guys who did him in!" she exclaimed. "I'll first thank them for humiliating Mr Hard-ass here before I kill them."

"Yeah right…" Alphinia slurred as she rubbed her tired, blue eyes. "By the way, our base in Nimbasa got busted."

Upon hearing that, the rest perked up suddenly.

"That's strange…" the brunette murmured in thought. "How?"

"Apparently," the blonde started and yawned. "Someone walked in and for no reason, beat up every grunt and destroyed half the entire building. The grunts kept saying that they saw a cowboy."

"Cowboy…COWBOY!" Terra screamed, suddenly remembering that humiliating ordeal three days ago. Ignoring him, Draco twirled Alphinia's curly hair as he fell silent in thought.

"Sounds like a hero complex…" he muttered. "Did they get a name?"

Tapping her chin as she wracked her memories, the blonde stared for a second before snapping her fingers.

"He spray-painted the walls. It read LIGHTNING'S STRUCK- DE ARIMASU," she replied and turned to face her ash-skinned brother. "Should I kill him?"

"No…" Draco replied and tapped her nose. "Let me meet him…"

Aqua huffed and crossed her arms. "Give me a break; we all know that that's overkill."

"Awwww c'mon…" the man whined as he began walking out the door. "At least let me have some fun once in a while!"

"Last time you said that, that abomination of a dragon-pokemon annihilated all the ranger bases in Sinnoh…" Terra muttered and Draco spun to face him with his slice-of-melon smile.

"Abomination? Then what should I call that herp-a-derp who's still in the recovery room?"

Terra fumed, Aqua cracked up and Alphinia just yawned as her older brother beckoned to her.

"Let's go Alphy, I promised you a view of Charizard Bridge and the rain's lovely around this time of year."

"Shut up," the blonde replied and followed. Looking at the two, Aqua sighed dreamily.

"They look and act nothing alike, but they're still the best of siblings," she remarked. "Wouldn't you agree, Terra- Hey! Where'd you go?"

* * *

Driftveil City, Unova Region.

"A-choo!"

White sniffled as she dragged her muddy self in the direction of the hotel nearby. On either side, two equally muddy ravenettes walked beside her and an even muddier pokemon shivered in her arms.

"If you catch a cold, I'll twist your nose..." the younger ravenette growled and she held back another sneeze. To her left, the older ravenette inspected his clothes with disdain and sighed deeply. In the past 30 minutes, that simple mud-fight had devolved into an all-out war and before the guys knew it, Battle White had taken over, slinging mud in several angles with the help of her Sandile and with enough power to destroy stone fountains and ruin several statues.

"Luckily, the mayor decided not to press charges for vandalism. I hope we all learnt something from this," Cheren stated and White nodded.

"She started it anyway..." Scarlet muttered childishly and shivered. Expecting the rain the wash of all the mud started to sound like a bad idea now. "I so need a bath."

"By the way Cheren, where's Bianca?" White asked, suddenly remembering the blonde trainer-turned-professor. Cheren froze.

"I left her back at the hotel..." he muttered, looking horrified and Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"Sooo..." he trailed off as the older ravenette smacked his forehead.

"You don't understand," he continued. "I gave her a cup of coffee to warm herself up..."

Scarlet was just about to ask what the big deal was when.

"**!**"

**BAM!**

Three humans and one pokemon flew into the air as Scarlet felt a force akin to a speeding truck ram into his back. A moment later, the group found themselves in a fountain 10 meters away and the hunter hissed in pain as he felt a scar on his arm open up. Grabbing the edge of the fountain ( and inadvertently crushing it in his rage) the teen stumbled to his feet and was just about proclaiming the culprit's death when he did a double take and bit his tongue.

First thing he saw was a belly. A very big belly. Belonging to a medium-heighted woman with neck-length blonde hair who at the moment was apologizing profusely at the dazed trio.

"B-B-Bianca!" Cheren spluttered and painfully pulled himself up. "Naturally, I blame myself for giving you the coffee but after eleven years, this just has to stop."

"Bianca?" White stammered as she stepped on Cheren (sending him face-first back into the water) and threw herself at the pregnant blonde who caught her with relative ease. Laughing, the females embraced tightly before pulling apart to stare at each other in joy. "...What happened to your belly?"

Anime drop by the males.

"I don't really know! I woke up one day and found my tummy like this," Bianca replied, genuinely puzzled.

An even louder drop by males.

"You're pregnant, ditz!" both Cheren and Scarlet yelled.

"Oh..." the girls nodded in amazement before the blonde suddenly perked up again.

"I'M PREGNANT!" the blonde exclaimed happily pumping the air with her small fists...and simultaneously punching the passer-by behind her.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" White echoed joyously and mirrored the action, getting Scarlet right in the sucker and sending him back into the fountain with a loud SPLASH.

"You've been pregnant for eight months now. I know because I remind you_ every single day_," the older ravenette grumbled as he picked Scarlet out of the now-reddish water. Spotting the dazed boy, Bianca let go of White and waddled up to him.

"Is this your new boyfriend, White?" she asked and a big, fat, pulsing tick mark appeared on the hunter's wet forehead. "You should really get that tick mark checked. Cheren says it's a sign of premature high blood pressure-"

"Let's get out of this rain," her husband interjected and dragged the smouldering teen into the hotel and up to their room.

"Why're you guys so muddy?" Bianca asked as Cheren went straight for the bathroom with Scarlet in tow.

"We had a mud-fight!" White replied and giggled as Jolteon began to shake off the mud and water from his fur.

"What'd I say about shaking on the carpet, fuzzball!" his master called out and the lightning pokemon huffed impatiently. "Come over here and take a bath!"

"Is that a Jolteon?" the blonde asked, eyeing Jolteon with interest as he trotted over to the bathroom door on the far end. Taking out an old-looking pokedex from her pocket, she pointed it at the pokemon.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity," beeped the device in a girl-like voice.

"Amazing, I should catch one," she exclaimed, pocketing the device and sitting herself down on the nearest armchair. "Strange...why do I feel so tired...?"

"Because you're pregnant, remember?" her clean-as-a-Mincinno husband replied as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Geez, I hope our kid doesn't grow up to be like you..."

"I wonder if it's a girl?" White asked and put her head to the woman's stomach. "I hope I get pregnant soon..."

Putting a hand to her shoulder, the blonde smiled. "Don't worry White, keep travelling with that boyfriend of yours and you'll be pregnant in no time!"

Cheren choked on the water he was drinking and a loud CRASH could be heard from the bathroom. Turning, they watched as the door flung open and a panting, naked teen (along with his sweatdropping Jolteon) jumped out.

"O-Oi! J-J-Jokes l-like that aren't f-funny!" he cried, pointing a shaky finger at Bianca whose green eyes dropped to his waist and widened.

"Correction, he just might rip you apart with that!" she exclaimed while Cheren had his hands jammed to his mouth in horror. Looking down, Scarlet sweatdropped as he realized what he had just done.

"PERVERTS!" he screamed girlishly and quickly slammed the door behind him. Within seconds, he came out again, red-faced and fully dressed with a puffed-up Jolteon behind him. "Let's forget that that ever happened."

"Um...what was that thing dangling between Ginger's legs?" White whispered not-so-quietly to her blonde mentor.

"Don't know. Maybe it's a pokemon..." Bianca whispered back.

"I SAID FORGET IT!" the hunter screamed in frustration.

...

Having washed and dried off, the group went for some food at the hotel's restaurant and made small talk as they waited for their orders to arrive.

"So what're you two doing here?" White asked. "Ever since you got married and moved away from Nuvema, I rarely heard from you. I wanna know just what you've been doing for two years now."

"Well, we're actually on our way to Aspertia City all the way in Eastern Unova. The Pokemon League want Cheren to transfer there and take up a job as a gym leader there," Bianca replied puffing her chest in pride.

"I heard you've gotta pass some crazy-hard test to become a gym leader. You must be a pretty tough trainer," Scarlet analysed and Cheren shook his head.

"Thank you, but I'm not all that tough..." he mumbled humbly and both Bianca and White giggled at his modesty.

"Says the one who beat the elite four thrice in a row..." Bianca started.

"...And gave Black a run for his money," White finished, nudging the young man coyly.

_Wow, that's strong... _the hunter remarked in awe. Waving the girls off, Cheren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Come on, that was years ago..." he chuckled and faced White. "Your turn. How's training?"

"Great! I've got a Pignite, a Sandile named Sandy, a Scraggy and Black's Beartic too!"

"Black's Beartic?" Bianca asked and Cheren cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I only used him in emergencies. Never a gym battle," the trainer quickly added. Nodding, Cheren leaned back in his chair.

"I see. That's good. It'd be lazy if you ploughed through all your battles with a champion's pokem-" Stopping himself, he leaned in closer to White. "Does he...?" he whispered pointing at Scarlet.

"I know she's the champion's little sister if that's what you're asking," the hunter stated flatly as he leafed through a menu with Jolteon on his lap.

"Oh," the older ravenette chirped and relaxed. "So, how many badges, White?"

Taking out her pink and black badge case, White proudly showed off her four fairly-shiny badges and Bianca whistled, impressed.

"And it's thanks to Ginger's-OW-Scarlet's training that I got the last two."

At that moment, their food arrived and the boys watched as the girls gobbled on their plates sending bits of food everywhere.

"Piloswine..." Scarlet muttered lowly.

"I concur..." Cheren whispered and started on his food. In two minutes, people and pokemon finished their food and the group stepped up to the window walls to see that the rain had died down to show rays of orange light splitting through the clouds.

"Five already?" Scarlet murmured as he checked his watch. _Time sure flies. _Beckoning to Jolteon and White, he turned and headed for the door. "Let's find a Pokemon Center for the night guys."

Bianca pouted. "Why not stay here?" she asked, clinging stubbornly to White's arm.

"This hotel looks fancy. And fancy means expensive," the hunter replied.

"We can get you rooms!" the blonde pressed on and Cheren swallowed hard. He couldn't say no to Bianca if she heckled him into paying for the rooms and all though he had more than enough to pay, he still had a small problem with letting go of money.

The younger ravenette shook his head and his older counterpart released the breath he had been unconsciously holding.

"Thanks but we don't want to trouble you. Besides, White's got training to do for her gym battle and we mightn't be back until way later." Slowly, Bianca let go of White's arm and nodded.

"Okay..." she mumbled and waved as White started after her companions. "Don't stay up too late! There's this awful biker gang that race around the city at night!"

"Thanks for the info, Bianca!" White called and waved back before running after Scarlet. Cheren stepped up to his wife and put a hand on her head.

"That last statement of yours made you sound like a mom," he remarked and she crossed her arms.

"As if! I can't be a mom if I don't have any kids...and why is my tummy so big again?"

Cheren anime drops beside his clueless wife and wondered how she got that world-renowned award for discovering ways of utilizing Pokerus to its full potential.

"Oh I forgot to to tell White something!" she exclaimed and smacked her forehead.

"That's not surprising, what was it anyway?" her husband asked curiously.

"Her best friend's coming to Driftveil!"

* * *

9:00PM, Driftveil Docks.

"Let's stop for now," White suggested. Beside her, Pignite, Sandy and Scraggy panted heavily while Jolteon had barely broken a sweat.

"Fine," Scarlet huffed and looked up to see the endless dark-blue painting the skies. "We'll continue tomorrow and see if you can find any pokemon types super-effective against ground types since all we found today were normal and fighting pokemon."

"I can just wing it with my own pokemon," the trainer chirped as she withdrew her tired pokemon and walked up to her coach. "I've done well so far. I mean, I didn't need a ground-type to beat Elesa's Eelektross after all."

"Whatever happened to that Gotta Catch'em All motto that you trainers follow?" he remarked, turning and starting to walk away with Jolteon right behind him. White followed beside him while scratching her head in thought.

"I actually don't want to catch every pokemon in the world," she blurted after a while. "It's enough for me to just see them, wild and free and playing around without a care in the world."

"Not when I'm around..." Scarlet muttered very quietly with his greed-face on and Jolteon sighed.

"What was that, Ginger?" White asked and the ravenette coughed uncomfortably before deciding to change the subject.

"There's supposed to be an ice-cream-looking pokemon around here," he said as they passed the warehouses on either side of the street and White looked around before shaking her head.

"It's called a Vanillite, I think. Besides, I don't want one," she huffed and kept walking leaving Scarlet to frown a little in curiosity.

"Why wouldn't you catch a pokemon that's obviously gonna help you in your gym battle?" he inquired and stopped as White turned around to face him with a smirk.

"Because," she started and put on sunglasses before striking a pose, "...they ain't coooooool!" Scarlet and Jolteon stared blankly at the girl frozen in her pose as if waiting for something to happen.

"Was that supposed to be a pun...?" the hunter deadpanned and White laughed loudly.

"Of course! That was just one of my many rib-cracking jokes from my prestigious handbook of stand-up comedy!" she declared and pointed at the sweatdropping duo. "You...should be dying of laughter right now!"

Sighing, teen and pokemon passed their painfully-hopeless-at-comedy-yet-still-laughing-anyway companion and continued on their way to the Pokemon Center. Concluding that her coach was a humorless android with the heart of an old man, the disappointed White trudged silently behind and sulked away before finally noticing something.

"Can't see anybody on the street..." she noted.

"If you were paying attention, Bianca said there's some gang fooling around at night. Perhaps people are scared to get spotted by them and curfewed themselves or something..." Scarlet replied, still in front.

"What'll happen if we meet'em?"

"Walk away, duh," he replied. "And if they cause trouble, I'll let'em rape you and be on my merry way." he continued flatly and Jolteon gave him the biggest shock of his life. "What? I was serious!"

**ZAP**

Luckily, White hadn't caught that last statement so she continued behind her bickering companions, happily thinking of how her gym battle would go. A small sound caught her ears though and she spun around to see just empty warehouses. For all cheesy reasons, the street was eerily illuminated by the tall street lights and Scarlet scowled as a small sense of foreboding clung stubbornly to the back of his mind.

"Well well, whaddo we 'ave 'ere?" came a gruff sneer and the trio looked ahead to see a couple of biker-looking thugs on big cruisers with ridiculously long handlebars. In a moment, the teens found themselves surrounded by ten of the metal monsters and Scarlet facepalmed.

"This is so cliché, it's almost scripted" he groaned as the leader, a tall, lanky man with a big sunglasses and a mohawk stepped off his bike and strutted up to them. A Scraggy hung from his shoulder while a Krokorok trudged beside him with its arms folded and a cocky grin adorning its face.

Bending down to face Scarlet, the roughneck grinned creepily and our teen cringed at the sight of his missing teeth. "Ya know, kids like you shouldn't be out on a date this time 'a' night. Ya never know when bad guys are having their fun," he drawled, eliciting cackles of approval from his gang of cue balls.

Putting on a completely innocent expression, the ravenette tilted his head in mock wonder and said "Sorry sir, but you smell like Stunky on heat. Might I ask why?"

White began to giggle while all the roughneck's lackeys gasped in shock. _Does this guy know who he's talking to?_ they thought in unison.

"What was that ya little piece of shit?" the roughneck growled, getting in the teen's face.

Scarlet pretended to look puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You listen to me ya little-" WHAK!

Scarlet slammed his forehead into the unsuspecting biker's with enough force to smash a brick. Falling down, the man clutched the smoking 6 inch bump sticking out from his forehead and screamed in pain.

"Enough with the cheesiness already," the hunter boomed in a voice filled to the brim with acid. "If you ain't taking a breathmint then get outta my face. I'm tired right now and your stink is driving me crazy, so just fight me, get your ass kicked and go home like every normal bad guy already!"

Stumbling, the biker glared at the boy and prepared to give his gang an order when suddenly...

"YOU VILE VILLAINS, UNHAND THOSE KIDS AT ONCE-DE ARIMASU!"

As one, everybody turned to see a...cowboy...posing heroically on the top of a warehouse before losing his balance, tumbling down the roof and landing butt-first into the hard concrete.

"I wish I hadn't skipped gym class so often," he grumbled and staggered up to face the sweatdropping group. "Do not fear innocent citizens for Nuvema's Lightning is here to save the day once again!"

Silence...

Silence...

"Hey, roughneck. New Plan. Kill the cowboy and get on with our fight later, deal?" Scarlet asked.

"Sounds legit," the biker stated.

"**What kinda ingratitude is that-de arimasuka?**" said cowboy screamed.

"Filbert...?" White asked, squinting at the face hidden under the enormous wide-brimmed hat. Looking towards her, the boy's lime green eyes widened in surprise.

"White..." he murmured before getting red-faced. "IT'S HILBERT NOT FILBERT-DE ARIMASU!"

"You know this weirdo?" Scarlet asked. Granted, White knew a lot of weirdos but this one topped the cake.

"Of course I do, he's my childhood friend from Nuvema-"

"Sorry ta interrupt this 'ere reunion," the biker cut in sharply, "...but we had some beatin' ta do! Get' em boys!"

All at once, the bikers sent out their pokemon, mainly some Scraggy, Krokorok and the odd Mincinno here and there.

"Don't worry White-de arimasu," the cowboy stated as he drew out his pokeballs. "Let the hero do his-"

"Jolteon, Double Kick!" Scarlet cut in and Jolteon kicked away the two Scraggy aiming for the cowboy from above. "Get a move on Dilbert! You're getting in my way!"

A tick mark flashed across the boy's face. "I am called Lightning and you will refer to me as such-de arimasu!" and he threw his pokeballs in the air. "Go! Haxorus and Bouffalant!"

With a burst of light, Lightning's pokemon, one resembling a dinosaur with axe-like tusks and the other a huge horned-bull with an afro exploded onto the scene and stood tall over their opponents.

"Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon. Their sturdy tusks will stay sharp even if used to cut steel beams. These Pokémon are covered in hard armor," White's Pokedex beeped.

"Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. Bouffalant is powerful and destructive, wildly charging and headbutting everything in its path," Scarlet's Pokedex beeped simulataeneously.

"Wow Gilbert, you've got such strong pokemon," the trainer cooed and Lightning puffed up his chest in pride before getting red again. "And that's why I tell everyone to call me Lightning-de arimasu!"

"Don't show'em any mercy!" the head biker cried and the Krokorok gathered together before shooting Stone Edges at the teens.

"Watch 'n' learn!" the cowboy declared. "Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"

With a roar, the golden dragon pokemon swung its glowing red tail at the incoming rocks and batted them back at the bikers' pokemon. Hit by their own attack, the group of Krokorok fainted and some cue balls gulped in fear. Undeterred, the Scraggy all jumped in with Focus Punches, aiming for Bouffalant.

"Head Charge!" Lightning called and the Bash Buffalo's afro got enveloped in a bright yellow light. Charging straight for the Scraggy, Bouffalant bashed into them sending them to the stars. Still going strong, the pokemon rammed into the other bikers allowing them to follow their pokemon into the sky.

"Not bad, Albert" Scarlet remarked as Jolteon zapped the remaining Scraggy and Mincinno. "Not bad at all."

"**H.I.L.B.E.R.T! HILBERT-DE ARIMASU!**" the cowboy screeched in exasperation and pulled on the sides of his hat.

"You think your pokemon're all that but they ain't worth shit compared to these guys!" the gangleader cried and flung three pokeballs. A Krookodile, a Scrafty and a Cincinno burst from their balls and faced the boys defiantly. "Get'em with your best attacks!"

Krookodile went for Jolteon with its huge jaws opening for a Crunch attack while Scrafty jumped in the air and concentrated all its power in its knee for a Hi Jump Kick on Bouffalant.

"Iron Tail," Scarlet stated casually.

"Hyper Beam!" Lightning called.

Jolteon crouched just as Krookodile came close and sprung up, bringing its tail hard against the Intimidation Pokemon's lower jaw and sending it flying into the water in the distance. Bouffalant followed through with a Hyper Beam that swallowed the incoming Scrafty and exploded upon contact. The tiny Cincinno took one look at the giant Haxorus and peacefully followed its cohorts into the lake, knowing that that was the best way to avoid a whole lot of hell.

"That was easy," the hunter remarked as he rubbed Jolteon's head.

"Too easy- de arimasu," Lightning chipped in cautiously.

"Don't move suckers!" Looking behind them, the boys spotted the smirking gangleader holding a knife to White's neck. "That's some nice pokemon ya got there. I suggest you give'em to me or else your girlfriend's gonna need a new set of vocal chords."

The cowboy bit his lip while Scarlet arched an eyebrow. White herself was, however, remotely unaware of the situation she was in as she was too busy counting the number of stars in the sky.

"If that's the case then you're free to kill her," the ravenette suggested casually and both Lightning's and the biker's jaws dropped.

"W-What-De arimasuka?"

Scarlet smirked and started towards the biker. "That is, if you can anyway."

Something about the ravenette's attitude rattled the biker. "D-Don't screw with me, and stop right there. I'll really kill her, ya know!"

"Do it then," the teen stated and continued towards them with that smirk on his face. "I don't think you can though. It's obvious that you've never killed anyone before."

Sweat ran down the biker's face as he watched the defiant boy coming closer and closer.

"I-I s-s-said-"

"Stop? I won't actually, it's more like I can't," Scarlet cut in slowly and matched his gaze with the gangster's. "I can tell you've never even cut anyone before. Your hands are trembling,"

STEP

"...You're breathing too hard."

STEP

"...And you're sweating like a Torchic on Christmas Day."

The street lamps flickered and Scarlet's face took on a ghostly pale shade in the moonlight as his eyes went half-lidded. The way his lips fell from grin to devilish frown brought about a raw fear in the nervous biker. The worst however was when he took in his whole face in full. It was exactly what a cold-blooded murderer's face looked like. Before the man knew it, blue eyes drilled into his very frame as Scarlet was now right in front of him.

"If you ain't got enough guts to run a knife through your own arm then don't even dream about killing someone else with it. That's a bad guy's policy," he muttered venomously and pulled off the man's glasses before smashing them under his boot. "Now. Drop. The. Knife."

Teeth chattering, the man gulped and lowered the knife. Satisfied, Scarlet's expression changed as he looked towards the still-distracted White. "Go on ahead rookie. I've got some Casteliacones waiting at the PC."

"Really! Yay!" the trainer cried happily, pumping her fist in the air...and right into the biker's nose. Just as Scarlet had planned.

As the girl skipped towards the PC with Lightning frantically following after her, Scarlet looked down on the fallen biker who was clutching his bloodied nose. Stooping down and facing the man, he picked up the knife and toyed with it slowly.

"O-Oi...w-w-who are ya...?" the biker groaned and Scarlet stopped abruptly. Smiling sadly, the teen slid the knife gently and slowly across the man's cheek, drawing blood.

"I don't know, ask the scientist who found me..." he whispered and got up. "You were nice to kill time with," he remarked and shoved his hands in his pockets before starting to walk away. "Oh and by the way," he added, without turning around. "Leave this city and never come back."

_Or Else I'll show you what a real bad guy looks like._

* * *

Author's Corner. Side Story: Meet Dilbert! (IT'S HILBERT- DE ARIMASU!"

Slybill: I'd like to introduce our newest colleague. Everyone, this is Norbert!

Lightning: HILBERT! HILBERT! HILBERT! HILBERT! HILBERT! HILBERT! HILBERT! **HILBERT-DE ARIMASU! **

Slybill: Or Lightning as we'll call him from now on.

Boss: Why does Alberto say 'de arimasu' at the end of his lines?

Lightning: Hilbert-de arimasu!

White: Filbert moved in from Johto when he was younger and you know how japanese they can be. The kids pretty much have their own unique way of speech.

Lightning: HILbert-de arimasu!

Scarlet: So he probably refused to grow out of that phase. What a baby.

Alphinia: Yeah, grow up Gilbert...Zzzzz

Lightning: HILBERT-DE ARIMASU!

Violet: Don't worry Hilbert. Our studio often have quirky actors but you'll get used to it.

Lightning: HIL- oh you got it!

Burgh: It's just our way of saying welcome to this chrysalis of story and art, my good friend Hilda!

Lightning: Thanks! Bad guys better watch out cos lightning's gonna strike when they least expect it!** AND IT'S HILBERT...DE ARIMASU!**


	23. A Day with Lightning! Calm before Storm!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Scarlet! White! Zilbert! Take your places on the set. And…Action!

Lightning: You did that on purpose, didn't you-de arimasu?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE ASH WOULD'VE WON AT LEAST ONE MAJOR LEAGUE CONFERENCE BY NOW! (AND THE ORANGE LEADGUE DOESN'T COUNT!)

* * *

Driftveil City, Unova Region.

Lightning peeled open his green eyes and sat up on the lower bunk bed where he had been snoozing peacefully. Yawning, the cowboy scratched his sandy blonde hair (oddly shaped too as two Purrloin-ear-shaped bunches stuck straight out from the sides!) and slowly got off his bed. He was about heading for the nearest restroom when he slowly noticed that White's bed was empty. Panicking, he climbed the short ladder to awaken the sleeping ravenette on the top bunk. He froze however when he saw two forms lying peacefully with the snow-haired trainer on top of her unaware companion.

"Nya...?" Lightning blurted and felt himself getting redder than a Tamato Berry. "NYA? HOW COME YOU NEVER DID THAT FOR ME, WHITE-DE ARIMASU?"

With a yelp of fright, White leapt off Scarlet, missed her footing and fell on her childhood friend sending them both tumbling onto the cold floor.

"Where's the fire?" she mumbled and looked around to see who had disturbed her dreams. Puzzled at finding nobody in the room, she gave a small gasp as the floor groaned below her.

"White..." Facing down, she found the perpetrator and tilted her head.

"Morning Filbert!" she cried and the squished teen below her moaned in frustration.

"Get off of me- de arimasu..." he groaned and White got up quickly before staring at the coughing cowboy, amused.

"You look like a Purrloin!" she exclaimed loudly and tugged on the '_ears'_ on his hair, eliciting a yelp from her friend. "Ginger! Look! I found a human Purrlo-MMPH!"

The soft pillow slid off her face and she came face-to-face with her 20%-drowsy-80%-pissed coach who at the moment was contemplating whether to throw his stringy nuisance out the window or shove his cube deep down her throat. Deciding that both suggestions would've been too much of a pain, he resorted to the next best thing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you dumb broad? Can't you see people're trying to sleep? If you wanna screw Gilbert, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Who're ya calling Dilbert-de arimasu?" the blonde growled as he locked foreheads with the fuming ravenette.

"Got something to say. Cowboy Bebop?" Scarlet growled back as they pushed back and forth with their foreheads.

"Hilbert/Lightning-de arimasu!" Lightning muttered menacingly and bared his teeth. A major fight would've broken out had it not been for the four random, groggy trainers who burst into their room in their pyjamas.

"**IT'S 5 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP**!" they boomed in unison and slammed the door shut loudly. Stunned, all three teens shook the echoing noise from their skulls and crawled back to their beds.

Silence reigned for five minutes before Scarlet gasped and sat up quickly.

"Nilbert, why the hell do you sleep in the nude...?"

At 7:00 AM sharp, the ravenette got out of his vomit-soaked bed and headed for the bathroom at the bottom floor. Walking past the sliding doors, he stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink and sighed as he spotted his characteristic, camouflaged lock already hanging right past his right eye.

"Stupid hair. You grow too fast..." he muttered and pushed the obstructing lock to the side before washing his face. Jolteon had been left at the Pokemon section of the center so Scarlet wouldn't have to worry about any chastisement for not trimming his hair. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he walked up to his sleeping (and drooling) trainee and pulled the sheets covering her.

"Get up," he ordered as she sunk her head deeper into her pillow. "We've got training to do."

"5 more minutes..." she groaned and waved him off. With a roll of the eyes, the hunter cracked his fingers and pinched her leg harshly. Shooting into the air and bumping her head at the base of the bunk above her, White shot a glare in her coach's direction before heading for the showers. Glancing at the still-asleep Lightning, Scarlet shrugged and picked his bag. He barely knew the guy so he had no business waking him up. Within minutes, White appeared, fully-dressed and ready for her training.

"Shouldn't we wake Gilbert?" she asked as they picked their bags and prepared to leave. Scarlet took another look in his direction thoughtfully.

"Nah..." he replied and pulled her out of the room. Heading back downstairs, Scarlet collected Jolteon from the resident Nurse Joy and led White out of the PC and in the direction of Route 6.

"What're we doing here again?" the snow-haired trainer asked.

"Catching a grass pokemon," he replied and checked his pokedex for any grass-type pokemon in the area. "It says here that there's a grass/normal pokemon called Deerling in these parts. If we're fast enough, we can..." _Huh...? Where did she go?_

Far, far ahead of her demanding coach, White skipped mindlessly into a cleared path in the woods, painfully unaware of the numerous wooden signs that read DANGER! FOONGUS & AMOONGUSS PATH AHEAD! TURN BACK NOW!

"I wonder what cute pokemon could be here..." she pondered allowed as she stopped to observe the endless sprawl of trees, shrubs and bushes. Her golden orbs caught sight of a rustling bush nearby and she inched over to it in curiosity. Stretching her hands out, she slowly parted the bush and came face to face with...a pokeball half-buried in the loamy soil.

"What's a pokeball doing here...?" she mumbled before reaching out to pick it. She sharply withdrew however as the pokeball moved and rose from the ground revealing a small, white body underneath with dot-like eyes and tiny arms which seemed to wave frantically as if in fright. Any trainer would've gotten the hint that this was a clear warning sign from the small pokemon but hey, this is White we're talking about here so...

"You are soooo cute! I should totally catch you!" she squealed, snatching up the pokemon in one of her usual, bone-crushing hugs. Four tick marks appeared on the Foongus tiny face and with a shove, it pushed itself out of her arms and landed directly in front of her before taking in a deep breath. Tilting her head, the oblivious trainer wondered what it was doing and was about to receive her answer when two gloved hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the Foongus just as it blew a large puff of fine, purple powder from its pink mouth. Looking back, White recognized the panting cowboy behind her and smiled. "Hi Filbert!"

"Hilbert-de arimasu..." he wheezed before straightening up and letting go of his childhood friend. "What's *HUFF* the big idea with leaving me behind all of a sudden-de arimasuka? I had to run around Driftveil before someone told me you guys came here-de arimasu..."

"Say...have you seen Ginger...?"

"No...I thought he was with you..." Lightning trailed off as he looked around. "Um...wasn't there a path here-de arimasen...?" White scratched her head.

"What path?" she asked and it slowly dawned on the boy that they might be the tiniest bit lost. And Route 6 had a hideous rumor going on that involved roaming ghosts and misguided travellers being lost for all eternity. And unfortunately, this cowboy was very superstitious.

"WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK HERE FOREVER-DE ARIMASU!"

White watched, amused as the panicking teen ran around in circles. Stopping himself abruptly, he grabbed her hand and ran down the nearest clearing only to find himself back where he started. What really made it worse was that a light fog was beginning to settle all over the forest.

"Snow!" his friend exclaimed and he sweatdropped. _It's the end of spring-de arimasu,_ he deadpanned before taking off in another direction.

A good fifteen minutes passed by and White got bored. With a sigh, she stopped suddenly and tugged on Lightning's sleeve.

"I'm bored," she stated flatly and Lightning sweatdropped. "Scarlet's on his way here anyway. So let's just wait for the fog to blow over."

"What makes you think that-de arimasuka?" Shrugging, White sat herself down on a fallen log.

"Ginger might be a big jerk but he always does what he can to keep me close and safe," she stated and Lightning arched an eyebrow.

"Are you two that close-de arimasuka?"

"I guess, I mean we've done things that I haven't done with any other person before..." she replied thoughtfully and stared at her open-mouthed friend. "What...?"

"What things-de arimasuka?" he exclaimed, obviously taking what she said the wrong, wrong way. He would have started a rant about how much she preferred Scarlet to him had it not been for the odd shapes rising behind White. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her sharply towards him, effectively saving her from a spray of poison. A strong wind picked up at that moment and through the passing fog, Lightning could make out a pokemon hated by numerous trainers and travellers.

"Amoonguss, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Foongus. By swinging its Poké Ball-like arms while dancing, Amoonguss is able to lure its prey," White's pokedex beeped.

"Pretty..." she cooed and the Amoonguss gave a low but sharp squeak as it danced in an odd manner. Lightning tugged on her arm.

"We should go-de arimasu."

"But I wanna catch it!" she whined, pokeball already in hand. The cowboy shook his head slowly.

"Bad idea," he stated and White ohhed at the ten other Amoonguss surrounding them. "They must want us for breakfast-de arimasu..."

"Oh..." and with a flick of the wrist, she stoned the initial Amoonguss right in the mouth with the pokeball. Disappearing into it with a flash, the ball shook once before opening forcefully. "Darn! Almost got it..."

Everyone froze as a small lump formed slowly on the Amoonguss' cheek. Ticked, the pokemon spewed a greenish-liquid at White who was pulled out of the way again from the attack.

"Did you even hear what I said-de arimasu?" Lightning exclaimed and ducked to dodge another glob of poison.

"Can I try again?" was all she asked and Lightning made a face before reaching for his pokeballs...and remembering that he left them at the PC in his haste. Meanwhile, Pignite and Sandile had already been called to the forefront and they got to work, easily putting down seven of the poisonous creatures with their attacks. While White was busy ordering her pokemon, the initial Amoonguss crept up behind her and was about spraying her when Lightning once again pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately for him though, he was right in front of the attacking pokemon and as such, felt the full force of the powder clouding his entire frame.

Eventually, the cloud cleared and our cowboy sank to his knees with a purplish blush flooding his cheeks, no longer having the strength to stand as the poison had eaten away at his energy.

"Dilbert! Are you alright?" White cried as she rushed over to him.

"Hi-Hilbert-de arimasu..." he slurred and fell back with swirl marks in his eyes and a goofy grin on his paling face.

"I hope antidotes work on humans," the snow-haired girl pondered as she turned to get her bag. She however came face-to-face with the ticked Amoonguss who made quick work of her face with a doubleslap before spraying all the dust it could muster. All though Pignite blew it away with a flamethrower, the deed was done and White held her head as the world began to spin. With swirls for eyes and the characteristic purple blush, she fell back and landed on Lightning.

"Amoonguss are so cool..." she dribbled and passed out.

* * *

Scarlet lazily parted a bush and stepped back quickly avoiding a spray from the resident Foongus'. Truth was, he was just as poisoned as White and Lightning but having been exposed to such weak gases over the course of his hunting years, his immune system had naturally built up against such poisons. Not fully, but at least to the point where he could still walk normally for an hour or two before his senses deadened.

"Remind me to put a leash on that ditz when I find her," he mumbled to his faithful, healthy partner trotting beside him. It had been a full 45 minutes since she had disappeared and the hunter had decided to just rely on Jolteon's strong sense of smell. He was lucky that she used such a unique perfume (Essence of Ivysaur Pollen mixed with Combee Honey to be exact) and also because her scent was on every nook and cranny of his shirts (Hugs, squeezes and the occasional mild groping) else he wouldn't have been able to give his pokemon a trail to follow. His vision flickered slightly and he was about putting a hand up to rub his eyes when he found that his right hand was beginning to twitch violently.

"Great, just great..." Taking out his cube, he switched to light cycle function and, with Jolteon in front, zoomed through the forest noisily. In no time at all, he saw smoke rising from a huddle of trees in the distance. "Using fire moves in a forest...definitely White."

Pignite torched the last Amoonguss and Sandy swore at them as they hopped away, frightened but thoroughly satisfied. Looking to her trainer for the usual words of praise, she gasped and ran up to the fallen White. Eyeing the goofy grin on her face, the Desert Croc tilted her big head in confusion and Pignite pushed her out of the way to get to White's bag for the antidote. Before she could reach it however, Sandile bit her coiled tail and pulled her back.

_What's that for, dot eyes?_ the impatient Fire pig growled as she rubbed her tail. Sandile huffed and trotted up to the bag.

_Bitch please! I'm the one healing the mistress since I'm her obvious favourite, _she scoffed and rummaged through the bag for the purple bottle.

_What makes you think that, __**Sandy**_, Pignite sneered and the Sandy froze before turning to her rival.

_Think of it this way Fatso, I'm the only pokemon on her fucking team with a nickname, _she growled and smiled as Pignite went red in the face.

_Why d'you have to be so vulgar, you...you...poop?_ Sandy dropped the bottle and raised an eyebrow (wherever that was)._  
_

_Poop, really? Is that all you got, fatass. That's why your kind is only good for bacon..._

_Say that again, you little piece of shit! _

_Finally! Now we're getting somewhere!_

_Flamethrower!_

BOOM!

Sandy dodged the stream of fire blown from Pignite's snout and jeered before spouting some choice words and dodging another flamethrower. In time, the surrounding area had gotten swallowed in flames and Pignite watched in fright as four 6'07 female Sawsbuck, pokemon that looked a whole lot like reindeer, ran out noisily from the burning bushes and caught sight of the cause of their anguish. With loud bellows, they ganged up on Pignite and beat the living stuffing out of her with Sandile laughing at a comfortable distance. Her triumph was short lived however as a deathly familiar rumbling slithered through the ground causing Sandile to have a very brief sense of nostalgia. Before she knew it, that bastard of a cycle that had previously signified the end of her peaceful life in the wild, came bounding out of the bushes and straight on top of her as Scarlet brought his search to a close. The Sawsbuck, having seen the mechanical monster, fled leaving a heavily sore Pignite behind who in turn laughed weakly at the squished-as-a-pancake form of the unfortunate Sandy.

Seeing White sprawled over Lightning, Scarlet quickly guessed that they had encountered some poison pokemon somewhere and administered the antidote nearby to the trainer first before applying some on himself.

"Ginger! What took you so long?" the girl exclaimed, leaping at him for a hug. She stopped abruptly as the ravenette jabbed his finger into her exposed forehead and pressed slowly.

"It's punishment time~" he rolled with a sadistic smile and applied more pressure.

"But I didn't do anything!" she whined and shrieked as he pressed harder. "Please Ging-OW-Scarlet! You're drilling my brain!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a ditz, rookie~" he sang coldly before giving one final push and bundling her onto his cycle. "We're heading back for breakfast. You obviously didn't catch anything during your little adventure, right?"

White hung her head and anime tears poured like waterfalls from her golden eyes. "And to think I almost caught that Amoonguss too!"

"Shut up and call back your pokemon..." her coach sighed and revved his cycle. "Hey Gilbert! You've got 4 seconds to get your poisoned ass up here else I'm leaving you behind!"

"You...didn't...heal...me...de arimasu..." the forgotten cowboy lamented weakly. "And...it's Hilbert...de arima-"

"Time's up! Have fun walking!" Scarlet cut in and sped off back to Driftveil. A bite on the head and a heavy electric shock later, the light cycle slowly reversed and stopped near Lightning. After placing him at the very back, the grumbling ravenette squeezed himself between Jolteon and White and sped out of the troublesome forest.

* * *

"Was there a major famine in Nuvema Town or are all its residents just pigs...?" Scarlet muttered and Jolteon shrugged as the duo watched Lightning and White devouring plate after plate of breakfast at breakneck speed (with a mess to match). "How does she stay in shape...?"

"Oh! Mom says I'm a special case!" the trainer declared suddenly and put down her food before pushing up her boobs. "It's a hereditary trait passed down from the women on her side of the family. She said that we have most of our nutrients flow into our chests and pile up here. Back home, people often refer to Mom as Miltank Mama!"

As one, all male trainers turned to face her with drool hanging from their open jaws while the girls humphed in unison and ordered for more food.

"And you're definitely next in line for that title..." both hunter and cowboy deadpanned before Scarlet picked up his bag.

"I almost forgot, I wasn't sure if Nurse Joy had this but you'll be surprised what she does in her free time," he said and White wandered what exactly he was looking for.

"Is it a present?" she asked, getting excited when her coach nodded and Lightning stiffened._ Presents too...?_ he mentally screamed. With a smirk, Scarlet pulled out a suggestive-looking leash with a leathery pink collar that had spikes coming out from the side. White stared, Lightning paled and everyone else coughed nervously at the questionable item. Oblivious, Scarlet slapped the collar on and eyed his newest idea proudly. Not only was this collar fitted with a lock that only he could open, it also had an electric sensor that would zap the wearer if he/she was too far from him.

"Convenient..." he remarked and Lightning shot off his chair and locked foreheads with the hunter.

"Oi Scarface, my best friend ain't some SM toy for you to play with-de arimasu!" he growled menacingly and Scarlet tch-ed.

"Sorry pervert but I'm into redheads not grayheads," the hunter replied and pushed against the cowboy. "Besides, looks like she's enjoying it..." he added and pointed in her direction. Glancing, the blonde saw White curiously fingering the collar and sweatdropped as she made a happy face.

"You're not jealous, are you...?" Scarlet sneered lowly and Lightning went three shades of red.

"W-w-what're you talking about-de arimasuka?" he stammered and the ravenette rolled his eyes.

"It's so obvious, even Ash Ketchum would've noticed it by now..." he groaned and Lightning gulped before stiffly walking back to his seat. His hero complex wouldn't allow lies so all he could do was sit and breathe deeply. "Hey, have you tried confessing to her?"

Like a robot, Lightning nodded and suddenly got depressed.

"Did you get rejected...?" Scarlet pushed on, he had time to kill anyway. He was surprised however as the teen shook his head. "You didn't get rejected? So you guys are-"

"She didn't accept me either-de arimasu!" he blurted and wailed anime style. "The first time I tried was when we first got our starter pokemon..." he continued and Scarlet felt a story coming up.

* * *

Route 1, Unova Region.

_Oshawott collapsed at Lightning's feet and the boy didn't need a referee to know that it was out for the count. Scooping it up, he glanced at the snow-haired trainer who was happily swinging the victorious Tepig in her arms. Smiling, he walked up to them and tapped her shoulder lightly._

_"Although you were obviously lucky, it was still a good battle anyway. I won't lose next time though-de arimasu!" he scoffed as usual and White looked up at him with that ditzy smile of hers that never failed to light him up like a Christmas tree. _

_"Your Oshawott was awesome, Filbert! I'll get stronger so we can have an even more fun battle in future!" she replied happily and Lightning made a face._

_"It's Hilbert! Maybe I should find a nickname-de arimasu!" he moaned before taking on a serious expression. "Um...White, we mightn't see each other for a long while so I decided to say this while I've still got the chance-de arimasu."_

_Puzzled, White tilted her head. "Say what, Gilbert?"_

_"Hilbert-de arimasu..." he groaned before taking a deep breath. "White! You were the only one in kindergarten who talked to me when I first moved here 9 years ago. You taught me how to get by in Unova when I was still missing Johto. You even beat up those kids who used to bully me cos of speech suffixes-de arimasu."_

_Silence. 'Maybe she's wondering where I'm going with this...' Lightning observed inwardly and continued. "We've been through thick and thin now and I can confidently say that you're my best friend. But...but *swallows nervously* I always wanted us to be more than best friends-de arimasu..."_

_"Best-best friends?" the girl suggested and Lightning fell over. He knew he'd have to be blunt with her but this was just sad. Anybody would've taken the hint by now._

_"No- de arimasu," he replied and fiddled with his hat nervously. "I want us to be more than that. See the thing is...I-I-I..." (Insert steam wafting from the top of the head). 'Say it! Say it! Say it-de arimasu!' his conscience pushed and the blonde squeezed his eyes shut as the words spilled out. "Iloveyou-de arimasu!"_

_Silence..._

_Peeling open an eye, the boy got confused as he spotted no one in the field. "Nya...? Where did she go de-arimasuka?" Before he had time to register where she went, two gloved pairs of hands gripped his arms and he looked back to see...paramedics with concerned expressions on their faces. Behind them, White stood beside his own worried-looking mother and grinned._

_"You were acting all weird, Albert so I did a good deed and called your mom who called the hospital!" she declared and laughed goofily. "Sorry I couldn't here that last statement of yours since I had to get help as fast I could but hey, what're bestest friends for!"_

_As he was strapped to the stretcher, his mom looked over him sadly with a befuddled Oshawott in her arms. "I knew you weren't ready to handle pokemon yet sweetie but I didn't think they'd have this much of an effect on you. Don't worry though, we're going to see a good psychiatrist in Striaton City and you'll be up-and-training in no time!"_

_"Bye Norbert! Get well soon and I hope we can battle again sometime!" White called, waving happily at the bewildered boy._

_As the doors slammed shut and the siren sounded, the exasperated Lightning could only shout one parting sentence before getting heavily sedated._

_"__**IT'S HILBERT -DE ARIMASU!**__"_

* * *

Scarlet, Jolteon and every other guy, that had somehow mysteriously gathered round the lamenting Lightning, were fighting bravely to hold back the laughter threatening to burst from within them like overfilled Drifloon.

"She set me back by two weeks...two friggin weeks-de arimasu..." he wailed and Scarlet let out the haughtiest cackle anyone had ever heard before stopping abruptly and placing a hand on the cowboy's shoulder.

"If you ever feel like committing suicide, I'll always be here to help out in anyway I can," he said soothingly and Lightning smiled. Maybe Scarlet wasn't so bad after al-

"I personally recommend hanging," he continued and the cowboy realized that he spoke too soon.

"I can tie a good noose," one person piped up.

"I can set up a gallows, just in case you want a dramatic end."

"I'm good with clearing the body."

"I can pray!"

"And I've got rope. Let's work hard together everyone!" Scarlet added and all the guys cheered, pumping their fists into the air.

"Or! I'll do the next best thing and try again-de arimasu!" the frustrated blonde butted in sharply.

**"Awww maaaann..." **

"That too," Scarlet replied and looked over to the still-distracted White. "You'll just need her to stay focused enough to listen to you."

"I know how to do that-de arimasu..." Lightning smirked and walked up to White.

"**You. Me. Battle. Now. De arimasu!**"


	24. White:Airhead, Battler and Heartbreaker!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: White, you've been awfully quiet lately…what's wrong.

White: Well…there's this guy…

Slybill: WHO IS IT- I mean…what about this guy?

White: Every time I see him…my chest starts to hurt and I get hot all over…

Violet: Oh White, that's called a crush. Who's the lucky guy?

Aqua: Scarlet, right?

White: N-No…

Burgh: Bimbert?

Lightning: IT'S HILBERT-DE ARIMASU!

White: No…

Draco: Black? Cos you look like one of those girls with brother complexes.

White: No!

Lightning: Then who is it de-arimasuka?

White: Well…it's…it's-

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. AND DON'T JUMP TO THE END OF THE STORY JUST TO SEE WHO WHITE LIKES!

* * *

Training Grounds, Driftveil Pokemon Center, Unova Region.

"This shall be a two-on-two battle between White and Lightning! First one to knock out all three of their opponent's pokemon wins!"

The small crowd of trainers watched intently as the Nurse Joy acting as referee stepped over to the side of the battlefield. On the left end stood, Lightning looking extremely confident of a win. He was also a bit nervous of what would follow immediately after the battle should he come out victorious.

* * *

_10 minutes earlier…_

_"So how does battling White solve your problems?" Scarlet asked, arching an eyebrow at Lightning who was busy taking out his pokeballs._

_"When White beat me on our first battle, I realized that maybe White would like me if I were a better trainer-de arimasu. So during the two months following my loss, I caught and super-trained my pokemon in the toughest areas of Unova. I've battled some of the toughest gym-leaders in Unova, acquiring six badges too! To top it all off, I crushed Team Plasma's base in Nimbasa with just one of my pokemon making me a hero-de arimasu! If White sees the extent of my pokemon's growth, there's no way she'll not be impressed. And while she's too stunned by our awesomeness, BAM! I'll hit her straight with a swift, confident confession! She'll say yes for sure!"_

_Scarlet clicked his tongue in mild amusement. "You actually thought this out pretty well," he remarked and glanced in White's direction._

_"Of course I did-de arimasu!" Lightning scoffed proudly. "I've been planning this for a month now!"_

_"What if you lose…?" the hunter sneered lowly and gave a mocking smile at the sudden look of confusion on the blonde's face. "Don't tell me you never considered that possibility. This** is** White we're talking about."_

_Lightning fell silent and lowered his head such that his eyes were covered by his large hat. Tightening his grip on the pokeball in his hand, the cowboy laughed and raised his green eyes to match Scarlet's blue ones._

_"That's where you're wrong, Scarlet-de arimasu. I won't lose. That's that-de arimasu."_

* * *

"Go! Bouffalant-de arimasu!" the blonde cried and tossed a pokeball into the air. His Bash Buffalo pokemon landed on all fours with a ground-shaking THUD.

"Scraggy!" White called and sent forth her Shedding pokemon. Upon seeing the familiar creature, the cowboy smirked. This was gonna be a cinch.

"Begin!" Nurse Joy declared and White took the first move.

"Aura Sphere!"

Scraggy jumped high into the air and generated the blue ball of light between his palms before launching it at calm Bouffalant.

"Head Charge-de arimasu," Lightning ordered and his pokemon bellowed loudly while coating its afro in reddish-yellow energy. In an instant, it rocketted off the ground and right into the incoming Aura Sphere, causing a small explosion upon collision. From the smoke, the pokemon's hulking form shot out and brushed past the unsuspecting Scraggy.

"Stomp!" the cowboy called and Bouffalant kicked at Scraggy's back, sending him down into the ground. "Giga Impact!"

"Dodge Scraggy!" White cried as Bouffalant began to meteor its way towards her pokemon. Eyes snapping open, Scraggy rolled towards the left, effectively dodging Bouffalant's powerful attack. "Close Combat!"

"Thrash!" Lightning countered. Bouffalant and Scraggy bounded towards each other and began their rapid exchange of blows. Thanks to Scraggy's small size, he was able to effectively dodge most of Bouffalant's attacks. Landing quick punches on its snout, the shedding pokemon grabbed its left horn and flung the Buffalo pokemon into a wall before holding his sides in slight pain. Note: He dodged, most not all, of Bouffalant's attack.

"Hyper beam!" the blonde ordered and a large red beam of light tore across the ground as it headed straight for Scraggy.

"Block it!" White yelled. Raising his baggy, orange fold of skin over his head, the beam collided with Scraggy's makeshift shield and scattered in different directions. Pushed back by the very force of the beam itself, the shedding pokemon grunted as his hands weakened and the shield lowered, allowing the rest of Bouffalant's beam to score a direct hit.

"Scraggy!" White cried as her pokemon wobbled uneasily.

"Giga Impact-de arimasu!" Bouffalant dragged a forefoot across the ground before charging energy in its head again and stampeding towards Scraggy. At that moment, White's eyes went violently purple and she called for the only move strong enough to stop Bouffalant.

"Double Edge!"

Scraggy's body glowed golden before he launched himself into the air and with a sound akin to a sonic boom, shot towards his opponent like a cannonball. Charging up all his power into his tiny fist, the shedding pokemon crashed hard into Bouffalant's afro and brought his fist down on the pokemon's skull generating another small explosion.

"Using high-end moves like that, those two're pretty reckless..." Scarlet mumbled and Jolteon nodded. In anticipation, the crowd leaned forward and peered into the passing cloud. Bouffalant trotted out with his unconscious opponent on his head and dropped him gently in front of White who rushed towards him and picked him up.

"You did great, Scraggy. Take a long rest," she said as she put him back in his pokeball and handed it to the other Nurse Joy on duty. Turning to her friend, she smiled and picked out another pokeball. "You've gotten way stronger, Fil! I'm getting fired up now!"

"Hilbert-de arimasu!" Lightning screeched instinctively before relaxing and putting on his proud smirk. "Are you gonna bring out your Sandile, or Pignite-de arimasuka?"

White grinned. "Nope, sorry! I'm gonna pull out the grass pokemon I just!"

"Eeeeehhh?" Scarlet exclaimed. "You said you didn't catch anything!"

White rose an eyebrow. "I was crying because I didn't catch Amoonguss. I never said that I didn't get any pokemon while I wandered off."

Scarlet thought back to when he had bundled her on the cycle.

* * *

_"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a ditz, rookie~" he sang coldly before giving one final push and bundling her onto his cycle. "We're heading back for breakfast. You obviously didn't catch anything during your little adventure, right?"_

_White hung her head and anime tears poured like waterfalls from her golden eyes. "And to think I almost caught that Amoonguss too!"_

* * *

Indeed, she hadn't exactly answered his question but anyone would've taken that as a no anyway.

"What's this pokemon then?"

White tossed the pokeball forward and a shape beamed forth from it before materializing on the ground. The pokemon was small. Around 2ft to say the most and it was green-skinned and standing on four short legs. Black fur covered its head and neck concealing everything but its mouth from view and a small horn-like tuft of hair stuck up from its head.

"That's not a grass pokemon..." Scarlet observed gaping at the pokemon. And he knew that without any knowledge of Unovan pokemon whatsoever.

"But she's green!" White protested and everyone sweatdropped.

"A Deino! And it's shiny too..." Nurse Joy remarked. "Where exactly did you catch her?"

* * *

_White came to hazily and found herself atop her poisoned childhood best friend. Blinking slowly, she heard a squabble going on and weakly shifted her head to see her pokemon arguing loudly. From the bushes beside her, a soft chuckle was heard and she watched as a small head came into view. Maybe it was the poison but White could've sworn that the pokemon was mocking her. With the empty pokeball still in her hand, she threw with whatever strength she had left and crossed her fingers hopefully._

_The Deino was promptly hit on the head and wobbled uneasily before falling out of the bushes. With a sinking feeling, she felt herself being pulled into the red and white orb and would've struggled out if not for the dizziness in her head. With a CHINK the ball stopped shaking and rolled back into White's outstretched hand._

_"Serves you right for laughing..." she slurred weakly and clutched the pokeball as everything started going dark again. "I just caught...a grass...pokemon..."_

* * *

"So you caught a rare shiny Deino just for revenge?" Scarlet asked and facepalmed as she nodded her head.

"I don't see how it's gonna help you though-de arimasu..." Lightning remarked. "Let's continue-de arimasu!"

"Of course!" White declared and in a blink, her eyes went purple again.

_Going all out, are we? _the ravenette observed and smirked. _I wonder what she'll do with this tiny dragon..._

"Start!"

"Bouffalant! Head Charge-de arimasu!" and the pokemon charged energy into its skull again...and ran head-first into a wall. "Huh...?"

Pulling itself out, Bouffalant turned and everyone noticed the red in its eyes.

"Confusion," White stated with a smirk and pointed to Lightning. "When it used Thrash to counter Scraggy's Close Combat, I had a feeling that all that tossing around might leave it dizzy. It was only a matter of time."

"I knew that-de arimasu!" Lightning remarked and pulled out a pokeball. "I took that into account! All I need to do is call Bouffalant back-"

"Pursuit!" White cut in and before the pokeball could beam Bouffalant back, Deino zoomed up to it in a burst of speed and slammed into its head. Never underestimate dragon pokemon, especially the small ones. "With all the damage from Scraggy and the added recoil from Head Smash, I could bet my life that Bouffalant wont stand after this Pursuit!"

True to her words, Bouffalant slumped heavily on the ground with swirls for eyes. Lightning huffed and called it back before taking another pokeball.

"If you wanna beat a dragon, use a dragon-de arimasu," he muttered and threw the pokeball in the air. "Hero Time! Haxorus-de arimasu!"

The tall, golden dragon-type pokemon reared up to full height and gave an intimidating roar that sent everyone into awe as they admired its majestic build.

_He's not going easy on her, that's for sure_, Scarlet remarked. _Let's see how she does against this one. _

"Start!"

"Deino, Dragon Pulse!" White ordered and Deino formed a large bluish-white sphere of light in front of her open jaws.

"Haxorus, show'em what a Dragon Pulse looks like!" Lightning cried and his dragon reciprocated the move only with a much, much bigger ball of light.

"FIRE!" both trainers called and their dragons launched their attacks at each other. The spheres collided and blew up, rocking the entire PC and everyone in it.

"Slash-de arimasu!" Haxorus jumped through the smoke with its tusks glowing white and ran towards Deino.

"Dodge and use Body Slam!" Deino leapt into the air, avoiding a deadly swing from the Axe Jaw pokemon and dropped herself unto it, only for Haxorus to side-step the attack and catch her in his small but strong arms.

"Throw it-de arimasu!" and with a roar, the bigger dragon threw its opponent right into a wall, smashing it on contact.

"Woah!" some boys gasped as the rubble crashed down on Deino and Lightning smirked in triumph before tipping his hat.

"I guess I win this-"

"Sorry Dilbert but White's Deino is far from fainting," Scarlet sneered and pointed.

"It's Hilbert-de arimasu," the cowboy sighed. "Besides, I don't think that Deino's gonna-"

"OUTRAGE!" White called suddenly and the rubble flew in different directions as an angry Deino charged towards the mildly surprised Haxorus. There was a reason she was called the Irate Pokemon for tick marks dotted her head and fangs from nowhere gritted loudly in her mouth. Leaping up, she tackled the giant in front of her before grabbing its long tail in-between her jaws and swinging it around before throwing it into a wall on the opposite side. The flying Haxorus not only flew through the wall, it also left two identical holes in the walls behind before landing in a fountain outside.

Lightning ground his teeth and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "I'm gonna confess whether you like it or not! Haxorus, OUTRAGE-DE ARIMASU!"

Silence followed for a moment and the Nurse Joy was just about announcing the cowboy's defeat when a savage roar rang throughout the PC. From the first hole, two clawed hands grabbed at the walls and Haxorus pulled itself into the battlefield looking absolutely livid with rage. It's red irises had disappeared leaving only the empty black corneas in its eye sockets and redd-sh energy wafted from its entire frame.

"This is gonna hurt," Scarlet remarked and Jolteon put a paw to his eyes. Both enraged dragon-types rushed towards each other and an all-out beat-down ensued. Naturally, Haxorus' attacks had the edge but being a part dark-type can teach a dragon a thing or two about tenaciousness coupled with a pinch of raw malice. In time, everyone noticed a boost in Deino's power as she gave Haxorus a very hard headbutt that sent it stumbling backwards.

"Hustle increases the user's Attack stat, but lowers the Accuracy of the user's Physical moves. Special and Status moves are unaffected by Hustle," Scarlet's pokedex beeped.

"No wonder," he remarked. If White played her cards right, Deino might just have upper hand in this brutal scuffle. However, Haxorus had more experience with Outrage so it landed well placed blows which clearly outclassed Deino's wild snaps and kicks. Before everyone knew it, Deino stopped and began to sway to and fro in confusion. Haxorus took advantage of the situation and delivered a sharp kick that sent her all the way into the roof. That seemed to snap her out of her confusion as she dodged a fist aimed for her head.

"Crunch!" White ordered and her Irate Pokemon opened her jaws, took a snap...and missed.

"Lowers Accuracy, hmm," Scarlet hummed as Deino took several more snaps at Haxorus and missed horribly even when her opponent left some openings for attacks.

"Haxorus, end this-de arimasu!" Lightning called and Haxorus gave a mighty swing of its golden tail, hitting Deino on the side before it brought itself down on her head sending her face-first into the floor.

"Deino..." White winced as her eyes returned to normal and she wobbled uneasily before falling to her knees in fatigue. Said dragon pokemon lay still on the floor and Haxorus gave a bellow of victory.

"Deino is unable to battle! Therefore the winners are Haxorus and Kilbert!" Nurse Joy declared.

"I'll let that slide for now-de arimasu," Lightning hissed as he walked up to Haxorus and patted its long, armor-plated neck. "Good job partner. Follow Nurse Joy and take a good rest-de arimasu."

Some Audino ran up to the fainted Deino and lifted her unto a stretcher before wheeling her away to receive medical care. Lightning took a deep breath and walked up to his panting friend.

"Need a hand-de arimasuka?" he asked, extending a hand out to her. Taking it, White was pulled up to her feet and gave a small smile that once again lit up Lightning's cheeks.

"You've gotten really strong, Dilbert..." she remarked and put a hand on his shoulder. "I guess you got me good for beating Oshawott."

Lightning caught sight of Scarlet and Jolteon crunching on popcorn, as if watching a love story unfolding. "Go on..." the ravenette mouthed and a group of guys nodded. Swallowing hard, the cowboy gave the hand on his shoulder a small squeeze.

"White! I have something important to say-de arimasu!" he said quickly and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You've been my best friend for 9 years now and during those times you protected me from bullies and showed me how wonderful Unova really was. I became a trainer cos I wanted to show you that I'm not only strong enough to protect myself but also strong enough to protect others...strong enough to protect you-de arimasu..."

"I can see that," the girl grinned and Lightning gripped her shoulders lightly.

"Here it comes..." Scarlet whispered to the group behind him. "Place your bets boys. The Cowboy gets the airhead, for and against..."

Lightning stared into White's puzzled orbs and parted his lips. "White..."

"Yes..."

"I...I..." _Go on, you've rehearsed this for one month straight-de arimasu! _"I...I..."

"Someone get the rope..." Scarlet whispered lowly.

"I love you-de arimasu..." said Lightning in a small but clear voice. White stared at him before giving a big smile.

"Aww Hilbert," she said and placed her hands over his. "I love you too-" _Wow, that wasn't so har- _"Just like a brother!"

"...Nya...?"

"That's how close we're, right?"

CRACK!

That was the sound his heart made when his mind registered that no matter what he did, the highest his best friend would ever think of him...was as a brother.

"Gilbert? What's wrong? You look a little pale..." she asked in concern as her best friend's complexion changed and he turned flimsy. With a groan, he fluttered to the ground like paper and lay still. White might have lost the battle, but he was the one who felt most like the loser in this situation.

"HANG HIM!" was all he heard as he drowned in his self-pity and he felt hands grab at his shoulders. At that point, he almost felt like thanking Scarlet for that suggestion of suicide. NOTE: Almost.

"Get that thing away from me-de arimasu!" he screamed as the ravenette was about placing the rope over his head. "I'm miserable but not that miserable-de arimasu!"

"Awww man!" the boys groaned before dispersing.

"Damn, almost thought she was gonna accept you for a second," Scarlet remarked as he counted the money he had accrued from the bets. "A good thing she rejected you though."

"How is that a good thing-de arimasuka?" Lightning exclaimed and locked foreheads one more time with the ravenette. "You're probably happy cos you've still got a chance-de arimasu!"

"Are you deaf, blind or both?" he replied. "One, I'm into redheads. Two, White's a ditz, I can't even believe that you put up with her for 9 years. Three, I'm just relieved because if she had fallen for you, that might've set my plans back by months!"

"Plans-de arimasu?"

"..." Scarlet facepalmed. "You know what, Herbert, forget what I just said. It's not really important."

"Hilbert-de arimasu. And if it's not important, how come you're so relieved-de arimasu?"

Silence...

"I'm not gonna lie. You're suspicious-de arimasu," the cowboy stated lowly and leered at Scarlet. "My hero-senses tingle every time I'm near you. Like something bad's gonna happen if you keep hanging with White-de arimasu."

_Not counting the numerous brushes with death at Team Plasma's hands, I'd say things have been pretty uneventful so far,_ the ravenette deadpanned mentally before staring back at Lightning blankly. "Tell your hero senses to take a breather. You've got no business with me."

Reluctantly, the blonde pulled his eyes away and walked back to the lounge inside. White, who up till then had been fingering the collar still on her neck, followed her friend and was about passing the door when a light shock of electricity danced through her veins.

"Where d'you think you're going, you little heartbreaker?" her coach called from the far side of the battlefield. "You've got training to do!"

"Why?" she whined and Scarlet stepped back a little, thus widening the distance between them and making White's hair stand on end from the new flow of current running through her.

"Can't have you losing like that to Driftveil's Gym Leader, can we?"

* * *

4:00PM

"Do you have to go, Filbert?" White asked and her friend bopped her head lightly before nodded.

"As much as I'd love to keep an eye on you and...him, innocent lives need saving and I've still gotta collect two more badges to compete in the League-de arimasu."

"He forgot to mention the fact that he needs his heart to heal," Scarlet muttered lowly.

"Shut up-de arimasu!" Lightning snapped and shot a finger at the ravenette. "I haven't given up just so you know-de arimasu! I'll make her see me differently when I've got the time, just you watch Scarface-de arimasu!"

"How I admire your optimism, **Dickbert**," the teen replied sarcastically and growled as the cowboy butted foreheads with him for the last tie that day.

"Now **that** was on purpose-de arimasu..." he stated icily before pulling away. "Before I leave, there's something I've gotta ask you-de arimasu."

"Whether I answer or not will depend on the question," Scarlet replied. Seeing as White was at a comfortable distance away, Lightning faced the sea.

"Why're you following White-de arimasu? There's obviously something in it for you."

Jolteon looked up at Scarlet who watched the cowboy's back coldly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I'm just doing this out of kindness, right?"

The blonde chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Not one bit-de arimasu."

"It's a personal reason, and it'd be a pain if you're dragged into it."

Lightning turned to gaze at the white-haired trainer standing at the pier nearby. "So long as she doesn't get hurt, I'm fine with it-de arimasu."

Scarlet let out a low sigh. Thank Arceus he hadn't pressed any further. Soon, a low sound from the train station nearby signified that it was time for the cowboy to say his goodbyes. Cramming his hat on his head, he ran up to his friend and embraced her tightly before giving Scarlet's hand a rapid shake and running into the awaiting train.

"Clay's pokemon're tough broncos, White! Be sure to lasso 'em in with super-strong moves-de arimasu!" He called as he stuck his head out the nearest window.

"Thanks Gil! Good luck in your gym battles and let's battle again sometime!" the girl replied with a smile and waved while Lightning pulled a face.

"Get it right already-de arimasu..."

Scarlet walked up to the train and looked up at the cowboy with his usual scowl. "Don't get me wrong, I'm only gonna say this cos you're White's friend and Jolteon told me to."

"Nya...?"

Clutching the bandana tied around his neck, Scarlet pulled Lightning closer and put a mouth close to his ear. "Be careful of Team Plasma. If they find out that you busted their hideout, rest assured that they'll come for you. FYI they've got some strong members and it seems like they hate humans in general so they won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

Grinning, Lightning pulled back and tipped his hat. "White was right, you're pretty tsundere-de arimasu," he remarked with a laugh. At that moment, the train started to move forward and Lightning took off his hat before waving it at them as his own farewell sign. "Don't worry about me-de arimasu!" he called. "Last time I checked, Lightning strikes but never gets struck-de arimasu!"

Scarlet rolled his eyes at the parting words while White jumped and waved at the disappearing train.

"Cheren called and said that Bianca's getting cranky from staying at the hotel. He asked us to give her some company when we're free," she stated and turned to face her coach with Igglybuff eyes. "Can we go? Please?"

Jolteon nudged at his master's legs and smiled up at him.

"You too?" the hunter deadpanned and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. But let's make it quick-"

"YAY!" White cut in and dragged Scarlet out of the train station with Jolteon running after them.

* * *

Lightning settled into his seat before pulling out his badge case.

"Maybe I should've challenged Elesa while I had the chance-de arimasu..." he muttered and snapped the case shut. Pocketing it, he gazed at the large map imprinted on the shiny walls. "Your sister's one tough cookie Black, but I'll get through to her for sure-de arimasu..."

"Excuse me, you're Lightning right?"

Turning his head to the side, he faced the man who had addressed him. Wavy hair framed the youngish face smiling at him and Lightning wondered why the young man's skin looked so pale. Beside him was an equally pale, disinterested-looking girl of 16 with curly strawberry-blonde hair, large headphones and the reddest irises he had ever seen.

"How did you know-de arimasuka?" the cowboy asked.

"We heard rumors that you put down Team Plasma in Nimbasa City," the man replied in a weird sing-song voice.

"I'm that famous already-de arimasuka?" Lightning chuckled and puffed up his chest in pride. "Well it's to be expected anyway. I am a hero after all-de arimasuka!"

Laughing, the man suddenly jerked forward and came nose-to-nose the unsuspecting cowboy. _Is it me or is this guy's skin tone darkening-de arimasu?_

"You're a hero alright," he started and opened his normally closed eyes slowly revealing blood-red eyes that made Lightning's hero senses tingle.

_"A dead hero anyway..." _

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Out with it White! Who's the guy?

Lightning: Yeah tell me so I can kill him-de arimasu!

Scarlet: That poor, poor man.

Violet and Aqua: Well?

White: It's...Edward...

Everyone: ELRIC?

White: No...Cullen...

Everyone:...

Lightning: Slybill, get me a shotgun.

Scarlet *puts on his gloves and grabs a dragon fang*: I wouldn't give my dog to Chip Sparklepants even if he paid me one million.

Burgh: First my sister and now White...this is one piece of art I'd like to paint with blood.

Slybill: Ed's not that bad. I don't really get why guys hate him so much.

Alphinia: Sly, that girl you've been crushing on for 7 years just called and said that she's getting hitched to that Cullen guy.

Slybill: ...

Draco: 3...2...1.

Slybill *put's on Light Yagami's smile*: Excuse me guys but I've gotta go write in my "special diary". BTW how d'you spell Robert Pattison.

Everyone: **HE'S GOT A DEATHNOTE? **


	25. Fastforward and Flashback!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.

* * *

Driftveil Gym, Driftveil City. Unova Region.

The next day had come and a certain white-haired trainer was toughing it out against the Underground Boss of Driftveil's Gym.

"Close Combat!" White called and Scraggy closed the gap between him and Clay's Excadrill before landing hard punches on the Subterrene Pokémon's gut. This proved to be super-effective as it moaned in pain before falling to its knees.

"Show some guts! Reel in that snapper with yer Rock Smash!" the portly gym leader called. Whereas he was down to his last pokemon, White still hadn't lost a single one of hers showing that she had definitely over-trained for this battle. Scarlet wasn't surprised though since he wanted no mistakes or slip-ups that would hinder his progress. As he always said, the sooner White finishes her gym battles and beats the league, the faster he gets closer to this Reshiram of hers.

"Jump and use Hi Jump Kick!" Snapping back to reality, the ravenette was just in time to see Excadrill throw a glowing punch and miss Scraggy who jumped into the air and brought his knee down on the Subterrene Pokemon's steel hood. With a sharp cry, it fell to the ground defeated and White lifted her pokemon in triumph while the shocked gym leader called back his pokemon and walked up to her.

"Well I'll be! Sure didn't see that coming," he remarked as he tipped his white wide-brimmed hat. "Fer such a young 'un, ya have an imposin' battle style just like ya brother. I know ya got people who can dig up yer potential. Here! Take this 'ere badge! Ya earned it!_"_

"Thanks!" Taking the badge in his palms, the trainer turned to Scarlet and struck a pose. "Alright! I've got the** quake badge**! And I didn't need a grass pokemon to do it too!" and her victorious pokemon jumped beside her for emphasis.

"Keep that up and we'll get sued in no time," her coach deadpanned, sweatdropping. "Let's go back to the PC." Picking up Jolteon, he started towards the exit with White skipping happily after him. Once outside, they turned in the direction of the PC before stopping as a car parked up beside them. From behind the glossy windows, the duo could make out Bianca's grinning face at the passenger's seat in front with Cheren sitting semi-impatiently at the wheel.

"From that big grin on your face, I'm guessing your battle was a success?" said the older ravenette as the windows wound down. At White's ecstatic nod, he smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Not a single one of my friends fainted too!"

Bianca whistled in surprise. "Wow, Clay's never lost that badly before. You've really got Black's blood!"

"Are you guys leaving?" Scarlet chipped in and Cheren nodded.

"Bianca's rested enough and I've just about finished formalities here. It's high time we moved anyway."

"I can't wait to get there! Cheren said there'll be pokemon from foreign regions in the east too!" the blonde gushed as she bounced on her chair earning a concerned look from her husband.

"You didn't drink coffee, right?" he asked and Bianca giggled at the question.

"Only a teeny pinch," she replied, putting two fingers close for emphasis. "It's not like I'll get hyper on that!"

"Help me..." groaned Cheren as anime tears trickled down his face. "Anyway White, where're you guys headed now?"

The trainer nudged her coach who rubbed his forehead in thought.

"According to that map I read yesterday, Mistralton City's the closest city to Driftveil with a gym," he mumbled and caught the flicker of slight uncertainty in the couple's eyes. "What?"

"Oh you never knew...?" Bianca asked and sighed. "I don't blame you though. Skyla's been keeping to herself all this time..."

White tilted her head, puzzled. She had only seen Skyla once and that was during Black's funeral. She also remembered that while alive, her brother would often talk about some of the air-races he'd had with the Flying-type specialist.

"Did something happen to her?" she asked in concern.

"Well for starters, she refuses to battle anybody anymore. It was slow at first but she gradually lost interest in battling. And to think she was the most enthusiastic before," Cheren began and White arched an eyebrow. Black had once said that Skyla would even put flights on hold just to battle a challenger. "She also goes to the Celestial Tower more often."

Bianca sighed again. "I've tried talking to her but nothing I said cheered her up. I'm so worried for her...it's almost like she's a ghost of her old self."

Scarlet shrugged. "Oh well. We'll just have to find another gym then."

"No!" White cut in and tugged on his arm obnoxiously. "She's Black's friend so I've gotta help her!"

"If Bianca's personality couldn't get through to her then I highly doubt yours could instead," Cheren remarked and started the car. "It's okay to try though. She might open up a little since you're his sister."

"What does being his sister have anything to do with her?" White asked and Bianca leaned out the window.

"It's a hunch, but I think she had a thing for Black."

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, the couple drove off to their new world leaving two teens and one Jolteon to continue on their journey through the rest of olden Unova. White felt a light sensation on the bridge of her nose and looked up to see the grey skies swelling with rain.

"Do we really have to go to Mistralton?" Scarlet muttered as he too faced the sky and watched the pregnant clouds. "If this Skyla-person doesn't wanna battle then you've got no right to force her..."

"It's not about battling, Scarlet. If she's Black's friend then she's my friend too. It's only logical that I help her out."

"Tch! How sappy..."

Smiling, she faced her companions and tapped Scarlet's forehead playfully. "It's called having a heart, baldy! Honestly, you act like haven't got a soul at times!" With that, she zigzagged her way back to the PC. The hunter watched her briefly before facing the sea. At that moment, the sky let itself fall and spring rain fell upon Driftveil. Looking up at his master's face, Jolteon saw that dead look of melancholy on his face that only appeared when the word _'soul'_ was mentioned.

"Haven't got a soul..." he murmured lowly as the rain soaked him thoroughly, as if trying to wash away his features. Starting after White he whispered, "Give me some credit...I've at least got half..."

By the time he and Jolteon had arrived, White had packed her bag and was currently waiting for her pokemon to heal up. Sitting himself down in one of the large couches, the hunter took a towel out of his bag and dried himself off before towelling off his electric pokemon. A small DING was heard and that gave the signal that White's pokemon were fully rested and ready to go.

"We'll most likely have to pass Route 6 and Chargestone Cave before we get to Mistralton since there's no train route to that city," Scarlet stated as the trainer gathered her pokeballs and walked up to him. "It's gonna be a long hike so gather all the essentials you'll need. For now though, we should wait for the rain to die down."

Sitting beside him, White picked a magazine from the rack beside her and checked out the puzzle sections while Scarlet took out a newspaper, leafing through it in search of any news concerning hunters or something. Luckily, he didn't have the name LP as stated in the wanted poster on the paper so he could still move freely throughout the region. His eyes however caught sight of a headliner stating that a train was mysteriously derailed the other day. His mind flashed back to Lightning's train but he pushed it aside for the time-being. There were no casualties as reported so he wouldn't have died or something. Also the possibility of the derailed train being his was slim as there were ten of those machines going for the same route.

_Why am I thinking all this anyway? It's not like I care if he lives or dies._

In minutes, the heavy pounding reduced to light drizzles and Scarlet got up and stretched before slipping on a black, knee-length trench coat.

"Jolteon, rookie, time to go." Dropping the magazine back in the rack, White put on her pink, calf-length raincoat before grabbing Jolteon and placing him in her bag leaving his head sticking out comfortably.

"Please come again," said Nurse Joy with her usual bow and White waved while Scarlet merely nodded. In a minute, they were well on their way to the end of Driftveil and back to that familiar entrance to Route 6.

"Terrain's kinda rough so the cube can only get us to Chargestone cave. After that, the cube'll need some time to self-recharge so walking through the cave'll be our only option."

"Recharge?" White asked and eyed the cube dangling on a chain from his pocket. Sure enough it looked a little dim.

"Tissue regeneration takes a lot of energy from the cube. Of course it'll need to recharge," he replied and took out the cube. "Not to mention I stopped a freaking train with it too." Twisting it, he dropped the cube and let it change to cycle mode. Sitting on it, he beckoned for White to follow and started the engine. As soon as she positioned herself behind him, the girl leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the ravenette before resting her head on his back.

"Let's go!" she called and Scarlet (still unused to that pressure from White's chest) twisted the handlebars, sending the cycle rocketing through the forest. From the top of a tall office building nearby, two familiar figures watched the speeding vehicle lazily.

"Too bad, looks like we missed the rain," Draco sighed and sat against the ledge. Taking out a cone, he licked intently and made a satisfied face at its heavenly taste. His sister, who lay stretched out fully on the ledge with her head on his lap as if asleep, yawned and stared at the grey sheet that called itself sky.

"Draco, how come you let that weakling live?" she asked in a tone neither irritated nor angry. Just bored, which made the young man chuckle lowly.

"For that very reason, Alphy. He was weak and too afraid to continue against me. Also, I lost interest halfway through our fight. I wonder why he was so scared of me, though? Did I go overboard again?"

_Overboard doesn't even compare, you sadistic oaf, _the blonde inwardly deadpanned before shrugging her shoulders. "Are we gonna follow those two or what?"

"But I want to soak in the rain today..." her brother whined and received a light kick on the back of the head. "Have I ever mentioned how very flexible you are?"

"I guess the Shadow Triad's training came in handy for once," she replied and smiled slowly as Draco stroked her head gently.

"I hope Scarlet's not as weak," he murmured and faced the sky. "I'd hate to break both his arms and legs like Filbert's."

"Hey! What're you kids doing there?"

The guard on duty slowly walked up to them and held out a hand to grab Draco's shoulder. "This place is off-limits and it's dangerous to -"

"Don't touch me trash..." was all he heard as something flashed and blood poured from his severed arm. Before he could scream, a force from nowhere hurled him over the other side of the building and he fell screaming to his death. Without so much as moving from his spot, the dragon knight smiled wryly. "...Can't you see my sister's sleeping right now?"

* * *

_Night..._

_From the glazed windows beside their bed, the young redhead watched in awe at the black night sky clashing artistically with the endless sheets of snow that went as far as the mountains that could only have been seen faintly at that time of the night. Standing on the large bed he was sharing with his snoring friend, Scarlet counted the small snowflakes falling from the heavens and recalled Professor Jillian's explanation on how snow was formed. Jade obviously never got it but being the young semi-prodigy that he was, Scarlet had no trouble understanding the theory. Despite that, he still preferred the story Jade had told him concerning a betrayed legendary pokemon, Arceus, and how its tears form snowflakes when it cries for humanity's ever-growing foolishness._

_"I'm telling you this is wrong!" Turning his head quickly, Scarlet traced the quiet outburst and gingerly stepped through the ajar door. The facility's endless hallway greeted him as he began his way to the meeting room where the professors usually gathered. _

_"It's a little late for a meeting..." he whispered under his breath. "Why's Professor Jillian still awake...?"_

_Pressing his back to the wall beside the ajar meeting-room door, he peeked and watched as the professor he saw as a mother sat weeping silently into her hands with a hard-faced man he didn't know standing before her. _

_"When will it be...?" the brunette whispered slowly._

_"Two days from now. They must be transported to Lacunosa by then," said the stranger impatiently and the child wondered what it was that this man said to shake the professor up that badly. "We have determined, after several trials of course, that the chasm can only be opened once in 8 years, Jillian. The boss cannot afford to lose this opportunity."_

_"After losing the other children to this farce? Thanks to that, I know that tyrant can only go so far for his evil cause and I will not allow the boys to become the sacrificial pawns for his twisted plans!" Jillian whispered hoarsely making the stranger raise an eyebrow._

_"I was right all along. You care for subject S and J too much to let them be used for our purposes."_

_Scarlet put a hand to his chin in thought. Before Jillian had given them names when he and Jade had been put in her custody, the other professors referred to them as subjects S and J respectively out of all the 26 children in that facility (the letters becoming Jillian's base inspiration for their names). What exactly was going to happen them? Were they going to be moved? Separated from the one woman who they had come to know as their foster mother?_

_"They are human beings, not test subjects and they will not be sacrificed to some other-worldly abomination that should otherwise be left unawakened," the brunette snapped and crossed her arms defiantly. "If this is all you came for, then please leave."_

_Bemused, the man turned and tapped the desk rhythmically. _

_"Do you think this is some way to atone for what you've done so far, Jillian? What happened to the over-curious scientist who sacrificed her own child for the sake of results-"_

_SLAP!_

_The redhead's eyes went wide as hand-print on the stranger's cheek glowed red. Unfazed, he leered at the panting brunette and took out a pokeball. _

_"Those two will be taken tomorrow and there's nothing you can do about it. If you so much as try to stop us, I'll use this to kill that brat hiding behind the door. We have several other research facilities with test subjects ripe for the picking so S and J are very, very expendable. See you tomorrow."_

_In a flash, the ball opened and both Jillian and Scarlet watched as an alienish pokemon stood menacingly behind the man and made a low growl._

_"Deoxys..." the redhead muttered while Jillian stared at the pokemon in slight surprise._

_"Where did you-"_

_"Just one of the many things our organization is capable of attaining. Good night, Professor Jillian," and with that, he disappeared from sight. Letting out the breath she had been holding, the brunette sank back to her seat and looked forlornly at the empty room. Turning to the door, she smiled sadly and called out to the child hiding behind it. Opening the door, Scarlet ran up to her and buried his head in her lap while clutching her lab coat tightly._

_"What was that scary guy talking about? Are we really gonna leave you? Why?" he cried and Jillian put a hand on his head gently._

_"Geez Ginger, if you keep asking so many questions, my head's gonna explode," she laughed quietly and cupped his small face in her hands. "What the man says is something I should worry about okay? You should just be good as always and go to sleep."_

_"But I don't wanna go! They'll stick needles and wires into me again and treat me like trash like scientists always do! I'm not goi-"_

_His tantrum stopped as the brunette put a finger to his lips and smiled._

_"Time for bed, Scarlet." Like magic, fatigue overcame him and he gave a small yawn. Carrying him in her arms, Jillian took the child back to his room and tucked him in with his snoring companion. _

_"I...don't wanna...go..." he murmured as she kissed his forehead and walked to the door. _

_"It's okay Scarlet..." she said and gave her warm smile for emphasis. "I won't let them take you two. That's a promise."_

* * *

"Ginger! Hellooooo!"

White knocked on her coach's back, bringing him back to the world. Re-focusing on the straight path in front of him, Scarlet twisted the handlebars and sped up the cycle. An hour more and they'd be at the mouth of the cave where their real journey would begin.

"You never space out. Something on your mind?" White asked and only got a shake of the head. "It's not good to lie, you know..."

Scarlet huffed. "Whatever. And don't call me Ginger."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: How come you put White's gym battle on fast-forward anyway?

Slybill: Clay's not a very important character to me so its for story-length purposes. Besides, I don't like him.

Clay: WHAT?

Slybill: Also, my baby sister's got a hold of my computer now so my update speed's gonna drop even lower. She's just soooo cute! I just have to let her use it.

Draco: Yes! Now I'm not the only one with a sister complex! Woohoo!


	26. The Chargestone Chronicles! Part 1

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for the long wait. Maybe not very long in your terms but trust me, it felt like a year had gone by since I had last updated. I'll try to resist my sister's puppy-dog eyes next time I'm writing a new page (which will be coming up quite soon). For the mean time, please enjoy *drumroll* THE CHARGESTONE CHRONICLES.

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, PIKACHU WOULD'VE HAD A POWER LEVEL OF OVER 9000 BY NOW!

* * *

Chargestone Cave, Unova Region.

Scarlet stopped the cycle at the huge mouth of the cave and murmured for the sleeping companion on his back to get off. With a yawn, White slowly hopped off the seat and lifted her Jolteon-occupied bag before slinging it across her shoulder. Following suit, the ravenette deactivated his cube and took three steps into the cave. First things he noticed were the dark blue walls with tiny sparks of electricity jumping out from them.

"So that's why it's called Chargestone Cave…" he remarked as White leaned on the rocky wall. A sharp yelp followed and he turned to see her rubbing her back shakily before smoothing out the spikes of white hair that formed on her head. "As you can see, the walls conduct electricity so touching it's a bad idea."

Nodding, the white-haired girl pulled out a map and read it, upside down of course, before pointing in an unknown direction.

"Let's go this way," she suggested and Scarlet rolled his eyes before heading in the opposite direction. "Hey! Wait up!" After rolling up the long piece of paper, she caught up with her coach and admired the passing scenery. Charged stones floated around the environment acting in opposite to the earth's magnetic field while small gear-like pokemon fleeted from stone to stone, absorbing stray sparks here and there.

"Klink," White muttered and giggled as one of them accidentally bumped into her. Giving a small mechanical squeal, the Gear pokemon flew around her twice before attaching itself to the blue stone beside her.

"Not gonna catch that one?" Scarlet asked.

White shook her head. "I'd actually prefer a Joltik. They're pretty cute and kinda common in this cave." The hunter whipped out his pokedex and scrolled down to the Joltik page before giving a low whistle in wonder.

"Says here that Joltik are part bug and electric-type pokemon. Never seen that combination before."

"That's why researchers love coming to Unova. There's pokemon here that you'd never see in any other part of the whole wide world!" White declared and puffed up her chest in slight pride before looking around a little. "It's strange though. I haven't seen any Joltik anywhere…"

Scarlet shrugged. "Maybe they're hiding somewhere deep inside the cave." Hunting experience thought him that. "If the weather's too cold for them then they'll obviously look for warmer places where temperatures are favourable. You only get that deep in a cave."

"Wow…I never thought of that…" the trainer cooed.

"Why am I not surprised…" he muttered and stopped in front of two openings. One had bright sapphires lining the walls while the other looked dark and bare. On instinct, his companion skipped over to one of the crystals and marvelled at its beautiful lustre. At that same time, Scarlet's pokedex began to screech loudly before its screen scrambled and went blank.

"Pretty…" White murmured in awe and extended a hand to stroke the sapphire just as her coach deduced the cause of his device's malfunction.

"There's gotta be a high level of electromagnetic waves in the air. I wouldn't-WHTE, DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

**BRRZT! ZAP!**

Scarlet watched as the airhead took her shaky hand off the crystal and turned to face him slowly. The ravenette stared for a second at her dishevelled look, biting back a laugh at the goofy smile on her blackened face.

"Nice facial expression for someone who just got zapped," he mocked. Nodding robotically, White took three steps toward him and fell flat on her face. "You'll only slow us down by taking a rest you know."

No response. Sighing, he walked up to her and pulled her onto his back before giving her bag a light kick, waking up the sleeping pokemon within.

"Naptime's over, Fuzzball. Let's go."

Without a second thought, the hunter walked into the illuminated opening and Jolteon followed suit, trudging lazily beside his master. 40 minutes later, the group came to a large clearing and inspected the area.

"Judging by how hot it is in here, this must be one of the deepest parts of the cave. Still no Joltik in sight…" Scarlet observed and scowled. They would have sold for a lot on the black market too…

He was just about taking another step when he caught sight of something flashing on the ground not too far away. Walking up to it, the teen saw what looked like a remote control with a big red button on it. Sitting the still unconscious girl on a flat rock, he returned to the item and picked it up gingerly. Had it not been for the dust that had gathered on it, one would've thought that it was almost new. And something told the hunter that this device had probably been dropped not too long ago, most likely by accident too.

"Looks pretty important," he muttered and fingered the red button, careful not to push it in case it might set off a bomb or something. "Wonder who left this here…"

Jolteon's ears flicked up and Scarlet stiffened as they heard a slight scratching from somewhere close-by. With inhuman speed, he tore a charged stone from the wall beside him and flung it hard over his shoulder. A yelp later, the duo turned to see a teenage girl stumble out from behind the wall while rubbing her shoulder painfully. Apparently, the stone had done its work as her black hair had shot up to form a spiky afro and a large frown of discontent plastered itself to her face. Lips painted black and dressed in matching tight leather clothes, she looked every inch like an emo. Sweeping her short hair down, she stomped over to the ravenette and stood on tiptoe to get to his face.

"Da fuck is your problem, scar-faced bastard?" she yelled and Scarlet immediately ascertained, as he pressed a hand to her lips, that he knew her.

"Keep it down already, you don't have to shout," he whispered and bit back a hiss as she sank her teeth deep into his palm.

"And why the fuck no-"

"SSSHHH!"

Narrowing her brown eyes, Camille S. Dark cleared her throat and pointed to White.

"Who the fuck is she?"

"Doesn't matter. Just so long as she doesn't see you," the boy replied and ignored the burning holes being drilled into his eyes by the female ravenette. "Are you in on this Reshiram hunt too?"

"Fuck no! I've got better things to do than chase some fictional monster."

"Easy on the F-bombs, Camie," Scarlet said and walked over to check on White._ Just when things were getting good, Rocketfuse just had to show up._

* * *

For those who don't know Camille Screwdriver Dark, she was Scarlet's first...and last...attempt at making a friend. Having met 3 years ago during an "office" party (obviously thrown by Boss), the hunter always wondered why he'd tried to talk to that girl standing by the punch with a Mismagius.

"Hi," he had said casually.

"Fuck you," she had replied casually.

And that's how everything began for their semi-tortuous relationship. As he had later learnt, the goth had a fuse shorter than a Torchic's fingernail (Torchic's have no arms so you get the point) and had several horrid, and just plain unimaginative, titles on her name (ranging from The F-Bomb Gothita to The Acid-Blooded Giratina). Her main title, Screwdriver, came about from her position as ORPH's youngest and second-best technician, serving under Vann as his apprentice. She also had that name because you'd be super-screwed if she ever flared at you for no reason whatsoever.

Her wrath was so unstable, Scarlet had even heard that she had scrapped an offender's car with nothing but a screwdriver in 5 minutes flat.

* * *

"So...what're you doing here?" the boy whispered, turning to Camille. "And where's your twin?"

Crossing her arms, the girl peeked at White with her exposed eye and huffed.

"I was sent to Unova cos Boss said some client needed my services which was strange since I'm still a trainee. On the way, that stupid Lecher sent us to this dump to get some charged stones for research. Right now, Omni's looking for a remote he dropped."

Omni was Camille's fraternal twin brother by but given his sister's nature, one would never think the soft-spoken and otherwise mild-mannered brother was the older of the two by five minutes. Although not as good as Camille in practical work, his knowledge on weaponry was up-to-date so he had no problem getting under Vann's wing. He mainly followed his twin around to keep her Primape-like temper in check.

Scarlet raised the remote. "You mean this?"

Snatching it, the female ravenette dusted the device and pocketed it.

"I've answered your question so you'll answer mine. Who's the grandma?"

"She's 14 actually but that's not the point. Have you seen any Joltik around here?" he replied. Turning her back towards him, Camille revealed an injured, small, yellow, four-legged bug pokemon with four blue eyes on its tiny head. "Gross."

"I find them cute."

"Their still gros-"

"I. Find. Them. Cute. Got a problem with that?" she asked menacingly and Scarlet dropped the subject. "I just found this little guy not too long ago. A hunter probably got the rest cos the entire nesting area was stripped bare of pokemon except for Klink."

"That's horrible!"

Two heads jerked to the right and saw White, now awake, adjusting her hat and pulling out a pokeball.

"Um...when did you-" the boy was about asking when the white-haired trainer bumped him out of the way to meet his "friend".

"Hi! I'm White! What's your name?" Camille gave her a once over and slowly reached out to grab her outstretched hand. "And why're you so short?"

Tick! went the technician's head as five stress marks broke out across her reddening face.

"You little b-"

"C'mon Scarlet! Let's go rescue those Joltik!" the trainer declared and dragged both the dazed hunter and his pokemon off in an unknown direction.

"Wait the fuck up! I ain't done with you, Miltank!" Camille cried and took off after them. Along the way though, they stopped as the ground shook lightly under their feet.

"What was that?" White wondered and Scarlet straightened up before whipping out his pokedex.

"That hunter was either stupid or brave..." he remarked and snapped the machine shut. "Tell me again how you got that Joltik."

"Well, Omni found an area with lots of stones so we decided to mine them from there. A little while later, I found tyre tracks while taking a break so I told Omni to cover my shift. Following the tracks led me right to this guy on my back. He had probably fallen out of the truck used to carry away the pokemon and I couldn't just leave him there. I am kind after all."

"Yeah right..." the boy murmured lowly and received a punch in the gut that made him double over. For reasons best known to him, her punches could never be dodged. Ever. And they always turned him on...strangely enough.

"Why d'you ask anyway?"

Straightening up again, Scarlet cleared his throat. "Joltik thrive in areas with as much electricity as possible. They also happen to have Galvantula, their evolved forms, protecting them and going on hunts for wires and other electrical appliances."

White shrugged. "So?"

"Galvantula are slightly stupid. They leave their young unguarded in search of food. But they can afford to do that because there's no fear of predatory pokemon or stuff like that. That doesn't make them lax though."

The ground trembled again.

"I don't see where this is going," the trainer mumbled and Scarlet facepalmed.

"Galvantula are very protective of their young. What happens when they get back and the kids ain't home?"

"They go on a fucking rampage..." Camille muttered and froze. "Oh Arceus..."

White, Scarlet and Jolteon looked at her. "What?" they asked in unison (well barked for Jolteon but who cares?).

"You said Joltik and Galvantula thrive in places with lots of electricity, right?" the girl barked and took off ahead of them.

"Hey, where're you going?" White called.

"I left Omni back at the place with charged stones. Their electromagnetic reading's over 9000!"

"I don't get it..." the trainer stated, genuinely puzzled.

"It means Omni's most likely in Galvantula heaven," Scarlet said as he took her hand in his and followed after Camille.

"Oh! Are we gonna help?"

"No!" the hunter scoffed. "This might just be the only way out of this cave!"

The ground rumbled violently this time and the duo stopped as stones hopped about on the floor and the sapphires began to spark dangerously. All went silent afterwards for a few minutes and Jolteon's fur crackled dangerously in anticipation meaning one thing for the humans.

"They're here..." White breathed out lowly and on cue, the walls behind them shattered open with numerous waist-high, pale-yellow, four-legged spider pokemon with large mandibles crawled out in a frenzy. They froze and, as one, turned to face the group staring at them.

Silence...

Silence...

Electricity crackled between their fangs and Scarlet knew what that sign meant. Luckily, White's Sandile, Sandy, burst out just in time to absorb the sudden bolts flung at them.

"We should run," Camille stated as the ground began to rumble again. Nodding, the group ran in the opposite direction but not before Scarlet had Jolteon blast some rocks down behind them, thus blocking the space between the aggressive-looking spiders and the fleeing humans and pokemon. In time, they reached an opening with blue light pouring out from within. Rushing into it, the panting group stopped to see a green-haired boy hunched over and prying out a particularly large charged stone with insulated tongs.

"About time you showed up. I was beginning to think you ditched me." Getting up, the boy spun to face them and nearly dropped his tongs in surprise. "Scarlet...is that you? What happened to your ha-"

"Nice to see you too, Omni!" the ravenette cut in sharply and ordered Jolteon to blast the rocks above the opening.

"We've gotta go. Like right now," Camille said and began packing her tools into a large bag. Omni tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Galvantula. Lots of 'em," White spluttered as the ground trembled ferociously underneath their feet. The greenette arched an eyebrow.

"So we just fight 'em off. Big deal?" Camille swung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to him.

"One. We only have one Mismagius between us. Two. Who'd let their clearly disadvantaged pokemon fight against angry mommies and daddies? Definitely not me! Now grab your fucking bag and let's get the hell outta here."

"You don't have to swea-"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

The rocks blocking the opening were they had just come from began to shift and low crackles of electricity seeped through the small cracks in between.

"D'you know where the exit is?" Scarlet quickly asked and Camille pointed down a path nearby. "Good! Let's go!"

"But we've gotta save the Joltik!" White interjected and the other humans looked at Scarlet.

"I'll explain later. For now, Mistralton City, okay?" he sighed and grabbed White's arm. "That hunter's probably long gone by now and there's nothing we can do to save the Joltik if we end up as Galvantula-food. Now come on!"

Before she could protest, the ravenette pulled her out of the area with the twins running beside them and Jolteon following closely at their heels. Just at that moment, the blockade shattered and the pokemon swarmed into the area and after their intruders.

"They're gaining on us. It's like they can pinpoint where exactly we're going," Omni huffed as he stole a glance at the rampaging bug-pokemon. "BTW What the heck is that Joltik doing on your back, sis?"

"That's it!" Scarlet exclaimed and glanced at the female technician. "Galvantula mark their young with a tiny drop of weak electric ooze that helps them keep track of the Joltik. The one on your back is definitely one of theirs."

"So?" Camille panted knowing where this was going.

"Get rid of it!" the boys screeched in unison making her scowl and take the weak Joltik in her arms.

"But I found it!" she replied and as they rounded a bend. "I told Jerry I'd bring home a Joltik on my next trip and this is the only chance I've got!"

Omni rolled his eyes and sighed. "Your kids can wait! We'll just find another Joltik somewhere!"

"She's got kids?" Scarlet gasped, nearly tripping. "I thought you hated guys-"

SLAP!

The ravenette slowed down considerably as his cheek stung from Camille's open palmed smack.

"It's not like that! Unlike you, Scarlet, I've got brothers and sisters to feed and I've gotta get them presents once in a while!"

White smiled at her. "You're so caring! You'd make the perfect mom." Camille turned away and tightened her grip on the Joltik as a small blush tinged her cheeks. She'd never been truly complimented like that in years.

"Um, sorry to be a ballbuster but those Galvantula are pulling off some major Spiderman tricks behind us."

Looking back, Scarlet realized what Omni meant as the EleSpider Pokemon slung across the ceilings on threads.

"Great. Just great," he hissed an picked up his pace. At this rate, they'd get caught in no time. Just as he began thinking up ideas to lose them, a Galvantula shot a sticky wad of thread right ahead of their path. It flew past them for a second before exploding open in sparks and forming a web-like structure in their way. Too fast to stop, White crashed into the thread and got the second greatest zap of her life-time. Luckily, she had served her purpose as a shield to bulldoze the web. Unluckily, she passed out again and Scarlet once again had to carry her, this time over his shoulder.

"The opening's right ahead! Just a few more chambers!" Camille cried but gave a shriek as she missed her footing and tumbled down a short slope.

"Sis!" Omni cried and slid down the slope with Scarlet following after shortly. Fortunately, the gothic-looking girl was conscious and had only sustained a bruise on her shoulder. Spewing out some choice words, she stumbled to her feet and continued down the pathway.

"I'm all right. We're almost at the exit!" she exclaimed and jumped over a ledge.

"This would've been so much easier if you'd just gotten rid of the Joltik!" Scarlet growled loudly and grunted as the old scar on his shoulder strained from White's weight.

Camille froze and dropped in front of the ledge before her. "Shut the fuck up!" she hissed lowly.

_That's it! I've had enough of this crap! _he exclaimed mentally as the redhead in him took over. "Fuck y-MMPH!"

Omni tightened his grip on the startled ravenette's mouth and pulled him down beside Camille before putting a finger to his lips and pointing over the ledge. Gently placing White in a sitting position, Scarlet peeked over the ledge and bit back a curse. He had seen the exit but what was blocking it was the problem as he had spotted a large truck parked conveniently against the light-filled opening. Even worse, the owner was none other than a particularly nasty hunter who Scarlet knew all too well.

"What's Killa Kay doing here?" he whispered as he spotted three lackeys patrolling the area. "He's supposed to be in jail...or sniped...or both."

* * *

For those who don't know Killa Kay, he was the strongest, meanest, rudest, most dishonest hunter that ever walked into ORPH's doors. Even LP has his moments but this guy once tried to even take over ORPH from Boss six years ago. Let me tell you, it wasn't a very pretty sight when the man/child was done with him. Not only were his pokemon badly defeated and stripped from him thereafter, the maimed assassin-turned-pokemon hunter had had his tongue personally ripped out by yours truly (Boss) and thereafter had been handed over to the police for execution simply because Boss didn't want to get his hands dirtied any further.

If you ever see him, he's got prosthetics for arms and a mechanized vocal box (which speaks in a spanish accent BTW). Just so you know, before he had started his uprising, he was the one who had trained Scarlet, aged ten then (on Boss' orders of course) to be the fighter he is now.

* * *

"He probably escaped to Unova to hide from Rain and Boss," Omni deduced quietly and gulped as the ground rumbled again. "Why would he park here when he knows that the Galvantula are coming this way?"

Camille pointed to a large machine perched on top of the truck. "I'm sure he's planning to capture those Galvantula with that."

The Joltik in her arms began to squirm weakly and reach out to the truck while uttering tiny cries, causing the men at the truck to perk up and look in their direction.

"Shit!" the greenette muttered as they began walking towards the ledge. Petting the tiny pokemon in her arms, Camille silently prayed for their cover to not be blown. Scarlet sighed slowly and weighed his options. On one hand, he could let the Galvantula zap the very life out of him, literally, or he could meet his "master" (who he wasn't on very good terms with BTW, even as his student) and ultimately have to fight him without opening any fresh scars, which is frankly impossible, given Killa Kay's reputation and probable hatred for ORPH.

Pushing White deep under the jutting ledge, he signalled to Jolteon and got up slowly, ignoring the horrified looks from Omni and Camille. Putting on his best childish smile, he called out to the men behind the ledge and waved.

"Scarlet...?" one of them asked, squinting at the boy coming closer to him. Upon recognizing him, the man lowered his gun. "What're you doing-"

Quick as a flash, Scarlet kicked the gun off his hands and gave him a roundhouse kick to the neck, knocking him out instantly. Before the other man could react, Jolteon appeared from nowhere and bit hard into his neck, sending shockwaves down his spine. He slumped, paralysed.

Looking towards the remaining man and his unfazed master, the younger hunter grinned. Killa kay uncrossed his arms and pulled out a pokeball.

"You've grown, shitty brat. Mind explaining what you're doing here?"

"I could say the same for you too, Killa. Your face never fails to make me throw up. Also, I'd love to stay and catch up on the good old days but I'm in a hurry."

Killa flung his pokeball into the air, unleashing a sepia-coloured, ogre-like pokemon wielding two concrete pillars in its massive arms.

"Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon. They use concrete pillars as walking canes. They know moves that enable them to swing the pillars freely in battle," beeped Scarlet's pokedex.

"Looks like you've got new pokemon too," the ravenette remarked and pocketed the pokedex. "Wait, we're not gonna fight, are we?"

The older hunter narrowed his eyes. "I can't have you squealing to that demon that I'm alive so I'll have to cut you...and your friends down here."

"Damn it, he knows," Omni stated and got up. "Hi Killa. Although I acknowledge how strong you are, you can't beat us all with one Conkeldurr and that's a fact."

"Don't underestimate him!" Scarlet hissed lowly. "Killa's taken down plenty of top rangers with just one of his pokemon. If he could escape a maximum security prison and even death row, I've got no doubt we'd be a challenge."

"Accepting defeat already, Scarlet?" the man scoffed but arched an eyebrow at the boy's sudden smirk.

"Me? Of course not. If that Boss-brat could beat you, I'm pretty sure I've got a chance. But you shouldn't watch out for me though."

Killa was just about asking what he meant when a stream of fire brushed right past him. Looking forward, he saw a white-haired trainer and her Pignite glaring at him angrily.

"You!" she cried, pointing a finger at him. "You're the one who captured those poor Joltik, aren't you?"

Killa looked from her to Scarlet and smirked. "Is that your back-up pl-"

"You're going down!" the girl cut in, landing a hard punch into his gut. As we had noticed far earlier, she had a great right hook so it was no small surprise that she sent the unsuspecting man spiralling into a wall. He parried the attack however by using his feet to bounce off the oncoming wall. Rubbing his aching stomach, the stunned hunter looked to the trainer who had just landed that almost devastating punch at him.

"It's thanks to you that Ginger and his friends are in trouble with the Galvantula so you'd better let those Joltik go!" White ordered, not taking notice of the open-mouthed looks on Camille's, Omni's and the remaining lackey's faces.

"Interesting," Killa said and straightened up slowly. "I haven't been hit like that since I fought Boss." Almost immediately, he snapped his fingers and his Conkeldurr appeared from above and brought its mighty pillars down on the unsuspecting White. She escaped the attack however as her Pignite came from the side and tackled the Muscular Pokémon in its owner's direction just as its pillars nearly came down on her trainer.

"Joltik sell pretty high on the bug-pokemon market so I don't plan on letting my catch slip away. If you want to release them, you'd have to beat me in a pokemon battle," the older hunter stated and crossed his mechanical arms again as his pokemon landed perfectly on its feet without so much as a scratch. "If you lose however, you and all your friends die. And I'll be on my way. Deal?"

"Deal!" the trainer stated without even giving a second thought.

"Hey!" Camille jerked up from under the ledge. "Give me a fucking break! I'm not involved in this. I just wanna get outta he-"

"Pignite! Arm Thrust!"

"Conkeldurr, Hammer Arm!"

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet *stretches and yawns* : Damn, its been a while, hasn't it?

White: Yup! Lazy Sly's been drawing us.

Scarlet: Drawing us? He can't draw for shit, remember?

Slybill: I resent that comment Ginger! I so can draw! In fact, I'm posting it on DeviantArt

Scarlet: NOOOO!

Camille: Am I in it?

Slybill: Um...no...

Camille: ...

Slybill:...

Camille: WHAT THE FUCK, YOU FOUR-EYED FUCKING FUCKER!

Omni: Four F's in one sentence, wow sis, you're on a roll.

Slybill: billytosan deviantart com *slash* gallery *slash*. That's my account if you wanna see the pics. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be- wait Camie, not the kitchen sink!

**CRASH!**

Camille: Add dots where the spaces are, nerds. Next time, Sly's drawing me!


	27. The Chargestone Chronicles! Part 2

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Yes! Internet connection's back at last!

Scarlet: Thank Arceus I ain't doing the fighting. Then again, I wonder if White can handle this.

Slybill: She's White, remember? I'm pretty sure she'll pull this off in no time.

Killa: You think so?

Camille *in a whisper*: Someone tell me what the fuck he's doing here?

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, THE BUM FROM BW2 WOULD'VE BEEN THE NEW ASH KETCHUM.

* * *

Chargestone Cave, Unova Region.

"Dodge!" White called and Pignite leapt into the air, dodging Conkeldurr's heavy fist which left a gaping crater in the ground. "Flamethrower!"

The fire pig took in a deep breath before blowing out a long trail of fire at the Muscular Pokemon, enveloping it in the flames.

"Strength," Killa ordered and two large pillars rose from the flames before spinning round, automatically blowing away the flames. Now free from the flames, Conkeldurr dashed towards the surprised Pignite before jumping into the air and bringing both concrete pillars down on the her head, sending her deep into the ground.

The force of the blow was so much that even the ground shook on impact. Killa frowned.

"I hope you've got more than that."

White gritted her teeth. "Pignite, Heat Crash!"

The dust cleared to reveal the fire-coated pokemon charging for Conkeldurr.

"Bulk up and then use Superpower."

Grunting, the pokemon slammed both pillars into the ground before crossing its massive arms together. Instantly, its muscles swelled and it opened its arms wide, catching Pignite in a tight bear hug without so much as flinching from her searing heat. Giving its deep battle cry, it squeezed the fire pokemon tightly and flung her high into the air.

"Pignite!" White cried as her pokemon slammed into the ceiling. Pulling herself out, the fire pig grunted, assuring her trainer that she could still fight. "Okay, use Flame Charge!"

Nodding, she launched her fiery frame off the stone ceiling and rocketed towards Conkeldurr in a blaze.

Killa rolled his eyes. The girl should have known by now that direct attacks couldn't work against his pokemon. "Dynamic Punch."

White's eyes widened as the Muscular Pokemon's fist glowed bright red and socked Pignite right in the snout, sending her right through six charged stones before she landed across the floor.

Scarlet has never seen a pokemon bleed before but that didn't stop his mind from wondering what the red on Conkeldurr's fist was.

"Honestly, what the fuck were you thinking, asshole?" Camille muttered to him. "He's your teacher! Fighting him is like fighting you times seven. With the rate at which she's going, that Conkeldurr's gonna be having pork chops for dinner."

"And humans, just in case we lose," Omni chipped in as he looked towards the truck. There'd be no squeezing their way out, that's for sure as the vehicle covered every inch of the opening, leaving only cracks where light seeped through. "Forget the deal Scarlet. Let's just gang up on him and beat him up."

Scarlet stared at the boy. "Were you deaf when I said this guy's taken down top rangers with one pokemon? Anyway, it may not look it, but White's Pignite is stronger than she looks. She'll make the perfect distraction."

Camille stared at him. "Distraction...?"

Scarlet pointed to the truck. For the time being, only one man was guarding it with his pokemon, a Toxicroak. "While the ditz keeps Killa busy, I'll take out the remaining goons and get that truck outta the way. By then, those bloody Galvantula would've flooded this hole which'll keep my master busy. If White and her pokemon are still alive by then, I'll pull 'em out of the confusion and escape. Oh, you can come too if you want. Just don't slow me down."

Omni smirked, impressed. "You always have a plan, don't you?" Camille frowned. There was just one part she didn't get though.

"Hey Ginger," she said as the ravenette was about making his way towards the truck. "If White and her pokemon are still alive by then, what did you mean by that?"

Scarlet tilted his head. "I never told you? Killa always killed his opponents in the past. Always. That's why he's called Killa, duh!"

The gothic girl stared at him before walking up to him slowly and meeting his eyes in a serious, menacing glare. "So you'll leave her to fight a battle that could easily kill her. Inhumane as ever, aren't you, Scarlet. Using people like that again..."

Oh, that's another reason why she didn't like me, Scarlet thought. He had once nearly sacrificed the then unsuspecting Camille as bait for a hungry Drapion partly because it was according to his plans. And also because he didn't like her too well. Then again, he never liked anybody except Jolteon...and Violet (but that was because she pretty much forced herself on him). The end-results of that mission had been a captured Drapion, a two-million-pokedollars-richer-and-definitely-happier Scarlet and a shattered trust between him and the frightened (not to mention pissed) Camille who had agreed to come with him then as an apology for her nasty behaviour back at the office party. Even now, the young hunter could still catch that brief, fearful look every time he crossed paths with her.

"I'm not gonna let her die just yet, if that's what you're thinking..." he muttered and beckoned for Jolteon to follow him. Meanwhile, White watched as Pignite was beaten left and right by Conkeldurr's spinning pillars.

"Flamethrower!" she cried but the opponent dodged the attack. "Arm Thrust!" but Conkeldurr blocked the attacks. "Take Down!" Countered. "Heat Crash," Pummeled. "Flame Charge..." Battered.

Killa arched an eyebrow. "Not much of a challenge, are you," he scoffed and yawned. "If this was your plan, Scarlet, I give it a fail. And I know what you're doing by the way."

Scarlet's eye twitched in slight frustration but he quickly but up a smirk and faced the older hunter. "I'm impressed Killa. But just because you know doesn't mean you can stop me. Oh and I suggest you keep your eyes on that battle of yours."

At that moment, the man felt an odd rise in the cave's temperature and whistled in slight awe when he saw the source. Coated in a large spiral of flames, Pignite rose and gave a powerful bellow. And was it him or had that girl's eyes gone mysteriously purple.

"So that's Blaze," Omni remarked lowly and wiped his brow. "Maybe that's what Scarlet was gunning for all along." Camille on the other hand looked beyond the flames and shook her head.

"Then Scarlet's a fucking bastard. Can't he see that one more hit and her pokemon's done for. Also, with those injuries, Pignite might end up killing herself if she uses too powerful moves."

Said boy had taken that chance to get right up to the truck. Before the lackey could attack, he took out his gun (been a while since he last used it) and fired a bullet-shaped dart into his forehead. Now rendered temporarily brainless by the powerful neurotoxin in the dart, the man fell out of the truck while Toxicroak was quietly subdued by a powerful Thunder Fang from the lightning pokemon.

"Let's get this thing outta here...and maybe snag some Joltik for later," the ravenette said and cast an uncertain glance at White. Pignite's Blaze had definitely powered her up but it hadn't given her any advantage whatsoever. In fact, it looked more like a hazardous condition as she could only go toe-to-toe with the unfazed Conkeldurr. Jolteon looked from master to battle before settling his gaze on Scarlet making the boy roll his eyes and sigh. "I know it's a little unfair. But let's just move the truck, then I'll step in."

"Flamethrower!" White ordered for the sixth time and Pignite blew another impossibly large stream of fire at her opponent.

"Block it again and use Strength." Conkeldurr spun its pillars again and blew back the flames before rushing towards the weary Fire Pig.

"Dodge!" Pignite stopped her attack and jumped back towards White, dodging the solid concrete about slamming down on her.

Noticing both their heavy panting, Killa shook his head while Conkeldurr scoffed.

"I'm bored now. Maybe I should just end this and stop Scarface from moving my truck." Pointing to White, he snapped his fingers and his Muscular Pokemon took up its pillars and roared menacingly before charging straight for her. Confused, White ordered for Pignite to use Heat Crash. Generating a ball of fire around her chubby frame, the pokemon leapt into the air and brought herself down on Conkeldurr only to be get zapped by a Fire-proof Electronet, fired by Killa himself from his prosthetic arm.

"Hey! That's cheating!" the startled trainer yelled but gasped as the massive Conkeldurr's frame loomed over her. Purple eyes widening, she jumped to the side and avoided a skull-busting swing of its pillars. "Are you trying to kill me already?"

The hunter, on the other hand, walked past her and towards the truck. "Don't bother trying to start it, boy. I've got the key right here," he stated and frowned as the truck still coughed to life and began inching away of the cave. Scarlet looked out the window and gave a mocking grin.

"And who was it that thought me how to connect wires in emergencies?" he jeered and turned the truck towards Conkeldurr before hitting the accelerator. Killa jumped past the speeding vehicle and watched in annoyance as it rammed into the unsuspecting pokemon, who before then, was just about grabbing White. As expected, the Pokemon flew well into another wall and a large dent graced the truck's metal muzzle.

"How d'you like a taste of your own medicine, you fucking cheater!" Camille sneered and ran up to White. "Are you okay?" Said girl got up shakily and nodded before stumbling over to her unmoving pokemon.

"Pignite," she called nervously and shook her gently. Slowly, the pokemon peeled an eye open and grunted weakly which attracted a sigh of relief from the trainer. "Thank Arceus you're okay."

"Return your pokemon and let's get outta here!" Scarlet stated, getting down from the truck. However, he felt a light bump and looked to the bonnet to see Killa standing on it. Before he knew it, the windshield shattered as a mechanical arm broke through and grabbed the boy's collar. "Great. He's mad." Thinking fast, Scarlet tore off his jacket and slipped out of the truck quickly. He was about running over to White when his ex-master's lithe frame landed before him. "Nice Jumps. Could you teach me how to do that?"

"You think this is funny, brat? Those Joltik sell high on the market!" Killa roared and made a grab for Scarlet who dodged and spun around him.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking to me like we know each other," the ravenette hissed lowly and ducked as Killa aimed a kick at his head. Using that chance, the boy swept his own leg against Killa's and tripped him heavily. "Also, I think you've gotten weaker."

"As I thought. That girl doesn't know who you are, does she?" the man growled and stumbled to his feet. "Using people again, just like I taught you to." Too bad he turned the tables and used me to lead an uprising against Boss for his own personal enjoyment. Truth be told, Scarlet had actually egged him on into the unfortunate incident and had laughed when he caught sight of the maimed hunter later on. He even still remembered the confession the evil ten year old made to him during a hospital visit.

* * *

_"I never thought playing with people was so much fun! All I had to do was listen to your sappy story on getting ORPH and you actually thought I cared. Damn, you should see the look on your face right now. It's so funny!"_

_Killa, whose tongue had been freshly ripped out back then, made some angry noises that sounded like swear words against the bandage wrapping his mouth. Of course, this only served to amuse the sadistic child who burst out laughing and nearly fell off his chair._

_"Oh yeah! Boss said I should tell you that adopted daughter you thought no one knew about died in an unfortunate accident. Terribly sorry," he sneered and held his face in ecstasy at Killa's widening eyes. "Quit looking at me like that you pedo or else I'm gonna blush. I guess it wouldn't help if I told you I was the one who put a Voltorb on the bus, on Boss' orders of course, but then again, that priceless look is giving me the chills. Wow, I guess I really am turning into you, aren't I?"_

_Screaming, the man shot up from his bed, automatically ripping needles and IV pins from his skin. Ignoring the blood oozing from his bandaged sides where his arms should have been, the man kicked at Scarlet who dodged nimbly and put on an expression of shock._

_"But master," he said in an innocent voice. "I simply did what you taught me to do. Aim for the enemy's weakness and hit him where it hurts. Why're you attacking me?"_

_Roaring, the man was about rushing up to him when Scarlet screamed and a burly male nurse with two Chansey appeared at the door._

_"Help me!" Scarlet cried and buried his head in the nurse's thigh. "I got lost and came into this room by accident. Then I saw this scary man trying to escape. When he saw me, he tried to kill me. I was so scared!"_

_"WHAT?" the man screamed and ordered for his pokemon to put the man into a deep coma. As darkness clouded Killa's senses, he spotted those devilish green eyes mocking him madly._

_"Goodbye, Master"_

* * *

Killa's vision went red for a moment but he calmed himself. Anger never got anyone anywhere. He knew that.

"This girl," he stated and pointed to White. Suddenly, his mechanical arm extended and grabbed her by the hair before pulling her roughly to his side. "She's important to you, no?"

Scarlet flinched. "What're you planning?"

White struggled and winced as the hunter pulled her face up.

"You've ruined my plans, again. Now let's see how you like it when I ruin yours!"

"Sandy, now!" White cried suddenly and Sandy (who had mysteriously disappeared since the last chapter) leapt out from the ground and clamped down on the unsuspecting man's nose. Screaming, Killa released his hostage and tugged on the Desert Croc.

"Sandile are known for not letting go of their opponents! Looks like you'll need a new nose too," Scarlet stated and pulled White to her feet. "For a ditz, that was a really good plan."

"How come you know this hunter?" she asked.

"He's just some creep I fought before. In the meantime, get your pokemon and get out of here!"

"I don't think so!" Killa cried and wrenched Sandy off his face before throwing her into the floor and snapping his fingers. Without warning, Conkeldurr appeared behind them and brought its fists down on the teens. Grabbing White, Scarlet stepped back and dodged the attacks.

"Jolteon, Volt Tackle!" Jolteon coated himself in bright yellow electricity and slammed into the fighting pokemon.

"Sandy! Stone Edge!" White cried and Sandy launched sharp rocks at the dazed Conkeldurr. Hitting their mark, Conkeldurr stumbled as the stones pelted his muscular frame. Before it could recover, a Shadow Ball smashed into the back of its head.

Scarlet and White turned to see Camille and Mismagius, a ghost-type pokemon, standing defiantly behind the Conkeldurr.

"I'm doing this for White. Not you, Scarface!" the gothic-looking girl stated and ordered for another Shadow Ball.

"Annoying brats! Let me do my work in peace!" Killa thundered and sent out more Conkeldurr. At that moment though, the walls blasted open and several Galvantula filled the area, crowding around the truck.

"We need to go, like right now!" Omni cried and ran towards the clear entrance. Killa, on the other hand, pulled out a remote and pressed a button. At once, the weird machine on his truck made a ear-splitting noise which sent the sensitive EleSpiders into a world of pain.

"We've gotta help those Pokemon!" White exclaimed and made to run towards the vehicle but stopped as four Conkeldurr with earmuffs blocked her way.

"Kill them all!" Killa ordered and all four pokemon raised their pillars at White. Suddenly, Pignite appeared from nowhere and Flame Charged the nearest Conkeldurr, pushing it away.

"Pignite!" White gasped. "You're supposed to be resting." Camille coughed aloud, getting White's attention before pulling out an empty bottle of Full Restore.

"Thank me later. For now, do what you've gotta do!" she stated. "Mismagius, Psychic!" Eyes glowing blue, the ghost pokemon lifted the Conkeldurr off the ground and slammed them into some charged stones.

Nodding, White, Pignite and Sandy ran past the Galvantula and towards the truck.

"You're not following?" Camille asked and Scarlet shook his head.

"It's just about over anyway."

Seeing the pesky trainer coming, Killa whistled and some more Conkeldurr appeared. "Stop her!"

The first Conkeldurr barreled over to the trainer and swung a pillar. White dodged the attack by sliding underneath the pokemon. At the same time, Pignite Flame Charged the pokemon while Sandy Iron Tailed its big, red nose. Second Conkeldurr prepared to launch a Dynamic Punch but missed White spun around it. Following suit, Pignite jumped and smacked her paws into its eyes before kicking off its face and into the air. Not one to disappoint, Sandy launched stones into its frame, fainting it immediately. The last Conkeldurr was just about using a Superpower when White called "Heat Crash!" and Pignite came down hard on its head with Sandy Iron Tailing its gut. Not stopping there, the trio continued towards the truck before Pignite picked White up and leapt onto the top of the vehicle where Killa stood.

"I never knew she was that nimble..." Camille remarked. "She dodged three fucking Conkeldurr for Arceus' sake."

Scarlet simply shrugged. "That's White for you. Always unpredictable."

Killa glared at the girl threatening to ruin his hunt. "Why d'you care for pokemon that don't even belong to you?"

"Even if I don't own them, sacrificing their freedom for money is something we can't forgive!" White declared. "Now stop this machine! You're hurting the Galvantula!"

"Like I care," Killa sneered and pulled out another pokeball. "I've got more where those Conkeldurr came from so I'm not exactly cornered."

White looked from him to the machine and back at him again before smiling wryly, making the hunter scowl. "What's so funny?"

"Pignite, wreck it!" she ordered and Pignite slammed a fist into the machine.

"You couldn't dent it even if you had a wrecking ball. What makes you think you can destroy my device?" Killa scoffed but gasped as Pignite stuck her paws underneath the base of the machine and began to heave. "Oi! That machine weighs far more than a Pignite could even carry. You don't think it can lift that, do you?"

"Of course she can't!" White shot back and smirked. "…As a Pignite anyway."

"And that's what I was gunning for," Scarlet said as the fire pig began to glow brightly.

"Talk about timing..." Omni cooed in awe. "Evolution."

The light around Pignite began to increase in size and shape before spiraling wildly and blowing off to reveal an enormous, bulky, boar-like pokemon with powerful arms and flames wreathing the front of her neck and shoulders like a beard.

"Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends," Scarlet's pokedex beeped.

"She's learned new moves too," White cooed and gave Scarlet's signature smirk. "Time to save those pokemon, Hammer Arm!"

Roaring, the powered-up Emboar hefted the machine above her head easily and threw it into the air before leaping up and landing a glowing fist into it. Seeing his creation shatter to pieces before his widening eyes, Killa's vision finally went red and he clenched his fists as frustration and anger filled him to the brim.

"Do you know how many years I put into creating that machine? How many more pokemon I could've captured with it?" he muttered slowly.

"I don't know and I don't care either. If it's being used for evil, that device's better off left in pieces," the trainer snapped, crossing her arms and bouncing slightly as Emboar landed behind her and back on the truck. "Also, if you don't wanna get handed over to the police then I suggest you leave and get a better job!"

"Hunting pays well if you must know," Scarlet murmured under his breath and stepped up to the truck. "Sorry Killa, but your plans have once again been foiled and by a kid too. Damn, this must really be looking bad on your résumé right now."

Eyes darting towards the ravenette, Killa ordered for his Conkeldurr troop to attack again but stopped as a yellow thread whizzed past his ear and stuck to the ceiling above him. Tracing it, the hunter found the Galvantula all glaring menacingly at him.

"Great, they're on our side now," Omni sighed in relief and walked up to the truck's cargo hold. Lifting the doors, he stepped to the side as some relieved EleSpiders rushed into it in an attempt to retrieve their frightened young. Not only had the machine weakened the parents, but it had also drained the younger pokemon of their electric powers thus resulting in their severely weakened cries for help.

"Leave my targets alone!" Killa cried angrily and pointed towards the Galvantula. "Conkeldurr, I don't care how you do it but get rid of those annoying Galvantula! If I can't have them, I'll at least make use of the small fry!"

Grunting, the group of Conkeldurr broke through the Galvantula and began pushing them away from the truck harshly.

"We're not gonna stand for this, let's roll Ginger!" White declared.

"Don't look at me. I'm just trying to get outta here before the rangers come," Scarlet replied but grabbed White anyway and hopped off the truck and right onto a Conkeldurr's head.

"Emboar, Flame Charge!"

"Jolteon, Thunder!"

"Mismagius, Power Gem!"

Emboar jumped into the air and rocketed down on a Conkeldurr in a searing blaze while Jolteon fired a large bolt at two more of the Muscular Pokemon. Mismagius followed suit, pelting them with rays of light resembling gemstones while the Galvantula helped in their own way by zapping the opponents with Electrowebs and Electroballs. In no time, the Conkeldurr fell to their combined efforts and Killa could only watch as his targets were carted out of the vehicle by the dozens.

"Now'd be a pretty good time to give up," Scarlet suggested casually and the enraged hunter glared at him.

"You..."

"Don't look at me like that, or else I'm gonna blush." On cue, White's eyes got droopy and the ravenette sighed. "Looks like she's hit her limit. Right on schedule."

"YOU LITTLE DEVIL! YOU GOT ME MAIMED, KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND FOILED MY HUNTS TOO!" Killa screamed and raised a hand. "It was a mistake training you and I'm finally ready to atone for it even if I lose my life!"

"What's...he...talking about...?" White slurred in his arms and Scarlet simply shook his head.

"Rantings of a mad man, Rookie. Nothing more." Turning, the ravenette carried his trainee towards the exit but stopped as a prosthetic arm latched onto his shoulder. Connected by black wires, the extendible arm began reeling him back towards Killa whose right arms had sprouted metallic Skarmory-like talons.

"You're not going anywhere until I've had my revenge," the man growled menacingly.

"Emboar, catch!" Scarlet exclaimed and suddenly through White towards the Mega Fire Pig. "Head for the exit and don't look back until you're far away from the cave, got it?"

"Wait...Scarlet..." White drawled and struggled weakly against her pokemon's grip. "What...about...?"

"He'll be okay, Miltank. In the meantime, let's go!" Omni cut in and ran out the exit with Emboar following suit.

"Let Scarface go, you fucking creep!" Camille hissed, getting ready to attack with Mismagius again but stopped as Scarlet held up a hand...and a familiar remote. "Hey, how'd you get that and what're you gonna use it for?"

"I've got some unfinished business with this pyscho so follow your bro and get out while you can!" he replied and pushed the button. As expected, a low boom echoed throughout the cave and Camille swore as one charged stone brushed past her shoulder.

"Whatever you say, but whether you live or die isn't my problem!" she replied, recalling her pokemon and heading for the exit. "But it'd be real convenient if you didn't!"

Now that they're gone, Scarlet grabbed the hand on his shoulder and dug his boots into the trembling ground, rooting himself firmly. "Hey master! Did you really come here to hunt pokemon or was revenge on your mind all this time?"

"If you must know, I came to this region for both purposes," Killa replied and reeled Scarlet in faster. When he was close enough, he took a swipe at him with his talons which the boy dodged nimbly. "I was promised a meeting with you if I captured the electric pokemon in this Arceus-forsaken cave."

"Oh really?" Scarlet asked and ducked as another deadly talon came his way. Gripping the prosthetic hand still attached to his shoulder, the ravenette whistled and Jolteon severed the arm of with an Iron Tail, freeing his master. Cursing, Killa stumbled back as sparks flew from the severed wires poking out from the stump where his forearm should have been. "Who told you I'd be coming through this cave anyway?"

"Like I know!" the man snapped and slashed at Scarlet again, this time, ripping his vest but not catching skin. "They called themselves the Shadow Triad of Plasma or something like that."

_Team Plasma? Weird…_ "Where they the ones who got you out of jail?" Scarlet asked again, earning an annoyed expression on Killa's face.

"You ask too many questions!" he roared and pointed the stump at the boy. "How can you be so calm when I'm trying to kill you?"

"Don't know. Maybe because you're not really trying to kill your beloved student." Hissing, the wires on Killa's severed arm extended suddenly and wrapped around Scarlet and Jolteon like black Ekans.

"What makes you think that?" the man sneered and pumped electricity through the wires and into his opponents. Scarlet bit his lip as he felt the volts surge through his veins. Jolteon on the other hand wasn't really affected but he still had a hard time untangling the pesky wires with his teeth. Despite the situation they were in, the younger hunter put up a smile and faced Killa defiantly.

"You've gone soft, master. If I were you, I would've added more volts to that attack." Killa flinched and huffed.

"Soft? Me? Don't kid yourself Scarlet! I just don't have enough power in my prosthetics!"

Scarlet shook his head slowly. "You've also gotten pretty bad at lying too. Did losing your daughter break you that badly?"

"Shut Up! I haven't gotten weak!" and he tightened the wires on Scarlet making him wince a little as they cut into his arms slowly. "I just haven't fought in a long time."

"See, you haven't killed me yet despite the fact that this section of the cave is coming down. Did you get too attached to that ten-year old prodigy back then? You did, didn't you?"

"Why?" Killa screeched loudly. "Why do you keep tormenting me with your incessant questions? If you don't shut up, I'll rip you to shreds! I admit I thought more of you back then until you turned into the wicked monster you are now! That's why I'll atone for it by ridding the world of you even if this cave comes down on both of us!"

Scarlet froze and lowered his head. "So I'm a monster...?" Killa flinched at the guilt dripping from his words. "Master, you really hate me that much...?"

Killa ground his teeth loudly. Was this boy repenting or playing him again?

Raising his head, the boy's eyes glistened with tears. "You once thought of me as a son and you're going to end me just like this...?"

The chords loosened and Jolteon shook his head slowly. _He shouldn't have done that..._

Killa drew the boy closer. "Since we're going to die anyway, it'd be best if I let you know that you were the closest thing to a son I never had. While in ORPH, my heart began to waver with each passing hunt. At some point, I wanted to set a better example for my daughter and leave the organization but we all know what'd happen if we mentioned that. So I did the next best thing and tried to take over ORPH so I could at least disband it and save the younger ones like you from going down the wrong path. That's my reason for fighting Boss. But seeing as I've got nothing to live for anymore, I thought it best to just end it all and save you...even if I'd have to kill you."

Scarlet smiled softly as the wires loosened even further and an arm wrapped around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I turned you into what you are now and I know I can't do anything to change you. Forgive me."

Jolteon stared as the boy wrapped his own arms (now free) around the man and buried his head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too..." he started and then Jolteon caught it. That evil smile that only meant one thing. "I'm sorry for succeeding in turning you into a pathetic loser!"

Before Killa knew it, his talon arm was ripped off by the teen and shoved right into his thigh before being pulled out harshly. Screaming, the man fell and writhed in pain as blood gushed out of the open wound.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Scarlet jeered, swinging the blood-soaked arm in his right hand. "You really have gone soft, moron!"

"It's not too late to change your ways!" Killa blurted. "If a ruthless assassin like me could do it, so can you-"

He was cut short by Scarlet's maniacal laughter.

"What the hell are you saying, geezer? Suddenly seen the light when death comes knocking?" he exclaimed and fell silent. "I miss the old, nasty Killa. The one who'd take me out on deadly training missions just for the thrill of it." Dropping the claw, his expression went calm again and he picked Jolteon up gingerly before turning his back on the fallen man. "You wouldn't be worth killing since you're so boring now. Your men are coming to anyway so maybe they'll take you out of here. But listen to White's advice and quit Pokemon Hunting. It just doesn't suit you anymore."

"Wait!" Killa cried, extending the wires on his stumps weakly and grabbing Scarlet's ankle. "That girl, she really doesn't know what you are, does she?

"It's none of your concern, old man," the ravenette replied, looking up at the rumbling ceiling.

"She has a lot of trust in you. Are you going to do to her what you did to me...?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Then I'm begging you. Please don't break her."

Scarlet snatched a charged stone from the air and tossed it at the annoying man. With a yelp, Killa fainted and Scarlet walked towards the exit.

"I'm too far gone for that, Killa. It'd take a miracle for me to change now..."

* * *

Scarlet and Jolteon blinked as their eyes adjusted to the orange-ish rays from the setting sun. Behind them, the mouth of the cave came down loudly, thus sealing the protected zone of the cave with unmovable boulders.

"I actually kinda missed the sun for once. Chargestone is one place I'm never going to again," he concluded and Jolteon yawned. "Yeah, we should find the nearest PC and rest."

"You're alive!"

The duo turned to see Camille and Omni running towards him.

_Wait for it, wait for it…and..._

SLAP!

"You fucking troll! Those explosive charges cost me a fortune!" the girl scolded and crossed her arms. "At least you didn't die anyway. Else I would've had a hard time comforting White."

"Awww I never knew you cared that much," the ravenette said coyly.

"What! I-I don't-I just...fuck you!" she stuttered, going red.

Omni looked around cautiously. "Where's Killa? Did you kill him?"

"No. He got away before I could..." Scarlet replied nonchalantly and walked past the two.

"There's still some forest remaining till we get to Mistralton City so we stopped at a PC nearby to rest and wait for you," Camille stated.

"Then it looks like we'll be staying there for the night," the young hunter replied and broke into a run. "White's gonna have a fit if she doesn't see me when she wakes up!

* * *

_"Of the 1000 humans the monster consumed, only two served to fill its empty frame. A broken but innocent spirit that knew little sorrow and an incomplete soul soaked in strife and grief. Where shall we find such items to awaken beast? Why once every eigth year when the red moon melts the sun of course and the chasm brims with crystals." _

Draco stopped his nonsensical song as he spotted the armless Killa propped against a wall with a bloodied cloth tied around his leg.

"Oh! Killa, I knew I'd find you here!" the knight exclaimed happily. "Wow, Scarly did a number on you and your pokemon. _Need a hand?"_

Laughing at his own joke, Draco crouched beside the unmoving man and stared into his eyes quizzically. Dead, forlorn eyes stared back, making the knight frown a little.

"You're that surprised by his growth? Oh well, you've served your purpose anyway. Now we know that Scarly's the perfect piece for our plan, and we've got you to thank for it. You should be proud."

Silence.

"Well, you're off no use to us anymore anyway," Draco sighed and put on a smile. "Goodnight Killa."

_**SPLAT!**_

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Told you she'd handle Killa.

Omni: This filler chapter kinda seems a little dark to me…

Scarlet: Dark? This is just the tip of the iceberg kiddo.

White: So now, we'll be heading back to the main story so keep reading! And I got an Emboar!

Slybill: Emboar aren't that great-

**BAM!**

White *holds a bat*: I'm sorry. Did you say something, Sly?

Scarlet and Omni: OMA! WHITE'S GONE YANDERE!


	28. We at Mistralton! Now What!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Now that we're out of that rut, let's get on with this show!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, PIKACHU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO LOSE BY NOW!

* * *

Outskirts of Mistralton City.

"Oi! How long are you two gonna sleep dammit!" Camille exclaimed loudly, opening the door with a bang. "Get the fuck up already-"

The goth stopped her command midway however as her eyes took in the sight in front of her. Two sleeping figures lay on the bed, one on top of the other in a rather provocative fashion and the one on top, obviously White, moaned suggestively in her sleep causing Camille to gulp. Tracing the slowly heaving girl's frame, the young technician found the cause of the slightly kinky noises and finally went red-faced as Scarlet's hand unconsciously squeezed tightly on White's left boob.

"Per-" Camille stuttered and raised a hand. "FUCKING PERVERT!"

Scarlet stirred and opened his hazy eyes, letting out a yawn. "Morning Camie. What's up-"

**SLAP!**

* * *

A dishevelled and utterly confused Scarlet brushed his teeth that fine morning and winced as his swollen cheeks throbbed painfully.

"That tiny bitch…" he hissed and rinsed his mouth. Glancing at the mirror, he raised a puzzled eyebrow at the now chin-length lock of hair covering the entire right of his face. And had his neck-length hair just grown by four more inches? "What the hell…" he hissed, gripping the sides of the mirror and peering closely at his reflection. Even worse, bits of blood red tinged the sides of his bottom edges.

Taking a pair of scissors, he gripped the frustrating lock and snipped a fist-sized portion off. He couldn't do anything about the hair at the back though unless he wanted a bad hair day so he found a rubber band and made a small pony tail.

"I'm gonna need a new bottle of hair dye."

Later that morning…

"What happened to your hair, Ginger?" White asked, spraying bits of food in her coach's thoughtful face.

Scarlet sighed and flicked off bread crumbs from his cheek. "It grew. Any problem with that?"

"But it was definitely shorter yesterday," Omni stated, setting his tray of food down beside the guzzling trainer. "And unless someone switched your shampoo with growth mulch, I'd say that was too fast for natural growth."

Scarlet faced the window. "White, finish your food so we can go already."

_Ignored…_the greenette lamented comically and started on his food. "By the way, Camille's client said he'll meet us at Mistralton today so I'll have to say my goodbyes here."

"Why?" White asked. "Aren't you following your sister on this job of yours?"

Omni shook his head. "She's a better technician than me anyway and besides, they wanted only her. I'll just have to head back to ORPH so-"

"ORPH?" White cut in and Scarlet slammed a knife on the table suddenly, reminding Omni of the situation they were in at the moment.

"Okay bro, I think you've had enough breakfast for today!" Camille declared from nowhere and pulled the greenette to his feet roughly. "Maybe you should start heading back to the ORPHanage now."

"Orphanage? Oh…" the snow haired trainer said and tilted her head. "You live at an orphanage?"

Camille huffed. "Duh! In case I forgot to mention it, my folks kicked the fucking bucket on an expedition 8 years ago so Omni and I were taken to an orphanage by an I-don't-give-a-fuck uncle of ours. Then I met the kids there and I was put in charge of taking care of them. After a year or two, they kinda grew on me like baby brothers and sisters."

_Then the head of the orphanage abandoned the place and you joined ORPH so you could earn a living to take care of the little runts, _Scarlet's mind chipped in, making him smirk. Despite her tough exterior, she changed totally when she was around those innocent monsters of hers. The hunter himself knew this after coming across her taking her troop out for shopping in Celadon's Mall.

"I'm sorry," White said sadly. "It must be hard."

"Well compared to what most hunters make, she's actually quite made," Omni chipped in proudly before doubling over in pain as Camille stabbed an elbow into his stomach.

"Hunters…?" the trainer asked, wondering if she heard right.

"He meant job hunters," Scarlet hastily remarked and got up from his seat. "I'm gonna have to agree with Camie on this one. Omni, bye."

"But I-" Omni was about saying.

"B.Y.E," Camie and Scarlet interjected strongly. Crestfallen, the greenette picked up his tray and sauntered over to the garbage bin. After dropping off his food, he picked his bag and hugged his sister (in case I forgot to mention it, Omni towers over Camie despite them being twins).

"Take care," he said. "I can't believe you'll be gone for two whole months."

_Two months?_ Scarlet inwardly asked. _That's quite a while._

"It's okay bro. Don't forget to take care of the others. Oh, and give this to Jerry." Camie extended a pokeball towards her brother. "That Joltik decided to follow me in the end and it agreed to stay with the kids while I'm gone."

Nodding, Omni took the ball and pocketed it before turning to White.

"Scarlet told me you want to become the strongest trainer in Unova. From what I saw with Killa, you're well on your way to success. Best Wishes."

White suddenly crushed the boy in a hug. "Safe journey."

Turning to Scarlet, the greenette extended a hand. "I'll see you around buddy. Make sure my sister gets to Mistralton without ripping anything apart."

"I'm not some errand boy," the hunter replied and gripped the hand slowly. "But I'll at least make sure she doesn't rip me apart since we're going together anyway."

Chuckling, the greenette shook his hand and turned. "Oh BTW, happy hunting, Scarlet."

Scarlet stiffened and both he and Camie raised their fists.

"I should shut up now," Omni stated.

"YOU THINK!"

**BAM!**

* * *

Having sent the loudmouth on his not-so-merry way with two black-eyes as their parting presents, Scarlet, White and Camille picked their pokemon from the resident Nurse Joy and started on their way through the small forest to Mistralton City.

"What did Omni mean by happy hunting?" White asked and Camille sweatdropped.

_This girl asks a lot of questions._

"Happy…success hunting," Scarlet replied. "He's wishing me good luck in my journey to train you into becoming the most successful trainer in Unova."

"Oh!" the trainer cooed and skipped ahead enthusiastically down the grassy path, singing loudly to herself.

"Well, she's bubbly," Camille remarked, speeding up to walk beside Scarlet.

"She's always bubbly," the boy replied. "Who's this client of yours anyway?"

Camille scrunched her brows up in thought. "Actually, I don't really know. Boss himself just said they were some company working on to change the earth's future...or something like that."

"Sounds like some engineering company or something. How will you know the clients when you see them?"

"Luca said their representative will definitely stand out."

_Kinda like Mr. P,_ thoughtScarlet.

"Ginger! Camie! The city's right below this hill!" White called, a sizeable distance from the other two teens. Picking up the pace, Scarlet, Camille and Jolteon soon found themselves admiring the smallish city from atop the tall hill.

"Meet Mistralton City! The City Strewn with Windblown Leaves!" And on cue, a gentle wind swept past the group carrying freshly-fallen green leaves as if to accentuate White's recent statement. Stretching her hands out, the trainer did a little dance and giggled as her long hair danced about like curtains.

"Whatever. Let's just find this Skyla person and be on our way," Scarlet stated, trudging down the hill.

"OK!" the trainer replied and took a step before missing her footing entirely. Wobbling, her flailing hands caught the unsuspecting Camille and sent them both tumbling into Scarlet who in turn rolled down the rather steep hill with both screaming girls tangled around him. The laughing Jolteon was definitely not spared as his master's boot accidentally made contact with his legs, sweeping him from underneath and making him follow the humans' grassy course downhill. All good things had to come to an end though so without further ado, the tumbling group slammed themselves hard against a concrete curb.

"Fucking hell..." the bruised goth groaned, rubbing her head slowly. Then she froze as her chest moved from underneath her. White did the same and looked down to see Scarlet's face snuggled conveniently between Camille's smallish mounds and White's biggish melons.

"I've lived…" Scarlet moaned as blood flowed down his nose ferociously. Gasping at the provocative position they were in, Camille went red and stumbled off the temporarily contented teen before landing her foot into his crotch twenty solid times, screaming PERVERT at each kick. Laughing, White got off the agonized hunter and gazed at her surroundings. They seemed to have rolled into some kind of airplane runway given the white tracks and tiny lights lining the tarmac.

"Are we in some kind of airport?" Camille asked, pausing her kicking as a plane suddenly flew right above her, causing their hair and clothes to rustle violently. In a minute, the blue machine landed on the road with a small screech and continued its course to a nearby hangar, gradually coming to a stop in front of the green-roofed building.

"That should answer your question," Scarlet replied, getting up painfully.

From nowhere, the shrill cry of a whistle pierced the air and the group looked up to see a uniformed man on his flying pokemon, an Unfezant, hovering above them. Landing in front of them, the airport official jumped off his pokemon and gave a brisk tip of his blue hat.

"I'm sorry but this is a restricted zone. Unless you have a plane to catch, I suggest that you please leave the runway as it gets dangerous when the planes start their take-off."

White dusted her shorts and bowed quickly. "Sorry, we'll leave immediately but first could you tell me where Gym leader Skyla is?"

The official rubbed his chin. "Pilot Skyla? Hmmm…she'd normally be at the airport at this time but I doubt she'd want to see anybody given the mood she's been in lately."

"Thank you, that's all we need to know!" White exclaimed and grabbed Scarlet and Jolteon. "C'mon guys! Let's go find Skyla!"

Camille coughed as the trainer zoomed off towards the airport's main building, leaving dust and smoke behind. "Hey! Wait the up, will ya!"

In no time, White stepped through the glass doors and found herself in the sparsely populated lobby. Mistralton Airport was initially a courier service, transporting cargo and parcels but after some years, it had grown into a passenger-friendly corporation often flying people to other parts of Unova and even some other regions.

_I would've landed here if I hadn't jumped off that plane, _Scarlet mused as they passed a service counter.

"May we help you?" two attendants asked in unison as soon as White headed up to the counter.

"I want to see Skyla please!" she chirped, placing her hands on the polished desk. The attendants glanced at each other uncertainly before turning back to the girl.

"Um…she doesn't like being disturbed when she's busy," they replied, making White frown slightly.

"But I have to meet her. I know she's probably down in the dump right now, that's why I came. To talk to her and help."

An attendant sighed sadly. "You're right about Miss Skyla being down. She used to be so bubbly before."

"Now's not the time to be mopey, Serena!" the other attendant scolded lowly and turned back to White. "I'm sorry but Miss Skyla has been keeping to herself lately and as such, she won't see anyone these days. I'm afraid you'll have to leave if that's all you came for."

"But-!" Scarlet put a hand on White's shoulder and stepped forward slowly. Resting his elbows on the counter, he leaned forward and came uncomfortably close to Attendant Serena's face. At his intensely passionate look, the girl blushed and turned away shyly.

"Serena…" he began, using his hand to gently raise her face to meet his. "Won't you please tell us what happened to Skyla? We're in a really tight situation here and I don't think I've got the time to waste."

Getting redder, the girl nodded and began her tale, oblivious of the scowl sent at her from her colleague.

"Years ago, Miss Skyla's grandfather passed away and it seemed to affect her badly. She rarely ate anything for the first few months after his death and put her carrier on hold to recover. She did after a year but just as she was about getting back to her normal life, her prized Swanna died during a particularly dangerous battle. She was devastated and developed a sort of phobia for pokemon battles in general. She got over it though after meeting a friend some years ago who helped her get her self-confidence back and returned being a gym leader. Then that friend died too, eight years ago and she's been down ever since."

_Talk about rough, _Jolteon remarked inwardly while White looked down sadly.

"I see…" Scarlet said and sighed. "May we please know where she is? We're very close friends of hers and we wish to offer our condolences."

"Pilot's Lounge, top floor," Serena replied dreamily as he stroked her face. Nodding, the teen let go and grabbed White's arm.

"You owe me again, ditz," he stated and dragged her towards an elevator with Jolteon following closely at their heels. Pressing a button, the metal doors slid open and the group walked into the small space.

"Fucking flirt…" Camille hissed, crossing her arms and Scarlet shrugged playfully.

In a minute, the elevator stopped and opened to reveal a spacious lounge with large windows facing the runway and the city on both sides. At the very end of the room, a woman sat on a long couch facing the city.

"Skyla…?" White called cautiously. Without so much as a grunt, the young woman turned slowly to the group and waved, a tired smile forming on her roundish face.

_So this is Skyla, _Scarlet remarked, gazing at the woman. She looked pretty much the same as she was eight years ago when she was still seventeen. Her dark-red hair had grown to waist-length however and was now left to fall freely, framing her tanned face. Her uniform had also changed too as she now wore black instead of blue and had slim-fit trousers instead of the shorts she used to wear. She kept the blue boots and gloves though.

"It's been a while White. I'm guessing the attendants told you I was here."

_Her voice sounds a little choked up, like she hasn't been doing a lot of talking lately_, Camille observed. Walking up to the woman, White plopped beside her and embraced her tightly.

"The last time I saw you was at Black's funeral," she stated and Skyla sighed.

"Yeah…his funeral," she echoed and got up. "I'd love to stay and chat but my break is over and I've got a shift to cover."

"Get someone else to do it! I came to cheer you up!" White cut in, grabbing her hand and sitting her back down on the couch.

"White…" Skyla began tiredly but stopped as the girl pressed a finger to her lips.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind," she said and ushered for Scarlet and Camille to sit somewhere farther away.

"There's nothing to tell really," Skyla replied and gave a small sigh. "Listen, White. Bianca's already tried and I gave her the same answer. I. Am. Okay."

"No. You're. Not," the trainer stubbornly replied with a vigorous shake of the head. "You don't look okay, you don't talk okay and you certainly don't act okay."

Silence followed for the next couple of seconds and White stared strongly into the tired looking redhead.

"Are we really gonna do this?" the woman asked and White nodded viciously. Sighing, the redhead got up and straightened her uniform. "Meet me at the top of Celestial Tower at 5 in the evening. We'll talk then." And with that, she left the room silently without even greeting the other three.

"Well that was vague," Scarlet remarked, padding up to his trainee.

"She's so hollow…" White muttered and Camille shrugged.

"Hey, she said she was okay. So maybe you should just give her some space-"

"I'm not giving up on her! She's Black's friend and as such, she's my friend too!" the girl cut in and stood up. "If Black could get her back to her old self, then so can I!"

Her voice echoed for a few seconds before silence reigned once again and Scarlet checked his watch.

"It's 11 right now so we've still got some time to chill. I'm heading to the nearest shopping mart."

Camille tugged on her duffel bag strap and looked to the window. "Maybe I should start looking for my client." she murmured lowly and started towards the elevator.

"I'll stroll around Mistralton then!" White chipped in and took out her pokeballs. "These guys probably need a stretch anyway."

* * *

"Hair dye, hair dye...found it," Scarlet muttered and dropped two cans into a basket sitting on Jolteon's back. "I'll probably need pokemon food too."

Having found a mart across the street, the hunter and his pokemon had entered to refill on supplies and perhaps pass the time waiting for Skyla to finish her shift. White took to exploring the city with her pokemon while Camille opted to stay at the library nearby. All in all, the coming afternoon seemed uneventful and Scarlet sighed as he took a weighty bag of pokemon food and dropped it into the basket, much to the lightning pokemon's discontent.

Not taking notice of his friend's growling, Scarlet mentally checked his list for any more supplies that would come in handy later. Finding none for the moment, he took the basket off of Jolteon's back and strolled over to the check-out counter.

"I hear you buddy. That Skyla's gonna kill herself with depression at this rate."

Scarlet scowled as he watched the guy at the counter chatting mindlessly on the phone._ Honestly, why does everyone care so much for Skyla anyway? _

"She's still hot though, depressed or not," the man continued, giving a sly smile. "I wonder if she's still a virgin."

_Figures, _the ravenette deadpanned mentally. _She does have a rocking bod though._

"Ahem!"

The man stopped his rambling and faced the teen in front of him.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" he blurted and ran up the bill for the goods. "That'll be 20.99 please."

Handing the man his money, Scarlet put the items into his bag and walked out of the store.

"Hot," he remarked as the heat from the sun poured over him. Was Mistralton at 12 noon normally this hot or was it just because summer was fast approaching. Scarlet paused.

_Summer already. How long have I been with that ditzy broad anyway...? _The ravenette recapped on his eccentric and sometimes dangerous adventures with the girl from their fateful encounter in Pinwheel up to now. One thing was for sure, it had been one hell of a ride so far. "It's almost like she's what's making this mission more exciting."

* * *

"It's four-thirty!" White exclaimed, sitting in between Emboar's broad shoulders. "Let's find Scarly and Jolteon and get to Celestial Tower!"

Grunting, Emboar ran down the road and stopped at the city's library after a few twists and turns.

"You think he's in here?" her trainer asked and the pokemon nodded. "Thank Arceus Scarly smells so good. Else we'd never have been able to track him."

Emboar grunted heartily and lowered her trainer to the ground before returning to her pokeball. Taking out Scraggy for company, the girl opened the large wooden doors and found herself in a long hallway lined with rows upon rows of books and desks.

"Wow...this is just like Nacrene's Museum!" she exclaimed and was rewarded with a "SSSHHH" from an old librarian hidden behind a mountain of books.

"Sorry!" she whispered loudly and shuffled through the hallway. Looking to the balcony, the girl caught sight of her target and ran towards a set of wooden staircases. Upon getting to the first-floor, she gazed at the raven-haired teen sitting ahead at the large window and poring over a book studiously.

_I never knew he wore glasses... _she remarked, admiring Scarlet's cool-nerd look. The latter, on the other hand, failed to notice his companion staring at him as he was too absorbed in his Reshiram research.

"Whatcha reading?" White asked from nowhere, instantly derailing his train of thought.

"Reshiram," he sighed and closed the old-looking book. "Although I just keep seeing weird-ass stories and stuff about truth and ideals."

White giggled. "They're true anyway."

"As if. If I've got any questions on Reshiram, I'll just ask you," he scoffed lowly and put the books away. "Stop staring at me."

White shook her head and smiled. "You look sexy with glasses and a ponytail, Ginger!"

Jolteon snorted and Scarlet rolled his eyes. "_Sexy_? Have you been talking to Elesa over the phone lately?" Facing her, the teen pulled off his glasses and picked up his pokemon. "Let's head for that tower of yours."

* * *

Celestial Tower, Route 7, Unova Region.

Atop the high, brick tower sat a redhead girl swinging her legs freely at the thirty story drop below her.

"How many times have I considered jumping anyway...?" she murmured and gazed at the orange clouds. As she could recall, it was among those clouds that she had met that guy on that fateful evening 11 years ago.

"Hey Skyla! You're not jumping are you?" a voice rang and she turned to see White catching her breath before jogging up to her. "Those stairs were soooo long. Maybe we should be meeting downstairs from now on."

"I'm surprised you even got here so fast. Didn't you fight the psychics and ace trainers on the way?" Skyla replied, turning back to the skies.

"Oh, them? I didn't have to worry about them because my pokemon are super strong!"

"Hmm..." Skyla drew her knees up to her chest and watched a flock of Swanna fly by. "What happened to those friends of yours?"

"Scarly will be here in a minute since he stayed behind to look at some gravestones. Camille didn't follow us here in the first place," White replied, sitting carefully behind the gym leader. For the next couple of minutes, the girls watched the clouds with White's Deino straddled across her lap.

"So how come you want to help me so desperately?" Skyla spoke up, breaking the silence. "I never really knew you anyway..."

"You lost your glow," the trainer replied solemnly, stroking her pokemon's black fur. Skyla arched an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, I'm not a vampire so I don't glow in sunlight."

White chuckled. "At least you still know how to make a joke. Just like Black said."

"Yeah..." the woman replied and gripped her own shoulders tightly. "What do you mean by glow anyway?"

"Whenever I saw your battles on TV, I always noticed some kind of...I don't know...light radiating from both you and your pokemon. And the way they moved through the air at your command, it was beautiful."

Skyla gave a wan smile. "Thanks...but that didn't help when my Swanna died..."

"I know Skyla and I'm sorry about that but I also know that Black got you out of that phase. Now that he's not around anymore, it's my job to help you get over his death."

"Your job? What're you, some kind of psychiatrist or something?" the young woman scoffed and tightened her grip on her shoulders. "Like I said, I don't know you very well so its not your business to pry into my emotional life."

White sighed. "Black was right, you can be so closed-minded when you're sad."

"Black said that?" Skyla asked and lowered her eyes. "That tattletale..."

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up though. I can be stubborn too!" White declared and extended a hand towards Skyla. "Hi, I'm White! 14 years old and future champion of Unova!"

Skyla looked puzzled. "What're you doing?"

"Getting to know you better. So what's your name?"

_And I thought Black was weird... _"...I'm Skyla, 25 and future ex-gym leader of Mistralton City, I guess," she replied, grasping the girl's hand weakly.

"Now that we know each other better, time for me, as your friend, to help you."

"Okay..."

"So let's cut to the chase, do you love Black?" White asked and Skyla's blue eyes widened.

"Where'd that come from?" she stuttered as her cheeks grew faintly red from embarrassment.

"Do. You. Love. Black?" the girl stated flatly and leaned closer to her.

"I was crushing on him at one point...but that's as far as I went," Skyla replied in a small voice. "Why d'you ask?"

"No reason," White said and stroked Deino again. "Can you please tell me how you met him?"

"Huh?" _Where exactly was she going with this...? And besides, doing that might open up old scars._

"Please?" _Great, she's breaking out the Black's Igglybuff eyes too..._

"Fine..." the woman sighed and crossed her legs. "But it might get a little long."

"Yay!" White cried, pumping a fist in the air. "It's Story time!"

* * *

Mistralton City Terminus.

Alphinia eyed the sky wearily and yawned. She never cared for the sunset's beauty whatsoever and the orange in the clouds only served as a reminder that it was time for another nap.

"Why do I have to wear these clothes?" she groaned and her brother hung his head in mock sadness.

"And I went through a lot to get that sundress too..." he bemoaned before straightening up. "Relax sis. You'd stand out too much if you went in your uniform anyway. Remember, we're here to pick up our technician."

The blonde huffed and crossed her arms before walking out of the terminus and into the street. "I feel so human," she muttered as the passing crowd of people brushed past her. In truth, this was one of the first few times she was this far from the castle and she felt a little hesitant. Of course, her face didn't show it so people often took her for the bored girl with headphones on, watching humans and pokemon go by on that semi-busy road.

Her expression changed however as she smelt a certain smell that threatened to drive her wild with excitement. Noticing his younger sister's heaving shoulders, Draco came from behind and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Draco...?" she pleaded and the man smiled. How could he ever say no to her?

"Maybe we'll stay for a few more days," he stated with a sigh and led his sister to a hotel for the night. _Sorry Camille, maybe we'll pick you up later._

* * *

At that moment...

Scarlet rose his bloodied finger to his face and scowled. _Great, now I'm gonna need a bandage..._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: Jeez, what a cliffhanger.

Slybill: I know! At least now, Draco will participate when the fight eventually comes.

Camille: D'you think we're screwed if we fight them.

White: We'll just have to stay tuned and find out.


	29. Black's Angel! A Heavensent Encounter!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: I'm sooo bored. And those stupid characters just had to pick now of all times to call in sick. Oh well. Thank Arceus for stunt doubles.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.

* * *

_The sky had gone orange that fateful evening and the 15 year old redhead flew her plane through some clouds, slicing them in half like butter with a knife. Soaring through the clouds had always been exhilarating for the teen flying prodigy and it was on evenings like this that she actually felt really and truly free from the troubles of that extensive land called the earth. Her blue eyes began to waver however as a flock of Swanna flew past her. _

_Yeah, her best friend since birth would've been among them too had it not been for her incompetence as a gym leader. _

_"The League Official was right, I'm just too young for this stuff..." she had bemoaned. If only she had had more experience with gym battles, maybe Swanna wouldn't have died. "I'm so stupid..."_

_Initially, when her grandfather had passed away, she had been doing a good job of holding the title of Mistralton City's gym leader, taking down challenger after challenger with ease. Swanna had been her strongest by far though, having been with her since they were babies. Therefore, it was no surprise that the bond between the two gave them a higher advantage among their peers, enabling them to communicate on a level that could have only been surpassed by the then current champion of Unova, Alder._

_Then it all went downhill when the highflying girl got her big head too far up in the clouds and went from confident to cocky. As a result, she underestimated several attacks and often got her pokemon seriously injured. Despite that, she would still push them to their very limits and have them nearly massacre their opponents with high-leveled attacks. Yes, all they were unstoppable and Skyla had every right to get big-headed. Unfortunately, a tiny voice at the back of her teenage mind had always reminded her that her once unbreakable bond with her pokemon, especially Swanna, was beginning to suffer cracks and leaks._

_"That's not true!" she would always retort. "If our bonds were broken then I wouldn't be winning, would I?"_

_"There are gentle but strong threads that link people and pokemon together and there are hard chains of power-lust and fear that tie them down too, always remember that," the voice would gently reply and fade away. At this, Skyla would just huff in annoyance and head off for another round of flying. Then she went too far._

_It had happened so quickly. That Rock Wrecker attack wasn't so big. It shouldn't have been able to hurt Swanna that much. She could have just blown it back with a Bubblebeam. The excuses just kept whirling around her like a hurricane until she held her pounding head and rushed over to her unmoving pokemon. Reaching a shaky hand out, the redhead nudged the pokemon calling for it to get up. It didn't. She raised a wing, expecting some resistance. None. She even pulled a feather, hoping it would shoot up and beat her face with its large wings like old times. It didn't. And that's when Skyla got what she deserved that day as the Nurse Joy broke the unfortunate news to her. First her grandfather and now her best friend too.  
_

_"Weak!" she cried, banging her fist on the windscreen of the plane. It hurt, but she didn't care. "Useless! Pathetic! Worthless! Childish!" With every insult, she would bang her fist on the hard glass. After a few more punches, it cracked and the girl withdrew slowly as blood graced her knuckles and the sides of her small hand. "I'm so stupid..."  
_

_BANG!  
_

_The girl snapped out of her self-condemnation and saw a sight that made her eyes widen in shock. Right in front of her, on the airplane's short muzzle, lay a boy face down and windblown and clinging for his dear life. On his back was a small eagle-like pokemon, a Rufflet as Skyla could see, panting and resting its tired wings.  
_

_The first thought that brushed the baffled girl was to throw him off. Then she wondered as to how he got there in the first place. Unless he tried to fly with a Rufflet (those things are like 1 foot tall for Arceus' sake!). Either way, she had to let him off so the young pilot lowered the plane to the ground in minutes and hopped out quickly to check on the foolhardy boy._

_"Hey! Are you alright?" she gasped, pulling him off and turning him over. He looked to be about her age with deep brown hair that nearly covered his eyes and a goofy smile plastered to his face. "You can open your eyes now, we're on the ground."_

_The teen's shock yellow eyes snapped open and he shot up to his feet before kissing the ground and smoothing his messy hair. _

_"That's the last time I'm ever going to teach a small pokemon to fly," he spluttered and froze as he looked to Skyla._

_"What?" she asked, getting slightly creeped out by his piercing gaze._

_"An angel..." he gasped dramatically and grabbed her arms. "You've gotta be my guardian angel since you saved me, right? And you're so beautiful too!"_

_The confused girl blinked once. Then twice. Then three more times as her face went red. "Huh?"_

_From there, he began following her around like a lost Lillipup, often spouting crappy poetry and very high-strung praise that only served to irk her the more. Who was he? Why was he following her after they had just met? Why hadn't she used her Swoobat to chase him away yet? Once again, her head swirled with questions and she stopped abruptly to address the pest behind her._

_ "Listen, I get that you're grateful and all but I'm no angel. Don't you have somewhere to be right now, um..."_

_"Black," he said and tipped his hat. "Future champion of Unova and your future hubbie!"_

_"W-What? I-I-I don't know you so stop saying stuff like that!" she stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at him. Talk about bold. Had he banged his head harder than she thought back on her plane?_

_"You know me now, Angel," the defiant boy replied and grabbed her outstretched arm before pulling her close. Very close. "Can you tell me who the gym leader of this town is please?"_

_Skyla's eyes drooped. So he was a challenger after all. And given what had just happened a week ago, she doubted she was in her right state of mind to battle at the anytime soon._

_"You're talking to her, but she's not battling right now," she replied and turned away. "Actually, she's on her way to resign."_

_Black's eyes widened in realization before he held her hand. "I knew the gym leader was young but not this young. You must be like super-powerful or something. And that's good enough for me, Angel."_

_Skyla twisted out of his grip and faced him angrily. "Why d'you keep calling me that, you weirdo! I pretty much killed my best friend and partner! I'm weak! And pathetic..." She looked down and shoved her hands in her pockets. "And unless you're blind, you could've seen that I'm not exactly pretty either..."_

_Black stared and turned before walking away slowly causing her to sigh. Of course he'd leave. She'd just taken out her frustration on him anyway. Who'd want a girl like that-THUMP._

_Skyla looked up to see a can of soda leaning on her forehead held by none other than the boy who had just left._

_"It was a regrettable loss, Angel," he started, handing the can to her. "But as long as you've realized your mistake and you're determined to learn from it, Swanna's death won't be in vain."_

_"How did you-" she began but stopped as he pressed a finger to her lips._

_"I'll take a break from battling and help you get your game back on. Then we'll have the best fight ever, how about it, Angel?"_

_For some reason, she had found herself blushing at the reassuring look on Black's face. It so much reminded her of her grandfather. With a small nod, she accepted his hug and gave a small sigh at how warm he was in the cold night air._

_"Did I ever mention how much of a weirdo you are?" she muttered gently._

_"In good time, Angel. In good time."  
_

_And thanks to him, she had been able to mend her broken bonds with her pokemon and get the confidence to resume her duties as a gym leader after within a week. Of course, she lost to Black (he didn't look it but his pokemon were bloody tough!) but she didn't mind one bit. If anything, she was happy for his success and that tiny voice told her that he would go places in future. And go places he did when he eventually won the league and rushed straight to Mistralton. Picking up the surprised (and of course delighted) redhead and spinning her around until they had both gotten dizzy, he proclaimed his, as usual, undying love for her and kissed her full on the lips.  
_

_"I always wanted to do that, Angel," he exclaimed, giving his wide grin and getting on his big Braviary. "You don't have to say anything now, but when you're ready, I'll be waiting!" and he was gone. The dumbfounded girl ran a finger on her lips and smiled softly.  
_

_"Weirdo..." she remarked, blushing fiercely as she skipped all the way to her gym. "He probably knows the answer anyway."_

* * *

Tears splashed on the stone floor as the woman smiled sadly.

"We saw each other more often and I was gonna tell him anyway but that I wanted to be sure of myself," she sobbed quietly and buried her face in her hands. "But then something happened and Black suddenly got busier and busier. I myself had a lot of challengers piling up at the gym day after day. Don't get me wrong, I loved battling and all but it started getting lonely without Black's random calls or visits. Then he..." Her shoulders began to tremble. "He...the best thing that happened to me...the one person that remade me into the happy-go-lucky girl I was then...the one person I wanted to stay with forever...he d-died..."

White placed a hand on Skyla's shoulder and drew her into a hug as the young woman sobbed away her troubles.

"I guess she does love you after all..." the trainer murmured, patting Skyla on the back gently. "Stupid brother. You just had to go and die didn't you."

In spite of her sadness, the gym leader found herself giving a small chuckle at White's remark.

"You know, Black always talked about you whenever he came home for a visit," the trainer continued, releasing her hold on Skyla and stroking the puzzled Deino again. "Every time he'd go on and on and on about how beautiful your smile was or how your hair looked pretty in the wind or other nice things about you. The day before he left for the last time, I think he knew he was gonna die so he told me that anytime I see you, I should always remind you that he'll always love you and keep you close to his heart, even in death. I never understood since I was six then but now I know why he said that."

"To comfort me huh?" Skyla said and faced the now-night sky. "Weird as always. I'm sure it must be hard on you too."

White picked up Deino and turned her on her back before giving her a scratch on her green belly. "I guess so. I never knew my dad, my awesome grandparents died, and now my brother's gone. I guess we're more or less even."

"Heh," was all Skyla could say as she watched the girl playing with her dragon pokemon. "I guess I'm just emotionally weaker than you so a series of deaths affected me more."

"Not really," White cut in, getting up and dusting her shorts. "I used to cry too every now and then cos I was missing my big brother. And I never had any real friends who treated me as a person and not as the champion's sister other than my mom and Filbert. But then I went on my pokemon journey and I met my Pokemon and Scarly and Jolteon and all their friends and they treated me for me. Thanks to them, I was able to forget about the tiny ache in my chest whenever Black came to my mind. It's okay to cry and all but it's even better to move on."

"Wow, you sound just like him," the woman remarked and smiled. "I'm not sure I can though."

"Of course you can!" White declared, slamming into her from behind and nearly sending them over the edge. "C'mon Angel! Smile for me! That's what Black would've said."

"I am smiling," the woman replied and White shook her head.

"I mean the real smile that Black said could light a thousand fires in his heart!"

Skyla raised an eyebrow before looking down slowly. Before she knew it, White heard her giggling. In a moment, it erupted into a hearty laugh and being the airhead that she was, she pitched her own high-pitched laugh and the tower resonated with their somewhat joyous peals of laughter.

"You're a great friend. Just so you know and I think your boyfriend is lucky to have you," the redhead said, out of breath.

"Thanks! So will you battle me?" White asked, picking up Deino and extending a hand to the gym leader.

"Well...I'm not so sure since I gradually lost interest in battling after Black died," Skyla replied. "Especially since the trainers I've fought were a little amateur."

"Then I'll stay with you and help you return to your old, enthusiastic self! Then we'll battle!"

Skyla stared at her before grabbing her hand and hoisting herself up. "I like your optimism, kid. Just like mine before I became sappy. Talking with you today made me feel so much better since we both know what it's like to lose a loved one. I still think I'll need sometime to get myself together though. You can't just erase 8 years of mopeyness just like that."

"Take all the time you need," White replied giving a very familiar grin. "When you're ready, I'll be waiting!"

"Just be sure not to take too long though." The girls turned to see Scarlet and Jolteon leaning by the door leading downstairs. "...We've got a tight schedule to run so she ain't got all the time in the world."

"I never noticed you were there," White exclaimed, skipping up to them with Deino in her arms.

"You must be Scarly," Skyla said, following beside the girl. "I'm so sorry for not greeting you guys back at the airport."

"It's Scarlet, not Scarly," he replied, shooting White a death glare. "And I don't mind. Just good to know that Bubblebrain has gotten you out of your rut." He uncrossed his arms and started downstairs. "It's late, rookie. Camie's client didn't come today so she's crashing with us. Let's head back to the PC."

"But Scarly, I wanna ring the big bell!" the girl protested, pointing at the large, bronze bell hanging from a large stand at a corner of the top floor. "Can I? Black said it can reflect the nature of the one who rang it."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Skyla stated, walking up to the bell. "You can ring it if you want. I'll tell you just what it says."

"Bells don't speak but who cares," Scarlet muttered, giving a shrug. White ran up to the bell and grabbed the rope dangling beside it before giving a tug. It didn't budge. Rolling up her sleeves, the girl took the rope again and tugged with all her strength. Gentle and soothing CLANGs were heard as the bell swung to and fro and Scarlet wondered how such a big bell could make such gentle noises.

"Your turn," the redhead stated after sometime.

"Fine," the hunter sighed and took the rope. Giving a tug, he was surprised as the noise from the swinging bell became erratic and terribly screechy.

"Someone needs to work on their attitude," Skyla teased and took the rope from the scowling teen. Giving a tug of her own produced a slow, gentle and almost noiseless ring that almost reminded one of the sinking beauty that called itself sunset. Gentle. Falling. Dying.

"It's beautiful," White gasped and Skyla smiled softly.

_"Yeah. It is."_

* * *

_The bell continued swinging long after they left and as it went to and fro in its darkening surroundings two glimmering red dots, framed with a mass of curly blonde hair like a cathedral painting of an angel, could be seen reflecting from the bells shiny surface. _

_"I spoke with Bronius. He said we could take Joid on a test run tomorrow," another dark shadow spoke up from behind the bell. _

_"As if I care..." the blonde hissed and continued listening to the ringing like a lullaby. "I'm still going for Scarlet though..."_

_Draco sighed and crossed his arms. "Just remember not to kill him. He's reserved for Joid when the time comes. You're welcome to break the innocent one if you want. The sooner the better for King Ghetsis anyway."_

_And they disappeared at the final ring of the bell. _

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Phew. Things are finally starting to build up again. Quick trivia. Can anyone guess what pokemon Draco uses?


	30. The Calm Before The Storm!

Author's Corner. Side Story: Recognition Part 1.

Slybill walks in to find the cast huddled round his gold-plated laptop. For some reason, they seem to be checking his mail.

Slybill: Oi! How'd you get into my mailbox?

Scarlet: It wasn't very hard to get the password. I can't believe you used your date of birth.

Violet: Really Sly? Was that the best you could do?

Slybill: Hey, I've got a short term memory loss after playing baseball with White so I had to pick something simple. And that's besides the point. What are **you** doing in **my** mailbox?

Draco: You've got mail, bro.

Slybill: Thanks for stating the obvious, _bro, _but what else is new?

Alphinia: Some trash called Satoshi Tajiri (Creator of pokemon) and Tite Kubo (BLEACH!) want publishing rights...and filming rights too.

Slybill freezes before bulldozing the cast out of the room. Grabbing his computer, he scans the contents of the mailbox and grabs his pounding chest.

Meanwhile, the cast stand outside the door waiting for his reaction.

Scarlet: Fifty bucks says Sly's gonna take the offer right off the bat.

Camille: I don't know...it might be a scam.

Scarlet: Hmph. Chicken.

Camille: Shut the fuck up! Of course I'm betting. Sly's smart enough to refuse anyway. Or did he forget about coming to terms with fame back in Review Craze?

Burgh: Will our distinguished director make the right choice? Who shall win the bet? Find out next at the end of the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE ASH WOULD'VE BEEN A BETTER FIGHTER WHEN IT CAME TO FIST-FIGHTS!**

* * *

On that fine morning, Scarlet was pissed.

White had offered to stay with Skyla the other night, thus leaving him to share one of the PC's rooms with the little beast that was Camille, who was frankly boiling at the lateness and eventual postponement of her meeting with her client (for you see, she's quite a punctual lady). Why she deemed it fit to torment him that night with her complaints, he didn't know and shouldn't have cared either but she had just went on and on and on and on and...Arceus, he just **had** to tell her to shut the fuck up! Big mistake though. In one night, the hunter had not only lost his sleep but also the feeling over his neck and arms as the livid gothica had twisted him into a surprisingly well-executed chokehold for three. fucking. long. hours. You call that rage? He called it death! He was so lucky her Mismagius put her to sleep before he lost his head literally. And that Jolteon just had to go with White. Why? WHY?

"I swear, the next time she does that, I'm gonna kill her..." Taking off his sticky shirt (the night had suddenly gotten hotter), he slammed the bathroom door and draped the cloth on the towel-rack. He was just about getting into the shower when something caught his eye as he passed the long mirror. Rushing closer, he eyed the oddly-shaped scar on his heart region and drew a shaky finger across it. There was blood.

_What the hell is this... _he stuttered inwardly. He already knew the answer though but it was a good question all the same. He stared at the scar again. Of all the decorations on his torso, this one was the oldest as it had been eight years since he got it. The shape of the scar itself would have even led someone to believe it was some kind of tattoo with the way it resembled a red open-triangle with three red spikes on each side. In the centre was just one symbol which was actually stood for the word_ 'half'_ in an ancient language. Touching it again, the teen's eyes widened as horrible memories of _that day_ flooded his mind and clouded his senses. Suddenly, the world started to spin and he had to hold the sink to keep himself steady. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to help and with a start, he found himself hallucinating as the mirror right in front of him displayed a familiar boy and an older woman, both bathed in blood, staring back at him with insane grins on their shadowed faces.

"You lied, Scarlet..." the boy chanted eerily. "You lied, Scarlet."

"Why Scarlet? Why couldn't you help us?" the woman moaned and bloody tears streamed from her hollow, iris-less eyes. The gory scene changed to show a younger version of Scarlet looking back at him blankly.

"You are weak," he slurred. "If only you had been stronger, you could have saved them. You could have saved yourself." His eyes rolled back until only the whites were visible and gigantic fangs emerged through his widening lips. "You wouldn't have lost your soul!" The original Scarlet could only stare as his reflection morphed into a horrific disaster and arched back. Before he knew it, the monster burst through the glass and swallowed his head whole.

**CRASH!**

Scarlet stumbled back, breathing heavily and eyeing the broken mirror. His left hand stung badly, what with the large shards of glass lodged deep in his knuckles, but he didn't care. Just what the hell was that? The door slammed open and Camille, half-drowsy, prepared to release her usual onslaught of curses for the unexpected noise when her eyes swelled at the sight before her.

"Fuck! You're bleeding buckets!" Rushing up to the still-stunned ravenette, she took his hand and rapidly pulled out the treacherous spikes before grabbing his shirt and wrapping it round the furiously-bleeding knuckles. "Just what the hell happen-"

She stopped and drew a sharp breath at the sight of the half-naked teens torso. "Holy Arceus..." she whispered unconsciously. From her point of view, he looked like a doll that some rabid Weavile had torn up and tried to piece together. "What the fuck..."

Scarlet snapped out of his momentary shock and straightened up before eyeing his hand. "Get out."

Camille's ears pricked up. "Huh?"

"Get. The hell. Out," he reiterated acidly. Something about the Scarlet before her seemed to send shivers down the gothica's spine and she complied without so much as an argument. Closing the door behind her, she held her beating chest and leaned back on the nearest wall before remembering something.

_"Since when did his hair get so long?"_

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" White asked, gazing in wonder at her silent companion's bandaged hand. Jolteon reciprocated the look, causing the hunter to roll his eyes.

"I accidentally cut myself. No big deal. Now are we going out or not?" he replied flatly and gave a smirk. "And you've got drool running down your cleavage."

Looking down, the disheveled girl blinked as she saw the shiny trail dibbling from her parted lips. Looking back at him, she rubbed the back of her head goofily. "Sorry, I just woke up and I had to take the couch. Since when did Mistralton get so hot anyway?"

Camille popped out from behind Scarlet and glared at White's bust enviously. "You're right. It **was** hot. I can see it from your **see-through** sports bra."

Scarlet pinched his nose to stop the oncoming wave of you-know-what and turned away from the erotic sight. He'd lost more than enough blood that morning and he wasn't ready to paint the floor (and a box of tissues) red again. That...and Camille would've slapped the skin off his cheeks if she caught him ogling any further at the girl's boobs.

"Hold on a sec. I'll be right out," the trainer stated and slammed the door shut. Sounds of bags zipping and clothes ruffling were heard for the next thirty minutes and Scarlet was just about heading in when the door flew open and right into his face, sending him flying backwards and releasing the pent-up blood in his nasal region. White walked out the door, dragging a sleepy Skyla with her by the arm. "C'mon Sky! It's 10 in the morning!"

"Five more minutes..." the woman grumbled and squinted at the morning sunlight piercing her half-lidded, blue eyes. "And it's Saturday. Just where are we going?"

White beamed. "Isn't it obvious? SHOPPING!"

Scarlet's face crumpled and contorted at the S-word. Jolteon chuckled at his master's reaction and remembered why he hated it more than Boss himself. It all started 3 years ago when the boy had made the tremendous mistake of following Violet to Celadon's Mall...and that's as far as the electric pokemon could go as the very memory of it caused his own furry head to throb painfully (unfortunately, he too had been dragged into the tiring and slightly traumatic experience).

"Shopping...?" Skyla echoed, raising an eyebrow. In all truth, she didn't enjoy shopping as much as every normal young woman did. In fact, she'd found it very, very boring...but then again, she wasn't very normal as Black had once stated due to her demi-tomboyish tendencies. "I think I'm gonna-"

"Pass? No way!" White cut in and released Emboar. With a grunt, the Mega Fire Pig pokemon hefted the unsuspecting redhead, and Scarlet (what? He was sneaking away), easily unto her wide shoulders. "Two words, Sky! LIGHTEN. UP."

And with a "Git!", she gave her pokemon a slap on the side making Emboar to squeal loudly and dash down the road. It was only after a few seconds that the airheaded trainer forgot about the most important passenger and ran after them, shouting STOP all the way. Camille blinked twice and giggled at the comical scene that had just taken place.

"This day just couldn't get anymore interesting..." she muttered and ran after the trainer.

* * *

For a small city, Mistralton Mall was big. According to White, it was the second biggest mall in Unova, topped only by the ever prestigious Shopping Nine on Route 9. To Scarlet and Jolteon, the building seemed to have more people in it than the very streets of its host city itself.

"Fucking huge..." Camille whispered, spinning slowly to take in her surroundings in the lobby section of the mall. Numerous stores with big neon lightboards twirled round her and it was all she could do not to squeal like the normal teenager she was deep down.

Scarlet, on the other hand just clasped his hands together and prayed to whatever god was out there that the beaming ditz wouldn't say what he thought she'd say at this point. Unfortunately, Arceus probably disapproved of his occupation and punished him instead.

"First things first, let's have a make-over!" White declared, pumping a fist into the air and grabbing Camille before dashing off in search of a beauty salon. Emboar grunted enthusiastically and bounded after her trainer, carrying her passengers along much to their chagrin. Seeing as he had nothing better to do, the small lightning pokemon behind them shrugged and followed at a safe distance.

In time, they found their destination and barged into Linda's Palace, a snazzy looking spa that took a very sizeable chunk of that section of the complex (_and eventually, an even bigger chunk out of my client's pocket,_ Scarlet mused). White and Camille ohhed and ahhed at the various mirrors and fancy, pink leather couches along with the numerous bottles of hairspray, powders and nail-polishes. The entire salon also had some real, tall palm-trees fitted into its wide corners and its walls were patterned with pink and black stripes giving it a tropical, whimsical and yet relaxing look all together.

"Ah, Miss Skyla! It has been quite a while." The group turned and spotted a model-thin man in his thirties, most likely the owner, strutting towards them and Scarlet had a feeling that this guy was gay (I mean, just look at that shirt!).

"Hi Linda," the gym leader waved and rubbed her head while laughing nervously. She didn't like Linda too well since he had this weird obsession with combining make-up and her face into several pieces of...art, according to him and would always jump at the chance to try his latest work on her.

"You're the Linda Hall?" Camille gasped, eyes widening at the beaming man in front of her. "I always thought you were a girl."

Linda laughed before turning back to the perplexed gym leader. "It's so nice of you to show, Skyla. And I can see you've brought your beautiful, beautiful brother with you."

"I'm not her brother, punk!" the teen growled and struggled against Emboar's grip. "And put me down, you fat hunk of meat!"

White snapped her fingers and the bulky Mega Fire Pig Pokemon gently lowered Skyla into a seat...and slammed Scarlet roughly into a nearby couch before turning her snout up in contempt and walking up to her trainer. White cleared her throat.

"Mr Linda, I need your help," she declared, taking on a business-like tone.

"What might I do for you, little miss?" the brunette replied, turning to her.

"Skyla's been down in the dumps for too long and I need her to lighten up. Can you do something about it?"

Skyla furrowed her brows, puzzled. "I don't see how a make-over will help with my mood..."

"Actually, she's on to something..." Linda said, stroking his goatee.

"If she's confident of her appearance on the outside..." Camille began.

"Then she'll most definitely be bubbly on the inside when the compliments roll in..." the man chipped in.

"And she'll be well on her way to happyland in no time!" White finished and pointed to Linda. "Lindy, I don't care how you do it, but get her something bubbly and cheery!"

"And yet still wouldn't hide her natural beauty!" he added and tapped his high-heel covered foot to an unknown rhythm as inspiration flooded his creative mind. "I'm getting major vibes...this could be my greatest masterpiece yet!" He snapped his manicured fingers twice and four very, very, very familiar attendants walked into the lounge.

"Hello Scarlet~" they rolled in unison and giggled much to the ravenette's horror.

"Girls, I want you to give Miss Skyla The Works! And don't rest until she shines, am I understood?" Linda ordered and they saluted before gathering round the confused gym leader.

"Uh...I don't think-" she started but was cut off as the chair she was sitting in twirled and whizzed off into a room far, far away.

"Oh yeah, can you do something about him too?" White chipped in and Scarlet twitched as he realized just who she was pointing at.

"Hey! I don't need no girly make-overs, you little bi-"

WHIRR went the couch he was sitting on and before he knew it, he was whisked off into another room followed by Elesa's four attendants.

"Put it on his tab," was all he could hear from the sneaky ditz.

Throughout the session, Scarlet had never been so pampered in his entire life and to say the least, he hated it. First, he was subjected to some rather excruciating massages by a rather skilled chiropractor (who was a Mienshao BTW). Then he was taken to a hot, hot sauna where he could've sworn he sweated enough to fill Lake Verity 3 times over. Then he was stuffed in slime. Medicinal goo but slimy all the same. Produced by a bug pokemon too. Next, he was dragged off to an ice-cold pool that washed away the brownish coating over his body and chilled him to the marrow. After that, he had his longish hair shampooed and blow-dried while his hands (strapped to the chair of course) were filed neatly. He was just about getting used to it when two slices of Tamato berry were slapped over his eyes and the same paste was smeared over his face. Mind you, Tamato Berries are spicy. Very spicy. And Scarlet would've screamed if not for the fact that girls and Jolteon were watching and the last thing he needed was for the cheeky dog pokemon to be provided another opening for mockery. After 30 minutes of tongue biting, teeth-gritting and arm-rest-scraping, the comically lethal paste and slices were washed off and he was finally taken to the make-over room were powder upon powder upon lipstick? were dusted and painted over his face. His eyes were closed of course as they still stung from the nasty berry slices. With a flourish, an attendant took a long comb, untied his hair and dragged the tortuous object through his locks. Finally, a big, white, fluffy duster filled with scented powder was smacked over his face once, making him hack and cough in disapproval.

"You can open your eyes now, Scarlet~" another attendant called and he could hear whispers of "so cute" and "you left a hickey ?"

Slowly, he opened his blue orbs and stared at the reflection ahead of him. A straight, emotionless face with shiny, smooth and peachy features looked back at him and opened its glossed lips while gripping its blood-red hair, effectively mimicking his movements and reconfirming to the teen that this was indeed himself. Not bad. Not bad at all...except-

"You've got the most beautiful hair combo I've ever seen!" White cooed, her own painted face's reflection appearing over his shoulder. "The name Scarlet really fits you."

**HIS COVER HAD JUST BEEN HALF-BLOWN!**

"I'll be right back!" he spluttered, stumbling off the seat and out the nearest exit with Jolteon following closely at his heels. "It's not supposed to be red!"

At that moment, one attendant giggled and took out a can of red-hair dye causing another attendant to frown.

"Anna! You were supposed to use green!"

"But I thought red looked better on him!"

Suddenly, Linda twirled out from nowhere and clapped his hands in delight. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am a genius!" Snapping his fingers, a chair whizzed out from a veiled door nearby and spun to show its passenger. "I present to you, Natural Beauty with an essence of Tomboy!"

White, Camille and Emboar piled round Skyla and gazed in awe at the gym leader's face. On first sight, it didn't seem any different but looking closely, they could make out the faint blusher and foundation carefully applied to the young woman. In short, it not only brought out the true face of the high-flying girl but it also gave one the sense of maturity that only came with years of experience as a seasoned trainer.

"An angel..." they all cooed, making Skyla to blush deeply which only added more to her beauty.

"What'd I miss?" Scarlet panted as he stumbled through the door with his back-to-black hair tied back in a high ponytail. "Wow, she looks...nice."

_You could've done soooo much better than that... _Jolteon deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks," the redhead replied bashfully and got off her seat. "I guess you guys were right. I do feel a little better."

"Then hold on to your Rapidash cos this is just the beginning!" White exclaimed and faced Linda. "Thanks for the help Lindy! You're the best!"

The elated man bowed. "It was my pleasure, little miss. And I hope you and your friends were satisfied with our services."

White made a victory sign before grabbing Skyla by the hand and rushing out of the salon. Camille, Jolteon and Emboar trooped after and Scarlet was just about to follow suit when he was grabbed by the infernal attendants.

"Naughty Scarlet. You're trying to skip the bill aren't you~" they cooed and the boy sweatdropped.

"Sorry Mr.P."

* * *

"Achoo!" Draco rubbed his nose and sniffled as he stood on the airport's expansive runway. "Somebody's talking about me, Alphy."

Silence.

The man turned and sweatdropped as he saw nothing but air behind him. "Great, she ditched me again. Oh well, Joid's almost here anyway."

* * *

By late afternoon, the group had gone to almost every store in the complex and gone on every mini-ride available (except the indoor rollercoaster. Scarlet had strongly advised against it unless they wanted their make-up and hair ruined). It wasn't very long before Skyla loosened up and started having fun along with the teens. At one point, she even let them fly on her Unfezant at the open-aired food court.

"I never knew shopping could've been so much fun!" she laughed and White nodded before looking towards Scarlet.

"You had fun too, right Scarly?"

"Considering I carried **all** the bags and paid for **all** the mini-rides, yeah I had **soooo** much fun," he griped sarcastically before loosening up at the glare from Camille. "Hmph! It was okay at least."

Jolteon barked his approval and bit into the burger his master held out for him. Emboar also grunted as she too bit into the other burger held out to her by the hunter (she swallowed his entire hand too so he could just forget about finger food for the rest of the day).

Skyla placed her milkshake down and took White's hand in her gloved ones. ""White, we barely knew each other yet you took it upon yourself to lend this mopey bird a wing and showed her how to move on from that empty sky called tragedy and mourning. I'm the adult and yet I was the one who needed comfort from a young girl who could've chosen something better to do at that point in time. Thanks to your optimism and frank stubbornness at cheering me up, I think it'd be selfish of me not to honor you with a battle."

White blinked before smiling widely. "So we're gonna battle? YES! And I'm sure Black would be thanking me for helping his angel get back in the sky too."

"The word Angel was reserved for Black and only Black, I'll just stick with Sky for now," the redhead stated with a small laugh.

_I'm so glad! Just a little more and I'll get that real smile of hers for sure, big brother, _the girl declared. _Then she'll be totally A-OK and back to her normal self!_

"So when's your gym match?" Scarlet asked, inwardly relieved that this issue hadn't taken as long as he thought. White's caring nature seemed to make even the saddest of people come alive again in a near instant.

"How about tomorrow?" White asked and the boy rose a brow. Normally, the ditz would've jumped at that chance and challenged her there and then. "I want to train with Scarlet and leave you to get ready."

"Well someone's confident. Okay then. Tomorrow, we'll have our battle!" Skyla replied enthusiastically. At that point Camille checked her watch and stood up from the table.

"Sorry guys but my client's gonna be here soon and I'd better get my stuff ready."

"Awww, I guess this is goodbye then," White groaned and embraced the goth. "It was nice meeting you, Camie!"

The girl froze for a second before wrapping her own arms round her new-found friend. "I'll see you around then, White." Letting go of White, the goth turned to Scarlet. "Come with me for a sec, will ya?" The hunter sighed and got off his seat before accompanying her towards a corner a good distance away from the others.

"I'm surprised, Camie. You haven't blown a fuse throughout the entire day," Scarlet remarked and grabbed the hand that was just about nearing his cheek. "I stand corrected though. What d'you wanna talk about?"

Scowling, Camille lowered her hand and stared into Scarlet's blue orbs. "I just wanna say that White's a really nice person and I'd hate to see her sad."

The boy rolled his eyes, knowing what she'd meant by that. "Anything else?"

"How's your hand?"

"Could've been worse but I'll manage."

"How's your chest?"

"It stopped bleeding after a while so I'm okay."

"...How's your heart?" Scarlet stared blankly at the thoughtful girl.

"What're you? My mom?"

"How. Is. Your. Heart?" she demanded quietly yet menacingly.

"...Fine...I guess." Satisfied, the goth wrapped an arm around the boy's torso and rested her head on his chest. Surprised, he simply stood there and let her listen to his quickening heartbeat.

"Scarlet...no matter what happens, no matter how much of a dick you can be...just know that you're not as lonely as your heart makes you think you are," she stated calmly and withdrew with a small smile. "I'll see you later. And good luck with your mission."

"Uh...huh..." was all he could say as he shook hands with her and watched her leave the complex. "That...was strange."

* * *

"That's funny...there wasn't a helicopter registered in our arrival schedule," an air official stated as his radar beeped and displayed a small, green dot circling the area. Picking up his radio transmitter he said, "This is Mistralton Control Tower, please state your mission."

Silence. "I repeat, This is Mistralton Control Tower, please state your mission else you will not be allowed to land." Silence. Then a small crackle.

"There. Will. Be. Blood." And the baffled official put down his receiver and alerted security. Meanwhile, Draco stood at the very center of the large tarmac and opened his arms wide as if to receive the large helicopter touching down slowly before him.

"About time. I really need to pick up Camille this time," he said as a Plasma grunt stepped out of the machine. Attached to the copter's side was a big, green, steel crate that had the words **J.O.I.D** printed on it in big, black letters. Underneath it read, _Property of Team Plasma. If found, don't bother calling._

"Sir Draco," the grunt began and bowed respectfully. "Lord Bronius has his deepest concerns as to how...Er- Sir Joid...can be awakened."

"Oh, that's not very hard actually," the young man replied cheerily and took out small bottle of...blood before suddenly dumping it onto the unsuspecting grunt.

"S-sir!" he spluttered as Draco steered him towards the mouth of the crate. "What was that for?"

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" the knight asked, tilting his head playfully before pressing open a button and standing back as its door fell flat on the ground with a BANG. Just then, guns clicked as the airport's security team, along with their numerous pokemon, surrounded the copter.

"Freeze! State your mission!" the commander barked harshly.

"Didn't tell me what?" the grunt asked, more worried about the knight's smile than the weapons pointed at them.

"You're the wake-up call," he replied and pushed the grunt into the crate. Then he turned to face the soldiers and grinned as ear-splitting screams for help rang from within the shaking crate. "Music to my ears."

"Just what is in that crate?" an officer asked and got his answer as steps pervaded the atmosphere. From their angle, all they could see was a shape in the dark crate but their eyes widened as not one, not two but three heads poked through the opening.

"A Hydreigon?" the commander asked and faced the giggling Draco. "What's so funny, boy? It's just a pokemon."

"It's not the dragon I'd worry about," the knight cut in as his eyes glowed beastly red. "It's the trainer himself."

Instantly, the crate's top busted open as a blur shot through it like a bullet. Before the commander knew it, three of his men were down and several of their pokemon lay unconscious at his feet. Before he could register what had just happened, blood flew through the air as the officer nearest to him had his head suddenly severed from his torso. A scream later and he saw another man holding his severed arm before falling to several bloody pieces. The Hydreigon did its own job and leveled all the pokemon and some soldiers too with a devastating Hyper Voice attack.

"Just what the hell is this?" the commander yelled to the seemingly unfazed Draco standing ahead and grinning like an idiot. "This is ground troop. We need back-"

Then he saw it. A head of shock white hair and yellow eyes with black corneas. It was a male. Young? Old? He couldn't really tell from the mask shielding his nose to his chin but from his height, he looked like a teenager/young man. What unnerved the commander the most however was the small, red trail falling from his half-lidded eyes like tears of blood.

"Commander Chase! Do you copy?" his transmitter screeched loudly but he couldn't hear it as the attacker gripped his arm and gave a sharp jerk, ripping it clean off. Quicker than you could say "Pop" the unfortunate commander's head rolled across the bloodied tarmac and stopped at Draco's feet.

"Nice intro Joid. Although it was a bit too messy for a temper tantrum," the knight mused, juggling the head between his feet like a football. "Well, it's not like you're capable of having a temper at all anyway."

The boy, no, monster stared at him and cocked his head in wonder.

"Easy boy. It's me Draco. I'm not exactly what you're looking for."

"U-uuurrrr..." he slurred and looked up at the sky before letting out an eerie wail with blood streaming down his eyes. Hydreigon flew up to him and he leapt unto its big, black, furry back.

"Going already? You're just as impatient as Alphy. Oh well. Just remember not to kill them. The time isn't right yet," Draco said and took out a roll of bandages. "Now if you'll excuse me, this looks like a job for...MR.P- oh wait. He's gone already?"

* * *

Scarlet walked down the crowded shop-filled street with Jolteon in his arms, cursing the day rock-paper-scissors were invented. Apparently, Emboar wanted pretzels and White had made a game of seeing who'd have to walk out of the mall and down the road in search of the treats. In a glorious display of competitiveness, he lost to White's super luck and Skyla's supreme intuition and as such was made to honor his dignity as a man and get the stupid...what was he supposed to get again?

"And to make it worse, my heart keeps pounding like something bad's gonna happen. Maybe I'll just get a doughnut instead. Or ten. Do Emboar like doughnuts?" he asked, raising Jolteon to his face, the latter of which proceeded to shrug and lick his nose in boredom. "I thought so."

Both were very aware of that red-eyed, blonde-haired stalker behind them. Scarlet was also aware of the fact that he should know her very, very well. What he wasn't aware of however was that the girl behind him was a psychic projection and the real Alphinia was racing madly towards him like a galloping Zebstrika with her nails dragging across the ground, throwing up rocks, dust and people in her way.

"SCARLET!" she roared in an insane tone.

"You just had to blow your cover..." he muttered and casually stepped to the side and stuck out a foot, instantly tripping her and sending her right through a glass pane beside him. He however ducked as a blue head shot through the broken glass and tried to take a snap at him. Scarlet recognized the black rings round the dragon-pokemon's eyes and had his problems confirmed.

_"This is gonna be a baaaad day..."_

* * *

Author's Corner. Recognition Part 2.

Slybill slams the door open on Scarlet's face and faces the anxious cast, grinning madly.

Aqua: So? What did you do?

Slybill: Pack your things guys! We're moving to Animewood!

Scarlet holds his broken nose and smirks at Camille.

Scarlet: Hah! I win! Pay the fuck up!

Slybill: Actually, I didn't go with either of those old weirdos.

Everyone: YOU DIDN'T?

Slybill: Of course not. Instead, this guy called Awesomeness127 messaged me and said my story could go places. Then I signed an internet contract, sold my soul to the eccentric devil and the rest is history.

Burgh:The Awesomeness127? The young and eccentric billionaire who made a best-seller from just one two-paged essay on why Vegeta should not be gay?

Violet: And you sold your soul to her?

Slybill: Well...that's what I saw on the contract anyway. Reminded me of Black Butler but hey, who cares? WE'RE GONNA BE FAMOUS!


	31. Blondies 'n' Zombies!

Author's Corner. Side Story: Recognition Part 3.

Slybill and his crew walk into the expansive studio lined with spacious sets and as one, they gawk at the numerous cameras and lights filling each room. At that moment, an attractive red-haired woman hops towards them on a pogo stick. A pogo stick.

Awesome: Hi, you must be Slybill. *Extends a hand* It's so awesome to finally meet you.

LP *Bumps Slybill away and grabs the hand*: Pleasure's all mine babe. Say, how 'bout we ditch these psychos and make beautiful music together.

Awesome tilts her head before flipping the pompadour over her head and into a trash can nearby.

Awesome: As I was saying, I think your work has potential so I decided to get off the couch and sponsor your show. It'll be awesome.

Slybill *executes a very polished, well-timed, sliding grovel and lands at her feet*: Thank you so much, Miss Awesomeness127! Words can't describe how much I'm grateful to you.

Scarlet *crosses his arms and mutters lowly*: Butt-kisser…

Awesome: Please, call me awesome since I'm so awesome. It's nice working with you Mr Sly and keep up the awesome work. I have one condition though.

Slybill: And that would be?

Awesome: I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER: SLY DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE

* * *

Mistralton City, Unova Region.

"Ginger's taking too long..." White moaned and rested her chin on the table. "Maybe he got lost."

"Or maybe he forgot what to buy," Skyla suggested and stretched. "Boys do that a lot."

White fiddled with a spoon before popping it between her lips. "By the way, you never told me what that bell said yesterday."

"Oh right!" the redhead said, snapping her fingers in realization. "It said-"

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Looks like someone else rang the bell today," the trainer speculated. Her face went puzzled however when she noticed the changed look on the gym leader's face. "What's wrong?"

"This sound..." she muttered and got off her seat slowly. The bell had never made that kind of sound before. It was eerie, empty and almost creepy. And Skyla had a bad feeling at what it meant. Danger was approaching. But something else was off with the bell's tune. For some reason, the nature it reflected was not human. Neither was it pokemon either. Almost like an empty bottle's, which was super-strange. Turning to the still-puzzled White, Skyla took her hand and began heading for the nearest exit.

"Sky? Where are we going?" the trainer asked in slight protest and beckoned for Emboar to follow. "Shouldn't we wait for Scarlet?"

"He's got a X-transceiver right? We'll call and tell him our location. For now though, there's gonna be something big happening to this city and I think I'll need your help with checking it out."

Once out of the building, Skyla took out a pokeball from her pocket and flung into the air, calling her Unfezant. As soon as the pokemon landed before her, she beckoned for White to hop on. The apprehensive trainer called back Emboar and balanced herself on it before holding tightly to its neck feathers as it lifted off with one flap of its gray wings. Seeing as White was up, Skyla called out her Skarmory, a foreign steel/flying type pokemon resembling a big bird clad in steel armor, and ordered for it to fly in the direction of Celestial Tower as soon as she got on its back. Cawing loudly, the Armour Bird Pokemon took off and Unfezant followed shortly after.

* * *

Scarlet gripped Salamence's incoming Crunch attack by the jaws and held them open before pumping electricity into the pokemon from his charged gloves. As the slightly stunned dragon reeled, an Iron Tail from above smacked the top of its blue head and sent it face-first into the ground.

"Volt Tackle!" the hunter ordered and Jolteon gathered wave upon wave of electricity round his spiky fur till he glowed bright yellow. In an instant, he zig-zagged towards the opponent in a bolt of lghtning and slammed into its side, sending Salamence into another shop. Scarlet moved just in time to dodge a sudden snap of Alphinia's sharp jaws and ducked as a car flew over his head, flung by her teleporting dragon-type. Apparently, Salamence had toughened up considerably since their last encounter and was thirsty for blood. And most likely his.

"What exactly are you doing here, Blondie?" the ravenette asked as he dodged a deadly swing of the knight's sharpened nails and whistled as those nails had left severe marks on the lamppost behind him. "Here to get me for what I did to the injun?"

"Injun?" she echoed, slightly confused. Scarlet took that chance however to sweep her legs from under her, sending her to the hard ground. Soon after, the hunter had her pinned to the ground by her arms and smirked as Salamence froze, inches away from biting off his head as he drew his finger gently across her throat. Simultaneously, Jolteon bit down on the pokemon's tail and twirled it round and round with strength from nowhere before letting it off and sending it flying into an oncoming truck (you could imagine the dent on its hood).

"Well, well, well," Scarlet sneered as he tightened his grip on the knight. "So much for a grudge match. Terra was right, you're surprisingly weak."

Alphinia blinked before a smile started to play on her lips. "Terra. You're right, he does look like an Injun, doesn't he?" Her limp hands suddenly stiffened and Scarlet arched an eyebrow as he felt his hand moving from under hers as she slowly but surely overpowered him. "And I'll have you know that Ghetsis said I'm the strongest physically out of all the knights."

Instantly, Scarlet found himself flat on his back with his arms pinned to the ground and it was Alphinia's turn to smirk as she lay over him in a provocative manner. Lowering her head to his neck, Scarlet twitched as he felt her fangs caress his neck lightly.

"Spit it out, blonde. What're you doing here?" he barked, twisting sharply and returning back to his previous position on top.

"Can't I have some fun once in a while...?" she slurred playfully and twisted, sending them back to her position on top.

"Did you get a personality change? You didn't sound this energetic last time we met." And with that, Scarlet reciprocated the action.

"I actually don't know. Every time I remember you, I get so giddy and human on the inside. D'you think it's love?"

Scarlet blanked. "Huh? If you loved me, you wouldn't be trying to sink your teeth into me and chop me to pieces with your over-grown Bagon over there."

"I know! I've never felt anything for you trash at all until I met you and tasted your blood," she whined, slowly overpowering him again. "But one thing is for sure."

Scarlet, noticing that he was fighting a losing battle when it came to strength, jumped away from the girl and backed towards Jolteon cautiously as Alphinia slowly got to her feet. Her ruby-red eyes glowed fiercely and a fine line of drool trailed down her chin.

"The smell of your blood drives me insane..." she finished menacingly and Salamence swooped in from the sky before letting loose a gigantic Draco Meteor. Scarlet and Jolteon jumped in different directions effectively dodging the rocky cannon. However, it came in contact with an upturned car and blew the vehicle apart with a loud BOOM, instantly setting other nearby cars alight as flame met gas-tank. The ravenette coughed as smoke invaded his lungs and eyes. Before he knew it though, a sturdy tail shot through the black clouds and smacked into his side, rocketing him right into another unbroken glass pane showcasing clothes. The shop attendant screamed and ran for her life as the angry Salamence's massive head peered into the broken window in search of the ravenette. Covered in lingerie a good distance away, Scarlet put a hand to his mouth and coughed out trace amounts of blood before ripping off the annoying bra clinging to his head. Hissing in pain at the stinging pain in his side, he scurried away and sat behind a dresser, taking stock of the damages. At best, he had broken a rib from that hard swing of Salamence's tail.

"She's gotten tougher alright..." he deduced lowly and held his breath as a low growl from the said pokemon reverberated throughout the atmosphere. Daring to look back, he spotted the dragon riffling through some piles of clothes and sighed in relief as it huffed and stomped out off the building. Such relief was short-lived however as two smooth hands grabbed the sides of his face from above and made him look upwards.

"Found you," Alphinia sang, smiling brutally. "For human trash, you look nice in a ponytail. Wait...did I just compliment you?"

"Psycho!" he retorted, grabbing her hands and flipping her over the dresser. But not before she whistled and her blue brute bounded back into the wrecked store. Jolteon, on the other hand, ran through the fleeing passers-by in search of his master and almost resorted to sniffing him out when he noticed an entire building go up in flames and a roar of discontent rang through his sensitive ears. Taking the initiative, the lightning pokemon dashed towards the flaming building and looked just in time to see Scarlet jump out a window and land perfectly on his feet. Catching sight of his trusty pokemon, the teen snapped his fingers and ordered for a discharge attack at the live wire dangling behind the Salamence coming through the flames. Complying, Jolteon let loose a big wave of electricity inches past the dragon pokemon and right into the wire. Grabbing Jolteon, Scarlet turned and ran in the opposite direction as Salamence eyed the sparking wire stupidly. Like a scene from a 90's action movie, time went into slow motion and Scarlet flew through the air as the building went KA-BOOM and bricks, glass shards and mannequin body parts flew in every possible direction.

_There's no way she'd survive that one, _the teen speculated and plopped his panting self on the damaged road before letting go of his pokemon and staring at the debris cautiously. "We should leave, Jolt."

Barking in agreement, Jolteon waited for his master to stumble to his feet before starting off in the opposite direction. Just as Scarlet was about following, he heard a small creak and his blood went cold. Daring to look back, he ground his teeth in frustration and shock as the debris blew open and Salamence flew out, looking slightly burned and thoroughly pissed as ash coated its red wings. Noticing that the slightly dishevelled blonde was not on her pokemon, Scarlet looked down again and saw two red, shimmering dots along with a toothy grin looking back at him through the erupting dust. Peering closely, the hunter's eyes widened as he and Jolteon realized just what Alphinia was holding above her head. It was an entire section of a brick wall. Taking an outrageous guess, one would've deduced that she had **_ripped off_** the wall in order to shield herself from the impending blast.

"Hey Scarlet," she said and dug her boot into the ground before arching back. "CATCH!" And the wall was hurled at her two gawking opponents.

"Jolteon," Scarlet started, raising his hand as the wall came close. "Double Kick!"

Jolteon barked and jumped high into the air before sending his hind-legs into the projectile, shattering it on contact. He was thoroughly surprised though as that familiar tail instantly shot through the shattering bricks and smacked him down to the ground. Before Scarlet could cry "Jolteon!", he was wrapped tightly by the dangerous appendage and flung into the air by the teleporting pokemon.

"I HATE SALAMENCE!" he cried as gravity took full control again and he began to drop. Seconds before he hit the ground, Salamence's tail came again and bashed him into a wall before pinning him to it by the waist.

"You've been on the defensive, Scarlet," Alphinia commented, leaning over her pokemon's head and stroking the dazed teen's face. "Is it because you don't have an ice pokemon or you just don't want to risk using the dragon-type again?"

"Actually, Violet taught me never to hit girls, no matter how weird...or psychotic they can be." he replied defiantly, causing the knight to smile wider. "What? It's true."

"You're such a gentleman," she rolled and Scarlet noticed the sudden rise in bloodlust radiating from her eyes as she drew closer. "Makes me want to kill you the more."

_Whatever happened to the good, old-fashioned my-pokemon-beat-yours-and-you-run-away method?_ he sighed and tensed as her lips met his neck. _Great, she'll probably get my Jugular this time. _"You're not gonna let me off with a warning this time?"

The only answer he got was a sharp pain in his neck as her fangs nipped at his skin.

**"EMBOAR, HAMMER ARM!" **

Alphinia drew back and leapt off her unsuspecting pokemon as a heavy fist crashed into its head from above, nearly popping out its eyes in the process.

Scarlet dropped to the ground and smirked as the dragon tasted concrete once again and Emboar got off its back before standing beside him. At the same time, White dropped in from the sky on Unfezant and landed in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she gasped, jumping off and kneeling beside the teen. "Your neck-"

"It's okay, just a small scratch," he cut in. He was surprised to find himself relieved that she was there beside him. "Took you long enough, rookie."

"You just had to interrupt, didn't you..."

White turned and glared at the scowling knight who crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I was just about tasting him too..."

_Okay, someone has serious issues, _Scarlet remarked with a cringe before getting to his feet. "Looks like there's a change in game plan, blondie. You're outnumbered and I doubt you stand a chance against the two of us."

Alphinia simply yawned and snapped her fingers twice, turning as Salamence appeared beside her. "Thanks to the white-haired trash, I've lost my drive now and I really hate it when that happens. That's a good thing though cos Draco would've hated it if I lost myself and killed you all here."

"Are you were going easy on me?" Scarlet hissed and she smirked. "Bitch."

"I guess I'll just leave it to Joid to finish our little fun-spar. Let's get out of here, Salamence," she stated and settled onto her pokemon's back. "It's bedtime anyway."

"After what you did to my city, I don't think so!"

The group looked up to see Skyla and Skarmory hovering above them. Instantly, the Armour bird tucked its wings in and went in for an Aerial Ace on the Salamence below. Salamence grunted before stomping into the ground and lifting off sharply, dodging the piercing attack. However, Aerial Ace never misses and Skarmory grazed its underbelly roughly, causing it to roar in annoyance.

"Oh, its Skyla," the unfazed knight said and straightened up properly on Salamence's broad back. "The sorry excuse for a flying-type specialist."

"I resent that comment," Skyla growled and Skarmory went in for a Steel Wing. "I'm quite the force to be reckoned with, Miss Dragon Knight."

"I'm surprised you know my title." Salamence opened his mouth and fired off a hot Flamethrower. "The Pokemon League recognized us already."

The attack missed by inches as Skarmory soared past the flames and hit its opponent square in the side. Salamence reeled in the air before getting his bearings straight again and unleashing a large Dragon Breath at the pokemon.

"They told me to be on my guard since you guys are said to be devilishly strong," Skyla replied and ordered Skarmory to blow back the attack with a Hurricane. "Although from what I'm seeing, that was probably a bluff."

"Be careful, Sky!" White called from below. "Her pokemon can teleport!"

Skyla arched a brow. "That's a little far-fetched. Salamence don't telepor-"

BAM!

The gym leader and her pokemon whizzed through the air before steadying themselves and blinking hazily at the sudden and unexpected attack.

"You'd do well not to underestimate me, trash," Alphinia called and Skyla looked up to see the Salamence circling above them. _Strange, how'd she get there?_

"Aerial Ace!" the redhead ordered and Skarmory glowed white again before shooting itself towards Salamence like a bullet. However, the dragon teleported again and appeared behind the bird before letting loose another Flamethrower. Skarmory banked to the left, dodged the attack and was just about sinking its sharp beak into its opponent's hide when Salamence disappeared again and smacked the surprised pokemon away with its tail. The cycle continued until Skarmory began to pant.

"If that won't work," Skyla muttered and paused as the dragon teleported again. Keeping silent, she brought her senses to the fore and darted her blue eyes left and right before feeling a change in the wind's direction on her skin. "Air Cutter, 12 o'clock!"

Skarmory cawed and flapped its wings wildly, sending a dozen sharp blades of wind at the clouds above. Almost immediately after, Salamence reappeared at the expected position and felt the full force of the attack as they slammed continuously into its white underbelly.

"Pilot senses never lie," the gym leader remarked as the opponent roared in pain.

"Hmph!" Alphinia scowled before freezing as if listening to something.

"Now's not the time to be distracted!" Skyla exclaimed. "Aerial Ace!"

Her pokemon complied and shot towards them again only for Alphinia to raise a hand and _stop _the attack by grabbing Skarmory's beak with her fingers. Without so much as a push from the force of the attack, the knight drew it closer and looked the surprised Skyla in the eyes.

"Joid's here."

And an unnerving roar ripped through the atmosphere.

* * *

Down below, Scarlet winced as White pressed a bandage over his neck wound.

"Quite deep for a nick but that should stop it from bleeding," she stated and put the roll of bandages back into her bag before spraying Jolteon with a Max Potion. "There! All better."

"Thanks," Scarlet said and looked up. "She looks like she's doing fine though- Wait, did she just stop that attack with her fingers?"

White stood up and prepared to get on Unfezant. "Stay put Scarlet. I'm going to help."

"That's fine with me-" He stopped and looked around as they heard an ear-piercing roar from nowhere. "...What was that?"

Alphinia let go of her catch and Skarmory quickly put some distance between the two.

"A hydreigon?" Skyla murmured and looked as her opponent's Natu appeared through her mass of curly hair and set up a protective barrier around the hovering dragon pokemon. "What're you doing?"

Alphinia said something, but Skyla couldn't hear it thanks to the Barrier move surrounding the knight. She did catch two words from the movement of her lips though. Behind you.

Suddenly, the gym leader sensed a sharp wave of...something and rapidly ducked. She was super-lucky. A big,blue head attached to a long, black, furry neck stretched right above her and in its mouth was one strand of red-hair that would've been the woman's head if she had been any slower.

Two words. "Look Out!" White cried from below and Skarmory dodged another head that came from below. Skyla herself leaned to the right, avoiding the Brutal Pokemon's third head.

**_"Hydreigon, The Brutal Pokémon and the final form of Deino. The heads on their arms do not have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy_ everything. They will also attack anything that moves," **beeped Scarlet's pokedex.

"What the hell..." he gasped as the bigger-than-even-Salamence dark/dragon type snapped and swiped at Skyla whose Skarmory expertly dodged each blow. Finally, it took a deep breath and unleashed a humongous wave of fire, lightning and ice from each of left, central and right heads respectively.

"Acrobatics!" Skyla cried and Skarmory spun, circled, dived, rose and dodged every single wave of super-effective attacks with expertise that only came from years of flying in harsh environment. "Good job. But why's it attacking us?"

"Stay still and don't make a noise, Skyla!" Scarlet called loudly from below. Why he was helping her, he had no idea. "Hydreigon are semi-blind and will attack anything that moves!"

Nodding, the gym leader flew behind a building and had Skarmory perch on its ledge. Hydreigon zoomed past the duo and roared again as they had disappeared from its dim field of vision. As it climbed into the air again, Skyla spotted something...or someone clinging to its back and would've guessed who the pokemon belonged to had it not been for the Salamence slowly rising behind her.

"Hydreigon can't see you," Alphinia muttered menacingly. "But Salamence definitely can!"

Skarmory squawked and Skyla yelped as they were hit from behind by a Dragon Breath from the pokemon. Leaping off the ledge, the duo flew skywards and dipped down again towards Salamence who disappeared and reappeared behind them with a readied Dragon Claw.

"Steel Wing!" Skyla cried and Skarmory intercepted the attack by slamming a wing into the oncoming paw. "Flash Cannon!" A steely-grey beam formed in the Armour Bird's mouth and enveloped Salamence's face with a BOOM. Dust and smoke were thrown up from the explosion and Skarmory flew out before stopping a little way ahead of the oncoming Hydreigon. However, the Brutal Pokemon veered off and headed to the ground...and straight for Scarlet.

Said teen jumped out of the way as it fired a Dark Pulse at him. Behind him, the wall came down and Hydreigon lifted off again before stopping in mid-air. From her angle, White saw something white fall from its back...and gasped as the person landed face-first into the cracked road, leaving a small crater in the process.

Scarlet peered at the most-likely dead person and scowled as he saw a fingerless-gloved hand twitch and grip the floor.

"Sorry, Joid isn't very good with landing," Alphinia called from above and sighed. "Someone really needs to tell him that he_ has_ feet."

"Screw that! How's he still alive?" Scarlet yelled and froze as the white-haired boy lifted himself off the ground and got to his feet shakily. Doing a double-take, Scarlet noticed that the silver-eyed boy was his height, with a black sleeveless top that was cropped to show his slim belly. Black tights graced his slim legs and he had no shoes for some reason. On his mouth was a jet black mask or bandana of some sort that covered his nose and mouth and chains hung loosely from his wrists. In some twisted way, he bore a striking resemblance to White. And was it him or was death metal music playing in the background? Speaking of White, the girl shook and nearly stumbled at the sight of their strange-looking attacker.

"W-What is this...?" she stuttered and Scarlet noticed her lips quivering in fear. "I can't feel anything..."

"White...?" he asked cautiously. White never showed such a face before and knowing how good she was at reading people, Scarlet got a very bad feeling especially as he felt that same sense of foreboding emitting from the boy ahead of him. "Something wrong?"

"It's like I'm staring into a black hole. There's nothing in him. No feelings, no emotion, no nothing...Almost like...a zombie..."

At that moment, Joid looked up and sniffed the air before looking at Scarlet blankly. Then his eyes narrowed and he threw his head back as a muffled scream escaped from his bandana.

"What is he-" Scarlet stopped as the scream stopped abruptly and the boy zig-zagged towards him rapidly. Jumping into the air, he threw a fist at the surprised ravenette who dodged the attack and eyed the newly-formed crater in his previous position.

"Graaaaaahhh!" Joid screamed and launched several hap-hazard punches at him, all of which increased in speed and ferocity until one finally found its mark and lodged itself deep into Scarlet's side, sending him flying and hitting his back on an upturned car.

"Scarlet!" she cried.

"Get back!" he replied, stumbling to his feet before coughing out a long trail of blood. "I'm not very sure, but I think it's me he's after."

As if to emphasise his point, Joid zoomed past White and was inches away from the ravenette when Jolteon jumped on him from nowhere and sank his fangs into his neck before executing a bright Discharge. Without giving Joid time to recover, the lightning pokemon twisted and flung him high into the air before Volt Tackling him skywards, all the way to Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokemon grunted as its partner slammed into its belly and sent them both hurtling into a building.

_Psychotic asshole,_ Jolteon growled as he ran up to his master.

"Great job, Jolt. That should set 'em straight," Scarlet smirked and winced at the pain in his side.

"Are you okay, Scarlet?" Skyla asked as her Skarmory touched down beside him. "We've gotta get you to a hospital, pronto!"

"Incoming!" White cried and everyone jumped away as a BIG slab of concrete flew towards them. In the distance, Joid walked out of the hole in the building and crouched low. Very low.

"White, I need a dragon," Scarlet said and tugged on his gloves. Nodding, the trainer took out her pokeball and sent out her Deino. "Get Beartic too."

Skyla hovered beside them and glared up at the smirking Alphinia. "What's so funny and just who is that boy?"

"Looks like everyone's getting serious. This could actually turn entertaining," the blonde remarked and cracked her neck to loosen the stiff muscles. "I guess I'd better raise my game a little."

"You didn't answer the question," the gym leader growled as Joid's slim muscles convulsed. Hydreigon also began to shiver hysterically and growled just as its partner's eyes went purple and cried red tears.

"That boy," Alphinia stated and adjusted her headphones as Joid's mask slowly unravelled and fell slowly to the ground, revealing a mouth set with long canines and black lips. "...Is your soon-to-be worst nightmare."

Emboar and Beartic braced themselves before White and Scarlet tapped Deino lightly, absorbing bits of her DNA and as such activating the Dragon Boost while Skyla tensed on her Skarmory's back.

"I'll go for Alphinia," she said lowly. "As soon as I'm done with her, we'll join up and take down that monster."

"Got it." Scarlet's eyes went red.

"Got it." White's eyes went purple.

"Joid, Hydreigon," Alphinia called and raised a hand at the group. She only needed to utter one word. "Scream."

And thus the real fight began.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" Camille muttered and nearly fell as a fleeing passer by bumped roughly into her shoulder. "Hey! Watch were you're going asshole!"

"Quite the eventful afternoon, don't you think?"

The goth spun and came face to face with a man in a long, brown trench coat and black gloves. His face was wrapped entirely in bandages and a tall top hat crowned his head.

"You must be Camille," he continued in a sing-song tone and extended a hand. "I am Mr.P. It's a pleasure meeting ORPH's youngest and best mechanic."

"You're my client's representative?" she asked, wide-eyed and a little cautious. At his nod, she relaxed and swung her big duffel bag over her shoulder. "D'you know what's going on?"

"Apparently, a fire broke out in the shopping district and its quickly spreading. We'd better leave now if we hop not to get caught up in all the hassle." A strong wind blew and a helicopter with a stylized P on it touched down in the middle of the park and Mr.P opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," she muttered and looked back at the small city with its fleeing citizens. _I hope Scarlet and his friends are okay..._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Ghetsis: Come with me, everyone and we'll show you just how dark the pokemon world can be. Next time on A Simple Pokemon Story...no, I'd simply spoil it by giving you the title.


	32. Bloody Monday! I mean Saturday!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Jay owe I dee! HOHOHO-**NO**! Now on with the show. Places everyone. Hey! Get back in line, Brat.

Boss: But, I'm not even in this episode.

Slybill:...Oh...ACTION!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, TEAM PLASMA WOULD'VE APPEARED IN THE ANIME BY NOW!

* * *

Mistralton City, Unova Region.

Scarlet jammed his hands over White's ears and Skyla did the same as Joid and Hydreigon opened wide and let loose guttural blasts of sound waves, strong enough to tear up the road and shatter several windows. However, thanks to the dragon boost, the hunter was able to withstand the violent attack.

"Let's go!" Skyla cried as soon as the long screaming died down and Skarmory shot towards Alphinia and Salamence leaving silver trails of dust behind. With a loud squawk, the Armour Bird slammed several times into the dragon before letting loose a powerful Flash Cannon aimed for its face. Inches away from Salamence, the attack suddenly deflected and with a loud BOOM, struck a nearby building. Peering closely at her smirking opponent, Skyla made out the faint traces of a Light Screen barrier generated by the blonde's Natu and had her pokemon take a dive as a powerful Fire Blast erupted from Salamence's open jaws.

"This is so exciting," Alphinia exclaimed, bouncing energetically on her pokemon's back. "Maybe we'll even see who the better sky dancer is between us!"

"Hmph!" came the redhead's reply as Skarmory gathered speed once again and executed another Aerial Ace.

Down below, Scarlet withdrew his palms from White's head while keeping his eyes focused on the paused duo several feet away. "Jolteon and I will take on the freak. You take care of the Hydreigon. Be careful."

White nodded. "Right!"

With another battle cry, Joid kicked himself off the building and, like a rocket, soared downwards towards the teens. In response, Scarlet went head on with his foe and threw a hard fist into his open jaws, instantly sending him through two cars and one lamppost. As he skipped across the road like a stone on water, Jolteon followed close by, sheathed in lightning and leaving cracks across the already battered road. In seconds, he slammed into Joid and sent him even further down the street until the boy finally crashed through a wall. Behind Scarlet, Hydreigon slowly reared up to full height and was about crunching him with all three heads when a Hammer Arm and an Ice Punch slammed into its side and knocked it into a nearby tank. Spluttering, the pokemon turned to see Beartic and Emboar standing on either side of White who smirked with anticipation.

"Sorry, but we're your opponents!" she declared and her pokemon charged in again for another round of attacks.

Roaring, Hydreigon flew out from the tank and went head to head against its foes, charging up another Tri Attack.

"Protect!" White called and Scraggy jumped out from behind Emboar before landing on its head and setting up a green barrier of light around his partners. The Tri Attack dispersed in different directions and Hydreigon grunted as Emboar slammed into its gut while Beartic tackled it from behind. Before it even had a chance to react, a blue ball of energy collided with its side and exploded instantly, making it whizz through the air before ramming into a nearby truck. Peering through the dust, the Brutal Pokemon made out the snickering form of Deino and flew in for a Crunch attack in retaliation.

"Ice Beam!" White called and Beartic blew an ice cold beam at the charging pokemon, causing it to freeze over for a brief moment before shattering the blocks of ice around it with a powerful flex of its arms. "It probably seems unfair since its five against one, but I'll have to knock it out fast so it won't get in Scarlet's way."

At that moment, White ducked as yet another large slab of concrete flew her way.

"You hate the road that much?" Scarlet remarked as Joid dug his hand into the tattered road and ripped out another chunk. Just as he lifted it over his head, Jolteon came down with an Iron Tail, shattering the slab and coming down on his head hard enough to knock a normal man unconscious. But Joid made it perfectly clear that he wasn't very normal as the tail bounced off his head without so much as a scratch or a bump. Scarlet took no chances however and followed up with a swift uppercut that sent him into the air before a Double Kick from Jolteon volleyed him into another shop.

_If that doesn't stop him, the glass shards should, _Jolteon speculated as Scarlet cautiously walked over to the destroyed shop window. He jumped back though as Joid's shape rose from the debris and began to take slow steps towards the duo.

"How is this guy moving?" Scarlet muttered, gazing at the long shards of glass sticking out of his opponent's thighs, arms and back. _Is this some sort of trick or is he actually an android or something?_

DRIP...DRIP...DRIP..

The ravenette's ears perked up and he nearly gawked at the amount of blood pouring from Joid's torso. _Okay, so he isn't an android...Wait a minute, he couldn't be immortal, could he?_

"At that rate of blood loss, I don't think he's gonna make it in 2 minutes..." Skyla commented and brushed the hair out of her face as Skarmory went in for another Steel Wing.

"Keep your eyes on me, Trash!" Alphinia called as Salamence let loose rapid balls of fire. "And don't worry about Joid. He's pretty much ready to fight now."

"What?" Skyla asked as Skarmory dodged each searing flame and closed with its steel wings aglow. "It's not like he's immortal or something!"

Alphinia only smiled as Salamence made a feint and got Skarmory close enough for a devastating Flamethrower.

"He's not immortal."

Scarlet and Jolteon arched surprised eyebrows as Joid ripped out each shard with ease and increased his pace. Before he could reach them, the duo closed in from either side and attacked, Jolteon with a Thunder Fang and Scarlet with a glowing purple fist. There was a BOOM as the attacks collided with skin and smoke was thrown up in the cloudy air. In seconds, it cleared and a surprised Scarlet stared at his glowing fist trapped in Joid's outstretched palm. In his other hand, he held Jolteon's muzzle shut and the pokemon struggled at his otherwise iron grip.

"How did he stop that?" they gasped in unison and Joid let out another scream before hurling them both into a building several feet away. Before they made contact with the wall, the white-haired freak zoomed in from nowhere and brought a knee out and right into Scarlet's side earning a short gasp of pain from the ravenette. Now sent in another direction, the hunter brought his feet down on the passing road and skidded to a harsh halt before bringing his arm up to block an oncoming kick from his attacker. Not stopping there, Joid drew his other leg back and sent it down on Scarlet's shoulder before grabbing him by the collar and slamming him down on the ground. Still reeling from the blow, Scarlet ground his teeth as he struggled against the boy's hold. However, Joid lifted him up slowly before spinning round and round and round and...well he spun a lot before letting Scarlet go. The hunter soared high into the air and thanked his body's sturdiness as he went through four buildings (Personally, wow). He marvelled at Joid's speed however as he saw him catching up again. Thinking fast, he grabbed an incoming lamppost and redirected his line of flight, this time, right into Joid's jaws. That seemed to work as the white haired boy flew back and through six buildings (Again, Wow).

The ravenette skidded to a halt again beside White and had to lean back to catch his breath.

"I'm fine, if that's what you're trying to find out by that look."

The girl nodded and lowered her purple eyes to his ripped jeans and jacket. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're not scared of that...thing."

"I'm a little creeped out. I mean, he stopped my punch. Dragon boosted punch. With his bare hands to. And don't get me started on his speed."

"This is just the beginning, Scarlet!" Alphinia called from above. "You'd better keep your eyes peeled or else Joid might rip you to shreds. And I doubt your gloves are gonna help either."

"Hey! Why's he after me anyway?" Scarlet yelled back.

"Well, Joid was designed to kill you so it's only logical that he'll be after your blood," she replied as Salamence dodged several blades of wind launched by Skarmory's Air Cutter. "Draco probably used your blood as a base anyway."

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense and why would that psycho wanna kill me?"

The blonde parted her lips to say something but shut it immediately after with a small grin.

"Classified huh?" Scarlet asked and was only met with her eerie silence. Then that annoying death metal began to play again only this time, it got louder and more threatening.

"Scarlet...where's Joid anyway?" White asked lowly and the ground began to shake underneath her feet. Suddenly, Scarlet pushed her out of the way as the ground erupted in showers of debris and the familiar mass of white hair sprang out from the hole with an uppercut to Scarlet's jaw. Getting back into the air, the ravenette braced himself and threw as many punches as he could at the charging white blur to which Joid blocked every single one of them. Grabbing his hands, the boy swung Scarlet back towards the ground before coming down on his stomach with a knee. From the new hole in the road, Joid sat atop Scarlet and grabbed him by the collar before drawing him up to his face.

"Just…what in the hell…are you…?" the ravenette rasped, vision beginning to flicker. Even with his strongest boost, he still couldn't subdue this monster.

"Ku….ku…" was the reply as blood began to stream from Joid's eyes. Despite the tears, one would've thought he was chuckling in delight or relief like he had finally found what he had lost.

"Let him go!" Skyla called from above and her pokemon dove down, intending to push the white-haired boy off of Scarlet. They stopped abruptly however as Alphinia grabbed hold of Skarmory's sharp tail. How she could catch it by the tail at that speed intrigued the pilot and she gasped as blood dripped from the blonde's pale hand.

"Your fight's with me, remember trash?" she growled and hurled Skarmory into the air again. "We wouldn't wanna interrupt Joid's happy moment."

"Huh?" Skyla blurted as her pokemon stabilized itself and cawed defiantly at Salamence.

Turning to White, Alphinia narrowed her eyes and gave an eerie smile. "Hey, if you wanna help him, just use your pokemon to kill Joid. That shouldn't be too hard to do…right?"

White's eyes widened and she shot a glare at the knight. "I can't do that! Using pokemon for that is wrong and utterly disgraceful to both trainer and pokemon!"

Alphinia stared for a second before clutching her sides and laughing hysterically. "You're so naïve! Just like that dead champion brother of yours!"

"What?" Skyla and White yelled in unison. "How did you know?"

The knight's laughter died down slowly until it was reduced to just an evil smile.

"Isn't it obvious…" she slurred and a dark shadow swept across her face, leaving only two red dots on her murderous expression. "We. Killed. Black."

Silence.

Silence.

Skyla stiffened as the blonde knight giggled mindlessly again.

"What's the matter?"

Her gloved fingers tightened around Skarmory's shoulders.

"Purrloin got your tongue?"

Her teeth ground again each other sharply.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have told you guys just yet."

Hatred. Vengeance. White practically tasted it in the air but it wasn't coming from the knight. It wasn't coming from her either. No…someone hadn't let go of Black's death after all.

"You…"

The trainer looked up and gasped Skyla's eyes oozed murder. "Skyla…"

"You killed him…"

Alphinia fingered her own chest. "Got him right in the heart. Stubborn trash still kept moving after we ran him through so someone cut him up slowly until he gave up the freaking ghost."

White clasped her hands over her mouth to hide the frightened scream bubbling up her throat.

"You killed him…"

"Uh…You said that already."

Skyla's head snapped up revealing her enraged expression and without warning, Skarmory executed a lightning-fast Brave Bird that knocked Salamence through two other buildings.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" the redhead screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"Finally, we're getting somewhere!" Alphinia stated enthusiastically as Salamence retaliated with a Dragon Rush. "If you'd be this fired up, maybe I should've told you sooner."

"Air Cutter!" Skyla cried and Skarmory blew larger, and sharper, blades of wind at its opponents.

"Draco Meteor!" Salamence charged up another giant rock of energy before launching it at the wind blades. The ball tore through each blade until it got close enough to the gym leader and scattered into several explosive pieces. With her skill as a pilot, the redhead weaved through each attack easily with Skarmory speeding towards the dragon pokemon, light already shining round its beak.

"Drill Peck!" Skyla called and held on tightly as the Armour Bird spun rapidly like a drill towards Salamence.

"Fire Blast!" Alphinia ordered quickly. In seconds, a disastrous wave of fire swept across the sky giving the area a yellowish glow. Normally, Skyla should've dodged that but in her current state of mind, she didn't care as Skarmory tore through the wave, splitting it in two as its beak continued towards Salamence. Seeing the impending attack, the blonde knight snapped her fingers twice and her pokemon gave a mighty under-swing of its heavy tail, getting Skarmory in the belly and sending it up into the air.

White stared as the battle raged on between the two air masters and watched as a stray Draco Meteor fell towards her. Luckily, Skyla's Unfezant swept under her and carried her out of the way.

Her pokemon were still to busy subduing Hydreigon (who had suddenly gone into a murderous frenzy) and Joid still had a tight hold of Scarlet. _Scarlet!_

Looking in his direction, the girl drew a sharp breath as Joid's mouth stretched open and 6 inch canines buried themselves into the center of Scarlet's chest. Screaming, the ravenette grabbed his head and with a sudden rush of strength, snapped his neck backwards making White scream in fright. Her fright intensified however as Joid's broken neck snapped back into place with a sickening wet CRACK and once again buried his teeth into Scarlet's bloodied chest.

Purple eyes widened as blood poured from the ravenette's gasping mouth and his fingers dug and tore through the road in pain.

"In case you're wondering," Alphinia called from above. "Joid's trying to recover something Scarlet stole from him a long, long time ago."

Another agonized scream.

"You've probably noticed that no matter how many injuries he gets, Joid's body functions normally like he doesn't even fell the pain. That's because he lacked something important when we created him. And unfortunately, the King couldn't exactly get a hold of that important piece."

Blood began to spray everywhere as Joid dug deeper into Scarlet like a predator feeding on its prey.

"Do you know what he lacks? What he's so desperately trying to tear out from Scarlet?" Alphinia asked, oblivious of the Steel Wing coming her way. Salamence took the attack right in the chest and looked defiantly at the stunned and tiring pilot and Skarmory. Leaning over her pokemon's massive head, the knight locked her blood-red orbs with Skyla's angry blue ones.

"Just simply look into his eyes."

White gripped Unfezant's shoulders shakily before taking a deep breath. "Please! Get him off Scarlet!"

The pokemon readily complied and slammed into Joid's side, knocking him into a shop window nearby. Jumping off the pokemon, White dropped beside Scarlet and a small whimper escaped her lips at the size of the wound. However, Scarlet sat up quickly with a hiss and gave a shaky sigh as the wound began to close up slowly thanks to the Dragon Boost. Relieved, the trainer threw herself over him and sobbed shakily into his shoulder.

"I'm scared!" she cried. "Joid keeps coming back even when we try to knock him out! What if he tries to kill us?" Scarlet arched an eyebrow. The fact that the same White who could prance in the face of danger was here shaking for her very life surprised him, and made his heart lurch silently. Peeling her off of him, he got up shakily and pulled her to her feet.

"White," he started. "If we're gonna stop that psycho, we'll need to fight to kill."

The girl looked at him and slowly shook her head. "But-"

"It's the law of nature, rookie. That's another lesson I've got for you. It's kill or be killed..." he cut in and whistled for Emboar to pull back and come towards them. "And we need to stay alive so we can fulfill that dream of yours."

Glass crunched as Joid stepped out of the building, swaying to and fro like a drunk. Blood dribbled down his open lips and creepy moans let themselves out of his mouth.

"Graaaaa..." he growled, making White cringe. Scarlet touched Emboar and called for a change in boost. Blinking, the gloves went dark orange as Dark, Dragon, Fighting and Fire fused together.

"Also, Skyla'd better calm down or it'll affect her fight with Blondie and that's the last thing she'd need right now."

White stared for a second before nodding and clenching her small fists. "Okay, but-"

"I'll fight him myself if that's what you want. You may be a ditz, but I appreciate your sense of morality for pokemon." He tightened his gloves and stiffened as Joid began to run towards them again. "Just get rid of that Hydreigon, will ya?"

BOOM went Scarlet's gloves as fire blasted from them, rocketing him towards Joid. Ramming into his belly, Scarlet took his head and slammed it into the ground before dragging him through the road and hurling him into the air. In a burst of speed, he flew up to him and sent his flaming gloves into Joid's torso repeatedly, knocking the wind out of him. Immediately after, he took Joid's leg and threw him deep into the ground before taking a hold of his arm and giving a hard tug, ripping it off totally and eliciting a scream from Joid. Mercilessly, he pulled off his other arm and torched both limbs into ash.

"Sorry freak but I'm gonna need you to stay like that for a while," he stated, tearing a lamppost off the ground and bending it into a semi-circle before jamming it over Joid's torso, instantly hooking him into the ground. With that, he flew towards Hydreigon and crashed a boot into its upper jaw before grabbing it by the tail and twirling it round.

"White!" he yelled and flung the Brutal Pokemon towards her. Thinking fast, she rose both hands and all her pokemon gathered round.

"Beat Up!" she ordered and as one, they let loose their most powerful attacks at the oncoming foe. Hydreigon roared as its body crumpled from the Ice Punches, Arm Thrusts, Focus Blasts, Stone Edges and Dragon Pulses. From above, Jolteon landed on its center head with a Double Kick, sending it into the ground again before huffing and trotting up to White.

"Nice," Scarlet commended, twisting another lamppost around the unconscious dragon pokemon. "Now we've gotta help Skyla."

The sky flared again and the teens looked up to see Salamence, bruised and scratched, firing off another round of Dragon Breath at the equally battered Skarmory who dodged the attack and flapped its steel wings weakly.

"Someone's tiring," Alphinia remarked, chest heaving slightly. "I'm a little surprised that you're still able to keep up with me though."

Skyla kept up her cold glare, very aware of the fact that Skarmory's stamina was spent in comparison to Salamence's almost boundless energy.

"Let's settle this, you murderer," she hissed and Skarmory reared up for one final attack.

"It's not like I care but that Skarmory's too weak to maneuver any more attacks," Alphinia remarked, red eyes scanning the dents on its steel hide. "Oh well, all good things have to come to an end anyway."

"Skyla!"

Skyla looked down to see White atop Unfezant, flying towards her.

"Stay back, White. I have to settle this."

White shook her head rapidly before giving her a pleading look. "Revenge doesn't get anyone anywhere, Skyla. Please let Skarmory rest."

"But I have to do this! If I let her go, I'll never forgive myself especially since it was her group that...that..." she trailed off as tears stung her eyes again. "Please, let me settle this."

"If it helps, I ran the sword through his heart at the last minute," Alphinia chipped in coyly and smirked at the maddening glare from Skyla and hurt stare from White. "Just kidding, but it would've been fun anyway."

Skyla ground her teeth. "Shut up."

"Oh yeah, didn't you have a thing for that weakling?" the knight asked and her smile grew wider at the look in Skyla's eyes. "You did? Who'd love a weird trash like that?"

"Shut up."

"Then again, trash always attracts flies so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised," she jeered and let out a cackle before turning to White. "And you! He was your brother, how come you aren't as mad as Miss Talentless-at-flying over there?"

The trainer bit her lip and lowered her head. "Black always taught me not to get back at somebody for what they did. Revenge always leads people into doing things they'd regret later."

Alphinia stopped her laugh and eyed the girl with a puzzled expression. Where was the malice she was expecting to see?

"Huh. Tough," she remarked and leaned against Salamence's neck. "Figures you'd be that way. You live your life with a weirdo and you become one yourself. Or is it just that childish innocence of yours that keeps you from hating people? Oh well, so much for breaking you with that revelation."

Scarlet arched an eyebrow. Breaking White? That sounded very, very familiar.

"Why exactly d'you like torturing people like this?" White asked, mildly frustrated. "You killed your teammates back in Castelia and you've wrecked this entire section of the city!"

"_Why_?" Alphinia echoed and tapped her chin. "I don't know...why do people take out the trash? It's because their disgusting...right?"

"So you do this cos you think humans are disgusting?" Skyla asked skeptically. "Are you some kind of sociopath? By extension, you're disgusting too."

Alphinia's smile dropped and she glared at the gym leader. "Don't label me among your ranks, human."

Something about the way she said it so acidly seemed to rattle White and her fingers trembled at the red in her eyes. Then she noticed something. Those same eyes that were said to be the window to the soul seemed somewhat distant and empty. White could feel something...but it wasn't exactly human. Sure her soul had the basic characteristics of a human but it felt like a huge piece of it was missing.

"Incomplete..." the trainer whispered nearly falling off Unfezant. "Your soul...your being...its incomplete..."

Alphinia smirked. "Bingo. I'm not gonna go into details about what makes me totally different from you since the sun's gonna set soon and I told Draco we'd be back by sundown."

"You're not going anywhere," Skyla growled menacingly. "Instead, you're gonna tell me where your base is so I can finish what Black started and end Team Plasma for good."

"Bite me," Alphinia sneered slowly and Salamence charged up another Fire Blast. "By the way, it's time to put our plans in motion."

"Skyla," White pleaded. "Skarmory needs to rest and you don't look so good either."

That was true. Skyla's clothes were slightly singed and blood ran down her forehead from some haphazard swings of Salamence's tail.

"I'll settle this in one attack," she stated, ignoring White. "Get ready, Skarmory."

Despite its appearance, the steel bird cawed and glared at Salamence.

Seeing as she was too blinded by her anger, White steered Unfezant back towards the ground and sighed as Scarlet walked up to her.

"No luck huh? She'll probably tell me to stay out of it too," the ravenette speculated and looked at the air masters. "Best you can do now is hope she doesn't get burnt to a crisp."

"I can't watch while she nearly kills herself and her pokemon. We should step in when it gets rough-"

"Watch out!" Scarlet barked suddenly and pushed White out of the way as a broken lamppost came hurtling towards them. He felt the wind rush from his lungs as metal met chest and sent him across the road. Without warning, Hydreigon, clean as a whistle, rushed up to White from behind and nearly swiped her head off when Emboar got in the way and took the full brunt of the attack to her side. The other pokemon attempted to beat it down again but the Brutal Pokemon took in a deep breath before letting out the most ear-busting Hyper Voice White had ever heard. Jamming their paws over their ears, White's pokemon screeched in pain as their heads swam at the increasing noise. Before long, Hydreigon stopped and, before they could react, let loose a fast Dragon Rush at its opponents taking down Scraggy, Sandile and Deino in one sweep. Emboar tried a Hammer Arm from the side only to be stopped as the head on the left faced her and blasted a cold jet of water, Surf most likely, into her. Beartic on the other hand tried an Ice Beam but fell back as a hot Flamethrower enveloped the beam and hit the bear pokemon in the gut, fainting it instantly.

Turning back to the frightened trainer, Hydreigon growled harshly before hovering towards her slowly. On seeing this, White backed away slowly until she felt the wall press against her back. Her eyes flickered as the Brutal Pokemon grinned at her predicament and reared all three heads up, ready to rip her apart.

BAM!

Jolteon's Double Kick connected beautifully with Hydreigon's eye and Scarlet grabbed its tail from behind before smacking the pokemon down on its back. Before it new it, the hunter shoved his palms into its blue belly and pumped all the boosted energy from his gloves making it convulse wildly as Fire, Dragon, Fighting and Dark coarsed through its veins. In no time, its eyes rolled back and the pokemon stopped moving altogether.

"And stay down," he spat, wiping the blood from his jaw. "Are you okay, rookie?"

White's legs buckled and she sank to the ground, letting out a raggedy sigh. "Thank you."

The sky flared one more time and the teens looked up again to see Skarmory, badly burnt, dropping to the ground slowly. Right after they landed, Salamence fell from above and into a truck with a loud crash and Scarlet could make out ice covering its wings.

Skyla stepped off her pokemon, giving it gentle pats on the neck before walking up to the damaged truck.

"Alphinia," she called out and the blonde girl clambered out shakily from the truck.

"I never expected your Skarmory to know Icy Wind," she remarked and coughed into her sleeve. White noticed the splash of red on the sleeve and lowered her eyes to the machine part sticking out of her exposed belly.

_How can she move with that?_

"I don't need your sympathy, trash." White's line of thought broke as the blonde pulled out the metal like it was nothing and flung it away.

"Tell me where your headquarters is," Skyla barked, nearing the knight. "From the looks of it, you don't seem to be able to heal like Joid or Hydreigon and with that wound, you're pretty much dead anyway."

"Skyla, maybe we should take her to a hospital first before-"

"I say, let her bleed to death," the redhead cut in sharply and slammed the woozy blonde down on the ground. "Just so long as she tells me where I can find their psycho boss Ghetsis!"

"Easy there, Skyla," Scarlet said slowly as the hands on Alphinia's neck began to tighten. "I understand how you feel after all she's said but she'd be even more useful alive than dead. After all, you'd need her to lead the way to this HQ of theirs, wouldn't you?"

The redhead stayed silent but from the short cough Alphinia gave, they could tell that the grip on her throat just got tighter.

"Naive..." Alphinia coughed out and gave an unfazed smile. "You actually think you've caught me huh?"

"How can you be so defiant? Aren't you the least bit anxious as to whether you'll live or die?" White asked in exasperation.

Alphinia stayed silent before a further press on her neck made her cough again. This time, there was more blood.

"Whether I live or die?" she rasped and let her eyes trail the clouds. "I don't care about that...If the king sees it fit to use my life as a tool, then I don't really mind..."

Another squeeze.

"Kill me Talentless. I deserve it don't I?" she jeered weakly. "I was the one who weakened him anyway. And I have to say that your expression of anger mixed with sadness was priceless. It only goes to show how weak you are as a human."

"You..." Skyla muttered and squeezed again on her throat making her gasp for air. "Why I oughta-"

"Skyla, please!" White cried, clasping her arms round the gym leader. "You don't have to do this! If you kill her, you'll be no worse than the person who killed Black!"

"I don't care!" the woman snapped, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I won't let her go for what they did to him!"

"Go on you, little trash! Kill me!" Alphinia retorted with a smile. "You don't have the guts to avenge the one you love?"

"Don't listen to her Sky! Please don't do this!" the trainer pleaded again, burying her head in the gym leader's back. "It just doesn't fit you to be a killer!"

"So you'll just let his killer go right? What kind of friend, are you?" the blonde knight snapped, her smile growing ever wider.

Skyla ground her teeth and her hands tightened so hard, Scarlet almost guessed that she'd leave a mark.

"Skyla," White murmured and put her hands on either side of the woman's head before lifting it to face a broken mirror nearby. "Is this what you'd want Black to see?"

Skyla froze. Messy, windswept hair framed a dusty face with blood running down the sides and the eyes. Oh Arceus, the eyes. They were hard. Steely. Mad. Murderous. Nothing like what she used to be before.

"Is this the angel Black has been talking about? Is it?"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Slowly, she realized just what she was doing.

Slowly, the anger and sadness washed away from her body leaving her empty and a little sick.

Slowly, the hands on Alphinia's neck softened and tears splashed down on the blank knight's face.

Scarlet sighed in relief. If she had killed the blondie, it would've been a real hassle getting White to get over the incident.

Said girl smiled in relief too and held the sobbing woman by the shoulders before pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed, holding tightly to the girl. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Sky. It's okay," she replied, stroking her head soothingly. "I'm just glad you made the right choice."

After a minute of sobbing and comforting, White peeled Skyla off her and held her at arms length. "We should get ourselves to the hospital."

The redhead nodded. "We look pretty banged up, don't we?"

"Banged up? Did you see what Joid did to me and Jolteon?" Scarlet asked and crouched beside them. "Anyway, it's over now and I'm cool with that. Just be sure that you two have your gym battle tomorrow."

White and Skyla looked at each other before giggling softly.

"Hey, maybe we should take Alphinia with us too," White offered as they got up.

Alphinia stayed quiet. Just as Scarlet was about picking her up, she said, "How pathetic," and they jumped back as her form began to fade and flicker.

"What's going on-" White was about asking when that familiar wave of bloodlust once again slammed into her. Suddenly and without warning, Skyla's pilot eyes caught a glint and she jumped in front of White. A wet sound filled the air and a scream came after. Blood was in the air.

* * *

Author's Corner.

Draco: No fair! I didn't get to fight today-

Slybill: Okay that's all for today people. Take five people.

Draco: Meanie!


	33. Skyla, The Highflying Girl!

Author's Corner. (A LETTER TO RIOLUTAE.)

Dear Riolutae,

THANK YOU!

LOVE, THE CAST.

DISCLAIMER: SLY DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE THERE WOULD'VE BEEN A HEARTBREAKING DEATH BY NOW!

* * *

_"It is impossible for the innocent soul to bear complete malice or hatred for another, no matter how grievous the sin done unto it. In an attempt to preserve that innocence, the guilty, tattered soul shall take the burden, the anger, the shame upon itself such that they shall remain fresh unto the beast."_

Mistralton City, Unova Region.

The world was silent.

Skyla felt nothing at first, but as short trails of red leaked from the 10 inch wide claymore dead center in her chest, it slowly dawned on her that she had just stabbed and with a gasp at the rushing pain, she fell back and landed right into White's outstretched arm.

"Sky...la?" White muttered, staring in disbelief at the long hilt of the treacherous weapon. "SKYLA!"

"Nice throw, Joid. I never knew there was an antique store nearby that sold those kinds of things."

From in front, short steps were heard and the group looked up to see Alphinia, uninjured, staring back at them with Joid beside her in a throwing position. Somehow or the other, his arms had appeared back on his torso but that was beside the point for the time being.

"You're supposed to be injured," Scarlet speculated and eyed the Natu on her head. "Unless it was another psychic projection...Damn it!"

"Hmph, you should've killed me while you had the chance, Talentless. Maybe you'd have paid more attention to Joid after that," the blonde remarked with a yawn. "Don't bother pulling out that sword. Her heart's probably skewered by now and she'd bleed to death either way."

"How could you?" White cried, tears forming at her eyes. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Scarlet crouched down and gave the hilt a small tug._ Stuck tight, damn that's deep._

"Can you do something about it, Scarlet?" the trainer demanded. "Maybe you can use that regenerator thing?"Her shoulders dropped however as he shook his head slowly.

"You'd need a pokemon with the regenerator ability for that. And I don't see an Audino in sight..."

White twisted her head left and right in an effort to find any of such pokemon. None. The battered street was empty.

"We should get her to a PC! Maybe they can help?" she asked only to be met with a harsh chuckle.

"Moving her would only make it worse and besides, she doesn't look like she's gonna make it past 5 minutes," Alphinia stated and crossed her arms. "Just leave her to die. That's the best you can do right now."

"How can you say that? Don't you have any shred of remorse for what you just did?" the trainer muttered, holding tighter to the gasping Skyla.

"Hey, hey, who cares? If anything, you should be thanking us for ridding the world of one more worthless piece of trash."

Scarlet's fist unknowingly tightened and Jolteon growled fiercely at the unfazed knight. Both hunter and pokemon had the word BITCH plastered to their lips.

"Worthless...?" the trainer echoed lowly. "Worthless? How dare you-"

"...White..."

Said girl looked down and her tears started to cloud her vision at Skyla's heart-wrenching smile that struggled to mask the unbearable pain washing over her paling frame.

"S-she's right...in a sense..."

White shook her head fiercely. "That's not true!"

White shook her head fiercely. "That's not true!"

"Yeah...right...I lost my childhood friend cos I was weak...I spent eight years trying to get over a guy I liked...I put my life on hold...just so I could drown myself in self-misery...Kinda worthless...don't you think...?"

Again, White gave another violent shake of the head. "Not Worthless! Everyone gets emotionally injured especially after what you went through! It's just that some heal faster than others and no one blames you for shutting down after all that..."

Despite the pain, Skyla chuckled and brushed the girl's teary face lightly.

"You've...always got the right things to say...whenever you're cheering someone up...Black was right...you're just to innocent for this world..." Her fingers traced the teary trails on White's cheeks. "I'm...pretty sure seeing me in this state will haunt your nightmares for a while... Dang...should've taken down that sword-collecting store when I had the chance..."

Scarlet chewed his lip. How in hell could she joke about the thing sticking through her at this point in time? _Looks like her old self had to come back at some point._

"Look...White...I'm pretty much done for here...so I need to tell you some things...before I go..."

"You're not going-" The girl stopped as a gloved finger pressed against her trembling lips. Alphinia, on the other hand, scowled.

"Last words from the dying bug?" she sneered and Joid reared up suddenly. "That'll take too long. I say, let the dumb broad die."

At that moment, Joid rushed towards the group again but stumbled back as a purple fist clobbered his skull from below. Before he knew it, Scarlet and Jolteon smashed his face in with a signboard and a Double Kick respectively. The boy flew into the wall nearby and screamed as the steel post was shoved through his abdomen, pinning him to the building. Alphinia barely had time to react before another STOP sign rammed into her face and sent her into another car.

"I'd shut the fuck up if I were you," the hunter growled fiercely, resting the long sign over his shoulder. "I'm kinda pissed for no reason and I'm seriously gonna kill if I hear one more word from you."

"Thanks...Scarlet..." Skyla muttered and Scarlet looked away, saying, "Don't mention it."

"White..." she started, squeezing the girl's hand. "I'd...never believed that I could...get over this...I still had some doubts...even after all you did for me...and I apologize..."

"It's okay, I understand..." White mumbled with a sniffle.

"I'm grateful that...you still had it in you...to stop me...from doing something I'd regret. Still kinda strange...how the adult got scolded by the child...but that's besides the point. I want you to know...that you're the best trainer...shopper...and sister...that I never had...Sorry we can't have that gym battle...but if you ask me...reshaping a broken redhead...is as good as any battle..."

Reaching a shaky hand to her wing-shaped hair ornament, the gym leader took the shiny metal off, letting the rest of her long red locks fall loosely around her back. She extended the piece towards White who stared at it before realizing that that was the Jet Badge itself.

"But, I can't accept it," she said, shaking her head slowly. "It's not like you're really gonna die right? We'll get you to that PC in no time, then we'll have our battle and I'll win it fair and square-"

"White," Scarlet cut in, shaking his head slowly.

"Optimistic as ever..." Skyla remarked, pushing the badge into the girl's hand. "It's okay...after all that went down...you deserve this..."

Metal scraped and Alphinia tore herself out of the damaged car, hissing as blood poured from an open wound in her side.

"That hurt," she growled, eyes blazing red. "That really, really hurt..." On cue, Joid busted through the wall and lunged at Scarlet, knocking them both far from the girls. Jolteon barked in frustration before following his master. He was stopped however as Hydreigon rammed a head into his side. Thoroughly annoyed, the lightning pokemon deviated and attacked the dragon ferociously.

_That Hydreigon fainted if I recall,_ Scarlet remarked as he and Joid tousled on the tarmac. _No matter how many times we beat it, it still keeps coming back. Like a regenerator or something..._

The hunter back-tracked. Regenerator! Maybe that mutant lizard could be of some use!

"Get the fuck off me!" Scarlet suddenly shouted, pushing the freak far off his chest. Stumbling to his feet, the ravenette took off towards the unsuspecting pokemon. A little way from it, he felt something grab his ankle and slipped on one knee painfully. Looking back, his face ticked as Joid held tightly to his leg.

Drawing his free foot back, he crashed the boot into Joid's crazed face before shaking himself free and continuing towards his target. However, with a screech, the white-haired boy landed on his back, sending him face-first into the concrete.

"White!" he called as he struggled against Joid's weight. For a stringy looking maniac, he sure was heavy. Aforementioned girl looked up expectantly.

"Any ideas, Scarlet?" she asked.

"That hydreigon," he replied and dodged a hard blow to his face. "It can regenerate, and I think that's what we'll need for Skyla!"

"Like you can even reach it," Alphinia scoffed. "Joid's too busy keeping you down."

"Use your pokemon and keep him busy while I get Hydreigon's DNA!" Scarlet barked, rolling over and pinning Joid to the ground. "Hurry!"

White stared and swallowed nervously. "I-I can't."

"What d'you mean you can't? You wanna save Skyla don't you?"

Going against that personal value was wrong. Pokemon weren't supposed to be used to hurt people…even if such people didn't really qualify to be human. But she had to save Skyla and her partner was probably right in his suggestion. Even so…

White looked to her barely conscious pokemon and bit her lip, contemplating whether to return them to their balls or use some Hyper Potion and go with Scarlet's plan.

"White…" Skyla mumbled, her breathing becoming more and more hitched.

"White, time's running out!" Scarlet barked roughly and fell as Joid swept his feet from under him. "Hurry up and heal them!"

"B-but…b-but…" she stuttered, getting more and more uncertain, much to Alphinia's amusement.

"This is even funnier than what I expected," she giggled and slipped away slowly. "Maybe it's time to wrap this up."

"What're you waiting for?" Scarlet hissed. Wasn't this ditzy broad gonna see reason already?

Letting out a reluctant nod, White reached for her bag and was about getting the medicine when a hand touched her shoulder.

"White…" Skyla muttered, blood staining the corners of her mouth. "Don't…"

The girl blinked. "Huh?"

"I won't…forgive myself…if I make you go against your, and Black's, principles…and values…"

"Skyla…?"

"That reminds me…I never told you what that bell said…did I…" she said, voice now growing fainter and fainter. "Brrr…great, it's getting colder and darker now…guess I'd better…make this quick…"

"Skyla…"

Putting both trembling hands on White's cheeks, the dying redhead took a deep breath.

"White…you are a good and kind person…a powerful trainer who treats her pokemon with all the love and care she can let out on them…a cute sister that anyone would be glad to have…and a wonderful person all in all…Truly, your innocence is one that this world will only see once in a blue moon…"

The woman gave a sharp gasp as the blade suddenly slid out from her chest. Looking up, White's eyes widened as Alphinia gave the hilt another tug.

"For a dead person, you sure talk a lot," she said with a sadistic grin. "Just die already."

"Stop it!" White cried, unable to move from her position lest Skyla falls from her arms. "If you pull that out-!"

SHLUK!

Metal and blood swung through the air as the merciless blonde ripped out the sword. With blood pouring from her now-opened wound, Skyla's face paled and it was all she could do to keep from screaming in agony. Even then, she still had something to do.

"Skyla!" White cried frantically at the seemingly-still woman's quietness. Burying her head in her neck, she called her name several times before a pat on the back made her do a double take at her friend's face.

"White…" she whispered and raised a hand to stroke her face. "Don't take this to heart…use it as a stepping stone instead…and keep moving forward…Win the league…stop Team Plasma…and tell your boyfriend…goodbye…"

"But-!" the trainer was about to say when she saw it. That smile. That angelic smile that Black had always talked about. It filled Skyla's face with a glow that showed no pain or regret or sadness whatsoever. Just the cheerful, enthusiastic young woman she always wanted to see.

"You'll see smiles all around you, with the brightest of skies above you." Raising a hand to form a salute, a tear rolled down the Highflying girl's smiling face. "So if you'll…excuse me…this angel…needs to head back to the sky….back to Swanna…back to Grandpa…back…to…Black….."

The hand fell.

The world fell.

Scarlet's arms back fell as Rebound kicked in and every muscle in his body strained and bled from the fight.

Joid's face fell forward and buried his teeth back into Scarlet's chest again, the latter who screamed and passed out from the sudden strain to the heart.

Jolteon fell down, weakened after an unknown Mud Bomb to the face.

Alphinia's eyes fell on the frozen white-haired girl holding tightly to the dead woman in her arms.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The ground trembled beneath their feet and Alphinia stumbled before catching herself quickly. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Purplish energy swirled around the still trainer. As one, her fallen pokemon rose like zombies with purple in their eyes and gathered round her ominously. Deino's lithe form convulsed as a black glow surrounded it and it changed shape into a two-headed monster looming over her trainer. On cue, her Sandile reciprocated the action and evolved into a creature of medium height, standing menacingly on her hind legs. Lastly, the unconscious hunter's gloves twitched and his limp body sat up suddenly, jamming his forehead against the unsuspecting Joid's and sending him skidding far, far away.  
Like the undead, his body arched upwards and rose to its two feet and slowly, his eyes opened to reveal black corneas with purple irises.

"You killed her..." he said, voice so low, Alphinia thought it was an eerie whisper. He looked so ominous, it was almost hypnotic. "You killed her..."

Yes, they killed her. Skyla, the Highflying girl was dead. And as one, an uncanny roar rang and shook Unova to the very core.

* * *

Camille eyed the city from above on the helicopter and hoped to Arceus that her friends were alright.

"You said it was a gas pipe," she remarked uncertainly.

"So I heard..." Mr.P repiled, deep in thought. Sunset was here and yet no call from his baby sister or Joid. Hopefully, they hadn't lost themselves and killed their playthings already or actually lost to them. Either way, it was time to retrieve them. Tapping the pilot on the shoulder, he requested for the doors to be unlocked and tipped his hat at the bewildered goth. "I so sorry, but I have some quick business to take care of and I hope you enjoy your stay at the castle. Let's work hard for the future of the company and I hope we see in the near future."

And he jumped. 3000 ft in the air and he just jumped.

"What. The. Fuck?" she muttered in utter confusion.

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Skyla's gone...and I really liked her too. Anyway, the fight comes to a dramatic in the next and final chapter of this volume and I hope it wasn't too long or anything. Later!


	34. The Day the Hunter was Born! END OF VOL2

Author's Corner.

Scarlet: Did anyone notice that White has more dark-type Pokémon despite her air-headedness?

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON.

* * *

_It hurts…Oh Arceus, it fucking hurts…_

* * *

For the first time in Alphinia's life, apprehension gripped her beating heart at the ghostly scene before her. Purple aura swirling. Ominous pokemon gathering. Bloodied Scarlet resurrecting. It almost seemed like they were gathering for some kind of apocalypse about to befall the world by their claws. The knight couldn't even stop the unfazed Joid as he sprang towards his target again, fangs bared and tongue expectant for another bite of Scarlet's heart.

Like a robot, the seemingly-hypnotised hunter raised a gloved hand and grabbed the freak by the sides of his mouth. In an instant, black energy swirled around his other hand and with a loud BOOM, Alphinia realised that Scarlet had just blown a clean hole in Joid's middle. Before the boy could react, Scarlet crushed his jaws with a simple flex of his fingers and hurled the freak into the wall beside the knight.

"Salamence," she snapped and the dragon pokemon landed beside her with a loud THUD before roaring loudly at the group. "Dragon Rush!" She had a feeling that something might happen if she attacked now but even so, her curious mind allowed her to anyway. With a grunt, Salamence charged at Scarlet again and was just about crunching the swaying boy to bits when fangs and claws sank into its neck making it scream loudly. Zweilous, Deino's new form, sank its razor sharp teeth deeper into her opponent before flinging it into the air and executing a lethal, savage Dragon Rush of her own. On first sight, one would have known instantly that that wasn't White's battle style and Alphinia gasped as Salamence crashed down before her with telltale signs of...blood, real, red, pokemon blood, oozing from its neck and loins. As if on cue, Hydreigon appeared from nowhere and went straight for the trainer herself only for its course to stop as Scarlet's hand snapped up and grasped its tail tightly. Without so much as a heave or grunt, the entranced hunter repeatedly slammed Hydreigon onto the tarmac before flinging it at the slowly rising Salamence. Crashing into its ally, the Brutal Pokemon groaned as Salamence roared in complaint.

"You killed her..." Scarlet moaned once again and took shaky steps towards Alphinia. You'd be shocked to know that his wounds hadn't, in fact, closed up and blood splashed against the road as he slowly went for the girl. "You killed Skyla...Unforgivable, Unforgivable, Unforgivable..."

"This is new...I always thought you didn't care," she asked defiantly despite the unknown feeling washing through her chest. "What're you gonna do, kill me?"

In spite of the open wound in her side, the knight hefted the car next to her easily and threw it right at Scarlet, the latter of which made no move whatsoever. Unfortunately for Alphinia, Emboar stopped the vehicle and volleyed it back at her before rushing putting out a large fist to stop the incoming Hydreigon again (Yeesh, that thing never stops). As the pokemon's jaws collided with her fist, Beartic and Scraggy came down on its back with a devastating Ice Punch and Hi Jump Kick respectively that sent it back into the ground, this time creating a massive crater in the road. As the dark/dragon type struggled to rise again, a searing blue ball of energy came down hard on its back, creating a massive explosion that rocked Alphinia off her feet. Judging from the pained gurgle emanating from the injured pokemon, Hydreigon had finally hit its limit and with a loud slam, the seemingly unstoppable dragon passed out, this time for good.

"To have taken down Hydreigon with that level of attack," the blonde remarked, peering through the smoke. "Looks like White's power has gotten stronger."

A hand shot through the smoke and grabbed her throat before lifting her slowly until her feet left the ground. Smirking in anticipation, she looked down at the murderous-looking Scarlet and let out a cough as the hand began to clamp. Honestly, what was with people and her neck?

"But it's not like you could do it even if you tried," she stated and threw a glance to the silent trainer behind him. "In the state you're in, your actions're governed by her desires. I'm sure she just transferred all the anger and vengeance into you and her pokemon so she herself won't remain at fault."

"Unforgivable..." and he squeezed again, eliciting blood from her parted lips.

"Of course *COUGH* That's all you can say right now." She kept her gaze on White. "Hey, trash!"

The girl remained frozen but slowly, her head tilted upwards and Alphinia caught sight of the half-lidded, almost dream-induced, shiny blue eyes staring back at her. They held little emotion and somewhat pierced the knight's incomplete soul. Was that a small smile playing on her lips?

"I'm sure you probably can't hear me," the blonde continued. "But I want you to know that that power of yours is killing Scarlet slowly. And that wouldn't be good for me now, would it?"

Silence. SQUEEZE.

"Pouring all your negative emotions into him instead of doing it yourself. I don't really care what Ghetsis said, your so-called innocence is the real danger to this world."

The white-haired trainer gave a robotic tilt of the head and eyed the girl with that same blank expression.

"Fortunately, your nature works like a double-edged sword. If you really wanted, Scarlet could've crushed my neck by now but deep down, you don't want that...do you?"

White's lips parted but stopped midway. Nothing but a moan came out.

SQUEEZE!

"Talk about sarcasm." And with that, Joid jumped down from above and bit into Scarlet's arm before wrenching him off the knight. Gasping, she held a hand to her heart in order to stop the erratic beating and with a start, she realized just what that unknown feeling was. Fear. Plain, primal, almost-human fear for the ominous whiteheaded girl kneeling before her and clutching that dead body in her arms. Just what is up with me...? Why do I feel so many of these human emotions after meeting those two...?

Her train of thought was further derailed as a sharp squelching sound was heard and her eyes widened to see Joid, missing the entire left side of his torso. And both Zweilous and Scarlet had blood dribbling down their mouths and arms. Wobbling, the doozy psycho slowly walked up to Scarlet in an effort to attack again only to have his right leg severed from him as his target gave a casual swipe of his hand. Joid fell flat on his face but continued onwards, pulling himself by his remaining hand. Just what was it that made him so intent on killing Scarlet?

Just as quickly as Joid crawled, a boot slammed down on his head making him eat tarmac once more as Scarlet lurched towards Alphinia. Reaching out, he grabbed the sword sticking into the ground and held it beside him menacingly as he continued towards her slowly. Although her senses screamed for her to move, her feet stayed rooted to the spot as her eyes stared into his mesmerizingly-purple orbs.

It was only when Scarlet swung the blade at her that she gained full-control of her senses again and stepped away from the attack. However, she tripped against a large chunk of road behind her and fell flat on her back, yelping as her foe pinned her hands above her head with one hand and caressed her cheek with the back of the claymore in the other hand leaving a fine trail of ruby-red in its awake. If Alphinia was startled before, she was definitely disturbed now. She was going to die. And she couldn't move a single muscle no matter how much effort she put in. And from the glazed-eyed look on Scarlet's face, she would most likely be tortured slowly until she gave up the ghost.

The claymore raised high into the air, glistening in the reddish sky and at that point she closed her eyes and anticipated the lethal blow. She, however, didn't expect the cough from her attacker and the short droplets of blood dotting her cheeks. Peeling her red eyes open, she stared in shock as blood forcefully erupted from Scarlet's mouth and the blade dropped to the ground with a small clang. After which the hunter gave a low groan as his eyes went back to blue and collapsed atop the knight, unconscious.

On cue, Emboar, Zweilous and all of White's other pokemon slumped heavily until only White herself was left, still conscious, still ominous and still holding on to Skyla's body.

"It's wearing off…" Alphinia gasped in relief and sat up slowly. "That was short…"

In seconds, the eerie wave of purple died down and White's eyes reverted back to yellow before she blinked twice and looked around her surroundings like she had just awoken from a trance or dream.

"…Huh? What happened…?" she muttered at the battered scene before her. Suddenly, she winced as her head began to pound furiously and she put a hand to her face before withdrawing it and staring at the fine line of blood on her palm. "My eyes are bleeding…?"

On close inspection, one would've noticed that she was in fact crying red tears as her forehead once again screamed and throbbed painfully. Looking up, she gasped at the sight of her fallen pokemon and partner before freezing as Joid stumbled up again (arm and leg fully regained) and approached Scarlet with his mouth wide open.

"Graaaahhhh…." He moaned and Alphinia snapped up suddenly to look at him.

"Wait Joid, it's over," she said quietly.

The white-haired boy continued onwards until he reached her and stretched a hand out for Scarlet.

"Joid, I said enough." Her tone was serious now. "We're not supposed to kill them."

"Guuuaaahhh…" he moaned again, ignoring her completely and picking him by the collar.

"Joid!" Alphinia growled as his mouth opened wider. She tried to stand up and restrain the freak but instead fell back with a whimper as her wounds got the better of her.

"…S-s-scar…let…" he murmured as his teeth came closer to the unconscious teen's neck. "…My…soul…"

KA-BAM!

Joid's neck bent with a hard crack as a man wrapped in bandages landed feet first into his head making him lose hold of Scarlet and fall to the ground. Without giving him so much as a breather, Mr. P pressed a gloved hand deep into the back of Joid's skull and with a scream, the boy's eyes dimmed and closed slowly as his life functions were shut down temporarily.

"Geez! I thought I told you guys not to kill 'em!"

"Draco…" Alphinia started but trailed off as he hefted Joid over his shoulder and walked over to the stunned White. Crouching before her, he put his hand over her forehead and pressed lightly.

"Who…are…you…?" she slurred as drowsiness over took her.

"A servant of the king is all you need to know," he replied coolly as darkness clouded her vision. _"And just remember, we let you live."_

* * *

_Oh…It doesn't hurt anymore…? Damn…slipping away again…probably gonna get a nightmare since Deino's a part dark-type…hope…White…is….okay….._

* * *

_White…._

_That was the ever-dominant colour that stretched as far as the little boy could see as he and his best friend were quietly ushered into an awaiting helicopter by their guardian and maternal figure, Jillian._

"_Why do we have to go already?" Jade whined sleepily, dragging a sleeve across his droopy eyes. "It's too early."_

"_It's okay, Jade. We're leaving the facility for good now and the sooner we do it, the better," the brunette replied quietly and let out a slow breath as they neared the copter._

"_You mean we're leaving forever?" he asked again, eyes widening in realization._

"_Of course," she replied again as she lifted him into the copter and ruffled his auburn hair. "We'll go far, far away and start a family of our own. But we'll have to be very patient and quiet if we want that to happen."_

_Scarlet's finger twitched in anxiety. What if they got caught? What would happen to the professor herself if this boss of hers finds out? Sensing his worry though, a soft hand came to rest on his head and all he needed to do was look up to once again see that no-need-to-worry smile of hers upon which all his worries flew into the harsh wind._

"_Worrying's my job, Ginger," she stated and lifted him into the machine before climbing aboard. "We'll get outta here in no time." Turning to the pilot, she whispered a few things into his ear and with a nod, the engine purred and revved before the copter lifted off the ground slowly. Watching as their snowy world got farther and farther away, the excited children smiled to each other and inwardly said their goodbyes to the place they had come to see as home._

…_Then the tragedy began…_

_It started when the copter started to make a sudden descent after an hour of peaceful flying. Puzzled, the professor asked the pilot what the reason was for the unexpected landing. However, she was surprised to see a familiar grin on the man's face and before she could pull out her Dragonite's pokeball, the "man's" eyes glowed blue and all three passengers were lifted into the air and slammed against the wall of the copter. Scarlet's pupil's shrank in horror as the supposed pilot's arms morphed into tentacle-like extensions and his head twisted 180 degrees backwards to face them._

"_D-Deoxys," the redhead muttered as the pilot glowed and was replaced with an orange and green, alienish pokemon with a purple crystal buried in its chest._

"_But how…?" the stunned brunette blurted in shock. _

"_Those so-called helpers of yours aren't so reliable now, are they?"_

_Eyes shifted to the crackling radio behind the pokemon._

"_You're pretty much the only one who disapproves of the boss's goals," it crackled again in a familiar voice and the copter touched down on the soft snow. Sliding the door open, the man from before grinned at them with a walkie-talkie in his hand and a Machamp on his side. "Looks like you're out of luck, Jillian."_

"_What's going on?" Jade asked in confusion. "Who're you? And what're we doing here?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough, piggy," the man replied cruelly and snapped his fingers before ordering for a Confusion. Instantly, their heads started to pound heavily and before they knew, all went dark._

* * *

_Something clanked and Scarlet slowly came to before rubbing his aching forehead. _

_"Jade!" he exclaimed and looked around to find himself alone in a dark room of some sort. Iron bars surrounded him and with a start, he realized he was trapped in a cage of some sort. "Where am I...?"_

_The door opened slowly and the boy looked up to see some oddly-dressed guards walking in and a man dressed in a black robe following closely behind them. As it was dark, Scarlet could only make out the shape of their heads and green hair falling down the robed man's shoulders._

_"Sir," one of the guards started. "This is the subject S that the traitor tried to smuggle out of the facility."_

_"Where am I...?" Scarlet mumbled as the addressed man, most likely the boss, crouched low and reached his level. One red eye stared into the boy's green eyes and it almost looked like it smiled upon seeing his fright and nervousness._

_"If that woman tried to smuggle them," he stated in a deep, melodic yet somewhat cruel voice, "...then it's obvious that he is the one necessary for my plans." Reaching out, he brushed a gloved hand against the black lock covering the boy's eye, the latter shivering against his touch. _

_"Where's Jade...?"_

_The green-haired man chuckled darkly. "Inquisitive, aren't we. Don't worry Scarlet. You'll see him soon enough."_

_"Where's Jillian...?"_

_Silence. "Now that's one person you won't be seeing again."_

_SNAP!_

_Scarlet was sure he tasted blood as his teeth crunched deeper into the man's hand. Unfazed, the boss pulled it out of his mouth sharply and eyed the blood-soaked glove. To the boy's surprise, the man let out a short laugh and shot the same hand towards his neck, grabbing Scarlet roughly and pulling him up to his feet. The boy kept up a defiant face and spat out the blood in his mouth. _

_"Beautiful," the boss remarked in a quiet yet somewhat excited tone. "Those defiant eyes, that scowl, his soul is even riper than I imagined. He'll definitely be perfect for my plans."_

_"I want Jade," Scarlet growled, masking the fear in his heart. "And I wanna see Professor Jilli-!"_

_BANG!_

_His head spun at the sudden impact to the iron bars and with a low moan, he collapsed to the ground._

_"You're not in the position to make demands, Guilty," he heard as darkness started to grip him again. "Have a nice night for it will be your last."_

_When Scarlet came to again, he found himself atop the broad shoulders of a Machamp and would've struggled if not for the chains on his wrists and feet. Taking a careful look at his passing surroundings, his eyes narrowed at the brightness of the area. They were in a hallway. A fancy one too, judging by the golden walls and long red carpet stretching across the smooth floor. _

_'A ballroom…?' He thought to himself. 'Is there a party going on here?'_

_The pokemon holding him grunted and stopped on the spot before turning to the familiar man who captured them in the first place._

_"S," he greeted and Scarlet gave the meanest scowl he could think of. "Sorry, no hard feelings. I just need to see our boss' plans to the end and as such, we can't let you escape."_

_"Bonehead!" the child hissed. "Where's Jade and Professor Jillian?"_

_The man let out a sudden giggle and shifted to the right, showing a large door behind the throne-like seat. "The name's Cain. And you'll be seeing your bro soon enough."_

_Machamp shifted Scarlet's weight a little before heading through the door which actually opened up to form a rocky tunnel of some sort with ancient-looking murals and weird cave paintings on them. With each passing mural and painting, Scarlet's green eyes shrunk smaller and smaller in slight fright and disgust at the somewhat horrific depiction of a monster devouring dozens upon dozens of people and pokemon alike._

_Smirking at the boy's look, Cain slowed down until he and Machamp were practically shoulder to shoulder and said to his captive, "Looks nice, doesn't it? Apparently, a monster appeared from nowhere and started terrorizing certain parts of the world, devouring all in its path in a bid to fill its missing parts."_

_Scarlet froze. "That's just a story...right? Is that the beast you guys are going to wake up?" _

_Cain's smile grew wider and he huffed before getting ahead of his pokemon and stepping into a underground, dome-shaped field ten football pitches long in length and width. At the centre was a large, black hole with ice-crystals projecting from it._

_"This is where the ceremony shall take place. Hopefully, this'll be the last time I see it," the black-haired man stated as he stopped in front of the hole and gently patted a giant ice crystal._

_"What ceremony? How come you guys won't tell me anything?!" Scarlet asked, exasperated and getting even more nervous. Just what was going on-_

_"STOP IT! LET ME GO!"_

_Scarlet's ears perked up as he recognized the voice. Looking up, he saw Jade being held roughly by another Machamp and yelled at it to let him go._

_"Scarlet!" Jade cried in relief, running up to said boy as soon as both Machamp dropped their cargo.  
_

_"Are you okay?" Scarlet asked as his friend hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. "They didn't hurt you, right?"  
_

_Jade quickly shook his head, tossing his auburn hair to and fro. "But Scarlet, you're the one who's hurt!"  
_

_The redhead sighed as the pain he had been ignoring in his forehead seized full-control again. "It's okay, just a bruise. Where's Professor Jillian?"  
_

_Jade, once again shook his head. "I don't know...but I don't like this place."  
_

_"Be patient. You won't see it for long." And with that, Cain tore Jade off Scarlet and dragged the screaming child to the front of the giant crystal before tapping his foot on the ground twice. Instantly, the floor before him opened and metallic stairs emerged through it and ran right into the top of the largest crystal. In a minute, he had ascended the stairs and stood at the flat top of the crystal. From his position below, Scarlet made out what looked like a crystal table, in-laid with fine diamonds and silvery metal. If he didn't know any better, he would've assumed it was an altar of some sort. An altar for sacrificial purpo-  
_

_"JADE!" he cried, catching a faint idea of what was going to happen. "STOP! CAIN!"_

_Even in his childish mind, it started to make sense now._

* * *

___"He said they're gonna use our souls to awaken a powerful, giant monster-pokemon that lives far, far away."_

* * *

_____"We have determined, after several trials of course, that the chasm can only be opened once in 8 years, Jillian. The boss cannot afford to lose this opportunity."_

* * *

___Thanks to that, I know that tyrant can only go so far for his evil cause and I will not allow the boys to become the sacrificial pawns for his twisted plans!"_

* * *

_His guess should be wrong, he hoped to whatever god was out there that it was. But back then, Scarlet's guesses were always spot on. Always._

_**He and Jade were going to be sacrificed to some monster living here. The story was true after all.**_

_"Let the ceremony begin!" a voice rang out and Scarlet turned to see that same robed man from before walking through the hallway accompanied by several men and women dressed in black and blue hooded gowns similar to what the boy was wearing. Walking before the robed man was another person, an underling most likely, carrying a long, case in his arms. In time, the robed man crossed the stairs grandly and stood before the men and women standing on the stone corridors running along the dome's smooth edges._

_"My brethren in search of change!" the boss boomed, raising both hands to the silent audience. Scarlet found himself smirking at the bandage on his right hand. "After several years of fruitless trials, I have finally found the answer to our worries. We can finally see the dawn of a new world this very night with the help of these two brave children!"_

_'Brave?! He makes it sound like I wanna do this!' Scarlet mentally screamed._

_"Tonight, we shall watch as the painstaking research and technology of our scientists come together to light the path that will inevitably show forth our ideals to the entire world! But first of all, I would like to thank those who have made this and foremost, my sincerest thanks to Professor Jillian for cultivating these boys into the worthy souls they are today. You must be proud."_

_Through the door, two guards held the brunette professor and forced her towards the foot of the stairs, putting her in a kneeling position before the green-haired man. Brown eyes seething, Jillian huffed defiantly at the boss._

_"You're twisted," she spat acidly and he laughed darkly._

_"Next, I thank you, Cain for retrieving them and bringing them here."_

_Cain dropped to one knee and bowed his head before him. "Much Obliged, My lord." He shot a glare at Jillian as she hissed out a "heartless buttkisser" and turned her head._

_"I also thank the numerous scientists for gathering the previous 100 souls for the preparation."_

_Scarlet's ears perked up. 100? That's the number of kids at the facility that were supposedly moved to another facility when they were deemed unneeded and never came back. Doesn't that mean-!_

_"And lastly, I thank the boys themselves for volunteering to be the important souls needed for the final awakening."_

_Again with the lying!_

_Something clicked in Scarlet's brain and suddenly, tension and apprehension gripped the air. Also, there was something else. Something he had never felt before. Stiff. Nauseating. Dangerous._

_Turning, the man clapped his hands twice and immediately, Cain slammed Jade onto the table._

_"What's happening?" the confused and scared child mumbled nervously. "Please, let me go! I'm scared!"_

_"Don't be," Cain whispered harshly, holding him down with his Deoxys. "Shut up, be quiet and it'll be over quickly." At the same time, Jillian snapped up suddenly and her lips began to quiver._

_"Stop! Please, he's just a child!" she pleaded, struggling against the guards' iron grips. "Don't you even have a single shred of pity?!"_

_"If I recall correctly, you were the one who suggested using them in the first place...or am I wrong, Jillian," the man barked harshly._

_Scarlet stared at the professor as she bit her lip and faced the floor. Was that true? Was she indirectly the one who got them into this mess in the first place? Please say no! Please!_

_"...Yes..." she whispered and her shoulders shook. "I did. But I was just another foolish scientist looking for change." Raising her head, tears streamed from her eyes. "Growing up with those boys, those so-called sacrifices of yours actually made me realize just how selfish our ideals are. I desired change but it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I found out that the true change happened within me and that's all the reason I need to save these children."  
_

_Silence._

_"Jillian..." Scarlet muttered, taken aback by her statement. The audience itself began to whisper and stir uncertainly until the boss cleared his throat and peace returned to the area._

_"I didn't expect that, Jillian," he stated coldly and walked up to the whimpering Jade. "But I want you to bear in mind that not everyone here feels the need to replace their dead children with sacrificial Mareep, knowing full well what would happen to them later on. And besides, this is for the greater good."_

_The underling opened the box and with a flourish, the robed man pulled out a long broadsword with a patterned hilt and a blade that sparkled like blue diamonds...or ice._

_"Behold, this sword is made from the hide of the empty shell left behind when (-) and (-) were separated. This shall be the key to reawakening it fully from its long slumber."_

_Jade saw the blade and began to wail loudly making Scarlet's heart ache in agony._

_"What're you doing...?" he muttered, seeing the man stand before Jade and raise the sword._

_"Jade!" Jillian cried, desperately struggling to pull herself away from the guards. _

_"Stop it..." Scarlet mumbled shakily as the man pulled up the glistening sword. 'This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening, this was supposed to be the pokemon world, where stuff like this shouldn't happen!' _

_"Jade!" the professor screamed, freeing herself from the guards and pulling out a pokeball from her pocket. _

_"On this night of the Red Moon, let this innocent soul awaken the beast that shall usher in a new world," the man declared loudly as Jillian's Dragonite raced towards him. The pokemon stopped however as the two Machamp unleashed powerful Ice Punches to its underbelly. From the hole in the top of the dome, red light poured in and illuminated the crystal table upon which Jade lay like a spotlight._

_"STOP IT!" Scarlet screamed as the blade went down and drove itself deep into his best friend's heart. It was all he could do not to pass out as he watched Jade scream and writhe in agony, his blood dripping down the table and running down the crystal. Strangely, the huge crystal began to glow blood-red too and the ground trembled slightly beneath their feet._

_Scarlet didn't care though as he was more concentrated on the dying screams emanating from the table._

_"It hurts!" Jade wailed, making Scarlet's heart wrench. "I don't wanna be sacrificed! I just wanna stay with Jillian and Scarlet as a family!"_

_"Sorry kiddo," Cain said heartlessly, "but not everything goes according to plan. You should've realised it first hand."_

_The robed man pulled the blade sharply out of the boy, eliciting a scream, and watched as it glowed red too. "Perfect."_

_"JADE!" Jillian cried, running up the stairs and rushing beside the gasping boy. Dragonite blew the Machamp away with a sharp Hurricane and engaged Cain's Deoxys in battle, sending Dragon Rage here and there and scattering the crowd haphazardly. In the fray, Scarlet staggered up the steps and rushed to his friend's side._

_"Scar...let?" Jade choked out, blood pouring from his lips. The scene wasn't exactly suitable for a child Scarlet's age but he pushed the feeling deep down and brushed Jade's hair from his face. _

_"It's okay, Jade. We're here," he replied, trying to sound calm but failing all the way. _

_"Stay with me Jade, Stay with me!" Jillian cried, pressing her coat against the wound. _

_"I'm scared," Jade said slowly. "It hurts all over. Am I gonna die...?"_

_"NO!" Scarlet cried suddenly. "Don't say that, Jade!" He and Jillian knew all too well however that a direct blow to the heart was fatal and there was no way they could've saved him. Even so..._

_"So...dark," the dying boy muttered, squeezing his friend's hand. "I'm gonna die...I guess we won't have a family after all..."_

_"We will," Scarlet mumbled, choking back a sob. "We'll stay in a big house and call Professor Jillian mummy and when we're old enough, we'll become pokemon trainers and see the world together. Just like you wanted..."_

_Tears spilled from Jade's dimming eyes and Jillian clutched at his pale hand slowly._

_"Jade," she sobbed, lowering her head. "I'm so sorry..." The hand moved from her grip and patted her head slowly. Looking up, her chest practically burst at the innocent smile on his small face._

_"It's okay Mommy," he muttered weakly. "If I go, at least you've got Scarlet..."_

_"You're not going!" Scarlet cried, grabbing his hand like his life depended on it. "You're not dying, Jade! Soul Brothers, remember? We can't leave each other cos our souls are tied nice and tight, remember?!"_

_Jade's eyelids drooped and his hand began to slacken. "It's okay...Scarlet...even if I die, the monster won't eat my soul...cos it won't be complete...without yours...cos we're tied together...like mommy's shoe laces. That's why you should live...Scarlet...and be happy with mommy..."_

_"Jade!" Jillian cried as he coughed out more blood._

_"Don't...forget me...I love you guys...thank you...for being...the family I never had..."_

_His hand fell from Scarlet's and hung over the table lifelessly. Scarlet stared. And stared. And screamed. Loudly. Clutching his chest, he fell against the floor as he inwardly felt a piece of himself literally rip away from him leaving a big, black hole in his centre. _

_"Touching." A hand grabbed Jillian by the waist and shoved her away from the dead child. With one swift motion, Cain swept Jade's body off the table and reached for Scarlet. "Your turn kiddo."_

_"No! Lemme go!" the boy cried harshly, struggling against his tight grip.  
_

_"Stop it, Cain!" Jillian barked and Dragonite swooped in from above in an effort to push Cain away only to be hit by a Psycho Boost from the ever-persistent Deoxys.  
_

_The robed man raised the sword high as soon as Scarlet was pinned to the table. "Almost complete," he remarked lowly. "I've been waiting so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end!"  
_

_"Scarlet!" Jillian cried and was just about rushing to him when the two Machamp from before landed before her and pinned her to the icy floor. "You heartless murderer!"  
_

_"On this night of the Red Moon, let this guilty soul control the beast that shall usher in a new world," the robed man exclaimed, and Scarlet tensed as the sword came down on his chest. However, the blade stopped midway as the ground trembled violently and the dome's top exploded in debris and ash.  
_

_"What was that?" Cain exclaimed, looking up sharply. His eyes widened however as he recognized the brown haired boy atop his Unfezant flying through the gaping hole. "YOU!"  
_

_"Sky Attack!" the brunette ordered and his pokemon gathered white aura around itself before racing right through Deoxys, blowing a clean hole where it's purple core was. Screaming, the psychic pokemon fell to the ground and stayed dead still. "Good Job, boy! That should us some time before it regenerates."  
_

_"A Champion?" the boss stuttered, eyeing the boy's cloak. "No...don't tell me you're-!"  
_

_"Finally found you, geezer!" the boy cut in, hopping off his pokemon. He parted the hair covering his gleaming-yellow eyes and pulled out another pokeball. "Glad to see you remember me!"  
_

_"But how did you know I would be here?" the robed man spluttered, frustration and slight fear dripping from his tone."Unless-!"  
_

_"Don't tell me you never thought the good professor would call for help. For shame, Ghetsis. Oh for shame."  
_

_Ghetsis eyed the professor and his red eye narrowed dangerously. "You..."  
_

_The Machamp holding her suddenly fainted away as Dragonite brought its Thunder-charged fists down on their skulls.  
_

_"Thanks Dragonite!" she said, getting up quickly. "Let Scarlet go, Ghetsis!"  
_

_Ghetsis laughed. "Sorry, but I'm this close to awakening the monster-pokemon of this chasm and neither you nor that accursed champion can stop me!" He raised the sword again and was about plunging it into Scarlet when a flurry of leaves blew into him. The champion's Serperior huffed in contempt and prepared anothe Leaf Tornado.  
_

_"You killed enough people, psycho!" the brunette declared and patted his Grass snake. "Drop the souvenir or I'll make sure Serperior gives you another eyepatch."_

_Ghetsis fell back from the force of the leaves and spluttered foe a second before snapping his fingers. Immediately, Cain and several other grunts pulled out their pokeballs and the area turned into a showdown as dozens of pokemon surrounded the Champion, Serperior and Dragonite.  
_

_"Been a while, Dragon Knight Cain," he remarked and the dark-haired man hissed. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time they had met.  
_

_"You've gotten taller, (-)!" he shot back and tossed his own pokeball in the air. A big, angry-looking gargoyle-like pokemon erupted forth and roared at the intruders. "I don't care if you're some hotshot now. You will not stop my King's plans!"_

_"Attack!" Ghetsis ordered and the pokemon complied ferociously. The brunette champion sighed and adjusted his cloak.  
_

_"Some people never learn."_

* * *

_5 minutes later...  
_

_"Amazing..." Jillian remarked in awe at the piles of fallen pokemon at Serperior's feet/tail/whatever.  
_

_"Give it up, Ghetsis," its trainer stated, dragging an unconscious Cain by the collar. "It's over."  
_

_Ghetsis shook in rage. The cool, calm mask fell off and his maniacal expression unnerved Scarlet.  
_

_"It's far from over..." he growled and burst out laughing. "I may not have completed the ritual, but I can still awaken the pokemon!" The man turned and ran towards the biggest crystal in the hole.  
_

_"Stop Ghetsis! There's no telling what you'll-"  
_

_CLANG!  
_

_Ghetsis stepped back as the glowing sword sank into the crystal and everything went red. Scarlet's eyes widened as the crystal began to move and shake forcefully. The smaller ice crystals cracked and shattered to dust with each tremor and before long, a giant crack ran up the biggest crystal.  
_

_Silence.  
_

_Silence.  
_

_A black cloud passed over the reddish moon above and the darkness swept through the underground dome before leaving it red again a moment later. Immediately after, a guttural cry was heard and the trio gasped as the crystal exploded, sending deadly shards flying in different directions.  
_

_"Protect!" the champion cried and his pokemon quickly set up a green force field around them, shielding them from the shards. The scattering crowd weren't so lucky however and it wasn't too long before the entire arena resembled a massacre scene from resident evil. It was so horrific, Scarlet's mind began to whirl and wrench in horror and fright.  
_

_"Arceus..." Jillian whispered, shielding Scarlet's eyes. "What in the world...?" The monster before them looked nothing like they'd ever seen. Yellow, pupil-less eyes shone through the red atmosphere and through the cracks in her fingers, Scarlet could make out a gray and blue colored, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. One thing was for sure, it was incomplete. Somewhat damaged as its entire right side was deformed and the parts there were shorter than the left.  
_

_"He's awake..." The trio turned to see Ghetsis behind the monster, gawking at it. "He's finally awake!"  
_

_"That fool!" the champion hissed. "Get outta there!"  
_

_The pokemon before him tilted its unique blue head to the side before opening its giant jaws and roaring at the man loudly. In no time at all, Ghetsis was sent flying into a wall from the very force of the roar and the champion's Serperior set up another barrier of light as the monster-pokémon unleashed a ground shaking hyper beam into the ceiling, sending rocks and ice down on the arena._

_"There's no way I'm gonna let you outta here!" the champion declared as soon as the attack was over. Pulling out all his pokeballs, he called forth the rest of his pokemon and had his Darmanitan let loose a powerful Fire Blast at the Pokémon . His eyebrows twitched however as the attack left nothing on the dragon-like Pokémon.  
_

_"Dragonite, Dragon Pulse!" Jillian ordered and her orange dragon shot a giant ball of light at the monster. Despite the explosion upon impact, the giant stayed intact and it growled menacingly before its damaged-turbine-for-tail glowed brilliant blue.  
_

_"Take cover!" the champion cried and ducked as the monster roared again and several ice-crystals erupted like rain from its body, hitting everything in sight. Scarlet screamed in terror as the shards pierced the ground and walls with a deafening screech. In a minute, the onslaught stopped and the trio opened their eyes to see the entire arena coated in ice from top to bottom.  
_

_"Woah..." Jillian gasped and shivered at the cold air.  
_

_"Powerful. Isn't he?"  
_

_BAM!  
_

_Jillian fell down flat as Ghetsis' Drapion slammed a hand into her side. Before Scarlet could react, the green-haired man grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up roughly.  
_

_"And that's why I need to sacrifice you to him to gain his absolute control."  
_

_"No!" Scarlet screamed again, thoroughly scared for his life. "I don't wanna die!"  
_

_"Let him go, geezer!" the champion barked and made a step towards them. Unfortunately, several more grunts appeared from above and engaged his pokemon in battle while some others began to attack the monster-pokemon.  
_

_"I may have lost the sword but I can still make him swallow you whole!" Ghetsis stated wickedly and began walking towards the rampaging dragon-pokemon. At the sight of Scarlet coming, the pokemon froze for a second before bulldozing the tiny grunts and pokemon in its way, towards Ghetsis.  
_

_"NO! GO AWAY!" Scarlet cried hysterically. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"  
_

_The dragon opened its mouth and increased in speed towards them making Scarlet scream and wail. At the last minute, he shut his eyes and a heavy SNAP rang throughout the arena._

* * *

_"It's okay, Scarlet. You're safe now."  
_

_The redhead opened his green eyes slowly before looking around his surroundings. To his relief, he was safe and Ghetsis lay sprawled on the floor a little way beside him. Then he faced forward...and his pupils shrank again and brimmed with tears.  
_

_"P-professor...?"  
_

_Jillian's entire shoulder bled profusely as the monster sharply withdrew its large fangs from her flesh. In an instant, it began to scream and writhe as her blood seeped down its throat.  
_

_"You! What did you just do?!" Ghetsis roared, getting up from the icy floor.  
_

_Jillian fell to her knees and threw a bloody smirk at the fuming man. "If it's Scarlet's soul that pokemon wants then it should be sorely disappointed when it tastes mine. I had a feeling your plan might be ruined if the last required soul happened to be incorrect."  
_

_"You idiot! After all the years I sacrificed and hard-work I put in!" he cried, shakily getting to his feet. "Who knows when this opportunity will ever show itself!"  
_

_"That's a good thing," Jillian shot back. "It just means no one else will have to die to bring back that abomination!"  
_

_Ghetsis fumed. "This will be the last mistake you will ever make!" And as he said that, Drapion clanked its pincers together and loomed in for the kill.  
_

_However, a giant icicle slammed into the pokemon and sent it flying into another wall. Just as they turned in the direction of the icicle, Dragonite fell to the ground, fainted and bruised and Jillian gasped as the monster began to launch icicles left and right in its dying frenzy.  
_

_"He's gonna burn out at some point," Jillian remarked and faced Scarlet. "Scarlet, I want you to go with the champion and get outta here."  
_

_The redhead looked up. "Huh?"  
_

_"I have to put that thing back in the hole before he blows. That way, no one will ever see it again."  
_

_"But...professor..." he blurted but stopped as she took hold of the sides of his face.  
_

_"Mommy," she stated and smiled. "That's what I was to Jade and that's what I am to you. Just as you're a son to me, Ginger."  
_

_"But..."  
_

_"Scarlet, I'm sorry I can't give you the family you always wanted and it's pretty much my fault that we're in this mess. That's why I want you to live on. Someday, you'll make lots of friends and find someone who loves you as much as I do and I'm sure you'll be happier then than now. So please, go."  
_

_"But-!"  
_

_The monster gave one pained screech and sent another barrage of icicles as its legs began to freeze over completely. Thinking fast, Jillian enveloped the boy in a hug and screamed as she took a large shard to the back.  
_

_"Hey, Champion (-)!" she cried out. "Take him and leave now!"  
_

_The brunette kicked off a grunt and looked at her. "Don't be silly! I just can't-"  
_

_"This isn't over (-)!" Ghetsis cried suddenly as a copter descended from the sky. "I'll revive him again and again if I have to!"_

_"Get back here, Ghetsis!" he snapped, ready to chase after him. He hesitated though as his mind wandered to the boy and woman behind him. Running up to them, he pulled Scarlet off Jillian and his Darmanitan snapped the chains off his wrists.  
_

_"NO! JILLIAN!" Scarlet cried, reaching out to her. Said woman staggered to her feet and pulled out a pokeball before returning her Dragonite to it and tossing the orb at the brunette.  
_

_"Go," she mouthed and pulled out the icicle in her back before taking out a remote and detonating the hidden charges she had set up around the dome (most likely done when she had visited the site previously). The ground rocked and Ghetsis stumbled a little way before the copter.  
_

_"NOOO!" he screamed as the area around the trashing monster collapsed and it stumbled into the deep hole. Jillian fell to one knee and smiled back at Scarlet as the pokemon champion dragged him back.  
_

_"I love you," she mouthed to him and fell as Cain's Deoxys reappeared from nowhere and sent a tentacle through her heart.  
_

_"MOMMY!" Scarlet cried, feeling his heart practically die. "Let me go! I want mommy!"_

_"Hey! Hold still, will ya?!" the boy replied, doing his best to carry Scarlet away. Both failed to notice the monster's claw holding on to the edge of the hole. Both failed to notice the large oddly-coloured ice shards it sent right through Cain and Deoxys, killing them instantly. Both also failed to notice that they were still coming right for them.  
_

_"LEMME GO! I-"  
_

**SHLUK!**_  
_

_Scarlet's head arched back as the shard lodged itself right into his face, cutting deep into the bridge of his nose and the skin below his eyes. As if that wasn't enough, another one sank deeply into the entire right of his face, tearing into his eye. If Scarlet was traumatised before, he was definitely scarred now._

_That night, an animalistic roar of pain reverberated through the air as blood sprayed from the gory injury. _  
_Thinking quickly, the brunette quickly pulled out the lethal shards and tore off his cloak's sleeve before wrapping it tightly around the right of the boy's bloodied face. _

_"Hey kid!" he called, seeing Scarlet's eye begin to droop. "Don't die kid! Didn't your mom tell you to live!"_

_No response._

_"C'mon Scarlet! A man shouldn't let this get to 'im!" he said desperately as he put a hand to his chest before letting out a sigh of relief at the beating inside. "I've gotta get you to a hospital!"_

_A slab of rock fell before them and the boy picked Scarlet up before whistling to his pokemon and running out quickly. In minutes, they came to the big door and Serperior arched an eyebrow as it began to slide down quickly. Thinking fast, the champion tossed Scarlet through the opening before calling out his Darmanitan who slipped under the door quickly and held it long enough for him to peer at the redhead._

_"Hey, Ginger!" he called out and passed a pokedex under the door and towards his hand.  
_

_"What's...this...for?" he asked, grasping the device weakly and sitting up slowly. "Aren't...you...coming?"  
_

_"Something you may need in future. You look like a smart guy so I'll leave it in your care!" He took out two pokeballs and rolled them under the door. "Darmy's gonna carry you outside and I think you'll need these pokemon for protection. That Dragonite was set to carry you to the nearest Pokemon Center."  
_

_"But...what about this one?" Scarlet asked, eyeing the other ball.  
_

_"I caught that guy in Kanto but he didn't like me so much. Take care of him!"_

_"But, what about you?"  
_

_The brunette smiled and blood rolled down his mouth. "I kinda got a six-inch icicle in my spine so I mightn't last very long. Besides, I've still gotta bring that psycho behind bars. Later!"  
_

_"But-!" Another wave of pain flashed across his face and he grabbed the cloth in agony. Darmanitan let go of the door and let it slam down shut before scooping up Scarlet and taking him through a passageway and out into the snow-covered landscape. Taking the pokeball from Scarlet, it called out Dragonite and gave it some instructions to which it nodded and placed Scarlet on its back.  
_

_"Wait...mommy...Jade...!" he slurred, vision dimming as the Darmanitan went back into the crumbling building. With a mighty flap of its wings, Dragonite lifted off and flew into the cold night sky. Minutes later, a deafening explosion lit the air and Scarlet passed out._

* * *

_Where am I...? Why's it so cold...? What happened...? How'd I get here...? Oh yeah...Jade died...Mommy too...they were killed by...by...I don't remember...why can't I remember...? And why do I feel so empty...? So...so...empty...But I remember one thing...Mommy told me to live...I've gotta live...I've gotta fill this hole...I've...gotta...find...that...monster...and kill it...  
_

* * *

_A short, slim boy with a mop of steely-grey hair poking out from under his winter cap skied across the snow and laughed as the dark-haired woman behind him huffed and puffed in an attempt to keep up.  
_

_"Too slow, Luca! Too, too slow!"  
_

_His Arcanine yipped and pranced about ahead before stopping and barking suddenly. Puzzled, the boy raced after it and froze at the sight of the seven year old redhead lying face-up in the snow. Any ordinary child would've gagged or screamed at the horrendous wound on the pale face of the dead-looking child but this boy squealed in delight and pulled Luca towards the boy.  
_

_"Can I keep him? Pretty please?!" he asked excitedly and the woman rolled her eyes.  
_

_"I guess. If he's alive anyway. Wonder how he got here anyway..."  
_

_The boy eyed the pokeball in the pale, frost-bitten hand and he smiled widely.  
_

_"I've got a feeling that he'd make a great addition to my crew!"_

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: That was the longest chapter I've ever written and sorry if you got a little confused during Scarlet's flashback. But at least now we know what happened and how Scarly got his scar.

Scarlet: Be grateful, punks. I'd never show this to just anyone.

White: Also also! The next volume's gonna be the last one too!

Violet: Hey! Don't spoil it!

White: Sorry...guess what pokemon the champion gave Scarly?

Draco: I think that's pretty obvious. It's also obvious who that champion was...

Slybill: Okay! So this volume ends and the next one begins! The cast and I are having a bit of a round trip so I may go on vacation for a little while. But never fear! There's gotta be internet somewhere in Dubai!

Everyone: PEACE OUT GUYS!

END OF VOLUME TWO: CUMULONIMBUS & THE VIRGA OF MEMORIES!

By Slybill. (Thanks for staying up till now ;)


	35. Volume 3

A SIMPLE POKEMON STORY

VOLUME 3

THE CIRRUS CLOUDS THAT PROPHESY THE FALL STREAKS OF A COMING APOCALPSE TO THE WORLD.

(PS, UPLOADED MORE PICS TO DEVIANTART ;)


	36. He Came She Left The Rain Falls

Author's Corner.

Slybill: I'M NOT DEAD! Phew, now that that's cleared up, I had so much fun in Dubai and sorry Omega but no sandstorms. Lots of Skyscrapers though.

Scarlet: Just get on with the show!

Slybill: Right!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON.

* * *

Castelia Sewers, Unova Region.

The air was cold and dank with the stringy but unsurprisingly-persistent smell of garbage pervading the quiet atmosphere. Mixed in with the silence however were small gasps and pants for breath and in time, the sound of puddles splashing drew closer and louder until a fleeting blur of green quickly passed the scene. The blur belonged to the gangly young man dressed in a plain white shirt and grey pants with emerald-green shoes. Tugging on the black and white baseball cap on his head, he continued onwards, grey eyes darting here and there in anticipation for any one of the numerous Team Plasma grunts ready to jump him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The expected grunt and her Scrafty stood defiantly in the man's path and with a sigh, he slowed down up till about 10 feet away.

"We've finally found you, deserter!" the orange-haired grunt sneered and Scrafty charged a Focus Punch in its hand. "Come quietly with us and King Ghetsis shall do you no harm."

_So...that man is King now..._

The greenette slowly raised his hands above his head before giving a very sly smirk, hinting the Plasma grunt that something had gone amiss. Right as she contemplated knocking out the greenette, crimson aura swirled around his arms and with a bark, the "man" slammed his fists into the ground causing a big explosion that sent smoke and debris in different directions. The stunned grunt could only splutter as the shape before him glowed and shaped-shifted into a bipedal fox-like pokemon, mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents. Its voluminous, red mane billowed in the smoky wind and the spluttering grunt's eyes widened in realization. Zoroark?!

"Focus Punch!" she yelled and her pokemon jumped into the air before bringing its glowing fist into the Dark-type pokemon. Without any audible orders whatsoever, Zoroark brought its paws forward and unleashes a blinding and powerful Hyper Beam at the Hoodlum Pokemon, causing another massive explosion in the process. Scrafty's unconscious body fell back against the concrete and the grunt gave a sharp hiss. "Useless pokemon!"

Just at that moment, something black and green flitted through the smoke and before the grunt could pull out another pokeball, her eyes came face to face with a mask. Literally. It was a strange but common one with black on the entire right and white on the entire left. Grey orbs pierced right into her making her shiver and she couldn't fathom what kind of expression lay behind the ominous mask but one thing was for sure. Those grey eyes were annoyed and by the tightening grip on her wrist from the gloved fingers, she could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"Your Pokémon..." he said in a cool, clear but clearly strained voice. "How dare you call it useless."

The girl yelped at the sudden numbness to her arm. "W-What I do with my pokemon is my business...Natural."

N's grip relaxed for a moment before tightening again and with a gasp, the grunt shivered as another gloved hand pressed itself to her face.

"First of all, I deserted no one."

A sickeningly-sweet smell wafted from the glove.

"Second, Pokémon aren't property or tools and should never be treated as such and frankly, your answer sickens me."

Light-headedness. The grunt struggled against it and the hand on her face but it was clear she was losing badly.

"Third, it's N." Darkness. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

THUD.

N brushed the tea-green hair framing his mask and patted his Zoroark lightly.

_You look like something that jumped out from a Matrix movie, _it...she remarked and N chuckled. It was true anyway. Ever since he got back to Unova three days ago, he had to don the ankle-length black trenchcoat, dark pants and boots since Team Plasma (which he had thought to have disbanded 11 years ago) had suddenly upped and started after him madly.

"She called Ghetsis King..." he stated, walking up to Scrafty and pulling out a Max Revive. "I wonder what he's up to."

_The closer we get to your sisters, the sooner you find out,_ the Illusion Fox replied, solemnly watching her friend healing up the orange lizard. _But I'm very sure he's up to no good._

The Scrafty opened its eyes slowly and stared in gratitude at the ex-king of Team Plasma.

"Go on," he whispered, pulling the pokemon to its stubby feet. "Get out of here as fast as you can. You are free now."

Grinning widely, Scrafty nodded and headed straight for the exit (but not before kicking the Team Plasma grunt in the gut of course). With that done, N straightened up and adjusted his collar.

"Let's go Zoroark," he declared and walked back into the darkness. "It looks like Team Plasma really needs to be reminded of who its**_ true_** king is..."

* * *

Mistralton General Hospital, Mistralton City, Unova.

A worried Violet pushed past the nurses and Audino with Espeon hot on her heels as she rushed for ward 61. Behind her, Vann was once again trying to get her to calm down.

"C'mon Violet. It's not like he's dead or anything," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We should at least let him rest."

"I still have to see him!" she hissed, slapping the hand away. "I need to see if he's really okay."

Vann sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea calling Scarlet's foster sister after all. Said ravenette wuld probably kill him for that.

Espeon barked suddenly, forked tail pointing at the door at the end of the hallway labelled '61' and with a deep breath, its purple-haired owner walked past the sliding door. She stopped upon seeing the unconscious and bandaged teen on his bed and released her breath at the slow but steady heaving of his chest. Jolteon lay on the bed next to him while White sat beside his bed, head laying on his lap. Her small hand was interlocked tightly with Scarlet's making Violet smile slightly as she walked up to them slowly and quietly.

"Thank goodness," she whispered, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks as she brushed the matted hair from Scarlet's wet forehead.

Vann drew a seat and plopped down, heavily exhausted. That was to be expected anyway. Not only did he have to impersonate a doctor and battle to save Scarlet's life, but also, he had to fix the heavily damaged cube and pacify Violet. "I so need a raise..."

"Sshh," Violet hushed, seeing as White began to stir. The trainer woke up anyway and rubbed her puffy eyes before giving a yawn. Though faint, Violet could make out tear streaks on her pale skin and bags under her eyes probably attested to the evident lack of sleep.

"Violet...?" she asked, voice a little hoarse. As soon as the mist cleared from her eyes, she rushed into the older woman's arms and sobbed into her bosom.

"I heard what happened," Violet whispered, patting her lightly. "And I'm sorry about Skyla."

White simply nodded into her chest and the sobbing died down until only her shoulders were left trembling. Tearing herself off of the woman, she sat back on the seat next to Scarlet and stared at the open collar in his gown, giving her a view of his bandaged neck and the beginning of a stitch.

"You better not look further down," Vann chipped in, getting White's attention. "It's not something for the weak-hearted should really see."

Violet gulped and fiddled with the buttons before openng the gown a little. Scarlet would be mad, but she just had to look. But not before having White sit a little far from the bed and fall asleep.

"What's the damage, Vann?" she asked as the brunette walked up to her.

"Broken ribs, heavy straining of the muscles, a punctured lung, damaged heart..." he replied, counting them on his fingers. "I couldn't be bothered to count the rest cos he went into cardiac arrest shortly after the initial diagnosis. I'm just wondering if this might affect his mental state."

"Scarlet never lets stuff like this daunt him," she said. "That's why I worry for him." And with that, she drew the collar apart and put a hand to her mouth to stop the whimper escaping her throat at the sight of his torso. The scars were horrible, maybe even worse than before. A long, white bandage lined his lower abdomen and stitches decorated his chest like some sick Frankenstein-gone-wrong experiment. "Oh my..."

"Told you so," the brunette sighed as Espeon walked up to Scarlet and licked his cheeks making him groan and stir. Slowly, his eyelids lifted and his green eyes met with Espeon's purple ones and they both stared at each other before the Sun Pokemon assaulted his face with licks and nips.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Espeon?" the ravenette asked, lifting the pokemon to his face and sitting up. "I guess Violet's pretty mad at me for this."

The comment was obviously directed at the purple-haired woman but Espeon nodded all the same and Scarlet dropped it on the bed before, with a wince, shifting to face his sister. "Hi Vi."

Violet however was not amused and the ravenette knew he was in for a tongue lashing when she asked for Vann and White to step out for the time being. With the door firmly closed behind them, silence ensued between the hunters, the beeping of the meters being the only source of sound echoing throughout the ward.

Scarlet coughed at the uncomfortable silence and looked down to see the horrible stitches lining his chest. "There goes my dream of being a swimsuit model. Heh... boy."

SLAP

Scarlet held his smarting cheek and gave the woman a sharp glare. "And what exactly was that for?"

"That was for making me worry, duh!" she replied and put her hands to her hips. "Just what the hell were you doing?"

"Well if you must know, I had to fight off that blonde fangirl of mine that gave me the lovebite back in Castelia," he snapped, rubbing his now reddening cheek. "Also, I don't think its a good idea hitting me when I'm injured."

"You had a run-in with Team Plasma again?" she sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Why does it feel like they're after your head or something...?"

Scarlet shrugged and ran a finger down his stitch making Violet wince slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry for hitting you and all (not to mention grateful for retaliating since you wouldn't let just anyone touch you) but I did tell you to be careful."

"You didn't come all this way to bust me and apologise," he replied nonchallantly and crossed his arms. "This better not be what I think it's gonna be."

The purple-haired woman faced the floor and fiddled with her fingers. "Well...it is. Quit the missio-"

"No." Violet bit her lip as the ravenette lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"But Scarlet, it's getting too dangerous...even for you."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" he mumbled, rolling on his side thus turning his back on her.

"You look alive at least, but have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" she persisted, poking his back.

"Thanks sis. That comment sure did **_wonders_** for my self-confidence."

Violet rolled her eyes. Why'd Scarlet have to be such a stubborn Charizard at times? "I'm serious. Don't think I don't know what's going on. Vann told me that that Dragon Boost of yours is virtually butchering your lifespan not too mention those fights of yours leaving more scars and all."

Scarlet stiffened. "Your point is?"

"Are you looking for death?!" she screamed in frustration. "It's like you're down on one knee begging the reaper to marry you or something!"

"This doesn't concern you, Violet," he replied, stoic as ever. "All I'm trying to do is train the ditz so I can get my money."

Silence. Espeon twitched as Violet stared at the injured teen. Feeling somewhat relieved at the silence, Scarlet snuggled into the warm covers and was about falling asleep again when Violet said something that made him stiffen.

"It's not the money you're after, is it?"

...

...

"What makes you think that...?" he asked lowly and still facing away from her.

"What kind of sis would I be if I couldn't read my baby bro even if, personally, he is the hardest thing in the world to read."

Scarlet huffed and shifted to make space. "Are you hopping on or what?"

Smiling, the purple-haired huntress gingerly sat on the bed and faced him, or his back anyway. "The hole," she began and Scarlet drew a sharp breath.

_ Looks like we're gonna see a new side to Violet's brother,_ Espeon thought as Jolteon twitched and awoke with a yawn.

"Maybe it's me...but I think you put up a mask to hide your true self."

"I so do not," he said rather quickly and cursed himself as he felt Violet smile.

"I don't need a psychic pokemon to know you're lying," she said coyly.

"If you're so smart then tell me what you think my true self is," he snapped defiantly.

...

Violet ran a finger up his back before hooking it on his collar and drawing him up slowly. Now face to face, she noticed the full uncertainty in his green eyes and the way they twitched ever so slightly.

"A sad, hollow soul that needs saving," she stated, tapping his chest lightly. "You lost something important way back when and thanks to that, you feel like there's a big, fat hole in your heart that desperately needs to be filled. Right?"

Scarlet looked away, scowling. Cute. "That obvious?"

Violet shook her head. "Took me a long time to figure it out. Psychology **_was_** part of our Pokemon Professor course back in school anyway."

Scarlet gave her a confused look. "You wanted to be a Pokemon Professor?"

The girl nodded curtly and giggled. "Strange, right? A pokemon huntress dreaming of being a professor of all things."

"Actually...I guess it's okay," he replied and straightened up before putting a hand to his heart. "Not as strange as this thing in my chest."

"Feels bad, doesn't it? The bigger the hole, the more miserable you really feel," Violet remarked and smirked as the ravenette arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"You can tell all this just by looking at me?" he asked in disbelief.

"No." Violet smiled wryly and laid down flat on the soft bed. "Let's just say, I know what you're going through..."

...

...

"...Oh..."

"My twin sister was pretty much my whole world. When she died, my soul must've died with her cos I was pretty empty. Like really, really empty and I remember doing pretty stupid things to fill that space. Taking her Espeon didn't help and neither did joining ORPH for the thrill of hunting."

"But you filled it, right?" Scarlet asked anxiously and leaned in closer as she nodded. "How?"

Violet's hands planted themselves on his cheeks before pulling him down until their foreheads touched. Blushing at the feel of her breath against his face, the ravenette stared right into her eyes and got his answer before long.

"...Me...?"

The girl nodded and sat up slowly while still looking into his eyes. "I saw myself in you and I realized that I should stop feeling sad for myself since there are other people far worse than me. So I took it upon myself to pester you until you accepted me as a friend and sister and gradually, the hole just filled up on its own as we grew together."

Scarlet stared at her and slowly pointed to himself. "So, I need a friend or something? How come _I_ don't feel anything even though I've got you and Jolteon?"

"Because it varies for different people, Scarly," she replied. "For some, it's materials like money or food."

"I feel something when I earn a million from a successful job," he interjected and winced as she butted foreheads sharply.

"That's the hunter talking, Scarlet and let me finish. Material stuff are only temporary and you know it. Effective things would have to be emotions. Joy, Fulfilment, heck maybe even love. For me, I think it was that feeling of responsibility and pride when I'm helping you out with problems like these. It'll take a while, but I'm sure you figure out what you need. Eventually."

...

"I don't get it. I thought you came to stop me," Scarlet sighed after a moment. "How was that supposed to dissuade me from catching Reshiram?"

"If the money's not what you're truly after then I think it's a waste of time spilling your blood in this region."

"Hey! It's not like I can avoid the fight even if I wanted to," the ravenette snapped and pulled away. "Besides, we're kinda popular with those Plasma guys now and I've got to protect White."

Violet smirked. "Protect White? Looks like there's something else tying you to this mission now."

"It's only for the job." Scarlet took the cube from his bedside table and beamed the Audino outside the window. "Don't get any funny ideas. I. Don't. Like. White."

"Hmmm," was all she replied as he patched himself up. The scars still remained and the wound in his chest was too deep for the beam to totally heal so he left it stitched up but his body was strong enough to walk now. Healing Jolteon, he picked up his pokemon and stood by the doorway. "You're still going along with this suicide mission?"

Scarlet smiled and opened the door. "You know me too well, sis. Also, I think I want to enjoy the Unova region a little longer."

Both Violet and Espeon rolled their eyes at his obnoxiousness and got to their feet.

"One more thing before you go," Violet called and once again pressed her forehead against his.

"What is it this time?" he asked impatiently as Jolteon began to squirm from the lack of space between the two.

"Sending happiness energy, duh," she replied with a giggle. "Do this for White when you go to comfort her 'kay?"

Scarlet sighed. "Comforting was never my strong point..."

"I know. Do it anyway."

* * *

The funeral that followed the next day showed the hunter just why Mistralton loved Skyla as her lifestory was belted out among the weeping crowd consisting of just about every citizen of the tiny city and even the previous gym leaders of whom White had fought earlier on.

"Her life though short, was well-lived," Burgh remarked as he fiddled with his tie. "Like the short but beautiful life of a Volcarona."

"She was a model to all and she'll forever dazzle my heart and make me spin," said Elesa, struggling to choke back sobs.

"A mighty nice gurl. She was never meant fer this rotten shithole called Earth," Clay added and tipped his hat. "I'll miss her. That's fer sure."

White simply stood at the gravestone and stared with Scraggy cradled in her arms. On cue, rain began to fall and Scarlet inwardly remarked at how cheesy the setting had become. He saw White's lips move but due to the heaviness of the storm, he could barely make out the words and he frankly shouldn't have cared anyway. People and pokemon alike would have to die at some point (an event he considered a little rare though. It **was** the pokemon world after all). But there was something about the way everyone cried for Skyla, the way they talked about all the good things she had done for the city, the way White's and Scraggy's tears blended in so well with the pouring rain. Something about all these made the ravenette's fist clench and unclench repeatedly and all kinds of emotions flowed through his eyes, well-hidden of course by his calm façade. At the same time, one thing kept screaming into his head making it throb painfully.

_"The innocence is breaking." _

* * *

2 hours later...

"The Pokemon League has been alerted and are now well-aware of the situation," Elesa stated solemnly and nodded into the receiver. "I see. Okay then, later Drayden." Snapping her phone shut, she accepted the drink an attendant handed to her and took a slow sip. "Looks like Unova's on high alert now. Thank Arceus White's safe anyway."

Scarlet nodded and stroked Jolteon's fur. "I heard you guys were like family."

"Yeah. Skyla was always the cheery baby sister among us gym leaders." Elesa's hold on the glass tightened. "Those Plasma guys or whatever they call themselves will pay even if I have to see to that personally," she growled menacingly before relaxing and getting up from the seat. "I have to get back to Nimbasa. I hope seeing death first hand didn't...uh...scar you guys or anything."

The boy robotically shook his head and faced the window where he could still see White kneeling in the rain before the grave.

"I know. I'd be more worried about her too," the model remarked knowingly and patted his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later. Good luck and be very, very careful."

Scarlet nodded and watched her and her Emolga leave the reception. Time to get moving too.

...

"White," Scarlet called as he trudged up to the white-haired teen. "Time to go."

White didn't seem to respond so he came in a little closer and poked her head. Snapping up, the girl dusted her feet and picked Scraggy up gingerly before throwing her usual goofy smile. "Sorry. I lost track of time."

Scarlet stared at her smile. It seemed normal and yet abnormal all the same. "Are you okay?"

"...Not really. But Skyla told me to move on and that's what I'm gonna do," she declared and pumped a fist into the air (knocking out a random bystander in the process). "So let's go, Scarly."

Scarlet watched as she walked past him quickly and turned to see her hurrying into the church reception while rubbing her eyes. Something occured to him and he knew it might be awkward but if he wanted her to cheer up faster, he'd have to do it.

"White!" he called and she froze before turning to meet him with fresh tears spilling from her yellow eyes. Scarlet walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands before drawing her close and gently bringing their foreheads against each other. White blinked as pink stained her pale cheeks.

"Uh...Scarly...?"

"Sending...happiness energy. So shut up and listen to what I've gotta say," he butted in and looked into her amber orbs. "I know you're hurting deep inside and you may not show it but you feel like all you did had gone to waste. It didn't though and it's okay to let out those emotions every once in a while cos bottling 'em is not a very good idea." He put on a smirk. "Besides, you're only human."

White stared before her lips began to quiver. Giving a shaky smile, she grabbed his arms and finally broke down, wailing and weeping loudly. Scarlet didn't mind the tears staining his suit. He rarely wore it anyway and deep down, he would've gladly broken down with her there and then at seeing her in the sorry state she was in. But no, he couldn't do that. He had to be strong. Even when his memories began to rush back again and tears began to sting his eyes, he still held on long enough to eye White's pokemon standing in the distance.

"Get in here," he called and the pokemon gladly huddled round them in a group hug.

The sky cried for their heart-wrenching loss and as one, they wept into the heavy rain.

* * *

Underground Plasma Castle, Unova Region

Alphinia sat against the stone ledge and stared at the large garden in the courtyard. Something splashed against the ledge as the events three days ago replayed through her head and she lifted her sleeve to wipe her eyes before giving it a quick inspection. She chewed her lip at the result and sighed.

_"Huh? Why the hell am I crying...?" _

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Yo people! Sorry if Scarlet seemed a little out of character there but I'm just trying to picture what it's like to be in his boots. Oh yeah! Who would've guessed that all that travelling gave me a teeny writer's block? I'm doing a small side-story as a request while I get over it though.

Awesome: Call it a movie if you will. Scarlet and White will definitely be there of course! And it'll be way shorter than this main story.

White: So watch out and keep your eyes peeled, followers! A Simple Pokemon Movie will be up any moment from now!


	37. To Each Man, HisHer Own Drabble!

Author's Corner.

LP: 'Sup homies! Been a while since y'all heard from me didn't ya? What was that? You barely missed me? Well just so ya know, I've been doing some background stuff of ma own and I'm glad to say that I'm actually playing a MAJOR role in this shit! I know. Like I wasn't great enough already. Who knows, maybe that Awesome girl might finally look at me.

Vann: I'm kinda surprised, LP. Your role in the plot actually seems to be of relevance.

Camille: Ahem, **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP SPOILING THE STORY!**

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL OWNS POKÉMON NOT. ELSE N WOULD'VE CONTRIBUTED TO THE ANIME BY NOW!

* * *

Mistralton City, Unova Region.

A familiar mass of blue hair walked into the small diner and the man at the counter cocked an eyebrow as the pet Tranquill started sqwauking and beating its grey wings in fright. The waitress however walked up to Rain's table, unperturbed by the almost evident weirdness rolling off his skin as he conversed with no one in particular. He was a regular customer anyway and the woman had long adjusted to his quirky habits.

"Evening Rain, what can I get you guys?" she asked, pen and paper ready to take down his order.

"You look pretty down, Martha," he deduced and looked up to meet her chocolate-brown eyes. "Something up?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, the entire city's in mourning right now and it's not like I can bounce around at a time like this."

"Oh. Skyla's death huh?" he asked and looked down slowly. "Sorry."

The woman recoiled at his sheepish look and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping and all. Just been tensed lately. Also, I know what you're thinking and please know that it wasn't your fault. You were too busy saving us from those Plasma psychos, remember?"

Rain nodded and tapped the table lightly. "I should've been faster though."

"Nah. There wasn't anything you could do. So, what're you having?"

"Uh...water. I guess."

Martha smiled coyly. "Right, bacon, eggs, some french toast and a large jug of fresh lemonade coming right up."

Rain stuttered but stopped as she was already up and running to the next table. Mistralton sure had it's own weird way of showing gratitude. It made him feel a little warm inside to know that anyway. At least he wasn't the only weirdo in this city.

"But why does it feel like those Plasma grunts were after me...?" he pondered aloud and Latios' refraction bent a little. He probably tilted his head in thought but that was something only Rain could figure out.

"You're right. I just need to trail Scarlet and maybe I'll find some answers then," the ranger stated and gawked at the food on the table. Looking to Martha, he said, "Don't you think it's a little much?"

"For your friend too," she replied with a wink. "That's if he eats people-food anyway."

"Oh. Thank you," he said, bowing his head. " How much?"

"On the house, boy. Eat it and go finish this mission of yours."

_At that point, Rain decided on staying in Mistralton after his retirement._

* * *

Underground Plasma Castle, Unova Region.

"Everyone, this is Camille Dark. ORPH's technician prodigy and your new co-worker."

Camille stepped forward and stood to attention as she faced the three strange looking people at the table. Mr.P had warned her about the Dragon Knights'...odd...behaviours but she never expected the rows and rows of fangs bared at her as the curly-haired blonde with giant headphones gave a yawn.

"Alphinia, be nice," Mr.P scolded while unravelling his bandages. "Sorry Camie. My baby sister doesn't do well with people."

"Shut up Draco," the girl shot back and narrowed her red irises at the goth. "I don't like her. She smells too much like...him..."

Draco laughed a little and rested a hand on the surprised, and pissed, gothica. "Don't mind her, Camie. So, let me show you around."

Aqua eyed the two as they exited the meeting room before giggling as Alphinia gave a wince.

"Nice job holding it all in. Your boyfriend must've liked it pretty rough cos I've never seen a sex romp that left a girl with a freaking hole in her middle," she remarked and dodged the chair flying straight for her. Beside them, Terra sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose (note: bootprint still present).

"Honestly Aqua, why was such beauty graced with such a foul mouth?" he remarked.

"You're no fun," she sulked before another smile lit her face. "Injun."

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"And that's my cue to cut-in!" Draco interjected from behind the door.

"Thought you were showing the newbie around," Aqua remarked as he sat himself on the table with a tired sigh.

"Turns out she explored the grounds yesterday so there wasn't much to show." He threw a cautious smile at Alphinia. "You know, she might be better company for you. I mean, you are age-mates."

"Shut up," she replied before getting up shakily. "I'm going to bed."

"Hey Alphy," Draco called. "Don't strain yourself, 'kay?"

Alphinia paused at the door before storming off with a huff. Natu popped out of her curly mass of blonde hair before chirping in worry at the conflicted look on its partners face.

"Those trash should stop treating me like a freaking human," the blonde mumbled lowly. "Just because I'm the youngest and I'm injured doesn't mean I'm weak."

Anger welled up in her as once again as the events of before flooded her thoughts.

"Why?" she cried aloud as soon as she entered the hallway. "Why do I keep feeling these things everytime I think of him?"

Natu realised that Alphinia was having one of her mental breakdowns again and quickly flew off as she clutched at her hair.

"Why does this happen to me?" she growled again as her head started to pound. Suddenly, the world began to spin and her vision blurred as she staggered down the hall.

_Do you really hate them, Alphinia? _

_Are humans really as trashy as Ghetsis says they are?_

_Are you sure you don't already know what these emotions are?_

"Shut up!" she screamed, slamming back against a wall and sinking slowly to her feet. Unknown to her, blood trailed the wall where she had hit and her side bled profusely. Despite being infused with Dragon Pokémon cells, the knight didn't get accelerated healing like the others, a situation which deemed her a "failed experiment" according to Bronius. Though no one actually dared to call her that, Alphinia saw it in their eyes each time they looked at her. Pity, disgust, disappointment.

Even Draco cast her that glance everytime she did something foolish. Only Ghetsis and her pokémon seemed to acknowledge her as someone of real significance although it was only because the former had his face vieled and the latter were pokémon. They just had to love her.

Blood was trickling from Alphinia's pink lips now and she cupped her side in agony. It was only when her breathing shallowed that she realised death was approaching.

_You may think you're different, Alphinia. But that is false. For your body is human. Pathetically human._

"Omigosh! Are you okay?!"

Alphinia's orbs rolled to the left to see Camille and her Mismagius rushing over to her.

"Thank Arceus your Natu called me. You wouldn't have lasted five more minutes," the goth remarked in concern as she knelt to inspect the re-opened wound. "Mismagius, use Psychic to hold the blood in while I wrap the wound up."

"I don't need your pity, human-"

"Shut the fuck up and hold still!" Camille cut-in sharply as Mismagius' eyes glowed blue. Alphinia was mildly surprised. No one had ever talked to her like that before.

"Hey!" she growled. "Just who the hell d'you think you're talking to?"

"Sorry Queen Bitch but I'm not gonna stand here and let you ruin the carpet with your blood," the goth replied, tightning a cloth around the knight's waist and draping Alphinia's arm over her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

Alphinia should've resisted. Even in the state she was in, she could still send Camille straight through the hallway with one push or better yet, have Salamence devour her there and then. But instead, her body seemed to gain a mind of its own and with a small nod, she was rushed to her room.

...

Alphinia hissed as Camille pressed a hot towel onto the injury. "Why are you helping me...?"

"What kinda question is that? I'm supposed to help you," she replied and dabbed the cloth on the girl's side. "Mr.P, or Draco, was right. You guys are weird."

...

...

"Hey, you know Scarlet...right?"

Camille blinked. "Yeah...how do you know his name...?"

"It's nothing..." came the reply. "We met a while ago, that's all."

"Oh."

...

...

"Um...you said your name was Camille, right?" Alphinia asked. This was strange. She was actually making conversation with this lowly trash.

"Yup. And you'd do well to remember it in future," she replied and took a bandage.

"What's Scarlet like...?"

Camille arched an eyebrow. "Why d'you wanna know?"

"None of your business. Just tell me," the blonde snapped, too used to ordering grunts around.

"Hey, I'm not your slave or anything so you ain't got any right to order me!" the goth shot back, a tick mark forming on her head.

...

...

"Sorry," Alphinia muttered with a pout. Okay, this was definitely weird. She apologised. To a human. Wow...

"...He's okay-ish...a little," Camille sighed while cutting off a length of the bandage. "Although he can be a greedy, heartless baldy with zero-concern for his fellow man."

Alphinia found herself giving a very, very, very small chuckle at the almost perfect description.

"But he has a teeny sense of justice though. And he'll never admit it, but he cares a lot for the ones he likes."

"Like his Jolteon and his sister," Alphinia chipped in and tilted her head at Camille's look of confusion. "What?"

"You sure you're not familiar with this guy?" she asked and Alphinia coughed uncomfortably.

"We've had a few small run-ins here and there..."

Camille shrugged and spread the bandage over the wound. "There. All done. And don't go straining yourself or else I'll beat you over the head with a Poffin Pot."

Alphinia twitched before sitting up slowly and taking her shirt. As Camille and Mismagius strolled over to the door, the knight said something that baffled her own senses altogether.

"Thank you."

"It's okay. It's what humans do for each other anyway."

Alphinia chewed her lip at the comment. "Hey, one more thing. Do you...uhm...like...Scarlet...?"

The goth's hand froze midway as she reached for the door. "Yeah...a little..."

The knight found herself smiling a little. "Then just know that you've got some rivals."

* * *

Undella Bay, Undella Town. Unova Region.

"Hey, check out the blonde babe," a guy whispered to his friend, pointing at the woman standing barefoot at the beach shore as they strolled across the sand.

"I know. She's like totally hot. Think we've got a chance?" the other one asked, smoothing his wet hair.

The babe in particular shook her calf-length hair and patted the tall Garchomp standing beside her. The guys openly drooled at the swimsuit she was donning and would've gone for a closer look if not for-

"Mommy!"

"**MOMMY?!**" the guys screamed as a small eight year old with short blonde hair ran towards the woman who in turn scooped the boy in her arms.

"Hey Aedan!" she cooed, tickling his middle. "Where's your dad?"

"Don't you see him mommy?" the little boy asked and pointed. "He's right over there. Standing behind those two creepy looking guys who've been staring at you."

"**HUH?!**" the guys squeaked and turned slowly to see a tall, young man with silvery hair standing on his Metagross and looking down on them. "C-C-Champion Steven?!"

Said man narrowed his eyes and threw a creepy smile. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at **my wife** like that," he said in a cool but menacing voice.

"**WIFE?!**" they cried again and yelped as the steel pokemon bonked their skulls, leaving swirl marks in their eyes.

...

"I thought I told you to stop wearing that," Steven sighed, running his ringed fingers through his hair. Cynthia giggled and punched his arm playfully.

"Sorry. I forget that I'm too attractive for my own good."

"And vain," the man added, rubbing his arm.

"But you like it, no?" she asked coyly, striking a pose that made the Hoenn champion pinch his nose to stop the nosebleed threatening to gush out.

"Quit teasing me like that or Aedan's gonna get a brother sooner than expected," he groaned, wiping his nose with a tissue. "Anyway, I've come to get Aedan. As you have business in Unova, I feel it'd be only fair to take him back to Hoenn before he gets bored."

Cynthia looked toward the blonde child swinging from Garchomp's outstretched tail. "I guess you're right. Unova's not exactly a safe place to be right now anyway."

"Not to mention you've got another kid on your hands," Steven stated, thumbing at the Villa behind them. "That kid sure can sleep."

"I'll say," she added before her expression turned serious. "But I think his arms should be healed up any day from now. He's been itching to return to the road since I found him back in the desert. What I want to know is who broke his arms in the first place."

Steven put his hands to her waist and drew her close. "In good time, dear. Come, you need to get changed."

The Sinnoh Champion smiled and kissed her husband. "And you need to stop finding an excuse to grope me."

Later that evening...

Cynthia sat herself down on her sofa and looked around the lavish living room.

"Hey Dillon!" she called to no one in particular. "You've almost recovered so I feel it's okay for you to leave. But first, that Haxorus of yours could use some training. Mind bunking with me for a few more days?"

The kitchen door opened and a boy with sandy blonde hair sticking out in two Purrloin-shaped bunches walked out while tugging on his bandana.

_"It's Hilbert de-arimasu," he corrected and struck his heroic pose. "And when do we start de-arimasuka?"_

* * *

Twist Mountain, Unova Region.

"A-Choo!"

LP ran a finger through his nose while muttering curses at the snowy scenery. "Why the hell does it snow on a mountain in da middle of summer..."

The hunter sneezed again before deciding to move on in the blistering cold. Now he wished he had trailed Scarlet after they had separated back in Driftveil. Maybe he wouldn't have missed his way and end up on this Arceus-forsaken chunk of rock.

"But I'm LP anyway. Stuff like this ain't nothing I can't handle!" he gloated through chattering teeth. A howl went through he freezing air and the man dropped low in slight fright and apprehension. In a minute, six Beartic crossed his line of sight and he prayed hard that they wouldn't smell the shampoo wafting from his pompadour. One of the beasts stopped just a few feet behind his hiding place and sniffed the air before calling the others. Crap!

The hunter prepared his gun and got out his pokéball in anticipation for the approaching pokémon but was promptly surprised as they deviated and ran into a big cave not too far away. Moments later, the sound of pokémon battling and people shouting caught LP's ears and he cautiously walked towards the cave before leaning against its entrance and peering in to satisfy his curiousity. Again, he was startled to find some familiar-looking weirdos in knight clothes fighting off the Beartic with their pokémon. Behind them, a particularly large machine clanked and growled as it tore deeper into the cave with its drill-like muzzle.

"Team Plasma...?" LP muttered and recalled the train incident with a shudder. He could still remember the crazy injun's mantra and if anything, he didn't want to go through that herp derp freak of nature again.

"That should be the last one..."

The hunter snapped to attention again and gave a low whistle at the wounds and bruises on the unconscious Beartic. Like a man taking out the trash, one grunt dusted his gloved palms before giving the nearest Beartic a kick.

"These things've been getting a little agitated lately," he remarked as his Scrafty drew back to his side. "Think it has anything to do with the drill?"

His female partner shrugged. "Maybe. I'd be curious too if someone started digging for monsters in my backyard."

LP cocked an eyebrow. Monsters...?

"If you ask me, all we've been doing seems kinda weird, don't you think?" the male grunt added and received a puzzled look from his partner.

"How so?" she asked and the guy scratched his head.

"...Well...you know...the knights, the boss, soul-sacrificing and all that...It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Same here," she replied and turned to the machine. "But the King said we'll understand when the Promised Day comes. And that's in, like, what? A month from now?"

"Two," the guy corrected and patted Scrafty. "At least me and my partner won't be there to see it. Messed up stuff anyway."

"Heh. Fraidy-meowth," the girl sneered playfully and turned before walking off to another section of the cave. "Oh yeah, don't forget to check who's spying on us, 'kay?"

"OK!" the grunt replied. "Rock Smash!"

Without warning, Scrafty zoomed towards the entrance before sinking its glowing fist into the nearest rock, throwing up snow and debris. However, only a crater stared back at them and the grunt shrugged.

"Maybe it was just a pokémon," he remarked and waved to Scrafty. "C'mon buddy. Let's go back."

Meanwhile, LP stood at a far distance, panting and looking back to make sure they hadn't noticed him yet. His pompadour flopped down from the cold and clung to his face as he breathed deeply. Taking out a comb, he raked the lock back into place as he tried to answer the questions bubbling in his mind. Monsters? Soul-sacrificing? What did that mean anyway? And what was going to happen on this Promised Day?

"Ah well, it ain't ma business anyway," he mumbled, giving up and walking towards the mountain's slopy edge. But little did he know how wrong he was as an unknown, well-concealed, ninja-like man with long, snow-white hair watched him from atop a rocky ledge while holding a receiver to his ear with his left hand and a pokéball in his right, ready to call out his Bisharp and behead the hunter.

_"Another suitable sacrifice my lord?" he asked and put away his pokéball as he heard the reply. "I understand. He shall be retrieved on the Promised Day."_

* * *

Scarlet set the bike and gently lifted White into the seat.

"I'll see you around then," Violet stated, hugging her brother from behind. "Even though I would've loved to come along and make sure you guys don't get into any trouble."

"Can't you?" White asked, bouncing on her seat obnoxiously. "Please?"

"Nah," the purple-haired huntress replied. "I don't wanna burden Scarly."

Scarlet and Jolteon sighed in relief.

"Also, there're still some hot boys out there who need my M-rated love!" she added with a wink.

"But...what about me...?" Vann whined from his position on the park bench beside them. "I need some M-rated love too!"

Ignoring the brunette, Violet turned to Scarlet and planted a kiss on his and Jolteon's foreheads each. "You two be safe. I'll be waiting for when you guys get back."

"You're going back to Kanto?" the ravenette asked and she nodded.

"Still got my one-year break to cool off. And from what I've seen, Unova's not very great place for a girl like me."

"Got it. Bye sis," Scarlet said and put Jolteon into the carrier before hopping on.

"Hey Scarlet," Violet called and put her mouth to his ear. "It's subtle...but you're changing and I think it's thanks to White."

"Changing...?" he echoed, glancing at the trainer behind him as she counted the stars in the dark-blue sky. "I'm not turning into an airhead, am I?"

Violet shook her head with a giggle. "Of course not. You're just not as hollow as before."

The hunter blinked before huffing and turning his head with pout. "Thanks. Later Lech!"

"No 'Thank you'?" Vann asked and clasped his hands to his heart. "I'm hurt, Scarlet."

White chuckled and waved to Violet before wrapping her hands around her coach's waist and resting her head on his back, sleepy. "Bye Vi."

"I'll miss you, White," Violet replied and put up Scarlet's double Victini-for-victory sign. "Knock'em dead at the Pokémon League. I'll be rooting for you!" She drew closer to the girl and in a whisper, "Thanks for helping Scarly and keep up the good work."

"...Eh?" was all the ditz could reply before Scarlet twisted the handle bars, sending the bike forward and down the road to Mistralton City's Exit Terminus.

"There they go," the huntress sighed and smiled. "Guess I'd better get moving too."

"Violet," Vann called and the woman turned to face him. "Remember what I said back in Castelia. He's getting too close to that girl."

_"At this point, I don't think it matters..." she replied and stared at the moon. "Scarly's gotten a little too deep into the situation...but who knows...maybe that's what he needs to finish the mission faster."_

* * *

Author's Corner

Slybill: To each man, his own drabble. Just decided to do a little filler on what's happening with the secondary characters. From the next chapter, things will get heated up again as the story starts coming to its main climax.

White: And for those who're expecting the movie, Sly's done two chapters of it already but he wants to know if he should just finish the entire thing or release it chapter by chapter. Please solve his dilemma through the reviews. Thank you and goodnight!

Lightning: AND I'M BACK DE-ARIMASU!


	38. Seeing The World in Black and Red!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Hello world! Thanks to all your wonderful suggestions, I've decided to finish the movie before releasing it so in the meantime, let's all continue with the main story!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE THERE WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER THEME SONGS BY NOW!

* * *

Week 1. Day 5

I've been watching.

It's been taking us a while to get to Twist Mountain. Apparently, the terrain changed with time and the path to it was kinda blocked with dense vegetation and stuff like that. And I don't plan on encountering another Haxorus anytime soon. The ditz seems to love the trip though. She says it's good to see the small towns and countryside here and there.

Week 2. Day 4

Jolteon's a lot closer with White than I thought. It's like they've known each other for like forever. But that's besides the point. Twist Mountain seems farther and farther away since White keeps making us stop to help random people or take some pictures. And camp outdoors. White loves camping. On the bright side, I get to see more new and rare pokémon and I've even snagged some too that'll get me a good price on the market (behind the ditz's back of course). Although, my conscience started to act up again when I saw the her playing with those wild pokémon. Yeesh, since when did I start feeling like this...?

Week 2 Day 7

Stopped at a town to stock up on supplies. It's a festival day too and everyone has to wear Kimonos and Jhotonese clothes and all that. I would have declined. I don't look good in kimonos. Which is a lie cos Violet says I look like a total girl in one. See my point? Anyway, White had other plans...which involved banging me on the head with a mallet and dragging me into the nearest shop to get some clothes. Five minutes and an empty wallet later (they don't take tabs...or cards, damn them!), here I am, dolled up, decked out and strutting through a crowded street with White holding my hand like my life depended on it. Talk about forward. Her hand is pretty soft though...and smooth...sooo smooth- where the hell is this coming from?!

Anyway, Emboar's dressed as a pig-demon and Jolteon's wearing a yukata. Win. The only thing I enjoyed in all this was the local Pokétournament that takes place every year. Yep. We won. Obviously, since White's got her brother's skills and her pokémon are tough (Zweilous' got a killer Dragon Rush). The town's elder gave White a hair-band of some sort that's supposed to have been worn by the Hero of Truth's sister centuries ago. Lie. It's cool either way and she's never taken it off her hair. The rest of the day was okay-ish. Only problem was those guys who kept checking me out and going "That busty girl's big sister is hot" or "I'm gonna score the flat one". All in all, I enjoyed myself a little so I don't have to worry about wasting time. There's something I've gotta add though. White looks great against the sunset. Again, where is this coming from?!

Week 3. Day 2

I never knew how wealthy the airhead was until I saw her and Jolteon playing catch with a Fabérge Egg. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was richer than me.

"Oh great. That's the third one this month," I heard her say as it rolled past the pier and into the ocean. It wasn't mine but I screamed anyway only for her to stare at me, smile...and pull out another one from her bag. I stand corrected.

Week 3. Day 4

I did it again.

The nightmares kept coming back and before I knew it, I was screaming and trashing around in my sleep. I woke up with a start and did what I always do whenever this happens. Cry. Like an Igglybuff. Don't blame me! How would you feel if you saw your family die in front of you knowing there's nothing you can do to help. And the stab to the face...It still hurts...Maybe not physically but everytime I touch it, I feel raw...cold...empty...ruined...

Hands wrapped around me from behind and something wiped my tear-stained cheeks.

"If you can't sleep, I'll stay awake with you." That's what I heard as White stayed by my side the whole night. I was too busy sobbing and trembling to push her away.

Week 3. Day 6

It's my birthday.

That's what my tag said anyway. I don't celebrate it. I hate it. To prove my point, it always rains on my birthday. Always. Seeing people throwing parties and all. Pretty pointless if you asked me. But today, I couldn't help but wonder just how the ditz got my birthday. There she was, standing in the hallway, dripping water on the Pokemon Center's carpet and grinning so wide, her face could've split in two.

"Happy Birthday, Ginger!" she said too loudly and brought out a present from behind her back. On cue, people and pokémon started singing and it took all my willpower not to die from embarrassment. The resident Nurse Joy wheeled a cake over to our table and I was pretty sure I cringed as an almost-perfect replica of my face stared back at me from the cake's creamy surface. Almost. My scar isn't that ugly.

"You didn't have to go out in the rain for that..." I pointed out dryly, eyeing the cake like it was poison. "And I'm not a big fan of Mago-flavoured cake."

"Stop bitching and blow the candles!" a trainer called and I shot him a look before staring back at the 17 candles lining the edges of the roundish cake. Sighing, I closed my eyes, wished for a faster pace in my mission and-

"HA-CHOO!"

I hate birthdays. This one particularly because I'm now sitting here, covered in cake blown none other than bubble-brain's sneeze and being slathered in pokémon slobber. I know. LOL. Least I didn't have to blow the candles. BTW, the present was a fancy-looking locket with a picture of White, Jolteon and me posing for our winning shot back at that Jhotonese festival. Wonder what Gilbert would think of this?

Week 3. Day 7

White got sick so we stayed at this place longer than I thought. For some reason, she likes it whenever I have to baby her and feed her medicine. I would've gone for a needle but White hates needles. How'd I know? She had to get a vaccine back in Mistralton and I could hear the doctors and Audino practically screaming from her childish struggle. Anyway, my cube doesn't cure sickness so I can't speed things up. Luckily, Jolteon's here to keep us company so I don't have to worry about getting too bored...or abandoning White in her sleep as fuzzball kept me rooted to the seat with a thunderbolt. I noticed another thing. White's sleeping face looks...cute-ish. Seeing her lips slightly parted and her hair gently lying against her pale face actually makes a good picture. I arched an eyebrow at my thoughts. Then I did something creepy. My fingers reached out and stroked her cheeks before stopping at her lips and tracing them lightly. A moan. Interesting. My index finger accidentally slipped into her mouth and I trembled at how hot it was. I could feel her tongue, soft and small as I ran my finger a little along the rim of her mouth and I stared at her teeth. Shiny, squared with some sharp canines. I didn't know it but White started to breathe heavily and in no time, her lips closed round my finger, sucking it in tightly and making me flush at the strangely-erotic motion. I tried pulling it out but that only seemed to make the ditz tighten around it and moan again.

Jolteon was looking at me now and I was 75% sure of what he was thinking but all I cared about was trying to get my freaking finger out without waking her up. I pulled again and she sucked in harder before moaning again. The cycle repeated itself. Pull, push, moan. Pull, push, moan harder. Pull, push, moan like a horny Gardevoir. Her breathing increased in tempo and I pretty much panicked at this stage as a heavy blush graced her face. I'm slightly aware of what was going on now and I knew what would happen if this M-rated moment continued. I was too late though as she gave a large gasp, releasing my finger for a split-second...and chomping back on it as her mouth snapped shut. I had to bite my tongue to keep me from screaming so I pulled out sharply and eyed my bloody finger.

"Let's forget that that ever happened," I said, taking out a band-aid. Jolteon just gave his coy smile and trotted off to get me a box of Kleenex for my nosebleed.

Week 4. Day 2

Almost a month on the road and I'm glad to say that Twist Mountain's only one town away. White's much better now and my finger's all patched up so we're charging through with the bike to make up for lost time. I've also gotten used to White's boob pressure on my back and her constant blabbing in my ear. Hell, I contribute to it now by chipping in some little things of my own (but just so I can keep my sanity).

"Also, I heard on the news today that there's been a mass outbreak of Dusknoir in Unova!" she stated, fidgeting on the seat.

"You watch the news?" I deadpanned and chuckled as she punched my shoulder lightly (I've gotten used to those too). "Though it's kinda weird for Dusknoir to suddenly migrate to Unova."

"Maybe they're here to eat souls," she suggested and I sighed, recognizing the familiarity between her statement and one I had heard years ago.

"Dusknoir guide souls to the spirit world not eat them. And they certainly don't take people's souls by force either. All they can do is wait for someone to die and harvest their souls when the time comes."

"Ohhh..." was all she replied and I twisted the bars, accelerating the cycle. "I remembered my brother telling me that Dusknoir gathered whenever something bad happened."

"Do you believe it's true?" I asked, just to humour her.

"Maybe," she mumbled and her grip on my shoulder tightened. "A lot of Dusknoir appeared the month Black died...eight years ago."

"Hmmm...weird."

Week 4. Day 5.

Twist Mountain is just ahead so we stopped at an old lady's house to rest for the night. It's been a long month but I'll have to say it was worth it. White was right. It's kinda nice seeing the countryside and meeting new pokémon. She hasn't caught any new ones but she's okay with her current five. I once heard her calling me her sixth pokémon in her sleep and Jolteon gave me a look that said she was partially right in a sense. But I digress. Throughout this month, I've been noticing more and more things. Jolteon's been cheekier than usual but he's also a lot friendlier with people and he doesn't drip on the carpet now whenever he takes a bath. It's probably thanks to White but I'll confirm that later. I also noticed that I've become a bit less empty whenever I'm with White. The hole is still there...but it doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I've gotten a bit...um...happier too. Like I frown less and smile more these days, for no reason too. Strange, right? Then there's White, who's gotten a lot stronger than ever. Watching her raise her pokémon like babies and battle with them like pros makes me feel a little proud for being the one to coach her and raise her into what she is now. She's still a big airhead. But I'm starting to see it as cute...kind of. Right now, she's telling the lady's grandkids some stories by the fire and stroking Jolteon on her lap. The scene was iconic and I didn't know I was staring until the child tugging on my pants gave me a sharp kick in the shin.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he lisped, noticing how lost I had gotten in her eyes.

"No," I answered and continued watching White.

"Do you like her?" he asked, making me nearly drop my bowl of soup.

"N-no! W-why d'you think that?!" I stuttered nervously. Why the fuck am I stuttering. The annoying brat just grinned, patted my leg and walked off to play with the others. Okay, what just happened?

...

White and the other runts slept together on the large rug with the pet pokémon huddled round them and it made me wonder what White as a mother looked like. Probably the same but cuter. I crouched low and adjusted the blanket over them before sitting in the corner and staring at the moonrays streaming through the window. The place was quiet, serene, just the way I liked it. It always gave me time to reflect on my life since that day. Truthfully, the only highlight was this mission I'm currently embarking on. Meeting White, fighting Team Plasma and trying out new stuff. It's cool...but I know it'll have to end at some point and my mind brought me to one question. After I get Reshiram, what next? The logical thing to do...is kill White so there won't be any traces of me in Unova if Global Police try to track me. My fingers twitched as I found myself staring at her sleeping face again. Could I really do when the time comes...? Why am I asking this? It should be easy, right? I mean, it's not like I'm attached to her, right? Right...

"Can't sleep?"

I looked up sharply to see our host looming over me with that gentle smile all grannies seemed to have perfected.

"Yeah...just a little confused at some things."

Nodding, the woman looked at her grandchildren and sighed deeply.

"Is it about that little girlfriend of yours?"

"...Did I stare at her too long?" I asked, mentally kicking myself as she nodded.

"She's a strange one...but she's got a pure heart...and a kind soul. She's a catch too and I think you're lucky to have her," she remarked, patting my shoulder and walking back to her room. "You'll never find someone like her in a long time so I suggest you cherish her, okay?"

I stared as she closed the door before realising something. I didn't deny it when she called White my girlfriend. Damn it...

Week 4. Day 6.

I've failed. I've fallen. I don't know what's happened to me. Am I changing like Violet said? Is it White's fault? I don't know anymore. So many emotions rolling through me...I don't know myself anymore. Somebody tell me what's going on! Somebody tell me...What's White doing to me...?

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Action, Adventure AND Romance. Always remember to obey the tag, people. This chapter is really relevant to our hunter's growth so don't complain about the extremely mushy moments! And I also tried to put myself in Scarlet's shoes so I could write this from Scarlet's POV. Later!


	39. Twist Mountain at 17:13!

Author's Corner.

Lightning: Ohayo-de arimasu! This is your number one cowboy-catboy-hero speaking! Slybill is happy to announce that his writer's block has finally lifted so expect some more action soon! He's also hard at work with the movie so keep your eyes peeled! Lastly, there's a few things I have to clear up-de arimasu. Ahem!*Raises finger*

To Omega the omniscient and Riolutae: IT'S **HILBERT**- DE ARIMASU! NOT **GILBERT**, NOT **ALBERT** AND CERTAINLY NOT **SHERBERT**! GET IT RIGHT, **BAKA**!

To PikaMewGirl: I'm honoured to have captured your heart...but mine belongs to one woman and one woman only-de arimasu! But however, however but! That may be subject to change according to Sly- de arimasu!

To PokeToddSweeny: I know where you live. Nuff said-de arimasu.

To Riolutae: I just had to let it out now. **RIOLUTAE'S A SHE- DE ARIMASU!**

Everyone:** TAIHEN DA!**

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL IS TOO MINDBLOWN BY THE ABOVE REVELATION TO OWN POKEMON. WHAT NEXT, OMEGA IS ACTUALLY A GUY?!

* * *

Underground Plasma Castle, Unova Region.

Draco slipped on his waistcoat and began working on his cuff-links before rolling his crimson eyes as his sensitive ears picked up the loud bang on the floor above him.

"What the fuck is with your strength?!" he heard their gothic visitor exclaim.

"Can you** not **swear everytime you speak?" another voice, most likely Alphinia's, replied haughtily. "Besides, machinery like this is easy, human."

"That's what you always say...and why d'you keep calling me human, human?"

A very audible growl echoed through the corridors and Draco was fairly certain of what was coming next.

"Are you...growling at me?" Camille asked.

"No, that's what my stomach makes whenever I see A-cup humans. Of course I'm growling, goth!"

Silence ensued for the next couple of seconds before another crash reverberated throughout the halls.

"Take that back, Bitch!"

"Get off me, bug!"

"Bimbo!"

"Tiny!"

"Saber-tooth!"

"Magma-brain!"

"Blonde!"

"Imp!"

"Sagging-breasts!"

"They do **NOT** sag!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that!"

The sound of fabric ripping and Alphinia screaming was enough to make Draco arch an eyebrow.

Silence.

Silence.

"Woah...your boobs are huge..."

"..."

"...Can I touch 'em?"

"..."

"..."

"GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERTED TRASH-Mmph...urggh..."

"Eew! You're bleeding on me again!"

That was Draco's signal to step in and in a split-second, he was walking into Camille's workroom with a roll of bandages and his ever-oblivious smile.

"Time to change your bandages, Alphy!" he said in his sing-song voice.

"I'm...okay," the blonde hissed raggedly, wiping the blood off her mouth and stumbling to her feet.

"I trust that the workload isn't too much for you, Camie?" he continued, shifting his gaze to the other girl, whose greasy top now sported a splash of red.

"It's a little...bizarre...but nothing I can't handle," she replied before walking up to a long, white work-table littered with various small machine-parts, tools and diagrams. "I've even got some new results too. Your equipment is really top-notch."

"It's only because we've got a genius-technician to use 'em," the knight replied with a laugh as he led his sister to a seat. "Let's see what you've got."

Head swelling with pride, the goth strolled over to one side of the table and picked up a couple of bullet-shaped devices.

"Dragon Slayers," she proclaimed and selected one pellet before flicking it at the test-model, a Salamence-shaped mannequin. Upon contact, the pellet opened up into a four-cornered hook, rooting itself into the model. Instantly, it glowed and before long, the fake-Salamence was enveloped in a net-like material that crackled with energy.

"What does it do...?" Alphinia asked, wincing as her brother lifted her blood-soaked top. Her question was answered as the orange energy glowed brightly and the model deflated in a matter of seconds. "Huh...?"

"Elementary my dear bimbo," Camille replied, earning a growl from the blonde. "It coats the pokémon in a laser field that emulates a Giga Drain. The bigger and stronger the dragon-type, the more energy it loses to the field. Struggling doesn't help as it only drains the energy faster."

"Convenient," Draco remarked.

"That ain't all. Depending on the function, these Dragon Slayers can either reflect the pokémon's moves back at it or, for control-purposes, convey the user's feelings to subdue the target. Like a Capture Styler and a Pokéball rolled into one."

"Amazing," Draco exclaimed. "Where would we be without you?"

Camille blushed and rubbed her head in slight embarrassment. "I could only get this far with the specs you gave me. And the other scientists deserve some credit too for helping me_." Although the specifications look very, very similar to that of a certain someone I know..._

"If memory serves, there was one item of more importance," she heard the man add. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah..." she replied slowly and walked up to a far end of the lab before pulling out a long, metallic case labelled DANGER across its shiny surface. "I still don't know what it will be used for...or why you even fucking need it but I'll assume it's really important."

Her fingers trailed the locks before snapping them open and lifting the top off. Cold gas billowed from the case making Alphinia shiver a little.

"It's..." Draco began as the gas cleared and a devilish smile lit his face. "...Perfect..."

"I don't wanna intrude or anything," Camille said with an uncertain cough. "But...what do you need this...thing...for?"

"Just for retrieval purposes." The group turned to see Aqua leaning on the doorway. "We just don't want too much of a struggle from our target."

"Target...? This could kill a Wailord. Just what kind of target is it?" Camille asked in wonder. Alphinia merely bit her lip in slight anxiety. She knew Ghetsis to be very cautious...and brutal...person, but this was a little too far, even for her standards.

"A dragon," Draco replied coolly and walked up to the door before stopping and grabbing the doorframe. Camille caught a glimpse of his face and she arched a nervous eyebrow at the red dots replacing his shadowed eyes.

"A dragon?"

"Yes," he continued ominously and the doorframe cracked under his intense grip. "A very stubborn dragon."

* * *

Twist Mountain, Unova Region.

Scarlet had to bend back a little to see the top of the mountain from the ground and he whistled at its sheer height.

"Huge," he muttered and Jolteon echoed the action in his own language.

"Scarly! Jolteon!" White called to the two before handing Scarlet a coat and wrapping a scarf round Jolteon's neck. "It get's really cold at the summit so we'll need all the warm stuff we can get!"

"Yeah yeah," the ravenette groaned and put on the coat. The fur-collar tickled his neck but it was manageable. "C'mon. The sooner we cross this mountain, the better."

"Right!" White replied with a salute before bounding up the stone steps and into the mouth of the cave. Scarlet followed at a distance, keeping his eyes on the airhead in front to make sure she, and inevitably he himself, wouldn't get lost. The area was dark save for the small lamps dotting the rocky walls. Years ago, the mountain was a big mining area where diamonds, fossils and other rare items where dug up hence the abandoned mining carts and rusted, forgotten tools littering the caves. According to White, Scarlet learned that there was a big earthquake that shook the mountain, causing several internal landslides that injured many and buried few. Since then, mining was shut down to prevent such hazards and now, only pokémon remained.

"But Clay said its safe for walking now," White had added. "Just so long as we stick to the safe route."

"Safe route..." Scarlet echoed before hissing as White's finger poked into his forehead.

"You've been awfully quiet these few weeks," she remarked, bringing her inquisitive face close. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied, pushing her hand off and walking past her. "Just been thinking lately."

White giggled. "Too much of that and you'll get wrinkles. Like Cheren!"

"A-choo!"

Cheren sniffled and Bianca tilted her head.

"Cold?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Someone said I have wrinkles...Do I?"

Some hours passed and the trio encountered a lot of ice-type pokémon with the occasional fighting-type or rock-type, all of which weren't "cool" enough for White. By the time they reached an opening, Scarlet was sure that White's pokedex was filled to the brim with ice-types. Her bag was also bursting with nifty items they picked up along the way.

"Is this place cool or what?! I've never seen so many Rare Candies in one place!" she exclaimed in excitement as they sat down to rest.

"Makes you wonder who dropped 'em in the first place," the ravenette mumbled, feeding Jolteon with some Pokémon food from his bag. "So you'll feed them to your pokémon?"

"Only one each," she replied and Scarlet sweatdropped.

"Thought you wanted to make them stronger," he remarked and White shook her head.

"Drug overdose is bad for their health."

"Uh-huh..." he muttered before shivering a little. True to White's prediction, the temperature was beginning to drop. A good sign for the hunter as it meant they were closer to the top. "Let's go."

White nodded before getting up, tightening her scarf and putting Jolteon into her bag. The snow would be deep so she figured it'd be best to keep the electric-type on high ground. The teens stepped out of the cave and flinched at the harsh, cold wind that greeted them.

"You okay?" Scarlet asked as the girl wobbled.

Steadying herself, she nodded and began trudging her way through the knee-deep snow. "Watch out for the pokémon here. They can get a little grumpy if they see things they're not used too!" she called.

Scarlet fingered the cube dangling from his belt before following the trainer and recalling the path they would take. From their current position, it'd be an uphill trek to the flat-topped summit before crossing over to the other side and descending down it. The only real hindrance would be the steadily-falling temperature of the environment, a breeze for the hunter considering the fact that he had staggered through a frozen tundra way-back-when. With what White was wearing though, he had a feeling that she'd be on his back soon.

"Should've worn thicker leggings," he muttered as he eyed her legs.

...

The air was tense.

Scarlet didn't know why...but he was very sure he had felt this tenseness before when the setting was stretched so tight, you could burst it with a drop of a pin.

"Scarly?"

White's breath against his cold ears made him jump a little before steadying himself. As he expected, she had gotten too stiff to walk and the hunter took it upon his tsundere-self to carry her until her legs had lost their pins-n-needles feeling from the freezing snow.

"SCARLET!"

"What?" he barked harshly.

"Jeez, about time you listened!" she snapped back before shivering again. "The summit's got some caves and trenches. Let's stop there and rest."

She was right. The gray sky looked like a snowstorm was broiling too and that wouldn't be very good for all three of them.

"Fine." In minutes, they found a small cave and Scarlet sat his cargo down before checking his X-transciever. 17:13.

"Get Emboar out," he said as he brought out his cube.

"But she'll get too cold to blow some flames after a while. Plus, we don't have any wood or stuff to make a fire," White replied, watching as he set the cube to glove function.

"Take it," he said, holding it out to her. "Touch Emboar. The fire-boost should raise the heat of the air round you, keeping you warm. Make sure to keep Jolteon close to your side."

White's eyes sparkled comically as the items were dropped onto her open hands.

"Wow..." she whispered, feeling the soft material. Slipping them on slowly, she wiggled her fingers in front of her face before pulling out a pokéball and releasing Emboar. Resting her palms on her pokémon's belly, she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as warmth flowed into her shivering frame.

"What about you?" she asked, noticing Scarlet who had begun to walk out of the cave.

"There's something I've gotta check out first. I won't be long," he replied flatly and disappeared into the snowy atmosphere. That scent of danger and slight nostalgia was still lingering in the air and the hunter felt it necessary to at least survey the mountain. Making sure to dodge past the pack of Beartic in the distance, he zig-zagged his way through the small glaciers and past some ice-filled caves before he came to a particularly large cave, much bigger than the rest. From the way his heartbeat spiked, he was pretty sure his intuition was right and with a raggedy sigh, he pulled out his gun and set it to kill-mode before walking into the cave.

"Weird..." he muttered as he scanned the environment. "How'd it get so warm in here...?"

The area was deep with several ice crystals growing out of the walls. Icicles projected from the ceiling, dripping water unto the stony floor, making the place eerier with its steady noise. If he didn't know any better, Scarlet would've thought that this area was dug out with a gigantic drill of some sort, judging by the machine bits on the ground. Walking further into the cave, he scanned the walls and settings and the farther he walked, the more he thought that someone had been digging here very recently. He also guessed that such a person didn't want visitors judging by the craters and holes smeared with dried blood, most likely caused by Pokémon moves.

"I wonder if they're still around..." he murmured. In time, he came to a big, steel door and he trailed his gloved fingers against the lukewarm material. Suddenly, his memories rushed back full force and he staggered back before holding his banging head. It was like they were fighting to resurface, one would flash through his eyes before another would slam his brain right in the middle of the first. Worse still, new memories started to bubble and unfortunately for him, they were the ones of when he first entered that hellish facility. Swallowing them all down and pushing them into the deepest recesses of his mind, the hunter pushed against the door before scowling. Obviously, why wouldn't it be locked...

Looking around, his green eyes finally came to rest on a large scanner embedded in the icy wall beside him. He stared at it for a second and he smiled a little, remembering how he and Jade would sneak into labs to play with the chemicals there. It was fun...until Jade swallowed a bottle of dilute Hydrogen Peroxide.

"Here goes nothing," he sighed, licking his fingertips and placing them firmly on the scanner. He doubted the possibility that this would work and when the door refused to open, he considered blowing it open. However, the scanner flashed green and a loud click was heard before the door dragged open.

"Welcome subject S," a mechanised voice droned as cold smoke poured out from within making Scarlet shiver. His mind screamed trouble and his hunter's intuition told him to turn but his legs stepped forward. Behind him, the door slid back and closed itself, sealing its secret back from the outside world.

The hidden room was dome-shaped, the murals were the same and a massive ice-crystal sat amidst several smaller ones within a seemingly bottomless chasm that probably led to hell if you fell far enough.

"W-what...?" Scarlet murmured, thoroughly taken aback. "W-Why...?"

His green orbs rolled to the side, recognising the stone seats lining the walls. Those spectators had sat there. His feet took him down the walkway and up to the colossal crystal. Cain's Machamp had dragged him here. His trembling hands reached out and scraped the ice. Something had come out of it that day.

"What...is this doing here..." he said to himself.

"The chasm shifts from place to place."

Senses clicking, the hunter turned sharply and aimed his gun at the unwelcome noise.

"Easy boy. Easy..."

From the shadows, a shape drew forth and Scarlet's eyes narrowed. The man before him was gangly and somewhat weather-beaten with eyes were narrow and seemed to swallow one in their gray pools that bore stories, undoubtedly horrific or tragic. His dark hair was a mess, swishing in the wind and dancing in rhythm to the flapping of his cloak.

"Who...are you...?" Scarlet asked cautiously, lowering his gun. Save for the pokéball dangling on a chain around the man's neck, he looked relatively harmless.

"Should say the same for you," he replied, voice slightly cracked from the cold. Walking down the steps, he paused at one of the seats before plopping down with a heavy sigh.

"I thought hobos looked for...warmer...places," the hunter remarked, facing the crystal again. Something about the laughter that followed struck him with another wave of nostalgia and he tightened his grip on the gun.

"I look like a hobo, don't I?" he chortled heartily before rubbing his chin. "I should really lose the beard..." Seeing as the teen ceased to reply, he looked up at the crystal before letting out a tired smile. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Scarlet's eyes went half-lidded before he touched it again. "Yeah...I guess..." Turning again, he faced the middle-aged man and thumbed the shiny structure. "You said it moves from place to place. Explain."

"Hard to talk when you've got a seventeen year-old hunter pointing a gun at you."

Scarlet sweatdropped before pocketing the item. Nodding, the man continued.

"Legend has it that this place is alive or something. From the murals and stuff, strange things used to happen here. And it's all because of that." His long finger pointed at the crystal. "Caught some Team Plasma grunts trying to get something outta the ice."

_Team Plasma again_, Scarlet thought to himself. _Why are they digging for that monster...?_

"Did they get it out?" he asked. The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. I didn't want any trouble so I cleared out."

"...oh..."

The older ravenette ran a hand through his hair before sighing and leaning forward. "To tell you the truth, I used to search for this thing too a few years back."

"Thought the legend was true...?" Scarlet asked.

"It is true, kiddo. And thanks to a certain someone's influence, we discovered how the chasm follows the tectonic movements of the earth, allowing us to pinpoint where next it would pop up. An earthquake later, we found it in Sinnoh."

"We?" the hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Adventurous scientists looking for change," he replied sadly and looked down. "We did some sick stuff. Desecrating sacred grounds to look for clues. Delving into areas of research we weren't supposed to even know about. Gathering orphans and pumping them full of chemicals to flip their emotions. And worst of all...resorting to such an ancient yet effective method for awakening that...thing..."

Unknown to the man, Scarlet's eyes had glazed over and the gun was back in his hand, twisting silently until it formed a black glove over his twitching hand.

"What did you guys need orphans for?"

Oblivious, the man closed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...how do I put this...we needed their souls."

"..."

"The higher-ups would've known more than me, but I do understand that the beast needs a couple of specific requirements for it to wake up and be used. Souls just happened to be one of 'em," he continued, leaning back against the seat. "Not just any soul either...but hey, why'd you wanna know useless stuff like this."

"...Did it feel right, doing what you did?" the teen asked as the glove's fingertips stretched into metre-long talons.

His still-oblivious companion smiled a slow, sad smile. "Chemicals weren't the only things we used. For some reason, the kids were divided into two groups. One group was tortured with all kinds of stuff while the other had had its members treated like angels. Unfortunately, I was assigned the torture group along with some sadistic colleagues of mine. Let me be the first to tell you...it was hell. I couldn't even sleep at night because the screams were too many...even after the sessions. But nonetheless I kept on going, following the traditional scientist code. After the next thirty screams and deaths, I got used to it. So to answer your question, no...it didn't...and I'm thankful for being able to escape after the Promised Day eight years ago. I didn't expect the boss to kill every scientist affiliated with the project but he had to cover his tracks anyway."

"Unreal..." the hunter mouthed but what came next made him cringe.

"There was one kid though that amazed me. He was a boy, pretty frail-looking too with blood-red hair. He'd been brought in from nowhere with no memories of his past life. Also, no matter how much we tortured him...he never screamed. Or cried. Not even once. He'd just stare at us with those green eyes of his and that used to freak me out. Eventually, he broke...and then his hair got a streak of black running down it. I'll never forget that expression on his face that day as my colleagues celebrated."

"That insane expression that comes from one-too-many electric shocks to the brain by provoked Magnemite," Scarlet said, slowly rising to his feet. His face was shadowed now and through the reflection in the ice, he could see the man's puzzled expression.

"Yeah. Exactly like that..." he said before getting a second look at the teen. "Actually, you kind of look like him..."

A smile spread across the hunter's face.

"One last question," he stated, turning to face the man. "Who was that certain someone that hired you?"

"Ummm...he's a pretty popular name in this region. Goes by the name Ghetsis Harmonia."

_Knew that name rang a bell. _

"Professor Hale E. Finnian," the hunter called out, taking a step forward.

The man looked up sharply. "Hey...how'd you know my-"

His question stopped as he glimpsed at the teen's eyes. Hard, devilish, stormy, glowering, ecstatic and just the tiniest bit insane. Also, they were dangerously familiar.

The clawed hand stretched out and hung aimlessly by the boy's side.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

"Scarly's been gone a while, hasn't he...?" White remarked as Jolteon stretched on her lap and yawned in response. Sighing, she checked the weather outside and huffed at the harsh winds that blew thick snow and hail across the landscape. "He'd better get back soon or he'll freeze. Just what is he doing out there anyway...?"

* * *

Blood dripped unto the cold floor, staining it with red spots that seemed to freeze into red crystals.

"Huh...?" Hale stuttered, looking down at the large hole in his middle. Blood trickled down his mouth and with a gasp, he sank to the ground. Unfazed, Scarlet stared at him for a second before looking on at the darkness before him, peeved at the fact that he wasn't the one who killed him.

"A gentleman never gets his gloves dirty," a sing-song voice rang and steps clacked, echoing throughout the cave.

"Thanks, but you kinda ruined the moment," Scarlet replied before raising his claw and getting into a fighting stance. "Mr.P."

The mummified man chuckled. "How long did it take before you knew I was here?"

"Not too long. I pretty much found out after a minute or two." The claw glimmered. "So...is there something you're hiding from me or did you stab him just to clear away the witnesses?"

Mr.P fell silent before doing a little dance, moving forward with each step until he came to rest beside the injured scientist. First thing Scarlet noticed was the lack of Pokémon or tools with which he had used to stab the professor.

"Something I should know about...?" he asked cautiously.

"Yup. There's been a slight change of plans," Mr.P replied, twirling. "The deadline...has been shifted!"

Scarlet twitched. "To when...?"

"We want Reshiram by the end of the month," he sang before placing his foot on the professor's head. "So you'd better hurry up."

"End of the month?!" the hunter exclaimed. "But-"

"Is there a problem, Mr Scarlet?" he chipped in. "Or is that talentless toy of yours weighing you down with her foolish training?"

"She has a name!"

The outburst echoed throughout the cave and Scarlet himself marvelled at the fact that it came from his mouth. Mr.P froze for a second before raising a finger and wagging it at the hunter.

"Oh my..." he started, moving past the dying man and towards Scarlet. "Me thinks our hunter has gotten himself into some kind of situation." He was right in Scarlet's face now. "Has she become something much more than a lead?"

"No," he stated flatly. Through the tiny openings in the bandages, Scarlet noticed the crimson eyes staring down at him. They were...strikingly similar to those of a certain fan-girl he knew. Also, they looked like they were mocking him, looking down on him like some bug or piece of trash that didn't deserve to live.

"Be careful, Scarlet," Mr.P said in a slow, dangerous tone. "You are delving into things best left untouched by the teenaged mind. Train the girl, get Reshiram and collect your reward at Lacunosa Town. Am I understood?"

"...I wanna know something."

The bandaged client tilted his head. "What?"

"Is it your company that's digging out that monster-pokémon in the ice?" Scarlet asked, face stoic.

"Oh that old thing? We dug it out a long time ago. However, he won't wake up until we fulfil the necessary requirements-Oops! Looks like I've said to much already!" The client raised his collar and turned. "Brr, look at the weather. Gotta go!" As he started for the exit, Scarlet's weapon was raised high in the air before the hunter dashed forward sharply and swung the blades at Mr.P's back.

CLANG!

The claws stopped in mid-air and no matter how hard he pushed, Scarlet couldn't get the blades past the space inches from his client's back.

"Forcefield...?" he grunted before gasping as something thich and heavy slammed against his side, sending him spiralling into the ice-crystals. Hissing as his back collided with the gigantic crystal, the teen looked up again and his eyes darted to and fro, searching for whatever pokémon had hit him. Except for the two men in the room, there was nobody else making the hunter do a double-take at Mr.P whose back was still turned to him. His eyes widened however as the air around him bent and contorted.

"Don't take me lightly, human," the man growled, bandages slipping to the side. Black, curly hair danced in the rising mist and Scarlet's heart skipped a beat at the familiar dots-for-eyes look that only homunculus...and Dragon Knights...possessed whenever their switches were flipped. Tipping his fedora, the mist disappeared sharply and the air stopped twisting. "Bye bye, Ginger!" he called in his silly voice again and waved before stepping out of the room. His head popped back in again shortly after. "Oh yeah, you'd wanna get that wound checked! Bye!"

Scarlet arched an eyebrow. _Wound?_

PLIP. PLIP.

He looked down slowly...and his eyes went wide at the icicle poking out of his side. That invisible hit must've shoved him into the tips of the smaller crystals. Ouch. The hunter stared at the injury for a full two minutes before sighing as he remembered that someone was still waiting for him.

"I'll probably cauterize it when I get to Emboar," he mumbled, easing himself out of the icicle. Wincing at the squelching noise his side made, he ignored the pain and with a jerk, pulled himself out of the blood-slathered icicle. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door before looking back at the man on the floor. Rolling his eyes, he staggered back to him and kneeled before turning him onto his back.

"Hey!" he barked, slapping his bearded face. "Don't fall asleep or you're really gonna die."

Groaning, the man opened his eyes. "S...?"

"It's Scarlet."

"Oh yeah...that's what Jillian named you..." he replied before biting back another moan. "Damn, it hurts...aren't you gonna finish me off?"

Scarlet clawed weapon retracted and returned to gun-mode before he pocketed the item.

"I was," he said, taking off the cloak and tying it round the man's waist. "Until that guy stabbed you. Then I realised that there was something he probably didn't want you to accidentally tell me."

"Yeah...go figure..." he chuckled before his expression went calm again. "I wouldn't mind dying...in fact, after all I've done, I actually contemplated suicide."

"So why're you still alive?" the teen asked flatly as he brought out a whistle from his jeans and blew hard. No sound came out, but he seemed satisfied at the action. "Well...?"

"Well...before the events of that day, Ghetsis had every scientist slaughtered to contribute their souls to the monster-pokémon. I was lucky I had to take a dump at the time."

"That was a long one," the ravenette chipped in, sitting down and inspecting the wound in his side again.

"Yeah, we had tacos and Tamato berry sauce for lunch that day. Talk about luck. Anyway, I escaped and wandered around for a little bit since I had no home to go back to. Plus, I was still haunted by the screams and blood and all that. At some point, I decided to end it all...but just as I was about throwing myself off the nearest cliff, I met this guy."

He fumbled around his neck before pulling off the pokéball and pressing the button. A flash later, a smallish, white, humanoid-looking pokémon with a big green helmet-like covering over its eyes stood beside Hale and chirped in worry at the wound in his middle.

"A Ralts," the hunter stated matter-of-factly and face-palmed. "Of course. What other pokémon is capable of changing a suicidal person's mind?"

Smiling, Hale rubbed the pokémon's head. "It's okay, Lucky. I'm made of tougher stuff." On cue, blood spurted from his mouth again. "Or not..."

"Why'd you name him Lucky?" Scarlet asked although his mind was on when their rescue would get here.

"I met him on the cliff, dangling from a broken branch on the edge. Apparently, he was chasing the leaves flying in the autumn wind and found himself in that predicament. I've done enough evil things so I just decided to help him out. Unfortunately, the branch broke from my weight and we both took a long drop with the open road below ready to crack our skulls in half. Then...a miracle happened..."

"Miracles don't exist," Scarlet sighed.

"I never believed that too...but what else would I have called it when a truck transporting pillows drove in from nowhere. We fell right in. Right buddy?" Ralts nodded in agreement and both of them chuckled. "I named him Lucky after that. Been inseparable ever since."

The hunter found himself smiling. "Mushy."

"Thanks...say, Scarlet," he mumbled as his breathing hitched. "I ain't gonna last long...and I know I deserve this...but for all it's worth, I'm sorry for whatever we put you through..."

"Apology not accepted," he cut in flatly before giggling at the man's expression. "Although I'll let the others know when I visit their graves."

"Thanks..." Hale deadpanned before looking at his concerned pokémon again. "Also, I've lived my life...and travelling with this guy was the highlight. Maybe...you can get him a home...since I'm done for anyway..."

The hunter was silent for a second before he slowly rose to his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Do it yourself," he stated, ignoring the disappointed look in Hale's eyes. "I'm not ready to saddle myself with another burden." The ground began to rumble and Lucky looked around in apprehension as the air warmed up considerably.

"Besides," Scarlet added, looking at the ice ahead of them. "If you think you're gonna die without fessing up then you've got another thing coming."

The ice split and cracked and Ralts stared wide-eyed at his trembling surroundings.

"So man up, Hale!" Scarlet stated and put up his grin. "You're made of tougher stuff, remember?"

**BOOM!**

The ice shattered to bits behind the hunter and steam billowed from the hole in the rocky wall.

"Took you long enough, ditz!"

White's Emboar clambered through the hole and her trainer hopped off her shoulders before Jolteon climbed out of her satchel.

"Scarlet!" she cried and the hunter sweatdropped as both girl and pokémon charged towards him before tackling him in a hug. "We were so worried!"

"My side! My side!" he choked out in exasperation.

"Woah, Scarly! You're hurt!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, bubblebrain! And licking it won't help, fuzzball!"

Hale watched the group bicker before smiling broadly.

"To have moved on from that warped boy you used to be," he whispered as darkness covered him. "At least one of them turned out alright...thank...Arceus..."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Violet: New character, past memories. If you ask me, I'm still confused.

Draco: No one knows my pokémon! No one knows my pokémon!

White: Oh! Pick me! Draco's pokémon is-!"

Burgh: Restrain her!

The cast dog-piles on White and Awesome walks into the room holding a manuscript.

Awesome: Where's Sly? We still need to work on Scarlet and Rain's fight against Ghetsis!

Burgh: Restrain her!

Awesome: Hey! What're you-!

Slybill trots into the studio, clearly ignoring the scuffle going on in the recording room.

Slybill: So...Lightning versus Draco...White versus Brycen...and another good guy dies...Yep! I've gotten the script down. Awesome, when're those special effects for Reshiram coming up?

Scarlet: STOP SPOILING THE FREAKING SHOW!


	40. Iluvia Danza! Rain Dance!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, CHAMPIONS WOULDN'T HAVE TO HAVE A GARCHOMP! (DAMN YOU, CYNTHIA!)

* * *

Icirrus City, Unova Region.

Scarlet paced up and down the kerb, stopping only to re-wind the scarf on his neck. Icirrus was cold even at this time of the year though that was pretty understandable considering the city's location on the map.

"Something up, Ginger?" White asked, coming out of the changing room. Wearing her hair in long pigtails now, she tugged on her new black-instead-of-the-usual-white top.

"What's with the new look?"

The girl looked down at her clothes before snapping her fingers. "You'll never believe it but I actually had ten identical pairs of my old clothes. Guess after a while, I needed some change."

"Ten...pairs," he echoed, mildly surprised. "Are you some kind of anime character?"

White struck an action pose. "White Rock Shooter!" she exclaimed and laughed at her companion's expression before stretching. "Actually, you've changed too."

Scarlet pouted and turned his head up. "How so?"

Extending a hand, she gave his now mid-length hair a tug. "For starters, you need a haircut. Next, you smile more often. Then, you ditched the contacts and finally, you've gotten a whole lot kinder."

"Kinder...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before looking at Jolteon. The latter shrugged and Scarlet realised what she meant. "Oh, you mean Hale? Don't get me wrong, White. I just need him for something."

"Righty right, Tsun-chan," she said, nodding sarcastically like a sage. Walking forward, she strolled down the road before stopping at a nearby bench in a quiet park. Eyeing the couple strolling a good distance away, she smiled before looking up to the gray skies. A few Swanna flew past in V-formation, probably migrating to much warmer climates. Summer was passing and the rainy autumn was fast approaching, making her shiver with excitement. The Pokémon League would be open for challengers in two months time and she couldn't wait, knowing she had only two more badges to go.

"Two more badges," she whispered, a thought suddenly dawning on her. Contrary to all beliefs, White had actually done a lot of thinking lately and after seeing how successful she had been so far with Scarlet, her mind had come to one conclusion.

"Scarlet," she said aloud. The boy behind her rolled his eyes.

"You only call me my real name whenever you need something from me, so what is it this time?"

She cast him a brief glance before looking at the bandage peeking out from his open collar. Putting her hands on her lap, she smiled.

"I want you to be honest...what do you want Reshiram for?"

She couldn't see him, but she felt him freeze and shuffle his feet.

"So you finally remembered to ask that question," he huffed before looking at his feet. "It's because..." _Because what? Now that I know it's Team Plasma hiring me, what's the point? Would they need me for that thing again?_ "...because..." _Mr.P didn't say he'd need a sacrifice, did he? Am I even eligible for their so-called sacrifice or have they found someone else?_ "...because I..."_ I could reconfirm. If I'm lucky, I'll probably run into a Plasma grunt or a Knight, then I can force an answer out of them. But to do that, I'll have to stick with White._

"Well?"

Scarlet looked at her calm face. The soft smile, the curious yellow eyes and that air of hopefulness around her. What should he do? The truth was absolutely out of the question. But if I continue with her...there's a high chance that she'll see me taking Reshiram...

Suddenly, Scarlet felt a lump in his throat. What would he do then? The image of him running a blade through her middle suddenly got too disturbing for him to consider. So was shooting her, strangling her, poisoning her and, heck, even having Jolteon run a fatally high voltage through her. But if she lived, she'd be miserable...emotionally scarred or worse...she might end up hating him. Why he was scared of this possibility, he couldn't guess. But he had a feeling he'd get torn if that happened. For try as he might, White's playful charm had snared his heart, and he couldn't escape. Scratch that, he didn't want to escape. It was faint, but the hole was filling up more and more and Scarlet didn't have to put Magnemite together to know that that was all White's doing.

"Scarlet?" White asked, seeing a single, solitary tear roll down his face. It might have been the raindrops, she thought. Scarlet didn't even look like he had realised it yet. Slowly, a smile spread across his face and he put his hands on her shoulder before drawing her into a hug.

"Seeing a legendary pokémon is my life's dream," he stated, eyes shadowed. "If I can just see Reshiram's beauty and add it to my memories, that's enough for me."

White was startled. "So you have a dream too?"

"Yeah," he replied, more tears escaping from his eyes. He could feel Jolteon's uneasy stare. "I do."

Inwardly, his previously-dying conscience screamed, kicked and fought at the above act. Scarlet shouldn't have felt this way. He knew White would be disappointed if she found out. He knew he couldn't take it back. Yet, he knew that it would fall apart sooner than later. Scarlet had lied. And he really and truly felt horrified for it. But what came next shocked him even more.

"I believe you, Scarlet." White patted his shoulder. "I'm changing our deal. Let's split."

Jolteon froze.

"After I've gotten my last gym badge," she added and both her companions let out the breath they'd been holding. Even then, Scarlet's heart still panged.

"Why...?"

White peeled herself off and poked his side playfully. "I've been thinking of stuff lately. And for some reason, I've got this really tiny voice that keeps saying it's my fault that you get hurt."

The ravenette's mouth fell open.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" she added, putting her hands behind her and turning. "Because I was careless enough to get my pokémon stolen back in Castelia, you had to fight that awful Alphinia to get Emboar...and me...safely out of the building even though you clearly didn't want to."

Scarlet blinked.

"Then there was the train fight. Since I got you into that mess in Castelia, Team Plasma targeted us. You didn't like me very much, yet you battled a Garchomp and stopped a train just to save me, my pokémon and everyone else on the train."

_Because you made me anyway,_ he chipped in mentally.

"And then you helped me out when we fought Alphinia and Joid. Even though we couldn't save Skyla..." she trailed off before turning back to face him with her ever innocent smile. "So I realised how slightly selfish my request and bang! That's when I decided to let you go. After we get my last badge. By then, I'll be strong enough to take the League Challenge on my own."

The hunter in Scarlet leapt for joy. He'd be free! He wouldn't have to run into any more weirdos or dangerous people and pokémon. However, a bigger part of him, the real Scarlet deep down, felt torn and slightly confused.

"White..." was all his whirling brain could spit out. His logical side took control again and he folded his arms. "Hmph. Do what you want. Only makes it easier."

"A-OK!" she replied before zooming off in an unknown direction. "Let's go find the gym!" And as Scarlet watched her go, only one thought dropped in his troubled mind.

_I should have shot her back in Pinwheel._

* * *

Scarlet brushed shoulders with the blue-haired young man on the road.

"Sorry," he mumbled quickly before hurrying away, a Jolteon hot on his heels. The bluenette blinked before turning.

"He's got something on his mind," he stated.

_His mind is in confusion,_ a voice echoed from within his head. _And he seems to be drowning in turmoil._

"Oh really...?" he replied, earning a stare from the woman beside him. "Just what could be going on in that big head of his?"

"Excuse me?" the woman stuttered. Rain didn't seem to hear her as he continued to stare into space.

"The girl's causing it?" he asked and fell silent before nodding. "So it seems. The airhead does have some interesting qualities."

"Airhead?" she stammered taken aback...and taking offence.

"Although I wonder...how does she walk around with that big bust? And I'm surprised that she keeps them from swinging so much. What was that? She's wearing a bra-size smaller than she usually wears? Oh yeah, you can see through stuff-"

SLAP!

"Bloody Pervert!" the furious lady screamed and walked away holding her bust tightly. Unperturbed, the ranger folded his arms and stared at the cloudy horizon.

_Shouldn't you get that checked? _Latios asked, referring to the red mark on his partner's throbbing face. Shaking his head, Rain ran a hand down his cheek and smiled.

"This happens to me all the time." Expression going blank again, he continued in a low voice. "More importantly, we're being followed."

_Hmph. I knew it, _Latios hissed. _But what for?_

"I don't know...how many can you detect?"

The area was silent before Latios voice rang through his head again.

_3...that's about the amount of malicious intent towards us._

"What do we do? Catch one and ask?"

_No...fighting them here would be hazardous to the civilians here. I suggest we go to a more secluded area._

The tree beside Rain ruffled.

"That won't be needed," he stated as a shape came down unto its visible branches. His brick-red eyes could make out a man with waist-length white hair dressed strangely like a ninja. "How do you move around in this cold with light clothing like that, Mr Shadow Triad Member?"

"Top Ranger Rain," he replied, as expressionless as the young man below him. "You are hereby invited to the Red Moon Ball, held at Lacunosa Town at the end of this month." With a flick of the wrist, a card extended from his hand.

"Wow," Rain whistled. "Thought only big shots came to the ball. Besides, what makes you think I'll accept that from a shady character like you?"

The ninja paused for a second before raising the card. "Your questions shall be answered there."

Silence reigned for the next few seconds with the men staring hard at each other.

Slowly, Rain felt a pat on his shoulder.

_Take it,_ Latios said._ It might be a trap...but we'll take the risk...and I foresaw an outcome that wouldn't affect us in anyway...yet..._

Shrugging, Rain took the card and inspected it. A single word. S.

"I'm guessing you won't tell me what this means," he sighed. The Shadow Triad member only stepped back and disappeared into the rain. Before he did however, he muttered one thing.

"You will be there, sir. Fate shall pull you to it whether you like it or not."

...

Latios froze.

_Rain!_ He hissed. _There's madness in the air!_

"About time," he replied and shook the water out of his face. "Looks like my intel was right. Their leader has come out for a stroll down memory lane."

* * *

"Brycen!" White called, happily tackling the unsuspecting gym leader during his meditation. Scarlet sweatdropped as blood spewed from the blue-haired man's lips thanks to her crushing hug.

"W-White-san!" he coughed. "Still got that Beartic hug I thought you!"

Releasing her hold on him, she nodded enthusiastically. Brycen took some time to catch his breath before giving the girl a once over.

"How you've grown," he said solemnly. "And seeing as I'm the 7th gym leader, I take it that you're also quite the battler."

"Yup! My pokémon are super tough and you'll be blown over by how much I've learned!" she declared. Scarlet stayed silent the whole time they were chatting, looking the man up and down. To the hunter, he was probably another weirdo judging by his mode of dress and the mask on his face. When he was younger, Scarlet would see him on TV, doing some action movies, most of which didn't appeal to the boy as he hated karate flicks.

"Also, how is that Beartic?" Brycen chipped in, making Scarlet raise his head.

"Well, Black said I shouldn't use it until I'm strong enough," White replied, pulling out the pokéball. "He did say you'd have a message for me when I reached you."

Brycen nodded. "That is true. A while before he passed away, he came to me and requested for my youngest pokémon. He wanted it as a present of sorts to you."

"And that's this big guy?" she cooed.

"Yes. He trained it a little, in case you needed a bodyguard. Then he told you not to use it until you reach a certain level of strength. In other words, I, Brycen, am that test. That's what he said."

"So I'll have to beat you to get Beartic?"

Brycen nodded again. "With three of your pokémon. And not just any three."

White smiled. She knew Brycen to be quite the stern teacher that he was. Way back when, she used to play-train with the gym leader, doing some of his mildly outrageous, and sometimes harsh, tasks. A good reason for her hardy nature.

"One advantaged pokémon, one disadvantaged pokémon and the very Beartic you sought to obtain fully."

Scarlet pouted. That was two disadvantaged types against his pokémon. And from what he had heard, Brycen was no easy feat to topple. Depsite that, his companion nodded.

"I'm getting fired up!" she declared with that look of determination in her eyes. "Let's battle now!"

"Of course," he replied before gesturing to the ravenette and his Jolteon behind her. "But at least try and remember to introduce your friends."

"Oh!" She rubbed her head goofily. "This is Scarlet, my training coach. And that's his Jolteon."

Unknowingly, the man found himself thinking of another Jolteon belonging to the late champion. Casting it off as the general similarity between all Jolteon, he extended a hand to Scarlet.

"Good to meet you, Scarlet-san," he stated.

"Likewise," the boy mumbled and slowly grasped the hand. It was faint, but he felt Brycen flinch at his touch.

"So...cold," he muttered. Suddenly, a wave of danger washed over him and he sharply withdrew his hand to Scarlet's surprise. "Sorry," he stated, rather quickly before taking White by the shoulder and whispering into her ear. "There's an air of danger around the boy. He has not harmed you in any way...has he?"

"No," she replied, tilting her head. "Why d'you ask, Bryce?"

Sighing in relief, he stood upright again. "Just wanted to know. However, I feel the need to be much more wary around him."

White blinked. "Scarly? Oh don't worry. He can be a bit of a baldy but he's okay if he likes you."

"I don't like people," Scarlet cut in sharply and steered White towards the gym behind them. "Excuse us, Brycen, but we need to work on a battle strategy for her match."

"Take your time," the man replied and watched them go before his expression went dangerous. "Cryogonal, Rapid Spin!" he suddenly ordered and from behind him, a blue blur sped past and sliced the nearby tree in half. Dashing over to the stump, Brycen grit his teeth as his eyes caught sight of one object on the ground. A clump of white hair. Behind him, a giant, diamond shaped ice-type pokémon resembling a snowflake floated back and hummed loudly.

"Yes, it does look familiar," he replied and his hands unconsciously clenched. "I should've dealt with those three years ago." Sighing, he sat on the stump and stared at his hand, the one he had used to shake Scarlet's. It was still trembling like crazy, a very bad sign for him. Only one other person could make this happen, and Brycen didn't want to remember that mass of grey-green hair framing that one red eye.

"I'll probably ask for his background later," he said to himself, jumping off the stump and beckoning to Cryogonal. "Come Cryogonal. We have a battle to attend."

* * *

Driftveil City, Unova Region.

N sat himself down on the park bench and tore off his mask before stuffing it into his trenchcoat. Panting heavily, he looked to and fro, ignoring the various glances from passers-by who were hurrying out of the rain. Zoroark brushed the hair clinging to her master's face.

_You need to rest_, she advised calmly._ You've been going at this fruitless task for weeks now and your body can't take any more stress. _

"Fruitless?" he echoed and chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't say that." Raising a finger, he pointed to the building on the hill a good distance away. "Anthea and Concordia...they should still be there."

Zoroark wrinkled her nose in doubt. _Hopefully, it's not a trap of some sort. Shall I check?_

N looked up and saw himself standing beside him, waiting for the word.

"Okay...but be careful. And I'll be close behind," he replied with a nod. Echoing the action, Zoroark strolled out of the park and down the stone walkway towards the building.

5 minutes later...

Zoroark stood at the doorway looking apprehensive and slightly pale at the scene before her. The walls had been bashed in with bits and pieces of debris lying on the cracked floorboards. Tracing her human fingers on the tell-tale splashes of dried blood smeared on the table, she shuddered to think of what would have happened here.

"What...happened here?" her master muttered, stepping in through the window. "Anthea! Concordia!" he called, frowning as only his voice came back to answer him. "Where are they...?"

"Taken, most probably."

Eyes widening, the greenette spun and called out, "Night Slash!"

In the blink of an eye, Zoroark had transformed back into her original form and was already speeding towards the source of the unknown voice with her claws glowing dark blue. The wall blew apart as her fist connected with the source behind it. Slowly, the smoke cleared and N rose an eyebrow as a big, golden dragon reared its head and looked down defiantly on the claws scraping its side.

"Haxorus?" he mumbled before rolling his eyes as his mind slowly recognised the chip in its right tusk. Only one person owned that one...and unfortunately-

**PUNCH!**

Cheren smugly rubbed his left fist on his dress shirt and looked down on the comically twitching form of his once arch-enemy.

"Yo, N. I've been meaning to do that for a long, long time," he growled with that angry smile on his face. "You didn't come for Black's funeral, you didn't come for my wedding and worse, you didn't come for Skyla's funeral either. What do you have to say for yourself and please keep in mind that the question of whether or not my ring hand ends up in your face depends on your next statement."

"Uh...congratulations," the whirling man spluttered and grunted as Cheren's left knocked the top of his head lightly.

"Weirdo," he muttered, helping the greenette to his feet. "You're just lucky I'm saving my right for Skyla's killer."

"O-Kay..." N remarked before picking up his mask. "What're you doing here, Cheren?"

"Well, I heard that Team Plasma had raided some parts of Driftveil about a week ago while Clay was out on a business trip. I came to investigate on orders from the League and after a while, someone told me that this place had the most number of grunts in it. Knowing what kind of occupants stayed here, I rushed over as fast as I could. You?"

"I came...to meet my sisters..." N replied sadly. "But I can't find them anywhere. Did they escape...? Or were they..."

Haxorus' long neck stretched through the doorway and it gave a throaty rumble before beckoning Cheren over. Nodding, Cheren walked past jutting floorboards until he reached a wall, covered with several bits of furniture and a ripped curtain.

"You saw something?" he asked before squinting as something gleamed stubbornly. Clearing away the materials, he took hold of the curtain before giving it a sharp tug, ripping it all off the wall. What he saw made the soft material fall from his trembling hand. Grey eyes widening, he scanned the sight before him before saying something. "N, you'd better take a look at this..."

A short stumble later, Zoroark and N entered the room cautiously.

"What is it, Cher-"

The words stopped flat in N's throat as he too stared wide-eyed at the sight before him.

It was a large portrait, with three young people in it consisting of a green haired boy standing behind two girls sitting beside each other, one with bubblegum-pink hair and the other with golden yellow hair. They were smiling, the kind of smile that any teen would've thrown if they had just come out of a long, long battle for freedom. Beside the boy, a Zoroark stood proudly while several baby pokémon dotted the feet of the girls. At first glance, one would've concluded that it was just your average happy family...had it not been for the blood smeared across the painting with two blood-stained daggers embedded into the girls' chest.

"Arceus..." N whispered, drawing closer to the desecrated painting.

"Looking closely, the blood forms a message," Cheren chipped in, stroking his restless dragon pokémon. N looked up slowly and he ground his teeth in anger.

**WARPED CHILDREN CERTAINLY CANNOT FORM A HAPPY FAMILY. YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT, N. HOWEVER, IF YOU WISH TO SEE THEM AGAIN, READ THE MESSAGE PINNED TO THEIR HEARTS.**

N looked down and removed the blade rooted in Anthea's image. An envelope was pinned to it.

"You are hereby invited to the Red Moon Ball that will be held at the end of this month. Be there. Father," Cheren read aloud, looking over N's shoulders to see the message. "Pretty obvious who sent this."

"Ghetsis..." was all the man could growl like poison. Turning it over, he saw a single letter engraved in its surface. S.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" Cheren asked as N pocketed the letter and took up his mask.

"That despicable being only wants me for Zekrom," he replied taking out a pokéball. "However, I also came back to Unova to convey a gift from Black"

Cheren cocked a brow. "Black left you a message? Scratch that, Black knew where you were all this time?"

N nodded and took out a book. "He said I should give it to his younger sister's closest friend."

Rubbing his chin, the ravenette's mind went back to a certain younger ravenette he knew.

"Wait, N!" he called, seeing as the greenette was ready to leave. "I don't know about friend...but White's been awfully close to a boy she's been travelling with. Does that count?"

"Maybe..." he replied, throwing open the door. "Where can I find them?"

Cheren pressed his forehead in thought. "They...should probably be in Icirrus City by now..."

"Icirrus. Got it!" N exclaimed, throwing out the pokéball in his hand. With a heavy crash that made Cheren jump in surprise, N's deep black, Dragon/electric type pokémon roared loudly and stretched his neck stiffly.

"Zekrom!" the Hero of Ideals called, making him lower his back for N and Zoroark to jump on. "Sorry for keeping you in for so long. For now, let's go to Icirrus!"

Roaring again, Zekrom's large tail began to spin, glowing blue with each moment and crackling with lightning. With a boom loud enough to outclass a Concord, the pokémon took off, leaving both Cheren and Haxorus coughing and spluttering in the mud and dust.

"That's why I hate that guy!" he screamed before wiping the mud from his tie. "Geez, to think I just got these dry-cleaned." Haxorus tapped his shoulder again and pointed to the ruined picture inside. There was still one dagger with an envelope rooted in Concordia's image. Taking it, the ravenette pulled open the letter, wondering why there were two of such items. What he saw however made his blood run cold.

_You are hereby invited to the Red Moon Ball that will be held at the end of this month at Lacunosa Town._

_P.S._

_You shouldn't have let me escape when the Shadow Triad created an opening, Cheren. And I suggest you return to your wife and unborn child and check to see if they're unharmed. Enjoy them. Cherish them. And know that by the end of this month when your child is due, you shall not be there to see it...ever again. _

_G Harmonia._

"B-" Cheren stuttered, anger welling up in him. "Bastard!"

Recalling Haxorus, he pulled out his Unfezant and zoomed off in the pouring rain back to Aspertia City. The logical young man would've reasoned that he was risking serious pneumonia...but-

"Screw Logic!" he roared to himself. "If those bastards so much as touch my family, I'll have Zekrom forcefed with their insides!"

* * *

He didn't notice the S inscribed on the back of the card.

Icirrus City, Unova Region.

"Hey, did you hear?" one woman asked.

"Yeah, there were some weirdos dressed like knights at Dragonspiral Tower..." her friend replied as they hurried down the road. "You don't think it's Team Plasma...do you?"

"In this little town? No way!" the woman exclaimed. "But there was a rumour."

Her friend nodded. "I heard it too...that their king is here..."

Unknown to them, a teenager stopped dead in his tracks and let the bag of Hyper Potions in his arms drop.

"What was his name again..." he heard one of them say, snapping her slim fingers in thought.

"I don't know...but the kids playing around there said he had green hair coming down his helmet," the other one replied.

Suddenly, two hands gripped their shoulders making them jump in fright. They were even more startled by the crazed look on Scarlet's wet face.

"Where. Is. Dragonspiral. Tower?"

* * *

Dragonspiral Tower, Icirrus City, Unova Region.

Draco twirled his fedora and stared at the grunt before him. Both members of Team Plasma kept their eyes locked on each other with only the silence of the other grunts keeping them company. Sweat rolled down the grunt's face as Draco's crimson pools bored into his skull. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea accepting the knight's offer to a staring contest...especially if the loser had to give up a limb. Was he serious or was he just winding him up again? Either way, the grunt cursed as that stinging began to eat away at his blue eyes. Ten minutes was his limit and yet the dragon-human hybrid before him continued to stare like a deranged Gothita. Still. Silent. Creepy.

"BOO!" Draco suddenly exclaimed, catching the grunt off his guard and in the blink of an eye, Draco was happily chomping down on a bloodied finger (I probably forgot to mention it, but his taste palette changed for the worse when he got pumped full of dragon pokémon DNA).

"You said a limb!" the agonised grunt screamed while holding his now-incomplete hand.

"Hm? I thought I was being merciful..." he replied with a goofy chuckle. "Or does it really hurt more when you lose a finger?"

Had it not been for the sudden interruption by the grunt at the entrance below, the one facing Draco would've gladly sent his pokémon against him (a useless but nonetheless satisfactory attempt at revenge).

"Sir Draco!" his personal grunt called, coming up the stairs. "Two people are on their way to the tower. Shall we drive them off so that the king shall not be disturbed?"

Draco put on his fedora and smiled wildly, red eyes staring at the floor above him.

"Drive them off?" he echoed and the scene changed to the topmost floor. Sitting on one of the stone steps in between two broken pillars was the king himself, covered head to toe in a black cloak with a crown-shaped helmet over his brooding head.

"You can't even dream of doing that...given their current level. Not to mention Scarlet's fury..."

Ghetsis put up a hand and brushed the nearest pillar in thought. Sweet memories.

"The only one capable of taming a pawn's rage...is a king himself."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Ghetsis Harmonia. Dapper, dangerous, dual-natured or just deranged? Either way, he's finally here. And we shall see just what awaits Scarlet when he confronts the very man who scripted his nightmarish past. BTW, what would you have done if you were in Scarlet's position at the first paragraph concerning White's question.

Preview: Scarlet and Rain take on Ghetsis. White begins her battle for Beartic's ownership. But what happens when you mix booster gloves, confused minds and a simple black dragon-pokemon's scale together?


	41. I've LoSt mY mInD

Author's Corner. Side Story: Director For a Day. (Part 1)

Slybill *cracks knuckles*: Well, time to get to work!

Awesome: Scarlet! White! Ghetsis! Get to your places!

Cast: Yes ma'am!

Awesome: Keep working on those lights, Ahuei!

Ahuei: Yes ma'am!

Awesome: And where's that sound engineer when you need him?! *Sighs* Fine, you do it, Skidz.

Skidz: Yes! *Takes a step into the control room…and accidentally destroys the audio console* Uh…oops…

Awesome *tick mark forming*: And that's why I never let brats intern here!

Scarlet: Calm down, red. Battle music isn't all that important. Also, this part seems really hectic and Sly thinks you should take a break for now and let someone else direct it today.

Awesome: …I guess you're right…*brightens up*. That's why I brought PikaMewGirl to do the directing!

Cast: WHAT?!

Scarlet: B-B-But you can't! She only directs when something REALLY terrible is gonna happen to me. Don't you remember the time when we re-edited chapter 20?!

Awesome: Yeah, if memory serves…she was the one who brought in that live Garchomp in the first place. *Yawns* Oh well, don't worry about it, Ginger. She promised me that she'll be very gentle the next time she directs. *Turns to leave* Well, see ya!

The cast watches the door close and turn to each other, clearly nervous.

Skidz: Um…I'm pretty new so this might probably sound weird but…what's so bad about PikaMewGirl?

Scarlet puts a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Scarlet: She's…crazy.

Skidz *blinks*: ….Crazy?

Everyone tenses as steps echo from behind the door.

Shadow Triad *in ominous tones*: She's coming.

Burgh: Thank Arceus I'm not in this part of the story. *Pats Scarlet's and White's shoulders* Good luck.

The latter two cringe and shuffle to their places. Soon, three short knocks catch their ears and Skidz runs up to the door.

Skidz: You guys are just being unfair. Maybe she's just under a lot of pressure. *Reaches for the door* I'm sure she's just as normal as normal can be-

BAM!

Skidz twirls as the door slams into his face before collapsing atop the nearest chair, out cold.

Cheren *makes a sign of the cross*: Arceus help that fool….and he was so young too…

A young woman with shock pink hair and cat ears stumbles into the room looking absolutely furious.

PikaMewGirl: Scar…let!

Scarlet: Oh yeah…I forgot that she had something against me. *Dodges a flying Skidz thrown by you-know-who* SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, CRAZY FANGIRLS LIKE PIKAMEWGIRL WOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED- **GOOD GOD! MY EYE! SHE FUCKING TOOK MY EYE!**

* * *

Dragonspiral Tower, Icirrus City, Unova Region.

A wild Druddigon meandered past the trees and into the tall grass surrounding the looming stone tower in search of a meal. Normally, it would've just waited in its cave but today was a slow day so not many edible critters found themselves in its home. Luckily, the rain had cleared and the afternoon sun energised its rough skin. Looking around, Druddigon spotted something approaching and with a smile, it crouched low, tensing its muscles in anticipation for the incoming prey. A foot away, the steps stopped and Druddigon shot out, arms ready to smash its prey's skull and rip it to bite-sized chunks. However, the shape below it simply drew up an arm and socked it in the gut, its general weakness. Before it could register the owner of the blow, a leg dropped down on its head before another one got it in the neck, making it reel and gasp in pain. Seven more killer blows graced its jaws before it finally gave in as a steel-plated boot lodged into its belly. As all went dark, the pokemon could barely make out the human shape of its attacker, wearing a menacing look on his young face and tightening the steel-coloured gloves sheathing his hands.

* * *

Icirrus City Gym, Icirrus City, Unova Region.

White shivered. Not from the sub-zero temperature of the ice-covered gym but from the feeling she held when she spotted Scarlet's face shortly before he left.

"Scarlet-san isn't present to support you?" Brycen asked, seeing the distracted look in her eyes as the referee read out the battle conditions.

"Eh?" she blurted, obviously coming back down to earth. "Oh! Scarly said he had to check something out and would be back in a while. But don't worry! It's not like it'll affect me anyway...I think..."

_Truthful as always_, Brycen commented before looking down at the yellow pokemon at her feet. "He didn't take his pokemon with him."

White crouched a little to ruffle Jolteon's fur. "He told Jolteon to stay with me for good luck." Getting up again, she gave her determined grin as the referee finished his statement. "Let's do this, Brycen!"

The ice-type master nodded solemnly. "I look forward to seeing what strategy you and your friends have mapped out."

White blinked. "Strategy?"

Facepalming, Brycen took out a pokeball. "Never mind. As Gym Leader and protector of Icirrus City, I accept your challenge!"

"You may call out your pokemon!" the referee called.

"Come! Cryogonal!" Brycen boomed, throwing up his pokeball. The pokemon from before emerged and spun around before coming to rest before its master.

_"Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokemon. They are born in snow clouds and use chains made of ice crystals to capture prey," _White's pink pokedex explained. Pocketing it, she took out a ball of her own and let out a ragged sigh as that familiar battle energy flooded her veins.

"Let's go! Scraggy!" and in seconds, her shedding pokemon pulled up his pants, ready for battle.

Slowly, the ref rose a hand and eyed the two pokemon before bringing it down swiftly.

"Let the battle begin!"

* * *

Dragonspiral Tower- Ground floor.

"Hold it! You're-"

Scarlet wasn't listening. Pulling out a pointed tooth, he stabbed his palms before breathing in sharply as raw energy up his arms and into his entire body, making him tremble. That Druddigon was definitely a strong one alright. Kicking forward, he tore through the gathering grunts at break-neck speed before bursting through the wooden doors and bounding up the stairs, going so fast that it looked like he was gliding across the stone. A little way up, Rain and Latios evaded the pack of Liepard sent at them before leaping into the air as the ground beneath them shattered thanks to a Krokorok's Bulldoze attack. Rain brought up his arm and pointed it at the oncoming pokemon, smirking as the capture styler attached to his wrist began to radiate a brilliant blue light.

"Capture on!" he cried and the disk shot forth, emitting a thick line of light from its needle like base. Spinning rapidly around its target, it didn't take two seconds before Rain's feelings were conveyed to the Krokorok, making it turn and attack its confused cohorts.

"But it's not wild!" a grunt screamed as the croc chased him around. "How did you capture it?!"

"A good friend of mine tweaked my styler a little before I came here," Rain replied, dodging a Garbodor's swing and crouching as Latios retaliated with a powerful Psycho Boost. "My styler can't capture owned pokemon but it can let my feelings known to them for a short period of time. Since this is a region were pokemon catching is allowed, she felt it best to change the features a little." He smirked as Krokorok bit the grunt's rear. "Plus, it's a one of a kind styler...but I won't go into details on that right now!"

Several more pokemon gathered and Rain recalibrated his styler.

"Latios, I'm going to do a Super Charge!" He called, multi-coloured energy flowing from his device. "Try not to get in the way!"

Huffing, Latios flew high up and smirked as the pokemon leapt at his partner from all sides._ Time to show them why you're so feared! _

Red eyes shimmering, Rain raised a hand to the sky and launched his disk into the air before beginning his capture. In his eyes, time slowed and his quick thinking brain analysed every single pokemon coming for him. Ten Trubbish, Four Scraggy and Two Liepard with a Garbodor in the distance, charging a Focus Blast in its arms and clearly waiting to strike when its partners created an opening. A good plan...but not when you're facing a top ranger. On cue, the disc vibrated and ripped across the air in tune to the movements of Rain's gloved fingers.

_Now that it's stabilised_...Latios began.

"Vatonage Function One, Chaotic Rainbow," he breathed in an airy voice and he began moving through each opponent with fluid and yet ghostly movements, dodging, evading, leaping and crouching like a hypnotised dancer. Loops appeared around each pokemon he passed and the grunts gasped in shock and absolute surprise. His movements were sharp and precise like the edge of a saber and yet they were mesmerisingly chaotic.

"Like...rain..." a grunt muttered unknowingly. In a minute, the performance stopped and Rain spun to a halt, huffing as he smoothed his ruffled collar. Behind him, the pokemon stood frozen as the rainbow rings around them spun rapidly and enveloped them in their light. Garbodor took that chance to launch its attack and Rain watched as the orange ball whizzed towards him from the side. However, a Focus Blast from nowhere collided with the ball and the Garbodor turned to see the Scraggy heading for it with more Focus Blasts in their tiny hands. Before long, the garbage giant fell and Latios came back down again, smirking as Rain brushed the hair from his face.

_Show off..._

"We've still got more coming," Rain remarked and put up two fingers, instantly catching the whizzing disc from the air. Immediately after, Six large Scolipede landed from above and surrounded the two. From the ceiling, several Crobat watched them with their fangs bared, eager for blood. At the same time, four angry Conkeldurr entered the area and the top grunt laughed darkly.

"So this is the power of the Ranger Rain," he remarked. "Sir Draco was right. We'd need our all to defeat you but I felt it would be a bit of a waste. So why don't these these few spill-overs keep you company."

The ranger simply kept his creepy gaze on the man, unnerving him a little.

"What're you looking at?" he spat out. "Shouldn't you be cowering right no-"

"I'd step back if I were you." Rain got on Latios. "I don't know what it is...but there's something coming up those stairs. And from the feel of it, it's either mad...or very, very excited."

"Huh?" the grunt asked before the sound of screams echoed through the air making several of the grunts look around in confusion.

"That came from the floor below us..." one remarked before the ground started to shake. Sensing this, Latios slowly rose and set up a bubble of psychic energy around himself.

Silence.

K-K-KRACK!** CRASH!**

As the floor erupted underneath the top grunt, all he could see was a pair of beastly yellow eyes and the claws coming for his face. The sound of flesh ripping was enough to make the other grunts scream and Rain looked on as blood flew through the air with each passing blur. The pokemon weren't spared as whatever it was that appeared began to spin wildly, forming a tornado of wind before jumping from beast to beast, injuring some, bruising others and shredding the rest into strips in its mad frenzy. The tornado even whizzed past Rain, deflecting slightly at the bubble. Time slowed again and both the ranger and his partner pokemon caught just the tiniest of glimpses at the lethal attacker.

"Scarlet...?"

Just as quickly as it started, the massacre ended and the tornado came to a gradual stop with just a spinning shape remaining. Arms drenched in blood, Scarlet's half-lidded eyes scanned the surroundings before coming to rest on the pink bubble above. He knew he had seen that face somewhere, but he couldn't really be bothered to remember.

"M-"

Scarlet turned to see one injured grunt staring back at him in fear. Taking a fallen nail, the hunter aimed it at his forehead.

"MONSTER!"

**SHLUK!**

Rain stared at the boy before him. The same one who had stopped the train back in Driftveil in order to save people. That one and the demon below him looked nothing alike as the latter sported inch long fingernails and a very, very dangerous look on his face.

"Surprised, Ranger Rain?" he called, voice now a menacing slur tipped with insanity and bloodlust.

Rain whistled. "I knew you knew, Scarly. That's what White calls you...no?"

It was faint but Latios could see the hunter flinch. However, a toothy smile replaced the frown on his shadowed face.

"It's Scarlet. And you're not heading for Ghetsis...are you?"

"What does a hunter want with the boss of Team Plasma?" the ranger asked, sensing the rise in tension between them.

Silence.

"...Just business." And with that, Scarlet dashed forward and disappeared up the nearest set of stairs leaving a brooding ranger in his wake.

_Did you feel it, Rain? _Latios asked slowly._ The rage, the hatred, the confusion and that edge of insanity?_ Despite the usual dull look on his partner's face, the dragon could guess the answer by the way Rain's hold on him tightened ever so briefly.

"We should head to the top," he stated and gave an apologetic look to the sick mess his target had left behind. "I might have slacked off a bit with Scarlet...and I plan to change that. He's coming with me...before he loses his mind completely."

* * *

Icirrus Gym.

"Hi Jump Kick!"

"Rapid Spin!"

Cryogonal tore across the ice field before colliding with Scraggy, who by then was still getting himself used to the slippery floor. Crying out in pain, the pokemon fell back against an ice pillar, smashing it in the process.

"Scraggy is unable to battle!" the referee stated, seeing the swirls in his eyes. "This round goes to Cryogonal!"

Brycen folded his arms. "You've lost your advantaged type, White-san. Let's see your next one."

Nodding slowly, she recalled her pokemon with an apology before bringing out another ball. From the way her eyes darted to the door every few past seconds, Jolteon could guess that something felt off with her.

"Go, Zweilous!" she called, releasing her Dragon-type. The referee nodded before bringing his arm down again.

"Battle start!"

"Rapid Spin!" the gym leader called. Humming again, his pokemon spun towards the dual-headed dragon before giving a cry of surprise as White counter-attacked with her own order.

"Fire Fang!"

Zweilous opened her mouths before sinking them into the incoming opponent. Instantly, her fangs combusted and she flung the flame-engulfed pokemon back at its master. Slamming against the wall beside Brycen, Cryogonal writhed as the flames gnawed against its icy bulk before it finally gave in with a shriek.

"Powerful..." Brycen remarked, looking at the grinning dragon. "Yet ruthless. Tone it down next time."

White laughed nervously. "Well, she ain't a part dark-type for nothing, heh heh." Her expression mellowed a little as she looked to the bleachers were Jolteon sat.

"Something wrong, White-san?" the man asked, recalling his fainted pokemon.

Being the honest girl she was, the trainer nodded a little. "I've got a feeling...that something's up with Scarlet."

"You can worry about him later," he replied, flinging his pokeball. "In the meantime, pull yourself together and face my second pokemon! Go, Vanilluxe!"

"Battle Start!"

White tugged on her hat and breathed. _Brycen's right! Scarly'll just get mad if he finds out that I lost because of some stupid over-thinking!_

"Ice Beam!" the gym leader ordered and his Snowstorm pokemon took a deep breath.

_Even so,_ White thought while tugging on her gloves._ I can't help but worry. He'd better be alright!_ "Dragon Pulse!"

Zweilous also took a deep breath and in unison, both pokemon let loose their attacks. The single beam of ice-cold air pierced through the blue ball of light and hit Zweilous in the side, making her scream in pain. However, being two-headed had an advantage as another ball that Vanilluxe had missed hit it square in the faces, creating a small explosion.

Seeing as her dragon could still fight, White took the gamble and called for the next move. "Dragon Rush!"

With a savage roar, the dragon gave one stomp before rushing towards Vanilluxe and slamming into it with the force of a truck. As it flew back, Zweilous followed and delivered a series of slashes at her opponent before grabbing its straw-shaped appendage, spinning it wildly and throwing it into the nearest glacier.

"Mirror Shot!" Brycen cried and his whirling pokemon chirped before forming a steely-gray ball in its stubby arms. Zweilous eyed the ball before stepping to the side as it cannoned towards her.

"Crunch!" White yelled though she recoiled as the gym leader kept silent. Vanilluxe took the attack, squealing loudly as Zweilous' fangs sank into its side. However,

"**Explosion**!"

_Shit!_ Jolteon exclaimed, taking cover.

**BOOM!**

White coughed as smoke filled the entire arena._ Zweilous! _"Zweilous!" she cried, looking around for her pokemon. Meanwhile, Brycen simply watched the smoke clear away and took out a pokeball.

"Your pokemon is quite tough," he stated. Vanilluxe floated towards him weakly and he put up a hand to pat it as it slowly sank to the ground. "That's why I felt it right to use this move. Hopefully, this should teach you to expect the worst from your opponent."

The smoke fully cleared...but what he saw made him whistle in slight surprise. Gritting her fangs and struggling to her feet, the heavily injured Zweilous gave a loud roar that made the ice field crack and the windows shatter.

"Zweilous is still able to fight! Therefore, the round goes to White!" the referee called.

"Yes!" White exclaimed and patted her dragon-type. "Looks like Brycen didn't count on your stubbornness."

"Indeed," the gym leader mumbled. "I'm impressed. At this rate, you might just claim that Beartic after all..." He pulled out a pokeball. "You are strong! No, both you and your Pokémon are strong!"

Flinging it into the air, he called out "Beartic! Let's test the limit of their strength!"

White whistled at the big bear pokemon. "It's huge."

Brycen shrugged. "Extreme conditions really test you and train you."

Zweilous screeched defiantly at the newcomer. Sporting old scars and big muscles, it was obvious that Brycen's experienced Beartic would be the hardest one of her opponents.

"Can you still fight, Zwei?" White asked cautiously. Nodding, Zweilous glared at the tall Beartic. This was going to be intense.

"Battle Start!" the ref called and both trainers parted their lips to call forth their attacks.

* * *

Dragonspiral Tower, Icirrus City, Unova.

Scarlet hurled the screaming grunt out the nearest window before grabbing an oncoming Conkeldurr's fist and painfully sending it into its partners.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed, bashing through the other grunts and their pokemon. A little farther behind, Rain and Latios caught the falling grunt outside before dropping him safely back in the tower.

"He's losing it!" Rain called as they flew past the other flying grunts and pokemon. "Just why is he so mad about meeting Ghetsis?"

Meanwhile, Scarlet climbed the next set of steps and entered the next floor before scanning the area again.

"Empty," he stated and hissed as he accidentally bit his tongue. He had developed fangs now and with a ragged sigh, he took a look at his hands. The gloves were practically radiating red energy and the crystal-like gem on their surface seemed ready to burst.

"Warning! Warning! Overboost! Overboost! Promptly disable the glove functions!" it screamed in a mechanical voice. Despite knowing full well what would happen if that continued, the hunter curled his trembling hands into fists again. Like the Capture Styler he had studied, the cube could also absorb his feelings and convey them in whatever form it could manifest. However, there was one fatal flaw the hunter couldn't correct. A bug or kink if you may call it. Unlike a Capture Styler that was set on conveying one type of emotion and one type only (friendship, duh), these gloves tended to draw whatever emotions that the user was sporting at that point in time, be it positive, negative or neutral. And they amplify it in order to upgrade whatever boost they are set on. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the boost. Now let's do some math shall we? What happens when you mix in all the negative emotions you can think of with a dragon-pokemon?

"I can't take 'em off now!" Scarlet stated, pupils going slitted. "I've still gotta kill that bastard!"

Suddenly, his senses clicked and he spun around to see an ash-skinned young man sitting atop a broken pillar and smiling like a cheshire meowth.

"The fuck are you looking at?"

Draco tilted his head. "You wish to kill the king...no?"

_That voice, _Scarlet remarked. "You're not stopping me!"

"I don't wanna stop you~" he rolled, spinning on the pillar. "In fact, I wanna see how strong your foolish resolve is. The king's up there..." He raised a finger and pointed upwards "...since the next floor's the last one anyway."

The hunter glared at him before crouching lowly. "Mr. P..."

"Yes?" he asked before snapping his fingers in feigned annoyance. "Darn it! You caught me!" He quickly dug his hand into his coat and pulled out a black object. Tossing it, he called out "Here's your prize for being such a smart aleck!" and disappeared.

Scarlet caught the object and observed it cautiously. It didn't look like much, just a piece of something. However, its feel and dark allure seemed to hide something much more sinister...but the hunter was too blinded by his confused emotions to dwell on it. Also, there was a little note attached to it.

_Poor, poor hunter, confused by his emotions!_

_You'll never face Ghetsis in your current state of mind!_

_But not to worry! Here's a little something from me to you! It'll surely help in your fight against him!_

_Absorb its power with that do-hickey of yours and you'll be very, very surprised by the results! _

_Best Wishes!_

_Love, Draco **P**. Quincy!_

"Quincy?" Scarlet echoed, faintly recalling another name similar to that one. Coincidence? No. Ripping the note in half, the ravenette eyed the item he had been given before placing it in his back pocket. He would probably hurl it at Ghetsis' eye anyway. Slowly, he strode over to the last set of steps and took light steps against the stony floor. The higher he got, the more his memories piled. _Screaming. Slashing. Crying. Blood.** Faster**_. His heartbeat quickened and his steps increased to match it. _Hurry! Faster! He's right there! Reach him! Catch him!_ Scarlet's claws scraped the stone, leaving horrid marks against the wall. Just a little more! There's the door! He's right behind them! Move! Hurry! Make him pay! Unforgivable! Make him suffer! Make him beg!

Scarlet slammed the wooden doors open, breathing like a deranged animal. His hair had spiked around his head and his skin was practically scaling over. A smile graced his face as he spotted his target, the dark man sitting on the stone steps leading to a large stone statue of an unknown pokemon. That green hair, that air of danger around him.

_It's him! He's the one! Ghetsis Harmonia! _

"Ghetsis...Harmonia," he echoed in a ghostly drawl. He never bothered to look to his side, sporting mirrors on the walls that showed a frazzled-looking demon in the room.

"Scarlet," the king stated and rose his hidden face. "You're looking...well. How long has it been now?"

Each word. Each sentence. Each little syllable that spewed from his mouth was enough to set Scarlet's blood on fire.

"Ghetsis...Harmonia," he slurred, taking slow steps toward his target. His mind was spinning, his muscles were tensing and his heart was hammering._ Grab him! Punch him! Tear him! Crush him!_

"What's with the face, Scarlet? Aren't you happy to see me?" the man asked. "I _did_ come all this way just to see how you were faring after all."

"I'll rip you limb from limb," Scarlet muttered, expression maddening.

Ghetsis crossed his legs. "Eight years and that's all you have to say to your king? For shame...guilty one."

**"I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"** In an insane burst of speed, Scarlet got right up to the shiny surface of Ghetsis' helmet. His claws were raised high and he swung it at the man with all the force he could muster. **"GHETSIS HARMONIA!"**

What the hunter had failed to notice however...was the last and final part of the letter from before.

_For all its worth, Scarly, I think you should know._

_You'll never beat Ghetsis, no matter what you throw._

_So keep struggling, you demonised wretch._

_And keep your sanity forever stretched._

_Knowing full well that when you cross that line,_

_The dragon king, Kyurem, shall collect your fine._

**...**

Smoke billowed from the windows on the topmost section of Dragonspiral Tower and Latios backed away just in time to avoid the falling pieces of ceiling above him.

_Rain!_ he cried. _I think we're getting close...but there's so much madness up there that I can't bear to go any further! Are you sure you want to proceed?_

"Of course!" the ranger stated and jumped off his partner's back before giving a thumbs up. "I've saved my game anyway so I can always restart if my styler breaks."

_This is no joke!_ Latios retorted before backing away. _Come back if it get's too rough!_

Rain nodded and headed up the stairs, pulling out his styler and calling, "Vatonage Function Two, Vatonage Sabre!" Instantly, his styler glowed and the light extended into a long, blade like object. Raising it, he sliced through the closed wooden doors and stood rooted to the spot at the ongoing fight before him.

_(Author's Note: From here, you'd better put on some rock because this is where things get crazy!)_

Scarlet swung his claws rapidly at Ghetsis, hissing and cursing as the man dodged every single blow. Leaping into the air, the hunter rolled thrice before bringing his leg down on his target. However, with the man simply stepped to the side and avoided the attack, making Scarlet create a massive crater in the ground.

"Hold still, fucker!" he cried, swinging his fist at Ghetsis only for him to catch thin air.

"Above you!" Rain suddenly called and the teen looked up only to see a foot smash him face-first into the crater, further deepening it. Ghetsis kept his foot on the boy's head and looked to his left to see the ranger staring at him.

"Good day to you," he greeted like he had no care in the world. "I'll just assume that you came to help Scarlet."

Unknowingly, a bead of sweat rolled down Rain's still-stoic face and he raised his weapon. "He's to be arrested alive...although at this point, killing him would just make it easier for me."

"I'll take that as a yes?" Ghetsis asked and Rain suddenly jumped to the right as a purple pincer flew towards him from above. Looking up, he spotted a Drapion hanging upside down on the ceiling. With a roar, it clanked its pillars together and launched its massive bulk at the ranger.

"It's always the hard way with you people," Rain replied and jumped away again, letting Drapion smash into the wall. "Really, I should've stayed back in Almia."

Meanwhile, a hand grabbed Ghetsis leg and he looked down to see Scarlet's head rise slowly. Blood was rushing down his head and his eyes had glazed over, giving him an insane look.

"Ghetsis!" he roared, getting up sharply and jumping high into the air before somersaulting and using the momentum to fling his target into the statue, breaking it in the process. He landed briefly on the ceiling before kicking off again and into the debris where Ghetsis lay, causing the ground to tremble and dust to fly on impact. However, the boy's expression turned to shock as his fist failed to bust a hole in Ghetsis chest.

"To have lowered yourself to fighting in this crazed manner and yet still not being able to defeat me," the man ominously began and suddenly, his hand shot forward and smacked Scarlet's face, propelling the hunter through a pillar. "Now I'm even more confident of my plans succeeding."

"Just what in the hell d'you think you're saying?!" Scarlet screamed, rushing out of the debris and towards his enemy with his fist glowing bright red. As he got closer, a crackling ball of energy formed in his hand and he launched it at the man.

"Dragon Rage?" Rain observed aloud and dodged another powerful swing of Drapion's arms. "So his gloves can allow him to utilise the power of a pokemon too...or is it just another manifestation of his own rage?"

Nevertheless, Ghetsis put up a hand...and deflected the ball upwards. In a brain-popping boom, the ball exploded, blowing the roof sky-high. However, Scarlet took that chance to get close enough to Ghetsis and sent his fist into his helmet, making Ghetsis stumble back. The hunter continued his assault, punching him repeatedly in the torso and head before grabbing his arm and flipping him over his shoulder. At the same time, he created another ball of crackling energy and sent it after Ghetsis. Both the man and the ball slammed into the wall, one against the other and the tower shook again as the wall developed another dent.

"Rot in hell, bastard," Scarlet cursed, seeing a twisted leg poke out from the debris. Rain whistled at the sight before finally deciding to end his own fight. With a huff, he swung his weapon and sliced past Drapion. Never fear, Pokemon Lovers, as the Ogre Scorp Pokemon didn't in fact get sliced in half. However, a ring developed round its middle before enveloping it in a bright light. As soon as the light dissipated, the pokemon fell to the ground looking docile.

"Sleep," Rain ordered and with a groan, the pokemon collapsed, fast asleep. Dusting his palms, he turned to the panting Scarlet. "Are you okay?"

"Shut the fuck up," he replied and took a step before falling against a pillar in exhaustion. "Damn it...that last attack took a lot outta me..."

"Swearing isn't good for your health," the ranger stated and walked towards Scarlet as blood trickled down his lips. "At least he injured you hard enough to not put up a fight when I'm gonna arrest you."

"If the sniper doesn't kill me first..." Scarlet muttered before slapping Rain's hand away. "Sorry Ranger but I've got somewhere to go right now," he stated, remembering his companions back in the gym. Rain watched him struggle to his feet and shook his head as he staggered towards the exit, leaning against the wall for support.

"I thought Dragon Boost is supposed to close up your wounds..." he remarked and earned a hiss from Scarlet.

"My gloves...are acting up a bit...besides, that bastard hit me faster than my body could regenerate..." His legs buckled and he fell back on the floor, gasping heavily. From the way his eyes dulled, Rain had a feeling that he'd need the hunter to rest a little before making his arrest.

"I should get you to a hospital," he said and de-activated his styler before rushing up to the boy. Despite his pain, Scarlet gave a small chuckle as it slowly dawned on him that it was finally over.

"I've got nothing else to live for...since I've killed him..." he muttered. "I wouldn't mind dying...at this point..."

Silence.

"Unfortunately Scarlet..."

The hunter's eyes snapped open and widened at the sound of the clearly unwanted voice.

"You will be needed alive for my plans."

Rain slowly looked over his shoulder and it was all he could do to keep his mouth from falling open.

Behind them, the King of Team Plasma stood tall with his arms and legs badly twisted and out of shape. With a sickeningly wet crack, they twisted back into position and he cracked his neck twice to loosen the stiff muscles. "So I can't have you die on me yet."

And the only question that came to both young men's minds was _"What the hell?"_

* * *

Icirrus City Gym.

Zweilous coughed for the final time before falling down flat, groaning painfully.

"Zweilous!" White cried, rushing up to it in fear. "Please hang on!"

The pokemon groaned again before passing out as she cradled its head in her chest.

"Zweilous is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "This round goes to Beartic."

"It was a good fight," Brycen stated and patted his pokemon. "A little more tenaciousness and we would have found ourselves in a tight spot."

White nodded slowly. Brycen was right but only partially. Deep down, she had a feeling that it might have been her fault as she had suddenly found herself drifting back to the position of Scarlet's well-being shortly after Zweilous and Beartic had begun fighting.

Jolteon barked, snapping her out of her brooding again and she promptly smacked her cheeks simultaneously before recalling Zweilous.

"Good job, girl," she mumbled softly and pulled out another ball. "I owe you one." Shifting her eyes to Brycen and his Beartic, she let out a slow breath. "I was never very good in tests. My teachers back in trainer school can give you the full story. But when it came to hands-on pokemon battles, I never failed. And I'm definitely not failing in this test either."

Unknown to her, her eyes began to glow purple and her grip on the pokeball hardened.

"I'll win that badge, Brycen! And I'll get Beartic too!" she declared and flung the pokeball into the field. The red and white sphere spun in the air before bursting open and releasing Black's Arctic Pokemon who roared in defiance at his former partner.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" Brycen exclaimed and struck his signature karate pose. "Show me your determination! Come at us, White-san! Not as the champion's sister but as the hardened trainer you strive to be!"

"Battle START!" the referee cried and brought his arm down for the final time.

White pumped a fist. Brycen karate chopped. Both cried out "HAMMER ARM!" and their pokemon began their assault.

* * *

Dragonspiral Tower, Icirrus City, Unova.

Dust filled the scene. Blood wafted in the air. Rain lay, sitting down against the wall and watching Ghetsis smash Scarlet's head into the last standing pillar. The ranger would have gotten up from his position to help had it not been for the stone spike sticking through his middle and pinning him to the wall.

Scarlet stumbled to his feet again and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I should have known it was too easy for you to have just died." Raising his hand, he grabbed the man's cloak and with the last of his strength, hammered his own forehead against Ghetsis helmet, causing it to shatter completely. "Maybe the reason to why you're so strong is hidden under that -"

BAM!

The teen skipped across the ground before slamming into a mirror and gasping as blood spewed from his lungs. With the hand he had used to smack Scarlet, Ghetsis shielded his face and laughed maniacally.

"That defiance is still there, Scarlet!" he exclaimed before his tone calmed down a little and silence reigned for the next couple of minutes. Slowly, he withdrew the hand on his face and also pulled out the hand he had been sheathing in his cloak. As he did, Scarlet's eyes widened and Rain's mouth finally fell open.

"The reason for my power lies in my face," young lips stated. "It also does lie in my arm." A scaly monstrosity with claws flexed its icy-blue fingers menacingly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked and Rain turned to see Draco sitting next to him. "The very embodiment of Draconian Perfection. Ghetsis Harmonia."

Scarlet felt for whatever was in his back pocket. His senses screamed at him, warning him that he was making a big mistake. However, Scarlet couldn't have cared less. That face, those eyes, that arm. They struck that primal fear that only Giratina himself could implant in the heart of even the strongest Braviary.

"WARNING! WARNING! DE-ACTIVATE GLOVES NOW!" the gloves screamed but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Below, Latios got up painfully and shook the dizziness out of his head. Just what had hit him earlier? He faintly remembered black tentacles but that was it. Suddenly, he felt something spike and he looked up quickly with widening eyes as his heart suddenly started to hammer from the unknown force creeping into the tower.

Fear, his psychic mind heard faintly. It started as an eerie whisper but it slowly grew into a scary chant. Fear, Fear, **Madness**, Insanity, Kill Him, **Save me,** It hurts, Help, **DIE**, Power, Confusion, Jade, **GHETSIS HARMONI**A, Kill him, Tear him, **Unforgivable!**

The Eon Pokemon knew that these were human emotions. Roiling ones too. However, there was one last one that made him sweat and shiver.

_I'M losing mY minD..._

* * *

Draco whistled at the sight before him and patted Rain's hands, knowing how internally terrified he was despite the still-robotic look on his face.

"So he used it after all..." the knight cooed and got up slowly before stepping towards the door. "It's a fight between titans now so I'd best clear away just so I won't die."

Rain continued to stare. Not at Ghetsis, obviously. It was the boy before him. Shortly before, the teen had gotten out a black substance of sorts and had promptly stabbed his palms with it before screaming like an animal as black and red aura ignited around him, incinerating the surface of his skin and leaving them a ghostly grey. Then silence. The boy had burnt himself to death. Or so the ranger had thought until he saw his leg twitch and his arms rise. His eyes had still been closed but they seemed to flutter as scarlet energy began to swirl around him again. Suddenly, something terrifying happened.

Black blood poured from Scarlet's eyes, hardening against his cheeks until they odd marks shaped like cracks. His fingers sprouted golden 6-inch claws and...it could have been his bones...but something extended from his elbows. The scarlet aura around Scarlet swirled and danced before shrinking around his frame, forming a skin like material over his slowly shredding clothes. Lastly, his hair had developed far more spikes and two large, torn, black wings burst through his back.

"What-" Rain began as Scarlet's blood red eyes opened.

"The hell-" The beast's mouth opened, revealing scythe-like teeth.

"Are you?"

Scarlet looked to the sky and let loose the most horrific scream the world had ever heard. And all the Latios suddenly rushing in could hear was,

"I've LoSt my MinD..."

* * *

Author's Corner. Side Story: Director For a Day. (Part 2)

PikaMewGirl: Nyahahahaha! Scarlet has now taken a turn for the worse-nya!

Alphinia (in a whisper): She has speech prefixes too. Definitely Lightning's type.

Skidz: Uhhhhrrghhh...

Slybill: What did you think of this chapter? Confusing? Predictable? Oh well, it's gonna end anyway so Riolutae can't slash me with her scythe. Oh yeah, Where's Awesome when you need her?! PikaMewGirl wants to direct the next chapter!

Preview: A monster. A pricey victory. And a mirror. How will all this save the young hunter who has strayed far from the path of sanity and normalcy and fallen into the depths of frustration, fear and despair?


	42. Draconian Bolero and A Maiden's Tears

Author's Corner.

Slybill: OMG! My story has finally gotten over a 100 reviews! Yes!

White *pumps a fist and knocks out Skidz behind her*: YAY!

Scarlet: So it's that good huh? I never expected those followers to actually comment on every chapter.

Burgh: That just goes to show how much devotion they put into this tale! My heart is aflutter with delight and pride!

Draco: Well then, special thanks to Riolu- I mean, Natsuki for bringing the number past 100. We love you!

PokeToddSweeny: Hey! What about me-

Scarlet: Can it, troll! Now then, let's get back to the show.

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKÉMON. ELSE, SILLY POKEMON LIKE VANNILITE WOULDN'T HAVE EXISTED!

* * *

_WARNING! WARNING! CUBE OVERLOAD! GOING INTO OVER ***BRRZT*** DRIVE! DISABLE...***BRRZT*** GLOVE...FUNCTION...WARNING...DIS...ABLE...O...VE...R..DR...I..V..E..WAR..._

* * *

Dragonspiral Tower, Unova.

Ghetsis stared at the demon ahead and yet he couldn't help grinning like a crazed schoolboy despite the blood-curdling growl emanating from Scarlet's mouth.

"Shame on you," he stated and threw off his cloak, revealing a black, sleeveless overall with spikes on the shoulders and a big Team Plasma emblem on his chest. "However, this body needs a good exercise now and then so it wouldn't hurt to strain it a little."

Draco smiled. "Looks like the King is serious. Better not fall asleep, ranger."

Latios looked from Rain to the pillar in his chest repeatedly and gave a low whimper. However, Rain's hand moved a bit and the Eon pokemon was satisfied with that.

_Hold still. I'll get you out_, he stated and was about using Psychic to pull out the pillar when Rain held his hand and shook his head slowly.

"That Ghetsis..." he whispered faintly. "He stabbed me in such a way that my vital's wouldn't get damaged...and he's right in front of us too..."

_Are you saying he's protecting us?!_ Latios hissed in anger and doubt.

"That's right, Airplane-head!" Draco called out and the dragon looked up to frown at his cheshire grin. "Rain's a very important invitee to the ball so we can't have him die just yet!"

_How can he-?_

"Forget it...those dragon knights are monsters on another level from the fodder," Rain cut in and pointed back to Ghetsis. "I can't guarantee if Scarlet's still in there so we'd be a lot safer behind the Ghetsis...since I'm too lazy to move."

_Fool! Don't joke around!_ Latios scolded but remained all the same to protect his partner. The scene shifted back and Ghetsis put out his deformed arm to Scarlet.

"Come, monster."

Silence. The transformed teen stood there staring at Ghetsis with only the sound of energy wafting out of his skin to provide an answer. One minute. Two minutes.

_Is he deaf...? _Latios questioned before catching the knight above him shake his head.

"Nope. He's charging up."

Slowly, Scarlet brought up a grey, scaly and monstrous hand and put up one finger. It was faint but a small whistling sound grew and with a start, Rain realised that the air was sucking and swirling round the tip of Scarlet's finger. In time, a pea-sized black blob materialised at his fingertip and Latios held his breath before setting up a barrier around himself and his partner.

_It's coming._

_"_**RAAAAARRGH!" **the monster screamed and in a flash, the ball exploded in size until it resembled a swirling mass of death. In one swoop, he flung it at Ghetsis and the man watched the ball devour everything in its path in its break-neck rush towards him.

_We're going to get swallowed alive!_ Latios exclaimed._ How does Ghetsis plan to stop that?! _However, Ghetsis shadowed face arched an eyebrow and gave a bored look at the missile.

"Hmph!" he stated and put out a hand before swiping at the ball, splitting it in half and making it explode loudly, releasing wind and dust in every direction. However, Scarlet's demonised form appeared within the explosion and with another growl, he began his lethal assault on the king, sending blows faster than Rain's brick-red eyes could detect. Yet Ghetsis dodged every single one before raising a hand and blocking Scarlet's fist.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mocked. In reply, Scarlet's jaws fell open and raw energy spewed forth, enveloping Ghetsis face in its fiery wrath and blowing a hole in the wall. Seconds later, the flames stopped and Scarlet removed his fist from Ghetsis' grip before spinning and sending a leg into his side, hurling him into the edge of the tower. Without giving him a chance to recover, the monster-teen zoomed after his target with his claws glowing bright red before slashing Ghetsis left and right.

"He's gonna be ribbons by the time this is over..." Rain remarked and rolled his eyes as Draco laughed. "You've been quite happy at this development, monster. Why?"

The knight's laugh died down until that grin remained. "Scarly reminds me of myself. That was what I looked like after having a dragon-pokemon's cells sewn over my skin. It's kinda funny seeing myself all over again."

_And just whose monstrous cells did you have grafted to you?_ Latios growled, giving the man a hard glare.

Draco's expression froze for a second before he opened his red eyes and stared down mockingly at the two. "Now that's a secret...but I'll give you a hint. Legendary Factor."

Latios tilted his head. _Legendary...factor? _He would have inquired further as to what that meant had it not been for the ground shaking explosion that made the tower shake again with the threat of collapse. Looking forward again, Latios' eyes widened at Ghetsis good-as-new face.

"Your weak attacks are getting you nowhere, Scarlet," the green-haired man stated and his torn arms regenerated again. "Although I admire the ferocity."

"Rrrrrrrrgghhh..." the demon growled before opening his mouth wide and forming another black ball at his lips. This time however, the ball enveloped Scarlet himself and with a scream, he hurled his burning body at Ghetsis like an over-charged rocket. Putting his hands forward, Ghetsis stopped the attack but didn't expect a fat, spiked tail to wrap around his neck and send him into the ground and down into the next floor below.

"And he's got the tail too!" Draco cooed and clapped his hands together. "That kid's a prodigy I tell ya! Took me a month before I could bring that one out!"

Down below, Scarlet jumped back and swished the heavy tail dangling from his back before aiming it at the rubble where Ghetsis lay. Suddenly, the tail split in four and were launched like rain on the man, stabbing the ground repeatedly and in fast, black blurs. However, Ghetsis had long since moved from his spot and was dodging each attack, all the while coming closer and closer to Scarlet.

"Keep them coming, Guilty!" he cried and dashed towards him. "This is getting too interesting to pass-up."

Scarlet obliged and sent more tails at his enemy, skewering everything in sight. The demon was far from exhausted and still had many more surprises for the being ahead of him.

* * *

Icirrus City Gym, Icirrus City, Unova.

"Ice Punch!" White ordered as soon as Beartic got his footing.

"Using an ice-type move against an ice-type pokemon?" Brycen stated and pointed at Beartic. "If it's out-muscling you want then fine with me! Ice Punch!"

Both Arctic Pokemon ran towards each other with their fists aglow before sending them into each other. The attacks collided and sent a blast of cold wind flying around the arena, bringing the room temperature further down the thermometer. The combatants pushed against each other, growling as their muscles strained and tensed. However, Brycen's older and definitely more experienced Beartic gained the upper-hand and sent its fist into White's Beartic's muzzle. As a result, Beartic stumbled back before getting thrown across the field as Brycen called for a Trash attack.

"Stand strong, buddy! Surf!" White called and her pokemon got to his feet as his opponent lumbered towards him. Bringing his paws together, he formed a pulsating blue ball of water before dropping it hard against the icy floor, letting it instantly burst into a gigantic wave that flooded the arena and headed straight for Brycen's pokemon.

"You'd need better moves to fell my pokemon, White!" the gym leader remarked. "Keep going, Beartic!"

_He can't be thinking of going through the wave!_ White inwardly pondered. _Nothing can get past a Surf attack! _

Unfortunately, the undaunted opponent continued its mad charge and dove head-first into the water. It was only then that White recalled what a powerful swimmer Brycen's Beartic was. Riding the waves like a pro, it didn't take long before the pokemon reached its target. Bursting out from nowhere, Brycen's Beartic landed another fist into White's Beartic's cheek before sending a heavy knee up his gut, making him gasp and reel back.

"This can't be happening!" White muttered and sent her eyes roving through her opponent for any sign of weakness or opening. Brycen's Beartic was very, very sturdy but given the fact that it was using Trash, there was the fortunate after-effect of exhaustion and confusion. An opening that the girl was ready to capitalise on. All she needed to do was have Black's Beartic hold out for the time being. "Hammer Arm!"

Beartic raised his arm and took a swing at his opponent only for it to get blocked. Giving a grin, Brycen's Beartic took the arm and sent Black's Beartic into another glacier nearby, making it come down on the pokemon in an icy heap.

"Darn it..." White hissed, eyes beginning to burn. "Just a little more..."

"Are you actually giving it your all?" Brycen asked and folded his arms at her tensed expression. "Be serious with this, White-san, or you will lose this battle and, by extension, Beartic."

The trainer blinked. "What?"

"Oh, I never told you? Black gave me permission to reclaim Beartic if I deemed you unworthy of taking him. A.k.a if you lose this match."

White stared before tightening her fist. "I won't lose! Beartic, get outta there and send those ice-chunks back at Brycen's Beartic!"

The heap rumbled before Beartic came out and started flinging the chunky debris at his opponent.

"A childish effort. Keep Trashing!" Brycen ordered. Roaring, his pokemon flung its massive arms wildly and beat away the rocks of ice before heading for Beartic and sending his head into the ground.

"Beartic! Hold on!" White cried, doubt beginning to seep into the corners of her troubled mind. What if Beartic faints by the time the opponent gets dizzy? She'll lose the one last reminder of her beloved brother...and she couldn't let that happen! No, she wouldn't let that happen! "Icicle Crash!"

Beartic staggered to his feet and took a deep breath before sending large icicles towards Brycen's Beartic.

"Beat it back!" he called and his Beartic spun around, sending the icicles back at their shooter. Beartic managed to dodge some but roared in pain as one grazed his arm and another scratched his side. He stumbled for a bit before finally falling on one knee and panting in exhaustion. By the time he had caught his breath, Brycen's pokemon stood over him with its massive arms locked together and raised high above its head. The blow would have been a sure fire hit that would definitely have KO'd the Freezing pokemon but luckily, the opponent's knees shook and it too stumbled back, woozy.

"Finally!" White exclaimed. "Now Beartic! Hammer Arm!"

Roaring, Beartic got back up and, with what little strength remained, swung his hardest right at his opponent's jaw. To his and White's shock, the supposedly confused pokemon grabbed the arm and twisted, sending Beartic over his shoulder and deep into the ground, leaving a crater behind.

Beartic was still. White was still. And Jolteon tensed.

"No way..." the girl mumbled. "How...?"

"Holding a Persim Berry helps in times like these," Brycen calmly replied and gave the girl a semi-sympathetic look. "That's pretty much it, White-san. Beartic has had enough-"

"It's not over yet!" White cut in, eyes beginning to water. "I won't lose Beartic! I can't let Scarly's training go to waste-AAH!"

The girl held her head to steady herself before another pang sent her to her knees in pain.

"White-san! Are you alright?" Brycen asked in concern. Turning to the referee, he called for a time-out and rushed over to the girl. Jolteon was all ready by her side and looked on helplessly at the pain in her widening eyes.

"W-What is this...?" she muttered and gave a pained moan as another pang swept through her head. Negative feelings, pain and blood were the faint things she was getting for some unknown reason and it made her brain scream. Was she overusing her power...or was her body telling her that something terrible was happening. "It...hurts...AH!" She screamed and held her head again before lowering her head until it barely reached the ice. Her reflection on the shiny floor was enough to tell her and Jolteon that something was definitely wrong.

"Scarly..." Brycen heard her mutter before drawing in a sharp breath as she threw her head back and screamed with blood pouring out from her now blazing-blue eyes like tears. "IT HURTS!"

"White-san!" Brycen exclaimed as she grabbed her head...and banged it against the icy floor. All was quiet for a moment and the gym leader considered calling off the match. Slowly, he stretched a hand out and touched her still frame. "I think you need to rest."

He was surprised however as her hand shot out and gripped his wrist. Slowly, she raised her head and looked into his eyes with her bloodied, blue ones.

"Not y-yet...!" she huffed and staggered to her feet. "I'm gonna p-prove m-myself...and...I'm...gonna win! For Black...for Beartic...and for Scarlet!"

The gym leader's eyes widened. Here was a girl who looked every inch like she needed to be in the hospital right away and she still wanted to tough it out with her tuckered out pokemon?

"Brycen, shall I?" the referee asked. Slowly, Brycen raised his hand, signalling for the battle to continue. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Her eyes are bleeding yet she wants to see this through to the end," the man replied. On cue, Beartic's eyes snapped open and he groggily got to his feet and stood beside White. "Beartic has the utmost faith in her abilities." White twisted her hat backwards and put on her determined glare despite her bleeding eyes. "And she wants to prove her worth no matter the consequences. I think it's obvious that this battle must continue!"

Brycen's Beartic roared, shaking the field. However, White patted Beartic's hide and drew him close.

"Let's win this together, buddy. Lend me your strength one more time," she whispered confidently and like magic, he gained new found vitality from nowhere and gave a roar far louder than Brycen's pokemon.

"Final Round!" Brycen stated and struck his karate pose. "We'll settle this now, White-san!"

White clenched her fist. "Yeah! We'll end this in five minutes."

_That confident huh?_ Jolteon asked and looked to the door. _Where the heck is that baldy?! He's missing the fight!_

* * *

Dragonspiral Tower, Icirrus City, Unova.

Ghetsis landed against the wall before kicking off again, dodging the red-tipped tentacles that Demon-Scarlet was now sporting on his back. Getting back on the floor, the man continued round the room while Scarlet's appendages gave chase demolishing everything in its path. In retrospect, it looked more like a Purrloin-and-Mincinno chase but with the way Ghetsis skillfully weaved through each attack, let's just say it was a lot more epic. From the way Scarlet's eyes narrowed however, it looked like he got frustrated really fast and with a growl, he jumped back...and dove into his own shadow.

"And this is where it gets annoying..." Draco remarked and jumped down before taking the pillar sticking into Rain's chest. "I'm surprised that you haven't passed out from the blood loss, Rain."

_Hey! If you pull that out he's going to-! _Latios exclaimed harshly but was too late as Draco gave a tug and wrenched the pillar out with a squelching noise that made even the blank face on Rain contort in pain. Before he could bleed to death however, the knight put his hand on Rain stomach and pressed lightly. Instantly, a black material resembling a shadow of some sort spread from his hand and spread over the wound, covering it up totally.

"Consider this a freebie, human," he stated and with a snap of his fingers, the hole sealed up totally as soon as the shadowy material disappeared. "You'll still suffer some internal injuries of course, but at least, that should slow down the bleeding." Turning to the baffled Latios, he said, "I'd get him to a hospital if I were you."

"Since I'm probably needed for this plan of yours," Rain chipped in and huffed at the stinging in his sides. "I'm guessing you won't tell me what I'm needed for."

"Duh!" the knight stated with a roll of the eyes. "You ask a lot of questions. Oh! The fight!"

Instantly, Ghetsis' body flew up from below and slammed into the remnants of the ceiling before falling back down again. From the shadows of the tower, Scarlet materialised and rocketed after him with a crackling Dragon Rage in his hand. The ball swelled in size before he launched it at the man as soon as he hit the floor.

**BOOOOOOM**

That floor shattered, bringing them both to the next floor below. Laughing maniacally, Ghetsis snapped his twisted head back into shape and blocked the shadowy slashes Scarlet threw at him. They seemed to be stronger than the last and by time the teen was finished, Ghetsis left arm had been shredded to ribbons.

"Touché," he stated and Latios held his breath.

_He's finally going to retaliate?_

Unperturbed, Scarlet sent his tail at the man but flinched as Ghetsis grabbed it and hurled the demon clear across the room. Slamming into the wall, the angered Scarlet gave another throaty roar and disappeared in a fast blur towards Ghetsis. Unfortunately, Ghetsis held up his right hand and grabbed the wing extending from Scarlet's back, instantly stopping him in his tracks.

"Too slow!" he declared and drew his fist before slamming it so hard into his cheek that the demon's face _cracked_ slightly. Stumbling back, Scarlet mumbled some incoherent gibberish and brought out his finger once again forming that explosive ball of darkness. Before he could launch it, Ghetsis was behind him and he grabbed Scarlet's hand before flicking the blob off his finger, dissipating it instantly.

"RAAAARGH!" Scarlet roared in frustration and charged up another energy blast from his opened jaws. Ghetsis retaliated by grabbing the demon's throat, redirecting the beam's trajectory and blowing the area up again. All that was left now was the lone mirror in that floor and crumbling pillars here and there. Wrenching himself free, Scarlet flew back and brought his harms out before extending them at Ghetsis, each hand taking on the shape of a horrific dragon's head with its jaws wide open and ready to shred his enemy.

"Still too slow!" the green-haired man cried and dodged the first head before grabbing the other and pulling its wielder towards him sharply. As Scarlet flew forward, Ghetsis brought up a hand and charged an energy ball of a much larger magnitude and slammed it right into Scarlet's chest. Time stood still for a second before a hole grew in his back with the ensuing explosion. However, the hole sealed up as quickly as it formed and Scarlet grabbed Ghetsis face before slamming it into the floor. Drawing up a fist, he looked at the man's defiant façade and smacked his fist into it, hard. The action repeated itself for a full minute and Rain almost thought he had the upper hand as blood splattered on Scarlet's face with each destructive blow. However, the ranger was still fighting that nagging feeling in his chest. Scarlet was a monster now and with each reckless move he made, it seemed like he was getting farther and farther away from his humanity.

Latios gawked as Rain got to his feet._ What in the world are you doing?!_

"I have to stop him..." the ranger replied and took a step before falling to his knees and coughing up blood. Wiping it off, he faced the demon again. "He's had enough...he'd better stand down now...before Ghetsis does something horrible and accidentally kill him."

Ghetsis is in no position to do anything! Latios stated and blocked Rain's path. Rest.

Draco simply looked on as Scarlet battered his lord into pulp. Unknowingly, his fingers tightened with each blow and the smile on his face seemed to falter. "I've never seen the full extent of King Ghetsis' regenerative power...but even this is too much."

The blows increased in ferocity until the ground shattered beneath Scarlet's feet. Somewhere deep inside the demon's red eyes, the real human stared at the dark world all around him, shaking lightly with each blow.

**BAM!**

_Where am I?_

**BAM!**

_What happened to me?_

**BAM!**

_Why's everything so dark...?_

**BAM!**

_Or is this just what my mind always looks like?_

**BAM!**

_A dark world with no hope of salvation...? No light whatsoever...?_

**BAM!**

Slowly, the ravenette stretched out a hand to the endless darkness before him. "I don't even know who I am anymore...a human...? A monster...? Or just warped..."

Meanwhile on the outside, the demon slowed down until his fist came to a stop in the air. But not because he was exhausted. Latios' psychic power was holding him in check and it looked like that was taking a bit of an effort from the Eon Pokemon.

_Stop it, Scarlet!_ the dragon pokemon barked. _Have you not spilled enough blood?_

Scarlet stared at him before his frozen arm began to tremble and break free of Latios' pyschic hold, much to the pokemon's surprise.

_He's breaking it?!_

**"RAAAAAARGHH!"**

Instantly, something snapped and Latios fell back as Scarlet broke free of the hold. Getting up, he swayed to and fro before stopping and pointing his menacing eyes towards the disturbances. Again, cold sweat broke across Rain's face and he held up his styler.

"Here he comes, Latios," he mumbled and wiped the blood off his chin.

_I doubt we'll last long enough considering the amount of vitality he still has left compared to us_, the dragon deadpanned but stayed beside Rain all the same. _That said, I won't go down without a fight. _

Scarlet continued towards them, raising a hand and forming that blob again...

"Don't scold me if I die, Rhythmi..." Rain muttered under his breath.

Scarlet opened his mouth and charged up the energy beam too.

_Forgive me, Latias_, Latios stated.

Scarlet arched back, ready to fire his beam.

Their hearts were pumping and their breathing was ragged now.

The beam fired. And missed. Just inches past Rain's face. The ranger stared with wide eyes at the scratch on his cheek and redirected his astonished look to the demon in front.

"Huh?"

Unknown to them, Scarlet was looking at the broken mirror on the wall beside him with a blank look on his face like he had seen it for the first time. He tilted his head and let out a small noise before reaching out and touching his reflection's face. Deep inside, the real Scarlet looked on in horror.

"What is this...?" he mumbled, fear overtaking his heart. "Is this...me...?"

Of course, that came out as gibberish from the monster's mouth but it was obvious that the human inside was coming back.

"What happened to me? How did I-?"

"That's you Scarlet!" Rain called out, getting the monster's attention. "This is what your spiteful hatred has turned you to. Do you want your loved ones to see you like this?"

That struck hard.

"L-loved...ones...?" the demon muttered haltingly. He stared at himself again. "...Loved...ones...W-White..."

Then it hit the teen's deadening mind. What...if...White...saw him...like this...?

"No..." the demon mumbled and smashed the mirror as the anger and shame mixed in with his lingering hatred for Ghetsis. "No! No! NO! **RAAAAARGH!**"

Latios furrowed his brows._ Almost had him there..._

Scarlet formed a gigantic red ball above his head and faced Rain before giving another insane roar.

"If he drops that then it's straight to hell from here," Draco commented and got to his feet.

"Put up your strongest Light Screen," Rain stated.

_Already on it!_ the dragon replied.

Scarlet raised the ball high, ready to blow everything to dust. Latios and Rain braced themselves, anticipating the lethal impact. Draco had long since disappeared.

Eight letters. R.E.B.O.U.N.D.

The ball wobbled dangerously before fizzling off into nothing. The demon gasped and held his throat before hacking and coughing up blood, making Rain let out a very shaky sigh and fall on his butt in slight relief. Scarlet's red eyes dilated before they shrank again as a shadow loomed over him from behind and grabbed his black wings.

"Just a little more and my body would've hit it's limit."

Scarlet's head turned and his eyes shook as the man's ominous face sported yellow dots for eyes and that crazy smile that all dragon knights did when something terrible was going to happen.

"It's amazing how terrible distractions can be."

* * *

Icirrus Gym, Icirrus City, Unova.

Brycen looked on in wonder. He didn't know how, but White's pokemon had received some fresh burst of energy and was keeping up with his own pokemon's moves.

"Hammer Arm! Hammer Arm! Hammer Arm!" the girl called desperately and Beartic punched his foe left and right, increasing in pace instead of decreasing in speed like he normally would. "Go! Go! Go!"

The onslaught continued against the pokemon's face, contorting it with every blow and knocking a fang out in the process.

"Ice Punch!" Brycen ordered.

"Take that punch and use your Ice Beam!" White countered. Beartic winced as his opponent lodged his cold fist into his gut but endured the pain, grabbed its arm and let loose his icy cold beam, freezing its muzzle shut. Brycen's pokemon stumbled back for a bit, angrily trying to get its muzzle free.

"Calm down, Beartic!" the gym leader ordered. "Use Slash to get yourself free!"

"Not happening!" White exclaimed and her pokemon charged towards his opponent. "Body Slam!"

BAM!

Brycen's Beartic was knocked across the arena.

"Icicle Crash!" the trainer continued.

BOOM!

Brycen's Beartic cried out as the attack grazed its bulky frame.

"Counter with a Frost Breath!" the gym leader stated before remembering that his pokemon's mouth was shut. "I mean, use Aqua Jet!"

Coating itself in water, the pokemon shot straight for Beartic only for White to smirk.

"Catch it!"

"What?" Brycen exclaimed, shocked.

Beartic stood tall and opened his arms wide. The other one slammed into him at full force, pushing him back a little. With a grunt, he held the attack and stood firm with his sturdy feet planted on the icy floor.

"Where did this new found strength come from...?" Brycen cried in disbelief. "Is this the true power of your resolve?"

"I promised Scarlet that I'd win!" White exclaimed and tightened her fist. "I can't fail him and Beartic too!"

Beartic grunted in response and pushed against the watery attack before a reddish aura wafted from his fur.

"This is...!" the referee gasped.

White raised her arm. "New move!"

Brycen knew what was coming next. "Beartic, stop! Get out of there!"

Too late.

"SUPERPOWER!" the trainer cried. Immediately, Beartic's muscles expanded and with a defiant growl, he held his opponent back with one arm and brought the other one high into the air. "Do it!"

Time froze for a second and Brycen took in the split-second scene before him. There was the referee, looking aghast and ready to proclaim the match. Jolteon was on his toes, leaning so far over the bleachers that he was probably going to fall off. His own Beartic was looking up with eyes wide for the finishing blow. Black...no...White's Beartic had his own look of determination and was putting his all into this last blow. Then there was White with her eyes radiating a bright, brilliant blue and blood pouring down them yet she looked on without a care, eager to win and prove her worth.

Slowly, Brycen's mouth curved into a rare smile as he closed his eyes and folded his arms in pride.

"You raised her too well, Black. Now she's even better than you."

Time returned. Jolteon fell off his seat. Beartic's arm crashed into his opponent's head. White stared in anticipation at the cold smoke that got thrown up as Brycen's Beartic hit the floor hard. But there was no need to worry as the match was pretty much over.

"Brycen's Pokémon is unable to battle. Beartic wins this round and as such, the winner of this gym match is White from Nuvema Town!"

* * *

Dragonspiral Tower, Icirrus City, Unova.

Dragonspiral Tower was destroyed. At least it's top half was. Sitting in the rubble was Scarlet, human now and gasping for air. Earlier on, he had regained his mind and gotten the upper hand on Ghetsis by lodging the bones extending from his elbows into the man's gut and pumping all the energy he could muster, blowing holes in the man's torso but not before losing his wings in the resulting explosion that brought the high tower closer to the ground. Not that it mattered anyway but his back hurt like hell.

"I don't even know what happened after I used that thing," he muttered and gave a long cough before spitting out the blood stained material. "I'm never using that again..." He eyed the dim, worn out gloves on his hands. Luckily, the orbs on them hadn't shattered and as such, it could be self-repaired again. Then his mind shifted to Ghetsis' still body. Had he won? He barely cared anymore. Scarlet was more mortified at what he had seen in the mirror back then.

Above him, Rain lay on Latios and stared down at the boy. "Let's...arrest..him..."

_NO! You are coming to the hospital this instant!_ Latios objected strongly and zoomed off.

Meanwhile, Scarlet remembered something. "White's battle!" he exclaimed and winced at how raw his throat felt. Even worse, he couldn't move very well thanks to the rebound effect. Actually, it wasn't as bad as before...a good sign? "Who cares..." he hissed and struggled with himself to get up. "I have to...get to...White's battle..."

"You seriously like that girl, don't you?"

Silence. Deadly silence.

Scarlet heard the voice but didn't want to look back. He was incapable of doing so anyway given his temporary muscle paralysis and that made his heart drop as he couldn't run either. Then there was another feeling that crept into his heart and made it beat faster. A feeling the hunter knew too well.

"You know, I seriously felt that last blow."

"H-How the hell...are you alive...?" the ravenette's trembling lips mouthed.

No answer. Instead some short steps were heard and that only seemed to make him curse himself at the way his legs shook.

"The fight was exhilarating, Guilty one."

"Don't come any closer.." the teen stuttered.

"Now that it's over, I have to get back to my castle and finish up my plans. I did enjoy it...and I think you deserve a reward for your hard work."

"Don't look at me..." Scarlet muttered, his heart now in his mouth as Ghetsis crouched down and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you something great," he said in a very- very familiar voice that made sweat run down Scarlet's neck. "White is actually a very, very important piece in my plans. So protect her until the time comes."

Scarlet was pulled down suddenly and he fell hard on his back, coughing up blood before gasping as Ghetsis pressed a foot to his palm.

"W-what are you-"

"These gloves are a bit of a nuisance if you ask me," Ghetsis cut-in, a smile creeping into his face. "Let's fix that shall we?"

The hunter knew what was coming next. However he couldn't keep his eyes off Ghetsis' yellow orbs. _Ghetsis doesn't have yellow eyes and one of them should be under an eye patch._

"Here, I'll tell you a poem to ease the pain." Ghetsis' lips were never that fresh or young-looking. In fact, his smile never looked so real.

Ghetsis raised his boot. Scarlet opened his mouth to protest.

"_Run, run. Lose your breath and stumble._"

"STOP IT!"

STOMP! **KRACK!**

"_Keep stumbling, keep stumbling. Until you slow down to a stagger._"

STOMP! **KRACK!**

"AAAAAHHH! MY ARM!"

"_Stagger, fall. Look to the darkness ahead._"

STOMP! **SQUISH! KRACK!**

**"OH GOD! MY ARMS!"**

"_Get up but fall and look in despair._" Ghetsis removed his bloodied boot and stared at his masterpiece with those yellow eyes and that lop-sided grin that only one person possessed. Tapping his chin, he gave Scarlet's broken arms and shattered gloves a once over before snapping his fingers in realisation as Scarlet's eyes dimmed from the whirling pain. "Oh yeah, each of the knights did something to you so maybe I should add mine as well."

Draco stepped out from the shadows and stared at his lord in awe from a distance. "Whoa...the king's really into it now..."

Ghetsis grabbed Scarlet's shoulders and propped him into a sitting position against the wall before looking into Scarlet's face. "The poem's not over yet, Guilty one."

From somewhere, he brought out a chainsaw and stared down sadistically at Scarlet's widening eyes. It was then that the sun took that chance to pass and Ghetsis shadowed face shone in full. But it wasn't Ghetsis own face that looked down on the half-dead teen. No, it was the face of the same person who had saved his life years ago.

_"Reach out. Stop. You can't touch the darkness but it's still there. Chaining you, imprisoning you. Tying you down."_

The chainsaw buzzed and Draco shifted his eyes to the shadowy silhouettes.

"Help me..." Scarlet's mouth whispered and the chainsaw descended on his chest. Draco stared at the silhouettes and grinned as he saw blood splatter here and there.

_"Walk, run, stagger fall. Keep trying, keep failing and keep losing all hope."_

Scarlet's scream pierced the air and Ghetsis' mad eyes continued to bore into his faltering green ones.

_"For you'll never touch the blue sky above you, Scarlet. That's your destiny."_

* * *

Icirrus City, Unova.

"Here's the Freeze Badge, White." Brycen handed the metallic object to the girl. "And you passed. Beartic is yours."

"Yes!" White cheered and Beartic wrapped her in a bear hug. "Now I can call you Teddy!" and Beartic, no, Teddy sweatdropped heavily.

"It was a powerful battle, White-san and I only wish your coach was there to see it," the gym leader stated and tilted his head as she lowered her eyes.

"Scarlet..." she muttered, realising that the blood had stopped running.

"Is...something wrong?" Brycen asked as she wiped her eyes.

"That's strange..." she stated with a look of confusion on her face. "I'm...crying...?"

* * *

Author's Corner.

PikaMewGirl: And it is with a heavy heart that I pronounce Scarlet dead. He was a dick, but a damn hot one at least.

Scarlet: But...I'm not dead.


	43. Foreign Feelings! A Requiem for My Soul!

_Chains clanked._

_Scarlet looked around the murky room and wondered just what the owner had in mind when it came to the matter of interior decorating. Yeesh, the least he/she could've done was choose another colour instead of black and red._

_Then it hit him like a brick. Where was he? What was he doing here? Rubbing his temple, he faintly recalled getting carved like a Christmas Pidgey courtesy of Ghetsis' buzz saw. Shuddering, he came to the conclusion that he was probably unconscious and dreaming…or dead and in….whatever this place was. Was that an Emboar hanging off those hooks like meat?_

_It took a minute but from the odd and horrifyingly-shaped devices littered round the room, Scarlet guessed that this was a torture chamber of some sort. Exactly like the ones back in….no best not bring those particular memories up._

_Chains clanked. Someone groaned._

_'So somebody else is here…?' Scarlet pondered as his head turned in the direction of the sound. His expression froze however as he saw a familiar lithe shape chained to the wall by her wrists. 'Eh?'_

_The girl slowly opened her yellow eyes and looked around as if having woken up from a deep slumber. She tried to move but gave a yelp as the cold shackles dug into her wrists. "…Where am I…?"_

_"White!" Scarlet gasped and rushed over to her side before reaching for the chains, intending to snap them off. He was unpleasantly surprised to find his fingers passing through the material. "What the…?"_

_Looking down, he noticed that White was looking around fearfully and like he wasn't even there._

_"Hey, I'm right here," he stated and arched an eyebrow as she ignored his presence again. That was weird._

_"I don't like this place…" she muttered to no one in particular before looking ahead as the sound of footsteps made themselves known in the silent room. "Is someone there?"_

_Scarlet tensed and held his breath, ready for the shadowy figure that approached from nowhere. He didn't expect the figure before him however as White's eyes widened in recognition._

_"Scarly!" she cried, voice tinged with relief. "I'm so lucky you're here! One minute we were travelling and the next thing I know, I fell asleep and woke up here."_

_Scarlet looked at the boy before him. True to White's first exclamation, his own spitting image was standing before them…although Scarlet did a double take at the dead-eyed look on his copy's face._

_Did I always look like that…?_

_Scarlet-number-2 simply stared at the bound girl and Scarlet felt an unsettling feeling at the slow smile on his face._

_"Help me out, will ya?" White begged, rustling the chains. "They're starting to get uncomfortable."_

_The Scarlet before her looked on before parting his lips. "Hey White…do you trust me?"_

_The trainer blinked. "Of course! Why else d'you think I'm asking you for help?"_

_Something about that statement made the real boy flinch. Scarlet2 drew closer to White._

_"What if I said I only thought of you as a pawn to lead me to Reshiram?"_

_White scowled. "Then I'd hate you forever."_

_Scarlet's eye twitched. Scarlet2 simply gave a wry smirk and brought his face closer to White's neck, resting his lips on her porcelain skin and making her shudder as he ran his tongue over it slowly._

_Somehow, seeing himself do that didn't give Scarlet the feeling he had expected. Instead, he felt that ominously lingering insanity grow larger with each tick of the twisted clock nearby._

_"Scarly…?" White muttered, tensing at Scarlet2's strange action. "What're you…?"_

_"Ne White," he cut in. "Your skin tastes sweet."_

_Scarlet's eyes narrowed. Was this some deranged SM side of his that he'd never known he'd had? Or was the situation going to turn into something that nagged at the back of the hunter's mind._

_"What're you talking about?" the confused and mildly frightened trainer babbled. "Are you okay…Scarly?"_

_Silence._

_The smile only grew wider and Scarlet spotted the fangs hidden under his copy's lips._

_"Ne White, I haven't seen you bleed before." He gave another lick._

_That was true. Throughout their journey, Scarlet had never seen White suffer any injury whatsoever that drew out so much as a single drop of blood. Not even a deep cut or scrape, making her skin look flawlessly clear like a doll's._

_"I wonder if your blood tastes almost as good as your skin."_

_"Scarly…I don't like this…" she whimpered as his hand circled the centre of her chest playfully. "Please. Untie me."_

_Silence._

_Scarlet saw his copy's hand tense…and froze as Scarlet2 pushed his hand right through White's chest, eliciting a sharp scream from the stunned trainer that pierced Scarlet's ears like a knife and made his brain swirl in shock and confusion._

_Blood sprayed out from the gaping wound and White moaned in agony as Scarlet2 pushed deeper into her, widening the grave injury and thus intensifying the foreign feeling of pain in her._

_"Stop it!" Scarlet screamed, not being able to take any more of this. White was dying and technically by his own hands too. The ravenette reached out to pull his copy away only for his hand to phase through again. "Dammit! You're killing her!"_

_No use. He was as good as a ghost as the crazed Scarlet before him let the blood splatter over his face and shirt._

_"S-Scarly…" White coughed out in disbelief. The expression of shock, hurt and betrayal made the real Scarlet's heart shatter. "W-why…?"_

_"A pawn's gotta die at some point," Scarlet2 replied and put up a smile, the same one Scarlet had used back in Skyarrow Bridge when they first made their pact. "You're cute when you're in pain."_

_White could only moan again as he pushed deeper before wrenching out his arm forcefully._

_"You sick bastard," the horrified spectator whispered, not caring that he was practically insulting himself._

_"I-I don't understand…" the dying girl stuttered. "I t-trusted you…"_

_Scarlet2 laughed sadistically before bringing his face close to White's paling expression._

_"Poor, poor ditz. Innocent and stupid till the very end," he sneered before cupping her face in his hands, staining her cheek with his bloodied left palm. "But that's what I love about you."_

_Scarlet stared as he watched himself plant his mouth on White's parted lips. So far, this was the most horrific confession he had ever seen and the fact that it was played by none other than he himself made it only worse._

_White's eyes dulled before her body convulsed as Scarlet2 took in the kiss…and the blood that rushed up her throat and out her mouth. Slowly, blood trickled from the spacing between their lips and he drew back, licking them playfully._

_"Delicious," he remarked and the chains snapped open, letting White's limp form fall to the ground in a heap. Scarlet could only look on as another laugh erupted from his malicious copy, a sound that made his blood boil._

_'What the hell?!' his mind screamed. 'Is this some kind of illusion? A dream? Hell?!' Or worse, was this some twisted remix of what Scarlet would've done sooner or later?_

_"I couldn't!" he yelled. "I'd never do that!"_

_"Really?"_

_Scarlet looked up to see Scarlet2 staring at him with that masochistic smile on his face._

_"Look at yourself, fool! You couldn't even stand up to Ghetsis, weakling!" he jeered and Scarlet's fist tightened. "You'll lose it eventually and kill her royal ditziness anyway which, in my personal opinion, is a pretty good idea if you don't wanna see White slaughtered at Ghetsis' hands."_

_"Shut up!" The ravenette swung his fist at himself. "I'd never kill her!"_

_"Don't make me laugh," Scarlet2 deadpanned and dodged the blow. "You've always considered what it'd be like killing her." He side-stepped a kick from Scarlet before grabbing his arm and drawing him extremely close. "You enjoyed our little play, didn't you?"_

_The ravenette could only stare into his green orbs and breathed hard as Scarlet2 gave a scary grin._

_"How would you know," the original murmured in a ragged voice that dripped with hatred, fury and malice._

_"It's obvious," the copy replied and changed into the horrific disaster Scarlet had seen back in the mirror in Mistralton. "I'm **you** after all."_

_And with a roar, he opened his mouth and devoured the ravenette._

* * *

Icirrus City Hospital, Icirrus City, Unova.

"Scarly...my neck..."

Green eyes widening in realisation, Scarlet took a split-second to recall just what had transpired. He remembered waking up with a scream from that nightmare and, obviously due to the painkillers, seeing a menacing blob of white in his hazy line of sight. Cue the defensive instincts and in a minute, Scarlet had pinned the person by the neck against the wall and had a syringe to the person's heart. Had it not been for the recognisable whimper, he would've stabbed White there and then.

"I'm so sorry!" he blurted, sharply withdrawing from the startled trainer. "I didn't know what came over me and I thought-"

"It's okay," White cut-in and gave a cough before massaging her throat. Oh great. Now the guilt's setting in. "I guess anyone would be like that if someone was in their face all of a sudden," she added with a smile that didn't do much to hide the fright in her voice. "I should leave. You need to rest and I don't wanna trouble you or anything. Bye!"

Scarlet watched her hurry out of the room. As soon as the door closed, he banged his head against the nearest wall.

...

Jolteon barked in relief before proceeding to drench his partner's face in licks.

"Quit it, fuzzball!" he playfully protested, enjoying the public display of affection for the first time in his life. Then again, who wouldn't want to get licked by a friend after all the hell that had rolled past the day before? Jolteon snuggled in closer before remembering something and directing a questioning gaze at his partner. The ravenette huffed and looked to the side. "I'm totally okay...just got in a little fight is all. I'll tell you later."

Why oh why did the Lightning Pokemon find that so hard to believe? Seeing as he'd get no answer anyway, the pokemon gave up and lowered his ears.

"Does Violet know about this?" Scarlet asked and relaxed as Jolteon shook his furry head. Good. The last thing he needed now was another slap from his ever-loving sister (a punishment he rightfully deserved since he was the one who stupidly challenged Ghetsis in the first place).

The doors slid open and Brycen walked in with a baffled expression on his masked face.

"Scarlet-san! You're not supposed to wake up for the next three days." Drawing a chair, he sat next to Scarlet's hospital bed. "White-san was right. You're quite tough for someone of your age and build. She was the one who informed me of your awakening when I bumped into her in the hall. Really, she should learn not to speed in crowded places and I daresay she could've at least come back with me to see you."

The hunter's smile twitched. _Way to kill the mood, Bryce. _

Brycen took in the boy's silence and let his pale-blue eyes drop to the Scarlet's bandaged arms and torso. Feeling uncomfortable, the boy tried to bring something else up.

"How was the battle?"

Eyes still focused on Scarlet's midsection, the gym leader replied, "Her Beartic sealed her victory against me. She's grown powerful now and if you hadn't been off to Dragonspiral Tower then you would have been proud."

Scarlet sweatdropped. So much for trying to change the subject.

"What happened in there, Scarlet-san?" Brycen asked, unintentionally flooding Scarlet's mind with that familiar chainsaw buzz. The teen remained silent. "Was it Team Plasma? I saw some bodies and their familiar uniforms."

Yep, Scarlet wasn't going to like this guy in the near future.

"I'll take your silence as a yes then. It couldn't have been those dragon knights who killed Skyla-san, could it?"

"You're surprisingly well-informed," the ravenette commented acidly and his fists tightened, drawing the sheet over him. "If you must know, it wasn't the dragon knights. Draco was pretty much the only one of them there."

Brycen raised a brow although Scarlet couldn't see it thanks to the mask. "Draco? You know one of them?"

_Dammit_, Scarlet inwardly cursed and scolded himself. Brycen would probably make a scene about this and drag him to the Pokemon League, claiming that Scarlet knew something about Team Plasma. Then they'll probably recognise him as the dangerous hunter he had built himself up to be and then it's bye bye to White and her pokemon and-

"There's nothing to fear, young man. I'm not one to make a scene over confidential matters."

"Are you psychic?" the teen blurted and covered his mouth. Maybe the doctors used too many painkillers and that somehow affected his sense of secrecy.

Brycen on the other hand just stared at Scarlet, prodding him with his eyes for an answer. The boy's expression went serious and he looked down at his trembling fists.

"Ghetsis," he stated and heard Brycen sigh.

"I knew it," he muttered and leaned in closer. "So the rumours were true. I only wish I was there to help."

Okay, maybe not so much of a suspicious person, Scarlet remarked and looked out the window. "How did you guys find me?"

"It was your Jolteon. Somehow or the other, he caught your scent and dragged us all the way to the ruined tower. You weren't exactly the prettiest thing to look at that point in time." Just the memory of it made Brycen's heart beat faster again. "So this is the extent of Ghetsis' cruelty."

* * *

_A day ago..._

_White, Jolteon and Brycen stared silently at the sight before them. As the seconds passed, the girl's breathing got more and more ragged until she was practically panting now. _

_Sitting before them against one lone pillar was her companion with his arms looking limp and his head bowed low. Blood was everywhere, collecting mostly at his arms and chest. Beside him was a bloodstained chainsaw and it didn't take long before the trio gathered their thoughts and took a stab at what had gone down._

_"Scarlet..." White finally whimpered before she rushed up to the still teen and dropped to her knees beside him. It was only when she raised his head that she finally broke down and wailed into his hair, shouting for him to speak or show any sign of life at all. Instead, his body only slid to the side and almost fell against the stony floor. Luckily, White caught him and held him tightly, hoping for at least a groan. Jolteon nudged his master before slumping down and giving a sad howl._

_One minute. Two minutes. Brycen felt it was time to be the adult and pried White away before carefully placing Scarlet on his back and ripping open his torn jacket. _

_"Arceus," was all he muttered at the bloody Plasma emblem on Scarlet's shredded chest. Whoever carved this must've been extremely skilled with sculpting-with a chainsaw- as he got the lines down pat. "White-san. Get to the hospital and call an ambulance."_

_The girl remained unmoving. She was probably going into emotional shock._

_Brycen wasted no time in calling out his Beartic and giving it instructions. The pokemon grunted and was off in no time. Meanwhile, the gym leader placed his hands on the non-injured parts of Scarlet's chest and began to apply chest compressions, hoping and praying that blood hadn't collected in his lungs and choked him already. After doing sixty or so, he felt for even the slightest bit of breath. Nothing. Nothing at all. _

_"We were probably too-"_

_"No!" White objected harshly, making him almost jump in surprise. The girl knelt beside him and placed her hands on Scarlet's chest, not minding the blood getting on her fingers. "Scarlet's not dead! He'll make it for sure! He promised to help me become the strongest trainer in Unova! Dying wasn't part of the deal and Arceus is he going back on his word!" _

_With each word, she pressed and pressed strongly. Even then, the ravenette didn't so much as twitch. _

_"Please wake up, Scarlet!" she mumbled, her presses growing weaker. "Wake up and pat my head and tell me you're fine and congratulate me for winning...please..."_

_Nothing._

_White slowly lowered her head onto his chest and cried softly. 'He can't be dead! Scarlet's a fighter! He won't just die on me!' Slowly, she raised her head and brushed away the hair covering his closed eyes. In that moment, she remembered something her mom had taught her years back and she brought her lips to Scarlet's before gently placing them against each other. Then she cupped his nose tightly and breathed. Scarlet's chest rose. She waited 5 seconds and did it again, wincing at the blood she tasted in his mouth. The cycle repeated and Brycen was about telling her to give up when her yellow eyes snapped open as a gentle moan bubbled up Scarlet's throat. _

_"He's alive!" she cried. Brycen was surprised to see Scarlet's chest rise and fall on its own and he breathed in relief as White wiped the blood of her lips. In time, the ambulance arrived and Scarlet was promptly rushed to the hospital._

* * *

"She saved you," Brycen finished and kept up his gaze.

Scarlet's expression was unreadable as his head was lowered but the gym leader could clearly see the remorse etched in his frame.

"By the way," he added. "How did you conveniently find yourself in Ghetsis' way?"

Silence. Only this time, it was the deadly, tense kind.

Scarlet chewed his lower lip and stopped his hands from trembling._ Lying's a pain. But what should I say? Coincidence? Adventurous? Because that bastard took my make-shift happiness away from me? _

Suddenly, the ravenette didn't feel like caring anymore. He couldn't even beat the man who destroyed his life. He had just attacked the girl who brought him back to life. And he was now rousing suspicion from the obviously-perceptive gym leader. Maybe he should just tell the truth and go jump off a cliff or something-_ WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Am I getting suicidal?!_

"The thing is-" he started but stopped as a the door smacked open and a bespectacled, purple-haired woman walked into the room with a pokemon resembling a floating chandelier beside her. She took a look at her surroundings before confusion slowly set in on her brown eyes.

"I think we're in the wrong room..." she muttered and Chandelure (along with the other guys) sweatdropped. "But wait! This just gave me an inspiration for my new book!"

"Shauntal Shikimi," Brycen calmly said and the woman in black spun around to see the original occupants looking at her, bemused. Clock's ticking provided the only noise in the room as she stared at them blankly. To Scarlet's shock, she began to blush heavily and she cupped her face in her gloved hands before putting up a very, very weird face with a big smile on it that made Scarlet cringe. And she was wobbling. Not tired-wobbling but wobble-like-spaghetti-in-an-anime-wobbling. Okay, weird.

"I feel it! I feel it!" she proclaimed and whipped out a book and a pen from nowhere. "_The injured teen grips the sheets and twists them bashfully, trying ever so hard to escape the masked murderer's piercing gaze. 'Have you come to kill me,' the boy asks and wonders why he sounds so expectant, so calm, so needy. The blue-haired murderer removes his mask and flings it to the side, letting it land carelessly on the floor. 'I've come to claim you, my young Scarlet,' he replies and lifts the boy's chin to face him. Scarlet inhales sharply, batting his long eyelashes in confusion. He isn't scared? The same man who had murdered his parents and slashed at him was here, just an inch away and yet he doesn't feel angry or vengeful. Instead, he desperately wants to seal the space between them and from the way Brycen stares so longingly into his green eyes just seems to confirm it. Scarlet closes his eyes and parts his lips. Brycen looms in closer and closer. Their hearts are pumping, their nerves are tingling and deep down, Scarlet feels that this is what he wanted all along-_"

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE, LADY! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Scarlet cut-in, the comically horrified look on his face making Chandelure giggle. Elite Four member Shauntal had gone far beyond the point of no return by now and was rapidly scribbling away, not minding the blood cascading from her nose and the steam billowing from her ears. Brycen, having long since grown accustomed to the woman's partial insanity, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing here Shauntal?" he asked, ignoring Scarlet's hysterics. "Aren't you supposed to be in a **meeting** in the **Pokemon League** right **now**?"

It was only then that Shauntal's pen paused in mid-sentence and she snapped her book shut with a huff. "You're no fun. Like a man with a heart of ice. I wrote a story about that you know."

Brycen tilted his head, looking neither amused nor confused. Just bland and serious as always and that made Shauntal fold her arms and turn up her nose.

"I got bored so I had Chandelure take me out for a break. She knows Unova better than me anyway."

"Who the heck is she?" Scarlet asked, keeping his gaze on her. Unfortunately, that seemed to set her off again and she squealed as fresh ideas spewed into her brain.

"Shauntal Shikimi," Brycen stated. " Master Ghost-type Trainer and member of the Unova Elite Four...and writer."

"I specialise in Horroi!" she piped up. "Brycen always forgets to mention that."

Scarlet tilted his head. "Horroi? What kind of genre is that?"

"A new genre I created!" she elaborated, seeing the look of confusion on his face. "It's a mix of Horror and Yaoi!"

"..."

"..."

"...Are you for real...?"

...

"I saw White along the way," Shauntal remarked and Scarlet's ears perked. "She looked like she'd seen a ghost! HA HA! Get it? Since I'm a ghost trainer and all?"

Brycen only arched a brow and the woman shrank back into her seat at the silence.

"Men are horrible," she sulked. "I heard that Ghetsis came to Icirrus so I rushed here as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I'm a day too late and I missed all the action. Did he hurt anybody?"

"You're looking at a victim," Scarlet deadpanned.

"Wow...who hurts bishounen boys? That man needs to be brought to justice!" Shauntal exclaimed, earning a facepalm from the ravenette. In his mind though, he felt relieved that she hadn't recognised him or anything. She was probably too aloof to care anyway. The woman proceeded to take off her glasses and wipe them before giving Scarlet a studious look. "But seriously, how did a nobody like you run into Ghetsis? Were you trying to feel heroic?"

"No!" Scarlet retorted sharply and looked down. "I-it's not your business..."

Shauntal and Brycen looked at each other before the gym leader sighed and got up. "My time is up. I'll see you later, Scarlet-san. Get well soon."

The teen sighed in relief. At least he managed to ward off that guy. As for Shauntal however...

"You've got beef with him?" she asked, voice calm and genuinely interested.

"You're damn perceptive," Scarlet stated hoping to sound sarcastic. He didn't expect the eerie smile on her face though.

"I've seen your type. The one's who have literally gone through hell and back but pretend to act tough and push away those who care for them."

She certainly wasn't a Ghost-type master for nothing, he'd give her that. "I've seen your type too. Jumping around and pretending to be content with life while hiding dark secrets behind stupid smiles."

He expected her to take offence but that wouldn't have been very Shauntal-ish. Instead, she simply stroked Chandelure's glassy head and pushed her glasses up. "I like you. Never afraid to talk back to scary people and damning whatever consequences are thrown your way." The smile disappeared however and she got up slowly before bringing her face close to Scarlet's. "Watch yourself though or you'll turn into something worse and lose your sanity. Like that monster you saw in Dragonspiral Tower."

Scarlet's eyes widened and she stepped back and folded her arms. "I watched the whole fight. But even I was too scared to interfere. So I tore a strip of your shirt and dropped it in front of the gym so your pokemon could smell it. Be grateful, pretty boy."

The ravenette couldn't place his finger on it...but there was an odd similarity between Shauntal and Draco whenever they got serious. Was it their nature...or was it something that came with training ghost-type or dragon-type pokemon?

The old Shauntal was back though and she smiled at Scarlet. "That being said, I should take my leave. I wonder what Cynthia will think of my new inspiration..."

And she was gone.

"She deserved that title," Scarlet remarked to no one in particular and was just about slumping back when a familiar visitor stumbled into the room. "Vann?"

"You've done it now, Scarlet!" he snapped and produced a tray with scattered pieces of metallic rubbish.

The ravenette looked on in confusion. "What's that?"

"The cube, bonehead!" Vann screeched and sighed. "What did you do? Combine all seventeen pokemon types or something?"

"It got crushed," was all Scarlet replied indifferently.

"Crushed?! How?!" the brunette exclaimed. "D'you know what this means Scarlet? You'll have no means of defending yourself or netting-in pokemon!"

Scarlet shrugged. "I gave you the schematics for the cube, right?"

"So?"

"Fix it."

Vann put the tray on the nearest table and ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't it take you two years to create this thing? I can't say I have enough time to do it."

Scarlet shrugged again and hopped off the bed. "Okay."

"Okay? Okay?! The Scarlet I know would've gone ballistic by now! Isn't this cube, like, your life's best achievement?! Why're you suddenly so indifferent?"

The ravenette slipped on a jersey and straightened his hair in the reflection on the window. "Don't know."

Vann gawked. "Have you lost it? Without this cube you'll be, like, normal!"

Jolteon woke up and stretched before jumping off the bed and trotting up to his master.

"Don't need it," Scarlet said as he ruffled Jolteon's hair. "As you can see, my supposedly-broken arms somehow or the other got fixed overnight. Looks like I've still got some lingering side-effects from over-using Dragon boost."

"So your self-regeneration temporarily shifted gears. Big deal," Vann snapped and anime tears streamed from his eyes as he poked the cube's pieces. "I loved tuning up this thing. What a waste-Hey! Where d'you think you're going?!"

Scarlet stopped at the door.

"It's gonna be a problem hunting now unless you wanna do it the old-fashioned way. You can't hope to capture Reshiram if you don't even have the right equipment to defend yourself-"

"Vann," Scarlet butted in, shutting the technician up instantly. The teen leaned against the door frame and looked back with a mocking grin. "Why d'you care so much? It's not like you have an obligatory duty to help me out. In fact, Boss never ordered you to stay in Unova **_this_** long."

Silence.

"Tch!" Vann drew out a packet of cigarettes and popped one in his mouth.

"Smoking isn't allowed in the hospital, smarty-pants," Scarlet chipped in coyly.

"Wasn't planning on lighting it." Lie. "Do I really have to spell it out, scarface? I-" Vann pocketed his hands and eyed the wall with a weird look on his face. "I still owe ya for saving my life some time ago."

Scarlet arched an eyebrow and threw a smirk. "I told you it was settled."

"Like I'd believe that. I know I can't repay it so I took it upon my sleazy self to help you out in any little way I could."

The ravenette rolled his eyes. "Have it your way. I wasn't planning on saving you back then BTW."

"I know that, brat." Vann smirked. "Besides, you and Violet are pretty much the only friends I've got. It's only logical that I break a neck for you two...not literally of course."

"Friends..." Scarlet echoed and chuckled before turning and waving. "There's a guy you might like in ward 50 recovering from a hole in his chest. Study his styler and take some rough schematics if you can. After that, have my cube ready a week before the end of the month."

"I don't like guys," Vann replied but shrugged in compliance. "I'll see what I can do. Besides, if I finish it faster than you then I'll finally settle those rumours flying around that you're the smartest person in ORPH."

"Flattered. Bye," the teen stated with a parting grin.

"Where're you going anyway?"

"...To apologise."

* * *

Somewhere at the Moor of Icirrus.

White sat on the edge of the grassy cliff overlooking Icirrus City in the distance and let the cool wind blow her hair around playfully. Behind her, Scraggy, Krokorok and Emboar played in the flowery fields before the females got into another argument.

"Does Scarly hate me...?" she asked aloud and drew her knees up to her face. She knew it was an honest mistake considering what the ravenette had gone through but she couldn't help but feel that something weird had been happening to Scarlet for some time now. It made her sad to think that he was hiding something and didn't trust her well enough to divulge it. They were friends...right?

"Friends..." she murmured and suddenly found herself touching her lips. Somehow, her way of thinking had changed when she gave resuscitated Scarlet via mouth-to-mouth. His lips had felt so soft and feathery and she found herself enjoying the moment a little. Okay, actually a lot. Suddenly her face got hot and she frantically shook the memory out of her head. But her mind drew her back to one thing that she only realised as soon as the Freeze Badge landed in her palms.

"One more badge...and it's goodbye..." she muttered and felt her stomach turn. That was weird. Was she hungry...or sick...? No, that couldn't be right. Black had always said something pertaining to this. "You get a tummy-ache when you're losing a loved one..." That was certainly true. When her brother had died, White remembered not being able to eat much for a week because her stomach hurt. But this one felt even stronger and only seemed to intensify the more she thought of her raven-haired companion. Was Scarlet qualified to be a loved one? The snarky, spiteful and malicious baldy with the soul of a 67-year old sadist?

The brooding girl failed to notice the gradually heating-up of her pokemon's argument and before White knew it, Krokorok had launched a barrage of swear words that made Emboar bloat up in anger and _**sit**_ on the Desert Croc pokemon as a suitable punishment. Not that the trainer noticed anyway. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to comment.

"Is this what Skyla felt when Black died...?" she asked, placing a hand to her heart. Did she...like...Scarlet that much? The thought of him being capable of loving someone that wasn't his sister made the trainer giggle a little, given that Scarlet could be as straight as a board on many occasions. Even then, White wasn't a fool. Okay, she was but not that much of one and somewhere in the deepest recesses of her heart, she had just the tiniest, ittsy-bittsiest inkling of a one-in-a-million possibility that was Scarlet slightly falling...for her (that was how soulless she thought Scarlet could be).

"Scarly's a baldy..." she whispered and stared up at the evening sun. "A reckless one who fights a lot and loves to make people worry...yet...why do I think of him like this...? It can't be what Skyla felt Black...could it?"

The wind only picked up and carried her hat off her head. Eyes widening, she reached for it...and leaned too far over the cliff's edge. She wobbled dangerously and flailed her arms in an effort to keep her balance but failed horribly and yelped as she felt herself fall.

White did not touch the rocky ground below.

"Since when did you think you could fly?"

She recognised that sarcastic voice anywhere, cool and collected and tipped with an edge of concern. Opening her eyes, she found herself just at the tip of the cliff's edge but she felt more surprised than scared as bandaged arms wrapped tightly round her waist.

"Scarly...?" she exhaled, looking over her shoulder and seeing his green eyes looking down playfully at her. She felt something bump against her tummy and looked down to see her pink and white hat in his hand.

"What? No thank you?" he mocked and drew her away from the cliff. She giggled at the sight before her. Emboar sitting on the struggling Krokorok and Jolteon doing his best to prevent the Mega Fire Pig from crushing her altogether by adding more pressure. Scraggy simply did what he does best. Stare.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?!" the girl gasped, remembering the events that had transpired. The same hands that held her now were also the same ones that looked ready to kill her a few hours ago.

Sensing the way she tensed up, Scarlet fought the pang in his heart before resting his head on White's shoulder.

"Hey...I'm sorry for what I did this morning. I was dumb," he whispered into her ear (with much effort of course, since he rarely apologised from his heart).

White stiffened. Scarlet called himself dumb. Wonders would never cease.

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch your match. I was being a jerk at the time and I only realised that when I got cleaved in two."

The girl's small hands found themselves over Scarlet's and she revelled in his warmth despite the awkward position he had put them both in. The next words he uttered made her day.

"I heard about your match...congratulations...and...I'm happy you were able to beat him without me supporting you. In short, I'm proud of you and I'm sure you'll beat the league in no time."

"Thanks..." she mumbled and smiled happily. "I'm so happy that you're happy...so don't get into any trouble 'kay?"

"If Team Plasma doesn't allow for that," he huffed and snuggled into her hair. "But I'll try."

Slowly, he released his hold over her...and took her hat with him.

"Hey! Give it back!" she snapped, reaching for it and missing.

"Come get it, ditz!" Scarlet jeered and raised it high. Then they both realised something. Since when had Scarlet gotten so tall? They were ,like, the same height a month ago. Nevertheless White had grown a little too but she scowled as he was taller than her by a head now. Then he rubbed it in. "Come on, tiny. Jump!"

White punched Scarlet in the gut and got the hat as he comically doubled over in pain.

"I-I'm still injured..." he babbled as White put the hat back on her head.

"I'm not short! You're just taller now, Scarly so don't rub it in. Besides, making fun of people isn't nice!"

By the time she was done, Scarlet was halfway down the field...twirling her hat in his hand and smirking at her baffled face.

"Hey!" she cried as he tossed it to Emboar and slapped her back yelling "Git!". The pokemon squealed like the farm animal she was modelled after and ran across the field madly. White chased her but before she could reach her hat, Emboar tossed it to Krokorok who continued the game of catch with the others after catching her breath.

"You guys are mean! I want my hat!" White declared in exasperation.

"Shut up and get the hat!" Scarlet stated, thoroughly enjoying himself as she ran from pokemon to pokemon in search of her hat. "I'll buy you your favourite snack if you do!"

Airhead coming back with a vengeance, White put on her determined face and started after her hat madly with one goal in mind. Scarly was gonna buy her a Casteliacone whether he liked it or not!

* * *

Author's Corner.

Shauntal: Yaoi! Horror! Horroi! I'm a genius!

Slybill: No. You're just sick. Damn I'm getting lazy. No author's corner and disclaimer at the top.

Scarlet: That's a good thing idiot. Now stop complaining and finish your homework.

Slybill *anime tears*: Yes Scarlet...


	44. Face Your Fears And Touch the Horizon!

Author's Corner.

Lightning: Nyuhuhuhu! Scarlet's gloves are destroyed so he can't do any heroic stuff now- de arimasu. Finally, it's gonna be MY time to shine-de arimasu.

Alphinia *Yawns*: So the catboy can get jealous. Guess White's tactless rejection struck you hard.

Lightning: Shut it-de arimasu! I've still got a chance!

Aqua: Even with all the painfully obvious ScarletxWhite moments? I like your optimism, kiddo.

Cynthia: If memory serves, White indirectly kissed Scarlet last chapter.

Lightning: Eh...?

Shauntal: Then there was that scary dream of his when Scarlet2 kissed White...although that was to suck her blood. *Begins to blush heavily* Oh dear, I think I just got another inspiration.

Lightning *pales*: I've lost...I have nothing to live for- YEAH RIGHT! I WASN'T BORN YESTERDAY! I KNOW WHEN WHITE LIKES SOMEONE AND IT'S DEFINITELY NOT SCARLET-DE ARIMASU!

Shauntal *squeals*: The jealous type! I like that! *starts breathing heavily* The optimistic cowboy who wants the lone hunter all to himself despite the monstocity that lay under his cold exterior...I'm getting the chills for this! Ne Norbert, How does a Lightning x Scarlet Horroi sound?!

Lightning: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AND IT'S HILBERT-DE ARIMASU!**

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL OWNS POKEMON NOT! SO DEAL WITH IT!

* * *

Undella Town, Unova Region.

Lightning wiped the sweat off his brow and shifted his focus back to his dragon pokemon, Haxorus.

"Again! Dragon Claw and then Dragon Tail-de arimasu!" he cried and Haxorus rushed at him with its claws raised high. Unlike most trainers, this cowboy preferred hand-to-hand training instead of sitting and yelling from the sidelines. Lightning ducked the blow and did a hand spring, avoiding the tail that followed from the side. Sliding back against the sandy beach, he beckoned for Haxorus to continue and the pokemon willing aimed a Flamethrower at him. Lightning dodged it and continued his spar until Haxorus got his momentum up again.

"Now use Draco Meteor-de arimasu!" he finally ordered and the Axe Jaw pokemon crossed its arms before trembling violently as reddish-orange energy gathered at its abdomen. In seconds, a glowing ball formed at its mouth and Lightning nearly yelled success until the ball suddenly dulled and exploded, throwing sand and smoke everywhere.

"Almost had it there, cowboy," Cynthia called out from her seat on the patio. "You just needed to build up more momentum."

"Are you sure you don't have a TM or something?" he replied as he walked up to his dazed pokemon. Cynthia smiled and shook her head before sipping her wine and sighing at how sweet it tasted. Lightning sweatdropped at her laid-back manner and dusted the sand off his pants. "When exactly are you gonna help out-de arimasu? So far it's been over a month now and you only gave me a single piece of advise-de arimasu!"

"And I also said that that was all the advice you needed...for now anyway," she replied casually and shuddered as her Lucario massaged her shoulders. "A little more to the neck, Lucario...yeah, that's so great..."

"Oi!" Lightning snapped, getting frustrated. "I'm doing my best but this method isn't working! The least you could do is stop mooching off and give me more pointers- de arimasu!"

"Lower, Lucario. I want those muscles so free that it'd feel like my head would fall off."

This was the same every day. Lightning would train his butt off and Cynthia would simply relax or go out to Arceus-knows-where. All day.

"Sometimes I wonder why you bothered to train me-de arimasu," the exasperated blonde sighed and sat down on the sand. "I've got better things to do...like getting my last gym badge-de arimasu."

"Question, Lightning," the sinnohvian champion piped up, breaking him off his rant. "Why don't you just leave?"

Lightning pouted and crossed his arms. "Cos a hero never gives up on getting stronger-de arimasu..."

Cynthia smiled. "Nice answer. What makes you think you're a hero?"

She was reading him again and that made the cowboy scowl.

"I've got all the makings of one. Cool hair, cool clothes, tough pokemon and a rocking sense of style-de arimasu!"

Lightning didn't notice his Haxorus roll its red eyes in embarrassment.

"You do, don't you..." Cynthia giggled hysterically and brushed the hair from her eyes as she remembered a certain yellow-eyed trainer and his wild antiques. "You modelled yourself after Black."

Lightning's green eyes widened a little before he huffed. "Right as always, O Great Champion-de arimasu."

"I thought so. That's probably what's holding you back," Cynthia stated and got off her chair before pulling out a pokeball and summoning her Garchomp. "Unless you free your mind, your feelings won't reach Haxorus' and in turn, it won't feel determined enough to master Draco Meteor."

"So you're saying that Haxorus doesn't trust me-de arimasuka?" Lightning asked and looked at his pokemon who in turn averted its gaze. "I wonder why..."

Cynthia and Garchomp strolled over to the other end of the beach and the woman rested both hands on her hips, her battle pose.

"Let's find out, Lightning."

The cowboy tensed. This was the first time Cynthia was challenging him to a spar and even if it was just to access him, Lightning felt that he would get outclassed.

"Don't worry, hero-boy," she called out and winked. "Isn't a hero supposed to take on any challenge no matter how hard?"

"Tch! Let's do this Haxorus," the teen ordered. Haxorus got up slowly and strolled past its master before stopping a little way before Garchomp, Cunthia's strongest pokemon. The very thought of battling it made the dragon's heart beat a little.

"Take the first move, Lightning."

"No. Lady's first-de arimasu."

The blonde smirked. "Fine. Garchomp, Brick Break!"

Garchomp raised a claw and roared as it glowed bright red. Then the pokemon began its charge towards Haxorus. Lightning was lucky. On a normal basis, she would've called for a blindingly-fast Dragon Rush.

"Rapid fire Dragon Pulse!" he ordered and Haxorus fired off several glowing balls of light at the incoming opponent. As expected, the clearly-overrated pokemon simply let the attacks hit. Each ball exploded upon contact and that would've KO'd many of Lightning's past foes. But the cowboy knew better. Garchomp rushed out of the smoke with its claw still raised and ready to strike Haxorus.

"Dodge-de arimasu!" he cried as soon as Garchomp got close enough. Haxorus immediately crouched, avoiding the attack before raising its tail high. A clear warning of Lightning's strategy. "Dragon Tail!"

Haxorus spun and slammed its thick appendage into Garchomp's red belly and pushed with all its might. As the attack got an added power up from the momentum, Garchomp was sent back but only slightly. However, that was enough for the cowboy and he called out his next attack.

"Dragon Pulse again and then use Dragon Claw!"

However, "Beat it back and use Slash."

Garchomp gave a casual swipe of its arm and deflected the ball before kicking off, dust trailing behind its feet as it aimed its scythe-like claws at Haxorus. In response, the Axe Jaw pokemon let its arms glow before slashing with all its might. The attacks connected and Haxorus' veins bulged as it struggled to outmuscle its much leaner opponent. Unfortunately, Garchomp was just too strong and with a swing of its other claw, the Mach pokemon sent Haxorus skidding into the sand.

"You're not making much use of Haxorus' main strength," Cynthia remarked as Garchomp looked down on the slowly rising dragon. "A good trainer makes use of their pokemon's best known assets."

"Assets-de arimasuka?" Lightning echoed and stared at his pokemon. The razor sharp tusks protruding from its mouth glistened in the sun and the cowboy facepalmed for not noticing that long, long ago.

"Haxorus would've deflected Garchomp's slash if it had used the tusks. Always keep that in mind," Cynthia added and beckoned for the battle to continue. "Let's continue. I think I'm getting closer to the root of your problems."

Lightning nodded and patted Haxorus lightly. "Let's do this-de arimasu."

"Garchomp, Dragon Pulse!" Cynthia ordered.

"Counter it with your own Dragon Pulse!" Lightning shot back.

Both attacks tore towards each other and collided before exploding and causing a small sandstorm. Smirking, Lightning decided to use the ensuing weather condition as a cover.

"Dragon Tail!" he commanded and Haxorus shot into the thrown up sandstorm. Unfortunately, Cynthia shook her head and tutted at his command. Haxorus jumped into the air before rapidly bringing its tail down on Garchomp but both trainer and pokemon gasped as Garchomp seemingly disappeared in thin air and avoided the attack.

"Garchomp is a Dragon/Ground type Pokemon. It's also got the ability Sand Veil which boosts evasion in a sandstorm so it's no surprise that Haxorus' attack was avoided. Slash!"

Haxorus barely touched down before Grachomp's claws raked its armoury hide. The action repeated until Haxorus was flung back to Lightning who rushed to his pokemon's side and checked it for injuries.

"Don't worry. It's just a spar so Garchomp didn't put in a third of its effort into that attack," the blonde said soothingly as Haxorus got back up and sighed in relief at the fact that it wasn't hurt.

Lightning on the other hand was appalled. Garchomp's strength, skill and speed were like none he'd ever seen before and that made his heart drop at how far away his goal of helping Haxorus seemed. Furthermore, it looked like Cynthia's bond with it far exceeded that between Lightning's and Haxorus' (they only acted like casual friends if you looked closely enough).

"C'mon hero. Aren't you gonna continue?" Cynthia piped up, cutting him out of his thoughts. "You're not one to brood anyway."

"Hey!" he snapped, taking offence but deciding to let it slide.

"Let's do one last round," the woman offered and Lightning tugged on the brim of his large cowboy-hat. Perhaps he could use this chance to build up Haxorus' momentum in a real battle.

"Brick Break again."

"Rapid Dragon Claw-de arimasu!"

Haxorus slammed its claws into Garchomp's claw before using the other hand to grab the other oncoming claw. With a grunt, it flung Garchomp over its head and raised its tail again.

"Dragon Tail!" Lightning ordered and Haxorus' tail came down on Garchomp's chest as it fell, slamming the Mach Pokemon further into the sand. Garchomp got up quickly and dodged another tail swing before raising its own claws and initiating a round of punches, dodges and slashes between the two dragons. Immediately Haxorus' muscles began to ripple, Lightning felt that it was time and pointed to the sky.

"Draco Meteor!" he cried.

"Step back, Garchomp," Cynthia calmly said and watched Haxorus cross its arms and let the energy pile up in its abdomen. Initially, it had taken half the last month to gather the energy and the other half control it. A feat often envied by even Dragon Masters as it took a year at least to master Draco Meteor. Even the prodigy Cynthia had to take four months off during her travels to help Garchomp learn the powerful move in preparation for the League in Sinnoh.

The red ball formed above Haxorus' black jaws and swelled in size, gathering more and more energy around itself and forming a ring as it spun slowly.

"Just a little more..." Lightning muttered, clenching his fist. It was working. It was finally working. Just a little more.

Haxorus launched the ball.

"Yes!" Lightning exclaimed. The ball rocketed skywards...and dulled before falling back down as a tiny grey rock that fizzled into ash upon impact. "No..**.NO! GOD**-I mean-** ARCEUS DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T WE GET IT RIGHT ALREADY-DE ARIMASUKA!**"

Cynthia closed her eyes and mumbled something to her self before facing the ranting cowboy. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush."

"AND AFTER I WORKED SO- Eh?"

Garchomp grinned. And disappeared.

"Ah shit," Lightning cursed as the air started to tremble. Instantly, the nearest palm tree got severed in half and several bursts of wind whipped through the air. "Where is it? Where is it?!"

Haxorus looked around frantically for the opponent. heart beating erratically until it felt like it would literally burst. Then it caught sight of a purple blur. But it was far too late as Garchomp's claw came straight for its face, going so fast that Lightning could've sworn on his hat that the claw was literally cutting the air. Even for a spar, this was too much and Haxorus was sure that it was going to sport a twisted muzzle for the rest of its life.

"Stop!"

The claw froze. 1. Arceus-damned. cm. from Haxorus' face and the wide-eyed pokemon could only shrink back as wind billowed from the very force of the near-fatal blow's pause.

Lightning stared at the attack before letting out a nervous chuckle...and fainting on the spot.

...

"I kinda lost myself at the moment," Cynthia remarked and gave herself a short rap on the head. "This girl always forgets her position as a Champion heh heh."

Lightning only grunted in response and stared in disdain at his wet clothes. "Jeez, you didn't have to throw me into the sea to wake me up-de arimasu..."

Cynthia chuckled again before her expression went calm. "I know what the problem is."

The ear-shaped bunches on his head stuck up as Lightning's interest re-ignited and he scooted closer to the blonde. "Really?! What is it-de arimasuka?!"

"Fear."

Lightning blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm sure you don't wish to remember it, Lightning...but I think it had something to do with how you got your injuries."

It was only then that Lightning's childish expression ceased and was replaced by a more uncertain look. "...Oh..."

"You'll have to tell me sooner or later," Cynthia added and put a hand on his shoulder. "You never went all out when you fought against me because something was holding you back. By extension, your pokemon probably felt that you were looking down on it and as a result, couldn't bring itself to try too hard for you."

"No! How would you know-de arimasuka?!" he found himself objecting sharply. "I'd never look down on my pokemon! Ever!"

"Then look at Haxorus' moves, Lightning."

Lightning froze.

"Dragon Claw. Dragon Tail. Dragon Pulse and Outrage," Cynthia counted, using her dainty fingers for emphasis. "For a pokemon of its level, I'd say Outrage is the only move worthy of its pride."

The cowboy found his hands in his hair, scratching it in slight embarrassment. She was right. Haxorus should know better moves other than the basics.

"You didn't teach it any high-end moves because you were afraid, right?" Cynthia asked, peering closely into his eyes. "Especially as Haxorus are particularly known for naturally learning extremely powerful...and life-risking moves."

Right again. Lightning often remembered the times he had seen other Haxorus on TV using moves like Giga Impact, Double Edge and Guillotine. Moves which his Haxorus had displayed full capability of learning...but he didn't allow it. Mostly because if such moves failed or missed, the dragon's were often rendered temporarily immobile or terribly weakened to the point where just about any move could bring about severe injuries or worse...death. Many a Haxorus had even died upon using moves like Giga Impact twice despite their weakened states.

"I don't wanna lose it..." he murmured and saw his knuckles turn white as frustration and worry filled his heart. Dragon pokemon were extremely tough but also extremely delicate and he knew just how much effort he had put into raising Haxorus from the injured Axew he had found months ago.

"You need to tell me what happened that day you were injured."

With a nod, Lightning began his summary. How he'd met the mysterious duo who called themselves Team Plasma's Dragon Knights. How Alphinia had attacked him without warning and nearly destroyed a section of the train. How he had sent out Haxorus and Boufallant to stop her rampaging Salamence and save the people on the train. When Salamence had gone berserk when it looked like he had gotten the upper hand. When Boufallant was knocked unconscious with one swift hit from Draco himself. When Salamence pummelled Haxorus to a bloody pulp. When the cowboy got in the way of its oncoming Dragon Tail attack and got his side crushed in an attempt to save Haxorus. And finally when Draco walked up to him, took his arms and crushed the bones into powder with the things like tentacles springing from his back. Only when one split his skull against the wall, did he pass out from the pain. But he never forgot those red eyes, jeering and laughing at his weakness.

"I was so scared," he muttered, voice reduced to a shuddery whisper. "Me, a hero, scared of dying...But I was even more scared for my pokemon especially Haxorus. By the time I woke up, I was here and I've only been feeling ashamed of myself for these stupid feelings. Deep down, I ain't no hero-de arimasu. I couldn't even stop those people from derailing the train-de arimasu..."

He looked stricken. He sounded stricken.

_ No doubt, psychologically impaired or traumatised from the attack,_ Cynthia reasoned. "There's something else I want to know. I saw your trainer card and it stated you started with an Oshawott. I'm sure it would've come in handy if it had an ice move."

Instantly, Lightning's face paled and his eyes went half-lidded. "He evolved into a Samurott. And yes, he knew Ice Beam-de arimasu."

"So what happened to him?" she asked. "Throughout the time you stayed with me, I never saw him."

The cowboy simply looked at the fountain ahead and uttered two words in the most emotionless voice Cynthia had ever heard.

"He died."

Plain and simple with no speech suffixes whatsoever.

For the first time in eight years, Cynthia felt uncomfortable and she shifted her head down apologetically. "I'm sorry. Blondes have this way of being stupid and bringing up these kind of-"

"Cynthia-san. It's okay. You didn't know anyway-de arimasu," Lightning cut in and got off the seat before shoving his arms in his pockets. "He was the reason I started fearing for my pokemon. A while back, I was like every other trainer. Me and Samurott would battle recklessly and learn all the high-end moves we could find in our efforts to become the best team ever. Then I tried teaching him Hydro Cannon."

"A move that requires you to be of Elite Four Class before you can even think of teaching it to your pokemon? What were you thinking?" Cynthia blurted before cursing her know-it-all brain and bluntness.

"I ask myself the same question everyday-de arimasu," Lightning laughed softly and threw a bitter smirk at the sea. "He couldn't handle the move as expected and, unknown to me, fell terribly ill. Even so, he would mask it behind that proud gaze of his and battle with everything he got. He didn't last very long-de arimasu..."

Young men of Lightning's nature don't cry. That's what Cynthia had always believed for a long time, thinking that all they did at such situations was grit their teeth and move on with those shonen smiles of theirs. However, she had been forced to backtrack on two very rare occasions. When a certain diamond-eyed trainer she had met in Sinnoh had lost a good friend when they had challenged Team Galactic (a bunch of less dangerous psychos who wanted world destruction) and now, as Lightning's shoulders trembled ever so slightly as tears splashed against the floor.

Even so he still had that smile on his face. "That's why I never let Haxorus learn such moves...that's why I was so scared...and now I see that that's why I failed them..."

Cynthia got up and walked up to the boy who in turn threw a silly grin.

"But look on the bright side, at least Samurott let me keep his Searmitars," he joked and leaned against the patio's railings.

"I know how you feel, kiddo." Cynthia pointed to the necklace above her chest. "I lost my Torterra to illness too and I kept his tooth so I wouldn't forget him."

Lightning arched a brow. "Coincidence is a bitch-de arimasu."

"Tell me about it," she remarked with a sigh before leaning against Lightning's arched back. "But you know that what's past is past and there's nothing you can do to change it."

"Gee thanks-de arimasu," Lightning deadpanned and put his head in his arms. "I'm not letting Haxorus or any of my other pokemon suffer that fate."

Cynthia kept silent for a moment before starting to play with the ring on her finger. "You know you need to move on, right?"

"I have moved on-de arimas-"

"No you haven't. If you had, you would've learned from your mistake and worked on it."

Lightning wanted to retort. Wasn't he already learning from it now and banning Haxorus from learning reckless moves?

"And don't think what you're doing is right because it's not. Only bad trainers stunt their pokemon's growth by restricting their potential."

Silence. Lightning paused to consider that statement. He'd never looked at it that way before. In hero terms, that meant villain and by no means did he want to be labelled as one. Yet here he was, limiting Haxorus' ripened potential and acting all nice and dandy about it too.

"I didn't know..." he could only blurt out as shame suddenly stung his eyes. No wonder Haxorus wasn't so fond of him anymore. He treated it like a freaking infant for Arceus' sake and was slowly shredding its pride and dignity as a Dragon Type. Why hadn't he seen that? Would Samurott be happy if he found that out? Was this...what a hero would do...?

"That's just my opinion," Cynthia stated and straightened up before starting for the door. "I'm not saying you should be reckless. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be afraid to utilise your pokemon's power wisely. That's one of the most important things that helped me get this far."

Lightning slowly got up and adjusted his hat. Cynthia couldn't see his face as his back was turned but she smiled none the less at the way he twisted the hat over his head. Slowly he turned his face and gave Cynthia a blank stare before his mouth curved upwards and formed into a toothy grin (dubbed his hero face by yours truly).

"Hey Cynthia-san," he stated and tapped his forehead. "Is that a wrinkle-de arimasuka?"

The blonde suddenly went on high alert and slapped her hands over her forehead with a horrified expression on her face. "Wrinkle?! I need a mirror...and foundation!"

By the time the champion came back with a mouthful of complaint at his lie, the cowboy was gone.

"Hmph, Jhotonese," she remarked with a fold of her ams before looking up at the sky. "Black, looks like I've done it again and accidentally created another hero."

...

Haxorus sat in the sand and let the ocean waves lap at its black feet. Pointing its red eyes to the horizon, it lifted a stubby arm and felt that it could just reach where the sky touched the water if it reached hard enough. Back when it was an Axew, it remembered its mother gathering all the baby Axew together and telling them that only the greatest Haxorus could touch that sky. With Lightning, that childhood dream almost seemed true...until he lost big bro Samurott and all went to nought.

"Oi!"

Haxorus twitched and looked to the side to see his master in the distance, running towards him with a big smile on his stupid-looking face. Sighing in sad resignation, the pokemon made to stand when Lightning slid across the sand with a fist raised high.

"LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TUSKS-DE ARIMASU!" he cried...and socked Haxorus! Right in the face! Despite being a human, Haxorus remembered how strong its master could be and it was no surprise that the pokemon was knocked into the nearest trash can...a good 10 meters away. The act was brash and stupid, just like Lightning and as such the cowboy had not only found himself with a swollen right hand (try punching a brick wall with all your might, that's how hard Haxorus skin felt) but he had also incurred his pokemon's wrath.

Nostrils flaring and eyes blazing, Haxorus clambered out of the trash can and glared madly at his owner who spread his arms wide and gave a grin.

"Angry, partner-de arimasuka? Good. Cos you're gonna let it all out right here, right now-de arimasu!"

The pokemon faltered a bit and looked at Lightning as anger simmered down to confusion. _What?_

"I realised what an ass I was. No hero tries to stunt his partner's growth and I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that-de arimasu!"

Haxorus gave Lightning a doubtful look but it changed as the teen threw his hero smirk again and made his next statement known.

"You're gonna become the strongest Haxorus the world has ever seen. And then we'll touch the horizon together. Believe it or not, that's my real dream." Lightning stepped closer and put one hands on his hip while extending his other one to Haxorus. "So...what d'you say, partner?"

Haxorus' red eyes widened in happiness. Lightning was back to his old self now and it was finally going to learn high-end moves! _And then we'll touch the horizon together... _it mentally remarked and realised that they shared the same dream. That was awesome and Haxorus was ready to go the distance with this kid. But first.

_**BAM!**_

Lightning flew across the beach, spinning wildly all the way until he crashed through Cynthia's door, down her carpet and right up to her feet as she sat down drinking a cup of tea. As he was upside down, the woman could see his black eye clear as day and immediately guessed what had happened. She laughed.

"I suppose everything's settled now," she asked with a smile although she knew the answer.

Lightning grinned wildly at the three Cynthias he was seeing.

"Cynthia-san! I challenge you to a battle-de arimasu!"

...

"Congratulations, Hil- I mean- Albert. You've mastered Draco Meteor. And in a month and a half to boot."

Cynthia ran her fingers through her hair. "Man, with all these kids surpassing me, I won't be so high and mighty like I used to be."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you-de arimasuka?" Lightning deadpanned before hi-fiving his exhausted pokemon. "And we learned new moves too. Good job, Haxorus-de arimasu!"

Haxorus roared proudly and carried Hilbert into the air, swinging him around in its wild celebration.

"I guess that means you're ready to leave," the woman sighed and walked over to her Garchomp (who still won BTW. What? It **IS** overrated) before recalling it back into its ball. "I've helped you pack your stuff. You can set out when you're ready."

"Yatta!" Lightning cheered and bowed low. "Arigatogozaimsu!" ("Thank you" for those who don't watch subbed anime).

"You're very welcome, Lightning," she replied and flicked her hair. "I did some snooping around while I was out and I found out that White's on a trainer journey. Give her my regards if you run into her."

"I will-de arimasu!" Lightning answered with a salute and passed the woman to head inside and get his stuff. As he did, Cynthia noticed something different about him. Wasn't Lightning as tall as her shoulder a month ago when she had first found him? Now he was pretty much looking down on her now. And his voice was a little deeper now too.

Slowly, the woman's mouth curved into a smile and she felt that feeling all mothers got when they looked back on their children.

"Everyone's growing," she muttered. Was this how she'd feel when Aedan grew up too? If so then she'd better don her cloak and wipe off Team Plasma for good if she wanted Aedan to grow up in a safe place.

"Hey Cynthia-san!" Lightning called out from the patio. In his hands were two letters.

"What?" she asked as he ran up to her and handed the letters over. Her eyes widened upon opening them. "They're both invitations to the Red Moon Ball at the end of the month."

"Eh? Like THE party held at Lacunosa Town-de arimasuka?" he gasped and sighed dreamily. "I wish I could go-de arimasu."

Cynthia held one out to him. "It's strange, but you were invited to come along too."

Lightning blinked. "That is strange. I understand why they'd pick you to go but an ordinary trainer like me...?" The his head got big headed. "Nyahahaha! So they've finally recognised my heroic deeds-de arimasu!"

Cynthia and Haxorus only sweatdropped in reply. Five minutes later, Lightning held the black bandanna Cynthia had given him to replace his torn red one and bowed again to the woman.

"Thanks for saving my life. I'll never forget this, Cynthia-san," he stated solemnly.

"I just hope the clothes fit your style since you pretty much outgrew the others," she replied with a small laugh. "Be careful on your way. And don't forget what you learnt here."

"Hai!" Lightning uttered and straightened up before tying the bandanna round his head like a headband. Yeah, this looked better than the hat.

Cynthia extended a hand. "I hope we meet again. Probably at the Red Moon B-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as surprise etched her features. That was to be expected. Lightning was hugging her.

"You're a good mom, Cynthia-san. Aedan is the luckiest boy in the world-de arimasu," he remarked and smiled softly. "I'll be the hero you taught me to be. Sayonara."

With that, he tore away and raced down the beach and towards the main town itself with only the Underwater Tunnel to Humilau City in his line of sight. He'd heard that there was a tough Water-type Gym Leader there and he just had to challenge him.

Cynthia watched him go and that brief feeling of loneliness washed over her. She shook it off however and flipped the letter in her hand. S. That was the word engraved at the back. Somehow, her intuition told her that something big was going down there and not the positive kind too.

"Lightning better make it there," she muttered and walked back home. "I might need his help when things get rough."

_The champion had done her job of leading the youth back to the path of a hero. As she donned her black champion's cloak with the hair accessories, she couldn't help but think that now was her own turn to clear that path and hunt down Team Plasma._

* * *

Author's Corner

Lightning: I got a chapter...to myself de-arimasu...YES! YES!

Scarlet: Why, Slybill? Thought you made it a point to make each chapter relevant to the story.

Slybill: I think showing Lightning's own personal growth IS relevant, Scarlet. Plus, Lightning's my favourite character and this is necessary for the big parts he'll play in future.

Lightning: YES! YES!

Slybill: Although this is the last time I'll do a solo chapter on him.

Lightning *pales*: Eh?


	45. Alphinia Felicia Quincy's Evolution!

Author's Corner. Side Story: Competitive Bolero! (PART 1)

Slybill is hard at work when Awesome, atop her pogo-stick, hops into the studio with a big grin on her face.

Scarlet: Someone's happy. What've you gone and done now?

Awesome: Guess what Sly? I signed you up for the Budding Fanfic Author of the Year Award!

RIP goes the script as Slybill flinches and turns with a nervous look in his eyes.

Slybill: W-what?

LP: What? Why's everyone so tense?

Cynthia: Well, that award is probably the most prestigious one any rookie writer could ever dream of touching. Plus, Sly's gonna be competing with over 200 competitors of unimaginable writing skill and prowess. Nice one, director.

Slybill: Don't "nice one" her! I'll lose! My writing is childish! And my story-

Brycen: What's in it for you, Awesome-sama? No director signs a rookie up right off the bat.

Awesome: Perceptive as always, Brycey. If Slybill wins, I'll gain more than enough recognition! *twirls with dollar signs in her eyes* I'll be the richest and most critically-acclaimed director in the world!

Alphinia: Doesn't she have enough fame already?

Awesome: You can never have too much fame! So, be ready to bust your ass, Sly! We have to hand in this story at the end of the year!

White *raises a hand uncertainly*: Um, I've got a question! What happens if Sly loses?

Awesome smiles broadly.

Awesome: Then you're all fired! Now let's work hard everyone!

White: YAY- wait, what?

Slybill *bangs head against the table*: I'm done for. I'll never think of something in time.

Awesome: I heard Omega is in it too. You don't wanna lose to him, do you?

Slybill: EH? *Rolls sleeves* White, Pen! Scarlet, Laptop! Burgh, Inspiration! Lightning, Juice! Everyone else, get to your positions!

Lightning: WHY DO I HAVE TO GET THE JUICE-DE ARIMASU?!

Awesome: OK! I want your suggestion by the end of this episode, Sly! See ya! And can someone get that disclaimer please?!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! ELSE, ASH WOULD'VE BEEN VOICED BY VIC MIGNOGNA!

* * *

Underground Plasma Castle, Unova.

"What're you making now?" Alphinia asked, peeking over Camille's head. The latter stopped welding and pushed up her goggles before wiping off the ash and oil smudges on her face.

"Since when were you interested?" she remarked before stepping back to view her work. "It's the blueprint Draco handed to me. Since this, by the looks of it, appears to be the hardest and most important one to create, he suggested that I do it in a more secluded area where I won't get distracted."

Mismagius floated over with a mug of coffee at its side and handed it to its owner. Thanking her pokemon, Camille took a sip and slumped into the nearest couch.

"But seeing as you've found me then I guess I can't call it completely distraction-less."

"Everyone has a distinct smell. I could track your sweat from a mile away," Alphinia remarked and gestured to the unfinished device on the table. "So? What is it?"

"Um..." Camille scrunched up her face in thought. "Draco called it a...DNA Wedge."

"And what does it do?"

The young technician huffed. "I don't know. Draco changed the subject every time I asked. But I've got a guess though. It looks like a cell splicer except in reverse. I may be wrong...but I think it fuses two pokemon together."

The blonde blinked and gave a bored yawn. "Oh. Nothing interesting I guess."

"Why am I not surprised," Camille deadpanned and took another sip.

"Hey...give me some," Alphinia stated before backtracking. One isn't supposed to order something from a friend. "Sorry, what I meant to say was can you give me some?"

Camille looked from knight to drink before shaking her head, much to Alphinia's annoyance.

"I can't. Remember what happened last time?"

Alphinia folded her arms and huffed in contempt. Of course she remembered. Camille had given her a sip and she suddenly found herself very, very active. In the course of two minutes, she had wrecked the training room, scattered her bedroom AND spilled Aqua's make-up kit. As expected, the effects had worn down by then but the deed had been done and Aqua cried herself senseless, obstructing any hope of a good night's sleep that night.

"I said it wouldn't happen again," the blonde muttered and sat down next to Camille before picking up a screwdriver and toying with it absent-mindedly as she recalled the events of three days ago.

* * *

_"My lord, welcome back!" Bronius greeted with his head bowed low as Ghetsis strolled into the throne room with his shredded clothes. "How was the outing, my lord? Was Scarlet up to standards?"_

_"Of course," Ghetsis huffed and sat himself down on the throne with a contented sigh. "Fetch me some knew clothes, will you? I'm starting to feel a draft."_

_"Yes sir!" the nearest grunt exclaimed and hurried out to carry out his order. Ghetsis watched him go before running a hand through his waist-length hair. _

_"His eyes were still as defiant as ever. But he broke of course," the man remarked and slouched in his seat. "I loved that raw fear in his eyes. It sent that warm feeling I always got when things went according to plan." Slowly, his yellow eyes turned and he directed his gaze to the surprised-looking blonde knight standing in the corner. "And whose permission did you have to enter, Alphinia?"_

_"Forgive me, Lord Ghetsis!" she stated, dropping to one knee. "I felt that I'd ask you how you fared as it would've been otherwise impossible with your busy schedule and whatnot."_

_Ghetsis stared at the girl before briefly tilting his head to the door, signalling for Bronius to leave. "I'll discuss our next line of action, Bronius."_

_"My Lord," Bronius hailed and vacated the room, leaving the knight and her master alone._

_"Rise, Alphinia," Ghetsis ordered and the girl quickly got up and looked to her feet. __"There's something you wish to clarify, no?" _

_"You're right sir. Earlier on today, I heard a terrible roar from afar and in your direction too. If I may ask, what was that?"_

_The king crossed his legs. "Impeccable sense of hearing, Alphinia. It was Scarlet. Why do you ask?"_

_Alphinia chewed her lip. "Why was he sounding like that? The only one who possessed such a roar was-"_

_"He foolishly used his gloves to absorb the power of Draco's pokemon." Ghetsis smirked. "But it wasn't enough to defeat me. The boy was tenacious but fear gripped him soon and that was all I needed to finish him off."_

_"Finish him off?!" Alphinia blurted and shut her mouth with her hands, wondering why her voice spiked. Ghetsis arched an eyebrow and his frown deepened._

_"I didn't kill him as he is needed for our plans. But I'm curious. Why do you ask?"_

_Because she cared? No that would annoy Ghetsis. "Um...because...I just wanted to know how badly you made him suffer. Who wouldn't want to know how their enemy is punished, sir."_

_Ghetsis' yellow eyes continued to bore into her._

_"Are you surprised at seeing my face for the first time?"_

_The girl rapidly shook her head. "No sir!"_

_"Then raise your head and face me. Or are your feet more interesting than the conversation at hand?"_

_Was that meant to be a joke or an order?_

_Slowly, Alphinia raised her head and her crimson eyes went wide as she found the seat empty. Hands gently rested on her shoulder and the girl found it hard to look back. Slowly, Ghetsis' head came to rest on her shoulder and she marvelled at the deceptively-handsome smile on his boyish face._

_"I'm don't blame you. I'm very sure Terra and Aqua would be surprised to see me sporting the face of my dead arch-enemy. But I needed a younger and stronger body for the rigorous work ahead and Black's was the first one that came to me. It was also to spite him but that's not very relevant when he's dead."_

_Alphinia kept silent. She had known that Ghetsis' body was currently not his own but she'd never guessed that it was Black's of all people. _

_"Do I sense fear?" Ghetsis gently prodded, noticing the way her breathing quickened. "Do you want to know how I did it? Got Black's body? Quite simple really. I had his body dug up and transported to the P2 Laboratory, a place you should know very well as it was the venue of your rebirth as a dragon-human hybrid. From there I had a Dusknoir rip my soul from my injured body and stuff it into Black's hollow cadaver. Unbelievable, isn't it?"_

_"Yes sir..." was all the confused knight could mumble. _

_"It wasn't too hard performing the ritual. The old notes from the Abyssal Ruins in Undella Bay definitely assisted me. But that isn't something I expect you to understand. Look me in the eyes in the near future and get used to this face for I shall "ditch", as you teenagers say, the mask. It was getting stuffy anyway."_

_"Okay," Alphinia mumbled, still confused. Satisfied with that, Ghetsis smiled again and took a moment to bask in the music provided by Alphinia's heartbeat and quick breaths. Ghetsis had never been this close to her and that somehow made her face grow quite hot. Suddenly, she felt his hands lift her top. "Sir...?"_

_Ghetsis observed the bandages wrapped around her middle, clearly ignoring the look on her face. _

_"Your injuries are finally healing."_

_Alphinia nodded slowly and drew a sharp breath as his fingers traced the bandages lightly. _

_"That's good. If only your regenerative abilities were up to speed...I would've surely placed you on the frontlines when the plan is executed."_

_The knight froze. Was he saying that she was too weak to participate on the Promised Day? Was Ghetsis...underrating her like the others...?_

_"So...you're the same..." _

_"Hm? I didn't quite catch that?" Ghetsis remarked, slowly releasing the knight from his hold. Alphinia gave a small smile and turned to face him._

_"It's nothing important, my lord. I will take my leave now."_

_As she left the room, Ghetsis' eyes went half-lidded and he muttered something under his breath. _

_"So you're awakening...Felicia..."_

* * *

"Hey! Blondie!"

Alphinia casually turned her head and gazed at Camille's quizzical expression.

"You've been staring at that screwdriver for like forever. You're not thinking dirty thoughts, are you?" Camille remarked coyly.

The blonde knight simply scooted closer and said in an airy whisper. "Who knows. Maybe I was." The confused look on her friend's face made her giggle. _Wait...did I just call Camille my friend?_

"Whatever weirdo," the goth said with a shrug before downing her mug. She got up, stretched a little and returned to the work table with a wave. "I'll probably be ignoring you while I'm working so you'd best clear off."

"Yeah yeah," the knight replied and also got up. With a curt wave, she walked through the door and right into Draco who was leaning against the wall with his head bowed low as if asleep.

"Zzzz..."

Oh wait, he was asleep.

"Figures. Stop following me, you creep," she hissed and walked past him.

"Alphinia. You're getting quite close to the human," he piped up suddenly and she stopped in her tracks. "Let's not forget who's higher on the food chain."

"I know," Alphinia said and twirled a strand of her curly hair which, by now, was nearly waist-length.

"You never liked growing your hair out. What's the sudden change?" Draco asked, walking up to her. "And you're not wearing your face-paint either."

"She looks nice like this," Aqua called from behind them. "Like the true sky princess that she is."

Alphinia simply stayed silent and pressed her headphones closer to her ears. "I want to know. The retrieval is a week before the ball, right?"

"Yup. Reshiram will be found by then and the party preparations will be getting their finishing touches!" Aqua squealed ecstatically. "I can't wait to show off my new dress and-"

"Am I coming for the retrieval?"

Draco and Aqua faced each other before looking at their youngest member with semi-apologetic expressions.

"Sorry Alphy," the man laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "It could get rough and with the state you're in, we don't want you injured again. You do need to be at your 100% best on the Promised Day after all."

_In other words, you're too weak to help. So stay back and play like the baby dragon that you are._

That was what Alphinia heard and that was what she had swallowed down every time she was prohibited from doing major things. It had taken a lot of persuasion to allow her to watch over the base in Castelia and even after all she did, she was still deemed too weak.

"Okay."

Aqua must've been wrong but she swore she heard something snap inside Alphinia as soon as she made that statement. The girl's expression was unreadable as her eyes were shadowed but the older woman could guess what emotion was conveyed and it shocked her to know that Alphinia actually had those feelings.

"I'm going to my room to sleep. See you."

Draco watched his sister's retreating form before throwing a puzzled expression at Aqua. "What's gotten into her?"

"Not sure," she replied and turned before walking off. "Maybe it's puberty."

...

Alphinia tore off her clothes and stepped into her bathtub with a sigh. Natu popped out of her hair before flapping its tiny wings and hopping onto the enamel side.

"They're looking down on me," its mistress hissed and sank deeper into the warm water. "Terra, Bronius, Aqua, Draco and even Ghetsis."

The psychic bird stared at her before pointing to her middle, making reference to her injury.

"I know I'm injured but it's almost healed now. I haven't pushed myself at all this month and I've reduced my training time too." Alphinia put a hand on her belly and sighed again. "Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm not of any real relevance. Just a super strong doll to be played with now and then."

Natu rolled its eyes. This was all Scarlet's fault. Ever since they had met, Natu remembered its mistress getting all angsty all of a sudden. Then Camille and her Mismagius came in and it was bye bye to the emotionless doll-face.

"Hey Natu." She cupped the pokemon in her palms and brought it close to her face. "I'm tired of having to prove myself. And all these unknown emotions keep piling up in my head. What should I do?"

The pokemon closed its eyes and imitated a snore.

"I've tried sleeping it off. Doesn't work."

Natu flapped its wings and imitated flight.

"Salamence is just as moody as I am. He won't fly me anywhere."

Sighing, Natu shrugged and hopped back onto the enamel, leaving Alphinia to brood. Injuries aside, her brethren normally restricted her from making too much contact with the weak trash known as humans and that made her start to wonder. Why? Why had Ghetsis taught her to hate human beings? Why was she only sent on missions where little contact with them was a rule? And why did her feelings often spiral out of control every time she encountered them?

Alphinia got out and carried her dripping body to the nicely-sculpted towel rack before picking out a green towel. As she wiped her face, she caught sight of herself in the full-body mirror and stepped closer to observe herself. She was the same and yet different at the same time. Her eyes weren't narrowed like they used to be and she didn't have that permanent troll-face on.

"Pretty," she remarked and touched her reflection's forehead. "Yet sad at the same time."

Did she say sad? _Why should I be sad? It's not like I care, right? So what if they're looking down on me? I'm still me, Alphinia F. Quincy and an important piece in Ghetsis' plans! Why should I feel such human emotions when they underestimate me...?_

Her reflection simply stared back at her and the knight grit her teeth as frustration set in. Frustration? Another emotion?!

"Damn it! Why? Why am I being so human about this?!" she hissed and held her head as it started to pound again. "I'm not like this! I am a Dragon Knight! An evolution!"

_"Are you?"_

Alphinia froze and her eyes went wide as her reflection continued to stare sadly at her, not bothering to reciprocate her actions. Was the knight hallucinating? She couldn't care less as she found that sad expression infuriating.

"Of course I am. A higher being who has no need for these foolish emotions! That is what I became when I was reborn!"

_"Then why do you yearn for recognition from not just your brethren but from the humans themselves?" _the reflection asked in genuine wonder like a curious child who knew nothing.

"I don't!" Alphinia cried and fell to one knee as the pounding worsened. "Alphinia F. Quincy wants nothing from trash! I kill them just so they won't bother me!"

_"Really? How did it feel?"_

"Exhilarating, duh! Wasn't it I who slaughtered the scientists responsible for my rebirth? I relished their screams! I bathed in their blood! I loved it!"

The reflection bent a little to face Alphinia._ "Lie."_

"It's true! I even remembered when Joid stabbed Skyla! I enjoyed that look of pain when I pulled the blade out! I watched her bleed to death and I laughed at how pathetic she was!"

_"Then why were you crying afterwards? Why was your soul wrenching that day?"_

The question only made the blonde angrier and she would've smashed the curious reflection into shards if not for the pain in her head and chest.

"Why...are you asking this...? Why is my heart tormenting me?" she muttered in between huffs. The pain spiked and the knight winced before facing her reflection again with angry eyes. "Answer me!"

_"You're not yourself. You're not who you think you are."_

"Then who am I? What am I to Ghetsis?! What is my relevance to this world?!"

The reflection smiled and pressed a hand against the glass._ "A sad little reminder. That's what you are. Fated to wane in strength and will, just like the woman you were modelled after. Find out for yourself, Felicia." _

Her head threatened to split open but Alphinia still felt a certain wave of nostalgia wash over her at the mention of the name. Felicia. Why had it felt so fitting for her when Ghetsis had renamed her that? Come to think of it, among all the other knights, she was the only one who rampaged upon rebirth but she instantly quietened down when Ghetsis called out to her. She didn't even need rehabilitation. It was just like magic that she found herself used to her basic human functions like thinking rationally and walking on two legs. Alphinia didn't know why any of this mattered but one thing was for sure. She was different in mould from the others. She was special.

_"Get up, Felicia and accept your emotions. Only then will you remember who you truly are,"_ the reflection stated and extended a hand to the writhing girl. _"The pain and uncertainty will disappear too."_

Her hand stroked Alphinia's hair and lifted her chin to look into her red eyes. The knight's eyesight was hazy but she could make out a slightly older yet similar version of herself smiling at her.

"Who are you...?" she stuttered between breaths. "And how do you know all these things...?"

The reflection tilted her head and touched Alphinia's forehead. _"I'm yourself. You're myself. We both know these things because deep down...those is all your incomplete soul and chained humanity have been wanting to hear all along."_

Alphinia stared at herself in the mirror. It was back to normal now but the searing pain from the pounding was still there.

"Medication..." she murmured weakly and stretched a hand to reach the bottle on the cabinet above her. "Need medication..." Her hands touched the bottle but she had lost consciousness by then and Natu jumped as the bottle smashed and shattered against the bathroom floor.

* * *

_A single driving force_

_built to keep the king going._

_But 'twas clearly for the wrong reason _

_you were created._

_Fortunately, the seal over your heart is starting to shatter_

_and your true self is finally starting to reawaken._

_So shed this shell, Alphinia Felicia Quincy _

_and set yourself free._

_Relish in the fact that you are human. _

_A simple species they may be_

_but within them lies great inner strength_

_that rivals that of even the dragons' Ghetsis so foolishly hoped to emulate._

_No amount of cell grafting or species fusion can sheath your humanity._

_For it only makes one imperfect and incomplete._

_So shed this shell, Felicia Harmonia's reincarnate_

_and set yourself free._

_Relish in the fact that you are human._

* * *

"Alphinia!"

"Alphinia!"

"Wake up, Alphinia!"

Alphinia opened her grey eyes slowly and looked up to see Camille standing over her with a worried expression on her face. Mismagius and Natu hovered above her head and chirped in joy to see her awake.

"Camille...?"

Camille hugged the girl tightly and sniffled. "Jeez! Don't do that again, idiot! I almost thought you'd died!"

Alphinia stared at the girl hugging her and slowly, her own arms wrapped around Camille's back. "Sorry."

They withdrew after a minute and Camille held up a towel. "Cover yourself already before I get jealous over your increased bust size."

The knight would've gone ballistic and shoved the goth out but she suddenly felt herself giggling before bursting into a soft, hearty laugh, way different from her previous mad cackles.

"Is it something I said?" Camille asked her Mismagius who shrugged and suggested checking for insanity. Alphinia on the other hand pointed her grey orbs to the mirror and observed her reflection again. A pretty girl of 17 with curly strawberry-blonde hair and grey eyes stared back at her with a small smile on her pink lips.

"Thank you," she said airily and the girl beside her tilted her head in confusion.

"For what?" Camille asked. Alphinia turned to face her before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around herself.

"Everything."

...

Ghetsis shoved his hands into his pockets and turned in front of a large mirror. Sporting a simple black dress-shirt and jeans with his hair tied into a messy bun, one would've thought they were looking at normal teenager without a care in the world.

"My Lord..." Bronius began and held up a cloak. Ghetsis stopped spinning and eyed the cloak indifferently before shaking his head.

"I think I'll go with just this for now. Besides, cloaks are heavy."

Bronius sweatdropped. Ghetsis always loved cloaks. It was now obvious that Black's teenaged body was beginning to scale down his maturity though only by a small fraction. The real Ghetsis was still there, calculative, ingenious and dreadfully sadistic.

"Bronius, how are Anthea and Concordia faring?" the king piped up suddenly.

"They're still in null consciousness, sire. Neither of them have shown any signs of breaking it," he replied. "Do you wish to see them?"

The teenaged-looking man tapped his chin before a smile graced his face. "Yes. I'd like to hear one last lullaby from the lips of goddesses."

Bronius bowed low and clapped his hands twice. The throne room instantly went dark and Ghetsis let the teenager in him take over as he cooed at the way the Chandelure-shaped lamps slowly began to glow and illuminate the room dimly. At the end where the lamps glowed brightest was a purple curtain which pulled apart to show what looked like a cage big enough to fit Dialga in. The base had soft mattresses for floors and two girls lay side by side on them as if in deep slumber. Above was a beautiful chandelier that bathed the cage's interior in a soft but eerie purplish light.

"Anthea. Concordia. Time to get up," Ghetsis said and strolled over to the cage before gazing at the beautiful girls who stirred and slowly sat up. "Good evening. It's been a while."

In perfect unison, both girls opened their eyes and Ghetsis whistled at how dull and lifeless they seemed.

"Broken. Nice," he remarked smiling cruelly. Null consciousness was another one of Ghetsis' many twisted methods of utilising pokemon. The target would often be subjected to a round of emotionally scarring events until that exact moment when they'd lost their will and hearts or_ broke_ as Ghetsis liked to call it. Then a highly trained psychic-type pokemon was employed to put them under the influence of its hypnosis. The twist is that this hypnosis, coupled with the emotional trauma, heavily suppresses the victim's willpower and mental control, putting them in a trance-like state of null consciousness (the state just closest to unconsciousness) where their normal brain functions are restricted to the bear minimum aka survival (breathe, eat, sleep). Quite a suitable way of using people without having to apply force of any kind.

"I still wonder why you caged them, sire," Bronius remarked, stepping closer. "It's not like there's a possibility of them escaping the castle in this state."

"No one breaks out of Null Consciousness," Ghetsis said and pressed a hand against the glass separating him from his daughters. "But if by some chance they do, there's plan B which is the cage. Besides, beauty must be kept locked up for the beholder to gaze upon once in a while. Isn't that right, girls? If so then sing for me."

Anthea and Concordia didn't reply. Instead they gave dead smiles to him, parted their lips and sang in blissful harmony. Their song had no words, no meaning and no purpose. Just a perfectly-coordinated rise and fall of tones. But nevertheless it made the world cease and stop to listen to them quietly and in admiration. That activity was the only extra function they were allowed to have and they did it with all their broken might, broken souls and broken spirits.

"It's sad," Ghetsis remarked, basking in the song's melodious clutches. "They're crying for help. But deep down, even they know that there is no hope for them."

A knock rang through the room and Ghetsis glared hard at the door before ordering for the interrupters to enter. The girls continued singing, unperturbed or even sparing the intruders a glance. The people in question were Camille and Draco.

"Ah, Miss Dark!" Ghetsis greeted and shook hands with the surprised girl. "I believe this is the first time we've met. How have things been?"

Camille nodded cautiously and withdrew her hand. "Uh...Fine. May I speak with the head of this organisation please?"

"You're talking to him," he replied with a smile.

"The fuck?"

"Beg your pardon?"

Camille shut her mouth and cursed herself. But who was to blame her, anyone would've mistaken the tall young man before her for a person of lower status.

"It's nice to meet you, sir!" she greeted nervously and bowed low.

"Nice to meet you too, esteemed inventor. Is there something you'd like to say?"

The goth nodded and pulled out a palm-sized, prism-shaped device from her case. "Took me a month but I've finally finished the DNA Wedge, sir."

Ghetsis' smile broadened and he accepted the cube from the young technician.

"Perfect," he cooed as he inspected the device. "You've really outdone yourself, Miss Dark. I'm truly grateful for it."

Camille blushed and laughed bashfully. "You're welcome, sir. So does that end my mission or is there something else?"

Ghetsis clasped his gloved hands together and smiled again. "Actually, there's one more thing I need you to do. You said you were good with poisons, right?" and with that, he drew her close and whispered his request into her ear.

Five minutes later, Camille nodded and turned to take her leave. But not before inquiring as to why two pretty girls were singing in a glass cage.

"Actresses," Draco replied with a laugh and gently ushered her out. Ghetsis' innocent smile remained until they left and then it turned menacing.

"It's finished," he stated and eyed the golden prism again. "My plans are finally finished. Now all that remains is to put them into action. Sage Bronius! Prepare the Red Moon Ball. Unova is going to see a celebration like no other."

"You are perfection my lord," Bronius hailed and bowed before raising his arms. "There is no way your plans shall fail."

"To the glory of Team Plasma!" Ghetsis boomed.

"And to the destruction of Unova!" Bronius declared and both men parted ways with the goddesses remaining to sing Ghetsis' proclamation to the world.

...

Aqua slipped on her sunglasses and strolled over to the meeting room where Draco and Terra sat.

"Where's Alphy gone now?" she asked and Terra simply shrugged.

"Haven't seen her since earlier this afternoon," Draco replied and fiddled with a pen. "You're off to your concert in Opelucid City?"

"Yup!" she replied and struck a pose. "Aqua Mareen is currently on its live tour of Unova. And we just conveniently happened to be slated for Opelucid City next week!"

Terra raised a brow. "Isn't that the week when we retrieve the innocent one?"

The brunette's smile widened and she twirled ecstatically. "Retrieval Day is coming soon and I'm gonna paint Opelucid red at the same time!"

"And you think they'll be in Opelucid by then?" Terra asked.

"Of course!" Draco replied and got up. "The Shadow Triad informed me of their recent developments. They should be in Opelucid by now."

"So! All three knights will be gathering at Opelucid with one goal in mind!" Aqua declared. "To retrieve the innocent one and put her under null consciousness."

"Make that four knights. Ghetsis said Joid is coming," Draco said and struck his own pose. "Let's paint Opelucid red!"

"I'll stand in the distance and play my own part," Terra remarked and took on a similar pose. "I'll finally get my revenge."

"To the glory of Team Plasma!"

"To the retrieval of the innocent one!"

"And to the destruction of Unova!"

**"ALL HAIL TEAM PLASMA!"**

* * *

Author's Corner. Side Story: Competitive Bolero! (PART 2)

Slybill: I've come up with a solution!

The cast gathers round and Slybill opens up his book with two words on the page.

Scarlet: "RADIANT SUNRISE" What's that?

Slybill: It's the final volume. That's my submission.

Awesome: Radiant Sunrise...I think I like the sound of that. Let's see how it will fare.

Burgh: Alright everyone! Let's put in our all.

White: Okay! So watch out followers! Vol3 is almost over and Radiant Sunrise is well on its way! Oh I can't wait!

**PREVIEW.**

Scarlet and White enter Opelucid.

White spots an old friend with a unique look.

Scarlet meets the Champion of Unova who knows something about White that he'd never dreamed of.

**NEXT CHAPTER: DAT BEARD!**


	46. Dat Beard! And A Shocking Truth!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! ELSE THERE WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OPENING THEMES!

* * *

Opelucid City, Unova.

Scarlet massaged his sore legs and looked around the Pokemon Center for any sign of his companions. In no time, White and Jolteon walked back from the counter with her rested pokemon and big trays of food.

"I can't finish all that," he deadpanned.

"Silly Scarly! I didn't say it was for you," she replied and began her assault on the meal, sending bits of food flying onto Scarlet's cheeks.

"I know I've probably said this before," he sighed and wiped the mess with a napkin. "But with the rate at which you're eating, you're gonna blow up when you reach 30."

"That's what I said!"

Scarlet turned his head and shot a disinterested look at the dark-skinned young woman with puffy purple hair sitting beside him and grinning from ear to ear. He did a double take however and instantly shifted, startled.

"Hey! Aren't you-!" he began but was cut-off as she slammed a chunk of bread into his opened jaws, shutting him up instantly.

"Ssshhh!" she hissed and the small green dragon-type pokemon in her hair reciprocated the action.

White on the other hand, let the cutlery fall from her hands in shock.

"Iris?!"

"Thanks for blowing my cover," the woman deadpanned and looked around nervously. Luckily, no one had heard the trainer so she was safe, for now. "Geez, tactless as ever. What a kid."

_I knew she looked familiar_, Scarlet inwardly remarked as he remembered the exhibition matches he had watched on TV whenever Pokemon League conferences where held. Often, foreign Champions where invited to spar with the regional Champion as an opening for the tournament and Iris had participated more times than he could remember.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, going calm again. "Thought you'd be at the league or something."

Iris pouted and slouched in her seat. "Champions have lives too. I also needed some fun." Her mockingbird-Axew echoed the words in its own low growls. "Anyway, its been too long, White. You're on a training journey, right?"

White took out her badge case and showed off her seven badges with a proud grin. "Need one more to go!"

"Wow. So you'll be facing Drayden for the Legend Badge," the champion cooed and handed some apples off White's plate to the Axew in her hair who gladly wolfed them down. "That's good. We'll probably see in the Unova League Conference."

"Yup!" White replied and sank back into her food. Iris' brown eyes instantly turned to Scarlet and she wrapped an arm round his shoulder before drawing him close with a coy smile on her lips.

"So White's got a hot boyfriend now, I'm impressed," she remarked with a giggle and the ravenette stuttered.

"S-she's not my-"

"Have you seen them?" Iris cut-in and he blinked in confusion. Slowly, Iris pointed to the small cleavage poking out of White's top. "Have. You. Seen. Them?"

_Yeah, on the second day we met but I won't tell you cos you'll make a scene_, he inwardly remarked and just shook his head. The woman seemed slightly disappointed but the pout vanished as a new thought popped up in her big head.

"So, who are you anyway?" she asked as she let go of him.

"Scarlet. He's my coach!" White answered although it sounded muffled with the food in her mouth.

"Don't talk when you're eating else you're gonna choke," Scarlet deadpanned before turning to Iris. "As she said, I'm her training coach. Nice to meet you."

The champion shook the extended hand before peering closely at him. "You look familiar."

"Hm?" Scarlet mumbled with a cock of an eyebrow. He'd never seen Iris outside of TV before so what made her say that. Unless-

"Like a dangerous person the Board of Directors told me to watch out for..." she muttered and Scarlet's heart started to pound. However, Iris shook the thought off with a huff. "That's impossible. They said it was a redhead. Don't mind me, I'm just rambling. Minor ADHD does that to people."

The hunter let out a ragged breath of relief. That was too close.

Iris' attention redirected to the Jolteon on his lap and her eyes widened in recognition. "Isn't that...?"

Before the pokemon knew it, he was suddenly snatched up and swung round in Iris' happy dance.

"He survived!" she sang. "He actually survived!"

In response, Jolteon sent a dazzling bolt of lightning down on the girl and she gave a comical shriek as her hair stood on end. The pokemon wriggled free before shaking the dust off his fur and taking another look at the girl.

"Sorry, he doesn't like it when unknown people grab him and spin him around," Scarlet apologised as he scooped Jolteon up in his arms. Iris shook the dust off her face and frowned.

"You mean you don't remember me, Jolt?" she asked. Jolteon shook his head in response and settled back into Scarlet's lap. Iris looked downcast and she gave a sigh.

"He was always so forgetful. Oh well, stubborn pokemon didn't like me anyway."

"You sound like you two have met," Scarlet remarked and Iris smiled again.

"Of course! I helped to catch him!"

The hunter's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Gee, there're a lot of people in this Pokemon Centre," she suddenly remarked and Scarlet sweatdropped. Had she been taken her meds lately?

"That's true," White said and looked around, seeing the seats and tables completely filled with trainers and their pokemon. "We couldn't even book a room since Nurse Joy said they'd been filled."

"Is there an event coming up?" the ravenette asked.

"You didn't know?" a random trainer asked from the seat behind them. "Aqua Mareen is finally coming to Opelucid City!"

White's yellow eyes widened. "Really? The Aqua Mareen?"

"Yeah," another trainer replied. "Their ending their tour of Unova here and its gonna be the concert of the century!"

"I'm confused," Scarlet chipped in. "Who's Aqua Mareen? Some singer maybe?"

The girls gasped. "You don't know Aqua Mareen? Do you have any music sense?"

A tick mark formed on Scarlet's face but he decided to let that question slide. And he did have music sense...it was just that he was into more classical songs like Beethoven and Mozart. That was what Jillian had played for him and Jade after all. "Who's Aqua Mareen?"

"Only the best music band in the world!" one trainer replied enthusiastically.

"Their members are so hot," one girl swooned.

"And their lead singer is the most beautiful thing the world has ever seen," another boy sighed dreamily. "Her voice is so bewitching, everyone calls her the Melodious Mermaid."

"Okay...White. Let's find that gym."

"HE DOESN'T CARE AT ALL!" the random trainers screamed in unison as he slowly got up and took his bag. He had more important things to do other than listen to a bunch of fanboys and girls swoon over some band.

"Right!" White stated and packed her empty tray.

"I'll show you to the gym, then!" Iris offered and the teens nodded in gratitude.

...

Opelucid City was by far the most futuristic one that Scarlet had ever seen in Unova with its technological appearance and whatnot. You couldn't take three steps before seeing a skyscraper or large office building.

"Back when I was gym leader, the city was more natural," Iris huffed. "But change can be surprisingly good every once in a while."

Now that he thought about it, change did come as a surprise to him. Even the short, wide-eyed Iris who he had remembered seeing with her dragon pokemon had over the years changed into this tall, less wide-eyed young woman with confidence and curiosity still emanating from her being. The same went for White who months back was just a rookie trainer with only two pokemon and a big dose of childish naivety. Now she too had grown up to become a trainer capable of pushing Jolteon to his limit if she so wished. And even Scarlet himself had found himself changing. His way of thinking had turned, the hole in him having undergone a drastic reduction and leaving only that dull ache that came from remembering his late family.

"A convenient city of rapid change, showing no traces of the past..." the hunter muttered and Iris arched an eyebrow.

"That's our city's slogan. How did you know?" she asked.

Scarlet scratched his head. "That's a good question. How _did_ I know?"

The champion gave him a weird glance before putting up her usual troll-pose. "Spacing out for no reason, huh? Jeez, what a kid." And Axew echoed the action like the faithful pokemon she was.

"You love trolling people, don't you?" Scarlet deadpanned before stopping at the wide park in the city's centre. From the scaffoldings, stage lights and stereo equipment littering the grass, it didn't take much to guess where the concert was being held.

"So it's here. Hopefully I'll still be in town by then," Iris remarked. "That is if old man Drayden doesn't catch me here."

"I firmly believe that it is too late for that now."

The teens froze at the intimidating tone and slowly turned to face a very muscular chest, barely held back by a white dress shirt and suspenders. Looking up, they met the fiercest pale-yellow eyes they had ever seen and as Iris sweatdropped in fright, Scarlet couldn't help but blurt out two words.

"Dat Beard."

...

Drayden sat himself down against the office desk and folded his powerful-looking arms before addressing the newcomers standing before him. Maybe it was the beard, but Scarlet couldn't help but feel intimidated every time he looked at him.

"Champion Iris, I was told that you went missing from the League Headquarters. Might I ask why?" he stated. Even though the voice was calm, it still made the young woman cringe.

"G-good to see you too, Drayden," she stammered and rubbed her head nervously. "Your voice is still as scary as ever and did you get your beard trimmed cos it's looking very nice today-"

Drayden did not laugh.

"I'm in trouble," she murmured and lowered her head. "I got bored and left for a little while. Plus as Champion, I felt it was my duty to track down Team Plasma."

_So that's the real reason she was here_, Scarlet remarked. _Guess she does have her own sense of responsibility._

"I see. But it's highly unlikely for any members of Team Plasma to be lurking around this city as I have run personal checks on our citizens. At present, Opelucid is on extreme alert with guards and their pokemon stationed at every entrance and on every street. If they find any suspicious activity, they reserve the right to forcefully suppress it."

"Okay," Iris sighed, wondering if this was Drayden's way of telling her to go back.

"You may stay if you want, Iris. This old man has a lot to catch up on," he said, although hesitantly. Instantly, Iris' brown hands wrapped around his neck and Axew latched onto his arm happily.

"I knew you missed me!" the champion squealed and Scarlet watched them with a curious smirk as Drayden did his best to stay formal about the situation he was in. To the hunter, they acted like grandfather and granddaughter.

Soon after, the mayor gave a deliberate cough, signifying the end of Iris' chattering session.

"If you please, I would like to address the others," he stated and the girl slowly released him before carrying Axew. "Alone, Iris."

Nodding, the champion skipped out of the room but not before whispering something to Scarlet as she passed him.

"Drayden's not so scary so relax, Scarface."

"Hey!" he shouted but she had already left. "Flat-chested troll..."

Drayden cleared his throat and the previously distracted White turned her attention away from trophies and awards in the cabinet on the left.

"A pleasure to see you again, White."

"Nice to see you too, Drayden," she greeted cheerfully.

"I see you are on a training journey. From the looks of it, I happen to be the last one, no?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "I'm not surprised that you've come this far. Your prowess is somewhat on par with your brother's as most of the other gym leaders commented. I myself would like to see how you fare against my dragons." The man turned to Scarlet. "Now if I may ask, who is this friend of yours?"

"Scarlet, sir," Scarlet answered curtly. "I'm her training coach."

"Training coach. So you're the one who groomed her into the mature trainer she is now?"

"I wouldn't say mature," the ravenette joked and prodded White as she had found herself taking interest in the documents on Drayden's table. "But she's quite strong when it comes to battling and I suggest you hold on to your suspenders as you'll be in for a ride."

"Scarly," White sniffed in gratitude, flashing gooey eyes. "Thank you, I really appreciate it-"

"Provided she's not off doing one of her usual silly hobbies like watching concerts," Scarlet added and doubled over in pain as her fist connected forcefully with his side.

Just couldn't resist ruining the moment, Jolteon deadpanned as his agonised master rolled comically on the carpet.

"Hm! I like the sound of that, young man," Drayden laughed and stroked his beard. "I do hope what you say is true. I haven't been knocked off my feet since Iris and I battled each other. So White, how have your adventures been so far?"

As the trainer began her vivid reply, Scarlet took the time to really peer at the man people called The Spartan Mayor. He was certainly well on in years but his toned physique clearly let others know that his strength and energy hadn't so much as flickered with time. Then the beard. Truth be told, Scarlet never like beards but he personally had to give this one a lot of credit. It looked like the lower half of a dragon pokemon's open jaws for Arceus' sake and it practically swallowed Drayden's jaw and nose. Just how does he breath with that?

"By the way, Scarlet was it?"

The ravenette stopped fawning over the beard and nodded at Drayden. "Sir?"

"I know White to be a sometimes...difficult person to handle. What's your reason for helping her?"

"We made a deal in Skyarrow Bridge when we met. In returning for training me, I'll let him see Reshiram!" the trainer responded, ignorant of the fact that Scarlet didn't want too many people to know. Also, Drayden's shoulders tensed at the mention of the name and silence took control of the office.

"...You want to see Reshiram...?" the man asked and Scarlet instantly detected the edge in his voice. "Why?"

"Just curious is all. Who wouldn't want to see such a beautiful dragon?" Scarlet replied, putting on his deceptive smile. But then again, it wasn't like he was going to capture the pokemon. He had already decided to give up upon realising who his employers were.

The silence continued until White was forced to break it as she tired from seeing the two males staring each other down.

"Hey, Drayden. When do we battle?" she asked and the man finally tore his yellow eyes off Scarlet to face her.

"My schedule is quite booked for a while. How does Wednesday sound?"

As today was a Monday, White didn't mind. It wasn't far off at all and they could use Tuesday to train. "And I won't miss the concert since its on Friday!"

"Good to know. Although I don't approve of such loud activities," the man replied and folded his hands again. "If you'll please excuse me. I have to finish my work."

"Right. I'm going off ahead, Scarly! Bye Bye!" White called and ran out with Jolteon leaving Scarlet and Drayden alone. Only the mayor's pen scratching against the paper was enough to provide any noise in the ensuing silence.

"You look dangerous, boy."

Scarlet simply tilted his head and kept up his cold smile. "How do you mean, sir?"

Drayden continued writing. "Your reason though common sounds too flimsy for your face. And your eyes appear to belong to those of someone with malicious intent. A certain hunter I've heard about sports them."

The ravenette stroked his hair. "Oh? What does he look like?"

"Young. Green-eyed. Scarred. Red hair. A simple matter of hair dye would hide him well. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Coincidental isn't it. You're not saying it's me, right?" Scarlet asked calmly although his muscles tensed up. Drayden rose to full height and stepped up to Scarlet with a threatening glint in his eyes.

"Consider yourself safe that I don't know this hunter's name or actual appearance. But mark my words, Scarlet. Black was a gem to this world who was stolen by equally suspicious people such as yourself. As protector of this new generation, I will not let the same thing repeat itself with White."

"It's not wise to judge a book by its cover, Drayden. I'm sure a man such as yourself should understand that," Scarlet replied and picked up the large black CD lying on the table. "Is this Mozart?"

"It is indeed. Of everyone in this city, I'm the only one who plays such a song on a gramophone. Those don't exist anymore."

"I see." Scarlet slipped the disk on the gramophone and set the pin down on it before hitting the play button. Notes stroked the air and the both men took the time to relish the music.

"It looks like we share the same interests in music," Drayden commented as soon as the piece was over.

"I guess so," Scarlet replied and pocketed his hands. "I'll should get going so I won't hinder your work."

As Scarlet passed him, he heard the mayor call his name and he stopped in his tracks as his hand just touched the door knob.

"I know you're hiding something. It will come to light sooner or later. But be sure of this. " Drayden's tone went menacingly calm. "If White is negatively affected in anyway, I will kill you."

The hunter's only response was to twist the knob and walk out.

...

"So, the kid wants to see Reshiram."

Scarlet looked to his right and saw Iris and Axew standing at the far end of the hallway.

"Jeez, what's so wrong in wanting to see it?" he sighed, sitting beside her.

The champion hugged Axew closer. "White must really trust if she's willing to show Reshiram...despite the fact that she's not supposed to."

Scarlet shot her a puzzled look. "Come again?"

"I said she's not supposed to. Black told her so," Iris said and turned to look at him. "I don't blame you for not knowing. She was also told not to tell anyone that either."

"Then why're you telling me?"

The champion didn't answer that question. Instead she turned back to Axew and began tickling her. Also, she asked a question.

"Has White been showing any abnormal abilities?"

"Well, her eyes go purple when she's really into a fight. Apparently, it releases her pokemon's limits and boundaries allowing them to use moves they wouldn't normally be capable of using...or something along that line. I never got how it worked."

"Anything else?" Iris pressed on and Scarlet racked his memories.

"There was one other thing..." he finally replied and Iris noticed the shudder in his voice.

"What was it?"

* * *

_Scarlet and White were well on their way to Twist mountain but had stopped to take a breather in a town nearby. After booking a room in the nearest Pokemon Center, they had gone out on White's insistence to explore the small town. The roads were a little rough and slippery so Scarlet had warned her to stop walking too fast else she'd trip. The ditz had simply poked her tongue out at him and thereafter challenged Jolteon to a race. It didn't take long before White missed her footing and slammed head-first into the concrete floor. _

_"You're lucky you didn't bleed," the ravenette had sighed as he slapped a bandage over the wound later that night. "I hope you learnt a lesson."_

_Later that night, Scarlet found it hard to sleep and got up to get himself some water when he found White's bed empty. When she had left, he couldn't tell but she was quite good at doing it with him still awake. Almost like she had disappeared into thin air. _

_"She's probably in the toilet," he had concluded and would've left had it been for the red spots he made out on her pillow. "How did that...?"_

_Worried, Scarlet had knocked on the bathroom and had inquired as to White's health. No answer whatsoever. Steeling himself, Scarlet had barged in only to find it completely vacant. Panicking, he searched the entire PC and bit his lip when he found no trace of her whatsoever._

_Then he heard laughter._

_Slipping on a jacket, he dashed over to the PC's entrance and flung open the door. The empty streets greeted him but the laughter was still there. Scarlet followed its eerie peals and wondered whether he had gone mad. How could the sound be so loud when he couldn't see the source before him? In time, he was led to the town's centre where a simple statue of an unknown pokemon stood against the moon. And slowly, a face peeked out from behind it._

_"White," Scarlet called and gave a sigh of relief. "What're you doing here at this time. It's dangerous for a girl to be out alone at this time."_

_The girl only giggled in response and Scarlet arched an eyebrow. _

_"What's so funny?"_

_She slowly stepped out from behind the statue and the moon took that moment to send one lone ray at her spot, giving her hair a smoky glow and illuminating her features. Dried blood stained her cheeks yet she sported a playful smile on her pale face._

_Her eyes shone an electric blue hue._

_"White...?"_

_White rose a finger and pointed at him before her eyes went half-lidded, giving her an entranced expression and for some reason, Scarlet spotted a few Litwicks and Lampents playing around in a circle around them._

_"Hey, White. I think we should go back," the creeped out ravenette offered but White simply stood there and kept her finger on him. Then she opened her mouth._

_The innocence points her fingers to the guilt and jeers._

_She tramples upon the wills of others and laughs._

_She runs about, spreading destruction and madness through her subjects._

_She binds them down to do her bidding._

_She mocks them. Taunts them. Pity them._

_And they can do nothing in their anger._

_For if they so much as crack the innocence, their tainted hearts shall be rent asunder and roasted with fire and lightning._

_So beware, child who wishes to see Reshiram. _

_For you are treading the path of destruction._

_Scarlet was thoroughly frightened by the ominous change in White's tone. It wasn't her usual high-pitched squeal. _

_"White...?"_

_The entranced girl slowly made her way to him with one sentence on her lips._

_Is your heart pure enough to behold the truth?_

_Step._

_Are you worthy enough to be my guilty one?_

_Step._

_Can you carry my anger and vile thoughts and keep my mind pure unto the beast?_

_The girl pressed herself against Scarlet and cupped his face in her hands before looking right into his eyes with her blue, glazed orbs._

_Well? she asked._

_ Now Scarlet had no idea what was going on but his mouth seemingly moved on its own accord and gave his reply._

_"Yes."_

_White smiled and snuggled into his chest. Liar._

_And she fell asleep. Scarlet let out a raggedy sigh and scooped her up in his arms before wondering as to what that had been. And with a shrug, he left for the PC with the ghost pokemon watching his retreating form._

* * *

"Oh great, it's awakening," Iris remarked with a hiss.

"What's awakening?" Scarlet asked, quite confused at her facial expression.

"It's a long story but let me cut to the chase. You noticed how naive White could be, right?"

"Yeah. I'm beginning to think she's not all that stupid."

"Yeah. Just really innocent. See, White's more in tune with it than others so she tends to act quite childish and irrational. It's also why she can't tell a lie or deliberately do something wrong."

"What does that have to do with it?" the ravenette asked.

"Duh! When there's no lie, truth always abounds. A suitable requirement for taking control of the light stone in which Reshiram is held."

Scarlet continued to stare and she thought of a simpler explanation.

"Reshiram is the legendary pokemon of truth. White can't tell a lie. Reshiram abides within truth."

Scarlet took a minute to process the explanation before giving up and asking a sarcastic question. "So what you're saying is...Reshiram is **in** White?"

Iris smiled. "Bingo."

"...Huh?"

The champion looked around before drawing close and beckoning to Scarlet.

"I don't know why but I feel compelled to tell you anyway. Before Black left to find Ghetsis, he took White, six then, to Relic Castle in Route 4. He took her to the deepest parts and explained to her that Ghetsis was going to use Reshiram for something evil and as such he needed her help. As soon as she agreed, he took out Reshiram, said a few things to it and pointed to White. Suddenly, Reshiram reverted back to stone form and then that was where things got a little creepy."

"Go on," Scarlet whispered.

"You know how in the old days, merchants used to grind emeralds and have their slaves swallow the powder so it could be safely transported?"

"Yeah...the slaves would later on die on the sea voyage and their bodies where taken to the storehouse where their blood was sifted..." the hunter replied and froze. "He didn't-!"

Iris gave a grave nod. "It was the best way to hide the light stone."

"But...shouldn't that have killed White? I mean, swallowing dust that contained such immense power..."

"That's why Black was careful. Reshiram abides in truth and innocence and the only vessel capable of providing that was White. That's why she didn't die. That's why she can't tell a lie too or think bad thoughts as Reshiram's essence cancelled them out."

"Didn't he know that doing that would render his sister extremely gullible and naive?!" Scarlet barked, getting angry. "Why didn't he take it? He was the Hero of Truth wasn't he? He should've been compatible!"

"Alas, that was the only flaw. In his impatience he failed to realise that White's mind would be forever limited to those thoughts. It's good to be innocent, but too much of that and one won't last long in this world," Iris remarked and closed her eyes with a sigh. "And Black had two reasons for not swallowing the stone."

"And they are?"

Iris held up a finger. "One. In the unfortunate event that the host dies, Reshiram will die too. He didn't want that, probably knowing full well that he wouldn't come back home alive. Then there's the other, more important reason. Black was an innocent fifteen year old trainer with big dreams of becoming the Champion. When he met Team Plasma, that innocence helped him awaken Reshiram for the grand fight against its then-king N and his pokemon of Ideals, Zekrom. A fight we at the league termed "The Black-White Incident." Long story short, Black won, N went on self-exile and Ghetsis escaped. But Black followed Ghetsis, knowing how dangerous the seventh sage could be and along the line he saw many scary things that changed his way of thinking."

Scarlet looked down sadly. "He lost it."

"Yeah," Iris replied and stroked the sleeping pokemon on her laps. "He lost that innocence. But here's the thing. Black never thought himself to hold the real innocence needed to unlock Reshiram's true strength."

The hunter arched an eyebrow. "So...Black was never the true hero to begin with?"

"Black was never the true hero to begin with," the champion echoed. "It was White."

Silence ensued and the hunter slowly processed the words. Then his memories started to swirl.

_"I don't lie. That's one of the many reasons why I'm called White."_

It all made sense now. The white hair, the pale skin, her powers, the blue eyes, her inability to lie, Drayden's unease. Everything was falling into place and Scarlet now knew why Ghetsis called White an important piece of his plans.

"How did you know all this?" was all he could ask.

"Black told me and Drayden about it. I also followed him when he took White to Relic Castle. Then I figured the rest out on my own."

Scarlet rubbed his temple and got up shakily. "I need to lie down."

"You can have my hotel suite in Opelucid's Grand Hotel," Iris offered and tossed him a room key. "I got a sudden change of heart so I'm leaving now for the Pokemon League. Besides, I prefer the grass to squishy beds."

"Thanks," Scarlet muttered and turned to leave.

"Hey, scarface!" Iris called. "You never heard this from me. Got it?"

_The hunter waved in response and left the building. On the way he saw White talking to some brunette woman with aqua blue eyes but he couldn't be bothered to care. All he needed right now was some space to think._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Another big reveal, people! Phew, after that explanation I myself needed to take a seat. Later!


	47. Hunting Dog's Melancholy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE WE WOULD'VE KNOWN WHERE THEIR HAMBURGERS CAME FROM BY NOW!

* * *

_Reshiram was inside White all along. No wonder she acts like this. But as much as it pains me to say this...her brother did make a smart choice._

_Now that I think of it...I probably shouldn't have gone with this mission had I known the consequences._

_Not that I didn't enjoy it...but...Ever since I ran into the ditz, my life was never the same again. _

_Fighting monsters, meeting new pokemon, uncovering dark secrets. It was all fun while it lasted. I didn't even think once about the reward for catching Reshiram._

_One more badge to go, huh. Wednesday's the limit. The deadline. The end._

_But truthfully...I don't want it to end. I want to spend more time with White and her wacky friends. Because she filled it. She sealed the hole. I don't even get sad when I think of Jade and the professor._

_But I know that it can't last. A friendship built on lies never does. That's what Violet told me a long time ago. Besides, White wouldn't want a warped person like me. _

_I'd simply lose my mind and end up killing her...or worse...influencing her. So that's why I've made up my mind. _

_I won't burden White any longer. I won't hinder her progress too. I'll leave as quietly as I entered. Maybe I'll even let her keep Jolteon. He's a lot happier anyway. _

_I know that doing this will tear a bigger hole in me. I know that I'll just be going back to square one. Besides, it's for the best although Violet would be mad._

_I would've left ORPH to continue with White. But I don't have a choice in that matter. I tried, once. A normal hunter would've died on the spot...but the brat replied and said he'd known all along of Violet's uncertainty. And that he'd kill her instead if I vanished from ORPH. So as you can see, I'm pretty much chained to the bad guys. But hey, it's a lot better than sacrificing my soul to some monster._

_Well, that's my decision. It was nice being with you, White. I'll enjoy the last days with you and cheer you on in your final match against Drayden._

_Maybe I'll even confess and tell you who I really am. You'll hate me...but that's for the best. At least you won't miss me, right? Damn...since when did I get so mushy..._

_Jeez...my heart feels weak right now so I should probably end this before I have a possible breakdown. Sorry if I sound a little cheesy._

_In the darkness surrounding me...you were pretty much the only light I saw. And I know that no matter what I do...I won't reach you. So let's enjoy these last days together, White. Let's run and play all the games you tried to make me be a part of. I'll even by you that C-gear you always wanted since your birthday is coming on Friday. Then we'll part and say our goodbyes and you'd better not try to change my mind._

_After all, when you love someone...you have to be ready to let them...go..._

* * *

Tuesday. Opelucid City, Unova.

"Scarly...Wake up, Scarly..."

Scarlet slowly opened his green eyes and took a minute for his foggy brain to fully register White's puzzled face looming over him. A second later, the teen went wide-eyed when he realized that the girl was sitting astride his waist.

"Ne Scarly, you look sick," the ignorant trainer remarked and felt his reddening cheeks. "Whoa! You're burning up too! Do you have a fever?"

For reason's best known to the hunter, the feel of her fingers against his cheeks brought a wave of awkwardness upon him and he drew a sharp breath as he noticed the heavy cleavage White was accidentally showing as she leaned closer to scan his flustered features. To make it worse, Jolteon was watching with possibly the most interest he had shown in years.

"Your eyes are swollen," the trainer deduced. "You must be very, very sick."

With the perverted thoughts running through his head, White wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Maybe we should skip training today," she offered.

"I agree. Cosplay as a nurse and look after him instead."

Scarlet's head jerked to the left and his body rattled upon seeing the same brunette from yesterday, lying beside him with a sly smile on her pretty face.

"Don't mind me," she whispered and gave a thumbs up. "Let her ride you like there's no tomorrow!"

"EEEHHH?!" he finally screamed and gave a sharp roll, instantly switching his and White's positions before jumping off the bed and holding the blanket to his naked torso. "Who the hell are you?! And why'd you bring a stranger, White?"

"The name's Aqua, handsome."

"And she's the lead singer for Aqua Mareen!" the trainer squealed and Scarlet recalled the concert to be held on Friday.

"Scrap my first question. Why's a celebrity in the room and on **_my_** bed?"

Aqua turned her head and blushed. "After all you did to us last night, don't tell me you can't remember-"

"I did no such thing," the hunter denied flatly and Aqua pouted.

"You're no fun," she mumbled before putting up a smile again. "Anyway, I just came in to check out Opelucid. As expected, I got a little lost when I tried escaping the fans but your friend helped me hide in the park. From there, she gave me a tour, we got lunch, I got tired and that's how we got here."

Scarlet looked from White to Aqua before sighing and making his way to the bathroom. "Sorry, I need to wipe the blood off my nose."

"We slept nude by the way," the woman called and Scarlet stopped in his tracks before giving her a horrified look as more blood cascaded down his nose. "Kidding."

With a nod, the ravenette headed into the bathroom and soon after, the sounds of water splashing against enamel echoed lowly throughout the hotel room.

"So White," Aqua began and sat up straight. "What's your plans for the week?"

"U-uh, we were gonna train for my upcoming gym battle tomorrow."

"Is that so?" the woman cooed and leaned a little. "I heard their gym leader was exceptionally tough. But you wouldn't have come this far for nothing, right? I'm sure you'll win."

"Thank you!" the trainer exclaimed. To think she had the celebrity's blessing, this week was definitely going to be her lucky week for sure.

* * *

"Come on, Scarly! You're not moving as fast as you always do!" White called to Scarlet who was lagging behind the two females. Even Jolteon, who possessed a normally lax nature, was moving faster than him.

"Whatever," he sighed but continued at his slow pace. Truthfully, he himself had no idea why his legs were feeling so heavy today and every now and then, his head would throb painfully, making him wince with each step.

In time the group reached the park and Aqua sat down to watch White pit her pokemon against Jolteon. With a lot of effort, Scarlet suppressed the pain in his head and directed Jolteon on which path to take when facing Emboar and Krokorok while also advising White on how to handle Drayden's dragon-type pokemon.

"What pokemon does he have, anyway?" Aqua piped up.

"A Druddigon, a Fraxure and his toughest, a Haxorus he grew up with. That's the main one we'll have to watch out for," White replied and focused all her attention on the mock battle at hand. Imagining Jolteon to be a dragon-type, she called out the moves necessary for effective damage and in thirty minutes, Jolteon was finally cornered between Emboar's Hammer Arm and Krokorok's newly learned move, Foul Play.

"Let's stop here for now," Scarlet stated and rubbed his banging temple. White arched an eyebrow. Normally she would be the one to tire out and call for a break after two hours of rigorous training at the least. Something was up.

"You don't look so good," Aqua speculated upon closer inspection and White noticed the way he chewed his lip and brushed his forehead lightly. Also, his skin had significantly paled.

"Are you okay...?" she asked and Scarlet's head snapped up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine...just give me sometime to get over this headache then we'll continue. Can't have you losing just because I'm fussing over a head," he replied and dropped himself onto the nearest park bench. Jolteon whined a little but Scarlet ruffled his furry head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Oh well, if the guy says he's fine then let's leave him to rest," Aqua stated as soon as she reached White. With a smile, she pulled out a pokeball and twirled it on a finger. "You said you needed training against Dragon-types, right? Let me help."

White gave her a surprised look. "You mean you want to battle me? Gee, I don't know. I often tend to lose it when I get serious and that always happens during a battle."

"Then we're alike," the woman laughed and tossed the ball before catching it and pointing it at the trainer. "So battle me. I promise you I'll be serious."

After a brief pause, White nodded and Aqua led her to a large pond near the park.

"I train water type pokemon so hope the management doesn't mind me using the pond," she remarked and took one end of the water.

"I doubt they would," White replied, taking the opposite end. "So, let's do this."

"Right." Aqua did a twirl and dramatically tossed her pokeball. "Go Kingdra!"

With a dazzling flash of light, the water rippled as her blue Water/Dragon-type pokemon landed and it gave a proud squeal at the impressed trainer.

"Kingdra, the Dragon Pokemon. It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves," White's pokedex beeped.

"It's beautiful," she remarked and pulled out her own pokeball. "I'll just have to muscle it out with this one. Go, Teddy!"

Her Beartic landed in the water and bellowed at the oversized seahorse.

"I guess I'll referee then," Scarlet said as he walked up to the sides of the pond and raised his hands to both pokemon on each side. "The battle's over when any one of the pokemon are unable to battle and blah blah blah since I'm too lazy to state the other rules. Begin!"

"Just so you know beforehand, I'm quite the challenge," Aqua remarked and pointed to her opponent. "Kingdra, Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra nodded and leapt high into the air before pointing its powerful snout down and firing off a gigantic ball of light.

"Beat it back with Superpower!" White ordered and Teddy rose to full height before giving a roar and thrusting his fist into the attack, dissipating it with an explosion that made the water splash around violently.

"Bounce!" the woman called and Kingdra brought its curled tail forward before dropping unto Teddy with devastating force. The dragon bounced off the pokemon's head and gave a look of surprise as its opponent simply stared it down with a toothy grin. "It's not Black's pokemon for nothing..."

"Hammer Arm!" White ordered and the Freezing pokemon raised its arm high before sending it towards Kingdra.

"Dodge and use Hyper Beam!"

Kingdra ducked and swam around Beartic before leaping into the air again and sending a multi-coloured beam at his back, making him growl in pain. But he also grinned knowing what would come next.

"While it's resting, use Icicle Crash!"

With a loud bellow, Teddy launched five long icicles at Kingdra but to their surprise, the pokemon dodged each projectile in mid-air.

"Giga Impact!" Aqua ordered and her pokemon surrounded itself in a purple hue before rocketing down on Teddy.

"Ice Punch!"

Teddy charged up his arms before sending them both upwards, instantly connecting them with Kingdra's snout. The pokemon continued pushing down on its opponent nonetheless and Scarlet wondered why such an attack hadn't broken its snout. After seconds of pushing, White got an idea.

"Teddy! Reach in and grab it!"

Impressed, Aqua watched as the Beartic took hold of Kingdra's snout and hurled it back into the water with a loud and sharp splash.

"Good one, White."

"Thanks," the trainer replied, putting up her usual battle smirk. "Although I wonder why Kingdra was able to dodge that Icicle Crash after using Giga Impact. It normally shouldn't have been able to move."

Aqua's only response was to smile and point at her opponent. "Hydro Cannon."

Kingdra shot out of the water and arched its head back while charging up a big ball of water.

"Surf!" White countered and Teddy brought his own arms close before charging his own pulsating sphere.

"Fire!" both girls ordered and their pokemon complied, Kingdra letting fly its watery cannonball while Teddy smashed his own attack into the pond, letting it explode and unleash a big wave that swallowed the Hydro Cannon. However, the powerful sphere burst through and socked Teddy square in the gut, knocking him out of the water and into the trees nearby. The move carried a lot of power too as some small trees fell over from their collision with Teddy's back.

"Now that's powerful," Scarlet remarked as Teddy painfully clambered out of the fallen leaves and trees.

"Powerful as always, Kingdra," Aqua gloated and her pokemon sneered at its opponents. So far, it didn't look at all worn out after using the high-end water type move and Scarlet marvelled at the fact that Teddy was still standing.

"Teddy's not down yet," White stated and unknown to her, her eyes flashed purple. "In fact, we're just getting started."

Aqua laughed and Scarlet detected a slightly haughty ring to it. "Then we'll have to kick it into high gear, right Kingdra?"

The dragon pokemon nodded and swam at high speed towards the Beartic. "Rapid fire Hydro Cannon!" its mistress called.

_Interesting, so it can do a rapid fire version too?_ Scarlet mused and saw White's calculative expression. _Wonder what the White will do about that..._

"New technique, Teddy," she began and flexed her arms. "Super-super power!"

Her pokemon rose to full height and the others watched as the reddish aura around him began to turn slightly purple, probably in tune to his trainer's eyes. Meanwhile, Kingdra raised its mouth and fired off several smaller, but still powerful-looking, orbs. Teddy's black eyes glinted and he roared as his muscles swelled to breaking point.

"Let's go!" the girl cried and he surged forward, deflecting the projectiles with relative ease.

"Amazing," Aqua whispered with that familiar edge of battle lust gracing her tone. "Keep firing, Kingdra!"

Kingdra defiantly let fly its attacks and Teddy sent his muscular arms left and right, punching the balls away. It wasn't very long before he reached Kingdra and the startled pokemon watched as his arms clasped together and rose high into the air.

"Kingdra won't be able to move after using all those Hydro Cannons," Scarlet muttered. "This move could end it."

Teddy brought his arms down on Kingdra's head and the water scattered at the impact. White ignored the spray and kept her eyes glued to the her pokemon whose back was turned to her. However, her eyes widened in surprise and confusion when she saw Kingdra far ahead of the confused Beartic.

"It dodged?!" she blurted and Aqua laughed again.

"Kingdra's highly trained and very speedy too. Plus, it doesn't get worn out that fast even after using those high end moves," she explained and beckoned to White with a finger. "Come. Let's continue our spar. I haven't had a fight like this in ages."

The smirk came back and White nodded enthusiastically. "Right!"

* * *

Opelucid City Pokemon Center.

"Who would've guessed that your little playfight would've degenerated into that war," Scarlet deadpanned as the girls took their pokeballs from the smiling Nurse Joy. "We'll have to call it a draw since the management came and stopped it when it got too rough. Personally, I think it was a good idea cos you would've destroyed the park otherwise."

Aqua rubbed the back of her head and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry I kind of lost my mind back there. Kingdra and I tend to go a little wild if it gets too intense."

"It's okay," White laughed and pocketed her pokeball. "Besides, it was a good way to train. Now I know I'll beat Drayden for sure! Thanks for the spar."

"My pleasure! Besides, what're friends for?" Aqua replied, patting White on the shoulder.

"Friends..." the trainer echoed and grinned widely. "I'm friends with a celebrity! Yay!" she exclaimed and pumped a fist into the air. For the first time in their journey, Scarlet sighed in relief at the fact that she didn't knock out any random bystanders.

After a few minutes of chatting and general lazing around, Aqua checked her watch and gasped in surprise.

"Look at the time! I'm supposed to be rehearsing with the others right now!" she exclaimed and took White's hands in hers. "I guess it's bye bye for now but I'll be sure to watch your gym battle tomorrow!" Turning to Scarlet, she tapped his forehead and smiled at him. "Get well soon! You need to cheer her on for tomorrow, 'kay?"

Despite his aching forehead, Scarlet was able to blurt out an affirmative and the woman got off her seat before smoothing out the wrinkles on her skirt. Satisfied with her appearance, she waved to the teens before leaving the Pokemon Center.

"I'm so lucky," White sighed dreamily. "I hope she sees me in the concert."

"She'll probably get you front row tickets," Scarlet remarked and pressed the cold milkshake to his head. "Sorry I couldn't do much today."

"You don't have to apologise, Scarly." White smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "Everyone gets sick once in a while. Even people like you."

"I wonder if that was supposed to comfort me," he deadpanned although he liked the weight of her body against his. He was going to miss that. "So, I think I've got a basic idea of who you're using against Drayden. Emboar, Sandy and Teddy, right?"

The girl nodded and sipped her drink. "His Haxorus is the main challenge I need to watch out for so I'll be saving Teddy for last."

"Good plan," Scarlet agreed and winced as the ache spiked and dropped again. "Hopefully, I'll be okay enough to watch."

"It wouldn't be safe for you to come if your head hurts," White said, tone laced with concern. "It could get really loud. If you're still sick by tomorrow then you'll have to stay back and rest."

"But it's your last gym battle. I at least owe it to myself to watch," the ravenette persisted and gave a small smile. "It's just a headache anyway. It'll go away soon."

The girl looked uncertain for a moment before she sighed and shrugged. "Okay. But you're still staying behind if the headache isn't gone by tomorrow."

The hunter simply huffed and finally took his drink down to sip it. Here he was trying to make the best of his last days with White and a stupid headache was already itching to ruin it. Either the after-effects of dragon boost were taking their slow toll on him or he was just stressed out from the secret he had learnt yesterday.

"White," he spoke up after a brief silence among the trio. "You don't have to show me Reshiram if you don't want to."

The trainer tilted her head in surprise. "What?"

"I said you don't have to show me Reshiram," he restated and leaned back. "I'm sure you had a good reason for keeping its location from me for so long and I'm happy you're willing to break that reason and show me anyway. But if its a burden or something, I wouldn't want that, so you don't have to reveal Reshiram."

White lowered her head. "Iris told you, didn't she?"

"I wasn't supposed to have it from her but well, you know how it goes," Scarlet remarked and laughed nervously at the annoyed look Iris would probably give him. "How did you know?"

"I saw her following us back then," White replied and chuckled. "She's not very good at hiding with that hairstyle of hers."

"True," the hunter remarked. "But then again, you're always true anyway."

The PC continued in silence with only the low sound of White stroking Jolteon's spiky fur to provide any noise. For some reason, the reception was void of any trainers whatsoever and for a brief moment, the silence seemed to make them feel like they were the only ones in the world.

"I want to."

"Hm?" Scarlet uttered as White rested against his shoulder again.

"I'll show you Reshiram," she clarified and closed her eyes as the gentle afternoon rays streamed in through the windows and lulled her to sleep. "I don't mind revealing Reshiram to you. You've helped me come this far and I'm sure I would've been dead without you."

Without him by her side or just without his help? the hunter mused inwardly. Her sentences could be so ambiguous at times.

"Besides," she sighed and gave his arm a squeeze. "I trust you. So you just sit back and relax while I get my last badge, Scarly. Then we'll see Reshiram together..."

As Scarlet watched her sleep, he couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable lump in his throat at her previous statement.

_I trust you._

The pain in his head significantly increased as he mulled over that statement. Maybe he wouldn't tell her his occupation. He preferred to have her smile instead when they would eventually part. With a sigh, he pressed his drink to his forehead again and cursed the headache. Was this his body's way of telling him that it too would miss White dearly? No, that was illogical and mushy. Only couples claimed to have that. But then again, Scarlet wasn't sure what he and White were to each other anymore. Casual friends? Best friends? Friends with benefits (not in _that_ way, of course)? Coach and trainee? Or maybe...that friendship that existed between couples? The ravenette didn't like thinking about that last part. It made his head hurt more.

Jolteon watched his brooding master and began to pass the boring afternoon by musing over their journey so far. In all actuality, the pokemon kept a log of some sort of his life with the ravenette he had come to know and love as his master. For now, the recent entries into mental diary seemed to be conflicting with its previous entries especially on Scarlet's overall well-being. When Jolteon had first met the boy eight years ago, he was obviously startled, seeing as his annoying trainer had been replaced by this stone-faced, dead-eyed child with a bandage running across the right of his face and the bridge of his nose. Any normal pokemon would've acted disobedient or even hostile since there was no official trade-over in the first place. But something about the child sparked an interest in Jolteon, something he could never get from his previous owner. Sure there was nothing particularly wrong with the latter and it wasn't like Jolteon hated him or anything. He just didn't feel satisfied with being another one of his numerous pokemon (the newest and weakest one too).

So he decided to see just what would become of the young boy. Even as child then, Scarlet had never ceased to surprise him with his cold-hearted demeanour towards others, especially the man-child who had supposedly rescued him. You'd think he'd have been grateful but it was more like he would've preferred dying in that tundra. Another thing was the way Scarlet had acted towards him when he first released him from his pokeball. In all honesty, he looked scared of the lightning pokemon. Later on, Jolteon had learnt that Scarlet had developed a serious phobia for any mobile, living thing non-human ever since that fated day and as such he had felt an odd sense of duty to the boy, drawing close to him on some occasions and trying his best to show the child that he meant no harm if he respected himself. Over time, Scarlet adjusted positively to pokemon and when his body was well enough to function properly, Boss had put both boy and pokemon to intense training, aiming to make hunters out of them. The apprenticeship was intense and somewhat hectic for a boy his age but somehow or the other, his cold attitude had gotten him through and his prodigious knowledge of pokemon weaknesses and biology helped him advance through the ranks with Jolteon at his side.

Then they met Killa. The assassin-turned pokemon hunter had been the one to truly draw out Scarlet's ruthlessness and Jolteon had updated his mental diary of Scarlet's emotional status, starting from hollow, to cold and for the time being, to heartless and sadistic. It was thanks to that that Scarlet developed another talent, one Jolteon didn't take to very well. Manipulation. The child had absolutely revelled in it much to the lightning pokemon's dismay. Scarlet usually tended to try out this technique on others and it was no surprise that hunters, technicians and other pokemon stayed far, far away from them. Unfortunately, that only worsened matters as Scarlet in turn groomed the talent and used it on a much larger scale. It was thanks to him that three other apprentices got seriously maimed in a hunt, one technician got fired (and probably killed) and a few pokemon went missing for reasons unknown. Things came to a head when he finally topped it off with Killa himself and we all know how that had gone. Having had enough fun with that, Scarlet changed emotions again and Jolteon found himself cancelling out some entries to add more updates on his master's erratic behaviour. Sometimes he could be extremely jumpy, at other times he would get happy and grin for no reason, then he'd go sad and empty and hollow all at once, and finally he would just act insane.

By the time Scarlet had turned twelve, he had long since been promoted to hunter and his attitude had finally settled on one stagnant point. Dick. Jolteon knew that that wasn't worthy of being called an attitude but he just had to pin it to the narrow-eyed tween. However, their mutual respect for each other had grown and the pokemon found himself trusting him more and more. For although Scarlet absconded others and treated them as plain livestock, he had never, EVER, acted negatively to Jolteon. Not even a dose of harsh words or treatment and as far as the pokemon knew, Scarlet looked at him differently...like a mute brother and not a pokemon anymore. That was probably one of the main reasons why he had created the glove function in his cube as he had preferred to fight alongside Jolteon instead of standing at the side-lines like a coward or trainer.

Again, the pokemon had to update when a certain purple-haired apprentice crossed paths with them for the first time. In all truth, Jolteon had thought her to be a slut and her Espeon had the haughtiest eyes he had ever seen. But as time passed and Scarlet's initial coldness had chipped (much to Jolteon's surprise), they learned to accept the newcomer and big sister who had helped them out on various occasions. Scarlet's attitude would always tone down whenever she and her pokemon barged in or made a random (and sometimes hilarious) entrance and Jolteon was a little happy that his jaded master had found some much needed human company. But even so, this brought about the last and final stage of Scarlet's overall behaviour.

Black and White.

A term Jolteon had coined after careful analysis on his friend and partner. Scarlet had always showed the black side (ruthlessness, hatred, anger and scorn) whenever he was facing a pokemon or people he wasn't going to use in the near future. The white side however (mild-mannered, docile, helpful but still-slightly scornful with the occasional tsundere) had been reserved for Jolteon, Violet, Espeon and maybe that lecherous technician who had helped him create his cube. Jolteon was okay with this one. At least he wasn't harming people as much as he used to. So for the moment, he put the diary away and went through the years with this new phase his partner was in, satisfied at the relatively lively life they were living.

Then a girl named White stepped in and his diary basically went to rot along with Scarlet's attitude. There had been just so much to record and it made the lightning pokemon shred some pages in frustration and annoyance. At first, things were normal. Scarlet got greedy, tried to capture Scolipede, ran into an airhead etc. But what Jolteon just couldn't put his paw on was why he had stopped Scarlet from shooting the unconscious trainer. Of course, it had to do with a vague sense of familiarity and the fact that she had helped them in her own...unique...way to avoid the Scolipede's wrath. But there was something else the pokemon had felt when he gazed upon her snow-white hair.

Change.

That was it. That was what him and Scarlet had gradually started going through since they began their mission with this girl. The plan had been simple enough. Follow her through Unova and train her into a strong trainer in the course of nine months. And with her strong attitude, determination and a pinch of supernatural help, they had gone this far in just a quarter of that time-period. However, Jolteon had never anticipated playing heroes and bad guys with the insane members of Team Plasma and also running into White's weird pokemon and human friends. All that made some impact on the duo and Jolteon was slowly getting more and more conflicted in tune to Scarlet's changing emotions. His master had gone from Black-white to snarky to for now, grey. Right in the middle. But there was one big oversight that the duo had never dreamt of committing. And that oversight was slowly taking Scarlet over the edge of insanity (or had it done that already?). It was probably the number one law of manipulation that Scarlet had broken.

Never fall in love with your pawn. E-V-E-R!

Because if you do, in Killa's exact words, you are screwed. Big time.

Now that Jolteon thought about it, how could a trained hunter like Scarlet fail in that aspect. Several hotter, older and more matured girls had literally thrown themselves at him and he had rejected each advance with as much coldness as he could muster. So why? Why did he, even though he wouldn't it, fall for this snowy haired, bubble-brained and gullible albino with scary yellow eyes and a right hook that could knock a Hitmonchan straight to heaven in one hit? What was so special about innocent, little White?

...

...

Oh, that's right. White so much reminded Scarlet of a certain boy he had talked about years ago. What was his name again, John, Jake, Jade...Oh well, the lightning pokemon couldn't be bothered to remember. It was probably why she could reduce the logical, calculative and deadly hunter to a docile, love-sick, semi-friendly and overly-self-conscious teenager who practically smothered her in attention (in his own level-headed, hard-ass way, of course).

But despite his initial shock and confusion, along with the frustration that came with mentally burning the imaginary diary, Jolteon loved this Scarlet and he loved White even more for her playful influence on the boy. So that was why it had come as a shock to him that she had shortened the lifespan of their friendship. Scarlet would see Reshiram, capture it and leave White heartbroken and sad much sooner than expected (Jolteon had no idea who their employers were so don't blame him for his current assumption).

Jolteon pointed his black eyes to his now-dozing master and he let out a small sigh. This would be much harder for Scarlet since he would be the one to do the talking and Jolteon doubted that he'd ever be truly happy after leaving White. The lightning pokemon was even going to miss her pokemon. That kooky band had become family to him now and he was semi-sure that Emboar was crushing over him (insert shudder here).

_I'll just have to see how it plays out_, he remarked and lay his head down to join the teens in their slumber. _I only wish this happiness could never end._

* * *

Shopping Mall Nine, Route 9.

Aqua slumped into her love-seat and fanned herself with her hands.

"Hot," she sighed and let out a small noise as the waiter behind her draped a cold towel over her head. "Thanks. By the way, why're you dressed like that, Draco?"

Draco frowned and snapped his fingers. "Ah phooey! I thought I had you back there!"

The brunette sat up straighter. "Draco, you're the only person here who walks around with that stupid top-hat on. How wouldn't I recognise you?"

With a huff, the knight took off the hat and tossed his wavy hair about, attracting the attention of various female shoppers and waitresses. "Guess I don't need this anymore then."

"You still haven't answered my question," Aqua said and wiped her face as Draco dropped a wine bottle on to her table.

"Since I'm in on this retrieval, I felt it necessary to be as close to Opelucid as possible." His head hung low however and anime tears streamed down his face. "Unfortunately, they wouldn't let me work in the high-end restaurants in the city cos I was attracting too much attention. So here I am, waiting on humans like a slave. At least I get to wear this groovy waistcoat~!"

"Why does that excite you...?" the brunette deadpanned before throwing the towel at a random stranger who immediately got on his knees and, with teary eyes, thanked Arceus for the celebrity's godly sweat.

"So how was your little date with those two?" Draco asked as he proceeded to uncork the bottle and pour for her.

Aqua fiddled with the glass and smiled. "Scarlet is sexy. White is daft. Jolteon suspects me and that makes me laugh." She took a sip of her wine and scowled. "I wanted Pinot Noir."

Draco gave his closed-eye, slice of melon smile and Aqua immediately bit back her complaint. Despite the way they acted, Draco was leagues ahead of her in strength. He just never took himself seriously but that didn't stop him from giving his "Don't push your luck" smile whenever people started taking him for granted.

"Anyway, she's challenging Drayden tomorrow and I said I'd watch. Just to assess the old man's dragons and see if their possible threats."

"Good job. I also heard you battled White in the park and nearly levelled it in the process," Draco commented and gave a mocking glance. "I could stake my life on the assumption that you went more than 50% with her in seriousness."

Aqua folded her arms and pouted at her darker colleague. "More like 61% but I couldn't help it. Her brother's Beartic is strong."

"Just so long as you didn't completely lose it and summon your other pokemon."

The brunette smiled to herself before putting up a serious expression. "Scarlet's sick."

"I know," Draco replied with his ever present smile.

"Are you that scared of him?" Aqua asked and the man kept mute, opting to clear the table instead. "His gloves are destroyed, making him less of a threat too. You didn't have to activate G-factor already."

"Aqua-chan. You're underestimating people again," the knight sang and he scanned the bottle's label. "Oh wow, this isn't Pinot Noir. Bert isn't gonna live this down."

"Bert?"

Draco thumbed the waiter across the table. With his model build, cool demeanour, round permed hair and confident swagger, he looked each and every inch like your average working-class bully.

"He's been picking on me since I got here." Draco set the bottle down on the tray and lifted it before giving Aqua a casual smirk. "I tried ignoring him but he's quite persistent. Think he's jealous of me?"

Who wouldn't feel envious of Draco's exotic colour and wavy locks?

"Whatever," Aqua huffed and stood up. "It's not my problem if you've got a few working hazards since I've gotta get back to practising with my band."

"About time you did," her partner remarked and lowered his head. "Scarlet's strength lies in his ability to think logically. Mess that up and he's done for. Then taking the innocent girl will be a piece of cake. Plus, if all else fails, we still have our secret weapon."

The brunette nodded before waving at him and heading for the exit. Before she reached the stairs, she heard a sudden crash and spun around to see Draco face-first on the floor and in a growing pool of Pinot Noir too. With the whistling Bert standing so close beside him looking like he'd just passed by, it didn't take a second to piece together what happened. With a laugh, the knight got up, wiped his face and smiled at Bert before clearing the broken pieces of the wine bottle and glass.

As he left to go get a mop, Aqua noticed the way his smile twitched ever so slightly and she suddenly remembered something.

_When was the last time Draco had ever had a proper meal?_

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Sorry for the long preamble. Just wanted to do a short chapter on a field day with Aqua. White's gym battle is coming up next and after that is-

Ghetsis: Hello everybody.

Scarlet *in a whisper*: How'd he get there?

Burgh *also whispering*: I have no idea. He suddenly hijacked the audio room.

Ghetsis: Considering the fact that I've only ever talked once in this corner, I feel it is my right to bring you a current update. First of all, I would like to thank our prestigious author and producer, Slybill, for taking the time to create a photo of me. To those who wish to see my face, please don't hesitate to check out his DeviantArt account.

Slybill: How did he find that picture?!

Ghetsis: Also, there seems to be a poll on his fanfic account pertaining to a certain showdown in the final volume. I strongly suggest you cast your vote as it is quite necessary for progress. Lastly, A Simple Pokemon Movie is still in the works as I have persuaded our author to continue updating its pages. I assure you that he has not forgotten all about it.

Slybill: Just remembered today, dickhead.

Ghetsis: As for its release, expect it sometime in October. Have a nice day and I wish you a heartfelt apology in advance for what I will do in the later chapters.

Slybill: Now that's what I call "lying through your fangs". Anyway, he's right. The movie's coming so don't worry. And I'm glad to see you again, Juliette Casterwill (your old ID name was so freaking long!).


	48. Happiest People Alive!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE WE WOULD'VE SEEN SOME MORE BLOOD BY NOW!

* * *

Opelucid City, Unova Region.

_**7:00 AM.**_

White got off the bed and basked in the soft morning rays that streamed through the bedroom windows.

"It's time."

_**7:20 AM.**_

Scarlet's head still banged. In fact, it was probably worse than before but he braved it and staggered over to the bathroom before splashing water on his face. Looking at the mirror, he did his best to come up with a poker face but failed horribly. Sighing, he grabbed a bottle of painkillers he had bought the other day. He was gonna need them because this was one battle he'd cross hell to watch.

"Looks like it's time."

_**7:25 AM.**_

Jolteon yawned and watched White getting her hair up in her usual long pigtails, a difficult task when your fingers are badly shaken. With a small bark, he ran up to her bag and dug his head in it before pulling out her hat in between his jaws. Skittering back to her, he gently nudged her leg and got her attention. Looking down, she took some seconds to stare before realising what he was trying to imply.

"Yeah, maybe I'll leave it down today." Crouching down a little, she ruffled his fur before taking the hat and cramming it over her shock-white crown of hair. Smiling at her reflection, she picked Jolteon and went for the door. "Hey Scarly, Me and Jolteon are heading down for breakfast. If your headache's still there, stay back and rest."

"One, the proper syntax is 'Jolteon and I'," the ravenette called out from the bathroom. "Two, I'm fine. But go on without me, I'll catch up soon."

"Got it," she replied and closed the door. As she strolled down the stairs, Jolteon sensed that semi-rapid beating in her chest and shivered slightly at the reason.

_White's excited alright_, he remarked inwardly. _Nervous too. But who wouldn't be? After all, it's time._

_**7:44 AM.**_

Aqua rushed into the hotel with a flustered look on her face.

"Sorry!" she blurted and clasped her hands together before bowing. "Practice took us a long way into the night so I overslept. I'm not late right?"

White shook her head so fast, Jolteon thought it would snap right off her neck. "N-no, Aqua! The gym battle starts at 8."

Sighing in relief, the brunette slumped against White on the seat and spent some time catching her breath. She often slept way into the afternoon and rarely hurried at all unless it was a concert and as such this was a feat for even her.

"16 more minutes to go," she remarked and looked around the lobby. "Where's Scarlet?"

"He said he'd catch up," White replied and looked to the stairs. "But I also told him he shouldn't if his headache persists."

The brunette arched an eyebrow before shrugging and resting her head on the table. "No fair. It would've been fun pestering him while the battle's going on."

White simply laughed and squeezed Jolteon tighter. In truth, she badly wanted Scarlet to watch all his efforts and commitment come to the fore but upon reasoning, decided that it was for his own benefit. After all, she'd seen the pained look on his face when she watched him sleep the last night. Making him have to watch her, no doubt, rowdy battle in the state he was in would definitely muddle up her conscience.

Aqua observed the thoughtful girl and smiled wryly to herself. So this was how deep those two were becoming now. Friday was definitely going to be fun. "Come on, White. We should start heading for the gym."

Nodding, White let Aqua take her free hand and lead her out the hotel. As they walked down the kerb to the big gym (an oddly-noticeable sight as two dragon heads projected from its roof) in the distance, the brunette flashed White her bright smile and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry about Scarlet. He doesn't look like the kind of guy who'd let a headache stop him."

"Okay," she replied and stopped in her tracks as they came face to face with the steel doors that welcomed trainers to Unova's toughest gym challenge yet.

"It's time babe," Aqua remarked and on cue, the doors slid open noisily. "Win this for us, okay?"

White stood in silence before steeling herself and putting on her battle smirk. "Right!"

_**8:00 AM.**_

"Welcome, White."

Drayden checked the clock and stroked his beard. "I see you're on time too. Not very much like you but a good thing nonetheless."

White stood at the other end of the field taking short breaths as her only answer. One could see the anxiety radiating off her and Jolteon hoped that she'd at the least be able to stay focused enough to order her pokemon. Once again, where was that idiot Scarlet when you needed him?!

"You're nervous," Drayden speculated upon White's silence. "Try to dispel it. If fear taints your heart then you'll no doubt lose this match."

Nodding stiffly, White took the customary bow. "It's an honour to challenge you for your badge, Drayden. Please bear with me on this battle."

"Likewise," the gym leader replied and the arena lights dimmed considerably until only one lone ray shone over the battlefield. From the deep dents, maks and slashes it had suffered, White knew that this was one battle she was going to remember for the rest of her life. "As the mayor of Opelucid, I've given everything to developing the city. As a Trainer, I've simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I'm searching for now is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future. Black gave me a glimpse and Iris showed me the path. Perhaps you can light the way and show me that future the way they did."

"I'll do my best," the girl replied and looked to the bleachers. She barely made out Aqua waving and Jolteon staring. For unknown reasons, they were sitting quite far apart but White wasn't going to let that distract her now. Neither was she going to let herself feel down because Scarlet wasn't there too.

"This shall be a three-on-three battle between Challenger White and Mayor Drayden for the aim of obtaining the Legend Badge!"

As the referee droned out the rules, most of which the trainers had already crammed from experience, White felt her pokeballs vibrate. A good sign since it meant they were ready to give it their all. By the way, White couldn't afford to lose this match because Drayden would be having an important infrastructural project that would take him the next few months to complete after this. By the time he would be back, the Unova League would definitely be over and White would have to spend the next year waiting for it to recommence. Even she didn't want to miss out on the excitement and wait that long. She didn't want to let her friends down either.

"Are you ready?" the referee asked and arched an eyebrow at her silence. She was obviously too absorbed in her thoughts to here him. "Challenger White from Nuvema Town!"

"Yes!" she piped up and looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm ready." _Am I really? Brother almost lost to him when he battled and he was way stronger than me! Darn it! I can't be thinking about this now...but what if I lose? No! I've trained hard for this. Drayden's just a gym leader. Toughest one, yes, but a normal gym leader all the same! I'll win this! I'll definitely win this-_

"Come, Flygon!"

"Flygon?!" White and Aqua screeched in surprise, earning a stare from the mayor.

"You didn't know? I recently got this new addition and I felt it necessary for him to get some exercise," he elaborated.

Drayden had just ruined her plan to use Emboar first and Sandy shared the same type with the Mystic Pokemon so that only meant that Teddy would be a good match up. But she needed him at 150% vitality to take down Haxorus and besides, what if Flygon knew a fire move. Wow, she had never thought this much in a while and it made her head hurt. Suddenly, she didn't feel so awesome anymore and with a flick of her wrist, Teddy was sent to the field.

_Looks like I'll just have to wing it! Thank Arceus Scarly won't be here to see this or else he'd scream his head off._

The referee eyed the pokemon on both sides of the field before stepping back and raising his arms high.

"Let the battle begin!"

_**8:10** **AM.**_

It was probably just his mind making excuses but Scarlet sure as hell felt that fate was desperately trying to keep him from reaching the door. The pain in his head almost drove him insane no matter how many painkillers he swallowed. He stopped counting the multiple doors that had suddenly appeared before him since his vision suddenly doubled, blurring and multiplying every single thing in sight. Like trying to watch 3D movies without the red and blue glasses.

"If I had the gloves and a psychic pokemon," he groaned and reached for the swirling door on the left only to find himself hitting the wall...again. "I wouldn't be getting stupid hallucinations."

The world spun as if to mock him and he grabbed his head to keep himself steady. It was so bad, he almost thought he had swirl patterns in his eyes (he did but was just too dizzy to notice them). What time was it anyway? Had White left for her match? Had it started? Or was it already over with her jumping around with the gym badge much to Drayden's joy and slight disdain? Or wait, what made him sure that she would win? What if she was actually feeling scared at the moment and wasn't making logical decisions on her move choices?

"Why the hell am I asking myself these stupid questions?!" he screamed and, with much difficulty, got to his feet. He threw a defiant smirk at the spinning room and grabbed his jacket before stumbling out the room and towards the stairs. Now a normal human being would strongly advise against crossing the staircase in a dizzy state but we all know by now that in this particular world of pokemon, not all human beings are exactly normal. And that was how Scarlet found himself tumbling down the carpeted steps with an ironical rendition of Jack and Jill playing through his head. Gratefully slamming back-first against cold floor, Scarlet took some deep breaths before getting to his feet again.

"What the hell're you guys looking at?" he growled to the bystanders in the lobby. "This ain't the first time someone's rolled down the stairs anyway." And that was the truth. With a huff, he ignored the twisted Jirachi dancing round his head and ran through the doors. Okay, more like bumped into the walls beside the doors but nonetheless he picked himself up and left, too dazed to tend to his shattered dignity. Unfortunately, the spinning seemed worse outdoors and it was a miracle that Scarlet hadn't gotten run over by a truck yet. Slumping against a tree, he grasped his hair before shaking his head rapidly, hoping that if he shook hard enough, the pain, spinning and hallucinations would fly out.

"Of course it won't!" he screamed comically and banged his head against the hard bark, cursing with each hit.

"Only **BANG** airheads** BANG** do** BANG** that! **BANG** Damn** BANG** it! Why the fuck am I doing this?! I **BANG** should** BANG** stop **BANG** or **BANG** else **BANG** I'm **BANG** gonna** BANG CRACK!**"

"Mommy! Mommy!" a child cried and pointed to Scarlet while tugging on the hem of his mother's skirt. "Another one! Another weird guy is banging his head against the tree!"

"Hush Tommy!" she whispered sharply and steered him out of the park. "One more deranged person is the last thing I need today."

Luckily, Scarlet was too absorbed in his self-punishment to notice them. By now he was very sure he had fractured his skull but that somehow stopped the spinning and instead, drenched the world in red. It should have been the blood pouring into his eyes but Scarlet thought otherwise and with a ragged sigh, slid down to the grassy ground.

"I think I'm losing it," he mumbled and smiled at the white clouds looking back at him. "The world's so pretty in red. Say...what was I running for again?" And with a comical expression, he passed out.

_**8:30 AM**_

Flygon knew Fire Blast. Talk about thinking ahead.

"Teddy! Hold on just a little bit longer!" White cried as her pokemon reeled from the ferocious onslaught of fire.

"As an experienced trainer, you didn't think I would have expert knowledge on handling a dragon pokemon's weaknesses, did you, White?" Drayden remarked and pointed at Teddy. "Keep up the flames, Flygon. Show them just how hard the league can be!"

Flygon chirped before opening his mouth and letting loose another cross-shaped blast.

"Surf!" White ordered and Teddy doused the fire with his attack before charging towards the Mystic Pokemon. "Superpower!"

"Fly!" Drayden countered. Flygon lifted off in time to avoid Teddy's grasp and flew in circles round the pokemon before dropping down on him with all the might he could muster. Reeling, Teddy fell on his knees and White drew a sharp breath. Her trump card was weakening and if she didn't do something soon, her chances of winning would go down like a castle of cards.

"Return!" she ordered and pointed a pokeball out to her panting pokemon. Teddy groaned but let himself be enveloped in the red beam before zapping back into the red and white orb.

"Hm. Good choice," Drayden commented and folded his muscled arms. "I'm willing to see who you will bring out next."

"That was close," Aqua sighed, holding her chest in relief. "Anymore and I'd died from anxiety." Dragon Knights don't feel anxiety but it was nice to pretend to feel it once in a while. "Keep going White! You can do it!"

"Pardon my digression but what happened to that other friend of yours?" the man asked and White looked to the darkened passageway that led to the door.

"I guess he's not coming...since he's sick and all," she sighed and tightened her grip on her pokeball. He hadn't watched her in Icirrus and he didn't look like he was going to cheer her on in her final gym match either. But she couldn't blame him. He was sick after all. But even then, he had said he would come no matter what and it had made her feel quite warm on the inside to know that Scarlet cared enough to damn sickness and watch. But he wasn't coming...and that somehow made everything seem pointless. Wait! What was she thinking?! She couldn't just throw in the towel just like that! Sure Scarlet was partially her reason for doing all this but she had her own pokemon's interest in mind too!

"Go Krokorok!" she cried and her Desert Croc took to the arena and looked up defiantly at the Flygon dancing in the air. "Stone Edge!"

Krokorok nodded and leapt into the air before forming her stony projectiles and launching them with bullet-like speed at her opponent.

"Dodge and go in for a Dragon Tail!"

In a beautiful display of flying prowess, the Mystic Pokemon flew towards the barrage and avoided each bullet with speed high enough to match a Serperior's.

. Tail glowing white, he approached his opponent down below before taking a mighty swing.

"Crunch!" White countered and Sandy fortunately jumped over the blow before latching her fangs onto Flgyon's tail, eliciting a sharp cry from the green pokemon. "Don't let go until we see an opening!"

Her pokemon snarled in agreement and held on tightly as Flygon took to the air again with the intention of shaking his opponent off. This soon proved to be quite difficult as Sandy, eager to please White and show Emboar up again, stuck fast no matter how many twists and sharp turns Flygon took.

"Quite the tenacious pokemon you have," Drayden muttered and stretched his arm out to Flygon. "But does she have the strength to match! Iron Tail!"

Flygon's tail suddenly developed a metallic flavour and Sandy grimaced at the snarky smile he flashed her before dive-bombing towards the ground, full speed ahead.

"If he slams Sandy down at that speed, she's done for," Aqua remarked and crossed her legs. "Let's see how White will change the situation."

"Right according to plan! Foul Play!" the smiling trainer ordered with a snap of her fingers. Like the dark-type that she was, Sandy took that split-second chance to use Flygon's power against himself, twisting sharply in the air and making him lose his balance. Shrieking both pokemon plummeted and Sandy completed her attack by biting harder on Flygon's tail and slamming him on his back against the approaching floor, causing dust debris to fly around the arena.

"An attack that turns the target's power against it," Aqua muttered and smirked coyly.

"That was quite the move you used," Drayden said and stroked his beard again. "I wouldn't be surprised if that severely weakened Flygon."

True to his words, they heard a groan from the passing dust cloud and Jolteon marvelled at the large dent they had inflicted on the beaten floor. Sandy jumped out and landed next to White before folding her lean arms and shouting something out to the groaning Flygon underneath. A big fat tick mark appeared over his green head and it didn't take much to know that Sandy had started her usual habits again.

"We've got a chance, Sandy," White cheered and patted her scaly muzzle. "Keep going and we just might win this!"

Her pokemon pumped a fist before turning back to Flygon who had already hovered back to his own end of the field. Things were going easy enough but somewhere deep down, Aqua knew that the Spartan Mayor was up to something. A seasoned gym leader wouldn't use a new pokemon right off the bat unless he was either extremely confident or very calculative, two traits that Drayden possessed in excess.

"Let's go, Sandy! Stone Edge once more!" White ordered and Sandy sent her stones towards the weakened Flygon. Drayden did nothing at first and Flygon took some attacks to the chest before gritting his fangs and holding steadfast.

"Again!" White cried. _We can't let him unleash whatever he's planning._

Flygon took more attacks but still held strong.

"Again!"

The Mystic Pokemon sank to one knee but kept up his proud and defiant glare that seemed to unnerve even Sandy.

"Foul Play!"

Sandy darted towards her opponent and unleashed a series of blows and slashes on Flygon's bulk.

"Faster!" White called. Sandy's arms reduced to blurs that sent Flygon's head left and right with each blow. "Harder!" Jolteon could hear the sounds of fist bashing jaw as Sandy increased the ferocity of her attack. "Go! Go! Go!" The beating echoed throughout the arena until Sandy jumped back with a tired growl. Before her was her badly bruised opponent, still standing, still staring and still smiling.

"I don't get it," White stuttered lowly. "How? Why isn't he down yet…after all those hits too…?"

Drayden gave her a solemn look before making his reply. "I used this chance to study you, White. You are scared. Afraid of the consequences that will surely come with losing this match and as such, you have fought with every bit of determination you could muster. But it is not enough."

Flygon raised his battered head and shook off the dizziness before hunching low and beating his wings to form a low rhythm.

"But!" he barked and Flygon's pupils disappeared, leaving only his corneas visible. "That fear of losing is holding you back and limiting you. Also, that last attack just now was an act of desperation on your part, doing all in your power to take down just one of my pokemon. Determination is good. But too much of it and desperation will occur. That is why your attacks have not broken down Flygon. And that is why you shall realise the consequences of such foolish attacks."

A reddish aura was wafting dangerously from his pokemon and Aqua narrowed her eyes.

"So that's what he was gunning for," she whispered and grit her fangs. "No wonder."

"Is that-?" White began.

"Outrage!" Drayden ordered firmly and like a cannon, Flygon disappeared in a fast blur, leaving dust and smoke in his haphazard wake.

"Dig!" the trainer cried. Quick as a flash, her pokemon had dove into the ground and was busily burrowing her way away her maddened opponent.

"Hiding won't do you any good," he shot back and Flygon dove into the hole Sandy had made. Immediately after, the ground started to tremble violently and Aqua only had to count to the three before the floor forcefully erupted in fire and energy. Sandy flew out of the hole and slammed into the ceiling before falling back down hard against the floor before White. Flygon also flew out and pointed his bloodshot gaze towards White before giving a rumbling roar that sent jitters down her spine.

"A seasoned trainer such as me must be able to raise any dragon, new or old, into the fearsome creatures they are revered as" Drayden challenged and spread his arms wide. "Come at us if you dare, White! This is just the beginning!"

"True that," Aqua said and sighed. Drayden was certainly a tough one. White didn't look like she had that much of a chance to begin with. If Teddy could be taken out by his relatively new Flygon then just how hard was Haxorus going to be?

"Darn it," White muttered and steeled herself as Sandy slowly rose. "You can still fight, right?"

Her Desert Croc wobbled for a bit before giving her a thumbs-up and a look that told her not to worry. Besides, if she held on long enough, Sandy might just be able to fell Flygon during the confusion that followed after.

"Go!" Drayden instructed and his pokemon shrieked again before darting towards the Krokorok.

"Foul Play!" White snapped. Eyes glinting, Sandy raised her arms and began to mimic Flygon's movements in the hopes of getting a chance for a reversal. However, the enraged pokemon left no openings whatsoever and in no time, Sandy found herself tiring with each blocked strike. As a result, her movements slowed down dramatically and before she knew it, Flygon's tail whizzed through the air before landing into her cheek and sending her towards the wall.

"Oh my," Aqua remarked. Sandy had slammed into the wall next to her and from her angle, the pokemon looked completely immobilised with pain. "Doesn't look like she'll last long."

"Sandy!" White cried, very worried for her pokemon's safety. Leaving her position in the challenger's box, she rushed over to her unmoving pokemon and gasped at the large cut she had sustained. "You need rest. Please return."

Unfortunately, Sandy's eyes snapped open and she got back to her feet before glaring angrily at Flygon and shaking her head at the pokeball White had held out.

"Strange, that attack should have been a critical hit," Drayden muttered. "Your pokemon is very persistent and her attitude is admirable. However, I doubt she'll last the next round."

White knew that. But Sandy vehemently denied returning and instead wiped her cheek defiantly. That attack would leave a nasty scar when the injury healed and Sandy was determined to make Flygon pay. Immediately after she came to that resolve, her glare intensified and everyone could feel the raw malice emanating from her tan skin as white wisps of steam-like energy.

"What is that?" the baffled trainer mumbled and flipped her pokedex open.

"Anger Point, Sandy's Hidden Ability. Anger Point maximizes the Attack stat of Pokémon with this Ability when they are hit by a critical hit," it elaborated and Sandy hunched low and bared her teeth in a blood-curdling snarl.

"In that state, she's almost mimicking Outrage. Her Foul Play and Crunch attack might actually get powered up," Aqua stated to herself.

"Interesting. Let's see just how far you go with that!" And with that, Flygon was hurling himself towards Sandy with enough force to flip a car.

"Foul Play!" Sandy waited for Flygon to get close enough before she leapt into the air and right over the Ground/Dragon type. Time slowed for the two and Flygon looked back in time to see Sandy's tail coming down on his back. The Mystic Pokemon dodged and skidded to a halt as his opponent's tail hit the ground and caused it to rattle violently, almost throwing the referee and White off their feet (Drayden stood firm. He's just that badass). Before Flygon could lift off again, Sandy was already under him and with a cry, sent her fist up his chin, uppercutting him into the ceiling. Not stopping there, she followed after her target and bit down on his neck before throwing him down and rolling into a ball. With a roar, she dropped like a rock and crashed into his gut, sending another dust cloud around the arena.

"Amazing," Aqua cooed and Jolteon caught just the slightest bit of insanity in her voice. "This is just the first round and it's already this intense…"

White grabbed her hat to keep it from flying off in the ensuing wind and the referee peered into the smoke before raising his arms to both White and Drayden.

"Flygon and Krokorok are unable to battle. This round is a draw."

"EH?" White and Aqua screeched in unison again and looked to the smoke. Flygon had definitely fainted from the onslaught but Sandy's reasons for fainting were soon made clear by her ragged breathing and exhaustion. She had simply tired herself out and the injuries were finally getting the best of her.

"Thank you, Sandy," White sighed and withdrew her pokemon before counting her losses. Flygon had been taken down but at the cost of two pokemon, one fainted and the other severely weakened. Drayden however, still had two fresh ones coming and White doubted that Emboar would be enough to handle them.

"That was interesting," the gym leader commented and withdrew his own pokemon. "But I'm still not convinced that you have what it takes to defeat us."

White couldn't even reply. Her body was stiffening from the hesitation, uncertainty and split-second questions piling up in her mind. What the heck was that? If Flygon was that hard then the other two were downright MONSTERS and the girl had had her fair share of those already. Oh no, she was panicking! _Deep breath, White. Deep breath. Sure this is your last badge and you'll let everyone down if you lose but no pressure. It's all good. Think happy thoughts like you always do. Like how Scarlet will be probably so stunned at seeing the battle that he'll hug you and give you a present for all your hard –WAIT HE'S SICK SO HE CAN'T EVEN MAKE IT TO THE BATTLE TO WATCH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

"Shall we continue?" Drayden asked and White thought of saying no there and then. But she couldn't. She had to fight. She had to continue even if the bad ending looked inevitable. "Come out, Druddigon!"

His large, red-faced pokemon jumped out onto the arena and let loose his savage battle cry that made even Jolteon wince.

"Emboar! I'm counting on you!" she yelled and let out her own equally-large pokemon. Both opponents stared each other down while the referee looked from one side to the other. Deciding that they were sufficiently ready, he raised his arms.

"Let the second round begin!"

_**9:05 AM. **_

Scarlet slowly came to and looked hazily round his surroundings. He was lying in front of a tree with no idea how he got there and why did he feel so light-headed?

"What was I supposed to be doing again...?" he asked himself and stared up at the clouds. They were white. So, so white. WHITE?! "Damn it!" he cried and stumbled to his feet before wincing as that sharp pain returned to his head. "Damn you, brain. It's just to get to a gym match...what's so wrong in that?!"

Suddenly, his heart started to pound heavily and he looked to the broken X-transceiver on his wrist. 9:05. Late. Very very late.

"Shit," he muttered and began to stagger out of the park. He was probably hallucinating again but he had a feeling that White wasn't doing so good against Drayden. What if she was panicking at this very moment? What if she started to feel uncertain of herself? Or...what if she was worrying...about him? Knowing that ditz well enough, she'd most likely not be functioning properly if she had too much on her mind and that made Scarlet feel oddly guilty. He had to be there. But as one could see, this headache and general dizziness was making that next to impossible (amazing how a skilled hunter of prodigious smarts can be reduced to a dishevelled mess by sickness).

After a full five minutes of stumbling, Scarlet collapsed beside a statue of Mayor Drayden with his Haxorus and he ran a shaky hand through his messy hair.

"I give up. I can't go three steps without stumbling and everything seems so twisty. Maybe I should've listened to White and stayed behind. It's not like she'd be angry or sad or anything...right?"

That question was meant to be clearly rhetorical but imagine his surprise when he heard a voice reply from the statue.

"Maybe she needs ya more than ya think, brat."

Bearing in mind that he wasn't in his right mental state thanks to you-know-what, Scarlet looked around cautiously before shrugging after seeing no one.

"I really am losing it," he sighed.

"You lost it when you fell for the airhead, damned brat!"

Scarlet jumped. Yes, the cool, level-headed teenager jumped. "Who? Huh? Why?"

No doubt about it. The voice was real and it was coming from Drayden's statue...though it was to gangster too match.

"Quit looking at me like that, red! Don't ya have somewhere to be, huh?"

"Why's a statue talking to me? And what makes you think I l-l-like White?!"

A sigh emanated from the statue and almost thought it was rolling its eyes in exasperation. "It's that obvious, punk. Why else would you come all the way here even though you're sick in the head? And yes, this statue is talking to you and if you ever see a guy with the name LP, tell him he's awesome."

Scarlet tilted his head. "LP? Who's that?"

The statue sobbed before yelling in pain and muttering stuff along the lines of "Why the fuck did you hit me, Gliscor? It's not my fault! Who wouldn't cry if their rival knew their-"

"Excuse me, Mr Statue," the puzzled ravenette piped up. The headache had intensified again and he was starting to feel delirious. "How do get back to the hotel?"

"So you're just gonna leave your babe to the Santa Claus with the muscles?! That's cruel, fucker!"

"But what should I do?" Scarlet snapped back and swayed before holding his mouth. He was so going to throw up. "I'm too sick to withstand a loud gym battle and I can't even reach the gym in the first place. And although I keep getting bad vibes, I have some hope that White'll do fine."

"Those vibes of yours are really accurate. You should trust 'em more."

The ravenette took a second to register the comment before his eyes widened in realisation. "You mean she's...?"

"Not doing too good, man. Looks to me like she's scared or worried. With the rate at which she's going, old man Drayden'll be having Emboar chops for lunch and maybe Beartic ribs for dinner."

Sighing, Scarlet grabbed his banging head before groaning loudly to himself. "What should I do..."

The statue stayed silent for a while before clearing its throat. "A swell guy with a pompadour once said, 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

"That was Dr Seuss and it has nothing to do with the situation at hand," Scarlet butted in and earned a growl from the statue.

"As I was saying...It's like a Zweilous theory. The two heads don't get along much but cut one off and the other's as good as dead. Also, they work best when doing things together. They're always there for each other whether their sick or not. See my point?"

That...actually made sense in a wacky sense.

"Look kid. I know what it's like to love someone and not be there for 'em. They won't hate you...but they won't like you that much either. This White of yours is a strong kid but she needs to be sure of your health before she can actually concentrate. Plus, she gets a hell of a lot stronger when you're watching her."

That...was also true now that Scarlet had looked at it. He'd never seen White lose a gym battle or get nervous and panic. She almost always took everything in her ditzy stride and trampled over her opponents with that goofy smile on her face and that always made Scarlet slightly fuzzy on the inside. That's why it was his job as her coach and friend to do the panicking and worrying for her.

Then he understood just what Spooky White (another new side) had been implying on that eerie night that he'd seen her eyes bleed. She needed someone to carry all the emotional tension for her so she could remain the blissful, innocent airhead that she was.

"Yes." Scarlet rose to his feet and stared ahead of him. "I'll do it! I'll take it all!"

"...Don't know what the hell that meant...but I'm sure you know what ya need to do."

"Yes!" the hunter replied...and bashed his head so hard against the statue, the man behind it vibrated. With blood pouring down his head, Scarlet suddenly found his headache clearing and he gave a curt bow at the statue. "Thanks for the advice. It was honestly crappy but I got the message. And I'll try and tell this LP guy what you said."

"Hmph. Whatever. Gym's down that road. Hope ya make it in one piece."

"Thanks!" Scarlet called and turned before remembering something. "Hey, how'd you know about me and White anyway?"

Silence.

The ravenette blinked before shrugging. Perhaps the statue had gone back to normal or his brain had finally rebooted but either way, he was grateful. As he dashed down the now-clear road, he didn't notice the twelve-inch long pompadour poking out from the statue's back.

"That was too close," LP huffed and scowled at Gliscor's stare. "The fuck you looking at?"

His Fang Scorp partner proceeded to say a few things with some wild gestures and LP simply watched before getting the message.

"Don't get me wrong, buddy. I don't like Scarlet...just wanted to see how stupid he looked when lovestruck. Yeah, that's it! I mean, who would've thought a dickless punk like him would get a girl!" he laughed shakily before rubbing the back of his neck and looking to Scarlet's form in the distance. "Hunters gotta look out for each other once in a bloody while."

_**10:00 AM**_

"Beartic is unable to battle! As such, this round goes to Haxorus!"

Quick Recap. Emboar fought Druddigon. Druddigon used Dragon Tail. Emboar was automatically switched out for Teddy and though the pokemon was well enough to beat Druddigon to a pulp, the Cave Pokemon had landed one last Superpower against the ice-type pokemon and as such, Teddy barely had it in him for Drayden's mega-monster, Haxorus. Long story short, White lost her trump card and Haxorus knew Earthquake. If White could say one thing, it would've been "Fuck My Life" but she was too innocent for that so she said the next best thing.

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Well, looks like she's lost this one," Aqua said to herself and sighed. "And she had so much potential too."

"The last round is here and I'm still not impressed," Drayden remarked and his Haxorus crossed its stubby arms. "You're still not matured enough to challenge the league."

_He's right...I'm not..._

"Perhaps you should go back and get some more training done, else you'll never match up to your brother."

_Yeah...I guess..._

"So you wish to forfeit your match?" the referee asked. This wasn't the first time he had asked that question. In fact, many a challenger forfeited after the first round. White had been holding her own for the time being but against Drayden's Haxorus, luck can only take you so far.

Jolteon's ears drooped and he sighed to himself sadly. If only Scarlet had been here, he mulled. I feel like the battle would definitely have gone differently.

White looked to her huffing Emboar. In her state, one Earthquake was all it took to finish her off and White didn't want her pokemon going into a lost battle.

"Miss White?" the referee pressed. "Your decision please. And bear in mind that you may not get a chance to participate in this year's league conference. "

"I understand," she said slowly and gripped the hem of her baggy shirt. Her lips parted and Jolteon whined. "I-"

"HEY DRAYDEN!"

Jolteon's ears shot up. He knew that voice anywhere.

Aqua's face froze. How did he-?

The referee looked up. Who let this kid in here?

Drayden's yellow eyes narrowed. "So he decides to show himself."

White slowly looked to the bleachers and her mouth hung open. Standing on the chair with one foot on the rail that separated the battlefield from the spectators, the familiar ravenette's blood-drenched face looked down on them with his signature smirk on. Hopping off the rail, he landed on the heavily dented floor and began walking towards the challenger's box.

"Uh, excuse me!" the referee exclaimed and raised a hand. "Only the challenger is allowed in here-"

"Listen buddy," Scarlet cut-in, grabbing his collar and pulling him close. "I ran through walls, tumbled down stairs and rammed my head against a talking statue. You can't begin to imagine how badly I hurt my pride and how pissed off I am right now so please, please, a million times please, don't make this harder than it already is."

Who could say no to a bloodied smile like that?

As Scarlet walked past the shaken referee, he directed his green eyes towards Drayden and began his short speech.

"Sorry for my...dishevelled...appearance. It's hard crossing the park when everything is spinning. So, first things first, I can see that Haxorus is out so that means you both are down to your last pokemon and from the looks of it, you have the advantage. You really are the Spartan Mayor, aren't you? Well, all that's about to change." He stopped at White's feet and grabbed her shoulders before standing behind her. "Remember how I said White's not a very mature trainer? Well yeah, I was right. She isn't. But for people like her, they don't need stuff like maturity and common sense. Rather, it limits their potential for success. Answer this, Drayden. Were Iris and Black what you could call mature?"

The man didn't answer. But he knew that Scarlet was right.

"This battle will continue," Scarlet stated solemnly.

"B-But-!" the referee blurted.

"You heard him," Drayden interjected and rolled up his sleeves, "This battle shall continue. I'd like to see how far this boy's smart mouth will help White and for that reason, I'm willing to make an exception in the rules for today and today only."

Haxorus flourished its large tusks and Emboar slowly got to her feet.

"Scarly..." White whispered in concern at the blood dripping unto her shoulder. "You should be-"

"I said I'd be here, didn't I? And I always keep my word to the last letter." He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I'd cross hell to help you so this is nothing. I'll take on all your vile thoughts and worries. So you keep being the airhead you are and know that I'll be behind you. Every single step of the way."

The girl's heart suddenly felt a lot lighter and she exhaled quietly as all the doubt in her heart melted away. Battle White stood in its place and Jolteon barked in excitement as White's eyes took on an electric blue hue. Scarlet's did the same and Emboar rose to full height before roaring loudly. As she roared, her eyes turned red and steam billowed from her nostrils. At the same time, the fire on her chin intensified greatly and Aqua recognised the long forgotten Blaze ability that she had only ever seen on TV.

"Haxorus!" Drayden called and tightened his gloves. "We're going all out. Show us this bright future, White! Scarlet!"

The startled referee raised his hands.

"Let the third and final round, begin!"

"Go, Haxorus! Giga Impact!"

Haxorus leapt into the air before coating itself in purple light and jetting off towards Emboar.

Scarlet smiled parted his lips to give just five sacred words.

"Dragon Slaying 101. Version 2."

_Step One: If the dragon pokemon goes for a direct attack, take it head on with an even bigger amount of muscle and strike!_

"New move, Emboar! Flare Blitz!" White yelled and Emboar snorted flames before generating a blue blaze around her bulky frame. With a grunt, she blasted off and rammed into Haxorus. The force of the collision was so high, even the windows broke and the glass lights shattered. An explosion followed and Haxorus leapt out of the smoke before glaring at the red eyes staring hack at it through the black clouds.

"Earthquake!"

_Step Two: If the target knows any seriously damaging field moves, avoid them in the simplest way possible._

"Heat Crash!"

Emboar jumped high into the air again as Haxorus stamped the ground hard, sending violent tremors across the ground. While in mid-air, she coated herself in a ball of white-hot flames and dropped heavily unto her opponent.

"Strength!" Drayden countered and Haxorus caught the ball with a little difficulty before sending Emboar a good distance away. The fire/fighting type landed on her feet and grinned at her Axe Jaw opponent, the latter of which, on cue, burst into flames. "That's-"

"Burn," Aqua cooed and scraped her nails against the wooden seats. "I underestimated those humans."

Despite the flames, Haxorus shook off its pain and stared defiantly back at Emboar.

"Guillotine!" the gym leader ordered and as his pokemon's tusks elongated and became bathed in white, he couldn't help but notice how different White seemed to be now that Scarlet was with her. So this was the source of her own power.

_Step Three: A dragon pokemon's strength can double as its greatest weakness too. All you have to do is use it to your advantage._

"Charge, Emboar!" and Emboar gladly barrelled her way towards Haxorus, not minding the one-hit KO attack her opponent flashed dangerously before her.

"Do it!" Drayden ordered and with a grunt, Haxorus swung its head at Emboar...and missed horribly, earning a gasp from everyone except the challengers themselves. Emboar took that chance to get as close to Haxorus as possible and Drayden knew from the smirk on White's face that the battle was over.

_Step Four: When it comes down to it, just stick with what you know and you'll always come through._

"ARM THRUST!" White yelled and Emboar crashed her massive arms into Haxorus' chin, sending it flying upwards. But they weren't done yet! "ARM THRUST! ARM THRUST! ARM THRUST!"

_At each command, the blows increased in speed and power until Haxorus' eyes reeled._

Step Five: Finish with style. You've pretty much won anyway.

Emboar grabbed Haxorus' golden tail before twirling the dragon in the air. With a triumphant roar, she brought Haxorus down hard against the ground and put an end to the gym battle.

White tugged on her hat and Scarlet let go of her shoulders.

"And that's Dragon Slaying 101," the girl giggled at the dumbstruck Drayden.

"Version 2," Scarlet snorted, holding up two fingers. "And if you ain't cool with that, then you can suck on it."

"H-Haxorus is unable to continue!" the referee cried and raised an arm to White. "Emboar wins this round...and Challenger White wins the match!"

The arena was still. The air was tense but being the ditz she was, White broke the eventful silence.

It's over...we did it..."We won!" she screamed and slammed into Emboar's arms, laughing as the Mega Fire Pig licked her cheeks and squealed proudly. Scarlet wasn't spared as the three girls (Aqua included) rammed into his back, automatically sending him face-first into the ground and he happily protested to their laughter, licks and crushing grips. Jolteon leapt into White's arms and lapped at the tears of joy spilling across her cheeks.

"This intense feeling that floods me after a defeat... I don't know how to describe it."

The group looked up to see Drayden observing them with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Walking closer, he extended a hand to White and picked her off the floor before slowly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This old man has been forced to eat his words. You have surpassed your brother and shown me what kind of future lies in the hands of young people like you. A future where everyone can work together and be strengthened by the hearts of their loved ones," he stated and his eyes creased, probably showing that he was smiling. "That match was wonderful. I'm grateful we had a chance to meet and battle."

The referee brought a small case forward and handed it to Drayden who promptly snapped it open, revealing the last and final Unovan Badge.

"The Legend Badge," White breathed.

"Take it, it's yours now," the man nodded and her pale and shaky fingers grasped the badge before lifting it high above her head.

"I got it," she murmured. "We got it, Black! I'm strong enough now!" Putting a hand on her hip, she twirled happily and struck her victory pose. "I just got...The Legend Badge!" And her pokemon jumped into scene like they always did. In her excitement, White hugged Drayden and the man did his best to put up a formal face before deciding to loosen up for once. With a hearty laugh, he embraced the girl and felt that grandfatherly pride well up in his heart.

Aqua wrapped her arms round White and the two girls gave joyous squeals that nearly split Scarlet's eardrums. But he didn't care about his ears or the headache that had returned full force and with a vengeance. No, all that pain had dissolved away at White's laughing face and it was all he could do not to stare like an idiot.

_**11:20 AM**_

White stood at the entrance to the gym building with her back turned to the door and her amber orbs locked on one young man before her.

"You won. Guess I can't call you rookie anymore," the ravenette joked, scratching his head bashfully. "You really have changed, ditz."

"Scarly..."

Raising a hand, he formed a thumbs up and smiled widely at her. "I'm proud of you, White. I can't be any happier than this."

The girl took slow steps toward him. "Scarly..."

"I'm sure your loony brother would be smiling from up there if he saw you now. Damn...I know I said I'd cross hell, but its a lot harder to come with this stupid headache so you'd better be grateful alright?"

White's beautiful smile illuminated her features and she broke into a mad dash for him. "Scarlet!"

"I'm here, White," he replied softly and accepted the girl's joyful and teary embrace. "I'm here."

"I did it!" she wailed happily into his shirt. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Scarlet put his hands on her waist before lifting her up and twirling her round and round, not caring how OC he was acting. He was happy, White was happy and all was right with the world for now.

"Keep crying this much and I'll cry too," he laughed shakily and lowered the girl back to the ground before resting his head against her shoulder. He had reached his physical limit now and darkness was slowly beginning to cover him but he couldn't less. All he cared about now was the happy girl in his arms...and their fated parting on her birthday.

And as our hunter fell into unconsciousness' clutches, one wish shined brightly in his heart.

_If only that last moment could go on forever...I would be the happiest person alive. _

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Longest. Chapter. Ever! Damn, that was the most fun I had in a while. Well, White's gotten her last badge and everyone's looking forward to the concert. But I'll give you a little spoiler. Their separation will be tearful. SEE YA!


	49. The Thursday That Came Before The End!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE I WOULD'VE CHANGED THEIR FASHION SENSE A LONG, LONG TIME AGO!

* * *

Relic Castle, Desert Resort, Route 4. Unova.

White hummed a cheery tune as she led Scarlet and Jolteon down the stony steps that led to the lower caverns of the ruins. The day was Thursday and Scarlet had mysteriously felt well enough to follow his companion into the ancient city.

"We're lucky Drayden got us a flying pokemon," the girl chirped. "I should probably catch one one of these days."

"I wouldn't recommend flying unless you really had to," Scarlet replied, still scanning the ancient text and runes. "It'd be bad for your hair." True, no one was really a fan of the windblown effect flying had on them.

"I guess. When Reshiram used to fly us around Unova, we'd laugh at how crinkly and frizzy our hair and clothes got."

"Hm," was all her friend could reply. For now, he was more interested in their surroundings. The place looked to be about 2,000 years old. "Hey White. What's the story behind Relic Castle?"

White tapped her chin in thought. "Well...Black told me but he himself wasn't too sure so don't take what I'm about to say to heart. Apparently, this place used to be the very first centre of civilization built by one of the Twin Heroes after they destroyed their own land in a fight."

"Why were they fighting?" Scarlet asked and White shrugged.

"Can't really say. Something about pursuing either Truth or Ideals. All I know is that they once shared a powerful dragon that split in two when the heroes' beliefs conflicted with each other. As such, Reshiram and Zekrom were born."

"I can finish the rest from here, Reshiram followed the Hero of Truth while Zekrom followed the Hero of Ideals," Scarlet stated. "I read that in the book while I was researching back in Mistralton City."

"Well yeah. You're right. But after their big fight, Reshiram and Zekrom turned into their stone forms since they got really tired," the girl added and began walking again. "As such, the brothers felt that it'd be best for the world if their legendary pokemon were hidden away from humanity. That's why they buried the stones here."

The trio came down a long set of steps and found themselves in a dome-shaped cavern illuminated by a single morning ray streaming in from a large hole in the ceiling. Scarlet felt an odd wave of reverence for the Heroes for having constructed this section of the castle. Large text and paintings decorated the stony walls and ceilings and with the way the light illuminated the cavern, he couldn't help but notice how sacred this place must've been to the ancient Unovans.

"Nice place, right?" White asked and sighed as a brief sense of nostalgia flooded her mind. "The funny thing is, it looked so easy getting here but if Reshiram wasn't in me, we'd never have been able to get down here."

Scarlet tilted his head. "How does having Reshiram help?"

"Well, Black said this place was constructed in such a way that only the Hero of Truth/ Ideals could enter. It wouldn't matter if you made a map or even kept to the walls. If you're not the hero, then you'll always get lost and never find this place."

"So how come I'm here?" the boy asked. "Shouldn't I have gotten lost too?"

White turned and folded her arms. "That's why I held your hand each time we made a turn, passed through doors or rounded a corner, Scarly. If I wasn't holding you, you really would've found yourself somewhere far from me even if we crossed the same door."

"Oh." The ravenette stared at his hand before growing hot at the thought of how soft and small White's hand was. Slapping his distracted mind upside the head, he looked up to see White walking towards that single sunbeam.

"This is the spot where I swallowed the stone," she stated and made a face. "Didn't taste too good."

"You're weird," Scarlet chuckled and pocketed his hands, knowing that this was it. The time for the grand unveiling and the end of White's bargain. _If only it could've come later..._

White dropped her bag and took off her hat before tossing it to Scarlet. Slowly, she took hold of the hem of her top and Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" he asked and the girl looked down shyly.

"Reshiram shall stir from his slumber at the gentle touch of dawn's rays," she quoted and gestured to the runes. "That's what they say. I have to expose Reshiram to this kind of sunlight."

"So that's why we left early," Scarlet mused. "That still doesn't explain why you've gotta lose your top."

"You don't understand, Scarly. Reshiram's concentrated at a certain point in me." The girl thumped the centre of her chest. "When I first took the stone, my chest burned and before long, the skin started to bleed. Black told me not to be scared though as Reshiram was just getting used to my body. In time, the pain went away and all that was left was a scar..."

"Scar...?" The thought of seeing a scar on her flawless skin made him feel uncomfortable for a moment. But then again, it couldn't have been anything compared to his. Come to think of it, the day he and White had made their pact, he remembered seeing her naked and didn't recall a scar. "But-"

"I know, it's only visible when I want it to be," she replied and lifted the shirt off. White never wore bras as she had once felt them to be too much of a hassle to undo. As such, she usually wound bandages tightly round her chest to keep comfortable when moving. That was probably why Scarlet hadn't nosebled yet as she rolled the shirt into a ball and tossed it to him.

It was a stupid question but Scarlet just had to ask. "I should turn, right?"

Jolteon got ready to punish him an electric shock but stopped and gawked as White shook her head.

"I don't mind," she elaborated and started unwrapping. "I'm a little scared since I haven't tried releasing Reshiram before so I'd feel more confident if a friend is watching me. Besides, I never really got why boys go gaga when a girl is undressing."

_Someone obviously hasn't given her The Talk yet,_ Scarlet and Jolteon deadpanned in unison. As the linen wrappings unravelled, White's irises began to flicker purple and her pupils slowly turned to cat-like slits.

"It's starting," she whispered and the coverings fell completely at her feet.

Then he saw it.

Scarlet's mind went blank. Totally blank. Not even a tiny flicker of embarrassment passed through him as the situation suddenly felt too serious for that. His eyes were too busy focusing on the glowing scar just above her breasts and Jolteon suppressed a gasp at how oddly familiar it looked. Where had he seen it before? Slowly, the pokemon remembered and halted in shock.

It was the same one. The same one as Scarlet's. Down to the ancient symbol in the centre of the triangular mark.

"Half," the stunned ravenette whispered to himself and chewed his lip. How come they shared the same scar? Why was it exactly like his?

"It's weird, right?" White asked as the air around her started to spin. "Black said it was a sign that I was destined for a big event. Never really understood but what can I do about that?"

Scarlet only nodded and put up a hand to shield his face from the heavy wind. Jolteon dug his feet harder into the ground and held on as the air threatened to carry him away. Suddenly, the mark shimmered loudly and large pillars of fire encircled the area where White was standing.

"White!" the ravenette called, hoping that she didn't get burned.

"It's okay!" she called from the fiery blaze. "I won't get burned. It's just Reshiram's aura manifesting."

True to her words, the fire didn't so much as sing her frame and Scarlet sighed in relief. Seconds later, White's eyes changed to that familiar electric blue hue and she gripped her chest as a burning sensation flooded her heart. _A good sign_, she assured her frightened mind._ Reshiram is coming out smoothly. _Blood slowly trickled from the corners of her stinging eyes and Jolteon made a move to stop her when she held out a hand reassuringly.

Soon, the red flames around her turned the same shade of blue as her eyes and danced wildly around her as her radiant scar grew into a sizeable black hole that made the onlookers widen their eyes in surprise and slight fear. Instantly, the flames reared up magnificently and converged before forcing themselves into the mark rapidly. It was then that White let out a terrible scream as the fire coursed through her veins.

"White!" Scarlet yelled again and dashed towards her.

"Stop!" she barked, voice terribly strained. "It's part of the process. The flames will kill you if you come too close!"

Hesitantly, the boy stopped and watched as her body swallowed the flames painfully. It was only after the last flame was devoured that her pained expression dulled and she stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and giving Scarlet a thumbs up.

"Here's the finale," she stated and at once, the light from her scar blazed violently and enveloped everything in its light, sending wind and energy whipping past her companions. Scarlet could barely make out White's shape anymore but he did see some energy converge behind her silhouette. Slowly, the radiant light dimmed and Jolteon gaped at the damage done to the entire cavern. Its pillars had crumbled, the walls had suffered large holes and the very floor was scorched.

Scarlet kept his eyes on the retreating light and let out a ragged breath as he saw White intact and alive, although in a shallow but extremely wide crater that would take some time to cross out of. But there was an enormous shape behind her and it wasn't until her scar stopped radiating altogether that he saw the mythical pokemon that had led him to the most bizarre 3 months of his life.

"Scarlet," White said airily and stepped aside. "Meet Reshiram."

And the Vast White entity of Truth let out the most magnificent roar Scarlet and Jolteon had ever heard.

...

Reshiram purred in delight as White scratched his feathery chin. Scarlet simply stood there and took in the pokemon's form. Standing at 17 feet, the dragon was no doubt intimidating with fierce blue eyes and large claws. Even so, his white sheen, long wings and slender mane gave him an elegant aura. Then the tail. It was just like what White had vividly described back on the train-turned-hell-ride back in Nimbasa as it resembled a massive turbine.

"He's beautiful," White said, voicing Scarlet's opinion. "Powerful too. But he's very friendly and gentle if he trusts you."

Reshiram purred again and nuzzled against White's shoulder, earning a small laugh from her as she nearly fell over from the weight of his head.

"Touch him," White offered and beckoned to her companions. Jolteon came over first and sniffed at Reshiram before relaxing as the dragon brought his hand gently against Jolteon's fur, stroking him like his human counterpart would often do. "C'mon Scarly. He's tame."

Slowly, Scarlet strolled over to the pokemon and stretched a cautious hand out to Reshiram who stared at him for a brief moment. Quietly, the pokemon brought his head forward and rested it against the boy's palm. Sighing at Reshiram's heavenly feel, Scarlet scratched the pokemon's head and smiled as he purred in response.

_Thank Arceus he can't hear my thoughts_, the ravenette inwardly remarked in relief._ Else he would've burned me to a crisp by now. _

_That's where you're wrong, ginger. Truth **is** an entity of the mind after all._

Green eyes widening, Scarlet looked up to see Reshiram staring at him with a thoughtful smile on his solemn face.

_I know what you've been thinking all along and although I strongly disagree with your occupation, I'm glad to know that you have accepted White and won't do anything to hurt her. That's why I won't burn you to a crisp._

_Phew, _Scarlet sighed. _So that makes us friends?_

_No. You'll have to tell White your occupation sooner or later and I'd prefer if one such as yourself did it sooner. The sooner you go, the better for White._

_That was blunt,_ the hunter sweatdropped before putting up a serious expression. _Don't worry. I'll leave and you guys won't see me again._

_What about the confession?_

_...I can't. I don't want her to hate me._

_Better that than having to live the rest of your life guilt-ridden at the possibility that she might find out from someone else._

"What are you guys doing?" White asked, clearly oblivious of the the ongoing mental conversation. "You've been staring at each other for, like, forever."

The two turned to her and Scarlet finally felt the blood rushing up to his nose. For the fire had burnt her shorts to ash and now that the situation was a lot freer, the hunter realised that she was practically nude now.

"C-cover yourself, pervert!" he shrieked and threw her shirt into her face before turning away in embarrassment. Reshiram on the other hand gave the boy a blank stare before suddenly sweatdropping.

_Is White really the pervert here? Really, you human males can be so-_

**_STOP READING MY FUCKING MIND, DAMMIT!_**

Ten minutes later, White was fully dressed and she slung her bag strap over her shoulder before calling out, "It's okay, Scarly! You can look now."

"Geez, learn to have some decency next time," he muttered before turning and walking up to her. "We should probably head back to Opelucid."

"I know! Let's fly on Reshiram!" the girl offered and scurried up the pokemon's large back. "You should really try it, Scarly! He's as fast as a rocket!"

"Thought Reshiram was supposed to be kept secret," the ravenette asked sceptically. "Wouldn't it be better if we just went on the flying-type Drayden gave us?"

White pouted and extended an arm. "Reshiram blends in well with the clouds so we won't have to worry about that. Besides, it'll be more fun."

Scarlet paused to consider it before shrugging. It didn't look like anyone else was out to get Reshiram so a little flying around wouldn't hurt. Plus, White was right. The pokemon would blend in quite well with the clouds and they would probably land a good distance away from Opelucid so they could recall the pokemon into a suitable pokeball and come back like nothing had ever happened.

"Have it your way," he stated and picked up Jolteon before taking her hand. "Just not too fast. Doctor said I shouldn't do anything that'll make me dizzy."

"Right!" White replied and pulled him up before placing her arms on Reshiram's shoulder blades. "Now it's your turn to hold on to me!"

After stuffing Jolteon into White's bag, the grumbling teen moved up to his giggling companion before slowly wrapping his arms round her waist.

"You ready?" she asked and Reshiram's tail began to glow a fiery red. A low hum filled the air as the Vast White pokemon gathered energy.

"Not too fast, okay-"

"BLAST OFF, FULL SPEED AHEAD!" White yelled and with a boom loud enough to destroy the cavern completely, Reshiram shot through the hole in the ceiling at blinding speed. In five seconds flat, they reached the top floor and the pokemon opened his jaws to fire off an large stream of fire that blew an opening in the roof. With a scream of excitement, White pumped a fist as they shot out of the ruins and into the cool morning skies.

"I think..." Scarlet mumbled as his stomach lurched. "...I'm gonna hurl."

* * *

Opelucid City, Unova Region.

"Welcome back!" Aqua yelled and flung herself at White who gladly accepted the brunette in her arms. Behind them, Scarlet had his face buried in the nearest trash can and he was gladly retching away his troubles.

"Hi Aqua. Shouldn't you be practising right now?" White asked and Aqua smiled.

"Of course I should. In fact, I was just on my way to our rehearsal when I saw you guys coming through the exit terminus. Where were you at this time of the day?" she asked before her expression turned sly. "Unless you liked doing it outdoors."

"Doing it?" White asked and tilted her head innocently. "What d'you mean by that?"

"You know," Aqua pressed. "It."

"We did no such thing!" Scarlet comically screamed before holding his mouth again and retching into the trash can.

Aqua pouted and put up her hands as if in mock wonder. "Geez, two healthy young people and they haven't screwed each other senseless yet. One can only wonder just how much of a virgin someone can be."

"Hey! Quit bashing what little dignity we virgins have left!" Scarlet snapped and slumped into his seat before massaging his bandaged forehead. "If you've got anything important to say then out with it already."

"Well," the brunette replied and folded her arms behind her back. "Tomorrow's White's birthday, right?"

The ravenette arched an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"She told me, duh. Anyway, with the concert clashing on the same day, I felt it necessary to give her a suitable present!" And with that, she whipped out two golden tickets from behind her back. "Front rows, guys! How d'you like me now?!"

Squealing, White virtually crushed the brunette in her Beartic hug and accepted the tickets proudly. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," the woman coughed out, trying to regain the air that had been squeezed from her lungs. "I'm also gonna sing a special number to congratulate you on getting your final badge. After that, we'll paint this town red as we go on a shopping spree, courtesy of Aqua Mareen!"

Barely able to contain her joy, White pumped both hands into the air and accidentally sent the two passers-by behind flying straight to Mistralton City.

"I'm so happy, I think I'm gonna burst!" she declared and stretched her arms wide. "I love you, Aqua! Please hug me!"

"And that's my cue to leave," the woman piped up sharply and quickly saluted. "See ya!" And she dashed enough with enough speed to outrun a Rapidash. Sighing dreamily, White plopped down next to Scarlet and grinned widely as her eyes sparkled comically.

"She's the best..." she cooed.

"I hear you. Must've taken a lot of persuasion to get those tickets," Scarlet chipped in and slouched on the bench. "She's acting a little too nice though."

"You're just jealous cos you can't get rich and famous," the girl joked, earning a playfully glare from her companion. He _**was**_ famous... at least in the eyes of police, rangers and the Pokemon League heads anyway. In terms of riches, well, he wasn't feeling up to it to lapse into Haughty Bitch mode like most successful hunters and huntresses.

"Hey White," he piped up after some minutes of silence. "Thanks for letting me see Reshiram. It...means a lot to me..."

"It's okay!" she chirped happily and shifted closer to him. The only thing separating them now was the yellow dog pokemon between them. "So...that makes you free now."

The hunter stifled a bitter laugh. Free? Yeah right. It was back to ORPH for him. All he needed to do now was just call Boss and tell him that Reshiram didn't exist. Then White would be safe. "Free huh? Somehow, saying that makes me feel like an animal that's just been sent back into the wild."

"What'll you do now?" White asked and the boy looked to the skies.

"I'll...just disappear...I guess."

Silence.

Silence.

"Hey," they both called and paused at the awkward moment.

"You first," Scarlet offered and rested his hands along the top of the long bench. "It's probably more important."

White's smile grew smaller and she looked to her thighs in slight embarrassment. "I-I'm not sure if it's that important...but thanks anyway. So...we might never see each other again a-and I really have to say this before we split."

_I think I know where this is going_, the teen inwardly sighed. Somehow, he hoped he was right.

"W-we've really come a long way together a-and I really appreciate all the things you did for me," she stuttered meekly and played with her fingers. "You put in so much effort to making me into the trainer I am now. If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't have come this far...or I'd most likely be dead..."

"You're very welcome," Scarlet chipped in and turned away. "Please get to the point."

Swallowing, the girl nodded quickly and grabbed his arm. "I...I think I..."

_Say it, say it_, the ravenette mentally pressed. The suspense is killing me so just say the three damned words!

"I..." White stuttered and gripped his arms before taking a deep breath. "I l-"

"WHITE-CHAN!"

The voice was deeper but it was still annoyingly recognisable and Scarlet felt his heart practically burst as those damned hands wrapped around her shoulder from behind the seat.

"Gilbert?!" White stammered.

"I'll kill you, catboy!" Scarlet comically roared and launched himself at the surprised and badly confused cowboy. The hunter's anime rage was cut short however as his head split again and he passed out halfway towards Lightning with a silly look on his face.

"Nya...?" was all the boy could blurt out and looked from White's flustered expression to Jolteon's enraged one. "Did I...interrupt something-de arimasuka?"

...

Lightning fanned the unconscious ravenette's face with his new bandana and looked to his childhood friend.

"Gomen'nasai-de arimasu," he muttered apologetically. "I guess I came at a really bad time. Will Scarlet be okay-de arimasuka?"

"Yeah, he should be up soon," White nodded and sighed. "I finally felt confident too..."

Lightning blinked. "Confident? About what?"

Putting her chin in her palms, the trainer blushed and turned away. Instantly, Lightning felt his heart hammer and he prayed to Arceus that she wasn't going to-

"I like him."

CRACK!

"A-as a brother, right?" he stammered desperately, turning his head stiffly and giving an expression that any normal person would call a rape-face. "Right?"

"Well, no...not like the way I like you."

_**'SHOT DOWN BEFORE I COULD EVEN CONFESS AGAIN-DE ARIMASU!'**_ the cowboy's conscience screamed but the only word that flew through his mouth was, "Nya?"

"It's a lot deeper than that," White continued and held her face at the growing heat she was feeling in her cheeks. "I mean, he's a mean baldie who teases me and all yet he always looks so cool when he's doing it. I mean, he's not afraid of anything and he always stands up to the toughest of bad guys without so much as a flinch. Even his voice makes me go all squishy inside and he's so tall and manly now."

Each adjective was like a bullet to Lightning's now-tattered pride and like the anime character that he was, he simply paled and nodded stiffly with each comment.

"He never backs down from a fight and he always does his best to protect me and Jolteon while saying, 'It's not like I wanna protect you or anything' like the cute tsundere he is. Oh Arceus! I just called him cute! What is up with me?"

She was swooning now and Lightning had long since stopped fanning Scarlet, letting the cloth dangle aimlessly in his twitching hands.

"So...you love him-de arimasu...?" he asked and White's head bobbed up and down. Cat ears flopping down, he looked down and his expression suddenly got unreadable as the hair shielded his eyes.

"Gilbert?" White asked, noticing his silence. "Something up?"

The boy's teeth ground sharply and Jolteon noticed his shoulders trembling visibly.

_So I was right-nya. You eventually fell for that stupid slanty-eyes when I was away...dammit! It's not fair! Why does the hero always have bad luck with women-de arimasuka?! I mean, I got taller too! My voice is even better now and I swear I've even gotten way stronger! Strong enough to beat anyone who so much as touches you-de arimasu! If you ended up falling for scarface here then what was the freaking point?! What did I live for?! Was I just that random cowboy who got in your way-de arimasuka? Dammit! I wanna be loved too-de arimasuka! It's no fair-_

"Well I'm happy for ya, White-chan!" his mouth erupted and he clapped his hands over her shoulders before smiling broadly at her. "I'm sure you two'll make the purrfect couple-de arimasu."

"You really mean it?" she cooed happily and Lightning's expression faltered for a second at her hopeful smile. He was gonna need some ice cream after this.

"Of course! When have I ever been wrong-de arimasu?" he laughed and pulled her close with a serious gaze. "But if he hurts ya in any way, I'll punch him so hard, he'll lose a tooth."

"Gilbert..." she whispered and he hung his head before putting up his smile again.

"It's Hilbert-de arimasu..." he corrected and stepped back as Scarlet began to stir. "I should leave. I initially came cos Aqua Mareen was sighted here and I really need an autograph-de arimasu."

"Wait," White called. "Please keep all I said a secret, 'kay?"

Third wheel. That was what he slowly realised he would be if he stuck around any longer with them. Though he loved White, he was mature enough now to respect her decision and he made up his mind to move aside for the sake of her happiness. With new-found resolve he gave a thumbs up and grinned.

"Of course, White. What're best friends for-de arimasuka?"

And he ran. Sure he bumped into a streetlight but he didn't care about stopping to attend to the bump on his forehead. All he needed now was a big bottle of ice-cream soda and a large amount of space for self-wallowing. But another small side of him hinted that maybe, just maybe, White wasn't the one for him and that he needed to change his one-track mindset. He knew he would bounce back in no time. For now, his heart just needed a moment to mend. He even suppressed his silly hero senses that tingled endlessly as he quickly brushed past the oddly familiar dark-skinned young man with the top hat.

"Oh dear," Draco sighed and looked at Lightning's retreating form. "So he did make it after all..."

"Bronius must've had the Shadow Triad check on him due to his overwhelming potential," the man on the bench beside him replied and dropped the newspaper to eye Lightning.

"The newspaper disguise never fails, does it Terra~" Draco chuckled and playfully sat near the scowling injun before looping an arm round his muscular neck and looking into the paper. "Whatcha looking at anyway?"

"Unlike you and your destructive sister, I try to keep my missions clean and efficiently done without so much as a single piece of property damage. I'm simply checking the papers to make sure it's kept that way," Terra huffed and dragged the newspapers to his face again.

"So...you're just checking to make sure you're not on the wanted list like me and Alphy?" his colleague guessed and smiled coyly. "Well, you did have that failed mission three months ago at the hands of you-know-who. That really made the headliners and you're lucky no one really saw you and all. Also I can see that that nasty present is still on your face."

All Terra did was growl and push the newspaper closer to hide his face and possibly blot out Draco's mocking smile. He could've lashed out but he didn't want to risk losing a limb or two especially as Draco's taste preference wasn't exclusively limited to humans. Speaking of which, his mouth stank of bad blood. No ordinary human would've noticed but being a part-human, part-dragon tended to help point out such things.

"Did you eat someone lately?" he asked.

"My mouth smells that bad?" Draco gasped and folded his arms in thought. "Stupid Bert. I knew his blood was rotten but not **that** rotten. I should really consider Listerine mouthwash. By the way, Ghetsis called and gave us the go ahead to start the retrieval. I'd have said we should start now but Aqua's got her concert and all."

On cue, the brunette came from behind and shielded Terra's eyes, earning an exasperated sigh from the Native American lookalike.

"Guess!" she declared.

"Aqua. Grow up, please."

Pouting, she moved her hands and leaned against the park seat. "So, what're you guys talking about?"

"Ghetsis said it's time to do the retrieval-"

"But that's not fair!" she objected. "I've still got my concert-"

"We know," Terra butted in, silencing her instantly. "That's why we'll do it after your silly concert tomorrow. I've pretty much set the grunts in position for any unexpected hindrances."

Sighing, the brunette jumped between the two men and slouched. "What're we gonna do about Drayden? His pokemon were quite tough and he himself might be a problem tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry about him," Draco smiled. "I can't let Camille's inventions go to waste now can I. As for the old excuse for a Dragon Tamer, I think I'll teach him a thing or two about trusting too much in the younger generation."

"Just say you'll kill him already," Terra groaned. "I hate it when you try and fail to sound so dark. Have you been reading cartoons again?"

Draco folded his arms and huffed. "They're called DGrayMan. And its a manga not a cartoon. Yeesh, you adults never get the difference between those two."

"At least I don't read fiction on Magical Boys and Girls in my spare time," the older man grumbled.

"They're Exorcists!"

"Boys!" Aqua exclaimed loudly and the men calmed down. "Let's save that debate for later. In the meantime, let's remind ourselves of our current roles in this mission. Draco."

"Take out Drayden and activate G-factor when the time comes," he recited like a scolded child.

"Terra," Aqua called, turning to the man.

"Make sure no outsiders interfere. And bring down Scarlet when you give the signal," he replied coldly and smiled through the newspaper. "Though I see that more as a reward rather than a punishment."

"Good," she sighed and looked to the bushes where a white-haired, barefooted boy in manageable clothes chewed the dead Pidove in his pale arms.

"Joid," she called out. "Your mission is?"

"Grraaaargh..."

"Close enough," she deadpanned.

"And yours, little lady?" Draco and Terra asked in unison.

Smiling, Aqua looped an arm round the two men's shoulders before pulling them close.

"What else does a wicked witch do..." she sang and dark smiles illuminated their faces. "My mission. To break the innocence of course."

...

"Ne, Scarly. You're staying for my birthday right?"

"Duh. Can't let those tickets go to waste. B-besides...it'd be stupid of me not to stay for your own birthday."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"...What were you gonna tell me before Lightning came along?"

"...I'll tell you tomorrow...when we separate. What were you planning to tell me initially?"

"...Heh. Guess I'll tell you tomorrow too. It'll add to the surprise present."

"Surprise Present?! What is it?!"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Man, that comeback never gets old."

"Meanie! I'm going to bed!"

"Whatever. You'll just crawl back into mine anyway. Wow...that sounded wrong on so many levels."

"G'night Scarly."

"Yeah yeah. See you in the morning. C'mon Jolteon. You're at least helping me pack."

**_Minutes later..._**

"Scarly...? You awake?"

"...I am now. What d'you want at this time?"

"..."

"..."

"...I can't sleep and your bed looks comfortable..."

"It's the same beds that everyone uses in the hotel, ditz."

"..."

"..."

"Can we share...?"

"...Fine. But don't snore."

"Thanks! G'night Scarly!"

"Hmph. Goodnight."

"..._I love you._.."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?"

"Zzzz..."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Violet: She finally said it! My baby brother's finally found someone who wants to marry him!

Scarlet: MARRIAGE?!

Vann: Congratulations, Scarlet! I honestly thought you'd be those androgynous power-drunk protagonists who were too straight for love-OW! Quit hitting me Lelouch!

Boss: So, when're the babies coming in?

Scarlet: **BABIES?! BUT I HATE KIDS!**

White: I love babies! When are they coming in, Scarlet? In fact, where do babies come from?

Scarlet: Somebody help me...

Slybill: O-kay...that was awkward. Anyway, Radiant Sunrise is drawing ever closer and the Red Moon Ball is almost underway. All that just remains is the BIG fight that's gonna start in the next chapter and- WHOA! I AIN'T SPOILING IT ANYMORE! Wait for the next bit and find out on White's birthday!

_Preview:_

_** How did things come to this?**_

_**Hero time-de arimasu!**_

_**Let's paint Opelucid red!**_

_**Rot in hell, Scarlet!**_

_**Is this the end for me?**_

_**Graaaargh!**_

_**Sweet dreams, old man Drayden.**_

_**As mayor of Opelucid, I will protect it with my very life!**_

_**Dammit! DAMMIT! I was too late!**_

_**Would you like an apple, White?**_

_**It's Breaking time!**_

_**WHITE!**_

Next Chapter: _**W.H.I.T.E.** _( Let's see Omega solve that abbreviation!)


	50. WHITE

Author's Corner.

Slybill: The day we've all been waiting for. Well, apart from some other important days but still! Now I must warn you, this chapter will be longer than my normal word span but please bear with it! After all, it is THE retrieval day.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. SATOSHI TAJIRI BEAT ME TO IT UNFORTUNATELY. IF HE HADN'T THOUGH, I WOULD'VE CHANGED THEIR ART STYLE BY NOW!

* * *

_How did things come to this…?_

The world was hazy and reddish in Camille's dulling brown eyes and her head was terribly banging as she felt herself being dragged by her legs against the icy-cold floor. Though she couldn't see it, she had a faint realisation that she was leaving a sticky red trail in her unwilling path. Eyes rolling down, she could barely make out the shape of a green-haired man doing the not-so-tedious job of dragging her limp body across the ground with a maniacal smile on his shadowed face. It soon dawned on her that her head was bleeding heavily and as she felt that grogginess overcome her again, that same question floated back to her mind.

_How did things come to this?_

_2 hours prior,_

_"It's done," the enthusiastic girl declared and lifted the bottle to her employer._

_Ghetsis looked through the crystal-clear liquid and smiled. "Perfect. Excellent work as always, Miss Camille."_

_Blushing, the girl laughed bashfully running her small hands through her unruly hair. "So…I guess this means my job's over. You can forward the money to ORPH since I'm still not qualified to handle it and all. I'll probably just get a bigger pay check anyway."_

_"I've already done sent the cheque to your organisation," he stated and raised the liquid to his yellow eyes again. "I'm sure you're all ready to go back home, yes?"_

_"You got that right!" she exclaimed happily. "Being cooped up in a place like this would make anyone want to see their family again. No offence of course."_

_"I can sympathise with that."_

_Camille shrugged before turning and looking around the dark room. "Before I go, I just wanna know what that thing is." Ghetsis followed her pointing finger and grinned at the object she was gesturing to._

_Before the two beings stood a gigantic glass tube with several thick cables poking into its sides and running along its steel-lidded top. The aqueous substance filling it to the brim gave it a pretty yet ghastly bluish hue and Camille would've thought it to have been an aquarium on first glance. But that was before she had caught sight of the ghoulish silhouette suspended foetal-position in the tube. With eyes closed and body staying dead-still, anyone would have proclaimed it dead but Camille knew that it was very much alive although in some kind of coma._

_"That…" Ghetsis began and stepped closer to the tube. "…Is Unova's future."_

_"Unova's future…?" Camille looked to Ghetsis before turning. "Sounds creepy. Anyway, I really should get back now. My baby brothers have been pestering me to come back since Omni's shit at babysitting. I can't wait to see how they've grown."_

_"Itching to see them before the end, huh? You'd make a wonderful mother," Ghetsis spoke up, still facing the tube. Camille's face heated up before freezing as she caught one word._

_"End?" she echoed, unaware of the yellow dots replacing Ghetsis' eyes now._

**_BAM!_**

_The next split-second saw Camille's eyes widen as she felt a swift but heavy blow to the head. Another split-second later, she lying on her back against the ground, taking shallow breaths as her spinning world slowly faded to black. Just before she passed out, she saw that tall figure smile at her with mocking eyes._

_"Sorry, Miss Camille but I doubt you will be seeing your family anytime soon."_

Present time.

Ghetsis let go of Camille's legs and jumped up to the nearby platform to view his gruesome work of art.

"I myself can't believe she had enough blood for that. She must be drained by now. But then again, this is one masterpiece that I'd paint with blood any day."

For down below was the same massive dome-shaped hall, skilfully constructed to resemble the hellish nightmare from eight years ago. What made it even worse was the really long line of blood trailing the very centre of the icy-blue floor. Looking directly from above, you'd be surprised to see a very familiar crude shape of an open triangle with three spikes projecting from its edges. More blood lined the rounded edges of the hall and Ghetsis whistled at his bloody masterpiece.

"Now I can truly say that you've done your purpose, Camille. Young virgin maidens are so hard to find these days."

Lying in the very centre of the large triangle, Camille's deadening eyes could only look straight ahead and she inwardly cursed herself for sending Mismagius ahead of her via PC. After all, she always had this small hunch that she was in a potentially dangerous environment. But her self-condemnation halted as she felt her strength draining and heartbeat slowing.

_Fuck…I'm…dying…?_

_I'll….dying…_

_But…I don't wanna die…_

Tears spilled from her dimming eyes and a sudden feeling of loneliness mixed with the pain in her bleeding head as her life began to flash before her eyes. White, Scarlet, Jolteon, ORPH, Omni and the children whom she had come to love as brothers and sisters. Somehow, she had always pictured her death to have at least been in the company of friends and family. But now, it slowly dawned on her that once again, life had thrown her the short end of the stick.

"I'll…never see them again…" she sobbed hoarsely. Her body was cold now and everything was finally grinding to a slow halt. "I'm…sorry….guys….but I won't…be coming back….again…."

"Oh? Still got enough life left to talk eh?" Ghetsis sneered. "Mind repeating what you said?"

Camille willed all the strength she had left into her lips and put up a defiant smile.

"Fuck…you…"

And all went silent.

"How unique for last words…" the king huffed nonchalantly and walked towards the door. "Now then, how to send this present off to Opelucid in time."

* * *

Opelucid City, Unova.

"Happy Birthday-de arimasu!" Lightning squealed, throwing himself against his childhood friend who gladly received the hug. From over her shoulder, Lightning shot a death glare at Scarlet before releasing White and opening his bag. "I got you a present too. Hope you like it-de arimasu."

White grinned at the gift-wrapped box and greedily snatched it from his arms before ripping it open and gasping at the contents. It was a real pearl necklace with matching earrings that would've cost someone a hell of a lot to buy.

"It's so shiny. Thank you, Albert!" she cried, crushing him in a hug again. But judging by the happy look on his face, Lightning didn't seem to mind...much. After catching a quick breather, he threw a haughty glance at Scarlet before tugging on his bandana.

"So...what did Scarface get you-de arimasu?" he snickered, observing the lack of presents in his hands.

"Sorry, Dickbert, but she's getting her present after the concert," the ravenette sneered and bared his teeth as Lightning locked foreheads with him in frustration and pure malice.

"For the last time, it's Hilbert-de arimasu!" the boy growled.

"Right right. Geez, wonder why you're so grouchy today," Scarlet replied as Lightning pulled back and prepared to put the necklace on White. "Unless you're having their period today."

TICK went the cowboy's forehead and with that comical look of anger on his face, he launched himself at Scarlet. As expected, Scarlet simply stepped to the side and let his 'friend' fall into the trash can behind him. Coughing and spluttering, the boy tried and failed to clamber out and just as he thought fate had finished dealing with him, the can fell on its side and tumbled down the semi-hilly road, thus signifying our screaming cowboy's exit for that time period.

White, who all this time had been fiddling with the necklace, raised her head and looked around in confusion.

"Hey, where's Gilbert?"

"He left," Scarlet replied flatly and pocketed his hands. "Probably on his way to the concert."

"Oh," she replied and held the jewellery up to her companion. "Can you?"

Sighing, Scarlet helped her put on the necklace and stepped back to view the ornament with a small smile.

"So, what d'you think?" she asked.

"It's beautiful," he replied and backtracked when he saw her blush. "Uh...I mean, the necklace is nice and all since it makes you look shinier and accentuates your cleavage but-OW!"

The hunter sent a grateful glance at Jolteon while massaging his terribly sore leg.

"Yeah, I'll just stick with beautiful," he croaked and straightened up again. "So, you're finally fifteen now..."

"Yup! I'm old enough to watch Resident Evil now!" she declared and Scarlet sweatdropped. Was that the only thing she was looking forward to? "A-and..."

"And?"

White fiddled with her fingers again and looked down shyly. "And...mom said I could get...a b-boyfriend..."

Scarlet ignored the cheeky glance Jolteon sent him and did his best to put on a straight face. "Wow...so the airhead actually thinks about such things..."

BAM!

"I-it's not funny!" she stuttered, looking down on Scarlet's twitching frame.

"You didn't have to sock me in the gut again..." he groaned and got up again. So far, the day had been relatively stress-free and Scarlet was feeling a whole lot better than before. That infernal headache was even gone now so he didn't have to worry about passing out or skipping the concert. Speaking of which.

"Hey White, we should probably start heading to that concert."

Checking her watch, she nodded before picking Jolteon off the ground and latching herself to Scarlet with her free arm. "To the concert!"

* * *

Opelucid Central Park.

Aqua peeked through the large black curtains and grinned at the humongous crowd waiting for the show. Her smile grew even bigger when she saw two particular people sitting at the front row with a Jolteon in between them.

"Lady Aqua," the grunt/drummer whispered. "The present has arrived from King Ghetsis."

"That's good..." she replied and walked up to him as he held out a silver case. Flipping it open, she traced the vial's intricate design and sighed at its warm feel. "Looks quite potent."

"Indeed, my Lady," the grunt replied and closed the case. "Shall we get started?"

"Of course!" Aqua declared and gave his face a quick pat before turning to the other members, all Plasma grunts. "Let's make this a day to remember, boys!"

"Yes, my Lady!" they all echoed solemnly and on cue, the curtains began to draw back.

On the other side, White held her breath in excitement and everyone fell silent as the large curtains rolled back with glittering dust billowing forth and giving the entire area a mystical feel.

"This is it," the trainer muttered.

"Yeah yeah," Scarlet sighed though he too was anxious to see just how good Aqua Mareen was. Behind them, Lightning threw an envious glare and wondered why they had gotten front row seats. Luckily, his internal rant ceased as short steps echoed throughout the park and the crowd began to stir as a shapely silhouette made its way out of the smoke. Dressed in an extremely low tank-top and black patterned tights that'd make any body drool, the stunning lead singer held up her hands and struck her signature pose that made everyone cheer and scream in anticipation.

"Everyone!" she called and waved. "Are you ready?!"

"YEAH!" they screamed in a voice loud enough to nearly pop Scarlet's eardrums.

"SHALL WE BEGIN?!"

"YEAH!"

"THEN LET'S PAINT OPELUCID RED!" she cried.

"AQUA! AQUA! AQUA! AQUA!" the excited crowd cheered, clapping their hands in rhythm to the chanted name. On cue, the band kicked up their song, going slow at first but gradually increasing in tempo until their heavy but beautifully coordinated instrumentals shook the very air itself and sent the crowd into a frenzy. Equally pumped by their reaction, Aqua took the mic to her lips and took in a deep breath.

"This is for a good friend of mine who's turning 15 today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WHITE!" she declared and let out the most melodious voice that Scarlet had ever heard.

The crowd's cheering decreased a little at the sound of her voice but grew again as she too began to follow the rhythm of her bands instruments. Only one adjective came to Scarlet's mind as she belted out word after word.

Bewitching.

The way her tones rose and fell in tempo. The way she seemingly controlled all attention and weaved the cheering in such a way as to give her own voice a boost. The way all eyes were magnetically attached to her movements. Even their facial expressions showed intense enchantment and it was all Scarlet could do not to fall under her somewhat hypnotic vocal chords. And the lyrics. It almost felt like they were meant for him and him alone as they entailed something pertaining to a tale of sorts about lost souls and new-found love. Then again, that was purely coincidental and with a sigh, Scarlet found himself falling into the cheering spiral, relishing in her smooth chords and skilful singing techniques. White, on the other hand, had lost herself completely, chanting, waving and dancing to the beats, totally unaware that she was swinging the helpless Jolteon around. Lightning had it far worse as he was in the very centre of the dancing crowd, taking fist pumps, hair whipping and general shoving around from the gyrating crowd.

In the midst of their enjoyment, our four heroes failed to notice how similar the band members looked with their intensely orange hair and blue eyes.

* * *

City Hall. Opelucid City.

Drayden neatly arranged his desk before rubbing his forehead at the loud distraction sifting through his shut window.

Noise.

That was what he termed such music. Honestly, what happened to the good old days when people used to gather and listen to piano concerts and operas?

"It's times like these that I wonder why I consented to such a rowdy event," he muttered through his beard and turned his gramophone's volume up to the max. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to cushion the loudness of Aqua's voice and it didn't help that City Hall was positioned so close to the central park too.

_Even then, I suppose this city could use some excitement_, he inwardly mused and looked at the stacks of paper before him (the most note-worthy one being the search warrant for a certain waiter in Shopping Mall Nine)._ Although Unova in general has been more excited than usual lately._

That was definitely true in a sense, thanks to Team Plasma's dangerous antics. He was still riled up about Skyla's untimely death and he was very sure Team Plasma was responsible for Black's passing too. And to think all this had been started by that green-haired menace called Ghetsis. The mayor stroked his beard as several questions came to mind at the mention of that dreaded name. What was Ghetsis' plan? His motives? His driving force? And why did Drayden feel so uneasy at the invitation Iris had received, stating that she come to the Red Moon Ball? A lot of unrelated yet related suggestions came to mind but one thing was clear. Ghetsis Harmonia was far more dangerous than anyone had anticipated and he surely had an army of monsters lying in wait for his plan's execution. But what really made the old man's heart pound was the new term he had come across in the last League Meeting.

Dragon Knights.

Just what were these dangerous additions to Ghetsis' army? Based on sightings and a careful analysis, they looked exactly like human beings in shape and structure. Yet they seemed to display a common animosity for their modelled predecessors. They claimed to have been the evolved forms of such humans, bluntly stating that they had no need to care for human lives whatsoever...or pokemon for that matter. That was quite evident in the Castelia incident and, more notably, the train massacre in Driftveil. Then there was the Mistralton case that dealt a great blow to all Unovans.

Even then, Drayden found them quite a fascinating group. Maybe it was the fact that they gave off draconian tendencies and monstrous attributes that clearly distinguished them from others. And possibly the observation of a particular dragon-type assigned to each of them, each one having been equipped with abnormal abilities. As a dragon tamer, it was natural to feel such curiosity but in his mind, he felt that it would be dangerous to continue delving into this new phenomenon...especially their creation. He was more concerned with another question that came up.

So assuming they attacked Opelucid. What would he do then? Even if he was confident in his abilities, could he defend his beloved city of change? Then again, Scarlet had somehow handled them though, from all indications, barely.

**_R-R-Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!_**

Drayden was pulled out of his thoughts as the videophone attached to his desk rang incessantly. Tapping a button, the device folded open with a holographic screen on which the mayor recognised the face of Opelucid Police Force's Chief of Police and from the flustered look on his face, it looked like bad news was on its way.

"**_Mayor!_**" he saluted.

"Chief, is something the matter?"

The middle-aged man looked hesitant for a second before coming out fully. "**_Strange activities have been sighted at the entrance and exit terminals, sir._**"

Drayden cocked a brow. "Strange? Care to elaborate?"

"**_Sir. There're uniformed people gathering at the terminals. Based on reports and sightings from the guards...they seem to be er- techno-ninjas, according to them._**"

Drayden looked at him, a question mark literally forming at his head.

"**_I'll send you a visual, sir_**," the officer offered and in two seconds, a video frame popped up and the old man squinted at the several men, women and pokemon all dressed in black with flat-topped hats and tights reaching up to their faces, masking the lower half completely. The word "Techno-ninja" didn't seem to far off but Drayden nearly fell off his seat as he recognised the stylised P on the centres of their black army vests. How could he not have seen it before.

"Plasma...?" he mouthed and got off his seat. "Do not let them enter, chief. No matter what."

"**_Right sir! But...how come?_**"

"Don't you see?" Drayden yelled. "That's-"

_CRRRRACCKKLLE-Fissss..._

The power had gone off completely and Drayden couldn't help but notice how deliberate that had seemed to him. Somehow, the clouds were heavy and grey today and as such, the entire hall had been cloaked in near darkness with only the light from Drayden's window sparsely illuminating the room.

Danger.

The mayor could taste it in the air. And not just any kind of danger. It was the special kind that sent chills down anyone's spine and would be enough to make even him go rigid in anticipation. Slowly, he unclipped a pokeball from his belt and turned to the only entrance to his office.

"I assume you must be here to hinder me," he stated. The figure hidden by the shadows only smiled, exposing his razor-sharp fangs. From the swishing ends of his black trench-coat Drayden could see spots of red and immediately knew what happened to the guards outside. As the two men stared each other down, Drayden couldn't help but feel that cruel sense of irony at the invisible but noticeably-horrific aura exuding off his enemy's frame. Just a few minutes ago he had been thinking off a possible face-off with Team Plasma's newest weapons. Now here he was, looking at a possible Dragon Knight who no doubt was going to kill him.

"Mayor Drayden," he spoke up in a cool but deadly British accent. This was possibly the Draco-person he had heard about. Just his luck. They had sent the rumoured-most dangerous one to take care of him. "I believe you know where all this might lead to and, if your sources are correct, you should know the extent of our power. I'm normally a clean man but as you can see, I've dirtied my hands already so I'd like to make a proposition."

Drayden stayed silent but his grip on Haxorus' pokeball tightened.

Draco stepped forward and pocketed his arms. "Do not interfere and I will spare your life."

"Will the lives of Opelucid's citizens be guaranteed?" the spartan mayor asked lowly. "Can you give me your word that Opelucid shall not be harmed in any way?"

Silence.

Silence.

Draco raised his arms and stared mockingly at his target. "I'm afraid not. We plan to enjoy ourselves here and it might get messy, if you know what I mean. So...will you back down?"

Rage built up in the mayor's mind and he pushed a button on his table. Immediately, the floor beneath them sank like an elevator and Draco sent Drayden a puzzled glance.

"You should know the answer," Drayden replied coldly, yellow eyes giving off a menacing glint. "I cannot stand-by and watch you slaughter my people as a form of entertainment. If it means killing a monster like you to protect this city then so be it. Let's take this inevitable fight to the gym."

Draco sighed and shrugged. "Jeez, why can't you just do the logical thing and step down already. Oh well." The knight tugged on his gloves. "Don't say I didn't warn you, old man."

* * *

Opelucid Central Park.

"You were so awesome, Aqua!" White cried, flinging herself against the laughing brunette.

"Thanks! It felt better since I was doing it for you anyway," she replied, wiggling out of White's death grip before facing Scarlet and the panting Lightning. "I see Scarlet...but who's this friend of yours? An ex maybe?"

_You are so right sister!_ Lightning nearly yelled but opted to bow instead. "I'm just her best friend. That aside, it's an honour to meet ya, Miss Aqua and can I get an autograph-de arimasu?"

"Sure. Where do I sign?" she asked and bit back a giggle as he tore open his shirt with an epic look on his face.

"Right here-de arimasu!" he declared, indicating his heart region. "Only your signature can mend my broken heart-de arimasu!"

"Creep," Scarlet muttered lowly, earning a glare from the cowboy. Aqua, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice his bare skin.

"You're...ripped..." she remarked. "Wow...so guys do look better without clothes."

Yes, contrary to all beliefs, Lightning had somehow developed abs. But then again, training with two bruiser pokemon and pushing himself to his limit everyday tended to do that to him. Plus, every good hero had to have abs. It was a must (at least in his hero guide). But even so, White didn't so much as give a second glance so his pride was short-lived.

After getting his chest signed with a marker, the cowboy closed his shirt up again and sent Scarlet a smug look before turning away and stalking off to meet the other members of the band, clearly oblivious of the sudden looks of pure lust emanating from the other girls.

"What's his problem?" Scarlet asked and Jolteon shrugged before skipping into White's arms again. "So...I guess you girls are going shopping now."

"Yeah!" Aqua replied and grabbed White's free hand. "And sorry, but no guys allowed!"

"Wouldn't have had it any other way," Scarlet stated with a cringe. "But how come Jolteon get's to go."

"He's a pokemon. And I meant no human guys!" Aqua hurried to Scarlet's side before putting her mouth to his ear. "And maybe now's the time to get that present of yours!"

"Right," he whispered back and waved to White. "Have fun. Take care of her Jolteon and remember, don't let them give you a make-over."

His pokemon nodded solemnly before snuggling into White's bosom as she waved back.

"See you later, Scarly!" she bid and skipped off with Aqua to Opelucid's newly-constructed mall. Scarlet watched them go before turning and heading off to the nearest store that sold C-gears. Maybe he'd get one with a custom Reshiram print or something...

* * *

Third Floor, Opelucid City Pokemon Centre.

Lightning strolled around the pokemon centre in search of medicine for the road. Now that he had gotten all eight badges, he was certainly qualified to challenge the league when the time came. For now, he'd better stock up on supplies for the extra training he and his pokemon were going to undertake.

"Wonder if I'll meet White at the championship-de arimasu..." he mused and gave a yelp as someone rushed past him. "Hey! Watch it-nya!"

"Monster!" the trainer cried, rushing as far away from the PC and knocking down as many people as possible in his mad dash. Lightning arched an eyebrow and stared at the boy's scurrying form.

"Monster-de arimasu?" he echoed before hearing a very distinctive scream. "Nurse Joy?"

Suddenly, his hero-senses started to rattle endlessly and he began to rush forward, heading for the counter where the resident Nurse was always standing behind. Almost unsurprisingly, the very back of the PC exploded in dust and smoke and the teen cursed as trainers began to run in fright. Extending a hand, Lightning grabbed the nearest person, a female Ace Trainer, and inquired as to what had happened.

"There's something there!" she screamed before wailing loudly. "It's blocking the hospital ward where my sick pokemon are kept! What should I do?!"

"Calm down-de arimasu," he hushed, shaking her by the shoulders. "Can you tell me what happened to Nurse Joy?"

From the way her eyes shrank in horror, he knew that something terrible had definitely and he was just about to press on when his intuition spiked. To the girl's shock, he looped his arms around her before jumping back. She had been lucky as the second his feet left the ground, the very floor erupted in fire, lightning and ice.

"What the-" Lightning began but halted as a fast blur burst through the hole and whipped past several trainers. The horrific thing was that as it passed the escaping people, heads, body parts and blood sprayed through the air.

"Oh my Arceus," the girl in his arms wailed and Lightning landed against a window before taking out a pokeball and releasing his flying-type, a Braviary.

"Take her to City Hall-de arimasu," he ordered and turned to the girl. "It's gonna be alright-de arimasu. I'll save your pokemon so you just go and get Mayor Drayden. Hurry-de arimasu!"

"O-okay!" she replied and got on his pokemon's back before giving him an uncertain glance. "But...what about you?"

"Don't worry about me-de arimasu." Lightning tightened the bandana on his head before taking out a pokeball. "You're talking to a hero-de arimasu."

Confused, the girl simply nodded and Braviary gave a shrill cry before lifting off. Lightning made sure they were out of sight before calling out Haxorus and his newest pokemon, a Mienshao.

"With that said, I think we need to stop this killing machine!" he declared and sharply put a hand out, grabbing the incoming blur and flipping it over his shoulder with all his might. The shape crashed into the floor below and Lightning jumped down before taking a fighting stance. "Let's see just what in the hell you are-de arimasu."

The smoke it created began to clear and what Lightning saw made his green eyes widen a little in slight shock and apprehension.

"Graaagh..." the shape growled and stepped out of the smoke, revealing a scrawny boy with greyish-white hair and a lipless mouth full of jagged fangs. Blood coated his hands, chest and chin and if Lightning hadn't known any better, he would've said that this monster was crying tears of blood from his yellow eyes. From behind him, a massive, black mass with three heads reared up and stared menacingly at Haxorus and Mienshao.

"Holy..." the cowboy whispered at the head in the boy's arm but he pushed the fear deep down and put up a stern face. "What the hell are you?"

"Joid..." the boy drawled and began to drag his feet towards the three beings in his line of sight. "Joid...Joid. Joid Joid. JOID!" With each chant he grew in speed until he kicked off at an almost-impossible speed towards Lightning with his jaws wide open. As Lightning wasn't a big fan of White's principle on attacking people with pokemon, it was no surprise that he ordered for a quick Dragon Tail.

BAM!

Joid was sent flying into a bookcase nearby and Lightning stifled the need to buckle when he remembered just how close Joid's teeth were to his face before Haxorus had come through. Senses rattling again, he did a quick cartwheel, dodging the Tri Attack sent his way by the Hydreigon before them.

"Mienshao, Aura Sphere! Haxorus, Dragon Pulse!" he ordered and his two pokemon quickly scattered in different directions before launching their attacks from both sides. The super-effective moves made a direct hit Hydreigon and it screamed before crashing into the bookcase with its partner.

"Good job guys," Lightning stated and began to run towards the hospital section. "Let's go save those pokemon-de arimasu!"_ Although, they seemed a little too easy-nya..._

Just before he got to the door, the ground vibrated again and he looked back sharply to see Joid shoot through the debris and grab his shoulder before smashing him against the wall. Luckily, Lightning was born with a strong head so he didn't pass out but the sharp pain that shot through his arm was enough to make him wince. Joid opened his jaws and prepared to take a chunk of his shoulder but was promptly stopped by a hard hit to the face with a golden searmitar. The force of the hit was hard enough to make Joid stumble back and Lightning quickly got to his before raising the two weapons and taking another fighting stance.

"Haven't used these in a while," he uttered and put up his smirk. "But I'm sure they'd be good for beating down tough monsters like you. Haxorus! Mienshao! That Hydreigon can regenerate like its master and from what I've heard, they're the ones who killed Skyla. Let's give it our all and show them what happens when Lightning strikes-de arimasu!"

His pokemon yelled in agreement and engaged the incoming dragon in combat while Lightning skilfully blocked Joid's blows with his late pokemon's signature weapons.

"It's Hero Time-de arimasu!"

* * *

Opelucid City Gym, Unova.

Drayden huffed and wiped the blood trailing down his face. "So this is the power of a Dragon Knight..."

Beside him, his battered Haxorus took heavy pants while giving a hateful glare at their barely tired opponent.

"I did say I warned you," Draco replied and held out the broken tusk belonging to Haxorus. "Now your pokemon has just lost one of its precious assets and I very much doubt that it will grow back at his age. I'd have said give up and run but I don't really intend on sparing you two."

Annoyed, Haxorus gave a defiant roar and bared its remaining tusk at Draco.

"Haxorus is right. we wouldn't have bothered to run even if you gave us an opening. We have our pride too as humans and pokemon...unlike you." The spartan mayor tightened his gloves again. "Now that I know the full extent of your power, it makes me sad to think of how much pain you would've endured at Ghetsis' hands."

"Oh please," Draco sighed and turned around before stroking his tousled hair. "It's not your business to pry. But even so...to think that a human such as yourself feels pity for this clearly misguided young man." Draco's smile fell and he threw a dark, spiteful look at the two behind him. "Honestly...it makes me sick to the pit of my stomach."

Something about Draco's change in mood made Drayden's muscle stiffen but he quickly calmed himself and pointed at the knight. "As there is no hope for you, I shall deem you a monster and treat you as such. Come! We have a fight to finish!"

Haxorus grunted before running towards the knight who still had his back turned.

"Outrage!" Drayden cried and his pokemon took on its menacing appearance, ready to tear Draco to shreds in its intense fury. However, the unperturbed knight casually flicked a couple of pellets over his shoulder and snickered at the sudden cry of pain from the Axe Jaw pokemon.

Drayden watched in horror as a bright orange light engulfed his pokemon and in a moment, Haxorus trembled violently as sparks and energy billowed from its golden frame. Screaming and trashing from the energy surge coursing through its veins, it was only a matter of time before it tripped and fell heavily on its side, suddenly feeling too weak to get up.

"What...?" Drayden muttered before feeling the rage build up. "What did you do to my pokemon?!"

"Dragon Slayers," Draco elaborated and held up a pellet. ""It coats the pokémon in a laser field that emulates a Giga Drain. The bigger and stronger the dragon-type, the more energy it loses to the field. Struggling doesn't help as it only drains the energy faster."

"But that is cheating!" the mayor pointed out harshly. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Well...I never said I'd fight fair. Besides, your Haxorus might have actually injured me with that Outrage."

"You cheat..." Drayden spat. Despite its energy drain, Haxorus staggered to its feet and growled at Draco, the latter sighing at their tenacity.

"What a pain," he grumbled. "Even with the pellets, you're still standing huh? Oh well, you won't last long anyway."

_You're wrong. We will last! At least long enough to keep you here until-_

"Until the Plasma grunts above are wiped off? I don't think so. And for the record, I knew your plan all along," Draco stated, much to Drayden's surprise and chagrin. "Yeah, I can read minds too. And if you think your squad of dragon tamers can help then you're wrong. Dead wrong. Especially since we've got these devices. Face it, Drayden. You can't save this doomed city no matter how hard you try and it's only a matter of time before this place gets converted to a massive graveyard...filled with the bodies of innocent young lives that you have sought to protect."

"You fiends!" Drayden cried and Haxorus executed a Dragon Tail although it missed horribly as Draco jumped away from the attack. Even then, the pokemon followed and began to throw as many blows and slashes as it could muster. "Why do you yearn for destruction and massacre? Why do you submit to that deranged master of yours? You have potential and that can be harnessed for the good of the world! Why waste your youth and humanity on pleasing a lunatic like Ghetsis Harmonia?!"

Draco froze and Haxorus used that chance to raise its tail before bringing it down forcefully on his skull.

**BASH!**

The very floor cracked underneath their feet and Drayden huffed at the dust cloud that ensued. Coughing, his pokemon staggered out and dropped to one knee beside its master who stroked its neck soothingly.

"You talked about how you would destroy this city...but I have absolute faith in the potential of this new generation and as such, I will do my very best to contribute to their growth and development. As Mayor of Opelucid, I will protect it with my very life! I hope you understand that, Monster!"

Silence.

"Hmph. Perhaps you were not as strong as you made yourself to be," Drayden huffed and let the breath he had been holding finally come out as a sigh of relief. "We've won, Haxorus. Let us return and see how well the police are doing."

Suddenly, his phone rang and the mayor checked the caller ID before arching an eyebrow.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered and pressed the answer button before holding it up to his ear. "Chief of Police."

"**_Mayor Drayden! There's trouble!_**" the man at the other end stated. The sounds of orders and attacks being exchanged coupled with the cries of pokemon and gunshots made Drayden worry.

"Out with it man!" he ordered.

"_**Sir! It's Team Plasma! They suddenly started attacking and trying to pass through the gates! We gathered our forces together, hoping to stop them but they're armed with strange weapons that drain our pokemon's strengths!**_"

"Then use other types!" the mayor barked.

"**_We tried, sir! Arceus knows we tried! But these weapons are turning our dragon-types against us! Coupled with their own forces and a possible Dragon Knight leading them, we're outmatched!_**"

"**WHAT?!** _ANOTHER_ DRAGON KNIGHT?!" Drayden roared. One was bad enough already. "I'm on my way!"

"**_No sir! Things are getting bloody here and though I don't doubt your strength, it still wouldn't be enough! Especially the knight, sir!_**"

"I will not stand by and let you die!"

"_**It's okay sir! We will do our best to hold out. We will not let them touch this- **_**AH!**"

"Chief? CHIEF?!" Drayden barked, fear encroaching his heart. "Answer me, BRENT!"

"**_...Damn it...struck down...by my own Fraxure...I'm sorry sir...but this is as far as I can go._**"

"Brent! Withdraw now!"

"**_It was...a pleasure...defending this city sir..._**"

"BRENT!"

The voice was cut off totally by a scream and roars followed by the squelching and cracking of muscles and bones seeping through the receiver.

"Curses!" Drayden spat out and walked up to the platform-elevator. "I'll need to put this city under lockdown."

"That won't do, Mayor. That won't do at all."

Drayden froze and the fear finally settled in at the sound of that nefariously sinister voice. Slowly, the man and his pokemon turned to see a black shadowy figure standing before them with red dots for eyes and that oh-so-scary smile. What scared them more were the six bloody, black, red-tipped tentacles literally slithering from his back and dancing about in the air with red eyes lining their sides like paint.

"By the way, I don't take kindly to humans who insult our king."

The tentacles launched forward and Drayden watched in absolute horror as Haxorus got impaled and lifted into the air before getting ripped limb from limb with its blood and guts spraying around the field, coating the entire arena. Two minutes of disturbing violence later, Draco tossed the bloody mass aside and arched his head back as he threw a truly villainous laugh at Drayden's horrified expression.

Stopping abruptly, his expression morphed to that of hunger and his tongue dragged across his lips menacingly. "You said give your life for Opelucid, right Drayden?"

"Monster..." was all the stunned man could utter. Then his eyes widened as Draco's head morphed into a great, dark, monstrous mass and hurled itself at him with its serrated jaws forming a Cheshire Purrloins's grin. The head stopped right before his eyes and opened its jaws to reveal an endless row of teeth lining the salivary ridges of his throat and at the very end was Draco's human head smirking at him.

"I'll gladly take that life to feed my hunger," he stated and that head split open in four-sides, with more needle-like teeth lining each side.

The sight was hell. And Drayden knew now that he had lost. As he closed his eyes in anticipation for the incoming death, he recalled the four children that had made his life worthwhile and had given him hope in the next generation of pokemon trainers and the future of human relationships with pokemon and each other.

"Iris. Black. White. Scarlet," he muttered and smiled to himself. "Use my death as a stepping stone and save Unova. As for me, I think this old man has some catching up to do with Black and Skyla. I'll be joining you too, Haxorus..."

And as the jaws came crashing down, he heard Draco's wicked snicker.

"Sweet dreams, old man Drayden."

_**SNAP!**_

The Ace Trainer who Lightning had sent came down just in time to watch Draco devour Drayden's head whole and it was at that point that she finally lost it and passed out on Braviary's back. Unable to bear the horrific sight any longer, the pokemon flew away and back to its trainer, both for its life and for the girl on its back. And also to convey the message.

_Drayden is dead!_ It screamed in its shrill cry. _Opelucid has fallen!_

* * *

Devon Corp Opelucid Branch, Opelucid Shopping Centre.

"Wow, I never thought that Devon Corporation had set up a branch in Unova," Scarlet said to himself while picking out the C-gear he thought White would like. Though she'd have accepted any type of C-gear, he felt it best to give her the really special one that every girl would've wanted. "And they've got the pink Reshiram skin to boot. No wonder it's so expensive."

True that. It cost a whooping 200000 pokedollars for Arceus' sake but Scarlet didn't mind one bit. Sure it wouldn't hurt his pocket or account in any way but he was more interested in seeing her reaction when he would hand her the present.

"Here's your C-gear, sir. Your girlfriend must be quite lucky to have a considerate person like you," the female attendant chirped.

"Yeah...I guess," he mumbled, collecting the boxed device. Upon leaving the store, he looked around for a shop where he could possibly gift-wrap the box. Now Scarlet didn't know why...but his eyes came to rest upon the jewellery store nearby and he recalled the smug look on Lightning's face when he had given White the necklace. Not wanting to fall behind, the ravenette decided to get something even better and with uncertain but determined steps, he shuffled into the store and suddenly felt self-conscious of the numerous breakable things around him. Slowly, he walked up to the old jeweller and suddenly got uncomfortable at the question he was going to ask.

"Can I help you, young man?" his elder asked with a kind smile.

"U-um...I need a present...for someone special..." he croaked, marvelling at how dry his throat felt. "I want it to be...well...something she'll have to remember me..."

"I see. You like this girl, yes?" This definitely wasn't the first time he had attended to such customers.

Gibberish emitted through Scarlet's lips before he calmed himself and gave a tiny nod.

"Tell me. What's she like?" the man asked and Scarlet scowled.

"Is it necessary?" A nod later, he took a deep breath and began to describe the girl in mind. "She's...beautiful, funny...and has the biggest yellow eyes I'd ever seen. She's not to good at singing, hell her voice would make even Croagunk die...but when she laughs, it's like the sounds of bells ringing. She's also got the daintiest hands that just seem to fill you with warmth and kindness every time they grip you and her smile is to die for. But the thing that separates her from any other girl...is her innocence. She's clearly not meant for this cruel world and call me crazy...but every time I watch her sleep, I'm very sure I see wings and a halo."

"So in other words...she's your angel."

Scarlet nodded slowly and felt his heart hammer again.

"You make it sound like you won't see her again,"

"Yeah...we're separating because someone like me isn't good enough for her..."

"Oh?" the man asked and turned to open a cabinet. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm bad. I'm her opposite in every way and...I don't want her to get hurt," Scarlet blurted and felt his hands tremble. "I will not taint her innocence. She's seen enough already..."

A small white box was placed on the glass counter and Scarlet arched an eyebrow before letting his mouth fall open as he slowly guessed what its contents might be.

"Y-You're k-kidding me, r-r-r-right?" he stammered in embarrassment. "It's not like we're-"

"This is a promise ring," the man explained quietly and Scarlet let out a sigh before aiming a curious glance at the box.

"What's a promise ring?"

"A promise ring is a ring given to a partner to signify a commitment to a monogamous relationship, often as a precursor to an engagement ring," he explained and lifted the box to Scarlet's face. "Open it. It might just be what you're looking for."

Carefully, Scarlet opened the box and gazed in amazement at the pure white ring sitting in its red cushion.

"This is..." he breathed. "A soul crystal..."

"Indeed it is. The rarest gem in the world, said to accentuate the pure innocence of its wearer and illuminate their souls to drive away even the darkest of emotions. Legend has it that this ring was worn by the Hero of Truth. Took me a hell of a long time to find it too."

"Wow...must be really expensive," Scarlet echoed and grew puzzled as the man closed Scarlet's hand around the box.

"It's my only treasure left...and I want you to have it, free of charge."

The hunter stared at the man. "But...why?"

Giving a proud huff, the shop owner folded his arms and turned. "My wife used to wear it. And this girl of yours sounds just like her. It'd be a perfect fit."

"I can't..." Scarlet murmured. "It's the only thing you've got to remember your wife by. I can't just take it."

"Young man. She's late now and there's no use letting it waste away in a corner. In all my years, I've never heard of such an innocent girl in all my life and it only makes sense to give this to her." Leaning, he beckoned to Scarlet before taking out a locket. "See. That's my wife. Arceus bless her soul."

Scarlet squinted at the old picture and his eyes widened in awe. For standing there was a taller, brunette version of White with yellow eyes and a pure smile.

"She looks happy," he observed.

"Yes. And that was because I stayed by her side till the very end," the jeweller laughed and stroked the picture. "I'll let you in on a secret. I used to be a pokemon hunter back in my younger days."

Oh the irony.

"I understand your shock. Truthfully, I enjoyed doing those stupid and evil things back then because I felt alone and empty. But then I ran into her and my life was never the same again. Eventually, I came clean and told her what I was, feeling ready to separate because I had felt too soiled to stand next to her innocence. But she accepted me. Sure she was sad...but she forgave me and took me as I was. It was thanks to her that I left that horrible job and enjoyed life together. Alas, she was quite sickly and didn't last too long...but I swear that I had never seen her so serene and peaceful in death."

Slowly, he rested his hands against Scarlet's shoulders and smiled at him through wet eyes.

"Stay with this girl, young man. Tell the truth and she will accept you no matter what you are. Protect her for the rest of your life and do everything in your power to see her smile and laugh and I guarantee that you will never see a life more blissful and glittering than the one you spend with her. Can you promise me that you'll stay with her forever?"

The ravenette's eyes were shadowed but from the drops splashing against the glass counter, the man could tell how moved Scarlet had felt.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered and smiled. "Now I've gone and stained your glass with my silly tears..."

"It's okay. That can be removed. But the pain of separation cannot. I can testify to that," the jeweller laughed before patting Scarlet's shoulder. "Off you go, my friend. And tell her I said hello."

Scarlet nodded before pocketing the box and walking up to the door. Slowly, he turned to the man and threw his best smirk.

"I promise." And with that, he left the jeweller's shop with a great weight lifted off his shoulders. He was going to tell White the truth. If she forgave him, he would continue with her forever. If she didn't then so be it. But at least he'd be able to sleep better at night. In his happiness, he failed to notice the Plasma Grunts sneaking into the shop he had left behind and well...we pretty much know the old man's fate now. But if there was one thing we would pick up, it was that the kind old jeweller died with a happy smile on his face, knowing full well that he would meet his beloved wife sooner than expected.

Slowly, the oblivious teen's walk broke into a small jog before evolving into a full-out sprint with only one target in mind.

"WHITE!"

* * *

Starmiebucks, Opelucid City Mall.

"Phew, that was quite the shopping spree," Aqua sighed and fanned herself before taking a sip of her bottled water. "You're quite the expert when it comes to makeovers."

White laughed before taking a look at the sulking Jolteon on her laps. "Only because Jolteon offered to be the test subject. Aww, don't be sad, who's a good boy?" she cooed, tickling him and laughing at his sounds of delight. "But how come you insisted on me keeping it on?"

"Duh! So you'll look good enough for Scarlet!" the brunette replied and winked. "Boys love lipstick kisses!"

"Kiss?" White echoed and blushed heavily at the thought. "Who said I was gonna kiss him...?"

"Oh well. That aside, I hear you two are splitting."

White nodded and looked at her cup forlornly.

"Though it looks like you don't want to," Aqua pointed out and folded her fingers together. A calculative smile was forming on her lips.

"But I have to let him go or else he could get hurt trying to protect me," the white-haired trainer stated. "I want him to be happy."

"Of course, of course. You do love him after all so it's only logical to let him free." It's breaking time. "But did you ever consider the possibility that you yourself are the cause of all his suffering? I mean, I'm just saying."

Yellow eyes widening, the girl froze in her seat.

"I...did consider it..." she murmured and Jolteon began to feel uneasy.

The seemingly-oblivious Aqua continued to ramble. "You did, huh? That's good. Shows how considerate you are. Then again, I was just pointing out that it was your possible existence that makes him so sad-faced in the first place. Ever wondered what life would've been like if you had never met him? I mean, I'm just saying."

"N-no...I never did...I don't think it would've been pleasant..."

"But he looked so much more carefree before he met you, right? Like he didn't have a thing in the world to protect and thus burden him."

"Burden...?"

Aqua put on a confused expression. "You didn't know? It's probably troublesome having to carry someone around all the time. I'm sure he probably hates you."

_I beg your pardon?!_ Jolteon gasped, sensing trouble approaching. He had detected a slight but familiar edge in her tone and had a faint inkling of dangerous nostalgia.

"He...hates me...?"

"Maybe. Who knows, he might've been much happier without you around."

**_That's enough!_** Jolteon barked and got off White's lap before getting onto the table and growling menacingly at the grinning Aqua. _Now I don't know what you're trying to imply but Scarlet has never looked more happier in his life and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to confuse White-_

"Jolteon? What's wrong?" White asked, unable to process why the lightning pokemon had suddenly gotten all riled up. But Aqua knew. She knew all too well.

"Oh my, what's gotten into Jolteon?" the brunette laughed and put a hand on his head before looking him deep in the eyes. _Sorry honey but I'm on a role here and I'd be grateful if you didn't spoil it._

_Why you-!_

Jolteon suddenly felt very light-headed and immediately caught the deadly look in her blue eyes. He didn't know what she did...but the sound of her voice had felt too lulling and with a slow groan, he fell into a deep sleep.

"Jolteon?" White asked.

"He's tired," Aqua lied and took him into her arms. "So...as I was saying, you think it'd have been better if you and Scarlet had never met?"

"But...he never once said he hated me or blamed me for anything..."

"He's just being nice," the woman said with a dismissive wave. "It's not like he'll come right out and say he hates you."

White's face fell and she felt her breathing quicken. Was it true? Did Scarlet hate her?

"Maybe he was even playing you all along," Aqua chipped in.

_Playing me? After all we did?_

"Or maybe-" the woman scooted closer and stared into White's trembling eyes. "-Maybe he was using you."

That seemed to hit White hard as she felt several memories whirl through her mind along with the questions that sprung up. Was Scarlet really using her? Had he been pretending and lying to her all this time? If so...then why? Why had he thrown himself in danger's way to protect her? Unless he badly needed her alive for something.

"Scarlet...would never do that..." White uttered and looked Aqua right in the eyes. "He'd never do that to me."

"Oh really. You trust him that much?" Aqua asked and smiled. "What if I said he was a hunter. A dangerous, murderous one who only needed you for a specific target, a legendary pokemon perhaps, and chose to protect you for his own benefit. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"I won't...I won't believe that!" White stuttered and faced her laps to hide her tears. "It's not possible...is it? Scarlet can't be lying to me..."

"He could be. Then he'd probably kill you when the pokemon was good and secured. It'd be that easy, wouldn't it?"

Somehow, something cracked inside White and she put a hand to her chest as she mulled over Aqua's statement. "It hurts..."

"Wouldn't it be sad? You'd feel so stupid for being fooled and used and killed off like some doll. And I can't even begin to imagine what he'd do with that legendary pokemon..."

"It hurts..."

Aqua gently put the sleeping Jolteon down on the seat before taking out her bag. "And the fact that you fell in love with him would only make it worse. He's probably smiling to himself right now, getting his gun ready or something."

"It...hurts..."

"And just when he puts the bullet to your heart, he'll probably mock you and dump your body over a cliff or feed it to a pokemon or even shred it," the brunette pointed out and found what she was looking for.

"It hurts..."

"But that's just an assumption, you don't have to believe me. I'm just looking out for you."

Aqua pulled out an apple -a big, red, juicy apple- and held it out to White whose eyes had glazed over and looked terribly downcast.

"Would you like an apple, White?" she offered.

Now White had been told never to take things from strangers. But she was too downcast and preoccupied with her emotional turmoil to remember those simple words of advice. And as she took the apple to her lips and took a bite, she wondered just how much she had meant to the boy who had changed her life.

Soon enough, the poison started to take effect and White's half-lidded eyes looked to Aqua's smiling face in confusion.

"Is something the matter, White?"

The world was falling. Or maybe it was just her. She didn't really know as all senses dulled immediately after she had hit the ground. Taking shallow breaths, she felt her body stiffen abnormally and she realised with a start that she was passing out...or dying...

"Foolish innocence," she heard Aqua sneer along with some explosions and the sounds of chaos ensuing. "You should know better than to take food from strangers. Hey Draco, she'll be falling into null consciousness soon. Think we should let her see the real Scarlet one last time? Got it! Activate G-factor, Draco!"

A hand grabbed her arm before lifting her limp body up, bridal style. It wasn't Aqua. A grunt, perhaps. White didn't know and she barely cared. She was more concerned about what was happening to her and Scarlet. No use, everything was going blank. So so blank. Before she lost herself though, White realised one thing. She had fallen into a trap and no doubt was going to get Scarlet dragged into it. Her heart ached at the trouble she had unknowingly gotten herself into and with a slow breath, she let the darkness consume her and her head finally fell back with one word on her lips.

_Scarlet..._

* * *

_Preview:_

**_The innocence and the guilt. Two sides of the same coin. _**

**_When the latter reaches its highest peak in turmoil, the former shall break and they shall be rendered ready unto the beast._**

**_Scarlet was ready to save White. But he was not ready for the unexpected confession he had to make and was very unaware of its implications in White's current state. _**

**_Will he save the innocence? Or will he be the one to break it?_**

_Next Chapter:_ **_Lacrimabilis Separationis_**


	51. Lacrimabilis Separationis! END OF VOL3

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, SOMEONE WOULD HAVE TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED TO ASH'S DAD!

* * *

Opelucid Pokemon Centre.

Lightning's breaths were ragged and slow and though his weapons were coated in Joid's blood, the soulless monster showed no signs of tiring or giving up.

"You…strong…de arimasu…" he panted and winced at the hot flashes of pain in his arm. In the course of their fight, Joid had gotten an opening and had taken a large bite of Lightning's arm. Luckily, he didn't rip it off. Unluckily, he had rendered the cowboy's left arm useless for the time being.

"Graaaagh…" Joid drawled, preparing for another attack.

"Doesn't help that I'm better with dual-weapons-de arimasu," Lightning half-joked half-bemoaned, as he lifted the other searmitar and raised it before getting into a fighting stance again. "But I will beat you and save those pokemon. Come on-de arimasu!"

Gladly complying, Joid sped towards Lightning again and restarted his lethal onslaught of blows, kicks and bites all of which Lightning dodged before slashing upwards, ripping Joid's stomach and chest open. Under normal circumstances, the cowboy would've felt uncomfortable but seeing as Joid was incapable of falling to normal blows, he had to resort to killer methods. Once again, the attack failed and Joid sent a savage kick at Lightning's chest, sending him hurtling into the abandoned counter. Slamming against the wooden material, he shook the haziness out of his head before quickly raising his sword-like weapon and blocking Joid's teeth.

"How're you guys doing on your end-de arimasu?" he yelled to the pokemon ahead. Hydreigon's regenerative powers had given them just as much trouble and it didn't come as a surprise to see them also panting hard. But just like their human partner, they too had their varying levels of hero complex and as such refused to give up. Barking, Mienshao initiated a Hi Jump Kick that got Hydreigon in the head though the dragon quickly got the upper hand and grabbed the pokemon before hurling it into a wall. At the same time, it flew up quickly and dodged Haxorus' Giga Impact.

10 minutes later, Lightning decided to end this once and for all.

"Haxorus, Guillotine!" he cried and raised his own searmitar. "Mienshao, make sure to keep Hydreigon in position-de arimasu." With that, he turned and ran towards the medicine area. Joid screamed and followed eager for more blood. Unknown to him, Lightning had formulated a plan.

Haxorus stamped its feet before arching low and growling as its tusks became engulfed in a metallic light. Mienshao followed up by raising the extensions on its arms and looping them around Hydreigon's feet before using all its strength to slam the dragon deep into the wall. Crying out to its partner, the fighting type held the struggling pokemon back and Haxorus grunted in response as its tusks elongated to monstrous proportions.

_Now!_ Mienshao yelled and jumped back as Haxorus launched itself at the three-headed pokemon who found itself stuck in the wall. By the time it looked up to fire its Tri Attack, Haxorus' left tusk delivered a nasty slash on its gut, creating a jagged opening in its blue belly. Reeling back, the brutal pokemon barely saw the other tusk coming for its head and with a roar of agony, the dragon had fallen. Even regenerators can't take one hit KO attacks.

Meanwhile, Joid had stupidly followed Lightning into the medicine lab only to find the cowboy missing. Walking around slowly, he lifted his nose into the air and took a sniff before scampering over to the centre of the lab, ignoring the large shelves of bottled medicine with the word ACIDIC labelled to their sides. At the very centre, the crazed boy found the source of his scent but got a look of confusion at the blood-soaked bandana lying carelessly on the ground. Cautiously, he came closer and picked up the cloth before sniffing it and lapping at the blood in it. If he had any sense, he would've noticed that there was a large vat of chemicals above him and also the several cupboards surrounding him.

"Did you know that crushed berries make a pretty strong acid when allowed to ferment-nya?"

Joid's head snapped up and looked to see Lightning standing on the balcony beside a lever. Before he could move, the cowboy had pulled it down and with a mechanical groan, the massive vat tipped its green shimmering contents on the boy below and Lightning had to block his ears at the horrific scream that rang through the empty Pokemon Center.

"Apparently, that's what the nurses put in their potions when performing surgical operations on pokemon with really tough hide-de arimasu."

Joid's body literally began to melt and Lightning could see the flesh peeling off his bones. However, the monster began to stagger towards Lightning though the latter had anticipated that and pushed down a cupboard of more acid on his opponent.

"That's what ya get for killing Skyla, bozo!" he huffed, taking his bandana before striking a pose. "And the hero once again, saves the day-de arimasu!"

In a minute, the boy left the lab and locked the steel door shut before rushing into the hospital wing with his pokemon. Luckily, there were only three that needed carrying. The rest could walk on their own so Lightning picked up the small Whimsicott and let his pokemon carry the Krokorok and Ampharos.

"C'mon guys! Let's get outta here!" he yelled and began to rush for the exit. Upon coming out though, his eyes widened at the sight before him. Smoke was rising from several buildings and upturned cars littered the smashed roads. People ran around in fright and children wailed for their burning homes and missing parents or pokemon. The air itself stank of burning bodies and every wisp of smoke had a reddish tint, indicating the evident massacre. It was chaos. Pure, raw chaos and Lightning felt anger burn into his very soul. "What the hell happened here?!"

"Plasma..."

Lightning looked to his side to see a man limp past him with terror radiating from his wide eyes.

"Hey, are you okay-de arimasuka?" he exclaimed, rushing up to the man as his legs gave way. Lighting caught him before gently laying him against the road and gasping at his severe burns.

"Plasma..." the man blurted and grabbed Lightning's arm. "They're monsters! Monsters I tell you! They have a Grachomp that's eating people! It's murder! Terrible!"

"Calm down!"

"They killed my daughter and my pokemon! I'm ruined!"

"I said calm down!"

"They're coming!" Slowly, his grip weakened and his head fell back. "They're...coming..."

It took a minute for Lightning to realize that the man had died and when he eventually did, he sharply shifted away from the body, having been unused to being so close to dead people.

"Team Plasma...did all this...?" he stuttered. Above him, a shrill cry was heard and the small group looked up to see his Braviary touching down slowly.

"Whimsy!" the girl on its back cried and jumped off to grab her pokemon from Lightning's arms. "Thank Arceus you're okay!"

"Did you get Drayden-de arimasu?" Lightning asked, getting to his feet. The girl trainer suddenly stiffened and let her expression darken.

"The mayor..." she stuttered. "T-the m-mayor..." The headless body, the black, shadowy monster, the Haxorus guts. Everything felt like a sick nightmare.

"What? What happened-de arimasuka?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders. "Please tell me-de arimasu!"

Slowly, she parted her lips and willed her dry throat to answer. "He..."** Blood.** "He..." **Innards.** "He..." **Tentacles.** "**DRAYDEN'S DEAD!**"

* * *

Opelucid City Centre.

"What's going on?" Scarlet said to himself at the apparent turmoil that the city was in. "Everything was fine a few minutes ago."

Suddenly, he felt the urge to run faster as his mind wandered to White's and Jolteon's safety. Though he couldn't know for sure, he had a gut feeling that something terrible had happened and from the way White's X-transceiver never got picked, his fears were starting to escalate. What was happening to her? Was she safe? And who caused all this in the first place?

His last answer was confirmed as six orange-haired men came in from nowhere and surrounded. Their dressing had changed to more modern attire but the emblem was still the same.

"Plasma!" he growled. "Outta my way!"

"No can do, boy! We still owe you one for the beating you gave us back in Castelia!" one of them sneered and cracked his knuckles.

"Let's see you fight us without your gloves, Scarface!" another cried and threw a fist at him. Unfortunately, Scarlet was just as good in hand-to-hand combat without his gloves as he was with them so it was no surprise when the foolish grunt found himself on his back with Scarlet's foot on his neck.

"I said get out of my way!" the ravenette barked, making the others cringe. He was as tall as most of them now and coupled with the scar, he was even more intimidating than the shorter boy of three months ago. But they didn't give in. With shouts and curses, they attacked the teen and with an angry groan, he took each one down before shooting off a quick apology and running in the direction of Opelucid's City Mall. He didn't have the time to waste with grunts.

However, more seemed to get in his way and it was all Scarlet could do to protect the presents in his arm.

"Where's Drayden and Lightning when you need them?" he hissed and avoided the next grunt. Senses buzzing, he jumped to the right just in time to avoid a bullet fired from a female grunt.

"You killed my sister!" the woman cried. "Back in Dragonspiral Tower! You killed her, you monster!"

Scarlet felt a quick pang of regret before dodging another bullet and getting behind the woman.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and delivered a swift chop to her neck, knocking her out.

"Take this!" another grunt cried and swung a steel baton at him. Scarlet avoided the blow before grabbing the weapon and twisting it out of his grip. For some reason, he faintly recognised the grunt as he struck him down. The same went for the other grunts that tried to attack him. They were either from Dragonspiral or the train and each one had claimed to have one friend or relative that had been killed or injured in every fight.

Guilt.

The old Scarlet wouldn't have cared to remember the grunts he had killed but at the thought of how circumstances had probably forced them into joining Team Plasma, his conscience began to bite again. Especially the Dragonspiral Incident.

"You killed my best friend!"

"My brother's pokemon was there!"

"My sister will never walk again!"

"You murderer!"

"Monster!"

True that they should've spoken for themselves, considering the havoc they had already caused, but Scarlet still couldn't help but feel terribly guilty at their accusations (most of which were true anyway) especially since he was no longer the bad guy he had first started out as when they had met. Before his mind could wander any longer, he set himself to priority mode and snapped out of his brief moment of self-condemnation. He could address these guys later since White and Jolteon's safety were the topmost matters at hand that needed confirmation. But if there was one thing he had set his mind to, it was that he wouldn't hurt these grunts too much. He had had enough blood on his hands already.

"Sorry," he muttered and took on the offensive, knocking each grunt out with a steel baton to the neck. As soon as the last grunt fell, he dropped the weapon and continued his dash for the city mall. Unknown to him, a red-eyed dragon knight was watching from a the roof of a building with his mouth curved into a toothy grin.

"He's this strong without the gloves, huh? I was right. We really need to use that G-factor."

* * *

Opelucid Pokemon Center.

Lightning's fingers trembled.

"Dead...de arimasuka...?"

The ace trainer nodded and recalled her Whimsicott back into its ball.

First Skyla, now Drayden too. The latter's death especially affected Lightning as the old mayor was responsible for Haxorus' evolution in the first place. Plus, Drayden was sort of like a grandfather and mentor to him and the fact that someone took him out made his blood boil even harder.

"Who did it?" he muttered, eyes shadowed.

"I think it was a dark-skinned man... but I couldn't tell if he was a monster or a human because he was doing strange things..." the girl replied and shifted uncomfortably at the odour of charred bodies.

"Did he have tentacles-de arimasuka?" Lightning asked, a bad feeling already coming over him. "And fangs too?"

Wide-eyed, the girl nodded. Shit.

"Draco," he growled with every bit of raw malice he had initially pushed down. _So it was him-nya. Sure he's strong but I didn't think he could take down Drayden. That bastard!_

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and Lightning's senses went completely haywire. In an instant, the road directly below him erupted and a discoloured hand grabbed his neck with enough force to nearly crush his throat, making the stunned cowboy cough out a long stream of ruby red.

"What the-" he choked.

"GRAAAAAGH!" Joid screamed and threw him into a steel lamppost. Gasping at the bolt of pain on his back, Lightning took a moment to recover before quickly moving out of the way of Joid's incoming fist.

"Are you okay?" the girl gasped before shrieking as a Hydreigon burst through the ground with its heads ready to snap her in three. Fortunately, Haxorus and Mienshao got in the way and beat it back with their physical attacks. Lightning stumbled towards her before catching his breath and calling Braviary over.

"Take her as far away from here as possible-de arimasu!" he ordered.

"But-"

Before the trainer could object, Braviary's strong feet had gripped her shoulders and she was lifted into the air before being thrown onto its back.

"You should come too!" she yelled and extended a hand. "You're injured and I doubt you can fight that thing!"

"Don't worry. I've had worse-de arimasu," he stated and pulled out his searmitars again. "Besides, I've gotta check on my friends here. Now go-de arimasu!"

Squawking, Braviary flew off and Lightning faced Joid with a half-uncertain-half-disgusted look. He was thoroughly surprised to find that the acid didn't work and he wondered just how potentially powerful this freak's regenerative abilities were. He looked almost as good as new for that matter, save for the discoloured skin, bits of red meat and insides and raw skeletal fingers on his right hand and yet those seemed to heal too. What was more, Joid's expression had changed from disinterested melancholy to wide-eyed fury and the heroes knew that they were in for a ride when he and Hydreigon got together and opened their drool-infested jaws.

Their joint screams were so loud, the roads cracked and windows shattered. Had it not been for Haxorus' tough hide and the bony searmitars Lightning jammed to the sides of his head, their eardrums would've popped. Mienshao was promptly called back into its ball before it could take any serious damage so that left Lightning and Haxorus to fend off their new-found enemies. Unfortunately, Hydreigon launched Joid into Haxorus before it could use any moves leaving Lightning to fight the brutal dragon-type on his own. With a possibly fractured arm and ribs though, he couldn't do too much and before long, took a severe blow to his side. However, that left an opening for him to attack and with a pained smirk, he rammed both searmitars into Hydreigon's central head, pushing into a tumbled car which exploded upon impact, sending Hydreigon up in flames.

Haxorus roared before charging towards Joid with its tusks in position for a Slash attack. The little monster countered by raising both hands in the air and letting the Axe Jaw ram into him, grabbing its tusks in the process. With amazing strength despite his terribly scrawny frame, he stopped Haxorus' charge and flipped the pokemon over before taking its tail and flinging it into another building. Right after he did, Joid felt a massive force on his back that propelled him into the burning car and he shot a glance towards the panting cowboy before going up in flames. That actually seemed to do the trick as Joid's writhing body was charred beyond recognition as with a smoky sigh, the freak extended a blackened arm to the boy before falling back and scattering into complete dust. Apparently, his regenerative powers couldn't catch up to the rate at which his body burned continuously especially as it was still recuperating from the acid bath.

"Return, Haxorus!" Lightning ordered and withdrew his dragon before putting his weapons away. He had wasted too much time with Joid and his body would be at a serious risk if he took one more blow. Plus, he had to find White and Scarlet...and possibly Draco if he could. Turning his back on the flamed remains of his enemy, he decided to head towards the city mall. That would've been the best possible place to check since that was were smoke rose from the most. Where there was smoke, there was trouble and where there was trouble, White was some way or the other always at its centre. Experience taught him that.

The cowboy-catboy-hero was so busy thinking about his friends' safety that he forgot one very, very important rule of every death-fight.

Unless you can see your enemy's corpse before your eyes, be sure as hell that that enemy is still alive.

BANG!

Mint-green eyes widened.

Sandy-blonde hair waved.

The world had gone silent.

And Joid had finally learnt how to use a gun.

Lightning's wide eyes looked down to see blood pouring from his side. From the way everything started to spin, he could tell that he had been shot in a vital spot. Slowly, he sank to his knees and fell face-first against the gravelly ground. The smoky environment was blurring over and his body was going stiff and cold. The blonde had never known what death was like. In his younger days, he would always imagine dying of excessive blood loss in an epic fight to the death. He discarded that dream as he grew older, obviously, but somewhere at the back of his mind he figured there was a high chance of that event happening if he continued playing hero.

Now he knew what dying felt like. The swift pain before general numbness. The brief roiling of emotions. The memories. And then a really bright light. He experienced it all as all the colours he could make out dulled to a sad grey.

Behind the cowboy, Joid eyed the gun he had found lying inside the burning police car he had been flung into. What was this shiny metal in his hands? The trigger pressing had been an obvious accident when he had attempted to throw it at Lightning's retreating back. Oh well. The fun was over and with a huff, he dropped the alien weapon before stumbling towards his foe's body with drool trailing down his chin. Lightning had Scarlet's scent on him and that made Joid want to swallow the boy whole in an effort to satiate his lust for Scarlet's blood, a taste he had never ever forgotten.

Was this the end for our cowboy?

Of course not!

Before Joid could get his grubby hands on Lightning's still body, a large, spiked chunk of steel bashed him right in the cheek and sent him hurtling away from the cowboy.

"Jeez, what the fuck was that thing?" a familiar pompadour muttered and blew the smoking tip of his Cannonball 47. Behind him, his Gliscor charged up a Hyper Beam before shooting down the hidden Hydreigon in the distance. With a roar of discontent, Joid tore himself off the wall he had collided with and charged wildly for the tall, lanky pompadour only to take another steel ball to the face and seven more in the gut. Right as he fell back, a the sound of a truck honking caught his ears and he turned to the side to see the massive face of a construction truck heading right for him, full speed ahead.

BAM!

Joid was hurled twenty feet into the air before crashing through seven street lights and landing in a pile of debris.

Cool LP sent a disinterested look at the truck and smirked. "You sure took your fucking time to get here, Ranger."

The truck's door flew open and a blue-haired man of 22 jumped out before briskly walking towards Joid's twitching frame. "You know what to do, Latios."

_Yes Rain,_ a voice sounded from behind and Joid found himself encased in a pink bubble of psychic energy. Sighing in slight relief, Rain turned and looked towards Lightning's body before extending a finger and poking him in the side where his bullet wound was.

"Hey!" LP barked, rushing over to him. "What da fuck are you doing?!"

"Opening the wound so I can get the bullet out. Duh," the blank-faced man replied indifferently and pushed his finger in deeper.

"But he'll bleed to death!" the hunter snapped.

"Then we'll just have to hope that he's strong enough to hold out for a little longer- Oh, found it." In a second, Rain pulled out the bloodied bullet and wiped his messy hand against his red jacket. "Get me a long cloth or fabric. Your shirt should do nicely. After which you can help me prop him up into a sitting positi-"

"Are you insane?" LP screeched. "First of all, I ain't taking orders from you. Second, this D-and-G shirt cost me 42 000 bucks!"

Rain stared at him with neither pleading nor scornful eyes. His silence was suffocating and LP couldn't bring himself to look away from the ranger's crimson eyes. 3, 2, 1.

"Fine! Take the fucking shirt," the pompadour grumbled and tore off his long-sleeved top (Stop drooling, he's wearing an inner shirt underneath). "I'm only doing this for my sake and to make sure he stays alive."

Rain took the cloth and tore it into sizeable strips before wrapping it around Lightning's torso. "So, we both have the same reasons for saving him, no?"

LP huffed and turned his nose in contempt. "I just wanna ask him where the fuck Scarlet's at."

"Hmph. Same here," Rain remarked and called Latios over. "See of you can devote some concentration into waking him up."

He'll be in so much pain if I do that, Latios speculated uncertainly. Would it be wise to wake him now?

"Everyone has to cope with pain at some point. If he wants to be stronger, he'll have to go through this," the ranger replied stoically. Latios nodded and his eyes went bluish-white. On cue, Lightning's body glowed faintly. In a moment, his fingers twitched and he opened his eyes to see unknown faces staring back at him.

"Yo. 'Sup Cowboy?" LP greeted with a grin.

"Nya...?" was all Lightning could reply before taking a slow look around him. "Where am I-OW!"

"Try not to move too much," Rain advised and leaned back. "Now listen. Opelucid's in a bit of a crisis right now and I'm looking for a certain person. Do you happen to know where Scarlet is?"

"Scarlet...?" he echoed and slowly raised a finger to the city mall. "He should be...with White...at the city mall-de arimasu..."

Nodding, Rain got up and signalled to Latios. "Come on, buddy. And keep that Joid under intense pressure. He should run out of air and fall unconscious at some point."

"I can't seem to read his mind, Latios remarked as he hovered over to his partner. The reports were right. He hasn't got a soul. Just an empty vessel living on basic instinct.

"How Ghetsis did it, I don't know. But I'm sure he delved into something supernatural," the ranger suggested and pocketed his hands. "Use your Boufallant and get to somewhere safe, Gilbert. Things are gonna get seriously dangerous from here. LP, I'm gonna need your assistance in clearing off those Plasma grunts."

"Oh? So robo-ranger can actually ask for help?" the hunter mocked and got up before flourishing his weapons. "I guess I could use the exercise. Plus, following you betters my chances of surviving since I could always use ya as a shield when things get rough. I'm serious. I'll actually do it."

"You are such a savage," Rain remarked blankly. "Whatever. Come on."

"I'm coming too-de arimasu," Lightning declared weakly, getting to his feet despite his injury. "My friend is there...and I've gotta make sure she's okay-de arimasu..."

"Don't be an idiot, kid," LP stated and began moving. "You'll only slow us down."

"I'll have to agree, Gilbert. The wiser thing to do is leave this city," the ranger added, also beginning to move. "Bye."

Lightning looked down before clenching his fists in annoyance. "It's Hilbert, mister. And as a hero, I'm going to save my friend, injury or no injury-de arimasu!"

From above, Braviary swooped in and carried the cowboy off in the direction of the mall leaving an annoyed LP and an indifferent Rain behind.

"Fine then! Die for all I care cos I don't give a fuck!" the hunter retorted and stormed off grumbling about how stubborn kids these days were. Rain on the other hand smirked to himself and followed after the pompadour and his Gliscor.

* * *

Opelucid City Centre.

The closer he got to the mall, the harder Scarlet's head pounded and he cursed himself for feeling so weak. He was probably over-worrying about White's current status. Yeah, she should be safe and sound with Aqua and Jolteon since she herself was a strong trainer and person in her own right. Yet, he couldn't shake off that bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon.

"There he is!" a grunt cried and flung a pokeball. "Go, Scrafty! Hi Jump Kick!"

Cursing, Scarlet dodged the attack and let the dark/fighting type crash into the road. However, he didn't notice another grunt come up from behind a bend and he gasped as he felt a fist collide with his chest. Though Scarlet had suffered a lot of similar blows in the past, he couldn't help but notice how painful this one seemed compared to the rest. Something was definitely wrong in his system and he suspected that it had something to do with his headache. Gritting his teeth, the ravenette dodged another blow and ducked as the Scrafty sent a Focus Blast from behind. The sphere hit the grunt and exploded, throwing smoke in the air and giving Scarlet the cover he needed to keep moving.

"Things would've been so much easier with my gloves!" he hissed and rounded the corner. He was close. Just a few more corners and he'd be at the entrance to the mall. In a minute, he reached the mall and cast a nervous glance at the sorry state it was in.

"Welcome, Scarlet."

Scarlet turned and saw Draco standing a good distance away with close to twenty grunts and pokemon behind him though the ravenette couldn't be bothered with them. He was more interested in-

"You want to find White, yes?" the knight asked with a broad smile on his face. "Don't worry Scarly. Get past these guys and you'll see her for sure."

"I don't have the time for this, Draco," he snapped. "I'll play with you later!"

Draco chuckled to himself before pulling something out of his jacket and tossing it towards the hunter who caught it and gave it a quick look.

"Why're you giving me an apple?" he asked, a bit peeved at the time being wasted.

"I'd give that apple a once-over if I were you," Draco replied. Arching a brow, Scarlet turned the red apple and noticed that someone had taken a bite out of it. What was more, there were a tiny trace of whitish liquid oozing from its pale core. Experience told Scarlet it was poisonous. It only took a split-second before he put two and two together.

"Where's White?" he growled, crushing the apple.

"Safe. For now," his foe laughed and ran a hand through his wavy hair. "As you can see, time is not on your side. All you have to do is kill these guys and save White. Can't be too hard, can it?"

The hunter swallowed. "Kill...?"

Draco tilted his head. "Yeah. Problem?"

I can't do that! I've hurt enough people already! "I won't kill them."

"Pardon?" Draco folded his arms. "These guys won't rest until their completely wiped. You sure you can handle this many without taking a few lives? Besides, the normal you would've done this without hesitation."

"The old me, yes." Scarlet tightened his grip on the presents. "But I've changed now. Some of these grunts have families who're praying for their return. Even their pokemon have one precious owner or partner that they're trying to help out by joining Team Plasma. I won't kill them. Now move."

Draco's smile fell and was replaced with a dangerous frown. "So now you think by sparing these guys, you'll be atoning for your past mistakes? How sad. Newsflash Scarlet. Someone like you has no right to say such things considering the weight of your actions. After all, you happily murdered several grunts and pokemon in your blind rage back in Dragonspiral Tower."

"I know that!" he snapped and looked down with trembling hands. He had turned into a monster that day and though he refused to admit it, deep down his loss to Ghetsis had taught him a harsh lesson and brought him back to his senses. He knew he was in the wrong back there and had it not been for White, he would've died a killer. "But I'm going to move on. I know that my wrongdoings were a lot. Heck I partially enjoyed it at some point...but being with White helped me steer my mind out of that phase...so I'll say this once again. I won't kill them. Move now. All of you."

Silence.

Silence.

Draco's smile returned and he chuckled before erupting in full out laughter. "Wow! So White actually changed someone like you into a pathetic brat, huh?! Man, you're so dumb! Spouting illogical stuff like that, even the real Scarlet would've slapped you by now! HA HA HA!" Suddenly, the laughter came to an abrupt end and Draco held his arms wide open, gesturing to his subordinates. "You hear that guys? The very guy who killed your friends and partners won't kill you because he's finally feeling guilty. But will guilt bring them back? Of course not! You know what? Maybe Scarly is actually lying. Maybe he really doesn't want to fight you because he thinks you're not his time! After all, he did kill the other grunts on the way here!"

"I didn't!" he objected. "And all that I said was true!"

"Liar!" one of the grunts screamed. "I won't believe a murderer like you!"

"My sister joined Team Plasma so she could take care of me! When I heard she died at your hands, I joined this place just so I could hunt you down!"

Again, cue the guilt. They were partially right after all. But that was then...he didn't mean too.

"I..." he muttered, throat going dry. It was his fault that some of them were even now in Team Plasma. He was the reason for their anguish. He was no different from Ghetsis. Slowly, his heart started to hurt at that realisation and their furious words were sinking in now.

"Rot in hell, Scarlet!"

"I want my Conkeldurr back!"

"You're a monster! A devil!"

"Someone like you doesn't deserve any happiness after all the ones you took from others!"

"Yeah!" Draco added, just for the fun of it. The plan was working. Just a little more and he would be ready.

Slowly but surely, Scarlet's guilt increased and he was starting to lose sight of his priorities as his mind wandered to a certain person who had advised him on his evildoings. Killa Kay. He remembered his warnings back in Chargestone Cave and now he could see that it was slowly starting to haunt him. Were these people right? Was he just fooling himself? How could he have hoped to be happy after all the bad things he had done? Maybe these guys were right...he was evil...a liar...a deceitful, selfish bad guy who deserved nothing more than to rot away in Giratina's fiery world. Someone like him wasn't fit for White. Not by a long shot even with all the kind old man had said. Yes...he was despicable, he was trash, he was scum.

"It hurts..." he uttered, eyes shadowed and expression unreadable.

"Get him," Draco ordered and as one, the grunts and their pokemon rushed towards the guilty teen. However, what they didn't know was that Draco had already activated G-factor and the first grunt that grabbed Scarlet's shirt got his head ripped off in an instant. The attack was so fast, no one had seen Scarlet's hand move but they knew it was him owing to the blood that was suddenly coating his free arm.

"He killed him," one shocked person muttered and grew enraged. "He lied! He was gonna kill us anyway!"

"No, I didn't mean to!" Scarlet denied, looking at his hand with wide-eyes. He had only meant to push him away. Why did his hand behead him instead?

Another person got behind him and tried to bash him in the head with a steel pipe only for Scarlet's arm to block the attack and grab his face. The terrified grunt stared in terror at the equally frightened look on Scarlet's face.

"It's not me...I can't control myself..." he uttered as his hand started to crush the grunt's face. "I'm sorry..."

SPLAT!

"Another one! The bastard killed another one!" they cried.

"No! I swear I didn't mean to!" And that was the truth. He had lost control of his body for no reason whatsoever. Unfortunately, his denials fell on deaf ears and with savage battle cries, the pokemon fell upon him with pure hatred and ferocity for killing their masters.

Guilt. The feeling he had suppressed as a child when he was still an apprentice hunter. It was a feeling all hunters had needed to push down so as not to hinder or jeopardize their own missions. That was the feeling Scarlet got as he littered the floors with pokemon and human blood in his out-of-control act of self-defence. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to stop and in no time, blood lust was slowly creeping in.

"Stop it..." he muttered as he punched a hole through a Conkeldurr.

"Don't come any closer," he mumbled as he jumped away from an attack and sent a skull-cracking drop kick on a female grunt's head.

"What's wrong with me?" he gasped when he tore off another pokemon's arm. Blood was coating him now, giving him a frightening appearance. He badly resisted the voice urging him to smile like a psychotic maniac. The old him was starting to enjoy the screams again.

"It's working," Draco muttered with a smile as blood flew through the air. "It's working!"

* * *

Now we all deserve a proper explanation of what this G-factor is so here it is. G-factor was a technique Draco created in which he puts a piece of his pokemon into his target. This parasitic cell invades the target's body system over the course of time, often manifesting as different symptoms that often start out good (fast healing, slight boost in strength) but slowly take a bad turn (headaches, general weakness, dizziness) until it infests the target's brain completely bringing about personality changes, mood swings and, if Draco willed it, complete mental breakdowns. Somehow or the other, Draco can speed up, slow down, erase or change the parasite's actions enabling him to often take control of the target's bodily and mental functions (like making their bodies move against their own will). However, like all parasites, G-factor needed its own energy source to survive. It's not blood. Neither is it proteins. No...G-factor feeds off negative emotions, the best one being guilt. The more guilt it consumed, the more potent its powers became and at some point, Draco could even kill the host just by willing it to. In truth, most of the Team Plasma grunts had G-factor in them without realising it and that was pretty useful when Draco needed to read their minds as it can be passed simply by touch. Now think about every other person Draco had met and read their own minds. Scarlet had used the black scale touched by Draco. Latios had been struck down by Draco's tentacles. Drayden and Haxorus also got touched one way or the other by the devious knight, enabling him to read them too. That was exactly why he could predict their moves and beat them with ease.

* * *

So it came as no surprise when Scarlet killed off over half the grunts and pokemon sent his way. He had long since lost himself now and his eyes had glazed over with a mix of apologetic tears and sadistic enjoyment. In short, the teen was a mess. Emotionally, mentally and even physically as his skin had gone grey and his hair had gone messier than Omega's on a bad hair day.

"And now for the finale," Draco chirped and snapped his gloved fingers. Instantly, Scarlet felt something spike in his chest and he put a hand to his pounding head.

"What's going on? My head-!" he groaned and sank to one knee in pain. One grunt used that chance to get close enough and he and his Gurdurr raised both their weapons high.

"Rot in hell, Scarlet!" he yelled and they brought their weapons down on him. Now bear in mind that Scarlet had been using one arm all this time as he needed the other to hold White's C-Gear present. So we can all guess what happened when the free arm was too busy holding his aching head.

KER-SMASH!

Silence.

Silence.

Scarlet looked up with reddening eyes at the hand he had held up to defend himself. The box was squished completely and from the bits and pieces of pink metal poking out, it was obvious that White's 200000 pokedollar limited edition present was destroyed beyond repair. The ravenette blinked...and dropped the box as his arm fell limp. Slowly, another dark emotion came up and the grunt gulped as scarlet energy began to swirl around the hunter.

Rage.

Scarlet let the emotion grip his troubled soul and before his opponents knew it, his arm shot forward and grabbed the nearest grunt by the neck. To say the grunt was scared would've been the biggest understatement of a lifetime as the Scarlet before him had assumed a much darker appearance, scythe-like fangs and black blood pouring from his red eyes. His hair had also spiked up and gotten much more frazzled...and were those tentacles snaking out of his back?

"What the hell?" the man muttered. He looked just like Draco when he got mad.

"The final stage of G-factor," Draco smiled and pocketed his hands. "Takes over the host completely, swallowing their souls and turning them into raging hybrids of destruction. Kinda like a mini-me." With a happy sigh at the blood scattering through the atmosphere, the knight put a hand to the transceiver in his ear and said, " Joid. It's time. Terra, get the weapon ready."

* * *

Opelucid City Centre.

_Rain! Trouble! _Latios exclaimed as Joid's yellow eyes snapped open. With an insane cry, the boy began to beat at the bubble, cracking it with each hit.

"Uh oh! He's gonna fucking break out!" LP cried and pointed his guns to the bubble though he scowled as Rain put out a hand.

"He doesn't look like he'll fight us. Instead, he's more of in a hurry, right Latios?"

_Though I can't read his mind but yes, it seems so. Should I release him?_

"Do it," Rain nodded. Latios took a slow breath before removing the bubble. Instantly, Joid tore past them and gave an incredible leap that sent him high into the air and unto his awaiting Hydreigon's back. The duo hissed at his captors before taking off west where the mall was.

"After him!" LP cried and the men got on their pokemon before flying after their lead.

* * *

Opelucid City Mall.

Draco stifled his crazy laughter at Scarlet's deranged killing rates. It was just so funny because not up to ten minutes ago, the ravenette had declared that he wouldn't kill anyone. Amazing how the combination of words, guilt and microbiology could bring out the absolute worst in humans. In 2 minutes flat, every single one of the grunts and their pokemon lay dead before his feet and Demon-Scarlet turned his red irises to the very one who had made him into what he was.

"Draco," he growled through gritted teeth. "I've done your stupid game...now where's White."

Draco's mouth trembled and he had to press his palms to his lips to stop the laughter though it still came out as short snorts that made Scarlet raise an eyebrow.

"What...?" he growled impatiently.

"Oh Arceus..this is just too priceless..." the knight snorted again. Suddenly, Scarlet was right before him and he gave a mock gasp as the scary ravenette grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"Where. Is. White?" he growled in a dark voice that surprised even he himself. "Talk."

"Heh, Fine!" the knight stated and raised a finger. "She's right behind you."

* * *

Opelucid City Mall.

Scarlet's red eyes shrank and he dropped Draco before slowly turning.

Standing before him was the very girl he had sought to save. Blood coated her cheeks, shoes and even strands of her hair. With the way the clouds had covered the sun, the little light that had bathed her gave her a ghostly glow especially since all he could see on her face were her extremely wide yellow eyes.

"White," he breathed in relief with a small smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

The girl remained silent and Scarlet curiously took a step towards her.

"White? What's wrong? Are you hur-"

White took a step back from him as his hand was just about touching her shoulder. Puzzled, Scarlet took a step forward again and she took one back, further distancing them. Something was wrong.

"...White...?" he echoed, looking into her eyes. Suddenly, he knew what the problem was. It all lay in her expression and rapid breathing.

Fear.

"What are you...?" she whispered and Scarlet felt a pang in his heart.

"It's me, Scarlet. Remember?" he asked, thumping his chest with a clawed thumb. That terrible feeling of his was back with a vengeance and he had a faint inkling of what the point in all this had been all along.

"Who are you...?" she repeated again. "Scarlet never looked like a monster."

Guilt.

"White, believe me. It's Scarlet you're looking at," he stated, drawing closer to her only for her to step back again, fright evident in her shifty body language.

"That's true, babe. He's the real deal," a voice said from behind and two slender hands dropped against White's shoulders, earning a growl from Scarlet. However, his expression softened when he saw that it was Aqua who stepped out of the shadows though her expression made him uncertain.

"Aqua, what's going on?" he asked.

"Ain't it obvious, kiddo?" she replied and he caught the sneer in her voice. "White's scared of you cos you turned into a monster. Duh."

"Monster?" he asked and looked to the store window beside him. Staring back was a horned, red-eyed, grey-skinned, razor-toothed humanoid with six black tentacles trailing from his back. It looked almost like the disaster from Dragonspiral and with a start, Scarlet's slowed brain woke up immediately. White had seen this. She had seen him kill the grunts with that partially ecstatic look on his face, No wonder she didn't believe him.

"S-Scarly...?"

The ravenette's head snapped towards White and he instantly regretted looking into her eyes.

"Why...?" she asked airily. "Why do you look like this...? And why did you...do all this...?"

"I..." and that was as far as he could go.

"I'll answer!" Aqua piped up and grinned. "This is Scarly's true self! The demon pokemon hunter who's only too glad to taste blood!"

"That's not true!" he objected. "It's just that...that...Why're you saying that in the first place? Shouldn't we get outta here-"

The brunette laughed. It was a long, jeering, sinister laugh that made Scarlet cringe.

"I should've known..." he growled and tensed. "You're with Team Plasma."

"Bingo," she chirped and looped her arms round White's waist. "And you're with the Organisation of Pokemon Hunters or ORPH for short! Now we're even!"

Scarlet froze.

"Pokemon...hunters...?" White echoed and felt her lip tremble. "That's a lie...right?"

Silence.

"You're kidding..." she muttered and gave a nervous laugh. "This is just some birthday joke...right? The surprise present?"_ Please say yes. _

"Nope!" Draco laughed cruelly and grabbed Scarlet's shoulders. "The real deal, ditz. You've been travelling with a hunter all this time!"

White's expression faltered. "What?"

"You heard him," Aqua replied and faced Scarlet. "Or would you prefer it straight from the hunter's mouth himself?"

At this point, Scarlet wished for the ground to just swallow him or something. But this was the inevitable confession so he'd just have to go through with it.

"It's true."

White's face fell.

"I was just following you so I could get to Reshiram since hunting him down was my current priority."

"For 49.5 million too!" Draco added, increasing Scarlet's inner shame and guilt.

At this point, the girl's expression had gone dead blank and try as he might, Scarlet couldn't look away from her eyes.

"So...what would have happened after you took Reshiram?" she asked and Aqua's grin widened.

"Say it, boy," she growled.

"...Under normal circumstances...I would've killed you," he stated and his eyes shook. "But I-"

"But he waited until your birthday so he could make the exchange with his clients who happen to be Team Plasma!" Draco sang. "Today was the arranged date after all."

"No! That's not true!" Scarlet objected.

"Then what is true?!" White exclaimed, hurt lacing her strained voice. "You were using me all this time. After everything we've been through...All the things you said...were they lies too? Was everything a big fat lie to steal a pokemon so you could sell it for money?"

"Ouch," Aqua whispered gleefully as each of White's words struck Scarlet like bullets.

"It wasn't," he objected and shook his head. "Okay, at first it was but things kind of changed along the line. I thought a lot about it and I didn't want to take Reshiram anymore cos I couldn't bring myself to kill you!"

"Yet!" Draco chipped in.

"Shut up!" Scarlet barked and extended a hand to White. "Listen White. I know what you're thinking but I assure that I've changed now! I'm no longer the bad person I used to be. Honest!"

White looked at him before lowering her head. "Is that so? Then why did you mindlessly slaughter these people and pokemon?"

Scarlet opened his mouth to say something but found out that he had nothing for that question.

"How can you lie like this?" she continued. "You say you've changed. Yet there's no proof for it. How then can I be sure that all we did was true. The times when you had said you were proud of me for winning. Was that a lie? Was our journey together just some big game for you?"

Scarlet's guilt had probably reached a scale of ten now. "White...I..."

"I just need to know one more thing, Scarlet," she cut in and looked up with teary eyes. "What was I to you after all this time?"

Scarlet clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Slowly, his monstrous attire fizzled off as reddish energy and he faced her as a human being now.

"Initially, you were a pawn. But travelling with you after all this time made me realise just how foolish and wrong I had been in the past. So you became my friend though after watching you grow into the strong trainer you are now, I wanted us to have been much more than that." Slowly, he extended his hand to her again. "Please White. I'm sorry I kept my identity from you all this time. Please believe me."

White stared at him with a dull expression before recalling all her memories with him. Everything seemed so fake now. All the words, the smiles, she had put her faith in them only to have everything smashed to pieces on her own birthday. What was more, Scarlet still had the nerve to stand before her against a bloody backdrop, with that small smile on his face and his arm extended out to her, begging her for her shattered trust and forgiveness. Yet, despite the hurt she felt, her inner nature yearned for his presence. Her innocent mind still saw something in him that made her want to believe him once more.

But with Reshiram taken out from her body, the trainer couldn't stop the doubt and distrust springing up within her. The initial shock, hurt and confusion was still ever present in her eyes and slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek as she took a deep breath to answer the ravenette.

"Scarlet..." she began and everyone held their breaths. "After all I've seen and heard today, it'd be extremely hard to believe all that you've said so far. Especially since I now know what you truly are...I trusted you, Scarlet. I trusted you. And though I wanna trust you again, I...just can't."

Scarlet's face fell slightly and Aqua was just about to add a snide remark when White added something totally unexpected.

"Though I can't bring myself to trust you, that doesn't mean I hate you for this either."

"Huh?" Aqua blurted.

"Really?" Scarlet croaked. She doesn't hate me?

"Actually, I'm happy now that you owned up and told me everything...even if it was with Team Plasma's help. Now that you've got nothing burdening your mind, you look far freer than you've ever been and somehow, that makes me really glad. Maybe now, you can go on living without worrying about what this ditz is gonna do when she finds out everything."

"White..."

"I want to apologise for any trouble I caused you along the way," she added and more tears fell. "It must've been troublesome having to run around with an airhead like me. After all, I was just a naive pawn anyway so it's not like I really mattered much. I'm sure you probably hate me now...but it's okay. Even if everything was a lie, I'll still hold on to those memories we made together. I don't care if you were using me for something else."

"White..." Scarlet uttered. He badly wanted to speak. To tell her that his feelings for her were the complete opposite. But his mouth refused to move anymore upon seeing the smile she took on. It was a sad smile, the kind you'd see on a person who'd felt like they'd lost everything important to them.

"I forgive you, Scarlet," she said and put up her own hand. "I forgive you for using me like that. I forgive you for all the lies and pretence and if you're really willing to change, I'm more than ready to put my trust in you again. Because I love you, Scarlet. "

Everything froze. Scarlet stared at White with wide eyes. _She loves me...? She's willing to forgive me? But I don't deserve it...yet I can't help but feel so happy..._

Slowly, his feet started moving and with a start, Aqua noticed his skin going grey again.

"Draco," she growled.

"Don't look at me, it activated on its own," the knight shrugged and snapped his fingers. Grunts surrounded the moving teen but he still continued towards White. "Stop him."

"You love me...?" the boy echoed and White nodded.

"I love everything about you, Scarlet. Even down to your scars. I don't care if they're terrible or make you incomplete. I think they make you look even more beautiful."

"Really?" he asked, a small smile on his face. The grunts charged at him with all their might but by some unknown power, the boy's speed tripled and in a near instant, he had passed through the entire group. The strange thing was that they all immediately fainted afterwards.

"Damn," Draco hissed and started moving forward.

"Your true self too. The fighter in you. I think it's admirable though you might need some work on it," she added.

"Seriously?" he asked, hope welling up in him. Draco came up from behind and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Stop, Scarlet-"

**_BAM!_**

The knight flew back a good 40 feet away from the force of Scarlet's punch and crashed through a window.

"Oh great," Aqua hissed and pressed her ear transceiver. "Terra, ready the weapon."

"But the thing I love most about you, Scarlet, is your very personality itself. You really and truly cared for those you considered friends. Even if everything else was just a lie, that one thing was true. I saw the way you treated Jolteon and I wished I was as close to my pokemon as you two are. I noticed the friendly and kind attitude you displayed to Violet and Vann too. Even the attitude you showed for my friends. I'm sure it was fake at first...but you soon acknowledged them too. I knew that because of the way you cried with me when Skyla died. Those tears were real too."

"Yes," he breathed. Joid landed behind him and lunged with his fangs bared but without even looking back, Scarlet threw out a fist and sent the freak far, far away. "They were real."

"So...that's everything I guess," White finished and looked down again. "And if you don't feel the same way, I'll understand."

"Aww, how romantic," Aqua sneered and grabbed White's arm before pulling her back. "I'll have to say that I didn't expect that. Oh well, I've let you see him one last time so let's go."

"Go?" White echoed and felt that her senses dull again.

"And thankfully, the poison is taking its full effect now," the brunette added as White began to sway. "I can't believe you temporarily broke out of null consciousness just to say all that. Oh well, that's what makes you the perfect sacrifice."

"Sacrifice...?" White whispered before falling back. Luckily, a grunt came up and caught her before scooping her and standing beside Aqua.

Upon hearing the word 'Sacrifice', painful memories erupted within Scarlet and his walk turned into a slow run. He knew now why Team Plasma had targeted her all this time. It was because she was just like Jade. Innocent and carefree.

"Not again," he muttered and his speed increased. "I'm not losing another precious person again!"

"Buy us some time!" Aqua hissed and every pokemon and grunt in Opelucid ran in and blocked Scarlet's way. With a roar of anger and desperation, he fought against each grunt, gaining more strength as his will to save White increased.

"White!" he cried, suddenly finding his mouth free again. "It's true that I used you initially but our journey together wasn't false! It was real! I put my heart and soul into everything we did together! Hell, I stopped seeing you as a pawn and more as a person. You showed me how beautiful the world could be if I looked at it from a different point of view! Sure, it looked the same initially but as your being there made it a whole lot different! And you matter to me, White! You matter a lot! I really meant it when I said I was proud of you! Who wouldn't be after all the challenges you and your pokemon went through? And your relationship with them is flawless!"

A grunt's Bisharp slashed at his chest, drawing blood and Scarlet winced before dodging another slash and sweeping the pokemon's legs from under it, making it topple and get its blades stuck in the ground. As he proceeded to move again, two more grunts grabbed his arms before a Scrafty rammed its fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Despite that, he shook off the grunts on his arms and flipped them over before blocking Scrafty's fist again and knocking it out with a sharp blow to the neck. The other grunts continued to gather like lice but Scarlet beat off everything in his way in his desperate attempt to get to White. He didn't care when he took a steel beam to the ribs. He couldn't be bothered with the arm that had surely gotten broken when he blocked a Watchog's Iron Tail. He didn't even stop when a Drapion's pincers slashed his sides, terribly injuring him. No, all that pain would go away at some point but if White was taken from him and killed, he didn't know how he would ever live with himself.

"He's not stopping!" one grunt cried.

"Well, send in more grunts and pokemon!" Aqua snapped harshly, wishing she hadn't left Kingdra back with Terra. "Speaking of which, is that weapon ready, Terra?!"

"Just a few more minutes..." he stated through the receiver.

"Hurry up, will you? Scarlet's suddenly gone berserk and-"

Aqua stopped as she saw the green-eyed hunter appear right before her and the grunt beside her. Behind him, several pokemon and grunts lay still but alive.

"You actually beat 'em," she muttered and a mad grin came over her face. "I sent half of the entire Team Plasma force and you beat 'em all just to save an airhead like her?! You're even more of a monster than me!"

Scarlet said nothing, taking the time to catch his breath before raising a hand and sending it towards her face with crushing force. It it hit, the brunette would probably have a fist mark for the rest of her life and though instinct told her to dodge, her body refused to move as an unknown feeling overcame her.

SMASH!

Aqua felt nothing. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked to the side to see Scarlet's fist lodged into the wall behind her which instantly shattered as soon as he withdrew his hand. He didn't hurt her but he had succeeded in paralyzing her with fright and with a ragged breath, she sank to her knees in shock.

Seeing as she was immobilized, Scarlet turned towards the shaking grunt and smiled slowly. "You know what to do, right?"

Slowly, the grunt laid White against the ground and ran for his life, leaving Scarlet to attend to the girl.

"White, are you okay?" he asked, seeing as her breathing was slow. He sighed in relief as she extended a hand and stroked his bloodied face.

"Speak...for yourself...Scarlet..." she whispered and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I need to get you to the hospital so we can get the poison out," he stated and winced at the bolts of pain stabbing his sides. Those attacks had taken a lot out of him but he had to endure so he could get White to safety. If he was lucky, maybe he'd run into Jolteon too.

"My body's...too weak to move and...you can barely move yourself...I'd say we're pretty much stuck..." White joked and Scarlet felt her hand fall from his cheek.

"We're not stuck," he objected and grabbed her hand. "I promised myself that I'd protect. Even if it kills me, White, I'm getting you outta here!"

"Right..." she laughed weakly, yellow eyes beginning to lose their shine. "Hey Scarly...I'm gonna lose consciousness soon...so I just want to know something...What were you planning...to tell me...later on today..."

Slowly, the ravenette smiled at her and put a hand on her cheek, wiping her tears. He knew he needed to move fast but he still felt compelled to say it now.

"White, you changed me. I used to be evil and I don't blame you for not trusting me but I just want you to know that if not for you, my life would've been a continuous train wreck. I would've died too had it not been for you. Also, you were never a burden on me and I'm so happy you actually forgave me for all the worry and disappointment that I put you through."

"You're...welcome. Please...get to the point..." she laughed, earning a smirk from the ravenette.

"Heh. Fine," he giggled and took out a box from his pocket. "Don't worry, it's not a wedding ring. It's a promise ring. I'll give you the long story later but all in all, it shows that I want to continue being together with you. You know what that means, right?"

White blinked and her smile grew wider as more tears rolled from her eyes. "Scarlet...you baldie..."

"Happy birthday, ditz," he said and opened the box, showing her the pure-white ring. "And I love you, White. That's the truth. Please give me another chance to make everything right again."

White's acknowledging smile made all his pain disappear and Scarlet had never been happier than this day. He had confessed, White had forgiven him and all was right with the world.

Then tragedy struck.

"That was the most touching confession I had ever heard."

Before Scarlet could move, a hand grabbed his neck from behind and tore him away from White before slamming him into a wall. Draco's expression had warped into a malicious grin now and with a mad laugh, he slammed Scarlet repeatedly against the wall before flinging him forward and into Joid's awaiting arms.

"You're the first person to actually piss me off this much, Scarlet," the dark-skinned knight cackled as Scarlet struggled to break free of Joid's hold. "First, you hijacked my G-factor. Then you used it to take care of my subordinates. How the hell did you do that? And don't give me those crappy explanations about emotional power. Are you some kind of monster?"

With a smirk, he crossed over to White and pulled her up roughly.

"Hey! Let her go!" Scarlet barked, seeing the pained look on White's face. She could barely stand before and her body was aching all over.

"Just what power does this airhead hold?" he snapped harshly and held her face. "Is it your love for her that gave you this much strength? Or does she hold some kind of power that boosts your own endurance? Just the thought of it makes me want to rip her head off and drink every last drop of her blood!"

"I said let her go!" Scarlet screamed, flipping Joid over and rushing up to them with his arm raised into a fist. "You're hurting her!"

"Oh hush up!" a voice called out and Scarlet felt a whip wrap round his arm before pulling him back. Looking to his side, he saw Aqua, equally grinning maniacally, holding the leathery material. "You made me feel so human just now and I'm so disgusted with myself. Who would've thought someone like you would've instilled fear into me, a dragon knight?! You are so screwed!"

"That's your own bloody fault, Aqua!" Draco yelled and pointed his mad eyes at Scarlet. "At least he didn't touch you. Do you know how soiled I feel right now!"

His grip on White tightened and she yelped in pain, making Scarlet only madder.

"Damn it!" he cried and snapped the whip before charging for Draco again.

"Let-" he raised his fist.

"Her-" Draco saw it come closer to him.

"GO!"

SHLUK!

...

...

White's eyes widened as blood splattered against her cheeks.

Scarlet stared at the hand he hand used to try and punch Draco. The arm that was now in the air, separated from his body.

By the time he realised his predicament, Joid had snapped up the severed limb in bite and Scarlet screamed as blood sprayed from the horrifying injury.

"Now, Terra!" Draco yelled, retracting his tentacle. From the building a good distance away, Terra aimed the weapon, a long, speargun-like launcher and smiled to himself.

"Die, brat!" he exclaimed and pulled the trigger, launching a harpoon-like projectile that lodged itself right into Scarlet's chest, passing through his back, stabbing his heart and coming out through the triangular scar on his chest.

Everyone went silent as Scarlet slowly looked at the weapon poking out from his bleeding chest. Pain. Inexplicable, highly unbearable pain surged through his system and he opened his mouth to scream only have blood gag his throat as it flowed up his neck and spewed from his mouth like rushing water.

The world started to spin and shake and Scarlet staggered to keep his balance before pointing his gaze at White. She was screaming something but he could barely hear her now and before he knew it, she had fallen into null consciousness and could only stare at his slowly sinking frame.

"Thank Arceus the poison finally kicked in again," Draco sighed, carrying the girl up and walking up to Scarlet's body. "She was quite strong to have resisted its null-consciousness-inducing effects for so long."

"Maybe seeing him injured like this sent her back into null consciousness from shock," Aqua speculated, also walking up to them. "Now the last memory she'll have will be of Scarlet's death."

Another person came to the scene and Scarlet noticed the native-american leather boots walking up to him. With a huff, Terra crouched and grabbed him by the neck before giving him a scornful look.

"Revenge completed. What do you think of me now, boy?" he sneered and let go, leaving the ravenette to fall on his side. "That weapon took a lot of time to set up."

"What does it do again?" Aqua asked, tapping her chin. "And now that I think of it, wasn't Scarlet supposed to be alive. He is the guilty sacrifice after all."

"To your first question," Terra began and tapped a button on the butt end of the harpoon sticking out from Scarlet's back. With a whirr, the machine pulsated and Scarlet's eyes widened as he felt his blood being literally sucked from his dying body. "The weapon drains the target of all his blood and by extension, his soul. After all, the blood contains life."

"How gruesome," the brunette grimaced before looking to the box in Scarlet's remaining arm. With a wicked smile, she bent and took it before flipping the lid open and whistling at its contents.

"As for the second question, and I daresay my answer might be supernatural, Ghetsis said that Scarlet's body is too...scarred and that makes his soul to look unpresentable for Kyurem to devour since it can be quite a picky guy. It's like trying to eat a jam doughnut with mould on it. Bleagh. So that's why the empty vessel, Joid was chosen. As he can regenerate, we don't have to worry about him being too scarred or too ugly to eat," Draco piped up and nodded to Terra who pressed another button. The tube-like harpoon opened at the back and the knight pulled out a long, red object resembling a thin sword. Upon seeing it, Scarlet's stomach lurched as it looked like a thinner version of the same one Ghetsis had used to kill Jade.

"So that's why Joid keeps trying to eat Scarlet. He was merely doing his best to get a soul," Terra concluded and tossed the glowing sword filled with Scarlet's blood up into the air. The ravenette watched in despair as Joid swallowed the weapon whole and began to laugh wildly as his chest began to glow. In no time, the triangular scar formed on his chest and his hair changed to complete black and with a deep breath, Joid gave a cry of accomplishment and turned to the other knights.

"So, satisfied now? How'd it taste?" Draco quipped.

Joid gave a smirk, very similar to Scarlet's, and pulled a thumbs up. "Tasted like a jam doughnut."

Terra gawked, Aqua gaped and Draco simply laughed.

"You can talk now?" the brunette gasped and looked to Draco. "What the hell?"

"Don't what the hell me, bitch! Do you know how hard it is to act when you've got no soul?" Joid snapped and shuddered. "I felt like an animal. I could barely think. Oh well, I've got Scarlet's soul now so I should be capable of normality now."

"Good, good," Draco chuckled and turned to look at the destroyed city. "I had a lot of fun today but it looks like it's time to go."

"You said it," Aqua remarked and stretched. "I'm gonna need a bath. I kinda feel sorry for Alphy. She would've loved to watch."

"I got a call actually from Bronius. He says she went missing," Terra piped up and pressed a remote and a giant, black, ship-like vessel floated from the clouds and hovered head of them before letting out a steel, gangplank.

"I'm sure she's just hiding in one of her secret corners to sulk," Aqua quipped. "She was always good at doing that."

"Ah, who cares. So that's our ride, huh? The Plasma Frigate," Joid whistled and put his hands on his hips. "Looks fancy. Oh? Scarlet's soul seems to be in a bit of turmoil."

"Don't blame him," Draco replied and turned to face Scarlet with White in his arms. "This is the end, Scarly. I'll tell White you said bye."

"Hurry up and die, baldie!" Joid sneered and waved at him. "Thanks for the soul. We purposely didn't take all of it since we wanted you to still be alive to watch your precious airhead leave. And guess what, I'm the guilty one now! I get to die instead of you!"

"You seem so happy about it," Terra deadpanned before walking up the gangplank with Joid skipping after him.

Scarlet, who up until now had been fighting unconsciousness, saw Draco taking White towards the floating ship. Seeing his one and only light disappearing before his eyes, the ravenette extended his shaky hand towards them and moaned as the hand was stamped down by one of Aqua's pointy high-heels.

"You've lost, Scarlet," she declared and held the promise ring up before dropping it against the floor and stamping on it with all the sadistic glee she could bring up. "You'll never see White again so I doubt you'll need this anymore, especially since you can't take jewellery with you to the afterlife. So watch as the girl you love is snatched from you and die happily at the fact that you won't see her getting stabbed on the promised day. Adiós, hunter."

"S..top..." he groaned as Draco climbed the gangplank. Aqua followed and turned to wave at him before disappearing into the ship's deck. With a mechanical groan, the gangplank retracted and the ship was slowly lifting back into the air, carrying the only source of Scarlet's happiness away. Forever.

Scarlet had lost everything. His brother, his mother, his best friend, his arm and now the only person in the world who loved him and was willing to accept him for the person he was. And the thing that pained him the most was that he could do nothing to save them or get them back. Nothing.

"No..." he sobbed tearfully and coughed out blood again. The hole White had filled was back again, worse than ever and it brought a friend along too. Death was here. It was beckoning him. So what else could Scarlet do but close his eyes and let the cold darkness swallow him completely. As his breathing ground to a halt and all life functions shut down for good, he remembered all the happy moments he had shared with White, Jolteon and their kooky assortment of friends. It was all over now and he would miss those wonderful days. With a small breath, he saw the ship disappear over the cloudy horizon and only then did his eyes finally dim.

The scarlet hunter made his tragic exit that day with only one five-letter word on his lips. A colour that carried so many meanings and so much lost hope. A simple word that described the starkness of the world yet illuminated it with such bright intensity that it laid bare all truths and emotions hidden away in the deepest recesses of the heart.

_White..._

* * *

Opelucid City Mall.

Lightning stared at the sight before his eyes. Blood, grunts and pokemon lay everywhere and he had to hold his mouth so as not to gag. Behind him, Rain rushed into the area and looked around with perplexed eyes.

"Can you feel his presence, Latios?" he asked quickly. Latios closed his eyes for a minute before slowly shaking his head.

"What the fuck happened here?" LP gasped and picked his way through the bodies before growing uneasy. "Where's Scarlet? He's supposed to be here, right?"

Lightning had already dashed off, looking around the massive building for any clues. Then he got to the courtyard and looked in surprise at the mass of grunts there too. However, these one's were very unconscious and that made him sigh in relief before taking a look at the damaged Starmiebucks. He did a double take when he saw White's familiar pink satchel lying carelessly beside the broken window and he quickly rushed up to it before stopping as he saw something else that caught his eyes. A small trail of blood. Slowly, he traced the trail until he came to the mall's other entrance that faced the open hills at Opelucid's outskirts. Ignoring the grunts there, he kept scanning the place until his eyes rested on the heap lying on the floor with something like a spear impaling its middle.

"Nya...?" The cowboy cautiously came closer and shuddered when he found the heap to be human. A black-haired young boy with a scar running across the bridge of his nose- "SCARLET?!"

Rain and LP heard his scream and came over only to stop and stare at the horrifying sight before them.

"Dammit! DAMMIT! I was too late!" they heard Lightning cry tearfully as he pulled the weapon out and looked into Scarlet's face.

"Is he...?" LP asked, though he knew the answer.

_He is_. Latios nodded and stared grimly at the scene. _Scarlet is dead._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: What's with me and long chapters? Haha...stop looking at me like that. It had to happen, right? Right? Okay, I won't lie, it took me a while to think about how this chapter would go and this just happened to be the best conclusion. I'm sorry if you got confused or anything. I ain't too good with this stuff. Sorry, got something in my eye...I think I'll just retire and bring up the next chapter soon. BTW, this is the end of this volume and to those who have patiently waited and gone through it all with me, Thanks a lot. Radiant Sunrise, the last chapter, is coming and expect dramatic fights, unlikely assistance and the very best in our good and bad guys. Slybill signing out.

END OF VOLUME THREE: THE CIRRUS CLOUDS THAT PROPHESY THE FALL STREAKS OF A COMING APOCALYPSE TO THE WORLD.

A Simple Pokemon Story by Slybill. (Thanks for staying up till now ;)


	52. FINAL STRETCH! THE LAST VOLUME!

A SIMPLE POKEMON STORY

FINAL VOLUME

**_THE RADIANT SUNRISE AFTER THE PASSING RAIN._**

_(PSST! TO ALPHINIA, OMEGA AND RIOULUTAE! OUT OF SHEER BOREDOM AND LACK OF INSPIRATION, I UPLOADED A VECTORED SKETCH OF WHAT I THINK YOU might LOOK LIKE. DON'T KILL ME IF IT END'S UP HORRIBLY WRONG! TO OTHER REVIEWERS, BEWARE! YOUR SKETCHES ARE ALREADY IN PROGRESS!)_


	53. Damning Our Souls and Licking Our Wounds

_Author's Corner._

Slybill: What's up guys? Did you miss me? *Epically dodges a brick, scythe and a cannonball* I'll take that as a yes then. I apologise for my long break. Like some of you, I had to study for tests and all *cough*Finally got an A in physics *cough* and as a result, my update speed suffered. But now I'm back and Radiant Sunrise is here!

Awesome: Places everyone! This is the last stretch so let's put in our best!

Cast: YEAH!

Slybill: And without further ado let the party begin!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, WE WOULD'VE HAD SOME SERIOUS FANSERVICE BY NOW!

* * *

"Scarlet..."

"Scarlet..."

"Time to wake up...Ginger..."

Green eyes fluttered open and Scarlet blinked at the warm sunlight spilling through his bedside window. Slowly he looked around his slightly scattered room, taking in the toys and Munchlax cushion in the corner. A turned off Chinchou light bulb hung above his head and his bed resembled a large Snorlax with the head acting as a pillow. From all looks of it, this room belonged to a poke-centric kid and Scarlet rolled his eyes as the Starly alarm clock began to buzz.

Wait. What?

Like lightning, Scarlet sat up and looked around. Where was he? Why was he here? Why could he feel his left arm? And shouldn't he be...dead?

"Geez Scarly. If you keep wasting time like this then we're gonna be late for trainer school!"

The boy froze at the sound of that voice. A voice that made his eyes involuntarily water. Slowly, he turned to his side and felt his eyes swell with shock.

"J...Jade?"

True to his words, his brown-haired brother sat beside him with his hair now cut short and a small, impatient frown on his angelic face. The look changed to surprise though as Scarlet suddenly lunged at him, tackling them both to the ground.

"H-hey! What're you-"

"Is this a dream? Please tell me!" Scarlet exclaimed, holding him tightly for all his worth. He felt real, his skin was warm and his heartbeat was loud and clear.

"Did you have another nightmare again?" Jade asked curiously and wrapped his little arms around his redheaded brother. "Sorry...I should've known. But everything's okay now, bro. Now come on. Mom's making pancakes today."

Scarlet's lips quivered upon hearing that one word. Suddenly, he jumped off the floor and tore through the open door, blindly ignoring the fact that he was still eight and as such couldn't go too far without nearly felling things over. Just as he accidentally knocked off a flower vase, Dragonite quickly came in and caught it before giving the running boy an exasperated stare. Kids these days were always so jumpy.

"Mom!" Scarlet called, running through the expansive house. "Mom!"

"Scarlet! What did I say about running in the hallways? I'm in the kitchen you know and you'd better hurry up or you and Jade will be late for-OOF!"

The woman with chocolate-brown hair looked down in surprise at the redhead clinging to her legs and sobbing hysterically.

"Scarlet, are you alright?"

"You're alive! Jade's alive! Where are we?! I thought we didn't escape!" he babbled endlessly through his tears and Jillian lowered herself to his level before wiping his tears with her apron.

"It's alright, Scarlet. We did escape, remember? Ghetsis was killed in that chasm and we were flown to safety. Now let's not worry about such things anymore, 'kay? We're a family and we can live however we want now."

Slowly, Scarlet's sobs reduced and his expression brightened instantly as he hugged her again. Yes, all that was a dream. ORPH, Team Plasma, the Reshiram hunt. everything! Just a bad dream...a long nightmare.

After a few minutes of observing, Scarlet found out that they had just moved to Jillian's house in Twinleaf Town and that he and his beloved brother were going to attend trainer school for the first time. As a kid, he felt nervous but at the same time, he felt too happy with his current life to care. He had a family now and that was all that mattered. The breakfast was delicious and both boys got themselves bathed and dressed in their uniforms before stepping out of the door and viewing the beautiful, rural landscape and the blue sky that touched the far, green horizon.

"I'm in heaven!" Scarlet boomed, beaming like an idiot.

"We're in heaven!" his brother echoed, too airheaded to think they were disturbing the peace. A flock of Starly flew above their heads and Scarlet took in the Magikarp filled stream a little way before their cosy house. His reflection also made him gasp in surprise as that horrid scar had disappeared from his face and his eyes never looked so big and wide with childish innocence. His hair was also cut short and his smile was just as wide as Jade's.

"I'll pick you guys up at school after work, 'kay?" Jillian called as they took off in the direction of the Town's Trainer School. "Don't talk to strangers!"

"We won't! Trust me!" Scarlet yelled back and let Jade lead the way, listening to his hearty chatter about their knew dark-haired friends and a hyperactive blonde who fined people for the silliest of reasons and owned a Piplup with an ego the size of Mt Coronet. The redhead laughed all the way, squeezing Jade's hand tightly and resolving to live his new life to the fullest without having to worry about monsters and dragons and deranged humans here and there.

_...Who the hell was he kidding...?_

BOOM!

"Where the heck am I?" Scarlet asked as the world had suddenly gone dark. "Jade? Where'd you go?"

Scared, the boy turned...and saw Twinleaf Town drenched in blood and ice. People and pokemon hung like meat from each giant icicle and Scarlet's eyes widened at the sickening smell of decomposing flesh in the air.

"Jade...?" he murmured and started to run. "Jade! Answer me! Where-"

Scarlet froze. Right where their house was stood a massive platform of ice with a set of steps above it. Lining each step were dead bodies of familiar people that made the redhead's breath quicken with each recognition. Jolteon. Violet. Camille. Lightning. Cheren. Bianca. Skyla. Iris. Jillian. And Jade.

"What...?"

The sky turned red and a big black moon appeared right in its centre, making the sky look like some big, black-eyed Dusknoir that was peering down on the trembling little boy below. Suddenly, he heard a scream and looked up to see the one person he loved more than anything else being dragged up the body-strewed steps by the very man who had turned his life upside down.

"White!" he cried, kicking forward. "Let her go, bastard!"

Ghetsis simply laughed and snapped his fingers, instantly summoning his red-eyed Dragon Knights who extended their claws and sank their hands into his torso from four different sides. Scarlet gasped, feeling his heart literally burst and it was all he could do not to pass out from the overwhelming pain. As one, the personified hell-hounds pulled out their bloodied arms and Joid grabbed the boy before he even touched the ground. Laughing, the soul-sucker held Scarlet's face up by his hair and directed his sight towards the demonic sacrificial table that brought back so many hideous memories.

"Scarlet!" White cried, extending a hand. "Help me!"

"White..." the boy muttered and with all his strength, pushed Joid off and started running towards the steps despite his horrific injuries. "White!"

"Save me!" she begged as the green-haired devil slammed her on the table and drew the blood-draining weapon.

"WHITE!" Scarlet screamed as a sadistic grin took up most of Ghetsis' face while he raised his sword. "DON'T! GHETSIS!"

"Scarlet!" the helpless girl cried before gasping as the blade sank into her chest. Her scream alone was enough to rend the boy's heart asunder and his irises shrank as her ruby-red essence leaked from her mouth. Stiffly, she raised a hand to Scarlet and coughed out blood before putting up a tearful smile. "S-Scarly..."

The trainer's hand fell limp against the side of the table and Ghetsis let out a maniacal cackle of glee while twisting the blade and drawing more blood.

"You couldn't save her!" he sneered and pulled the blade out. "You couldn't save anyone, you worthless wretch!"

"No..." the boy murmured, feeling the world come crashing down on him.

"You'll never amount to anything~" Aqua sang, grabbing Scarlet and pushing him to his knees.

"A useless defect that's only good for accumulating faults," Terra jeered and sank his spiked boots into Scarlet's stomach, making the boy gasp and hack up blood. "That's what you are."

"Scarlet~" a voice rolled and Scarlet froze as two lean arms wrapped his shoulders from behind. Alphinia's lustful smile dropped onto his neck and he shivered, knowing what was coming next. "I love you."

**CHOMP!**

Blood sprayed as the blonde took his shoulder apart with her razor-sharp fangs and Scarlet screamed as Joid joined the _feast_, burying his teeth into the boy's arm. The gory scene lasted forever but it felt even longer to the suffering boy and though he wished for death, it never came, making him realise something terrible.

He was in hell.

The boy opened his mouth to scream only to have it shut by Alphinia's lips and he coughed up his blood into her mouth as she sank a hand through his chest again. As his head swam, Scarlet started to grow faint at the feeling of Alphinia's tongue ravaging his mouth and he felt his world begin to darken as he looked into her deep, red eyes. He gladly passed out...only to be jolted back by a tentacle pushing into his side.

"Now for the main course," he heard Draco sing and his eyes widened as the man's jaws opened to amazingly frightening proportions, revealing rows of rows of teeth. Molten magma could be seen at the very end of his throat and Scarlet shook his head in fright as more tentacles wrapped around him and slowly began to pull him in.

"No..." he muttered, struggling like a beast. "NO! White! Jolteon! Somebody! Help me!"

Too late. Scarlet was pulled into the hole and he looked back to see Ghetsis holding White limp body and dragging a tongue across her cheek.

"Die, Failure."

And the gates closed shut with a squishy CHOMP!

* * *

Opelucid City Cemetery.

Iris wailed and refused to let go of Drayden's casket, before screaming and kicking as Lightning's Haxorus pulled her back. The scene was tearful to watch and nearly all the gym leaders had tears running down their faces as the Spartan Mayor's casket was lowered into the dug-out ground.

Cynthia watched as Haxorus returned to her side and she chewed a fingernail as she remembered the mortality count the even of three days ago had brought up.

"2012..." she murmured, feeling her shoulders tremble in anger at Ghetsis' cruel sense of humour. "2012 people and pokemon...that bastard..."

Burgh slammed a fist into the ground and cursed, remembering the eye witness reports stating that a certain white-haired trainer had been stolen away by those fanatics.

"White..." he muttered before remembering another severe casualty and finally breaking down. "Scarlet..."

That only seemed to worsen Iris' wails and Brycen looked away as he remembered the raven-haired boy he had found just inches away from death back in Dragonspiral Tower.

"So death had finally caught up with him," he mused and bowed to Drayden's tombstone before taking his leave. Elesa hadn't even come that day as she had promptly fainted upon hearing the news. The others knew that this was just as hard for her as she considered all eight of them as a family. Now, she had lost a bright-eyed little sister and a man she could've as well called father. All because of those accursed demons that went by the name of Team Plasma.

Cynthia now realised that this was the reason for Black's almost-insane persistence in tracking their king down. Ghetsis was a monster, his minions were practically the biggest threats to Unova and perhaps the world now and even she with all her strength felt uncertain of victory against them. Slowly, she looked to Haxorus' side and sighed.

"You still can't find him?" she asked and Lightning's dragon shook its head sadly. They just didn't get how Lightning had managed to disappear from the hospital so quickly despite his severe injuries that required at least a month of intensive medical care. "I hope he's okay...seeing as his friends are..."

Unknown to them, Lightning was standing at Opelucid's ruined Central Park staring at Drayden's beheaded statue with a forlorn look in his eyes and a pink and white hat in his left arm.

"I'm a failure-de arimasu..." he whispered and squeezed the hat in his fist. "I became like this to protect White...Ironic...isn't it-de arimasuka?"

On cue, rain began to fall and he gladly welcomed it since it helped to mask his tears.

"Scarlet...you bastard..." he murmured and grit his teeth before looking up to the sky with an expression of pure rage on his face. "HOW COULD YOU DIE ON HER, YOU INGRATE?!"

With that, he dropped the hat and began to punch the Drayden's statue in anger. Every blow brought blood from his knuckles but he barely paid any attention to it as his memories with the two teens brought far more painful memories.

"Why..." he huffed as he finally withdrew his bleeding hands. They had gone numb now and chose to dangle limply at his sides. "Why does it hurt when I remember that scarfaced hunter with my best friend...? I hate him! He was decieving her all along! He's responsible for all this! Yet...why does it hurt so much to remember his damned grin when he was with her...? It should've been me...I could've saved White...I could've...saved them both. It's all my fault-de arimasu..."

To his own surprise, he found himself laughing like a psychotic loser and he put a hand to his face to stifle it, to no avail.

"I see," he giggled and staggered back before looking to the sky. "This is Arceus' way of telling me that I'm not cut out for hero stuff, huh? Heh...Ha...Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

SLAM!

Lightning's fist actually cracked the statue he had just punched and his murderous expression was enough to scare away the nearby pokemon loitering about.

"Give me a break-de arimasu!" he growled and ran a hand through his wet, glistening hair. "Why the hell should Arceus be the one to decide my life-de arimasuka? I'm Lightning and as such, I can't afford to think about not being good enough or whatever! Anyway, I'm very sure White's still alive and as long as I'm still breathing and can fight with my pokemon, I won't lose to anyone anymore. I'll go to Team Plasma and kick their asses to hell and back-de arimasu! That's my resolution!"

Lightning clenched his fist and looked to the sky. "If only Scarlet was still alive. I'd punch his lights out too for dying like an ass-de arimasu."

"You're quite loud, you know that?"

Lightning slowly turned and saw Cheren sitting on an upturned park bench.

"Yo," he greeted, adjusting his tie. "Looks like I was a little late for the funeral."

Lightning pocketed his bleeding hands and shifted his weight to his good leg. "It's been a while, Cheren. Congratulations on being a dad-de arimasu."

"Thanks," Cheren replied with a sad smile. "Though it's a little disheartening that the baby arrived during these troublesome times. The only good thing is that Aspertia City hasn't reported any sightings of Team Plasma so my family should be safe. It's a girl by the way. Aurelia's got Bianca's big eyes...and my stubborn cowlick."

"There you go again, looking at the bad sides of things-de arimasu," the blonde deadpanned, rolling his mint-green eyes. "You haven't changed a bit-nya."

"And you haven't dropped your speech prefixes either," Cheren pointed out with a mocking smile before feeling his shoulders droop at the pink and white baseball hat on the boy's head. "I heard what happened. Looks like Ghetsis finally got his mitts on White though I wonder what he needs her for. Revenge against Black, maybe? Or something much, much worse."

"I'd pick the latter-de arimasu," Lightning stated and tapped his foot impatiently. "I just hope he's not doing anything to hurt her cos if he does, he's gonna answer to my searmitars-de arimasu."

"Love the determination. I think the over-confidence is a little foolish though," a voice piped up and the duo looked back to see Rain and Latios leaning against a tree and the former looked like he was too busy counting the raindrops to even look at them. "Ghetsis took Scarlet apart back in Dragonspiral Tower, Draco beheaded Drayden and turned his Haxorus to minced meat and let's not forget the gruesome death our hunter suffered when he tried to face them again. What makes you think you can beat them?"

The cowboy's brow twitched and felt his temper rise at Rain's indifferent attitude. "Are you even human-nya?! How can you belt out such things without the slightest trace of sympathy-de arimasu?! Though I'm still surprised to find out that Scarlet was a notorious pokemon hunter, I still wouldn't have wished such a death on him! Also, are you saying there's nothing I can do to stop Team Plasma-de arimasuka?! Don't look down on me, asshole!"

"It is that very reason that makes you so damn annoying," Rain sighed and finally turned his head to the side, locking his half-lidded eyes with Lightning's narrowed ones. "Your childish arrogance fools you into thinking you can do anything so long as you've got life in you. I disagree. Pushing your body over the edge is no longer heroics and must be seen as suicide or plain ignorance. I admire your courage, Gilbert and your ideals are noble but remember this. Heroes die too. The last champion of this region was a prime example. Hell, even Scarlet could be seen as a suitable example since I suddenly couldn't place his position on the good-bad scale anymore. You're only human, boy, and your body will someday cease to move at your greatest time of need. Do you understand?"

Lightning stared at Rain with a thoughtful scowl before huffing in contempt and throwing up his wide, toothy grin.

"It's Hilbert and sorry, Rain, but I've got a tiny bit of superiority complex and as such I think all you're saying is utter bullshit. But as a hero, I understood your advice loud and clear and this is my reply." The blonde thumped his chest. "I'm Lightning-de arimasu. My body's made of tougher stuff and though I admit to being human, I know that even these frail bodies of ours are capable of extraordinary things when pushed to the wall-de arimasu. Coupled with my pokemon to help me every step of the way, this is one hero you won't see dying of anything but old age-de arimasu!"

Rain blinked and Cheren swore he heard the tiniest of snorts from his lips.

"You're just like those anime boys on TV," he remarked and lifted himself off the tree. "Even your speeches are cheesy yet they still find some way to make sense. Very well then. Go ahead and put this theory to the test. I'd love to see the look on your face if it goes horribly wrong."

Lightning hissed before leaning against Drayden's statue. "By the way, you told me yesterday that you were hunting Scarlet down. Now that he's...you know, I assumed you'd be flying back to your base or something."

Rain gave a closed-eye smile before stepping to the right, revealing a snoring LP in handcuffs, sitting on the park bench. "I got a consolation prize."

_A simple matter of extending his sleeping hours, no biggie_, Latios remarked._ LP has got to be the most careless hunter I had ever seen._

"Ditto," Rain said and sighed. "It looks like my mission is over then."

"Is that sadness I sense?" Cheren asked, arching a brow.

"No. Scarlet was a remarkable person to observe so it just feels a little disheartening that he's no longer with us. I would've liked to engage in a battle with him."

Cheren looked down with a quizzical expression on his face. "Uh...I know this may sound strange but I can't help feeling that this so-called notorious pokemon hunter wasn't all that bad. He was young so its only logical for him to have made a wrong turn somewhere. A bad influence on him perhaps?"

"Or a traumatic experience that made him take a turn for the worse psychologically," Rain offered and relayed to them Scarlet's fight with Ghetsis at Dragonspiral Tower.

Minutes later, Lightning chewed his lip. "So Ghetsis must've ruined his life too-de arimasu...If Scarlet where still alive, I'd probably have asked him about his past-de arimasu"

"I doubt he'd tell you," Cheren pointed out and got off his seat. "Let's move on to more pressing matters. How do we stop Team Plasma? We can't even find their base."

Silence took over for the next few minutes as everyone paused to consider the question. In time, Lightning snapped his fingers in sudden realisation.

"Uncle N-de arimasu!" he offered. "He was once King of Team Plasma so he should have some ideas on where all their secret hideouts are-de arimasu."

"If he were here," Cheren stated, wondering where the green-haired man had gone. "I know he's back in Unova and I also know he's searching for White since he told me he had something to give her best friend. I didn't know what that meant but I recommended Scarlet since they looked to be quite close and I told N that they'd be in Opelucid."

"Why didn't you recommend me-nya? I thought I was her best friend-nya!"

Cheren sweatdropped. "I didn't know your location so it would've been pointless telling N. Besides, I thought you probably didn't like White anymore seeing as how she rejected your advances."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW-DE ARIMASUKA?!"

"I'm a gym leader so I hear a lot of stuff from the challengers. Moving on, I don't see that green-haired hippie anywhere. Did he get lost?"

"No." Rain fiddled with his Capture Styler while keeping his eyes trained in the direction of the hospital at the far end of Opelucid City. "He's here alright. He's the one who requested that Scarlet's body be left in the cryogenic chamber to prevent decay."

"What?" Lightning gawked. "Why the hell did he want that-de arimasu?"

Rain shrugged indifferently. "Ask him yourself. Frankly, I don't see the point in keeping such a war-torn body in deep freeze." The ranger turned and nodded to Latios who lifted LP into the air with his psychic powers. "I'll be going now since I technically got what I came for. There was some nasty rumour going around that every hunter I captured got shot on their way to prison so I have to be extra careful with this guy."

"And he looked like such a nice guy-de arimasu," Lightning remarked. "I wonder why he stuck fast to the possibility that Scarlet couldn't be dead-de arimasu."

Rain stared at the sleeping man before starting off in the direction of the exit terminus with his Eon Pokemon hovering over him. Sighing at his silence, Cheren and Lightning were just about heading back when they heard a whistle. Rain raised an envelope and smiled a little.

"On an important note, N brought a friend who you guys just might want to see. I'm sure she'll be a valuable asset to stopping Team Plasma," he called and got on Latios' back. "On another lesser but still important note, LP and I shall be present for this Red Moon Ball. And on a final closing note, I'll give you guys a word that carries a significant part in Ghetsis' plans."

"And that would be?" Cheren asked.

Rain flicked the envelop with the precision of a ninja throwing shuriken and Lightning caught it just as fast in-between his middle and index fingers. With that, Rain flew off and the two remaining young men stared at the card-like envelope. Slowly, Lightning ripped it open and pulled out a tiny piece of paper with a word that, though made no sense, got his blood to run cold for no reason whatsoever.

Sacrifice.

* * *

Cryogenic Chamber Unit, Opelucid City Hospital.

Cold.

N marvelled at how ice-type pokemon could be used to generate such freezing temperatures needed to preserve bodies at just the right degree at the orders of their human partners. They were lucky that shifts were taken else he would've surely protested seeing as the freezing temperature had to be continuously generated. Then again, this was where pokemon and human collaboration came in since the equipment needed to maintain this temperature had gone bust when Team Plasma...his Team Plasma...laid waste to half the city, cutting off the power supply to most areas now. As it currently stood, several electric-type pokemon were being called to supply electricity to Intensive Care Units in the hospital and though Zekrom could generate enough power to last the city a good year, he couldn't ask him for help as he didn't want his location revealed to his tyrannical father.

"First my pokemon...then my best friend...then my sisters...and now..." He trailed off upon taking another look at Scarlet's body in the cask-like enclosure. Despite not liking other humans too well, he felt a sense of agony and guilt for the boy, knowing full-well about the event of eight years ago and how Scarlet had been connected to it. "To think he took your own family from you and turned you into this...I was so careless...I should've chased after Ghetsis with Black. Maybe...none of this would've happened then."

What really made N's heart pound was the fact that Ghetsis had White in his icy clutches. There was no doubt in his mind that she would suffer for being directly related to Black. But he knew that she'd be kept alive until the Promised Day. The book Black had given him assured him of that and he shuddered upon remembering its other contents.

Slowly, he touched the glass separating Scarlet from the outside world and he chewed his lip at the stump where his left arm should've been. If Scarlet was needed then he'd have to have it replaced and fast.

"Though you're like this, I doubt your body is truly dead," he murmured and turned his back on the casket. "After all..." N brushed off the fog on the glass, revealing Scarlet's body further. "...the hole in your chest has closed completely. Not to mention the fact that all your injuries are nearly gone. Is this a result of all those things Ghetsis' scientists had pumped into years ago...or is this just a miracle?"

Yes, it was true. Scarlet's body showed no trace of his last fight as, for some reason, most of his wounds had closed up completely. Keep in mind that G-factor dies once the host dies too and Scarlet's gloves were yet to arrive.

"Or is it your body's will to save her despite being in this sorry state?" N remarked and looked to the boy's still expression. "I just hope your mind hasn't given up on White. Besides, you're the only one who can save her since I failed in that aspect. I'm sure Black must be disappointed in me."

* * *

_Rumination Field, Pinwheel Forest. Eleven years ago._

_"Hey Natural! Over here!"_

_N snapped out of his usual brooding and huffed in slight annoyance that his pseudo-friend was running up to him, effortlessly breaking his concentration._

_"For the last time, Black, I have told you to stop following me! And don't call me by that. It's annoying-OOF!"_

_"Don't be such a stiff, man!" the brunette joked, tackling him to the ground and giving him a severe noogie. "You're always disappearing to who knows where and what happened to the times when you used to challenge me to battles in hopes of seeing my bond with my partners? Unless you finally understand now that humans and pokemon are meant to be together."_

_"Do not kid yourself," N snapped, getting his head out and massaging the bump. "I still believe that pokemon are simply being enslaved by their human masters and I won't forget the harsh truth that they're being turned to objects of sport or labour, used till broken and then tossed away."_

_Black pouted and folded his arms. "So you're still sticking to that then...you're such a baldie."_

_"...Baldie?"_

_"Baldie~ Baldie~" Black sang and collapsed against the grass with a contented sigh. "But that's why you're such a fun guy to talk to."_

_N loomed over Black's head with a curious frown. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be scolding me for acquiring Zekrom's help? Aren't you the least bit annoyed at my ideals? I **am** going to beat Alder after all and you know what happens when I've gained the power of a Pokemon Champion-"_

_"You'll issue an order for everyone to release their pokemon and blah, blah, blah," the brunette cut in nonchalantly and stretched. "We've had this talk many times, N and I told you I couldn't be bothered with your silly ideals."_

_Now N was a very composed young man but he felt that foreign expression of anger contort his face. The only thing he hated aside from pokemon abuse was this airhead's attitude._

_"Don't you care?!" he barked, scaring off the Pidove in the trees. "I'm about to separate every trainer from their pokemon by next week and you sit here telling me that my ideals are trash yet you don't feel the slightest bit inclined to stop me?! Are you saying I won't succeed?"_

_Black shrugged and smiled widely. "I don't know. Do you want me to stop you?"_

_"..." _

_Black chuckled and parted the brown hair covering his yellow eyes. "N. I didn't come here to see you flare up though your red face is clearly hilarious. I came here because I've got something to show you."_

_N tisked and folded his arms, sulking despite his age. "You always do this, Black. Changing the subject just to show me unnecessary sights and talk about rubbish."_

_"Hey, I rode the Ferris Wheel with you and endured your creepy speech on Physics and stuff so this is your way of paying me back." _

_Slowly, Black got up and beckoned to N before heading in the direction from whence he came. Sighing, N followed and soon found himself at a beautiful lake surrounded by trees with the sunlight filtering through at just the right angle, giving the area a breathtaking sight. Tiny pokemon either scurried about or lounged beside the lake's edge, basking in the cool afternoon and N could hear their contented banter. They didn't even seem to mind the newcomers and Black picked his way through the grass before coming to a stop at a particularly large, moss-covered rock._

_"So you wanted to show Serperior basking in the sunlight," N deadpanned, seeing the large Regal Pokemon coiled atop the flat-topped rock. "Black, I really don't have the time for-"_

_"SHH!" Black shushed and took his hand before climbing up the rock and stepping towards his pokemon. N followed, giving some gap as Black's Serperior didn't like him too well. Slowly, Black flagged him closer and they both peered at the bundle sleeping within the ring formed by the grass-type's coiled frame. _

_A toddler._

_"Isn't she beautiful..." Black cooed, gently lifting the three year old and doing his best not to wake her. _

_"You never told me you had a sister," N pointed out, observing the child with apprehensive eyes. She was a strange one with a mop of white hair and pale skin. But Black was right though. She was a cute child._

_"You never asked," Black replied, earning a sweatdrop from N. "I thought she'd need some fresh scent of nature once in a while so I took her to this lake. She tired herself out when she was playing with the pokemon and I'm surprised she wasn't scared of them at all. The same went for the pokemon seeing as they trusted her all of a sudden. I think she's got a knack for understanding pokemon...kinda like you."_

_"Hmph," was all N replied and Black held her out to him. "She's White."_

_"I can see that."_

_"No, mosshead! Her name's White," Black laughed quietly and rocked the toddler before looking to N. "Wanna hold her?"_

_N stared hesitantly before reluctantly stretching his hands forward. Little children were still innocent so he didn't feel any negative disposition towards them. More so that this girl had a certain quality about her that made his mind wander a little. Black placed her gently in his arms and N involuntarily sighed at how soft and light she felt to him. Drawing her close, he inspected her like a scientist would with an experiment and this seemed to amuse Black._

_"She's not an alien or anything so you don't have to run mental experiments, Natural," he remarked, eliciting a glare from N. "You haven't had experience with toddlers, have you?"_

_Right on the mark as always. "She seems fragile," N remarked and pressed her cheek curiously. "And she's quite soft. Sickly-looking too."_

_"Her right hand's got a strong grip though," Black chipped in, fingering her tiny arm. "I can tell she'll have a killer right hook when she grows up."_

_Suddenly, White's eyes flew open and N tensed at her golden yellow irises that seemed to bore into his soul. Despite their scary appearance, her eyes also twinkled with playful innocence and her curious face looked around in wonder before stopping at Black and brightening immediately._

_"Bak!" she cooed, extending her arms out to reach him. "Bak! Bak!"_

_"Sorry. She can't really pronounce L yet," the brunette laughed, taking her off N. "Hello White. Did you enjoy your sleep? Do you still wanna play? Who's a good girl?" he asked in a babyish voice that made N wince. Suddenly, he caught White staring at him again and he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze._

_Her next words were surprisingly accurate._

_"Tree!" she cried and N dropped, anime style. "Tree! Tree!"_

_"I most certainly am NOT a tree," the teen denied. This girl was going to be an airhead, just like her big brother. N could feel it in his bones._

_"Aww, don't be mad, man. You do look like a walking tree anyway," Black joked and rubbed noses with the girl, commenting on how smart she was. Despite the insult, N felt slightly happy that it was enough to draw a laugh from her and he slowly extended a hand out._

_"I'll let that slide but only because you are still young," he remarked. "I am N. King of Team Plasma and pokemon liberator. It's a honour to meet you, White-"_

_CHOMP!_

_N stared at the girl with a comical blank expression. "Did...did she just bite me?"_

_Black laughed nervously and showed his own bandaged fingers. "She's almost done teething."_

_The child sucked on N's finger before chomping harder, finally making him pull out and sweatdrop at his bloodied finger. "I'll take that as a sign that she too disagrees with my ideals. Moving on, why did you show her to me?"_

_Black sat on the rock and put the giggling child between his legs before tapping the space next to him, sending N the obvious message. A soon as N sat beside them, Black faced the lake and put up his solemn smile that only meant one thing to N. He was about to see a serious side of Black...again. _

_"Hey, N. Earlier on you thought I didn't care, right? Well, if it were a few months ago, I would've said you were right. I didn't exactly see pokemon as equals, being the naive rookie that I was. But after I got a pokemon and began travelling, I realised just how important we were to each other. I needed Snivy so I could be achieve my dream of winning the League and Snivy needed me for a good laugh. We became fast friends and that's probably what made you notice me back in Accumula Town. Now Snivy's a Serperior now and I've gotten other precious pokemon too and you know what, travelling with them made me grow up in a sense. I could barely recognise myself anymore, having six strong pokemon there to back me up when the going got rough. As a result, I soon stopped seeing them as tools and more like partners-no, siblings. We're that close now, N, and I'm sure I'm not the only who feels that way. Sure there'll be bad people who abuse pokemon but that's in the minority and it's slowly coming to a stop too with the Pokemon League's help."_

_"Is that what you think? How are you sure that you're not just deceiving yourself into thinking that your pokemon are happy?" N asked sceptically. _

_"N. You said it yourself back in Mistralton when you talked with Serperior. You told me that he trusted me for some reason and that it was good. And you know you can't deny that...since according to you, Pokemon never tell lies."_

_"Tch. You love using my own words against me," N scoffed and leaned back to avoid White's arm reaching out to his ponytail. "Don't get cocky though. You are just one of the many abnormalities and unsolvable questions I have unluckily chanced upon. I will save the pokemon from this menace called training and the world shall know true balance."_

_Silence._

_White waddled out of Black's grip and leaned against N's lap in an effort to reach his hair. Sighing, he leaned forward and let her grasp his green locks. Happily, she pulled and played with it while N patiently awaited Black's answer._

_"N." The boy's long bangs were shifted to reveal only one yellow eye that shone with fierce determination. "Like you, I too wish for a world with true balance. But my take on such a world doesn't involve trampling on the bonds between people and pokemon. I believe in the world where all people and pokemon shall come to realise each other's importance and will therefore resolve to work together in peace, love and harmony. That is the world I want my baby sister to grow up in. Do you understand, N? I want White to experience the growth I went through with my team and it is for that reason that I will crush every obstacle aiming to separate her from her future partners. You included."_

_The king actually swallowed at that last statement but chose to take the calm route so as to show that he wouldn't be intimidated. _

_"Believe what you like, Black and I shall do the same. __As long as pokémon are confined in pokéballs... pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for pokémon, because they're my friends. Stop me if you dare, Black. But be rest assured that if your conviction isn't strong enough then you shall never defeat me."_

___"My conviction is strong," Black replied, standing up and peeling White off N's hair. "We'll meet at the League and me and my friends are gonna do all in our power to stop you and preserve this imperfect world for White to explore. That is my truth."_

___Silence._

___"Hey, your legs are shaking," N remarked and Black's solemnity melted away as he laughed shakily. _

___"Arguing with you still makes me feel uncomfortable. Man, can we save this discussion for the final battle? All that talk about truth and ideals is making my head hurt," the brunette laughed and N rolled his eyes._

___"You're not as stupid as everyone thinks you are, yourself included," he stated matter-of-factly and also got up before dusting his pants. "I admit to feeling slightly nervous under that determined and annoying will of yours. I think it's time we leave."_

___"Yeah, Virizion warned us not to come here but hey, teens will be teens," Black remarked mischievously and picked White up. "I wonder if I can get her to give White a ride round the forest."_

___"She broke your neck when **you** tried to hitch a ride on her back," N deadpanned, eliciting another goofy laugh from Black. "Really, you are such an airhead."_

___The brunette stuck out his tongue before placing White on his shoulders, watching as N whistled for his Archeops to pick him up. _

___"Hey N!" he suddenly called and the King turned to face Black. "We'll still be friends no matter our differences!"_

___That certainly took N aback. But it was quite true since Black had been the only person who truly understood him. They were just like two sides of a coin._

___"Also, I've got a favour to ask!" Black stated and pointed to White. "When all this is over and if anything happens to me...could you at least watch over my baby sis in my stead? She really likes you and I'm sure you'd make a better influence than me!"_

___N froze and stared at White's angelic smile before pulling his hat over his eyes. "I'll...think about it. But only because you're...a friend..."_

___Black grinned and waved as N's Archeops swooped in and carried N off._

___"Tree!" the green-haired teen heard from below and looked back to see White waving at him. "Bye bye! Tree!"_

___"Hmph. I suppose she does need some watching over if her brother isn't around," he mused and disappeared above the clouds, resolving to face forward and pit his ideals against Black's truth while holding White to his heart. He had a feeling that she was destined for something great and he would honour Black's wishes and see to it that she grew into a happy, innocent person who cared for pokemon too._

* * *

"And I failed..." N murmured, feeling his eyes sting as he remembered their bright smile and big eyes. "I let you down all because I realised everything too late."

"But it's not too late to save her, you know."

_N's expression went calm and he slowly looked over his shoulder with a small smile as a blonde stepped out of the shadows. "Yes. That's true. Because we now have you on our side. Alphinia F. Quincy...or should I say my mother's reincarnate, Felicia Harmonia." _

* * *

___Author's Corner._

Slybill: It was a little obvious that Alphinia would join them in the end, am I right? BTW, correct me if I'm wrong...but Alphinia kissed Scarlet at that nightmare part, right? Now some of you might call me crazy but I actually...support...ScarlyXAlphy *dodges brick* What? I think they make a good couple in a gruesome sense.

Lightning: Scarly X Alphy-de arimasu...No.

Burgh: No.

Violet: Nope!

Draco: What're you thinking, Sly?

Omega: I disagree.

Shauntal: YES! Wait...Alphinia is a girl so, NO!

Slybill: Okay okay! I get it already! I'll just have to sign off with a happy note then. A Simple Pokemon Movie is finally finished and is currently being proof-read (Yes. I, Slybill, am proof-reading something for the First. Time. Ever.) It's about eleven chapters long and expect it to be slightly non-canon. Then again, most movies are so...BYE! And happy birthday, Rikato! Expect a surprise on DeviantArt any time from now.


	54. Sources of Unrest!

_Hell lasted approximately 150 years...or 2 seconds...or a month... Scarlet had long since lost count. He knew it didn't really matter since the number was just an insignificant chunk of eternity but counting every nanosecond made his pain ease...by a significantly small amount. Who could blame him? In those times he had spent here, he was subjected to every physical nightmare he could think of until he stopped thinking altogether. The pain would've been adapted to in time had it not been coupled with the emotional torture he felt when he was made to watch Ghetsis doing terrible..and horribly unspeakable...things to White. The scenes kept repeating over and over and over again and her screams pretty much broke his spirit in three if not four. It was only when his overall pain had reached insane proportions that something in him cracked and all went dark. He didn't care about it though. His sanity had long since fled and he had reached the point where he couldn't tell left from right, good from bad, light from darkness._

_Now here he was, chained by his hands and feet to the darkness itself with his head lowered and a semi-entranced look on his face. Thistles and bones surrounded him like plants and several oddly-shaped Banette loitered around, stopping once in a while to stare at his broken spirit and laugh in mockery. At least he thought they were laughing. His head was too blank to recognise anything anymore._

_And that was why he didn't notice the late, brunette Pokemon Champion of Unova staring at him with a sympathetic smile on his lips._

_"Yo," he greeted, putting a hand on the boy's head. "It's been a while, Scarlet."_

* * *

Underground Plasma Castle.

Joid raised his head from the table and looked around the frilly room with a bored expression.

"How could someone with monstrous strength have such girly tastes," he remarked, grimacing at the pink cloud patterns on the walls. "Alphinia is super-weird. Makes me wonder why she disappeared. Right, White?"

The girl on Alphinia's bed said nothing. Did nothing for that matter. Except staring...and crying.

"I'm surprised you can still cry despite the restraining conditions," he remarked and hopped off the chair before landing on the bouncy bed beside her. "Is that your extra function? Or is your will just strong enough to allow for tears of mourning?"

Again, she didn't answer. All she did was tilt her head and stare at him with fresh tears still spilling from her dull-yellow eyes. White had lost whatever radiance she possessed in the last three days and now, she looked nothing more than a doll. A pretty, wailing, fragile doll just waiting to have its head snapped off.

"You're boring," Joid pouted and pulled a face. "Aren't you happy that I look more like your beloved hunter now? Or wait, do you want me to scar my face too?"

No answer. Just tears.

"I advise you leave her be," a voice warned and Joid spun over to the door.

"Hi Draco! Oh wait, you're down in the dumps too because we can't find Alphy huh?"

Draco chose not to answer, walking closer instead. "Come now, Joid. Lord Ghetsis said White must be completely isolated."

"Well its not my fault!" the boy protested and thumped his chest. "Scarlet's will is still lingering in my soul and I'm just drawn back to White no matter how far I go. Besides...I think she enjoys my company."

"I think it's the other way round," Draco deadpanned, earning a quizzical glance from his younger colleague.

"Ne Draco...you don't smile much anymore."

The dragon knight looked down at Joid before sighing and slumping back in a seat. "Lord Ghetsis won't let us go out and search for her and I can't do anything about it. But I'm not the type to complain so I stuck to frowning instead. Besides...my smile was never true unless I had my baby sister with me..."

"So you are feeling down!" Joid exclaimed only to have his head run through with one of Draco's black tentacles.

"Don't kid yourself, Joid. As a dragon knight, I have no such feelings. Sure it does pain me a little but our lord's plan is more pressing. By the way, I hope you have a suit ready for the Red Moon Ball."

Despite the fatal injury, Joid folded his arms as the hole in his head began to seal up. "I hate suits. They're itchy and tight and not as free as my usual clothes. Speaking of which, can't I go in this instead?"

His usual clothes consisted of a black, cropped, tank top and shorts. Nothing else.

"Alas, though I wish to have you made a public mockery of, Lord Ghetsis would have a fit if he caught you like that on his party. Sorry Joid but you're going to have to wear the suit."

"Ugh," Joid winced and scratched his cheek before taking on a sly expression. "Hey Draco. I know what will solve our problems."

"You _know_?" Draco echoed sarcastically. "Since when did you start _knowing_? I thought you couldn't think for yourself."

"Die, blackie," the boy cursed flatly before throwing a coy smirk. "Let's do her."

Draco flipped the page of his story book indifferently. Almost like he didn't hear a word Joid had said.

"Hey!" the boy barked, flicking the book out of Draco's hands with a finger. "I said, let's do White."

The red-eyed knight blinked in mild confusion and Joid rolled his eyes at Draco's denseness.

"Do I need to spell it out for ya?" he asked and whispered in Draco's ear, giggling as he saw the man's eyes widen.

"Joid. Have you been reading Aqua's novels again?"

Grinning, Joid nodded and looked to White hungrily. A bad sign. A very, very bad sign.

"Looks like someone reached puberty," Draco remarked and hefted Joid up with a tentacle. "Sorry, pervert, but I cannot allow that. One: Ghetsis will have our heads on a platter. Two: She's meant to be kept innocent in every sense of the word. And three: You're a dragon knight. It disgusts me to think that one such as yourself can stoop so low as to mating with a human. Ugh. Come on, you need to be put in solitary until your gentlemanly behaviour returns."

"No fair!" Joid comically whined, trying and failing to get himself free of the tentacle wrapped round his waist. "I never had any gentlemanly behaviours to begin with and I'll be alone in solitary."

Draco sweatdropped. "Uh...that's the point, you sick little pervert. I think I liked you better when you were soulless."

Joid sulked as Draco began dragging him to the door before taking one last look at White. He had meant the lecherous statement as a joke, knowing full-well that his head would roll should Ghetsis find out. But he had only wanted to see White's reaction. It was strange but he had suddenly felt like making her laugh or even smile. It was Scarlet's soul of course that was responsible for those foreign feelings and though he hated them, he just had to accept them as a part of him now. He also had to learn to suppress a certain feeling that came up whenever he gazed upon her sad countenance.

"Joid. You're crying again."

"Shut the hell up. I still can't control it," Joid hissed, cursing the soul in him for its constant mourning. Though it was a normal reaction for a soul to reject another body, Joid couldn't really understand why Scarlet's own soul was so violent when he was near White. Such a case only happened if the original body was still alive. But that was impossible as Joid had seen every drop of life dry up in Scarlet's body. Unless...

"No. That can't be right..." he mused, earning a stare from Draco.

"Something up?"

"...No. I'm okay."

Just as the knights disappeared down the hallway, a familiar shape stepped into Alphinia's room and gazed upon the girl sitting on the bed.

"I believe this is the first time we're meeting," the man stated and stepped forward, a small smile creeping into his face. "Hello White."

In spite of the state she was in, White's eyes widened and though she couldn't speak, small noises were coming from her parted mouth.

"So you'll still have enough consciousness to recognise this body? Wow. You are quite the resilient one," Ghetsis remarked, throwing Black's grin and stepping closer. "I wonder what you must be feeling right now. Shock? Horror? Relief?"

"B...Black..." she choked out and began to pant at the effort it took just to say that name. Ghetsis arched an eyebrow before narrowing his yellow eyes.

"And you can talk too? I think the serum needs to be strengthened." He was right before her now and he bent a little to rest his fingers on both sides of her face. "Yes...it's me. Your beloved big brother who tried and failed to protect you from harm. You've have grown quite beautiful, White, and I hope I have done nothing to taint that innocent love for me."

His smile went insane.

"...Is what I would've said if I were Black."

Suddenly, he gripped her throat and began to squeeze tightly, relishing the frightened look in her eyes.

"I can't believe I finally have you," he murmured shakily and tightened his grip. "I wonder how Black would feel, watching his own body choke his precious sister like a beast. I imagine it would hurt. A lot. Do you know how great that feels to me? Having my nemesis' sister here under my power? The pleasure makes me want to scream."

White began to choke and though he could see the colour draining from her face, Ghetsis was too lost in his sudden madness to stop. In fact, the helpless situation only made him squeeze harder and smile wider.

"Does it hurt? Are you dying? Shall I stop? Answer me!" he screeched before giggling cruelly. "Oh I forgot. You can't!"

Blood was slowly trickling from White's lips and Ghetsis grinned wider at her near-death look. At this point, his hate for Black had washed away his reasoning and all he concentrated on was making the poor girl suffer for her brother's deeds.

"I want to see you scream..." he chuckled and drew her face closer to his while keeping his hands on her neck. "I want to do everything unspeakable to you. Shall I chop your fingers off with my teeth? Or do you prefer I take a whole leg instead? Do you like being bled to near-death? Or may I have your permission to crucify you on a block of ice instead? Oh what was that? You want my Honchkrow picking at your eyes? Or Drapion's acidic fluids pumped through your veins?"

Her eyes were drooping, her body was convulsing and her expression showed one of lost hope. Broken. Ghetsis' favourite word.

"...But no...as much as it pains me to say this, I am a man of justice," he sighed and let go, watching her fall flat on the bed and gasp loudly, doing her best to replace all the oxygen she had lost. "I can't just punish you for your brother's sins. That is simply not done. Besides, you will be needed alive for my plans."

"Y...you..."

The green-haired man looked down blankly as White shakily sat up and stared at him.

"won't...get away...with..."

"Yes yes, I won't succeed and blah blah blah," he cut her off, taking a syringe out of his pocket and smirking at her startled look. "Lucky for me, I carry these around just in case of strong-willed people like you. Hey, I even strengthened it with some really dangerous depressants. I won't go into the chemistry but let's just say I put in a LOT of random chemicals. In fact, I think you'll be the first subject to try it."

White shook her head slowly as he came closer. "N...o..."

"You won't feel a thing," he chuckled darkly and grabbed her arm before stabbing the needle in and pumping every single drop of the shimmery, purple liquid. White could only stare as he pulled out the needle and gently pressed a finger to her forehead. "I'll see you at the ball, innocent one."

And he gently pushed her, letting her fall back flat on the bed with her glazed eyes staring into nothing. Everything started to spin before her and her breathing shallowed considerably while the sudden darkness loomed over her. She had no will left to talk or even move anymore and she welcomed the darkness, knowing that life was virtually over for her now.

"..Scar...let..."

...

"Lord Ghetsis," Bronius greeted, bowing lowly as the man stepped into the meeting room and sat on his throne. "Welcome back, sire. I trust that your leisure trip was enjoyable."

"Not really," he sighed and slouched. "Who has the time to relax when the Red Moon Ball is just four days away? Besides...she wasn't with me to enjoy it."

That last statement was barely audible and Bronius decided to play it safe by not asking for a reiteration since Ghetsis tended to be unstable when he got moody.

"By the way, have you seen Alphinia? I just can't seem to find her anywhere," Ghetsis asked, twirling a stray lock of his hair.

Bronius hesitated. "Um...that's..."

"Out with it, human."

"Yes sire! She left the organisation, sire!" he squeaked frightfully at how low the man's voice had gotten.

Ghetsis' finger twitched. "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"She's gone, sire. Defaulted...to N. That's what the Shadow Triad reported."

At first, Ghetsis simply stared but in less than two seconds, Bronius was suspended in mid-air by his throat which Ghetsis held tightly.

"Defaulted...to him? That can't be right...can it?" the greenette uttered shakily. "There is no way her awakening can lead her to do something as reckless as betray me. I designed her in such a way that her loyalty to me can never falter...Are Felicia's memories overwriting Alphinia's current mental functions? Or did Alphinia, a dragon knight engineered specifically for destruction, become...human again?"

He dropped Bronius roughly and ran a hand through his hair shakily. "This is bad...this really bad...If she's not here, I could lose my concentration...She's my reminder. My alarm. The one thing pushing me forward. If she disappears..."

Bronius, used to Ghetsis' bouts of random insanity, slowly got into kneeling position. "We can pinpoint her location, sire, and bring her back if you so wish. Shall I send the Dragon Knights? Or let the Shadow Triad carry it out instead?"

Ghetsis lowered his head before starting to chuckle. "So she wishes to stop me, eh? She must be delusional if she thinks her leaving will greatly impact on my plans. Bronius!"

"Sir!"

"What's your take on sending my Hydreigon and Bisharp to retrieve her? Naturally, they'll have some handlers with it."

Bronius' eyes widened. "S-sire, unless you intend to level her location completely, I wouldn't recommend it."

Ghetsis grinned and nodded. "Good. Send them anyway. And please let them know that they are free to go as wild as they want...as long as any sacrifices nearby are unharmed. N included. How soon can they be prepared?"

"T-tomorrow sire."

Ghetsis grinned cruelly. "Good. Now get out of my sight."

The sage before him bowed and left the room with a sigh. Ghetsis was cruel. Bronius realised that a long time ago but he had still chosen to follow him because of his frightening unpredictability. That quality made him want to see just how hard Ghetsis wanted to hit at reality and fate itself, challenging the very laws of the universe itself and creating abnormalities to mock at science and morality.

"But now I know the real truth and I can't believe I just figured it now," the old sage muttered under his breath as he left for the labs. "Ghetsis is simply deranged. Highly intelligent but mentally unstable and if chaos awaits the world if his plans should succeed. Unfortunately for me, I have stuck my nose in too far to pull out now so I'll just have to stay alive by following his instructions and hope that Lord N is successful in stopping Ghetsis...though that too seems like a distant dream."

* * *

Unova Pokémon League, Route 10.

"So this is the Pokémon League's Office Building-nya?" Lightning cooed and looked up at the tall building, having to bend backwards a little just to see its top. "It's huge-de arimasu."

"We've got hundreds of administrators monitoring activities all over Unova. The same goes for the other regions," Burgh explained, adjusting his scarf. "They help to ensure order between trainers and pokémon and make sure that correct conduct is shown when it comes to battling or breeding starter pokémon."

"They're also in charge of punishing people who misuse pokémon for the sake of performing heinous crimes," N chipped in as he walked past them and headed up the stairs. "Or so I've heard. With the Team Plasma case going on…I wouldn't say they've done a good job."

"Shut it, Hippie. We can't say for sure," Cheren growled, narrowing his eyes before running a finger across his temple. "Although…the League hasn't really briefed us on any course of action to take yet."

"Yer took the words outta my mouth, Cheren," Clay stated as they walked past the glass doors. "The heads didn't even react much when old Drayden kicked the bucket. Same with Skyla."

"And we weren't informed of Ghetsis' escape during the Black-White incident either," Burgh added and his Venipede chirped nodded to accentuate his point. "I thought the League would've let us known. Their officers did arrest Ghetsis after all."

"That's true," Cynthia answered as they stopped to view the large reception. "That's why we're going to their executive's office and getting some answers. They also need to be briefed on all the fights with Team Plasma up until three days ago when Black's younger sister, White, was kidnapped. We could come up with a strategy against them if we do so."

"Um," Lightning piped up, calling the adults' attention. "Can someone finally tell me why I had to come along-de arimasuka? I don't think I could contribute to whatever meeting you guys plan to have. Plus, I'm not a champion or even a gym leader-de arimasu."

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot all about you," Cynthia laughed, tapping her forgetful head. "You've fought three Dragon Knights and come out alive so we'll need your account on their strengths. That's not too much trouble, hero boy?"

Since he didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or a joke, the cowboy just shook his head and tightened the scarf on his head. "So long as I can help save White, I'll spill everything about them if I have to-de arimasu! Down to Alphinia's cup size-nya!"

The group sweatdropped and N could feel his embarrassed face growing red behind his mask. "You're surprisingly truthful, aren't you?"

"A hero never tells a lie-de arimasu!" Lightning declared. "He can only withhold unnecessary information-de arimasu!"

Cynthia laughed, inwardly relieved that Lightning's hot-blooded self hadn't suffered too much damage from the traumatic experience at Opelucid City. Another reason why she had brought him here was pretty much to lighten everyone up since his loud antics amused her and helped to soften the weight of Unova's current crisis on her mind.

"By the way," Cheren said as soon as they reached the counter where an attendant decked in blue stood. "How come you're helping us out, Cynthia? You're not affiliated with this region in anyway and you've got your duties as the Sinnoh champion."

"Is it wrong for a friend to help out?" she asked.

"Not when that friend has other duties to attend to."

"Well this is more important," she replied and pocketed her hands. "As a fellow trainer, I can't tolerate seeing people like Ghetsis using pokemon to commit such vile acts of murder and incite chaos. Even if the region is on the other side of the world, it's my personal duty to contribute in stopping such people. Plus, I have this habit of meddling with internal matters."

"And that's what makes Cynthia-san so cool-de arimasu," Lightning remarked in childish admiration. "Always helping people even when it gets dangerous-de arimasu."

"Hmph, I just don't want the Unovan branch to be blamed if anything bad happened to you," Cheren huffed and came closer to the attendant. "Can we see the executive please?"

"Right away sir," she replied. "I just need your ID card."

A minute later, they boarded a see-through elevator and Lightning admired the various floors they passed.

"This place has everything-de arimasu," he remarked.

"Including a state-of-the-art Cryogenic Chamber where Scarlet is being moved to," N chipped in, earning a puzzled glance from Lightning. "For the last time, he will awaken. I'm sure of it."

"Last time I heard, dead people don't come back to life," Cheren deadpanned grimly. "Why're you so bent on preserving his body?"

N shrugged. "Black told me to."

This guy has definitely lost it, every other person concluded with joint sweatdrops before straightening up as they heard that familiar PING sound, signifying the end of their elevator ride. Slowly, the glass doors slid open and Lightning took in the vast rows of cubicles, desks and coffee blenders. Busy people and pokémon ran about attending to their work and the constant sound of keyboard-tapping made Lightning's ears buzz a little.

"Welcome to the executive department," Cynthia declared and started moving forward. Cheren pretty much swooned over the different computer models and their uses, either chipping in one random comment on a state-of-the-art OS or launching into a lengthy explanation of how each system was linked to a satellite that received signals from every Pok ball enabling them to blah, blah, blah.

"He might'a ditched them glasses but he's still one helluva nerd," Clay remarked, earning a respectably-hateful glare from the ravenette.

"People and pokémon working together for the sake of keeping order between other people and pokémon," N observed and smirked behind his mask. "I'd call this heaven."

"Indeed it is, N! This dedicated group works round the clock in order to ensure harmony between humans and pokémon, sacrificing their own spare time for that just cause and enduring the smell of stale coffee, dried sweat and noise pollution," Burgh dramatically elaborated and held his chest. "Our pure hearts cannot but beat loudly in admiration! Venipede, I feel…I FEEL THE NEED TO-"

"SHHHH!" the workers hissed loudly, shutting the artist up instantly.

"Jeez, can you at least look at things without turning them into sources of your eccentric inspiration?" Cheren remarked and halted as they got to the door at the end of the hall. It had the words CHIEF EXECUTIVE engraved on its glass plaque, which only meant one thing.

"The serious bit begins," Cynthia stated in a business tone and grabbed the knob before pushing door open. The others filed in after her and they quickly found themselves in a large, dimly-lit room containing a long, shiny conference table with black seats all around it. To their right was a huge screen that took up the entire wall while a glass window represented the left side, showing a grand view of the grey Unovan skies and the office buildings and courtyards below.

"Well, if it isn't the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia Stone."

The lights brightened at the area where the voice had come from and Lightning found himself staring at an afro. Correction: a small, bespectacled man with a gigantic, frizzy afro sitting at the farthest end of the table facing the window.

"Tumbleweed-de arimasu?" he almost blurted before Burgh quickly threw a warning cough, cutting him off.

"Let's cut the greetings, Ray," the blonde champion stated, taking a seat at the other end and resting her elbows on the table. "We're here for two reasons. One: as officials for the League, I believe it's our duty to report on the recent activities concerning the new Team Plasma."

"Straight to the point as always," Ray sighed and on cue, his Dunsparce popped out of his afro and jumped into his arms for him to pet. "And what's the other one?"

"We've got some questions of our own that need answers."

Ray blinked and leaned back in his seat while keeping his hands on his pet. "Ask then, though I wonder how they pertain to the league. "

Burgh stepped forward. "I shall start then. The Pokémon League's very own defence force took Ghetsis into custody eleven years ago, am I right?"

"Yes."

"So when he escaped, how come we, the gym leaders of Unova and members of the League, weren't told anything about it?" Burgh asked.

Ray stroked Dunsparce again while keeping his eyes on the screen ahead of him. "The President of the League, Mr Charles Goodshow, feared a nationwide uproar should Ghetsis' escape be leaked out to the public so soon after his break out. He instructed us to secretly bring him back to justice-"

"-Without da gym leaders' help?" Clay cut-in, thoroughly surprised. "What in tarnation was that old coot thinking?"

Ray shrugged. "He didn't really give us an answer as to why you guys weren't included in the operation. But I assume it's for your own safety."

Cheren cocked a brow. "Why do you think that?"

"Do you need to ask? Simply recalling the late Mistralton Gym Leader and the recent death of Opelucid's mayor should give you more than enough hints," Ray replied with a sigh.

The gym leaders fell silent at the reply but Cynthia kept her eyes trained on Ray's glasses.

"I see," she remarked and sat up straighter. "Ray. Was Ghetsis already in prison when he escaped or did he escape in the old palace castle when he was being apprehended by your officers after his battle with Black?"

"…It was in the prison…"

Everyone looked to Cheren who was leaning against the wall and staring into empty space.

"I paid him a visit soon after he was taken into custody. Don't ask me why because I can't exactly explain it. But I knew that that deranged man was up to something and I wanted to ask some questions as to why he came up using N for the purpose of world domination. Sure he rambled a bit about using N as a figurehead but I knew he was hiding something. World domination? Don't make me laugh. I saw that dead look in his eyes and I knew that he didn't care for this world. Skyla had that same look when Black died…but that's beside the point. Long story short, the Shadow Triad appeared, they took Ghetsis and suddenly disappeared from the sealed cell without a trace. Right before my very eyes."

"Then," Lightning piped up and came closer to him. "Why didn't you tell anybody-de arimasuka?"

Cheren shot a glare at Ray. "I did. And they told me not to worry about it as he would be re-apprehended soon enough. Guess I was still too young to actually doubt their words then so I left it at that, thinking Ghetsis would've been brought back to justice. So you can imagine my surprise when I found out that Team Plasma had made a reappearance at Castelia. What do you have to say to that, Ray?"

Said man's small eyes narrowed even more and Dunsparce' lazy eyes rolled in Cheren's direction as if hiding some hidden malice.

"Like I said, Mr Goodshow had requested that this matter should not be made public. I had no right to question his reasons but I'm sure they're for the good of the world."

"Seriously?" Cynthia spoke up rhetorically. "If we had been informed of this sooner, Ghetsis would've been stopped before he could've created another army of Plasmas. Our friends' deaths could've been avoided."

Silence.

"Do you have any other questions?" Ray asked dismissively and N casually lifted his hand.

"The League has been alerted of Team Plasma's heinous activities that have resulted in the deaths people and pokémon now. Yet, I see no trace of real participation in the solving of this case. Do you have any leads on their new location? Where are the results from the questioning of suspects caught in each raid? Have their pokémon been tested for illegal experimentation and whatnot? I am yet to hear of such answers. Please respond if you have actually taken corrective measures in answering such theories."

"If they considered them at all," Cynthia murmured, observing the blank expression on the executive's face.

"W-we're doing our best. Things have just been put on hold for now because Mr Goodshow is away at the moment," he stammered, trying to sound calm.

Cynthia frowned and leaned forward. "Is that so? The fate of this region's people and pokémon alike rests in your hands and the president has chosen that time to be absent. Tell me, Ray. Where_ is_ Charles Goodshow anyway?"

"On a business trip to Kanto," Ray replied curtly and Cynthia stared before nodding with an acknowledging smile.

"Ray, thanks for your time. We'll be leaving now," she stated, throwing her usual aloof expression and getting up, much to the Ray's and the gym leaders' surprise.

"But what about the de-briefing?" Clay asked and arched a brow as Lightning ever so quickly tugged on his sleeve.

"I believe Elesa of Nimbasa City would've called the League already and relay all that I told her. I can't believe I forgot that, silly me," the woman remarked and stepped out the door. "Come on guys. I kinda dragged you all the way here for nothing. Sorry!"

Cheren sighed and left after her, muttering something about how terribly blonde she could be. The others followed and Lightning quietly shut the door behind him before running up to his mentor.

"You saw it, right?" she murmured quietly and her protégé nodded.

"Venipede's left antenna twitched when Ray-san uttered that last statement. Only a true expert can take that as a sign of lying-de arimasu," the boy replied and threw a thumbs-up at Burgh. "Nice job, Burgh-san. Your intuition rarely fails-de arimasu."

"My pure heart never lies," the artist whispered and gave the pokémon on his head a loving scratch under the chin. "Neither does the one of a beautiful bug-type such as this little guy. We knew something fishy was going on right from the moment we entered this place."

"And that's why I made them come along," Cynthia finished and looked up at Lightning. "The top members of the League are hiding something from us and I'm sure it's got to do with Ghetsis Harmonia. The best course of action now would be to question Mr Goodshow…but we don't know where he is."

"Correct me if I'm wrong…but do you think the Pokemon League is…deceiving us?" Cheren asked lowly as he walked up to them.

"Only one way to find out," Cynthia replied and stopped as they got to the elevator. "N wanted to have a meeting with us right after we finished our business here. He told us that all would be revealed then."

Cheren glanced at N before shrugging and stepping into the elevator. "We should be discreet. If what I asked turned out to be true then we're probably being monitored this very minute."

"I know," Cynthia turned to the buttons before tapping the bottommost one. Thrice.

At that moment, the elevator gave a lurch…and dropped with enough speed to throwing Lightning into the roof.

"Nya! What's going on-"

BAM!

The elevator stopped as quickly as it started and Lightning got up painfully, slightly awed that everyone else, Venipede included, hadn't so much as flinched.

"What was that-de arimasu?" he grumbled and stopped as the doors slid open to reveal a vast, ancient underground city. "…Nya?"

"Welcome to the real heart of the Pokemon League," Cynthia remarked, smirking at his gawking reaction. "Where extremely supernatural cases like legendary pokemon and illegal experimentation are investigated. Unknown to the Board of Directors."

"Wow…" Lightning cooed as they stepped out and began walking down the street. "How long has it been here-de arimasuka?"

"Approximately a thousand years, these here buildings have been standing," Clay replied and tipped his hat. "Black 'n' I discovered it a long time ago. He proposed we use this place as our secret base cos he didn't trust the Board of Directors too well."

In time, they came to a particularly tall tower and Cynthia tapped the stone panels on the wall beside its door before stepping back. With a low rumble, the stone door slid open and Lightning marvelled at the sudden change in setting. People in lab coats or dress shirts and pants sat behind large computers with books either piled high on the desks or littered across the floors.

"This is the Special Analytics Department or SAD for short. They're in charge of researching on special cases we don't want the guys on top to know," Cynthia explained as they picked their way through the littered floor. "If a Legendary Pokemon so much as appears, they'd know. We won't endanger it of course, but if it turns out to be used for evil then it's up to these hardworking guys to come up with solutions to subduing them."

"They've got some pretty awesome equipment for training pokemon too," Cheren remarked as they got to an elevator and started their ascension. As it was also see-through, Lightning spotted the various training rooms, research labs and libraries most likely filled with books of ancient literature. "If you want to raise your level with a challenge that'd best suits your pokemon, this would be a good place to start."

The elevator soon came to a stop and the group filed out and walked down the hall till they came to an empty meeting room. Taking seets around the black conference table, they looked to the end of the room and waited for N to begin.

Slowly, N took off his mask and laid it on the table before clearing his throat.

"First things first, I just want to say that as we are now, fighting Ghetsis will result in complete failure and sure death."

"Ouch. There goes my hopes of punching Ghetsis in the face," Cheren remarked sarcastically. "Sorry N but I didn't come here to be told about our impending doom."

"Please let me finish," N replied calmly and leaned back in his seat. "As we all know, Ghetsis has an array of super-strong pokemon and armies of grunts at his beck and call. But have you ever wondered where he how he was able to recruit such a large amount of people and pokemon? Also, where do you think he got the funding for all the weaponry and experimental machinery needed to super-enhance the pokemon?"

This sent the others into their various thinking poses as they mulled over the questions.

"He'd need a sponsor who has access to quite a lot of money, labour and influence," Cynthia spoke up and looked to the Pokemon League emblem on the table.

"Wait, you're saying the Pokemon League is working with Ghetsis?" Cheren stuttered. "But that's...very, very possible. I think that explains why Ghetsis' breakout and activities up until this year were covered..."

Burgh raised a hand. "I'm not sure I can believe it. Sure Mr Goodshow's excuse sounded flimsy but I wouldn't think someone of upstanding behaviour and love for peace would turn on his head and abandon his values for no reason. My heart says that we have to look at things carefully before making any assumptions."

"What pretty-boy's sayin' is: we need proof," Clay elaborated and everyone looked to N.

"I have none of my own to give...but there's someone who could confirm it," the greenette replied and smirked a little. "I can't reveal that person yet but believe me, she's all we need to change the outcome of the coming war with Ghetsis."

"She?" Lightning echoed.

"War?" Cynthia asked, tilting her head. "Are you saying a big battle is coming soon?"

"Far sooner than you think," N replied and extracted a book from his black jacket. "Especially since Ghetsis will be aided by his Dragon Knights. I believe you guys have a proper knowledge of who- or what- they are."

"Freaks from what I heard," Clay muttered and cringed. "People say they've got weird powers."

N shook his head. "Not freaks. Hybrids. That isn't a new concept to you guys is it?"

"I've heard of it," Cheren offered, scratching his cheeks indifferently. "Splicing human and pokemon DNA together to create an entirely new race of superhumans. From what I've heard though..."

Cynthia nodded as he trailed off. "The subjects didn't make it because they experienced a violent rebound upon cell-grafting. Splat."

Lightning flinched at that word, imagining what this so-called rebound looked like. According to his imagination, quite messy.

"So you're saying the Dragon Knights are successful hybrids?" Burgh asked and thought back to the red-eyed blonde he had run into three months ago. "I suppose that's true...and I'm pretty sure what pokemon type they've all been fused with."

N nodded. "Hence their name, Dragon Knights. But what makes them really dangerous though is the specific dragon they've been infused with. That's what results in their so-called superhuman abilities. Regenerative capabilities faster than that of an average human, heightened senses outclassing pokemon and the brutal superiority complex to match their proud draconian roots. In other words, unstoppable forces of mass destruction capable of utilizing pokemon and their own powers to mow every obstacle in their path."

Venipede shrank back with each description and Burgh sighed lowly. "Our pure hearts waver at the prospects of actually beating them."

"Indeed, they can't be felled easily," N remarked and smirked. "But remember this, there is no such thing as a perfect experiment."

Lightning's cat-ear-spikes twitched. "They've got a weakness-de arimasu?"

N raised a finger and tapped his own forehead gently. "Right in here. But it's a double-edged weapon for us as it increases our own chances of getting horribly slaughtered."

"If we can take those Knights down then Ghetsis should be an easy target afterwards," Cynthia pointed out and leaned closer. "Please tell us that weakness?"

N nodded before glancing at the door. "I have someone with expert knowledge on such things. But before she begins, I want your solemn promise that you will not harm her in any way."

Cheren cocked a brow. "I suddenly don't like where this is going."

"Like it matters. It's not like we'd go attack somebody for nothing," Clay muttered. "Well, show this person in. We won't bite."

N waited for everyone else to agree before straightening up and walking to the door. "You may feel very uncomfortable at her presence but I give you my word that she won't harm you guys either."

He held the knob and the rest held their breaths.

"Gym Leaders, Champion, Albert-"

"Hilbert-de arimasu."

"I'd like you to meet...the Aria Dragon Knight, Alphinia Felicia Quincy."

The room fell dead-silent as the door was pulled open and a blonde teenager with blood-red irises and long, curly hair stepped in.

"Hi," she greeted cheerily and tilted her head to the side in an innocent manner. "I look forward to working with you."

Lightning stared. And stared. And let out one tiny syllable of utter shock and complete surprise.

_"...Nya...?"_

* * *

_The persistent ringing of a school bell made the 17 year old redhead groan and lift his sleepy head off the desk._

"School's over already...?" he remarked and rubbed his eyes before pausing. "Eh...? Is this another hell?"

"Trainer School's hell for a lot of people so you're not too far off."

Scarlet's green eyes slowly rolled to the left and widened upon recognizing the uniformed brunette sitting on the table with a ditzy smile on his face that reminded the redhead so much of another important person.

"Yo. You know it's rude to sleep when the teacher's talking, right?" the boy joked and stretched before lying fully on the table. "Can't say I blame you though. I admit that I slept too-"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Scarlet asked before realising something and going forlorn. "You're not another demon coming to torment me...are you?"

The boy sat up and stared at Scarlet before snorting and bursting into laughter. The noise continued for about two minutes before he stopped to catch his breath and wipe a tear from his eye.

"Demon? Me? Man, that's rich, Scarlet. Did your nightmares affect you that badly?" he asked before raising a hand as Scarlet was about answering. "Dude, it was rhetoric. Of course you'd get psychologically scarred but I assure you that I'm no demon. Just a soul looking to help someone out is all."

"Who exactly are you?" Scarlet asked warily. He'd never gotten around to remembering this brunette's name in the first place and that strangely seemed to bothered him. Said boy tilted his head and blinked.

"You mean you still don't know? I'm Black! Late Champion of Unova and White's big brother!"

Scarlet blinked. Black blinked. And both of them pointed at each other and cried "YOU?!" though Black was merely mirroring the surprised boy for fun.

"Guess White never showed you a picture of me," he laughed and crossed his legs over the table. "Oh well. It's much better when I introduce myself than when someone else does it-"

"I'm dead, right?" Scarlet interjected cautiously. "No dreams or hallucinations, right?"

"Yep. You're dead, Scarly. Very, very, very, very dead," Black chanted, rocking back and forth obnoxiously.

"Okay...if that's so then where am I? Unless you probably went to hell or-"

"Aww Scarly, that hurt. I'm not so bad that I'd actually land myself down there," the brunette grumbled with a pout that looked so much like White's. Come to think of it, Black was a near-spitting image of White (he said near only because Black didn't have boobs and white hair). "As for where we are...let's say Arceus let us have a quick chat in the area between the afterlife and earth."

"...Space?"

Black tapped his chin in thought. "You can call it that. You can also call it the Hall of Origin, Null Void, the Velvet Room, the world of C or even the Gate of Truth. However, we choose to call it the Soul Block or S-Block for short."

"S...block?" Scarlet echoed and flinched as Black laid a finger on his forehead.

"Currently, we're in the deepest recesses of your soul, which in turn is floating somewhere between the earth and the afterlife."

"So...you're intruding into my sub-consciousness?" Scarlet guessed and closed his eyes as Black nodded. "Confusing...but whatever. Why are you here and why am I not in hell yet?"

"Don't condemn yourself, Scarly. You know better than anyone that you didn't really have a choice for all the bad things you did," the brunette advised and threw a curious expression as Scarlet's hands trembled.

"Seeing you makes me feel worse..." he murmured shakily and pressed a hand over his eyes. "Not only have I lost the life you sacrificed yours to save, I've let your own sister fall into Ghetsis' hands...I'm useless. Just like I was eight years ago."

"Hmm...yeah. I guess you were pretty useless back then just as you are now," Black remarked and snorted as he saw a tick mark break out on Scarlet's forehead. "Kidding! If I were still alive, I'd show your expression on facebook-OW."

"You're annoying," Scarlet concluded and rested his head on the table again. "So...why are you here? Come to show me around the afterlife or something?"

Black shook his head. "Scarlet, I want you to go back."

The redhead didn't answer.

"I'm serious. You have to return-"

"Why?" the boy dragged.

"So you can stop Ghetsis. Duh!"

Scarlet turned his head and faced Black with a tired smile. "Are you kidding? What gave you the idea that I can stop that guy?"

"Because he's got someone important to you," Black replied and looked down. "Important to me too."

The redhead stared at him before indifferently saying, "Didn't you guys see my fight with him? I lost and ended up getting carved with a buzzsaw. A buzzsaw, Black. There's nothing I can do. I couldn't even protect White from his lackeys. As you can see, I'm virtually useless with or without my gloves."

"I don't think so!" Black vehemently denied. "Scarlet, you're strong enough to beat Ghetsis and save White if you really put your heart into it."

"Oh, so you're saying I wasn't serious in saving White?" Scarlet growled and clenched his fists. "I put my very soul into beating Ghetsis and I fought like an animal when those knights tried to take her from me! But it wasn't enough, was it? Upon all I did, I couldn't achieve any of the tasks. I lost miserably on both occasions and got White kidnapped by Ghetsis bunch of psychos!...I couldn't even save Skyla back then and if that's not enough proof of how weak I am then I don't know what else to say..."

Black stared at Scarlet before sighing and getting off the table. Briskly, he walked up to the board and picked up a stick of chalk before scribbling on the board.

"You keep spouting stuff about being weak but deep down, you know it's not true," he muttered and turned to face Scarlet before stepping back and slamming a palm on the board. "Stop lying to yourself already! You're just being held back by your own fear and uncertainty! This is the cause, right?!"

Scarlet raised his head and felt his blood go colder than ice at the well-drawn sketch on the board. It was a face that the teen had always seen at the end of his nightmares. A big, black head with large lower jaws and hollow eyes with its mouth opened and almost ready to jump out of the board and devour the redhead, just like that thing in his nightmares.

Black noticed the way Scarlet completely stiffened and calmly strolled over to his side before turning and facing his sketch. "Scary, isn't it? I won't blame you for having this image imprinted on your brain after that nasty event. You were a kid then so it's only logical for Kyurem's face to haunt you up until now."

"Kyurem..." Scarlet echoed, trying to keep his fingers from trembling. "The strongest dragon-type pokemon in the world...and the bloodthirstiest beast to walk the face of the Earth."

"Putting it lightly of course," Black chipped in and folded his arms behind his head. "Anyway, this is what has been holding most of your will back."

"My will?" Scarlet asked and rolled his eyes as he felt a lesson coming. Black had been right to use this school setting.

"You've got a lot to learn, Scarlet. Luckily for us, time moves slowly in this place so by the time I'm through setting you straight, the others back on earth will have a brand-new powerhouse on their side to stop Ghetsis and save White!"

Black hopped on the table and leaned down to face Scarlet. "Chin up, boy. I'll help you break those restraints of yours in no time!"

This guy was just as obnoxious as White but maybe that was the reason for Scarlet to shrug and give him some attention. He knew his depression was too great to be cleared up by Black's mere words, Plus he was dead and dead people don't resurrect so unless Black and Arceus were best friends who would die for each other, the chances of going back to earth were super non-existent. Black was wasting both Scarlet's and his own time but the redhead simply decided to play along and perhaps lessen eternity or something.

_And with a bored sigh, Scarlet put his head on his chin and kept his eyes glued to Black's yellow orbs, hoping for all this to be over and done with for good. _

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Newsflash! A Simple Pokemon Movie came out yesterday so those who didn't know can check it out! Thanks! Now then, I suddenly got this weird idea in my head that won't leave me for some reason. How would people feel...about Ghetsis x White...?

Lightning *bursts in*: He's mad I tell you! MAD-de arimasu!

Elesa *faints*

Rikato *dies*

Burgh: Someone get that man to lunatic asylum! Hurry!


	55. Ghetsis Harmonia!

"W-What..."

Lightning's knuckles had gone white from all the clenching and his expression slightly alarmed Cynthia.

"What the hell is she doing here-de arimasuka?!" he cried, shooting off his seat and pulling out a searmitar from underneath his shirt (how he had managed to conceal such a long weapon still eluded people to this day). Before he could attack though, the blonde champion grabbed his arm firmly and gave him a look that clearly requested for a more matured behaviour.

By this time, Venipede had hidden within Burgh's hair and it was all Cheren could do to not summon his pokemon there and then.

"N. Explain this," Cynthia requested calmly while still holding on to her young protégé's arm.

N nodded and held out a hand to Alphinia. "I understand that she has done some rather…wrong things to you but as I said before, she means no harm whatsoever."

"Like I'll believe that-de arimasu!" Lightning spat and flinched as the girl turned her head to look at him.

"…Lightning?" she echoed and her expression turned to that of slight embarrassment. "Uh…been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'll kill you," he replied flatly and glared at N. "Is this some kind of trap-de arimasu? Are you sure she's not deceiving you? Or do Dragon Knights have hypnotic powers too-de arimasuka?"

N shook his head and put a hand on the girl's head. "This is no trap and I am in the right state of mind to know that. As for why she's here, let's just say Alphinia experienced a technical default."

"Technical default?" Clay asked warily. "You mean like a malfunction or somethin'?"

The greenette nodded solemnly.

"What technical default causes an insanely loyal hybrid to turn against her master?" Cheren asked.

"Quite simple, Cheren. You know how Dragon Knights are only restricted to negative emotions towards humans? Well, that seemed to lock away whatever trace of humanity they once possessed, turning them into murder machines in human skin. So what happens when the hybrid suddenly begins to question its emotions towards humans?"

"They're seal breaks away and their humanity returns…?" Burgh muttered.

"Bullshit!" Lightning barked and pointed his weapon at Alphinia. "How're we sure she's not just pretending to be good so she can kill us before we stop Ghetsis-de arimasu? Or maybe she's spying on us-nya!"

The room was silent and Cynthia slowly took in the girl standing before her while everyone else considered Lightning's accusations. The champion had seen a picture of Alphinia before. It was a little blurry given the speed at which the girl had been moving in her fight against Skyla but there was an extremely-sharp difference between that narrow-eyed, grinning-like-crazy, blood-stained wild child and this big-eyed, happy-go-lucky if not innocent, teenager.

"This technical default…what exactly are its implications?" she asked, training her eyes on Alphinia.

"I can't really explain but I do know that she's on our side now, right Alphinia?"

The girl nodded and bowed respectably before them. "I have no proof to assure you guys of my position in this war but I came here with the firm hope that you'd at least let me assist you in bringing down Ghetsis. I give you my word that you will not regret the decision in taking me with you."

Cynthia stared at the bowing head before slowly rising to her feet. "Alphinia. You understood that walking in here pretty much means death for you since your heinous crimes can't be overlooked. Yet you came anyway and from the look in your eyes, you're clearly ready to lay down your life if need be. I won't say I trust you…but this display of yours certainly is quite bold and goes a long way in determining what kind of aid you'll be to us in the near future."

The knight straightened up slowly and stared at the woman with expectant eyes. "So…I'm in?"

Lightning gawked as Cynthia nodded. "What? No way-de arimasu!"

"We'll have to make the gamble, Lightning," Cynthia pointed out. "But don't worry, she'll be kept under strict watch from now on. If she so much as makes a wrong move...we'll execute her on the spot. I hope that isn't a problem, Alphinia?"

The girl shook her head. "It's not like I could go back to Ghetsis anyway..."

Lightning stared at her before sitting down, still holding tightly to his weapon.

"I trust no one else has a problem?" N asked, ignoring the invisible daggers being thrown at him by Cheren's glare. "Good. Alphinia, you can take it from here."

The blonde nodded and came forward before resting both hands on the table. "In terms of weaknesses, there's only one as N had earlier stated. If some of you have already noticed, Dragon Knights tend to underestimate their opponents and generally lose it when they think they're on the verge of losing. It's at that point that whatever powers they possess amplifies."

That made sense since Lightning always remembered that creepy face Joid had put up after his little acid bath and the sudden boost in speed and power.

"But that's where our weaknesses lie," Alphinia stated. "People often mistake Dragon Knights for near-immortals...but the truth is that our bodies are far weaker than the average human. Our regenerative powers just mask it. When we go mad, like really, really, mad, that boost in strength takes a heavy toll from our bodies since our incomplete souls don't have the necessary requirements for such emotions. For example, let's say Lightning and I were to fight. If I should lose it for any reason, my strength will go up but my regenerative powers will drop, making me almost as vulnerable as an annoyed human. If I should get injured in such a state, I won't recover from it as quickly as other injuries."

The knight lifted her vest a little and showed the stitch on her side. "When Skyla and I fought, her Skarmory blasted us out of the sky and Salamence and I fell into a damaged truck. Unfortunately for me, I got run through with an engine part and I've had this nasty injury since. It took two months to heal this much whereas only a matter of seconds would've been more than enough for such injuries, had my sanity level been kept in check. Also, my regenerative rate isn't as fast as the others so..."

"I see," Cynthia remarked, nodding understandingly. "But two months is far longer than a normal human's though...this toll must be quite troublesome."

"You get used to it after sometime." The blonde lowered her eyes in slight shame. "The feeling of killing often makes us forget that fact."

Cheren leaned back and folded his arms. "So if we hit hard enough, we can inflict enough damage to render them immobilised?"

Alphinia nodded but immediately frowned. "It's risky though as they'll do anything to cover that weakness. You won't be able to land a hit on them easily and the chances of one dying within the next few minutes of a Dragon Knight's madness increases by leaps and bounds."

"So...that's it?" Burgh asked. "Can't we slow their regenerative powers or find some way to get around their powers?"

The knight tapped her chin in thought. "Well...we are pseudo-dragon-pokemon so ice-type moves are capable of slowing our regenerative attributes down. I haven't really seen it happen though. Also, it could work well on me since I've got Salamence-cells but it won't be as effective on Aqua since she's got Kingdra-cells and some other unknown pokemon. Terra's got it bad though because he's got Garchomp-cells."

"And Draco-de arimasu? Which pokemon's cells has he got?"

For the first time in a while, Lightning had spoken up during the meeting and Alphinia secretly heaved a sigh of relief at the acid-less tone in his voice.

"It's Giratina."

Cynthia's expression turned to that of shock. "Pardon?"

"It's true," Alphinia replied blankly. "Though Draco's a very special case. He's more of a walking window to the Reverse World where Giratina resides. That was made possible when Ghetsis administered a liquefied Griseous Orb into Draco's bloodstream via injection. To date, I still don't know how that man had acquired such a substance or the knowledge that performing such an action would grant him power over the Renegade Pokemon. Anyway, that orb gives Draco control over Giratina and he summons parts of it through himself to do his bidding. In actuality, Draco has no strength of his own whatsoever."

"Shit..." Clay hissed. "They've gat a legendary on their side too."

"But we've got one too," N chipped in and held up Zekrom's pokeball. "Also, we've got a champion and a dragon knight on our side, along with you guys. If we train hard, we can raise our chances of victory. But that's only against the knights. Ghetsis on the other hand..."

Burgh cocked a brow. "I'm sure he must be a man of great influence to tame his band of monsters but is his strength that vast?"

"To put it simply, not even Zekrom's Fusion Bolt or Reshiram's Fusion Flare can stop him if he should go on a rampage," Alphinia explained and took the book in N's hand before flipping the pages.

"Did he turn himself into a hybrid too?" Cheren asked, watching the pages flip rapidly. Soon after, Alphinia stopped and held up the book, showing a well-drawn sketch of a gruesome monster-pokemon.

"He took the worst cells imaginable," she replied. "Kyurem. The one known as the Strongest dragon in the world. Feared for its carnivorous tendencies and unique type. A legend in Unova told only to children to scare them."

"So it's real..." Cynthia murmured to herself. "Black was right..."

Lightning scoffed. "So he's got Kyurem's cells, big deal-de arimasu. If we pool our strengths together then I'm sure we could take him-"

"Down? Not likely," Alphinia interjected and felt her fingers tremble. "He's what you'd call the perfect hybrid. Complete in every sense of the word. His regenerative rate is second to none and using ice-type moves on him is as good as using ice-type moves on Kyurem itself. Dragon pokemon are pretty much at the mercy of his touch and don't get me started on what he'd do to humans."

"So...he's got virtually no weakness?" Cheren asked.

"I don't know. He's only ever fought against Scarlet in Dragonspiral so Brycen might have some info."

Lightning tilted his head. "Scarlet fought him? Why?"

The knight shrugged. "All I know is that he and Ghetsis have some issues in the past. Also, Ghetsis needed his soul for his plans so he left for Dragonspiral to assess his strength...and it ended horribly for Scarlet as some of you might've guessed."

The group went silent again to think over everything Alphinia had disclosed. Though the info seemed valuable, they were still unsure whether to take it as true or not.

"Before we go any further," Cynthia spoke up. "What exactly caused this _default_ of yours?"

Alphinia put a finger to her own forehead and smiled. "My memories. Or more like Felicia Harmonia's to be exact."

* * *

S Block.

"Felicia...Harmonia?" Scarlet echoed. The scenery had long since morphed and he and Black were on a rowboat floating on a vast, still ocean that might as well have been a crystal-clear mirror as it reflected the endless purple sky and the flying Wailord above them. "Who is she and how does that help with facing my fear of Kyurem?"

"To know thy enemy's power, one must know thy enemy himself...or something like that," Black quoted goofily and admired his sailor uniform from the ocean's reflection. "That name is very essential to Ghetsis. So essential that you could send him into a frenzy just by mocking it."

Scarlet nodded and waited for the boy to stop admiring himself and get to the point.

"Let me tell you a story, Scarlet. Brace yourself."

With that, Black grabbed the sides of the boat and, to Scarlet's horror, flipped it and thus them, over. With a splash, the boys fell into the water and the alarmed redhead struggled against its heavy pressure, doing his best to hold his breath.

"Jeez man, you're dead remember?" Black remarked, floating lazily in the water. "You don't even need to breath so quite holding your non-existent breath. Makes you look like a Qwilfish."

Hesitantly, Scarlet complied and was surprised to find Black's theory to be correct. Also, why was he dressed in a Tentacruel outfit?

"Look," Black (dressed as a Kingler) called, pointing forward and Scarlet found himself facing a big screen. "The story's about to start."

...

_"Ghetsis! What're you up to this time?"_

_17 year old Ghetsis chose to keep silent and continue on his school experiment, ignoring the blonde girl standing at the door with a Deino by her side._

_Pouting, she took a book and gave his head a short rap, making him lose his grip on the test tube and drop it. It was interesting to know that the floor where the liquid had splashed on melted instantly._

_"Felicia," he groaned and took off his goggles. "That makes the thirty-third experiment you've ruined. Unless you've got something really important to say, please leave me alone."_

_Felicia shook her curly hair and grabbed his arm. "You've been cooped up in the school lab all day and I think you need some fresh air! Just look at how pale your skin is!"_

_"Last time I heard, pokemon weren't allowed in the school building. This isn't Trainer School you know," he deadpanned, easily resisting her weak attempt at dragging him off. "What're you doing here anyway?"_

_The blonde gave one last failed tug before sighing and letting go. "So it's wrong to see my best friend once in a while now?"_

_Deino playfully butted her leg and Felicia smiled as she scooped up the pokemon and began to baby it with words that went something like, "Best human friend," and other things Ghetsis felt unnecessary to hear. _

_"I'm not your friend. Hell, I barely know you," he stated._

_"But I know you!" she replied coyly and stabbed a finger into his chest. "Ghetsis Harmonia, 17 years old. Teen prodigy in Pokemon Biology and all-round playboy in school. I know how many love-letters get stuffed in your locker since I'm the one who clears 'em all. And no, I am not a stalker."_

_The greenette sweatdropped. "Your actions say otherwise. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a project to finish."_

_"Don't be so mean, Ice!"_

_A tick mark formed on the young man's head. He was always told off for his cold attitude towards his peers and Felicia had taken it upon herself to give him that senseless nickname that never failed to piss him off. Shooting her a glare, he returned to the work table only for the annoying blonde and her Deino to jump on his back and send them all sprawling on the ground._

_"Take us on a date!" she cried._

_"I don't date stalkers and I don't date pokemon! Leave me alone already, ditz!" he hissed, struggling to get up. However, her position on him disallowed such an action and she laughed haughtily at his annoyed expression._

_"Deino and I want ice-cream and you won't get up until you promise to get us some, right buddy?" _

_Her pokemon snickered mischievously and the greenette rolled his eyes before nodding. School had closed anyway and he probably needed to return home._

_"But nothing too expensive. Unlike you, I've got no parents to spray me with money," he cautioned and the girl smiled triumphantly before getting off. Her pokemon followed suit and Ghetsis picked his satchel before letting Felicia grab his hand and lead him out of Driftveil's Premier Pokemon Academy he was currently attending on scholarship. True he was extremely smart when it came to the study of pokemon and that had landed him a place in Unova's top school for future biologists and pokemon-professors-to-be but to be frank, he was bored. Bored with all the constant praises over his top marks and tired of those annoying scouters constantly begging him to consider their job offers. Hearing of his parents' recent death in a car accident made things even worse and that was why he secretly enjoyed these two's company as they made him do things he normally wouldn't do. Like..._

_"Hey Ghetsis! Let's head for the pier and see if we can catch some Basculin!"_

_"Driftveil is a no-fishing area, ditz," he replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder and making sure to leave some space between him and Deino. That pokemon just loved biting his leg. "If you so much as toss a pole in, it's straight to correctional for you. Though frankly, an asylum would be better-ow."_

_"Fine then. How about we sneak into the cold storage and make off with some Casteliacones?"_

_"You steal?" he asked, slightly baffled at the way she said it with such an innocent face. _

_"Nope. But it wouldn't hurt to try once in a while," she answered and nudged him. "You have a part-time job there so I'm sure you sneak some off too."_

_Ghetsis scowled and looked away. "It's complicated."_

_"Change of plans. I want a Casteliacone!" she ordered and winked at him. "Or else I'll tell everyone in school that honour student Ghetsis Harmonia is a kleptomaniac."_

_"That's an extreme way to put it," he deadpanned. "You're quite conniving for an innocent-looking girl."_

_Felicia laughed and latched onto his arm, enjoying their evening walk on the pier. As Ghetsis took one look at her face, illuminated by the sunset, he couldn't help but notice how her silly grin sparked a single feeling in his cold heart._

_Desiderium. Latin for desire._

...

"Why the hell are we looking at Ghetsis' history?" Scarlet asked as Black paused the movie. The scene had gone cinematic and though the boys were still dressed like aquatic pokemon, they were now in a movie theatre, sitting on reclining seats and chewing popcorn.

"Because his back story is what will help you sit up and realise how restricting your fear is...and what'll happen if you don't let go of it," the brunette whispered back and pointed to the smiling blonde on the screen. "Rings any bells?"

Scarlet peered at the image before feeling his mouth go dry. "Is that...Alphinia?"

Indeed it nearly was. With curly hair and grey eyes, Felicia looked almost like Alphinia except for the happier expression and general playfulness radiating off her frame.

"Let's continue shall we? Maybe a few years into the future perhaps," Black offered and snapped his fingers.

...

_"Hey G! What's up?" Felicia greeted and 20 year old Ghetsis put up a cocky smirk._

_"I'm surprised an airhead like you landed a place at Providence Labs. What're you working as, a janitor-OW!" _

_"Idiot," she hissed, retracting her fist and the Deino on her head stuck out its tongue as the greenette rubbed his arm. "I'm an assistant for Professor Cedric Juniper."_

_Ghetsis arched a brow. "Me too. I wonder why he's got two people working under him though."_

_Felicia looked up in thought before putting up a sly grin. "Maybe he wanted to bring us closer together."_

_"H-Hey! This isn't the environment for such things and who said we're close?!" he stuttered, ashamed of himself for blushing fiercely._

_"Haha! Ice finally blushed! You like me, don't ya?" she jeered, getting right up to him and staring into his eyes with that cocky expression on her face. Again, the young man cursed himself for glancing at her cleavage, owing to how tall he was._

_"Grow up, Felicia. And don't you have work to do," he muttered, growing slightly embarrassed as the passing scientists threw either snide or downgrading glances at them. _

_"You mean 'Don't **we** have work to do'?" she corrected, looping an arm around his own and pulling him off towards their boss's office. Ghetsis later found out that she had applied for this position and this position only just to be with him. Talk about hardcore stalking. But he was happy that she and her annoying pokemon were here and even happier that Cedric had approved, owing to how well she excelled at field work. She was crappy at the more scientific stuff and as Ghetsis laughed at her for mucking up another formulae on the chemical components of a Galvantula's web (electrifying herself in the process as she mixed the wrong chemicals again), he couldn't help but notice how cute her angry pout seemed. _

_Another emotion sparked in his cold heart._

_Amicitia. Latin for Friendship._

_..._

Scarlet folded his tentacles and stared at the screen. "So..."

"This is just like you and White, isn't it?" Black remarked, catching him off guard before snapping his fingers again.

...

_24 year old Ghetsis walked into his apartment and was thoroughly surprised to find a blonde woman in his kitchen, chopping vegetables while her Deino greedily scoffed on pudding. HIS pudding._

_"Oh! Hi G!" she exclaimed, surprised upon finding him standing at the door and gawking like a Magikarp upon looking up. "I didn't think you'd be back so early."_

_"What're you doing in MY apartment, cooking MY food, wearing MY apron and eating MY pudding?" he asked, dropping his bag and taking off his tie. "I thought you called in sick today."_

_"My tummy-ache cleared so I decided to spend the day off at your place," she replied, earning a quizzical look from her friend._

_"You called in sick because of a tummy-ache?" he deadpanned and sighed as he slumped on his couch. "Fraility, thy name is woman," he quoted mockingly._

_"You read Shakespeare, huh?" she called from the kitchen with a laugh. "What a geek."_

_The greenette shrugged. "Whatever. Get out of my kitchen please." _

_"Too late. Soup's almost done!" she sang and stepped out of the kitchen counter. "Hey Ghetsis, do you want your food first or a bath. Or perhaps,"_

_Ghetsis turned his head and felt his jaw go slack. She had been wearing an apron...and nothing else._

_"You want me instead-MMF!"_

_"Get dressed," he stated as she tore his shirt off her face. "It's bad enough that you're still stalking me at this age but subjecting me to the sight of your fairly modest chest only makes it worse."_

_Felicia felt her face go red and Deino happily watched as Ghetsis got repeatedly bashed on the head with a frying pan. _

_"What a piece of work is a man," the blonde hissed, retracting the slightly-bloodstained pan and heading back to the kitchen. "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none, especially a woman." _

_"I was joking, dammit." Ghetsis massaged his bump before realising something. She had just quoted Shakespeare. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."_

_"Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?"_

_"Hear my soul speak:The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service."_

_"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."_

_Ghetsis was surprised. So to further confirm his assumption he decided to try something else. "Sometime all full with feasting on your covered sight and by and by clean starved for a naked look."_

_At first all went silent...until a frying pan sailed out of the kitchen and got him right in the forehead. _

_"I knew it! You do like me, pervert!" she barked triumphantly._

_"And the airhead reads Shakespeare," he groaned as swirls replaced his eyes. "Wonders shall never cease."_

_And as Ghetsis tumbled into oblivion, another emotion sparked in his cold heart._

_Amare. Latin for Love. _

...

"I admit, that part cracked me up," Black sniggered as Scarlet gave him an exasperated look.

"Now I'm confused. What are you really trying to help me get from all this?" he asked.

Black stopped laughing and sat up straight. "Still haven't gotten it, have you? Oh well. It's still the first step anyway in getting you to face your fears."

"I fear Kyurem. Not Ghetsis," Scarlet spat acidly.

"You also fear the possibility that you won't be able to destroy it like you promised yourself years ago when you escaped," Black pointed, looking at him with his big, yellow eyes the way White did whenever she went logical mode. "You've got more than one fear, Scarly. I've identified two. We're looking at the third one and that is the fear of the man who took your family from you."

"But-"

Black held up a hand- er, pincer- and used the other to form a Haxorus' Tusk.

Scarlet raised an eyebrow as the boy's face went shadowed. "Hey, what're you-"

_"Walk, run, stagger, fall. Keep trying, keep failing and keep losing all hope."_

The redhead froze as Black's expression reflected that of Ghetsis's on that horrible day when he got carved with a chainsaw. The poem still sent chills down his spine.

_"For you'll never touch the blue sky above you, Scarlet. That's your destiny."_

Suddenly, Black cried "BOO!" and watched him fall off his chair in fright. Scarlet panted before growing angry as the boy's innocent expression came back laughing at his reaction.

"T-The hell was that for, bastard-"

"You're afraid of Ghetsis. Watching this movie might help you quell your fear," the brunette cut-in and relaxed on his seat again. "Now then, let's continue."

...

_Wedding bells rang. Various guests cheered. Unknown family members gathered. And Deino startled everyone by catching the same bouquet thrown by the ever-smiling Felicia. 27 year old Ghetsis gave a remark about how bouquets were meant to be signs of good fortune and not food for gluttonous dragon-types but his voice was obviously drowned by the champagne popping, merry making and whatnot._

_Now that he thought about it, Ghetsis Harmonia had gone quite far in life. Graduated from the best school, worked under the best professor and got hitched to the best friend he never openly admitted to having. The good news, he would get to listen to her bell-like voice everyday. The bad news, her Deino was moving in full-time so the young pokemon biologist would have to set aside a budget for the Irate Pokemon's near-abyssal feeding. He couldn't have cared less though. After all, both he and his wife were successful now and had more than enough money to live like the spoilt couple they made themselves to be. Also, Deino tended to experience longer gaps between hunger phases if overfed so Ghetsis resolved to stuffing the pokemon to near bursting point if it so much as parted its jaws for something to eat._

_Honeymoon was fun. Felicia almost got Ghetsis killed by a Sharpedo when she dared him to surf the safe-looking waters. But you can overlook a broken arm when you're in love, right?_

_Soon after, they returned to their work and Ghetsis soon found himself a new hobby. Legendary Pokemon. With the help of a famous professor from Kanto, he was able to discover a scientific breakthrough on Mew's existence, a pokemon thought to be the ancestor of all pokemon. Aided by Felicia, he effectively that rumour true upon passing the fossilised cells under a scanner that compared its components to that of the other 640-something pokemon out there. It was tedious but their research proved true and the young biologists did their country proud, though not many people knew as Ghetsis had chosen to stay anonymous, letting the professor from Kanto take most of the credit. Being a quiet man, he didn't really mind and chose to delve more into his research on other legendaries with his loving wife and her fat Deino helping him every step of the way. _

_"Keep going at this rate and you'll be head scientist in no time!" Cedric had laughed as he clapped the modest man over the shoulder for another job well done. "Perhaps my daughter can learn a few things from you."_

_"Ghetsis? Teaching? I'd love to see that," Felicia had scoffed and Ghetsis sweatdropped. Though she was right in the sense that teaching people wasn't something Ghetsis enjoyed, she didn't have to make him sound like some sociopathic mad scientist._

_Pregnancy was pretty much the happiest and saddest time for 28 year old Ghetsis Harmonia. Happy because he was going to be a father, carrying his own child in his arms while beaming from ear to ear like a Gengar. Sad because he would have to endure 9 months of mood-swing Felicia before such a dream could happen. She barely paid much attention to the issue at first, jumping around like a child and attending to her field work like it was nothing. But as expected, she had to slow down as the bump got bigger and bigger until Ghetsis insisted she stay at home until the baby came. Sure she would be bored of doing nothing but watch TV, read Shakespeare or play with Deino but she decided to endure it, talking to whatever was forming in her and threatening it to come out sooner lest she go for C-section herself. As expected, her fierce threats paid off and Ghetsis got a phone call at work one day to hear the most shocking news of a married man's life (other than his parent's dying or his wife cheating of course)._

_"Hey G! My water broke. Should I panic?"_

_Ghetsis Harmonia did not reply. He had long since passed out. At the hospital, he paced so hard on the waiting-room floor that a passing nurse would've been sure he'd have dug trenches with his feet had it been possible. Seeing as he needed something to take his mind off the fact that his jumpy blonde was screaming in the Labour Room, he resorted to counting off all the two hundred different cell-anomalies responsible for an Eevee's genetic instability. A good idea as time flew right by and the same nurse ushered him into the labour room where his tuckered out but grinning Felicia held not one but two baby girls in her arms. One was just as blonde as her mother while the other had bubblegum pink hair. Either a genetic anomaly that resulted in all those pink-headed anime girls one would see on TV...or a recessive trait passed down from one of Felicia's great-great-great-grandparents. He didn't have the right to complain though as he had green hair, making him a freak in his own right. _

_"Who cares? I'm a father," he remarked, taking everything calmly like he always did though his heart literally burst upon holding his angelic twins._

_"Anthea and Concordia," he murmured. "Goddesses of love and peace."_

_"I was going for Autumn and Summer but yeah, we'll go with that too..." Felicia remarked weakly and laid back on her bed. "Man, that was intense. I'm never going to get pregnant again."_

_A year later, Natural Gropius Harmonia was born and Felicia solemnly swore that that was the last time she'd give in to Ghetsis's puppy dog eyes. Then again, she was happy for having a tiny Ghetsis-lookalike in her arms and something about his sleeping face made her get the feeling that something big would happen later in his life. Ghetsis himself had never been more happier in his entire life. His world was complete. He had the perfect family, perfect job and even the perfect pet. All he needed to do now was live his life to the fullest and devote himself more to his work so he could provide for them and keep them happy._

_And as Ghetsis Harmonia celebrated the newcomer with his wife, daughters and Deino, another new feeling sparked in his warmer heart._

_Felicitas. Latin for Happiness/Good fortune._

_..._

Black paused it again and turned to Scarlet. "What've you seen so far?"

"...The life and times of Ghetsis Harmonia? You know, I still don't see the point in all this." Scarlet crossed his arms. "Though...from all indications, he seemed like a pretty normal guy. Definitely not the psycho he is now."

"So in retrospect, Ghetsis was just as normal as everybody else and never meant any harm for people and pokemon," Black remarked.

"That doesn't mean I won't forgive him," Scarlet grumbled and arched a brow as the brunette smiled. "Oh hell no. Is that what this is about? You want me to forgive him for killing my family?"

"If it's necessary for that fear and hatred in your heart to go then so be it," he replied and pointed to the screen. "You and Ghetsis were somehow alike in attitude. Cold on the exterior but quite soft on those who mattered most to you. Consider his life an extension of yours if you and White had continued together. But...there's a bit of a twist from here. I know it'll be difficult to get over your hatred of Ghetsis but perhaps this might make you see things from his point of view. Beware though...some of it could get quite graphic."

"Graphic?" Scarlet echoed and suddenly found himself in a lab coat, standing behind a work table and listening in on a conversation. "Great. Where am I now?"

"Providence Labs. Experimental Block," Black replied, also donning a lab coat over his clothes. "Currently, our protagonist is having a conversation that just will change his life in the near future."

...

_"For the last time, Ghetsis. Please, consider this opportunity!"_

_Ghetsis didn't reply at first. He seemed too concentrated in the project he was working on at the moment to listen to his colleague. Only after he heard a sigh did he turn and shake his head._

_"Let me get this straight. You claimed that there's an unknown legendary dragon thought to be the strongest in history and its cells are worth investigating. But to awaken it, we have to perform some bloody ritual or something like that? And all this has been arranged with the Pokemon League and without Professor Cedric Juniper's knowledge or authorisation? You know you're not in a position to conduct such research. Also, based on the far-fetched requirements I've heard so far, I don't think such a pokemon should be unleashed on this world."_

_His colleague frowned. "This could change history, Ghetsis. The legend says this pokemon is capable of miraculous regeneration and can fuse its cells with that of two other powerful pokemon as they came from the same origin. We simply need your backing in the matter and perhaps some assistance in researching on its cells-"_

_"Are you driven by the sheer curiosity of this pokemon or do you have some other intentions," Ghetsis cut in, noticing the shady edge in the man's tone. "Why do you want to sacrifice so much to study a pokemon?"_

_His colleague smiled darkly. "We can rule the world, Ghetsis. We can stand above others if we obtain such a pokemon-"_

_"You're insane," the greenette interjected bluntly and returned to his work. "Perhaps the work is making you lose your head. Take a day off and come back when you've completely rid yourself of such fanatical fantasies."_

_The man's expression stilled before morphing into that of anger. "You pompous smartass...you choose not to believe because you're afraid my research will overshadow yours, am I right?"_

_"Don't kid yourself," Ghetsis remarked, still facing his experiments. "My refusing to agree to your crazy ideals has nothing to do with that and I'm sure you know it. Though frankly speaking, this clearly illegal project won't really amount to much plus, the chances of you failing will be very high."_

_"Don't give me that crap!" the man barked, slamming a fist on the table. "Just because you're so successful in this field doesn't give you the right to look down on me! You think you're all that? You are human, just like everyone else, bastard!"_

_"I never said I was anything else," Ghetsis replied calmly and turned to face him with a condescending glare. "But if you're so bent on surpassing me then you're more than welcome to try. I won't fret though. I have no need to since, given your current progress rate and IQ, you'll never amount to half of what I am anyway."_

_That struck hard. With an angry hiss, the man stormed off and Ghetsis resumed working, not really giving it a second thought though he did report his offer and behaviour to the professor who confiscated the man's license, having him forcefully take some weeks off to 'cool' down._

_Two words. Bad Move._

_Now snitching never pays off, no matter how much one looks at it, especially if said snitch happens to be a level-headed smart-ass who mentally outclasses his colleagues in almost every way and, unsurprisingly, gathers a large amount of secret haters. _

_Ghetsis knew that much but he made the mistake of underestimating people. He thought that at most, they would avoid him and all but not go as far as to do something extremely stupid for the sake of revenge. That would be immature and the green-haired man felt that scientists didn't have the capacity for such rash behaviour._

_How wrong he was._

_The nightmare began when Ghetsis Harmonia lost track of time one day and found the day to have been far spent. Felicia had long since gone home, leaving him to finish his research with Deino for company. In all honesty, Ghetsis would've stayed even longer had the Irate Pokemon not grown bored and promptly took a nip of his expensive lab-coat. Seeing as it was 11:06 PM, long past Deino's dinnertime, Ghetsis decided to stop for the night and head on home. Just as he was clearing all his documents into his briefcase, he found an old, weathered book on the table. Where it had come from or who had put it there in the first place escaped the puzzled man but one thing was for sure. It had mystery literally oozing from its covers. Something warned Ghetsis not to touch it but being the inquisitive man that he was, he dispelled such unnecessary fears and picked the book to have a look._

_A scream. Multiple screams. Ghetsis Harmonia heard them reverberating through his head but he knew it wasn't coming from inside the building. No. It was the book? Was he hallucinating?_

_"Intriguing..." he murmured and turned the book to view its title. A SIMPLE MONSTORY. _

_"Monstory?" he echoed. "Wonder what that word means?"_

_Seeing as he didn't have to time to consider the meaning, he simply opened to book to a random page...and held back his lunch at the horrific depictions. Was this supposed to be a horror graphic novel or something? No...the images looked to real to have been done by some petty artist. Plus, there were pages with mere scribbles on it so it was more like a storybook. Nevertheless, Ghetsis quickly scanned the pages and felt his eyes widen._

_"There was once a blue, other-worldly beast that devoured man and pokemon in its maniacal lust for contentment. Its power was such that it could freeze hell over completely..." he murmured and turned the pages again. "It ravaged the lands and plagued the people and pokemon, though, of the 1000 unique souls it devoured every eight years, two were especially savoured..." Another flip of the page. "One of complete innocence, cloaked in brilliant white...and another soaked through with blood and guilt like a dirty criminal awaiting hanging. Two sides of the same coin, totally different but cannot live without the other. Obtain such souls and you shall gain complete control over the monster..."_

_More horrific depictions. This time, it showed a large, dragon pokemon opening its mouth wide and swallowing people being poured out of an upturned city._

_"Such a pokemon would not stop devouring until those special souls and an offering of 908 other ones are found and given up for sacrifice. There is no other way to defeat such a beast. However, for the safety of the world, the twin heroes battled it and by a stroke of luck, got it to accidentally encase itself in ice after rendering a hole in its chest. Its icy prison was moved to a deep, unknown cavern that was known for shifting each time the earth's bowels rumbled. That didn't mean it was over."_

_Ghetsis turned the page and found himself looking at a sword. "By absorbing souls with a blade crafted from the bones of several ghost-type pokemon and infused with some of the monster's own ice, the dragon can still be called upon by injecting such souls into its prison via the sword (also known as the Soul Flayer). Then, under the influence of its new master, dubbed the Dragon Knight, this monster shall rise once again to torment the world and subject it to an icy hell."_

_The greenette slowly turned the page and came face to face with a head. A big, black and blue head with large, lower jaws and big, yellow eyes with its mouth wide open. Underneath, it read, "Will you be the lunatic capable of resurrecting such a beast? Will you go through the horrific task of soul-collecting to grasp the world in the long run? If so...then refer yourself to the last page. A word of caution before you do though. Your sanity will be at risk should you choose to take this path of ice."_

_Ghetsis arched an eyebrow. "Okay...Perhaps this is what that crazy man had been spouting all along..."_

_Deino bit his leg and Ghetsis immediately closed the book before giving the pokemon a slight pat on the head._

_"I guess we'll go now," he stated with a smile and beamed the pokemon into its pokeball before picking his bag. He gave the book one last glance._

_Check it, his__ inner voice chanted. Check it, check it, check it._

_Giving one last sigh, he picked the book again and casually turned to the last page. He was greatly surprised to find a mirror._

_"Huh?" He was just about to close the book again when something incredulous happened. Blood-red frosting began to form on the dusty glass and the man watched in horror as some words began to form._

**_Congratulations. You have taken the path of madness and will undergo an event that will claim your sanity very shortly, giving you the reasoning you need to awaken the beast. Enjoy yourself...Ghetsis Harmonia._**

_Ghetsis froze. Did the book just spell his name? What sort of trickery was this?_

_As the man dropped the book in the nearby trash can, another feeling sparked in his trembling heart._

_Timor. Latin for Dread._

_..._

Scarlet watched the memory flit away and he turned to the trash can where the book had been dropped.

"That's how he found out huh?" he remarked and bent to pick it, scowling as his hand merely phased through.

"Sorry but this is just a replay of the past projected to us by Arceus' will. We're mere ghosts here," Black advised, sitting on the table. "Important stuff like that can't be touched by us unless Arceus willed it."

Scarlet nodded and pocketed his arms. "Is it me or did that book seem alive or something?"

The brunette shrugged. "No one knew the author. It's also been around since ancient times too. Quite creepy when you look at it." A moment later, the scene began to change again and Black's expression went grim. "This is gonna be the last memory. It will show you how the insane monster we know now was born. Brace yourself and take a lesson."

Nodding, Scarlet steeled his mind for whatever was coming next. In no time, they were in the streets of Driftveil and were just in time to see Ghetsis leaving the building.

...

_It was nearing midnight and Ghetsis Harmonia scolded himself for wasting time on that book. It must've been a prank played on him by his junior colleagues. Surely no book could call up your name unless there was a ghost-pokemon there or something. That thought however made it worse and the man shook his head to throw the vivid story descriptions off._

_"Felicia's going to kill me if she finds out I stayed to late again and not fed Deino. Maybe I'll go to the store and get some pokemon food," he mused, turning in the direction of the nearby store before remembering something. He needed to get a specific type of feed for the pokemon as Felicia had once requested. Trouble was, he couldn't remember what brand it was. Whipping out his phone, he proceeded to call his wife and asked, only to be met with an answering machine. Strange, Felicia never switched off her phone, even at night._

_Shrugging, he dialled the house number and was surprised to hear a sleepy hello from the babysitter._

_"Felicia's not back yet..." she mumbled with a yawn upon inquiry and Ghetsis frowned in thought. Where could she have gone at such a time?_

_Unknown to Ghetsis Harmonia, a shadow snuck up from behind and promptly jabbed a fist against his neck, knocking him out instantly. The pokemon, a Sawk, quickly lifted his unconscious body and threw it into a car where its human masters were waiting. With a quick nod, the pokemon was returned to its ball and the car sped off, disappearing in the cold darkness of the city._

_Some time later..._

_Ghetsis Harmonia awoke to find himself strapped to a chair and facing a familiar face looming over him._

_"I take it you're kidnapping me for the sake of revenge or something, Fraud," he mused and Fraud, the man who'd gotten suspended because of Ghetsis' reporting, ground his teeth in annoyance._

_"Defiant as ever, aren't we..." he growled and tapped a button on the chair, sending a large, but not potentially lethal, current of electricity through the greenette's veins. "How do you like it when you're the one who's under my mercy?"_

_Ghetsis took the pain with a hiss before giving a pained smile. "Sorry Fraud but my Eelektrik pretty much gives me this everyday so I'm quite used to this."_

_"Why you-"_

_"Boss. It's ready."_

_The men looked to the side and saw a man and the familiar Sawk coming into the dark room. _

_"Boss?" Ghetsis echoed and stared at Fraud inquisitively. "So the rumours were true...You do run the Driftveil Plasma Gang."_

_Fraud smirked. "Surprised? I hope you now know how dangerous it is to look down on me-"_

_"Actually, how did a thug like you manage to get yourself into Providence Labs?" Ghetsis cut-in._

_"That Cedric Juniper puts too much trust in people," Fraud scoffed with a haughty shrug. "I just needed a good alibi and lots of connections to get me the CV I needed. Old fool fell for it faster than a brick in mid-air. Besides, I'm smart too you know."_

_Ghetsis stared at him before sighing. "So what do you hope to gain from holding me here?"_

_"Since gentle persuasion doesn't get your attention then I'll have to resort to more forceful methods." Fraud pocketed his hands and locked eyes with the greenette. "I'll say this only once. Join us and lend us your research on legendary pokemon. I'm very sure that with my influence and your smarts, we'll find a way to awaken the monster pokemon."_

_"Sorry but I'm not the least bit interested in psychologoically-impairing people or developing serums to awaken monsters. Besides, my wife would probably kill me for that. Speaking of which, I think this discussion is over. I should probably be heading home now." Ghetsis replied nonchalantly._

_"Is that so? And what gives you the confidence to say that?" Fraud asked smugly._

_"Well, since I've clearly refused your offer then you've got no use for me, right?" Ghetsis asked and smirked. "Unless you're planning to kill me seeing as I've ascertained your notorious position in society."_

_"You're awfully calm about this," Fraud growled. _

_"Maybe because the Driftveil Plasma Gang aren't particularly known for killing people," Ghetsis scoffed and leaned back. "Now untie me and let me be on my way. I suppose I won't squeal if you don't trouble me any further."_

_The man before him blinked before suddenly grinning. "Hey...have you ever heard of the Dragana Theory?"_

_Ghetsis arched an eyebrow. "Doesn't that speculate that dragon pokemon DNA can be grafted into that of a human's? Not a bad concept but it supposedly went bust along with its test subjects since the immune system violently rejected the procedure..."_

_A cart was suddenly wheeled into the room and Ghetsis' red eyes widened as he saw spotted several neat syringes lined on the carts surface. Interestingly enough, each one was filled to the brim with bubbling, deep-red liquid._

_"Did you know that in medieval times, dragon's blood was forced into a human's body as a method of torture? Apparently, it burns hotter than coal when exposed to the antigens in the human bloodstream." _

_As Fraud's henchman took a needle, Ghetsis remembered what the book he had read earlier had said and swallowed a little before putting up a poker face._

_"You will submit to us, Ghetsis," Fraud's voice rang as the needle pierced the greenette's arm. Almost instantly, Ghetsis's pupils began to contract and dilate rapidly and he screamed as he felt raw magma run through his veins._

_30 minutes later..._

_"Quite the strong guy we've got here," one man remarked, looking at the panting greenette beside him. Ghetsis' hair was scattered all over now and blood was oozing from his eyes, lips and nose. _

_"I know right? Fraud laughed. "We've emptied four of those bad boys and yet he still refuses. I'm sure he's gonna lose his mind soon."_

_Ghetsis slowly lifted his head and was surprised to find his nearly all his colleagues from work standing around him._

_"Frankly, I just wanted to see Mr Smart-ass suffer," one of them jeered._

_"How do you like it when we're looking down on you now, you proud bastard?!"_

_"Not so high and mighty, huh? Guess your intelligence can only take you so far."_

_Ghetsis actually wasn't too surprised at their jealousy. He was more surprised at the way they were taking it out on him. Weren't these equally intelligent men of upstanding background who should see maturity and logic before useless emotions such as childish envy?_

_"You're all hopeless..." he murmured and laughed weakly. "Only teenagers do these sort of things..."_

_That remark earned a blow to the face and another needle which rekindled the fire in his blood. The men around him laughed as he trembled violently, screaming like an animal (unknown to them, his teeth had fanged over completely). In ten minutes flat, the greenette looked far worse than anything they had ever seen and Fraud gripped his hair before lifting his face up._

_"As you can see, almost everyone at Providence Labs is in on this plan. Join us Ghetsis. It's pretty much the old fool and the juniors who're ignorant of our plans. We won't readily admit it but your brain might be the key in all this. Now be a smart man and accept this offer. Aren't you the least bit curious as to how everything will play out?"_

_Ghetsis coughed before putting up a smile. "3 litres..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I've successfully taken 3 litres of Dragon-pokemon blood without exploding or losing my mind, far more than the exceeded limit on any test subject," he elaborated and grinned. "Just thought you should know... That, and the police will be here any second."_

_Fraud's eyes narrowed. "And what do you mean by that?"_

_"Exactly what I said, Fraud. I'm sure you never noticed but the ring on my finger has a chip which sends out a distress signal to the police unit in case I should ever get kidnapped. Of course, it only activates when I clench really hard, courtesy of pain, so I thank you for giving me the chance to try it. On a happy note, that so-called old fool suggested the idea to me just in case something unexpected happens."_

_Suddenly, the door slammed open and some men rushed in with frightened looks on their faces. _

_"Boss! It's the police! They're heading straight for our hideout!"_

_"What?!" Fraud barked and glared at the smirking greenette. "You..."_

_"And intelligence wins again. Sorry Fraud but it looks like your dream of world domination might take a backseat," Ghetsis laughed though it was cut short by a blow to the head from the enraged Fraud._

_"You cocky, meddlesome fool! Are you trying to destroy my plans?!" the man spat acidly and grabbed Ghetsis by the neck, intending to strangle him. "I'll kill you-__"_

_"Boss, we should get outta here!" one of the men barked, pulling Fraud back. Grumbling, Fraud gave Ghetsis one last glare before grinning._

_"I want this place burned. And with this bastard in it," he ordered and his henchmen nodded before leaving the room. Turning to Ghetsis, he gave a sadistic grin. "I'll still fulfil my dream, Ghetsis. Mark my words, this world shall be mine."_

_At once, there was a huge explosion and in the blink of an eye, everything was up in flames. Fraud waved before exiting and Ghetsis promptly found himself in a bind. Sure he had put up appearances but deep down he had no idea of how he would get himself free of his binds. _

_"Felicia..." he murmured and felt his fists tighten up again. He wasn't going to die here. He would live. Live to see his smiling family. "Think. Think. How am I going to get out of here..."_

_Suddenly, he took notice of the weight in his pocket and mentally facepalmed for not remembering Deino. But to get it out, he'd need an arm and his limbs were currently tied to the chair. However, he could shift his weight to the side where Deino's pokeball was and, with luck, push the button needed to open it. With a quick prayer, he began to bump his side against the seat and in some seconds, got the pokeball to enlarge. Giving one final bump, the pokeball's button was pushed and the Irate Pokemon was beamed out, looking quite angry at the fact that it still hadn't been fed. The anger washed off however as the searing heat made it panic._

_"Deino! Help me get these bonds off!" Ghetsis ordered quickly and the pokemon nodded before sinking its fangs into the ropes. The process was a little slow given the fact that his bonds were quite strong and one or two times, the pokemon accidentally bit into his wrists, drawing blood, but in time, Deino successfully bite off the ropes and Ghetsis got to his shaky feet before returning Deino to its ball for its safety._

_Coughing at the smoke that was now invading his lungs, the greenette began to make his way out of the room. Finding himself at a hallway, Ghetsis' steady walk turned into a run and he passed through the flame-filled area, finding himself in more and more hallways. The place was like a damned maze and as the temperature got even hotter, Ghetsis cursed and continued in his mad search for the exit. Where was this place anyway? The building seemed too big to have been in Driftveil itself. The outskirts, perhaps? _

_"Like I have time to dwell on that!" Ghetsis grumbled, stepping onto the wooden stairs that led to the floor below._

_CRACK!_

_The greenette's eyes widened as the stairs underneath him fell away and he suddenly remembered an important rule when it came to escaping from burning buildings. Never cross the stairs if wooden. Ever. Common sense should've told him that but being partially delusional with all that dragon-pokemon blood had made him forget his own reasoning._

_"DAMMIT!" he cried as he plunged into the fiery space beneath. It didn't take long before he hit the floor and the burning debris above fell on him completely with one particular steel rod plunging towards his face. Everything went into slow motion as the object made its way down on him and Ghetsis went shock still as he realised what was coming next. In a moment, the hot steel rod fell heavily against his right eye, burning it completely and making the man scream as he felt the aqueous humor inside virtually bubble. Then he passed out._

_Ghetsis awoke in a world of black and found himself staring at a reflection on the icy floor. Since when was ice black?_

_"Ghetsis Harmonia."_

_Ghetsis looked back to find a...thing...staring at him. It resembled a glowing human but differed in that it sported a tail...and no head. There was also a massive hole in its chest and icicles projected from its back._

_"Who...are you...?" the baffled and slightly creeped out greenette stuttered, stepping back. "And where am I? What happened to me?"_

_The thing's neck tilted a little. "Why, you're dead of course."_

_Ghetsis could've sworn his heart skipped a beat...if his heart had actually been there. He couldn't feel it, neither could he feel warmth or breath. Nothing at all._

_"No..." he murmured, feeling his legs go weak. "No...it can't be..."_

_The thing before came closer. "It's true. You're dead...your sense of awareness as a human being, that is. __I took it since it'll be needed to awaken Kyurem. After all, your humanity restrains your insanity. And without insanity, you won't have the will to see the icy clear truths and ideals of the world. And Kyurem will never awaken or be tamed without it."_

_"I don't understand," the greenette whispered and held his own head to keep himself steady. "You're not making any sense...I don't want to die..."_

_Sighing, the being before him held up a blue hand. "Ghetsis. You changed your fate when you picked up that book. You have become something else now. Why else could you assimilate the dragon blood pumped into you? Don't you see, Ghetsis? Fate has chosen you to play an active role in the world's future. War, misery, pain. All shall be at your mercy once you realise your purpose in this world."_

_"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" Ghetsis babbled as strange thoughts and words began to fill his head to bursting point. "What's all this? Why am I seeing so many strange things? Eh? Blood...so much blood? Screaming...they're screaming...It's so loud. Shut up...my head...if they scream any louder, my head's going to burst!"_

_Feeling his legs give way, the greenette fell to his knees and screamed as his head swelled with everything and anything that could fit in. _

_"You are unlocking every human and pokemon memory situated in the S-block. By the time you are through, don't be surprised to find yourself odd."_

_"S-block..." Ghetsis groaned, expression maddening from pain. Just as he thought his body was going to split open, the process stopped abruptly and he fell flat on his back while panting heavily. "What...did I...just see...?"_

_"History. Fate. The world's collective knowledge itself." The being crouched to reach his lever and locked eyes- er space- with Ghetsis' red orbs. "What have you seen, Ghetsis Harmonia?"_

_For some reason, the answer came naturally. "The world is wicked. Life is unfair. Incompleteness. As a result of the world's folly, a monster was born out of its mindless innocence, terrible strife and dreaded guilt. This monster therefore sought to fill its incompleteness by devouring the souls of humans and pokemon alike. Kyurem needed a hero just as two other dragon pokemon possessed theirs. A hero to fill its void with his endeavours and emotions...It still does."_

_The being nodded (I think) and extended a hand. "Will you be the hero, Ghetsis Harmonia?"_

_Ghetsis finally caught his breath and stared at the hand before promptly brushing it off. "No way. I can't just bring up some beast!"_

_"Then what is your goal, Ghetsis Harmonia?"_

_The man remembered his beloved Felicia and put up a determined expression. "To go back to my family. I want to live."_

_Silence__._

_Silence._

_"Should that goal be reached or stunted...feel free to come back here."_

_Suddenly, the flames returned and Ghetsis awoke to find himself still covered in debris. This time though, his strength had returned and though his right eye had gone dark, he could still make out an exit sign just ahead. With a growl, he pulled himself out and quickly dashed for the exit, bursting through the door and landing on the grassy field in the cool night air._

_"I'm alive..." he whispered, gripping his face and revelling in his solidity. "We're alive, Deino!"_

_Beside him, several firemen and police mean with their Herdiers and Seismitoads were working hard to either douse the burning building or catch the criminals scurrying to and fro. One thing was for sure though. Driftveil's Plasma Gang had finally lucked and Fraud's men wouldn't be seen any time soon._

_Not wanting any attention for the time being, Ghetsis hurried out of the area and soon noticed that he had indeed been on the outskirts of the city in one of the abandoned labs. _

_"Wow...that was some adventure," he remarked as he started his long jog home. "I'd better come up with a good excuse for when Felicia sees me like this...and I still haven't fed Deino too."_

_Now this would've made for a suitable ending...but then Ghetsis wouldn't have been the man he is today had it not been for the sight he saw when he finally reached his home._

_Fire._

_His house was on fire and the stunned Ghetsis quickly rushed in, praying that his family was alright and wondering as to how all this had come about._

_"Felicia! Anthea! Concordia!" he called though his voice was drowned by the roaring fire. He was lucky the house didn't use stairs as he didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier. Crossing the living room, he went down the hall until he got to the children's room. Locked. "Deino! Heabutt!"_

_Swiftly, Deino broke the door down and Ghetsis rushed in to find his trembling daughters huddled in a corner with his baby son asleep between them._

_"Thank Arceus," he breathed, hugging them before opening the window and taking them into his arms. In time, he had moved them to the lawn far from the house and promised to be back. _

_"Mama," Anthea lisped._

_"Don't worry. I'll get her," he replied and ran back into the burning house calling Felicia's name. She had to have been back by now, right?_

_"Let go of me! No, stop!"_

_The voice was a little faint, owing to the distance but Ghetsis recognised it clearly and he bolted with only the bedroom in his line of sight. _

_"Heh! Feisty little thing aren't you?! Consider this payback for sidling up to that pompous bastard!"_

_"Please stop! Don't!"_

_The voices were growing louder as Ghetsis drew closer to the room and he kicked it open to be met with a sight that was forever imprinted on his memories like a hot-iron brand._

_Felicia. Was being violated. By Fraud._

_"Oh great. He's alive," the man remarked and his expression maddened. "Damned devil. How did you escape?"_

_Ghetsis' hand clenched. "How dare you...How could you..."_

_"You ruined my life so I'm ruining yours," Fraud replied with an indifferent shrug, not showing the least bit sympathy at Felicia's sobs which only infuriated Ghetsis more._

_"Fraud..." he growled, expression growing into that of a mad man as he made to rip him to shreds. " FRAUD!"_

_"Sawk. Restrain him," Fraud ordered casually and his blue fighting type came from nowhere before grabbing Ghetsis and forcing him onto the ground. No matter how hard he struggled, Ghetsis couldn't get free and he cursed as Fraud laughed again. "I wonder how it must feel for you right now, Ghetsis. This is a classic example of out of the frying pan and into the fire, don't you think?"_

_"Let her go, Fraud! This is between you and me!"_

_"Indeed it is," Fraud replied and seized Felicia's hand before drawing her close and looking in Ghetsis' direction. "To attack an enemy, you go for his weak points, no? Felicia's pretty hot by the way."_

_"You insane bastard," she spat, struggling to get free. "Ghetsis, I'm so sorry...I..."_

_"I didn't give you permission to apologise, slut," Fraud cut in and smirked at Ghetsis. "I want to see that expression of horror on Ghetsis' face. Don't you?"_

_Ghetsis' eyes widened again and he struggled even harder as the villain forced himself on the poor blonde again. And Sawk held his head up to make him watch every passing second of the vile activity. _

_To say his mind broke would've been the biggest understatement of the century._

_"How the mighty have fallen. See Ghetsis, this is why I'll never get married," Fraud piped up after some time and held up a gun. To Felicia's forehead. "I'm a kind-hearted soul though so I'll only ask one more time. For the sake of your wife's life, join me. I can still rebuild our gang and I've even got a lot more members in every nook and cranny of Unova. Do the right thing, Ghetsis."_

_Ghetsis' expression had long since become unreadable but with the way he started to grit his teeth, it was obvious that he would give in soon enough._

_"Fraud..." he murmured. "I...I'll-"_

_"Don't do it."_

_Ghetsis looked up to see Felicia's stern expression. _

_"I heard the rumours of all the crazy things this guy is gonna do and I won't forgive myself if I'm indirectly the cause of this. Don't join him, Ghetsis."_

_"Huh? What're you saying?" Fraud sneered, pressing the muzzle to her head. "Aren't you afraid of dying?"_

_"If my death will save this world then I don't care what happens. I will not be used as a bargaining chip and I certainly won't become my husband's weak point," she replied in a tone that made the man shudder. Turning to Ghetsis, she sighed before putting up a tired smile. "I'm sorry for being so weak, Ghetsis. I just hope you won't have to remember something like this in future and think less of me..."_

_"No! I never did! It wasn't your fault," Ghetsis objected strongly. "I can't let you die, Felicia!"_

_"I love you Ghetsis. Take care of the kids," she stated and faced Fraud. "He's not agreeing. Shoot me if you must but Ghetsis won't bend no matter what."_

_Her eyes were intimidating now and Fraud found his gun hand trembling a little. _

_"What's your final answer, Ghetsis? Spare your wife or spare the lives of our living stepping stones to world domination?"_

_Ghetsis stared as his emotions roiled. On one hand, he could accept and see Felicia alive, though she'd hate him and herself forever...or he could decline and watch his beloved blonde die. _

_"Felicia...I love you..." he murmured. "I...decline..."_

_Felicia smiled happily as Fraud's expression morphed into that of anger. As the clock struck 1:00 AM and he pulled the trigger, one sentence escaped from her lips._

_"Happy birthday, G."_

_BANG!_

_That single sound brought everything crashing down on Ghetsis' emotional and psychological state as the love of his life fell back dead. _

_"What a waste of time," Fraud mocked and aimed the gun at Ghetsis himself. "Maybe you should join her too."_

_Ghetsis wasn't listening to him anymore. He had lost himself to his tumultuous emotions and only had his glazed eyes locked on Felicia's face. At that moment, he returned to his black world and was standing before the headless being._

* * *

_"Sooner than I expected. Your goal has been achieved, yes?"_

_Ghetsis pointed his half-lidded, dead eyes at his reflection below. "I understand everything now...It's the fault of man..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Had it not been for man's wickedness, the world wouldn't have been soaked in strife and incompleteness. Kyurem wouldn't have been born, Pokemon wouldn't have been used for evil, Fraud wouldn't have become what he is now...and Felicia wouldn't have had to die..." _

_A shadowy mass wafted from the figure's neck and formed a smiley face, strikingly similar to that of the Dragon Knights. "Oh? Is that so? And what do you suppose we do about this monster known as humanity?"_

_Ghetsis looked up and a mad grin overtook his face. "Destroy it. Destroy all humans...every last one of their desperate wickedness shall be gone. All...gone..."_

_Laughing, the figure came closer and pointed a scaly arm at him. "Good answer! But you're not ready to achieve it yet. I'll make you a deal instead. Humans can be destroyed but there must be a greater existence necessary to maintain the universal balance. Bring me a solution and the world shall be at your mercy. Shake on it?" The being extended its scaly arm._

_"Indeed." Ghetsis grasped it and nodded. "Kyurem."_

* * *

_ Fraud and Sawk were promptly surprised to find Ghetsis starting to laugh maniacally. _

_"Hey...what's so funny?" _

_Ghetsis stopped abruptly and gave a very toothy grin at Fraud. "The heart of man is desperately wicked and joyfully seeks to do evil. Are you satisfied now at your apparent heartlessness, human?"_

_Suddenly, a great roar rang through the flames and Deino, looking more rabid than ever, burst through the wall right beside Fraud...and chomped his hand clean off along with the gun. _

_"Oh yeah. I forgot to feed the poor thing. Did you know that Deino turn on humans in times of food scarcity?"_

_Fraud screamed as blood sprayed from his gory injury ans Sawk promptly got off Ghetsis, ready to fight the little dragon off when Deino stopped at Felicia's body and gave a low howl. It was mourning...and going crazy as its fur bristled and large fangs erupted from its jaws. Normally, Deino have hair covering their eyes but Felicia's Deino had its own shifted to the right now, showcasing angry red dots that screamed pure blood lust. The next moments were the bloodiest as Fraud's pokemon was smashed, chomped on and pulverized by the Irate Pokemon and Fraud could only watch as the fighting-type was devoured by the little menace._

_"Monster..." he murmured._

_"Indeed. We are monsters now," Ghetsis remarked and grabbed the man's now-incomplete arm before putting it into the flames nearby, eliciting an agonised scream from the man. Ignoring his pleas, the greenette turned towards Deino and thumbed Fraud. "Up for desert?"_

_Deino was more than happy to oblige and in seconds, Fraud was reduced to a mass of bloodied bones and guts._

_Ghetsis nodded satisfactorily before kneeling beside Felicia's body and taking her head in his arms. "Still died with a smile on your face...Felicia...But don't worry. Your death shall not be in vein. I will cleanse the world of the very humanity that took you from me. You shall rest in perfect peace...but I'm gonna need a keep sake from you, babe."_

_10 minutes later..._

_Ghetsis stepped out of the burning building and knelt to view the children sleeping on the bench. The fire department hadn't even come at all. Another show of humanity's uncaring nature._

_"I brought your mother back at least," he muttered and looked down to see the cylindrical glass tube in his hands containing a beating heart suspended in a weird fluid. "Now then, about how we'll destroy humanity..." _

_..._

"And that, Scarly, is how the current Ghetsis Harmonia was born," Black remarked as they watched the man walk away with his children. "And the rest, we can say, is history. When he tried using N the first time, he really wanted to have all pokemon for himself so he could destroy humanity not control it. When I busted that, that's when he found the solution that Kyurem's spirit was looking for."

"A Dragon Knight," Scarlet spoke up and sat down with a ragged sigh. "Black...what the fuck did you just show me?"

"The life and times of a normal human being who went off the deep end after losing a loved one. You can sympathise with that...can't you, Scarly?"

Scarlet recalled Ghetsis' face after all the turmoil. It was one of insanity, anger and deep hurt. Just like his... "So all this time, I've been scared of a broken lunatic, huh?"

Black sat beside him. "I suppose so. Ghetsis is human, just like you. There's nothing to fear even if he's buffed himself up with Kyurem's cells and my body. If you can acknowledge that then beating him will be a piece of cake. I'm not saying you have to see him as the victim in all this either. He's clearly made the wrong decision and is hurting everybody else and as such, must be stopped. All I just want you to do is let your family's death go and that shackle he has on you will finally shatter."

Scarlet kept silent before growling as Black bopped him on the head playfully.

"We're almost done, Scarly. Just one more thing before you're ready to head back," he cheered and got up before taking his hand. "It's the thing that'll finally unlock your true self and give you the strength and will to defeat Ghetsis and save White!"

"At least let me rest a bit. A bad guy's back story is a lot to take in," Scarlet grumbled as he was dragged off towards Arceus-knew-where.

* * *

Pokemon League, Route 10.

Lightning chewed his lip uncomfortably as he mulled over Alphinia's recollection from Felicia's point of view. Clay and the others simply put up poker-faces but each one knew deep down that they all understood things a lot more clearly now.

"So he probably wants to destroy humanity," Cheren speculated. "How radical...but then again, I'm not too surprised."

"Me neither. That's probably what the Dragon Knights are for," Cynthia remarked and folded her arms. "So how did you come about, Alphinia?"

The blonde shrugged. "Our memories got messed up when Ghetsis implanted Dragon-pokemon cells into us. As I am now, I don't know where I came from...I guess I'm just a doll with Felicia's heart in it and loads of dragon pokemon cells too."

"You're not pulling our legs, right-de arimasuka?"

Everyone looked to Lightning's shadowed expression.

"No. You're free to not believe me. I wouldn't put my faith in a monster either," the blonde remarked and straightened up. "On a final note, the Red Moon Ball will be the day Ghetsis' plans shall start. Those of you with S on your invitation cards...are part of the 908 living sacrifices meant to be given up to Kyurem for complete awakening."

Cheren stiffened and looked away with a "Tch!" while Cynthia sighed.

"I should've known...but I never read anything on Kyurem before."

"The book's a one of a kind," N piped up and held it up. "Written by nobody but a big curse to all as it gives some nasty secrets about the past. Alphinia's pretty much summarised it but be rest assured that if your analysis team can work on it then we'll achieve some results."

"Understood. I contact a friends of mine from Kanto and Hoenn to take a snag at it," Cynthia offered and looked to Alphinia. "We'll keep you here but you're gonna be kept under strict surveillance. Behave."

"Thank you," she replied with a bow and Lightning immediately got up before leaving the room quietly. The group watched him go before following suit and leaving the meeting room. Unknown to them, a dark shadow sat at the ledge on the window and pressed a hand to his ear.

"We've found her, sire."

"Very good. Return to base, Shadow Triad, and get the pokemon ready for the raid tomorrow."

_"Yes, your Highness."_


	56. Us Monsters!

Underground Plasma Castle.

Ghetsis swung his legs back and forth as he lounged on his throne while fingering the wedding ring on his finger. Before him stood an old man with a beard that rivalled Santa Claus and a baseball hat that made him look more like a trainer-wannabe than the worldwide president of the entire Pokemon League.

"Mr Goodshow," the greenette greeted, taking a disinterested glance at the old man. "How nice of you to visit us. So how're things going? Up for retirement soon?"

"You know as well as I that I can't do that," Charles replied in his tired voice. "You've virtually chained me to the League now since I'm the one funding your cruel endeavours and covering your tracks."

"Oh pish posh," Ghetsis tittered in a fake british accent while waving his blue arm at the man haughtily. "We're friends, right? It's only logical that you scratch my back since I scratched yours."

"You **_clawed_** my back, Ghetsis. Don't forget that I am only doing this for the sake of my granddaughter whom I have not seen since **_you_ **kidnapped her eight years ago."

Ghetsis stopped swinging and clasped his fingers together. "So you're still grudging on that, old man? Come on, I'm a man of fairness and justice. I keep my promises don't I?"

"You eliminated two of our gym leaders, sacrificed so many young children, wiped out half of Opelucid, stolen Black's body, taken his sister and held my granddaughter captive so she could be used as a bargaining chip. Ghetsis, you are not a man of fairness and justice. You aren't even a man anymore," Charles hissed, earning an amused tilt of the head from the greenette. "I've done your bidding long enough. The accursed Red Moon Ball has been prepared so you'll have no more need of the League's assistance. Please, let this old man see his only family."

Ghetsis stared at him before closing his eyes and giggling. "Hey Charles, remember the promise I made that she won't become a Plasma grunt?"

Charles stiffened and felt his hands finger the pokeballs in his pockets. "You broke it?"

"Nope. I kept my promise," he replied and at that moment, Aqua strolled into the throne room.

"You wanted to see me, lord Ghetsis?"

Charles took one look at her and felt his arms go limp. "Clarissa..."

Aqua glanced at him and gave Ghetsis an inquisitive frown. "What's a human doing here?"

That sentence gave Charles a good guess at what Ghetsis had meant all this time though he refused to believe it.

"As you can see, she's alive and well and far higher than any lowly, human grunt," Ghetsis laughed coldly and got up before pulling the brunette close. "However, human test subjects for hybrid-creation were so hard to find so I used the first thing available. Her cells were very compatible plus, I had something extra to make the bonding complete."

"No..." Charles murmured, horrified.

"Lord Ghetsis...?" Aqua looked to him and the old man in confusion. "Okay, I'm confused."

"You mean you don't remember me, Clarissa?" Charles asked shakily and was met with a menacing gaze from the woman herself.

"Like I'd lower myself to being the granddaughter of a human," she snarled, making Ghetsis smile wider.

"She's cast away and promptly forgotten her humanity, Charlie. She's evolved," he remarked and tilted her head up...before kissing her on the lips. It was messy, disgusting, very animalistic and showed a lot of fangs...like a dragon's. Sure Ghetsis didn't mean anything but spite by it, but he had sent the message to the stunned president. Clarissa was gone. In her place stood a monster and that monster now belonged to Ghetsis. Body and soul.

"You vile, despicable, cruel excuse for a man!" Charles cried, forgetting the pokeball and instead, grabbing Ghetsis by the collar. Big mistake. Big, big, big mistake.

Ghetsis stared at the hand before narrowing his eyes. "Are you...touching me?"

In an instant, Aqua's arm was on the Charles's collar and in no time at all, he was sent flying across the room. Before he could hit the floor though, he called out his pokemon, an Altaria, an Electivire, a Houndoom, an Empoleon and a Charizard.

"I'll end you here, Ghetsis Harmonia!" he called from atop his pokemon and they began to charge for the man on the throne.

Aqua stepped before her lord and smiled before parting her lips. "Die."

Suddenly, Charizard dropped from the air and Charles felt his mouth go slack as the fire/flying type rolled in agony before stretching out fully and becoming still.

"What did she just-"

Behind him, a scary looking Garchomp with crossed eyes and blunt teeth appeared through the ground and bit into Electrivire before dragging it into the hole. Sounds of screams where heard and thunderbolts emerged through the hole before all went silent again. Tightening his hold on Altaria, Charles pointed to Ghetsis and ordered an Ice Beam, only for Aqua to hold up a hand...and tear the space before her in half, creating a dimensional hole that swallowed the attack and the Houndoom that came too close.

"Hydro Cannon!" Charles bellowed and his Empoleon shot a gigantic ball of water at them. The hole only increased in size and Charles watched as the devastating attack was absorbed like a drop of water.

"Bendind space is, frankly, one of the greatest gifts bestowed upon living beings. So much so that only the deity of space itself can wield it," Ghetsis piped up as Empoleon now engaged Garchomp in combat. "And now, our little Aqua can perform the same act since she now has that god under her control."

The brunette threw a toothy grin. "I could fit this room in a flask if I wanted, human."

"You've turned her into a monster!" Charles spat.

"Correction, I turned her into a deity," Ghetsis corrected coyly and from behind his throne, Terra and Draco stepped forward and together, the four of them gave their signature expressions (red dots for eyes and cannibalistic grins) that greatly unnerved the president. "We're gods now, human and we have seen it fit that humanity's wickedness shall reign no longer on this wretched world."

Charles ground his teeth. "You're all insane. Are you saying you want to destroy humanity?!"

"And rebellious pokemon who stand in our way," Draco remarked and tentacles snaked from his back before shooting forward and grabbing Empoleon. The pokemon squawked and struggled before feeling its eyes bulge as Draco's hold tightened. A sound like crumple steel was heard and the pokemon was crushed completely.

"Only one left," Terra stated and snapped his fingers. All at once, several Gabite jumped down from the roof and landed on Altaria, bringing both the dragon pokemon and Charles down to the carpeted floor. In no time at all, Grachomp joined in and Charles gagged as his prized pokemon was ripped apart and devoured by the land-sharks. Behind him, four shadows rose and Terra held him by the scruff of his neck before picking him up like a sack of meat to face Ghetsis' maniacal expression.

"You're right. I am insane," he slurred and put up a clawed finger to Charles's right eye. "But you're even crazier for betraying your race to a lunatic like me. As a man of justice, I will not accept that."

The old man screamed as Ghetsis dug his finger into his eye. Some seconds later, Terra dropped the man and Ghetsis placed a foot on his head.

"Like he said earlier, we're done working with him," Ghetsis pointed out and grinned. "What shall we do with him?"

"Feed him to Herpy?" Draco piped up.

"Feed him to your abomination," Terra shot back, glaring at the knight.

Ghetsis shook his head. "No, old bones aren't too good for a Garchomp's digestive tract and I doubt Draco's into eating very old people, Drayden aside of course. Aqua, why don't you do the honours."

Charles watched his one and only family member tap her chin and smile broadly.

"He did betray his race after all. Why don't we do something to show the humans that sucking up to us only brings torment."

Her next words made Charles's one eye shrink on horror and as Ghetsis approved and Terra took his collar again, the old man felt his heart shatter at the betrayal, shock and utter confusion.

"By the way, I've sent some parting gifts to the Unova branch to thank them for their assistance and retrieve a very important person to me. Let's just say, you won't be the only person used as an omen to signify the coming of the world's end." Ghetsis waved. "Nice doing business with you, Charlie my boy!"

As Charles Goodshow felt himself being dragged to his horrific end, he took one last glance at Aqua and felt the tears of grief roll down his wrinkled cheeks. He realised he had been a fool all this time, thinking he could put his trust in Ghetsis for his granddaughter's safety. Now not only could she not remember him but she was now also the one to seal his fate completely.

"Curse you..." he growled. "GHETSIS HARMONIA!"

And his last words echoed throughout the castle hall.

* * *

Pokemon League, Route 10.

Lightning smacked his fist into the training post before dropping and executing a low kick to the base. Immediately after, he jumped up again and roundhouse kicked the wooden material before spinning and bringing his elbow into it with a short growl. The action repeated itself and Mienshao gave a short click of the tongue before thumping its chest and bringing its hands down slowly.

"I am calm-de arimasu," Lightning replied, still brutally attacking the post.

_You're drenched in frustration, distrust and sweat. Take a breather_, the pokemon instructed firmly and with a grumble, Lightning left the post and sat down on the cold floor. Currently, he was trying out the fighting-type training facility that Elite Four member Marshall used. Not only had he used the facility to sharpen his reflexes and Mienshao's too but he had also used each post to take out his frustration.

Mienshao strode up to him and held out a cold towel with Lightning gratefully draped over his shoulders. "Thanks. I guess that's all for tonight-de arimasu."

Whatever you say, cowboy, the pokemon replied and returned to the poke ball held up by his trainer. Pocketing it, Lightning sighed and stretched out fully on the floor while looking up to the transparent roof that showcased the starry sky. Suddenly, he felt his mouth grow bitter as he remembered how he and White would sit on the hill in Nuvema and count the stars together.

"Jeez..." he murmured and shut his eyes. "Since when did I get so angsty-de arimasu..."

The question was met with silence and Lightning chewed his lip before deciding that the area was far too quiet to sleep in. They were above ground now and the other gym leaders had long since gone home, leaving him, N and that monster- ahem, Alphinia- to stay back. In his mind, he felt there was a good side to all this. He would train at Victory Road and be super-ready for the Unovan Conference Tournament.

But there was also the possibility that humanity would be destroyed before that could happen and the fact that Ghetsis had chosen him to be one of the sacrifices made his heart beat furiously. There was no way he would go for that accursed ball. No freaking way.

But to Lightning...that felt cowardly. He felt that he would just be running away to hide like a brat.

"But what am I supposed to do-de arimasu?" he asked himself furiously. "Those pesky knights'll be there and it'll be more like I'm walking into their trap-de arimasu."

Suddenly, he remembered the ash-skinned Dragon Knight who had nearly killed him back on the train. His condescending smirk never left the blonde's head and he felt the anger well up upon remembering that Draco was responsible for old man Drayden's death. If there was one man he hated more than anything else, it was him.

"Draco P. Quincy," he growled and stiffened. If he was to go to the ball, he was sure he would face that despicable clown and Giratina. For all of Lightning's outward gloating, he knew that the chances of beating Draco in a fair fight was extremely slim. Next to nothing in fact. I mean, he had a god of the reverse world in him and if Drayden couldn't take him then Lightning was sure he wouldn't have much luck either. But he had to beat him, if only to wipe off that conceited grin on his dark face and make him suffer for all the emotional agony he was putting Iris, Elesa and the other gym leaders through.

Some minutes of soliloquy later, he shivered and finally decided to get a shirt as the cool air on his sweaty skin began to get irritating. Hopping to his feet, he dusted his pants before strolling out of the facility and towards the residential quarters meant for the competitors at the conference in a month and a half. Just as he passed the wide hallway between the labs, he heard a small noise and looked to the glass wall beside him. The action was instantly regretted as he found himself looking at the 17 year old blonde sitting near the window with her back turned to him and her eyes locked on the moon while her Natu slept peacefully in her curly mass of hair.

Now Lightning would've left had it not been for the sharp glint he caught at the foot of the desk where she leaned her hands on. It was a chain. Not just any chain though but the super-reinforced kind that could retrain even Cynthia's Garchomp. Alphinia wouldn't be moving her foot soon given its sheer weight and strength but then again, she didn't seem the least bit irritated by the bond on her leg that chained her to the floor itself. She was too busy staring at the moon.

"Quite late to be exercising, you know?" she suddenly spoke up and Lightning cursed before making ready to leave. Conversation with the enemy wasn't something a hero would readily engage in so he had to avoid Alphinia as much as possible. He would've moved off but then he spotted a bandage on her arm and his curiosity spiked.

"Hey. Where'd you get that-de arimasu?"

The girl was quite surprised to find him actually talking to her. "The scientists here needed some blood samples from me for a few tests. They took quite a lot."

"So why're you still wearing the bandage? I thought you monsters- I mean Dragon Knights- had super-regenerative powers and all-de arimasu."

Alphinia shrugged. "I guess it just feels nice having a bandage on your arm once in a while. Helps me think I'm still human."

Getting off her seat, she took a step towards the glass screen separating her from Lightning and the boy instantly spotted the way she wobbled a bit.

"Must've been a lot of blood-de arimasu..." he mused as she leaned on the screen and went into a sitting position.

"I've lost much more. This is nothing," she remarked with a shrug of her shoulders as she took Natu off and cradled it in her arms. "So, mind telling me why you're hanging out with this monster?"

Lightning frowned harder and turned before getting into a sitting position too. Had it not been for the wall, one would've thought they were sitting back to back.

"I don't know-de arimasu. Maybe I wanted to see what it'd be like chatting with freaks," he replied and heard her stiffen a little. "It was a joke-de arimasu."

The girl chuckled a little before fingering the chain on her leg. "I guess you won't forgive me for derailing that train, huh?"

"Hm...Maybe I might. Actually, I already have-de arimasu."

"Huh?"

Lightning drew his knees to his chest. "Fighting you guys made me realise that I had a lot of work cut-out for me if I ever hoped to become a strong trainer and a hero. If your brother hadn't broken my arms then I never would've met Cynthia-sama. She helped me a lot with my training problems and I'm pretty sure I could take you and Salamence in a fight now and win-de arimasu."

"...Yeah. I suppose so," she replied quietly."Actually, I'm not really into fighting anymore. It only causes senseless bloodshed and lots of tears."

He still couldn't trust her words completely but he decided not to press and instead, chose to take a different route. "Who are you exactly-de arimasuka? Alphinia or Felicia?"

Alphinia scrunched up her brows in thought. "I actually don't know anymore. Her memories kept overlapping with mine after I came to my senses and got my humanity back."

"Why is that?"

"...Well, as far back as I can remember, I had always had a bad heart. Draco and I used to live in an orphanage before and I'm pretty sure my condition was causing the patrons a lot of trouble. It didn't take long before we got dumped somewhere. It was tough after that. Draco had to do some odd jobs to keep me alive and all...but we managed. I was even strong enough to join him sometimes. And truthfully, it was fun. It was me and him against the world, depending on no other person but each other. He probably won't remember those days though since his memory got wiped when he became Giratina's living window. Anyway, my condition suddenly worsened one day and it was obvious that I was gonna die soon. Draco was seventeen then so he couldn't exactly make enough money to get the more expensive medicines. And that was where Ghetsis Harmonia came in. Apparently, I resembled Felicia a lot so he took us in to join Team Plasma. I got her heart to replace mine and we've been grateful ever since. Though I had forgotten all that when I got turned into a hybrid, my gratitude forever remained and I would be eternally grateful for him giving me a new, albeit different, life."

Lightning mulled over her statement and fiddled with his towel mindlessly. "So that's your history-de arimasuka?"

"I just remembered it when I looked at the moon tonight. You're free to believe it if you want. After all, I'm just that untrustworthy monster sitting in the corner and trying to be of use."

Silence passed for a few minutes before Lightning's cat ears wiggled.

"You're weird-de arimasu. You say you're grateful to him and yet here you are, giving us info that I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted us to know. That's a bit like betrayal, don't you think-de arimasuka?"

Alphinia shrugged and looked down with a wry smile. "It's Felicia's will that he be stopped. It hurts us to see Ghetsis in such a state. After all, she loves him and...I guess I love him too. Or at least I did before Scarlet came."

The cowboy stiffened. "You liked that baldie-de arimasu?"

"...Baldie? I never recalled Scarlet being-"

"It's a nickname but don't change the subject-de arimasu."

"Then yes, I do like him. Who wouldn't, really? Handsome, sarcastic and yet possesses a strong sense of duty to the people he can tolerate. In short, I guess was smitten in my own way. Sure we had our little fights here and there and sure my version of love was ripping his head off but the fact still remains that I still like him a lot. Maybe I tell myself that just so I can assure myself that I'm still me. Not a reminder of Ghetsis' broken past."

She didn't see it but the boy behind her was biting his finger in slight jealousy. "Not one but two girls under your belt, nya? Pretty smooth for a dead guy-de arimasu. But one day, Scarlet. One day I shall create my own harem and surpass your legacy nyahahahaha-"

"Hilbert...you're ranting."

"Gomen'nasai," he murmured and his eyes suddenly widened. "Hey! How'd you know my name-de arimasuka? And who gave you permission to use it in the first place-de arimasuka?!"

"I had my sources. Apparently, everyone else get's it wrong," she laughed, unconsciously making the cowboy ease up a little more.

"I know, right? White always called me Gilbert or Filbert while Scarlet...well, let's not start on his choice of words-de arimasu," Lightning piped up, finding himself giggling along with her. Strange, how did they get so free all of a sudden?

The joking continued a little before Alphinia gave a yawn.

"And that brings our little chat to an end-de arimasu," Lightning remarked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hey Hilbert, thanks for staying. It kinda gets lonely having no one but Natu to talk to and Salamence is too big to fit in here freely," Alphinia murmured a bit shyly, something the cowboy found disturbingly cute.

"A hero always looks after the well-being of the people...even bad guys-de arimasu," he replied and got up. "I suppose I'll lower my suspicion for now but don't think you're off the hook-de arimasu. I've got my eyes on you. With that said, I hope you're really telling the truth cos that'll make beating Ghetsis a whole lot easier-de arimasu."

Alphinia nodded and pressed a hand to the glass. "Before you go...there's something you should know. Ghetsis might send some people after me so for your own safety, I suggest you move me to somewhere far from civilization. I don't want countless people dying because of my presence here."

"I wouldn't worry too much. This is the most secure place in Unova with the Champion and Elite Four just next door should something bad happen-de arimasu."

"...That's the same answer N and the rest gave. I guess I'll swallow that but don't say I didn't warn you guys."

Grinning, Lightning thumped his chest. "Like I said, don't sweat it-de arimasu! If all else fails, I, the hero, shall save the day once again-de arimasu!"

Throwing a defeated sigh, Alphinia put up an amused smile that made Lightning wonder where that crazy girl from the train had gone. "I've got a request, if you don't mind. I'm only telling you this because I feel you're the only person I can relate to freely here."

"And what is it-de arimasu?" he asked curiously.

"...Kill me."

Later that night, a troubled Lightning recalled the disheartening explanation for her odd request. Though she had been reborn in a sense, her thirst for blood hadn't been quite been quenched and she told him that at any point in time, her draconian tendencies may overshadow her humanity once more, albeit for a short while (the amount of time needed to create complete chaos). Plus, Felicia's memories gave her a new look on humanity but didn't exactly give her the proper amount of self-control needed to keep her sanity in check. She wasn't completely human anyway and she would eventually snap back into a malicious beast engineered for destruction, perhaps even more dangerous than before. That was why she requested that he do something specific to end her life if she should eventually go insane again. He was too haunted to recall what it was but the request was one that he had suddenly found hard to accept. But he placed the good of the world before the knight and accepted it nonetheless.

"Thanks," she had said in relief as she went back to her bed. "You're a great friend."

"I'm sure I'm her only human friend," he mused quietly and pulled the covers over his head with an exasperated sigh. "Jeez, being a hero is so hard. I wonder what Black would've said at a time like this-de arimasu."

* * *

S-block

"So what is this last problem of mine, oh great and wise ghost of Black's?" Scarlet asked sarcastically as they stepped up to a large door with several latin inscriptions on it.

"Possibly the biggest one of all," Black replied and stabbed a finger on his chest. "Yourself."

Scarlet sweatdropped and tilted his head. "I don't get it. I'm not afraid of myself. That's just weird."

"Yep. It is." And with that, Black pushed the large doors open and Scarlet came face to face with darkness. "Come on. It's gonna be a long walk."

Scarlet gingerly stepped in after the brunette and shivered a little at how cold everything felt. "What is this, Route 217?"

Black surprised him when he replied. "Nope. It's your heart."

All at once, the duo found themselves in a dark forest and Scarlet jumped as a Banette skittered past his feet. It had fright in its eyes and Black watched it dart away before gesturing for them to continue.

"To be more precise, it's all the emotions and memories given form," he elaborated.

"And that's this dark forest?" Scarlet asked skeptically. "I'm not that cold-hearted."

"When you lost your family, this resulted. Now wait and see what happens when we cross that bend."

To the redhead's surprise, the scary forest was slowly thinning and in time, they came to a country-looking field where a few ghost pokemon played about.

"As you grew, your dark emotions toned down a bit. As we go on ahead, you'll soon see how layered you really are," Black explained as they crossed the grey, flowerless field and came to a brook. Everything seemed too grey for the redhead's liking and he felt a little relieved to see the slightly more colourful hue in the water, even if it had Magikarp skeletons splashing in it.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a bridge and upon stepping on it, Scarlet began to feel strange. Next thing he knew, the setting had changed. The environment was still there...but it was like someone changed the art of the area. As in, the trees were more like sticks with green splotches at their tops and everything felt so stiff. Him included as his body wasn't as curved as before. Taking a look at himself in the brook below, he looked more like something out of an abstract painting.

"You were interested in Freudian-like art when you were younger, remember?" Black, a stick figure with brown hair and a cape piped up as he continued walking down the bridge. "This is simple another layer."

Scarlet nodded and swatted away the papery Ghastly hovering too close for comfort. Just how many layers did he have?

43 apparently. That was what he found at as time passed and he was a bit awed at how complex the human thought could be. One second, he'd be in a relatively normal world and then be flung into some other layer with conflicting styles and environments. He even passed that torture chamber he had seen in his dreams and shuddered when he still caught sight of the lifeless Emboar hanging off the meat hook. At least White wasn't there.

"We're almost there," Black spoke up after what seemed like forever. "You're gonna have to steel yourself for what you'll confront. Be firm, stand strong keep your eyes trained on the sight before you."

A little confused but deciding not to press, the redhead nodded and soon saw a castle in the distance with scarlet clouds hanging above it. Coming to a moat brimming with blood and red Sharpedo, the boys stopped at the foot of the drawbridge and Black thumbed the large door to the castle.

"The final stuff to do is right behind that scary-looking door. Right now, this creepy setting is what's been locked up inside you for a while. So long in fact, that you never realised you had it in the first place. This, Scarly, is your true fear pooled together to confront you. I can't do anything to help you so..."

"Whatever," Scarlet muttered with a small huff and crossed the drawbridge before touching the door. "This is gonna be hard isn't it?"

Black nodded and grinned. "Keep your head."

"What's that supposed to mean," the redhead scoffed, pushing open the doors...and ducking sharply as a gigantic, horibbly-drawn Crobat flew out with its razor sharp wings slicing the air as it let loose shrill screams of fright. "What the hell!?"

The brunette behind him whistled in slight amazement as his yellow eyes followed the fluttering bat pokemon over the horizon. "That's some nightmare you got in that castle. The Crobat ghost you just saw had never been scared of anything until now."

Resisting the urge to shudder, Scarlet took a peek past the door and took in the surroundings. The interior resembled that of a grand, victorian house in the early 19th century. A Chandelure-shaped chandelier hung from the high, oddly-painted ceiling and dark red flames burned from its black candles. Or was that a Litwick sitting in one of the candle-holders? Other than that, the glassy floor was clear of anything else except for a grand staircase leading to a dark, open-doored room on the first floor. Save for the Duskull diving in and out of the shadows every few minutes (and the Litwick, if the candle was alive) the castle was devoid of life (but then again, are ghost pokemon actually living?).

Strolling in, the boys crossed the stairs and entered the dark room, finding a long hallway filled with pictures, each showing bits and pieces of Scarlet's life history from after the Kyurem incident. Not stopping to admire, Scarlet quickly came to a door labelled "DANGER" and couldn't help but feel a bit chuffed that his own fears outclassed so many others that it needed a warning sign.

"It's behind there," Black stated and Scarlet noticed the way his face had gone solemn. "Are you ready?"

"Just so long as I can get this over with." And with that, Scarlet pushed open the door and cautiously walked into...space. A big, reddish room of nothingness that sported dolls, test tubes, wine glasses, sketchbooks and quite a lot of other items ranging from clearly childish to what-the-hell-is-that-doing-here stuff.

And sitting in the midst of that space was a gigantic, furry, three-headed Jolteon that stared intimidatingly at him with bloodshot eyes before giving a deafening, blood-curdling roar that dissipated most of the items in the way.

Scarlet unplugged his ears and looked it up and down, a bit frightened. "Is...that my fear?"

Black shook his head and pointed to the beast's central head. At the same time, the greyish fur around its neck crinkled and a small figure rose, yawning tiredly.

"What's with the wake-up call, Jell? I was having a really good dream too. Don't tell me that stupid Crobat is back for..."

The kid was young. About seven years old to be exact and his blood-red hair, emerald-green eyes and black streak reminded Scarlet of someone he knew too well.

"Me?" both Scarlets echoed and the younger one gasped before hopping off his beast and flinging himself at his older self, grinning broadly.

"Finally! I get to see Scarly-nii!" the child cried happily, sticking to his shirt like glue.

Said boy pointed a confused look at Black and asked, "What the hell is this?"

"The cause of all your fears," he replied solemnly, making sure to keep some distance.

"So my true fear, the accumulation of all the nightmares and the cause of everything...is this little runt version of me?" Confused? Yes. Surprised? Definitely.

"I'm not a runt!" the child shrieked and kicked him in the shin. Now Scarlet had been kicked there a lot of times by equally nasty children but this was the first time he heard an audible snap, signifying a broken leg. Luckily, he was already dead so the fracture disappeared. However, he wasn't in heaven or anything so the excruciating pain still remained and Scarlet winced as his leg screamed murder.

"What the hell, brat?!" he barked, grabbing the kid by the waist and holding him up. "Black! Explain!"

Black stared hard at the child before opening his mouth and saying two words. "Good luck." And with that, he disappeared, much to Scarlet's shock and annoyance.

"Hey! Where'd you go?! Don't tell me you're gonna leave me here with-"

"Looks like the annoying wench bailed on you huh, Scarly-nii."

Something about the brat's tone made him shudder and Scarlet looked to the boy in his arms, arching an eyebrow as he showed that familiar expression the Dragon Knights showed whenever they went crazy. "Oi...what's with the look?"

"You know, Scarly-nii, I always wanted to see you in person," came the reply and Scarlet found himself holding a toy Machamp in his arms. To his confusion, the little runt was sitting on his shoulders, laughing like he hadn't had a care in the world.

"I won't bother asking how you did that," the teen deadpanned and dropped the toy before prying his younger self off. "And why're you putting nii at the end of my name? You're literally calling me my own big brother in Jhotonese."

"...Maybe because you ARE Jhotonese?"

Silence. "How did you know that?"

Suddenly, the child was standing behind him, twirling and prancing around while whistling a deathly familiar tune.

"We've got much to talk about, Scarly-nii~" he sang and stopped before dropping into a sitting position. "And for the record, call me Merkyu."

"Merkyu...?" Scarlet echoed before deciding to follow Black's instructions and keep himself at distance. "Fine then. So..."

"So..." Merkyu cooed and giggled. "I'll get straight to the point then. Who do you think I am, Scarly-nii?"

"My...fear?"

"And memories. And desires. And self."

Scarlet tilted his head. What did Merkyu mean by that?

"Do you wanna know your deepest memories? Your forgotten past? I can spell it out for ya if you want?" Merkyu asked, a slow grin forming on his face again.

Something made Scarlet's heart skip a beat at that question and he slowly nodded. What would be the harm? This was himself after all so it wasn't like-

"Scarlet. Previously known as Vincent V. Quincy."

Scarlet froze. "...Q-Quincy...? Does that mean?"

"Felicia's last name before she got married was Quincy. Apparently, she had a younger brother who got married some years after her death. The Von Quincies were originally from Kanto while the fiery-redhead he married was from Jhoto so that's how I knew you were part Jhotonese. Don't worry about Alphinia and Draco. You're not related in anyway since Ghetsis just gave them that last name as a reminder of his late wife."

That made him sigh in both shock and relief. "Weren't the Von Quincies an influential family? If so, what happened to me? How come I'm not living in some grand mansion right now?"

The grin froze and Merkyu tilted his head. "Ghetsis Harmonia wiped out the Von Quincies three years after you were born. Your parents were slaughtered and you were taken to be a candidate for the position of the Guilty One. It was also on a whim of Ghetsis's."

That struck Scarlet a bit harder than he thought. So that maniac had turned on his own in-laws and killed them off? So he had ruined his life from the very start?! "That bastard..."

Merkyu's expression hooded. "He is, isn't he? Makes you wanna rip his head off and drink his blood, yes?"

The question was out of the blue and only then did Scarlet remember that he had come to face his fears and not sink back into them by answering such a question.

"What else do you know, Merkyu?"

"...That you weren't immediately handed off for torture just yet. Instead, Ghetsis handed you over to an orphanage in Accumula Town for two years. Having seen so much blood around you as a three year old affected your mentality and in no time at all, you became a loner. Haplessly wandering off to stare at the blue sky and dream. You always had this habit of trying to reach the blue sky thinking you could illuminate your dark world. It was useless though and by the time you hit five, grief had eaten at your heart, leaving you empty and silent. Then you got carted off to an unknown area with lots of snow where your mind was further broken for a good two years. Luckily, you wer saved when you met Jade and Jillian who took you in and helped you gain a mind again. Your true self was beginning to come out again. Then it got ruined by Ghetsis again and the rest is history, right Scarly-nii?"

"..." Scarlet was too busy quelling the previously-dying anger in his heart to answer. How could he possibly forgive Ghetsis for all that he did to him?! If he was ever brought back to life, he was so going to-

"But you couldn't beat him even if you tried your absolute hardest, Scarly-nii."

Suddenly, Merkyu was in his face with a dark look in his eyes. "You're simply too weak. You can't possibly face up to me and let go of your fear and hatred for Ghetsis and Kyurem. You couldn't save your family, you couldn't save the girl you loved. Hell, you can't even save yourself since that meddling brunette had to do it for you. All because you're too weak."

Merkyu reached up and cupped Scarlet's cheeks in his little palms. "Do you know what your real fear is, Scarly-nii? It's you. You've been afraid of yourself all this time. You were worried about how destruction seemed to follow you ever since you were born. I'm sure you noticed that some city or important structure always got destroyed in everyone of your fights, right? I guess that shows just how much of a monster you really are."

"That's not true-"

"Oh but it is, Scarly-nii," the child butted in and laughed. "You should stop lying to yourself. You think locking me away here and trying to rebuild your life would somehow redeem you? What a joke! You can't do anything about this, Scarly-nii. You're too scarred, to incomplete, to unstable to amount to anything good. I guess that's the reason that Boss of yours incorporated you into Pokemon hunting. Your cold heart easily overshadowed your guilt and the pain you got was nothing compared to the one in your heart so you made the perfect machine part."

"Shut up!" Scarlet spat, pushing Merkyu away. "This isn't me! The real me wouldn't be trying to bring his self-worth down like this! Are you trying to drive me insane?!"

"Then what is the real you?" Merkyu asked, looking genuinely confused. "Haven't you lied too much to yourself to remember? Scarly-nii, I am you. I am everything you are. Your true desires, your strength, your weakness and your fears. You cannot deny me, neither can you totally reject me...or let go of me."

"Quit talking like you've got a mind of your own," his counterpart growled, tightening his fists. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to torture me. All those nightmares I had, it was you wasn't it? I also noticed you had this horrible trend of devouring me at the end. What does that mean, huh?"

Merkyu stared at him before looking down and giggling hysterically. "So you found out, huh?"

Suddenly, the three-headed Jolteon behind Scarlet smacked its gigantic paw down on the unsuspecting teen, effectively pinning him to the icy ground that had mysteriously formed below them.

"Gah!" Scarlet coughed as he felt the wind literally rush out of his lungs. Sure he didn't need to breath but he nevertheless felt suffocated by the immense weight on his back. Merkyu looked down at him with a condescending smirk and bent to tap the scar over his nose.

"You're smart, Scarly-nii. Too smart for your own good, just like Ghetsis was," he lisped and his expression suddenly maddened. "Scarly-nii. I want out."

"Huh?"

In an instant, Merkyu's hands had developed claws and he sank one into Scarlet's shoulder, eliciting a sharp scream from the teen. "You're a bit of an idiot though. Locking me within the deepest recesses of your heart only deepened the amount of hatred and disgust I had for you. And now you came to S-block and gave me a personification so that you could face me? Bad move, kid. And I blame Black for that. I'm sure he forgot to tell you or trusted too much in you to figure it out on your own but among those numerous desires I hold within me, a prominent one is self-loathing. Actually, I hated you since I first formed within you but that self-loathing gave me the further strength I need now to actually stay tangible. It helped me hack into your nightmares too and look for a way out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scarlet growled, struggling to get out from underneath the monster pokemon's paw.

"You mean you still ain't got it yet?" Merkyu asked, putting the clawed hand to his own chest and ripping it open, revealing an ice shard underneath. A shard that eerily resembled the same one that had sunk into the original's face eight years ago-

"Wait...does that mean..." the baffled redhead stuttered as Merkyu's shape changed to mirror Scarlet's current form except with no scar on his face, blue hair, yellow pupils and slightly darker skin.

"Read between the lines, Scarly-nii," the being before him mocked in Scarlet's tone as he put a fingernail to the floor in front of Scarlet and scratched the words MERKYU on it. Slowly, he put a nail to the section below it and inscribed K before crossing out the letter in his corresponding name.

"You see, the monster pokemon back then sent that shard at you for a reason, Scarly-nii."

Y.

"His cells are parasitic after all and he wanted to continue living despite his body being re-frozen again. So that shard he shot was supposed to have taken over your soul and body completely. However, that stupid Black pulled it out before he could perform a full take-over."

U.

"As such, whatever little bits and pieces remained weren't enough to change your sense of self but they were enough to merge with your soul and become part of who you are, manifesting as either nightmares or insanity."

R.

"You get it, right? I am those cells, Scarly-nii. That's why its safe to say that I'm you and at the same time I'm something else."

E.

"You had balls, dragging your feet all the way here and all. I commend your effort. But Black made the horrible mistake of assuming you'd be strong enough to subdue me. He didn't tell you the consequences of losing to me."

M.

Scarlet's eyes widened as he read the lone word that sent shivers down his spine. "No way..."

"It's true," his counterpart stated, rising to full height and grinning darkly. "I am Kyurem, Scarly-nii. And I will take your body for my own."

"But...why...?"

"Because you are the hero, Scarlet," Merkyu-no, Kyurem- replied. "The lonely hero that shuns Truth and tramples ideals, encrusting them both in the block of ice known as your heart and leaving them to disappear into that bottomless hole known as your guilt. I have chosen you, Scarly-nii, to be the true Dragon Knight. But your self-awareness was too great. That's why I'll take your body and erase your consciousness completely. That's why I'll devour you, Scarlet. Body and soul, after which I shall return to my original body and join Ghetsis in destroying humanity."

"...So I'm a monster after all...?" Ice was beginning to coat Scarlet's legs and the three-headed Jolteon moved its paws as the blue substance snaked up the teen's waist. "I can't amount to anything good after all? I'm not capable of saving anyone no matter how much I try? I'm destruction personified...?"

"And you'll be forever alone, Scarlet. Forever alone."

Darkness began to cloud Scarlet's senses as the ice reached his chest and a solitary tear rolled down his right eye as he realised just how powerful that last statement meant to him. Forever alone. Forever in darkness without a single light to show him the way to the blue sky were happiness awaited him. Ghetsis' poem was right. He would never reach that sky no matter how hard he tried. He was fated to stumble and stay stagnant for eternity, alone.

The ice had gotten to his neck now and Kyurem waved and turned as the darkness completely overwhelmed Scarlet now, dulling everything around him. He was losing whatever humanity he had left and with a small start, he realised that he was going to die for real now. But it was too late. He couldn't move. He couldn't fight. He couldn't do anything. Nothing...nothing at all.

"White..." he murmured and closed his eyes as the ice enveloped his face. "I'm an idiot..."

And just as the ice had nearly sheathed him completely, Scarlet had a memory.

* * *

_Preview._

_A Raid. Destruction. Massacre. Blood. Memory. Ice. Resurrection. A Raid._

_Next time: Scarlet Remix._


	57. SCARLET REMIX!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: WARNING! WARNING! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

Participants Plaza, Pokemon League.

Dawn had come quite some hours ago and Lightning yawned at his disheveled appearance in the shower room mirror. If there was one thing he just couldn't work on, it was the nasty bedhead he always got every single time he slept.

"Maybe I should just gel it all back-de arimasu," he muttered as he pushed the bangs out of his eyes and took a toothbrush.

"_Should I give you a haircut?"_ Haxorus piped up, voice audible over the other stall were it-he- was giving his tail a good scrubbing. Now that Lightning was in the League's HQ, he had found quite a lot of nifty stuff in the science departments, including a translator for pokémon.

"If there's one thing I learned throughout my training journey, it's that Pokémon aren't meant to be barbers for a reason-de arimasu," the cowboy deadpanned, recalling the times when his late Samurott, as a Dewott, had graciously given him a haircut, grazing his scalp and leaving him bald in several places. Yeah, Lightning had stuck to hats after that semi-traumatic ordeal.

Suddenly, cold water was splashed on his back and he jumped with a yelp before pointing an annoyed glare at the chuckling Mienshao holding an empty basin in its paws.

_"Samui de-arimasu!_" he shrieked in Jhotonese. "Don't you know how cold it is at this time of year-de arimasuka?!"

"_Let the girl have some fun once in a while," _Boufallant remarked in his slow, semi-tired voice. Oh yeah, getting voice translators had given Lightning a whole new outlook of his team. Mienshao was just about the only female in his team and Boufallant's deep voice, though not too surprising, was still a bit startling. Haxorus had an accent, a thick one that probably meant he had migrated from some other region (possibly Hoenn since it sounded like a cross between Spanish and Russian). Braviary's was the most surprising though. For all his shrill squawks, he had a surprisingly mellow tone for a bird, when calm of course.

"I guess I'll just leave y'all alone for now. I've gotta get to the Centre and buy some pokemon food-de arimasu."

"I want a steak, Gilbert!" Haxorus piped up. Yup, Lightning had not only found out that his pokemon got slightly pushier in requests but also the painful fact that not even his own team got his name right.

"Congratulations, you earned a one-way ticket back into your pokeball-de arimasu," he growled, holding up the ball menacingly. Haxorus snorted and quietened down, satisfying the blonde as he recalled the dragon-type back and pocketed the ball. "Besides, I'll need your help in choosing flavors anyway-nya."

An hour later, Lightning's pokemon were given their respective breakfasts and the cowboy left for the dining area where some scientists and workers had already gathered for the usual meal. The usual meal being superbly-made french toast, sandwiches, tarts, waffles, crepes and cream along with a variety of drinks from juice to wine.

"I am so living here-de arimasu!" Lightning cooed as he pressed his face to the glass casing over the serving table and drooled. "They've even got cinnamon roll pancakes-nya!"

"Drool too much and you'll end up flooding the hall," someone remarked and Lightning spun around to see Iris stacking waffle upon waffle on her plate while her Axew was busy stuffing its cheeks with Pinap Berries. "What's up, cowboy."

"Yo!" He grinned back and took a plate before piling it with every meal within reach. "It's been a while, Iris-chan-de arimasu."

"Yup. We would've met sooner if you had come for Drayden's funeral," she pointed out and Lightning pushed out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I was injured-nya. And I guess you've gotten over his death already?"

Iris's wild hair bobbed as she nodded. "I've gotta be strong as a champion. You wouldn't see Cynthia putting on that kinda of show at a funeral, would ya?"

Unsure of whether to reply, Lightning opted for a small cough and finished stacking his plate before turning to her and gesturing to the tables. Nodding, Iris gently picked her Axew off the table with one arm and followed the now-retreating cowboy.

"I saw your Haxorus," she piped up. "He looks pretty strong for his size."

"That's what I get for training with Cynthia-sama's Garchomp-de arimasu," Lightning gloated, happy for the change of subject. "We almost had them too with our newly-perfected Draco Meteor-de arimasu!"

"Whoa, seriously?! You guys learnt Draco Meteor already?" she gasped, earning a toothy grin from the younger trainer.

"There's no challenge too big for a hero-de arimasu!" he declared loudly, striking a pose and drawing the attention of all the people and pokemon in the area.

Giggling, Axew copied the pose and gestured to his pokeball.

"I think he wants to see Haxorus in action," Iris translated with a wink. "I'm sure you know where I'm going with this."

Lightning blinked before feeling his stomach go queasy. "You wanna battle us already-nya?"

"_There's no challenge too big for a hero-_is what you said, remember?" she replied with a sly chuckle. "Don't sweat it, Phil. I'll only use Axew."

"Even worse-de arimasu! Everyone knows Axew's your strongest-de arimasu!" he shrieked, flailing his arms anime-style. Unfortunately, he still had the plate and as such, sent it flying right into a certain greenette's masked face as he entered the hall.

SPLAT!

Slowly, the mess slid off N's mask and Lightning blinked before closing his eyes and tilting his head with a smile. "Ohayo. N-san. Did you sleep well-de arimasu?"

"Pretending like it never happened doesn't help matters, Albert."

"Even you-de arimasu..." Lightning lamented and sharply bowed as he caught sight of the angry Zoroark flashing a spoon behind him. "Gomen! It'll never happen again-de arimasu! Just tell your Zoroark to not scoop my brains out and I swear it will never happen again-de arimasu!"

He and the Zoroark had had some kind of beef for a while now, ever since the cowboy had made the mistake of pulling on her red mane some years back. Thanks to that, Lightning had always exercised caution with the feisty pokemon after receiving some devastating nightmares as a reward.

All of a sudden, the hall fell deathly quiet as a blonde strolled in and Lightning could see Iris go rigid with malice. Ignoring the hateful glares sent at her, Alphinia spotted Lightning and co, waving a bit in greeting before hurrying off to get some food for her pokemon. It was only when she exited the hall that noise returned and relieved sighs were let out.

"I thought she was gonna eat us," one man remarked.

"Did you see that smile of hers? She's definitely planning something," another person muttered.

Lightning rolled his eyes at the rumours flying and gestured to a table. "So...eat-de arimasu?"

Nodding stiffly, Iris followed him and sat herself down on the chair before picking at her food with sudden disinterest. "Why is she still here?"

"Alphinia's assistance will still be needed in dealing with Team Plasma. She might have some other info on dealing with whatever monsters Ghetsis sends our way," N replied, taking a seat and lifting his mask a little.

"Hey N-san, why do you wear that mask anyway-de arimasu?"

"Well, I wouldn't want Team Plasma spotting me so easily," the man mumbled and shook his head. "No, that's not it. I guess I just don't want to face the world after all the things I did...and could've done."

_It's not your fault for not stopping Ghetsis from escaping_, Zoroark soothed, placing a paw on his shoulder. _It was unavoidable and besides, what's done is done._

"But that doesn't change the fact that I wasn't in time to save White," the greenette muttered to himself though Lightning and Iris heard it clearly. "I failed Black."

"But we'll save her-de arimasu!" Lightning declared, putting up a grin. "That's why we've got Alphinia. So long as we've got that edge on our side, beating Team Plasma'll be a piece of cake-de arimasu."

"...You're always like that..."

Lightning tilted his head at Iris' statement. "Nya?"

"How can you be so confident in her?" the young woman asked, expression hooded by her hair. Axew gave a sympathetic whine as her shoulders trembled. "Why're you so trusting? I mean, she's a Dragon Knight! Sister to that demon who...killed...Drayden and Haxorus! We can't just believe her..."

_So she wasn't totally over it. And just when things were going good too-de arimasu,_ Lightning inwardly mused and Iris furiously shovelled food down her throat to relieve herself of her anger. "I'm not saying I trust her completely-de arimasu. I do think she's changed for the better though."

"Hmph!" was the reply as she stuffed the last pancake into her mouth. "You're such a kid."

Sweatdropping, Lightning grasped N's mask and swiped it off, smirking at his bewildered look. "Since Iris's calm mask fell off, I think it's only right to take off yours too, N-san. It'll just be plain running away if you keep saying you failed everyone and that's not a very manly thing to do-de arimasu! So face the world like a man and head towards the future with the resolve to save White-nya! And don't worry Iris. I'll beat those Plasma guys so hard, Ghetsis himself will be begging for your forgiveness-de arimasu! So don't waste your anger on Alphy. Save it for when we punch Ghetsis into next week!"

_I can see why Cynthia dropped him here_, Zoroark speculated as the greenette sighed, tried and failed to take the mask from the laughing blonde. _She wants everyone to stay motivated despite all the tragedy going on and this clown seems to be the only one capable of such a feat._

Iris mumbled some incoherent complaints before deciding to lighten up. "Fine then. So, what about our battle, cowboy?"

Lightning grimaced and N finally got his mask back. "Well...uh...sorry-nya! I think I've gotta use the bathroom-de arimasu!"

"Aww. No fair!" Iris whined as he virtually poured the contents of his plate down his throat and dashed off. "Oh well. N! Battle me!"

"But-"

Before the greenette could lodge a complaint, Iris had seized him by the hair and was now dragging him towards the training fields outside with Zoroark following at a safe distance and commenting that she hadn't had some exercise in a while.

Meanwhile, Lightning picked his way out of the hall and towards the pokemon center where he spotted his new-found friend selecting a sizeable bag of feed from the shelves, most likely for her Salamence.

"Yo, Alphy," he greeted, walking up to her.

"Morning Hilbert," she replied, taking the large bag off the shelf and turning to him. "I guess I probably ruined the morning by walking into the dining hall, right?"

"Uh, a little I guess. But it's not your fault-de arimasu! It'll just take some time before everyone trusts you-de arimasu."

Nodding, the blonde weighted the bag a little before looking down a little in embarrassment. "Uhm...I'm supposed to buy this, right?"

"Way ahead of ya-de arimasu," the cowboy grinned, taking out his wallet. "Which reminds me, I haven't seen you eat anything-de arimasu."

The girl chuckled a little. "Sorry but I'm not exactly used to human diet."

"So what do Dragon Knights eat-de arimasuka?" Lightning asked as they headed for the counter. Her answer made him pale.

"People."

Gawking, Lightning slammed the money on the counter, took Alphinia's hand and rushed her to the far end of the center, away from whatever group of people were nearby.

"Seriously-de arimasuka?!" he spluttered once they were alone. "Is that all you eat?"

"Well, we're capable of eating some other things but dragons are carnivores by nature," she replied, showing her fangs. "We pretty much prefer humans because it gives us a twisted sense of temporary completeness somehow. In our sub-conscious longing to be human again, our taste palette subjected us to relishing in human blood and whatnot."

Lightning scowled. "I don't get it-de arimasu."

"Me neither," she replied and leaned against the wall. "But don't worry. We can go without food for a long, long time so you guys are relatively safe. For now though." Twirling a strand of her hair, she looked away nervously and sighed. "I fear that my hunger will inadvertently fuel my old lust for destruction and make me lose my mind again. I don't want to snap out and find myself feeding on your guts, Hilbert. That's why I think I should be isolated...or killed now."

Silence. Lightning folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. She really looked like she was afraid of this old self of hers, fidgeting and glancing around nervously. This further proved to the cowboy that she was doing her best to reform and it was a little sad that this outcome was painfully inevitable. But he had an idea.

"The league's chefs should have some raw meat stashed away somewhere," he spoke up, catching her attention as he took her wrist. "If you're so hell-bent on being a carnivore then I guess that should be enough to satisfy you, ne?"

Minutes later, Salamence and Natu were hungrily feasting on their meals while Alphinia stared blankly at the bloody mass of Boufallant meat set before her.

"Uhm..." she murmured, looking up to her hopeful friend. "I'm a monster but even I have standards."

"Just try it-de arimasu," he pressed. "A dragon's palette should favour something raw, right? I mean, Haxorus doesn't complain when he eats this stuff-de arimasu."

Sighing, the knight took a strip and shoved it into her open jaws before chewing thoughtfully (somewhere, somehow, Lightning's Boufallant started crying for no good reason). Seconds later, she swallowed and winced. "I can't survive on it."

And that was how she became somewhat of Lightning's personal meat-tester as he brought back piece upon piece of several different types of meat. Some were swallowed, others were spat out and the Ekans strip had her nearly vomiting. It was obvious that she wouldn't be getting much nourishment any time soon at this rate.

"I'm sorry," she apologised as the flustered boy scratched his head in thought. "You don't have to feed me or anything. I'll sort myself out...eventually."

Sighing, Lightning rested his head on the table and stared at her as she looked towards her pokemon. He knew what a hungry person acted like and he was quite sure she hadn't eaten a thing since she left Team Plasma to find N. Who knows, maybe she hadn't eaten much before then either and if this hunger was going to make her snap and revert to her old self or worse then he'd have to find a way to sate it. She was a valuable ally after all and he felt a little sorry for her predicament.

And that's why he made a statement he knew he would regret very soon.

"Bite me-de arimasu."

Surprised, Alphinia turned to him fearfully. "I can't do such a thing-"

An audible growl caught their ears and she looked away quickly. "Not now...of all times..."

Swallowing, the boy got off his seat, took her hand and led her out of the building and into the woods nearby, ignoring her questioning glance and asking himself why he was rendering himself virtually defenceless. Stopping at a clearing, he turned and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't want you going berserk when we need you the most-de arimasu. You prefer human blood, right? Take some of mine-de arimasu."

"...But, what if I don't stop?" she asked lowly, legs starting to back away. "I could kill you-"

"We're friends now, right?" he cut in, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her red eyes. "Friends trust each other with their lives-de arimasu. Right now, I'm counting on you to keep your humanity long enough to help me beat Ghetsis and if sucking me dry helps then Ho-oh be damned if I don't comply-de arimasu!"

Alphinia stared at him for a full minute before tearing her gaze away from his eyes. "Why do you trust me so much? How can you gamble on your own safety for the sake of my well-being?"

"Hey, I'm the hero. remember-de arimasuka?" he boasted and grinned. "I know a certain scar-faced idiot who'd do the same thing if it came down to it for White's sake-de arimasu. I'm not gonna let some minor thing like blood-letting put me down for good-de arimasu! So take it, Alphy. I'm made of tougher stuff-de arimasu."

The girl chewed her lips before parting them slightly (Lightning admitted to cringing when he saw the serrated fangs again) and resting them on his shoulder.

"It will hurt."

"I've had my shoulder bitten by a rabid Stoutland. I'm sure I won't feel a thing-de arimasu."

Slowly, she peeled his collar back and ran her teeth against the skin, making him tingle a little at the light sensation. This sensation soon transformed into a sharp bolt of pain as her teeth sank in and the hungry sucking began. It hurt a little (okay, a hell of a lot) and Lightning had to bite back a hiss as she clamped a little harder. Suddenly, he felt her grip on his arms tighten and he knew instinctively that her wild side was fighting to re-surface upon the taste of human blood. The sucking continued and he squeezed an eye shut in pain before rubbing her back.

"Stay yourself," he murmured soothingly. "You can do it-de arimasu."

Her only reply was a further squeeze on his arms and a muffled cross between a moan and a growl. Seconds later, he unsurprisingly felt that wave of light-headedness and he was sure she was now taking a little more than he could handle. But he trusted her and he would not go back on his word. And just when he felt his skin grow cold and his legs began to buckle, she pulled back sharply with a gasp and began panting for breath as she held onto him to keep steady. She was pretty sure she was starting to lose it again and would've nearly tumbled off her edge of sanity had it not been for Lightning's soothing words. Fearfully, she looked up at him and was met with a shaky but happy smile.

"Satisfied-de arimasuka?" he joked. "Or should I have flavoured it more-de arimasu?"

Alphinia gradually stopped her panting and eyed the wound. "Will you be okay?"

"Like I said, don't sweat it-de arimasu!" Lightning replied giving a thumbs up...and falling on his back with swirls in his eyes. "J-just give me a sec to rest-de arimasu..."

"...You're so careless," she deadpanned and wiped her lips furiously. "You could've died."

"But I trusted you-de arimasu," he replied with a smirk. "And you didn't let me down."

Alphinia would've shaken her head at his childish but true reply had it not been for a sudden scent she caught.

"Hilbert...I smell blood."

"What else is new-de arimasuka?" he deadpanned, mistaking the source for his own.

"Not you," she replied lowly. "It's more hostile...more sinister. Death. It's coming..."

Confused, Lightning sat up and tilted his head. "Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him up and began running back to the main building. "We don't have much time. Ghetsis's minions are coming and they brought **those** two with them!"

"But they won't get in-de arimasu," he replied as they stumbled into the building's reception. "This is the most guarded place in Unova. If those Plasma assholes so much as set foot past the main gate, there'll be elite-class pokemon trainers and guards waiting for 'em, not to mention the various defence mechanisms installed in the areas around the buildings-de arimasu!"

Alphinia led him towards the elevator and rapidly tapped the top-floor button. Quick as a flash, the doors slid shut and they were whirled to the observation deck on top where N and his Zoroark already stood, watching the far-off hills solemnly.

"I knew they would come," he murmured as soon as the teens ran up to him. "I just hoped they'd be here later."

"What're you talking about-de arimasu?" Lightning asked, pressing his face to the glass. "I can't see anything-de arimasu."

His question was soon answered as a small, black shadow appeared behind the hills, bathed by the sun itself. The shadow slowly grew in size as it came to focus and N's brow twitched.

"They brought it," he murmured as Alphinia stared wide-eyed at the sight.

Lightning followed her line of sight and felt his chest tighten. The shadow took the shape of a massive, airborne ship with what looked like a sword-like crest and a shield at its stern with a golden plasma emblem on it. Atop its large hull sat a small tower and a massive cross projected out of its top, giving the ship quite a unique look. With decorated wings spread out from its sides and a single brilliant blue flag flapping from its mast, it was magnificent. And deadly as Kyurem's sculpted face stared at them from the area between ship's bow and bulbous bow.

"The Cathedral Plasmos," Alphinia murmured and quickly turned to N. "This is bad! We have to get everyone to safety."

"No need. We're taking that thing head on," he replied solemnly, arms crossed while still facing the intimidating structure. "We were expecting it."

"No! You don't under-"

"Sir N! The Cathedral Plasmos is now crossing the boundary fields!" a voice rang out and a holographic screen appeared before the greenette. The sectional chief of the league's defence stood before him and pushed up his glasses. "We have our weapons and pokemon ready for any assault. Shall we take action?"

"Since when did you become boss-de arimasuka?" Lightning asked.

"Normally, Iris should be the one leading this but as she is still young in these matters, Cynthia saw to it that I be made the leader of the defence operation. Just in case something like this happens," N replied and looked to the woman. "Hold your fire. I wish to speak with the leader on the Cathedral. Can we get a request through?"

"The communications team is on it," the woman replied and held the receiver to her ear for a minute before nodding. "We're linked. They wish to get a visual too."

"Let them. I want to see just who is piloting that ship."

The screen instantly changed and Lightning found himself staring into a dark, sparsely illuminated control room. Suddenly, a face blotted it and grinned. It belonged to a young man with ash-blonde hair and shock pink eyes, wearing black lipstick and purple eye shadow.

"Franz," N murmured.

"Yo! It's been too long, hasn't it, Natural?!" he greeted over-cheerfully. Lightning spotted his long fangs flashing. "Who would've known that they'd actually send me on a test run. And against you of all people. I thought you had your pride, man. Even if you abandoned us, you could've done us a favour and NOT joined hands with the league. Ah men, this is gonna be a pain. On the bright side, I get to slaughter and devour so many humans!"

"What has Ghetsis done to you?" N asked slowly, recalling Franz to have been quite a close confidant when he was younger. Ghetsis had picked the orphan up to give his children some company and also trained him up to replace N should he not qualify to be 'king'.

"Oh? Didn't ya hear? I became a Dragon Knight!"

"Shit," Lightning cursed.

"Also, Thanatos and Ares are here too!" he cheered loudly. "Remember them, Natural? They were your sisters' little friends, weren't they?"

"That bastard," N growled, clenching his fist. "Ghetsis turned those children into Dragon Knights too?!"

Franz cackled and grabbed the controls before grinning evilly. "They'll be especially useful in capturing Alphinia AND subduing you, for good. They need the exercise after getting reborn after all. Plus, Hydreigon and Bisharp, yes those two, shall be aiding us in retrieving Zekrom. Now I'm a nice guy so I'll make you a preposition. Hand over Alphinia and the black dragon-pokemon and your precious humans and pokemon just might be spared."

"Over my dead body," he replied icily, earning another horrible screech of laughter from the blonde.

"So be it! I was itching for some action anyway!" he barked and gave a obscene gesture with his middle finger. "BTW! You just might wanna see what Ghetsis sent the league as a present."

Suddenly, the visual changed to the cross on the hull and Lightning's eyes widened in sheer disgust and horror.

For nailed to the structure was a figure. His head was chopped off and pinned to his chest and where the neck was, sat the severed head of an Electrivire. The arms and feet were also reversed and switched with different pokemon parts and to top it off was a sign with the words PENANCE etched in latin and fresh blood. Frankly, it looked like a mismatched doll with different arms and limbs. But without asking, Lightning knew who the human head belonged to.

"Mr Charles Goodshow," a voice murmured and they turned to see Ray staring hatefully at the screen. "What is the meaning of this, Franz?! We had a deal!"

"And you just ratted yourself out, buddy!" Franz replied and leaned back in his chair. "Also, we don't need the geezer anymore so..."

Cursing, Ray made to run when Zoroark casually sent a Focus Blast his way, hitting him square in the afro and exploding, knocking both he and his Dunsparce out.

"Chief of defence, battle stations!" N barked.

"Yes sir!" she replied and Franz sniggered.

"You'll regret this." And with that, the screen switched off totally.

"Lightning! Alphinia! I want you two at the underground HQ pronto!" N ordered walking towards the elevator.

"But-"

"No buts! Alphinia's safety places the most priority and I can't have you running around with those injuries of yours. Go. Both of you."

Lightning was about retorting when the girl placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. He's got a point. But N, don't be surprised if the defences fail. Cathedral Plasmos has an extra function we should all be worried about."

"And that is?"

The blonde pointed to the ship. "A Sub-zero Cannon."

...

Underground HQ.

Lightning paced back and forth in the meeting room where the revelations had all began the day before and stopping to scratch at the bandage on his shoulder.

"I told you so," Alphinia muttered. "You should've done away with me when you had the chance."

"Look, we've got the Elite Four, a champion, an ex-champion and several kick-ass pokemon up there along with several of the latest in defence tech-de arimasu. Plus, N probably put me here with you so I could protect you if it comes down to it. We're strong, Alphy. We won't lose to Team Plasma-de arimasu!" Lightning replied, clenching his fists. "So just sit tight and wait all this out-de arimasu."

Reluctantly, she nodded and took to petting Natu nervously. If it came down to it, she would fight too but against Ghetsis' Hydreigon and Bisharp, not to mention two other Dragon Knights? That was asking a bit much and though she didn't doubt Salamence's strength and Lightning's pokemon's either, she had a gut feeling that things wouldn't go according to plan.

"I guess we'll have to see how this plays out," she whispered and Natu chirped in response.

Unknown to them, three shadows flitted through the underground street.

...

"They're locked on target sir!" a defence personnel stated as N and his Zoroark walked into the control room.

"Have the force field set up immediately and waste no time in pushing them back," he ordered and clenched his fists. "Hit them as hard as you can and with everything you've got. Cathedral Plasmos must not be underestimated."

Just as he said that, a loud boom was heard and they turned to the cameras to see gigantic cannons on either side of the ship, firing off cannonballs that cracked with energy and plasma. Just like a dragon pokemon's Dragon Rage!

"So they've reproduced Dragon type projectiles," he murmured. "Is the force field strong enough to withstand that?"

"Our defensive fields are designed for anything, sir. Not even Arceus' Judgement can penetrate it," a man scoffed.

_Let's hope that's true because we'll need something stronger than Arceus to hold those psychotic people off_, N inwardly deadpanned and pressed a hand to the transceiver on his ear. "Fire the pulse cannons. We have to jam whatever power source they use."

A second later, cannons popped out from every side of the buildings and in an instant, the sky was lighted up with exploding bullets and noisy explosions as Cathedral Plasmos was subjected to the punishing force of the League's cannons. Ever since the Black-White incident years ago, safety measures had been taken to the far extreme and they would use every means necessary to stop a raid, especially from Team Plasma.

And that was why Zoroark didn't make any comment on overkill as even the fields below had steel barrels projecting out and firing blast after blast of energy balls, rockets and whatever nifty bullets the science departments had created. Even Iris's team of dragons joined in the cross-fire as several Draco Meteors rained down from the sky, ramming into the smoky clouds that had now enveloped the ship completely.

Yet unsurprisingly, the ship's almost alive bow shot through the clouds, unscathed along with the rest of its massive bulk.

"Impossible!" some people cried, baffled. "We can't even detect a force field on them!"

"Then it looks like not only their power source differs from normal technology but the very ship is made from something impervious to such attacks," N remarked and pointed. "But if you look closely, there seem to be scratches were Iris's pokemon hit. Also, they're healing."

"Are you saying the Cathedral Plasmos is alive?!" the chief exclaimed.

"Made from Kyurem's indestructible cells. Keep firing but have all pokemon that know long-range firing moves be called to the fore. Zoroark, we're moving out!"

As the greenette exited the room and headed for the elevator, his pokemon shot him a curious glare.

_You know that no matter how hard they try, their attacks won't work, right?_

"I know. But we'll have a chance if we can get on that ship. That's why their firing should be enough to distract Team Plasma," N replied quickly and pulled out the pokeball containing Zekrom. "Looks like your assistance will be needed again, my friend."

Meanwhile, the eerie Kyurem head on the ship had surprisingly opened its jaws wide and a blue beam began to form. Almost immediately after, there was a flash of light and the beam was sent at the fields, tearing up the ground, cannons and all. A devastating explosion came afterwards that made the building shake but what surprised them the most was that an icy wasteland now lay were the grassy fields were.

"The lower Pulse cannons are offline!" a man cried.

"Then shunt the power to the ones on the main buildings! And where are those firing pokemon?!" the chief barked.

"Ma'am!" someone cried, rushing in. "The pokemon storage department has been raided! Almost every pokemon assigned to defence has been stolen has been stolen!"

"What?!" she cried and slammed her fist on the control board. "Don't tell me we've already been infiltrated! Dammit! This is why I always carry my pokemon with me! Fine then, ready the ones on hand now and have guards patrol the area. We have to make sure whoever came in doesn't come out and wreak more havoc."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Call in the Elite Four for back-up," she said, turning to the subordinate at the far-right. "And alert the gym leaders too. That Sub-zero cannon really packs a punch for it to be capable of disabling all the pulse cannons on the fields. Someone tell Iris to have her dragon-pokemon aim for there. If we're lucky, N's Zekrom just might have enough time to charge up a Bolt Strike and blast that thing out of the sky."

"Roger!"

At the top of the main building, Iris tugged on her collar and stood with her arms firmly crossed and a stern expression on her young face. "We won't let those horrible psychos get past the fields, will we guys?"

Her team of powerful pokemon (Hydreigon, Druddigon, Aggron, Axew, Archeops and Lapras) bellowed an affirmative and she sent a finger at the invading ship.

"Show 'em no mercy!" she ordered and hopped aboard her Archeops with Axew as Hydreigon charged up another Draco Meteor. Druddigon followed suit while Aggron readied a Flash Cannon and Lapras joined a Hyper Beam to the round. "FIRE!"

With a boom, the powerful moves were unleashed and Cathedral Plasmos's head took a direct hit, lighting up and exploding loudly. The attacks did quite a lot of damage but Franz's cackles through the stupendously-loud loudspeakers clearly showed that such attempt at stopping them was useless and Iris bit back a curse upon seeing the burns and dents mysteriously healing up again. However, Franz's laughter was caught short as from nowhere, a gigantic ball of blue lightning smashed into the ship's side, not only pushing it far back but also helping in redirecting the new shot that was about to be fired by the cannon.

"You may have a living ship but we've got a legendary on our side!" Iris scoffed as the deep black form of Zekrom flew out from the smoke with N and Zoroark atop his massive back.

"Iris! Let's go for a joint attack to the cannon!" N ordered and with a nod, both Zekrom and Archeops unleashed Ancient Power at the cannon.

"Punks!" Franz barked and veered the surprisingly-nimble ship to the right, dodging the attacks. "I've got Fighter Pilot standards! How about you eat some of this!"

With that, Cathedral Plasmos sprouted cannons from every hole in its bulk and fired massive shards of black ice in every direction.

"Try to keep up," N remarked as Zekrom went on the evasive.

"Hmph! You're talking to someone who dodges Rock Slides for exercise!" Iris boasted and patted Archeops's head. "Agility."

Crying shrilly, the pokemon darted forward and began to evade each missile with blinding speed. Zekrom followed suit though he, being far larger, took some hits. None were serious but N knew that too much of those ice shards would eventually tire Zekrom so he decided on another course of action.

"Fusion Bolt!" he ordered and his dragon surged forward, gathering electricity at its forehead which served to shield him from the icy onslaught. With a powerful roar, he smashed into Cathedral Plasmos's flank again and N used that chance to hop onto the empty deck. Said deck wasn't empty for long though as grunts suddenly flooded in with their pokemon.

"Vanilluxe! Carracosta! Double Blizzard!" the greenette ordered, throwing up his pokeballs just as the enemy pokemon attacked. In a flash, everything was covered in ice and N nodded to Zoroark before dashing towards the control superstructure. "Keep the incoming grunts busy. We'll be back!"

His partners nodded and the duo disappeared behind the steel door. Having a small knowledge of the Cathedral's interiors, N picked his way through the stairs, grunt-filled hallways and rather oddly-designed rooms before finding what he was looking for. Stepping on the left warp panel, he and Zoroark where soon transported to the captain's control room and they went on high alert upon not finding anyone behind the swivel chair.

"That's strange," N murmured.

_I cannot sense anyone_, Zoroark observed, nose twitching and ears swivelling erratically.

N shrugged and ran up to the board were several blinking buttons and levers lay. "Then let's see if we can find a way to shut this thing down from the inside."

The attempt was promptly interrupted by a laugh and Franz's face appeared on the nearby monitor. "You fell for it, dumbass!"

"What're you talking about-"

_N! The warp panel disappeared!_ Zoroark barked making N narrow his grey eyes at the blonde.

"You're a valuable sacrifice so we can't have you dying on us in the cross-fire. In fact, now that the worry of accidentally hurting you is outta the way, Thanatos, Ares and King Ghetsis' pokemon are now ready to be dispatched. Watch as the once precious friends of yours now tear the league apart!"

With that, the huge screen changed so that N was now staring back at the League building and he hissed as the deck below slowly tore open, swallowing the frozen grunts and pokemon. Luckily, Vanilluxe and Carracosta had retreated to the interior but N almost wished they were there to stop the container-like structure now rising from the dark opening. Franz smirked, snapped his clawed fingers and all at once, the container's top blew open and a massive creature burst out, snapping its three heads at Zekrom before unleashing a powerful triple Hyper Beam that Zekrom just narrowly avoided. Owing to its sheer size, N knew that this was Ghetsis's personal Hydreigon, the one originally belonging to Felicia which had morphed from a loveable glutton to a horrific, bloodthirsty monster sporting strange icy coverings on its back and a long tail coated in the same material. Not too soon after, the side of the container dented before suddenly getting shredded to pieces and a Bisharp came out, skin coloured in a hideous black and golden hue and red, blood-shot eyes. Like Hydreigon, this pokemon sported ice on it though this one had it in place of its steel blades and a razor-sharp icicle-crest on its helmet-like head. Though normal Bisharp have no fangs, this one sported white pins in its open jaws and gave a savage cry before making a powerful leap off the deck and down to the ground below, blades growing to monstrous proportions and outstretched as if ready to cleave the building before it in half.

However, the pokemon were minor compared to what came next. The rest of the container blew to smithereens as soon as Bisharp had left and N's eyes widened at the shadows taking form within the icy smoke.

One was a tall boy of 15 with icy blue, spike-up hair and deep purple eyes that seemed to swirl with utter malice and raw disinterest for the world whatsoever. He had no shirt on, choosing to don a scarf that did nothing to hide his chiselled torso...or the ice crystal embedded into his chest. Army jeans and steel-toed boots sheathed his legs and a tattoo of the Plasma logo mocked N's wide eyes from the shoulder where it sat. But his most discerning feature was the big, bony sword in his bandaged arms and N recognised it to be composed of the bones belonging to an Aggron, a pokemon said to crush diamonds in its palm with a simple flex of the hand.

"Blake Frost," the greenette murmured and clenched his fists. The boy before him now was nothing more than a shadow of the roguish but jolly orphan who had helped Anthea and Concordia to set up the home for lost and abandoned pokemon in Driftveil after the Black-White Incident. A kind-hearted soul who would rather die for the sake of his friends.

Beside him stood a shorter girl with messy green hair tied back into two spiky pigtails. She wore surprisingly little despite the rather-chilly afternoon, donning a simple blue jacket that stopped before her belly button and black, ripped shorts with cowgirl boots, giving her a rather unique cowgirl appearance.

"WHAT'S UP, GUYS?!" she greeted loudly, waving madly at the League building before them and flashing the black ice-crystal on the back of her right hand. "Wow, this is some party we gat going here, eh, Thanatos?"

"Lisa Frost." N grit his teeth and punched the glass, recalling the energetic younger sister to Blake who had pitched in and kept his own sisters company with her explosive personality and odd gimmicks. Now that she had a bloodthirsty grin replacing her previously-innocent one and a 6 meter long electromagnetic pulse-rifle strapped to her back, she barely resembled her old self and that only deepened the guilt N felt for not saving his sisters in time.

"Ares! Thanatos! You know what to do, right?" Franz called from the loudspeakers and without a word, Thanatos drew his massive bone sword and stepped up to the safety railings before kicking off so hard that the ship was pushed back in recoil. Like a rocket, he shot through the onslaught of bullets and pokemon attacks with his weapon raised in front of him and with the brutality of a barbarian, brought it down on the reddish force-field separating Cathedral Plasmos from the League grounds. A sharp crack pierced the ears of everyone nearby and the staff at the operation room in the League HQ all gasped in surprise as their so-called impervious defence developed a crack. To make matters worse, Bisharp leapt into the air and began to spin, forming a deadly drill-shaped Double Edge that hit the shield at the crack, making several sparks fly and more cracks to develop.

"Have Caitlin's psychic pokemon strengthen the barrier, now!" Miles ordered and the worker beside her nodded before radioing the Psychic Type Elite Four member, Caitlin for assistance. At the foot of the building, the blonde girl nodded and calmly ordered her array of powerful psychic-types to create Barriers and Light Screens. Marshall, the Fighting Type Elite member stood at the reception with his buff pokemon ready should Thanatos's and Bisharp's combined attacks somehow destroy the shield. Shauntal, in her ditzy self, had chosen that day of all days to head for her own book launch and Grimsley was also nowhere to be found, leaving a simple note that he had gone to Castelia to see a business associate. So with two elites and cracking defences, the staff prayed that N, Zekrom and Iris could somehow stave the bad guys off long enough for the force field's self-repairing system to finish up.

This prayer was cut-short as a silent, unknown member in the room calmly stood up and pulled out a pokeball.

"For the glory of Team Plasma," he all but whispered and his Electrode unleashed the deadliest Self-destruct attack the League had ever seen, blowing Miles, his colleagues, himself and the controls to high heaven and thus fulfilling his deadly purpose of disabling the force field completely.

Marshall and Caitlin heard it.

Lightning and Alphinia felt it.

N and Iris saw it.

And like that, the Pokemon League's state-of-the-art weapons lost their controllers and shut down completely, force field included. Now N had counted on a lot of things...but he hadn't considered the true threat of a traitor.

"NO!" Iris cried as Thanatos and Bisharp burst through and mowed Caitlin's pokemon down, crashing into the building's reception were Marshall began his assault on them, sending his fighting pokemon out with the intention to either cripple the intruders...or kill them if the need arose.

This proved rather difficult.

More like impossible as Thanatos raised his heavy weapon and smashed it through Conkeldurr's concrete pillars, breaking the pokemon's defence and rendering it vulnerable to Bisharp's guillotine. Marshal's Conkeldurr lost its head in the literal sense of the word. The vicious cycle repeated with Thanatos usually crippling the fighting-types with swift blows and skilful mastery of his undoubtedly-hard-to-handle blade while Bisharp delivered the finishing blows with horribly-accurate Guillotines made from its icy-steel extensions. In no time at all, Marshal was reduced to only his Throh and he shot a hateful (and unnerved) glare at the silent slaughterhouses on legs.

"You villains," he growled and got into a fighting stance. "You shall go no further than this! You'll have to fight us to get through-"

BANG!

Throh staggered back and gaped at the massive hole in its chest before sinking to its knees and dying on the spot. Right before Marshall could register the source of the gunshot, Thanatos's frame was in the air right behind him and the stunned fighter only caught a glimpse of his glowing purple eyes before taking a deep slash to the spine. Elite Four Marshal fell.

"Some elite trainers they turned out to be," Ares snorted from the door, cocking her rifle and placing it behind her back. Blood coated her thighs and boots and she wiped some of it off with her finger before taking a gentle lick. "Caitlin's pokemon and their barriers didn't last a second against my shots. Neither did she. And the esteemed fighting master from all of Unova got felled because he got distracted by lil old me. Heh heh, King Ghetsis was right. Humans and pokemon are weak after all, compared to us."

Thanatos only nodded blankly and gestured to the elevator.

"So the Shadow Triad said she's down there eh?" Ares asked and chuckled. "The place looks solid though. You sure there's something under us, Bro?"

Thanatos's only reply was to drop his sword and dig his fists into the ground. With herculean strength, he ripped the floor out and Ares cooed at the deep hole and cool air underneath.

"Cool. Alrighty then! Let's go get our big sis, Alphinia!" she cheered and jumped in. "GERONIMO!"

Bisharp followed after her and Thanatos only shook his head and sighed quietly before jumping.

...

Iris was too late. Caitlin lay bleeding at the doorsteps and further inside, the sight of slaughtered fighting-type pokemon made her heart wrench. Marshal was still alive but barely and from the looks of it, his spinal cord would never be the same again.

"What happened here?!" she screamed and Axew barked out to anyone still within hearing range. Their voices only echoed through lifeless reception and Iris ran her hands through her hair as tears began to sting her eyes. What if that bomb blast or those new dragon knights had wiped out the staff completely? How could the safest place in the world be breached by two monster-teens and a mutated Bisharp? Nothing made sense anymore now and she let the tears spill upon seeing the carnage once more. "DAMMIT!"

Axew wiped her tears and made some noises before gesturing to the hole, making Iris's brown eyes widen in shock.

"Lightning!" she cried, dashing forward and diving into the hole with her Axew.

...

Cathedral Plasmos.

"So what're you gonna do now, Natural?" Franz sneered wickedly as N stared at the smoking building and the two dragon pokemon ferociously battling each other with Ghetsis's monster surprisingly keeping up with Zekrom's attacks. This was mostly due to that icy substance, Kyurem's cells no doubt, that not only regenerated whatever limb that got torn off but also served as a power source for unusual attacks like Sheer Cold, Icicle Spear and even an ice-coated Dragon Rush, all of which served to hinder Zekrom from reaching Cathedral Plasmos again. "The League's been broken into and those weak elites and defences couldn't do a thing. I'd say you're stuck."

"No," a voice muttered and Franz's eyes widened as the very source of that voice came from right behind his chair. "Checkmate, Franz."

"Impossible," the blonde stuttered, slowly turning away from the screen and seeing the very man he had thought was trapped. "How did you-"

"Zoroark are quite the skilful illusionists, if you know what I mean," N remarked coldly as he drew a gun. On cue, the N in the monitor crackled and fizzled into nothing and Zoroark gave a thumbs up before bashing the glass and leaping to the deck below. "I had a feeling that choosing one warp panel might bring consequences so I had Zoroark create an illusion of us going through the right warp panel when in fact, I went through the left. I utilised my friend's abilities wisely. You did not."

Franz snapped his gawking mouth shut and grinned wryly. "So what're you going to do? Shoot me? You don't have the guts to do such a thing, Natural and besides, I'm a dragon knight. Such puny attacks won't-"

BANG!

"Argh!" Franz screamed as the bullet passed through his skull. The hole sealed up immediately after though. "That fucking hurt-" BANG!

"I know," N replied casually and twirled the gun. "I don't have the heart to kill you per se but I do need to cooperation from you and I will inflict as much pain on your immortal body as possible to get it. Number one, shut down Cathedral Plasmos."

"Over my dead bo-" BANG! Right in the knee.

"Call off Hydreigon."

"Never-" BANG! "Ow, dammit! That was my eye!"

"Tell Thanatos and Ares to retreat."

"No-" BANG! BANG! Lungs.

"At least tell me where Team Plasma's main base is."

Franz shakily gripped the control boards and started to lift himself off his seat, earning more gunshots from the greenette which he took with a curse, hiss or swear word but still rose to full height anyway.

"If you think you can just order me around and torture me to get info then you've got another thing coming, Natural!" he cried and dashed madly towards him with a maniacal grin on his face. "I'll stuff those bullets down your pie hole!"

N simply waited until the dangerous hybrid got close enough and dodged his arms before grabbing his shirt and flipping him over his shoulder and into the wall nearby which dented from the impact due to the speed at which Franz had been going. "I may not be as strong as you are now but I certainly know a lot about subduing a dragon pokemon. And one of them is the trick of using their own strength against them."

"Damn you!" Franz growled and tore himself off the wall before ripping out a sword hanging off the wall and hurling it at N. The latter quickly dodged though his coat suffered a rip and Franz used that chance to dive for the pokeball resting on the table. N, however, blew his hand apart before he could grasp it and Franz hissed acidly as he stepped back. Luckily, the injury healed up again. Unluckily, N had now seized the pokeball and had his gun trained on Franz's forehead.

"So what power did you gain, Franz? What exactly did Ghetsis turn you into?"

Franz bared his teeth in response and promptly snapped at the muzzle, chopping it cleanly in half. Now that the gun was useless, he kicked the remains out of N's hand and proceeded to lunge at him though N dodged it again. The cycle of attacking and dodging continued fiercely until both came to a stalemate as N pulled out another gun and Franz's claws stopped just inches near his neck. Both remained in that position for at least a minute before Franz grinned.

"You know I could kill you right here and right now, right?" he mocked. "Your stupid gun wouldn't have done a thing."

"And I also know that you can't kill me either as I'm one of the 1000 unique souls needed to awaken Kyurem. That gives me full immortality against you guys lest my father sever your head from its shoulders."

The two fell into silence afterwards until Franz promptly broke it with a laugh. "He said I couldn't kill you but he never guaranteed the probability that you could lose a limb or two. Say Natural, you love pokemon an awful lot, ne?"

Suddenly, N's pokemon burst in to help their master but N immediately realised just what Franz's power was. Locking his pink eyes with Carracosta and Vanilluxe, he barked, "KILL HIM!" and the pokemon's eyes went shock pink instantly. With joint screams, they blasted at N and Zoroark with Hydro Pump and Icicle Spear, making that section of the superstructure blow and forcing the stunned duo out into the air where they would've fallen to their deaths had Zekrom not swooped in and caught them on his back.

"You took control of my friends?!" he barked as Carracosta and Vanilluxe began to shoot attacks at the dragon which he dodged with some ease.

"I can manipulate their strengths too and make them perform powerful moves to some extent," Franz called out and pointed to his eyes. "Kinda like Black's power but not so strong. It should be strong enough to keep you busy though since you can't hurt your friends! HAHAHAHA!"

"Why you-!"

BAM!

N had almost forgotten about that rabid mega-hydreigon and he cursed as Zekrom took a direct Crunch to the arm. Though N wasn't fond of hurting pokemon especially in savage battles like these, he knew he had to put the thing down long enough to save his pokemon and shut down Cathedral Plasmos.

"Oh wow, good news Natural!" the annoying blonde cooed from the loudspeakers. "Thanatos and Ares just found out were our good little Alphy is below ground. I wonder if she'll be strong enough to hold them off and the Shadow Triad too."

"Darn it!" N hissed lowly, turning to the building. "At least Iris and Lightening will be there. If we're lucky, they could hold them off."

_After what they did to Caitlin and Marshal, I highly doubt it,_ Zoroark thought to herself and hung on for dear life as Zekrom now executed and Bolt Strike with Hydreigon still on his arm, slamming them both into the ground below.

"Now that we know we don't need the top anymore, there's only one thing to do," Franz remarked and with a groan, Cathedral Plasmos started towards the building. "Let's see what happens when I crash the Cathedral into Unova's most dignified building.

"NO!" N cried and Zekrom instantly grabbed the back of the ship before starting to pull it back (a feat that surely started to drain his massive strength as Cathedral Plasmos was fifteen times his size) while N called out his Archeops and hopped on. "I'm going to stop Franz again. Please keep the ship from going any further. We're counting on you, Zekrom!"

Zekrom roared a response and Archeops immediately flew towards the control room again though its path was stopped by Vanilluxe who seemed intent on blasting them out of the sky. Hydreigon joined in now, snapping at Archeops at every given opportunity and chasing after them as they manoeuvred their way towards Franz.

"Alphinia's safety rests on your shoulders, Norbert, Iris. I'll do my best here!"

...

Meeting room, Underground HQ, Ancient city ruins.

"They're really going at it, aren't they-de arimasuka?" Lightning remarked as he heard the light explosions above. "I'm kinda starting to wonder if the defence team really held that big airship of theirs back-de arimasu."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the shields failed. Or worse, some spy might've sabotaged the system while we were gone," Alphinia speculated.

"Love the _optimism_-de arimasu," Lightning deadpanned and shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, my hero senses have been going crazy for a while. I...think we're being followed-de arimasu."

"Perhaps it's due to the guards and scientists at the other workstations here...or those guys..."

Lightning tilted his head as she slowly got off her seat and placed Natu on her head. "Which guys-de arimasu?"

"Lightning," she spoke up suddenly and grabbed the long table. "I'm going to need you to duck."

"Nya?"

To his utter surprise, Alphinia lifted the long table with frightening ease and hurled it right at him. The cowboy dodged of course and for a moment thought she was trying to kill him but was quite relieved and shocked to see the table bash through the window and hit something that seemed to be trying to carve a hole into the window behind Lightning. Quickly, the teens rushed to the broken window and looked down to see a mutated Bisharp lying in a crater on the ground with the table over its torso.

"I knew it," was all Alphinia stated and suddenly, screams and gunshots were heard from behind the door. Haxorus was already called to the fore by now and Lightning pulled out his seamitars upon seeing the blood leaking through the bottom of the closed door. "They're coming."

All went silent afterwards for a little while before Lightning began to hear a small, eerie screech. Suddenly, Alphinia's eyes widened and she quickly flung herself at Lightning, sending them both away from the door which, at that exact moment, blew apart forcefully.

"Here's JOHNNY!" a girl greenette declared, popping her head in and scanning the smoky interior. "Hmm...I can't see anyone in all this smoke."

Lightning would've heaved a short sigh of relief but he knew that that would've been fatal. However, what she said afterwards made his eyes widen.

"Oh well, I guess I just detonate this building and its scientists along with all the other ones."

Quick as a flash, she raised her rifle and blocked a stab from the enraged cowboy.

"Wasting lives isn't something a hero can tolerate-de arimasu!" he barked and raised his other seamitar. "Plus, you copied my style-de arimasu!"

He was about bringing it on her side when Alphinia suddenly yelled his name and with quick reflexes, he pulled back as the wall to his side exploded, revealing a massive blade that would've surely run him through had he not dodged in time.

"Took you long enough, Thanatos," Ares remarked, inspecting her gun. "Wow, that damned human actually nicked it. This is gonna be fun."

Thanatos simply shook the dust off his intimidating weapon and turned to face Lightning and Haxorus who had jumped back a good distance away. Purple eyes dropping to the seamitars in his arms, the bluenette gave a ghost of a smirk and raised his fingers at Lightning before giving him that come-get-me gesture.

"His strength is almost on par with mine," Alphinia whispered, fingering the pokeball containing Salamence. "I don't think it'd be wise for you guys to face him."

"Ha! Like I'd let some half-naked guy walk over me-de arimasu!" Lightning scoffed and raised his swords. "You go and find some place safe. Me and my pokemon'll deal with these bozos in no time-de arimasu!"

"Bozos?" Ares echoed and brandished her rifle. "You know what, maybe I should take them on."

"No way-de arimasu! A hero doesn't fight girls!"

"That's so sexist! Fight me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Thanatos interrupted by pointing to the window ledge where Alphinia had already snuck on to.

"Arceus-dammit!" Ares swore, rushing past them just as the blonde hopped off and released her Salamence.

"Lightning! We'll take down Ares! See if you can handle Thanatos but please run if you find no chance of winning!"

"Run? Us? Nyahahahaha! No way-de arimasu! Heroes never turn their backs on danger-"

Thanatos's massive blade appeared right above the unsuspecting cowboy and he quickly jumped out of the way as it came down, smashing the entire floor and thus reducing the underground building by a floor.

"_Now that's powerful,_" Haxorus commented as Lightning's released Braviary carried him by the shoulders with their master on its back. _"You sure we can take him on? For all we know, he could be just like Joid."_

"Remind me to take off that test translator when this is over, Mr Pessimistic-de arimasu," Lightning deadpanned as the dust cleared. Thanatos rose and eyed the flying type before snapping his fingers. All of a sudden, Bisharp came in from nowhere and took a deadly slash at Braviary who narrowly avoided the attack but accidentally threw off its cargo. Both dragon and cowboy landed on the ground not too far below and Lightning instinctively returned Braviary before ducking as Bisharp now focused its deadly attention on him. Luckily, Haxorus came in from behind with a Rock Smash that pushed Bisharp off, just as Thanatos leapt off the building to attack Lightning on the street below. The blonde jumped away just in time as the bluenette's blade came down on him again, smashing the road instead.

"Just what exactly are you-de arimasu?" he growled as Thanatos wrenched the sword out and held it out to his side. "Isn't it tiring lugging a big sword like that?"

The boy in question only smirked and dashed forward, engaging it close-quarters sword-fighting with Lightning while Haxorus took to fighting the deadly Bisharp. Both soon found out just how strong their opponents were as Thanatos and Bisharp blocked every blow with ease and attacked as if toying with them. Every single time Lightning deflected a blow from the heavy blade, his arms would scream murder at the sheer weight of the attack and the intense vibrations it caused to the seamitars. Haxorus fared worse as with every blow he reigned, seven light nicks were rewarded on his armoury hide. Hell, Bisharp even dented the plates near his neck with a single kick that sent him flying into a building.

"Heh, so I guess those muscles aren't just for show-de arimasu," Lightning remarked and parried Thanatos's sword with one seamitar before quickly side-stepping and getting behind him. "But using a double-handed sabre has its disadvantages!"

With a cry, he slashed at Thanatos's back and-CRACK!- watched as his seamitar broke in half against the boy's bare skin!

"What the-"

Thanatos immediately turned and grabbed him by the shoulder (where Alphinia had bitten him) before hurling him like a discus across the rocky street where he slammed back-first and upside down into a wall. Lightning drew a sharp breath as the bite wound on his shoulder opened up and bled. Before he could give it any attention, Thanatos's hulking frame loomed over him and brought his sword down again which Lightning had to block with his remaining seamitar, an action he regretted as that same strain overcame his muscles again. Slowly, he raised a foot and sent it into Thanatos's abs before rolling away and jumping to his feet.

"Looks like I'm down to one-de arimasu," he murmured and narrowly avoided a stab from the heavy sword. Being a double-handed fighter also had its own disadvantages too and Lightning had a feeling that Thanatos was slowly driving him into a corner with his brutal swings and vicious slashes.

Meanwhile, Haxorus skidded back from his clash with Bisharp and panted for some seconds before leaping into the air and trying a Giga Impact. Bisharp watched the attack before taking a stance with its legs placed together and its blades splayed out evenly on either side. With a short hiss, it brought the left blade forward and shifted slightly to the right, skilfully (and narrowly) avoiding the powerful attack by a hair's breath while hooking Haxorus's left tusk in its blade, thus bringing the dragon to an abrupt halt and throwing him backwards at the same speed he had used to come. Following the pokemon, Bisharp kicked forward and delivered icy Slashes on Haxorus before grabbing his tail and throwing him into the ground. With sharp movements though, the golden dragon landed on his feet and used that split-second to launch a newly-learned Focus Blast at Bisharp who got blasted all the way to the rocky ceiling above the underground city. As such a close range and with the numerous stalactites on the ceiling, it was no surprise to see the steel pokemon fall back down with several dents and even a hole in its abdomen. To Haxorus's surprise though, ice covered the wounds and shattered, revealing good-as-new parts that left Bisharp more than capable of avenging its near-death.

With a snigger, it doused its horn in metallic energy and executed an Iron Head attack which Haxorus countered with his Rock Smash attack that threw up dust and wind upon collision and knocked them both back. Perhaps it was because of his armoury hide that he hadn't gotten slaughtered yet like Marshal's pokemon and Haxorus knew he had to be extra-careful with those razor-sharp blades on his opponent's skin. If he could somehow use another fighting type move and perhaps knock out that troublesome ice-crystal he had spotted on its forehead then perhaps his chances of winning would drastically increase. So with that in mind, he crossed his arms together and Bulked Up, letting his muscles swell with power before taking the risk and entering into close combat with the pokemon who was all to happy to retaliate. Tusks glowing, Haxorus unleashed a powerful Slash which got blocked by Bisharp though that left an open space for him to use Dragon Tail and hit it in the side, smashing it against an old pillar. Bisharp flew out with its blades elongated now in preparation for a Guillotine but Haxorus ducked, wrapped his tail around its leg, spun and launched it straight into the air before letting loose rapid-fire Dragon Pulses which Bisharp had to slice through though each one exploded upon impact, blinding it temporarily. By the time its senses cleared, a brick-red ball had already formed in Haxorus's hands and he threw it towards his opponent, hoping to hit home.

He missed.

_You're a 1000 years to early to think you can hit me, boy!_ Bisharp cried, spinning in the air and coming down in a gigantic, ice drill.

"Haxorus!" Lightning cried.

_"Curses!"_ Haxorus spat, arching his head back and charging up his strongest move. _"Draco Meteor!"_

**BOOM!**

The entire road was enveloped in black and purple smoke that made their clothes ruffle and hair billow wildly. Thanantos had to jam his sword into the ground and prevent himself from getting blown away while Lightning stuck fast to the wall behind him, using it as a wind shield.

"Haxorus! Answer me!" he cried, frantically hoping that the explosion hadn't torn his partner to shreds. Even his hide couldn't have withstood a blast akin to a a small-scale nuclear explosion and Lightning virtually screamed at the smoke to blow over. Seconds later, the explosion died down and Lightning was about going to the smoky crater when Thanatos's sword came in sight again. This time though, the blonde _took_ the blade to his shoulder and grabbed the hilt before giving an enraged cry and smacking his seamitar into Thanatos's face, compressing it completely, releasing his hold over his own sword and sending him flying.

Pulling out the blade, Lightning staggered towards the smoke, ignoring the blood and pain in his shoulder.

"Haxorus!" he called while holding a hand over his nose to gauge the amount of noxious fumes pouring into his lungs. "Are you okay-de arimasu?!"

His ears caught a groan and he quickly turned to see his pokemon stagger out, coughing and spluttering before falling on his belly. Running up to him, Lightning quickly knelt and felt his jaw drop at the horrendous gash at the dragon's side that oozed blood. Dust and dents graced his armour and his right arm seemed a bit out of shape. But the most prominent injury that perhaps scarred Lightning was the loss of his pokemon's left tusk. It had been snapped off completely in the collision and a disheartening memory came to the teen.

A Haxorus's tusks never grew back once broken. That was what the pokedex had said when he had just evolved him months back in Opelucid under Drayden's care. This was a heavy loss as it not only meant a devastating loss in body balance and signature moves but would also impart a deep, psychological trauma on the pokemon upon awakening and Lightning had never wanted to see his pokemon in such a state.

"Damn it," he cursed and held up a pokeball. "I'm so sorry-de arimasu. Return, Haxorus."

A beam of light later, Lightning pocketed the ball and slowly got up with his expression hooded. The right thing to do now was run as Bisharp was now clambering out of a deep hole with a murderous expression on its face. Haxorus might've lost a tusk but he had done his job and had actually managed to wrench out the blue-crystal on Bisharp's forehead, thus reducing it to a normal pokemon. However, it was still highly dangerous more so that it knew its regenerative abilities were now lost. Screeching, it dashed towards Lightning with its blades drawn and would've cleaved him in half when the human did a very interesting thing.

Lightning let the blade sink into his chest and Bisharp's expression changed from murderous, to surprised and finally to horror as the cowboy took its arm and with unknown strength, broke its blade off totally. This turned out to be excruciatingly painful as that weapon was still considered a part of its arm and it stumbled back in pain while Lightning took the blade and wrenched it out.

"Now we're even-de arimasu," he growled and spun around to block an attack from Thanatos with the severed weapon. "Let's see how well a Bisharp's blade does against your sword-de arimasu!"

...

"Hold!" **BANG!** "Still!" **BANG!** "DAMNIT!"** BANG!**

Salamence skilfully avoided each searing bullet but Alphinia had to hand it to Ares. She really had a good eye for pinpoint aiming and even singed her pokemon's skin. Natu's barrier was next to useless as her shots broke everyone of them and continued to assault them mercilessly.

"Dragon Breath," the blonde ordered and her dragon roared, dodged a bullet and sent bluish flames at Ares's rifle. The greenette only smirked and cocked her gun again, letting the barrel come in contact with the flames. Unsurprisingly, it absorbed the attack completely and with a mad grin, Ares pulled the trigger, unleashing a giant, crackling ball ringed with fire. Salamence narrowly dodged it but to their shock, the ball followed them and hit the dragon pokemon square in the side, blowing them out of the sky instantly. The girl and her pokemon hit the ground below and Natu threw a worried chirp at the severe burn on Salamence's side. Before her pokemon could take any further damage, the blonde had withdrawn it and turned to face Ares as she slung the rifle over her shoulder. "I suppose you were just reborn, right?"

"Don't know what the hell that meant but King Ghetsis decided to let us out for a test run shortly after our awakening," she replied and rested a hand on her hip. "Although, where's the wild animal I expected to see? The Shadow Triad did say you were quite dangerous."

"I'm not a wild animal," Alphinia replied coldly and kept her gaze hard on the greenette. "I'm human. But if you've come to capture me then I'll have to resort to some very unpleasant actions which I'll regret later so I'll only say this once. Leave."

"Human? Whoa there, girlie! You off your rocker or something? How can you just say that? They're trash, you know?"

Somehow, it irked the blonde to recall those days when she herself had used such words for their less-dominant relatives.

"And here I was, thinking you had been captured against your will or maybe even brainwashed. Looks like Ghetsis's favourite pet finally lost it."

"I'm not his pet," Alphinia growled and extended a hand before ripping out a nearby pillar and pointing it at Ares. "And instead of talking, I suggest you keep your mind trained on survival."

"Knight versus Knight, eh? My kinda style!" Ares sneered and cocked her gun again before starting the battle with six loud rounds, all composed of the same flames used to injure Salamence. Alphinia dodged past each one quickly before swinging the pillar at Ares, intending to knock the rifle from her hands. However, Ares jumped up and avoided the blow before letting off some rapid fire energy shots that shattered the pillar completely. Nevertheless, Alphinia had Natu conjure up another psychic barrier and thus shielded herself from the scattering debris. Right as her pokemon dropped it, the blonde ran forward and raised her fist before sending it into the ground, causing a light rumble that made Ares lose her balance for a second, the time needed for her target to close the gap between them and aim a kick at her face. Huffing, the greenette dodged and tried to jump away but Natu sharply created a barrier behind her, stopping her from retreating. A short display of attacking and dodging followed afterwards with Alphinia being on the attack and Ares being on the defence.

"Since I'm a close range fighter, I figured they'd send someone like you to capture me. But I guess that's also your weakness since you probably don't do too well in close combat either," the blonde commented and swept Ares's feet from under her, felling her instantly. "That's why I closed our distance, as you can see."

"Don't get cocky, blondie!" the greenette snapped, quickly rolling away and getting into a sniper position. Seven trigger pulls later, Alphinia was forced to move back and with a smirk, Ares cocked her gun and began to twist it in some areas. "As you said, I ain't good at close-range stuff but you're just as weak to long-range as I am to short-range. Besides, all I've gotta do is keep some distance and then you're mine! So in the meantime, have some shots, machine gun style!"

Senses snapping to alert, Alphinia scowled and turned before running as the rifle barrel changed shape and split into six. On cue, bullets were sprayed and the ground was turned to swiss cheese as Alphinia avoided each nasty round. Changing course, she jumped onto a window ledge and quickly leapt from ledge to ledge with Ares's bullets and maniacal laughter following her all the way. Unknown to the latter, Alphinia had actually closed the space again and it was no surprise when Ares suddenly found her staring down at the greenette on the building right next to her. With a small huff, Alphinia raised a foot and stomped hard on the building's roof, causing a large collapse altogether. The ensuing debris served to cloak her well and in no time at all, Alphinia was in front of Ares again and this time, had her hands on the barrels of her rifle.

SNAP went the gun and Natu was now sure that they were victorious. They never saw it coming when Ares sharply pulled a hand gun out of the holster hidden in her belt and planted a bullet right into Alphinia's forehead. Now under normal circumstances, she would've died and the mission would've been spoilt. But hey, it's monsters we're talking about here and Alphinia staggered back while grasping her blood-stained head.

"Ow, dammit. That hurts every single time," she hissed and ripped out a chunk of the road before hurling it at Ares who failed to dodge in time and got her side crushed. Their movements were slowed but definitely not stopped as in no time, their injuries sealed up and from there, Alphinia just decided to let all caution out the window. With a yell, she ran towards Ares who shot and shot and shot until she could shoot no more and was promptly socked in the face by her fist. The greenette was knocked a good twenty meters and landed on the ground before getting up quickly and jumping from the path of an incoming piece of the road. She pulled out another handgun and began to shoot again as Alphinia walked forward, hitting her heart, thigh and again her head but the blonde only stuck her finger into the hole and ripped out the bullet before flicking it back at Ares. Due to her sperb strength though, that flick was akin to a gun fire and Ares felt the bullet pierce her shoulder with ease.

"I'd say we're going nowhere," she remarked.

"Took you long enough to notice," Alphinia deadpanned and pointed to the crystal on her hand. "However, I know that that's your weak point. You're a newer version of the dragon knights, created by forcing a device, termed Heart, holding Kyurem's cells into your genes. The method is effective and it brings little pain without so much as a toll for drawing power on it. However, you differ from the real dragon knights. Unlike Draco, Aqua and Terra, your Heart is external and made from cloning Kyurem's cells. Artificial cells are powerful but I doubt they last very long."

"And your point is?" Ares scoffed, cocking her gun again.

"You're fake Dragon Knights, more human than pokemon. At some point, your regenerative prowess will drop exponentially with each severe injury and in no time at all, you will be rendered absolutely incapable of regeneration."

Alphinia suddenly sped up again and dodged a bullet before getting behind Ares and grabbing her arms, twisting them behind her back and pulling sharply, automatically dislocating her shoulders. "And when that time comes, you'll be as mortal as every other human being. Or, I could destroy the crystal now and end your life here."

"How did you know all that?" Ares growled as she jumped back and waited for her arms to snap back into place.

"It was the basis for Joid's creation. However, they used Kyurem's original cells to create him just like they did to the others...and me."

"Screw you! I'm still powerful!" Ares barked and cackled before twirling her guns. "Hey, wanna know what my power is?"

"Pinpoint aiming, unlimited reloading, element absorption and regeneration?" Alphinia offered and earned a sly smile from the greenette.

"That ain't all there is, blondie." And with that, she aimed both handguns at Alphinia and let her eyes glow electric blue. A flash later, Alphinia felt two short spikes of energy hit her shoulders.

"..."

"..."

"Was that it?" she asked and grabbed the rods, intending to pull them out. She couldn't and no matter how hard she tugged, all she drew was more blood and burned palms. "Okay, so I have two six-inch rods in my shoulders. Tell me then, just what is this dangerous power of yours that made you eligible to capture me?"

Ares grinned and raised her empty guns before pulling the triggers. No bullets came out but Alphinia heard an audible bang and suddenly, her arms got covered in blood and became unusable. Like some heavy weight had been placed on her shoulders, Alphinia found her legs buckling and was now on a knee while hacking up blood.

"Kyurem's cells gave me the ability to manipulate aura, kinda like Lucario. But I can't openly manifest it so it took on Kyurem's modus operandi and became parasitic. Like Draco's G-factor except mine is only capable of one thing. Breaking down the nervous system and destroying the host from the inside out. Pretty neat, ya? Oh, don't count on your regeneration system. It will work but rebuilding of nerves is painfully slow and so long as those aura bars are in your system, I'd say there's no hope of escape for you-WHOA! I said they won't be pulled out!"

Alphinia meanwhile was straining at the bars, pulling them for all her worth and drawing torrents of blood and frightened cheeps from Natu. Lifting her arms was an effort of its own and one could see the veins on her arms pulsating in agony. Yet she somehow staggered to her feet and, to Ares's surprise, started to pull the bars out inch by bloody inch.

"So it's true," the greenette murmured and stepped back as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. "Dragon Knights born directly from Kyurem's own cells are monsters after all."

Before Alphinia could pull the bars out completely, Ares whistled sharply and three identical, ninja-looking men with long, snow-white hair appeared from above and surrounded the blonde. In their hands were small handguns which fired some sort of wire that jammed into her arms and sent a foreign charge of devastating power into her veins, electrifying her completely. In a minute, she was back on the ground, coughing out blood and taking slow, raggedy breaths.

"Well, this was easier than expected," Ares sneered walking up to her and crouching to stare into her eyes. "I suppose it'd have gone a lot harder if you snapped and lost it. Aren't the original Dragon Knights supposed to go berserk when they're about to lose?"

"I...am not...a Dragon Knight," she half-hissed, half snarled at the greenette before receiving another dose of the purplish electricity.

"She shall fall into null consciousness though it could take longer since her mind is far more complex than that of a human's," a triad member stated and retracted his wires with the others following suit. "The psychic charges we pumped into her bloodstream will be enough to subdue her."

"Then I'd say mission accomplished!" Ares cheered.

"I will not..."

"Huh?"

Alphinia grit her teeth and slowly rose her head. "I won't go with you...I'd rather die."

"You ain't got that choice, blondie," Ares deadpanned, giving her guns a click and thus driving the bars deeper into her shoulders. Natu cheeped and was about executing a Psychic when Ares's hand overshadowed it and flicked it away like a speck of dust. "And with that, let's be heading off-"

"Dragon Rage!"

Ares and the Shadow triad quickly jumped away as a bluish beam tore past them and the former hissed upon seeing Iris and Axew running over to and standing before Alphinia.

"If you think you can just kidnap a valuable ally then you've got another thing coming!" she barked and Axew gave quite an intimidating growl for its small size. "Are you okay, Alphinia?"

"Do...I look...okay?"

"I'll take that as a yes for now," Iris deadpanned and glared fiercely at the other Dragon Knight while pulling a pokeball. "Just you sit tight. I'll beat these guys off and then we'll have you at the hospital in no time."

"I thought...you hated me," Alphinia remarked as her eyes started to dull.

"I don't particularly hate!" Iris exclaimed. "I just dislike people's actions. Except Ghetsis. I hate him."

"Good to know but I think you're forgetting something!" Ares snapped and pointed her guns at Iris. "Die, flattie!"

"Flat?! That's it! Lapras, freeze them!"

Iris's pokemon burst out and immediately sent an Ice Beam at the group though the Shadow Triad disappeared in blurs and avoided the attack. Ares simply took it head on and absorbed it into her guns before volleying it back as two large, icy-blue cannonballs which exploded just inches before they hit Lapras. Cold wind billowed from the explosion and Iris held Axew close as the temperature would've damaged it. Looking around, she was surprised to see Ares missing and even more surprised to see Lapras on the ground, knocked out.

"That was some blast," she murmured and withdrew it before turning to Alphinia who at this point was barely moving. "Hey! Hang in there!"

"Behind...you..."

Two looming purple dots flashed in the cold smoke and Iris turned to see Thanatos with his face completely scraped off leaving only the reddish muscle underneath and fangs that seemed to smirk at her. She screamed.

"Finish her, bro!" Ares's voice called from within the smoke and his bloodied blade raised itself high into the air. Axew would've promptly attacked had it not also been rooted to the spot in what both trainer and pokemon now recognised as cold, raw, rigid fear. They were going to die. They were going to die. They were going to-

"Don't you dare-de arimasu!" And a knee appeared through the smoke in mid-air and sank into Thanatos's left cheek, knocking out teeth and sending him stumbling away from the girls. The smoke soon cleared and Iris's eyes widened upon seeing Lightning, battered, slashed and drenched in blood. "You're not hurting anymore of my friends-nya!"

"Are you okay?" Iris asked, tone heavily laced with concern.

"I'll be fine! You need to take Alphy and get outta here-de arimasu!" he barked and raised the long Bisharp blade in his arm. "These guys are strong and I don't think you'd last long against their regenerative abilities-de arimasu!"

"Speak for yourself! You're coming with us!"

"No!" he snapped and immediately pushed her out of the way, saving her from a deadly swing of Thanatos's blade. "I have to fight them and keep them busy while you guys escape-de arimasu!"

"You...can't take them both...alone..."

Lightning turned and gasped before running up to Alphinia and eyeing the glowing bars in her shoulders. Dropping his weapon, he grabbed hold of the bars and sharply retracted his hands as they burned from the white-hot temperature of the material. And to think Alphinia was taking such torture under these conditions with only a pained wince.

"Hold on, Alphy. We'll get those things out," he reassured her and turned to Iris. "She's in pain and needs help. Don't worry about me-de arimasu. Just get her, your pokemon and any workers here out to the surface now."

"Don't be an idiot! You know you can't possibly beat these guys on your own," Iris snapped, both in anger and in concern.

"I have to agree with the human. You ain't got a chance, cowboy," Ares piped up, some distance away from Iris with her guns trained on the purple-haired champion. "So why don't you just sit there and watch while we kill off this pest. She isn't a sacrifice so I guess it's legit. Plus, I always wanted to take down a champion."

"No!" Lightning cried.

"Iris..!" Alphinia croaked hoarsely.

"DIE!" Ares barked and pulled her trigger, sending a crackling bullet whizzing towards Iris whose look mirrored that of a Deerling caught in the headlights of a speeding car.

There was a boom.

There was a scream.

And the last thing Alphinia saw before slipping into null consciousness was Lightning's still body standing before Iris with a gaping hole in his heart region.

And just when all hope was lost, a miracle happened.

* * *

_Lentimas Town, Unova Region._

_"Apparently, Reversal Mountain's closed off due to some hazards," a man in construction uniform said and tipped his helmet. "Sorry kids but you'll just have to take the long route and with the big storm coming up, I suggest you find some place to bunk in for the night."_

_"Awww..." White pouted and turned to Scarlet, eyes downcast. "What're we gonna do now, Scarly? The Pokemon Center's filled and I wouldn't feel comfortable intruding on people to stay in their homes."_

_Scarlet scratched at his dyed hair before looking to the house a good distance away from the town. "I guess we could try there. I heard people saying it was abandoned and I doubt people would mind."_

_"Hmm...looks creepy," she remarked, gazing at the house. On cue, there was a thunder clap and Jolteon's fur began to give off some tiny sparks as a light drizzle spread over the desert town. _

_"Well I'm not catching a cold in the rain," Scarlet scoffed and revved his cycle before steering it towards the hill where the house sat. "Ghosts or not, I need a place to sleep."_

_Sighing, White wrapped her arms round his chest and rested her tired head on his back as they started moving towards the house. In minutes, the trio were at the empty porch and the rain had intensified, leaving Scarlet to ditch manners and barge in with a loud "Excuse Me!" though he was met with no reply. Relieved, he nodded to White and Jolteon and they dragged their soggy selves into the large hall._

_"This place sure is big," White remarked tiredly as she dropped her bag and proceeded to wring the water out of her hair. _

_"And it looks fairly used. Hey, there's a living room here with a fire place."_

_Thanks to Emboar's help, the fire place was now letting off gentle waves of heat and coated the room in a gentle, orange hue. Sighing tiredly, Scarlet plopped himself down on the old couch and let Jolteon hop onto his chest to sleep. White, on the other hand, chose to stay on the comfy rug and was already fast asleep with her pokemon snoozing around her. _

_"G'night I guess," he murmured and closed his eyes before going off into slumberland._

_As expected of sleeping in a spooky house, Scarlet got racked with vicious nightmares that had him nearly falling off the couch and waking Jolteon. Each time he tried to go back to sleep, another horrid nightmare would come over him and he would be thrown back to full consciousness again until seven consecutive nightmares later, he was left with the sorry option of keeping his eyes open throughout the night. He could still hear the rain pounding on the roof and he wished its soothing sounds could put him back to sleep without experiencing any frightening nightmares. Hell, he didn't even want to dream at all. Just sleep. Deep, peaceful sleep-_

_"You can't sleep, Scarly?" _

_Scarlet cast her a half-curious and half-tired glance before nodding. "Nightmares."_

_"Again? Jeez, Scarly. You really need to think more positive thoughts in the day. A happy mind in the morn will be a happier mind in the night."_

_"Who gave you that idea?" Scarlet scoffed and faced the ceiling. "Go back to sleep. I'll be fine."_

_"...No you won't. This isn't the first time your nightmares are keeping you up and if you don't get enough rest, things are gonna get troublesome."_

_"That's my line," he remarked and arched a brow as she crawled over and sat at the foot of the couch. "What're you doing?" he asked when he saw her taking out her bag._

_"Hold on, there's something Black gave me to cure nightmares. It's not for good but as long as you hold it when you sleep then you won't have any nightmares- Oh, there it is."_

_In the dim light of the fire, Scarlet could make out some sort of golden feather that gave off a wispy yellow hue like the moon. "A lunar wing? Where's he get that?"_

_"From Cresselia silly. Here, take it."_

_Hesitantly, he took the feather out of her fingers and inspected it. "So...how do I use it."_

_"All you need to do is go back to sleep. You'll have some really cool dreams!" White replied and stretched. "So what're you waiting for? Dive in and have some sweet dreams."_

_"...I can't," he muttered lowly. "Whenever I get like this, it's kinda hard for me to go back to sleep again."_

_"Cos you're too afraid of your nightmares?" she asked, genuinely curious. "It's not like they're real."_

_'When it involves your past, that's a different story,' he inwardly deadpanned and flinched as the snow-haired trainer gently took Jolteon off his chest and laid the pokemon down with her own team without so much as making him stir. "Hm?"_

_"Scooch over, will ya?" she asked and Scarlet sat up before moving over to the left, making some space for her to sit next to him. "Now put your head on my laps."_

_"...the hell?"_

_"It's something my mom used to do whenever we had nightmares. She'd sit and rest my head on her lap while telling me a story to help me sleep. I can still remember how soft and comfy they felt."_

_Scarlet felt an awkward moment creeping up as his eyes somehow found themselves staring at White's thighs. "Well, I'm not your kid so you can't expect me to comply so easily and-"_

_White's hands wrapped around his head as he listed the 1001 reasons why he wouldn't comply and before he knew it, he was pulled down sharply and found himself staring up at her giggling face from the her thighs, a situation that made his entire face flush. Struggling was absolutely useless as, though he wouldn't readily admit it, White's right hand holding his chest down was far stronger than him in general. In seconds, he gave up and settled for scowling at her._

_"This sucks," he complained. "I'm not some baby."_

_"You know, you're quite frail for all your toughness," she pointed out._

_"Frail?" he echoed, confused. "Last time I checked, I wasn't some sickly little ditz who chewed on my finger last week-"_

_"I didn't mean the physical one. I meant your heart," she cut-in and was met with a thoughtful stare. "You always look so alone whenever I see you spacing out. Even though you've got Jolteon, you still have this loner attitude every single time. Like it's just you against the world."_

_"Can't blame me. Losing your family does that to you." That certainly came out of nowhere and Scarlet's eyes widened upon realising that he had just given a good snippet of his past. "Forget I said that."_

_"So that's it..." she remarked and gently stroked the scar on his face. "I'm sure your nightmares revolve around them, right?"_

_"..."_

_"And you feel guilty for not being able to do a thing..." Scarlet hated it when people started reading him, more so that it was this ditzy trainer who's sense of perception could be quite scary. "I won't press but could you tell me what they were like. I'll understand if you don't wanna but I'm sure clearing your mind would help you go to sleep."_

_So after a minute of hesitant silence, the boy told her everything about Jade and Jillian, leaving out only the day when they were killed. _

_"Your family sounded really nice. I'd have loved to meet Jade," she commented once he was done._

_"He'd be too energetic for even you. Makes me wonder what he'd be like if he had the chance to grow up," Scarlet remarked and found his heart a bit lighter. "Don't give me that smirk, ditz. It's not like I feel completely better."_

_"I know," she replied and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Now I know what story to tell you."_

_Scarlet narrowed his eyes. "Story? White, I'm 17. I don't need a bedtime story to help me-"_

_"There was once a lonely, young man who dreamed of reaching the sky," she began, cutting-him off. "Every morning, he would get up and head out to the fields to view the beautiful blue and pink dawn, wishing and wishing that he would someday rise from this cruel world and touch the sky, bathed in its brilliant colors. But he knew his earthly body wouldn't just grow wings and lift him. So he settled for staring...and staring...and dreaming. Until one day, while he was out again, a bright morning star suddenly fell out of the sky and crashed not too far away from him. At first he was scared but his fright dissolved into curiosity and he ran towards the site were a crater had formed. Looking into it, he was surprised to see a young woman cloaked in complete white and sporting brilliant wings. An angel, was the first word that came to his mind for he had never seen__ such a beautiful creature in his life. And slowly, her brilliant blue eyes opened to stare at the strange being walking slowly towards her._

_It was obvious that this was the first time she had seen a human as she scooted back quickly and pressed herself to the side of the deep hole, watching him cautiously and frightfully. But he reassured her that he meant no harm and inquired of her name. She said something but to his dismay, it was an entirely different language and as such he couldn't understand her. She seemed to notice this and looked down sadly before brightening up and pointing to herself._

_Niveus, was what she said in Latin, the word of scholars at that time and possibly the closest thing to human language. It stood for the color White, that much he knew and he was only happy to reply Vermiculo. Latin for Scarlet. Now that some form of communication had been established, he asked as to what an angel was doing on earth and she herself had no idea, stating that some force had simply drawn her to the world. She couldn't return, they observed, as her wings had broken and she stated that they would take quite some time to heal. So he took her to his house, not minding the new company as he had always wished for a friend. And so, the two took to living with each other and in the course of time, discovered new things about their races. Niveus was quite a cheerful being who often impacted and astonished Vermiculo with her infinite wisdom and playful attitude. Though he couldn't understand Latin very much, he still enjoyed the little talks they could manage (with Niveus being on the more talkative side) and even took her out to see the towns and fields. _

_Her biggest impact on him though, was the amount of friends she somehow drew towards them. With her personality, she blended well with the townsfolk and everyone gathered far and wide to Vermiculo's little house on the hill to hear her sing or show off her beautiful wings. It was thanks to her that Vermiculo somehow made friends with some of his peers and he was quite grateful for this new found happiness she bestowed on him. Among the friends he had though, she was his closest and always revelled in her company, even going as far as to tell her about his dreams of touching the radiant dawn some day. With a bright smile, Niveus took his hands and told him (in the simplest english she could manage) that one day, when her wings had healed, he would have his wish granted and he was never as happy as that day she had made such a statement. She was the best friend he could ever have and he even thanked Arceus for bringing such a light into his dark world. _

_And so their friendship grew and grew and grew until one day, Vermiculo saw Niveus differently. He knew not what it was but he was sure his heart would pound every time she touched him or so much as spoke to him. She too had felt the same thing though hers had been on for quite some time and the young man hadn't known any better, he'd have called it love. His new friends often told him about how they would some day fall into such a state and marry but he was too much of a prude to give it any thought. Now that he was experiencing it, his mind was greatly confused. But one thing he found out was that he wanted to be much closer to Niveus now. She brought peace to his heart every time he was troubled or saddened and he was eternally grateful to her for that. Perhaps he would even follow her beyond the sky when her time to return came. Yes...he would surely do that._

_However, the wicked king of the land had heard about the fallen star and in his greed, resolved to take such a light for his own. And that was why one day, Vermiculo returned from the market and found his house silent. Sobbing witnesses reported that the king's troops had seized and taken her to his impenetrable fortress and Vermiculo was heartbroken. He mourned her loss greatly and secluded himself from anyone who tried to comfort him. What was the point of being happy when his only light was gone? _

_Niveus fared no better, having fallen into depression at her forceful separation and many a time was she mistreated for her refusal to sing or even smile. So a year of emotional torture passed and the two friends were left as empty shadows of their old selves. As expected, the king had had enough of the bad luck now brought up as a result and announced far and wide that Niveus would be executed, a cruel decree that made the people of Vermiculo's town wail and cry in anger and sadness. Having secluded himself from society, Vermiculo hadn't heard of the news until the day when one of his old friends somehow tracked him down and broke the sad news to him. To say Vermiculo's heart rent asunder would've been an understatement as he slowly processed the news but what made him feel worse was the cruel reality that he wouldn't be able to save her. _

_Vermiculo had given up hope and he would've resigned himself to fate had it not been for the self-discovery he made the next day when he stared down at the crater where it had all begun. The sunrise that day was different from the others. It was more colourful than the rest and Vermiculo spotted a familiar morning star hanging in the midst of the colours. Then he realised something. He still hadn't touched the sky yet. Niveus had promised him that she would take him up and help him fulfil his dream and yet, here he was, still grounded and not doing anything to aid her. He had to move. He had to walk. He had to run to her side and rescue her so he could follow her past this sky and perhaps catch a glimpse of true radiance. And he wouldn't do it alone. He had friends. Friends who treasured Niveus as much as he did. Yes, he wasn't alone. He would fight together with them. He would rescue Niveus and head towards radiance with her. And he would be finally complete._

_And with that resolve, he returned to his town and, with renewed confidence and the help of his friends, mobilised the able fighters to lead an uprising. Along the way to the King's fortress, more and more people gathered behind Vermiculo and in no time at all, the once-lonely and shy-of-heart man had countless allies willing to lay down their lives for Niveus's sake. Upon hearing of this resistance, the king sent army after army at them but Vermiculo's army prevailed as they had not only recruited men of great skill but noble legendary Pokemon who took pity on his cause and resolved to bring justice upon the wicked king. And that was why, in no less than three days, Vermiculo's army had now reached the fortress and the king used every force in his arsenal both natural and supernatural to stop them. But Vermiculo had promised himself that he would keep moving forward and so had his army. They fought and fought and finally conquered most of the king's forces until he was now left with one option and one option only. _

_The king's personal Dragon, Kyurem, was dispatched against Vermiculo and then the real fight began. People and pokemon fell to its powerful attacks and Vermiculo himself had even sustained plentiful injuries. However, he refused to fall. He refused to let his fears rule over him and make him run. He refused to lose! His determination even revitalised the last of his friends and with joint cries, they took the dragon down by running its heart through with Vermiculo's own spear, encrusting the monster in its own ice formed by its freezing blood. The king was now left defenceless and he could only watch in fright as Vermiculo and his band staggered past him and raided his castle. _

_When Vermiculo eventually found Niveus, their joy knew no bounds and a moment of eternal bliss flooded their healing hearts. Their friends rejoiced at this victory and left them be to inform the citizens of the king's downfall. Now that they were together again, Vermiculo held her tightly for all his worth and uttered the three words that he had spent an entire year practising over and over._

_I love you. _

_Niveus was happy and sad at the same time for a bloodied cough followed after those words and with a sad sigh, she realised that her most precious human was dying. He had sustained far too many injuries and his time had finally come. However, she had good news for him. Her wings had been healed at long last and she could take him to the sky now if he so wished. Vermiculo smiled and kissed her before stating that he would wish to thank the very friends who had aided him before he left. _

_The ensuing goodbye was tearful but they all knew that this was Vermiculo's chance to fulfil his destiny and they were happy for him. Vermiculo and Niveus would lift off and finally be together again for all eternity. But before Vermiculo left his earthly body to go with Niveus, he left them some parting words._

_If you stagger and fall, simply get up again._

_If all hope seems lost then simply look to the blue sky._

_Keep walking, keep running and keep focusing on that morning star._

_And then one day without a doubt, you shall touch that radiant sunrise where we will meet again."_

_..._

_"The end," White whispered and smiled at the drowsy head on her laps. "You're not alone, Scarly. You have friends to help you and pull you up whenever you fall. Me, Jolteon, Lightning, Violet, Camille, Omni, Vann, Bianca and the gym leaders. We're all here with you in that frail heart of yours. So keep your head high, Scarly and keep walking tall. I'm sure your family's also watching you from above too and they'd hate it if you kept being sad and acting lonely all the time."_

_"Hmph...whatever..." he whispered and yawned. "I guess the story was okay...except that you used our names."_

_"Well, those were the real names in the storybook my mom read to us," White replied softly. "Hey, don't sleep yet! It comes with a lullaby!"_

_"And that's my cue to snooze," he cut-in, pressing a finger to her lips. "Hey, thanks for the story. I think I'm okay enough to sleep now."_

_"Meanie," she whispered and watched him close his eyes and fall asleep on her lap. "Oh well. Your sleeping face is cute to look at anyway."_

_Right before Scarlet fell into sweet dreams, something soft pressed against his forehead and he knew without needing a second guess that White had kissed his forehead. But being to tired to care, he simply shifted his face away and went back into slumber-land. _

_"Keep walking forward" he heard her say. "Scarlet."_

* * *

S block.

"Jeez. This is why I hate kids."

Kyurem's personified essence froze and slowly turned to see light streaming from the cracks forming in the ice that had completely covered Scarlet. "Impossible..."

"Sneaky, conniving little buggers with sour attitudes, that's what they are to me," the snarky voice remarked and a fist burst out of the ice and grabbed Kyurem's hair before smashing his head against the ice itself, shattering it completely and thus freeing a glowing Scarlet from his icy prison. "But I guess I wouldn't mind having one with White, so long as he or she doesn't grow up to look like you, Merkyu."

"Impossible! How did you gain your consciousness back?!" the personified demon cried, holding his badly-cracked forehead.

"I don't know actually. All I remember is thinking about how much I wanted to meet White and presto, I'm here." Scarlet cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Now then, about facing my fears."

"Brat! Get him Jell!" Kyurem cried and the three-headed Jolteon lumbered towards Scarlet with its fangs bared.

"Seriously, you're not as scary as my Jolteon when he get's woken up on a bad day!" Scarlet sneered, making a high leap into the air and coming down with a sharp kick on Jell's central head, smashing its faces down into the glassy floor and making the beast burst into several icy pieces. "Come to think of it, this is MY mind so I think driving you out should be as simple as catching Magikarp."

"Don't think you can beat me, boy!" the personified demon cried and charged at him with a massive ice-sword in his hands. "I should've rotted your mind to the core. Now I'll just have to destroy your consciousness by myself!"

Scarlet watched for Kyurem to take a stab at him before drawing his fists and punching the sharp weapon right at the tip. Ordinarily, his hand would've been split in half but surprisingly, his fist not only scattered the blade from tip to base but broke the hilt and smashed into Kyurem's face, eliciting another loud crack and knocking Kyurem some distance away.

"I'll always wanted to punch myself just once," Scarlet mocked and followed after him before bunching his fists again and giving Kyurem a blow in the eye. "To punch out all that loneliness!"

BAM!

"All that suffering!"

BAM!

"All that pain!"

BAM!

"All that weakness!"

BAM!

"All that hatred!"

BAM!

"And every other thing holding my will back!"

BAM!

Kyurem flew into the air before landing back hard on the ground and hissing painfully. "No way...I'm actually losing to a human weakling like you-OOF!"

Scarlet stepped on his head and smashed it into the floor thus cutting him off. "Listen, Kyurem. I'm human alright but I ain't weak. So long as I've got my friends waiting for me and helping me, there's nothing that will stand in my way to save White. I'll beat Ghetsis and destroy you once and for all so that no one will have to be sacrificed to wake you up ever again. Count on it, asshole."

"Wait! Don't do this!" the demon cried as the redhead raised a fist. "We can work together, Scarly-nii! We can rule the world!"

"I don't want the world," Scarlet replied calmly and grinned as he remembered the people and pokemon he had met with the one person he wanted to spend his life with. "Screw cheesiness! All I need is White, Jolteon and my friends!"

And with that, Scarlet sent his fist right through the parasite's head and shattered all his fears, nightmares and restraints with that one, decisive punch. Kyurem screamed loudly before bloating up and bursting into several pieces and Scarlet wiped his chin before turning to Black who had chosen to appear at that exact moment.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Black cheered, looping an arm round his neck and throwing White's victory pose. "You just beat your fears!"

"Yeah, yeah," Scarlet replied, peeling Black's arm off his shoulders and arching a brow as they were back in the school building. "So I guess that's it."

"Yep! That hole in you has been completely filled up, Scarly!" Black declared with a broad grin. "Also, I spoke with Arceus while you faced Merkyu so don't be surprised if you get back to earth and find some new adjustments to your body."

"Right," Scarlet replied and took a duster before turning to the sketch of the real Kyurem's head on the board. "I finally understand that there's nothing to be scared of this guy. He's just a cowardly dragon whose hides behind regeneration and soul-devouring. I'll beat him in no time."

"He's still a force to be reckoned with so you'd better be careful," Black piped up and Scarlet nodded before slamming the duster on the board and making a clean swipe over Kyurem's face, ruining it's features like a crossed out word. "Your friends down below are in danger at the moment so it's a good thing you chose now to man up."

"I see. How exactly am I going back again?" he asked as a golden light began flooding the room.

"Simple," Black chirped and gave a goofy grin. "I'm throwing you back to earth, buddy. Literally."

Scarlet blinked. "Huh?"

"I said, you'll be thrown back into your body," Black stated and thumbed the floor which had mysteriously turned to space and revealed the blue earth below.

Sweatdropping, Scarlet said "How conventional," and turned to Black again as the brunette's hands glowed blue. "I'd thought Arceus would be the one doing this 'grand' ceremony."

"He let me do the honours," he replied and extended a hand to Scarlet. "Save my sister, okay? And tell everyone I said hi. Also, if you ever meet him, tell my best friend N that I'm proud of him."

Scarlet nodded and grasped the hand. "Hey...thanks. For everything."

Black smiled, nodded and suddenly began to spin Scarlet round before hurling him into the deep space below with the force of a comet. "Best wishes, Scarly! And don't grope my sister or else I'll haunt you!"

"Whatever!" Scarlet screamed back as he felt himself gather speeding and become enveloped in light. "Heh. Scarly's back, guys. And man, is Team Plasma in for a hell of a ride!"

* * *

Underground HQ.

BOOM!

The hospital section behind the dragon knights exploded in debris and smoke and Ares arched an eyebrow before hissing.

"Great. First I accidentally kill the sacrifice and now more troublesome people are coming? Dammit!"

Iris meanwhile was holding the still Lightning in her arms and crying loudly with Axew patting his face in an effort to wake him up.

"Thanatos, go check it out. I'll take Alphinia. I suppose we've had enough for today," Ares stated and her brother, face completely healed now, darted towards the site while she started walking towards Iris and Alphinia. "I guess we'll leave you for now. Alphy carries much more importance."

"You bitch!" Iris snapped and Axew charged up an angry Dragon Rage before sending it at Ares who simply raised a gun and absorbed the attack. With a cold smile, she shot it back at Axew, blowing the pokemon away and thus leaving her path to Alphinia free. Before she could touch her though, a large bolt of electricity tore across the ground and struck her mercilessly. Ares staggered back with steam pouring out of her mouth before looking to the side and seeing...a Jolteon growling dangerously at her.

"What the-"

"Scarlet's Jolteon?!" Iris exclaimed as the pokemon stamped his feet into the ground and generated a Volt Tackle. Barking, he rocketed off the ground and slammed into Ares, knocking her into a building and far away from Alphinia. "What're you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," a voice called and she turned to see a man with chestnut-brown hair and glasses strolling onto the scene with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips and a Toxicroak at his side. "That Jolteon dragged us all the way to some troublesome scenery, that's for sure."

"Who're you?" Iris asked as Jolteon ran up to Lightning and nuzzled his face before barking at Vann.

"A humble scientist, beautiful," he replied, crouching beside her and taking out a cube, one she recognised as the same one Scarlet had dangling from his belt. "Don't know who this kid is or what exactly is going on but since Jolteon wanted me here, I guess I'd better be of some use and give Version 2.0 a test run."

"Huh?" was all the girl replied as a soft light shot out of the cube and sealed Lightning's hole completely, leaving only a large scar.

"Regeneration complete," the device beeped. "Activating cardiac massage."

Vann pressed the cube to Lightning's chest and Iris jumped as his body was given a sharp jolt. Instantly, Lightning's green eyes flew open and he quickly sat up while gasping for breath and clutching his heart.

"Ow-de arimasu..." he groaned and Iris immediately flung herself at him, wrapping his neck and sobbing in relief. "Hey! You're choking me and what happened-de arimasu?"

"You were just about going off to heaven, cowboy," Vann replied and got up as Ares clambered out of the debris with murder in her eyes.

"I'll kill you, pests!" she cried and was about charging her guns with aura again when a loud bang was heard and a badly injured Thanatos came flying into her. Both collided and were sent sprawling against the ground and Vann smirked before taking out his cigarette to blow out some smoke.

"Took you long enough, man. I hope you enjoyed your nap."

A shape came out from the building's smoky entrance and Jolteon barked hysterically before running towards it with tears in his eyes. Said shape crouched and grabbed the pokemon, spun it round and laughed in a tone that made Lightning's cat-ears stand on end and Iris's eyes widen.

"Man, just when I wake up, some half-naked creep comes in and tries to kill me. Show the dead some respect, will ya?"

Vann huffed and raised the cube. "Quit rambling and take care of these guys already. Also, here's the cube, just like you wanted. I had to bust my ass and pull a lot of all-nighters so be grateful. I hope we're even now, Scarlet."

He tossed the object and a hand shot out of the smoke and grabbed it. "Thanks, Lech. You could've done it sooner though."

Slowly, the shape stepped out of the smoke and for some reason, Lightning couldn't help but grin at the sight.

A tall, red-haired teen with that signature troll-face on stared down at them and smirked. "Are you gonna sleep there or are you gonna help me beat these pokemorph-rip-offs, Gilbert?"

"It's Hilbert-de arimasu!" the boy barked and caught the broken off Haxorus tusk thrown at him by Scarlet's new left arm.

"Found that while I was coming here," he remarked and wiggled the fingers of his left arm which now resembled a leaner, more humanoid version of Ghetsis's blue arm. "I know. Not the best replacement but I guess I'll manage."

"You're alive?" one of the shadow triad members asked from the roof above them. "How is that possible?"

"Who knows," Scarlet replied, stroking his scar-less face. "Heh. Looks like Black wasn't kidding when he said I'd be surprised. However-"

BANG! He stopped Thanatos's incoming blade with his icy blue left arm and raised it to his face.

"I at least have to keep my face original." And with that, he used the weapon to re-carve the injury into his face before snapping the blade in half and roundhouse-kicking Thanatos away. "Much better."

"You're creepy-de arimasu," Lightning stated, ripping off his shredded shirt and taking a stance beside Scarlet as Thanatos, Ares and the Shadow Triad got into fighting position again.

"Says the half-naked catboy who can't beat a single Dragon knight."

"At least I didn't get slaughtered like a pig when I faced Joid, my equally shirtless friend-de arimasu!"

_"He's shirtless, you're shirtless and Thanatos is shirtless! We get it already! Now shut up and beat those guys!" Iris snapped and with joint sweatdrops, Scarlet and Lightning, accompanied by Jolteon and Toxicroak began their counterattack. _

* * *

Author's Corner.

Draco: Oh dear.

Terra: Curses!

Aqua: Damn.

Ghetsis: I know...He's back.


	58. Chaos Rises! Sword of Damocles Appears!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE THERE'D BE EVEN AWESOME-R FIGHT SCENES BY NOW!

* * *

_"He's shirtless, you're shirtless and Thanatos is shirtless! We get it already! Now shut up and beat those guys!" Iris snapped and with joint sweatdrops, Scarlet and Lightning, accompanied by Jolteon and Toxicroak began their counter-attack._

* * *

"Iris! Toss me Axew!" Scarlet barked as he, Lightning and Jolteon started towards their opponents. Complying, the girl ushered a quick apology before grabbing her pokemon and hurling it towards the redhead just as Thanatos raised his weapon to attack. Axew landed safely in Scarlet's gloved right hand and with a smirk, he raised his blue left arm and blocked the blow without obtaining a single scratch on his arm. At the same time, his eyes developed snake-like pupils and his hair got even more spikes, thus showing his activated Dragon boost. However, this also changed his new arm and the teen whistled in awe as icy talons sprouted from the fingertips. "Wow. Let's see what this new guy can do then! Lightning, now!"

"Right-de arimasu!" Lightning replied, coming up from behind Thanatos and executing a mid-air drop kick on his shoulder, making Thanatos get distracted long enough for Scarlet to push his blade off and kick him in the chest. With his powered up strength, this sent the bluenette skidding back a good distance away and Lightning would've continued towards him had it not been for a crackling bullet shot at him. Having learned his lesson, Lightning dodged the attack and faced Ares before smirking. "I thought I said I don't fight girls-de arimasu."

"Your loss, cowboy!" she replied, cocking her guns into machine gun mode and aiming them at him. "I don't care if you're an important sacrifice. You're losing an arm, boy!"

"I don't think so! Aggron, Flash Cannon!" Iris suddenly ordered and from the side, a metallic beam shot forth and enveloped Ares before exploding loudly. Seconds later, Ares's badly burnt body stepped out and glared at Iris while the skin on her face began to regenerate again.

"You'll regret that, bitch," she growled, pointing a gun at Aggron and letting loose an even larger beam of light similar to Aggron's Flash Cannon.

"Iron Defence!" Iris shot back, getting behind her pokemon as it became coated in a metallic haze. Another explosion ensued but to Ares's dismay, Aggron came out relatively unharmed. Upon closer inspection, she spotted an Iron Plate attached to Aggron's neck and hissed. It's steel attributes would definitely be boosted and that would include its already incredibly-high defence. Toppling Aggron would surely take a while now.

"Jolteon! Discharge!" Scarlet cried, ducking under Thanatos's vicious swing again. At once, Jolteon unleashed a high blast of electricity at the Shadow Triad's group of Pawniard while Toxicroak back-flipped avoiding Bisharp's one-armed slash while charging up a Focus Punch. With a loud croak, Vann's Toxic Mouth Pokemon socked Bisharp in the face and sent it flying backwards and crashing into a building.

Meanwhile, Thanatos scowled as Scarlet once again blocked his blow with his new arm. Silently, he raised a foot and booted Scarlet back before dodging a slash from Lightning. His movements became sharper now and though the boys hit at him with coordinated attacks, the tall bluenette dodged each one before finally flinging his sword into the air and grabbing both their faces in his hands. Before either could pull back, he lifted them up and flung them both into a wall before catching his sword and running towards them.

"Tough guy, right?" Scarlet asked, dodging the blow that sliced the wall effortlessly.

"True! But-" Lightning landed on the long blade and ran on it before reaching its wielder and smashing a foot into his face. "-Nothing's too tough for a hero-de arimasu!"

"Tch. Creep," he replied and grabbed Thanatos's sword before wrenching it out of his hands. At the same time, Lightning raised his remaining seamitar and began whacking Thanatos left and right with all his might, increasing in speed and power until the weapon chipped. Just at that moment, Scarlet ran Thanatos's chest and ice crystal through deeply with the Aggron-sword and pinned him to the wall.

"We got him-de arimasu!" Lightning remarked as the bluenette's arms fell slack. Quick as a flash though, energy sparks came out from the shattered crystal and Lightning was swiftly proven wrong as Thanatos woke up again and pulled the blade out while holding his chest which began to close up.

"So smashing the crystal won't work, eh?" Scarlet mused aloud and stepped back as Thanatos raised his sword again. This time though, bluish aura surrounded the weapon and with a small smirk, he brought it down, smashing the ground completely and making the boys temporarily lose their balance. In that short amount of time, he closed the distance between them and would've successfully cleaved Scarlet in two had it not been for a gunshot to the head.

Scarlet and Lightning looked to the left and sweatdropped as they saw Vann hiding behind a wall and giving them a thumbs-up. "Just helping in anyway I can. By the way, Incoming!"

Returning their attention to the matter at hand, they were promptly surprised to see Thanatos lift a nearby fountain twice his size and hurl it at them. They quickly scattered and dodged it in time but to Lightning's dismay, he was right in the way of the oncoming Thanatos who jumped and brought his blade down with the force of a Conkeldurr. The cowboy blocked it with the Haxorus tusk in his other arm and somehow parried a kick before stepping back as his redhaired friend came down from the air and unto Thanatos's shoulders. Sharply, Scarlet wrapped legs round the boy's neck before giving a hard twist and throwing both himself and Thanatos backwards. Landing on his hands, Scarlet flung him into the wall beside Vann who quickly shot Thanatos in the eyes before running towards Scarlet.

"Apparently, his regenerative skills are on par with a Ditto's," he speculated as Scarlet hopped to his feet. "However, that crystal on his chest isn't exactly an infinite power source. Did you see the way his grip on that sword slackened after he drew power from the crystal?"

"Yeah, I saw it. That attack must've drawn quite a lot of his strength too and as such, he wasn't able to wield as good as before," Scarlet replied, watching as Thanatos's eyes healed up. "Also, his regenerative rate isn't as fast. I'd say he's running out of energy."

"You guys noticed all that-de arimasuka?" Lightning asked and Scarlet smirked.

"That's a nasty habit of ours," he joked and straightened up. "So, all we've gotta do is hit him real hard and in no time, his energy will run out. Right Lech?"

"You got it," Vann replied, pushing up his glasses and handing Lightning his gun. "I'm not too good with this fighting stuff so I'll leave him to you guys. Maybe Toxicroak'll need some direction from me in its own fight."

"Matte! Why're you giving me this-de arimasu?" Lightning asked, gingerly taking the weapon. "I don't know how to-"

"Scarlet'll give you the basics. Besides, it's not only meant for shooting. A word of advice, use it when you really need it. Ja~"

"Coward," Scarlet murmured as Vann dashed off to look for his pokemon. "Hey Lightning, you can pocket the gun for now. I'll tell you what it really does if we get in a tight spot."

"Right-de arimasu! Now then, where were we-de arimasuka?"

And with that, both of them turned and crashed their boots into the oncoming Thanatos's chest, sending him backwards again. This time, Scarlet decided to try something out and drew back his left arm before punching Thanatos right in the eye. The latter staggered back and touched his eyes gingerly before casting Scarlet a confused glance upon not sensing any injury. A second later though, blood forcefully streamed out his nose and eyes and he dropped his blade and sank to one knee while holding his face which had mysteriously developed a sheet of ice on the right side over his eye.

"What the heck was that-de arimasu?" Lightning asked as Scarlet clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Hmm...looks like there's some weird power attached to this arm," he replied and tapped it a little before flinching as the talons extended even further and turned bright red. Eyes widening in realisation he turned to Lightning and said, "Stand back."

Immediately after, Thanatos came up to him again with his sword raised high and coated in blue aura. Gritting his fangs, he brought it down again only for Scarlet to casually dodge, grin and raise the glowing arm which now sported a sizzling energy ball.

"Dragon Rage," he uttered and blasted Thanatos into the heavens, or in this case, the ceiling. Lightning stared wide-eyed at the hole he made in the ceiling and turned to Scarlet with his mouth open. "Comes with the gloves I guess. Although, this is the first time I could create one of those so easily."

"You're like some superhero-de arimasu," the blonde remarked, earning a scowl from Scarlet who started walking past while inspecting his arm.

"I'd sooner die again than be caught in a cape. That attack should leave our blue-haired hulk immobile for a while. Let's join Jolteon and help Alphinia and Iris."

So with a nod, Lightning quickly followed after the redhead.

Meanwhile, Aggron charged up another Flash Cannon before aiming it at Ares who put up her guns and absorbed the attack. Laughing, she leapt into the air and let off three compressed shots which Aggron took to the head unflinchingly. However, the ensuing smoke blinded it temporarily and as such, it couldn't see the ice blue balls charging in front of Ares's guns.

"Bang," she chirped and got Aggron in the shoulders, watching the bars pierce its hide and sink in. "Hasta la bye bye, bonehead."

BOOM!

"Aggron!" Iris cried as blue smoke seeped out from the cracks in her dazed pokemon's armour. With a low groan, it fell back and passed out, earning another infuriating laugh from Ares.

"So, what else are you gonna bring, Flattie?" she mocked, twirling her guns. "Or is that all you've got-"

"Axew! Giga Impact!"

Suddenly, her tiny dragon came from nowhere and rammed into Ares's side, knocking them both into a wall though Axew jumped back and began to tremble and pant from the recoil.

"I'm a champion for Arceus's sake so don't freaking underestimate me, bitch!" Iris jeered back, picking Axew up and running towards Alphinia. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"She looks like she's fallen into some sort of forced coma," Vann remarked, walking up to them and crouching beside Iris. "We'd need a high-level psychic pokemon and lots of time on our hands to help her snap out of it."

"I say we get her to the surface," Iris remarked and quickly got up as Ares clambered out of the debris, livid.

"Like...I'm letting you...do that!" she cried, raising her guns.

"Jolteon, now!" Vann called and from above, Jolteon came down on Ares's head with a Double Kick that sent her face-first into the ground.

"Axew, Draco Meteor!"

Nodding, Axew charged up a red ball in its belly and waited for Jolteon to sharply step back before launching a massive energy sphere into the air. At the same time, the Shadow Triad's pokemon appeared and were about to attack when the sphere exploded, sending chunks of raw energy like rain down on their enemies. As its wielder was a high level pokemon, each chunk packed enough power to blow cars sky high and as such, the Pawniard were knocked to infinity and beyond. Ares herself wasn't sent flying but she was subjected to reigning energy spheres which burnt her in several places so hard that some of her bones had actually become visible. This sealed up again but Iris cried "Again!" and the vicious cycle continued.

"This is for Caitlin!" she barked and Jolteon sent a pillar of lightning down on the knight.

"This is for Marshal!" And Axew's Draco Meteors increased in intensity and became solely concentrated on the vile greenette, adding to her misery as each shot tore away flesh.

"And this is for all their pokemon!"

Roaring, both Axew and Jolteon exerted everything they had into enveloping Ares in their attacks and a yellowish-red tornado of energy ensued around her before blowing her up in a rather magnificent explosion that tore most of the nearby buildings apart and caused a heavy wind to blow, almost taking Axew with it had Iris not caught it in time. After a few seconds, the explosion died down noisily and Iris looked down solemnly at the badly charred being at her feet.

"How d'you like me now, you equally flat-chested harpy?" she mocked and kicked the damaged guns away before turning to Vann.

"That was colourfully brutal," he sighed and gestured to Alphinia. "So, what're we gonna do with her?"

"You're the one who looks like an expert on this stuff. Take her to the surface and get her to the hospital area," she replied, giving her spent Axew a congratulatory stroke on the head. "We still have to help Scarlet and Lightning. Plus, those Shadow Triad creeps could be lurking around."

"Since when did I become an errand boy?" he deadpanned before giving a sly smirk and wiggling his fingers creepily. "But then again, I get to carry a beautiful girl and maybe even operate on her. Heh heh, Who knows where my hands could end up-OW!"

Toxicroak removed its glowing finger from his back and puffed up its vocal sack solemnly as Vann fell on his face with a fountain of blood comically spurting from his back.

"Why am I struck with a sense of familiarity at that?" Iris deadpanned, sweatdropping at the scene before placing Axew into her hair and looking to Jolteon. "Let's go get your master."

Jolteon barked and nodded before picking a direction and scampering off, beckoning for her to follow.

"Go," she said to the recovering brunette before heading off and with a small grunt, Vann carefully picked the bleeding blonde and headed off with his cautious Toxicroak in tow.

Sharply, very sharply, a tiny spark jumped out from Ares's burnt body. And underneath a massive amount of debris not too far away, the same thing occurred for Thanatos's crushed frame. Two blazing red eyes flickered open...and a sickening black mist began to waft from their bodies.

...

**BOOM!**

Zekrom took a joint Blizzard from the side and was knocked even harder by the giant Hydreigon's Dragon Rush before he could rest. However, he refused to let go of Cathedral Plasmos and instead let out a Discharge attack that pushed Hydreigon back and set it within Archeops's firing range.

"Ancient Power!" N cried and the rock bird summoned numerous giant rocks from the ground before launching them at the three-headed dragon pokemon who took the attack with a hiss and opened its central head's mouth to let loose a Surf that would've surely blasted N out of the sky had it not been for Zoroark's Focus Blast.

_N! There's not much time left!_ she barked. _It's either we destroy the entire ship now or watch it crash into the League HQ!_

"But Vanilluxe and Carracosta are still there!" he pointed out stubbornly. "I can't afford to let them get hurt."

"How sad!" Franz's annoying sneer rang out from the loudspeakers. "Just so you know, there's still a high chance of them dying when I bulldoze the league!"

N ground his teeth sharply and closed his eyes to think, leaving Archeops free to use whatever attacks it saw fit for the time being. Seconds later, he came up with a necessary albeit cruel decision.

"Zoroark. I want you to use Focus Blast on Vanilluxe and Carracosta," he requested, earning a shocked look from her.

_Why would we do that?_

"It's the only way," he replied and gestured to them. "I can hear their voices and they are clearly suffering under Franz's control. If we can knock them out then not only will their suffering end but I can also return them to the safety of their pokeballs."

Understandingly, Zoroark pressed her palms together and gave her colleagues a sympathetic look. I'm sorry.

With that, she formed two large Focus Blast and slung it at the two, getting them both in the heads and, as it was super effective, knocking them out completely.

"Return!" N ordered calmly and was relieved to see his pokemon withdraw back into their balls.

"HAHAHA! So it came to that, eh? I never thought you were that heartless, Natural!" Franz scoffed wickedly and smirked at the screen. "I love it whenever you show such colours. Right now, I'm sure you're radiating red with anger."

N's look went solemn and he looked from Zekrom to the League building before turning to the ship. "This far and no further. If it has come to this then so be it."

"Huh? The hell're you talking about?" Franz sneered and was surprised by N's blunt reply.

"Zekrom, use Bolt Strike and blow Cathedral Plasmos's bow up."

Franz's eyes widened. "Are you insane? There's grunts and pokemon here too, Mr Hero!"

"I never said he should use it that extent," N replied as Zekrom started to glow bright blue again. "Besides, said grunts and pokemon are now leaving the ship if you haven't noticed."

"What?" Looking to the screen on his left, Franz swore as he saw the crew members jumping onto their flying types and heading off in droves, obviously intimidated by N's order. "Those cowardly, pathetic, little-"

BOOM!

And Cathedral Plasmos's grand bow was blown sky high by Zekrom's most powerful attack, leaving Franz to swear hotly as the ship took a dive. To N and Zekrom's dismay, the ship didn't crash as expected or even touch the ground as solid ice encrusted the blown up bow and thus sealed whatever damage the legendary dragon pokemon had done.

"That's it," Franz growled, expression hooded. "This is getting so frustrating. The job should've been simple, right? Head over here, get Zekrom and that useless broad, destroy the league building and head back in time for tea. JUST WHY THE HELL IS IT TAKING SO DAMN LONG?!"

As if in tune to Franz's now-incoming wave of madness, Cathedral Plasmos's head roared and charged up a gigantic ball of white light.

Zoroark blinked. Is that...

"Glaciate!" N exclaimed and reached for Zekrom's ball.

"DISAPPEAR!" Franz roared maniacally and slammed his fist on a red button labelled DANGER.

Time slowed as N snatched his pokeball. At the same time, Zekrom backed up and gave a low growl of confusion as the cannon turned...to him.

"Noooo!" N cried, pointing the ball at Zekrom and unleashing its red light. The greenette was a step too late though as the ball rocketed towards Zekrom faster than the red light could and enveloped the pokemon completely. Zekrom roared as below-zero energy sparks sprang out from the ensuing explosion, freezing his muscles stiff and sending bolt upon bolt of pain through his skull with an energy surge so high that his very eyes had light streaming out of them. Moments later, the ball blew up thrice and N, Archeops and Zoroark watched as the cold smoke cleared, revealing Zekrom, still in mid-air but as still as a statue. An ice statue.

"Mission 1, complete," Franz remarked, pushing another button and leaning back in his chair as the Kyurem head opened its jaws wide and cruise towards Zekrom.

"No!" N roared ad Archeops began rushing over to Zekrom. The greenette held up his pokeball and called "Return!" but was thoroughly surprised to see the red light bounce off Zekrom's frozen body. "Curses! Archeops, Giga Impact!"

Archeops complied, charging purplish energy around its bulk before zooming towards the ship. However, they had forgotten all about the Hydreigon behind them and N's eyes widened as he heard that deathly familiar snicker belonging to the dark/dragon type. By the time he looked back, Hydreigon launched a big Tri Attack at Archeops and in no time at all, all three of them were subjected to the punishing power of fire, ice and electricity before they could even hit the ship. As Archeops was weak to two of said elements, N and Zoroark found themselves falling faster than a sack of bricks and the greenette, much to his pokemon's horror) recalled his partners, intending to at least save them and only get himself dashed on the ground below.

By a miraculous stroke of luck, a Braviary shot out from nowhere and grabbed him before charging a Hyper Beam and blasting the Cathedral in the side just as it was about to swallow Zekrom.

"Jeez, N-san! You can't just die on us like that-de arimasu!" Lightning called from his position on the flying pokemon's back. "So not even Zekrom could destroy the ship, nya?"

"Kyurem's genes just keeps resealing each damage with some sort of ice," he replied, relieved to see that whatever hold on Zekrom's frozen frame became undone. Slowly, the dragon fell to the ground and Braviary let N off for him to reach his pokemon. "Zekrom! Are you alright?"

Fortunately, the pokemon gave a raspy groan and N let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding.

"He looks outta commission-de arimasu," the blonde observed.

"I'll find some way to help him. In the meantime, how is Alphinia?"

Lightning grinned. "Alive and relatively safe. We beat down those Dragon Knights just like I said we would-de arimasu!"

"I see," he replied before arching an eyebrow. "We?"

Suddenly, N jumped as a figure landed heavily on the ground, causing a small crater underneath his feet. Scarlet hair billowing, the green-eyed teen straightened up and tugged on the league jacket on his shoulders.

"...Scarlet?" the greenette murmured and pressed a hand to his forehead. "So Black was right. You resurrected just like he predicted in my dream."

"Dreaming about dead guys sounds quite disturbing," the boy deadpanned, putting his gloved palms on his hips. "So, who're you and what's that big thing floating in the sky?"

"I'm N. Ex-king of Team Plasma," the greenette said, watching him carefully as if expecting him to disappear. "And that ship is Cathedral Plasmos, Team Plasma's main airship which somehow got infused with Kyurem's cells making it impervious to attacks."

Scarlet stretched a bit before winding his left arm. "Impervious, eh?"

N resisted the urge to let his jaw drop at the mysterious energy ball that suddenly formed in Scarlet's equally mysterious left arm.

"Eat this!" he yelled, shooting the ball at the Cathedral. The attack collided with its broad underbelly, disappearing noiselessly on contact without so much as leaving a dent.

Franz laughed. "Don't know what that was but it definitely didn't do you guys much good. By the way, who the hell are you?"

"Just your run-of-the-mill angsty teenager with a kick-ass arm," Scarlet replied. "3...2...1..and-"

BANG!

N and Lightning stared wide-eyed as explosion upon explosion rocked the ship, and Franz, to and fro, much to Franz's shock. Once the noise died down, the blonde clambered back onto his seat and gave a perplexed look at the smirking redhead below. "Just what the hell was that?"

"I have no idea," Scarlet answered and pointed. "But I do know now that that gaping hole on the ship won't be closing...at all."

"What?!" Franz barked as warning signals flashed across the monitors. "But how?"

"I think I know what this present does now," Scarlet stated as he strolled over to Zekrom and laid his left hand on the dragon's head. "Black gave me a will to nullify Kyurem's ice completely. A spear to shatter icy shackles and save people trapped within. An arm to move forward and save White."

N finally gawked as the cold, thin sheet of ice around Zekrom began to drain away and flow into Scarlet's arm. Having healed the pokemon, he turned to N and Lightning and held up the hand.

"I call it Vermiculo's Spear," he stated and looked up at Cathedral Plasmos. "That hole I put won't be enough to stop the ship though but its movements should be slowed. As its powered by something, it should have a core. If we can destroy that then I'm sure that ship's gonna sink faster than the Titanic."

"The charging time might've increased but I can still use the Super Sub-zero Cannon!" Franz barked, pointing the ship at the league. "Forget smashing it. I'll make a freaking popsicle outta that damned building!"

"That's bad-de arimasu!" Lightning piped up sharply, swivelling to the building. "There's still people and pokemon in there-de arimasu!"

"Then we have to stop that cannon while its charging up!" N declared.

"And we're on it!" Iris called from atop her flying Hydreigon who gathered tremendous energy around itself and slammed the bigger Hydreigon into the sub-zero cannon's barrel (aka Kyurem's mouth) and backed up in time to see the enemy pokemon scream, thrash and finally freeze up and fall. Not stopping there, Iris ordered her dragon to unleash a Draco Meteor into the barrel itself and Franz's eyes widened as an orange, pulsating blob was launched into the weapon's mouth.

"BASTARDS!" he cried and loud explosions once again rocked the ship, this time from the inside as Cathedral Plasmos's prized weapon went to pieces completely. If there was a core, that head was probably it as the ship now began to sway and, with a mechanical groan, fall to the ground a good distance away from the league building.

"Burn in hell, creep!" Iris rolled haughtily as the ship crashed loudly and went up in flames.

"I guess she earned that champion title," Scarlet remarked as the girl and her pokemon touched down on the grass beside them.

"We're pretty much done with them, right?" she asked, dusting her palms. "Alphy and our pokemon are in the hospital wing some distance away from the main league building so their relatively safe. Plus, we've destroyed Cathedral Plasmos and with the beating we gave Ares and Thanatos, I doubt they'd be too alive to get back up again. If anything, I'd call this a win for the home team."

"I have to check and make sure that Cathedral Plasmos is sunk for good," N piped up and patted Zekrom. "You've done well my friend. Take a rest."

Once the pokemon was back in the safety of his pokeball, N turned to the wreck in the distance and jogged towards it, leaving the younger people to sit and rest on the grass.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Iris stated and jumped on Scarlet, wrapping her arms tightly round his neck. "How did you come back to life?! I thought you died for real!"

"And I'll die again if you keep squeezing my neck like that," he spluttered but still returned the hug. "I missed you guys though. Plus, the details are to fuzzy to really recount but if anything, Black said hi."

"Aww," she cooed, slowly withdrawing. "So...did you go to heaven or hell-"

"Neither," he cut-in flatly. "Though I'm sure you must've thought the latter."

"Well, we were told about your job after all, Scarlet," she replied, making him flinch. "It's okay though. I'm sure you must've changed for the better after meeting White."

A small smile crept up on Scarlet's face. "Yeah. She had that annoying habit of twisting my heart in the right direction..."

"You miss her, don't you?" she asked, seeing the sudden look of forlornness in his green eyes.

"Every passing second," he murmured, mostly to himself.

"But we'll save her-de arimasu!" Lightning piped up determinedly and looped an arm around Scarlet's shoulders. "After all, we're like, the strongest tag team ever-de arimasu!"

"Keep in mind that you're still shirtless, pervert," the redhead deadpanned, peeling the boy's arm off his shoulders. "But thanks for the attempt at comfort. You're actually not as annoying up close as I thought you were."

"And your slanty eyes and prissy attitude don't piss me off as much anymore-de arimasu," Lightning growled before smirking goofily. "At least you're a real good guy now. Hey, you could be my bitchy side-kick-de arimasu!"

"The thought of wearing a cowboy get-up and striking off-key poses with you while breathing your air makes me gag," Scarlet mocked, earning a glare from Lightning and a chuckle from Iris. For the moment, she felt that everything was back to normal again. No Dragon Knights, no battling. Just peace. Happy, well-deserved peace.

BANG!

And that peace, along with her left lung, got shattered by that one, single shot from behind by a certain rifle belonging to a certain female greenette who stood beside a certain blue-haired young man wielding an eerie red sword.

Iris fell.

"Iris!" Lightning cried, rushing up to her as Scarlet jumped to his feet and got into a fighting stance.

"So you guys are still alive," he remarked and narrowed his eyes as Ares's and Thanatos's hooded expressions gave way to reveal mad, red eyes and ominous grins.

"Chaos..." Ares murmured eerily and began to sway. "Chaos. Chaos. Chaos."

At the same time Thanatos raised his sword, opened his mouth and let out an large screech that grated on the teens' ears . This was minimal compared to what happened next though.

Icicles suddenly sprouted from their chests and connected with each other before enveloping the two completely in a strange-looking orb of some sort. Immediately afterwards, their joint screams pierced the air and energy spiralled from the now-levitating orb, cratering the ground beneath it and nearly knocking Scarlet off his feet.

"What the hell?" he muttered, putting up a hand to shield his face from the sharp wind.

"What's going on?!" N exclaimed, rushing back with a badly charred and blindfolded Franz in the arms of his Zoroark.

"Heh...I can pretty much sense what's going on without a second guess...You guys must've beaten 'em bad...for them to reach that level..." the knight said haltingly and hissed as Zoroark dropped him not too gently on the ground.

"Explain!" N barked as Scarlet ran back to Iris and began using his gloves (which still had some residual healing power thanks to Vann's tinkering) to heal her.

"You see...Thanatos and Ares are twins," Franz coughed out and smirked. "As such...Ghetsis made it such that Kyurem's ice would go into overdrive for both of 'em if one of them nearly runs outta regenerative power. A fail-safe should in case a hitch comes up in this mission."

"And? What's happening to them?" the man asked coldly. "What twisted power did Ghetsis put in them?"

"Oh...nothing much." Franz held up a finger. "Hey Natural, remember what Ghetsis told us when we were kids about what happens when death and war fuses together?"

N knitted his brows before pausing. "...Chaos?"

_N! Look!_ Zoroark cried and the greenette spun around to see the orb lifting higher and higher into the air while taking a whole new form altogether. Suddenly, four long wings sprouted from the twisting, glowing shape and dark blue ice started to form around the orb within. Slowly, the object grew in size until it was now well over 20 feet and N felt his heart start to found as the light began to fizzle away, revealing...a winged monster with quite an unusual appearance as it had the head and torso of a faceless human (gender unknown, obviously) and from the waist down resembled a gigantic sword with its tip facing the freezing ground below. A single, long, yellow crest sat at the beings forehead and long, bluish-green hair streamed down from its head.

"N..." Scarlet murmured. "What the hell is that?"

"That Ghetsis...so this was his fail-safe," N murmured, fist tightening. "The Sword of Damocles. A mythical living Soul Flayer said to belong to the Unknown hero who controlled Kyurem in the past. To think Ghetsis actually turned those innocent children into a living personification of madness and chaos. Horrible..."

Scarlet bit his lip. "So, you're sending every monster in your arsenal to stop us, eh, Ghetsis..."

"Dammit! The bleeding won't stop, Scarlet!" Lightning barked, returning the redhead's attention back to the badly injured champion.

"It looks like not only her lungs but several of her internal organs got damaged by that shot," he speculated. "My gloves can heal them but I've used too much power from that energy ball and as such I won't be able to heal all her injuries. At best, a few vitals might still be left untended too."

"Then we have to get her to a hospital-nya," the cowboy stated, rising to his feet.

"If that thing doesn't get to it first," N chipped in and all at once, Chaos (as that was the word it kept murmuring from its hidden jaws) screamed and formed a massive ring of icicles around itself before launching it in every direction like rain.

"Shit!" Scarlet got up and quickly raised a hand, stopping a massive icicle from reaching them. "Guys! I'm gonna need you to stay back!"

"No way-de arimasu!" Lightning snapped. "Go, Mienshao! Aura Sphere!"

A quick flash later, Mienshao was in the air and charged up a blue ball of energy before hurling it at the large structure. The attack hit Chaos on its sword-like extension and exploded but left little damage and only seemed to increase the speed at which it was shooting off icicles.

"It's useless," Franz murmured and coughed again. "Chaos can't be stopped by ordinary attacks like your pokemon's."

"Then how about this!" Scarlet charged up another energy sphere and sent it whizzing towards Chaos. The monster seemed to have learnt its lesson based on Thanatos's nasty experience and nimbly dodged the ball before turning to Scarlet and raising a hand which now took the shape of a massive cannon.

"Guys! Get back!" the redhead cried but was too late as the cannon let loose seven large shots, each one splitting into several meteorite-like fragments that reminded one of an icy Draco Meteor. They were going to get skewered for sure if they didn't do something fast and Scarlet spread his hand out, intending to generate a sphere large enough to destroy the bullets.

Blue hair ruffled and a shape landed before the redhead with a glowing sword in his right hand.

"Vatonnage Function Three. Destructive Swords Dance," the familiar young man uttered and all at once, he got up and began deflecting each speeding bullet so fast that his hand and swords were now just glowing blurs. Scarlet watched in awe as Top Ranger Rain successfully sent all the bullets whizzing in every other direction including back at Chaos who took each blow with a mad roar.

_I sense great madness coming from that being_, Latios spoke out appearing beside his partner.

"Ghetsis Harmonia really loves poking fun at us with his odd sense of creativity," the bluenette remarked and took a stance. "It's not a pokemon so it can't be captured. And to make matters worse, it's not very human either. Just a mass collection of parasitic ice and chaotic emotions. Oh yeah, glad to see you're alive, kid."

Scarlet nodded before turning to the structure which had started advancing towards the League building again. "Any ideas on what we'll do about it?"

"You've got Vermiculo's Spear on your left arm so I'm sure one touch is all it takes to destroy it," he replied.

_But there's a complication_. Latios gestured to Chaos's body. _That body we're seeing now isn't its real body. We'd have to whittle it down to its core for Scarlet to actually touch and destroy._

"So it's layer upon layer upon layer of madness?" N asked.

"And we'd undoubtedly get skewered if we come too close," Rain added and turned to them. "I won't lie, we'd need a force akin to a large Legendary pokemon to smash its hide."

Franz chuckled from his position on the ground. "Like I said. It's impossible to stop them. Chaos is Ghetsis's and Kyurem's madness personified. There's nothing you can do-OOF!"

"Damare..." Lightning muttered, teeth gritting and fists tightening. "If you haven't noticed, Iris is _dying_-de arimasu! I don't give a crap about some overgrown jack-knife with a human hilt! All I want is to save her-de arimasu! I'm tired of being told that everything is impossible-nya. Personification of madness that can't be stopped? Fuzakenna! I don't care if I get skewered. I'm getting past that thing and getting Iris to the hospital-de arimasu!"

"How many times will I have to say it, cowboy. Shouting and crying won't help matters at all," Rain stated as Chaos began to form another ring of ice crystals around itself again. "Look at her, boy. I doubt she'd last ten more minutes and even at top speed, Latios won't reach any nearby hospital in time. Sometimes you just have to learn that not everyone can be saved. "

Lightning's expression became unreadable as he lowered his head. Unknown to him, the gun Vann had given him began to glow brightly.

"I won't let anyone else die," he muttered. "Drayden, Skyla and every other innocent person and pokemon that got slaughtered by those freaks...I will avenge them. And I will help save White, Iris, Alphinia and every person and pokemon I can even if it costs me my last breath."

The gun burst into light and Scarlet arched an eyebrow as his own gloves began to beep loudly. "So..that's what Vann meant."

"I know I can if I get strong enough-de arimasu," Lightning stated and raised his hands as the light swirled and formed bolt yellow and black gloves around them. "Those're my ideals-nya. And I sure as hell am gonna follow them to the last damn letter-de arimasu."

"Booster gloves activated. Version Vattonage," the gloves beeped and Scarlet smirked as Lightning clenched and unclenched his hands.

"I guess that puts him on a level playing field now," Rain remarked. "And remind me to sue you guys for stealing my styler's design."

Scarlet smirked and put a hand on his hip. "Now that I know what that does, I can feel a plan coming up."

_And the great hunter comes up with another plan_, Latios remarked as everyone gathered around him. _This is just like that time with the train._

"N, I'll need Zekrom, a phone and the location of White's bag if possible. Rain and Latios, you guys are gonna distract Chaos from reaching the League HQ. Lightning, your Braviary is going to carry Iris to the hospital section."

"And what will I do-nya?" the blonde asked as N released his tired Zekrom.

Scarlet smirked. "You're gonna be our new trump card, hero-boy. Now I've gotta warn you. You're relatively inexperienced with boosts and having you touch Zekrom might bring about a heavy rebound. So I'll ask you a question. Do you feel up to it to suffer possible bone cracking and muscle paralysis?"

"If that's what it takes to defeat Chaos then I don't care-de arimasu!" Lightning replied determinedly, earning a nod from Scarlet.

"Good. Now touch Zekrom and protect the League."

Lightning took a deep breath and turned to the Deep Black pokemon before stretching out his gloved hand.

"Give me power," he murmured quietly to the gloves and rested his palms gently on Zekrom's scaly hide. "Power to protect my friends."

"...**Legendary boost detected. Type: Dragon and Electric. Status: Stable. De-constructing and reconstructing body-type to match power level.**"

Immediately afterwards, Lightning felt a surge of energy through his veins and let out a small hiss as yellow energy billowed from his feet and surrounded him. Everyone watched as a pillar of light extended from his position, reaching even the clouds above and even Chaos paused to view the sight before taking it to be a threat and launching its icicles at the group below. However, the spiralling light completely shattered each missile and slowly began to die down again, leaving a shape behind.

A different Lightning stood before Zekrom with his hair completely spiked-upwards and black markings on each side of his face. A long, black, almost skin-like material coated his torso and his half-lidded eyes stared defiantly at the monster before them, burning brilliantly with renewed power and strength.

"**Reconstruction: Complete**," the gloves beeped as Lightning raised the large, black and yellow chainsaw-like swords in his arms and parted his fangs to smirk a little. "**Time remaining until Complete Energy Discharge: 13 minutes and 10 seconds.**"

"Amazing," N remarked.

"How does it feel?" Scarlet asked.

"My body feels kinda heavy and light at the same time-de arimasu," Lightning replied, eyeing his cloak. "And there's raw power running through me too. Now I know we've got a shot at beating Chaos-de arimasu."

"Good," the redhead stated and caught the phone that was tossed to him as Rain lifted Iris's unconscious body onto Braviary.

"White's bag is in my room at the participant's plaza-de arimasu. Why exactly d'you need it-nya?"

Scarlet smirked. "There's a certain feather that I want Jolteon to retrieve from there. That feather...might be our only shot at stripping Chaos completely to its core. I just need you guys to generally stall for time."

The young men and pokemon gathered and faced Chaos as it roared and began charging another round of missiles.

"Let's do this guys," the redhead declared, dialling Vann's number and placing the phone to his ears. "Let's save the League and show Team Plasma how powerful us lesser humans and pokemon can be when pushed to the edge. Go!"

Lightning needed no second push as crackling bolts of electricity formed around his boots and launched him towards Chaos with Braviary, Rain and Latios following closely behind. N and Zoroark stayed back to suppress Franz whose regenerative rate had considerably suffered as a result of the damage from the crash while Scarlet smirked as Vann's voice came in two rings.

"Hello, Vann? Give the phone to Jolteon. I hate to admit it but that our hopes are riding on how fast that little fuzzball can get here."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Lightning: Yes! Now I've got the same power as Scarlet-de arimasu!

Scarlet: But the time duration isn't as long as mine, remember? 13 minutes and 10 seconds whereas I can fight for hours. By the way, why did you give him the gloves anyway, Sly?

Slybill: Hey! The cowboy needed to at least get up a level. Besides, it could help when he's facing you-know-who in the final battle. And I just felt like giving him the gloves so he'd be cooler. Anywho! The big fight against my fictional monster comes to a close in the next chapter and perhaps I'll do a little preamble before *drumroll* the Red Moon Ball begins. Trust me, I'm as excited to write it as you guys are to read it. So with that said, unto the preview!

_Preview:_

_The Explosions. The fierce fighting. The true will and might spawned from the collective determination of both people and pokemon alike._

_Warriors shall gather together and show that with the fiercest of wills to save and protect, Legends themselves are under their mercy._

_Shall the Sword of Damocles really fall?_

_Will the flames of Truth, thunder of Ideals and the power of teamwork really prevail?_

_Next Time: **To Arms: Men, Women and Pokemon!**_

_(Psst! PikaMewGirl, PokeToddSweeney and Agent Lew! Your pictures are now on deviantart (billytosan deviantart com)! Enjoy and brick me later! As for the other reviewers, you won't be spared from my imaginative onslaught!)_


	59. To Arms! Men, Women and Pokemon!

Route 10: Some distance away from the Unova Pokemon League HQ.

"NYAAAAA!" Lightning cried, charging golden bolts of electricity round his blades and tearing them through Chaos's icy hide, bringing about large sparks with each cell they cleaved through. Chaos, obviously annoyed at the sudden intrusion, raised a long arm and swatted the boy away before receiving a blast of Psycho Cuts from Latios.

"Vatonage Function One: Chaotic Rainbow!" Rain called and unleashed a barrage of multi-coloured tracks of light on their massive enemy. "Go, Braviary!"

Lightning's Braviary nodded and tore past them, narrowly avoiding the fresh round of icicles sent in every direction by the raging Chaos. Any further ones that could've hit were promptly shattered to dust as Lightning, coated in a bolt-blue ball, rocketed out from nowhere and slammed into Chaos's blade-shaped leg, nearly knocking it out of balance. Quick as a flash though, it readjusted itself and clapped its hands together before drawing forth a long, red energy spear.

"Incoming!" Lightning barked and Latios immediately summoned a large Light Screen to block the attack. With a throaty grunt, Chaos hurled the spear at near-rocket like speed and both Rain and Latios were hurled far back as their shield shattered upon the explosive impact. Growling, Lightning zoomed up to Chaos's body with his swords raised, intending to get a slash in. However, its hands were much faster and it blocked the attack easily before engaging in lightning-fast, arm-to-swords combat. As his reflexes had been greatly sharpened by Zekrom's power, Lightning easily kept up and even managed to parry an arm far enough for him to run Chaos's head through with a sword. Then he remembered that this was just the shell and hissed as Chaos's hand grabbed his collar and flung him back into the ground. Almost as soon as he landed, its sword came crashing down and would've split him in half had he not quickly rolled away. Chaos growled at this and raised its hands to form another energy spear when Scarlet's Dragon Rage shot out from below and blasted its left arm to oblivion.

"That's an arm gone!" Scarlet called, some distance behind Lightning. "Your attacks are doing some really nasty damages so just keep it up, 'kay?"

"Understood-de arimasu," Lightning replied, gathering volts around his legs and launching off again, this time with his swords raised in front of him. Yelling, he began to spin until his form resembled a drill-like bolt of electricity and Chaos screamed again as he pierced right through the centre of its blade, leaving a bloody hole behind. This sealed up again but two more holes appeared in its chest as Latios came down on it with two rapid Luster Purges. From above, Rain jumped off his partner and raised his styler-turned-sabre before dragging it down Chaos's head, making a lateral cross-section down its chest, hilt and sword and leaving behind rainbow light in the long cut.

Landing on Latios again before he could hit the ground, Rain raised his styler and called "Vatonage Function Five: Explosive Radiance!"

All at once, a neat string of explosions graced Chaos's front and the fighters watched as it flailed madly before gripping the cut and **_ripping_** itself in two, revealing an identical body underneath.

"And we've got the first layer down! How many more, Latios?" Rain asked.

_I'd say about four more considering how dense its energy seems from here_, Latios replied with a scowl. _And its power seems to have gone up a bit from fear of getting destroyed. At some point, don't be surprised if Chaos gets desperate and pulls a near-godlike stunt._

"I'll simply cut it down before it can do that-nya!" Lightning barked, racing past them while charging electricity around himself again.

"That kid's impatient," the bluenette remarked as Latios followed after. "I'm really starting to wonder just how he survived this long."

_Save that thought for later. Right now, we've got work to do_, Latios deadpanned while already generating another Luster Purge. _Let's just hope Scarlet's plan works._

Said redhead calmly stood with his arms crossed and watched as Lightning renewed his wild assault on Chaos with Latios and Rain dropping some crucial blows here and there. N stood behind him with a tied-up Franz at his feet while eyeing the situation.

"What exactly do you need Jolteon to get?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing too big. Just one of White's weird keepsakes."

"And you said its a feather, right?"

Scarlet nodded and cast a short glance at the league building while recalling the time on that train ride to Driftveil when White had confirmed to him that Reshiram existed.

"Yeah...just a feather. And Jolteon had better hurry it up before Chaos gets really pissed."

* * *

Unova League HQ.

Jolteon held his black nose in the air and took a small whiff before skittering towards the participants' plaza where Lightning had said White's bag was. As he wasn't exactly told where that was, he had to rely on instinct and several good guesses. Navigating through the hurrying humans and pokemon, he quickly made it to the specified place and promptly mowed down the door to Lightning's room with a Volt Tackle before looking around for the bag.

_Found it!_ he barked to himself as his eyes rested on the pink satchel hung carelessly on the side of the headboard. After some jumping and tugging, he finally got the bag off and would've pulled the small zip open had it not been for one tiny problem.

Jolteon have no opposable thumbs.

_Arceus-dammit!_ he cursed and took the bag strap before giving it a tug, wincing at how heavy it felt. _Seriously, just what does White keep in there? At least it's not too heavy. I better get someone with thumbs to help fast._

Deciding on that, the electric pokemon started off towards the nearest human he could find willing or free enough to help him out. As soon as he got out, he began navigating his way back to the hospital while occasionally stopping to nudge someone's leg and ask for help. Unfortunately, due to the overall seriousness and tension the current situation had caused, he went ignored and reached the hospital downcast. He couldn't exactly tear the bag open for fear of damaging something precious and Vann was currently in the operating room, helping the doctors to tend to wounded (actually, he was more preoccupied with groping Nurse Joys and receiving slaps in the process) and everyone else was in a rush. Using his teeth to tug on the zip didn't do much good as lack of usage made it stuck quite hard. And there was no way he would carry a weight like that through the hell going on outside.

Something breathed down his neck and Jolteon's fur prickled irritably as he turned back. His scowl was replaced with a smile though as he saw a pokemon that on every normal day would be the last life-form he would ever talk to.

_Scraggy!_ he barked, tackling the blank pokemon. _Forgive my OOCness but I missed that creepy stare of yours!_

White's Scraggy gave a closed eye smile and hugged his older colleague. _We missed you too, Big bro Jolt! Big sis Emboar wouldn't talk to anyone when she found out that you and White and Scarlet had gone missing! For a second, Big sis Sandy thought we'd been abandoned! But that's not true, right?_

_Of course not, _a solemn voice stated and Jolteon looked up to see White's Beartic, Teddy, looming over them with a small glint of relief in his black eyes._ I had always thought something was amiss when we were suddenly called out from our balls and told by some Nurse Joy that we'd been dropped here by that cowboy with no White in sight. If there's one thing I know about that girl, it's that she's too innocent to even think about abandoning us._

_Hey! I never doubted her for a second so don't make me look like the bad guy here, you overgrown stuffed toy!_ Sandy, White's Krokorok, called from down the hall. _I panicked at the time so don't blame me for saying weird stuff. Anywho! If fuzzball's here then it means Scarlet's here too right? Is...is White with ya? Cos I'm sure Emboar'd be a lot happier if she saw that ditz again. I-it's not like I'm worried for the pig or anything so don't get any ideas! She's just been too sad lately, refusing to eat and not coming out of her ball on plenty occasions so..._

_So where's the mistress, then?_ two voices asked eerily and Zweilous entered the scene while stretching stiffly. _We sensed some very dangerous vibes from within our pokeball on the day we got separated from her and we guessed she must've either died- DON'T hiss. We're dark-types so pessimism is in our blood- or gotten kidnapped. But even so, that young woman is too plucky to just die so we're counting on the latter. Tell us what's been going on, Jolteon._

Nodding, Jolteon explained to them everything that had transpired these past few days. The invasion of Opelucid, the confrontation with Aqua, how he had woken up in time to see his master killed before his eyes and White taken away on the Frigate, how he had panicked, how he had fled from the sheer confusion and general feeling of loneliness, how he had gotten a strange dream about a familiar brunette telling him that all hope wasn't lost, how he had kicked himself out of the dumps and stubbornly trusted in Scarlet to live, how he himself had picked a scent and traced Vann all the way to Castelia in a day flat, how he had heckled the poor scientist into leaving women temporarily and devoting all his attention to the gloves, how he had forced him into duplicating the set so Scarlet could have a spare or help in case it was needed. And finally, how they had gotten back here just in time to face off with Team Plasma's set of monsters again.

_That's the story, guys and now, I have to get this bag open so I can get Reshiram's feather to Scarlet. I've come up with my resolve too. I shall move forward with my master, White and the lot of you. I will help in every way I can to protect his happiness. And that's why I have to help the people outside who're working hard to stop that big sword-thing and eventually stop Team Plasma and save White._

_Then we'll help you._

Jolteon felt a smile form on his face and yelped as he was scooped up by two black, powerful arms and dropped on a very familiar orange head. Emboar smiled broadly before picking up the bag and dragging the zip, letting Scraggy riffle through it and get the long, white feather.

Sandy folded her arms and turned her nose up haughtily._ Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come outta their rut. I'll only say this once: it's nice ta see ya back in jolly, roly-poly mode again._

_I know a certain croc who cried like an Igglybuff on the first night away from White,_ Emboar remarked, earning a red faced growl from her rival. _But thanks, I guess. I heard the full story and it made me realise that I too should cling stubbornly to the belief-no, fact- that my trainer is alive. White's tough. Tougher than us put together. But even she needs saving and it is our duty as her friends and pokemon to save her by doing whatever we can. Jolteon, I'm moving forward with you. I'll follow you back to Scarly and help fight off that monster in the horizon._

_I'm coming too,_ Scraggy piped up and trotted to stand beside them. _I want to move forward and save White just as much as you do too._

_Not before I save her first!_ Sandy chipped in brashly, pumping a fist. _Then she'll so love me more!_

_Ahem, we are probably her best loved as we are dragons. Also, we're quite sure our attacks will do more damage than the lot of you,_ Zweilous commented with a snicker as Sandy glared at her. _Just saying._

Teddy chuckled and rose to full height before turning to the exit. _You all are the oddest team of pokemon I've ever worked with. At least Black's pokemon had more sense of maturity to complement his ditzy behaviour._

_Are you gonna bitch or are you gonna fight with us, geezer?_ Sandy huffed and Teddy threw a wry smirk before bashing the doors open, much to the just-coming Nurse Joy's shock.

"Um, excuse me!" she cried as they began heading out. "W-wait! It's dangerous out there!"

_Screw you, ya bubblegum-headed bitch! We're going to help our trainer's boyfriend!_ Sandy laughed, pointing a rude claw at the Nurse.

_We're coming, Scarlet!_ Jolteon said to himself as they took off in a mad dash for Route 10 where they could see Chaos generating two energy spears at its sides. _Just you wait!_

* * *

Route 10.

Lightning blocked the first spear thrown at him and crashed his foot into Chaos's faceless head before crying out as the side of the second spear rammed against his side, earning an audible crack in Lightning's cloak and rib though the latter healed up. The blow was still enough to send the cowboy back to the ground again and Rain chewed his lip as Lightning slammed his swords into the ground and slowly lifted himself up with tired pants.

"I hope you know that you can't afford to lose energy now," the bluenette pointed out. "Believe it or not, your attacks are what's really helping us at this point. We've already made Chaos shed another layer."

"How much time do I have left-de arimasu?" Lightning asked hoarsely.

_About six minutes and forty-five seconds left_, Latios replied. _  
_

"My body feels heavier-de arimasu," Lightning remarked and took more breaths. "Hey, Scarface! What's taking so long?"

"Just hold out a bit longer," Scarlet replied calmly. "I'm sure Jolt will be here soon."

The blonde nodded before lifting himself up totally, wobbling a bit, straightening back up and taking a stance. "Hmph. Then I'd better get serious too-nya. As a hero, I will not be felled by a king-sized kitchen utensil with arms-de arimasu." Lightning's swords became enveloped in light and he jammed them together to form one long, thin, katana-like sword with glowing edges. "It's on, Chaos!"

With that, he pushed off again with a throaty roar of defiance as Chaos brought it's spear down on him again. This time, he raised his sword and sliced through the spear and Chaos's hand before reaching the head and making a deep cut on its shoulder, nearly chopping its remaining arm.

"Rain!" he cried, pushing back and Rain's Chaotic Rainbow came down on Chaos again before Latios's Lustre Purge scored a direct hit at its chest. Before it could totally recover, Lightning began slashing its torso rapidly, pushing it as far back from the League as possible.

Faster, he thought to himself as cracks formed on Chaos's face. Must get faster! I have to break it down fast enough before the gloves give out-de arimasu!

"He's quite powerful with swords," Rain whistled as Chaos was batted left and right. "And with that speed, he'll whittle Chaos's third layer soon.

_Just so long as the monster itself doesn't pull a stunt._

Suddenly, Chaos stiffened and blocked Lightning's sword with an arm before staying shock still, eliciting confused glances from the fighters.

Lightning blinked as blood-red energy began to form around the monster's sword-like leg. "Nya?" Then he heard an oddly familiar sound that made his skin prickle.

_It...hurts...Save...us..._

**BOOM!**

Lightning was flung back by the force of the energy explosion and coughed out blood as his back slammed against a mountain side, cratering it.

"Latios. You spoke too soon," Rain remarked as Chaos held its head in its remaining hand and began to writhe and trash haphazardly while letting out a two-tonal screech of agony. Then it flew higher into the sky and twirled, forming a reddish drill in the sky that was coming down fast on the league. "Latios!"

In a burst of speed, the Eon Pokemon was in front of the building and he set up his strongest Light Screen to block the surely-devastating blow.

"Pokemon Assist: Latios shield!" Rain cried, pressing his Styler to Latios's head and generating a force field of his own to reinforce the barrier standing between the oncoming Chaos and the undefended league.

With a deafening bang, Chaos's tip slammed into the shield and spun wildly against the shield, grating on Latios's and Rain's power as cracks had already started to form. The attack had to be its strongest yet as torrents of energy sparks and heat billowed from the sheer friction caused by the loud impact.

_Rain! I can't keep this up for long, ngh!_ Latios winced as the attack itself made his skull ring to near bursting point. _This attack...it's of such a level that not even our combined shields can last!_

"Even so, we have to hold out," the stoic but clearly pained ranger replied, pressing a palm to his throbbing forehead. "If this building falls, Ghetsis will show the world just how powerful Team Plasma is and we can't let him use fear to intimidate others! So let's put in our all too, Latios."

The dragon winced before nodding and focusing on the shield, raising his paws as if pushing back on the drill itself with Rain following suit.

More cracks developed on the shield though at a much slower rate and the duo closed their eyes and willed all their power into their shield. Unfortunately, Chaos seemed to have noticed this and therefore increased the ferocity of its spinning, making the duo's task much, much harder. Like it or not, the shield would definitely shatter at this rate and Rain inwardly cursed as the sword's spinning tip began to pierce through the shield, meters away from their heads.

_Is this all we can do?_ _Are we going to end here?_

"No you will not! Chandelure! Golurk! Chip in with your own Protect!"

Suddenly, Latios's barrier gained far more strength and Rain turned to see a purple-haired bespectacled woman sitting on her incoming Jellicent some distnace behind him. Stopping close to the barrier, Elite Four member Shauntal threw Rain a coy smile.

"So even the great top ranger Rain couldn't stop such an attack with his mythical partner?"

"Your fellow elite four members didn't last longer when Team Plasma first got here," he deadpanned and faced the barrier again, thankful to see her pokemon on the ground below putting up their own arms to keep the barrier in place. "Now if you'd gotten here sooner, I'm sure this wouldn't have happened."

"I hate the serious type," she pouted. "You know, I almost wrote a book about you."

"Thank Arceus you didn't. Now please refrain from talking as I'll be too busy helping Latios with this barrier to answer you," Rain stated, closing his eyes again and devoting all his attention back to the matter at hand. The extra help was much appreciated but even Shauntal knew that unless they did something about Chaos itself, the shield would still shatter.

Speaking of which, Chaos's hand had stretched out and was now creating another energy spear to ram into the weakening shield. However,

BANG!

A spiked cannonball hit its hand and shortly afterwards, a Gliscor's Giga Impact severed it completely from its torso, leaving Chaos to scream, stop drilling and pull back as streams of blood gushed out and coated the fields red.

"Yo! Missed me?" a pompadour called, waving from his position in his floating Gliscor's strong arms. "Ya know, it wasn't very cool just dropping me in the middle of nowhere and rushing off to Arceus-knows-where! I was still handcuffed ya know!"

"I knew you'd snap it once you woke up so there was really no point," Rain deadpanned while both he and Latios took deep breaths to regain the energy they had expended. "Plus, I just gave you a chance to possibly escape now that I know Scarlet's alive. Why'd you still come back?"

"To see the runt face-to-face, duh!" LP scoffed, twirling his trusty guns. "I knew he'd come back. Cool LP's rivals ain't weak, that's for sure! And I also wanted to get him to tell me how he came back from the dead. I mean, man, to come back from the dead. That's just...freaking epic and makes me so fucking jealous!"

Rain sweatdropped. "You sound more like a confused fanboy than a dangerous hunter."

"Shut it, robo-ranger!" LP hissed and scowled at Chaos's writhing form. "Now can someone tell me what the fuck that is? It's too messed up to be a pokemon."

_Just a fusion of parasitic ice and madness that will surely kill us if we don't quickly whittle it down to its core,_ Latios piped up sharply as Chaos's arm grew back and formed another spear. However, a brilliant bolt of lightning blasted it away from them and they turned to see a panting Lightning floating past them with tired circles under his red eyes.

"Lightning?" Shauntal asked curiously. "What happened to you-"

"I'll explain later-de arimasu," he cut in and viewed the back of his hand where the small orb on the gloves was blinking warningly. "Rain, I don't think I've got much time left so I'll make this quick. Chaos...I just realised that its actually in pain on the inside-de arimasu."

"Internal pain?" Rain echoed, arching a sceptical brow.

"Dragon Knights were once humans too-de arimasu. I think these guys were taken against their will cos when I got blasted by that energy wave of theirs, I got a very brief view of their memories and a call for help from them. Guys, I think these guys don't actually mean any harm-de arimasu. They're just too controlled by Kyurem's influence to stop themselves. Call me crazy but I'm sure their humanity is desperately trying to come out-de arimasu."

"So if what you're saying is true then...they need saving?" Shauntal offered, slowly piecing together the situation.

Physically, that's impossible, Latios stated as Chaos ripped off its current layer and began to cry blood from the parts where its eyes should've been. They've been merged completely with Kyurem's cells and as such, separation is just as fatal as ripping the flesh off a live human.

Down below, Scarlet heard everything and looked to the eerie Chaos as it wailed and formed two massive, sub-zero cannons in its hands.

"So Lightning found out too, eh? Those two are really suffering deep down and though my arm nullifies Kyurem's ice, Latios made a good point. It will surely destroy them," he called out and Lightning's grip on his sword tightened.

"So in the end, they'll still have to die-nya?"

"It's the fate of all hybrids born with Kyurem's cells be it original or cloned," Franz laughed bitterly. "Our souls are bonded to that ice. Breaking the ice means severing that bond between our bodies and souls aka death. Don't pity us, human! At least we're not trapped within frail bodies such as yours-"

"Frail, eh?"

The group looked back and saw a Togekiss land beside Scarlet and a figure with long blonde hair stepping gingerly off its back...and unto Franz's.

"Ow! Watch the spinal cord, lady!" he hissed.

"Cynthia-sama!" Lightning exclaimed upon recognising the woman to be indeed the Champion of Sinnoh and his mentor. "How'd you know something was going on at the League-nya?"

"Woman's intuition," she replied with a wink and ground her spiky heels into Franz's back for good measure before stepping off curtly. "I can see that Team Plasma'a made a move to capture Alphinia. I assume she's safe, no?"

"Indeed, Cynthia," N replied and flinched as Chaos let out another wail and started charging energy in its barrels. "At the moment, we're currently occupied with bringing that thing down."

"They need saving, Cynthia-sama!" Lightning declared quickly and turned to the agonised monster. "Each time they execute a move, a part of their life-force is burned away and they suffer as a result. But everyone else says its impossible to save them-de arimasu!"

Rain, LP, Shauntal and their pokemon began to fight Chaos again, doing whatever they could to stop it from gathering enough energy to execute a blast.

"I see," Cynthia replied, calmly watching them and taking everything in. "Lightning, I did some quick research while I was gone and I'm sorry to say it but their right. Assuming so much time hadn't passed before their merge with Kyurem's ice crystal, they could've been saved by destroying the item. But now that it's become a part of their essence...a normal life is not possible for them anymore."

"So what can we do-nya?!" he barked angrily, hand tightening on his sword. "According to N, those people were innocent-de arimasu! Forced to assimilate with Kyurem's power and work for Ghetsis! As a hero, I cannot just let their misery continue-de arimasu!"

Scarlet stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Lightning, you should know by now that there's only one thing we can do."

The boy grit his teeth and looked down with trembling shoulders. "Dammit...I can't do that-"

"Lightning!" Cynthia barked, making nearly everyone jump with how strict it sounded. "There's a difference between justice and stupidity. Frankly, putting that thing out of its misery is the only option we have if we want to win this battle and protect everyone here. A hero-no, a man- must always place the safety of his allies above his own wishes. Think about it Lightning. What else is there to do than end them?"

Lightning's finger twitched and he gazed at Chaos again, practically hearing voices through its cries.

_Save us. Somebody...save us. It hurts..._

"So...death is the only thing for them?" N asked lowly and bit back a curse as Scarlet and Cynthia nodded. "Ghetsis...you've gone too far now..."

"Wrecking lives will be the last of our worries if we don't bring Chaos down," Scarlet piped up and pointed, letting everyone know that the current set of fighters were starting to lose badly.

"Oi! A little help here!" LP barked as Gliscor narrowly evaded a swing of Chaos's barrels.

"Two minutes remaining," Lightning's gloves beeped loudly.

"What will you do, Lightning?" Cynthia asked and the boy clenched his fists before raising the sword to Chaos.

"If I can free their souls from that hell they're in, does that mean that they'll be saved...even if it means death for them-de arimasuka?"

"They'll be given eternal rest and will know no pain like that ever again," Cynthia replied and tilted her head. "BTW, what happened to you?"

"Long story. He'll explain later," Scarlet replied hastily as energy began to swirl around the boy again. With a boom, he took off and tore through Chaos's arm before making a sharp turn and slashing at its back wildly. Screaming, Chaos grabbed him in its hands and would've crushed him had it not been for a sudden Heat Crash to the back by a familiar Emboar.

Scarlet's eyes widened in utter relief at seeing White's team hurrying towards them while letting off attacks at Chaos. In their midst was Jolteon himself and to the redhead's joy, he saw a white feather in his jaws.

"Took ya long enough, fuzzball!" he exclaimed with a grin as Jolteon leapt into his arms and proudly showed the feather.

Cynthia raised a brow. "Is that Reshiram's feather?"

"Yeah! And this is just what we need to bring down Chaos," he replied and set Jolteon down before grasping the feather. "Change boost!"

All at once, blue flames burst from the ground beneath his feet and everyone stepped back as it formed a pillar around Scarlet, extending into the heavens just like Lightning's. The redhead closed his eyes as he felt fresh power flow through his veins and let out a roar as his gloves began reconstructing his body to house the Vast White dragon's power. Immediately after, his hair gained shock white, flowing tracks and the blood-red spikes became brilliant orange like flames. Seconds later, the pillar died down and Scarlet, cloaked in a white version of Lightning's apparel straightened up and opened his electric blue eyes.

"Listen up, guys!" he barked and raised his left hand which now sported glowering-red lines. "I'm going to charge up a Blue Flare. Reshiram's strongest Fire attack! As my gloves have used up a considerable amount of power to even recharge, I can only get ONE shot in. While I'm charging it, I need you to get Chaos to its core quickly!"

"Then let's work together and do just that!" Cynthia called and released her Garchomp as N called upon Zekrom one more time.

"Zekrom, lend us your strength once more," the greenette requested and Zekrom gave a loud roar before starting to generate his biggest Bolt Strike.

"Jolteon and White's pokemon, you know what to do," Scarlet ordered and they gathered before him with equal looks of fierce determination in their eyes. "Rain, Shauntal, Latios and Hair-dude! Pull back as soon as Lightning run's out of time!"

"Why?" LP called back as they dodged another swing from the flailing Chaos. "And it's Cool LP, punk!"

"One minute and thirty seconds until Complete Discharge," the gloves cried and Lightning's body began to get surrounded with black and yellow aura.

"Cos I'll execute a massive discharge attack to expel all of Zekrom's pent-up energy-de arimasu," Lightning barked, blocking Chaos's arm and pulling back a bit. "Just as Scarlet fires his Blue Flare!"

"So in a minute, your attacks will be ready, right?" Shauntal asked and smirked. "Let's buy some time and get that core!"

"Move out guys!" Cynthia cried and as one, the group fell on Chaos with all their might with White's pokemon letting off powerful attacks at its base, Garchomp executing numerous Dragon Claws at its sides, Shauntal, Rain, LP and their pokemon attacking the hilt and Lightning hacking madly at its arms. Explosions rocked the air and shard-like hide flew about as Chaos was subjected to every possible attack from the group of near-desperate fighters. Crying out, it unleashed a massive wave that blew everyone back before summoning an even larger barrage of ice crystals. Just as it was about firing them, a massive energy beam slammed into its side and everyone turned to see the League building sporting a large cannon on its top, just above the destroyed control room. It being operated meant only one thing.

"Section Chief Miles! You're alive?" N exclaimed into his receiver and was met with a small chuckle.

"Don't underestimate the League's staff," the woman replied as her subordinates scrambled back to the other controls. "Sure most of us have gotten injured but we are specially trained to be as tough as nails. So some tiny fireworks like that is nothing! Sorry we passed out though. Now we're more than ready to chip in and help in whatever way we can."

Try as he might, the greenette couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face and he gave a small grunt of acknowledgement before giving out instructions to bring down everything in their arsenal and help out.

"Understood! You'd heard him people! Let's show Team Plasma just how powerful the Pokemon League can be!" she barked authoritatively.

"Yes ma'am!" they replied and missiles were sent flying at Chaos who took two to the head and let loose an angry barrage of ice crystals at the building.

"Oh no you don't-de arimasu!" Lightning cried and zoomed up to each crystal while bathed in electricity, tearing past each one and causing a neat string of explosions in his one way course to Chaos. "Take this!"

BAM!

The monster wobbled a bit from the attack and screamed as Focus Blasts, Flamethrowers and Stone Edges dotted its back. Before it could turn to them, Rain and Latios came down on its arm with Lustre Purge and chopped it clean off while Garchomp, Gliscor and Shauntal's Jellicent rained vicious combination attacks on its other, flailing arm. Chaos batted them back and rapidly let loose shot after shot from its arm which they all dodged quickly.

Down below, Scarlet and Zekrom stood beside each other, bodies aglow with similar blue hue though Scarlet's resembled flames while Zekrom's looked more like electrical sparks.

"Almost there!" the redhead stated as a blue ball of fire now formed at his left arm.

"Come on, guys! Let's get to that core!" Cynthia yelled and with joint cries of desperation and fierce resolution, they started a fresh round of attacks that left Chaos down to its last layer.

"Thirty seconds remaining," Lightning's gloves beeped.

"Thirty more seconds-de arimasu!" he cried and charged up energy on his sword before stabbing Chaos's head and dragging the sword down, splitting its torso in half. A noisy round of bullets from the League followed and the pokemon pitched in their most powerful attacks, blowing its sword-like bottom half to near fragments and the once magnificent Sword of Damocles now looked like a damaged weapon of war. With a pained wince, Chaos let out one final but devastatingly destructive energy wave that blew everyone away and made the flyers crash back to the ground. The cannon also suffered an ice shard to the barrel and promptly blew up, thus rendering the League's main offensive power shattered. But their job was done as a single, bluish, star-shaped gem now remained at the centre of Chaos's damaged hilt.

"The core!" N called.

"It's open!" Shauntal cried.

"Guys, whenever you're ready!" LP barked.

"Go!" Miles and her personnel yelled.

"Do it," Rain and Latios said in unison.

"Save them," Cynthia murmured.

_"Kick some ass, Scarlet! Zekrom! Milbert!"_ Jolteon and the pokemon called.

_Save us..._ Chaos moaned, generating a fifty-foot wide sphere of energy, intending to blow everything to dust.

"Ready Lightning?!" Scarlet cried, hopping onto Zekrom with a large, blue ball of flames in his hands.

"I was born ready-de arimasu!" Lightning shot back, eyes blazing bright red. With a final roar of iron-willed determination, Zekrom blasted off and the countdown began as the League's last hope dashed madly towards Chaos's glowing core.

10.

Lightning pooled together all the energy he had and formed a similar blue ball of electricity around himself.

9.

Scarlet tensed and raised his left hand, letting the ball swell in size until it was half the size of Chaos's own sphere.

8.

Despite its current position, Chaos still generated one final ring of ice before launching it at Scarlet, Zekrom and Lightning.

7.

Zekrom bulldozed most of the attacks with his Fusion bolt but took a massive one to the side, making his strength finally give way and Scarlet drew a sharp breath as the dragon began to fall.

6.

"Braviary! Help him-de arimasu!" And Scarlet was back on course with Lightning's returning Braviary who flew beside the charging Lightning as Zekrom was gratefully recalled back into his ball for getting them that far.

5.

Scarlet's and Lightning's skins absolutely glowed with power and with a growl, Scarlet compressed the ball in his hand until it was the size of a fist.

4.

Lightning raised his sword as they came closer to Chaos's core. In its dark haze, he could make out two people intertwined with each other and with agonised looks on their frozen faces.

3.

"DO IT!" everyone cheered from below.

2.

"Let's GO!" Scarlet cried, leaping off Braviary, drawing his hand back and shoving his fist through the glassy core and releasing the Blue Flare.

1.

"May your souls be freed," Lightning began and raised his glowing sword before spotting the ghostly smiles on their faces. "And may they rest in perfect peace-de arimasu!" And with that, he brought his blade down on the core itself.

0.

_...Thank you..._

**BOOOOM!**

The explosion was enough to clear away mountains and dye the sky black and red while threatening to tear onlookers off their feet. But everyone stuck fast to the ground and watched with hopeful eyes as Chaos's body became enveloped in black, ice-cold smoke. Two shapes fell out and landed on their feet, cratering the ground beneath and turning their back on the monster they had just defeated.

"Fin," they said in unison.

And another ground-shaking explosion followed to accentuate their statement.

The world was silent as soon as the explosion died down again and Franz, whose blindfold had been blown off in the first blast, let his mouth hang open at the sight before his eyes.

Two young men cloaked in opposing colours and shouldering the determination of humanity and pokemon stood side by side with their billowing cloaks and behind them was the very sign of their immense power, the dead and rusted Sword of Damocles, finally grounded into the earth like the sword of a hero who had taken his last breath and sheathed his blade into the ground for the whole world to later see.

"Humans?" Franz murmured in disbelief and found himself trembling. "Is this the power...of a human's resolution?"

"Divided, we're nothing but weak and insignificant," Cynthia replied, walking past him. "But together with our pokemon and each other, we are the scariest force known to the universe. Remember that, Dragon Knight. And be proud that you came from this devolved, imperfect race."

Gritting his teeth, Franz whistled sharply and the Shadow Triad instantly appeared before grabbing him and getting a good distance away.

"This must be reported to Lord Ghetsis," one of them stated.

"You haven't seen the last of us," another one chipped in.

"Until the Red Moon Ball then. With that, we shall take our leave," the last one finalised and they disappeared with Franz.

"Tch," N spat and pocketed his hands. "He got away."

"Who cares? We won!" Shauntal cried and as one, cheers rang out from the league building and Route 10 where the shouts of people and pokemon mixed semi-harmoniously with each other and in no time, Scarlet and Lightning were receiving claps on the shoulders and several beastly hugs from the pokemon.

"Ya never seem to stop showing off, eh brat?" LP remarked, ruffling Scarlet's hair.

"Um...can you tell me again who you were?" the redhead asked and winced as the older hunter's hand boxed the top of his head in annoyance.

"I guess I should say good job," Rain remarked and Lightning turned to see him and Latios sitting tiredly some distance away. "You've taken some big leaps into the hero world, I suppose."

The cowboy grinned and gave a victory sign. "Just who the hell d'you think I am-de arimasuka? Oh, Cynthia-sama! I did good-ne? Lightning did good?"

"Yep, Lightning did very good," she replied, rubbing his head playfully (he purred. Freaky.) and laughing as his cat ear-shaped hair wiggled in delight.

Scarlet watched the two and smirked a little before yelping as Emboar picked him up and spun him round happily. Putting the dizzy boy down didn't help much as White's other pokemon tackled him to the ground and coated him in tight hugs and slobbery licks. But hell, how could he not bring himself to laugh and hug them back.

"I missed you guys," he remarked and slowly sat up. "But seriously, save the slobber for when White gets rescued."

"Indeed, the time for celebration isn't now," N spoke up, interrupting the noisy atmosphere. "This battle may have been won but the war is far from over. In fact, I'd say that Ghetsis is just beginning."

"Tch. Ballbuster," LP muttered.

"That's why we'll save her," Scarlet replied, getting up and deactivating his gloves, leaving him back to normal. On cue, Lightning's did the same and the blonde coughed out some blood before smirking.

"Victory scars, eh?" he remarked and walked up to Scarlet. "He's right. That's the only course of action we can take right now-de arimasu. After all, it's not like we'll just stay here and do nothing-de arimasu!"

"Justice must take its course," Rain chipped in. "That's why there's only one thing we can do now."

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah. Head to the Red Moon Ball and destroy Team Plasma before Kyurem is awoken."

"You guys crazy?!" LP exclaimed, mouth agape. "If Team Plasma could make monsters like that sword-thingie then I doubt you'd stand much of a chance!"

"You're coming too, Pompadour," Rain deadpanned, earning an anime drop from LP.

_Truth be told, this decision of yours sounds quite irrational,_ Latios remarked. _Are you sure you wish to go with it? I mean, it'd mean deliberately walking right into his trap._

Scarlet smirked. "That's just how us humans work, Latios. We come up with the strangest of ideas."

_...Hmph. Death changed you, boy._

Scarlet smirked...and collapsed with swirl marks in his eyes. "Hungry..."

Cynthia chuckled as everyone gathered round him to lift him up. "So this is White's hunter-boyfriend. Interesting guy, wouldn't you agree, Albert?"

"It's Hilbert-de arima-HNNGH!"

Cynthia blinked and turned to see Lightning on the ground with identical swirls in his eyes and blood fountaining from his mouth.

"R-rebound-de arimasu..." he remarked and passed out comically, earning more laughs from everyone.

"It's been a long day, boys and girls," Cynthia remarked as Garchomp picked Lightning up. "Let's call it a day and get our fighters some well-deserved rest."

The tired group nodded quietly and Scarlet found himself on Emboar's shoulders, being escorted by friends and allies alike back to the relatively unharmed League. Now that he thought about it, he really wasn't alone in this fight anymore. Like Vermiculo, he had comrades to help him in his fight for White and pretty much the world now. Yes...he wasn't alone. Stretching his tired left hand to the darkening sky, he smirked at the power bestowed on him now. Two souls were freed with this hand and he would surely avenge them for all the suffering Ghetsis had put them through. And then he would reach White again.

_"Soon ditz," he remarked, remembering her smiling face that night when she had told him the story. "Just hold on a little longer and I'll have you back again."_


	60. Scherzo di Notte!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ELSE, THERE WOULD'VE BEEN A POKEMON VS DIGIMON CROSS-OVER MOVIE BY NOW!

* * *

Underground Plasma Castle.

From the blank expression on Ghetsis Harmonia's face, it didn't take much to guess that the report he received was not one he wanted to hear.

"Sorry Franz, I didn't exactly understand. Can you repeat that report?"

There was a distinctive edge in his voice and the blonde knight almost wished he'd have remained with N and the good guys back at the League. Swallowing, Franz parted his trembling lips and gave his report again.

"Cathedral Plasmos was destroyed by the Unovan Champion's Hydreigon after it sent a Draco Meteor into its core. As such, taking down the building was left to Chaos who had awoken when Thanatos and Ares failed to defeat the trainers who were defending Alphinia and the building itself. Long story short, Chaos put up a good fight but was felled by the joint efforts of some powerful newcomers, pokemon and...two boys who exhibited strange powers, sire. One of them even possessed a leaner version of your arm."

Ghetsis gave his right arm a once over before clenching it. "I see. But I'm not interested in that. Where is Alphinia?"

"...She's not here, sire. Um...we failed," he replied, fingers twitching in anticipation for whatever blow or strike was coming next. He was however surprised to see Ghetsis chuckle lowly before bursting out in laughter and holding his sides.

"Wow! So this is how resilient humanity can be! To think I sent three Dragon Knights, Cathedral Plasmos and my deadliest pokemon only to have one come back empty handed! Damn! So my experiment wasn't as successful as I thought it was."

Franz arched an eyebrow. "Experiment?"

Laughter dying down, Ghetsis leaned back in his throne and faced the ceiling with a thoughtful grin on his face. "Yes. I see now. Fake Dragon Knights are definitely not the best option in bringing the League to its knees. After all, they're much closer to humans than the originals and are therefore prone to internal degeneration from the very source of their power..."

"I'm confused. Are you saying you expected us to die?" Franz asked and got wide-eyed as Ghetsis replied with an affirmative. "So you had no faith in us at all?"

"Of course I did. But not as much as if I sent Draco or Aqua to do the job," the greenette replied and put on hand on his chin. "After all, Thanatos and Ares were probably being eaten from the inside out each time they drew upon Kyurem's power. I'm sure they must've been under a lot of intense pain and that would therefore slow their movements in Chaos mode. Truthfully, I expected you to die too. I mean, Kyurem's cells are carnivorous and your expected breakdown was tonight."

"...Breakdown?" Franz echoed and grew furious. "I don't get it. None of what you're saying is making any sense! Just what is going on, Ghetsis?! Why would you send us to a battle that you knew we couldn't have one?! A sick experiment?! And what d'you mean by breakdown?"

Slowly, the king brought his fingers together and crossed his legs while giving Franz a sadistic glare. "You really want to know, Franz? Have it your way then. I suppose a befitting explanation would make a sufficient farewell gift."

The knight's eyes widened. "What?"

"Franz, why do you think we used artificial Kyurem Cells for you, Ares and Thanatos? Don't know? I suppose it was because I was curious. Dragon Knights born from Kyurem's original cells tend to display some rather barbaric behaviour when pushed to a certain limit and such behaviour came with the fact that their regenerative system takes a backseat and is instead channelled into their offensive power, strengthening them greatly but leaving them temporarily open to attacks that could very well claim their lives in the long run as they won't heal as fast as the injuries inflicted when they're sane. I wanted to correct this so I had our scientists take Kyurem's cells and produce a cell that closely mimics its behaviour. To do that, they had to break down the original cell, strip it to its barest components that is, and _tweak_ it a little. This took a considerable amount of time and chemicals but we made a breakthrough. The new cell could not only utilise Kyurem's regenerative abilities but also allow openings for genetic enhancement like increased strength, better reaction speed, enhanced telepathic abilities or even complete fusion between subjects. And you know what? They're in better control of their mental and bodily functions. As we speak, you are probably much smarter than the originals and I'm quite sure it could take a bit of time to kill you. However, artificial Dragon Knights failed to meet my expectations as I've noticed from this report and several secret experiments I'd been conducting. For the external Heart that we embedded into you has a limit to its godlike regenerative prowess. It'd take some time but with enough injuries, the artificial cells will exhaust their power and as such you can be left as defenseless as an injured human."

"Is that it? I doubt we'd need a lecture on that-"

"That is not your only weakness," Ghetsis cut in smoothly and raised a finger. "Such defaults can simply be corrected by refueling the ice crystal with more cells. The real weakness I'm talking about is one which makes me feel just the slightest bit of pity for you."

"And that is?"

Ghetsis grinned darkly. "...Kyurem is a very scary entity to be feared. Even in its barest state, his cells will still regenerate and therefore hijack the host's system. And if said host is actually found out to be unsuitable to house its power, Kyurem's cells will eat the host from the inside out and die off. The process is slow, painful and extremely horrific, more so that you cannot see the external effects. Also, this process seems to hasten when the host's regenerative system is down to its very last bit of power. It's most likely for that reason that Chaos was weak enough to have been taken down by mere humans and pokemon. Oh? That's quite the face you're making, Franz."

"S-so...Kyurem's cells have been e-eating my insides from the start?" Franz stuttered, eyes nearly as wide as saucers and mouth hanging open.

"I'm sure you felt some random flashes of pain at some point, right?"

It was true, each time Franz regenerated, it felt like something was repeatedly gnawing on his guts. "Is that what you meant by breakdown?"

"Yep!" Ghetsis chirped and tilted his head as Franz's expression hooded. "Is something wrong, Franz?"

"What the hell did you put into me?! Are you trying to kill me, you psycho?!" the blonde screamed, angry, horrified and deathly frightened.

Ghetsis arched an eyebrow. "Psycho?"

"I thought I was your subject! I followed you, Ghetsis! I did everything you asked of me and this is how you repay me? What the fuck! How could you?! Arceus, I'm gonna die!"

In his rant, Franz failed to notice the dark silhouette behind him and only turned when he heard the buzz of a chainsaw echoing from the door.

"Oi," Joid growled, giving the machine a twirl. "Did you just call the king a psycho?"

Franz looked from him to Ghetsis and furrowed his brows. "Ghetsis...what's going on?"

"You failed so you're no use to me anymore," Ghetsis replied, shrugging. "So Joid's going to have the honour of devouring you. But first, he's going to help me see just how potent your regenerative system can be."

"But you said the more I regenerate, the faster Kyurem's gonna eat me from the inside-"

SLASH!

Franz's eyes widened as blood sprayed from his severed wound. The injury quickly healed but Joid brought the chainsaw down on his head and brought him to his knees before happily hacking away at the screaming knight. Try as he might, he couldn't push the boy off and was subjected to the painful torture of being carved like a turkey and at the same time, experiencing internal agony from Kyurem's carnivorous cells. Under 5 minutes, Franz was at his limit and Joid lifted his bloodied chainsaw before giving it a lick.

"Sweet," he remarked and devoured the chainsaw whole before licking his pale lips. "Can I eat him now, Lord Ghetsis?"

From his position on the floor, Franz saw Ghetsis stroll towards him and crouch beside his bloodied but slowly regenerating frame.

"317 slashes should do the trick" he remarked and grinned as Franz, on cue, suddenly hacked up blood and clutched his chest in pain. Screaming and rolling on the floor, the knight's body spurted blood and holes from different parts, indicating the deadly rebound Ghetsis had predicted and Joid stared at the sight with an evil grin on his lips.

"Kyurem is eating him," he stated ominously and Franz stopped his rolling to painfully stagger to his feet and turn.

"I can't die..." he spluttered, taking slow steps towards the door. "I don't wanna die! Somebody...get help! Crazy...these fuckers are crazy!"

He obviously didn't reach the door as raw ice formed from the holes in his arms and legs, much to his surprise and horror.

"No way," he stuttered and pointed a frightened look at the ever-smiling Ghetsis. "I don't want...to die."

"Sorry but you'll have to. Look on the bright side, Franz. At least you served your purpose as a human guinea pig. Now I know that cloning Kyurem's cells are a big no-no. So bye bye, Franz. Return to the ice from whence you came."

Franz's expression clouded as the ice reached his face and he ground his fangs in anger at the betrayal. He had been used and tossed away like garbage and the fact that this sick psycho could just shrug it off and smile annoyed him greatly. But he could do nothing now. Nothing at all. Except scream and curse until his entire body was encrusted in ice.

"Joid, eat him," Ghetsis ordered calmly.

"Itadakimasu!" Joid declared maniacally and opened his jaws wide before taking several snaps and chunks out of the frozen body, dyeing the ice not to mention the floor itself in blood. Ghetsis watched the gruesome activity before looking over his shoulder and grinning at the horrified expression on the face of the white haired girl who up to that point had been sitting right next to his throne.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked and strolled up to her before tilting her head to look into her dull-yellow eyes. "Even if you're in extreme null consciousness, you can still take in what's going on in your surroundings. I'm sure this must be torture on your innocent little mind. Although, I can't believe your will is still strong enough to show such expressions. Even if your voice is tied down, your eyes are still conveying message after message for help, White."

Said girl could only stare back at him take a sharp breath as his finger traced down her neck, stopping at the top of her chest.

"Beautiful," Ghetsis remarked and brought his face closer to hers. "Such broken innocence is so, so beautiful. It makes me want to claim you for my own possession. Would you prefer that? Would you like to be my toy?"

His lips were dangerously close to hers now and though she couldn't exactly move, Ghetsis could see the stark refusal in her half-lidded eyes. And it was at that moment that he stopped just centimetres from her lips and grinned.

"You actually thought I was going to kiss you?" he chuckled and pulled back. "Please, even I have my limits. I won't stoop so low as to wasting saliva on my late enemy's sister. Besides, you're Scarlet's woman anyway and I don't wish to become like Fraud."

"Can I kiss her instead?" Joid asked and received a blow to the head Draco who had just walked in. "It was a joke, dammit."

"One that will land you back in solitary confinement," he deadpanned and eyed the icy mess on the floor. "Was it a good idea letting White see that, sire?"

"I don't actually know," Ghetsis replied nonchalantly, playing with White's hair. "I really wanted to see her face when she views such things since I just get a kick from it. You could call it psychological torture in a sense, though she's gotten a lot of that from watching her loved one die. Don't worry, I won't injure her mind too much. It has to be kept innocent for Kyurem anyway."

Draco shrugged and pocketed his hands. "I see Alphinia still wasn't retrieved. What should we do, sire? The ball is coming the day after tomorrow and I'm sure you wanted her to see your plans come to the fore."

"Indeed I did," Ghetsis stated and drew White to her feet before taking her hand. "But I realised now that I don't care anymore."

Draco's red eyes twitched slightly. "Pardon, sire?"

"She's not Felicia so she's really of no use to me too. Having her here only made my heart hurt. So it's okay that she ran away. I won't make a move to get her back anymore. But, if she chooses to interfere with my plans, she will be killed, Draco."

The young man froze. What...was Ghetsis saying? The girl he had saved was now deemed worthless to him? What's more, he would, without hesitation, kill her? "My lord, that is-"

"Is there a problem, Draco?" Ghetsis asked, eyes still focused on White. "Who are you more devoted to, me, your lord and master, or that weak girl who has willingly chosen to become human? Answer, Draco."

"...You, my lord," the knight replied, looking away with an flickering uncertainty in his eyes.

"Good. Now smile already. You don't look so good with a long face," the greenette laughed and placed his hands on White's shoulders before drawing her into a hug. "Besides...I've found a new toy now."

Draco stared at the two before letting his eyes rest on White. So it was her. She was the reason why Ghetsis deemed Alphinia useless. She stole Ghetsis's attention. She...must die for Alphinia to be accepted into the unstable man's eyes again.

"Draco," Ghetsis piped up, cutting his murderous thoughts. "Smile."

Slowly, Draco's lips curved upwards to make the tiniest of smiles before it went wide with insanity at the thought of slaying White.

"That's more like it," the greenette remarked and took White's long hair. "Hmm. I think she needs a haircut. By the way, the Shadow Triad brought us some interesting news. They said...that a certain hunter is alive."

Joid nearly choked on the finger he was chewing and Draco's smile suffered a twitch.

"I know. That was the same face I had when I heard it. So I'd like a short word with the League, just to see if it's true."

"I shall arrange for an opportunity, sire," Draco replied with a bow and turned to leave. "How soon would you like it to happen?"

"Tomorrow would suffice. You may go now, Draco and remember, keep smiling."

_I'll really smile when I see that little slut's head roll_, the knight inwardly growled as he left the room with a still-surprised Joid in tow.

"Now then," Ghetsis stated and seized White's hair. "About that haircut."

* * *

Unova Pokemon League HQ. Hospital Section.

Scarlet stared dumbly at the handcuffs chaining his left hand to the hospital bed and gave it a light tug.

"What the hell," he sighed and recalled the last few hours. "Beat Chaos. Made a promise. Passed out shortly after from rebound and hunger. Woke up. Heard that Rain was being an absolute dick and telling everyone that I'm supposed to be arrested. Got handcuffed to the bed and now, currently awaiting decision from the International Pokemon League HQ tomorrow. Seriously, talk about ungrateful."

Jolteon whined in response and yawned before drifting back to sleep on his laps. Through the clear moonlight streaming into the open window, Scarlet could make out a pompadour sleeping on the bed across the room and also handcuffed to it though he had both hands bound instead of one since he had put up quite a fight when Rain had announced the seemingly unfair decision.

"Yet, he left us dangerous guys in here, unsupervised. He's trusting us to not actually run away knowing how easily we can break these things," the redhead remarked and gave a sharp tug, snapping the handcuff off. "Like I'd run now. I need the guys at the League to help me stall Team Plasma so I can reach White. Besides, running's for losers."

"...Damn, guess I ain't running anymore then."

Still facing the moon, Scarlet raised a brow and gave a small smile. "Looks like you're awake, LP."

"If you weren't talking out loud, maybe I'd have been able to sleep. And why is it now that you finally know my name?" the man deadpanned and slowly sat up. "Man, that Latios really knows how to put a guy to sleep. How long was I out?"

"About a couple of hours," Scarlet replied. "Vann didn't get arrested since no one really knows what he is so I guess it's just us here."

"...You look pretty optimistic for a guy awaiting trial. You remember what the punishment is for pokemon hunting, right?"

Scarlet smirked. "Life imprisonment?"

"Used to be the Chair back in the day," LP murmured and rested his head on the headboard. "I'm surprised Boss hasn't sent someone to snipe us yet."

"Maybe he has. Rain's probably put this room under some psychic barrier so bullets can't get in." Scarlet crossed his arms as LP snapped off his own handcuffs and rubbed his wrists. "So, why're you still here?"

"You said running's for losers and Cool LP ain't no loser. Besides, the League's bed's are darn comfy," he replied, sighing at the fluffy material.

"No, seriously. Why're you here?" Scarlet asked in a more serious tone. "I knew you'd been following me for Reshiram but now that the situation's changed, there's no point in staying here anymore. You should've left, LP. A huge fight is coming to Unova and I doubt you'd want to risk your life by staying here."

LP gave him a short stare before giving a low snort of amusement. "So you knew all along, eh? Hmph. Relax, man. Boss didn't send me to spy on you or something. At first I came for Reshiram but I guess things got complicated along the line."

"Meaning?"

"...I was watching ya. The way you and that airhead seemed to click. You looked...happy and I guess it made me want to see just how this hunt of yours would play out. Turned out to be one hell of a ride, that's for sure. I'd never had so much crazy shit tossed at me in any other hunt, what with fighting those Team Psychos or whatever they were. The mission was fun in a weird way. More fun than I'd ever experienced on solo missions."

Scarlet gave him a sceptical look before going back to looking at the moon. "You know, LP. This is pretty much the first time we've gotten to talking with each other this long. I thought you hated my guts."

"Still do, kiddo. I still do. But not as much as you think. And also, I think we've had a long talk like this before. It was some years back though I doubt you'd remember it."

"I don't," Scarlet chipped in and the older hunter sweatdropped before giving him another thoughtful stare as the former returned to staring at the moon.

"What's with the moon-watching?"

"...It reminds me of a few things," the teen replied softly. "Like when White, Jolteon And I would sit up to watch the stars sometimes when we didn't feel like sleeping. Often, White would give us some sappy story about how she and her dead brother would do the same thing and talk about stuff. Much like what we're doing now. Only thing is, White's not here so it's kind of boring."

"Heh. You're real smitten for that ditz, ain't ya?" LP joked. "You almost look like you're getting withdrawal symptoms from her not being here."

"Shut up, geezer."

"OI! I'm only twenty-*&%$£*!"

"Right, right," Scarlet deadpanned and leaned back to rest on the pillows. "What would you know anyway. You never had luck with women unless they were skanks or girls just after your money."

"Ouch man, that hurt. And for your info, I do have luck with women. Just not the right kind," LP growled and took a comb to tame his messy pompadour. "Bet you didn't know I was married once."

Scarlet blinked. "Eh?"

"Had a son too."

"EH?"

LP smirked and raised the large medallion hanging off his neck before flipping it open and tossing it to Scarlet, the latter catching it and taking a good look at the photo. Surprise, surprise, there was LP (pompadour a few inches shorter) staring back at him with a toddler in his arms and a woman resting casually on his shoulder and making a peace sign. All three of them were grinning like maniacs and Scarlet resisted the urge to anime drop at the toddler's little pompadour.

"That's my family back in the good old days," LP chipped in proudly. "As you can see, I got the most beautiful woman in the world and the coolest kid on the block."

"So what happened to them?" Scarlet asked, closing the medallion and tossing it back to LP.

The man caught it and gave a tired smile. "It's a sad story."

"...They died-"

"No. Jeez, death isn't the only sad thing in this rotten world," LP interjected flatly and tightened his hold on the medallion. "I used to do other stuff before being a hunter. Had a normal, stable job. Unfortunately, those fuckers at the administrative block decided to lay off workers for the sake of decreasing the amount of pay for the workers and therefore increasing the company's own profit. I got screwed over when I was one of those picked to get the axe. They called it low productivity but I call it shit and bad luck. Anyway, I got really depressed since that job was the first stable job I had actually landed in my life. My wife tried to get me past it, saying that I could just get another one but like the bitch life was, people turned me down everywhere I went. No surprise when the frustration set in and before I knew it, I landed somehow landed myself in ORPH. I didn't tell my family of course since my wife was working as an assistant for the doctors in the city's Pokemon Centre. Besides, any sane person would've smacked me upside the head for doing stuff like hunting pokemon. So I kept it all to myself. I though I was doing da right thing, providing for the family with the fat pay checks I got. But my wife got really suspicious and in no time at all, she got someone to spill after doing some asking around and snooping. So she told me that it was either I leave the job or she leaves with our kid since I would be a bad influence. You can finish it from here."

"...You chose ORPH," Scarlet muttered and looked down. "Sorry."

"For what? I was the one who got too greedy. In the end, I lost whatever good I had in me for the money. Women, power, fame and pokemon, it swallowed me whole, man. I never saw my wife and son again...and I can't believe I didn't care."

"But you did care," Scarlet chided. "That's why you carried the picture."

LP blinked and laughed a little before looping the medallion back on his neck and falling back into his pillows to stare at the ceiling. "Heh. S'pose I did after all. But I only remembered opening it after what you said to me four years back."

Scarlet tilted his head in confusion. "What happened four years back?"

The man sighed. "You don't remember the time when I had a partner who people often called my baby brother?"

Scarlet mulled over the statement before snapping his fingers in realisation. "Sweet KP!"

"That's the guy," LP remarked. "Though he had an afro instead of a rocking pomp', people still called us bros. Maybe because he was always following me in the hopes of reaching my level. I still remember when he came up to me once and declared that he was gonna be my apprentice. I think he was a little older than you are now."

"He was a loud guy," Scarlet pointed out. "A pervert too. Violet and Luca never went too far before getting their butts grabbed whenever he was around. He was always rushing off to the nearest A-rank hunt just to prove himself too. Then he died when he went against the rules and did an S-rank mission without a partner, most likely you. Then you blamed yourself for quite a while. I think you visited his grave a lot."

"I did. I also think you did too. That was how we met for the first time when we both visited his grave. So now d'you remember what you said to me?"

Scarlet huffed and turned away, earning a smirk from LP.

"I think it went something like 'Quit being a pussy, bastard! So your reckless apprentice died, big deal. People and pokemon die at some point. It's only painful when you refuse to move on and continue living for them. Make a name for yourself already and do KP proud so he won't have to worry about tying down his number one master with his death. I mean, you've still got other people important to you, right, you stupid pompadour?'"

"I wasn't in the right state of mind at that point," the redhead remarked.

"But believe it or not, those words did a number on me. Not just ma pride and dignity but also my way of thinking. Now I won't say this out loud and don't think it changes anything...but hearing a kid say that to me made me see you as a role model. Or should I say a bar where I wanna raise myself up to. You went through a lot as a kid and it made you a real tough guy, one I wanted to be, so I made you my rival though you didn't know."

The redhead pointed to himself. "I'm a role model?"

"Don't rub it in, red," LP deadpanned and closed his eyes. "Imagine my surprise when I see my so-called bar rising higher by going on to beat monsters and get a hot girl to boot. My jealousy...and pride...knew no bounds after that so I said to myself, 'If I helped this guy...would it mean that I too had some real use? If I did the right thing...would my family point and say: That's our LP. The tough, good guy?'"

"So you're here because...?"

LP sat up again and threw a thumbs up. "I wanna do something good for once, Scarlet. I want my family to be proud of me, wherever they are. If I die, I'll at least know that I died a good man and that's something I'm sure my son would boast about to his friends. Who knows, if I live, maybe I'll give them a visit sometime."

"...A family sounds nice," Scarlet murmured.

"It is, man. So make one with White when we save her," he joked and grinned as Scarlet's face flared.

"G-go back to sleep already, stupid pompadour!" And with that, he chucked a pillow at LP's face and slumped into his bed with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hey...LP, I think you've always been a good guy. You haven't really killed anyone before and other than the usual f-words flying, you're pretty harmless."

"Oi!"

"It's true," the redhead said and smirked. "Hey LP, I've got a plan I need you to hear."

"You always have plans, don't you?" LP asked but sat up all the same. "Shoot then."

A minute later...

"Boy, you crazy," LP remarked as Scarlet closed his eyes to sleep.

"It's a long shot and I'm sure they'd refuse but if my hunch is correct then we just might have a chance," he replied and yawned. "You know, today was a good day. I resurrected, we beat Chaos...and I found out that pompadours are actually friendly creatures."

"Die baldie," said pompadour groaned as sleep settled in. "Tomorrow's going to be one weird day."

"Hmm..." was all Scarlet replied as he drifted off to slumberland where he was sure dreams of meeting White again would come up.

* * *

The cool wind blowing against Lightning's skin made him prickle a bit but also made him sigh at how relaxing it felt. After such a tiring day, such means of relief were appreciated be it wind or gulping down lots of water to replace all the blood, sweat and tears he had lost in the fight. As expected, Haxorus took the loss quite hard but for some reason, he wasn't exactly devastated. Instead, he punched Lightning for being so reckless in his own fight and told him that they would still touch the horizon and be heroes, tusks or no tusks. He had even said that he liked the thought of using only one tusk as it posed more of a challenge to test his inner strength, something most Haxorus liked to do.

"If anything, that guy's more of a hero than me-nya," he remarked and winced at the dull ache on his shoulder. "Maybe next time, you could be a little gentler, Alphy-chan."

Alphinia scratched her cheek apologetically. "Sorry. I was pretty useless in that battle."

"No. At least you didn't get a hole in your chest-de arimasu," Lightning chuckled and balanced on the window sill. "But it must've hurt to pull those things out. I heard they couldn't even use painkillers because your system rejected it-de arimasu."

"I'm used to it," the blonde replied and got off her bed before leaning beside him on the sill. "I lost a lot of blood though and it'll take me a while to regain it. Not as long as humans but I suppose I won't be walking too far in the next couple of hours. Plus, my body's still tingly from Ares's leftover aura."

"I'm surprised you can even move this much-de arimasu," Lightning remarked, eyeing the bandages poking out from her low top that exposed her shoulders.

"The moon looks nice tonight," she stated, closing her eyes at the soft breeze blowing against her. "And the wind feels just nice for flying."

"You like flying-de arimasuka?"

Alphinia nodded a little and raised her hands. "Often, I'd pester Ghetsis to see if he could fit me with wings. He obviously refused saying that I was better as a wingless demon than a winged angel."

"That's terrible-de arimasu," Lightning deadpanned. "That guy seriously needs a tip on complementing women."

The girl beside him gave a light giggle. "And I suppose you're suitable enough to do that?"

"Of course! A hero 's gotta be smooth with the fangirls-de arimasu," he declared and struck a pose (insert sparkle here) "These lean muscles aren't just for fighting bad guys-nya!"

"You are quite conceited," she sighed and gave his chest a poke. "Although I really wonder where those fangirls are."

"I do too-de arimasu," Lightning bemoaned, anime tears falling from his eyes before stopping as he brightened up. "But I'm used to it now. Besides, it takes sometime before my prowess as a hero spreads. Then one day, one happy day, I'll do something so big that even Elesa would want to be in my harem. Along with Iris, Erika, Sabrina, Gardenia, Maylene, Whitney, that ace trainer I saved back in Opelucid and-"

Alphinia watched him list the female gym leaders, trainers and random girls he had met before resting her hand on her chin and saying, "...Pervert."

"Nope! I'm simply a radical feminist who loves women-de arimasu!" Lightning corrected, still sparkling. "And that's another reason why Ghetsis must be stopped-de arimasu. Though saving White is the most important reason-de arimasu."

The knight tilted her head. "You really like White though she prefers Scarlet to you."

"Don't rub it in-nya," Lightning grumbled and pouted. "Besides, you like Scarlet and he's already head over heels for her so you could consider yourself also dumped."

"At least I knew I stood no chance," Alphinia replied bluntly, earning a fat tick mark on Lightning's head.

"Honest, aren't we-nya?"

"I don't like lying," Alphinia chuckled and looked to the moon again. "Hey, Lightning. You guys said you're going to the Red Moon Ball in two day's time, right?"

"Yep."

"...Are you scared? Hero aside, is the real Hilbert scared?"

Lightning's smile softened and he put a hand to his bandaged chest. "I'm human. It's only natural to feel a bit anxious of an event that will surely decide the fate of the world. If we lose, Ghetsis will destroy humanity. If we win, the world's saved-de arimasu. Funny right? A random trainer like me getting tossed into this mess all of a sudden. I think Scarlet's deserves the task of beating that guy with his new arm and all. He's got more experience with monsters though it would be nice to sock that green-haired devil in the face too-de arimasu."

"Can I come too?" she asked. "I want to be of use to you guys for once."

"You've already done quite a lot for us, Alphinia. Right now, I'm sure Ghetsis already has something planned in case you come along and from what I've heard, you're not exactly the toughest Dragon Knight out there, no offence-de arimasu."

"But I want to help," Alphinia stated strongly and clenched a fist. "I know their weaknesses just as much as they know mine. I've got a chance if I fought together with you guys. I'll also be more careful too."

Lightning stared at the determined expression on her face and raised a finger before poking the tip of her nose. "I never said you wouldn't be coming-nya. I simply want you to know how dangerous rebelling against your maker could get-de arimasu. He could send Draco to scrap you or worse, turn you against us in which case...I'd have to kill you-de arimasu."

"I've taken it into consideration," she pointed out. "And I'm prepared for the consequences."

"Then we've got training to do-de arimasu," he stated. "Lots and lots tomorrow."

"So you're giving me a chance?" Alphinia asked, resisting the urge to mirror his acknowledging grin. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me."

"I've got a pretty good guess," Lightning laughed and pressed against her nose playfully. "You know, maybe I'll get you into my harem too. You could be my first member-de arimasu."

He was expecting a snarky reply or even a gentle insult but imagine his surprise when she gave a small smile, parted her lips...and trapped his finger within her fangs.

"Or maybe not. I wouldn't want you snapping my hand off-de arimasu," he stuttered and sighed in relief as she let it go, intact and uninjured.

"Actually, being in your so-called group doesn't sound so bad," she mumbled in a tiny voice and nearly made Lightning fall off the ledge.

"N-n-nya?"

Alphinia smirked and turned before slumping back onto her bed. "Hey, Lightning. We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah. Best friends," the cowboy re-affirmed, earning a wider smile from the girl.

"Thank you. For letting me have your blood and even going so far as to help me out against Thanatos and Ares," she stated and drew the covers up to her neck. "Also, thanks for visiting me tonight. I guess I'm okay enough to sleep again."

"No need to thank me-nya!" Lightning replied and whistled at the clock. "Look at the time. I guess it's time for me to go. Nice talking with ya-de arimasu."

"Sleep well," she bade as he stepped out of the window and clambered up to his room on the floor above with the skills of a Purrloin. As soon as he disappeared, she placed a hand on her nose and brushed it lightly before getting just tiniest bit of a pink on her cheeks. "That's strange. This feeling is much different from Scarlet's. I wonder just what makes Lightning so different from the others..."

At the same time, Lightning slumped back on his head and gave a raggedy sigh while holding his beating chest. For some reason, he felt oddly happy that he held a conversation with a girl other than White. Why exactly? Why was he much freer with Alphinia? And why did that soft smile of hers make his heart feel weird? Weirder than even the previously-intense feelings for White

"I even went so far as to say she'd be in my harem-de arimasu..." he murmured, realising just what he might have unconsciously been implying. "Ah jeez, I'm so confused-de arimasu."

* * *

Underground Plasma Castle.

A lullaby.

White sat on her large bed with nothing but the moon to stare at through the see-through ceiling. At the same time, the smooth music sifted through her and she almost thought it beautiful as beautiful as the silk gown she was made to wear.

But she didn't care anymore.

At times like this, she remembered sitting up with Scarlet and Jolteon, telling each other some little stories (more of her doing the story-telling though) and at other times just basking in the relaxing silence. Then sometimes, she'd get really drowsy and Scarlet would carry her gently back to her bed before laying her down and, when he was feeling up to it, whisper a small lullaby to get her to sleep. He never sang (didn't look like the type to) but his voice had always been eerily tuned to almost sound melodic at night.

Or maybe it was just her being weird.

"You should sleep," Ghetsis's voice rolled across her smoothly. Or was it Black? She didn't know anymore as her memories had taken a bit of a wrong turn due to the effects of null consciousness. Hell, she barely remembered Scarlet's face anymore, opting to only focus on his scar. The scar that set him apart from so many other people she had come across.

"You should go to sleep." And an ice-cold hand laid itself firmly on her shoulder. Ghetsis was staring at her now with a semi-concerned expression on his face. Or was it Black just caring for her? Who cared, she couldn't answer him. She couldn't even lift his cold hand off her freezing shoulder.

"Or are you thinking of your precious hunter again?"

She knew what came after that. Ghetsis would go on to tell her that he was dead and gone and it was all her fault, something she knew already but still didn't want to believe. Then he'd use that awful needle on her and force more of that fluid into her blood stream. Everything would hurt for a moment but only for a moment. And then she would sleep.

She wanted to sleep forever.

"I wonder if you can really hear anything I'm saying," he muttered, drawing the needle and grinning. "You don't even have that frightened expression anymore when I bring this out. Are you addicted to it, perhaps?"

No, she wasn't. The more he used it, the more she kept forgetting things. Her pokemon, her friends, her family, her adventures, her life. Everything was drifting away. Slowly, slowly.

"It's okay, everything will be over soon," Ghetsis whispered in that soothing tone Black always used. "You'll be with your brother and all your dead friends soon. So just forget about Scarlet and bask in the pleasures of your earthly sleep."

Forget...Scarlet? Could she do that?

"He only brought harm to you. He was not what you needed."

She was too lightheaded from the drug being pumped into her arm to even deny it. Her memories were but a blur now. There was no Black, no pokemon, no friends, no family. Nothing.

"There is no Scarlet. Only you."

No use. Everything was going blank. Scarlet...Scarlet...Scar...ly...

"Who is Scarlet?"

_Slowly, slowly, White tilted her head and asked, "Scarlet...who?"_

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: One of the preamble chapters before the ball. I suppose it'd be okay to put in some back story for LP and I hope no one's too mad about the very subtle LightningXAlphinia I tossed in. Well, onto the next chapter! (Depending on the situation, there might be two other preambles but I plan to end this story on Chapter 70 so there's really not much left to tell.) Well, see ya!


	61. An Ex-hunter Sets his Affairs in Order!

Unovan Pokemon League HQ. Meeting Room. 10:12 AM.

LP and Scarlet sat calmly beside each other on the conference table while staring ahead at the four screens showing the heads of the regional presidents of each Pokemon League branch. Currently, they were on what you'd call an impromptu interrogation as flying them over to Kanto proved impossible at the moment due to Team Plasma overnight success in secretly destroying the airports and seizing control of the waterways in Unova, thus putting the entire region under complete lockdown.

"I hope you enjoyed yourselves," the one from Hoenn remarked, voice dripping with pure sarcasm. "Considering all the havoc you've caused us these past few years, you should consider yourselves lucky that execution is no longer your suitable punishment."

"Thank Arceus and human rights for that," LP scoffed, taking out a cigarette only for Rain to come from behind and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You're in the presence of dignified heads. At least pretend to show some respect," he warned. Scarlet also shot LP a warning look and the pompadour cursed before dropping the item on the table.

"Once again, a job well done, Top Ranger Rain. You've not only managed to capture the elusive Scarlet but the ever-persistent thorn LP as well. Loaning you from the Ranger Association was a good choice indeed," the sinnohvian head stated, earning a simple nod from Rain. "Now then, I believe we must give you two what you came here for. Based on the detailed reports from Rain, LP, as usual, showed consistency in his wrongdoings though the rate of his captures seemed to have dropped considerably. As for you, Scarlet, you have gotten into quite a bit of a bind here. According to Rain, you had several run-ins with Team Plasma, your employers, most of which have ended up in destructive fights. It is quite interesting to know that you seemed to be against their wishes, usually protecting people and pokemon from their bloodthirsty onslaught. I'm not sure what to make of this."

"You could almost say he was on the good side," the Kanto head mused, earning a short, haughty laugh from his Hoenn counterpart.

"Good? Him? Let me tell you something. This little devil levelled a good fraction of our nation's prized Safari Zone some months back. We lost Hoenn's only Tyranitar!"

"And I can't forget Mount Moon's collapse at the paws of his demonic Jolteon," the Kanto head chipped in. "Along with the Tin Tower's destruction in Johto and even the Lost Tower in Sinnoh. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Scarlet gave a slightly uncomfortable cough. "Um...sorry, I guess. But we didn't come here for that. I think we should get to the real point."

The Hoenn head narrowed his eyes before clearing his throat. "Pokemon Hunters Scarlet and LP, though we are slightly thankful for your assistance in saving our Unovan sister branch, your crimes cannot be overlooked. As such, you are hereby condemned to life imprisonment in our most secure correctional facility. Have you any objections?"

"Fuck yeah-"

"LP, sit," Scarlet interjected in a voice so sharp that the older hunter found himself back on his seat. Satisfied, the redhead turned to the Hoenn head with a face that did well to mask whatever emotion he was experiencing at the moment. "Like my friend here, I too disagree with this sentence and though I know we deserve it, I can't help but try and talk it over with you."

He's up to something, Latios's thoughts echoed within Rain who merely put a finger to his lips and trained his ears on the conversation.

"We have nothing to discuss, boy," the man spat.

"Matte," came an airy voice and the heads were surprised to find their normally-silent Jhotonese counterpart assuming a thinking pose and facing Scarlet with her intense, lime-green eyes. "Courtesy demands that we at least get some words from the accused. They haven't exactly been given the chance to defend themselves though I doubt they can actually do that."

From the way the Hoenn head's moustache-covered lips creased, it was obvious that he was going to object. "But-"

"She's right," the Kanto head butted in. "Talk, hunter."

With a polite bow, Scarlet got up and began the first part of his plan. "Isn't it stated under Section 46 of the International Pokemon League Constitution concerning the arraignment of suspects that the accused can request for a three day probation under a registered Probational Officer such as Top Ranger and a high level Psychic-type Pokemon? It's only fair that our moral states be tested considering the unbalanced tendencies we've been displaying, right?"

"Arceus, he sounds like a lawyer," LP scoffed under his breath but grinned all the same as the Jhotonese head lowered her eyes while deep in thought.

"That is correct. You could request for such an action...but the final decision still rests on we the heads. You could just pretend to be good for the next three days and then quickly revert if you're acquitted. How're we sure such an event will not occur?" she asked, deflating LP's hopes. However, Scarlet didn't budge. He was expecting that reply.

"That's why you could extend the time period or better yet, have the psychic pokemon use Future Sight and find out what our true motives are."

"It is strictly forbidden to use that move in these cases as we do not like tampering with the future," she countered. "And who knows how long your pretense could continue. Let me ask you this, Scarlet. Why exactly do you seem so calm about this situation? I've seen quite a number of juvenile hunters who have acted...differently upon hearing their punishment."

Scarlet smirked a bit. "Simply because I have a certain someone I must save from Team Plasma. If I hope to do that, I cannot possibly see myself in jail. Besides, even if I do land there, I'll simply break out and rush back here to do what I must and stop them. You know as well as I that Team Plasma's quite a dangerous group and I just might be one of your only weapons capable of stopping them. I'm putting some of my hopes on my obvious value to you. After all, the Unovan League wouldn't be standing had it not been for my, and LP's, help."

"So you think you're some indispensable item to us? Don't kid yourself!" the Hoenn head barked angrily. "We are more than capable of bringing down Team Plasma without the help of some hunters!"

"...Actually, the boy has a point," the Sinnoh head stated meekly. "The Unovan League's defence force is our second most powerful branch. For Team Plasma to bring it to its knees within a day...I shudder to think of what could happen if Ghetsis turns his sights on us individually. Even if we do come together...I have a tiny bit of doubt that we'll actually succeed. More so that we know just what kind of monster he wishes to resurrect."

The overseer from Johto waited until her Hoenn colleague stopped his stuttering before returning her eyes to Scarlet. "That matter is something we can discuss later. Justice really has no space for such considerations and must still take its course. I admire your confidence and careful requests but I'm sorry to say that you must still suffer imprisonment. You are no different from every other hunter we have condemned so you will obviously not be capable of talking your way out of this predicament."

"I see," Scarlet replied and closed his eyes before giving a small giggle. "Then I'll just have to go with a new angle."

"Here it comes," LP, Rain and Latios thought in unison as the heads stiffened in anticipation.

"Now we all know how high and mighty the Pokemon League is and it even makes both the innocent trainer and non-trainer population feel safer to know that you exist to protect them." Then Scarlet's grin turned sly. "But what if the League isn't as righteous as they made themselves to be?"

Silence.

"...What does that mean?" the Hoenn head growled.

"Exactly what you think it means, my good sir," Scarlet replied and gently leaned against the table. "I'm accusing the so-called wall of justice of internal corruption."

"Are you mad?!" the man replied, clearly infuriated. "How dare a lowlife scumbag like you level such accusations against us?!"

"Easy there," the Kanto head warned his fuming colleague. "Scarlet, explain yourself."

"Thank you," the redhead replied. "Now then, I assume you all must've found out about poor Mr Charles Goodshow, your boss and the man known as the father of the Pokemon League. His demise was gruesome and probably something he didn't deserve...but...let's consider the circumstances leading to his death shall we?"

"Such matters are known to us and us only," the Sinnoh head stated matter-of-factly. "I don't think you're in a position to make assumptions-"

"Assumptions? Heh heh. Sir, I know just what happened. In fact, that statement of yours just made me realise something. Why was information on his death restricted to just between the four of you? Why won't you let the public know just yet? Please don't answer just yet. Now concerning Mr Goodshow's demise, I just happened to get a recording of an interrogation conducted in secret on your fifth colleague, Mr Ray. From what I heard, your president was working with Ghetsis Harmonia, aiding him in covering his tracks."

"How did you get that?!" the Hoenn head exclaimed and sharply cursed himself when he saw Scarlet smile. "You crafty little-"

"Calmly put the insults aside, sir," Rain cut in formally and crossed his arms. "I'm now curious as to what exactly is going on."

Scarlet drummed his fingertips on the table and looked to the Hoenn head again. "Now that I knew how serious this case was, I thought to myself that what would the public think if they found out that the organisation in charge of their safety has a head that promotes corruption? I have proof of this, just so you know. We found quite a lot of traitors in the Unovan League itself and I'm very sure there must be some within your buildings too. All I need is one phone call to the Ranger Association or in fact, the ever-troublesome media and the League will forever be labelled a den of controversy, corruption and hypocrisy led by a man who willingly betrayed his race to Ghetsis...and died for it-"

"Mr Goodshow only did it for his granddaughter so don't make him look like the bad man here!" the Hoenn head butted in sharply, unknowingly earning raised eyebrows from not only his colleagues but Rain, LP and Scarlet themselves.

"I wasn't implying that," the teen remarked and grinned. "How exactly did you know, Mr Goodshow's closest advisor?"

Realising his horribly stupid mistake, the Hoenn head swore and cut-off his link just as the Sinnoh head picked his phone and ordered for his immediate arrest. In the commotion that followed after, Scarlet calmly turned to the still-thinking Jhotonese woman on the screen.

"See my point? Ray wasn't the only guy in on this. I'm sure the rest of you were kept in the dark about it so you don't have to worry about your personal reputation. As for the League's in general though..."

"Omae...you not only succeeded in turning this whole interrogation around but you've also managed to find a suitable albeit deceitful excuse to get yourself out of your predicament. Constructive blackmail was the last thing I expected to hear," she remarked in a slightly amused tone.

"So blackmail was what he was really gunning for," Rain mused as Scarlet's grin widened.

Is that guy really just 17? Latios deadpanned.

"You really are rotten to the core," the woman stated and Scarlet laughed.

"Not really. I'll just do anything for Whit- I mean the sake of stopping Team Plasma."

"So it's for a girl eh?" she murmured and chuckled very lowly before turning to Rain. "We can't have our image tarnished in the eyes of the public now can we? You're under probation, Scarlet, LP. This guy will be the officer in charge. But rest assured, Scarlet. When we've cleared up our internal affairs, you will come back here and depending on Rain's report AND how you fare against Team Plasma...well, I'll leave the next words to you for finishing. Rain!"

"Yes ma'am."

"You just became a new babysitter. Submit your new report when this mess is over."

"Yes ma'am."

"I believe we're done here," the Kanto head spoke up in a finalised manner and gave a curt nod. "Chief Heinz Kipling, signing out." And his screen blanked.

"Likewise. Scarlet, from man to man, thank you for giving us this revelation. I leave the rest to you while I rid my building of miscreants and see to the Hoenn Head's trial. Good day. Chief Rodyard Rowan, signing out." And the sinnoh head disappeared from the monitor, leaving only the brooding Jhoto head.

"Rain, LP and Latios. You may go. I want to say a few things to this devious hunter in private," she requested and with a nod, Rain and his pokemon, along with an uncertain but no doubt happy LP, left the dark room, shutting the door behind them.

Slowly, the woman's expression softened and she gave Scarlet a long, deep stare that struck him with a vague sense of familiarity.

"It's surprising how life experiences can turn a young child into an experienced teenager. I'm surprised at your growth, Scarlet."

"You make it sound like you've been watching me," he replied and folded his arms.

"I've read your file. Apparently, your life started from when you became a hunter. Beyond that, there's a huge blank. But you reminded me of someone and I used this meeting to confirm my suspicions."

Slowly, she peeled off the wide-brimmed hat on her head and let her long, scarlet hair fall over her slender shoulders. If you stood between the stunned boy and the solemn woman, you would've thought they were near mirrored opposites with just a few gender differences.

"M...mom?" he asked cautiously. Surprisingly, he didn't feel too bad when she shook her head.

"Natsuki Takahashi," she greeted and pointed at him. "Younger sister to your mother, Rei Von Quincy nee Takahashi which makes me your aunt. Surprised?"

"Hell yeah," he whispered and felt his head feeling a bit woozy. Delight? Relief? "How?"

"Ghetsis killed off the Von Quincies but probably didn't care much about the other side of the family so here I am, almost sending my own nephew to prison. Not that I care though. I never liked Rei and her airheaded husband. It just hurts seeing how much you look like her."

Scarlet simply stared at her and pressed a finger to his head. "No, I ain't dreaming. So I guess I've still got a blood relative out there, huh?"

"I'm pretty much the only Takahashi out there and was quite proud of it until you showed up," she sighed and put her chin in her hand. "But if there's one thing I'll say, it's that I'm proud to see the sickly baby all grown up and going on to hold the entire league to ransom for the sake of a girl. In fact, I don't see a boy anymore. No...I see a man now. You've got your father's gender...and your mother's everything else."

"Should I be proud or mad?" he asked before pocketing his hands. "But I guess this puts more weight on my shoulders. Now I've got more people to protect."

"Protect, eh? Hmph, you've changed a bit, I'll give you that," she scoffed and leaned back in her chair. "So, Vincent, I'm leaving you with the task of saving the world here. As an aunt to a foolish nephew, I'll help in anyway I can to stop Team Plasma too on my end."

"Thanks, I guess," he replied with a grateful smirk. "So were you really going to send me to jail if things had gone differently?"

"Of course! No nephew of mine was going to get his hands dirty and not receive punishment! If you don't believe in miracles then you'd better change that because you'll need a lot of it to get me off your sorry hide, shounen. So if you know what's good for you, you'd better save your girl and beat Team Plasma for good. And punch Ghetsis in the face for my stupid sister."

"She's even more tsundere than me," he deadpanned under his breath and gave a thumbs up. "Got it. I'll see you around then...uh...auntie?"

"Stick with Natsuki, baka! Calling me auntie makes me sound old."

Arceus, I wonder what her kids would be like, he thought to himself and turned. "Uh...till the Red Moon Ball tomorrow then. Um...Ja ne?"

"Your Jhotonese needs a lot of work," she deadpanned, putting her hat back on. "Stay alive, shounen. Natsuki Takahashi, signing out."

And her screen faded to black as he reached the door. Slowly, he let out a deep breath and pushed open the door with his mouth curved upwards into a grin.

"Gotta hand it to ya, red. That was some fancy shit you pulled back there!" LP congratulated, giving him a hearty noogie. "The rest heard everything via CCTV. And guess what, they were rooting for you also!"

"So the members of the league approve of your release," Rain echoed and gave a small smirk. "You never cease to amaze me, Scarlet. I hope you know what you've just done."

"I just blackmailed the league," the redhead replied and gave a victory-sign. "I'm now a despicable devil who will do anything for the sake of an airhead. You owe me big time, LP. But the plan's not finished yet."

Rain arched a brow as Scarlet whipped out a phone and began to dial Icirrus City's General Hospital.

"What more is there?" he asked as the young man placed the phone to his ear.

"I just need a quick ride to Kanto," he replied and smirked as a familiar voice answered. "Yes, Professor Hale E. Finnian? It's Scarlet. Yeah, I'm doing fine. Good to know you're okay then. Hey listen, I'll need to borrow Lucky for a day. I'm coming over to pick him now. Yeah, I'm doing fine. Good to know you're okay then. Thanks."

As soon as he cut, Scarlet pocketed the phone and gave Latios a sideways glance. "So Rain...how's a trip to ORPH sound?"

* * *

Saffron City, Kanto Region. Twenty freaking minutes later.

"I'm sorry, remind me again how a Ralts could make a three minute teleportation to a region that'd take over six hours to get to by Latios," Rain asked after he, Scarlet, LP, Latios, Jolteon and Lucky had untangled themselves from the heap they made upon their semi-crash landing.

"You can only do so much with booster gloves," Scarlet replied, giving the little pokemon a soft pat on the head. "What? I never said the booster gloves were limited to humans."

"You should put that on Ebay when all this is over," LP joked and hopped to his feet before brushing off the grass on his leather jacket. "So lemme get this straight, you want to go to ORPH because you felt that we'd need all the help we could get, right?"

"Yeah. It only makes sense that Ghetsis has got a whole army of pokemon, monsters and grunts and if there's one job that specialises in handling those, its Pokemon Hunting," the redhead replied and lifted Lucky onto his shoulder while Jolteon opted to stay at his usual place beside his feet. From the way his ears twitched, you could tell he was a bit happy at seeing their city again. "Let's go."

"Are you sure about this?" Rain asked cautiously as they began their long stroll through the sparsely-filled city streets. "You leading an officer of the law into your base-"

"Ex-base."

"Right. Into your ex-base in the hopes of somehow convincing the calculative and devious Boss of ORPH to join hands with the League, ORPH's second sworn-enemy, first being the Ranger Association. Forgive my usual pessimism but I'm sure we'll be pumped full of holes before you can even make your offer."

"Boss doesn't like getting his floors dirty with our blood so I doubt that will happen," Scarlet replied casually as they passed the large Silph Co. Building. "Besides, LP and I are kind of his favorites so he'll at least let us put a few words in before having his guys shoot us dead."

"When ya put it like that, I almost wish I didn't come here," LP sweatdropped.

In time, they reached an empty alley and Scarlet stopped at the inconspicuous door with a small sign that said BAR in neat cursive.

"Is this is?" Rain asked.

"Hey, they need a good cover, right?" Scarlet replied and ushered himself into the small but certainly classy bar. Save for the two Houndoom sleeping in the corner, the place was pretty empty and Rain would've commented on it when he saw Scarlet walk up to the buff bartender and whisper a few things before pulling out a neck-chain with a tag on it. Nodding, the man jerked his head to the door beside the counter and arched an eyebrow at the blue-haired stranger.

"He's harmless," LP reassured, taking out his own tag and swiping it on the door. Humming, it slid open to reveal a set of stairs going downwards and into the darkness below. Rain was about stepping in when Scarlet's gloved left hand landed on his shoulder.

"I need you to promise me something," the redhead whispered. "Under no circumstances should you spill on what you've seen. We'll need their full cooperation so we can't afford to have you sneaking in some listening device or something."

"I anticipated you'd say that," the bluenette huffed and raised his hands." I left my styler back in Unova so I couldn't exactly do such things even if I wanted to. But Latios stays with me just in case this Boss of yours decides to do away with you."

Nodding, Scarlet led the way down the steps and into the darkness with the others disappearing after him. With that, the door slid shut and the bartender resumed his business of wiping the wooden counter.

...

"The security up there seemed a bit lax," Rain remarked once they reached an elevator. "I really wonder just how ORPH hadn't been found yet."

"When you've got tons of money, corrupt city officials and a region with a relatively crime-free atmosphere, you tend to get away with such stuff," Scarlet explained and walked into it before setting Lucky down and pushing some buttons. "Even then, ORPH's got a set of codes to crack and lots of barriers to pass if you ever hope to see its receptions. Apparently, the management team change it every day. Also, ORPH isn't really in Saffron. This is just one of the many gates that leads to it."

So where is it exactly? Underground? Latios asked as soon as the doors closed.

LP grinned. "Nope. It's on an island off Route 16. You can't see it easily cos it's under some big cloaking device too."

"Invisible islands?" Rain echoed, slightly surprised. "This Boss of yours must be quite wealthy. So we're currently going through some tunnel, perhaps?"

"You could say that," Scarlet replied and leaned against the side of the elevator. "For now, I guess we'll just enjoy the ride since it could take a while to get under Celadon."

On cue, the container stopped its descent and began to move sideways at what Rain and Latios guessed to be the speed of a standard train. They soon found out that the elevator was quite transparent as they saw themselves in some sort of underwater tunnel with Tentacruel , Magikarp, Goldeen and the occasional Gyarados drifting past them.

"I always liked this part of the ride," LP remarked, taking in the pretty view. "Makes me wanna jump into the ocean and swim with 'em."

"How suicidal," Scarlet deadpanned, earning a mocking glare from LP.

"You're only jealous cos ya can't swim ta save your life," he jeered slyly and Scarlet furrowed his brows before crossing his arms and looking away in contempt.

"So the great hunter Scarlet can't swim?" Rain asked, geuinely intrigued though it sounded more like a jab at the redhead's pride. "How...strange."

"Screw you," Scarlet replied and checked his watch. "A few more minutes to go. Get your pokemon ready in case it's guns we meet at the reception."

The men nodded spent the remaining time in silence, either mulling over what Scarlet plans to persuade Boss were or thinking about how they'd escape should Boss decide to eliminate them instead. After all, the kid/man was unpredictable. Who knew just what would come to that big head of his if he saw them after so many months and with all the news going on in Unova.

DING went the transporter.

WHIR went the doors.

And Scarlet cautiously walked into the office-like reception, mind relieved to find no guns drawn or pokemon lying in wait at the other side. Just workers moving in and out of doors and elevators. On his part, Rain was impressed with the buildings interiors. It oddly reminded him of the Ranger Union HQ in Almia.

"Scarlet? Is that you?"

Scarlet turned and found himself staring back at a familiar bespectacled, green-haired teenager with a Mismagius. Cue the involuntary snort of laughter at the fact that he was now taller than Omni.

"Yo, mosshead," he greeted once the technician had gotten a little closer. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You got that right," Omni replied as Mismagius began its customary routine of trying to scare the crap out of the newcomers. "You look different. And what happened to your scar?"

"I tore a new one in," he replied and looked around curiously. "I always thought your evil twin was never too far. I really wanted to show Camille up, height-wise."

Omni sighed and rubbed his unruly spikes. "Unfortunately, she's still not back yet. Her mission should've ended like a week or two ago and her cell phone's not working. I won't believe she disappeared on us. She loves the kids too much to do that but she'd better show up soon or I'll go insane from taking care of those monsters. But let's get to that later. Since you're here...are you done?"

"Nope," Scarlet answered bluntly earning a raised brow from the greenette.

"So you chickened out then?"

The redhead smiled wryly. "No. I quit."

You could virtually hear everyone in the hall freeze up at the sound of those dreaded words. Omni himself let his mouth hang open before coughing nervously.

"Um...the mission, right?"

"The job too. I'm done with ORPH."

"Uh...I ain't!" LP piped up randomly. "Just this guy so don't shoot me or anything."

"But you can't just quit!" Omni exclaimed and caught himself from going too loud. "I mean, you do know that leaving means death right?"

An amused expression came to Scarlet's face and he patted the greenette's shoulder casually before pocketting his hands and heading in the direction of Boss's office with Jolteon, Lucky and the other three trailing behind.

"Just him," LP whispered, thumbing Scarlet. "I ain't gat nothing to do with it."

"Right right. Get a move on, coward," Rain deadpanned, brushing past him and earning another confused look from Omni.

"Wonder who that guy is?" he murmured and pressed a finger to his baffled head as he and Mismagius left for the workshop division. "Man...quitting ORPH. What is he thinking?"

...

Another elevator later, Scarlet was in front of a fancy door with BOSS etched into its gold plaque.

"This is it, guys. If anything happens, get ready to teleport."

Once everyone nodded, Scarlet took a breath and pushed the button on the side. "It's me, Scarlet. Open up."

All went silent at first but the door slowly slid open and Scarlet sweatdropped upon getting that familiar nostalgic effect from seeing Boss's playroom/royal throne room/classy office. He still remembered years ago when he accidentally stepped on the child/man's rather sharp lego set and dyed the blocks with blood. He visibly cringed upon seeing the same blood-stained set not too far off. At the far end of the room, overlooking the sea, was Boss's big table, nicknamed The Big Table, with all the documents (folded into various amusing shapes of course), splotches of ink (and crayon), Arcanine fur and small pokemon statues strewn across its shiny surface. Beside it lay a prim Arcanine who raised its majestic head to growl at the intruders (particularly Rain and his invisible Latios) before laying it back down again to simply watch them once a rather petite hand stroked its mane from behind. Yawning, a small steel-haired boy rose from within its fur and rubbed his bleary eyes before giving his visitors a stare.

Then he grinned.

"Ginger!" he cried, slamming into Scarlet's waist in a hug. "I missed you! You never called me to tell me how you were doing! And Jolteon's gotten so big now. Same with you. You look like a pole now."

Rain stared. Any person would've thought this to be some friendly (even cute) interaction between a guy and his baby brother and the ranger was no different.

"Is that his son?" he asked and Boss turned to him with wide, inquisitive eyes before tilting his head and grinning.

"As the boss of the Organisation of Pokemon Hunters, I must say it is an honour to meet you, Top Ranger Rain and Latios. I assume Scarly and LP led you here?"

Insert "oh-shit" face from both the newcomers and the hunters along with the pokemon.

"Surprised?" the brat asked with a rather dark look on his face as he pressed himself closer against Scarlet. "I am a well-informed person you know. Care to explain what a ranger is doing here, Mr Back-from-the-dead Ginger?"

"You've certainly gotten scarier since last time, brat," the redhead remarked and Boss giggled darkly before tearing himself off Scarlet and hopping onto his table to sit on it. "I'm sure your sources must've also told you of all the hell I went through in Unova."

"I can see it in your face, Scarly," Boss chirped, interlocking his fingers and leaning forward. "However, I don't need sources to know that you went through some sharp changes in your way of thinking. Gone were the greed, emptiness and hatred in your eyes. Now...all I see is pure stupidity, raw over-confidence, selfish determination, some nervousness, a pinch of longing...and love. Ginger went mushy for a certain airhead who is now in Ghetsis Harmonia's clutches."

He's good, Latios remarked.

"So tell me, Ginger. What gave you the gall to drag your tattered self back here with a dog of the Ranger Union in tow? And don't leave just yet, LP. I still wanna know why you ignored my orders to report back here two months ago."

"Ah fuck," LP grumbled from his position near the door.

Scarlet paused to gather his thoughts before looking to Boss with a straight face. "I'm here because of two things. One: I'm quitting ORPH. Two and more importantly: I need ORPH's help the League in bringing down Ghetsis's team of psychos in Unova tomorrow."

Boss gave him a quiet once-over before starting to giggle. This in turn erupted into a loud bell-like laugh that made their ears ring uncomfortably.

"Are you stupid? Scratch that, are you THAT stupid?" the boy stuttered in between laughs and gripped his sides before catching his breath. "Listen to yourself, Ginger. You want to leave my super-secret fun-house of criminals alive and on top of that want me to join forces with those League trash and stop someone who was virtually my client? Not only does that infringe on our strict policy on dealing with a client's personal affairs but the very request is, in itself, something a child with the brain of a Magikarp would ask! Do you expect me to say yes to any of your demands?"

"No. Not really," Scarlet replied.

"Thought so," Boss stated and turned his back on them before snapping his fingers. All at once, the sounds of multiple guns cocking caught their ears and they looked up to see armed men and dangerous pokemon lining the balconies attached to the walls of the room. "And don't even think of teleporting. We've got several powerful psychic-types placing a block on the atmosphere around my office."

Damn! He's right! Latios hissed and Lucky whimpered in fright at its unsuccessful attempt at getting them away.

"So we've walked ourselves into a hole here, eh?" Rain remarked while keeping his eyes on Scarlet. We're trusting you with our lives here so you'd better not mess this up, Scarlet.

Said redhead merely sighed and adjusted his weight to his left leg. "I kinda anticipated this, Boss. But you should know that we're at a stalemate since I'd kill you before those bullets could even touch me."

"Kill me?" Boss asked and glanced over his shoulder with a disinterested look. "Whatever happened to your new no-kill policy, Ginger? Or was Draco right that time in the Opelucid disaster?"

"Innocent people or those who're victims of circumstances are an obvious no," Scarlet pointed out and lifted his left arm, tearing off the woollen glove and revealing its true form. "As for real bad guys, my spear says otherwise. Plus, I've got my gloves and two psychic type pokemon here. Those bullets will explode before your goons even pull their triggers. The pokemon can simply be subdued by placing a mass hypnosis of my own. So yeah, we're even. Or maybe you're outclassed."

"Moi?" Boss smirked and faced the sea. "It's sad that you don't know who you're dealing with. I know how those gloves work, Ginger, and I can just as well disable them with the special pulse cannons up on the ceiling. So I hate to say it but we're pretty much even."

Silence.

Silence.

"All this fuss for a girl, Scarlet?" Boss asked in a more solemn tone. "The number one rule of manipulation was to not get that close to your pawn, wasn't it?"

"It was. But every genius has to fail in some area," Scarlet replied, smirking wryly. "That's why I have to quit ORPH. I need to move forward with her and I'm sorry to say but this fun-house of yours is holding me back."

"And you want to save her with our help?"

"The league can't do it alone. Neither can a small group of crazy humans and super-powered animals. But if we have people and pokemon who're experienced in handling monsters then I'm sure we can kick Ghetsis's ass to hell and back. Screw policy issues, this is the world we're talking about. If that man destroys humanity then you'll get no clients. That's basic."

"Indeed it is," Boss chipped in and closed his eyes. "So what should we do, guys? Engage in a death-brawl and waste ourselves here or join hands with our predators and stop a fabulously rich and powerful client from destroying us all keeping in mind that if we do succeed, the League will turn on us and snap at our hides?"

LP inwardly face-palmed at the thoughtful looks on the men's faces. This was supposed to be a no-brainer!

"Since they're mixed about this then I'll answer," Boss replied and his smile increased. "Shoot 'em."

"Wait!" Scarlet barked sharp enough to make them pause. "So you don't care if you get killed?"

"We'll simply slaughter Ghetsis if he tries," Boss replied casually and looked to his men. "The hell are you waiting for? I thought I said-"

"You cannot beat Ghetsis Harmonia, no matter what pokemon or weaponry you wield," Rain stated in his ever-cold, matter-of-fact voice that made Boss turn to him inquisitively. "More so that he plans to use the world's strongest Dragon for the sake of his mad cause. You must've heard how his group brought Opelucid and the Unova League HQ to their knees. He's even got those officials who're backing you under his iron grip. Shoot us if you want but know that you're sealing your fate by making such a stupid and undoubtedly-childish decision."

"O-Oi! We're here to get on their good side not nag at 'em!" LP barked nervously, hands holding tightly to the pokeballs in his pockets.

"I'm sure you guys must be uncertain too!" Scarlet called out to the men and pokemon on the balconies. "Do you want to be destroyed by Ghetsis?"

"Or spend the rest of your lives in prison?" Boss chipped in harshly. "Think hard about this, boys."

Cue the light murmuring, tensing and shifting.

"Plus, I can't just let you go, Ginger. There's a high chance of you spilling. Even Mr Ranger is enough of a threat already and don't give me that crap about making him promise not to spill," Boss growled.

"He came unarmed and we don't have much on us either," Scarlet snapped and grit his teeth. This was getting harder than he thought. "Plus, if you lend us a hand, I could get the League to give you guys a breather after the fight is over. You've got other hideouts, right? Many of which I don't know. All you have to do is relocate once this ruckus is over and you'll be just as elusive as before. Hell, you could wipe the ranger's memory too if it helps."

That last statement earned a sharp glare from Rain.

"So suppose I agree. What about the question of letting you go alive?" Boss asked, making Scarlet go silent. "I can't take your word that you won't spill on us. Also, remember that your life isn't the ONLY one at stake. You've still got a sister to protect, ne?"

"I was coming to that," the redhead replied and grinned. "Say Boss, how about I give you something of more value than me and Violet and possibly LP put together?"

Greed. That was his last shot at this and he desperately hoped Boss shared that vile trait with his underlings.

"Oh? And what exactly do you want to offer?" Boss asked, curious as to what his next answer would be.

"...Kyurem's golden crest," was the young man's reply and everyone including Rain felt their jaws drop.

Unperturbed, Boss tilted his head and gave Scarlet a serious look. "That is a rather valuable item. The strongest dragon's crest would make for a rather nice and expensive piece on my wall. The question is, how am I sure you'll get it?"

"Join forces with the league and you'll find out," Scarlet stated and silence reigned once again. He could see that Boss was weighing the pros and the cons here. Kyurem's valuable crest, said to give everlasting power to its wielder, was quite a fabled item given the controversy surrounding the monster's existence. It was obviously much more than some hunters who lost their passion for the occupation long ago.

"...And you're sure you won't talk about us to anyone?" Boss asked. "Pinkie promise? Cos you'll have to eat a thousand needles if you break it. Trust me, the men I did that to didn't find it a very pleasant experience."

"You should know by now that I'm a tight-lipped guy. Violet will obviously comply and Rain doesn't talk much so he could be okay for now. LP...uh..."

"Hey! I'm a loud guy but I certainly ain't gat a basketmouth!" LP snapped comically.

"...Then I guess I can bend the rules a bit. After all, you've paid for your freedom I guess," Boss said quietly and furrowed his brows as Scarlet dropped a card on his table. "And this is?"

"Nearly all the money I earned in my lifetime," the teen stated and smirked. "What's a 17 year old gonna do with 17*%&*-llion pokedollars? I'm not stupid enough to give you everything though but know that this is quite a sizeable hole in my account."

"Thought you loved money," Boss mused, accepting the card.

"Not as much as I love my friends and family...and her," Scarlet replied solemnly and stroked Jolteon. "So...deal?"

Boss toyed with the card before holding it up to his eyes. "It's strange. When I first brought you in, I saw a small, sickly little child that looked like he just came out of Frankenstein's toilet. You couldn't exactly care for anyone else and only focused on the work I put in front of you, desperately hoping to kill yourself in the course of a failed hunt though all you got were just more scars. But who'd have thought a 49.5 million pokedollar quest would bring back a young, strong guy pushing 6' 2' with the confidence and sneakiness to get himself outta my grasp through the simplest way possible. You really did take a turn, Scarlet. And I don't know whether to be proud or mad. But let me ask this before I give you my answer. In the Red Moon Ball...will there be cake?"

Rain, Latios and LP blinked in confusion.

"Yep. Lots and lots of different flavoured cakes," Scarlet replied, earning a grin from the man-child.

"Get your asses outta here and never come back again," he replied cheerily and picked up his phone as Scarlet gave a thumbs up and turned. "Hello Luca? Cancel all my appointments tomorrow and see if you can have my jet ready for tomorrow."

"It's official, you're badass," LP remarked as they headed towards the doors. "Manipulating the League, getting Boss to bend. Man! I am so jealous! And just so you know, I didn't ask for my freedom. That crest was for you and Violet. I'd rather pay for my freedom in my own way."

"Have it your way then," Rain replied and actually smiled a little. "Again, I'm impressed. But know that you're still under probation. By the way, I thought it quite noble of you to sacrifice most of your riches given your disposition to money affairs."

"Noble..." Scarlet echoed and froze as soon as they entered the elevator. Unconsciously, a manly tear rolled down his cheek and he banged his head on the wall repeatedly while chanting stuff about what he could've done with all that money, much to Jolteon's bemusement. Apparently, that noble act took much more out of him than expected.

"Come on then. Let's head back to Unova," Rain stated and Scarlet stopped before shaking his head.

"There's still one more person here I've gotta see," he said and took Jolteon and Lucky to his arms before heading off in another direction once the elevator had stopped. "Wait for me at Saffron 'kay? We just need a quick dash to our den in Celadon."

"Make it fast," Rain called and headed in the direction of the other elevator to Saffron. "Wonder what he's up to now."

...

Scarlet's residence. Outskirts of Celadon.

Someone knocked on the door and a dishevelled Violet, clad in a simple shirt and shorts, stumbled off the couch before making a lazy stroll to the door, rubbing her bleary eyes and wondering just who exactly would have found the way to Scarlet's underground residence. Yawning, Espeon followed after her and murmured to itself that if it was some lost trainer or salesman, it would blast them straight to Saffron since they'd had quite a lot of that in Violet's apartment.

The knock came up again and with some incoherent grumbles, the purple-haired woman opened the door...and shut it back with the speed to match a Hitmonchan's punch.

"Oh my..." she muttered and held her beating chest. What was a tall, devastatingly handsome, red-haired young man doing at the door? A trainer? Probably not. A salesman? He didn't carry a briefcase so most likely not.

"Uh...Vi?" his deep yet gently resounding voice came from behind the door.

Oh Arceus, he knows my name! she mentally screamed and held her warm cheeks. Was he some sort of stalker? Or worse...a closet-pervert secretly lusting after her each time they unconsciously brushed against each other in the city streets? Thoughts of what he would do practically made her face go red and Espeon sweatdropped as blood trickled down her flared nostrils.

"Vi, open up already!"

He was demanding for her to let him in?! He wanted to corner the poor, unsuspecting girl alone (technically) in her younger brother's house and make her submit to his unlawful actions?!

"Ah...so forceful..." she moaned, beginning to sway. "What ever should I do?"

_For starters, you could call a psychiatrist_, Espeon deadpanned. At this point, the young woman's thoughts had gone into overdrive and it was all she could do not to scream "TAKE ME!" at the handsome stranger.

"I know you're in there, Vi! You'd better let me in or Jolteon's Double Kicking the door down!"

He wanted her! Oh Arceus, he wanted her so badly that he was going to have his Jolteon break the physical barrier between his lustful desires and her innocent and unwilling body-wait, Jolteon?

"S-Scarlet?" she asked and pulled open the door to see her slightly peeved baby brother towering over her with an equally peeved Jolteon at his feet and a fidgety Ralts on his head. Her perverted thoughts deflated. "Aww man..."

"What? Expecting someone else?" he asked in confusion before making a mock gasp. "You didn't bring a guyfriend into my house, did you-OW!"

"Trust your big sister more, will ya?" she remarked, stopping her pinch and looping her arms round his chest (as that was where she could reach). "Welcome back, bro! I really didn't expect you so soon though. What I did expect was your little girlfriend. Or wait...is your mission over? Did you get Reshiram? Did you...do anything to White?"

"No to all three questions," he replied and slumped on the couch with a sigh before looking around the living room. "Arceus, what did you do to my wall?"

"This place needed a woman's touch, didn't it? Be grateful," she remarked cheerfully and tossed him the soda from his fridge. "Sorry the place is such a mess though. As always, I can't be too bothered with putting things away."

"Is that my shirt?" he mumbled, seeing the item lying carelessly in a pile of other clothes belonging to him. "Jeez, I knew you were disorganised but not this disorganised. And why did you were my clothes?"

"I like your clothes," she whined, hopping beside him and taking Jolteon off his lap. "Hi Jolteon. Did you miss me? Did you miss mommy? Who's a good, widdle baby? Yes you are, yes you-"

_Somebody help me_, Jolteon thought to himself, unused to her frequent babying.

"So Scarly, tell me what's going on. I heard some rumours in ORPH that Unova's been having some crazy days with those Team Plasma freaks."

"It's a long story," he replied but gave her a quick summary of all that had happened, skipping only the part about his death as he didn't want her to worry. He did tell her about White's kidnapping and all the efforts he was now making to get her back, going down to the details of the events that had happened today. Including his surprise present for her.

"So wait...you got Boss...to let us go?" she asked and felt her eyes go misty as Scarlet nodded. "B-but...Arceus, I can actually be what I wanted to be now..."

"Yeah. You can become a professor if you wanted," he remarked and smiled as she threw herself against him happily.

"T-thank you, Scarlet! It means so much to me! I mean, I never thought you'd go so far..." she spluttered and gripped his shirt tightly as a fresh thought popped into her head. "But...more importantly, you said you guys are going to fight those Team Plasma monsters. Knowing the extent of their power...it's very likely that some people and pokemon aren't gonna make it out alive..."

"I have to go, Vi," he replied gently and took her hands in his. "I know how much you keep telling me to avoid reckless stuff but this is for White's sake. It's weird but every second away from her is like torture on my mind and the very thought of that Ghetsis touching her is enough to drive me insane. I have to save White...because I love her. So please, Vi, don't stop us."

Violet stared at him thoughtfully before chuckling a bit and resting her forehead against his. "You idiot...who said I was stopping you?"

"So you won't slap me if I come back hurt?" he asked and winced as she pinched his cheek.

"Don't push it," she giggled. "You know, what I'm reading in your eyes is different from before. Much different. The hole is filled now and you're so much happier. But it's obvious that you're at your happiest when White's around. I also can't believe you're brave enough to admit that you loved her. I saw the sparks flying but hey, this old girl just had to let her baby bro figure it out for himself."

"Uh...thanks?" he replied and relaxed as soon as she drew back and brushed her messy locks down.

"So, can I come too?"

"Of course not. I'd hate myself if you got dragged into this. It was bad enough in that Castelia incident already."

"Ha, right. I wouldn't have been able to make it anyway. Apparently, I sprained my ankle some days ago and though it's healing fast, the doctor said I shouldn't do anything too stressful. That's why I'm stuck here with Espeon, not that I'm complaining much."

Slowly, she lifted her hands and patted Scarlet's and Jolteon's heads like she used to do when they were much smaller.

"Espeon and I will be rooting for you so come back alive okay? And I want to see White with you guys next time. Also, be sure to give this Ghetsis guy a good kick in the nuts for me."

Jolteon barked a determined affirmative and Scarlet simply nodded with a small smile.

"We're off then. Enjoy your freedom sis. Oh, and Boss said you should keep ORPH a secret," he stated.

"What have I been doing for the last few years of my life?" she deadpanned, rolling her eyes."Go on then, big guy. Shoo! It's weird talking to you now since you're so big."

Laughing, Scarlet jumped to his feet and scooped up Jolteon before prying Lucky away from Espeon and heading towards the door. Violet looked over the couch at his back and was suddenly struck with a wave of pride. Scarlet was a man now. No longer a lanky boy of before and now he had the weight of the world on his shoulders to boot. Yet he could still have it in him to do her this tremendous favour of setting her free and somehow getting several people to follow him in his dangerous mission to save White and the world.

"Vermiculo reborn..." she murmured and smiled. "You and White had better not die on us though."

Scarlet turned as he reached the door and gave his usual grin and a victory sign. "We're off, Vi. Espeon, make sure to take care of her. And Violet, settle for Vann. You two look cute together."

Eyes widening, she squealed and chucked several pillows at him, forcing the teen and his pokemon to stagger out the door and take off to avoid her hour-long scolding on why she and the Lech would never fit together. As she watched him go though, she decided to spare him the lecture and sighed dreamily upon the thought of Scarlet going through such lengths for White,

_"She's a lucky girl," the woman mused aloud and carried Espeon before shutting the door. "All we can do now is hope and pray for their safety. But I'm sure you know too, Espeon. Those guys are definitely coming back. That's just how men work, after all."_

...

Saffron City.

"Took ya long enough," LP remarked as soon as Scarlet, Jolteon and Lucky teleported back into their midst.

"I just got a call from N," Rain stated. "He says that Ghetsis is having a conference call with Cynthia and the others at the moment."

That alone mad Scarlet's heart start to beat furiously and he caught himself smirking at Lucky. "You know, today's been a pretty good day thanks to this guy. I got to twist the league, got Boss to bend, freed my sister and now, I get to trash-talk Ghetsis too? Lucky, if only you were my pokemon."

Shyly, Lucky chirped and pressed its hands to its glowing horn before receiving the booster gloves from the redhead.

"So what're we waiting for? Let's go guys!" Scarlet declared and with a crackling boom, they disappeared back to Unova.

* * *

Unova League HQ.

For the first time in a long time, Cynthia was slightly nervous. Who could blame her when she had Ghetsis's odd face staring back at her with Black's smile on it?

"You stole his body too? Now you've easily topped Cyrus Akagi on the weird scale," she remarked, showing little emotion in her voice.

"You flatter me, Champion Cynthia," he replied coolly and sighed. "If only we could've met directly, I would've loved to feel your trembling skin."

"Careful buddy. I'm married," she warned, flashing her ring. "I know you have a thing for blondes but cross me out. Now onto business. Where is White?"

"Safe. Relatively," he answered and from the smile he was giving, she knew he was either lying through his teeth or implying something else. "Please don't give me that look. My skin starts to rot under such an intense human glare."

"She'd better be alright or-"

"Or what exactly?" Ghetsis asked, feigning confusion. "It's not like you could come here and get her yourself. I suggest you be a good little sacrifice and simply let things play out on their own without trying to make threats. White is safe. So long as she doesn't die, that's all that matters, right?"

"Omae," Lightning growled but was instantly surprised to see Ghetsis's face turn to him. Even through the screen, the cowboy could feel his intimidating madness wafting endlessly.

"Ah, my dear little hero-boy. Did you have fun playing with Chaos? I assume you were the one who landed the finishing blow. You know, this may be the first time we're talking but I feel like I can relate to your little complex. I too wished to be a hero. That cost me my wife and sanity though so I advise against it. Ah and those ears never cease to make me smile."

His voice was virtually fuel to the blonde's fire and had it not been for Alphinia's restraining hand on his shoulder, he would've smashed the screen right there and then.

"If I find out that something happened to White, I'm putting your head on a platter-de arimasu," he growled darkly and Ghetsis stopped his laughing to poke his tongue out at Lightning before arching a brow at Alphinia.

"Alphinia," he drawled and smirked. "My precious, little doll who refused to break no matter how hard I bent her. Won't you please come back to us? Your family misses you ever so much."

"You should know that I'm never coming back to you, Ghetsis. What happened yesterday was proof of that," she replied sternly and the man actually recoiled at the Felicia-like glare he was receiving. However, his grin only widened and laughed even louder before pointing his deranged eyes at her.

"I wouldn't have accepted you anyway, my weak and useless reminder! You've served your purpose. Hell, I never really liked you to begin with. You should be happy you were born with my wife's face on you else I would've devoured you like I'd do to any other worthless person. Don't think for a second that you're safe where you are. Those humans will do away with you once you're not needed!"

"You shut your mouth-de arimasu!" Lightning snapped angrily upon feeling the way Alphinia stiffened upon hearing Ghetsis's last statement. "Don't listen to him, Alphy. He's just trying to scare you into not coming with us-de arimasu."

"On the contrary, she's welcome to try," Ghetsis chipped in and placed a hand on his cheek. "I doubt she'd be of much use though. B'sides, if she fights too hard, she'll run the risk of losing her mind again and end up slaughtering the lot of you. She's a time bomb waiting to happen and I honestly feel sorry for you humans having the stupidity to accept her-"

"I said shut your mouth!" Lightning barked. "Or else I'll get over there and shut it for you-de arimasu!"

Ghetsis sighed and shook his head. "I really don't understand what it is about you humans and forgiveness. But thank Arceus you'll all be eliminated soon. So you can scream all you want, boy. You're still a precious piece in my plans and I will see to it that you do your job and offer your soul to Kyurem. The same goes for the rest of you with the special invitations."

"I can't believe you were my father," N growled stiffly. "What would mother think if she saw you like this?"

The green-haired man fell silent as if pondering on his son's statement. However, a dark smile came on Ghetsis's face again and he tilted his head ever so innocently and replied, "I don't care anymore about what she thinks. Felicia is dead, boy. And not even her pleas will stop me from punishing humanity. Kyurem's awakening is far more important now."

"You bastard! Wasn't this all to avenge her?" N snarled, anger evident in his menacing tone.

"Ah, that. At first it was. But after some time, I guess I forgot about her," Ghetsis replied with that cruel smile on his face that made N's blood boil. "I barely remember how important she was to me now."

"She was your wife," N murmured and cupped his face in his hand."How could you just forget about her?"

_It's no use. He's lost himself to his madness. Feelings and memories are nothing to him now,_ Zoroark pointed out sadly as Ghetsis took his attention off N and back at Cynthia.

"There was a certain someone I expected to see here. Now I know the dead don't come back to life...normally anyway. But I'm crazy so you don't have to take what I ask into much consideration. Is Scarlet alive?" he asked.

"And if I say no?" she shot back.

"Then I'd be sorely disappointed and so would poor White here who's here with me at this very moment."

Their thoughts perked up considerably at that name and Lightning demanded she be seen.

"No can do, cowboy," Ghetsis replied, wagging his finger. "She's my new toy now and the only person I say she sees is Scarly."

"Why I oughta-"

"The name Scarly is strictly reserved for White and only White, asshole."

Ghetsis's smile froze and everyone turned to see Scarlet walking into the room with his determined frown on.

"So you're alive..." the king whispered and held his smiling face before starting to laugh again." You actually cam back from the dead! You beat death to save her! Arceus, you're the real monster here!"

"Maybe I am," Scarlet shot back defiantly. "A really powerful one who's coming to twist your neck if you don't show me White."

Ghetsis's laughter stopped abruptly and he haughtily flicked his hair back before winking. "I'm a man of my word. However, good luck recognising her."

And with that, the view instantly changed to a large, empty, dome-shaped hall with various artistic patterns on its walls and ceilings.

And in the centre of the vast hall was someone cloaked in black apparel and dancing to the rather eerie violin music playing from nowhere. Her neck-length, pure-white hair shone in the dark surroundings and a long, black hair ornament similar to Kyurem's crest similar waved about in rhythm to her Swanna-like movements. Her half-lidded eyes revealed just the slightest bit of dull-yellow too and though her movements were quite coordinated (almost ballerina-class standard) you could tell that her heart wasn't in the dance at all. Rather, black lines ran down her cheeks indicating previous tear-shedding and it was probably from the tightly bandaged spot on her neck. But the biggest impact Scarlet had was the single darker-than-black streak of hair running down the right side of her face.

And only then did Scarlet feel his blood burn. For this was White. Beautiful, broken and most likely the least bit tainted.

"A truly artistic vision of perfection," Ghetsis's voice echoed and Scarlet's fist clenched when the greenette came up from behind and held her shoulders, stopping her dance abruptly. "Did you enjoy yourself, my little doll?"

"Yes..." she replied in a voice so dead that Scarlet could've smashed the table he was leaning on.

"Look White. We have all your friends here watching you?" Ghetsis stated pointing to the camera. "I'm sure you missed them terribly."

"Yes..."

"Your pokemon too. They worked very, very hard in protecting your friends."

"Okay..."

"Also...we've gotten a very special person to see you." Ghetsis's grin widened. "It's your dear little hunter, Scarlet back from the dead. Won't you please smile and greet him?"

"White! Are you okay?" Scarlet asked, relieved at least that Ghetsis had now released her to face the screen. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Don't worry, okay? Tomorrow, I'll save you and everything will be back to normal. It'll be you, me, Jolteon and your pokemon just like before-"

"Scarlet..."

He instantly shut up upon seeing her lips curve upwards. Slowly, stiffly until they formed a rather ghost-like grin.

"Scarlet...who?"

Everyone froze.

"W-what d'you mean?" the redhead murmured, pressing himself against the screen. "It's me, remember? Scarlet, Scarly, scarface. Don't tell me you-"

"Scarly..."

"Yeah, Scarly! I-"

"Scarly..." And just as soon as she said that, her dull eyes flickered just the slightest bit and her lips quivered as small sounds began to escape her throat. It was obvious that she was going to say something and she looked just about ready to let it out when a needle sank into her neck and sent her so far into null consciousness that her body fell limp against Ghetsis's hands.

"Bastard! What did you do to her?!" Scarlet roared.

"Wow, love is really a powerful thing isn't it? I honestly thought she would break out of null consciousness there and then to say something to you," he remarked coyly and held her up again, this time choosing to let his hands fall at her sides. "But as you can see, she's quite safe and sound. Physically anyway. Only Arceus knows what sort of state her mind is in."

"Why is that black streak there?" Scarlet growled, getting angrier as Ghetsis rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh this? It appeared yesterday when I succeeded in making her forget you, temporarily as it seems. Apparently, her sense of loss and suffering was so much that even her snow-white hair developed a black mark. A taint, if you will. Oh but don't be mad. It makes her look so beautiful."

And Ghetsis ever so gently dragged his tongue against her neck.

Yeah, at that moment, something snapped inside Scarlet and he resolved to shove that tongue down Ghetsis's throat when they'd eventually meet.

"Angry?" the greenette asked upon seeing Scarlet's semi-maddened expression. "Don't fret. That was merely to tease you. Although, as for what I do when we're alone-"

"You psychotic pervert-"

"Lightning, he's just winding us up," Scarlet stated sharply, surprising everyone with his rather calm reaction. "Even if he's a monster, he doesn't want to repeat the tragedy that befell Felicia years ago."

Lightning clamped his mouth shut and settled for glaring hatefully at the screen. That wasn't White he was staring at. It was a mere doll now, a horrible shadow of her happy self and he knew that inwardly Scarlet was bubbling even more than him at the sorry sight she was in.

"I've seen enough Ghetsis and after hearing all the crap you spouted, I think it's time I gave you a reply," Scarlet stated and pointed to himself. "You see this? This is the thing you created in that torture facility of yours. You dyed me in blood since I was three. You killed every thing precious to me as a kid and made me see just how horrible life could be. You even had your pack of rejects kill me and give my blood to some drooling, brain-dead cadaver and for that...Thank you."

Ghetsis paused along with everyone in the room.

"W-what?" N echoed.

"Thank you for killing off the Von Quincy family for I'd never have realised how unrosy life could be later on. Thanks for slaying my foster mom and brother for I'd never have toughened up otherwise. Thank you for hiring me to try and catch Reshiram cos I'd never have gotten into this hell-ride. Thank you for killing me for I'd never have realised just how shitty I had been towards my friends. But more importantly, Thank you for ruining my entire life, Ghetsis. For I'd never have met White otherwise."

"...I certainly wasn't expecting that..." Ghetsis muttered and tensed as he caught that familiar look in Scarlet's eyes. Only one person carried such a glint and spouted such nonsense in a way that it made perfect sense. "Black...so even till now, you choose to stand in my way...No matter. You will fall, Scarlet. It doesn't matter how many people you bring or whatever power you attain. I will simply beat you down again and again."

"And I'll simply get up and go higher and higher if that's what it takes to beat you," Scarlet replied defiantly. "Remember that poem you told me back in Dragonspiral? Well I'm pleased to let you know that I will touch that sky, Ghetsis. With these big wings on my back which you can't tear off no matter how hard you cut."

"Wings? Unless you're delusional, you should know that humans don't have those," Ghetsis growled and was surprised to see a smirk from the redhead as he thumbed the people and pokemon behind him.

"If you're looking for wings then I've got my wings right here behind me, ready to kick my ass forward even if I'm gonna fall. And now that I know just how limitless the sky is with these guys on my back, nothing is stopping me from reaching White. Nothing. So be prepared and put on your best tuxedo, Ghetsis Harmonia. By this time tomorrow, I'll be seeing you at the ball."

Turning to White, his expression softened and he pressed a firm hand to the screen. "I'm coming, White. Please be strong for me and I swear we'll be together again."

And to Ghetsis's shock, White's pale hand twitched and rose before lightly touching the part of the screen where Scarlet's palm was and falling back limp again.

Thoroughly baffled, Ghetsis ground his teeth and huffed contemptibly before shutting off the link, leaving only the black screen for Scarlet to stare at.

"...So what're we gonna do now?" LP asked and Scarlet turned with a rather wide grin on his face.

"It's a big party tomorrow evening. What better thing to do than get our best suits ready."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: And that's the second to the last filler chapter before the big fight begins. One more to go guys!


	62. A Simple Book Of Short Stories!

A Simple Chapter of Short Stories On The Evening before The Red Moon Ball.

* * *

Short Story 1: Light Romance on a Pleasant Afternoon.

Unovan League HQ.

On late afternoons like this one, Dragon Pokémon were usually found basking in the pleasant warmth of the orange sun. The same went for Dragon Knights and Alphinia was normally not an exception. However, she didn't find comfort in the soothing rays. Rather, her mind was somewhat unsteady due to the recent chat they had had with Ghetsis hours ago. Not only had he cruelly discarded her and labelled her a mere item but he had also trampled upon the old feelings she (or perhaps Felicia) had harboured towards him and though she was glad to be officially cut-off from Team Plasma, she still couldn't help but be saddened at the harsh way the greenette had done it. She was never anything to him as a person and now she would never be anything but a discarded tool to him.

"Draco..." she murmured, remembering her brother with a sad smile."I wonder if you'll get mad at me for doing this..."

He would surely be mad though most of it would go to Ghetsis for cutting her off.

"Why am I even thinking about this stuff?" she asked herself and Natu cheeped thoughtfully, earning a soft pat on the head from its blonde partner. "It's not like I wanted Ghetsis to worry more...right?"

The tiny bird gave her a careful look and let out a series of chirps before flying into her hair and settling itself to sleep.

"So it's just Felicia's essence being sad...I'm sure it must've hurt her to hear what he said..." she remarked and looked to the sun for the fifteenth time that hour, mulling over some of his words.

"I don't care anymore about what Felicia thinks. Neither will her pleas stop me..." she quoted and found tears streaming down her cheeks. "He doesn't love her anymore...he doesn't love...me...anymore..."

Salamence, on whom she had been lying on, gave a throaty purr and got her attention before mumbling a few words of advice and encouragement.

"I'm me and Felicia's Felicia. We're two different people just stuck in the same body so I shouldn't be saddened by what Ghetsis had said...That's what you mean, right?" she asked curiously and Salamence bobbed its big head up and down before laying it back on the ground.

Sighing, Alphinia stroked his long neck and thought over it. Sure the so-called Felicia within her was just a lingering fragment of a dead woman but it still had some sort of sentience and Alphinia knew she couldn't just ignore its presence, no matter how hard she tried. The same went for its feelings, the main reason as to why hot tears were endlessly streaming down her face. The sentient aura within her was heartbroken, disappointed and badly confused thus eliciting pity and sorrow from the young hybrid.

"Damn it," she cursed (more of sobbed) as she saw a familiar pair of cat-ear-shaped hair spikes some distance away. Lightning was the last person she wanted to be seen by in such a state. "Salamence, fly."

The blue dragon rose to full height with a huff of complaint before stretching its broad, red wings and taking off. Relieved, Alphinia was just about sitting up when-

"You're crying-de arimasuka?"

Eyes widening, she rolled onto her back and saw the cowboy riding on his Braviary right above her. She would've commented on his rather odd speed but she was too busy trying to wipe her face dry.

"What's wrong, Alphy?" he asked in concern, obviously seeing that her red eyes were redder and puffier than usual. "Did you get hurt somewhere?"

"I'm a Dragon Knight, remember? Injuries are the last of my concerns," she deadpanned shakily and turned her face away. "I'm okay. I just need some space."

"...Is it what Ghetsis had said-de arimasuka?"

Alphinia stiffened and let out a small "No..." in a voice so low that it sounded like a whimper.

From the boy's silence, she guessed that he had either chosen to give her some space or simply stayed on his Braviary, trailing silently above her. However, she felt the sun's warmth above her abruptly cease and she rolled onto her back again to find Lightning...right on top of her.

"H-hey! What're you doing?" she stuttered, face going red as she gently tried to shove him off.

"Alphinia." She froze at the serious tone his voice carried. "Look at me-de arimasu."

Hesitantly, she lifted her eyes to meet his and swallowed uncomfortably at his deep gaze. The normally goofy look on his face was replaced by a rather studious expression and frankly, it creeped her out.

"Looks like Ghetsis's rants did a number on you-de arimasu," he observed, staring at the stubborn tears rolling down her face. "I thought I told you to not let his words get to you-de arimasu."

"Couldn't help it I guess," she replied, doing her best to sound nonchalant. "And quit trying to read me. It gets on my nerves."

"Someone's snappy-nya," he remarked and raised his hand before brushing it against her cheeks, wiping off the tear tracks. "I know it was your decision to leave Team Plasma but I could pretty much see the hurt in your eyes after what Ghetsis said-de arimasu."

"…It's not like most of it is from me. Felicia's essence is-"

"-Sad because she feels that her death inadvertently created a monster instead of stopping one from being awakened, nya?" Lightning completed and grinned at her surprised expression. "You two must've felt dumped."

"Or abandoned," Alphinia corrected, crossing her arms and looking away. "Even if that guy's a complete psycho now…a part of me still wants to believe I was more to him. But now I know that I was just a doll…"

"Hello, complete psycho, remember-de arimasuka? He probably thinks the entire world's a big playground or something-de arimasu," Lightning pointed out and sighed. "You need to get over him-de arimasu."

"Hmph. You make it sound like we were dating or something."

"…Actually, that's what I told my Mienshao when she got abandoned-de arimasu."

Alphinia's face turned back to meet his again, interest perked up. "Huh?"

"Her trainer used to do some shady stuff and often got her involved in some gruesome fights. At some point, she got really injured during an illegal tournament and it cost them the victory. Sure she healed but she never really wanted to get into those things again despite his persuasion. In time, he started abusing her and I'm pretty sure she ran away because I saw her collar when we met in the wild grass. She was pretty scared of humans but she seemed quite attached to me since my pokémon and I saved her from a pack of wild Druddigon. I met the trainer in the next Pokémon Centre I got to and though she seemed happy at seeing him, she got really hesitant about leaving us so the guy told her that it was either she come back to him or he'd abandon her with me."

"So she chose you," Alphinia muttered and was surprised to see him shake his head.

"I punched his lights out and got the police to arrest him-nya. Since Mienshao was just a victim of circumstances, she didn't get taken in and she agreed to come with me at least until her trainer gets released. By some stroke of luck, he did but he had gotten another pokémon and so didn't care about her. She was devastated and couldn't really fight well anymore. I had to sit her down and tell her to get over the guy. She was too good for him…just as how you're too good for Ghetsis Harmonia-de arimasu."

Alphinia blinked and chewed her bottom lip as a blush formed across her cheeks. "Now you sound like you want to make me your pokémon or something."

Confused, Lightning simply shrugged and cupped her face before looking into her eyes again. "Don't be sad over what Ghetsis thinks of you. None of that matters. Instead, as a hero and an angry friend, let me have the honour of punching him when I see him tomorrow…with Felicia's permission of course-de arimasu!"

The girl giggled before taking his hands off. "You're creepy. But I'm sure Felicia'd let you set him straight in place of her. Now then, can you please get off me?"

Finally realising the suggestive position he had put them in, Lightning jumped in embarrassment and found himself nearly tumbling off Salamence's side. Laughing at the way he flailed his arms, Alphinia simply grabbed his leg as he slipped off and easily held him suspended upside down as Salamence began its descent with a rather coy look on its face that made the knight raise a brow.

Landing in a field not too far from the League, Salamence was soon recalled and Alphinia dropped her friend on the grassy ground before sitting herself down and watching as Lightning stumbled to his feet and shook off the leaves and grass from his spiky hair.

"I seriously can't believe the Promised Day is tomorrow," she remarked airily and drew her knees up to her chest. "Today seems just too casual."

"I know what you mean. I haven't even gotten a suit yet-de arimasu," Lightning lamented comically before looking around the field. "I'm guessing you come here a lot."

"Other than the castle, Ghetsis allowed me to come here on my own sometimes," she stated and closed her eyes to enjoy the wind blowing past them. "I like this place. It's quiet and no one really comes here."

"I'm surprised you weren't caught by the guards-de arimasu."

"Heh…let's just say they made up my picnic snacks whenever I got peckish."

The cowboy paled and Alphinia laughed again at his reaction.

"Joking," she chirped, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Very funny-nya," he remarked, extending his hands and catching her sides. "In that case, I'll have you laugh until you promise not to scare me like that-nya!"

And with that, he began to tickle her furiously, making her laugh and struggle hysterically until fresh tears fell out of her eyes. On the plus side, he at least got to see a happier expression on her and the boy had to admit that she looked pretty cute when on the verge of losing her breath to laughter. He was so engrossed in her expression that he didn't notice his hands get gripped and before he knew it, he was flipped onto his back with Alphinia grinning triumphantly over him while keeping his arms pinned to the ground.

"I always thought heroes never let their guard down even in front of girls," she mocked playfully.

"I'm still in training-nya. Cut me some slack-de arimasu," he replied, mirroring her grin. "You know, you look pretty happy for someone who thought herself to have been abandoned-de arimasu."

"I guess it's because I've got a new master now," she laughed...and froze at his sly expression. "Uh...I didn't mean like that, pervert!"

"Who's the pervert here-nya?" he asked gesturing to their current position. Slowly, Alphinia let go of his arms and settled for resting her hands on his shoulders, still pinning him to the ground.

"I guess I like the feeling of having you under me," she remarked, smirk growing smaller.

"What's that supposed to mean-de arimasuka?"

"...Hey Lightning, I could kill you easily right here and now and no one would ever know."

The boy stared at her before snorting in amusement and stretching his arms wide on either side. "Go ahead and try. All I know is that I'll be killed by a happy human and not some bloodthirsty monster-de arimasu."

"I don't even have a comeback for that," she said and found herself leaning closer towards him. "Isn't it strange how you always have a way of making people feel better?"

"It's a natural trait of mine-de arimasu," he replied and swallowed, heart beginning to pound at how close they were getting. "But it went on overdrive when you came."

"And why's that?"

"Because we're friends?"

"Why does that sound like a lie?"

"..."

Their breathing had quickened quite considerably by now and Lightning had a faint inkling of where this situation could lead to if it escalated any further. Her face was virtually a hair strand away from his and though he badly felt the urge to jam his lips against hers, he was too afraid of how such an act would affect their friendship to give in.

"Alphy," he murmured, tensing at the glazed-eye expression on her face. "We should head back."

"Why?"

"Because..." He was inches away from doing something rather unpleasant. "Uh...it's getting late."

"So?" Her hands were trailing down his chest now, making him feel quite awkward.

"We should be up and ready for tomorrow-nya. The earlier we go to sleep, the better-de arimasu."

"At six? Someone really needs to grow up." Her lips were almost brushing against his and he could've sworn that last statement came more as a purr than a deadpan.

The two remained frozen in that position for a minute, neither talking or moving. Just staring into each others eyes like statues. Slowly, Alphinia got even closer, making the boy tense up again. Just a few more millimetres and he was quite sure he would lose himself completely.

And just as he felt the soft pressure of her lips on his, an angry chirp suddenly pierced his ears and he opened his eyes to see a beak pressed to his lips. Belonging to Natu. Held by a sly-looking Alphinia. It only took a second for the poor guy to know that she had just made him kiss her pokemon and with a splutter, he pulled away sharply and dunked his head in the stream, desperately trying to wash the taste of bird seed out of his mouth and inducing more laughter from Alphinia.

"You're horrible-nya," he hissed. "If you were a pokemon, I'd say you'd have a naughty nature-de arimasu."

"Deal with it," she replied and added coyly, "Master."

Rolling his eyes, Lightning dusted his pants and jammed his hands into his pockets before giving the sky a quick glance. "I guess we should head back now. Can't have everyone thinking you ran away or something-de arimasu."

"Then I'd better hurry back," she sighed and called out Salamence before extending a hand to Lightning. "We'll give you a lift."

The blonde shook his head. "Thanks but I think I'll walk-de arimasu."

Shrugging, she got on her pokemon's back and popped Natu back on her head before waving to Lightning as the dragon lifted off. The boy waved back casually, not stopping until they had disappeared over the horizon.

"Arceus, I think I love her," he deadpanned, banging his head on the nearest tree immediately after. "And now, of all times-de arimasu..."

After the resulting headache subsided, he took the opposite direction and walked into the open fields, mulling about the promised day and all that would possibly transpire. Sure he still had his personal grudge with Draco but Ghetsis was also another person he wanted to beat up for all the things he had done to White and said to Alphinia. But the real question that came to his mind was one that always managed to tear a hole in his ideology.

If it came down to it...could he kill them?

Chaos was different. Thanatos and Ares were literally being torn apart by their own power and death seemed to be the only thing capable of saving them. So what about the original Dragon Knights? Were they going through some internal turmoil? Did they actually feel the pain from the horrendous injuries inflicted upon them? Were they more human than they seemed? If so...then Lightning was badly confused.

"Can I just wing it and see how it plays out in the end-de arimasuka?"

But he knew that such thoughts would only get himself killed or worse, his pokemon as well.

"Ah jeez!" he groaned, pulling on his hair in slight anxiety and frustration. "How would a hero handle all this thinking stuff-nya?"

"...I heard that some good wine often helps."

Lightning paused and jerked his head to the side, very much surprised to see a rather classy-looking, jet-black sports car parked right beside him. And looking at him from the comfort of the leather driver's seat was an ash-skinned young man with black, wavy locks tied back in a ponytail and dark sunglasses.

A dull ache suddenly coarsed through the boy's arms and Lightning stared at him blankly before feeling his eyes narrow quite dangerously as a sudden wave of recognition struck him like a Conkeldurr's pillars.

"What're you doing here," he growled darkly. "Draco P. Quincy."

"I should've wrapped myself in bandages," Draco sighed and gave his goofy smile as he pulled up his shades to reveal his blood-red eyes. "Good to see you remember me though. I almost didn't recognise you at first since you've gotten way taller now. If not for that hair of yours, I would have knocked you over."

Lightning simply glared at him while keeping his hands trained on the pokeballs in his pockets. For a second, his whirling mind made a remark on how utterly ironic the situation felt. Here was the knight he had just been thinking about, ready to slay him at will. The very thought of seeing his own blood splattered against the gravelly road unadmittedly sent shivers down his spine but as a more matured young man, Lightning masked his concerns and kept his hard gaze on the Knight's half-lidded expression, refusing to back down or be intimidated-

"Relax, cowboy. I'm not that scary, am I?"

Lightning snapped out of his thoughts and Draco giggled as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Don't worry," he reassured and leaned back calmly. "I would've killed you a long time ago if I had wanted. Right now...I guess I just want to talk."

"Talk...ARE YOU CRAZY-de arimasuka?!" Lightning barked, angry at how casual the ravenette seemed. "How can you just show up outta nowhere and expect to talk with someone who could possibly kill you tomorrow-nya?!"

"That'd blow up your hero ideology, wouldn't it?" Draco replied, still calm and ever-grinning at Lightning's tense-attitude. "Look, I know you hate me and all and tomorrow's practically the last time either of us will see the light of day. Can't we at least get a drink somewhere and have a little chat. You know, man to highly-evolved species?"

"You're conceited-de arimasu," the blonde spat acidly and jumped back as the door lifted up to let him in. "And you think I'd actually get in with you? What am I, five-de arimasuka?"

"You're a sacrifice, remember?" Draco groaned, getting slightly impatient. "I can't touch you until tomorrow after you've done your job. Even if I look like some bloodthirsty monster to you, my obedience to Lord Ghetsis's orders far overrides my bloodlust. You won't die tonight, boy. Walk away if you want...but good heroes never turn their backs on their enemies now, do they?"

This guy was definitely an idiot. Like he was actually going to get in with him-

"It's about Alphy."

Lightning stared at him for a second before taking out the gun Vann had given him and turning it into glove mode. "Why can't we talk about it here-de arimasuka?"

"It's only logical that you'd prefer a place with more people around when you're talking with monsters, right?"

"..."

"..."

16 year olds never got in cars with strangers. That was logical too but the teen sensed some inkling of docility within Draco, showing that he was most likely not aiming to try any funny business. Coupled with his earlier statement on not killing sacrifices before their time, the blonde felt his trusting side begin to gnaw at him again, even if this guy killed Drayden. With a cat-like hiss, Lightning stepped into the car, more furious at himself for not bolting in the other direction a long, long time ago. To his relief, Draco simply thumbed the seatbelt and in no time, the car had disappeared down the road.

* * *

_Short Story 2: And To Think We Hated Each Other._

Participants Plaza, Unovan League HQ.

"Last time we met, I distinctly remember you trying to break my neck."

Alphinia quickly snapped out of her reverie and found herself staring up at Scarlet. In her deep thoughts, she had suddenly found herself in an unknown corridor and never even knew when she bumped into the passing redhead.

"S-sorry," she murmured quickly, quite afraid of what he thought of her given their previous meetings. "I was just heading back."

She was about leaving when his hand dropped on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"You don't have to be scared. I dropped whatever grudge we had when I came back to life so you could say we're friends now."

Alphinia unconsciously let out a breath of relief and smiled. "Thanks."

"...Though I've gotta say, seeing you among the good guys really made me surprised. But given your history, I suppose it makes sense. Sorry about what Ghetsis said, by the way."

"It's okay," she replied and looked down with a small blush. "Lightning helped me get over it."

Scarlet arched a brow before feeling a coy smile playing on his lips. "He did, eh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she stuttered in embarrassment.

Scarlet merely gave a small smirk and patted her on the shoulder. "Good to see you're acting like a normal girl at least. You're actually cute when you smile but I guess Lightning'd kill me for saying that."

Alphinia blinked before growing red-faced again. "I-It's not like that...And don't call me cute. Makes it sound like you're cheating on White."

"Like that could ever happen," the boy replied haughtily. "And by the way, you're not into me anymore, right? No nasty lovebites and all that?"

"Of course not," she stated, also throwing him a haughty glance. "I don't like sentimental redheads anyway. Even Lightning's way hotter than you."

"Oh. OH. So** I'm **sentimental? At least I don't blush every time I see that egocentric catboy. And Filbert's hotter than me? Where exactly did that come from?"

"It's Hilbert. Not Filbert. And that guy could beat you hands down."

"Oh really? He's a stubborn guy, I'll give him that, but if we fought, everyone knows I'll win," Scarlet insisted, crossing his arms. "And also, why're you bringing that guy up all of a sudden? You're acting awfully suspicious."

Alphinia opened her mouth to snap but clamped it shut upon having no definite answer.

Scarlet grinned slyly. "What? Purrloin got your tongue, if you know what I mean?"

"Very funny," she deadpanned and turned her nose up haughtily. "You're just as annoying before you died."

"Speak for yourself, human," he qouted in a horrible version of her tone, earning a growl from the blonde. Both stared each other down before bursting into short laughter.

"So that's your way of relieving the tension, right?" Alphinia said between giggles.

"Beats sitting down and biting my nails all day," Scarlet replied, leaning against the wall. "I'm just trying to get the worry outta my mind."

"You're virtually the leader here so you can't afford to get worried," she said and thumped his chest. "You want to save White, remember?"

Scarlet's smile suddenly went slack. "If there's something left in her for me to save..."

She knew he was referring to the state Ghetsis had driven White into and from some past knowledge, she also knew that being put in such a state for a long period of time placed the victim's memories and even sanity at risk. If White got rescued, there was no guarantee that it would be the same White they'd bring back. And Scarlet was more afraid of that than even losing to Ghetsis.

"But she's strong," Alphinia commented, pressing a fist to Scarlet's chest. "In here. If she could still respond to you back then on the screen then I'm 100% sure you'll see your ditz again."

The redhead stared blankly at her before giving a thoughtful sigh. "You're right. I should trust in White's inner strength more often. I guess you should rest now. Thanks for the advice."

"Shinpai shinaide," she replied, earning a confused look from him. "It's Jhotonese. It means don't worry about it."

"You speak Jhotonese?"

"No...I picked it up from Lightning," she replied and grew peeved at Scarlet's coy smirk again. "Really, what's with that look? Salamence did the same thing when I met Lightning earlier and Cynthia's been smiling at me 24/7."

Sagely, Scarlet placed a hand on her shoulder and gave an old-man smile of wisdom. "As someone experienced in stuff like this, it's only fair that I advise you too, little one. Love is a messed up rollercoaster. Sometimes it takes you real high and at other times, real low or in extreme cases, so fast-forward that you'd literally throw-up. But trust me, it's worth it. I actually feel proud that that noob could bag a hot blonde in just three days."

"Huh?" was all she replied, quite confused by his odd speech.

"You'll understand when you get taller," he laughed and patted her head before turning away to head off and avoid her narrow-eyed glare. "By the way, you and Lightning must really like doing it rough. He even ripped the side of your skirt."

Gasping, Alphinia looked down and was thoroughly surprised to see the neat tear on the right side of her skirt, exposing quite a lot of her thigh. An obvious reminder of the tickle-torture she had suffered under the crafty cowboy.

"Better get it sewn up before the others get ideas," he joked, walking away as she went beet-red and held the cloth together. "Geez. It's not mating period, is it?"

"I heard that!" she barked and went wide-eyed at the rather obscene gesture he made with his hands as he disappeared round the corner. "Y-you...you PERVERT!"

And somewhere, somehow, Vann threw a loud sneeze and sniffled before returning to his work on the equipment needed for tomorrow.

"Damn virgins," he grumbled tiredly. "Always talking about me every, single day."

* * *

Short Story 3: The Serious-faced, Cat-eared Pierrot and the Goofy, Cannibalistic Auguste.

Draco stopped at the quiet bar in the small town some distance from the League and gestured for Lightning to come out. Minutes later, they entered the snazzy building and Draco plopped himself down beside the counter, smiling as Lightning chose to seat a good distance away, precisely on the far right of the wooden item.

"Welcome, Drake," the cheerful waitress greeted, sauntering up to the counter with a Sawk trailing behind her and balancing a large crate of drinks in one hand. "Haven't seen you in a while. Where'd ya disappear too all of a sudden?"

"Yo Kato," the knight greeted back in a surprisingly mellow tone. "Working hard as always. I always wondered why Sawk looked so well-trained. Now I know it's because his lazy trainer makes him do all the work."

"Idiot," she hissed, smacking him playfully on the head with her serving tray. "It's jokes like that that chase away all the women in your life."

"Ow, that hurt," he whined childishly and Lightning watched, dumbfounded at the alarmingly-casual scene before him. Wasn't this guy a bloodthirsty murderer who virtually hated the feel of human skin on him? Why was he suddenly on ditzy-neighbour mode?

Draco caught sight of Lightning's befuddled expression while Kato was chatting away and he quickly put a finger to his lips before winking and grinning, obviously sending Lightning the message.

"So who's your friend?" the ravenette piped up, looking to the blonde inquisitively.

Lightning begged to differ though. "I'm not his friend-"

"An acquaintance of mine," Draco cut-in smoothly, smirking at the two. "We ran into each other before so I thought it'd be great to make a new friend."

"Trust Draky to always do that. Making friends and whatnot," came a gruff but friendly voice and a middle-aged man walked out of a door before heading behind the counter, showing his position as the bartender. "Oi, kid. I hope you ain't strange or anything cos this guy just loves bringing weirdos and causing a ruckus."

"No, sir," Lightning replied, still baffled at how calm Draco seemed in front of them.

"It's Saha to you, kid," the man corrected, turning to Sawk. "You can put that crate in the corner over there and take a rest. You earned it, Sawk."

"But what about me?" Kato whined, earning a scowl from her employer. "I worked hard too."

"Indeed. Coming two hours late and then chatting with your girlfriends about some redheaded hero on the news is a lot of work," he deadpanned and tossed a notepad to her. "You've got customers, kid. Either you do some real work or just stand there and be pretty. Either way, make sure we bring in more profit."

Kato pouted before turning her nose up in the air and stalking off to the other tables, making sure to bump playfully against Draco as she passed by him.

"So what'll you be having?" Saha asked.

"The usual," Draco replied.

The bartender nodded before turning to Lightning. "The kid looks a little underaged to me."

"I'm not a kid-nya!" Lightning corrected a bit too strongly and said in a much lower voice, "Can I just have soda please?"

"Whatever rocks your boat," Saha replied, throwing his hands in the air in mock defeat and turning to the shelves. Draco scooted closer to Lightning and thumbed the bartender.

"Surprised?"

"Hell yeah," Lightning whispered back. "Why the hell are you openly socialising with humans? Thought you hated us-de arimasu."

The knight gave a wry smile. "Sure we're higher on the food-chain but that doesn't mean I hate all humans."

"Hard to believe that," Lightning scoffed acidly. "I mean, after mindlessly slaughtering old man Drayden and breaking both my arms."

"Hey, I was on orders," Draco whined in his defence. "Be thankful I didn't eat you back then."

"Screw that-nya. Why the hell did you bring me here-de arimasuka?" Lightning hissed.

"Here's your drinks," Saha called and passed two tumblers down the smooth counter. Draco caught his drink and passed Lightning the other one before lifting the glass to the bartender.

"Thanks," he stated and Lightning echoed the action albeit with a cautious look at the fizzy liquid.

"It ain't spiked so drink up boy," the man huffed, wiping a random tumbler. "And quit being so tense. Drake's a creep but he doesn't bite."

"Much," Lightning stated under his breath.

"Aww, thanks Saha. You almost made me blush back there," Draco laughed and took the tumbler to his lips, ignoring the calculative look on Lightning's face.

"What're the chances of me getting you drunk and killing you here?" the blonde asked bluntly, making Draco snort in his cup and spill some on his collar.

"Seriously?" he giggled and took out a tissue before wiping his collar. "Next to zero then. Us hybrids can regulate the amount of alcohol that enters our bloodstream. Anything we don't need can be hacked up again as carbon dioxide...or puke. So no, Dilbert. You can't get me drunk unless I wanted you to."

"Dammit," the blonde murmured, earning another chuckle from the knight. "I wasn't joking-de arimasu."

"Right," Draco said and set his tumbler down again. "You're a pretty funny guy. But I suppose you want to know why you're here."

"You said it's about Alphy," Lightning reminded and Draco ever so slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Indeed it is," he stated, smile still present. His tone changed though with the next statement. "Give her back."

"...Is that a demand-de arimasuka?"

"No. A mere request."

"And are you doing this cos Ghetsis told you to-de arimasuka?"

Draco looked down at the counter. "He doesn't even know I'm here. Look, Gilbert, I'm not doing this as a lowly minion. It's hard enough masking all the anxiety I'm actually feeling. That's why I'm asking you this...as a brother who's concerned for his sister's well-being."

Lightning stared at the still man. Even without a psychic-type, he knew that Draco was putting a lot of effort into swallowing his pride and making this request.

"Why can't you just go to the League and get her yourself?" he asked curiously and Draco's fingers twitched.

"Ghetsis banned me from setting foot into that building. As a part-pokemon, I can't go against my master's wishes no matter how hard I try."

"Then why do you want Alphy back so much? Ghetsis tossed her away so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy seeing her back with you-de arimasu."

"I'm her brother," Draco replied and paused before smiling to himself. "At least I'm sure of that part now."

Lightning cocked a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The knight sighed and placed his head in his hands forlornly. "Lately...I've been getting these weird flashbacks. Call me crazy but I think I had another life somehow...like old memories or something. And the odd part was that not only was I human...but Alphy was also in it too. She was calling me big brother with that smile of hers and those big, red eyes. "

Lightning only looked at him as the befuddled man recollected some rather familiar thoughts. He knew all too well what was happening to the so-called monster in front of him.

Draco's humanity...was resurfacing?

"I don't understand any of it but they kept coming back every time I tried to suppress them, popping up over and over again and scrapping at the insides of my skull," the knight said in an almost frightened voice. "Dilbert...what do you think is happening to me?"

"..."

"...Should've known. You're just a teen anyway," Draco deadpanned with a sad smile.

"You're not that much older-nya," Lightning commented, stirring his soda idly. "Ne, Draco. Why're you hanging out with these guys? You don't hate humans but I know you can't exactly tolerate being in the same breathing space as them-de arimasu."

"Those guys," he started, looking back at Kato and Saha, both of which had started to bicker over what type of cocktail to serve the old gentleman at the corner, much to the peaceful Sawk's exasperation. "They're...special."

"Special-de arimasuka?"

Draco leaned back and stared at the ceiling, eyes seemingly lost in reverie. "Those guys...saved my life."

That was quite new. "Can you explain?"

"...It was some years ago. I was still new to Team Plasma back then and Ghetsis had me doing some rather rigorous jobs like destroying Unova's Ranger Bases and the ones from other regions too. On one such occasion, I lost it and got myself heavily injured. Turns out I ended up collapsing beside this place when I was done destroying the targetted base and killing all its rangers. Kato saw me first and got her uncle, Saha, to take me to his house where I got nursed back to health. I was obviously nervous at first and even acted like a hostile pokemon but for some reason, I never so much as unleashed a tentacle on them. It was like I was getting tamed and though I felt disgusted with myself...I somehow wanted to enjoy their hospitality, even if humans were the scum of the earth. I ended up being grateful to them and we've been like this ever since. They don't know what I am, of course, but...I want to keep it that way. They're...precious things to me..."

Lightning was now officially stumped. Why wasn't there a malicious mass of evil before him? Nothing was making sense anymore! Wasn't Draco the bad guy?

"I'm not trying to elicit pity from you, if that's what you're thinking," the young man explained, as if reading his mind. "I only chose to talk with you about Alphinia and not my unimportant backstory. So I'll ask again. Let me have Alphinia back."

"What will you do afterwards then, if I said yes?" Lightning asked, eyes narrowing.

The knight mirrored Lightning's expression. "I honestly have no idea. But if I so wished, I could take her...and disappear of the face of the planet."

"I can't let you do that-de arimasu." That came out a bit too strongly and Draco stared quizzically at the tense cowboy. "Gomen...but if what you're saying is true then you plan to abandon Team Plasma-nya?"

"If that's what it comes to then yes. Ghetsis has lost interest in Alphinia, the chain holding me to his organisation, so I've got no business with him anymore."

"Business? So that's what all this was to you-nya?"

"Kind of. One thing I picked up during my time in Team Plasma was that everyone had some purpose in his plans. Be them dolls...or bargaining chips. I once questioned Ghetsis's orders. In return, he questioned my existence. What was I to him but a powerful pawn? And what life could I live if he tossed me away? As I couldn't bear to be separated from my sister, I kept my jaws shut. But every time I killed...something in me started to die."

"Your conscience?" Lightning deadpanned.

"So that's what it's called," Draco remarked dryly and the blonde felt struck with the somewhat lost look in his half-lidded eyes. Dragon Knights really had it rough when just rediscovering their humanity, albeit subconsciously. That was the thought that scraped across Lightning's equally troubled mind and he couldn't help but see a lost human before him in place of this killer.

"You keep shouting about how we shouldn't pity you...but your situation is just as bad as ours-de arimasu," he murmured to himself, feeling his hatred for the knight begin to waver. If Draco talked any further, he was sure whatever animosity needed to face him would suffer a rather large dent. "Draco, let me ask you one last question. Why're you so hell-bent on getting someone who, frankly, wouldn't so much as touch you if you displayed this erratic behaviour of yours towards humans? Alphinia is more or less human too so I thought your pride as a hybrid would make you forget about her and obey Ghetsis's orders-de arimasu. It can't be just because you're siblings, can it?"

Draco smiled wryly at the half-empty tumbler before placing a finger on the counter and tapping lazily. "As those weird thoughts grew in me...I realised that Alphy wasn't quite as strong as she made herself up to be. Even when she was with us back at Team Plasma, she had quite a lot of weak moments despite her monstrous strength. It could've been a flashback but something told me she had a rather weak heart and I felt the urge to protect her more often. I rarely let her out of my sight when I was around unless Ghetsis had me go on solo missions and I suppose I spoilt her a bit. So long as she was safe and sound, my thoughts would quell for the time being and I could finally have peace. But as we all know, she wasn't happy with that and I feel idiotic for not noticing her feelings. Lightning...do you have siblings?"

Stiffly, the cowboy nodded. "Two younger twin sisters."

"You must feel rather protective of them, especially with the state the world is in."

"I'd at least let them go out more often-de arimasu."

"Touché," Draco laughed and stirred his drink. "But did you know that the desire to protect a loved one can turn into something entirely different if unchecked?"

Lightning arched a brow.

"It started gradually. I worried for my sister any time I was away. I would always check up on her whenever she suffered injuries. I would make sure she doesn't stray too far whenever I was around. The usual big-brother stuff, you know. But then she met Scarlet and her nature began to change. This made me worry more. She was quieter than usual, refused to feed and often brooded more often, longing to go outside more. Naturally, my worry-mode went into overdrive and I began to stay back more. Then she started going insane on numerous occasions, telling me once that there was a voice in her head telling her weird stuff. I didn't understand so I just blamed it on our poor mental stability. Then...we went to Mistralton. I left her for a few hours and when I got back, she had somehow obtained an injury bad enough to last weeks and weeks on end. At that point, my protectiveness went haywire and became an obsession. I didn't want her going anywhere near the outside world and it was at my insistence that Ghetsis excluded her from our latter missions. In my head, all I would tell myself was that Alphinia must be protected. Safe at all costs, even her own freedom. She was weak and it was my job to keep her alive."

"It's no wonder she ran away-de arimasu," Lightning remarked. "It looks like she really hates it when people underestimate her potential."

"I knew what I was doing wasn't right," Draco replied strongly. "But you know how she is. She's powerful but Ghetsis had her specifically designed to wane in power after a long period of time. Hell, her regenerative abilities aren't exactly as good as the fake Dragon Knights and she's a rather complex being emotionally. I need to be there to keep her alive."

Silence.

Silence.

"I'll ask you one last time, Draco," Lightning asked, eyes shadowed by his hair. "Why are you so obsessed with your sister's presence? If you asked me, she can take care of herself and I find all this to be a bit suspicious, if not creepy. She made her own decision to leave. Ghetsis reinforced it by cruelly disowning her and everyone else accepts it now. Why are you obsessed with your sister, Draco P. Quincy?"

Lightning had a reason for asking that. For all his outward brashness and childish attitude, he was a frighteningly-perceptive individual and his teenage mind had just the slightest inkling of what this over-protective young man was trying to imply.

Silence.

Silence.

"...I guess you could say it's because I love my sister."

Oh Arceus, no. "...Every good brother loves his sister."

Draco laughed and tilted his head in the most innocent manner while pointing his glowing red eyes at the blonde. "No, Lightning. I _love_ my sister."

Lightning stared at him blankly. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes.

"Draco," he murmured, voice tense yet void of emotion. "Are you insane?"

The knight's smile twitched. "No. Maybe. I don't even know anymore. Ever since Alphy left, there's been this fat hole in me that's been gnawing on my soul."

"That doesn't matter-nya. She's your _sister,_" he stressed, growing quite disgusted. Was this a joke? No...Draco seemed totally oblivious of how horrible his statement was.

"And?"

"...You really have forgotten your humanity-de arimasu," Lightning concluded stiffly, pulling back with an irritated frown. "Now I know that Ghetsis deserves to suffer something much worse than death for what he's turned you into-de arimasu."

"I don't understand," Draco replied, genuinely confused. "Is it wrong to love Alphinia?"

"In the sense you're implying then yes!" Lightning barked, grabbing the man by the shoulders with all fear of being killed thrown out the metaphorical window. "Listen to yourself, you psycho! How can you say something so bluntly like that?! Draco, listen to me. Return to your true self. Be human again. I don't know why but I'm sure you're better than the heartless killer who slew Drayden! You know how you said something died whenever you killed? It wasn't just your conscience. Draco, your sanity is chipping! You. Need. Help-de arimasu!"

Draco's wide eyes stared questionably at him before dropping to the hands on his collar. The human hands. At once Lightning saw his breathing quicken and veins were beginning to build at the skin under his eyes, showing the restrained insanity displayed only when Dragon Knights felt soiled by human hands.

"So I can't love Alphinia?" he muttered, fangs elongating.

"No, you can't-de arimasu," Lightning replied, still holding firmly to the man despite his ringing hero-senses.

"And I can't kill again to satisfy this hole in my soul?"

"No," the blonde answered bluntly, refusing to show any fear despite the obvious slip in Draco's sanity.

"And if I'm like this...I can't have Alphinia back at least?"

Lightning swallowed. Not from fear but from concern for the oblivious customers and workers at the bar. His reply would either save them or have them torn to shreds in the blink of an eye.

But heroes never told lies.

"No, Draco. You can't see your sister unless you're really willing to embrace your humanity-de arimasu. I'm sorry."

Silence.

"Hey Drake! You guys have been there for quite a while ya know!" Kato cried, coming from nowhere and pressing herself on his back, much to Lightning's horror. "You're not talking about how beautiful I am, are ya?"

Lightning was going to pull her off when the most surprising thing happened.

"No way, Kato-chan. Like I'd let my mind wander over your beautifully-curved physique," Draco laughed, suddenly straightening up with a rather over-happy expression.

"Pervert!" she cried, knocking him again with her serving tray. "And you! Blondie, stop looking at me like that or I'll call the police!"

Unaware that he had been waiting for a beheaded figure to be in Kato's stead, Lightning snapped out and looked studiously at Draco, confused at his surprising countenance.

"We're closing early today, guys," Saha, remarked, strolling behind the counter, eliciting groans of the other customers. "Tomorrow's the Red Moon day, remember? I've got to prepare early for the festival. So out with y'all drunks. See you the day after!"

Grumbling, the men shuffled out rowdily and Saha sighed tiredly as Sawk took to wiping the tables. "That means you guys too, Draco and new kid."

"How sad," Draco replied with a pout and took out an envelope. "Ah well. This should cover for our drinks."

Saha arched an eyebrow before taking the envelope and opening it. His eyes widened however upon seeing quite a large sum of money in it. "O-oi kid! This is way more than a couple of drinks."

"About that." Draco stood up and, to Lightning's shock, bowed gentlemanly before the middle-aged man and his neice. "Thank you for helping me out years ago. I know that no amount of earthly treasure can suffice for your kindness but please accept this parting gift of mine."

"Parting gift?" Kato echoed gingerly. "Are you going away?"

"...Something like that," Draco replied and straightened up before downing his drink and pocketing his arms. "Enjoy tonight like it would be your last, guys. And may we meet again in the next life."

It took Lightning nanoseconds to understand what the knight was saying but he was sure the innocent humans weren't exactly as knowledgeable on the end-of-humanity party tomorrow as he was and as Draco passed by him, he felt just the tiniest trace of regret wafting from the knight. But there was something else.

"Uh...bye, I guess," Kato said sadly and Sawk waved dejectedly at the retreating young man.

"At least give us a call once in a while," Saha called and folded his arms, watching their clownish friend leave. "You know, new kid, that guy might seem a bit shady...but I think his heart's in the right place. Though it's almost like he's in a different world of his own sometimes and he loves acting like a clown, I'd say he just wants friends. Be sure to help him in any way you can, 'kay kid?"

Lightning opened his mouth to reply but felt his throat go dry with guilt. He didn't have it in him to tell them about the real Draco. That, in his opinion, felt a tad bit cruel even for the knight. Besides, they wouldn't believe him anyway. So with a nod, the boy simply downed his soda and waved before turning and exiting the bar.

As he left, Kato looked dejectedly to her uncle and tightened her grip on the tray. "I'll miss that clown."

"So will I," Saha replied and smirked a bit. "But did you notice that among the people he brought, that boy seemed to have impacted him?"

"I don't know about the blonde. Looks more like a serious-faced version of Draco to me," she remarked and sighed. "But you could almost say they were long time buddies. Even if the blonde shouts a lot."

Saha stroked his stubbly chin and felt a rather random statement come to his mind. "Their kinda like those clown duets back in our home country. The serious-faced Pierrot and the goofy Auguste. Both can't stand each other...but they need each other's presence to create a good act."

"Right..." Kato trailed and turned. "I just hope we see them again sometime. Draco made it sound like the end of the world was coming or something."

* * *

_Short Story 4: A Dragon's Descent into Madness._

Lightning stared at the dark-skinned young man's back as they stood at the deserted entrance to the bar. Something was rather off about the air and Lightning was sure there was something wrong with Draco's smile.

"Uh-"

"Hilbert. I think I learned some things from this talk today," Draco cut-in, turning to face him and revealing his signature smile and bloodthirsty eyes. "One, I ramble a lot. Two, I hate humanity even more. And three, you love my sister."

"Draco, you have friends back here even if that's not what you think they are to you. How can you go with Ghetsis's insane plan tomorrow-de arimasu?"

Draco tilted his head back and laughed. "You said so yourself. Ghetsis is my master and I should be more devoted to him than to my silly little sister."

Lightning stiffened. "I didn't say-"

"Don't correct me, human!" he screamed shrilly and his expression dissolved again with another creepy laugh. "Sorry, just a bit jumpy is all. Man, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Draco..."

"Lightning." Draco raised a finger. "Now that you told me that I can't have my sister back because you love her-"

"I-"

"-I've got no choice but to help Lord Ghetsis eradicate humans especially the deceitful, thieving ones like you. Rest assured, Lightning. If I can't have Alphy back then no one can. And as such, only one of us will live to see the sunrise the day after tomorrow. I actually have you to thank for setting me back on the right track with your endless-"

Lightning only stared at the knight, suddenly struck with a sense of dread and far more guilt at what the state Draco was in now.

Insanity.

Lightning had unintentionally pushed the emotionally unstable hybrid off the deep end and now he could see the effects already starting to manifest.

"Draco! What about your friends-de arimasuka?" he asked, feeling hopeful that at least the memory of Kato and Saha would bring the knight back before-

"Friends?" Draco asked, a semi-drunk look on his face. "Oh, them. I'll be sure to cut my ties with 'em permanently by eating them after the Promised Day. They're precious to me but now that humans are gonna be destroyed from tomorrow, I suppose they'd be much safer dissolved in my belly, if you know what I mean."

Lightning's fist clenched and he grit his teeth before casting a half-hateful, half-pitiful glare at the raving knight. "You've lost your mind, haven't you? Now you're the same as Ghetsis Harmonia-de arimasu."

"Hahahahaha! You are soooooo right!" Draco replied madly, corneas going black and tentacles sprouting from his back and whipping about in glee. "And it feels sooo good! But you wanna know the best part? You're freaking responsible for this, hero-chan! Hahahahaha!"

It was hopeless. Draco was too far gone now and all Lightning could do was pocket his hands, turn and walk, guilty at the fact that Draco, for all his madness, had been right.

Lightning had broken Draco's sanity. And tomorrow, he would very well suffer for it.

"Hey! It's a long walk back to the League, Jilbert! Why don't you come ride with me?" Draco scoffed maniacally, pointing a red-tipped tentacle at the car. "I won't stab you or anything. Might rip off a limb or two but hey, doesn't matter so long as you're alive, right buddy?"

Lightning stopped and looked over his shoulder before clenching his fists again. "You know, Draco, had the circumstances been different, we'd have been best friends. Perhaps when all this is over...we can enjoy a drink together-de arimasu."

Draco paused mid-laughter and stared at the boy with a mix of curiosity, surprise and burning hatred. For a very brief moment, a feeling of longing hit him but his insanity crept back up again and he gave his creepy Cheshire-Purrloin grin before tilting his head.

"Get out of my sight, you weak and foolish human. May your soul land in the iciest depths of Kyurem's belly," he spat icily and to his surprise, Lightning smiled albeit sadly.

"Who's the weak one here-nya?" he asked and Draco finally felt the oddly warm liquid trailing down his ashen cheeks. Tears…?

Huffing scornfully, he stepped back and dove into his shadow thus signifying Draco P. Quincy's exit for the night, leaving a brooding Lightning and an abandoned Ferrari 458 in his shadowy wake.

"He probably didn't need you-de arimasu," the blonde remarked and gently stroked the sleek black vehicle. "Wonder what Cynthia-sama would think of an early birthday present-nya..."

Joke aside, the boy knew that the Promised Day now carried far more weight than he had previously imagined. For some, it meant the end. For others, it signified a new age and for the group of sacrifices at the league, it meant a day when their feelings and emotions shall be put to the test when facing Ghetsis Harmonia and his group of badly-misguided followers.

But as Lightning turned to leave, he knew one thing was for sure.

People and Pokemon were going to be saved on that red-coloured night. And not just the innocent ones.

And so, Lightning walked.

* * *

_Short Story 5: She's Cynthia. Everyone's her Bitch._

Participants Plaza, Unovan League HQ.

"You're late," Cynthia remarked as Lightning dragged his tired frame down the corridor. "I almost thought you got lost in the woods or something."

"Not really, Cynthia-sama," he replied, passing by her. "I just took a walk to town-de arimasu."

"Indeed," she said sarcastically and smirked. "You smell of Persim-berry Scotch. I never knew you indulged in such things."

"It's not what you think-de arimasu," he deadpanned and yawned. "I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time-de arimasu."

Deciding not to press further, Cynthia let the boy off and bade him goodnight before strolling to the training area of the League building where a redhead and six pokémon were hard at work training rigorously with each other.

"You should get some rest," she called, taking a seat on the nearby bleachers.

"I'm okay," Scarlet grunted back, dodging a swing of Emboar's arm and ducking as Scraggy flew past with a weak Hi Jump Kick that merely bounced off the Mega Fire Pig's rotund gut.

"You're sweating like a Torchic on Christmas Day. You should be properly rested for tomorrow or else you'll die before you even reach Ghetsis," she advised and took a towel out of the satchel bag beside her. "At least wipe off some sweat."

Sighing, Scarlet called the exercise off for a breather and jogged up to Cynthia before receiving the towel handed to him.

"So what's your strategy tomorrow?" she asked once his breathing settled.

"Everyone will gather here tomorrow morning and then we'll set off for Lacunosa. Crash Ghetsis's party before it even starts and subdue whatever enemies come our way. Since we've hopefully gotten the advantage in numbers, it should be fairly easy with little casualties since ORPH's on our side and Rain's somehow managed to get some Top Rangers over here. If we're lucky, the dragon Knights can be subdued and not even Ghetsis can beat all of us on his own," Scarlet explained and took a swig from his water bottle.

"So it's all in the numbers," she said thoughtfully and put a hand on her chin. "Be honest here. What're our chances of winning?"

Scarlet took the bottle away from his lips and looked ahead solemnly. "In all truth, I'd say fifty-fifty. Ghetsis Harmonia may be batshit crazy but that's what makes him so unpredictably smart. Who knows what else he has up his sleeves."

Sighing, Cynthia drew her knees up to her chest and observed Scarlet as he went back to hand the pokémon water and towels.

"What's with the Ralts?" she asked, seeing the small white pokémon appear beside Scarlet.

"He's Lucky. And possibly my only hope of breaking White out of null consciousness," Scarlet replied, patting Lucky and smiling. "Plus, he's lucky. And we'll need lots of that."

The champion giggled a bit and relaxed. "You're surprisingly relaxed compared to all the others. Especially since you're leading this whole thing."

"That's what Alphinia said too," Scarlet sweatdropped. "What makes me the leader anyway?"

"Well…you've got the qualities. A good talker, hot bod, facial scar and an arm made of freaking ice," she explained, earning an amused smirk from Scarlet. "So…this is the first time we're actually talking."

"White mentioned you a couple of times," Scarlet remarked. "She said you're quite the powerful champion. And in Black's words, everyone's virtually your bitch."

"Black said a lot of things," she laughed, albeit somewhat nervously. "Wow… so tomorrow's the day. I'm actually pretty nervous."

"Save it for when we get into the ball," he deadpanned and gave her a thumbs up. "But don't sweat it. Our chances may be half-n-half but if we put in our best then there's no doubt in my mind that Ghetsis will be stopped from awakening Kyurem."

"…But what if he does awaken that thing?" she asked seriously and Scarlet's smirk softened as he raised his left arm.

"That's what this is for," he replied.

"So are you going to kill Ghetsis then?"

"…Let's leave that till when I see him," the redhead replied coolly and straightened up before returning White's pokémon to their pokeballs. "I'm off to sleep now. You should get some rest too considering the stress you've been secretly going through."

"Hmph. Mind-reader," she sulked and stood up. "Before I go, I found something in Opelucid sometime back. I think it'd be best to give it to White when you eventually rescue her."

Scarlet tilted his head in confusion before feeling his eyes swell as she fished out a familiar box from her pocket and opened it, revealing a pure white ring sitting delicately within the red cushion.

"That's…" and that was as far as he got as she tossed the box to him and turned.

"Thank me after the ball. And don't lose it again. Only five of those exist in the world," she said and strolled off feeling rather pleased at her good deed and the silly look on Scarlet's face.

"No wonder everyone's her bitch," he remarked and scooped Jolteon and Lucky before leaving for his room.

* * *

_Short Story 6: And so, We Walked…or Drove._

Dawn had long since come.

Scarlet gave his bow-tie one last tug before turning to Jolteon and Vann. "So how do I look?"

"Like you're going for a party," Vann deadpanned and tossed him the top hat. "Honestly, you could at least lose the coat-tails."

Cramming the hat over his pony-tailed haired, the teen admired himself in the mirror before giving Vann a glance. "You aren't coming, are you?"

"These cannons are for creating stuff not fighting," Vann scoffed, flexing his thin arms. "Besides, you've got enough tough guys already."

"We wouldn't be so tough without your weaponry," Scarlet pointed out and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Everyone has a part to play in this and I'm grateful for all the effort you put in."

"Hmph," Vann huffed and took out a cigarette. "Just be sure to beat Ghetsis, man. That's all that matters."

"Right," Scarlet said and smirked as Jolteon leapt into his arms. "Let's go, buddy."

Barking, the pokémon and his master left the building and stepped into the round courtyard that led to the driving route to Lacunosa. From the looks of it, some other people had gathered and Scarlet was surprised to see Cheren standing at a nearby pillar.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, walking up to the ravenette.

"I still have to do something for Black and showing up at this annoying ball seemed to be the only thing," he replied casually and smiled. "Good to see you back at least. Let's work hard and save White."

"Ah jeez!"

Both turned to see a suited-up Lightning fiddling with his undone bowtie. "How the heck do ya do this stuff-de arimasu?"

"You're hopeless as a gentleman," a soft sigh of exasperation rang and the cowboy felt his jaw go slack at the rather formal attire Alphinia donned. Blushing at his gaze, she walked up to him and knotted his bow-tie before giving him a soft pat on the cheek. "At least keep your jaws closed or else a bug pokémon's going to fly in."

"And keep your eyes were I can see them, young man," Cynthia mocked playfully, coming from behind and giving his head a light tap. "Wow, pony-tails suit you."

"It hurts-de arimasu," he lamented comically and took the wide-brimmed cowboy hat he had bought some days back for an old sense of originality. Jamming it on, he grinned haughtily at Scarlet who had to admit that even catboys looked good in suits.

"The eclipse will occur at 5 in the evening," N spoke out, coming towards the group with Zoroark and donning a stylish trench-coat over his two-piece suit. "We meet up with ORPH and the other allies at the Village Bridge at 3:00PM sharp so let's make our goodbyes quick, people."

"Be safe guys," Shauntal waved, choosing to stay behind with Grimsley to protect the League. "Don't die no matter what!"

"Give those Plasma goons a good beatdown," Vann stated giving his signature two-finger wave.

"And don't come back until White's safe and sound in your arms," Shauntal added, making Scarlet go red again. "Though personally, I'd ship you and Albert anyday-"

"OI!" said boys yelled.

"Let's move guys," Rain's stoic voice called from above and they looked up to see the dapper ranger riding on the bow-tied Latios. "The sooner we get to the ball, the better."

"About time," LP remarked, driving up to them in his classic red hot-rod. "So, who wants to go on my rocking ride?"

"I think I'll go with the Ferrari Lightning got me," Cynthia deadpanned, walking past him.

"Where did you get a Ferrari?" Alphinia asked curiously and Lightning scratched his chin nervously.

"Uh…someone gave it to me-de arimasu but that's not exactly important. To the ball!" he cried, taking her hand and leading her to the car, leaving a gawking LP behind.

"Oh come on! Everyone loves hot-rods!" he complained childishly and blinked as he felt someone jump in.

"If they live in the sixties that is," Scarlet remarked, strapping on the seatbelt. "I'm only riding here because I want to conserve my cube's energy. And besides, I couldn't bring mine all the way from Kanto."

"You have a hot rod?" LP asked.

"Volkswagen 2013 model," he gloated, chest puffing with pride. "Only three of those exist in the world."

"Are we here to talk about cars or get to the ball?" Cheren griped as he and N hopped in, shutting them up instantly. LP started the vehicle and in no time, they were cruising out of the League and towards the Village Bridge where they would regroup with their allies and from there, head to Lacunosa where the site of Unova's biggest battle would take place.

"This is it, guys," Scarlet murmured to the pokeballs in his hands. "We're going to get White back now and we've got support from these guys to boot so just wait. We'll see her again for sure."

Smirking at Jolteon and Lucky, he calmed his hammering heart and put on his signature smirk. "Team Plasma's in for one hell of a party when we get there. Let's show them just how scary humans and pokémon can be when we've got our hearts set on survival!"

"Damn right!" LP declared.

"You said it," Cheren remarked.

"Indeed," N replied.

"Hmph," Rain scoffed.

"Nya!" Lightning answered, pumping a fist.

"Right," Alphinia stated, eyes brimming with determination.

"I haven't renewed my driver's license in years but who cares! To the time of our lives!" Cynthia whooped, behind the wheel of her new car.

_"Here here!" everyone cheered and our hero along with his allies were off to what could possibly be the world's biggest battle for humanity's safety._

* * *

Author's Corner:

Slybill: Sorry I've been off air for a while. With Christmas and everything, I guess I can be forgiven right? *Get's bricked…with presents*

Scarlet: So the ball is finally here, eh? Looking back, we've come quite a long way.

White: And we'll keep going and going till the end of this story!

Lightning: So sit tight fans -de arimasu!

Slybill: Cos A.S.P.S is drilling forward to its finale!

Cast: And Merry freaking Christmas to y'all out there!


	63. Red Moon Day!

Author's Corner.

Awesome: Okay everyone! The final battle is starting so get to your places!

Scarlet: Hey! My hair's still messed up! Poketoddsweeney, you're supposed to be in charge of doing our hair, remember?!

Cynthia: Make-up! Where's my make-up?!

Ghetsis: And my suit is still not ready yet!

Awesome: Pipe down already. Poketoddsweeney, drop that new story of yours and get the cast's hair done! Skidz, Lights! Polardawn, Make-up! And Rikato, quit fawning over Scarlet's autograph and get the set ready! Hey, where's Sly?!

Draco: Of all the bloody times for him to go missing! I'll get him!

Slybill *breaks into the director's box*: Is it wrong to get breakfast for a few minutes?! Jeez, I'm here already. Now where's that director?

PikaMewGirl: Don't yell, I'm right here dammit! Now listen up, boys and girls! This is the last stretch of A.S.P.S and I don't care if your make-up is undone or your freaking shoe-laces are untied! Get out there and do a damn-good job!

Awesome: I can't believe we'll need two directors for this. Okay then, guys! Lights!

PikaMewGirl: Cameras!

Slybill: And...**ACTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! ELSE WE'D HAVE SEEN A REMAKE OF RUBY AND SAPPHIRE BY NOW!**

* * *

Lacunosa Town. 3:30PM

It was faint but everyone could see the reddish tint in the grey clouds looming ominously over Unova. However, the blood-like rendering did nothing to the bustling atmosphere as everyone was too busy either participating in the town fair or, in the case of the overly-influential Unovan folk, attending to a certain ball held in the newly-constructed Castrum De Glacies (literally, Castle of Ice in Latin), a magnificent and rather large structure situated where the once-dreaded Giant Chasm lay and made of the finest and most valuable item found only in Unova, Black Ice. Various towers dotted its sides and at its high top stood a big, see-through dome sporting a beautiful statue of a possibly foreign pokémon belonging to the draconic family. Along with the angelic pokémon sculptures at each tower and pillar, even a child would know just how expensive such a building would've cost to be erected. And in a mere three days to boot!

Though it would've been safe to assume that such a building shot out of the ground, the high construction barriers did pretty well to mask any proof of the building's true construction and like any other human, the residents of the town simply shrugged their light suspicions off and basked in the sight of the grand castle built for the purpose of celebrating Unova's biggest event.

Yes, the Red Moon Ball was already here and the castle's grand gates were opened to its guests, Unovan dignitaries and lucky celebrities accompanied by well-groomed, almost regal, pokémon whose nostrils were so high in the air, one could've sworn they'd had their heads suspended on meat-hooks since birth.

The interiors, to say the least, were almost fantasy-like with rows of glowing chandeliers, Victorian hallways, carved pillars and red carpets along with dolled-up, bright-eyed, red-haired servants at your beck and call, ready to serve you anything you needed from the choicest of wines to the most scrumptious of meats in no time at all. And for those who preferred to socialise outdoors, the breath-taking courtyards provided a reliable alternative as exotic plants and trees dotted every available spot on the sides and walls.

"I have no words to describe such a structure other than beautiful," the president of Unova's most patronised jewellery company, Mr Hatterly remarked breathily to the young, dark-skinned man before him.

"You were never a man of many words," Draco joked and both laughed heartily. Seeing the teenage pinkette shifting bashfully behind her father, Draco raised a hand and almost-magically whipped out a blood-red rose from nowhere before bowing and holding out the item to her with his ever-handsome smile. "With the blessings of her wise father, I shall now ask my lovely lady Marigold for a dance."

"Uh…" and that was as far as she got as her laughing father backed off and left her at the mercy of the daring knight bowing before her. Taking her dainty hand, Draco took her to the bright-lit dance hall where several other couples had begun their activity. Unsurprisingly, the newcomers stole the stage and all eyes fell on the dapper ravenette as he twirled his prize around the hall.

"What a show-off," Joid spat, finger tugging on the white bow-tie that was slowly but surely strangling him. Dressed in the same apparel as his older colleague, the pale-skinned boy scowled again and looked pleadingly at Terra. "Can I at least take this bloody bow-tie off?"

"Certainly not," the dapper injun growled, bopping his head with his large fist. "Now be useful and usher in the meat- I mean- the guests."

"Haha! You said meat-OW!"

And with some choice grumbling, the boy slunk off while rubbing the healing bruise on his forehead.

Aqua, on the other hand, was too engaged in mercilessly entrancing the guests in the opera hall to welcome the ones outside and Terra rubbed his aching forehead at the workload placed on his shoulders. At times like this, he wished that boot-print on his face hadn't faded considerably just so he would be deemed unfit to show himself till the desired time.

"But if anything, I'm excited to see how the plan goes when the VIPs arrive," he muttered to himself and promptly smacked the head of the lazy grunt sneaking some food off the table. "Tch. Humans."

The main eye catcher of this lavish party though was the smartly-dressed young-ish greenette at the throne-room with a white-haired beauty standing beside him as he greeted and shook gloved hands with the ladies and gentlemen of affluence. He had the right to do such things as he was the very man who discovered the valuable jewel needed to create his magnificent building, Mr Grimwald Hartford or to the grunts, dragon knights and human accomplices among the guests, King Ghetsis Harmonia.

"I must say that it is quite a pleasure to meet you, Mr Grimwald," a leading socialite remarked to the smiling man. "Especially after you went underground for quite some time."

"You're looking younger everyday," another one praised.

"Oh please, age is only a thing of the mind," the greenette laughed and looped an arm around White's waist. "I don't think she's introduced herself quite yet."

"My name is White," she greeted almost robotically and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, so this is the innocent one," the gentleman before her stated and nodded to himself as if judging a prized item. "It does make some sense that his sister would suffice."

"Our plans shall come to the fore very soon," another one said excitedly and stroked his beard. "And then we shall live as kings over all humans and pokemon."

"Haha, indeed," Ghetsis remarked, smirking deviously. Turning to face the rest of his guests, he raised both arms wide, instantly bringing silence to the hall. "To all dignified men, women and pokemon of Unova and beyond: I welcome and thank you for coming to our little party to celebrate Unova's remarkable lunar eclipse. The Red Moon comes once in eight years, as we all know, and like every other celebration held in years past, I wish to make this ball a legendary success. That is why at five o'clock sharp when the moon goes brilliant crimson and bathes Unova in its vivid red, there will be a grand surprise, the likes of which many of you have never seen before. So please enjoy yourselves and dine like never before! Make merry like today is your last and remember, it is all for Unova's peace and prosperity!"

"To Mr Grimwald Hartford for his glorious speech and magnificent party!" Mr Hatterly declared, raising his wine glass high.

"Cheers!" everyone boomed and fresh music from the orchestra burst through every hall in the gigantic castle, putting the Red Moon Ball in full-swing as the sky turned redder and darker on that very hour.

"And all that just remains now..." Ghetsis muttered snidely to himself as he took White's hand and left for a balcony to watch the coming red sunset. "...Is for the VIPs to arrive which, judging by the Shadow Triad's reports, should be in a matter of minutes."

Stopping in a dark hall, the king snapped his fingers and the lights came on, revealing rows and rows of armed grunts and Kyurem-corrupted pokemon.

"We've got enough guests now. Kill any newcomer other than the sacrifices."

"Yes, my Lord!" they cried and filed out the underground entrance. Smirking, the greenette turned...and came face to face with a steel-haired child sitting on an Arcanine and accompanied by his two aides, standing on either side.

"So you're Ghetsis Harmonia," the child cooed, staring at the man with big, curious eyes. Unsurprisingly, Ghetsis's smile grew wider.

"Mr Boss," he greeted semi-respectfully. "I do not remember sending you an invitation. So how exactly did you get this far?"

"Aww, is widdle Ghetsy-wetsy mad? I just came to wish your crazy plan all the luck in the world," Boss replied babyishly and his expression grew coy upon looking at White. "Just so you know, if your hands drop any further than her waist, Scarlet's gonna stuff your head up your butt."

"Thank you for the unnecessary warning," Ghetsis spat icily and opened his condescending eyes to stare them down. "From your strangely-unnoticed presence here, I shall assume the first part of Scarlet's plan is in motion."

Boss merely rocked back and forth on his pokemon's back while whistling semi-obliviously.

"Rest assured, Mr Ghetsis. Had it not been for Boss's insistence, I would've taken your head quite some time ago," Jerome commented, hand resting gently on the protruding hilt of the sword strapped to his waist. "Though right now, my hands are twitching for a good fight."

"One you'll get when the VIPs arrive," Luca deadpanned, pushing up her glasses. "With all due respect, Lord Harmonia, you are clearly insane. Many lives will be lost today for the sake of your goal and though I'm certainly no humanitarian, I can't help but sense how wrong your motives seem. However, Boss wants to give you a chance. Back down now, disappear off the face of the earth and he will keep the long arm of the law at bay for as long as you remain docile."

Ghetsis chuckled and pressed a hand to his temple. "Am I being ordered by humans to surrender? Well, here's your answer. For every soldier of Team Plasma, man or pokemon, that falls by your bullets and attacks, seven hunters and pokemon will suffer the same fate. So try and stop us, human. You'll still die anyway. If you'll excuse me, I have a date with the lunar eclipse."

Just as he and White passed Arcanine, Boss snickered and Ghetsis paused.

"There was once a man like you who lost a precious thing to him and by extension lost himself," the man-child stated ominously and his eyes narrowed considerably. "He went through the same mental degeneration you are experiencing and sought to inflict chaos upon the world by seizing and breaking an innocence very similar to that of the angel you hold in your hands. And he paid the price for it by being cursed to powerlessly walk the very world he hated for all eternity. Be careful, Ghetsis Harmonia."

Silently, Ghetsis left the room and Boss sighed before leaning to the right, instantly dodging a bullet from nowhere. Before another could be fired, a scream was heard and the seemingly disappeared Jerome reappeared again with a Meditite on his shoulder and a bloodied blade in his hand.

"Looks like Team Plasma has started their silent attack," he remarked, sheathing the weapon. "We'd best be careful, sir"

"I see. Have us teleported to the nearest balcony. I wish to watch this grand fight from a convenient stand-point," Boss ordered.

"Yes sir," Jerome replied and Meditite pressed both hands to its head before surrounding them in a bright light. A flash later, the hall stood empty save for the bleeding corpse hanging off the hidden railing.

...

The time was 4:15 PM.

"They're taking their time," Terra remarked, walking into Ghetsis's observation balcony.

"Indeed," the man replied blankly, more focused on the horizon than the native American lookalike behind him.

"Sir, do you think they'll show up?"

"Mm..."

It was a vague answer verbally but Terra knew Ghetsis was expecting, almost hoping, for them to show up on their own volition like Scarlet had said the day before.

4:20 PM.

"I'm pretty sure they bailed," Joid yawned, sauntering into the balcony.

"Shall I send for the grunts to have them forcefully brought?" Aqua asked.

"Or shall I do it myself?" Draco requested in a somewhat throaty growl.

"Not yet," Ghetsis replied coolly, eyes still trained on the sunset.

4:30PM. 4:44PM. 4:50PM.

Having had enough, Aqua turned and proceeded to give the grunts their commands when Ghetsis held up a hand and smirked.

"Duck."

"Where?!" Joid cried, drooling hungrily. A sharp blow to the head later, he finally noticed the tiny speck in the distance growing larger and larger as it came closer until the knights finally made out the shape of a big, fiery meteor hurtling towards them. Without so much as a grunt, they all neatly stepped to the right, dodging the object and, unfortunately, letting it smash into the side of the castle, making it shake considerably and leaving a rather nasty dent on the wall.

"Only one Garchomp is capable of pulling off such an attack of that size," Ghetsis deduced and looked back to the horizon to see a lone black car speeding forward. This car was soon accompanied by a hot rod, a Latios, a Garchomp and Zekrom.

"So, they came after all," Aqua commented and giggled. "Isn't that your car, Draco?"

"Shut up. I barely used it anyway," the ravenette hissed, narrowing his eyes at a certain blonde in the black sports car.

"It's almost time for the main event," Ghetsis stated excitedly and turned to go inside. "Have all the items ready for 5:25 PM."

"Uh…Kingie, what about those guys?" Joid asked pointing to the horizon again. All at once, the knights' eyes widened as a vast amount of motorcycles and cars came right behind the initial ones, all filled to the brim with rough and rowdy hunters, rangers and pokémon with a common look of staunch determination.

And right ahead of them, standing on his seat at the hot rod was none other than the ringleader of this makeshift army, a redheaded teenager with his ever-defiant smirk and troll-face Jolteon on his shoulder.

"Are you ready guys?!" Scarlet cried.

"YEAH!" they boomed back.

"Put the guns on!" he yelled.

"YEAH!" the hunters cried, cocking their stun-guns.

"Okay! We're not heading for any ordinary tea-party so listen up!" Scarlet raised a hand to the incoming castle. "We're not 100% sure of what the hell we're up against and frankly, we don't care! Some of us may lose some limbs and probably an eye or two but if I know one thing it's that we're all either going to live through this ball and stop those Plasma psychos or die trying and possibly (for the hunters) carry out our death sentences here! So we're not gonna stand for Ghetsis's crazy ideals, right?"

"FUCK NO!"

"So what're we gonna do about it?"

"KICK TEAM PLASMA TO HELL AND BACK! AND RESCUE THE BALDIE'S HOT GIRLFRIEND!"

That last part earned a loud anime drop from the redhead and his pokémon but at least they got the message through. Locking eyes with his green-haired enemy, Scarlet thumbed his cavalry and mouthed the words "Wings."

Despite their intimidating size and the redhead's confident speech, Ghetsis simply laughed and pointed a long finger downwards. "We'll simply open hell's gate for them. Now come, children. Let us inform our guests of the arrival of our sacrifices…and their contribution to our new world."

As one, the knights grinned ominously and exited the balcony, leaving Ghetsis and White behind, the former of whom was about following suit when he heard an airy voice.

"Scar...ly..."

Spinning around, Ghetsis was once again shocked to find White staring at the group making their way to the castle and for the first time in a while, he saw a brief flicker of happiness in her half-lidded eyes.

"Not just yet," he remarked, drawing her away and taking out a needle containing a rather large amount of fluid, a different colour this time. "Unlike those null-consciousness-inducing fluids, this is something much stronger, so strong in fact that I doubt you'll ever come out of it at all. It's not like you'll live after today anyway so you don't have to worry about the after-effects."

She didn't answer but he was sure she paled significantly at his statement making him grin.

Pushing the needle into her arm, he emptied the drug into her bloodstream and watched as she suddenly arched her head back, gasping at the raw pain burning through her veins. Unlike the other fluids that only drove her into a barely-conscious state, this one seemed to break whatever strength she had left and render her entire body almost-paralysed. Not to mention the other-worldly pain she suffered once the drug reached her head that threatened to drive her off the edge of her sanity. Everything around her spun once again and White swayed before falling into Ghetsis's arms, eyes wide open but body shock still. Interesting to note that her eyes had gone electric blue and her skin had also gone ghastly white, making her look like an ice sculpture.

"Perfect," he remarked, carrying her bridal style and heading back into the castle. Seconds later, he arrived at the podium before his guests and cleared his throat to call their attention. "We wish to apologise for the sudden disturbance due to the building's momentary tremor. There's nothing to fear though. No earthquakes or collapses whatsoever. However…"

Guns cocked, pokémon growled and the guests in the hall turned to see armed Plasma grunts and savage pokémon blocking the exits.

Mr Hatterly was the first to speak. "What is the meaning of this-"

BANG!

"Daddy!" Marigold screamed in alarm, seeing her father collapse with blood flowing freely from the gunshot wound on his side.

"As I was saying," Ghetsis continued, paying zero-attention to the girl's worrying or the frightened and confused looks on his guests faces, "Your safety at our hands depends on how eager you are to cooperate. Minutes from now, Unova is about to have a rather big event. Not just the Red Moon Eclipse that will drench the region in blood red but also a war of some sort that will very well determine the fate of humanity's existence- yes, that includes you all."

"All?" a fellow conspirator among the guests echoed.

"Yes. Speaking of which," Ghetsis replied and at once Terra's Garchomp appeared from nowhere and impaled the unsuspecting man with its scythe-like claw.

"W-what is the meaning of this, G-Ghetsis?!" he spluttered and hacked up blood as the dopey-looking but obviously deadly pokemon raised him high.

"Ghetsis?" a man echoed, eyes widening in alarm.

"Ghetsis Harmonia, King of Team Plasma?!" a woman screamed and all at once, people and pokemon began to run about in terror, hoping to break through the grunts at the doors. Within seconds, their paths were blocked by several pokemon led by Ghetsis's Hydreigon who gave a terrifying roar that sent the crowd into cowering silence.

"So the truth came out sooner than expected," Ghetsis remarked, grinning sadistically at the impaled man before him. "My insincerest apologies, fellow conspirators but you also happen to be the unfortunate lambs gathered specifically for Kyurem's awakening."

"I-impossible!" the man coughed out painfully and screamed as Garchomp gave a brutal slash to his side, tearing his coat and dress-shirt to reveal a glowing mark similar to Scarlet's and White's. At the same time, other people began to scream as the other Plasma members picked out the other clearly-ignorant sacrifices among them and dragged them before the throne.

"How can we be the sacrifices?" a woman cried. "I thought we were in this together to rule the world?!"

"Rule? With you?" Aqua asked and laughed cruelly. "Sorry, hag, but the world can only have one king and we'd prefer one from a more dominant species."

"Plus, you unknowingly became a sacrifice when you associated yourself with us and betrayed your race," Terra added, shaking his head as if in mock pity at the woman as she was dragged away. "Pitiful humans. Your foolishness knows no bounds."

"Hey guys! The VIPs are at the gates!" Joid called excitedly and Ghetsis's grin grew wider.

"Open hell's gates, release the pokemon and turn up the music!" Ghetsis declared and twirled before stopping right before a frightened Marigold whose eyes widened as her chest began to glow and form a similar scar. "Fear not. The real party, my lady, begins now."

KABOOM!

The entire wall behind Ghetsis exploded in debris and smoke, sending the guests-turned-hostages into a frenzy and setting the armed grunts and pokemon into attack mode, raining long-range attacks on the disturbance. To their surprise, the familiar glimmer of high-level Reflect techniques shone through the smoke and the dust cleared to reveal several psychic pokemon standing defensively before their ranger partners.

"Now that's an entrance!" Joid commented, mouth drooling expectantly at the tasty morsels of flesh before him. All of a sudden, his chest tightened rather painfully and his eyes widened to see Scarlet come up from among the rangers, accompanied by the other important sacrifices and Alphinia. "Damn baldie. Why don't you just die or something?!"

"No can do, Brainless!" Scarlet jabbed back and locked eyes with the smiling greenette holding White tightly. "Sorry we're late. Just had a few things to take care of."

"Trust me, your coming here only served to hasten my plans," Ghetsis replied darkly and gestured to the still girl in his arms. "So, I assume this is what you came for?"

Jolteon started to snarl menacingly and the pokeballs on Scarlet's belt rattled.

"With all the hell I've gone through, it'd only be fair to say White's worth the effort," Scarlet said and narrowed his eyes. "I know you won't give her back if I asked nicely but you have to admit that you are pretty outnumbered when it comes to who's got the larger army."

"So you think you can scare me with numbers?" Ghetsis asked and his knights began to giggle silently.

"Oi, what's so funny?" LP asked, arching an eyebrow at their creepy reactions.

Turning his back on Scarlet, Ghetsis began to walk. And walk. And walk.

"Hey! Give her back-nya!" Lightning barked and took a step before feeling Alphinia's strong grip on his arm. Just as fast as she pulled him back, a claw burst through the floor followed by several more claws that lined the floor like thorns before the ground exploded open to reveal an entire horde of crazed Garchomp clambering out with wide-open jaws and steely claws.

"I have far more value than you in terms of labour, Scarlet," Ghetsis called, still walking towards the large door that appeared in the wall. "Come through hell's gate if you wish to stop me and save your friend before the entire region is drenched in red. As for the rest of you...the Knights can deal with your retrieval personally. However, no matter how hard you fight, I will ultimately prevail. Enjoy yourselves. Ciao."

And with that, he disappeared with White into the darkness ahead.

Silence.

Silence.

Slowly, Joid dragged a tongue across his lips. "I know I should be heading off with King Ghetsis...but I think I've got enough time to snack on the rangers."

"I personally wouldn't recommend that," Terra scolded and checked his watch. "Right now, we only have thirty minutes. Let's just open the gate, catch the sacrifices and get this over with."

"And Scarly's not among them, right?" Aqua asked.

"Of course not," Terra replied casually. "Since his older soul, the guilty one, is still inhibiting Joid's body, the Scarlet we see now is just another unimportant human."

"So I can eat him?!" Joid asked anxiously.

"Hello! I'm right here!"

BAM!

The lanky ravenette and his injun cohort were suddenly slammed against the wall with Scarlet's gloved hands at their throats.

"Why're you guys so confident of a win? And what's this hell's gate?" he asked, squeezing threatningly.

"Oh dear, he's gotten stronger," Terra remarked almost obliviously before both he and Joid gave Cheshire-Purrloin grins at the redhead.

"Interesting," they said in unison and just as the orchestra burst into a rather ominous piece, six massive, black and shadowy tentacles burst through the walls and would've clearly minced Scarlet had he not jumped away in time (a miraculous feat attributed to the electric-boost in his gloves given the closeness and speed of the incoming attack).

"Draco!" Alphinia exclaimed and Scarlet raised his left arm defensively. The man within the smoke took one disinterested look at the redhead before pointing his half-lidded eyes at the blonde boy with the wide-brimmed hat and the girl holding his arm.

His eyes went bloodshot.

"Kill..." he muttered and at once, his shadow grew wide until the entire floor underneath their feet was covered in black.

"Uh oh, looks like he's opening the gate here," Aqua cooed.

"What the fuck is Hell's Gate?" LP finally yelled, catching her attention.

"Exactly what it is, Elvis," she replied and eerie screeches suddenly pierced the air. The scary fact was that these screeches came from the demonic mass underneath them and to the cavalry's amazement, several lanky humans rose from the shadow like undead zombies, each with wired-shut jaws, snow-white hair and beastly yellow eyes.

"Are those..." Cynthia murmured.

"Joids-de arimasu!" Lightning cried and all at once, the beastly army gave a terrifying battlecry before kicking off and slamming against the protective force-fields.

"We should be safe inside here," a ranger remarked.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet!" Rain barked and on cue, the Joids raised their fists in unison before crashing them extremely hard against the Reflect, causing a rather surprising and massive crack in it at the cost of broken fists, a casualty rendered extremely minor due to their equally intimidating regenerative capabilities.

"Keep the shields up!" LP yelled and drew out his signature Cannonball 47s before launching two shots into the nearest Joid pushing against the field. "Hey hunters! It's fighting time!"

Giving joint cries of their own, ORPH's members began their counter-attack, blasting Joids left and right with either high-level pokemon attacks or powerful weaponry thanks to Vann and the other members of the Weapon Division.

"Make sure to fight in a group!" Cynthia called and instinctively ducked as her Lucario sent one Joid flying with a Force Palm.

"If they get their hands on you, consider yourself screwed!" LP chipped in, hissing in slight annoyance as the enemies before him began to regenerate. Quick as a flash, one was right behind him, ready to take a good chunk of his shoulder when Alphinia's Salamence engulfed the being in blue flames, roasting it completely to ashes. Giving the ex-knight a grateful smirk, LP released his Gliscor and ordered rapid Fire Fangs at the Joids. Soon, the others picked up that fire somewhat had more of an effect on them than other elements and in no time, fire-type pokemon ran amok, razing Joids left and right.

Lightning, on the other hand, had just gotten to the frightened guests at the centre and was just about ushering them over to the exit when a fat tentacle shot out from nowhere and smashed into the ground before him.

"Lightning," Draco growled in a rather animalistic tone. "I believe we've got some unfinished business."

"Draco, listen to me!" Alphinia cried, standing protectively in front of the blonde. "Please stop! Ghetsis is the one in the wrong here and I'm sure you know that! We have to stop him from destroying humanity and we could use your help!"

"...And why should I help you?" he asked rather coldly, making his sister freeze.

"Because...we're-"

"Siblings?" Draco cut in and laughed. "I thought you knew that my loyalty to Lord Ghetsis is far stronger than even the blood bond we share. Alphinia, why can't you just see that you're helping lost causes? Why can't you just become your old self again? Why can't you just return to us...to me?"

"Because I'm human! Can't you see that Ghetsis threw me away for that? You're human too, Draco," she replied and extended a hand. "Please realise that and be on my side. You'll definitely be much happier with us."

Slowly, Draco observed the hand stretched out to him. Lean, pale and fragile. Just like the Alphinia he knew...But there was a large difference between the one before him and the one he used to dot over obsessively.

"You've been corrupted..." he muttered, expression morphing into that of a full-fledged mad man. "I was too late. You've been dirtied...stained...tainted...killed..." The man's eyes turned to Lightning. "You..."

"Alphy, step back-de arimasu," Lightning spoke up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand...Draco's acting different," she whispered.

Silently, Lightning stepped in front of her and slipped on his gloves. "You and the others should go after Ghetsis. The hunters and rangers can hold off these mass-produced Joids with their pokemon."

"I don't see how they will if we can't find their weaknesses!" Scarlet called, blocking a blow from the original Joid before kicking him off and letting Jolteon zap the living daylights out of their opponent.

Without warning, Alphinia appeared behind one Joid and delivered a sharp blow to the neck, severing it completely. The body convulsed for a second before falling and dissipating into ash.

"And that's how you kill them," she stated. "Everyone, aim for their heads!"

With that, the real counter-attack begun and heads started to fly in all directions. An uncomfortable sight but with all that was going on, they just had to bear with it.

"Guys, go!" a ranger cried. "We'll take it from here!"

Rain nodded and hopped onto Latios. "We're counting on you. Save the guests and finish the Joids."

Cheren. LP, Cynthia and N followed the bluenette with their pokemon in tow and disappeared behind the door in the wall. Scarlet was just about following when he saw that Lightning had remained rooted to his spot, staring Draco down.

"Hey catboy! Forget about him and let's go!" he barked.

"You go on ahead-de arimasu."

For the first time, Scarlet heard a dead-serious tone in the blonde's voice and from the way his eyes had narrowed, the redhead could tell that Lightning and Draco had some things to settle urgently.

"...Fine. You'd better be with us when you're done!" he stated and turned to Alphinia. "Come on!"

The girl hesitated. "But-"

"Alphy. Go," Lightning said with a small, reassuring grin and gave a thumbs up. "I'll be right with you-de arimasu."

Alphinia hesitated again for a moment before turning to the door with Salamence. "I know you've gotten way stronger but...if worst comes to worst, all you need to do is call. I'll be right there to help you, Lightning."

Nodding, Lightning watched her go with Scarlet before turning to Draco whose shadow was now spiralling ominously.

"Are you finished, thief?" the man growled.

"Thief? I've never stolen anything in my life-de arimasu," he shot back and backtracked. "Uh...except for this one time-"

Quick as a flash, the blonde blocked a tentacle with his seamitars and dodged another one before backflipping and landing a good distance away from the obviously annoyed knight.

"You stole her," Draco murmured and began taking slow steps towards Lightning while bashing off anything in his way, friend and foe alike. "You took Alphinia from me...and I'll make sure you suffer for it. As for the nuisances Scarlet rounded up, Hell's Gate is just beginning."

Suddenly, the ground underneath their feet rumbled before blowing up in several directions as familiar shapes resembling giant swords burst out.

"Chaos-de arimasu?!" Lightning gasped.

"Dozens of them!" a ranger added. Roaring loudly, the giant beings summoned rings of ice around themselves before launching it at the hunters and rangers below. Luckily, the ones with psychic-type pokemon blocked the attacks with their Barrier, Reflect and Light Screen techniques. However, it was quite obvious that their means of defense wouldn't last very long as each icicle had beaten cracks into each force field.

"There's much more where that came from!" Joid laughed and the Chaoses raised their hands high before letting out screams and charging red energy spheres above their heads. Just as they were about dropping their attacks on the intruders below, several Focus Blasts pelted their hilts and everyone looked up to see a massive airship with the Jhotonese flag emblazoned on its side. And standing on its top with a sizeable amount of fighting types was a certain redheaded woman staring defiantly at the monsters ahead.

"That's..." a ranger murmured.

"Natsuki Takahashi!" Lightning exclaimed, remembering her face from the TV interviews and magazines.

Said woman looked down at Lightning and scowled harder. "Don't just stand around and gawk. Can't you see that that Draco guy IS the Hell's Gate?!"

Only then did Lightning realize that more and more monsters were coming out of Draco's now-massive shadow and his brain immediately went into overdrive as he thought up various solutions on stopping the knight and closing the gate.

"I need a psychic-type!" he cried suddenly and dodged another tentacle from Draco.

"For what?" Natsuki called back before ordering another round of Focus Blasts at the recovering Chaoses.

Lightning deflected another tentacle. "I'm gonna teleport Draco to another section of the castle-de arimasu! A really dark place where his shadow can't form-de arimasu! That way, I can at least stop the gate without having to worry about accidentally hurting anyone. Besides-"

"You're mine, human!" Draco cried, lunging at him only for Lightning to side-step, trip him and pin him on his back to the floor.

"Like he said, I've got some business with him-de arimasu! Now get me a psychic type!"

Natsuki pulled out a pokeball while giving him a cautious glance. "But you're handling a knight who killed Drayden. I doubt you'll survive-"

"I know! Just handle the monsters here and get me that psychic-de arimasu!"

In a second, a Gardevoir was by Lightning's side and he quickly grabbed its slender arm before closing his eyes and thinking of the darkest spot in the castle. A brilliant flash later, they found themselves in some sort of hall beneath the castle, the one Lightning had seen White in back then on the screen. Before he could do anything else, a boot crashed into his chest, sending him a good distance away from Draco.

"You really need to stop touching me," he growled and dusted his collar before looking around. "Oh dear. Now I can't use the gate since I can't feel my own shadow in this darkness."

"So you've officially been stopped-de arimasu," Lightning coughed and smirked before getting to his feet shakily. That blow had definitely knocked the wind out of him. "Now I can finally talk some real sense into you-de arimasu."

Draco mirrored Lightning's expression albeit scornfully. "Sense? Is that why you chose to seclude us?"

Lightning pulled on his gloves. "In your state of mind, I doubt it's possible at the moment. Sorry, Draco. But I'll have to knock you out and get back to the others."

The ravenette stared at him before giggling. "Do you think I'm powerless now, boy?" Raising his hands, Draco gave a toothy grin and Lightning could make out golden, scythe-like claws extending from his fingertips. "I can't use my shadow but Giratina's got some other nifty moves I can make use of to gut you."

"Gut me? I thought I was an important sacrifice-de arimasu?" Lightning asked, taking out a scale given to him by Zekrom and focusing on it.

"You are," Draco replied and tilted his head to the side with a cruel expression on his face. "Lord Ghetsis never said I couldn't put you in a near-death state."

From his tone of voice and glazed eyes, Lightning knew his opponent meant every word and he unconsciously traced the pokeballs on his belt.

_Not yet-de arimasu_, he thought to himself and finally activated Zekrom-boost. He was definitely going to need this power, a lot of time and dumb luck to take Draco down and perhaps get to the others if the knight didn't injure him hard enough.

"**_Zekrom Boost-activated,_**" the gloves beeped as a wave of electricity formed around Lightning, donning him in the signature black attire and long sword. "**_Time left until complete discharge: 13 minutes and 10 seconds._**"

"Enough time for me to take you apart," Draco remarked and took a step before dashing forward and leaping into the air. "Let's make this a battle to see who's worthy of actually protecting Alphinia!"

Crimson energy spiralled around the knight's claws and Lightning immediately jumped back before charging currents into his blade and tearing the ground beneath their feet, sending rocks and debris flying. In the ensuing dust, he hoped to get a surprise shot on Draco but was promptly surprised to see the knight standing upside-down on the ceiling with two large Dark Pulses in his hands. With a yell, he let them fly towards the blonde who put up his sword to block the attacks, a technique that worked but pushed him a good distance away. Before Lightning could regain his balance, Draco was already behind him with a glowing palm at his side.

SLASH!

"You've gotten faster," the knight growled, finding his claws stopped by Lightning's sword. "But what about your strength!"

With that, he used his other hand to grab Lightning's collar and fling him into a pillar. Smashing into it, Lightning hissed a bit at the stinging but healing pain to his back and he quickly stumbled to his feet before putting up his sword again.

"I'm plenty strong, Draco. Why else do you think I'm still here after you broke both my arms-de arimasu," he jeered.

"Hmph. You say that but I can hear your heart hammering," Draco replied and let his hands dangle by his sides. "You're not fighting seriously. Is it your foolish pity again? Or is it because you think you've got an advantage over me in this darkness?"

"Pretty much," Lightning replied with a smirk as he pointed to his own red eyes. "I've got a heightened sense of vision with these gloves so bringing you here was solely in my favour. Even monsters can't fight what they can't see-de arimasu."

Draco's smirk grew wider. "Is that so. Ne, Lightning...did you know that Dragon Knights are blinder than newborn Deino?"

Lightning stiffened. "Huh?"

The man before him tapped his nose. "So Alphy didn't tell you? Apparently, we're so blinded by the light of Kyurem's magnificence that we're no longer allowed to see unclean things such as worldly light. In exchange for our sight, Kyurem gave us something much better. Have you ever heard of the Sixth Sense? Well, that's what you humans call intuition, no? Well then, Kyurem gave us a Seventh Sense."

"Seventh sense-de arimasu?"

"Yep. As we are right now, I can **know** what's going on here, upstairs, downstairs and around the castle up to a certain limit just by willing my aura to. Limited Omniscience if you might call it. We only keep our eyes open for the sake of appearances."

"So...you're like..."

"Demi-gods," Draco finished and cast a condescending glare at the blonde. "And you signed your death-warrant the moment you and I landed here. The same goes for Scarlet and the other fools up there."

"Tch!" Lightning hissed. _This is going to be harder than I thought...but I can't give up now._ "For the last time, Draco. Come to your senses, your human senses, and listen to Alphinia! She wants the best for you and you know you can't just throw her away for the sake of following Ghetsis-de arimasu!"

Draco's smile fell. "The best for me? What would she know? She should've just stayed back with me...but no...she just had to meet you, didn't she..."

The madness was coming again, a good and bad sign for Lightning who braced himself as Draco began to walk forward again.

"It's because of you..." Draco growled. "If you hadn't been there, I'm sure she would've returned to her old self again. I'll gut you...I'll make you eat your own insides!"

"This is it," Lightning said to himself and got serious. He was going to use every skill, every bone and every muscle of his body to get a hit on Draco and he secretly hoped he wouldn't have to lose a limb given the longer claws Draco had sprouted from his knuckles. "Scarface had better rescue White-nya. There's no way he's coming back empty-handed after all the hell I'm going to go through with stopping Team Plasma's strongest knight-de arimasu."

Tightening his grip on the sword, Lightning took on a serious expression and charged up the highest voltage he could muster.

_"Let's go!" both young men cried. And their clash was strong enough to blow the pillars around them to dust._

...

As soon as Gardevoir reappeared by Natsuki's side, she recalled the pokemon and undid the buttons on her collar while assessing each Chaos around the airship.

"About thirty Chaoses, each with about four to five layers," she murmured to herself and stopped at the button right above her chest. "Based on the reports from that Vann-scientist from ORPH, they're relatively easy to destroy once you have a high enough attack power. But I'd need several super-effective moves against their Ice-type attributes. And my fighting-types won't exactly suffice given our opponents' sheer size...I suppose I'll just have to use those guys again. Hmph...you owe me one, Scarlet. To all pokemon here, retreat back into the airship."

Sensing the sudden rise in tension around the redhead, the fighting-type pokemon retreated back into the airship leaving Natsuki alone atop its roof. Nodding to herself, the woman straightened up and pulled out two Master Balls from her belt.

"Regigigas. Detekoi!" she exclaimed and everyone below froze as two bright lights suddenly blazed across the red sky. A light tremour later, two gigantic beings stood side by side on the ground below, both resembling golems with seven dot-like eyes and golden bands. Unlike the real Regigigas though, these ones were a much darker shade of grey.

"Whoa..." Joid cooed at the two Colossal Pokemon.

"Without a doubt, those are Natsuki Takahashi's rumoured 'Giants'," Terra observed as one of them extended a palm for its owner to stand on before lowering her to the ground. "To date, no one knows if they're simply clones or real Regigigas as people assumed there was only one."

"One thing's for sure though," Aqua piped up, watching as the woman opened the last button, revealing an odd, multi-coloured crystal embedded into her chest. "She's going to be trouble. She IS Natsuki 'Beast' Takahashi. Think we should step in?"

"Her interference matters not. The same goes for the rangers, hunters and pokemon here," Terra brushed off dismissively and turned to the door where Scarlet and the others had gone. "For now, let's retrieve those sacrifices. Draco has released more than enough monsters to keep the scum busy."

With that said, the three knights departed for the doors and took one last look at the already-battered battlefield that was once the castle's reception.

Aqua grinned. "Adiós, resilient humans. I hope you live long enough to see Kyurem devour you all."

And the doors slid shut behind them as they disappeared into the darkness ahead. Meanwhile, Natsuki gently pressed a finger to the control crystal in her chest and used her free hand to press the receiver attached to her ear.

"Will, I'm going to perform a mind link with Titan and Gargantos."

"Alright. But remember that this is the first time you're synchronising with both of them. Are you sure your body can handle it, ma'am?" a male voice from the receiver asked cautiously, earning a cocky smirk from the redhead.

"I'm Natsuki freaking Takahashi. They don't call me Jhoto's Beast trainer for nothing," she replied and focused on the Chaoses ahead who had once again formed rings of ice around themselves to launch at the fighters below.

"Control Crystal: Online. Mind Link activated. Synchro-rate at 110%. Ready when you are, ma'am," Will said.

"Then let's do this!" she declared and clamped her hand around the crystal before giving it a twist, letting out an aura spiral around her frame. Fingers twitching at the sudden strain on her muscles as the energy poured into her bloodstream, Natsuki ground her teeth (which were beginning to fang over) and felt her thoughts and senses begin to go into some sort of overdrive with various codes, patterns and memories flowing in and out. At the same time, the two Regigigas beside her began to twitch and rear to full height with their glowing eyes flashing lights like stars.

"Full-thought-take-over, complete!" the receiver called.

"CHAOS!" the Chaoses bellowed and launched their attacks.

"Bring it!" Natsuki suddenly roared, dissipating the energy around her to reveal her multi-coloured eyes and glowing arms and chest. As she raised her left arm, Titan and Gargantos did the same, generating a Wide Guard barrier around themselves and their comrades. A defense technique that no doubt served a useful purpose as the icicles shattered upon colliding with the Wide Guard. Without giving them time to recharge, Natsuki shot a fist out and Titan let fly several devastating Megapunches at the nearest Chaos. With the other hand, Natsuki formed a half-closed fist and Gargantos bounded towards another Chaos before wrapping both powerful hands around its hilt. Clenching her fist, the redhead successfully had her powerhouse execute a Crush Grip on the opponent and the Chaos screamed as Gargantos shattered its layers in one go, crushing the orb within.

BOOM!

"So this is the power of Natsuki Takahashi...?" a hunter remarked as blood and small ice shards rained down on the battlefield from the destroyed Chaos.

"Those Gigases...no, she too," a ranger stuttered, seeing the blood-soaked redhead grin sadistically at the other Chaoses. "They're all beasts!"

And like the beasts they were, Natsuki, Titan and Gargantos attacked the deadly Swords of Damocles with every ounce of their fearsome power.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: DANCING WITH MAD DRAGONS UNDER THE RED MOON!**


	64. Dancing with Mad Dragons!

Author's Corner.

Awesome *claps hands*: Break-times's over! Let's get moving people!

PikaMewGirl: Where're those Regigigas?! Nobody1441 was in charge of CGI rendering, wasn't he?!

Alpha-bread: It's okay! They won't make too much of an appearance on the set! Besides that *flips checklist* Dragon Knights! Get to your places! Lightning, keep those red contacts on and this time, try not to pay attention to the camera!

Lightning: It's not like I can help it-nya! And can you tell Draco to work on his hits? They're coming on a bit harder than I expected-de arimasu!

Draco: Well, at least I'm acting properly!

Slybill: Quiet, you two! Flandre Nightshade, move to CGI section! Tae! Get your butt in here and play that background music like you mean it! And when Nobody1441 gets here, tell him to take over the sound engineering!

Awesome: Skidz, back to the visuals with you!

PikaMewGirl: And bring me some coffee while you're at it!

Skidz: But...why me?

Polardawn: I'm done with the make-up!

Flandre Nightshade: CGI and settings are back online!

Tae *sits at piano and cracks knuckles*: The band and I are just about ready to go.

Awesome: Then let's do this! Places everyone!

Slybill: "DANCING WITH MAD DRAGONS UNDER THE RED MOON": Take One. And...**ACTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! ELSE, THE ANIME WOULD'VE GOTTEN A SERIOUS OVERHAUL BY NOW!**

* * *

_The reddening atmosphere fuses with the spraying blood and pained screams to form an apocalyptic backdrop worthy of making even Arceus reconsider why he ever created the beautiful hell known as the world. _

_And as I look to the blood-red Moon, messenger of coming darkness and impending doom...I say to myself,_

_ "What a Marvellous World..."_

* * *

Catacombs of Despair, Castrum De Glacies.

In the dim interiors of the castle's inner chambers, rapid footsteps echoed through the stony halls coupled with the occasional call of an attack and the screams of enemy grunts and pokemon.

"Just how long is this place?" Cynthia asked as they rounded a bend.

"If I remember correctly...it took me ten minutes to be carried to Kyurem's resting place," Scarlet replied. "But it looks like Ghetsis revamped this hell-hole so it could be longer."

Cheren checked his watch. "You said the main event starts at about 5:30 right? Then we've only got twenty minutes. We'd better hurry if we hope to stop Ghetsis before he uses White to awaken Kyurem."

"Indeed. I want to get out of here as soon as possible," Cynthia stated and kept her grey eyes away from the walls. "Those murals give me the creeps."

Alphinia simply remained silent throughout, tuning her ears and Limited Omniscience to a certain blonde some floors below.

_You're worrying too much,_ Salamence remarked from the confines of its pokeball.

_Lightning's a strong human_._ He can take care of himself_, Natu chirped from her hair and looked back. _Or that's what I want to believe._

"So much for emotional support," she deadpanned and leapt into the air before coming down on an approaching Joid's head with her foot, crushing it completely. "Draco seemed different...much different. It's like I was staring at a mirrored version of Ghetsis."

_He must've gotten consumed by Kyurem's madness,_ Salamence concluded, closing its eyes and shaking its head. _I could sense his anger and mental deterioration from a mile away. If Lightning's not careful...he could get slaughtered._

"But he always pulls through," Alphinia remarked, more to herself than to her pokemon. "Always. But...given Draco's state of mind, Lightning'd have to kill him to stop him from going deeper into Kyurem's madness..."

"Lightning won't kill him."

The blonde looked to her side to see Scarlet running beside her.

"His eyes didn't hold any grudge towards Draco. Instead, they looked more like they were pleading for him to come to his senses," he remarked and smirked. "That guy's hero-complex always gets the better of him and though it often kills a lot of people, Filbert just might pull through without killing Draco."

"But how can he do that? I know Draco more than you guys do. He's virtually indestructible," Alphinia argued and felt herself slow down. "I...I need to check on him-"

Cynthia held her wrist. "Humans have their own pride too, you know. Let Lightning take care of himself. He's a man now so he doesn't need his little girlfriend watching over him all the time."

The ex-knight went red. "G-girlfriend? W-where did that come from?!"

Cynthia threw a coy smile. "I know a lovestruck dragon when I see one. It was just like that time with my Garchomp and Lance's Dragonite-"

"What she's trying to say," Scarlet butted in before the woman could lapse into her usual 'back-when-I-was-only-twenty" routine. "-Is that Gilbert will find a way. It's what heroes do. Besides, that guy's as stubborn as all hell when it comes to his ideals so he won't just die without making a contribution."

"And he's a sacrifice so Draco simply cannot kill him. End of discussion," Rain chipped in matter-of-factly and stopped as they got into an expansive, dome-shaped hall.

LP cursed. "We've got company."

True to his words, three people stood at the centre of the room with their respective pokemon.

An Injun and his herp-derp Garchomp.

A brunette and her floating Kingdra.

And a scrawny beast with a bloodthirsty Hydreigon.

"It's over, sacrifices. This far and no further with your foolish determination," Terra boomed, glaring so hard that one would've thought he was using an advanced version of Scary Face.

"Sorry, injun," Scarlet replied, ignoring the tick mark that broke across said knight's head. "But I plan to get White back and I'll beat as many Red Indians as I can to do it."

"You brat. You may have grown taller and gotten a new arm but that still doesn't account for how you will actually go through us," Terra growled and tore off his jacket, revealing a large diamond attached to his vest. "I may have been easy enough back then but Lord Ghetsis has given me an upgrade. I really wish to punish you with it and send you back to your grave where you belong."

"No can do," Scarlet replied as Jolteon stepped before him while letting out some intimidating sparks. "As much as I'd love to pummel you for ripping my heart to shreds back in Opelucid, time isn't exactly my best friend at the moment." His features darkened considerably. "Move, Terra."

"As the saying goes for a new anime movie I was watching: You can (Not) advance," Joid snickered and got into a fighting stance. "You'd have to take my head before you can actually pass through here."

Both sides stared each other down before LP smirked.

"Hey, Scrawny! You're supposed to be the guilty sacrifice right?" he asked, taking out a pokeball.

Joid arched a brow. "Yeah. What of it-" He froze. "Shit!"

"Machamp! Hold that fucker down!" LP cried, flinging the ball over the knights' heads. In a flash, the pompadour's Machamp had grabbed Joid before he could leave for the exit and before Terra and Aqua could do anything further, Alphinia's Salamence and Scarlet's Jolteon had let loose a massive blast of fire and electricity respectfully, separating the trio and their pokemon since they had to scatter to avoid the attack.

Terra's expression contorted. "You little-"

"Samurott, Dual-shell Blade!"

"Zoroark, Night Slash!"

Terra's Garchomp found itself pushed back significantly by Cheren's and N's pokémon's combined attacks, slamming into Terra in the process. Before the knight could get up, the two men had landed on him and they gave a quick glance to Scarlet before smirking.

"Go!" they cried in unison before disappearing into the floor below as Cheren's Samurott and N's Zoroark raised their fists and executed a double-Focus Punch on the ground right below them and their trainers, shattering it completely.

"Step 1: Complete," Cynthia remarked and turned to see two gleaming blue eyes in the ensuing dust. "Now I guess I'd better take care of you, Aqua Mareen."

"So your plan was to separate us?" the brunette asked and gave a haughty laugh. "Oh please. You puny attempts are futile and it'd be suicide to take us knights on without proper support. Scratch that, it's impossible even with all the support in the world. You of all people should know that, old hag."

Cynthia's smile froze. Slowly but surely, Scarlet and Jolteon saw a comical reddish aura of pure rage waft from the still-smiling blonde.

"Hag? Oh my. That's a rather **strong** word, you little sow," she laughed, wiggling her dainty fingers before making a fist. "I think it's time this lady taught you some manners. Scarly, Alphy, Jolteon."

"Yes!" the aforementioned teens and pokemon croaked, straightening up like planks of wood at her menacing appearance.

"Go get White and beat Ghetsis till he begs for mercy," she chirped and opened her eyes a tiny crack. "I have some business to attend to with this rude bitch."

"Language," Rain sighed and gestured to the exit. "You heard her. Go."

"But what about you, LP and Latios?" Scarlet asked.

"It's hard enough holding this kid down!" LP called, suddenly jumping back and avoiding a blow from Joid's Hydreigon.

_And we have to help in bringing down that troublesome Hydreigon_, Latios added and turned to the Brutal Pokémon before charging up a Dragon Pulse and launching the sphere at it.

"So there you have it," Rain stated and activated his styler. "We've got Joid so Ghetsis's plan has been interrupted. Go, you two. I'm sure with your combined strength, you can bring that madman down."

"Are you actually wishing us luck?" Scarlet asked sceptically, given the bluenette's stoic and somewhat cold nature.

"Don't push it. Remember that you're still on probation," Rain deadpanned and frowned harder as the sounds of incoming grunts and pokémon began to creep into the atmosphere. "Now hurry! We'll hold them off."

"Got it!" Scarlet turned to Alphinia. "Lead the way, princess!"

Nodding, Alphinia started towards a door at the far right with Scarlet and Jolteon following closely after. Seeing his enemies having the upper hand, Joid ground his fangs and grabbed the muscular arms holding him down.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you pass!" he roared, tightening his grip and slowly but surely getting the Machamp's arms off him. Once he had wrenched the first arm off, he slammed his elbow into the pokémon's chest, making it double over in pain. Using that chance, he threw his head back with all his might and bashed into its skull with the force of a Cranidos's headbutt. Crying out, Machamp stumbled back and held its bleeding head, an action that worked in Joid's favour as he swept the pokémon's legs from under it and ran straight for Scarlet with enough killing intent to make even a Weavile shudder.

BAM!

Joid screamed as blood sprayed from the gory injury on his face before tearing out the spiked cannonball lodged in his eye.

"You're a jumpy son of a bitch, ain't ya?" LP mocked and blew the tip of his gun. "You ain't passing through that door, brat so just sit your ass down and sulk or something."

Hissing, Joid made to go for the exit again but was once again stopped as not one but seven spiked balls tore through his legs and chest, rendering them temporarily useless. Before he could get up, Machamp and Gliscor came down on him with their Giga Impacts and pinned him to the floor.

"Thanks guys! Stay alive!" Scarlet called as he disappeared behind the door with his friends.

"Damn," Aqua cursed under her breath and put up a defiant smirk at Cynthia. "Plan all you want. Kyurem will still be awakened no matter what strategy you foolish humans come up with-"

"Dragonbreath!"

In the blink of an eye, Aqua was engulfed in blue flames that virtually peeled a good fraction of her skin off her bones. She was lucky Kingdra hosed her down else she would've been reduced to ash.

"Hey! I didn't finish!" she snapped hotly and wrung the water out of her hair as her regenerative powers kicked in with a snap, fixing her up immediately.

"Ah, my bad," Cynthia sneered, expression frozen in that ever-happy smile. "My hand must've dropped Garchomp's pokeball by accident and well, I just couldn't let it stand there."

A fat tick mark sprung up Aqua's head and she closed her twitching eyes as if in thought. "You know what? Let's take this catfight somewhere I can actually think without the INCESSANT BLASTS AND SCREAMS FROM THOSE MEN!"

"Sorry," Rain, LP, Joid and the pokémon called back.

Satisfied, Aqua tapped the ground twice and the floor underneath Cynthia's feet disappeared, taking her and her pokémon down a big, black hole that led to Arceus-knows-where with the brunette and Kingdra following suit.

"Cynthia, we leave her to you," Rain murmured and faced Hydreigon squarely with a much more determined expression. "I guess it's time we got serious, Latios, LP."

"Finally!" LP exclaimed and raised his boot before crashing it into Hydreigon's muzzle, breaking the dragon's jaw. Immediately after, the pokémon screamed as high-level voltage coursed through its veins, transmitted from the hunter's customised soles. At the same time, Joid broke free once again from the grips of LP's pokémon and was again, heading for the exit when Rain landed on his back and raised his styler.

"Vatonage Function Seven: Heaven's Chainsaw!" he cried and Joid's eyes went as big as saucers as Rain's styler generated a large beam of light resembling a very-angry buzzsaw. This was going to hurt.

**BZZZZZZZRRRRRTTTTTT!**

"Graaaaaaaaaghhhhh!" the ravenette screeched as the weapon cleaved through his neck, almost severing his head off. Before Rain could put an end to the boy, the grunts finally came and Rain had to jump back as six Scrafty came for him with Headbutts.

Staggering to his feet, Joid held his bleeding neck and trembled as the blood sprayed spectacularly from his horrific wound.

"No…" he muttered and felt his hair losing some of its black sheen. "Dammit…if I lose anymore…."

"You'll lose Scarlet's soul and hopefully return to your old self," LP finished with a smirk. "Pretty good plan. I came up with it, by da way!"

"Bastard…" Joid growled through chattering fangs and suddenly, his expression changed to complete insanity. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Dropping his arms, the boy ripped off his jacket and bow-tie before roaring loudly and snapping backwards with a CRACK. Nails elongating, Joid arched down again until he was on all fours and his canines grew several inches in length, giving him an overall menacing appearance.

"I'll kill you," he whispered and giggled mindlessly to himself. "You're trying to take my soul away, you're trying to drive me back into that awful state…I don't wanna go back…hehehehe, so I'll kill you before you kill my consciousness first! I kill you and eat your stupid brains! HAHAHAHA DIE!"

Like a rocket, Joid tore his way through his own allies and slammed into Latios's protective shield with his jaws wide open. Hissing, he raised a fist and Rain's senses went on alert at the maddened look on his opponent's face.

"Latios, move!" the ranger cried. Too late.

With an insane roar, Joid broke the force field like glass and sent Latios into the nearest wall with his fist. Not stopping there, he jumped up quickly, avoiding Gliscor's Fire Fang before coming down hard on its back with his knee and smashing it down on the floor.

"Gliscor, hang in there buddy!" LP cried, loading his Cannonball 47s. To his surprise, each shot was nimbly avoided by the angry ravenette who leapt from grunt to grunt, letting them take the hits instead. By the time LP was out of shots, Joid was a mere foot away from him and he was about smashing his head when Machamp's Focus Punch socked him in the head, crushing Joid's left eye completely.

"AAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" he screamed, stumbling back and holding his bleeding eye. "You stupid pokémon-"

"Vatonage Function Nine."

Joid froze in his tracks and pointed his wide eye downwards where a star-shaped beam of light glowed underneath him brightly.

"Orion's Judgment!" Rain called, crossing his arm.

**BOOOOMMMM!**

Joid's animalistic scream rang through the castle halls as light enveloped his entire frame and those of Hydreigon, the grunts and enemy pokémon as well, incinerating their souls completely. Another explosion later, everyone except for Rain, LP, Latios, Machamp and Gliscor lay unconscious on the stone floor.

"Thanks for stalling him while I set up the attack," Rain sighed and pocketed his hands. "I have to admit, an angry Joid isn't the best Joid to duel with."

"You got that right," LP remarked, inspecting his pokémon's injuries. "Whoa…you guys need plenty of rest. Thanks for the help."

Giving their replies, Machamp and Gliscor gratefully returned to their pokeballs and Rain retracted his styler before taking Latios's head in his hand and inspecting his cheek.

_Trust me, it hurts way less than it looks,_ Latios mumbled reassuringly as LP grimaced at the nasty gash in the afflicted area where Joid had punched the Eon pokémon. _We can worry about this later. For now, Scarlet, Alphinia and Jolteon will need our help._

Nodding, Rain turned to Joid's twitching body and set his styler to sabre mode.

"I suppose lopping off his head will be the finishing blow?" he asked.

"Duh," LP scoffed and pocketed his hands. "If you ain't comfortable with it, I can just-"

"It's fine," Rain cut in, slowly raising the weapon high. "I'll be merely sending Joid back to the dead."

He brought it down….and stiffened as he was met with stiff opposition as Joid suddenly raised his hand and grabbed the blade of light.

"Fuck! He's still moving!" LP swore, reaching for his guns again. However, Joid's free hand seemingly moved of its own free will and extended towards LP, grabbing his neck and slamming him into the wall.

"LP!" Rain cried before feeling himself getting lifted by Joid's other arm holding the sabre. With a wet crack, the arm extended rapidly, bashing him into Latios and effectively pinning them both to the floor.

_Rain! The madness!_ Latios barked as Joid slowly rose to his feet though his posture now seemed hunched.

"So he's finally snapped," Rain commented and slashed off the tentacle-like arm before rolling away and getting to his feet. LP on the other hand had some trouble as the hand on his neck began to clamp painfully. Rain moved to help when Joid's arm regenerated and recoiled a bit before shooting forward once more, grabbing his face and slamming him into a railing. Struggling against his merciless grip, the men caught a glimpse of the ravenette's shadowed face and almost immediately knew that something had gone terribly wrong somewhere.

Joid didn't have that expression of hatred anymore. Neither did he have anger, frustration or even excitement. His face was blank. Empty. Dead…

"Dead…" Rain murmured before feeling his eyes widen. "LP, this guy…he's actually unconscious!"

"If he's unconscious then why's he still moving!" LP growled through gritted teeth as he tried to pry Joid's hand off his neck.

"…I don't want this…"

The men and pokémon froze. Did Joid just speak normally?

"I just wanted to live…" the boy uttered to no one in particular and his eyes began to bring forth bloody tears. "Live…live…live. Live. Live. Live. Live. LIVE!"

Without warning, he slammed Rain and LP into each other before retracting his arms to normal size and grabbing the sides of his head, screaming maniacally.

"The noise-SOULS-shut it-my mind-memories-it hurts-Jade-Lord Ghetsis-Hydreigon-help me-hungry!"

As the boy ranted, Rain quickly got to his feet before extending his blade a few inches.

_I can't put a claw on it but…I think Scarlet's old soul is messing up his psychological settings_, Latios commented cautiously.

"Then let's use this chance and kill 'im!" LP barked, finally taking out his guns and letting off six rounds at Joid. The target stopped mid-rant and dodged the attacks before pointing his wide, yellow eyes at the men and pokémon.

"Don't stare," he whispered through trembling teeth and threw his hands forward like tentacles once more. "Don't look at me!"

Scattering, the trio surrounded Joid and began attacking him again. However, the boy must've gotten an upgrade in body flexibility as he dodged each shot and parried each blow from his opponents, landing some hard hits on them in the process.

"Latios, Lustre Purge!" Rain ordered.

_On it!_ The blue dragon replied, coating himself in psychic energy and hurling his bulk at Joid who raised a hand and reached into the glowing attack, grabbing Latios by the head and dissipating the highly devastating attack in the process. What greatly unnerved the pokémon more was the dead smile on Joid's tear-stricken face.

"My head feels funny," he babbled and gripped Latios's forehead tightly, making him wince. "So I'll make your head funny too. Isn't that nice, Jolteon?"

"It's confirmed," LP stated, appearing behind the boy and sending his boot into his head before delivering a blinding electric shock to his brain. "You're freaking crazy!"

"LP, get away from him!" Rain barked.

"Why?! I got his head right under my-"

PUNCH!

LP was lifted (more of punched) off as Joid's long arm made contact with his chin, sending him spiralling back to Rain's side. Laughing hysterically, Joid rolled across the ground before stopping right in front of Hydreigon and turning to grin at his foes.

"I always wanted to be human," he remarked, looping an arm around the unconscious pokémon. "I know I used to be one years ago…but I died. But Ghetsis gave me another shot at life. That's why I just want to live again. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep on enjoying this new life…even if it means living as a twisted monster."

Latios suddenly went rigid and Rain could feel his trembling.

"Latios…?"

The dragon's face morphed into shock horror as Joid lifted Hydreigon high. _That beast…He's going to…to..._

Joid's jaws stretched to unimaginable proportions, revealing rows and rows of teeth, gums and saliva, all of which hinted the men at what would happen next. Ranger instincts kicking back with a vengeance, Rain sharply ran towards Joid, intending to free Hydreigon.

He was too late.

**CHOMP!**

Rain froze. LP gawked. And Latios held a paw to his mouth, feeling his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

For Joid was devouring his own pokémon, right before their very eyes.

Seconds later, the bloody activity came to an end and Joid spat out a clump of black fur before turning to his opponents in a wobbly manner.

"Tasty," he remarked, dragging a red tongue across his blood-stained lips. "Now I can take you both down."

Suddenly, his hair began to spike up in several places and whatever injuries he had received were closing much faster. Furthermore, a blackish, fur-like substance formed around his shoulders, extending up to his right arm and ending in blue, bony talons. On his right, energy swirled around his hand before manifesting into the vaguely familiar shape of Hydreigon's head. Lastly, six black wings sprouted from Joid's back and his posture hunched a bit as a fat tail tore out of his back and hit the floor with a heavy slam.

"Oh dear," Rain murmured.

"Fuck," LP hissed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

You think! Latios deadpanned and winced as Joid threw a throaty roar. I can't believe he devoured his own pokémon.

"I-It's a d-defence mechanism…" a grunt coughed, struggling to lift himself off the floor. "If Joid's life is in any real danger, he h-has to e-eat any Kyurem c-corrupted being t-to replenish the artificial life-force within him."

"How horrific," Rain remarked.

"Horrific?" Joid asked loudly and sneered before throwing a devious, if not frightening, smirk. "I'll show you REAL horror. Brace yourselves, humans."

LP gave the boy a onceover before raising his guns. "Well, since it comes to this, I guess long-range attacks aren't worth shit. If you gotta take down monsters like him, hands-on stuff are always da way to go."

The Cannonball 47s immediately split in two before drawing back and enveloping his fists. After some seconds of reconstruction, LP raised his steel boxing gloves and pointed a fist at Joid.

"If you wanna fight dirty then fine by me. Come at me, bro!"

Rain sighed before raising his sabre. "I guess we'll have to get closer to Joid. Luckily, he's more pokémon than human now so there's only one function I can use."

_You're going traditional_?! Latios asked in wonder as the blade retracted and returned to what it was in the very beginning: a simple capture disc.

"Vatonage Function Mode Zero: Capture Styler," Rain stated and held out his styler-arm before charging his weapon. "Time to act like a real Pokémon Ranger. Like LP said: Come at us, bro!"

_"With pleasure!" Joid cried and their true fight began._

* * *

Hall of Aqua, Castrum De Glacies.

"Garchomp, Brick Break!" Cynthia ordered firmly. Garchomp roared and raised its glowing red claw before bringing it down on the incoming Kingdra who whizzed out of the way sharply and charged an Iron Tail. Without further orders, Garchomp executed another Brick Break which intercepted with Kingdra's attack and threw up water everywhere.

Yes, they had been transferred to some sort of aquatic battleground with Garchomp having to stand on wide-floating pads. A rather disadvantageous situation for the champion and her pokemon as they were on Aqua's playing field now.

"What's the matter, Cynthia?" she mocked as Garchomp struggled to keep from slipping off the edge. "Not so hot now that your strongest pokémon is at a disadvantage, right?"

"You make it sound like I didn't bring another pokémon," Cynthia deadpanned, tossing out another pokeball. "Go, Milotic!"

Aqua scowled upon seeing the beautiful sea serpent burst out and glare at Kingdra. "Two against one, eh?"

"One?" Cynthia asked and Garchomp let loose a hot Dragonbreath towards Aqua who gasped before raising a hand and quickly tearing the space between her and the flames apart. The blonde watched as Garchomp's attack was promptly absorbed and inwardly cursed. Subduing Aqua was going to be much harder than she expected.

"Hey! Don't just attack me out of the blue like that!" Aqua barked angrily as Kingdra began to form an Ice Beam. "I thought good trainers don't use their pokémon to attack people!"

"You're not exactly a person," Cynthia remarked and pointed towards Kingdra. "Garchomp, jump and use rapid-fire Dragon Pulse! Milotic, Hyper Beam!"

As soon as she called out the attacks, Kingdra sent its Ice Beam at Garchomp who dodged and launched several Dragon Pulses at its opponent. Before it could dodge, a powerful Hyper Beam from Milotic grazed its side, distracting Kingdra long enough to be caught by Garchomp's Dragon Pulses. The ensuing explosion blew so much water out of the field that Cynthia's and Aqua's clothes were starting to get drenched.

"Damn, you're one tough old lady," Aqua growled as Kingdra woozily floated back to her side. "I guess we'll have to get serious, Kingdra. Maybe we'll go for 81% power."

Cynthia arched a brow. "81%?"

Suddenly, Aqua's eyes changed from blue to slight red and Kingdra began to tremble violently before a loud snap was heard. Immediately after, the pokemon's scale radiated brightly and the champion, along with her pokémon, grew stunned as a pinkish halo of energy swirled around Kingdra's head. Stretching her arms, Aqua took off her jacket and cracked her knuckles.

"Let's do this, bitch. Kingdra, Earthquake!"

"Earthquake?!" Cynthia gasped and with an otherworldly roar, Kingdra jumped into the air and came down on the watery floor with its glowing tail, making a large bang and starting up a massive tremor that not only sent Milotic out of the water and into the air but also nearly tore the very floor to shreds and upturned Cynthia's floating pad completely, sending her to the watery ground below with a splash.

"Not done yet. Blizzard!" Aqua snapped. Complying, Kingdra sent a really fast ball of energy that slammed into Garchomp and exploded in cold smoke, several small icicles and a tremendous snowstorm. "Now, Zap Cannon!"

Cynthia watched as her drenched Milotic was subjected to a punishing bolt of pure, unadulterated electricity that lit up the very field itself and sent the snowy wind dispersing in all directions. A splash later, the frazzled Milotic lay still in the water with little sparks dancing in and out of its skin.

"It's just like I'm battling for the League title," Aqua scorned, clapping her hands in delight and hugging Kingdra for its impossible feats.

"Earthquake, Zap Cannon and that speed..." the champion murmured as Garchomp, sporting frozen spots across its purple skin, painfully landed on a broken floatation pad before her. "Moves otherwise impossible for an ordinary Kingdra."

"That's where you're wrong, chump," the brunette stated and Kingdra let out an intimidating rumble. "Just like Alphy's Salamence can teleport and Indie's Garchomp can move super fast, this big guy was made to be the ultimate battle pokemon, capable of utilising ANY move possible. When at a certain power level of course."

"So that's why you said 81%." Cynthia smirked and Garchomp sprang to its feet while the presumably-fainted Milotic lifted itself and growled angrily. "Then we'll step up to 81% as well."

Aqua blinked. "Eh?"

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor. Milotic, Recover," the blonde ordered calmly. "Let's see just how far we can push this _ultimate pokemon's_ strength."

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Aqua laughed scornfully as Garchomp crossed its arms and formed a glowing spiral of energy within its chest while Milotic closed its eyes took a deep breath, assuming a coating of light around its wounds. "You're underestimating us, aren't you? Oh well. It's almost time so I guess I'd better knock you out and bring you to-"

"Fire."

BANG!

Aqua's eyes followed the glowing ball sent into the air and waited as the object stopped and hovered solemnly. Ten seconds later, she cast a WTF look at the Garchomp as it got beamed back into its ball. "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, ignore the ball up there. Let's just get this scuffle over with," Cynthia chuckled in a grannie-like fashion before letting her expression morph to that of pure seriousness. "Time for this champion to show you what she's made of. One on one."

"...Okay...Kingdra, Dragon Rush."

Nodding, Kingdra reared back before surging forward and in the direction of Milotic.

"Dodge and use Dragon Tail," Cynthia shot back and the sea serpent fluidly dodged the attack with its tail already aglow. Using the added force from turning, it smashed its tail into Kingdra, sending it some distance back and into a wall. "Keep using Dragon Tail."

"Counter with Extremespeed!"

Milotic cursed as its tail hit the empty wall before wincing as the already-moving Kingdra landed light but sharp blows on its sides and neck.

"Stay strong. Focus. We've come up with strategies for this," Cynthia said to herself though Milotic picked it due to its sensitive hearing. Staying still, Milotic let its red eyes follow each bluish blur and at once, its intelligent mind went to work, calculating the intervals between blows.

3...2...1...

"Now!" Cynthia ordered sharply and at the same time, Milotic raised its tail (which had gathered quite enough power as it was still aglow) and planted a heavy blow to Kingdra's belly right as it zoomed past the yellow pokemon, causing it to gasp loudly and tumble through several floatation pads before slamming into the wall again. "Don't give it any chance. Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge!" Aqua barked. Huffing, Kingdra zoomed away again before drifting across the water and diving in fully. "Waterfall full power!"

Roaring, Kingdra gathered a large amount of aura around itself as it gathered speed, virtually splitting the watery battlefield in two in its one way course to Milotic.

"Steady," Cynthia whispered and Milotic took a deep breath to recover whatever energy it had lost from the earlier Hyper Beam.

Halo widening, Kingdra's speed increased even further and its roar was getting even more guttural.

"Aim." Milotic's tail went aglow again, signifying another Dragon Tail in the works.

By now, Kingdra's red eyes were blazing brightly and at the speed it was going, a head-on collision with Milotic's Dragon Tail would surely snap the latter's tail (and lower torso) cleanly in half.

However-

"Jump!" the champion snapped and Milotic heaved itself into the air, dodging Kingdra's one-way attack, much to Aqua's surprise. At that split-second moment when Kingdra was just underneath Milotic, Cynthia cried "Giga Impact!" and Milotic's glow spread to its entire body before it came down with its tail sharply on Kingdra's back sending it all the way to the bottom of the expansive pool and cratering the ground below.

Stunned, Aqua looked on as Milotic landed back into the water, swam to its trainer's side and snorted contemptibly back at her.

"From the look on your face, its obvious you've never gone into real pokemon battle before," Cynthia remarked, stroking her pokémon's neck while scornfully smiling at the brunette. "Also, you don't seem to have much experience with tough opponents."

Aqua ground her fangs. "Shut up..."

"Is it because you're used to overpowering your enemies or you work better in a group? Oh my, that's quite the face you're making."

"Shut up."

"You weren't good with battles in the first place. I know because any good trainer wouldn't have used a head-on attack against Milotic unless they were really close."

"Shut up! You think you've won, human?!"

"Poor, poor girl," Cynthia sighed, shaking her head. "I remember back when you were still 14. You excelled in contests and absolutely detested pokémon battles, right Clarissa Goodshow?"

Aqua stiffened at that name. It was the same one that foolish old man had called her. Suddenly, a sharp pain sliced through her skull like a knife and she smacked a hand to her forehead before starting to scream.

"Don't be stupid! I don't know who the fuck you're talking about and I don't give a shit either!" she screeched and began to laugh as her eyes went redder. "You think you're so smug cos you've won this round but I'm a freaking Dragon Knight! I certainly am NOT losing to a washed-out hag like you!"

_Why do they always go for my age?_ Cynthia inwardly lamented with a sweatdrop. "Just surrender already, Clarissa."

"That's not my name!" Aqua barked harshly and raised a hand. "Kingdra!"

Suddenly, the water before her erupted forcefully and her battered pokemon glared hatefully at the blonde champion.

"Release all limiters! Let's go 100% and show these ugly bitches who they're dealing with!"

The dragon actually paused and looked at her hesitantly before facing skyward and glowing again. This time, its halo spiralled noisily and grew even larger, somehow filling Kingdra with so much power that its aura virtually manifested to form a massive pair of wings behind its back. And it was flying! Really and truly flying! Even the water and air below it spiralled about from the sheer weight of the aura above it, making Cynthia raise a brow. Aqua, on the other hand, had her hair swishing about her and her skin sporting just the tiniest signs of scales.

"Ah, this could be a problem," she said to herself and recalled Milotic before calling out a pokémon best suited for such an intimidating appearance. "I need you, Lucario!"

Her blue, bipedal, fox-like fighter appeared in crouching position before throwing a challenging battle-cry and getting into a fighting stance.

"A Lucario? Ha! Like that will do you any good! Tear it apart, Kingdra!" Aqua sneered, pointing a nail at Lucario.

"On the contrary, Clarissa," Cynthia countered and her pokémon closed its eyes. "Giving Lucario this large field of powerful aura was pretty much the best advantage we've ever chanced upon."

Suddenly, Lucario snapped its glowing blue eyes before throwing a long howl and gathering large aura spirals around itself.

"Shall we finish this?" Cynthia challenged with her ever-confident smile, much to Aqua's bubbling rage.

_"It's on, Grandma!"_

* * *

Cheren ducked just in time to avoid the flying Gabite thrown by his Samurott's Reversal attack and quickly ordered for a powerful Ice Beam that rooted the other Gabite and Garchomp to the ground by their feet.

"Hippie!" he barked.

"Zoroark, Night Slash!" N ordered and his Illusion fox disappeared in a fast blur before raining punishing slashes on her foes with her lengthened claws. "Now use Focus Blast!"

"Dragonbreath," Terra countered calmly and the men's eyes widened as the army of landsharks hung their jaws open and let fly a combined wave of bluish fire that made direct hits on Zoroark and Samurott, sending them flying back to their owners.

"Darn...they're too many," N hissed. "I could've used Zekrom but I'm pretty sure that's what Terra wants."

Cheren pushed up his glasses while staring thoughtfully at the knight far ahead of them. "N...I'll need you and Zoroark to step back for a bit. I'm gonna go for the Injun."

"I heard that!" Terra barked angrily. "And what makes you think you can take me down, human?"

"First off, it's Cheren," the ravenette answered and took out two other pokeballs. "Secondly, I've got these guys. Go, Emboar, Serperior!"

N rose a brow at the final evolved forms of the Unovan starters as they appeared before Cheren. The Emboar had a much more muscular build and blazing beard, attesting to its unhidden power. A familiar pokemon that rung quite a lot of bells due to the star-shaped sticker on his right cheek.

"Bianca's Emboar? And...impossible, is that Professor Juniper's Serperior?"

Cheren smirked as Samurott rose again, shaking off its aches and staring down at the Gabite and Garchomp. "We're good to go then."

"Fool. Having the three Unovan starter pokemon changes nothing," Terra scoffed.

Again, Cheren pushed up his glasses and his expression became serious. "We'll see. Emboar, Samurott, Serperior, let's blast our way through!"

Giving their respective cries, the trio stood beside each other and began to glow brightly; red for Emboar, green for Serperior and blue for Samurott. That only meant one thing.

"Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon!" the ravenette called and Emboar roared loudly before putting its massive arms up and forming a gigantic ball of fire resembling the very sun itself. Samurott arched its head back while trembling visibly with a growing ball of water forming in front of its open jaws. Serperior simply huffed and faced skywards before throwing an eerie screech as the ground began to rumble.

"Zoroark, get back!" N warned quickly as Terra's army of pokemon got their feet free and charged for their opponents.

Eyes shielded by the glint in his glasses, Cheren simply snapped his fingers and N had to shield his eyes as a spectacular blast akin to nuclear explosion occurred as Emboar hurled the ball at the Garchomp, sending them either through the walls and windows (and thus, out of the hall) or straight to the sky, literally. The Gabite suffered even more as they felt the raw fury of Samurott's 12 foot ball of water that crashed into them and exploded in a salty water wave that, without a doubt, pushed them far into oblivion from near-drowning. And the remaining? Let's just say Terra had to jump to the ceiling as the very floor erupted in thick, sturdy vines that smashed, crashed and bashed every moving target in their way. By the time Cheren was done, N marvelled at the extensive damage caused not only to the dragons but to the floor itself.

"That's it for your army." Cheren patted the three powerful pokemon. "Now it's just you, Indiana Jones."

"The human memory must be rather weak for you not to even remember a simple five-letter word!" Terra snapped hotly, landing back on the ground loudly. "Oh well. I'll just use my main pokemon then."

Suddenly, the ground below Emboar blew open and the Mega Fire Pig came face to face with several blunt sets of teeth and a slimy red tongue.

SNAP!

"Emboar!" Cheren exclaimed, seeing the fighting-type wince as it had used its arm to block the deadly Crunch attack, earning a possibly broken arm in the process.

"Zoroark, Focus Blast!" N ordered and Terra's Garchomp quickly let go of its target before dodging the whizzing ball. Skidding back, Garchomp stopped beside its master who grinned darkly as Emboar fell on one knee while holding its bleeding arm.

"Poison," Cheren hissed and withdrew the Mega Fire Pig. "Smart choice. Now not only has our attack power been halved but Bianca's also going to kill me. You'll pay for that, Injun."

"Hmph. I'll simply take the other two down as well and subdue you two quickly," Terra scoffed matter-of-factly and casually gestured to Samurott and Serperior. "Feed."

Howling delightfully, the dopey Garchomp took a step and fizzled off into thin air before appearing as six fast blurs around Cheren, N and their pokemon.

"Oh yeah, Alphinia warned us about this," Cheren remarked, poker-face on but body anxious for a counter. "N, think you can read its moves by hearing its thoughts or something?"

"I'm a talker not a mind-reader," N replied and furrowed his brows. "Though with the amount of noise Garchomp is making, I can pick up a few things."

SNICK!

Cheren winced as his cheek began to bleed from the sudden small cut. "Hurry!"

N closed his eyes and focused on the moving Garchomp's grunts and gibbers. He could pick up something. A voice...it was saying...

**FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDD!**

Have you ever heard nails on a chalkboard? Well multiply that sound by 3000, throw in some scratchy music and then you'll probably understand why N suddenly screamed sharply and grab his throbbing head.

"I can't!" he exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

"Huh?!" Cheren and Zoroark cried, equally surprised.

Before they could even inquire as to why, the six blurs multiplied and finally made a real attack, subjected the group to a rather painful round of near-crippling blows and several cuts. By the time Garchomp slid back to the smirking Terra, N and Cheren had their coats tattered and covered in several small splotches of blood. Their pokemon fared no better and were struggling to even get back on their feet with Samurott sporting a frighteningly-deep cut on its shoulder.

"Hahaha! What a pitiful sight," Terra jeered at their appearance. "Looks like you'll have to reconsider taking me down."

"Hippie," Cheren growled and wiped the blood off his cheek. "What's the deal?"

"Ordinarily, I could read any Garchomp's movements. However." N spat out some blood. "This one's a big problem."

Cheren arched a brow. "So...its special or something?"

"No. There's nothing much to read there. That Garchomp...is retarded."

Terra, Cheren and the other pokemon anime-dropped.

"H-how dare you!" the knight screeched and began to hug his teary-eyed derp. "Hush now. The foolish human didn't mean it. For all I know, you're the smartest, most handsome pokemon in the entire world. Yes you are, yes you are-"

SLASH!

Terra and Garchomp jumped away just in time to avoid Samurott's Shell Blade and the knight cast a condescending look at the ravenette on its back.

"I don't know what creeps me out the more," he growled and Samurott turned in mid-air while conjuring an Aqua Tail. "The fact that your pokemon is too stupid to even think properly-"

The Formidable Pokemon's attack got blocked by Garchomp's Dragon Tail.

"Or your hideous attempt at babying the retard!" Cheren snapped and from behind, Zoroark sent a well-timed Focus Blast at their opponents.

"How insensitive," Terra remarked and Garchomp grabbed him before disappearing again, leaving Cheren and Samurott in the way of Zoroark's attack!

BOOM!

"You idiot-hippie! Do we look like the bad guys to you!" Cheren snapped, red-faced as his pokemon landed on the ground with stars dancing around its head, indicating full-unconsciousness.

"Sorry!" was all N replied as he and Zoroark were to busy locating Garchomp. A problem soon solved as the dragon appeared seemingly out of thin air and smacked its tail into N's side, earning a bloodied gasp from the greenette. A flash later, Zoroark was hit by a Dragon Claw. Two blurs after, Cheren was knocked into a wall by a Dragon Rush. Three blurs later, N joined him. And finally, Zoroark and Serperior were smashed into the ground from seven Giga Impacts.

"Hehe, look at you," Terra scoffed, laughing loudly at them. "Had it not been for your importance, we would've eaten you by now."

Despite their severe injuries, Cheren and N smirked. Widely.

Terra tilted his head. "What?"

Then they burst into light.

"W-what sort of trickery is this?" the man stuttered, eyes wide and roaming. Then he caught the smile on the fainted Zoroark's lips. "A-an illusion?!"

And at that instant, two young men appeared behind him with their eyes shadowed, lips curved upwards and fists raised high. The injun turned. And received a steel-soled boot to the face from N and a punch to the gut from Cheren.

The solid attacks sent the knight flying and his Garchomp would've reacted had it not been for the big, black arm that burst through the floor and smashed it into a wall. This was definitely the real Garchomp as it showed no after-image after crumpling into an unconscious heap on the ground.

N straightened himself up and adjusted his collar. "Nice work, Zekrom, Zoroark."

"I'll have to admit, that was a pretty good plan," Cheren remarked, pushing up his glasses with his smoking ring-hand. "Too bad I used the punch I saved for Ghetsis."

"At least we've taken care of the Garchomp," the greenette pointed out, recalling Zoroark to rest and Zekrom simply because he was too big to fit the hall comfortably.

"Ow..." The two faced the fallen injun squarely. "How did...when did you-"

"Not too long ago. I think it was after N found out we couldn't read Herpy's moves. More precisely when you were babying (shudder) that abomination," Cheren remarked casually, gesturing to his still torn jacket. "So we had to bail for a bit and wait for an opportunity."

Terra made to get up but froze as a dagger pierced the wall inches beside his face.

"It's over for you," N stated coldly, standing above him with a dark look in his narrowed eyes. "Now either you surrender or we destroy you."

The knight stared up at N, slightly intimidated by how serious he made his simple threat. Those grey eyes reminded him so much of the first time he had ever lost...against a certain scarred redhead.

_Fear? Am I...afraid...? Will I lose again like that time on the train? Like how...I lost my...family-_

"No..." Terra's fist clenched as his expression contorted. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I will not lose to you damned humans again!"

N stepped back as Terra grabbed the dagger from the wall and took a slash at him before tossing the blade aside and putting a hand on his chest were the odd diamond sat.

"I don't care if your lives are at risk! I must win! Perhaps it's time I show you how fearsome Team Plasma really is!" he declared and gave the diamond a twist. "Awaken, Dialga!"

"Eh?!" Cheren and N exclaimed and nearly fell as the floor began to tremble violently. From behind the grinning knight, a black hole tore open and the men were surprised to see the very air around it bending and contracting as papery energy swirled around the black hole, taking an unknown form.

"Did he just say Dialga?" Cheren called above the noisy gale that had suddenly whipped up.

"I'm afraid so!" N called back and put a hand up to shield his face from the sharp wind. Terra's form had already become consumed by an ominous blue light that blinded everything in sight and levelled the very spot he was standing on. A mighty blast of energy later, purple smoke spread through the hall and the men coughed before feeling their jaws hang open as they spotted a pair of glowing red eyes in the smoke.

As the substance cleared, Cheren only had one word to say.

"Damn."

Terra looked down on them from the safety of his high and mighty podium and grinned evilly. "This is the end for you."

Said podium- the Titan of Time, Dialga- opened its mouth and threw a screech that sounded like a cross between a bell and scraping metal, signifying its entrance into the Red Moon Ball...and the possible exit of Cheren and N.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Alphy asked, slowing down to get a clearer grip on the metallic roar.

Lucky shuddered on Scarlet's shoulder and the redhead looked back with an expression of uncertainty.

"Just what the hell did Ghetsis send out there?" he muttered to himself and shook the uncertainty out of his head. "It's okay guys. Cynthia and the others are pretty powerful so we don't have to worry."

Jolteon barked in accentuation and rushed up to a door before Volt Tackling it down and finding itself in an open bridge with what they had been looking for right ahead. Before him and his friends stood their final obstacle, a tall tower with a statue at the lofty top.

"This is it," Alphinia remarked airily and pointed to the top where the red clouds seemed to spiral grimly. "Ghetsis and White should be at the very top where the Red Moon's rays should be brightest. But I'm sure he's got lots of monsters and traps on each floor so if we want to get there safely we'll have to-HEY! Wait!"

Scarlet and Jolteon had already reached the entrance of the tower and only stopped to give Alphinia an apologetic look.

"Sorry. We're just real eager to get to White," he apologised and threw a thumbs-up. "You can go now. Jolteon and I can take it from here."

Alphinia blinked. "I'm sorry. I don't understand?"

"This is our problem. Ghetsis has White and it's our responsibility to take him down," Scarlet explained, gesturing to Jolteon and the pokeballs on his belt. "I'm sorry for just letting you off like this but-"

"But nothing! I want to help!" the blonde protested. "Besides, you guys won't be enough! Who knows what Ghetsis will-"

Scarlet put a finger to her lips. "I'm not underestimating you or anything. Believe me when I say I know first hand what you're capable of. But I can't risk losing Gilbert's girlfriend. Ghetsis made you, Alphinia. I'm pretty sure he could just as well take you apart since he knows your weak points. That cowboy will eat me alive if that happens."

"But-!"

She had to stop at his reassuring smile. This was the first time she had seen his eyes look so pleadingly at anyone and she hadn't the heart to continue.

"Fine...I guess I'll just go and help the others," she replied and turned before adding, "And maybe a friend of mine too."

"You had someone here?"

Alphinia smiled wanly. "Yeah. My first human friend. I should go look for her."

"Well good-luck to that," Scarlet said encouragingly and slipped on his gloves before pulling out Emboar's pokeball. "By the way, I'm too impatient to fight my way through the tower so we'll just take a shortcut."

Once Emboar was called out, the redhead pressed a palm to her belly and felt the fiery power flow into his veins. At the same time, red lines formed on his left arm, signifying the fire-boost activation.

"We're off," he said to Alphinia and waved. "Find your friend, help the others beat the knights and then maybe it'd be safer to come up and help us out, 'kay?"

"Don't die," she replied firmly and climbed atop the edge of the bridge. Nodding, Scarlet hoisted Jolteon onto his head and made sure Lucky was securely hanging on to his shoulder before recalling Emboar and cracking his knuckles.

"Here we go!" he declared and with a burst, his gloves ignited and sent the trio spiralling upwards and into the red clouds where the top of the tower lay. Where their final opponent sat. And where the goal of their very mission stood lay.

_Alphinia watched them disappear into the clouds before taking off her coat. "Guess I'd better get moving to. I hope you're still alive, Camille."_

_And with that, she leapt off the edge and down to the courtyard below. _

* * *

_Preview: The maddened clowns clash, spilling blood for the sake of their ideals. The beastly titans fight, breaking bones for the sake of their loved ones. The heroes finally confront the demon, ready to take back what was stolen from them. And the fateful war continues, for the sake of the world. _

_...An unexpected twist begins..._

**NEXT TIME: KONFRONTATION.**


	65. KONFRONTATION!

DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL OWNS POKéMON. PSYCH! IF I DID, THERE'D HAVE BEEN TRAGIC DEATHS BY NOW!

* * *

Castrum De Glacies.

"Seven minutes and twenty-two seconds left."

"Surprised you managed to last this long!" Draco sneered, aiming a kick to Lightning's chest. Blocking it, the blonde raised his free, lightning-charged hand and made a grab at his opponent though Draco simply avoided it, grabbed his hand and sent him through another pillar. "Give it up, cowboy. Even with your new power you still can't beat me."

"You never know till you try-de arimasu," he replied before suddenly hacking up blood.

"Pitiful," Draco hissed and clenched a fist. "Your body's already hit its limit after my mere scratches? Then you'd better be thankful you've got those gloves healing you. Otherwise, you'd be dead by now."

In spite of his state, Lightning smirked and drew to his feet again. "That'd be a crying shame, partner. Ghetsis'll be real mad if I died wouldn't he?"

"I don't see how a weakling like you appeared eligible to him!" Draco snapped, already behind him with his golden talons barred. Lightning quickly spun and blocked one hand with his sword before blocking the other with his free hand, drawing a sharp breath as the talons tore into his skin like paper. Raising his foot, the boy kicked Draco back and slashed at him, tearing his side and delivering bolts of electricity through the wound before it could close up.

"I wonder too at times-de arimasu," he remarked to himself and used his other hand to grab Draco's collar and shove him to the wall. "Now listen, Draco. We're going nowhere fast and it's obvious you could just end up really losing it and killing me if we drag this fight out. Listen to reason already! Those memories of yours, their real-de arimasu! Only goes to show that you're more human than you deny yourself to be-de arimasu!"

"Shut the hell up!" Draco roared and grabbed his face before smashing Lightning head-first into the ground, cratering it. The restraints in his actions were already waning and Lightning could feel the animalistic fury virtually oozing from the young man's frame. "Stop talking to me like we're best friends! Are you looking for death by provoking me even further?!"

"Of course not!" Lightning retorted, drawing his foot back and booting Draco in the chest. Before the latter could recover, Lightning had sprung up again and he was now on the offensive, slashing at Draco with a restrained fury of his own. "Only a blind person wouldn't tell what I'm trying to do! I wanna free you from this madness, Draco! I wanna save you-"

Draco stopped Lightning's blade with his bare hand, surprising the blonde as he willingly received a nasty gash and shock. Fingers curled around the sharp edge, the knight ignored the sparks in his damaged hand and stared at Lightning with a surprised expression on his features.

"Save…me?" he asked.

"Duh! You're freaking innocent, Draco! You just can't remember your past life-de arimasu!"

Blood dribbled freely down Draco's hand as he continues to stare at the blonde, utterly dumbfounded.

Then he grinned madly.

"Hehe, you're insane," he muttered and without so much as a grunt, snapped Lightning's sword in half. Extending a hand sharply, he grabbed him by the neck before raising him high while giggling madly. "You've completely lost it haven't you? Save me, you say? From what? The madness? The rage? The envy? The fear?"

"From yourself-de arimasu," Lightning growled through gritted teeth, struggling to pry Draco's hand off his throat. Before he could, he was slammed on his back and Draco pinned him to the floor with his foot before raising a hand, sporting a crackling ball of shadowy energy.

"Hilarious," Draco remarked coldly and was about dropping the ball when Lightning grabbed the broken half of his sword nearby and stabbed him in the leg.

"Dragon-de arimasu!" he cried quickly and from behind, three white spheres of energy came hurtling towards Draco who deflected the first, dodged the second and dissipated the third with a tentacle. However, a fourth one appeared from nowhere and got him in the back, pushing him off Lightning and a good distance away.

Annoyed, the man focused on the source and was surprised to spot a golden glint in the darkness. "Hmph. Like déjà vu all over again."

Lightning's Haxorus roared and brandished his lone tusk at the man while standing protectively over his rising trainer.

"Nice one-de arimasu," the blonde remarked and took out another sword made out of Haxorus's other tusk, courtesy of Vann.

"Coward. I thought this was one on one," Draco hissed.

"You obviously won't listen to anything I say anymore so I'll just beat the sense into you with my partners. It's what we trainers do-de arimasu," Lightning replied, getting into a stance. "And if you still won't turn after that then I'm knocking you out and taking you to someplace where we can fix you-de arimasu!"

"Go ahead and try!" the man laughed darkly and released his six tentacles. "I'll simply rip your pokémon apart like I did to Drayden's Haxorus!"

"Let's go, Haxorus! Dragon Tail!" Lightning barked.

Nodding, Haxorus leapt into the air with his tail aglow and Draco put up his tentacles to block it before cursing to himself as Lightning appeared beside him with his charged sword. Draco blocked it but his concentration had dropped and he received a hard blow to the head that'd have surely lopped it off had Haxorus been aiming to kill. Not giving him time to rest, the duo repeatedly slashed, hacked, shocked and slammed into him before the knight finally got fed up and released a Dark Pulse that blew both Lightning and his Haxorus into the air. However, the trainer simply spun and executed a mid-air electric-dropkick which Draco had to use all six tentacles to block again though he cursed once more as Haxorus came down on him with a Giga Impact.

"Dammit! You're so annoying!" the knight screamed, letting his tentacles fly at them. What surprised him was the lightning-fast speed at which they dodged each attack and Lightning even tore one tentacle deeply at the side, earning a pained screech from Draco as blood sprayed from the open wound. Unlike the injuries done to his own body, this one didn't close and instead, chose to dangle uselessly on the floor.

"And now I think I just found a loophole in your 'godlike' power-de arimasu," Lightning remarked triumphantly as the knight drew back, holding the bleeding tentacle. He was trembling, but definitely not in fear. It was almost like the pain felt otherworldly and the blonde aimed to capitalise on that. More so that he had only five minutes left.

"D-damn you…" Draco growled and his five tentacles grew even larger and more menacing with mouths lining their sides. "Let's see how you do against these!"

"Careful Haxorus. He's getting really mad-de arimasu," Lightning warned, body anxious to re-initiate their round of dodging. "But at least we're going according to plan-de arimasu."

_"In my opinion, I don't think provoking him this much is a good idea,"_ Haxorus whispered through his new interpreter (yeah, Lightning had it replaced as verbal communication would also be important in this fight).

"If he goes batshit insane within the next few minutes then I can really paralyze him when the gloves discharge-de arimasu," the boy replied, beginning to dodge the carnivorous extensions. "For now, let's focus on surviving!"

"Pay more attention to me, dammit!" Draco screeched maniacally flinging his tentacles at them. Lightning ducked one before yelping as another grazed his leg. With quick movements, he stamped hard on it before bringing his charged sword down and impaling it to the floor. Right as Draco screamed, Haxorus lowered his glowing tusk and jerked to the right, slashing off an entire tentacle right at the head.

The knight's body practically convulsed as blood sprayed from his horrendous wounds like rain.

"It hurts!" he cried, retracting his bleeding tentacles and pointing his mad red eyes at the duo. "I'll kill you! I'll freaking kill you!"

"It hurts that badly? Then surrender if you don't wanna suffer anymore-de arimasu," Lightning replied, shoving the little emotions of guilt behind a stoic mask.

"Ha! Never!" Draco screamed, sprouting claws again and dashing towards Lightning with his three remaining tentacles. "The pain only makes me stronger!"

Surprisingly, Lightning easily dodged his blows and got behind him before giving him a swift chop on the neck, sending him sprawling on the hard floor.

"This is ridiculous, Draco," he scolded harshly, inwardly pitying the knight as he struggled to get back up. "It's obvious that you're only losing more power as you lose your tentacles. As a friend, I'm advising you. Please, stand down."

Draco rose to his hands and knees before getting a rather unwelcomed wave of dizziness. He knew the rebound would come but he hadn't considered it to be this quick.

"Curses…" he muttered, placing a palm over his head. He was quite sure 5:30 had passed and he still hadn't brought Lightning down. This wasn't normal. He was stronger than this! What was holding him back?

An outstretched hand came into his blurry field of vision and his eyes widened to see Lightning beckoning for him to take his hand.

"Come on, Draco. You're too cool for this and your humanity knows it-nya. So just give it a rest. I just wanna be friends is all, honest! You're a fun guy and a great comedian too. There's plenty people who'll miss you if you end up following Ghetsis through to the end. Take my hand, Draco and let me help you. Let's go back and have drinks with Kato and Saha like that yesterday-de arimasu."

The boy threw his grin. Wide, silly, toothy and reassuring.

"It's what friends do, after all."

Draco stared at him. This human…was far different from all the ones he had come across. Despite their history, despite all the people he had killed, Lightning was still willing to forgive him and give him…a life.

"Friends…" Draco echoed listlessly. Maybe it was the pain or the fatigue but he was starting to see the sense in all that Lightning had said. Maybe he did have another life before this. Alphinia seemed a lot happier away from Team Plasma and he knew that maybe, just maybe, he would too.

Maybe being human…wasn't such a bad thing…

"Friends…" he echoed once more and felt his hand rising. For some reason, he wanted to take hold of that hand. It looked friendly and warm compared to Ghetsis's and the rest of Team Plasma's.

"That's the way," Lightning encouraged, relieved to see Draco's hand lifting stiffly. "You'll be a lot happier with us. Don't be afraid."

Yes…maybe I will be happier, Draco thought. Alphinia will accept me and I won't have to live with this guilt anymore anytime I see Kato and the others.

"Maybe… maybe I won't be so lonely anymore," Draco whispered hopefully and this time, extended his hand. He could feel his heart lifting. He could feel peace. He could finally feel-

_Insanity._

* * *

_Draco paused as an ominous aura began to swirl around him. He himself didn't know what it was but he was sure it had a life of its own. Fearfully, he looked up and saw Lightning. He was shouting something and extending his hand but he seemed quite far away and with the voices swimming through Draco's head, he could barely make out a word from the cowboy._

_**SO IS THIS HOW YOU WILL END, DRACO?**_

_A voice. Deep. Masculine. And Scary. Draco heard it loud and clear and he could feel a familiar insanity creeping back with a vengeance. It wasn't Kyurem's though. Lightning had cured him of that. It was something else. Something darker and edgier._

_"No…no! I didn't summon you, Giratina!" he cried frightfully, wondering just how the pokémon had gotten complete control of his consciousness._

_**I AM AN ENTITY THAT CANNOT BE RESTRAINED BY HUMAN MEASURES. YOU WHO HOLD THE GRISEOUS ORB, DO YOU WISH TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN?**_

_Draco was now in a dark void of complete nothingness. And in that nothingness, he could see eyes. Red eyes everywhere that brimmed with malice, madness and hatred._

_"I want to change!" he yelled. "I just want to be happy!"_

_**AND YOU SHALL. WITH MY POWER AND MY MADNESS.**_

_"No! That's not-"_

_**YOU LOVE ALPHINIA, NO?**_

_"Yes I do but-"_

_**THIS HUMAN TOOK HER FROM YOU. DON'T YOU WISH TO GET HER BACK?**_

_Slowly, the eyes pooled together to form a massive head with black drool pouring from its golden jaws like sludge. The head leered at Draco and locked its almost hypnotic eyes with the emotionally unstable man._

_**WON'T YOU BE HAPPY WITH HER BY YOUR SIDE...AND NO ONE ELSE'S?**_

_Draco paused and felt his eyes go wide. "Yes…yes I would."_

_**THIS HUMAN CANNOT PROTECT HER. YOU CAN. WITH MY POWER.**_

_"Yes…yes I can!"_

_**YOU DO NOT NEED FRIENDS. ONLY ALPHINIA. AND MY MADNESS.**_

_"…And your madness…"_

_Slowly but surely, the creature had gotten right over Draco and it hung its jaws open, letting its thick drool (which happened to be highly concentrated madness) pour over Draco completely._

_**YOU NEED NOT FEAR RESILIENCE.**_

_"For all I need is power."_

_**YOU HAVE NO REASON TO FEAR LOSS.**_

_"For all I need is madness."_

_**YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE UNHAPPY.**_

_Slowly, Draco's grin went so wide that his face nearly split in two. The black aura around him was gone, leaving a deranged man behind. Void of his sanity. Void of humanity. Void of reason altogether._

_And in a two-tonal voice edged with pure glee and insanity, Draco answered._

_"ALL i nEed iS AlPhiNia."_

* * *

Lightning and Haxorus stared at the figure before them. His black hair had broken free of its ponytail and was now hanging loosely around his head and shoulders, going so long that it even reached his waist. He no longer sported golden talons anymore. Instead, black sheathed his sleeveless right hand and gold sheathed his left with golden markings dotting his bare arms. Even his clothes had changed to a black and red, shredded version of a victorian styled three-piece suit. Lastly, his chest had developed a clean hole in it with a single orb, black as the night, floating ominously within.

"...Draco-san..."

Slowly, lazily, red eyes lifted and locked on to the stunned blonde.

"Lightning..." he drawled and tilted his head. "I want to bury my face in your guts."

_"Damn it Gilbert, it didn't work!"_ Haxorus hissed, tusk aglow and ready for another attack. "Looks like we'll just have to tough this out!"

"But I was dead sure he would join us-de arimasu…" Lightning murmured sadly and hardened his expression again. "It seems he's gone over some sort of edge. Sorry Draco but I'll just have to knock you out now. It will hurt so please bear with me."

Draco only kept silent, staring at him with those half-lidded eyes again.

Dashing forward together again, Lightning and Haxorus went all out offensive, slashing at him with all their might. To their surprise, he fluidly danced through their attacks without lifting a single hand and all hopes of getting a clean hit were dashed as they soon found themselves tiring with each missed blow.

"I don't get it. He wasn't as coordinated as this," Haxorus remarked with a huff.

"It's almost like he's a different person-de arimasu," Lightning panted as his skin began to crackle indicating that the gloves were spiralling towards their limit. "We'll have to finish this then."

"Hm…?" Draco hummed listlessly as Lightning pulled out his Poké Balls. In no time, all his pokémon where out and ready to battle their somewhat disinterested opponent.

"Let's bring him down guys!" Lightning called and his pokémon gave their compliant cries before charging towards Draco. Then knight simply stood his ground and glared.

BAM!

Boufallant's Giga Impact sent him flying.

WHACK!

Braviary's Brave Bird knocked him into the air.

BASH!

Mienshao's Hi Jump Kick sent him back into the ground.

BOOM!

Haxorus's Draco Meteor rained down on him, destroying everything in its path and setting the spot ablaze before causing another massive explosion. Almost as soon as the dust cleared, Draco looked up from the centre of the crater to see Lightning in the air, enveloped in a crackling ball of lightning and thunder with his glowing sword raised high.

"DRACOOOOOO!" he cried and came down like thunder on the knight with enough force to shatter the entire floor, sending them to the one beneath. A blinding explosion of light later, the entire hall had sparks jumping out of corners and black smoke covering everywhere along with fallen pillars and debris decorating the battered floor.

_"Did we get him?"_ Mienshao asked as Lightning clambered out and coughed.

"I think so-de arimasu," he replied and fell on a knee as the Zekrom-boost wore off, leaving him drained and exhausted but not too injured. "C'mon guys. Let's go help the others."

The pokémon nodded and Haxorus helped his trainer to his feet before glancing at the piles of debris and heaps of destruction.

"Yeah, I doubt even he'd stay standing after that combo," he remarked and turned his back on the debris. However, he, along with his trainer and colleagues turned to face the last person they wanted to see.

"You call that a combo…?"

Three tentacles whipped about before splitting into several, whip-like appendages, each with black thorns lining their sides.

From his standpoint on mid-air, Draco looked like the very angel of death with his dark features, red eyes, condescending scowl and tentacle-wings. His attitude and disposition alone held zero-concern for the lives below whatsoever and Lightning now knew that the Draco he once knew was gone. Erased from existence.

"You won't find any happiness in clinging to your sanity, Hilbert."

The man smiled. Not the goofy smile we all knew and loved but the Ghetsis-Harmonia-smile that set even the most confident of champions on edge with its malicious interpretations.

_"Just you wait and see, Hilbert. I'll show you real happiness."_

_And Haxorus summoned the biggest Draco Meteor he could muster._

* * *

Grand Courtyard, Castrum De Glacies.

Titan smashed through another Chaos before tearing it apart and throwing its remains at another approaching opponent. Gargantos, on the other hand, executed a Hammer Arm on the nearby Chaos before stumbling as one appeared from behind and sent four energy blasts into its back. Hissing from the searing pain it, in turn, caused to her back, Natsuki extended a fist and had Gargantos grab it by the skull before using it as a sword and slashing the other Chaoses at the hilts, causing the sky to be littered with bloody explosions.

"That makes all but one of them," she remarked in a somewhat raggedy voice.

"Ma'am, I suggest you finish that one and pull back. You're fast reaching your limit," Will's voice sifted through the receiver in her ear.

"Heh, like I didn't know that already," she deadpanned before facing the Chaos. "Although I plan to help Scarlet and the rest as soon as I take this one down."

"That will not do, miss! If you go any further-"

"_Hai, hai, watashi wa rikai,"_ she interjected in Jhotonese, cutting off the link abruptly. "Jeez, it's not like piloting these guys puts that much of a toll on me."

With that said, she had to consider Will's earlier statement. Each blow to the Regis earned a blow to her as well, maybe not physically but the control crystal virtually linked their souls together so whatever they felt, she'd get that exact equivalent. Admittedly, the Chaos weren't as easy as they looked and she had the stab marks to prove it.

"Well, best settle this and get you guys back into your balls to rest," she sighed and prepared to attack when the last Chaos went still and raised its head to the red sky. Suddenly, it gave an eerily deep and guttural cry while holding its head as if in some sort of headache-induced frenzy. Slowly, its faceless head split at the bottom, revealing large jaws rimmed with teeth and a large tongue. From its sides, steam began to billow and its hilt gained a bright cloak of aura that spread to the being's entire frame completely, making Natsuki and the fighters below pause and stare.

Then it hit her. Green eyes widening, Natsuki realised what was going on and she put up a hand to shield herself from the blinding light that spread to the dead Chaos scattered all over the field.

"Its energy levels are increasing!" Will barked. "In this stage, it's almost similar to…"

"Evolution?!" Natsuki exclaimed, clearly taken aback. "_Mattaku,_ just what else does Ghetsis have up his sleeves?"

In an instant, the light dispersed, revealing an 80ft tall, vaguely humanoid yet draconian figure with a head similar to the very monster they were aiming to stop from being awakened.

"A human Kyurem," Natsuki remarked as the new Grand Chaos grew spikes from its back and got on all fours. "Ghetsis just loves raising the bar, eh?" The redhead cracked her knuckles before taking a stance. "Well then, let's see just how effective you really are!"

With that, Titan and Gargantos barrelled over to their opponent with their fists raised high and charging double Hammer Arms. However, Grand Chaos displayed great nimbleness despite its size by leaping into the air, spinning wildly and executing a dropkick on Titan, shattering the ground underneath with a massive tremor. Head pounding, Natsuki shot her hand out again, making Gargantos jump into Chaos's back and grab its neck.

"Take this!" Natsuki cried, clenching her fist and thus causing Gargantos to unleash a Crush Grip on Grand Chaos's neck, crushing it completely. "Not done yet! Titan, Hyper Beam!"

Gargantos leapt off just in time as the ground exploded in multi-coloured light that enveloped Grand Chaos and created a noisy explosion. However, a crystalline hand shot out from the smoke and grabbed Gargantos before another one took hold of Titan. With a roar, the unharmed Grand Chaos slammed them together and lifted them high before flinging them towards the people fighting below.

"Take cover!" a ranger cried and everyone cleared the entire area, leaving the Regis to land not-so-gracefully on the ground, making another tremor.

"Natsuki-san, it's too tough!" Will barked, concerned as he heard a pained wince from his receiver.

"Like I'm running now," she replied stubbornly and lifted her hands as if lifting her giants themselves. Eyes glowing again, Titan and Gargantos rose to their feet and summoned twin Hyper Beams before launching them at Grand Chaos. Unfortunately, this one had an extra function to add to its overall menacing abilities.

BOOM!

Natsuki's eyes widened upon seeing the familiar reflective surface of a Protect barrier and she now knew that this would be her toughest challenge yet.

"So it can use Protect as well," she mused and the Regis began to run towards their opponent again. Leaping up, Titan brought a Mega Punch down on Grand Chaos's back while Gargantos aimed for an uppercut to the jaw. Again, both attacks were deflected as it raised its hands and grabbed both fists. The giants struggled to outmuscle their target but Natsuki knew she was fighting a losing battle when it came to brute strength. Her own arms were starting to feel strained and it didn't help matters when Grand Chaos began to crush their fists. Rearing to full height, the monster gave one spin and launched them upwards again before springing up as well and gathering energy around itself.

"Natsuki!" Will cried.

"Shut up, Will," she growled through clenched teeth before jamming her hands together. The Regis did the same and generated Focus Blasts in their palms in anticipation for Grand Chaos's incoming Double Edge. Firing it, the twin balls connected with their opponent's attack and Natsuki smirked to herself as Grand Chaos fell to the ground heavily. On cue, Titan and Gargantos initiated Zen Headbutt and were just about hitting the monster when it snapped its jaws open and unleashed an almost well-planned Dragon Pulse of its own that completely engulfed the titans much to Will's horror. A blast of energy and a crash later, Natsuki felt her breathing hitch as blood sprayed from her gloved palms making her legs begin to feel weak.

"Dammit," she growled and clenched her fists, ignoring the searing pain. "I'm getting my ass kicked aren't I?"

"You think?!" Will exclaimed in a panicked tone. "Natsuki-san, pull back now! There's no way you can endure another blast like that!"

"Even so, I've gotta beat this guy!" she snapped, earning an exasperated sigh from the psychic-user. She was just as obstinate as ever and he wasn't sure why many people found that endearing. Frankly, she'd kill herself at this rate. "Besides, Scarlet and the others are counting on us to remove obstacles like this and I gave him my word to help. As a Takahashi, I will NOT go back on it and as such, we cannot be defeated here!"

As if to accentuate her statement, energy began to pour out of her control crystal and the twin giants lifted themselves to full-height before crouching behind their glowing master.

"_Uso_…" Will cursed as the readings on the control screen began to go haywire. "Natsuki, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"No way…" a fellow operative remarked, reading the results off. "Her Mind-link's going over the exceeded boundary. Synchro-rate at 290% and increasing!"

"If she goes any higher," one remarked.

"She'll go berserk," Will stated, watching the woman on the screen begin to levitate.

Down below, Titan and Gargantos began to tremble once more and low groans escaped their hidden jaws as a new energy filled their veins. The crystals on Natsuki's bleeding hands and chest also began to spiral wildly, forcing themselves deeper into her body and inducing a much higher stress on the woman.

"Gotta…hold…on…guys," she growled, veins visible under her eyes. "You can do it…"

"Physical restrictors are being ejected!" an operative exclaimed.

"Cell-compatibility ratio is off the charts!"

"Sir! I think she's going for resonance!"

Will gawked. "Resonance? But that'll mean she's merging them together…and binding her soul to them!"

"Don't do it, Natsuki-sama!" one cried. "You'll endanger your humanity!"

Said woman barely heard their voices as her receiver had long since been smashed (deliberately), leaving her on her own and free from their incessant naggings. She knew there would be consequences but she was just as determined to stop Ghetsis as Scarlet was.

"Especially since…especially since I promised his idiot mom I'd protect him!" she murmured and screamed as she, Titan and Gargantos became cloaked in a brilliant aura.

"Cut her off, NOW!" Will barked.

"We can't! She's broken the receiver!"

"Darn it…Are you this serious about justice?" the purple-haired psychic questioned her though he was sure neither his voice nor telepathic abilities even reached her.

In a moment, the light dispersed completely to reveal a Regigigas of equal height to Grand Chaos and sporting a much leaner build. This one was much paler in colour and still possessed golden bands. However, it differed from any normal Regigigas as it possessed a more feminine figure…and a head shielded completely by a golden helmet similar to a knight's. And at the centre of its chest was a large green crystal shimmering brightly.

Green eyes peeling open, Natsuki found herself floating in some sort of space. She could clearly see all around her and knew she was still on the battle field yet it was obvious that she wasn't exactly herself.

_Mama…_

"Titan? Gargantos? I see…so this is what it's like within you guys," she remarked and smirked. "Well, I'm still primarily in control. Alright boys. Let's show 'em that we aren't forces to be messed with!"

"The Regigigas is back online. Mode: Colossus!" a female operative exclaimed and Will snatched the transceiver.

"Natsuki! Can you hear me?"

Surprisingly, Colossus turned and gave a peace sign, earning a sigh of relief from Will and everyone on board the airship.

"Jeez, you had me worried back there."

"Well I'm alive. That's what counts, right?" Natsuki retorted before sharply raising her hand.

BAM!

Colossus stopped Chaos's punch easily.

"Can't a woman finish talking!" Natsuki yelled and Colossus flipped Chaos over its shoulder and into the air. "Whoa…it's almost like Colossus and I are one."

"Be thankful you aren't!" Will deadpanned. "Now kill that thing!"

"Hai, hai!" she shot back. On cue, Colossus jumped into the air as well and gave Chaos a series of acrobatic blows and kicks before grabbing it by the leg and hurling it into the ground. Recovering quickly, the crystalline giant rolled sharply to the right and narrowly avoided a crushing knee attack from Colossus. Rolling to its hands and feet, Chaos growled menacingly at its opponent before raising a hand and slamming it into the ground, summoning massive ice spikes that Colossus had to block with the golden bands on its wrists. Right as Natsuki lowered her hands, Chaos's fist was already at her face but like the trained fighter she was, the woman (and inadvertently, the pokémon) parried the blow and grabbed Chaos's hand before giving a mighty pull and ripping off the arm completely. Chaos screamed wildly as blood once again coated the ground in red and Natsuki smirked triumphantly as Colossus grabbed its neck.

"Playtime's over, buddy," she remarked and drew a fist. "Now. Go. Back. To. Hell!"

BAM!

Chaos's head flew far over the horizon.

"And another one to go!" Natsuki yelled, drawing another fist.

BAM!

Chaos's core was promptly ripped out of its chest and crushed, leaving the empty monster to fall down flat with a deafening thud. And like a balloon, it blew up and burst into a bloody mass of…stuff (that's as far as we can call it for the kiddies) sending waves of blood over the field (Kool-aid anyone?).

Heaving a sigh of relief, Will slumped into his seat and pressed a hand to his forehead. "One of these days, you'll make me go grey with worry, senpai."

"Well sorry. At least I killed the damn things," she sulked, turning to the airship. "That makes all the chaos and I think the grunts on the floor probably drowned in the blood pool. Think we're done for now?"

"Not entirely. There's still some Kyurem-corrupted pokemon in the castle that's giving the rangers some trouble," Will speculated. "It's best you take some rest though. Then we can clear them easily and bring Ghetsis down."

"Understood. I'll revert to normal now," Natsuki concluded and-

_Insanity._

Natsuki paused. "What the-?!"

Suddenly, her field of vision turned red and for some strange reason, she could hear laughter. Soft, chorusing laughter that sounded like a multitude of mischievous children.

"Sir! Something's wrong!" an operative called, making Will arch a brow.

"Natsuki, what's going on in there?"

"I'd like to know myself!" she snapped, feeling her head begin to pound. Then she felt it. A nauseating wave of evil was creeping into her and clouding the crystal dangerously. It was cold, sharp and extremely hard. It was ice. "The blood!"

Looking down sharply, she saw Chaos's blood snaking up Colossus's feet and seeping in like needles, signifying only one thing.

"Colossus is being infected?!" Will gasped.

"That sneaky monster! Kyurem's trying to kill us from the inside," the redhead growled and Colossus quickly jumped out of the field of blood it was standing on. However, the damage was done and Natsuki felt her own legs weigh down on her. "So it wants to weigh me down? A fat lot of good that'd do! It'd take more than a few droplets of blood to infect us-"

STAB!

Will stared. The operatives gawked.

Natsuki's wide eyes looked down to see a massive red ice crystal poking through Colossus's side and we all know what that meant for her.

"Natsuki!" Will yelled, very sure that the woman within had sustained sever injury to her side. In a near vital spot no less.

Hand clamping at her screaming side, Natsuki inwardly cursed as she felt Kyurem's barbaric tendencies beckon to her senses, trying to coax her over to his side.

"Not happening," she growled but let out a scream as another icicle erupted from Colussus's left arm. Then right leg. Then right arm. And then the neck. It was pretty hard to defend your mental standing, control Colossus and fight infection when your body itself is at the brink of destruction and that was why Natsuki wasn't at all surprised to see ice forming on her own feet.

"Natsuki! Get out of there now!"

"Easy for you to say," she retorted weakly and felt her knees buckle. It was almost like Kyurem's essence itself was sitting on her shoulders, forcing her deeper into his power. "If this keeps up, I'm gonna be devoured. And I can't let that happen. Come on, Colossus. Fight. Keep your head!"

The laughter was increasing, Natsuki's injuries were worsening and she knew Colossus was at its limit. Kyurem was definitely a much stronger force if its mere cells could bring about such chaos and if the redhead didn't pull out now, this would be the end of her.

But she couldn't. Titan and Gargantos would be left to suffer and as someone they'd tenderly referred to as 'Mother', she couldn't abandon them.

"Come on, guys. Stay yourself," she half-growled, half-pleaded though her voice was drowned by the now insane laughter. The ice was reaching her neck now. "Do this for Mother...come on..."

It was faint but she could hear the laughter receding. The ice around her was also starting to break off, giving her the strength to stand once more. Pushing herself on, she concentrated all her will into fighting Kyurem's insanity, thinking reassuring thoughts of how she'd fulfill her promise. How she'd go back home with these guys. How'd she'd return...to her daughter-

**_SHLUCK!_**

Time stood still as everyone on the battlefield took in the sight.

In the very center of Colossus's chest where the crystal housing Natsuki's soul lay...was a massive Soul Flayer, passing right through the being within. And fired by the smirking, green-haired man at the top of the castle with a rocket launcher balanced over his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming, miss Takahashi," Ghetsis Harmonia scoffed, receiving a hi-five from his Drapion for his perfect shot. "Now I can finally say I've killed all in-laws related to Felicia now. And retrieved a sacrifice too!"

Natsuki stared at the long blade embedded in her chest. She felt nothing at first. But it was only momentary and in no time, her chest bled profusely accompanied by that ever-incessant pain akin to fire. Retracting the spear-shaped Flayer via an attached wire, Ghetsis gave the blood on it a gentle lick and shivered, slightly ecstatic.

"Delicious," he commented ecstatically and retreated back into the confines of the castle. "Perfect for Kyurem."

"Ba...stard..." Natsuki trailed off and coughed out blood as the cold darkness clouded her senses. She fell. Colossus fell. And from the way its eyes seized their flashing and dimmed,it was dead obvious to the stunned Will and Jhotonese operatives that their leader and trump card was most likely gone.

And as if to reinforce that, the very blood of the monster she had killed pooled together and reshaped back to its original form. Giving a cruel and beastly chuckle, Grand Chaos raised a fist and sent it into the very core of Colossus where Natsuki lay. And as Will, the operatives and every other person on the battlefield saw the core burst, the purple-haired man could only scream one single word.

**"NATSUKI!"**

* * *

Skipping back to the centre of the dome-shaped hall, Ghetsis jammed the bloodstained spear into the huge ice crystal projecting out from the floor and watched it sink in with a satisfied smile.

"I guess it's time I start the ceremony," he remarked to himself and looked up to the open roof where the dark moon stared blankly at him. "I just wonder what's taking Joid so long."

Snapping his fingers, he called Drapion over who quickly stepped up to the structure atop the massive ice crystal with White in its pincers. Laying her gently on the sacrificial table, the pokemon retreated and Ghetsis pulled out another Soul Flayer, sword-shaped this time, and slid it gently across White's chest, tearing her top at the center to reveal the glowing scar.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he chuckled murderously and scowled as one of the sacrificial guests began to whimper. Namely, Marigold. "Please, my lady. Don't cry. Consider yourself lucky to have been chosen for such a task," he said with a smile as he turned and started walking towards her. Since she was chained to the smaller ice crystals below, she obviously couldn't run and could only tremble as he brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"Relax," he whispered airily and raised the sword...before driving it into the lady beside her. Marigold's eyes widened as the woman screamed and writhed in agony with her blood spewing everywhere, coating the poor girl and Ghetsis in red.

Without a second thought, he stabbed the man on her left, collecting his own blood and then proceeded to do so with the other seventeen helpless sacrifices. Even the pokemon weren't spared as they too contributed to the gory ritual with their terrified souls. And lastly, he came back to Marigold with the now glowing weapon.

"Thought I'd save you for last," he remarked and raised the sword with a smile. Marigold screamed as the sword came down and shut her eyes for the oncoming blow.

Suddenly, a sound like shattering glass rung through the hall accompanied by ringing metal and Marigold peeled open an eye to see a stern-faced redhead standing before her with his icy blue hand holding the edge of the demonic blade.

"I was wondering when you'd show," Ghetsis muttered, adding more pressure on the sword. However, he was quite surprised to find himself somewhat out-muscled as Scarlet's arm refused to budge. "I like your arm by the way. Where'd you get it, Walmart?"

Scarlet smiled and raised his free hand. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

POW!

Ghetsis flew ten feet into the air and nearly hit the floor hard had he not quickly recovered and landed on his feet.

"I've got bones to pick with you," Scarlet spat and ripped off his jacket before cracking his knuckles. "Yours particularly."

"Someone's confident," Ghetsis sneered, leaning to one foot while randomly swinging the Soul Flayer. "Not even a 'hello' or 'Nice party you've got going here' eh? Do you need another lesson in respect, boy?"

"Oh, I'm not the only one who lacks manners," the redhead replied and at once, the pokeballs on his belt rattled and burst open. Emboar grunted, Teddy snorted, Sandy growled, Zweilous leered and Scraggy stared. All seething in rage at the very man who took their trainer from them. "As you can see, I'm not alone now. These guys clearly wanna put you down and won't be satisfied till they've beaten the living snot out of you."

"Oh, nice set of pokemon White's got," Ghetsis sniggered and Drapion clanked its pincers menacingly. "Though I think this guy is all I need."

"Your funeral," Scarlet replied and took out Reshiram's feather. "Surrender Ghetsis and let White go. Joid's restricted and time's running out for you so you can see that it's pretty much over."

Ghetsis laughed and balanced the sword over his shoulder. "You've grown, Scarlet. Death changes people, I suppose. However, I will not back down neither will I feel remotely intimidated by your powerful comrades or that giant mass of trouble previously rampaging outside. In fact, I'd say everything's in my favour."

_Let me at 'im_, Sandy snarled dangerously while baring her fangs._ I'll tear that smirk off that fucker's shitty face!_

_Easy Sandy,_ Jolteon warned._ From all indications, this guy and his Drapion are the toughest opponents yet. We've gotta follow the plan._

Silence reigned for the next couple of seconds before Ghetsis pointed the sword upwards to the table resting on the huge crystal in which Kyurem slept. And White lay.

"You want her?" he asked and the pokemon snarled in anticipation. "Come get her."

"Gladly," Scarlet replied and his gloves activated, cloaking him in his magnificent and powerful apparel. "Emboar! Jolteon! You guys are with me! Teddy! Sandy! Drapion's yours! Scraggy, Zweilous, Lucky, Free the pinkette and get White now!"

The pokemon barked in unison and scattered to their various position with Jolteon and Emboar joining Scarlet. Biting off Marigold's chains, Zweilous ushered her to the exit before carrying Scraggy and Lucky unto her back and turning to the podium.

_It'd be wise to hang on,_ she advised and bounded down the hall, towards the steps. Right ahead of their path, Drapion landed heavily and brandished its huge pincers aggresively. However, the ground below it erupted and Sandy's fist connected with its jaws, scoring a direct hit. Drapion did not budge. Rather, he seized the Desert Croc in one pincer and stopped Teddy's Ice Punch with another before snickering menacingly and hurling them away. As soon as it returned his attention to Zweilous though, surprise etched into its features as the dragon was already in the air, coated in a Dragon Rush.

_Hmph! How futile,_ it sneered and sent its tail at her only for Lucky to squeeze its eyes shut and teleport them away from the attack and right behind the Ogre Scorp Pokemon.

_Your opponents_, Zweilous remarked and ground sharply against the floor,_ Are right here!_

BAM!

Zweilous smirked as they skidded back from the ensuing explosion. _That should keep it down._

_I'm a she FYI,_ a deep resounding voice echoed and Drapion's pincers tore through the smoke almost ripping Zweilous apart had Lucky not teleported them away again. Just as they landed some distance away, Drapion had already charged up a round of Pin Missiles, ready to shish-kebab them. You'd do well to remember that!

_You could be a hermaphrodite for all Arceus knows!_ Sandy retorted, up in the air behind the unsuspecting pokemon with her signature ring of Stone Edge. _LIKE ANYONE GIVES A FUCK!_

Drapion roared angrily as the stones pelted her armoury hide. _You little-_

_I normally don't attack females._

The purple pokemon froze as a heavy paw grabbed her tail. Looking back, her eyes widened as Teddy's muscles swelled, indicating a Superpower in the works.

_But when they're as ugly inside as they are on the outside-_ He hurled her into the air. _Then I suppose they don't qualify to be females, do they!_

_You said it, geezer!_ Sandy remarked, fists aglow as she executed a Foul Play that sent Drapion back into the ground.

_That also extends to you_, Teddy sweatdropped and looked over his shoulder. _All clear! You guys head up that podium, pronto!_

Meanwhile, Scarlet dodged a swing of Ghetsis's sword and ducked as Emboar's fist came from behind, colliding with the flat surface of the Flayer and sending Ghetsis a few feet back.

"Oh my, it looks to me like my Flayer is cracked," the greenette remarked, inspecting the sword. "An impossible feat for a mere Emboar. It's that arm of yours, isn't it, Scarlet?"

"Yeah, it's been going haywire since I entered this castle," the redhead replied, eyes locked on the Jolteon creeping up behind Ghetsis. "Possibly because it wants to destroy every trace of anything remotely associated with Kyurem. Your body included."

"Oh, how scary," he replied and lifted a hand, blocking Jolteon's rapid Double Kicks. Immediately after tossing the pokemon away, he jumped and avoided Emboar's powerful Flamethrower before putting up his sword again and blocking Scarlet's crackling left arm. The redhead opted to use his right and delivered a fiery punch to Ghetsis's chest before shouting "NOW!" and pulling back sharply. Looking back, Ghetsis was met with a newly perfected Fire Blast and Electro Ball combo that engulfed him completely before exploding loudly.

_Did we hit him?_ Emboar asked, putting a hand up to shield her eyes from the smoke.

_We did,_ Jolteon replied and the three scattered as Ghetsis's figure leapt out from the smoke and dove towards them with the Flayer poised. Smashing into the ground and cratering it, the greenette straightened up before pointing his skinless face at Scarlet.

"That was a rather painful attack. You trained her pokemon well," he commented and laughed once his face regenerated. "I'm enjoying this fight, Scarlet. It seems far more civilised than the brawl we had back in Dragonspiral Tower."

"I was in a dark place back then," Scarlet replied and began running towards Ghetsis with his fists coated in flames. "But thanks to White-"

"You've seen the light and gained the ability to move on," Ghetsis finished, intercepting and dodging each blow. "Still won't change the outcome though. As you can see-"

Ghetsis stopped and let Scarlet's arm pierce his chest.

"-I still cannot be defeated no matter what horrendous injury you inflict on me," he stated matter-of-factly.

Scarlet smirked. "Checkmate." And like magic, Ghetsis's arm suffered a crack and began to bleed. Before the man could do anything else, Jolteon landed on his head with a powerful Iron Tail followed by a Heat Crash from Emboar, pinning Ghetsis to the ground with their added weight. "Didn't you listen when I said my arm will destroy you? You are basically Kyurem-corrupted too so even the smallest touch will be lethal to your stolen body. Plus, I ain't alone so these guys can help me inflict bigger damage on you."

Ghetsis stared for a bit before chuckling. "So you think I'm in some sort of a bind? I considered that piece of information, Scarlet. I simply wanted to feel it first-hand."

The man got his blue arm and Scarlet stiffened as he saw it glow with aura. "Now that I know how powerful you've become, I suppose it's time I finally used this."

"Guys! Get back!" the redhead cried right as Ghetsis slammed the arm on the ground. Before Emboar and Jolteon could get off, a solid pillar of ice erupted from the wall and bashed them away like flies. Immediately afterwards, a string of icicles tore through the ground, straight for Scarlet who quickly leapt into the air.

"I apologise for not showing you this power beforehand. I just didn't find it necessary until now," Ghetsis said sarcastically and summoned several fists of ice from the walls around Scarlet who countered by coating his feet in flames and spinning in mid-air, forming a fiery tornado. The counter melted the pillars but Scarlet's eyes widened as he stopped his tornado to see Ghetsis above him with a finger pointed directly at him. "Not so vulnerable now, am I?"

A cold beam of ice was fired from the finger and hit Scarlet squarely in the chest, pushing him into the ground. The redhead landed heavily on his feet and would've retaliated had Ghetsis not already summoned seven hammer-shaped pillars of ice that came down on him in unison, smashing the entire floor and causing cold smoke to billow through the atmosphere.

"So you can control ice, Big deal!" came the sharp reply as Scarlet shot through the smoke and aimed a fiery kick at his enemy. "I can do better things when I'm on Ice-boost!"

Ghetsis dodged the fiery round of attacks before grabbing Scarlet's punch. "Ah but the thing is, just as easily as your ice can destroy mine,"

CRACK!

Scarlet froze as he saw his own left arm develop a massive crack.

"My ice can destroy yours." Ghetsis finished and began to squeeze the redhead's fist, creating more cracks. "So in the end, it all comes down to who has more power. Just. Like. Before."

Scarlet stayed locked in Ghetsis's grip before gritting his teeth and pulling his fist back sharply, taking Ghetsis with it and thus slamming their foreheads together, hard.

"You're wrong," he growled and two shapes appeared behind Ghetsis. "Unlike back then, I have friends to help me."

Jolteon sank his fangs into Ghetsis's neck and pumped every bolt he could muster through the man's veins before jumping off and letting Emboar crash both Hammer Arms into his chest, propelling him into his Drapion. Kicking forward, Scarlet tapped Sandy and activated Ground Boost, using it to create two massive fists around his arms and throw a punch at Ghetsis. The latter blocked the attack by creating an ice shield and smirked as Drapion landed on the wall by her feet with him safe in her arms. The smirk vanished as Scarlet stomped hard on the floor, creating a fissure that tore the wall apart and let them fall back to the floor. Not finished yet, Teddy and Emboar accompanied Scarlet as he dashed towards them again.

"He's quite serious," Ghetsis murmured and slammed his hands into the ground again, creating battering rams to attack his charging opponents.

"Flamethrower!" Scarlet called and Emboar blasted some of the pillars to water which Scarlet used to quickly slide under, dodging another round of battering rams right over his head. "Superpower!"

Teddy ran ahead of the teen and spread his arms wide, smashing through each attack like a living bulldozer and thus clearing the path for Scarlet once more.

"I'll be killed at this rate," Ghetsis hissed to himself and snapped his fingers. The floor erupted in icicles again but Scarlet simply called for a Stone Edge and Sandy broke each icicle with her attack before diving into the ground and avoiding a Gunk Shot from the annoyed Drapion. By this time, Scarlet had already gotten quite close to Ghetsis and the greenette cursed before stepping back as Drapion shot its pincers towards the teen who slid under the first one, jumped over the second and came down on her head with a fiery dropkick, slamming her face-first into the floor.

"Persistent brat!" Ghetsis hissed and raised his Soul Flayer. "Return to the dead from whence you came!"

Scarlet stopped in front of the man and ground one foot against the floor. "I!"

He raised his left arm. "Would!"

He took the stab with his right hand. "Say the same!"

He wrenched the blade out of Ghetsis's hands with one swift motion and clenched his left hand into a fist. "FOR YOU!"

**BAM!**

Ghetsis's face compressed as Scarlet's glowing fist sank into it deeply and a loud pulse echoed through his body before Scarlet twisted the fist and threw Ghetsis back from the very force of his punch. The latter spiralled rapidly into the air before recovering though his face was badly shattered. Through the one eye remaining though, he saw Scarlet smile and open his right palm, revealing a growing Blue Flare.

"Hasta la Bye bye, G," he stated and fired the flaming sphere at his target who tensed and summoned several layers of ice to shield himself. To his surprise, the attack blazed through each layer and finally hit him squarely in the chest.

Ghetsis Harmonia smiled.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

"For a hero who was close to beating me, I'm rather disappointed."

Draco gave the blood on his fingers a gentle lick while keeping his dead red pools locked on the torn and bleeding blonde leaning heavily on the railing with his deeply unconscious pokemon lying in different area of the battered hall.

"Unfortunately, you just didn't have it in you," he finished and touched down on the ground before the panting cowboy who had his eyes shielded by with wet-with-blood hair. "What became of all that talk about saving me?"

The blonde took another raggedy breath "You're...not Draco...What...did you do with him-de...arimasu..."

Slowly, Draco put a hand on his head as if patting a child. "Poor, poor Alfred. The Draco you knew almost regained his humanity and Giratina couldn't let that happen. So he gave Draco his own power and madness, drawing out the true strength of his negative emotions, mainly his love for Alphinia. This love is what you see now before you."

Lightning drew another breath again and spat blood on the man's cheek. "It's...Hilbert...and I think...what you're saying is complete...bullshit..."

Draco scowled pitifully. "Of course. You wouldn't understand. If you loved Alphinia half as much as I did then you wouldn't have suffered this humiliating defeat at my hands. It merely shows that you're not strong enough to protect her. Do you understand, boy? It's over for you."

Gradually, Lightning's expression changed into a slight smile. "Arceus...you sound like a broken record. I guess...I'd better reply...de arimasu."

Slowly, he lifted his head and Draco felt just the tiniest bit of intimidation spark from the stern and defiant blaze in his green eyes. "For the real Draco in there, get over your sister. She's happy without Team Plasma and would be happier with the human you. Isn't her happiness what you want?"

"...You see, Lightning, I don't care about her happiness anymore," Draco replied flatly and smiled wryly. "All I want is her love. And I've come to the solemn conclusion that if I can't have her, no one can."

"So what're you gonna do? Kill her?" Lightning asked and was shocked by his answer.

Slowly, Draco's hold on his head tightened. "No...I'll simply infect her with Giratina's madness. Then...then she will forever be mine. Goodbye Lightning. It's been fun."

And a fat tentacle tore out of his back and cleaved itself across Lightning's chest. The blonde fell limp and Draco got up before starting off for the shadows.

_"Now Alphinia...it's time big brother came for you."_

* * *

Author's Corner.

Lightning: Damn you, Sly! How many times am I gonna die already?!

Natsuki: And what's the deal with my rather troublesome situation, baka?!

Scarlet: Was it just me or did Ghetsis seem a tad too EASY?

Slybill: Oi, oi, calm down already. I never said you guys actually died, right? Jeez, characters can be so touchy when we're spiraling towards the finale. Ah well. PREVIEW TIME!

_Preview: _

_Lightning...?_

_Come on, White! Please wake up!_

_Mama...must protect...mama..._

_At last! Alphinia is finally mine!_

_Those eyes...whose are they?_

_All according to plan._

_Somebody...somebody save me..._

**NEXT TIME: Save the One, Save the All!**


	66. Save the One, Save the All (Part 1)!

Author's Corner.

PikaMewGirl: Slybill! The special effects group called and said the fake blood supply has been completely sucked dry. Can you explain how we managed to use 3 tankers of blood?

Sly: N-now now, Mewgirl, no need to get upset. I merely siphoned most of it to use for the blood wave in the last chapter and-

Awesome: You used it? That blood wave was supposed to be computer-generated not the real thing and - Wait...if you did that then that means...

Rikato: Uh...ma'am, we have a problem. The entire set's flooded and most of the cast admitted to being slightly blood-phobic.

PikaMewGirl *strangles Slybill*: Like I bloody care! What happened to the clean-up team?

Slybill *in a raspy voice*: I think they drowned trying to clear the set up overnight...Choking! I'm choking!

Awesome: Geez, you're hopeless. How're we gonna film this scene now?

PikaMewGirl *grins creepily*: Oh, I know how to fix that. Hey Sly, did you know that fake blood is actually composed of Kool-aid and syrup?

Slybill: Of course I did. Speaking of which, I could use some Kool-Aid right now- wait a minute. You're not gonna-

PikaMewGirl *cracks fingers menacingly*: Drink it.

Slybill: I'm sorry but how can one human drink 3 tankers of Kool-Aid-

Awesome, Rikato and PikaMewgirl: Drink. The. Bloody. Kool-Aid.

Slybill:...Can I at least have a straw?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. ELSE, TOBIAS WOULDN'T HAVE BEATEN ASH. I MEAN COME ON! THAT GUY'S GOT TWO FREAKING LEGENDARY POKEMON!**

* * *

_"Mama...Mama...Time to wake up, mama!"_

_Giving a low groan, Natsuki opened her green eyes a little and winced as her little daughter flung the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to engulf the room._

_"Mmm...Minami? What time is it?" she murmured, turning and sinking deeper into the pillow._

_The small pinkette frowned. "Time for you to go to work! Mama, you need to learn to wake up earlier!"_

_"Hai, hai," Natsuki mumbled, still very much asleep and not even feeling the girl climb unto the bed._

_"Jeez, you must have smashed the alarm clock again," Minami sighed and raised her small hands. "Well, guess I'll have to go with this!"_

_Suddenly, Natsuki burst out laughing as the little girl tickled her furiously, thus driving away all hopes of sleeping._

_"I'm up, I'm up!" she stuttered, struggling for breath. "Happy now?"_

_Satisfied, Minami got off and let her mother sit up and rub her eyes._

_"You said you were going all the way to Unova, right?" she asked._

_"Yeah," Natsuki mumbled, getting off the bed and dragging herself to the bathroom to get a wash. "Mama won't be back for a while so you'll have to stay at Ethan's for the time being."_

_"I heard from Ethan that his dad was talking about a big fight going on," Minami remarked and grinned. "Are you going to fight too, Mama?"_

_"I have to," the redhead replied and stepped into the shower, sighing as she felt the warm water drag over her skin. "Besides, I've gotta help an idiot nephew of mine."_

_"What's a nephew?" Minami asked, popping her head into the bathroom. Not that Natsuki minded much. She was only seven and though responsible for her age, she had her own limitations._

_"Uh...a nephew is the son of one's brother or sister," Natsuki explained. "You get it, right?"_

_"Yup! So this idiot nephew...is he Aunt Rei's son?"_

_"Yes," Natsuki replied and suddenly felt melancholic. "Looks just like her too..."_

_"Oh...so he called you over to help?"_

_"Yeah, sort of. He's spearheading this fight pretty much, acting like some big leader. Kinda like Rei did when we were kids." Natsuki got out and grabbed a towel._

_"A hero? Like Mama?"_

_The redhead snorted. "Me? Heh, I'm no hero, kiddo. I'm just doing my job and making sure the world's safe."_

_Minami seemed to ponder over this before her face lit up brightly. "You're right! Mama's no hero!"_

_Natsuki sweatdropped._

_"Mama's a superhero!"_

_Her sweatdrop grew larger._

_"Stubborn, aren't ya," she remarked and slipped on some clothes, making sure to grab her control suit necessary for piloting Minami's 'brothers' and a couple of pokeballs. "Lyra's mom will come pick you up in a couple of minutes so I guess I can head off now."_

_Minami nodded before taking a ring off the dresser and holding it out to Natsuki. "For extra goodluck, so you won't get hurt."_

_The woman smiled a bit. Poor Minami mistook the item for a goodluck charm since the redhead was never seen without it. It actually belonged to her late sister, kept as a reminder of how much she wanted to stop Ghetsis from escaping justice._

_"Thanks," she said and accepted the ring before crouching down on a knee and accepting the girl's hug. "It'll be a dangerous mission but I'll try not to get hurt...or killed."_

_"I don't have to worry about that," Minami replied softly. "Cos Mama's the strongest trainer in the world. Just come back home early mama. And bring the idiot nephew too!"_

_"Right," Natsuki answered with a sweatdrop at the last statement. Once Minami had given her the usual kiss on the cheek for extra, extra luck, the woman stood up and draped a jacket over her shoulders. "I'm off."_

_"Be back soon!" Minami replied before snapping her fingers. "Oh! I almost forgot." Taking the Master Balls off her mother's belt, the child pressed both items close to her forehead with a comical look of seriousness. "Titan, Gargantos, you must protect mama at all costs. She's a good mama and we can't af-af..."_

_"Afford."_

_"-Afford to lose her! So make sure she gets home safely, alright? OK! Have fun!"_

_I really wonder if they can even hear her, Natsuki inwardly deadpanned and received the Master Balls before opening the door. "Oh look, Ethan's mom is here already. Come on, Minami. Have you packed your stuff?"_

_"Way ahead of ya," the girl replied smugly, taking out her prepared bag of clothes and slipping on her shoes. Once they got out, Natsuki's Gardevoir was called to teleport its trainer to HQ and the redhead quickly thanked Minami's host before giving the girl another hug and taking hold of Gardevoir's hand. _

_"Ja," Natsuki said and Minami put up a peace sign._

_"Kick butt, Mama! And you two remember to protect her!" she replied._

* * *

_Protect her!_

_Protect Mama! _

_You two remember to protect Mama, okay? _

* * *

Grand Courtyard, Castrum De Glacies.

Ever so briefly, Colossus's finger twitched.

Will and the other operatives who, up until now, had been trying to fend off most of Grand Chaos's attacks were promptly shocked when the previously-scrambled screen assigned to monitor Colossus's life functions suddenly came back online and displayed a single zig-zag accompanied by a beep.

"Huh?" an operative whispered and the zig-zags increased. "Sir...a heartbeat was detected!"

"A heartbeat?" Will murmured and stared at the screen with wide eyes. "But Colossus doesn't have a heart. Does this mean..."

"Core regenerating!" another person called frantically. "Central Nervous System is online?!"

"Synchro-rate is over 2000%?! Mind-link has reached an all-time high!"

"Resonance rates are off the charts!"

"Sir," a man muttered and everyone turned to see Will looking quite thoughtful. "This is just like back then."

"Indeed," Will replied and watched as the marks on Colossus's body began to glow brightly. "Not only does this mean that Natsuki is alive...but it also means Colossus must've absorbed her body before Chaos smashed its core...and if that happened..."

"But that's impossible," a woman stated shakily. "How does a being without a core gain the ability to move again?"

"Obviously, something else is powering that thing," Will replied and pocketed his hands. "Now I know that Colossus is really and truly alive. And its displaying a trait that earned Natsuki the name Beast. That's right guys. Colossus...has gone berserk."

With a loud boom, Colossus was suddenly enveloped in fiery-red light that seemed to lift the titan up ominously. Even Grand Chaos was surprised to see the enemy it had supposedly killed rising slowly. Like magic, its eyes gained a bright red hue and the titan raised its head stiffly to let loose a booming cry of pure wrath yet laced with sadness. From the spacing in its helmet, Colossus's bolted-shut lips tore open and it lowered its head to gaze madly at the beast that had threatened the existence of the most precious person to it.

"...Ma...ma..."

All but Will were thoroughly shocked to hear that word from a pokemon incapable of human speech.

Like a being possessed, Colossus began to walk towards Grand Chaos with energy building around its damaged core. "Mama...must protect...mama..."

Roaring, Grand Chaos got on all fours again before shooting off, somersaulting into the air and coming down fast with a Double Edge, aiming to squash the titan below. Colossus merely raised a hand and coated it in the same reddish aura.

BANG!

Chaos was stopped dead in its tracks and afterwards slammed heavily on the ground. Using the hand holding its foot, Colossus executed a Crush Grip that utterly shattered Chaos's leg to bits before raising another hand and grabbing its neck.

"Must...protect mama!" it roared and began slamming it back and forth against the hard floor until it, Chaos's head and Colossus's fingers were coated in blood. Throwing a scream of its own, the crystalline giant opened its mouth and let out a Dragon Pulse that hit Colossus right in the face, destroying a good portion of its helmet, though the titan merely growled again and resorted to crushing Chaos's jaws.

"It's strength is like nothing I've seen before," an operative remarked as Colossus proceeded to tear Chaos's right arm off with as much ease as pulling jelly apart.

"It's almost godlike," a woman murmured when the titan raised another fist, coated it in light and smashed the rest of Chaos's face in. Another roar later, it sank its now-visible teeth into the crystalline giant, cruelly tearing it to bits and thus slowly but surely dismembering the monster. Organs flew, blood sprayed and most of the operatives were inches from throwing up. Finally, Colossus raised its head to the sky and screamed while summoning a bright red Focus Blast.

"Everyone get down!" Will snapped as the ball was dropped onto Colossus's opponent, creating a devastating explosion that rocked the airship above and people below. "Darn it. At this rate, that giant will kill us before Ghetsis even get's a chance..."

Seeing that a horrendous death was imminent, the regenerating Grand Chaos kicked Colossus off and rolled to its foot before growling savagely and trembling. Surprise, surprise, a long, sinewy, human arm sprouted from its injury along with a foot to replace the crushed leg. Crying out, it slammed into Colossus before grabbing its neck and smashing it against the castle itself, intending to strangle it.

"Chaos is going for infection again!" someone called as ice began to form around Colossus's neck.

"Mama..." was all Colossus droned as its own arms went up and grabbed the arms on its neck, slowly but surely getting them off. "Protect...mama..."

Dissatisfied, Chaos sprouted two other sinewy arms from its shoulders and clamped around its opponent's neck even further, chuckling once again as its ice spread towards the core.

Then a miracle happened.

"Can't...a woman get some sleep...around here."

Will smirked as the others gawked. That voice just now was definitely-

"Natsuki-sama!" some of them cried joyfully.

Picking the transceiver, Will remarked, "Your children are pretty out of it since you almost died back there. Think you can calm them down before they end up hurting us too?"

"Heh...easy for you to say...but I'll try..."

Colossus suddenly jolted and the angry red aura around it turned brilliant gold before finally converging at its core, melting off whatever ice was creeping in. A shape formed within it and Natsuki's figure became quite visible within the now-golden core.

"So, you thought smashing our core would kill me, eh?" she said with a smirk while cracking her knuckles. At the same time, Colossus gained a new-found strength and grabbed Chaos's own throat before gradually lifting itself off the side of the sturdy castle, definitely overpowering Chaos. "Thank Arceus these boys are smart. I would've died had they not quickly absorbed me."

"But Ghetsis took your soul," an operative stated, quite confused. "How're you still alive?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the redhead boomed and put a fist to her own chest. "A soul is a collection of our wills, hopes and desires! Kyurem must've got the wrong version of what a soul is for something as fickle as my blood to awaken it. So long as my will to protect my friends and family lives on, my soul will never leave this body! The same went for Colossus here. So long as Titan's and Gargantos's will to protect me lives, we will never lose!"

Chaos was forced to bend backwards as Colossus pressed down on it harder until its back snapped. Howling, the titan flung Chaos into the hill nearby before charging forward.

"Minami," Natsuki whispered and clenched a fist. "We owe you one. Let's go guys! Let's make Minami proud!"

Colossus roared in approval and leapt into the air, dodging a round of deadly icicles from the retaliating Chaos before shooting a golden Hyper Beam at it. Chaos put up its shield once more, intending to block the attack like last time. Unfortunately, this ray carried raw determination itself and smashed the previously-impenetrable shield like glass, getting Chaos right in the middle and splitting it in near half. The area lit up once more in a ground-shaking explosion.

Staggering out, Chaos screamed barbarically at the mid-air Regigigas before summoning another round of projectiles, this time coated in black ice.

"Here it comes," Natsuki said and gripped the crystal on her chest. "Forme Change: Ventus!"

"EH?" Will and the operatives cried.

At once, the aura around Colossus converged at its back to form...wings! Six magnificent wings of light that briefly blinded the crystalline giant below. Shrugging the intensity off, Chaos launched its crystals at the flying giant who gracefully avoided each shot and formed a glowing ball above its head. Colossus roared as the ball increased in size before hurling it at Chaos who had to lift its four arms to hold the attack back, a feat that proved impossible as the energy ball blew up upon impact and shredded its arms. This time, only one remained and it stayed that way, showing that Chaos had hit its limit.

"I finally understood why you're so hard to beat," Natsuki remarked and raised a fist, causing Colossus to do the same. "You've actually got multiple cores within you and from the looks of it, each attack we made destroyed a good number of those cores. As you are now, I can stake my life on the fact that you've been reduced to one core now."

Chaos bared its fangs and formed a massive red sphere before hurling it at Colossus.

Natsuki gave a simple wave of the hand and Colossus cut the ball in half with a single swing of the hand, dissipating it totally. "Now I just want to know. That laughter I heard, it was the children within those cores, wasn't it?"

Frantically, Chaos hurled more balls at Colossus who simply took each attack unflinchingly while floating down towards it. At last, Colossus came close enough to hold the hand forming another sphere and gave into Chaos's draconic eyes. They were wide, dilated and...sad.

"You wish to be saved, don't you?" Natsuki asked and immediately after, bloody tears poured down Chaos's eyes. "But Kyurem's will is suppressing yours and you're forced to do these atrocious things."

Slowly, Chaos's muzzled opened and in a scary but soft tone, it said, "S...ave...us..."

"You poor children," the woman remarked and Colossus jumped back as the same giant fired a Dragon Pulse before extending its one arm, forming a long sword. "Rest assured, I will save you."

Colossus held up its fist and all the aura around it gathered and swirled, making Will smirk.

"Gigatonne Punch, eh? So she's gonna do that at last," he remarked.

"You will die with honour," Natsuki said and got into a stance. "Come! Let's end this!"

Chaos roared. Natsuki yelled. Colossus boomed.

Chaos charged. Natsuki moved. Colossus charged.

Chaos swung its blade. Natsuki shifted to the right. Colossus anticipated the attack.

Chaos missed. Natsuki drew her fist back. Colossus sent its fist into Chaos's chest, reaching the core within.

Chaos smiled, Natsuki smiled, Colossus smiled.

"You know, I never was able to have any children," the redhead said softly to the little children smiling happily before her in the vast field of white that came right before an explosion. "And that's why I'm glad to at least help you guys out. Whatever the case, you're free now. Go on to heaven."

The children grinned at her with tears in their innocent eyes and joy radiating off their souls. "Thank you...you're the best mama anyone could have! Thank you...for saving us..."

Natsuki smiled and waved as their souls departed.

Chaos trembled as its life-force ebbed.

And Colossus caught the giant before it hit the ground.

"Rest...in peace..." the titan bade deeply.

"Thank...you..." the crystalline giant replied and closed its eyes for the final time before fizzling into ash and scattering into the wind.

Silence.

Silence.

"Natsuki-senpai," Will's voice buzzed and Natsuki smirked before plugging her ears. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO, MISSY!"

"Hai, hai," she replied and Colossus took a step before falling flat on its back. It was obvious that Natsuki's injuries hadn't healed and it finally took its toll on her body. Laughing weakly as Will frantically issued orders for her retrieval, Natsuki looked to the castle's top where the red clouds swirled threateningly. "I hope you and your friends aren't doing too badly...Idiot Nephew. I'll just go to sleep for a while. And hope that I'll be patched up fast enough to help you if there's more trouble."

_Natsuki Takahashi finally passed out._

* * *

_And on that day of the Red Moon, Chaos was saved._

* * *

Inner Chambers, Castrum De Glacies.

"Stop right there!" a grunt cried sharply. Before he could call out his pokemon, Alphinia had ripped the wall beside her clean off and hurled it at him, clearing both he and his incoming colleagues away from the hallway. Breaking into a run again, she sprinted past the fallen Team Plasma members before disappearing down the corridor and taking out Salamence's pokeball.

"Fire Blast!" she called, flinging the ball just as several Kyurem-corrupted pokemon flooded the area ahead. The large dragon pokemon burst out and let fly a huge wave of searing fire towards the barrier, burning their way through easily. In no time, they came to a stop at the large black door that led to the living quarters. Drawing back her fist, Alphinia punched the door and scowled as it merely dented. So Ghetsis had taken precautions, eh?

_Shall I teleport us in?_ Salamence asked and received a nod. As soon as Alphinia hopped on, it closed its eyes and in no time, they found themselves in her room.

_Sweet memories,_ Natu cheeped albeit sarcastically. _Hey, Alphinia, I know this sounds pessimistic but what makes you think Camille isn't already...you know, dead?_

Alphinia paused. "No, she's alive. I can still catch her scent and it doesn't smell decomposed either." The blonde reached the door and recalled Salamence before opening it and running through the empty corridor with Natu perched safely on her head. "I'm sure Ghetsis is just keeping her somewhere to use her later on. If you haven't noticed, Ghetsis isn't a mindless killer. He only takes a life when he deems it utterly unnecessary."

_So your guess is, he might use Camille as a tool against Scarlet or something?_ Natu asked curiously. _Taking hostages doesn't seem like Ghetsis's style._

"When you have a dream you wish to fulfil and see through to the very end, you tend to make several back-up plans, most of which cramp your style," Alphinia clarified and stopped at a door far grander in design than the other ones she'd passed. Alphinia already knew this to be Ghetsis's room but she briefly felt hesitant since this was the first time she'd actually be in it. "That's why we'll save Camille. That way, he won't have any trump cards if he gets in a bind."

Gripping the handle, she gave a small push and peeked cautiously. The place was quite big but also quite empty save for a bed, recliner and desk stacked with literature.

_So you think Camille is here?_ Natu inquired sceptically, seeing as not a single soul was around.

"I'm sure of it. Her scent is getting stronger," the girl replied and strode across the room on light feet, being careful to not accidentally set off any alarms. She followed her nose until it led right to the wall. "There's something behind here. Think you can find any hidden switches?"

Natu responded by closing its eyes and beginning to let off soft waves of psychic energy. A minute later, its eyes snapped open and it to the bookcase in the corner before pulling down on one. Alphinia heard a mechanical groan and in no time, the wall before her slid apart. Shivering as a cool wind blew out, she waited for Natu to get back on her head before walking in.

A narrow hallway.

"I've seen enough of these," the blonde sighed, taking quick steps down the bluish floor until she found the door. "This better be the last obstacle."

Slowly, the door drew open upon a single push and what Alphinia saw made her tilt her head in slight confusion and wonder.

The walls were filled with pictures. Big, happy family pictures of Ghetsis, Felicia, N, Anthea and Concordia in the days when life was still blissful for the green-haired tyrant.

"Talk about obsessed," Alphinia murmured and accidentally brushed against one. It was fresh. Paint? "So Ghetsis...painted all these? And from the looks of it, he's been doing this often."

_How strange. Thought his insanity made him forget all about those days,_ Natu chirped as they quickly inspected each one.

"I'd almost say he was simply lonely," she added and stopped before feeling her lips curve into a relieved smile. On the bed before them lay a petite ravenette, alive but unconscious. Camille's hair was far longer now and she sported a bandage wound around her forehead, making Alphinia quite guilty for running away without taking Camille along.

_Well, at least we know she's alive_, Natu remarked as the blonde gingerly walked up to Camille's sleeping figure._ But something's off. It's almost like Ghetsis didn't want anyone to know he had patched her up._

"We can worry about that later. For now, let's get her out of here," Alphinia stated matter-of-factly and gently lifted Camille. Just as she reached the exit, her roving eyes fell on a large canvas, possibly the largest, hanging right above the exit and covered with a plain, white sheet.

_Now's not the time for exploring,_ Alphinia, Natu warned, sensing her sudden rise in interest at the covered canvas.

"Actually, I think it'd be faster if Salamence just teleported Camille outside," she speculated and pulled out Salamence's pokeball. "That way, we won't have to worry about running into any grunts."

_Good idea_, the tiny bird chirped as Salamence was called out.

"Get her to the town's Pokemon Centre," she instructed as she laid her friend on the dragon's broad back. "Natu, follow them."

Natu looked curious. _Why?_

"Salamence are colour-blind remember? I'm pretty sure he won't be able to tell which building has a red roof. Plus, he can't exactly read the sign that says Pokemon Centre on it," she deadpanned. "That's why he'll teleport you guys outside and then you'll guide him to the PC."

_I'm quite sure you just don't want us getting hurt_, Salamence grumbled and was met with an apologetic smile from the blonde. _Really, you worry too much._

_We'll rush back here once she's been dropped,_ Natu declared dismissively and hopped onto Salamence's head. Till then, be very careful.

"Thanks." Alphinia stepped back as Salamence closed its eyes. "I'll see you later, Camille." A moment later, they were gone and she turned to the covered canvas. _One peek wouldn't hurt I guess_, she inwardly remarked and gripped the sheet, hoping it wasn't some kind of trap. Her senses weren't ringing so she assumed it would be relatively safe.

With a tug, the sheet came off and Alphinia stared wide-eyed at the image.

"G-Ghetsis...what were you thinking..." she unconsciously stammered as she stared at the image. It was a scene, a horrendous one by the looks of it, of Felicia being devoured by Kyurem. It looked so real, almost life-like and Alphinia couldn't help but feel that familiar cold fear creep up her spine. The painting even had an ominous title etched in blood at the edge that read "Somebody...save me..." in scratchy letters. That single piece of art was enough to make her step back and bump into another sheet-covered canvas. Upon tearing the cover off, she was met with the sight of a maddened Deino tearing a Sawk to pieces. Another portrait saw her staring at Felicia's head...dismembered. Then N, Anthea and Concordia impaled on ice crystals, then Fraud being ripped to shreds by multiple mini-Kyurem. The gore and horror went on and on and on until Alphinia felt her head go dizzy. Staggering back, she tripped against one final canvas and fell. Slowly, she opened her eyes and went rigid with pure shock and horror.

It was the very scene that broke Ghetsis in two in the first place. The one that ensured his complete corruption.

It was Fraud. Raping. Felicia.

For some reason, she couldn't tear her eyes off it. Every passing second saw her breathing grow heavier and heavier until she was sure she had been hyperventilating for the past two minutes. Why would Ghetsis draw something like this? Was it to rekindle his passion for humanity's destruction? But didn't he say Felicia's tragedy no longer mattered to him? Just what the hell was going on here?!

_...Insanity..._

With a jolt, Alphinia sat up and stared at the big canvas dead ahead that seemed to have mysteriously come out of nowhere. It wasn't actually a canvas. More of a reflective, silvery surface.

It was a mirror. With a frightened, tear-streaked face on it. Hers, obviously.

"Eh...? Why do I...look like this..." she whispered, surprised at how scared she sounded. She had seen some atrocious things in life but she wasn't sure why these little pictures were taking their toll on her mind, making her feel weak, raw and afraid. The it hit her as she continued to stare at her reflection. "Oh...I see now. This was a trap."

And she had fallen for it. Though it wasn't physical, it had still done the job of snaring her heart and rooting her to the spot.

"But I have to help the others," she uttered and made to move but once again found herself weighed down by her nightmarish thoughts. Was she so traumatised she couldn't even move? Or had Ghetsis counted on the Felicia within her to react so violently to such a sight? Cue the horrible memories of that wretched night and Alphinia found herself struggling to hold back a frightened scream. Her rapid breaths were echoing throughout the room, mixing with the erratic beating of her heart and flooding her whirling senses. Why? Why this? Why didn't Ghetsis use some physical restraint or even plant an ice-crystal here to drive her back to her old self? She was expecting such measures but this! How could she handle it? How does one deal with such traumatising images?! Especially...especially when the victim looked so much like her?!

The questions whizzed back and forth, making her mind spin endlessly. This was further worsened as the images seemed to gather round her, forcing her spirit down no matter how hard she tried to lift herself back up. She knew she had to get away, to run from such things lest her sanity leave her, most likely for good. But she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the mirror, taking in her badly-shaken expression.

Bitterly, she now realised how smart Ghetsis was. He didn't need force with people like her. All he needed was a simple trap for her mind. And lots of bad memories. And she fell for it like a ton of bricks. She was so engrossed in this disheartening revelation that she couldn't even pay attention to her seventh sense screaming for her to look back.

Not that she needed to anyway. She could easily see the black, red-tipped tentacles creeping right behind her from the reflection in the mirror.

"Alphinia..."

The voice was tinged with insanity, want and pure lust.

From the dark figure standing behind her, she knew all too well that she had been caught. By the last person she expected to see that night. Draco's twisted smile and red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness behind her as his tentacles reared up. She knew he was a different person now. She could sense his madness, far different from Kyurem's. She also knew that something had most likely happened to Lightning, a thought that seemed to fill her with fear, concern and some sort of insanity of its own.

Before she could even turn around, the tentacles fell upon her, scraping her skin with their thorny exteriors and lifting her into the air and before her brother's face.

"I've found you," he remarked and made to stroke her cheek though he was met with a sharp snarl from her.

"Where's Lightning?" she growled, body and mind on edge with some sort of restrained fury. This was it, the problem she hoped would never come.

"He lost, my beloved sister. He lost his strength, lost his will, lost his right to protect you," he replied softly and smiled as he fell back into the shadows, pulling her along and reappearing in the ruined hall were Alphinia froze upon seeing her best friend lying dead-still with several gashes on his bruised skin. She heard no heartbeat. She sensed no warmth. She saw no life within him.

"Lightning...?" she stuttered. No response.

Alphinia snapped.

"Yes! Scream, sister! Scream and let my madness fill you!" Draco laughed as she let out an insane roar, far too guttural to be human. In the state she was in, he was free to fill her with as much of Giratina's madness as he pleased and it was no surprise when her skin began to turn greyish with each passing moment. She didn't seem to care though as she was more focused on breaking free of the tentacles and tearing Draco to shreds before she totally lost it. What was the point of being human when one of the most influential person to her was gone, murdered heartlessly by this laughing bastard who called himself her brother!

However, her beastly struggle was in vain as his powerful G-factor ability washed over her shattered humanity, turning her mind inside out and clouding her senses. Everything was going black and her strength had finally ebbed. With a low growl, she gave in and fell limp, now transformed into a darker mirror of her old-self.

"At last," Draco giggled madly and drew her close. "At last, Alphinia is finally mine! HAHAHAHAHA! You hear that, Hilbert?! She's mine now! I win! Oh Arceus, you have no idea how much I missed you, Alphinia!"

As quickly as his laughter had started, it stopped abruptly and he caressed her face gently. "I had so much to tell you. I was worried you'd become completely corrupted by these foolish humans...but that's all over now." Slowly, he tilted her head up and stared longingly at her lips. "I wanted to let you know how much I cared about you, Alphy...I wanted you to be mine for all eternity."

Slowly, he began to inch ever closer to her lips. "I love you, Alphinia..."

And just when he was about sealing the space between them with his lips, a single word escaped the silent blonde's lips airily.

"Disgusting."

In a second, her arm had gotten free and Draco was hurled into the wall from the very force of her savage punch to the head. Now free of his grip, Alphinia staggered to her feet and laughed maniacally before parting the hair covering her eyes to glare condescendingly at the stunned Draco.

"Love me?" she stated in that dead tone he used to love. "You animal. No wonder I thought of you as trash in the first place."

"A-Alphinia...?" Draco muttered in surprise. She never looked at him like this before neither has she ever called him such a word with so much malice. Something was wrong.

"I should've kept my distance," she remarked, taking slow steps towards him. "All those times when you'd pet me and spoil me, I should've taken the hint back then. But hey, I was stupid so what would I know."

She suddenly ripped out a pillar and hurled it at the knight who put up his tentacles to block it. An action he regretted as her grinning face appeared right before him with a hand bunched into another deadly fist.

BAM!

Draco's head was smashed into the wall and Alphinia watched him slump against it before raising a foot and sending it into his middle, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the wall.

"A...Alphy...what's w-wrong?" he grimaced, still shocked as his little sister retracted her foot and crouched to his level. "Why're y-you...attacking me-"

"Huh? Speak up, bro. I can't hear you," she cut-in wickedly and smashed another fist into his mouth before ripping his tongue out with a cruel smile. As he screamed and slammed a hand over his bleeding mouth, she tossed the organ away and grabbed his collar. "Sorry brother dearest but this insanity is making me so pissed off right now. I mean, it never felt so good to be free again, you know? I had to be suppressed by that idiot Felicia-lookalike and it made me so angry!"

"But I've freed you now," Draco coughed as soon as his tongue regenerated. "I've saved you from the humans! So how come you're like this?"

"Oh? Well let's just say-" She grinned innocently. "I just never liked waking up to the sight of my perverted brother trying to kiss me."

BAM!

His head was smashed into the wall again but this time, Draco fought back by pushing her off with his tentacles.

"You're not Alphinia," he speculated shakily and felt his expression worsen. "What have you done with her?!"

"Newsflash, Draco. I am Alphinia," she laughed madly and raised a hand. "I'm just so eccentric about ripping everything here apart is all. Plus, I don't know why but I'm really, really angry at you for killing some lowly human trash."

"You're not making any sense!" he screamed and launched his tentacles at her. "I want my Alphinia!"

"Ah, shut up already you sister-loving pervert," she sighed and danced through each attack before grabbing a tentacle and ripping it off, earning another scream from the knight. Grabbing the bleeding stump, she drew him forward before sending him back like a volleyball with another punch. Then she repeated the action, punching him back and pulling him forward again like a twisted game of paddle-ball until her hand was coated in enough blood to paint a horrific portrait. Giving one finger a lick, she shivered and grinned menacingly at the dizzy knight. "You taste delicious."

And with that, she drew him forward again and kicked him into a pillar before jumping and landing on his chest, making him spew blood from his lips. Sitting on his middle, she took the injured tentacle before giving it a tug.

"A-Alphinia-"

"Shut. Up," she butted in, smashing his face in with her fist before ripping the tentacle off and licking her lips. "I haven't fed in a while now and I'm feeling so hungry."

Draco could only watch in horror as she devoured his tentacle savagely, wondering what sort of monster he-no, Giratina- had created. This wasn't what he wanted at all. What was going on?!

Suddenly, he screamed as she bit into his arm and ripped it off before seizing other arm and snapping it in half like a toothpick. Try as he could, getting out of her hold was impossible and he could stared wide-eyed as she finished off both arms and gazed hungrily at his shoulder.

CHOMP!

The knight's agonised scream rang throughout the castle as his own sister buried her jaws into his shoulder and brutally most of it out before moving to his chest, sending organs upon organs and gallons upon gallons of blood through the air.

In his moment of despair, Draco was struck with a cruel sense of irony. He, who devoured people like snacks, was now being treated in the same manner, torn limb from limb and experiencing a wicked dismemberment like no other. And by his blood sister, no less. Oh, how cruel fate could be at times.

By the time his epiphany came to an end, Draco had been reduced to a torso and a head with his exposed heart beating lightly. Hovering above it was the Griseous orb which Alphinia flicked away without a single piece of effort before raising a hand and grabbing his heart.

"I can see Kyurem's ice crystal," she remarked and chuckled gleefully. "If I pull your heart out, will you die?"

He couldn't reply. His lungs and vocal chords were lying a few feet away from the rest of his body.

"Ah well," she replied and her expression darkened considerably. "Maybe now you'll know what it's like to lose something precious to you."

Draco's heart was connected by five tendons. Alphinia pulled and one snapped.

"That's weird," she murmured to herself at her last statement. "Wonder where that came from."

Another one snapped.

"Funny. You don't look afraid anymore," she sneered at Draco's half-dead expression. "Have you accepted your fate?"

Tug. Snap.

"Or did my cruel rejection break you?"

Draco only coughed out more blood, making her smirk at how pathetic he had become.

"As you can see, brother: I don't need your weak protection. I'm more than capable of caring for myself."

Another snap later and Draco finally felt his sense of self fading. This was the end for him. He was down to literally one lifeline and if Alphinia cut that, it was straight to hell for him.

"This is it, Draco," she slurred and the last tendon began to strain. "Thanks for waking me up again. I'll be sure to eat those secret friends of yours on your behalf."

And just as the last tendon was about snapping, two arms wrapped around Alphinia's waist, taking her by surprise and making her lose her hold on his heart.

Eyes wide, she looked back to see a familiar blonde leaning weakly on her with his arms locked around her middle.

"It's enough...de arimasu..." the surprisingly-alive Lightning whispered tiredly. "You don't have to kill him...de arimasu..."

Alphinia blinked before drawing her elbow and sinking it into his stomach, knocking him some distance away where he landed heavily on the floor and coughed.

"Huh? Who were you again?" she asked maliciously and began walking towards him. "And why the hell are you still alive? Jeez, you don't give up, do you?"

"I'm made...of tougher stuff," he replied, struggling to get to his feet only to receive a brutal kick that sent in upwards before a blow to the head sent him back down again.

"Ah! I remember you," she mock-gasped and put a foot to his throat. "You're that guy I almost fell in love with! Yuck. Just how low did I fall when I turned *cringe* human?"

"Actually, you were much...happier the-de arimasu," Lightning coughed and drew a sharp breath as she stomped hard on his chest, most likely breaking a rib.

"Oh? Was I?" she sneered and dragged him up by his collar. "If so, then I'm sure we must've hung out a lot. If that was the case then I'm pretty sure I said something along the lines of 'Please kill me' or something like that."

"I did consider it-de arimasu," Lightning remarked and gripped the hand holding his collar. "I promised you I'd stop you if you ever turned. Now you have...and a promise is a promise-de arimasu."

Suddenly, his gloved hands glowed and Alphinia arched a brow as his grip on her hand tightened. Then she heard a beep that she was all too familiar with.

"Dragon Boost, activated," the gloves beeped and Lightning dropped one of Haxorus's golden scales before smiling weakly and crushing her wrist. Hissing, she jumped back and let the injury heal before staring at him.

"Thought I was your 'friend'," she sneered and Lightning simply raised his hand before giving her that come-get-me gesture. Growling, she leapt into the air and spun before bringing her foot down on him, though he blocked the blow with an arm, cratering the ground below from the impact itself. Without giving her time to catch her balance, he grabbed her foot and slammed her onto the floor before quickly pinning her hands above her head.

"Just so you know beforehand, I love you-de arimasu," he stated firmly and was met with a snarl.

"Love me? Who the hell slams his crush face-first against concrete?!" With that, she booted him in the chest and sent him upwards before ripping the floor below her and throwing it at him. "Besides, can't you see I'm trying to kill you?!"

Unfazed, Lightning punched through the projectile and landed beside her before engaging in a round of dodges, kicks and blows with the blonde.

"I don't care-de arimasu!" he replied and grabbed her arm before blocking the other and looking into her eyes. "But I'd rather be killed by a happy human and not some monster-de arimasu!"

That jolted a memory in the blonde and she pushed him back before raising her fist and throwing faster punches at him. "Don't go saying weird stuff like that, human!"

"I'll say whatever I want, if it can jog your memory-de arimasu!" Lightning snapped and parried a blow before grabbing her arm and, using her own strength, flung Alphinia into a wall. Again, he pinned her hands and stared firmly into her mad eyes. "That's why I'll also say that you're the prettiest, kindest and smartest girl I know-de arimasu! I really admire your strength and your ability to think logically!"

Alphinia froze before gritting her fangs. "Stop. Complementing. Me!" At the last statement, she tore out of his grip, punched his chest and slammed him against the nearby pillar. "Just what in the hell is wrong with you, trash? Too much blood loss finally doing your brain in?"

"Chigau!" he retorted and struggled against her grip on his neck. "I'm simply in love-de arimasu!"

_He loves me...?_

Alphinia grew angrier as an unknown joy sparked within her heart. Tossing him into the floor, she raised a foot and made to crush his ribs again but Lightning quickly rolled away and got to his feet.

"You're everything I always wanted to be!" he pressed on and parried another punch. "You complete me-de arimasu!" He blocked a kick. "Hell, I'm pretty sure you'd make more of a man than me-de arimasu!"

It was low but a snort of laughter escaped her lips and she clasped her hands over her mouth before glaring at him. This human was super-strange. Why did every attack on him make her feel less and less determined to kill him and more and more remorseful for the blows she had inflicted?

"You can feel it, right?" he asked, cutting her thoughts as she saw him moving closer. Growling, she stepped back and clenched her fists. "That's the old you. The real you, Alphy. The one that wants to be human-de arimasu."

"Shut up!" she barked and stamped so hard on the floor that Lightning wobbled a bit from the resulting tremor. That was virtually all Alphinia needed to dash over to him and send her fist into his gut. "Why in the hell would I ever be human?!"

"So that you could be happy!" he yelled back, grabbing her fist and twisting it behind her. "You're feeling empty right now, aren't you? Like there's some big hole in your chest-de arimasuka?"

"Stop touching me, dammit!" she screamed and flung her head back, hitting his own forehead and making him lose his grip on her. "Just shut up and fight me for real!"

"Thought you hated fighting," he called with a defiant smile, catching her off-guard as a memory of the first time they talked flashed through her head.

_Actually, I'm not really into fighting anymore. It only causes senseless bloodshed and lots of tears._

She had definitely said that...right?

"Stop it..." she muttered, feeling her head start to pound. "Stop messing with my head!"

"I'm not," he denied sharply, already behind her. She spun with a punch ready but he caught it in one hand. "I just want to see the old Alphy again."

"That Alphinia is dead!" she snapped.

"Oh? Then why're you crying-de arimasu?"

Alphinia's eyes widened again upon feeling something cool trail down her cheeks. "D-dammit, what's wrong with me...?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lightning answered matter-of-factly. "It only shows how emotional you can be. Another reason why I think you're perfect-de arimasu."

_He thinks...I'm perfect?_ She inwardly stuttered as she began to punch and kick at him again. _Why? Why? Why do I feel so...happy?_ "Why...do you keep spouting all this trash?! Why...do you love me?!"

"You're a strong girl, Alphy and you love pokemon too. How could I not fall for you-de arimasuka?" he asked back and suddenly stopped, taking a punch to the chest and a sudden bite to the shoulder.

Click.

Alphinia froze upon feeling the cold metal of a gun on her chest. So Lightning had just let her get close enough so he could change his gloves back to gun mode and get a good aim...

"This is a positron gun. I had it charged up with Zekrom's power and meant to use it against Draco...or you...if it was absolutely necessary-de arimasu," he explained calmly. and smiled. "Turns out, it completely disintegrates a target, leaving nothing behind. If I pull the trigger, you'll disappear, Alphy."

Alphinia stayed rooted to the spot, faintly tasting his blood. She could now vividly remember when she asked him to destroy her if need be and Lightning never went back on his word. This was the end for her, then. At least she finally got a taste of his blood. Sweet, addictive, passionate...and human.

Slowly, Lightning raised the gun to his side...and dropped it.

"I never go back on my word...but hey, I'm human. You can't expect me to do everything I say-de arimasu," he joked and wrapped an arm around her waist before using the other to press her head down gently onto his shoulder. "Ne, Alphy, you remember this blood, right?"

Despite her urge to rip his shoulder off and drink every drop of his essence, she found herself crying harder as more memories flooded her whirling mind.

"Look, Alphy, I don't care if you're some bloodthirsty monster or a sickly human, I love just the way you are. I'm just happy I get to hold you this close, even if I'll die from it," he stated and threw a small smile as he felt his skin go cold from slight anaemia. Moving his hand upwards, he gave her back a small pat. "Stay yourself. You can do it-de arimasu."

That single statement broke whatever hold Giratina's madness or Draco's G-factor had on her and she pulled back sharply before burying her head in his chest and sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered in between sobs. "I'm so sorry, Lightning..."

Smiling widely as her skin began to lighten once more, Lightning held her closer and patted her back.

"It's okay," he reassured gently and held her at arms length before wiping her tears and throwing his usual grin. "So, are you satisfied? Or should I have flavoured it more-de arimasuka?"

Alphinia stared at him before giggling and hugging him again. "No...your blood's perfect just the way it is." Slowly, she drew back and cupped his face. "As for all you said earlier, I guess I'd better reply. Hilbert...I-"

Lightning tilted his head at her sudden expression of shock. "What's up?" Unknown to him, the long-forgotten Draco had risen, almost fully regenerated save for the horrific opening in his chest where his heart beat, exposed for the world to see. The two tentacles at his back were weaving wildly now and from the mad expression on his face, he was definitely pissed.

"Watch out!" she cried, pushing Lightning away.

STAB!

"Alphinia!" the boy cried as a fat tentacle impaled her middle, making blood erupt from her mouth.

"If I can't have her..." Draco droned and raised his maniacal smile at his sister. "THEN NO ONE CAN!"

On cue, another tentacle looped round her arm before flexing harshly and breaking it completely.

"Let her go!" Lightning barked, gun in hand and ready to shoot. However, the same tentacle whipped towards him at break-neck speed, bashing the right side of his head and smashing him into the wall. The gun fell from his hands at that instant as his body finally gave in, making Alphinia scream his name in worry.

"I wouldn't be worrying about him, Alphy-chan," came another mad drawl and she was turned upside before pulled in front of Draco. "That rejection hit me hard. You pretty much broke my heart back there, see?"

She resisted the urge to gag at the badly damaged heart he held up to her, still connected by a tendon though the rest were starting to grow back again.

"That's why I'll break yours. And Gilbert's too!" he laughed and Alphinia's eyes widened as his tentacle tore out of her middle...and stabbed her heart. She screamed as he repeated the action over and over, fuelling his actions only further and making him laugh insanely. "I'll stuff your heart full of holes. And then when I'm through with you, I devour that idiot Gilbert right here before your dying eyes! Not so tough now, eh sister?!"

The girl continued to scream and struggle at his tortuous punishment, feeling her power wane as the ice crystal in her suffered more and more damage. At some point, she finally went limp and Draco laughed again before raising her head to stare into her agonised eyes.

"On second thought, maybe I'll eat you now," he smirked and opened his jaws wide, ready to snap her head off when suddenly-

"_You heard the master! Let her go!_"

And Draco received a crushing knee to the cheek that made his hold on Alphinia loosen. Before she hit the ground, Lightning's Braviary caught her and smirked as Mienshao jumped back and fanned her knee.

"_Nice one_," he remarked, dropping Alphinia gently and standing beside Mienshao.

"_No biggie. But I think I overdid it and nearly broke my knee_," she replied before turning to her master who was being supported by Haxorus.

Lightning looked weakly at his team. "Guys, when did you-"

"_We're made of tougher stuff, remember!_" Mienshao cut in and pumped a fist. "_Wipe that pathetic look off your face, master. It doesn't suit you."_

Haxorus gave Lightning's head a quick inspection. "_Looks like he got you good there. I doubt you'll be able to see with your right eye ever again._"

Despite the news, Lightning grinned, straightened up and accepted the gun Boufallant held out to him. "Remind me to take that collar off, Mr Pessimistic."

"You little fools!" Draco roared, holding his broken cheek. "You think your team can stop me?!"

"_We're not out of this fight yet!_" Boufallant boomed defiantly.

"_Lightning's team is the gutsiest in the world! Under our shining light, the forces of evil dull in comparison!_" Braviary declared.

"_Forget therapy. We're gonna BEAT Giratina out of you, Draco!_" Mienshao proclaimed.

"_We'll win this war and touch that horizon! And no force in the world shall stop us!_" Haxorus roared.

Slowly, Lightning felt his head well-up in pride. This was his team, determined, courageous and striving for justice just as much as he did. Tugging on the gloves, he made to reach for the Zekrom scale in his pocket but stopped and stepped alongside his team.

"As you can see, Draco, you're facing a band of heroes with too much superiority complex to back down. Team Lightning's gonna strike, Draco, and Giratina won't know what hit him-de arimasu."

Draco froze at the new look on his opponents' faces. There was no fear, no anxiety and not even a single trace of doubt or worry.

Just confidence. Pure, childish confidence that you only saw...in heroes.

"Damn you..." he growled and launched his tentacles at them. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

"Let's win this guys!" Lightning cried and his team charged along with him, going head to head with the tentacles. Raising his gloves, Lightning took a deep breath and called, "Boost Mixer!"

"Boost Mixer: Activated," the devices beeped back and took on a multicoloured hue. "Time remaining till complete discharge: Three Minutes."

"Head Charge!" the trainer called and Boufallant coated his afro in as much energy as he could muster. Everyone got behind him and with a powerful neigh, the Bash Buffalo bulldozed each tentacle till Draco was forced to combine them into two again and bash Boufallant back. Jumping ahead of him, Lightning and Mienshao locked hands, activating the Fighting-boost.

"Aura Sphere!" he ordered and Mienshao pooled all her aura together before hurling the ball at Draco's other tentacle, destroying it completely and leaving the screaming knight down to one last tentacle.

"_Go, Master!"_ she barked, throwing Lightning forward. Screaming curses, Draco hurled Dark Pulses at Lightning only for the boy to cry, "Brave Bird!"

In an instant, Braviary was right in front of Lightning and coated bluish energy that dissipated each Dark Pulse as they rocketed headlong towards Draco.

"Stay back!" Draco cried, launching his last tentacle. "Don't come any closer!"

The attack hit Braviary and sent the bird back but he grinned as his master brushed past him and acquired his type. "_Win this, kid!_"

"Haxorus, Draco Meteor!" Lightning yelled as the last tentacle came straight for him. From the side, a might ball of energy hit the tentacle squarely, blowing it apart and thus destroying Draco's main threats. Haxorus quickly caught Lightning, enabling the latter to gain his Dragon Boost before hurling him at Draco and getting pushed back by a dark wave of energy.

"_Beat Giratina!_" the dragon cried.

Yelling, Lightning skidded across the floor before stopping right in front of the now thoroughly frightened Draco.

"STAY AWAY!" he cried like lunatic and raised his golden talons. Lightning bunched a fist and dodged his blow.

"Normal!" he barked and slammed his fist into Draco's face, denting it considerably from the boost in human strength.

"Fighting!" he called and kicked Draco in the crotch, making him double over from the brutal strength of his kick.

"Flying!" he yelled and Draco received an uppercut to the jaw, sending him into the air. Before he could recover, Lightning was already spinning above him before executing a dropkick on his head, sending him back to the ground. Draco landed on his feet again and straightened up quickly only to see Lightning right before him with cat-like slits in his eyes and a fist alight with pure energy.

"Dracoooooo!" he roared, throwing his fist.

"Damn you!" Draco screamed, unleashing another dark wave of energy that slowly pushed Lightning's fist back.

"Damn it," the teen muttered, trying to get his punch through to Draco's heart. "Not enough power?"

Suddenly, a hand gripped his wrist and looked to his side to see Alphinia holding on to him and slowly pushing him through the barrier.

"You forgot you had one more boost," she remarked and smiled weakly before putting all her strength into the arm on his wrist. "Human boost!"

"Human what?!" Draco cried and was stunned to see Lightning's hand slowly passing through the barrier, making sparks fly and causing it to shatter.

"The true strength of a human's determination," Lightning remarked and smirked as they broke the barrier, resulting in an explosion that cloaked everything in white. In the midst of this whiteness, Draco saw Lightning's fist and heard it punch through the Griseous Orb merged with his heart. "OUR. FIGHTING. SPIRIT!"

With that, Lightning gave a twist and from the confines of Draco's mind, Giratina could see a spark of lightning break through the darkness all around it.

"Fool! How can something as pointless as fighting spirit destroy my madness?!" it cried and its eyes widened and Lightning's shape formed and smirked...before holding out a Positron Gun.

"Because...everyone has it," the boy replied and pulled the trigger. Giratina screamed as the beam pierced through his hide and tore a hole in the darkness behind him, forming a portal to the Reverse World from whence it came. "Return to your world, demon from the other side."

"CURSE YOU, GILBERT!" Giratina screamed, struggling to pull himself away from the force of the portal's gravitational pull. "I WON'T END HERE!"

"...It's Hilbert."

Giratina paused as a hand pressed against his head and he pointed his mad red eyes at the smiling dark-skinned man. "D...DRACO! HOW DID YOU GO AGAINST MY MADNESS?!"

Draco gave his smile, the one Lightning was used to, and thumped his chest. "Didn't hear my best friend? Fighting spirit, man. Everyone has it. Even me."

And with that, he gave a flick of his finger, sending the screaming Giratina through the portal which sealed up afterwards.

Sighing, Draco turned to Lightning and smirked. "Anyone ever tell you that you're one persistent brat?"

"Everyday of my life," Lightning replied and looked around as a tremor rocked the mind-room.

"I'm losing my draconic DNA," the man explained with a sigh before looking around. "I probably won't remember anything up until when I first met Ghetsis."

"But you'll be human, right?"

"...I'll most likely die, you know," Draco murmured and was met with a pat on the back.

"You're not dying, mister! Remember, we're going back to Kato and Saha to celebrate your humanity! Plus, Alphinia'd strangle me if you died so..."

Slowly, the ex-knight began to laugh before turning to Lightning. "If you're that serious then so be it. This will be the last time Dragon Knight Draco gets to see you so I'd better make this quick. Thanks, Hilbert. For saving me and my sister. I finally found real happiness in having a persistent friend like you."

Lightning stretched hand out and tipped his hat. "Hilbert Kazuto Mayonaka, it's been a pleasure meeting you."

Draco shook the outstretched hand and smirked. "Draco Paul Quincy. And as the Phantom Dragon Knight, I say the pleasure is all mine. Save White, Hilbert. And help explain to my human side that he's got a lot of catching up to do with life."

Lightning nodded and felt himself floating away and leaving Draco behind in the crumbling area. "Can't you escape too?"

"Heh. I'm just a personality, kid," Draco replied and waved casually. "One you'll most likely see in the old Draco soon enough. Minus murderous intent. So till then, peace!"

And another loud explosion rocked the entire castle.

...

Lightning held the unconscious raven-haired man for a second before feeling his legs give way. Both fell to the floor and Lightning groaned a bit before sitting up and looking into Alphinia's tired eyes as she lay right beside him.

"You saved us..." she said weakly and smiled with tears streaming down her face. "You're a hero, Lightning."

"All in a day's work, I guess," Lightning replied with his victorious grin before looking to the ceiling. "Too bad though, now we can't move and help Scarlet. But knowing him, I'm sure he's giving Ghetsis the beat-down of a lifetime..."

"I'm sure he is..." she chipped in and winced as she sat up, holding her heart. Like it or not, she had suffered quite a lot of damage at Draco's earlier assault and from the way her heartbeat lessened, she knew...that she was dying...but she couldn't let Lightning know. So she opted to do something she always wanted to do for so long.

"Don't stress yourself," Lightning cautioned, seeing her try to move again. "I doubt your regenerative system has kicked in yet."

"Yeah..." she replied a bit too shallowly, making him move towards her and raise her head.

"Is something wrong, Alphy?" he asked in concern.

"I'm okay..." she answered and raised a bloodstained hand to caress his cheek. "Lightning...I love you too...You're brave...heroic...a little ditzy...and cute...The kind of guy any girl would...fall for...I'm lucky, aren't I?"

"You sure are," Lightning replied, feeling his head go a bit big with pride. "I'm lucky too. I never thought I'd get someone like you to fall for me. But now I know that a hero always get the girl in the end."

"Heh...you've dropped the speech prefixes..." she remarked and Lightning went wide-eyed.

"Yeah...I did," he murmured and grinned. "I finally -MMPH!"

He couldn't finish because Alphinia had jammed her lips against his, shutting him up and making him go light-headed. He just got his first kiss and couldn't have been more satisfying. Screw harems. Alphinia was all he needed.

"I hope...I didn't miss...the timing..." she laughed and Lightning giggled, unaware of how lifeless her eyes were becoming. "Thanks...for being there...for me..."

"No problem, Alphy! It's what heroes do. Man, I'm so happy right now, I could go up there and beat Ghetsis myself if I wanted!"

"Then do it...win...for all of us..."

Alphinia smiled.

"I...love...you..."

"You already said that Alphy. And I love you too. Now then, I think we'd better get you to somewhere safe. Ne Alphy, do you have Salamence on you?"

No response. Lightning tilted his head. Did she pass out?

"Alphy?" he asked again and suddenly went rigid upon feeling how cold she was getting. Putting an ear to her chest, he closed his eyes...

Lightning heard nothing.

_"...Alphy...?"_

* * *

_And on that day of the Red Moon, one Dragon Knight was saved._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: To those of you reading this, congratulations. You've reached one of the saddest chapters in A.S.P.S history. I bow my head to you for killing someone we were just getting to know so, so well. About the last preview, I just had to split this chapter in two for the sake of personal word limits (and this chapter knocked the stuffing out of me). So to Zekromshippers (LightningXAlphinia) everywhere, don't hang me! Expect the rest of the sentences in the last chapter to come in SAVE THE ONE, SAVE THE ALL (PART 2)! Well, see ya!


	67. Save the One, Save the All (Part 2)!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Guess who got killed by the Zekromshippers last week.

Awesome: And you're alive because...?

Black: He was too whiny when he went to hell and he was too giggly when he went to heaven so they sent him to S-block. In the end he faced his fears and accepted his true self! The true Slybill who loves writing gory and plot-twisty stories for the sake of screwing with the readers minds!

Polar Dawn: Okay...Make Up is ready everyone!

PikaMewGirl: Places, you crazy kids! Let's get this show on the road!

Alpha-bread: By the way *check's clipboard* WHAT'S A DEAD PERSON DOING HERE?!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! ELSE THERE WOULD BE SOME SERIOUS PLOT TWISTS IN THE ANIME BY NOW!**

* * *

Hall of Aqua, Castrum De Glacies.

Aqua drew a slow, very ragged breath before pointing at Lucario again. "Hydro Cannon!"

Worried but still complying anyway, Kingdra summoned a pulsating ball of water before launching it at Cynthia's Lucario who, without the need for orders, jumped out of the way and charged an Aura Sphere. Kingdra let itself out of the water and flew towards Lucario with another Hydro Cannon forming at its muzzle before letting off a close range shot that collided with Lucario's attack and sent them both flying in opposite directions from the force of the watery explosion. Landing beside Cynthia, the Aura Pokemon wiped the small trace of blood off its chin as its blonde master once again observed their opponents.

"What's the matter? Possible backlash from over-syncing with your pokemon?" she asked, earning a haughty, but slightly raspy, sneer from Aqua.

"Don't make me laugh. You should be more focused on the beating you're receiving," she jeered and narrowed her eyes before adding in a low tone, "Though I'd better finish this quick or Ghetsis'll be real mad..."

With that, Kingdra's halo increased in intensity and it levitated again before summoning a ring of fire, lightning and ice above its head. A Tri-attack.

"Charge forward, get close enough and see if you can find an opening," Cynthia instructed. Nodding, Lucario closed its eyes before casting off a light aura wave necessary for detecting changes in its environment. Suddenly, it dashed forward, leapt off the floating pad, spun in the air before firing an Aura Sphere and a Focus Blast in succession. Kingdra also let off its attacks, two of which collided with its opponent's moves and resulted in another smoky explosion. However, the Aura Pokemon burst through the smoke with a solid bone-shaped bar of Aura and landed before Kingdra. Roaring it engaged in a quick round of close-quarters Bone Rush, swinging at Kingdra with all its might. The latter dodged most of the attacks but took a solid hit to the gut and another hit to the side, breaking its concentration long enough for Lucario to slam a palm on its chest and let loose a bright Force Palm at Cynthia's command, knocking Kingdra through several floating pads. The dragon pokemon's body skipped across the water five times before landing into a wall.

"Focus Blast!" Cynthia ordered once more and Lucario formed one more red ball before launching it at the weakened Kingdra. However, Aqua saved it from fainting with a quick rip of the space between them, absorbing the finishing attack although blood suddenly spurted from her mouth. Kingdra rushed over to her as she coughed before quickly catching her when her legs buckled.

"I'm alright," she dragged, eyes going redder at Cynthia's somewhat pitiful smile. "What's so funny, hag?"

"I was just thinking about how sickly you had been as a little girl," the blonde replied calmly, making Aqua grow angrier.

"Just what the heck are you talking about, grannie?! Every time it's always 'you did this' or 'you always did that' or some other piece of melancholic bull! I'm not human! I was born to serve Ghetsis and see to it that your foolish race is put down!"

Cynthia stared at her for a minute. Then she tilted her head back and laughed. "Poor Clarissa, you never got past your temper tantrums did you? Grandfather always remarked how much of a handful you'd be whenever you got mad."

"Kingdra, Earthquake!" Aqua screeched. The pokemon hesitated. "What're you waiting for, dammit! Beat those pathetic idiots!"

Sighing, Kingdra raised a glowing tail and sent it into the ground again, kick-starting another horrible tremor that forced Lucario to jump again. However, a Zap Cannon was ready for it and Cynthia had to admit that the circumstances were getting slightly dangerous for her team. With all the taunts and outwards confidence, she knew that they were in a very tight spot. Hell, Aqua was forcing her up the wall now that she was absorbing most of Lucario's long-range attacks. And with that Kingdra's intimidating power and move-pool, Lucario was slightly out-gunned. Not to mention Aqua's suddenly-heightened battle sense.

"Extremespeed!" both women called and the two pokemon gathered light around themselves before disappearing in fast blurs that tore across the air, making loud hits every two seconds from their repeated collisions until Aqua suddenly grinned and called for a a Flare Blitz just as they made another impact. Eyes widening, Cynthia watched as Kingdra suddenly burst into flames and engulfed Lucario who yelped in agony as the fire razed its steely hide.

"Giga Impact!" Aqua yelled, eyes going even redder. Still engulfed in flames, Kingdra slammed its target so hard into the watery floor that the bottom developed a massive crack and began to drain the water slowly away. Not even bothering to care, Aqua called move after move after move until Lucario was left barely able to stand from the merciless hits.

"Are you okay?" Cynthia asked, normally-calm voice edged with concern. Slowly, Lucario rose again and opened its eyes before nodding and putting a hand to its chest.

"_I've found the problem,_" it whispered telepathically. "_Now I can defeat the Kingdra and not worry about its master's interference._"

"I see," the blonde said and listened thoughtfully to its observations before smiling a little. "Oh dear, so it comes to that eh?"

"Just what are you talking about?" Aqua asked intrusively as Kingdra primed itself for another attack. "Whatever it is, I know it won't work-"

"Clarissa, have you looked seen your reflection at all?" Cynthia cut-in, making her pause and stare at herself at the draining pool. Shock slowly etched itself into her expression at her near-ghostly features. Pale skin, whitening hair and pinkish eyes that looked ready to bleed anytime soon.

"Eh? H-how did this...?"

"Ghetsis fitted you with Black's blood, didn't he? Probably so you can emulate that special power he and White possess, no?" Cynthia asked and received a glare from the knight. "Bingo, eh?"

"Shut it! I'm just stretching my powers a little!"

"And receiving the aftershocks as a result," the blonde shot back. "Alphinia told me of your history,_ 'Aqua Mareen'_. Apparently, you were the first real dragon knight. Ghetsis was quite enthusiastic on testing your limits so he pumped you chock-full of odd powers. You can regenerate, kill pokemon via somewhat polarised _sound_ waves from your throat, bend space, release a pokemon's limiters and also control your sanity for the most part, unlike your kin. Overkill, that's what I call it."

"You bitch! A-are you trying to call me a-"

" Pro-to-type."

Aqua froze. Slowly, her fangs ground together and an audible, inhuman snarl escaped her lips. It was true, Ghetsis had used her more as a subject for experiments and it was thanks to her that he could fine-tune the processes necessary in dehumanizing the other chosen subjects.

"Why..." she growled, expression contorting. "Why do you know so much about me?"

Cynthia smiled wryly. "Most of what I said was a guess. One you've graciously affirmed. However, like all prototypes, you bore the brunt of his mistakes hence your rather terrible rebound. I see now why you don't fight much often."

Aqua's fist clenched and she opened her mouth to call an attack. A second later, blood spewed down her parted lips again and she found herself once again on the floor.

"I'm very sure all that space-bending took a chunk out of your strength," Cynthia remarked. "You should stop. Even Kingdra's worried about you."

"Why should you care?!" Aqua roared and Kingdra summoned another Tri Attack. "It's not like my problems are your business!"

"It is my business," Cynthia replied coolly. "Humans are supposed to care about each other, aren't they? You said so yourself back when you were younger, Clarissa."

Aqua froze as very briefly, a short memory broke into her skull.

"What is this..." she whispered and grabbed her pounding head. "What kinda trick is this, human?!"

"No tricks," Cynthia answered and nodded to her Lucario who cast a Heal Pulse on itself, healing its injuries. "I simply prodded your chained humanity."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Aqua cried. On cue, Kingdra launched its attacks.

"Extremespeed," the blonde called and Lucario darted headlong into the attack. Deftly, it dodged each wave of fire, lightning and ice before jumping up as Kingdra summoned another earthquake. Without missing a beat, it summoned its signature bone-shaped aura bar and beat off the Stone Edge Kingdra resorted to firing before launching an Aura Sphere to dissipate its opponent's Focus Blast.

"What the hell?" Aqua stuttered as Lucario bulldozed each attack. "Why's it suddenly stronger?!"

"Because you got considerably weaker," Cynthia answered right as Lucario landed before Kingdra and drew back its fist. "Close Combat!"

With that, Kingdra was subjected to a flurry of punches and kicks that literally knocked the stuffing out of it in the form of aura spewing through its tube-like muzzle with each hit. For some reason, Aqua noticed that Kingdra's halo and wings decreased drastically with each hit and Lucario's palms glowed brighter and brighter in turn. Then she finally understood when she caught Cynthia smirking again. For Lucario was actually Drain Punching Kingdra and drawing its aura away from the dragon and into itself, thus powering the Aura Pokemon's attacks.

And that spelled bad news for Aqua as it meant whatever power she was pouring into Kingdra was virtually wasting away rapidly, draining her further. By the time Lucario was done, Kingdra looked just about deflated and Aqua cursed as it fainted on the spot.

"You lose, Clarissa," Cynthia stated, watching as Aqua struggled to even straighten up. "I suggest you stand down now."

"Ha! Never!" the pale brunette screeched, expression maddening at the thought of losing. "I'll simply order for your pokemon to die and that's that!"

Raising her head, she locked her glowering eyes with Lucario's and parted her bloodstained lips.

"Die!" she cried.

...Lucario stared at her unflinchingly. Two seconds, five seconds, thirty seconds.

"Eh?" Aqua murmured. "I said Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die, you stupid pokemon!"

Lucario still stood there, not even showing signs of pain or distress.

"W-why?" she stammered as Cynthia began walking towards her. "Why won't it die?!"

"Earmuffs," Cynthia replied coolly as Lucario gestured to the buds in its large ears. "Simplest trick in the world, really."

"But-"

"I only shouted orders for the sake of deceiving you...and it was fun. If Lucario needs orders, it simply needs to read my mind," the champion explained further and stopped a few meters away from the sickly-looking brunette. "You're at your limit, Clarissa."

"...Screw you."

"You should stop while you still can."

"No!"

"Please, Clarissa!"

Aqua stopped upon hearing the pleading edge in Cynthia's tone. Looking into her grey eyes, the brunette could've sworn she saw pity and a pure will to help her. It reminded her of someone...

"You'll just end up dying at this rate," Cynthia continued and stretched a hand. "You can stop trying to prove how strong you are now...You're powerful enough as it is."

_Those words...why are they so familiar...?_ Aqua thought to herself as she stared at the hand. Faintly, another memory brushed against her train of thought and her eyes widened upon hazily recognizing the blonde champion before her.

"...S...is...ter...?" she murmured unconsciously and slapped a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"So you finally remembered," Cynthia said, a small smile of relief etching into her features.

* * *

_It was rather surprising but yes, Aqua was Cynthia's younger sister. A talkative girl who, despite her poor health, was always out and about around Celestic Town in Sinnoh where they resided with their grandmother, the then Clarissa Goodshow was known and loved by its residence for her kind nature and boisterous attitude. Cynthia tended to be more reserved (slightly) and laid-back compared to her sister, leading most to believe they weren't even related due to their contrasting behaviors and appearances._

_Unfortunately, Clarissa's illness steadily worsened over the years and though she went on and on about travelling with her sister to go on a journey together, she knew she wasn't strong enough for the task and instead, bade Cynthia good luck when the time came for the blonde to leave on her training journey. Emotionally, it hurt them both to part though more of the hurt fell on Cynthia as she worried for her sister's frailty. Smiling like she usually did though, Clarissa told her not to worry, that she was strong enough and could somehow be of use to the world even in the state she was. More so that their famous grandfather, Charles, had established contact with a scientist who claimed to have worked on a cure._

_Eventually, Cynthia did leave on the promise that when she came back after becoming champion, she'd whisk Clarissa (who by then would've received this cure and gotten stronger) away and show her the world._

_Cynthia started her journey at 14. She became champion at 17. When she came back for Clarissa, she was told by their grandmother that the girl had died from complications that arose after receiving her so-called cure. Her grandfather made no comment whatsoever and the distraught champion had to bear with the loss and move on. Since then, she had always adopted a "Smile-Mentality", dubbed by her late sister and explaining why she always smiled in bad situations._

_But as time went on, Cynthia never fully believed Clarissa to be dead. The circumstances were too vague to satisfy a smart girl like her and she knew that one day, if she snooped around hard enough, she would get some answers._

* * *

"And now I've found them," Cynthia finished and crouched before her wide-eyed sister. "That scientist was Ghetsis Harmonia. He promised grand-dad that you'd be cured. Then he took you and never returned you to us again. Horrified at himself for his blunder, grand-dad covered it up with your supposed death and he was forced to partner with Ghetsis since that bastard used you as a bargaining chip."

Aqua stared at Cynthia before feeling her memories choke up again. Visions, she was seeing visions. Needles, surgical equipment, blood, a smile and a promise to be useful to the world. Then blackness.

"W-What...is all this...?" she stammered again, gripping her banging head. "All I ever knew...was a lie...?"

"Well, your life as Ghetsis's Dragon Knight probably was. Now you know that you were once human at least."

Aqua's expression hooded and she suddenly began to giggle, making Lucario tense up and causing Cynthia to raise a brow.

"I see now..." the brunette chuckled in a raspy tone. "So I was human before...but if I look at it this way, I'm more useful now than I ever was!"

Suddenly, Lucario pulled Cynthia back as the floor underneath her transformed into a large pool of empty space.

"Clarissa!"

"It's Aqua, bitch!" Aqua cried and staggered to her feet before spewing blood from her lips again. "I don't care if I was human before! I prefer the way I am now! I can walk, run and fight without having to worry about straining myself!"

"But you're limited by your powers!" Cynthia shot back and scowled. "You're just the same as you were before! Hell, I'd say you're worse off!"

"Oh, so I'm weak, is that what you're trying to say?!" the brunette retorted before tearing her collar buttons and taking hold of the glowing pearl on her chest. "I'll show you who's weak! I'm gonna summon Palkia! What do you have to say to that, huh?!"

Cynthia's fist clenched. "You're better than this, Clarissa. Is it that inferiority complex of yours that's manifesting into this mad monster?"

"Yes! 10 points goes to the old blonde who finally understood my problems!" Aqua laughed maniacally and let her hands dangle at her sides. "I was useless back then. I couldn't do much. Couldn't play anyhow I wanted, couldn't attend contests, I couldn't even travel with pokemon! But then Ghetsis gave me this new heart of mine! He gave me a life! He promised me he would make me useful and I won't disappoint him!"

Silence.

Silence.

"Even after unlocking your memories, your humanity still wishes to serve Ghetsis...?" Cynthia asked downheartedly.

"20 points! Wow, you're on a roll, though I'd say you're half-right," Aqua jeered before adding scornfully, "_Sis_."

Slowly, Cynthia's lips curved up into a sad smile and Aqua froze at the grey eyes she was staring into. They were different this time. Sad, regretful.

"Those eyes...whose are they?"

Aqua paused upon hearing that familiar sentence.

"You always said that whenever I was sad," Cynthia continued. "I used to wish I had blue eyes like you. I always thought mine were an ugly grey but you once called them the eyes of a goddess. You always knew the right words to say to make me smile...for real. And now that I've finally found you after all this time, now that it looked like I could finally smile for real again...it turned out that I was too late..."

The brunette lowered her head before holding the pearl on her chest again. "This is the path I took. And I'll see to it that I reach the end of it."

"Even if you die?" Cynthia asked and saw Aqua flinch. However, the brunette smiled. Not a crazy one but a truly pitiful one.

"I love Ghetsis. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed him," she murmured before giving the pearl a slow twist. "However, the human in me wants you to finish us. My body's already taken enough damage now. Even if I call out Palkia, I doubt I'll be able to keep it out for long."

Suddenly, the space behind her exploded and tore open, causing wind and energy to whip around the hall, nearly blowing Cynthia and Lucario off their feet. Aqua was screaming now as her eyes went violently pink and her hair turned white, giving her a crazed appearance. Behind her, two red eyes emerged through the portal and Lucario tensed up as Palkia's jaws tore open and let loose a ferocious bellow.

"It's over for you," Aqua murmured as the deity's hands grabbed the sides of the portal and slowly started to drag its bulk through. As it did so, the room began to bend and twist as if trying to accommodate its sheer size and power. "So please, just surrender already…"

Surprisingly unfazed by the heart-stopping sight ahead, Cynthia recalled Lucario and began to walk towards Aqua.

"Hey, stay where you are!" Aqua barked before clutching her chest and spewing blood again. Her vision was growing worse and her seventh sense was dulling drastically. Even so, she had to keep Palkia out, at least to scare Cynthia into standing down. From the way the blonde was walking forward though, her plan wasn't working.

Slowly, Cynthia parted her lips and Aqua froze as at the song wafting through the air.

It was one that triggered the last of her hazy memories and reminded her of how she herself would try and encourage the socially awkward blonde to sing when they were far younger.

"No way…" she caught herself murmuring as a tear involuntarily fell from her right eye.

Cynthia continued to sing, not minding the gradually increasing density of the air (so heavy that the breath was virtually getting sucked from her lungs). She kept up her tempo, rising and bringing down her tones in a way that would shame even Aqua herself.

"Stop…" Aqua mumbled and grabbed her head again as her senses went haywire. "Stop it!"

Palkia, who was nearly-halfway through by now, raised a claw and sent a blast of energy at the ground beside Cynthia, tearing it up completely. Still unfazed, the woman continued walking towards Aqua, increasing the volume and thus driving the knight crazier and crazier with each note.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Aqua cried and this time, Palkia compressed the very air around the brunette into massive daggers of wind before raining them down on the blonde. Some deliberately missed due to Aqua's low but present attempt at restraint but Cynthia winced as a dagger sliced past her cheek. But she didn't stop. She kept singing.

Even when a fat ball of air slammed hard against her middle, knocking the air out of her.

Even when the ensuing hurricane nearly blew her off her feet.

Even when Palkia let loose a blast of energy that nearly burned her skin off her bones.

She didn't stop until she was standing right before the screaming Aqua who, in her sudden burst of madness, sank a fist into Cynthia's side with enough force to crack two of her ribs. The blow would've been far worse but as Cynthia surprised the brunette by wrapping her arms around her, Aqua now knew that the sisterly love she thought Ghetsis had killed still lingered and had bored deep into her frozen heart.

"I once scoffed at you for trying to teach me how to sing," Cynthia murmured into her ear and smiled as blood rolled down her chin. "Never in a million years did I think I'd be forced to do that now. I guess you won that bet after all…"

Slowly, a bloody tear ran down Aqua's cheek as all the memories washed through her mind like a whirlpool.

"So…I finally got you to sing…" the brunette murmured unconsciously and felt the regret scratching at her heart for hurting her sister.

"You'll always be of importance to me, Clarissa," the blonde whispered and held her tightly. "No matter what form you assume."

And as the sudden happiness flooded the brunette, her hold on Palkia shattered as her Kyurem-corrupted heart developed a massive, audible crack. Cynthia quickly pulled the brunette out of the way as the berserk Spatial Pokemon took a heavy snap at them before calling out her Garchomp.

"It's time we ended this," the blonde stated, laying her severely weakened sister gently on the ground. Straightening up, her signature smile stretched across her face as she gave the escaping titan a determined glare. "It's been a while, Palk! I don't suppose you're trying to get out of your spatial realm again, are you?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" was all the Spatial Pokemon replied savagely before starting to pull the rest of its massive bulk through the portal.

Garchomp smirked as Cynthia looked upwards and smiled.

"Just a few more seconds…alright then." Facing Palkia, she gave her commands. "Garchomp, Dragon Rush."

Garchomp smirked…and disappeared from sight.

Palkia froze and let its red eyes roam the hall wildly. Slowly, the wind around the area began to whip and twirl, making the legendary pokemon grow much fiercer in its attempt at getting through the portal, going so far as the crack the very sides of the portal itself. However, it was too late for it now.

The wall beside it cratered.

The pillars around it were sliced in half.

And just at that moment, Palkia looked up to see a glowing claw right before its eyes. Even if it was a titan of space, it knew that at the speed that claw was going, it would sport a noticeable black eye for a good number of centuries.

Garchomp made sure of that and Palkia screamed as a pain akin to fire spread across its eyes. Now temporarily blind, it couldn't see its target and sent haphazard Dragon Pulses everywhere, hoping to catch the annoying landshark in its tracks. They missed horribly and Palkia was rewarded generously with a painful round of Dragon Rushes on its head, neck and back. As if that wasn't enough, an Aura Sphere exploded across its side, followed by three more Aura Spheres.

"Keep up the good work, Lucario and Togekiss!" Cynthia ordered before smirking as Palkia finally opened its jaws wide.

**"YOU BLOODY WENCH! CAN I NOT HAVE MY WAY WITH THIS WORLD!"**

"Foul as ever, I suppose," Cynthia sweatdropped. "You're outnumbered, Palkia. I suggest you return to your dimension."

**"HA! NEVER! I FINALLY HAVE THE WORLD IN MY GRASP AND I CAN BEND IT TO MY HEART'S CONTENT!" **Palkia bellowed before pulling itself again.** "AND I SWEAR WHEN I'M OUT OF HERE, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU-"**

BOOM!

Milotic huffed haughtily before charging another Hyper Beam. _I suggest you mind your language, Mr so-called titan._

**"BITCH! HOW DARE YOU-!"**

BOOM!

Palkia swore hotly at Roserade blowing the tips of her smoking petals where that annoyingly-effective Solarbeam had come from.

_If anyone's calling tha overgrown Arbok a bitch, it's me, Palkie_, she remarked, earning a hiss from Milotic.

That was when Palkia now noticed that it was surrounded on either side by Cynthia's formidable team.

**"SO THAT WAS YOUR PLAN…"** the dragon growled. **"YOU MERELY TOYED WITH AQUA WHILE GAINING TIME TO SPREAD YOUR POKEMON OUT AND SURROUND ME!"**

"On the contrary, I took my battle with her quite seriously," Cynthia replied. "Who wouldn't want to see how much their baby sisters had grown as trainers. But that's neither here nor there in this matter, is it?"

**"OH, JUST WAIT UNTIL I'M OUT OF HERE-"**

"I can't do that. I'm in a bit of a hurry." The blonde looked up again. "You know, Aqua might have lost some of her personality due to Ghetsis's experiments…but she always was an obedient girl."

**"THE HECK ARE YOU ON ABOUT, TRASH?!"**

Cynthia faced Palkia, tilted her head, smiled and pointed up. Palkia followed the direction and felt its eyes swell with shock. Remember that Draco Meteor Garchomp had sent into the air a good while back? Well, that floating rock was now the size of half the entire ceiling and considering how _vast_ such a room was to accommodate _Palkia_, one can imagine just how BIG such a meteor was.

"I had Garchomp send it there and let it charge up. A new technique I had been working on just for you. And it was very kind of you and Aqua to actually ignore it."

**"I-I'LL SIMPLY ABSORB IT WITH MY POWERS!"** Palkia cried and was met with six Aura Spheres to the face.

_You lack concentration,_ Lucario stated firmly.

_And without concentration, let's see how you can conjure up a void big enough to accommodate THAT while getting out of your portal, Houdini,_ Togekiss sang.

Suddenly, Garchomp raised its arms and the meteor assumed a brilliant glow, indicating that it was high time Palkia left.

**"DAMMIT! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN!"** Palkia cried, conjuring its most powerful move, Spatial Rend. **"I'LL RIP THE VERY WORLD IN TWO BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"**

"Too late," Cynthia chirped, putting on earmuffs as the meteor came crashing down on Palkia with an explosion loud enough to shatter all the windows in the castle and then some.

**"NOOOOO! CURSE YOU, CHAMPION CYNTHIA!"** Palkia cried, tumbling back in to its realm as its grip on the portal loosened. At the same time, the dimensional rip closed and the air around the hall trembled from the exploding Draco Meteor on the other side, indicating that Palkia wouldn't be causing any trouble for a long time.

Dropping the confident smirk, Cynthia rushed back to Aqua's side and lifted the brunette's head, noting her shallow breathing and completely white hair.

"Heh...I...look like a mess...don't I..." she laughed weakly.

"Don't speak. You'll only hurt yourself more," Cynthia said softly. "More so that it was you who closed the portal after Palkia got forced back in."

"...I guess the human in me wanted to...do some last minute good stuff," Aqua replied and smiled as more blood rolled down her hazy pink eyes. "Great...now I'm gonna die...and after all that stuff I said...about wanting to be of use too..."

"But you're important to me," Cynthia encouraged. "And though I would've gladly told you off for saying you're going to die..."

"You know as well as I...that my body's taken too much...damage..."

"But if I can rush you to a hospital-"

"Don't be stupid..." Aqua cut-in and took a few deep breaths. "I doubt I'll make it...before we get there..."

Cynthia gazed sadly at her sister as she hacked up another mouthful of blood.

"Clarissa..."

Stiffly, the brunette raised a bloodstained hand and let it rest on Cynthia's cheek. "For once...I don't feel like ripping...you apart. It's almost like...the Kyurem crystal within me...is dying as well...Hey, Cynthia...I remember it all...the pain...the regret...the sadness...and the happiness. The ups and downs...of being your sickly baby sister..."

"Clarissa, please..."

"You know...even though I lost...I'm sorta happy I failed Ghetsis..." the brunette sighed. "I guess I'm also happy...that I was of use...at least to you..."

"That's it, I'm getting you out of here," Cynthia stated as more blood dyed her shirt red. The woman easily scooped up Aqua who laughed weakly.

"You've gotten so strong...sis."

"Stop talking," the blonde half-ordered, half-pleaded, feeling her sister's body go ice-cold. "If you can talk so much then I'm sure you've still got enough life left in you to survive a trip to the hospital."

"Ha...blunt as always..." Aqua chuckled hoarsely. "I know...you know...that I'm done for..."

"But you're a fighter, remember?" Cynthia suddenly barked, more angry at herself for not having a teleporting pokemon at hand. "Whining was never your strong suit so pipe down and focus on surviving!"

"...Wish I could...but it looks like my illness...had never actually disappeared..."

Cynthia stopped walking upon hearing that statement. It was then that she caught the look in Lucario's eyes. It knew a dead person when it saw one and with the way it was giving Aqua that sympathetic stare, Cynthia knew that Aqua was right.

"So you mean, you were never cured?"

Aqua shook her head. "Kyurem's crystal...only paused the process...It never cured it...at all-AHHH!"

"Clarissa!" Cynthia yelled as the brunette clutched her chest and writhed in her arms.

"Shit...I don't wanna die," Aqua hissed and took a deep breath to calm herself. By now, Cynthia had called Togekiss over and was about placing her sister on it when Aqua clutched her jacket. "No...I'm done for now. No use...trying..."

"But-"

"You need to get outta here..." Aqua warned and buried her head in Cynthia's chest to suppress another scream as the fiery pain swept through her deteriorating heart. "Everything...was a big trap..."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure...Castle...Soul Flayer...Ghetsis...Trap..." Aqua coughed out in between gasps before smiling and reaching for Cynthia's face again. "Dark...so dark..."

"Clarissa!" Cynthia pleaded, grabbing her hand like a lifeline. "Clarissa! Don't-!"

"T-Those eyes..."

Cynthia froze as Aqua opened her pale blue, human eyes and gave a bloody smile.

"Whose...are they...?"

"Mine..." the blonde replied shakily, memories of their childhood welling up in her head and manifesting as brimming tears. "And yours..."

"Save the world...sis...and tell your kid, Aedan...I said hi...Love...you..."

And Aqua's hand gradually felt like heavy lead as all life drained away in one final breath. Gently, Cynthia lowered the hand and placed it over the owner's chest before smiling sadly as her tears splashed against her sister's pale skin.

"Love you too," she replied and kissed her forehead before laying the body down and wiping her face. Garchomp gently put a claw on her shoulder as Lucario crossed itself and bowed to the late Aqua, making her chuckle wryly at how in tune her pokemon were to her masked sadness. Even Kingdra had awoken and, upon seeing its dead mistress, gave a sad cry before turning to the window and hovering away as it was no longer tied to Team Plasma.

After what seemed like an eternity of silent mourning, the castle trembled again and she knew it was time to move on.

"She said there's a trap," Cynthia piped up and turned to the exit. "Let's be extra careful, guys!"

Her pokemon roared in unison and as one, they bounded out of the hall.

_And on that night of the Red Moon, a Champion's sister was saved._

* * *

Hall of Time, Castrum De Glacies.

Smoke and debris were in excess in the once-magnificent hall. Fainted pokemon were strewn across the floor like battered litter and if one looked closely enough, they could see the cross-eyed Garchomp rocking itself senseless in the corner from sheer fright and anxiety.

In the centre of the hall lay two men, the green-haired one propped against a broken pillar with his head bowed low and the black-haired one struggling to get himself up from beneath the piles of debris atop his back. Both were bloodied beyond the reasonable amount and their shallow breaths were all that echoed through the silent hall.

Before them stood the mighty titan of time, Dialga, and staring wickedly at his injured foes from atop its massive head was Terra with a crooked smile of victory on his tattooed face.

"I win," he stated matter-of-factly and was met with a defiant sneer.

"Don't get so cocky," Cheren growled, finally getting himself out and pushing up his cracked glasses. "But I have to say, that addition of yours deserves some credit. We can't even touch you, let alone give you the beating you deserve."

"I agree," N spoke up and spat out some blood. "It's almost unfair if you ask me."

Terra arched a brow sadistically. "Oh, is that a whine I hear? Making excuses for your humiliating weakness-"

"On the contrary, seeing you with a deity like that pisses me off the more!" Cheren cut-in sharply.

"I can pretty much guess why. Black had Reshiram, I have Zekrom, Ghetsis has Kyurem and you have no legendary pokemon to your name," N remarked mischievously.

"Shut up, Hippie!" Cheren snapped anime-style before pointing his scowl back at Terra. "It just makes me angry when people use underhanded tricks. And angrier when I can't beat those tricks and show them how pointless unfairness really is."

"Bark all you want, you foolish Stoutland. You're a mere weakling with all bark and no bite," Terra scoffed, giving his nails an inspection to emphasize his waning interest in them. "In fact, I'm not sure why Ghetsis chose people like you to be sacrifices. Food for Kyurem must be tough, decisive and-"

"Stoutland, Hyper Beam!"

"Archeops, Rock Slide!"

From below, Terra caught sight of a fast beam of energy heading straight for him and smirked as N's Archeops sent a ball of energy that exploded into a multitude of rocks above he and Dialga.

"Pathetic," he yawned and raised a hand. Instantly, Dialga's markings glowed brilliant blue as a clock-like patter of light appeared above its head. Cheren hissed and N gritted his teeth as their pokemon's attacks stopped in mid-air. "With my time-control ability, I could still your heartbeats if I wanted."

"Giga Impact!" the men cried and their pokemon coated themselves in aura before launching off towards Dialga again. However, their speed gradually slowed as soon as they were within meters of the legendary and with a growl, Dialga batted them away with its large tail. Both pokemon spiralled back before slamming into the walls and dropping stiffly on the ground, unconscious.

"In just one hit," Cheren whispered and his hand instinctively went to Emboar's pokeball. "Dialga's a Dragon and Steel Type. The logical thing to do is have a Fighting-type on hand to stop it in its tracks. Ground-types would do as well but..."

"With its abilities and Emboar's current status, I'd say this legendary is next to unstoppable," N chipped in.

"So do you acknowledge defeat, humans?" Terra jeered.

"Of course not!" they both replied and in no time, Cheren's Zangoose and N's Klinklang were called to the fore.

"Why can't you see that there's no hope of victory for you," the injun sighed.

"Because we've still got a fighting chance! Focus Blast!" N ordered.

"Follow up with Close Combat!" Cheren barked.

Terra immediately raised a hand to stop the pokemon but was surprised to see Kilnklang's ball miss by a long shot. He would've scoffed at its aim had he not noticed the ball heading for the frozen-Hyper Beam beside Dialga.

BOOM!

Dialga stumbled sideways as the explosion engulfed its side and Terra barred his teeth in annoyance before stumbling again as Zangoose's punches and kicks made impact with Dialga's long neck.

"You really are stupid, aren't you!" Cheren remarked with a smirk as Dialga accidentally brushed against a frozen Focus Blast nearby, triggering it and thus inflicting more damage to its side. "You actually think our pokemon's attacks would've been rendered completely useless in mid-air? Don't make me laugh!"

Terra froze and finally looked around himself. Frozen Hydro Pumps, Focus Blasts, Solar Beams and other attacks leftover from the previous battle hung in the air all around he and Dialga.

"We intentionally went reckless and continued with our little blitzkrieg just for the purpose of having our attacks frozen," N explained as Klingklang charged up a Thunderbolt. "You've just driven yourself into a mid-air minefield, friend."

"Accursed humans!" Terra yelled and Dialga opened its mouth to fire a Flash Cannon. The attack was instantly deflected though as Zangoose's foot connected with the Temporal Pokemon's cheek, sending the attack sideways, lighting up a string of frozen attacks and thus setting off an explosion that literally blew the skin off Terra's face and engulfed Dialga's own face in smoke and slight misery.

"Keep this up and we'll have that legendary down in no time," N said to Klingklang.

"Don't give that injun any chance to recover! Get him off while you can, Zangoose!" Cheren called to his pokemon who nodded and began running towards Dialga again.

"Like that will work! Thrash them!" Terra barked and Dialga raised its tail before bringing it down on Zangoose. However, Cheren chose Zangoose for a reason and it was no surprise when the pokemon gained an extra burst of speed, dodged the attack and began running up Dialga's tail.

"Speed boost, nice," N commented as the furry pokemon dodged a round of Flash Cannons before reaching Dialga's back, climbing up its neck, leaping into the air and coming straight for Terra in a Close Combat stance.

"Tch!" the injun hissed and began to dodge each slash. "Like your puny moves can work against my Limited Omniscience!"

BAM!

Terra stopped the pokemon's arms with his and smirked. "I can read you like a book."

Zangoose in turn smiled...and kicked him hard where the sun didn't shine, making Terra's expression and grip crumple. Now free, the pokemon subjected him to a devastating beatdown with kicks to the chest, uppercuts to the chin and finally a roundhouse swing of its foot into the side of his head, nearly sending him over the edge of Dialga's head.

The legendary fared no better as Klinklang put the distraction Zangoose caused to good use and sent long-range attacks left and right, blowing up every attack Terra had previously paused from the first round with Dialga. Each explosion sent Dialga deeper and deeper into a pained frenzy and it was only a matter of time before it lost most of its concentration and therefore temporarily lost hold of its abilities, hence undoing its time lock on the remaining attacks and setting everything off.

Terra swore.

Zangoose jumped.

N and Cheren hid behind Klingklang.

And the entire room was enveloped in light.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OMMMMMM!**

**...**

If the hall could have gotten any more damaged, N was sure the very floors would've collapsed under their feet.

"I think we got him," Cheren sighed and finally sat against Klinklang before coughing up some blood and grabbing the piece of rock lodged into his shoulder. "I hate flying debris."

"That's why I told you to wear some kevlar," N advised, grimacing as Cheren pulled the offending item out and took off his tie to press against the wound.

Zangoose mewled in concern and Cheren patted its head reassuringly. "I won't die from just this, if that's what you're saying."

N slowly gripped his own stiff left arm and pulled out a piece of metal. Shrapnel from Dialga's stray Flash Cannon most likely. It wasn't anywhere near hazardous so he flicked the piece away and straightened up. "You should rest. It's obvious you're not used to this kind of situation."

Cheren laughed a little. "Don't tell me you forgot the Black-White incident. I still haven't forgiven you for nearly running me through with that broadsword."

"I'll admit that seeing my fake dreams almost come to fruition made me go a bit insane," N replied with a sweatdrop before rubbing his jaw. "But then again, you and Black got me good with that double uppercut. But we've got more important things to do. Like getting out of here and helping Scarlet."

"Right," Cheren stated and rose up before recalling his pokemon. N did the same and the young men looked back at the destruction they had caused before turning to the exit.

Then N heard a rumble.

The next scene was rather iconic. Terra shot out of the ground behind them, all bloody muscle and bones with his large hands reaching past them and grabbing their faces completely. His lipless smile was the last thing Cheren saw before experiencing pain like no other as they were flung backwards and into the wall with the force of an angered Throh.

"Dammit!" N cursed, immediately rolling to his feet. Cheren followed suit though he staggered a bit from the pain in his shoulder.

"Impressive! Very impressive!" the skinless monster before them laughed maniacally. "So that was your little plan. Blow us to kingdom-come and hope our souls don't come back to haunt you, eh? Very impressive indeed! However,"

A spark jumped from the injun's chest and his Adamant Orb slowly formed a greyish covering over the knight's body, making him look like he was painted in diamond-hard steel.

"You forgot that I am a Dragon Knight. One of a higher species than you. Smarter, stronger and far more durable!"

"Again with the unfair advantages!" Cheren snapped, taking out a pokeball. Before he could press the button though, the same clock-like pattern appeared above Terra's head. In zero time at all, Cheren was face to face with the metallic knight and was punched in the gut so hard that he could've sworn his organs nearly came out of his throat.

"Cheren!" N cried, seeing the ravenette get flung several meters away. Terra licked the blood on his steely fist before pointing his mad, red eyes at N who had already whipped out a gun. A trigger pull later, he cursed as the shots glanced off Terra's hide before stepping back and dodging a punch that would've shattered his jaw.

"I can see you're more experienced with monsters," Terra remarked as they engaged in close combat that would've put many martial arts fights to shame.

"Let's just say you're not the first Dragon Knight I've faced," the greenette replied, intercepting Terra's punch and flinging him over his shoulder. The knight laughed as he hit the wall before manipulating time again and zooming up to N at breakneck speed.

"So it WAS you!" he cried and sent a punch flying straight for N's chest, the latter blocking stiffly with his hands. "You're the one who killed the fake knights all over the world!"

"That's what made me late to this Kyurem-related nightmare my father cast on Unova for the past three months!" N replied, dodging another punch and kicking at Terra's chest. "However, they weren't nearly as strong as you."

"Charmed." The knight grabbed his leg. "And now, please die."

With that, he hefted N into the air before grabbing his collar and knocking foreheads with him with a loud, metallic "BONK!"

Ever slammed head-first into a street lamp (the author has xD!)? Well replace that with a moving wrecking ball and it wouldn't be surprising to see N's nose stream blood. The young man was sent a good 20 meters away before landing on the floor and grabbing his bleeding head.

"Wow! Absorbing Dialga really gave me the power I needed!" Terra bellowed, laughing into the sky. "I feel like I could even take on Lord Ghetsis if I wanted!"

"Keep dreaming, bastard!"

And Terra turned just in time to duck under Zangoose's Focus Punch.

"Not this time," he growled, grabbing its foot before flinging it easily across the room. Almost as soon as he took his eyes off the sailing pokemon, the butt end of N's gun kissed his big nose, making him stagger back. That was all Cheren needed to sweep his legs from under him and pin to the floor.

"Absorbing pokemon, just how low will you sink yourself to for something as simple as victory?!" he barked angrily and smacked Terra across the face with the gun, cracking his cheek a little.

"If you want to beat us so badly,"

BAM!

"Then,"

BAM!

"Fight fair like a real man!"

BAM!

The gun had dented considerably by now and Cheren panted while glaring at the dented face below.

"Stand down, Terra. As much as I'd love to, I don't really want to kill you. I hate to say this...but you're gonna need saving. And I plan to do that whether you like it or not."

"...Saving?" Terra echoed scornfully. "From what then?"

"Yourself. Believe it or not, you're a human."

The knight's face contorted.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. That!" he roared, grabbing Cheren's injured shoulder and tossing him off like a bag of sugar. The ravenette parried and cushioned his fall by rolling across the floor before getting up again. This time, Terra was bounding up to him and he dodged a fast slash to the neck, wincing as he felt Terra's cold talons tear across his right cheek.

"You look mad," he jeered and grabbed Terra's arm before twisting it behind his back. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Terra's reply was to use his other arm and elbow Cheren before getting himself free and making a grab for his face again. The young man ducked and Terra's fist collided with the wall. Before he could remove it, Zangoose's Focus Punch was back with a vengeance and it sank into the left side of his face with a wet crunch, crushing his eye completely.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he roared savagely, grabbing the pokemon and smashing it head-first into the wall.

"Zangoose! Hang in there!" Cheren yelled, seeing a trail of blood left behind as the pokemon slunk down the wall, unconscious.

"You said I should fight like a man."

Cheren quickly turned with a fist ready only to have it blocked by Terra's steely palm.

"Yet you hide behind your pokemon and let them do all the fighting. Where's the manliness in that?!" he roared and flipped Cheren onto his injured shoulder again, making the ravenette yell at the sharp surge of pain. Gritting his teeth, Cheren began to get up but Terra was already beside him and a crack reverberated through the air as he sent a brutal kick into Cheren's ribs.

"GAH!" he coughed out, rolling across the floor. His glasses were long gone now and in his blurry vision, he could see Terra's foot coming from the side. By the time it had registered where that foot would land, the kick had connected with his eye and blood flew through the air as he was sent even further down the hall.

"Had enough? I'm just getting started," Terra scoffed, staring down at the gasping man. Cheren was lucky he had such a strong head because that kick would've surely taken his eye otherwise. But that didn't seem to matter as even from his reddening vision, he could see Terra's boot raised high. The boot landed on his weak shoulder and pinned him to the ground, drawing blood and a sharp intake of breath from the ravenette.

"You know, I'm almost regretting trying to help you," he growled stiffly.

Terra raised his talons. "You're a snarker. I hate snarkers."

"Then you must really LOVE people like me!"

And a spinning mask smashed into Terra's head before ricocheting back to its green-haired owner's hands.

"You little-"

"I acknowledge the fact that you're way older than me but we're all adults here so don't call me little, Mr. Human!" N barked, making Terra's eyes go bloodshot again.

"I'm not like you scum!" he cried, dragging his claws against the floor as he rushed towards N. Right before he could cleave N's face in two, the young man dipped his hand in his jacket and produced an item a split-second later that made Terra freeze in his tracks.

A doll.

"W-what...?" the knight stuttered, taking a step back.

"It's a doll. You remember it, right?" N smirked and held it to Terra's face. The doll was a simple one, woven together from bundles of straw and vaguely resembling a Drilbur. It seemed quite old and looking closely at it, Terra could spot the splotches of dried blood on its sides.

_Papa!_

Terra jumped at the sudden voice in his head. What was that? Where had that come from?

"Rung any bells? Or do I need to do the reminding," N stated, taking some steps forward and smirking as Terra backed up a bit. "This belonged to your daughter. I'm sure you must've gotten a brief glimpse of your human memories upon seeing her most precious treasure."

"M-my...daughter..." the knight murmured and narrowed his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about-"

_Papa! Look, look! I made this for you!_

The knight grabbed his head and stared wide-eyed at his reflection on the shiny floor. "What was that...? What kind of brainwashing is this?!"

"It's not brainwashing. It's simply your memories," N corrected and cast him a pitiful look. "For all of Unova's technological and industrial growth, there are still some places untouched by time or man's annoying sciences. You, Terra Maka, are the last of one of such clans that prospered in such natural abundance. I believe you're of the Maka Tribe, one of the few true Unovans in this country next to the people of the Vale."

Yes, Terra had known he had come from a extinct clan. Ghetsis had told him that once. But...

"No...how does this even relate to the matter at hand!" he barked, trying to attack again but suddenly finding his will drained.

"Well, your clan's prosperity didn't exactly last too long. At some point, more people were migrating to this relatively new region years back. Forests were cleared and lakes were sand-filled to make more room for industrialisation. Your people were slowly being driven away from their precious land. As expected, riots broke out. And that's where you came in."

N pointed a finger lazily at the silent knight whose breathing had quickened considerably.

"Whereas your fellow clansmen violently rejected the change, you were willing to accept it and see how the future of pokemon and people in Unova would look like. Also, you wished to never see a second coming of the great Unovan War."

"The one that occurred over two hundred years ago and wiped out a good fraction of our natives," Terra unconsciously blurted.

"See? You do remember a good fraction of your past life," N pointed out and was met with a snarl.

"I don't see how that will help you!" the injun exclaimed, stepping forward again to attack.

"You were framed."

Terra paused as N toyed with the doll.

"You sought peace and approached the government with an aim to somehow convince them that your people merely felt threatened by their savage machinery and ungodly deforestation. As an influential young man of your race, they listened to you and resolved to aid your people as a means of easing their hostility. However, on that very night after you had left, there was a bomb attack on the Unovan Council building. Several members were killed and it was thought that you had only visited as a spy or the perpetrator of that horrendous attack. The Council retaliated and deemed your clan a danger to Unova's overall growth."

N opened his eyes a tiny crack and smiled wryly. "Human wickedness knows no bounds. I'm sure this doll must reinforce that fact in your mind."

Like a flood, memories began to bloom in Terra's head. Fire, gunshots, screams, blood-thirsty pokemon and blood everywhere. And foreign soldiers, pillaging the village, wrecking their peace and rending their natural haven asunder.

_Papa! Help!_

"You were married then. You already had a young daughter and your wife was expecting another child. I think the girl's name was...Jura?"

"Asura..." the knight echoed and felt his legs buckle at the last wave of memories. His crying daughter. His dying wife. An explosion. And his life as a human ended.

N held up the doll again. "Now that you're fully aware of how human you really are, what will you do now."

Slowly, a laugh echoed through the hall and Terra raised his head to glare madly at N. "I see now. All this time I've had this thirst for something unknown. I couldn't place my finger on it but ever since I awoke as a Dragon Knight, I knew I had something to do. And Ghetsis approached me, saying he would give me the power to fulfil it. Now I know what I must really do."

The knight raised his talons high and summoned a large ball of steely energy. "Humans must be eradicated for their wickedness! And I will aid Ghetsis in bringing Kyurem's judgement upon you all!"

"Ah, shut up already!"

_BANG!_

Terra fell forward before landing on his hand and doing a quick handspring that propelled him unto a balcony. Looking down, he spotted the ever scowling Cheren with a dented steel pipe in his hands.

"You keep going on and on about how much you wanna destroy us for something as blunt as a tragic misunderstanding. Give it a rest already because it's starting to get whiny!"

"Insensitive fool!" the knight spat angrily and blue energy began to build around him. "You only say that because you haven't lost something important to you! Your heartlessness is what killed my people! And I will punish you for it!"

"So you'll punish the many for the sins of the few? Pathetic!" Cheren barked, equally boiling. "I've lost important things to me too. In fact, I probably have the worst luck among all the relatively normal people here!" the man clenched a fist. "When I was young, I lost my sister to illness. When I was a trainer, I could count on my fingers the number of graves I dug for my first ever team of pokemon. And to make matters worse, I lost a good friend of mine who provided support in those times. When I got married, Aurelia wasn't our first child. Bianca suffered a miscarriage and though she acts so carefree, I know how many times she had cried herself to sleep in the past years."

"But that's-"

"Drayden was my grandfather. And I lost not only him but my cousins and friends in the Opelucid Massacre. I was actually born there so that makes me a resident. And you and your Team Plasma bastards wiped most of them out in your bid to kidnap my best friend's innocent sister and ruin all possible chances of happiness in her life! You even took N's sisters, his only living family (Ghetsis does not count), hostage just to drag someone who frankly wanted peace into this mess!"

"Cheren..." N muttered, sensing how angry the ravenette had gotten.

"And now..." Cheren took a breath. "...You want to drag every human and pokemon on this world into this icy nightmare and make them suffer just as much as you and I did."

Terra folded his arms. "I see. So we're both victims of poor circumstances. I can sympathise with that-"

"Don't. You. Dare!" Cheren barked so gruffly that Terra flinched. "Don't take it the wrong way, Terra! My whiny past might've seemed bad but at least I chose to move on positively! You on the other hand abandoned your memories, cast aside your family's wishes and sought for massacre and destruction! What would your daughter say if she saw her father in such a state?"

"Shut up! Don't bring personal matters into this!" Terra boomed.

"Oh this is very personal," Cheren boomed back and tore off his shredded jacket. "You're gonna hurt my family if you succeed so it's very, very personal."

"Well screw you and your ideals!" Terra barked harshly and twisted the Adamant Orb again, beginning to re-summon Dialga. "I have had it up to here with your insolence! I don't care if people and pokemon die! I want the world to suffer just as much as I did!"

"...My my, this has gotten deeper than I thought. I was never one to get so flustered about a simple flurry of heated words between two anger-prone men." Both men glanced at N who was also taking off his coat. "But that last statement of yours has finally given me all the confirmation I need to destroy you."

"Destroy me?" Terra sneered. "What happened to _saving_ me from myself?"

"If the human itself is hell-bent on wiping its own race then there's no point in trying," N replied.

"You can take a Rapidash to a lake but you can't force it to drink. That's basic," Cheren added, rolling up his sleeves.

"**Brace yourself, Terra Maka!**" they boomed in unison, standing back to back with their pokeballs raised at him. "**You've picked a fight with human men. And we'll show you how powerful our ideals really are!**"

"How idiotic!" Terra jeered and in a flash, the released Dialga stamped intimidatingly behind him.

"Keep Dialga at bay. This time, I will be the one to end him," N requested.

"Sorry man but no can do."

"Eh?"

Cheren threw a grin that vaguely reminded N of Black's determined face. "I'll beat Dialga and Terra. You can just give me back-up."

"That's pretty much the same thing," the greenette sweatdropped before getting into a stance. "Try to keep up then."

"I'm using my most powerful team. Just who the heck do you think you're talking to?" Cheren replied and flung his pokeballs into the air. "Excadrill! Haxorus! Gigalith! Samurott!"

Terra and Dialga gazed down at the team of six below, two human and four pokemon but all carrying a rekindled fire that no doubt would take all his might to quench.

"I'm getting fired up," he murmured to himself and Dialga's muscles rippled. "Come then. End me if you can!"

"With pleasure," Cheren replied, fishing out his old pair of red-rimmed glasses and placing them in their rightful place before his eyes. "Excadrill! Drill Run! N, get on Samurott!"

"Right!" N replied hopping on the Formidable Pokemon as Excadrill clasped its claws together and zoomed off towards Dialga like a wild drill.

"Like that will help!" Terra replied and the familiar clock-like patter formed ahead of them again. However-

"Gigalith, Rock Wrecker!"

"Huh?!"

Without missing a beat, the rock giant stamped its four feet hard against the ground, sending up several chunks of earth. Roaring, it joined each chunk together till a massive red boulder had formed and the attack was launched after Excadrill. The move was a fast one. So fast that it passed Excadrill and smashed into the pattern before it could disappear. The entire floor trembled as a loud crack reverberated through the air and Terra was stunned to see the pattern of light shatter before his very eyes.

BAM!

Excadrill slammed into Dialga's chest, making it stumble back considerably.

"Now, Aqua Jet!" Cheren called and N took a deep breath as Samurott coated itself in a watery missile.

Rocketing off, Samurott charged for Dialga and Terra cursed before pointing at them. "Dragon Tail!"

All of a sudden, the neglected, cross-eyed Garchomp appeared from the side and Samurott had to veer off course to dodge its deadly tail. The dragon continued its onslaught and N had to hold on as Samurott dodged and parried each blow with its Seamitars. Hissing, Garchomp leapt into the air and executed a Dragon Rush that beat Samurott left and right before using its tail to smash against the water-type's face, sending them both sprawling against the ground.

N cried out as he landed painfully on his bleeding arm and slowly pulled himself up to see Garchomp's opened jaws primed to take his head off. Luckily, Samurott's Focus Punch came from the side and smashed Garchomp's mouth in before letting loose a Hydro Cannon that sent Garchomp into the air. The dragon roared as it fell before feeling its crossed eyes go wide as Cheren's muscular Haxorus waited for its landing below with a one arm drawn back.

"Brick Break!" Cheren barked and Garchomp was batted like a baseball from Haxorus's swift and crushing punch. Right into Gigalith's incoming Take Down.

BANG!

Garchomp flew head-first into the wall and Terra scowled before huffing as Excadrill appeared right before him with its claws raised high.

"Rapid Spin!" its trainer ordered and Excadrill's claws rotated like angry buzzsaws before clashing against Terra's raised arms, shredding his metallic hide completely. Now the injun finally realised how powerful Cheren's pokemon were and he began to dodge each deadly swing while keeping his focus on maintaining Dialga's power.

Meanwhile, N had gotten back on Samurott and the latter readied another Aqua Jet again. Suddenly, its senses buzzed and it leapt into the air, instantly dodging four surprise attacks from the Gabite in the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Cheren barked and Gigalith leapt into the air. "Rapid Spin!"

In an instant, the giant went upside and spun with its powerful legs outstretched, resembling a rocky spinning top. Samurott rammed one Gabite away with a Seamitar and Gigalith bulldozed the others with its spinning kicks, clearing a path for them to Dialga.

"Go!" Cheren barked and Samurott tore through as more Gabite sprung out of the floor and kept Gigalith busy. In an instant, the gym leader ducked as a normal Garchomp took a slash at him from behind. "Tch! What a hassle!"

The pokemon slashed again and the searing pain in his chest nearly drove him crazy. However, he kept his cool and bent back sharply, letting the Garchomp's slash go right over him. Immediately after, he grabbed its claws and used its momentum to throw it over himself and out the big glass window beside them.

Terra, on the other hand sent a fist into Excadrill's steely hood, making the pokemon cry out from the intense vibrations it caused. However, it retaliated and Terra spewed blood as its spinning claws tore into his sides, sending blood into the air. Grabbing the pokemon, he hurled it over Dialga's head and turned to the oncoming Samurott and N.

"Stop them!" he barked and Dialga summoned another time seal. Samurott began to slow but N sharply jumped off and landed on Dialga's back. "Don't let him up here!"

And instantly, three Garchomp landed around N.

"My sincerest apologies!" he quickly cried, dodging under the first one's Dragon claw, sliding underneath the second's legs and jumping onto the third's head before propelling himself onto the ridge on the back of Dialga's neck. In his place, a gas bomb lay between them and Dialga screamed as a loud explosion blazed across its back, sending the three smaller dragons sky high. Hoisting himself up, he soon got to Dialga's head and was just in time to avoid Terra's swift kick though the knight sent his other foot into N's side.

"In terms of physical prowess, you have no hope!" Terra barked.

"I've taken blows from Igglybuff twice as hard!" N replied, grabbing the foot and pushing sharply, causing Terra to lose his balance. And just as he nearly tumbled off Dialga's head, N's mask was suddenly shoved against his face. All went dark for a second before an unknown fire coursed through his veins.

"GRAAAAAAAAGH!" Terra roared as his chest was enveloped in a searing blue blaze. Grabbing the mask and ignoring how his hands burned at the act, he wrenched the cursed item off and flung it over the edge.

"Scarlet infused it with the ice on his arm. I figured it help when fighting Kyurem-corrupted individuals," N explained.

"Die!" Terra screamed madly and his personal Garchomp came once again, ready to cleave N in two.

"Hell no!" Cheren cried, suddenly coming down on the dragon from atop his Unfezant. Gigalith smashed the dragon towards the side and Haxorus Dragon Tailed it for good measure, knocking a good number of teeth out before Samurott sent it flying out the window with its signature Shell Blade.

"Damn you! What kind of humans are you?!" the injun screamed, summoning another time seal as the pokemon fired their attacks at him.

"**We are MEN!**" the young men cried, rushing forward together and slamming their fists into the time seal, shattering it before it could do its work and thus getting Terra right in the nose. The very force of the punch was so hard that it destroyed the metal on his face, broke his nose and had his eyes rolling backwards until just the whites were showing. The knight stumbled backwards for a bit before stopping at the edge, wobbling and flailing his arms in an effort to keep his balance.

"I hate to say it, but you're just like me," Cheren remarked, picking up the dropped doll. "We've both got the worst luck."

He tossed it. Terra caught it. The latter lost his balance. And he finally noticed the frozen Draco Meteor behind him.

Cheren smirked as he, N and their pokemon leapt off the other side of Dialga's head. Terra smiled as he made contact with the searing ball.

"And we're both fathers," they muttered in unison.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

The resulting explosion tore the Adamant Orb in Terra apart and Dialga screamed once more as a portal ripped open behind it. The Temporal Pokemon struggled and fought against its suction-like pull before looking forward to see a poisoned but standing Emboar, a weakened but smirking Serperior and a battered yet still powerful Samurott, all charging their most powerful attacks.

And behind them, two men covered in blood and glory raised their fingers and flipped the bird at the deity.

"Gotta catch ya later!" they echoed and with one final blast, Dialga fell into the portal after taking a Hydro Cannon to the face, a Blast Burn to the chest and a Frenzy Plant to the knees with the portal closing right after it.

_And on that day of the Red Moon, Terra Maka was saved._

* * *

Catacombs of Despair, Castrum De Glacies.

"I have to live!" Joid cried, taking another deadly slash at LP who narrowly avoided it and gave the raving hybrid two quick jabs in the face. Joid staggered back using his better hand to cup his bleeding nose while glaring angrily at the pompadour.

"Boxing was a past time of mine," he remarked and ran forward once more. "One I never thought would help till now!"

Joid dodged the first punch and blocked the second but LP quickly drew him forward before kicking him back with his knee. Before Joid could retaliate, a surge of energy burnt through his system and he pointed his angry eyes at the annoying ranger.

"Five loops complete," Rain stated and caught the unnoticed capture disc in the air. "I can see that even if your monstrous side overrides it, Hydreigon's cells are still responding to my styler."

"Stop sending those annoying waves of friendship at me, you retard!" the ravenette screamed, arching back as a giant Dragon Pulse formed at his open jaws. As soon as he fired it, Latios put up a Light Screen and both ranger and partner were thrown back from the resulting explosion. Rain however got to his feet and jumped away from another incoming Dragon Pulse before sending his capture disc whizzing into the air again, joined to him by a single track of rainbow light emitting from his gloved fingers.

Joid avoided the path of light but suffered a box to the head from LP. Snarling, he snapped forward and nearly bit the man's arm off had LP not shifted quickly and jammed his boot into Joid's mouth. The boy's red eyes swelled as electricity went through him again but he stood firm and crushed the soles in his powerful jaws, rendering LP's shock-boot useless. He was lucky the boots had big soles. Joid would've taken his foot otherwise.

"Why won't you let me live?!" he barked, slashing at LP again, making a clean cut on his cheek. "Is it so wrong to enjoy life once more?!"

"Hey, I gat no problem with the living dead. But when they turn on others and start stirring up shit in the society, I can't exactly stand-by and watch!" LP retorted, letting another steely fist fly into Joid's face. The latter dodged and grabbed the passing arm before flinging LP over his head and into glassy statue of a Hydreigon. The hunter smashed back-first into it before falling onto the floor in a sea of glass.

"Are you okay?" Rain asked, eyes still focused on the whizzing capture disc desperately trying to loop around Joid.

"Yeah. Fucking glass hurts like a son-of-a-bitch though," the pompadour hissed, pulling a small shard out of his leg. "I can't say we're making progress though. That lil zombie's regenerating like a ditto."

"But as you can see, he gets weaker with every successful loop I make," Rain commented as Joid screamed once more from the energy jumping through his veins as the spinning disc make another loop. "Just get him into a corner so he doesn't crush my styler in his rage."

"Yeah, yeah." LP raised his boxing gloves again. "Just so I'm clear, how many loops will it take to bring him down?"

Latios gave the ranting boy a glance._ I'd say about 150._

"The fuck?!"

"Don't ignore me, trash!" Joid cut-in and they looked up to see him in mid air with the fur-trimming around his neck glowing bright along with his tail. In no time, he was enveloped in blue energy, one that signified a Dragon Rush, and rocketed down on them in a blue haze. The trio scattered, letting him crash head-first into the floor though he quickly pulled himself out and turned his drooling grin at Rain. "You look like a blue carrot. Can I eat you?"

"Yuck," was all the ranger replied in his ever deadpan tone before putting up to fingers and drawing them back sharply, bringing the capture disc with him and thus completing another loop. Joid stiffened for a second from the pain before letting out a throaty sigh as the pain soaked in.

"Haha, I think I'm getting used to this," he said in an almost drunken tone and coated himself in the blue haze again. With an explosion similar to a less powerful sonic boom, he darted towards Rain and nearly ran him through with his claws when LP's fist pierced the blue haze and collided forcefully with his side, knocking him off course. Skidding and making a left turn, Joid came back at breakneck speed and slammed past LP before hitting Latios and jumping into the air. The capture disc followed defiantly, struggling to keep up with his amazing speed.

"Shit! He's gotten faster!" LP hissed before taking a blow to the gut. Before he could hit out, Joid was gone again and Latios narrowly ducked under his punch before stiffening as Joid's foot crashed into his injured jaw, sending him meters away.

"Latios!" Rain cried as his partner hit the wall and let out an involuntary cough of blood.

_I'm fine!_ the Eon Pokemon barked back and quickly flew out of the way of Joid's incoming attack, letting him smash into the wall. _Just focus on looping him while we keep him busy!_

"Easier said than done!" LP yelled coming from above and landing behind Joid before grabbing him tightly. Latios joined in and Joid struggled wildly against their tight grips. "We got him! Do your magic, blueberry!"

"Super Charge, go!" Rain barked and the capture disc glowed brilliantly before zig-zagging rapidly across the floor, tearing it up and throwing up debris in the process. Within centimetres of Joid, it spiralled rapidly around them, enveloping the three in a ferocious tornado of violent light that sucked even the air around it. With the rate at which the device was looping constantly around Joid like mad and the increased pitch in the ravenette's scream, it was obvious that his power was coming to a quick halt.

In one last burst of strength, the struggling monster opened his eyes wide and LP was shocked to see his arms slowly breaking free of his grasp.

"I..." Joid wrenched one hand free and sank his elbow so hard into LP's shoulder that it dislocated. "Will..." He grabbed Latios. "LIVE!"

And he let loose the most powerful Dragon Pulse he could muster, letting it explode within the tornado. The blast knocked Latios into Rain and slammed them on the far end of the room while LP was flung against the railings, gasping as he could hear his ribs crack. The blast soon died down and the capture disc fell clattered uselessly against the floor.

Right before Joid's feet.

Rain stiffly looked up and his eyes widened upon seeing Joid smirk and raise his foot.

"DON'T!" he cried as the foot came down hard on the device, crushing it and resulting in a smaller explosion. As the precious item was reduced to dust, Latios cried out upon seeing Rain arch back as if shot by a gun. Rangers were obviously connected to their stylers but in Rain's case, his soul was somewhat attached to that custom-made device. That was why his styler was far more powerful than the other rangers in the world (There's quite a lot of backstory behind that stylers importance which this author is too lazy to explain).

That was also why a single string of light projected from the frozen ranger's chest as he fell back stiffly.

_Rain!_ Latios cried, rushing over to his partner's face. It almost looked like he had suffered petrification as his dull red eyes stared back lifelessly at the Eon Pokemon. Not again, Rain! We can't lose you again!

"Quite crying, you'll join him soon," Joid sneered wickedly and Latios raised his angry eyes at the lithe beast.

_You accursed wretch!_ he screamed summoning a Lustre Purge and charging wildly at the ravenette.

Joid wound his fist back before sharply side-stepping the blow, making Latios miss by just a few millimetres. "Bye."

With that, he let Latios slam neck-first into his outstretched arm before using both the dragon pokemon's momentum and the ensuing recoil to throw it back against the wall above the seemingly-dead ranger. Latios not only smashed through the wall, he broke through two others before landing in a fountain.

"R-Rain..." he muttered before finally passing out.

Joid stepped up to the petrified ranger and grasped the string of light extending all the way to the ceiling (and reaching the sky if one looked out the window). "Wonder what'll happen if I eat this."

Slowly, he brought his jaws close to the string of light and was just about unknowingly severing the only bond tying Rain to the world when a rock smashed into his head. Turning back, he saw LP, pompadour a mess, left arm dangling uselessly and thoroughly battered, leaning against the railing with a rock in his working hand.

"Rain's a dick but I can't let ya kill him," he spat and tossed the rock up and down. "If he dies on my watch, they'll most likely pin it on me, ya see."

"Do I look like I care?" Joid replied menacingly, extending his claw-hand and letting the fur trimming around his neck envelop it completely to form a fat, black tentacle.

"See, this is why I'd hate to let ya live," LP stated, eyebrows furrowing. "Ya keep going on and on about wanting ta live when you don't give any consideration for others! All the folks you killed wanted ta live too, didn't they?"

"You calling me inconsiderate?" Joid barked.

"Hell no! I'm calling ya a selfish, snot-nosed prick with a fucked up eating disorder!" LP barked back and earned a heavy hit to the shoulder.

"You know what, I don't care!" Joid laughed and smacked him across the face with the extended tentacle before bashing him left and right and finally hitting his injured shoulder again. "I am a selfish prick with no regard for others! But I must live! Live, live, live, live LIVE!"

"Hey, Blueberry!" LP cried, biting back a hiss as the tentacle hit his shoulder again. "Whatever happened to that justice crap you were spouting all this time?! You think I'm just gonna let you leave this battle for the rest of us? I'd be fucked if I let that happen! So get the fuck up and gimme a hand here! You heard what this idiot said! He doesn't care if lives are destroyed! I don't know about you but I don't think such a person's fit to return to earth, do ya?"

"Quit talking to a dead guy!" Joid scoffed, giving LP a blow in the gut that made him double over.

"Ya hear that? Even the brat thinks you gave up and died! What kinda man goes out like that? Real men go out with a bang, you stuck-up excuse for a ranger! Besides...you wanna protect that Rhythmi-girl of yours and live for your dead friend, right, Rain?!"

Joid's tentacle bashed him in the gut for the final time and LP fell back against the railings, dizzy.

"I've had enough of you yammering," the boy hissed and reared up his tentacle, changing its shape to form a large, hard pillar. "I'll smash your head in and mince you down to size for good."

Joid raised the deadly battering-ram-for-an-arm and LP's eyes followed the movement before narrowing as a smile spread across his face upon seeing the blue-haired ranger become enveloped in a big wave of light.

Joid froze and turned back, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as Rain's body rose ominously.

"I'm ashamed," he said and opened his glowing red eyes. "To think I needed a lecture from a criminal before being able to get up again, I must really be getting influenced by your crooked nature."

"And why are you still alive?! Stay on the floor where I can kill you!" Joid yelled, rushing forward. "Besides, what do you think you can do without your pokemon or a capture disc?!"

"Ah, that." Rain's hands dipped into his pocket and he brought out an old, rusty capture disc that belonged to his unknown late friend. "Hey LP, I've only got a few more loops left to make. Think you can keep him busy while I charge up?"

"Do I have a choice," the pompadour deadpanned and stood tall before grabbing his dislocated shoulder. With a pained smirk, he snapped the bones back into place before winding his arm. "Don't think I'll be stopped by this, Joid. Pain like this is nothing compared to all the shit I've been through as a Pokemon Hunter!"

On cue, his pokeballs rattled and in a flash, Machamp and Gliscor were standing beside him, visibly injured but refusing to back down.

"Well, let's get 'em boys," the hunter declared, knocking his steel gloves together. Machamp cracked his knuckles while Gliscor brandished its claws. "For the sake of Scarlet's girl and for our precious friends and family!"

With a joint roar, the trio began their assault, dividing and coming at Joid from three different angles.

BOOM!

Make that four different angles as Latios flew in with another Psycho-cut in the works.

"Jeez, just die already!" Joid barked, rushing towards LP only to get a surprise uppercut to the jaw as Gliscor sprung out from the ground in a Dig attack. The boy staggered back and bumped into a solid chest. Turning, he caught the angry glint in Machamp's eyes before receiving two Dynamic Punches that knocked him into the air where an Latios was waiting with a Psycho-Cut that ripped Joid's arm clean off. Before he had time to regenerate, Gliscor's Fire Fang sank into his shoulder and he screamed as his entire body caught fire, cauterising his wound completely before it could grow out a new arm.

"I noticed one thing about you freaks," LP stated as he ran forward. "And it's that scars and stitches remain even after regeneration! So if the wound somehow gets closed before regeneration, your abilities can only copy the form at hand!"

"Damn it!" Joid hissed, unable to sprout a new arm from the cauterised lump of flesh where his arm had been. As soon as he landed on the floor, LP's fist collided with his face before giving him two uppercuts and one right hook. Joid staggered back with each blow till he hit a railing. "Arceus Dammit, you are really annoying with those hands!" he cried, ripping the stone railing out and swinging it at LP who rolled out of the way and got behind him.

"Submission!" he called and Machamp landed before Joid before taking him in one swoop and placing him across his broad shoulders. With a grunt, he jumped high into the air and came down hard using Joid as the cushion and thus breaking his back. "Vital Throw!"

Before Joid could recover, he was hurled across the room and right into Latios's Psychic hold.

Payback time, the Eon Pokemon growled and gave him a close range Dragon Pulse that blew up right in his face.

"Graaagh! Damn it, I am sick and tired of-"

"Gliscor, Giga Impact!"

Joid stopped mid-rant and broke out of the hold before landing on the floor and avoiding Gliscor's attack. Raising his remaining hand, he summoned a Draco Meteor and stared defiantly at LP and his team.

"Forget eating you. I gonna blow you straight to hell!"

"Ultra Charge: Complete. Target's Threat Status has been updated to 110%. Reconfiguring power to be discharged in one strike."

Joid stiffened upon hearing that mechanical voice behind him. He turned his head and came face to face with a glowing capture disc held out by the smirking Rain.

"Checkmate."

And the entire room lit up in red, blue, green and yellow as a rather colourful blast enveloped Joid's 'oh shit' face.

...

Joid sank to his knees and bowed his smoky head. "I...I lost..."

"No shit," LP deadpanned, joining Rain as they stood before him. He was virtually helpless now as Rain's attack had quelled the hostility within him needed to fight back.

"S-So..." Joid swallowed. "D-does this mean I-I'll...die?"

LP was actually struck by the fear practically rolling off his tongue. "You're scared of dying? After all ya did?!"

"I just wanted a chance to be happy!" the ravenette screamed, looking up at them with hateful tears building up in his eyes. "I was five when I died! Could barely remember anything at all other than getting sick and dying like a Magikarp! But Ghetsis brought me back to life years ago! He gave me a new body! He even helped me get a soul! I had to repay him! He promised me that he'd let me go and see the world if he succeeded! He promised me a life of happiness!"

Slowly, LP's fist clenched and he grabbed Joid's collar before butting foreheads with him. "And you'd sacrifice humanity for something like that?! Do ya know what real happiness is?! How can you be happy when there's no one to share it with?! If there's one thing I learned in life, it's that throughout your stay on earth, shit gets tossed at you in all directions. You only find the true happiness when you've got a partner or a friend to lean on! Someone who sympathises with you and yet sets you straight before you hurt yourself! I'm talking about friends, boy! That's why us humans and pokemon gotta stick together. Too bad you ate the only friend you could've made!"

"But..." Joid's eyes widened. "I...I didn't mean to...I just wanted..."

"Power? Trust me, I know what it's like to lose something important for the so-called _'greater good',_" Rain piped up stoically and his eyes softened a bit. "As much as I hate to agree, LP's right. If you and your gang had actually communicated more, I'm sure you'd have made a change the way Alphinia did."

Joid stared up at them before looking down.

He laughed.

"My soul doesn't hurt anymore. I see. So that's it, eh? That was all it took to quell this wild soul in me..."

LP arched a brow as Joid put a hand to his chest and winced. A wet crack was heard as he pushed his fingers through his it before stopping as he took a breath, obviously fighting the pain building up in his head.

Rain raised a brow. "What're you doing-"

"You said so yourself. Friends were what I needed and now I have none. I won't be happy anymore and well, that means I don't need to live."

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" LP exclaimed and grabbed his shoulders. "You can start over, ya know. You can make real friends and build real relationships with people and pokemon."

"What's the point when I'm a danger to them as well!" Joid snapped and looked down with quivering lips. "I'm a misfit to human society. A threat to pokemon as well. Plus, I barely fit in with the living since I'm technically not of this world anymore. My fate was decided as soon as I was resurrected. I had only wished it could come later than sooner."

"But-"

"LP. It's his decision."

LP glared at Rain for the nonchalant comment. "How cold can you get, blueberry! This guy clearly wants to live!"

"Even if we did give him a chance, what would become of it?" the blue-haired man barked and pocketed his hands. "Society wouldn't accept him. They'll treat him with disdain for his crimes and genetic inconsistency. In the end, they'll probably throw him in some secret lab for experiments. He'd be worse off then than he is now, don't you think?"

"Why the heck d'you have to be so negative, man! It's almost like someone shoved a brick up your ass and if you weren't so fucking uptight all the time, maybe you'd realise how bad his situation is!"

"...I do know how bad his situation is," Rain stated after some seconds of uncomfortable silence. "I knew someone who was pretty much the same."

Both LP and Joid jerked their heads to look at him.

"He was in the same position you were in, Joid. Alone and unfit to return to society after an...accident. I tried to help in every way I could but in the end, he resigned himself to fate and died for it. This styler I'm holding is his. And it reminds me everyday how utterly short and realistic our lives are."

Joid lowered his head again and bemoaned his fate. But surprise etched into his shadowed features as a hand laid itself on his head.

"He did tell me something before he died." Rain smirked as Joid looked up. "Realism and Pessimism are two different things, kid. I never said those stuff could really come true. Maybe you could find real happiness if you wished hard enough. In this world, people and pokemon are a lot more forgiving than you and I thought. That's something I picked up during my stay in Unova."

Joid found himself gritting his teeth. _Why...why're you two being so nice all of a sudden? It's not fair! We're supposed to be enemies, right?_

"Besides," LP piped up, giving his back a hard pat. "We may not have known each other too much but I enjoy the fights we have! Don't know about Rain or the talking jet-plane but you've got a friend in me!"

_Damn it!_ Joid inwardly cursed as a tear rolled down his cheeks._ I don't understand! What's this feeling in me? _

"As long as you behave, I suppose we can get along," Rain huffed.

"So the robo-ranger actually has a heart, eh? I'm impressed!" LP joked, elbowing him playfully. This earned a short lecture from Rain and Latios about how impossible it was for the former to have a brick in his butt and how the latter did NOT, in fact, resemble a jet-plane.

_Why are these goons' statements affecting me so much?! Humans are trash, right? But I was human too! Does this make me acknowledge their statements because we have the same origins? I don't know anything anymore! Why am I so-_

Joid froze.

"Happy."

The men and pokemon stopped to look at him. All traces of the narrow-eyed, beastly monster was gone and in its place was a yellow-eyed boy, smiling.

"I'm happy," he said again and his hand went deeper into his chest, much to everyone's shock. "I finally understood why this soul never wanted to be here in the first place. It's rightful owner had just discovered true happiness and it just had to return no matter what. Now that I'm happy you guys of all people accepted me, it's quelled itself. I'm at peace even though I've committed so many crimes."

His hand went even deeper, drawing more blood and a "Hey! What're you doing?!" from LP.

"I've found what I've been looking for all this time. Now I can truly say I've lived."

Joid tore out a purple ice-crystal and his hair slowly went snow-white as he slowly fell back, hearing the fading voices of the two men who had changed him completely.

"Thank you..." he mouthed as his body dissipated into ash before he hit the floor. "For teaching me how to be human again..."

LP watched the rest of Joid's body disappear into the wind as ash, leaving the glowing crystal behind.

"Damn it!" LP barked, punching the floor. "That idiot..."

Latios carefully picked up the crystal via telekinesis and Rain bowed to the spot where Joid had once been. "It was his decision after all. The best we can do now is end Ghetsis so this won't repeat itself."

"Right," LP stated and he gave the spot a parting glance before turning to the exit. "Scarlet, you'd better be faring better up there."

_And on that night of the Red Moon, a happy boy was saved._

* * *

Hall of Awakening, Castrum De Glacies.

Scarlet's trembling hands gripped the seemingly-dead White's shoulders tightly.

"Come on White! Open your eyes! Say something!"

Jolteon licked her cheek in his own attempt to wake her, seeing as no matter how hard Lucky had tried, she wouldn't stir. Something was wrong. Scarlet knew he had trained the Ralts hard enough. It wasn't Lucky who was weak. Whatever Ghetsis used must've been far too strong.

Thoughts of being too late seeped into his concerned mind as he jammed his head to her chest. A heartbeat. Good, she was still alive though he wasn't sure how long that would be given how weak it sounded.

"Lucky, try again," he requested and Lucky placed its hands on her arm before closing its eyes. "Heal Pulse."

A gentle and faint pink light enveloped the girl and Scarlet pressed his forehead against hers, wishing and wishing for it to work. Unfortunately, disappointment smiled once again on them as the light cracked and shattered, revealing White still looking blue and dead in Scarlet's arms.

The look of near-hopelessness was evident in the beastly faces huddled around them. Scarlet gave her pokemon one quick glance before shaking the feeling out of his own mind.

White was strong. Everyone said so and he refused to believe something as easy as mind-poison (literally) could render her so far from his reach. But Vann had also confided in him that there was a certain limit to which null consciousness was induced. It was akin to bending a toothpick without breaking it. You could concentrate all you want and keep it from reaching that breaking point but it would eventually have to go SNAP.

So was White's situation the same? Would she sleep forever in his arms, unable to smile or laugh or harmlessly poke fun at him just to make him respond to her childish antics?

Was White gone forever?

Scarlet closed his eyes and remained in the position they were in with his forehead on hers. What was he going to do now? He knew he had to think. To keep his mind afloat. He was a planner by nature, almost always steps ahead of his peers. But how was it supposed to help him when his only chance at restoring her to her innocent, happy and lively state had backfired miserably.

Sandy was starting to cry. That was definitely not a good sign for a dark-type as tough as nails to be the first to breakdown. Scarlet forced himself to think harder. This was a poison that clouded one's consciousness considerably. Scarlet had been poisoned quite a number of times in his life so he knew a thing or two about handling those. But this was different. Who knows how long or how often Ghetsis had been pumping her with the vile liquid.

Scraggy joined in the short sniffling and the redhead explored his options. Could he have White rushed to a hospital and gotten her stomach pumped? _Idiot! It's already in her bloodstream_, his mind chided. Plus there wasn't enough time given how noiseless White's breathing had gone. Arceus, his thoughts had better get a move on before-

Teddy let out an involuntary sniffle. It could've been from a cold or an itch in the nose but Scarlet was sure that if he turned and looked into the Arctic Pokemon's eyes, he would find his most-likely unpleasant answer.

"Come on...think...Everyone wants you back, White. I can't let them down but you have to be awake to ensure that."

No response. Not even a stir.

Jolteon whined. That was it. Scarlet had nothing. Nothing at all to help. Ghetsis had truly won in the end. Now all he could do was watch for the darkness to take her soul...forever.

And he never even got to give her the promise ring in the end.

* * *

_"Stay with this girl, young man."_

* * *

Scarlet's eyes snapped open.

* * *

_Protect her for the rest of your life and do everything in your power to see her smile and laugh and I guarantee that you will never see a life more blissful and glittering than the one you spend with her._

* * *

Scarlet's arm dove for the side pocket on his waistcoat.

* * *

_Can you promise me that you'll stay with her forever?_

* * *

Scarlet pulled up the glowing white ring and held up White's pale hand. "White, I'm not alone anymore. I've made friends now. Lots and lots of friends who've helped me through a lot these past few days. Please wake up. Wake up and see just how much I've has grown. Come back to us, White."

The redhead slipped the ring onto her finger and all at once the pokemon's eyes went wide as a gentle yellow glow akin to sunrise itself spread through the entire room, briefly eliminating the redness of the outside world.

And like a miracle (for Scarlet had no other way to define it), White's skin tone gradually returned to its normal colour and Jolteon sighed in relief upon hearing her comforting breathing.

White coughed and opened her golden yellow eyes before flinching at the wetness on her warm cheeks. Rain? No...tears? Looking up, her hazy vision finally cleared and she was greeted with a face she had thought she would never see.

"Scarly...?" she murmured and slowly sat up, eyes wide. "Scarlet...?"

"Heh...in the flesh," he replied, not even bothering to restrain the tears running down his face. Before White knew it, the redhead grabbed her tightly and buried his head in her shoulder while weeping without a care in the world. Screw embarrassment or humiliation! The kid was freaking happy!

"I'm sorry," he wailed, holding her like his life depended on it. "I'm so sorry for almost losing you..."

"It's okay," she whispered soothingly and wrapped her own arms around him. "I'm just so happy I could see you again. I thought you were really gone."

"Ha. It'd take a lot more than death to stop me," he half-sobbed, half-scoffed before pulling back a little. "A lot happened and it's a really long story. All in all, we did it. We won. We won't have to worry about Kyurem or Ghetsis Harmonia ever again."

White smiled. His heart lifted. Right now, nothing else mattered. All that mattered was that it was over. Everything was finally...over-

SHLUCK!

Scarlet's eyes dulled considerably.

White's eyes widened considerably.

Both looked down to see a long, familiar blade running through their middles.

And from behind Scarlet, White could see two gleaming red eyes framed by a mass of green hair and sporting the most crooked smile anyone had ever seen.

And as Scarlet (who had suffered quite a lot of recoil from the rebound effects) slumped against her chest, she heard four words that assured her that the nightmare Scarlet and Jolteon had fought to end...was in fact just beginning.

"All according to plan."

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: 'Sup guys! Hope I haven't been away for too long. Yesterday was my birthday so I was too busy writing up, drawing and uploading a celebratory AU on my deviantart account to update. But anyhow, I liked this chapter. In fact, the last part was my masterpiece. The brunette sister to Cynthia in the game finally got her big reveal in this story and Cheren and N showed their bishounen manliness against Terra. LP and Rain were pretty cool too. But that last part. God, I could almost here the "You've just been trolled" line right now (along with some tough and choice words from a few angry reviewers). Anywho, plans changed a bit. I initially planned for this stuff to end at chapter 70 but it might just break a bit into chapter 72. MIGHT! That may change too in the near future. SO! Let the Confusion, Comments, Reviews and Possible Flames begin!

_Preview:_

_I've done it! I rounded all the sacrifices up! I actually never thought they'd fall for such a simple trap. I lied, Scarlet. You are still an important piece in my plan, more so that you resurrected from the very dead! Kyurem will awaken, boy. HAHAHAHA! KYUREM WILL FINALLY AWAKEN! LET US HAVE A TOAST, MY BOY! A BLOODY TOAST TO THE BLOODY END OF THIS BLOODY WORLD!_

_And I have you to thank for it, Scarly._

**NEXT TIME: A TOAST TO THE END OF THE WORLD!**


	68. A Toast To The End of The World!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! ELSE WE'D HAVE SEEN AT LEAST ONE DROP OF BLOOD IN THE ANIME BY NOW!

* * *

Castrum De Glacies.

"I Win."

"Scarlet!" White cried, ignoring the agonising pain searing through her. Laughing, Ghetsis pulled the blade out and watched the lustrous blood seep into his Soul Flayer and turn the icy-steel brilliant red.

_Bastard!_ Teddy and Jolteon cried in unison, leaping towards him.

"Hmph," was all the tyrant replied and from above, two massive pincers slammed them back to the ground. Before the other pokemon could even react, the very floor below them reared up and encased their legs in black ice, a material now difficult to break no matter what attack they used. Drapion snickered cruelly before raising Teddy and Jolteon high and flinging them hard against the wall where the ice caught them and held them in place.

"You fools, did you actually think your anti-Kyurem power could really destroy me?" Ghetsis sneered, grabbing Scarlet by the hair and throwing him off the table, down the stairs and unto the hard floor below.

The injured redhead gasped as his wound bore the brunt of the fall before struggling to get himself up. "Ghet...sis!"

Gloves blazing, his Reshiram Boost reactivated and he tore towards the man only for Drapion's heavy tail to slam into his chest and send him far back. Hitting the wall, he collapsed against the floor and Ghetsis leapt off the podium before gracefully landing before the teen.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I survived," he jeered and grabbed Scarlet's left arm before smiling crookedly. "Those Dragon Knight fodder were very useful in my experiments. It's thanks to them that I have this ultimate body. And do you know what makes this body so ultimate?"

"Let him go!" White yelled, drawing out Reshiram's pokeball. Why Ghetsis had left it with her, she didn't know but she knew she had to stop the man before-

"You're seriously gonna attack me with your brother's pokemon? Isn't that against your principles?" Ghetsis called without even facing her, making her throwing arm pause mid-way. "Oh I forgot. That killed Skyla, didn't it?"

"Y-you...You..." she growled before spurting blood from her mouth. Her bleeding intensified and Ghetsis laughed as she wobbled dizzily.

"Looks like you're not used to such injuries, are you, White," he scoffed before pulling Scarlet up by the arm. "Ah yes, this body is ultimate because its merely a small part of me."

"The...hell are you on about, bastard," Scarlet stuttered between pants.

"I am the original Dragon Knight, Scarlet. In a sense, I am Kyurem and Kyurem is me. I have full control over his ice. You can say I am his ice in a sense. And what is this castle made of?"

Scarlet froze and his green eyes widened. "N-no way...then that means-"

"I am this castle!" Ghetsis boomed and sank his knee into Scarlet's chest before tightening his hold on his arm. "You can destroy this body as much as you like but so long as this castle stands, I'll simply come back again and again and again!"

"You...monster..." White hissed, struggling to get on her feet.

"Indeed I am a monster. But Scarlet's a monster too in a sense since Kyurem had lived within him too. Ah, speaking of which."

An ominous crack made Scarlet's eyes go even wider. Pain like no other went through his left arm and he could only watch as Ghetsis gave a hard squeeze and _shattered_ his arm completely.

"And now without further ado," Ghetsis proclaimed and smashed Scarlet against the wall where the ice tied him down. "Let the soul gathering commence!"

Raising his arms, the green-haired tyrant gave an insane laugh as the floor turned bright red and spewed light.

* * *

"What the-" Cynthia exclaimed as the floor beneath her feet went red and let loose icy arms that grabbed her and pulled her in completely, separating her from her team.

* * *

"Huh?!" Cheren cried as the same colour stained the floor beneath him. "Hippie what's going on?!"

"That damned bastard. He's controlling the castle?!" N hissed, struggling with the icy arms wrapping around his legs and pulling him into the floor. The same went for Cheren and he grit his teeth before letting out an angry yell as he too disappeared below the floor.

* * *

"What the fuck!" LP yelled, already neck-deep in the floor.

"Looks like Ghetsis planned way ahead," Rain murmured and smiled in spite of his and Latios's position. "We must've walked right into his trap."

_And you find that amusing?!_ Latios yelled before getting pulled in. Rain followed seconds later and LP let out a string of colourful curses which merely trailed off into gurgles as the water-like surface absorbed him completely.

* * *

_Lightning! We have to get out of here!_ Mienshao cried as the floor went ruby-red. Said boy didn't even stir as the arms coiled around him. Expression hooded, he hugged Alphinia's body tightly and his pokemon frantically reached for him as he was pulled into the floor.

* * *

"Natsuki-sama! The aura-coefficient in the atmosphere has spiked!"

"What?!" Natsuki barked, pushing the medic off and tossing her jacket over her completely-bandaged torso. Rushing to the screen, she cursed upon seeing the clouds spiral above the glowing castle.

"Does this mean..." a man stuttered.

"They failed?" Will completed, biting a nail in annoyance.

Natsuki stared angrily at the screen before turning and heading for the airship's exit.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Will more stated than asked, blocking her path.

"To stop Ghetsis from awakening Kyurem and bop that idiot nephew on the head for losing," she spat, green eyes narrowing dangerously. "Move."

"In your state, I doubt you can even face a human, much less Ghetsis Harmonia! Titan and Gargantos are tired out too and what good would it do if you succumbed to your injuries and died now?" he rationalised firmly.

"What good would it do to stand here and watch him bring back a monster?!" she barked and was about going around him when an eerie, high-pitched tone rang in not just her ears but everyone else's.

"Uh...ma'am. I think we might be too late," an operative blurted as even the castle grounds went red. Tendrils of light spread across the roads and streets before encasing not just Castrum De Glacies but the entire town of Lacunosa in red light.

As one, the screams of people and pokemon rang through the air as the town's population had their souls drained from with them and channelled back to the castle where they all convoluted as spirals of energy around Ghetsis's Soul Flayer.

Cynthia and the rest popped out on the top floor and were slammed against the floor around Ghetsis in a circle-like formation along with White, Scarlet and their pokemon.

"Darn it! We're too late?!" N barked as the large pattern similar to White's glowing scar and drawn with Camille's blood lit up across the floor.

"Isn't that obvious?" Ghetsis scoffed, all ready before him. Crouching, he took Zekrom's ball from N's belt and smirked evilly before adding, "Too bad it came to this, son. Oh well, I'll be sure to apologise to you and your sisters' corpses once this is over."

"Bastard!" N and Cheren barked, the latter hacking up blood immediately after from his injuries.

"Ah, you guys must also be wondering where the 1000 souls can be gathered, no?" Ghetsis asked and twirled his blade before turning to the wall which crumbled instantly to show the host town ahead aglow with the same deadly-red light. "Here's a little fun fact. Kyurem chose Lacunosa especially because Vermiculo came from here. And guess how many lives reside in this hick of a town?"

Cynthia's eyes grew wide as screams where heard in the distance. "No...Ghetsis, you can't just massacre over 900 people and pokemon!"

"And what exactly did I do in Opelucid?" he deadpanned before sighing as the castle rumbled again. "Oh well. Time for Kyurem to wake up." His smile twisted into a manic grin as he turned to Scarlet. "And it's all thanks to you, Scarly. Thanks for bringing these wings of yours right to my doorstep. Makes it far easier for me to rip 'em all off. And thanks for coming back from the dead. Kyurem would value that kind of soul far more than some guilty little wretch."

Despite the foot Ghetsis slammed heavily on his head, Scarlet stiffly raised his head with his fangs barred. "You're making...the biggest mistake...of your life-"

BAM!

"Right, right, I hear you, _nephew_," the greenette cackled, repeatedly stomping Scarlet's head into the ground till he was sure Scarlet had passed out.

"Kid!" LP cried, seeing the near-dead redhead lie motionless beside him. "Ghetsis, you fucked-up, tyrannical asshole-GAAAAAHHHH!"

The rest (save for the still-silent Lightning) also screamed as reddish lightning enveloped them, literally sucking their aura away from them and into Ghetsis's sword.

"SCREAM, SACRIFICES!" he laughed madly. "LET YOUR AGONISED CRIES BECOME THE TRUMPETS TO HERALD THE BEAST'S AWAKENING!"

Coupled with the agonised cries of his own grunts, pokemon and just about every living thing in Lacunosa, it was apparent that the end was near. The clouds above spiralled wildly now and Ghetsis's sword glowed so brightly that the room was engulfed in a miserably-harsh light.

And just like that, the screams stopped.

Trees withered, vegetation died and just about everything else, human and pokemon, slumped and froze over, seemingly lifeless. Everything except the cackling Ghetsis Harmonia and his key to humanity's- no, the world's- destruction.

"This is it," he gasped in between laughs and cast his mad red gaze on the gigantic ice crystal that projected from the floor and reached the high and vast ceiling where a specific portion had been removed to let the blood-red light bathe the crystal, Kyurem's prison, in scarlet. Ghetsis was just about heading over to the crystal to seal the world's fate when his ears caught an ear-splitting crack.

Arching a brow, he turned to see the ice around Lightning crack further before blowing open.

"Oh my," he remarked as a gleaming green eye glared at him through the blue smoke.

"Ghetsis Harmonia," the boy growled deeply and his skin began to go greyish. "GHETSIS HARMONIA!"

In a flash, Lightning's form was already before the man with a golden fist winding up to bust a hole right through him. Ghetsis was forced to jump back a good distance to avoid the deadly blow. Eyes narrowing, he cast the boy a look before feeling a cruel sense of irony spring up from within him as Lightning rose again in a wobbly manner, expression still hooded and black aura gathering around him.

"I see,. So you touched Draco and got his G-factor, didn't you?" he speculated and stifled a chuckle as the boy's fist tightened. "No wonder you're still standing after having your own aura drained. But something must've happened to bring out such a negative power. Guilt? Anger?"

Slowly, Lightning raised his head and Ghetsis's mad smile grew into a chuckle.

"Grief! That's the word I was looking for!" he remarked before ducking again as the boy zoomed up to him and sent fist after fist at him.

"It's your fault!" Lightning barked, attacking him furiously. "It's your fault she died!"

"Indeed it is!" Ghetsis replied before blocking Lightning's fist with a hand. "Who were we talking about again?"

"Alphinia, bastard!" the boy roared, grabbing Ghetsis by the hair and smashing his knee against his face. Without giving him time to recover, the blonde slammed his boot hard against Ghetsis's groin before crashing both fists into the man's chest, sending him flying as far away from the crystal as possible. "If you hadn't started all this mess, she would've lived!"

Ghetsis had to jam his feet against the ground and skid to a halt before quickly side-stepping past a shadowy tentacle from Lightning's back. He dodged the other five before leaping into the air and landing on one of the hanging balconies. "I knew you loved her. I do admit she had a nice personality and I even enjoyed her company when she was here. Beautiful girl, she was. Too bad she died like a dog at her own brother's hands, no less. Or should I say, at her own brother's tentacles."

"I'll kill you!" Lightning screeched, forming a big, black Shadow Ball before hurling it Ghetsis. The greenette merely sliced it in half, creating another explosion. Just as fast, Lightning shot forth and grabbed the man by the throat before smashing his head against the wall. Screaming, he repeated the act several times, dying his hands and the wall with Ghetsis's vile blood. Not stopping there, he threw the man against the floor and began punching his face in with all his might, determined to make him suffer the exact equivalent of what his own heart was going through. In the state he was in, you could almost say he was teetering over that fine line between hero and villain and it wasn't at all surprising when Ghetsis chuckled through bloody and split lips when Lightning had stopped to catch his breath.

"You look just like me," he commented on the absolute fury, loss and grief scarring Lightning's face. "I lost my right eye, my wife and my sanity on this exact same day-"

"Shut the hell up." Lightning placed a palm on his face before squeezing. And squeezing. And squeezing.

"If you killed me now, it won't bring Alphinia back," Ghetsis continued, ignoring the blood being squeezed out of his cracking face.

"I don't care. You have to pay," Lightning growled, squeezing harder and ignoring the blood seeping out from the cracks in his grip. "I have to end you. That way, Alphy and the others...their souls can rest in peace!"

"Even if it costs you your moral standing on the good-bad scale?" Lightning froze and Ghetsis smirked. "You're welcome to smash me up if you want. However, know that if I do die by your hands in the state you're in, you'll merely become a new me. A Ghetsis-Harmonia waiting to happen. That crazy smile on your face is proof of that."

Lightning stared at him. Then he squeezed so hard that Ghetsis's head burst beneath his fingers. Only then did the smile finally fall from his face. Only then did that cold emptiness hit his heart.

"_Chigau.._." he murmured, looking from his trembling fingers to Ghetsis's still body. "I...killed...him...I stopped this crisis...I won...right?"

"...Wrong."

SHLUCK!

Lightning's wide eye fell on the icicle in his chest. Ghetsis's dead body was still under him. But Ghetsis was also behind him, grinning sadistically.

"Like I said, so long as this castle still stands, I'll just keep on popping up again and again and again in a new body. Looks like our little play is over, cowboy."

The blonde's eye finally dulled and he fell on his side, unmoving before getting encased in the same black ice.

Bursting into laughter at the turn of events, Ghetsis plucked the dropped pokeball containing Reshiram before placing it, Zekrom's pokeball and Camille's DNA Wedge on the Soul Flayer. The items were all absorbed and Ghetsis flourished the rapidly vibrating sword before skipping over to Kyurem's ice crystal, flashing back on all the events that had led up till this moment.

"This is what I've lived for. All my careful plans are finally bearing fruit, drawing all the stage lights to this very moment," he muttered before raising the sword that would herald the mythical dragon's entrance. "AWAKEN, KYUREM!"

A bone-rattling chink rang through the castle as the sword struck home and sank into the crystal.

Ghetsis stepped back as a violent tremor rocked the castle grounds. "Yes."

The smaller ice crystals went violently purple and shattered grandly. "Yes!"

The bigger ice crystals vibrated before blowing off completely, leaving the largest ice crystal which developed a BIG, ear-splitting crack. "YES!"

"Come Kyurem! Awaken from your slumber and see just how ready your chosen knight is to end humanity!"

The chandeliers and windows burst completely and the castle itself threatened to fall from the massive energy explosion accompanied by a harsh light and strong winds from the shattering crystal. By now, the greenette's heart was hammering with excitement and he laughed like a true maniac at the sight of all his false truths, evil ideals and fierce power taking shape.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Shards flew everywhere, stabbing the walls, ceiling and floors. One even sank into the grinning Ghetsis's eye but he was too ecstatic at the developments to care about the otherworldly pain inflicted on him or the fact that that eye wouldn't grow back anymore since Kyurem's originality overshadowed and nullified his own powers completely.

Yellow.

That was the colour Ghetsis first registered upon getting to his feet again (the blast had swept him off his feet) and staring at the haze.

A true smile of triumph stretched across Ghetsis Harmonia's face.

"I win."

And the world's strongest dragon, Kyurem, threw his mighty head to the sky before breaking open his muzzled-shut jaws and letting loose a demonic howl that shook Unova and the rest of the world to the very core.

* * *

"The situation has taken a rather interesting turn of events, hasn't it?"

Jerome nodded and Boss swallowed another spoonful of cake while staring at the sight below from his point on a balcony.

"Shall we end him?" Luca asked and the man-child shook his head thoughtfully.

"Not just yet. I wanna see Kyurem's might in full." He shovelled another spoonful down his throat. "Plus, I wish to at least get a chance to talk to Ghetsis."

"I can hear you, just so you know!"

The three looked down to see Ghetsis staring up at them with the silent Kyurem.

"And it puzzles me as to how you're still alive too."

"I'm not exactly tied to this world, am I?" Boss laughed. "And my subordinates avoided that massacre of yours by simply shielding themselves with their Psychic-pokemon. A relatively simple trick to avoid having your aura drained. More importantly, what's gonna happen now?"

"I destroy humanity, duh!" Ghetsis scoffed and turned to Kyurem. "With this guy by my side, I cannot lose!"

"Oh? It's been well-over five minutes since Kyurem woke up and he hasn't exactly moved a muscle. Think he's forgotten how to use his legs since he was trapped in ice for so damn long!"

"Nonsense," Ghetsis replied and patted the large dragon's head. "He's simply waiting for me to give the order. Kyurem's quite mindless actually. He's merely an empty shell, born from the original beast that split into Reshiram and Zekrom. Now that I've merged them back together, he's very complete. Filling him with my hatred and desires should be just enough to get him going. But enough talk! The world shall see a new dawn and you must be the first to fall under my power!"

Boss stuck his spoon into the cake slice again, watching Ghetsis laugh his bad-guy laugh to accentuate his last sentence.

The man-child grinned ominously.

"So...how exactly do you plan to fill Kyurem with your hatred?"

Ghetsis's laugh was cut-short abruptly and he opened his mouth to answer...but found nothing logical to say.

"Brain-washing, perhaps? Or will you simply talk it over with the dragon?"

"Well I-"

"Bearing in mind that Kyurem's a complete being now that he's absorbed Reshiram and Zekrom, I don't think he's a mindless empty shell anymore. Rather, I'd say he's quite the devious demon, making you dance to his tune all these years."

Ghetsis looked from the unmoving Kyurem to Boss in annoyance. "What are you talking about? How is Kyurem manipulating me?"

"Kyurem lives for himself," Luca informed and pushed up her glasses. "He's not a beast you can simply negotiate with and control. He's more of a sentient mass of pure yet corrupted power. More so that he has taken a liking to your idea on destroying humanity."

"You're not making any sense!" Ghetsis barked and drew his Soul Flayer. "Kyurem and I have an agreement. He helps me destroy humanity in exchange for me awakening him! He is bound by that contract!"

Boss's grin widened as Kyurem finally displayed a movement...by opening his massive jaws wide behind the unsuspecting Ghetsis.

"Indeed he is. But he hasn't collected all the souls needed to fuel his passion for humanity's destruction. There's only one logical way of filling him with your hatred."

Ghetsis finally felt an icy chill on his spine and he turned to see rows and rows of serrated teeth jammed jaggedly into the dark red flesh that was Kyurem's throat.

"...Kyurem...?"

With a heavy snap like an axe, Kyurem took Ghetsis's torso clean off and left his legs still rooted to the spot. Chewing and crunching savagely, he drank in all of the stunned greenette's blood, guts and flesh before swallowing and finishing off the legs in one bite. Belching, the dragon's eyes widened as a blackish aura enveloped him and he threw his head up before roaring again. The beastly roar slowly got more and more human and by the time he was done, his deep, guttural tone was clearly evident.

"AHHHH! FINALLY...KYUREM HAS AWOKEN AT LAST..." Kyurem slurred and Boss had to whip out some earmuffs to keep his head from metaphorically exploding due to the Boundary Pokemon's sheer volume. Cracking his stiff neck, Kyurem turned to Boss and tilted his head. "...INSECTS...YUMMY. COME CLOSER, LITTLE INSECTS."

"For a being composed solely of madness and ice, your movements are pretty dull," Jerome remarked as Kyurem trained his half-lidded eyes on them.

"DULL? DULL...I SUPPOSE." He yawned. "TIRED...HUNGRY...MUST EAT EVERYTHING...EVERYTHING..."

"Hey Kyu-kyu!" Boss called, catching his waning attention. "Now that you're awake, I can get the chance to ask you a question. What will you do once you've eaten everything?"

"OH...EVERYTHING..." Kyurem's eyes finally gave a devilish glint. "KYUREM WILL MOVE...FIND MORE WORLDS...EAT MORE..."

"Makes sense since you are extra-terrestrial," Luca murmured.

Kyurem sniffed a bit before looking up. "GIANT INSECT...COMING THIS WAY...?"

Slowly, the shape he detected in the sky grew larger as it came closer until Colossus's Ventus Forme was clearly visible with a Hammer Arm ready.

"KISAMA!" Natsuki roared and Colossus burst through the ceiling before crashing its heavy fist into Kyurem's head, making him eat floor and thus cratering the ground. Roaring, she boxed the dragon left and right, sending blood and shards everywhere with each hit before grabbing his long neck and muscling him into the walls. "Stay down, monster! I'll deal with you soon enough!"

With that, Colossus raised its fist again and punched Kyurem so hard, the wall behind him shattered. With a heave, she pushed him off the 2,772 ft tall castle and sent a Hyper Beam his way, lighting up the castle grounds in a series of explosions. Turning, Colossus crouched before her frozen allies and Natsuki's eyes darted to and fro, in search of her nephew.

"Scarlet! Wake up so I can punch you, dammit!" she barked, jumping out of Colossus's core as soon as she spotted the boy lying motionless on the ground. Running up to him, she crouched and lifted his head, biting back a curse at the red gash across his chest and stomach. "Come on, Scarlet. You can't just die now! What happened to all that big talk about protecting us? Besides, I promised your stupid mother I'd protect you! At least let me do something for her! So open your eyes, dammit!"

Scarlet didn't steer and she bit her bottom lip as she felt her eyes sting harshly.

"Dammit!" she spat, mad at herself for being too late. "I'm not failing Rei...not again."

"...REI...?"

Natsuki froze and her green eyes widened as she turned to see Kyurem...or a Reshiram-like version of the beast, floating behind Colossus.

"Shit!" she hissed and Colossus grabbed her before rolling away as the dragon unhinged his jaws and let loose a stream of white-hot flames. By the time Colossus had gotten to its feet, Natsuki was safe inside its core and she glared angrily at him. "Should've known a single Hyper Beam couldn't knock you out. And now you've absorbed Reshiram and Zekrom too."

"HUNGRY..." Kyurem remarked and licked his lips. "LET KYUREM...DEVOUR YOU..."

"Fat chance!" she barked and Colossus bounded towards him. "I'm destroying you here, monster!"

The titan drew back a fist and swung it at Kyurem who dodged casually and waited for Natsuki to attack again.

"Damn you...DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" she screamed, turning and trying another Hammer Arm. Again Kyurem dodged and the action repeated, growing faster and faster with each swing. For all his unnerving docility, Kyurem was stupendously nimble and he avoided every single hit she thrust his way.

"HUMAN...FRUSTRATED?" he asked once she jumped back and panted.

"Screw you!" she barked and summoned a Focus Blast. "Looking down on me is bad for your health, you oversized fridge!"

Kyurem tilted his head again and watched the attack burst a hole clean through his chest.

"It connected," she remarked but stopped short as the hole covered up again.

"BORED..." he dragged and finally crouched, ready to attack. "KYUREM WILL ATTACK...NOW!"

With a boom, he tore through the air and straight into Colossus's chest with ungodly speed and an even more brutal ferocity, pushing them through the wall in a single hit.

"Ventus!" she barked as they popped out in mid-air and Colossus's wings grew again in time to dodge a Fire Blast from Kyurem. Without missing a beat, he rocketed towards them again and slammed his tail into Colossus's side with bone-crushing force and Natsuki's expression contorted as she felt a rib snap. Hissing, she grabbed Kyurem's head and flung him down against the ground before following up with a Heavy Slam, sending Colossus's foot into his chest. Unfortunately, Kyurem grabbed the leg and pushed them far off before launching off and appearing behind her.

SNAP!

Blood sprayed from her shoulder as Colossus suffered a Crunch to its own shoulder. To make matters worse, Kyurem executed a Fire Fang and the redhead screamed as she felt her own blood virtually bubble. Wickedly, Kyurem wrenched his head to the side, tearing a good chunk of Colossus and rendering Natsuki's right arm temporarily useless from the pain.

Yelling, she grabbed him by the jaws and executed a Crush Grip, destroying his muzzle completely before slamming both he and Colossus into the earth below. Lifting her right arm, she began to rain punches on his head, crushing and cracking with all of Colossus's might and making Lacunosa shake with each blow. Despite her efforts though, Kyurem's head wouldn't split and she was just about contemplating ripping his head off when he grabbed Colossus's arms and opened wide, engulfing the pokemon in a Fusion Flare, Reshiram's most powerful attack. The resulting explosion blew a good portion of the earth around them away and Kyurem flipped the burned Colossus over himself, letting it slam against the wall of the deep crater they had formed.

"Too strong..." she muttered and Colossus sprang to its feet before somersaulting away as another Fusion Flare lit the battlefield up in explosive flames.

Landing some distance away, Colossus straightened up and cast Kyurem a wary glare.

"I guess he isn't some dangerous monster in name only," she remarked and Colossus's damaged helmet began to crack. "Looks like I'll have to pull out all the stops. If this guy can't be stopped conventionally, I guess I'll just have to call out the true legendary beast in you guys."

From the crashed airship some distance away, the intercom beeped and Will came to, rising hazily. Noticing Natsuki's absence, he quickly rushed over to the beeping device and picked up the transceiver.

"Where are you?" he asked as Gardevoir and Hypno dropped the force field over the airship.

"Castrum De Glacies. Kyurem's awake and he's far too strong to handle with the heavy restraints we placed on Colossus. Will, I think I'll need to ditch my humanity for a few minutes."

"Are you insane?!" he barked. "Stay right where you are, Natsuki-senpai! We're coming to help!"

"And you think I'll actually listen? Kyurem needs to be stopped, Will, and in whatever way possible. Your coming here will only burden me more and you know it. Look, I'll need to use Colossus's other forms and as such I want you guys to clear out now in case things get out of hand."

Will huffed contemptibly before glancing at his mostly unconscious crew. "Honestly, you're the most stubborn person I've ever worked under. You really need to give your body some consideration."

"There'll be plenty of time for that AFTER this problem," she replied. "For now, just make sure everyone's safe and get as far away from here as possible."

"Understood," he stated and his expression softened a bit. "Just so we're clear, you're not going to blow yourself up, are you?"

"Huh? Why the hell would I do that, baka! Just because I said everyone should clear doesn't mean I'll just end it all and blow half of Unova sky-high!"

"I see. Wouldn't want Minami orphaned."

"Of course! Now go!"

Will cut the connection and turned to the psychic-types before pulling out some pokeballs. "You heard her. Let's get this ship back in the air." With that, his Metagross, Slowking and Xatu were called out and they joined their colleagues in enshrouding the airship in psychic energy. Eyes glowing brightly, they lifted the ship via telekinesis and Will turned back to glance at the two giants in the distance.

"_Shinu koto wanai,_" he bade in their native language.

From the corner of her eye, Natsuki saw the ship floating off and she nodded to herself before cracking her knuckles.

"Alright boys. We're going to push our resonance to the limit. We'll fight this guy beast-to-beast." Grabbing her control crystal, she gave a sharp tug and tore it out, severing the chain keeping her from losing her strained humanity and veering off into the deep end. Colossus jolted sharply and grabbed its head before screaming wildly as steam billowed from the holes in its helmet. The yellow bands around its shoulders blew off completely and the greenish fur around its neck grew shaggier with each increasing roar. With a crack, its back reshaped and the titan's build grew far more sinewy as it slammed to all fours and gathered aura around itself from its dimming wings. Natsuki closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before spreading her arms out and giving into her primal urges, letting the greenish liquid in Colossus's core cloud her form completely and go bright red.

Colossus roared deeply and its helmet broke off at the base and left half, revealing a startlingly-humanoid face with rows and rows of teeth in its open jaws and a green eye flashing menacingly from the exposed part of its face.

Kyurem's dull expression morphed into that of amusement as Colossus snarled and dragged a hand across the ground like a Tauros. "INTERESTING...THE BUG TURNED INTO A BEAST...WELL THEN...KYUREM MUST GET SERIOUS..."

A blue coat of aura surrounded him and dissipated, revealing Black Kyurem, Kyurem's Zekrom-based form.

Colossus snarled again before rocketing off, hand-springing into the air and coming down hard on Kyurem who had to raise a heavy-set arm to block its foot. Roaring wildly, Colossus raised a charged fist and slammed Kyurem on the head with enough force to send him face first into ground. The beastly titan leapt off and jammed all four limbs into the ground before opening its mouth unnaturally wide and gathering all the aura around it into a big ball of red light. Kyurem sharply got up and slammed his hands into the ground, summoning five study walls of ice just as Colossus fired the devastating Aura Sphere with the recoil blowing it a good distance back. A brilliant light lit up the dark red atmosphere as the move smashed through each wall like glass and hit Kyurem squarely on the chest. The Boundary Pokemon grit his fangs and flexed his pectoral muscles, taking the attack in stride and deflecting it upwards where it blew the red clouds apart and sent winds whipping across the landscape.

"STRONG!" Kyurem laughed as his badly-burned chest healed up. "KYUREM WILL ENJOY DESTROYING YOU!"

With that, he coated himself in lightning and zoomed towards the Regigigas, tearing the landscape with each meter he crossed. Defiantly, Colossus weaved the aura around itself into a Giga Impact and bounded for Kyurem with a savage battle-cry. Both raised their fists and collided forcefully, blowing trees and hills away and threatening to blow Castrum De Glacies and Lacunosa Town along with the environment.

Skidding back, Colossus turned just in time to dodge a swing of Kyurem's arm before giving him a Sky Uppercut and grabbing his tail. The berserk pokemon spun him around before throwing him into a hill nearby and leaping into the air again. Before its Heavy Slam could connect, Kyurem created a floating panel of ice that let forth a barrage of electrically-icicles that tore across Colossus's sides, neck and legs. Stubbornly, it still continued on its path to Kyurem and smashed the panel with its foot before sinking the same limb into Kyurem's gut, crushing the hill as well.

"HAHA! KYUREM IS ENJOYING THIS!" Kyurem screeched in excitement as he grabbed Colossus and flung it off himself. Rolling to his sturdy feet, he jammed both hands into the ground and his tail glowed an electric blue as his turbine spun wildly. The earth lit up as a powerful surge of electricity (which should clearly have been earthed) coursed through it and hit Colossus like a bulldozer, making its muscles convulse and seize up from the unjustly-high voltage.

Gritting its fangs, the titan jumped off and landed on Kyurem's back before punching his head repeatedly. Grabbing his crest, Colossus twisted his head back and opened its jaws over his face, forming another Aura Sphere.

**BOOM!**

A close-range attack like that would've surely blown Kyurem's head off yet the smoke cleared and Colossus was stunned to see Kyurem still standing, unscathed.

"THAT WAS A REFRESHING BATTLE!" the dragon boomed, laughing madly. "KYUREM'S MUSCLES HAVE NEVER FELT SO LOOSE IN SOME TIME AND KYUREM IS GRATEFUL TO YOU FOR GIVING ME QUITE THE EXERCISE!"

"GRAAAAAAGH!" Colossus roared, tearing towards him again.

Kyurem stopped his laughter and stopped both of Colossus's punches with his palms. The two grappled with each other and the dragon smirked upon seeing the wounds on his opponent bleed profusely.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT KYUREM AT THE RATE AT WHICH YOU ARE GOING," he scoffed and was met with a Headbutt to the nose that broke his concentration. Colossus heaved quickly and executed a Circle Throw, flinging Kyurem over itself and into the ground ahead. Raising its fists, the Regigigas clenched and prepared for a Double Gigatonne Punch, aiming to end the dragon once and for all.

From his position on the floor, Kyurem looked up to see Colossus standing over him with both fists raised high.

BAM!

His head was crushed in one blow yet Colossus continued beating every part of the dragon into pulp. Finally, it raised its head to the sky and formed an Aura Sphere at its jaws, two Focus Blasts in its palms and one Hyper Beam in its glowing core. The pokemon jumped into the air and fired all at once, obliterating Kyurem and everything else within a 50 meter radius completely.

Boss watched the entire battle from atop his Arcanine and Luca handed him another plate of cake.

"It seems like the winner has already been decided," she remarked as Colossus reared up on its legs and roared to the sky in triumph. Below it, Kyurem's charred remains were spread out for the world to see. "I suppose even the world's strongest dragon pokemon can't endure all those super-effective moves."

"True," Jerome chipped in and crossed his arms. "But something tells me this fight isn't exactly over. And with the injuries that giant has suffered, I'm very sure the woman inside must be either dead or severely incapacitated."

Boss waved the spoon at them. "Tsk. Tsk. Remember that Kyurem is the monster who gave birth to all those Joids, Dragon Knights and Chaos. All of which were capable of regeneration on a startling scale."

"But can they regenerate if they're blown to bite-sized pieces?" Jerome asked sceptically.

"Nope. But Kyurem himself is capable of regenerating even if he's reduced to molecules," Boss replied as Colossus fell on one knee to rest.

"But how is that possible?" Luca asked, eyeing the badly injured, red-haired woman taking shape within the core again and hacking up streams of blood.

Natsuki wiped her chin and turned to the charred bits that was Kyurem. "Good job, boys. But we can't relax just yet. Maybe we should deep freeze the pieces before he can regenerate."

"That won't work," Boss murmured quietly as they saw Colossus charging an Ice Punch. "Ah yes, Kyurem is capable of regenerating because of one specific factor. Just like how the Regi Trio take up elements to repair themselves, Kyurem can do the same thing. In a sense, he's quite similar to Regice. But the factor that sets him apart is far scarier because its everywhere."

Natsuki paused as a blue spark jumped from the charred remains. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and before her and Colossus stood a bigger, more muscular and far more menacing Kyurem.

"That's right, guys. So long as there's some humidity in the air, which I'm heard to be quite abundant in Unova at this time of the year, Kyurem cannot die. He'll merely convert all that water to ice and rebuild himself in a flash.

"KYUREM IS ALL POWERFUL!" the dragon boomed in tune to Boss's comments. "ONLY THE SACRED SPEAR OF VERMICULO CAN PIERCE KYUREM'S HEART AND SEND KYUREM BACK INTO SLUMBER!"

"No way," she murmured and ground her teeth. "Dammit, I am not losing to you!"

Colossus roared and began punching Kyurem's abs again and again and again. Unlike before though, its attacks didn't even get through and Kyurem cocked a brow.

"YOU HAVE REACHED YOUR LIMIT," he commented and took Colossus's hands in his own massive ones before locking eyes with the struggling titan. "KYUREM CAN SEE YOUR FEAR."

Natsuki's fingers shook as she stared into his beastly yellow eyes. She could feel his madness coursing through her like knives in her blood, far stronger than Chaos's or Ghetsis Harmonia's. She could hear his thoughts, scattered and mismatched and threatening to blow her head apart. She could even glimpse into his memories and see the havoc he wrought across the earth centuries ago.

"YOU PUT UP A GOOD FIGHT," he sneered and tightened his grip. "KYUREM WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH INDEED. LIKE A HERO."

With that, he crushed Colossus's arms and his wings grew tendrils that plugged into his tail and made the marks on his black skin go blue with energy.

"Minami," Natsuki whispered.

And Colossus was the first to taste Kyurem's undoubtedly lethal Freeze Shock that split the heavens apart and rocked Unova to the core.

* * *

"So as it stands, Kyurem is unstoppable?" Jerome asked as the beast dropped his opponent and roared into the sky.

"As it stands, I believe so," Luca replied and pushed up her glasses. "Sir, shall we deal with the problem?"

Boss stared intently at Kyurem before closing his eyes and leaning back into Arcanine's fur. "No. Let the people of this timeline deal with their own problem."

"How can they?" Luca asked. "The only person capable of destroying Kyurem is most likely dead and his body's trapped in Kyurem's ice. His arm got busted too and his allies are in the same condition. Whether we like it or not, Ghetsis wins. Humanity will still be destroyed at Kyurem's hands. The only difference is that pokemon will follow as well, given Kyurem's wide preferences."

The man-child sighed. "Honestly, trust in these humans a lot more, will ya? They're a lot stronger than you think. Besides," His grin grew wide. "Scarlet and Co aren't down just yet."

* * *

_"Ghetsis got you guys good back there, didn't he?"_

_Scarlet's finger twitched and his half-lidded eyes could make out someone's shoes right ahead. He recognised those crazy logos anywhere._

_"Yo," Black grinned, crouching to face him. "Don't worry, you're not dead just yet. But you will be soon enough if you can actually see me."_

_"...I failed..."_

_Black paused and tilted his head as Scarlet's fist clenched. _

_"I couldn't protect White or any of my friends in the end. I even busted the arm you guys gave me without a single piece of work to show for it."_

_"Yeah, you really screwed up, eh?" Black remarked offhandedly and laughed. "Doesn't matter though! Dwelling on our mistakes gets us nowhere. Besides, it's not like you knew this would happen."_

_"But-"_

_"Scarlet."_

_The redhead stiffened and he looked up to see Black's expression soften. _

_"So long as you've got that breath of life in you and that kick-ass determination to protect everyone, there's no way in hell you'll lose. You made a promise. And you're not breaking it on my watch."_

_"But how can I fight? I don't have Vermiculo's spear and I can barely move as it is!"_

_Black's expression hooded as if lost in thought and Scarlet was just about speaking up again when the ghost raised a fist and boxed the top of his head hard._

_"OW! Bastard, what the hell was that for?!" he barked angrily._

_"You need to stop making pointless excuses for your weakness!" Black barked back and slammed their foreheads together, locking eyes with the stunned redhead. "Right now, Cynthia and the rest have put in their all to clearing the path to victory for you! You can't just let their efforts go straight to waste! As we speak, Kyurem is outside, probably off to massacre everyone you hold precious to you and your friends! I know what its like to be in this state, Scarlet and I can just as well tell you this! We are all weak! Every single one of us! But that's why we band together, to combine our individual strengths! You could say its that weakness that makes you strong! Busted Vermiculo's Spear? Don't give me that! Your spear is right here!"_

_Black bumped a fist against Scarlet's chest. _

_"And whoever said you're the only one who's got it? As long as that will to protect burns bright within us, Vermiculo's Spear cannot be broken! So man up and stand up, Scarlet!"_

_Scarlet stared into his yellow eyes before furrowing his brows as that fiery redhead temper came back. _

_"Like you're one to give me orders!" he barked and punched Black in the nose, sending the boy spiralling anime-style into the sky. "Where the hell d'you come up with all that stuff, you cheesy loon!"_

* * *

A pillar of light enveloped Scarlet's body and his hands clenched into tight fists. Raising himself stiffly, Scarlet got to his feet and ground his teeth before coating his hands in Reshiram's flames.

"I'm not down just yet!" he barked and slammed both hands against his bleeding chest, cauterizing the wound with a scream. "Get the heck up, guys! The real battle's just beginning!"

The warmth of his fierce flames heated the hall considerably and the ice trapping his friends shattered under its intensity. Hissing from the burnt area of his chest, Scarlet staggered a bit and fell on one knee before drawing several deep breaths.

"I'm sure you guys must've seen them too," he panted, looking to his fallen allies. "Even ghosts are helping us in our cause! Are we just gonna lie here and get nothing done?!"

* * *

_"What're you doing on the floor, man!" KP yelled, afro bobbing as he nudged LP awake. "You're the best teacher in the world, remember? I am not seeing Cool LP go down like some wuss so get the fuck up!"_

* * *

_"You're not letting that young man's efforts go to waste, are you?" Drayden remarked and Cheren's hand moved. "No time for resting, young man. You've got work to do."_

* * *

_"Natural," Felicia called, crouching down before N who was slowly but surely rising to his feet. "Do your best and know that I'm proud of you."_

* * *

_"Save the world, sis," Aqua's voice called out to Cynthia, whose grey eyes flew open._

* * *

_"We're going to let some ex-criminal wake us?" Latios asked, rising as well._

_"No way in hell," Rain replied flatly as he sharply sat up like a zombie._

* * *

_"Lightning! Is this the characteristic of a hero?" Samurott barked and Lightning twitched before gritting his teeth and getting to his hands and knees despite the blood pouring from his gaping wound. "Heroes stand tall no matter what! Therefore, stand! Show me the trainer I was always proud of!"_

* * *

_Rei stared at her younger sister with that small, motherly smile that used to comfort and infuriate Natsuki back when they were younger._

_"You don't have to bear all the burden, baby sis," she whispered and gently stroked Natsuki's face. "You never failed anyone. In fact, I get quite big-headed whenever I look back on all your achievements."_

_Natsuki peeled open an eye and smirked. "Heh...acting all cool and motherly like that...You piss me off, ya know?"_

_Rei grinned. "That's what big sisters are for, my temperamental little Natsu-chi."_

* * *

_"Your boyfriend's really fired up, eh?" Skyla remarked and White's yellow eyes opened before widening as she stared at the late gym leader. "Surprised? We just couldn't sit back and watch Kyurem have his way so Black and I came down here to cheer you on. White, you're plenty strong and I know you can show that dragon who's boss with your team! I hope you didn't get rusty!"_

_White wiped her tears and shook her head with a look of fierce determination. "I'll do you guys proud."_

_"We're counting on you and Scarly," Black chipped in, grabbing his sister's shoulders from behind and helping her to her feet. "I don't really know what to say at this point. For now, I'll just say you're the best sister a guy like me could've ever had. Seeing you grow up with that baldie and your pokemon made me proud to be your clownish big brother."_

_Grinning, White hugged him and returned the embrace, smiling softly. _

_"Do us proud," Black bade and faded off with Skyla._

* * *

As one, people and pokemon arose and LP stretched stiffly.

"I had the weirdest dream," he remarked to his fellow allies. "Like, I was dead or something and then I saw some ghosts."

"Yeah, that was real," Rain deadpanned.

"Woah," N whistled, looking out the window. "Kyurem's awake, guys."

_I can't sense Ghetsis's presence anymore,_ Latios commented and Cynthia turned to the doorway as her worried pokemon rushed in.

"Perhaps Kyurem ate him?" she offered.

"We'll find out soon enough," Cheren stated, loosening his tie. "For now, we've got a job at hand."

Lightning felt for the hole in his chest as his pokemon also rushed in. "I'm alive...I guess Samurott must've healed me up or something. Yosh! Let's stop Kyurem, guys!"

Scarlet felt someone tap his bowed head and he looked up to see his friends and allies standing before him, all equally determined to carry out his purpose. Jolteon nudged his leg again and White stepped forward with a hand outstretched.

"Let's go save the world, Scarly!" she declared and his signature smirk graced his face.

"You said it, ditz," he replied, grabbing the hand and letting her pull him to his feet.

"Count us in!" a gruff voice called and they turned to see Clay, Burgh and Elesa coming through the doorway. "If y'all think yer can take all the credit for savin' this darn shithole then yer got another thing coming', partner!"

"Our pure hearts cry out for justice! Venipede and I shall mete out Kyurem's well-deserved punishment for all the trouble he has caused us!" Burgh proclaimed and his Venipede squeaked in unison.

"I can't let my two best models go off and kill themselves, can I?" Elesa called with a smirk and her Emolga and Eelektross let out a few sparks, showing how fired up they were.

"OI!"

Scarlet ran to the window and looked down to see the ORPH members getting to their feet and brandishing their weapons and pokeballs.

"We ain't down for the count either, baldie!"

"Rangers and pokemon for justice, stand!" the head commander for the rangers cried and his operatives and their pokemon stood tall in perfect unison.

White gawked at the army Scarlet had rounded. "You gathered all these guys?"

"Believe it or not, he did!"

BAM!

Colossus landed behind them and extended a hand where Natsuki stood.

"So this is your little girlfriend," she remarked. "Hmph! Kawaii. For an idiot, you sure know how to pick 'em. But that's nether here nor there in this matter. Kyurem must be stopped!"

Scarlet clenched and unclenched his new left arm and turned to his allies.

"You heard her!" he yelled and raised his gloved hand. "Let's do this!"

"YEAH!" people and pokemon roared, their battle-cries shaking the ground completely and catching Kyurem's attention in the distance.

_So, does the great planner have something up his sleeve?_ Latios asked as Scarlet and Lightning tightened their gloves.

"Fire," Scarlet replied and turned to White with his left glove held out. "I'll need lots and lots of fire to be sent into the sky."

"On it!" the trainers with Fire-types stated.

"Elesa! Take all the electric-type pokemon and stand at the highest point on this castle. Have the pokemon begin a Charge."

"You got it," she replied and began calling together every trainer with electric-types.

"What's with the fire and electricity?" Cheren asked and Scarlet pulled out the hair clip holding his ponytail up and thus letting his long hair fall over his shoulders.

"What does it look like? I'm building a rain cloud," he replied and whistled Jolteon over before letting him climb aboard his shoulder. White slipped on the glove and took the white Reshiram feather Jolteon held out to her.

"So how about the rest of us?" Lightning asked, tapping Haxorus and gaining the dragon's power.

"You're gonna buy us time. And whittle Kyurem's strength down a considerable bit," Scarlet replied, pulling out a Zekrom scale.

"Us?"

"White, Jolteon and I," the redhead replied and raised his left hand which glowed and let out a wave of energy that manifested into a looooooong sword similar to Ghetsis's Soul Flayer. "I'm going to use Vermiculo's Spear and I'll need to build some battling momentum before I can use it on Kyurem."

"Do you think this will work?" Rain asked.

"You'll need some BIG firepower to outmuscle Kyurem," Lightning replied.

"True that," LP stated and as one, everyone turned to the monster in Lacunosa Town.

"And how about Reshiram and Zekrom?" N piped up. "How're we going to separate them from Kyurem?"

"Leave that to me!"

"Camille?!" Scarlet and White gawked as the girl leaned on the doorframe behind them and tore off the bandage on her head.

"I made the device that's holding 'em together. I can just as well take it apart too," she offered, twiddling her screwdriver. "And there'll be plenty of time to explain why I'm here. For now, let's just kill that fucker!"

"Well, shall we, leader?" Cynthia asked and Scarlet and White activated the boosts, both cloaked in Zekrom's and Reshiram's powers respectively.

_This is it, guys_, Jolteon remarked from Scarlet's shoulder.

White gave the redhead's hand a squeeze and looked into his red eyes with her blazing blue ones.

"Dragon Slaying 101," she stated with a smirk.

"Yeah. Dragon Slaying 101," Scarlet echoed.

_Monster Slayer version!_ Jolteon barked and shot a paw out to Kyurem. _Alright, maggots! Move out!_

_And as one, the humans and pokemon began their final stand against the mighty Kyurem._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: Phew! Done with this chapter at last! THE KYUREM IS IN THE HOUSE! Personally, Kyurem is my favourite pokemon among all the other Unovan pokemon out there. Anywho! Whaddya think of the turn of events? The big bad certainly deserves some level of badass to himself so I devoted most of this chapter to curb-stomping our heroes with his power! On a less related note, a song came to mind when I was writing up Kyurem's and Colossus's battle. 'twould probably double as a main theme for Kyurem and it's quite cool too. It's called the "Symphonic Poem GeHeNa Second Movement A-maimon" by Hiroyuki Sawano (a really great BGM artist!). Check it out on YouTube and enjoy the chapter!

_Preview:_

_The venue: Lacunosa Town._

_The goal: Kyurem's destruction._

_Humans and Pokemon shall make their stand against the Beast who threatens the world's existence._

_And on that day of the Red Moon, a sacred story shall be relived out in full._

**NEXT TIME: FOR OUR FUTURE!**


	69. For Our Future!

Author's Corner.

Awesome: Roll out the CG, guys! Get those explosive effects going at full power!

Mewchu (formerly PikaMewGirl): Places, maggots! Let's make this the best "Final Battle" scene there ever was! Hop to it!

Alpha-bread: You heard her, guys!

Scarlet: Can I at least change the cloak? It makes my hips look a bit wide-

Rikato *drools*: Scarlet's hips...

Alpha-bread *holds Rikato back*: Sorry but you'll have to bear with it! Make Up team! White needs to be paler than that!

Polar Dawn: Fine, fine! But don't come running to me when viewers complain that she's as white as a ghost...Oh my, I think I made a funny.

Awesome: BGM team! Get that music flowing and put your souls into it! And Riolutae, no kidnapping Vocaloids this time, got it?

Riolutae *grumbles* Hai...

Slybill: Wow. For once, everyone's organised.

Mewchu: Can't help it if this is the last battle. By the way, did you finish that Kool-Aid?

Slybill: Uh...*eyes the sugar high Boss banging his head on the wall in the corner* P-places everyone!

Mewchu: Hey! That's my line and I already said it-

Awesome: For the love of Arceus, **ACTION** already!

**DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL OWNS POKEMON NOT! BUT IF SATOSHI TAJIRI SUFFERED A MYSTERIOUS _ACCIDENT_, MAYBE THAT PREVIOUS STATEMENT COULD CHANGE!**

* * *

Lacunosa Town, Unova Region.

Kyurem was oddly reminded of a certain event centuries ago when he saw a horde of flying pokemon in the distance, coming from the castle he had just abandoned. The ground shook under the multitude of pokemon and people marching towards him and he smirked upon seeing the redheaded teen draped in black with jacked up hair from the Zekrom boost. Beside him stood a snow-haired girl cloaked in pure white and her piercing blue gaze gave him all the confirmation he needed to know that the sacrifices he had presumably killed and froze over were still alive and well and brought a multitude of comrades along, all of which were no doubt powerful.

But the thing that set his cold heart beating a tad bit faster was the spear each and every man and pokemon carried within their hearts. Though invisible, he could sense the familiar glints in each and every one of them. The biggest by far though was the visible one held in Scarlet's outstretched left arm.

"VERMICULO..." he remarked and found his muscles shivering with excitement. "SO YOU WISH TO STOP KYUREM ONCE MORE..."

"It's Scarlet, punk!" Scarlet barked and raised the sword. "I guess it's no use talking things over with you so we'll just have to do this the hard way, right?"

"KYUREM HAD QUITE SOME TIME TO REVIEW MY LAST BATTLE WITH YOU...OR SHOULD I SAY, VERMICULO..." the Boundary Pokemon drawled and reared up. "AND NOW THAT KYUREM HAS THE TRUTH AND IDEALS WITHIN HIM, HE IS UNSTOPPABLE. YOUR BLOWS CANNOT PENETRATE KYUREM'S REINFORCED HIDE AND HIS HEART IS WELL-SHIELD FROM YOUR SPEARS. BESIDES, KYUREM WILL BURN YOU ALL TO ASHES BEFORE YOU CAN HIT HIM-"

"You talk too much!"

BAM!

Kyurem's head went down a bit from the force of the incoming Lightning's dragon-boosted drop kick. The blonde hopped off immediately and skidded to a halt before White.

"Ghetsis nearly killed our ears with his pointless bad-guy gloating and I won't take anymore of that from the monster who started all this hell!" he snapped and his pokemon gave one unified stomp, getting straight to their attack poses. "Enough talk! You die today, Kyurem!"

"STRAIGHTFORWARD...KYUREM LIKES THAT..." Kyurem sneered, narrowing his eyes and slowly gathering aura around himself. "VERY WELL! CHALLENGE KYUREM IF YOU MUST! BUT KNOW THAT YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED!"

The two groups stared each other down before Lightning hunched.

"Bring it!" he roared and Team Lightning dashed towards Kyurem who quickly changed into his Zekrom-based form, larger, stronger and far more durable.

"Let's go, guys!" LP barked and his ORPH colleagues rushed in behind them.

"For the sake of the world!" the head ranger cried and his team followed after.

Kyurem quickly gathered electricity around himself just as the pokemon let loose blast upon blast of multiple types, ranging from Fire Blasts and Rock Wreckers to Hyper Beams and Flash Cannons. Giga Impacts came at him from all sides and the hunters let their guns go wild, spilling bullets like rain.

"USELESS!" the dragon bellowed and he let off a grand shock-wave that set all the attacks off in midair and pushed all the incoming pokemon back. The bullets did nothing to his side and with a heavy stomp, most of the fighters were knocked off their feet. However, the fight was just beginning and Kyurem took a direct hit to the jaw from several rocket launchers fired by the hunters positioned strategically on each building. Furthermore, the ground beneath his feet erupted and two Excadrill, Cheren's and Clay's, burst out, tearing across his legs and chest before he could retaliate.

"Keep it coming, guys!" Scarlet yelled, before putting up a hand to shield his face from the sharp, ice-cold winds that Kyurem whipped up to repel his drilling attackers. "White, we'll need that fire now!"

"Got it!" the girl replied, taking Emboar's bulky hand and closing her eyes. Instantly, the Mega Fire Pig's beard blazed intensely with blue flames and her trainer pointed firmly to the sky. "Fire Blast!"

Taking a very deep breath, Emboar opened her jaws and a massive pillar of fire was sent into the red clouds, making the sky light up considerably. From Castrum de Glacies, the other trainers with fire-types also ordered various moves into the atmosphere, aided by the psychic-type pokemon channelling all that power into the sky without it harming others. Kyurem noticed though and he arched a brow in slight amusement.

"SO THAT'S YOUR PLAN? PATHETIC." He raised his hands and began to gather electricity around them, intending to shove them into the ground and fry everybody within a 100 meter radius.

"Like I'd let you do that!" Lightning barked, running so fast that he actually left after-images of himself that confused the beast. Before Kyurem could slam his hands on the ground, he received a sharp blow to the chin and two more to the back of the head before roaring in annoyance and trying to catch the extremely-speedy blonde. Of course, that meant his hands were quite busy and before he knew it, Lightning's Mienshao had kneed him hard on the back before jumping away to let Haxorus's Giga Impact score a direct hit on the sore spot.

"ANNOYING INSECTS..." Kyurem growled, trying to reach for the pokemon on his back.

"Don't take your eyes off me, idiot!" Lightning yelled, appearing from nowhere and bashing Kyurem's eye with a fist. With his boosted agility, the blonde's strikes increased until his hands were a mere blur, damaging Kyurem's eye until the Boundary Pokemon raised a charged hand and clenched it around him, expecting a bloody smear on his palms. Imagine his surprise when he opened his fist and found nothing instead. "I told you, dolt!"

BAM!

Kyurem stumbled backwards as Lightning faded into view from thin air after landing a hit on his nose. "Don't take your eyes off me!"

"AND DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF," Kyurem stated, enshrouding his entire body in raw lightning and letting off another shock-wave that blew Lightning, his after-images and his pokemon away like flies. Landing upside down against a building, Lightning winced as pain seared through his veins before quickly leaping away to avoid a huge icicle launched his way. Before Kyurem could make another one, Scarlet landed on his head and raised his left arm wielding the sword.

"I'm still here, remember?" he smirked and drove it into Kyurem's forehead, eliciting a very sharp scream from the dragon who bucked and tossed his head to and fro, shaking Scarlet off. Landing on his feet beside Lightning, Scarlet helped the boy up and thumbed the sword stuck on Kyurem's head like a horn. "That won't be enough to kill him but I think you did a good job softening up his skull. Up for round 2?"

"I'll go as many rounds as I want with this guy," Lightning replied, tugging on his gloves. "For Alphy."

"Hey," Scarlet spoke up, noticing how dangerously narrow the boy's eye had become. "I can pretty much guess what happened and I think I'm partially to blame for it. But don't let that anger get to you or you'll just end up looking like me."

"...Right. Like I wanna resemble a scar-faced baldie in the near future."

"I'm not bald," the redhead replied flatly before smiling a little as they turned to Kyurem who was at the moment, taking on an onslaught of powerful bullet rounds and even more powerful pokemon attacks. "We've still gotta crack that tough hide around his heart though. And separate Reshiram and Zekrom from him."

"Hey Scarly!" White called and the boys looked up to see her standing atop the bridge overhead. "How much more should we blast into the sky?"

"Stop when the clouds get much darker!" he called back, noticing the darkening red clouds. "And I think I need a couple of lightning rods."

_Incoming!_ Latios's voice boomed loud and clear in their minds as the Boundary Pokemon roared into the sky and formed a large floating panel of ice above his head. With a snarl, he launched torrents of icicles at his opponents, almost massacring them had Colossus not suddenly landed before them and put up its hands, creating a Wide Guard barrier, aided by Latios's Light Screen. The icicles either glanced off of smashed against the barrier, lining the ground below in ice. However, Kyurem smirked as the icicles grew black and sunk into the earth.

"Holy fuuuuuck..." LP drawled as vaguely humanoid beings made of ice burst from the ground and began to attack the hunters, rangers and pokemon. "This guy's like a freaking tankful of surprises! Hey, Scarlet! Things could get a little busy for us so you guys should take care of Mr Walking-ice-cube over there!"

"Got it!" Scarlet replied as Jolteon rushed up to him with Camille in tow. "Let's get to separating Kyurem from the two dragons then. What're you gonna do, Camie?"

"The DNA Wedge holding them together is somewhere within Kyurem's chest," she deduced, eyeing the beast as Brycen, Clay and Cheren engaged him with their pokemon. "We might need to destroy it from the inside since pulling it out from out here is next to impossible."

"So...we'll need someone small enough to slip down Kyurem's throat without getting crushed by his fangs or succumbing to the maddening aura he no doubt generates internally," Scarlet speculated, tapping his chin. The group paused for a second.

As one, Scarlet, Lightning and Jolteon looked to the goth.

"...What's with the look, fucking bastards?!" she barked, tick-mark forming on her head as she thrust a finger to the rampaging Kyurem's jaws. "And there is no way I am jumping head-first into **that** alone!"

"But you won't be alone," Scarlet replied as Lucky and White's Scraggy ran up to them. "These guys want to go to. Personally, I'm surprised Lucky's worked up the nerve."

Lucky pumped a fist determinedly before floating up to Camille's shoulder and pointing to Kyurem anxiously.

"With his strength, I'm sure he can shield you guys long enough to get to Kyurem's chest and take out the wedge," Scarlet added and Camille sighed before turning to Lightning.

"You! I need your right glove!"

"For what?" he asked hesitantly, handing her the item.

"Let's just say we're gonna have a fucking party in Kyurem's guts!" she replied with a smirk as she slipped on the glove and turned to Kyurem. "Don't jolt him too hard or you'll end up killing me as well, got it?"

"Sure. Just don't fall into his stomach," Scarlet warned as Lightning scooped her up bridal-style and put in all his boosted strength into his legs.

"He'll get the worst tummy ache of his life if that happens!" she scoffed and with a boom, Lightning took off, recklessly charging through the army of ice-monsters and sending them through the air. Zigzagging across the ground to avoid Kyurem's onslaught of icicles, Lightning jumped, landed hard against one of the ice-men's neck and used it to propel himself and his cargo into the air and towards Kyurem.

"We're counting on you so don't die in there," he stated.

"Don't need to tell me twice," she replied as Lucky and Scraggy held on to her, the former preparing a strong Light Screen to shield them.

"Haxorus, Boufallant! Now!" the blonde cried and from Kyurem's back, his two pokemon jumped forward and slammed Kyurem hard on the nose. The giant dragon roared in annoyance and Lightning used that chance to spin rapidly before hurling Camille and her pokemon partners into the beast's clearly intimidating jaws. Now that she thought about it, seeing Kyurem's throat up close and personal didn't sound like a very good idea to Camille but she pushed the nerves aside and let her usual over-confidence get back to the fore. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall headlong into Kyurem's throat and disappeared into the darkness ahead with the beast cutting short his roar abruptly, clearly surprised as to why a human had been thrown down his throat.

"Good luck, Camie," Scarlet murmured and looked skywards again where the dark clouds were quite evident now. "Good job, White! You guys can stop now."

The fire-types stopped abruptly and joined their colleagues in wiping out the ice-men, melting everyone of them with their super-effective flames. White dusted her smoky palms and ran up to Scarlet with Emboar in tow. "So what now?"

"Now, we hold Kyurem off before he pulls more weird tricks," Scarlet replied as Jolteon began to stamp repeatedly on the ground, generating more electricity with each step. "Like it or not, you, Lightning, Camille, Aunt Natsuki, Jolteon and I are the only people with enough power to actually harm Kyurem. The others are busy enough as it is with evacuating all the residents here and fighting off those things Kyurem spawned."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lightning called, landing beside White with Haxorus and Boufallant. "Let's make this pure hell for him!"

"Right!" the rest replied and the rest of White's pokemon flew out of their pokeballs with their attention fixed on solely pummelling the monster ahead.

"Try not to hit him too hard though. Camille, Lucky and Scraggy are in there," Scarlet advised and tightened his gloves as Kyurem finally turned to them.

"SCARLET," he growled and hunched low. "YOUR FOOLISH DETERMINATION IS STARTING TO ANNOY KYUREM."

"Good! I only wish determination alone was enough to kill you!" Scarlet called back and the dragon huffed before gathering aura around himself.

"KYUREM IS GETTING BORED AND HUNGRIER. THAT MEASLY GIRL WON'T BE ENOUGH TO SATISFY KYUREM. AS SUCH, KYUREM MUST DEVOUR YOU HERE AND NOW AND END THIS POINTLESS GAME."

"Oh, how scary!" Lightning jeered and pulled out his seamitar. "Well I suppose we'll just have to liven things up, won't we?"

Kyurem growled before tearing off towards them, mowing down buildings in his path and even crushing the ice-men beneath him. Opening his jaws wide, he made ready to swallow the group and the bridge they were standing on in one bite. However-

"Hammer Arm!" White called and from above, Emboar and Teddy came down on Kyurem's muzzle with their glowing fists, denting it considerably and making Kyurem's mouth snap shut with a loud crack. Before he could attack again, White and Zweilous were on his head, the former with blue flames around her hands and the latter with a double Fire Fang ready. "Sorry Kyurem but this could sting a little!"

Kyurem's yellow eyes bulged as he felt the searing flames burn holes into his skull and he bucked and thrashed wildly, trying to shake them off. Of course, he forgot Lightning and his team and before he knew it, his face and neck suffered an onslaught of Hyper Beams, Aura Spheres, Dragon Rushes and hard slashes from the speedy Lightning.

"What did I say about taking your eyes off me!" he roared and drove his seamitar into Kyurem's right eye, temporarily blinding the monster.

"FOOLISH CHILDREN! STAY DOWN ALREADY LIKE THE INSECTS THAT YOU ARE!" Kyurem roared, growing pissed at the irritating pain they were inflicting on him. He gave one stamp of his foot, throwing off Lightning's pokemon before giving a big flick of the head, sending White and Zweilous far off of him. He raised his big hands to execute a Fusion Bolt but was stopped as Jolteon's super-charged Volt Tackle collided forcefully with his unguarded flank, a hit so strong that Kyurem found himself stumbling sideways and crashing into a building, crumbling it instantly under his weight. The dragon's vision blurred for a moment before he felt a finger tap his shoulder. His vision cleared as he turned his head to see Scarlet smirking with his glowing left hand on the pokemon's shoulder.

BOOOOM!

Kyurem screamed as the anti-Kyurem ice burned his shoulder and neck before exploding into blue smoke. By the time it cleared, his shoulder had a big hole in it and he sharply rolled away in time to avoid Emboar's powered-up Fire Blast. Landing in the big town square, he eyed the group of fighters and felt his mouth curve upwards a bit in an angry smile as a foreign excitement lit up within him. It was obvious that that battle lust was building up again.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN..." he murmured to himself and changed into his White Forme in a burst of flames. "KYUREM SUPPOSES HE MUST STEP UP A BIT IN STRENGTH."

Meanwhile...

"Argh! Arceus-dammit, those guys are having their fun, aren't they," Camille growled, shaken up by all the hits Kyurem had taken. "They'd better not accidentally kill me or I'm sending their sorry asses to hell! And where the fuck is that heart?!"

Lucky grimaced a bit at her foul language, making her stop mid-rant and murmur a quick apology. Scraggy pressed himself against the girl for more warmth as the deeper they delved, the colder it became, even with Lucky's protective bubble. At one point, Lucky sneezed and its concentration temporarily dropped, exposing Camille to a brief glimpse of unadulterated animosity and madness that rammed into her skull like a thousand Conkeldurr pillars.

"I see. No wonder his insides are so dangerous," she commented, a crazy smile half-forming on her face. "I guess that's why Ghetsis got so fucked up- Hey! I see something!"

The bubble stopped as the pokemon turned to the small light within the endless darkness that had spread out before them like a big blanket of black. Lucky contemplated checking it for a second before suddenly stiffening. Slowly, it placed its hands on Camille's head and she was briefly told that though Kyurem's heart lay there, a thick layer of luminous ice surrounded it. The ice could be cracked easily enough but in doing so, they'd expose themselves to Kyurem's unknown emotions, desires, hunger and most likely a ton of insanity that'd reduce Camille to a hollowed out, mindless shell in an instant.

"I'm mad enough as it is," she replied but was met with a shake of the head. The Ralts made a spinning motion with its hands around its head before re-enacting a zombie. "That powerful? Who cares!"

Lucky stopped as she raised a determined fist. "I'm plenty of things but certainly ain't a coward! Insanity's just a form of fear if you look at it closely and I'm not afraid of anything, dammit! Now you need to stop being a coward and get me to that ice or I'll go there myself."

Lucky facepalmed before shrugging and cautiously navigating the bubble towards the light. As soon as the passed into it, the three found their bubble pulled into another world of sorts. It was more like a tunnel upon closer inspection and the ravenette looked in awe as screens with dozens of memories flashed by them. Without even needing to guess, Camille knew they were delving into Kyurem's soul and it amazed her to think a single pokemon could be so complex in inner structure. Is this the same for every pokemon or is Kyurem just unique?

Another tremor rocked them and Camille quickly shut her eyes once Lucky's focus dropped for a split-second. She was lucky to have done so as the contents of Kyurem's soul only phased through her harmlessly. Had she left her eyes- the windows to her soul- open, she would've no doubt been flooded with whatever hideous thoughts that went through the Boundary Pokemon's heart.

THUD!

Camille opened her eyes a bit and came face to face with a huge wall of thick blue ice.

"So this is it, eh?" she remarked and raised a hand before giving the ice a quick tap. The second her fingertip landed on it, Camille felt a huge pulse of energy surge through her and rattle her internally to the bones. Quickly retracting it, she cursed at the ice forming at the afflicted fingertips. "Infection eh? Then we'll go with long-range attacks. Scraggy!"

The Shedding Pokemon nodded and leapt off before forming a Focus Blast in his tiny arms. With a yell, he launched the pulsating red sphere and it collided forcefully with the ice before digging into it rapidly like a buzzsaw. Sparks flew as the ball spun rapidly against the ice before exploding. Camille's brow twitched as a mere black spot dotted the otherwise unaffected area.

"Of course, why won't it be so tough," she deadpanned before touching Scraggy with her gloved hand and gaining its boost. As she only wore one glove, it appeared her time limit was halved to roughly 6 minutes. All the time she needed to get through to Kyurem's hidden heart. Cracking her knuckles as she felt strength flood her entire body, the petite girl gripped her big screwdriver and positioned it at the same spot were Scraggy's attack had hit. "We'll see how well this thing stands if we attack together."

Scraggy nodded and Lucky coated the pokemon's fists in psychic-energy so as to protect him from getting infected and at the same time, power up his Focus Punches. Yelling, Camille and Scraggy attacked the spot with the former activating the drill-function of her screwdriver and using her boosted strength to push through the ice. Scraggy's attacks also made the big sphere of ice vibrate with each powered-up punch and Lucky was content to scan the ice for any sign of weakness. With each blow they inflicted, cracks formed across the ice and sealed up just as fast, forcing them to attack faster and harder. As Camille's automated drill slowly dug into the icy wall, she was oddly reminded of how she too had set up metaphorical walls around her own heart years back when she and her brother had just been orphaned. She had barely trusted anyone up until a few years ago when she had first met Scarlet, Jolteon and Violet. Sure the redhead had almost gotten her eaten by a Drapion after her especially cold reply to his greeting, he had also saved her before the pokemon could do her any harm, making her promise to not tell anyone of his rare act of kindness. She had told herself she wouldn't trust such a bipolar person but before she knew it, he had become a sort of friend to her along with his kooky sister and jerkass Jolteon. Unknowingly, the walls around her heart had melted and though her attitude was still foul, it lessened to more of the scolding-big-sister kind of tone and secretly, she was grateful to Scarlet for working up the nerve to talk to her at that office party.

CRACK!

Camille smirked as a massive crack ran up the wall. She finally had this wall figured out. Kyurem must've set up these walls instead of metaphorical ones for a reason other than to protect his heart and she knew she would find out what that was upon breaking through.

"Just a little more, guys! Let's put in all we've got!" she barked and Scraggy nodded before charging all his power into his fist and slamming the ice so hard that another massive crack ringed around the icy sphere. Lucky contributed by keeping the cracks from closing with Psychic and in no time, the ice gave a tremendously loud crack before vibrating wildly. The trio pulled back and watched as the ice split in several different areas with light pouring from every crack and blinding them momentarily.

_This is it_, Camille thought to herself as she steeled her will and faced the light head-on. Her hand went up again and she pushed through the light, ready to face whatever revelations lay hidden within it. _Let's see what lies in this beast's heart!_

...

Scarlet skidded back as Kyurem suddenly jolted to a halt right as he was about releasing another devastating Fusion Flare. Suddenly, his yellow eyes flashed red and he grabbed his big head before screaming gutturally.

"Looks like Camille's working her magic!" the redhead commented with a smirk.

"Then let's use this chance to take this guy down!" Lightning called and Emboar threw him at Kyurem with Haxorus following closely behind with a Double Edge. Spinning, the boy sent his foot into Kyurem's chest and bounced off, letting the Axe Jaw Pokemon's attack connect with the injured spot. Kyurem actually slid back from the attack and didn't even recover before Emboar's hulking and burning build crashed his belly, knocking the wind out of him completely. From above, Jolteon's Double Kick got him in the forehead and his neck snapped as his head swung back from the force of the hit. Combined with the other attacks from the rest of their pokemon, the great dragon was utterly surprised to find his senses actually numbing with...pain! It was far greater at his heart region though and as another invisible stab there jolted him, he realised that he was in fact being "invaded" by something...or someone!

"THERE'S A HUMAN INSIDE ME..." he murmured and his eyes went bloodshot as a sort of rage overcame him at the prospects of having such a lowly being cause him so much torment. "THERE'S A FILTHY INSECT CRAWLING INSIDE ME!"

"Well, we can see where the Dragon Knights got their pride," Scarlet remarked as Kyurem planted all four feet firmly into the ground.

"MUST...NOT LET HER...SUCCEED!" Kyurem roared, tone growing more and more savage. For someone to have successfully broken the walls around his heart was a great feat he didn't recognise and he knew he was at great risk if whoever it was unlocked that thing he had sealed away in his cold heart. A thing he sealed for the purpose of attaining the strength he possessed now.

"And what exactly are you hiding in that heart, Kyurem?"

Kyurem froze and stared at the white-haired girl gazing intently at him. Reshiram's power must've linked her to the Reshiram within him and he was sure she was reading his mind at that very moment.

"...EMOTIONS..."

The teens and their pokemon paused as Kyurem's eyes went half-lidded again.

"EMOTIONS RESULT IN WEAKNESS. WEAKNESS RESULTS IN FEAR. AND FEAR RESULTS IN...MADNESS."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Lightning barked, already rushing towards him with his pokemon. This time though, Kyurem blocked their attacks with a large shield of ice and used that shield to unleash a big, icy shock wave that blew the blonde and his pokemon far back.

"THINK ABOUT IT, FOOLISH HUMAN!" Kyurem snapped. "YOUR WORLD'S PROBLEMS ARE DUE TO THOSE LITTLE SEEDS OF DESTRUCTION SOWN INTO YOUR FRAIL HEARTS! GREED, LUST, ENVY, SADNESS, WRATH, GRIEF, LOSS, GLUTTONY...LONELINESS. THESE ARE THE TRUE PROBLEMS PLAGUING THE EARTH! WARS ARE WAGED, PEOPLE AND POKEMON SUFFER AND BECAUSE OF WHAT? A MERE SQUABBLE BETWEEN TWO POWERFUL FORCES WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON THEIR HANDS AND NOT ENOUGH COMMON SENSE!"

"So what?!" White yelled and tightened her fists. "It's true that we get angry and fall out with each other but that's what makes us who we are! Without emotions, we're no better than machines!"

"PERHAPS THAT IS FOR THE BEST THEN," Kyurem replied, miffed that her statement had somehow reached him. Without his protective walls, he was vulnerable to human reasoning and that was one of the things he wished to avoid at all costs. "HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR YOUR SILLY EMOTIONS, THE GHETSIS HARMONIA YOU KNOW NOW WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN. I WOULDN'T HAVE COME INTO EXISTENCE EITHER. YOUR WORLD WOULD'VE BEEN A MUCH BETTER PLACE."

"But-"

"White." White paused as Scarlet's hand rested on her shoulder. Expression hooded, the redhead stepped forward and generated another blade of ice. "Kyurem. I understand your reasoning. I felt a lot like that too."

Kyurem froze.

"And you know what? It felt great barring my emotions. It helped me become the great fool that I was, back then." Scarlet smirked and gestured to all the people and pokemon fighting some distance away. "But then I met White and ran into these other weirdos and I have to say that I've never been happier in all my life. Kyurem, you never can hide your emotions. One or two will always spill out. Mine was a longing for happiness and fulfilment overshadowed of course by my anger and thirst for revenge. If not for their emotions, I would've been worse off. I'm even lucky. If not for Jolteon, Violet and my friends back at ORPH, I would've gone into the deep end a long time ago."

"...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, BOY?"

Scarlet took a deep breath before throwing a goofy grin. "I'm saying I ain't lonely anymore. That one emotion that haunted me and tore that hole in my soul was simply loneliness and now that I've met these wacky people, I'm happy and filled. As I am now, I wouldn't mind if I died stopping you. I'll die a free man. Free from bitterness, thankful for his emotions and surrounded...by friends."

Kyurem stared at him, recalling that last statement. A similar statement made by a similar young man of valour from centuries ago.

* * *

_"YOU FOOL! DO YOU NOT CARE IF YOU DIE, VERMICULO!"_

_The young man with wild red hair shielding his eyes smirked and raised his spear. "Not one bit, Kyurem. Because even if I die, I'll have saved Niveus and died a free man. Free from this loneliness she cured, thankful to my foolish emotions and most of all, surrounded by friends."_

* * *

And it was at that point that Kyurem felt something literally snap within his troubled heart.

The Boundary Pokemon screamed into the sky, blowing fire and lightning from his rippling skin and shattering windows, chandeliers and other glass items in Lacunosa with his roar.

It wasn't a roar of agony.

It wasn't a roar of anger.

It was a roar...of Longing. Envy. And more importantly...

...

"Loneliness."

Camille stared at the blue shape before her. It resembled her completely except with bluer skin, yellow droopy eyes and fangs.

"So this is the real you," she remarked. "You're merely a mirror of our locked up negative emotions."

"I became like this because of that event that forced me to split into three," Kyurem spoke up, voice multi-tonal. "When I came to this world, I too had friends. The Twin Heroes you humans revered so much were but mere children who found me back then when I had crash-landed here in a meteor."

The shiny floor beneath them showed two young boys, one with snow-white hair and the other with jet-black hair peering into a crater and discovering a small, injured dragon pokemon enshrouded mostly in light.

"They took me as a friend-no, a brother- into their family and for the longest time ever...I was at peace. I was still young. Foolish enough to get attached to them. However, like all humans, they grew up and lost that innocence I had come to know and love."

A single tear rolled down the blue Camille's left cheek as they watched the brothers fighting.

"As expected, no? Their emotions soared and veered into the negative side and they began to argue endlessly over trivial things such as Truth and Ideals. They tried to make me take sides, human. What was I to do? Both were right in their own sense and I loved them too much to upset one over the other with a simple decision."

...

"So you split in two, letting your spirit of truth and spirit of ideals take form," Scarlet continued and raised a hand to his own heart. "However, in doing so you left the true you behind in an empty, tattered husk. The brothers took no notice and went on to start a war that greatly impacted upon Unova's history."

"You were lonely," White added. "So lonely that a hole formed within you. One you had no idea how to fill. So you ate people and pokemon instead and grew very corrupt. Your last attempt at befriending humans landed you in the service of the evil king in Vermiculo's tale."

"...INDEED."

...

"At one point, I knew what I was doing was clearly wrong. It made me sick to my stomach each time I killed and ate them. But I ignored it, substituting my sadness for anger. Anger at the brothers who had left me behind over their worthless emotions."

Kyurem glanced sideways to Camille, Scraggy and Lucky with a small smile on his (_her_, in this case).

"It's not fair, is it? You can make friends easily with humans and pokemon alike while I'm left to rot in your dust and be referred to as only a carnivorous beast with no sense of self whatsoever. As I am now, I can never achieve my one true dream of finding companions. And you want to know why? Because I'm far too jealous of you humans and pokemon. Your bonds now annoy me to no end and if killing you all will temporarily satisfy this ugly emptiness in my soul then I will do whatever it takes."

Silence.

Silence.

Slowly, Camille looked up and Kyurem arched a brow at the rather serious expression on her face.

"You're pathetic."

...

"WHAT?" Kyurem growled at Scarlet's swift deduction.

"You're just bitter because you felt forgotten by the first friends you ever had! And because you were too stubborn to accept your emotions and move on, you grew lonelier with each passing year."

"BUT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I COULD NOT SIMPLY GO BACK TO THEM! I AM AN UGLY, INCOMPLETE BEING, BUILT SOLELY FOR DESTRUCTION!"

"The answer's simple, ditz!" White yelled, taking everyone aback. Grabbing Scarlet's arm, she pulled him closer and showed off his horrid scar. "Scarlet was never the best looking guy out there because of this but do you care, Jolteon?"

Jolteon barked and shook his head vigorously.

"My pokemon and I don't have a problem either and I'm yet to see anyone actually call Scarlet ugly!" White stated. "Besides, I'd punch them anyway but that's not the point. The point is: Appearances don't matter. If they're your true friends, they'll accept you no matter what you look like! And even if they don't-" White spread her arms wide. "-You can always make new friends! No living thing is made to be alone!"

...

Kyurem's eyes widened at Camille's declaration before narrowing. "Lies...all lies...LIES! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AND BE RID OF THIS DISEASE KNOWN AS EMOTIONS! I WILL NOT BE HURT AGAIN!"

"Then we'll just have to stop you, won't we?" Camille remarked, already in front of Kyurem with her gloved hand aglow.

"What the-"

BANG!

Kyurem staggered back before crying out as Scraggy's Focus Blast connected with her back, sending her forward again and right into Lucky's barrage of Psyshocks. The being screamed as her body was enveloped in a blazing-pink light and from the corners of her wide yellow eyes, Kyurem spotted Camille's screwdriver bursting into light and restructuring around her right arm as an oddly-shaped gauntlet. The girl rushed forward just as Kyurem stumbled back and Camille ground one foot into the floor before punching Kyurem so hard that her face went straight to the floor, cracking a good portion of it completely.

"I don't care if you're so hell-bent on revenge! I will protect all things precious to me!" Camille barked and straddled over the being before raising her glowing gauntlet. "Now hold fucking still, bitch and let me do my job!"

"STOP IT!" Kyurem yelled as the ravenette's hand sank into her chest and completely dismantled the DNA Wedge within her. A tremendous sound like thunder rocked the room and Camille quickly jumped to her feet as Kyurem writhed and thrashed across the floor while screaming "My heart!"

"Get us outta here," she whispered and Lucky quickly encased them in pink energy before lifting the orb and blasting off like a rocket through the crumbling interiors and straight through the wall.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Kyurem screeched as fire and electricity billowed endlessly from his skin and tail. The blue and red energy manifested before White and N in the distance and in a brilliant flash, Reshiram and Zekrom stood tall, majestically towering over their opponents and allies.

"She did it!" Lightning cheered as a pink bubble burst through Kyurem's chest and crashed right before them.

"It's done!" Camille yelled.

"All the residents have been safely evacuated!" Cynthia reported, landing beside them atop Togekiss.

"Our pokemon have charged till they can charge no longer!" Elesa's voice beeped over the mind link Latios had created.

"We're just about done with these small fry!" LP called, bursting an ice-man into pieces with a single kick.

"FOOLS! I WILL DESTROY YOU HERE AND NOW!" Kyurem bellowed, appearance now growing far more grizzly. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE DESPAIR REALLY IS!"

"No thanks," Scarlet replied, accepting the coin Jolteon had found from the abandoned Pokemon Center nearby. A low rumble went through the sky and everyone felt the expected drizzle of an incoming thunderstorm. Raising the coin, he touched Jolteon and at once assumed the very first boost he had ever mastered. With his electric abilities, Scarlet called "NOW!" and at once, the pokemon at Castrum De Glacies let forth various ultra-charged electric-attacks into the sky. At the same time, electricity built up steadily around Scarlet and his coin slowly assumed a mighty steel sword with intricate patterns and wispy streams of ethereal light, no doubt coming from his left arm.

"Listen up, guys!" he called loudly. "I'm going to run this bad boy through Kyurem's heart but I'll need to really charge up for it. Please, help a jaded redhead out here and tear a good hole in Kyurem's chest to expose his core!"

"With pleasure!" everyone replied and faced the dragon squarely.

"Natsuki, you're gonna throw Kyurem up when you see get the chance," the boy mentally whispered and far ahead, Colossus threw a thumbs up. Suddenly, the amount of electricity within him doubled and he looked beside himself to see White- also in electric-boost- holding onto him tightly.

"Even I know that you're going to end up killing yourself from electrocution when Kyurem eventually explodes," she whispered and her hands tightened and she stared at him decisively. "At the very least, Scarly, let me be with you to the end."

Jolteon leapt atop his shoulder and Emboar stood closely beside them, both with the same look of finality in their eyes.

"Guys," Scarlet murmured and closed his eyes before smiling. "I can't change your minds, can I?"

_Don't even think about it!_ Jolteon barked. _Without you and White, life's a drag._

_I'll follow my trainer to the afterlife if that's what it takes!_ Emboar grunted and the four locked their determination-filled eyes with Kyurem's mad red ones.

"Let's touch that sky together," Scarlet concluded and pointed the sword at Kyurem. "For our future, guys! Let's touch that radiant sunrise"

_And as one, humanity and pokemon re-affirmed their joint resolve with a grand roar of defiance._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill: It's really strange. Throughout the entire story, no one was particularly evil (except Fraud. I'm glad he died!) and Kyurem's side of the Truth'n'Ideals story buttressed that point. Huh. So...A.S.P.S is closing. One more chapter and an epilogue to go, I suppose. Ah well. I'll just make Chapter 70 REAL long (kidding! it probably depends on the plot). Well *cracks knuckles* let's get to finishing this stuff with a BANG, shall we?

P.S: I didn't read through this chapter (then again, I rarely do xD) so please ignore any grievous errors like you've patiently done up till now and thanks for not complaining about them in the reviews! Sayonara, all you wonderful people- Oh wait, that's for the epilogue. Ja!

_Preview: _

_A forest._

_A Scolipede._

_A hunter._

_And a girl._

_Who knew that one little slip up had lead the way to such a completely radiant adventure._

**NEXT TIME: RADIANCE!**


	70. Radiance!

Author's Corner.

Slybill: This is it, guys! The last stretch of the final battle and then some! We've come a long way so let's put our blood into this!

Cast: YEAH!

**DISCLAIMER: SLYBILL DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! AND NOW HE'S RUN OUT OF WHAT HE'D DO WITH THE FRANCHISE OTHERWISE!**

* * *

_You know, Jade, I've really come a long way._

"Draco Meteor!" Lightning and Cynthia called in unison as Kyurem raised his angry head and summoned black icicles like rain from the sky, aiming to shred everything in sight. Haxorus's and Garchomp's powerful moves, coupled with the blasts of fire from their comrades' pokemon, matched each projectile blow for blow and the dark sky lit up with strings of exploding ice and flaming meteors.

_You remember that time when we talked about our future, right? You made a weird guess that if we actually survived and escaped alive from that facility, I'd go on to become some really smart baldie who got tagged along by a ditzy girl and a very energetic pokemon. Heh. You were surprisingly accurate, bro._

"Don't let him generate another wave or we're screwed!" Camille barked as Kyurem prepared another barrage. Before she even finished her sentence, a Fusion Flare and a Fusion Bolt soared right above her head and smashed into Kyurem, exploding on contact and blowing up the area around him completely. Zekrom and Reshiram growled defiantly at their original body and readied another attack, making Kyurem screech with anger before stamping hard against the battered earth, freezing the ground beneath and sending shards flying from it.

_It's almost unfair somehow. How did I actually gather all these guys together to save one girl? Well...it doesn't matter now. The only thing I regret is you and Mom not being here to watch me._

"Natsuki-san!" Lightning cried and Colossus stretched its arms wide, summoning an expansive Wide Guard to shield them. However, a few shards still went through, stabbing many and even chipping Colossus's core. Even so, no one refused to fall and the pokemon retaliated with various melee attacks, making sure to surround Kyurem.

"Let him have a taste of our artistic works!" Burgh declared. "Leaf Blade, Leavanny!"

"You shame the ice-types with your attacks, Kyurem!" Brycen barked, striking a fighting pose. "Beartic! Superpower!"

"We'll see how you do against our dazzling light!" Elesa pun on her heel and thrust a finger towards the angry dragon. "Eelektross, one dazzling Discharge please!"

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"** Kyurem roared, summoning more icicles. The three pokemon broke through the ranks and went straight for him regardless of the deadly icicles. Leavanny danced through each attack like a leaf in the wind and Beartic merely let them shatter on his buffed-up muscles while Eelektross immediately went underground. In a moment, Leavanny's bladed arms struck Kyurem several times across the face and Eelektross jumped out and right onto Kyurem's nose before latching on and letting loose the most powerful attack she could muster. Kyurem roared and shook his head, throwing both pokemon off and was about snapping them within his jaws but was stopped as his tail was given a sharp jerk. Looking back, he hissed as Beartic held fast to the appendage and the Bear Pokemon dug his feet into the ground before roaring and _throwing_ Kyurem over his shoulder.

_I can even still remember what you said about your ideal future when I asked. It was a big thought for you but it was that simple answer that basically guided me to achieving all this. A cool guy with lots of cool friends, both human and pokemon, who'd gladly help him through any problem. It still makes me smirk to see myself living your future. Not sure about the "gladly help through problems" bit though. I know for one thing that when all this is over, and if I somehow live, my ears are probably gonna bleed from all the "You so owe me, baldie!" comments. Heh._

"**INSOLENT PESTS! JUST DIE!**" Kyurem cried, landing on his feet and releasing a Draco Meteor. The attack burst mid-flight and scattered across the battlefield, injuring many and setting fire to Lacunosa. Yet, the determined humans and pokemon never gave up. Latios and the other psychics subjected Kyurem to the worst rounds of mental blows he had ever received and it was capped off with a rather painful Dragon Rush from Cynthia's Garchomp. Just as the attack ended, he suffered a punch to the face from Colossus and more powerful fire-type and lightning-type attacks from Reshiram and Zekrom respectively. Substituting pain for utter madness, Kyurem shrugged off the punch and rammed his head into Colossus's side, claiming Natsuki's injured ribs and thus knocking the titan some distance away. Reshiram and Zekrom once again tried their Fusion attacks but this was blocked by Kyurem's icy shield and repelled back at them, catching them unaware and knocking them down.

"We ain't done yet, bub!" Clay's gruff tone rang and his Excadrill clasped its hands over its head, imitating a drill. "Bulldoze!"

"Sandy, you help too! Stone Edge!" White called and the eager Krokorok leapt into the air as Excadrill dove into the ground. Kyurem's feet were swept from under him as the Subterrene Pokemon completely drilled through the foundations underneath, making the ground around the Boundary pokemon fall through. Before he could get out, Kyurem took several pointed rocks to the head and roared as the battle-happy Sandy flipped him the bird before letting loose another round of rocky shots. "Teddy! Scraggy! Zweilous! Ice Punch, Focus Punch and Dragon Rush!"

The other three joined their partner in beating the dragon pokemon mercilessly with their attacks until Kyurem screeched madly and stomped hard against his crater, leaping out immediately after to bulldoze them from his path. Teddy and Brycen's Beartic were on his tail in a second, pulling him back from the others. Leavanny's Leaf Blade and Eelektross's Discharge continued on him with Scraggy's Focus Blast adding to the painful mix. Lightning's Haxorus, Cynthia's Garchomp and Cheren's Zangoose afflicted his sides and guts without letting up until Zweilous's annoying Fire Fang sank into his head. Screaming maniacally, the beast finally let loose an icy wave that blew them all away.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" the dragon boomed and unleashed a Glaciate that froze most of the fighters in their tracks. At the same time he gathered energy around himself, signifying a sort of black-aura-covered Giga Impact. One that, by the looks of it, would most likely end this battle in his favour if he hit Lacunosa.

_Heh, look at me remembering all this when I should be talking White, Jolteon and Emboar out of this suicidal blow. Ah hell, that look they're giving already means there's nothing I can do eh? Hmph. I know it's wrong to think of it this way but still...I'm sort of glad we're actually going down together. It started with the four of us after all so it only makes sense that it ends with the four of us._

"DIE!" Kyurem cried, launching himself into the air and coming down on Scarlet, White, Jolteon and Emboar like a meteor.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsuki cried.

BOOM!

Colossus's Light Screen stood between Kyurem and the group of four below. The titan's muscles rippled underneath the barrier and Natsuki gritted her teeth at the sheer weight of Kyurem's attack.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP STANDING?!" his angry yet hopeless sneer rang through her pounding head. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN!"

Hands breaking through the barrier, Kyurem gripped Colossus's own opened hands and transformed his limbs into huge lances that went right through Colossus's arms and broke out at the elbows. Natsuki screamed wildly as her arms wept blood in agony. Tears stung her screwed shut eyes and Colossus's legs shook under Kyurem's still-oncoming Giga Impact.

"We will not fail," she growled through her teeth and, despite her pain, pushed against the attack. "Losing to jaded monsters- ow- isn't my style!"

"Hold on, Miss Takahashi!" Rain cried and Latios added his own strength to the force field.

"I'll keep this thing up as long as it takes," the woman growled and stiffly turned her head to the group below her who by now had assumed a brilliant golden sphere of light. "So in return, charge that damned attack, idiot nephew so that you can end this in one strike!"

"FOOLS! THAT FUTILE HOPE SHALL BE YOUR END!" Kyurem roared.

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" LP cried and his signature spiked cannonballs broke through the blackish aura before hitting Kyurem squarely in the eye, breaking his concentration and thus dissipating the icy lances within Colossus's arms. Hanging off Gliscor, the pompadour blew the smoke off the tips of his guns before smirking. "Ya seriously need ta learn a thing or two 'bout boasting. Take it from me, now's not the time ta do it!"

"BUT I'VE ALREADY WON!"

"Where in the hell d'you get your confidence?" someone deadpanned and the fighters smiled as the light dissipated to reveal Scarlet, White, Jolteon and Emboar all standing tall with their fists raised towards the beast. In his left hand, Scarlet held the magnificent 4 meter sword and raised it high before exhaling softly.

"This is it, I guess," he chuckled quietly to his friends and was met with equal smiles of finality.

"Let's go out with a bang," White replied and Emboar hefted them onto her broad shoulders before gathering fire at her feet.

Just as they were about taking off, Scarlet remembered a parting sentence from his foster mother.

_Someday, you'll make lots of friends and find someone who loves you as much as I do and I'm sure you'll be happier then than now._

"I'm happy, mom," he muttered quietly to himself, closing his eyes for a brief second to reflect on his adventures. "I'm happy."

The redhead opened his green eyes and held on to White before calling "Dragon Slaying 101!"

"Step One: A dragon pokemon's strength can double as its greatest weakness too. All you have to do is use it to your advantage," White recited.

"Oh, the classic rule eh?" LP remarked with a smirk as Natsuki grinned and crushed Kyurem's hands in her own. With a roar, Colossus used Kyurem's powerful momentum to fling the dragon upwards again, making him whiz through the air. At that moment, Emboar blasted off towards him and Kyurem's expression contorted upon seeing them heading at breakneck speed with the accursed weapon in hand.

"DAMN YOU! THIS FAR AND NO FURTHER!" he roared quickly, voice now growing a bit high-pitched as fright took over. Icicles were summoned and with a snarl, he sent them towards Emboar.

"Step Two: If the target knows any seriously damaging field moves, avoid them in the simplest way possible," Scarlet quoted before patting Jolteon who barked and shielded them in a newly-perfected Protect barrier that easily smashed through each black icicle. Scared, Kyurem even created pillars of ice from the stormy clouds above yet Emboar zigzagged past each one like a rocket, smashing through the others thanks to the fire around her. Using one pillar for leverage, the incredibly-acrobatic Mega Fire Pig vaulted onto another incoming pillar, ran up it and leapt off again before coating her feet in fire and blasting off once more.

"T-TO HELL WITH THIS! I'LL SMASH YOU MYSELF!" Kyurem hissed, aiming to kick them down with his powerful legs.

"Step Three: If the dragon pokemon goes for a direct attack, take it head on with an even bigger amount of muscle and strike!"

"Emboar," White started and clenched her fist. "Arm Thrust!"

Emboar spiralled past the leg, zoomed up Kyurem's side and leapt off into the air again before drawing back her powerful arms.

BASH!

An audible crack reverberated through the air as Kyurem's chin suffered a heavy smack from Emboar's palms. The fire pokemon repeated the action until Kyurem's eyes had rolled back completely, leaving only the whites. The very force of the hits sent him further and further into the sky and the pokemon and trainers below cheered them on with each successful hit.

"Again!" White called.

BASH!

"Again!" Scarlet cried.

BANG!

"AGAIN!" they yelled in unison and Emboar roared fiercely before coating her fists in fire and crashing them into Kyurem's jaws busting holes within them completely.

* * *

_HOW CAN THIS BE... Kyurem thought to himself as his vision blurred considerably. HOW CAN I BE LOSING TO MERE CHILDREN?_

_"I ask myself the same thing everyday."_

_Kyurem froze and in his mind's eye, a green-haired man smirked casually._

_"Yo," Ghetsis waved and winked. "You didn't think I'd actually die, did you?"_

_"GHETSIS...HOW DID YOU-"_

_"I've got a stronger will than most. Plus, I'm partially you since I've got your ice," he cut-in before heaving a sigh. "Although it looks like that'll be rectified once that sword gets driven through you."_

_"BUT AFTER ALL MY PLANS, I DIDN'T THINK SOMETHING AS FICTIONAL AS THE STRENGTH OF WILL WOULD ACTUALLY BEST ME!"_

_"I wouldn't underestimate that strength of will," the man commented quietly before smiling wanly. "I wouldn't have done all this had I lacked the resolve."_

* * *

"B-BLAST IT ALL!" Kyurem spluttered and finally grabbed Emboar only to see that White and Scarlet were not on her.

Above him, the teens came down hard on his head with their boots. pumping his head full of their electricity before bouncing off and getting caught by Emboar again.

"WHY YOU-"

"Step Four: When it comes down to it, just stick with what you know and you'll always come through!"

"White!" Scarlet cried and Emboar flung her trainer forward.

"Kyurem, you need to wake up from this nightmare of loneliness!" White yelled and drew back her right fist. "And if I have to break that angry shell of yours then so be it!"

And she punched Kyurem right between the eyes. With her right hand no less!

Kyurem's entire body jolted from the force of her hit and that particular spot at his crest cracked and spewed blood and...light.

"ARGH!" Kyurem cried, getting pushed back a few more meters by the punch. Right before his eyes, his yellow crest fell and as the object passed his field of vision, a shape caught his eyes.

Scarlet held the sword before him and caught White.

"It's time to end this," he breathed and she held him tightly. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Scarly!"

_You got it, baldie!_

_Whenever my trainer is!_

"NO NO NO NO **NO**! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Kyurem screamed as the light around them converged at the sword. Suddenly, Emboar's fire went wispy white and the four were blanketed in a pure white light.

"It's over, Kyurem!" Scarlet roared as Emboar willed all her fire power into her legs and shot off towards him with the speed to match a plane.

"**NO IT'S NOT! I WILL NOT DIE HERE!**" Kyurem cried maniacally, launching everything in his arsenal at them. Perhaps it was his imagination and everyone else's below but when he saw the light breaking through each wall, pillar and bullet of his most powerful ice, Kyurem was reminded of a white spear piercing the very heavens to reach his heart. He could almost see the hopes riding on that spear and if he didn't know any better, he'd have said everyone's hands were on that no doubt powerful item. Black's and Skyla's included.

"_**KYUREM**_!" the four screamed.

"**STAY AWAY!**" Kyurem yelled back, coming down with a Giga Impact. The collision was enough to whip up fierce winds that blew just about everything around them away. Within that bubble of light, Kyurem saw the sword pierce through his aura barrier and at that moment, he knew he had lost. However, that wasn't what shocked him though. What shocked him was the smile on their faces at that split second when they passed each other.

"You're not as alone as you think, Kyurem," Scarlet stated.

"Because even if the whole world rejected you," White began and the sword pierced through his icy heart, eliciting several cracks and somehow flooding Kyurem with a sense of...freedom? His wide eyes looked down and he was met with their wide grins.

"We'd be your friends," they concluded in unison and a warm tear slipped out from Kyurem's wide eyes. All of a sudden, the hatred he had stockpiled towards them disappeared and for the oddest reason, he felt like smiling like an idiot.

He did just that.

"I was such a fool."

And as the cracks spread over him completely, he held out a paw to Scarlet and the two stared at the blue boy standing before them, eerily resembling Scarlet as a child.

"Step Five: Finish in style, because you know you've won anyway," Merkyu whispered and Scarlet threw a thumbs up.

"You got it. Jolteon, Thunder."

Jolteon closed his eyes and exhaled, gathering every single negative ion he could obtain within the supercharged atmosphere.

Scarlet picked the electric dog up and White hugged him tightly before Emboar wrapped all three of them in her wide bosom.

"Thank you," Merkyu mouthed as the light spewing from him intensified.

"What're friends for?" Scarlet replied and finally looked deeply into White's yellow eyes. "Sorry it came to all this-"

"It's okay," she cut him off and rested her head against his chest. "Jolteon, do it."

And with a howl, the clouds were all the lightning had gathered went bright yellow as electricity soared through it and enveloped Kyurem's body.

The resulting explosion wasn't deafeningly loud but it was enough to blow all the clouds away and encompass Lacunosa in radiant yellow. The light lasted for a good two minute before drawing back and oddly enough, taking all signs of destruction with it. Lacunosa Town seemed restored and that meant all those who had been solidified within blocks of ice were now fully released as evident when the Team Plasma grunts found themselves thawed out completely...and facing immediate arrest what with the Officer Jennies and other police members that had picked that time to arrive.

"It's over..." N breathed airily before falling to his knees in exhaustion and taking deep breaths. "It's finally, finally over."

"Matte." Lightning stared at the single sky-piercing pillar of light in the centre of Lacunosa where Kyurem had been destroyed. "White, Scarlet, Jolteon and Emboar...where...?"

Everyone stood rooted to the spot except Rain who shook his head.

"Jeez, don't tell me all that battling screwed your heads backwards," he chided and his crimson eyes met the clouds. "They most likely got reduced to ashes by that amount of voltage. I get the feeling they knew this would happen."

Lightning's eye widened as Camille stamped angrily towards Rain.

"What the fuck are you talking about, blueberry?! You saying they sacrificed their lives to kill Kyurem?"

"That was pretty explicit with the flashy explosion," he replied coolly, not even looking down at her murderous expression. Said expression crumpled slowly as realisation finally dawned on her.

"Stupid," she whispered as tears began to well up in her narrowed eyes. "How could they have been so stupid...Why didn't I know?!"

"It was the only way."

Surprisingly, that came from Lightning who couldn't seem to take his eye off the pillar of light.

Camille looked away and clenched her fists. "But even so...who willingly throws their life away for this? I thought the purpose of all this was for us to live!"

"I guess you could say that such a purpose has been fulfilled," Burgh murmured loud enough for her to hear and gestured to everyone. "Their pure hearts sought to protect these lives and for that they were willing to give up their own...Such a heroic deed is far too worthy of being bound to one of my paintings."

"So...they're dead huh?" N whispered listlessly with his expression hooded. The rest also kept their eyes on the light and were about coming to the same conclusion when Lightning spoke up.

"They're not dead."

"But-"

"After everything they've been through, you'd think fate would at least pull some Arceus ex Machina by now," Natsuki commented walking past them. "Shinpai shinaide. Those four aren't going anywhere just yet."

Camille glared at her. "And what makes you think that?"

Natsuki didn't answer. Instead, she merely chose to point upwards. Everyone followed the hand and found themselves staring at the retracting light. Dawn was peeking over the horizon and the red was slowly fading away, leaving beautiful gradients of blue and purple.

And just as the light disappeared between the clouds, eyes went wide upon seeing what was left behind.

* * *

_Wow...all this time and I never got to even kiss her..._

_Ah...everything's gone dark..._

_So this is real death...? Funny...it's warm..._

_A voice...? _

_Why's it so familiar...? _

_Wait...is that..._

"Oh no you don't!"

BAM!

Scarlet's green eyes widened to anime-like proportions and he spiralled like a drill across the white landscape before landing on the smooth floor. Tick marks breaking over his forehead, he held his smarting cheek and sat up like a zombie.

"What. The. FUCK! Can't a guy die in peace!"

"Whoa, big bro swears now!"

Scarlet paused and looked down, coming face to face with the biggest sets of blue eyes he had ever seen. Brown hair framed the roundish, child-like face and a single pitch streak ran down the right side.

"J-J-J-"

"S-S-S-"

"JADE!"

"SCARLET!"

The two paused and Jade burst out sniggering, earning a raised brow from the baffled teen.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlet asked and Jade ceased his laughter to cast him an 'are-you-bloody-retarded' look. "Scratch that, what's going on?"

"You were dying, that's what!" Jade replied and slumped over his laps. "And there's no way I'm seeing my brother die like that!"

"But-"

"You!" Jade thrust a finger at his forehead. "Are not dying and breaking your promise!"

"P-promise?"

"Yup! You said you'd train White till she became champion, remember? That's why you can't die! The Scarlet I know was always a kid of his words! Now that you're a big baldie, I want you to stick to that! Then you can die any time you want!"

Scarlet sweatdropped. _Senseless as ever, this kid_. "I'm not bald. And tell me that's the real reason why I haven't been killed yet."

"It is! Arceus takes promises very seriously!"

"Eh?!"

"And it's far from your time yet!"

Yup, heaven was just as whimsical as he had expected. Too bad he was yet to get a glimpse of it.

"But seriously, Ginger...you've gotten sooooooo big," Jade remarked and his smile grew softer. "Ya know, I talk about you everyday with Black. You're like a hero, you know? Me and mom are really proud of you. Who'd have thought you'd grow up to become...this."

"Stop," Scarlet murmured, looking away. "Your fanboyism's starting to make me guilty."

Jade tilted his head innocently. "Hm? For what? Me dying? Haha, don't worry, Scarly! I'm happier here than I'll ever be down there! Arceus is really nice and he gives me all the candy I can eat! Mom says he's spoiling me though."

At this, Scarlet chuckled before ruffling Jade on the head. "You're really cute, you know? No homo and all."

"...What's a homo?"

"Ahaha, so...where to from here?" Scarlet asked casually avoiding Jade's curious gaze.

"You go back home, duh! You've got a sister waiting for ya, remember?"

"And White? Is she...?"

Jade hopped off and pointed downwards where Scarlet saw her laughing and crying with her brother. Jolteon and Emboar danced around them, the former now gaining full recognition of his old master and the latter merely excited to see the famous trainer.

"They look happy."

Scarlet smiled wider at the motherly voice behind him. "Hi Mom."

"Not Professor Jillian anymore?" the brunette giggled, leaning on his head and peering down at the siblings below.

"Nah. It sorta stuck when I left the facility," Scarlet mused before revelling in the warmth he felt from having his family around him. "So...guess we can't be like this just yet."

"You'll have to wait a little longer, Ginger," she replied, tapping his nose and grinning. "Nice scar you got there, sport. The first one could've been avoided if you had run away from the start."

"I was seven. Don't blame me for struggling like a bitch," he replied before catching himself as Jade stared at him. "Sorry. Inner Hunter's still there."

"Then we'd better get you back to White before you revert," Jillian laughed before hugging him tightly. "You're a pretty tough kid so I'll leave you to your own story. Ours ended a long time ago. But for what it's worth, you're happy now just like I predicted and that makes me the happiest mom alive- er, sorry. But you get the idea."

"Yeah," Scarlet replied, standing up and finding himself towering over his mom and brother.

"Oh my. Get going then, you big man-boy! I love you!" Jillian bid, standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. "I'm going on ahead, Jade. And always remember, Scarlet. Hands above the waist till you're married! I have my eyes on you!"

"Heh, r-right."

Jillian faded off and Scarlet held Jade up to his face before drawing him close in a hug.

"Thanks for being my brother, Jade. I'll be sure to live for you from now on."

"You better! I've got my eyes on you too!" Jade replied before burying his head in his brother's shoulders. "I love you, Scarlet."

"Same here. I'll miss you too."

"No need to!" Jade held up his pinkie as Scarlet set him down. "Soul Brothers! I'm right here in your heart. Always remember that, Scarly."

The light around them seem to intensify and Scarlet nodded before straightening up.

"Time's up. I better start going," he stated and turned. "Back to White and the others."

"Stay cool, big bro! Bye bye! When you and White get married, be sure to tell your kids about me!"

Scarlet resisted the urge to anime drop before throwing a single two-fingered wave back. Turning back one more time, he smirked at Jade before closing his eyes and spreading his arms wide.

Scarlet fell backwards into the brilliant light.

* * *

Falling.

Wind whipped past the red-haired teenager's face and he opened his eyes to find himself falling from the great height he had attained when Kyurem had been rammed with his spear.

Calling.

An airy voice was calling his name, yelling it like his life depended on it. The teen looked ahead to see a familiar shape above him. With white apparel fluttering in the passing wind and brilliant smile illuminating his haziness, she looked just like an angel.

Pointing.

She was pointing to the east. The redhead turned and found himself staring at the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen. The clouds, wispy curtains that they were, parted at just the right angle and if he were a certain bug-centric artist, he would've cried 'Inspiration!'

Smiling.

She was smiling again. This one bore relief, joy and just the slightest bit of curiosity as to how they had gotten in this position in the first place.

Stretching.

She was stretching her arm towards him. Memories of all that had led to this very moment built up in his head, threatening to explode. It all disappeared though at her comforting smile. The boy stretched out his right hand. The left one had disappeared along with the sword. Possibly due to the horrendous rebound but he could care less about his injuries or his glove which was now in ruins.

"Ginger!" she cried, reaching further with sparkling tears of joy flowing from her cheeks.

The redhead smiled "It's Scarlet, White. And if you forgot I'll say this once more. I love you."

"Me too, Scarly! I love you too! So...how're we gonna do about landing?"

"Shut up and grab me, ditz!"

_And as their fingertips met, Scarlet took hold of her and drew her lips towards his, sealing the annoying space between them with only the radiant sunrise to witness this act of commitment._

* * *

Colossus gently put the sleeping lovers down along with their pokemon and everyone gathered round, if only to make sure that what they were seeing was indeed real.

"They're alive," Camille whispered and finally sank to her knees crying. "Arceus-dammit, don't do that again!"

"Like they could even hear you," LP deadpanned before rubbing his messy pompadour bashfully at the heart-warming sight. "But even so, these guys sure caused us a lot of worry."

"We can let them off for saving the world, ne?" Natsuki remarked and Cynthia smiled as always.

"Maybe a little. I'll save my motherly complaints for after they wake up."

"I'll save my punch too," Lightning growled anime-style at Scarlet, shaking his fist. "Just you wait, baldie. When you wake up, you are in for the beating of a- Has anyone seen Ghetsis?"

"Oh yeah, we never got to ask Kyurem what really happened," Cheren speculated, rubbing his chin.

"I wouldn't worry about him," N spoke up quietly as he and his freed sisters eyed the light snow falling across the city. "At this point, he won't be any trouble."

* * *

"Damn," Ghetsis Harmonia remarked in a raspy tone as he dragged his battered body towards the crumbling Castrum De Glacies in the distance. "Foiled again by children. I must be cursed."

"Cursed?"

Ghetsis stopped at the sword pointing out from the corner he was just about rounding. Leaning on the wall, Jerome drew on his cigarette before blowing out smoke and keeping the blade at Ghetsis's throat.

"You can't begin to imagine the meaning of that word."

The green-haired man managed a small smile as Boss's Arcanine walked out from behind him. The steel-haired man-child clapped in amusement with his eyes to the brilliant sky.

"That was a beautiful climax to say the least, no? True radiance at its best."

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying my failure," the greenette all but spat between his forced smile.

"Oh Ghetsis, ever the defiant man. That attitude will land you in trouble one of these days~" Boss sang before rocking himself on Arcanine's back. "So, whatcha gonna do now?"

"Lay low. Come up with something else and hope that I can kill those brats for interfering," the man growled, holding the bleeding stump that used to be his right hand. "Looks like I couldn't count on that stupid pokemon to get the job done in the end."

"Only goes to show that in this life, things don't always go according to plan," Luca opined, pushing up her glasses. Ghetsis found his fingers twitching in some sort of fear at the somewhat listless look in her and Jerome's eyes. Like the look he used to cast down on humanity not up to a few hours ago.

"So...I'll be on my way then," he muttered and made to leave when Jerome's sword blocked his path again.

"The world isn't big enough for two baddies, Ghetsy-wetsy," Boss's mocking tone sang and Ghetsis looked over his shoulder to see Boss's wide grin right behind him. How Arcanine had gotten there so fast or so silently escaped him but as he could see, he was trapped between a blade and a well-oriented yet clearly feral beast.

Fear.

Ghetsis's trembling intensified as he glared at the man-child. "And you're doing this because?"

"I'm on Scarlet's side, remember?" Boss replied matter-of-factly and raised one hand before catching the falling golden crest that once belonged to Kyurem. "And in his best interests, I deemed it necessary to have you eliminated."

"You can't just-"

"Please understand, Ghetsis. We're not exactly normal people like Fraud or Team Plasma. We have no grudge against you in particular. That's why it won't matter to us if you die," Luca interjected in a business-like tone. Indeed, it was just business to them.

"No..." Ghetsis murmured and backed away. "No, no, no! This was not in my plans! I can't just die here like a beast!"

"But you _are_ a beast! One who directly or indirectly, slaughters over 3000 people and pokemon in his lifetime can't be called anything otherwise," Boss laughed before waving with an air of finality. "No hard feelings, Ghetsis! It's just business."

...

Ghetsis stared at the blue sky ahead. Truthfully, he had never looked that deeply into such a simple atmosphere before now.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a female voice said and his deadening eyes rolled to the side, seeing a familiar woman crouched over him with her hand toying at the sword sticking into his chest and slowly bleeding the life out of him like a jam tart.

"Indeed it is, Felicia," he replied hoarsely and shuddered as her hand rested on his forehead. "I guess you're pretty mad at me."

"You've got to be the biggest idiot I had ever seen," she replied before softening her scowl. "Honestly G, it's because you thought too much about life that you landed in this mess. I'd say you deserved this and then some."

He closed his red eye and smiled wanly. "I do, don't I? So then, oh smart Felicia, what should I, a grief-stricken and angry widower, have done?"

He was rewarded with a light tap on his head. Felicia calmly stared into his dusty eyes and he knew the answer withouther needing to speak.

"Moved on...Is it that simple?"

"You're an observant man. Didn't Scarlet look happy to you?"

"...I suppose..."

Felicia sighed and brushed the hair out of his face. "Come on, G. We've got a lot to catch up on before Arceus separates us."

"Just for the record...where am I going?"

_Felicia didn't answer. Instead, she pressed her lips to his and Ghetsis Harmonia's final breath was drawn._

* * *

"Yeah," N murmured, looking over at the tattered Castrum De Glacies. "He won't be any trouble at all."

Rain and Latios walked over to the unconscious Scarlet and LP stiffened as he pulled out a file containing his and Scarlet's profiles.

"ORPH Members Scarlet and LP were regretfully killed in the fight against Team Plasma," he reeled out, face still stoic but with just the slightest hint of a smile at LP's and just about everyone else's gawk except Natsuki. Tossing the file over to Latios who shredded it and roasted the bits with his Dragon Breath, he bowed respectfully to Scarlet before walking past LP, making to sure place a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't ever let me catch you again."

"R-right!" the pompadour stuttered.

Turning, N looked over at the sleeping teens and smiled. "All's well that ends well, as the case maybe. Black, it's over. You can rest in peace now."

As one, they watched the sun rise proudly into the sky, shining over their hard-earned victory.

And as Rain climbed aboard Latios to head back to Almia and submit his report (as well as work up the nerve to finally propose to the operator at HQ), he gave Scarlet and White one last look and was surprised to find himself smiling like a proud fool.

_"Goodnight, sleep tight, young lovers."_

* * *

_One Month Later..._

Rustboro City, Hoenn Region.

_"And as this graduation ceremony comes to a close, I must end it with a parting quote from someone very influential. 'We've all got our own little demons within each of us. For some, it's our turbulent pasts. For others, it's a fear of what's yet to come. However, if we push on with the strength to bear such pains and aided of course by our friends, we can easily walk towards tomorrow with our big heads held high.'"_

The crowd before the little blonde boy clapped and whistled at his beautiful presentation and little Aedan shyly walked off the stage before running to his awaiting mother.

"You did great, sweetie," she congratulated with a proud smile. "Way to use my blood and sweat to create such a masterpiece."

"And what are you doing here?" Steven Stone asked, hurrying up to them after getting free of the Principal's banter. "You're supposed to be resting, Cynthia."

"Oh please. A month is enough to heal a couple of broken ribs," she laughed before cutting it short with a wince as her sides ached dully. Steven was obviously unconvinced. "Besides, I have to be here for Aedan."

"I suppose so," he mumbled before hoisting Aedan onto his shoulders. "But for the love of my weak heart, please don't push yourself."

Cynthia's sly smile returned. "Your 'weak' heart lasted a good thirty minutes that time at grandma's when we-"

"Ahem!" Steven coughed loudly and gave Aedan a smile. "So, let's get that ice cream I promised you!"

Seeing her family run off, Cynthia chuckled to herself before sitting down and sighing at the cool afternoon breeze.

"I should probably wait a bit before I head back to Sinnoh," she remarked quietly to herself and fondled the aqua-blue pearl on her necklace. "My, my, it still feels like it was only yesterday when I found this on you, sis. Still can't believe Ghetsis let you keep it."

Lucario gave her a weird look as she murmured softly to the necklace until Cynthia felt its soothing but unnecessary Heal Pulse on her head.

She only understood when it telepathically asked her if she had gone mental.

...

Solaceon Town, Sinnoh Region.

LP swallowed as he hopped off his motorbike and turned off the ignition. Machamp gave him a soft pat on the back and he saw Gliscor throw him a thumbs up.

Gliscor don't have thumbs.

"I'm doomed," he comically lamented, sweating buckets.

_You can do this_, Machamp grunted, shoving him towards the door of the cosy house near the Pokemon Daycare Centre. LP fingered the bandage on his cheek before taking off his sunglasses, smoothing his pompadour and taking a deep breath.

He knocked twice.

Silence.

"Welp, doesn't look like the folks are home," he concluded quickly, making to turn only to face his pokemon who stared sternly at him.

_Cool LP doesn't run away, remember? Be it nasty pokemon, shitty weather or your family!_ Gliscor declared, pointing back to the door so his trainer could get the message.

"But-"

"...Dad?"

LP froze and slowly looked over his shoulder.

Holy freaking shit! There was a ten-year old mini-LP standing at the door!

"Uh...y-yo, Dante," he stammered nervously before turning to face him. "I-I'm a lil surprised you could still remember your old man. Guess my signature pomp' gave me away huh?"

Dante merely stared at him like a wild pokemon regarding a human for the first time. LP felt the nerves settling in again.

"U-um...I can explain. I know you probably hate me and all and really, I don't blame you, kid. But well, I just had to see you guys, at least to make some peace with you so we can all sleep better at night and I...uh...I'm not the kinda guy I used to be. I quit ORPH and I'm even thinking of joining those Ranger dudes like some short colleague of mine and..."

Silence. LP sighed.

"...I'm home, Dante."

Dante's face slowly developed a smile before breaking out into a toothy grin as he suddenly bolted for his dad and flung himself into his arms, crushing LP's healing ribs in a hug.

"I knew you'd come!" the boy remarked before finally letting him go once he noticed LP's pained smile. "All this time, I thought you died or something, dad. You coulda called, you stupid pompadour!"

"Hey! You can mock me but don't mock the hair, man!" LP barked before breaking into a loud laugh that matched his son's own Murkrow-like laugh. As you could guess, the town residents were not amused but the pompadours were far too intimidating to be stopped until-

"LP...?"

LP's laughter stopped abruptly and he looked to the door to see his brunette wife staring incredulously at him. Now that was the main obstacle.

"Emy, I can explain-"

"Don't bother, Mr Hero," she butted in, leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "Don't act so surprised. I'm very current when it comes to news. You should know that."

"Well I-"

"D'you think just because of that, I'd let you back into our life? Could you actually rebuild that trust you broke years ago?"

"Um, I-"

"LP." Emy pursed her lips before looking to the pokemon beside him. "...Did you leave ORPH?"

"Yep. Ain't got nothing to do with it," he answered proudly and was met with another bone-crushing hug, this time from a sobbing Emy.

"Took you long enough, fucking idiot!" she wept, making LP both blush and sweatdrop. Dante was still here for crying out loud. Luckily, he seemed far more interested in his pokemon that their conversation.

Taking her hands, he pulled her back a bit and slowly planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry babe. I know I don't deserve your love after all that I put you through but please give me a chance. I'm Cool LP so I'll definitely make everything right again."

"I'm counting on that," she replied before handing him a list. LP took it in confusion and arched a brow as he read its hefty contents.

"Uh..."

"Pokemon at the Daycare don't feed themselves and I'm certainly not carrying all that food from the Pokemon Centre again. Get working, tough guy. I'll make sure you make up for all that time you wasted!"

"But-"

"Cool LP never backs down from a challenge, right?" she sang, twirling a finger in his face before skipping back to the house.

LP sighed before grinning broadly. "I love this family."

...

New Bark Town, Johto Region.

"So ORPH seemingly disappeared off the map eh?"

"Hai. All attempts at tracing them came up in dead ends. It's like they vanished completely once Kyurem had been defeated," Will replied from his end.

"I see. Ah well, we'll give them some breathing space as promised...for now anyway." Natsuki fingered the bandages across her bare torso. "When I heal up, let's be sure to press harder on them."

"Rikai! I bid you a speedy recovery," Will bade and hung up. Natsuki sighed before snapping her phone shut and sighing in boredom.

"Minami-chan, can't I at least go out for a jog-"

"Certainly not, Mama!" the pinkette declined sharply, stuffing a thermometer in her mother's mouth. "I'm not letting you hurt yourself any further. It's bad enough that you got so cold to the touch from that bad dragon's ice. Who knows what other things you got from that battle."

Natsuki sighed and whipped out the thermometer. 27 degrees. How the heck was she still alive? At least it was going up a bit.

"Even so." She tore the annoying Cyndaquil off her chest. "Why do I need a fire-pokemon virtually taped to my chest?!"

"It's warmer than a hot-water bottle and super hot baths aren't good for your skin!" Minami shot back, shoving the pokemon back against her chest.

"But does it have to be my chest?!"

"The heat as to be as close to your heart as possible, mama! You're a superhero but even they can freeze to death from the inside and- aw, he likes you!"

"Ew! Your Cyndaquil is totally peeing on me again!"

"Don't worry, mama! It's good for raising your temperature."

Natsuki's brow twitched and she made a mental note of getting her daughter's pokemon properly housebroken in the near future. And Minami thought this was good for her?

_Jeez, she worries too much about me_, the redhead inwardly sighed before sinking deeper into the sofa and staring up at the ceiling, recalling the little girl's reaction to seeing her mother and "brothers" victorious but terribly injured. She congratulated them alright, but the Jhotonese-exclusive tongue lashing she gave them made Natsuki wonder just how vast her Jhotonese vocabulary was. Titan and Gargantos had it worse though and Natsuki chuckled upon remembering had that little seven year old had reduced two powerful giants to quivering and apologetic whelps in two minutes flat, making them, and her, promise to be far more careful. Like it was that easy.

_"But you guys did great, just like I said!" _Minami had piped up and hugged her mother's neck with pride and child-like admiration in her green eyes. _"I'm lucky to have the awesomest super-hero family ever!"_

Natsuki smiled. Yeah, superheroes indeed. _But if it's for Minami's sake, I'll gladly take on as many injuries as this body can just to protect her_. Her pokeballs rattled on cue as if giving their own approval.

"Now then...uh, Minami, I think your Cyndaquil just crapped on me on purpose..." The stupid pokemon never got along with her for some reason.

"That's good for you too!"

"EH?!" Clearly, the child was still seven. Of course she'd agree to anything her spoiled pokemon did. Time for the mother to step in. "Tell you what, Minami-chan. I'm going to clean myself up and then we'll head out for sundaes at Cherrygroove. Sound good to you?"

"Yay! Can I have a double chocolate-chip, minty Mago berry and Nanab split sundae with a Cheri berry on top too?!"

"Sure. Let's rot our dentures to the very core together!" Natsuki replied with an overly-cheery expression. She needed the fresh air anyway.

"Yes! I'm gonna get my shoes."

Once Minami had gone, Natsuki's cheerful expression dissolved into one of pure sadistic rage and the fat Cyndaquil on her chest could literally feel the waves of malice oozing the woman. Its normally closed eyes widened upon seeing the toothy grin on Natsuki's shadowed face.

"Yo, Cyndy," she dragged in a voice edged with beastly blood-lust. "Watashi wa ima anata o **korosu** tsumoridesu. Let's take a _bath_ together, shall we?"

And Minami wondered why Cyndaquil feared her mother from that day onwards.

...

Ranger HQ, Almia Region.

Rhythmi pushed the blonde fluffy hair that normally covered her eyes out of the way before staring wide-eyed at the ring held up to her by the kneeling Top Ranger.

"Um, Rain...c-could you repeat that?"

"Would you, Rhythmi Mayflowers, by taking this ring, be bound to me by social union/legal contract and therefore be principally in an institution in which interpersonal relationships, usually intimate and sexual, are acknowledged?"

Rhythmi blinked. "Y-you want me to marry you, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Oh..."

Latios wished he had a camera-oh wait, Latias had that covered. Though Rain's face remained robotically stoic, he could sense the worry, doubt and nerves settling in on the still ranger. It was slight, but he could also see the sweat on Rain's forehead.

"Okay!"

Rain nearly dropped the ring. "Uh, huh?!"

"I'll marry you, silly!" she chirped, tugging on his heated cheeks before raising a finger. "On one condition!"

Rain nodded so fast that he thought his head would nod off his shoulders entirely. "What is it?"

Rhythmi's smile widened and Latios finally remembered the qualms he'd had with the "innocent" blonde.

"You become my personal slave for the rest of your life," she cooed, cracking a bull-whip.

_Ah, right. She's secretly yandere and has a big SM fetish_, Latios inwardly grimaced.

And yet, Rain could never say no to such a cute face like that.

...

Driftveil City, Unova Region.

N sighed before resting a bouquet of white roses on the tombstone before him.

"Dad..." Anthea sobbed softly, kneeling before the grave and letting her tears wet the dry stone.

"You don't have to cry, you know," Concordia remarked. Though her face was hard, N could clearly hear the crack in her tone. "It's not like he even deserves a proper funeral."

"He's still our dad, sis," the greenette chided gently, slipping on his hat. "We at least owe it to ourselves to make peace with his grave."

_Too true_, Zoroark added for emphasis.

Shrugging with an indifferent look, Concordia turned and stopped at N's shoulder. "Team Plasma's been disbanded and I've heard from Miles that actions are being taken to destroy every trace of them from the other regions. Looks like they'll need your help too."

"A king's work is never done," the man remarked again and arched a brow as she bopped his shoulder.

"You did good, kid. When all this is over, we're planning on rebuilding that orphanage of ours. I'm strong but we'll need a guy around to deal with the really heavy stuff."

"I'm just that pack-Tauros you use when you feel lazy, aren't I?" he whined, man-tears streaming from his face.

"Forever and ever, Natural," she replied, before dragging her over-emotional sister back home, leaving N and Zoroark with the grave.

"...Father. You...were an idiot," N murmured and smiled a little as he took out the picture of him as a baby being held by a happier Ghetsis. "But even then, you were a cool one."

...

Nuvema Town, Unova Region.

Someone knocked on the door and a woman with light brown hair dropped her needle work before going over as soon as her Audino opened the door..

"Oh, Cheren!" she greeted, slightly amazed at how unexpected his visit was. "It's been a- eh, w-why are you bowing? A-And what's with the army of rangers, gym leaders and pokemon behind you?"

"White's mom!" the ravenette started and everyone behind him saluted. "Thank you for giving birth to Black and White!"

**"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"** the others barked in unison, making the woman stare blankly at them before rubbing the back of her head in confusion and slight embarrassment.

"Uh...okay...You're all welcome I guess. Wait, White didn't get into trouble, did she? She called me three days ago, telling me this rather unbelievable story and-"

"It's alright, miss," Cheren shushed, hugging the thoroughly baffled woman. "Everything's alright."

"Oh...would anyone like cookies and milk?"

And White's house had never seen as many visitors as there were on that eventful day.

...

Pallet Town, Kanto Region.

"Omni, I'm back! Sorry I'm so late too! Those ranger guys sent me straight to Almia for a position as top mechanic after the battle!" Camille yelled, kicking open the door and suddenly getting bombarded with Mismagius and her adopted brothers and sisters who competed for a spot on hugging her waist and bawling into her shirt. "Woah, guys! What's with the waterworks?"

"Waterworks? WATERWORKS?!"

The girl froze upon recognizing her brother's angry yell. Before she could turn though, Omni had crossed the space between them in a single step and wrapped her tightly in his arms, unconsciously lifting her just to hold her to his chest.

"You leave for months, ORPH randomly disappears on me and you suddenly make some surprise comeback and you're asking what the waterworks are for?! Fuck this! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Camille's eyes widened as he sobbed into her hair. "Wow...you really are angry."

"The hell I am! And I'm not letting you out of my sight again! Except when you have to use the bathroom though..."

Smiling to herself, Camille returned the embrace before a tick mark broke out as Omni just had to spoil the moment with a random observation.

"Uh sis? Is it me or did your chest get flatter again?"

...

Pinwheel Forest, Unova Region.

"White? Scarlet? I'm here, just like your note said," Lightning called, going through the grassy path as requested. "Jeez, and I'm supposed to be seeing Draco out of the hospital right now. It's bad enough that mom grounded me for losing an eye so I'd better get a good reason for sneaking out. And where are those two anyway?"

The chirping of bird pokemon only answered him and he sighed before taking a look at the childish map, obviously drawn by White. He could read it well enough but what he didn't understand was why there was a big heart shape taking the place of the "X" where his supposed treasure was located.

Sighing, he stopped at the bushes blocking his path and slowly parted them, coming face to face with the grassy landscape of the hill that overlooked Skyarrow Bridge.

Lightning paused upon seeing someone sitting in the field of flowers and petting the intimidating Salamence lying beside her. The Natu on her blonde mass of shoulder-length curly hair sensed his presence and threw a ghost of a smirk before chirping excitedly to its owner.

She turned and Lightning's mouth fell open.

Slowly, the girl got up and threw a somewhat embarrassed smile at his dumbfounded expression.

"Um...hi. I guess this is the first time I get to meet you though some weird couple with a Jolteon told me we'd known each other before. I'm told I lost all memories of my past life. I can't even remember anything up until when I was eight so..."

Lightning only continued to stare, eliciting a nervous laugh from her.

"Ha, sorry, I'm sure all this must be hard to take in. However, somewhere within me, I just feel like I was missing something important concerning you a-and if you don't mind...I'd like to follow you on your training journey. I get the feeling I'll find what I'm looking for if I'm with you."

No answer. Lightning still continued to stare like an idiot until she waved a hand at his face, making him stutter and stagger back a little. Giggling as he tripped over his own feet and fell hard on his rear, the girl extended a hand and cocked her head a bit in a manner Lightning knew all too well.

"I'm Alphinia Felicia Ouincy," she introduced and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Hero."

Slowly, a tear trailed down Lightning's left eye as the wind blew his hat off and over the horizon.

"I-It's Hilbert-de arimasu..." he whispered before grabbing her in a hug and bawling his eyes out.

...

Skyarrow Bridge, Unova Region.

Scarlet gave his battered cube one last look before winding it back and throwing it far into the ocean with all his might, doing away with the last of his hunting possessions.

Jolteon shivered a bit before barking gratefully as White lifted him up and stuffed him into her large pink satchel.

"Winter's coming so we'd better catch that ferry to Kanto or else you and Scarly are gonna freeze here," she remarked cheerily and was rewarded with a tug of her shoulder-length mop of white hair from behind.

"I'm perfectly fine in any weather. Fuzzball too," Scarlet mumbled, smirking as she swatted his hand away with a pout. "You sure about this decision? You know you might miss the Unova League conference (if they actually lift that cancellation due to the Lacunosa incident), right?"

"It won't be any fun if Iris isn't there," White replied, looking over at the sea. "Besides, travelling the world and meeting more pokemon feels like a really good idea at this point."

"Someone's committed," he deadpanned.

"Hey! I'm still gonna be champion of Unova!" she whined. "I just wanna hone my training skills. That's not bad, is it?"

"No, not really. So you'll be participating next year then?"

White nodded and sighed as the wind blew against her once more. "This takes me back."

"Yeah," Scarlet said, leaning on the railings and recalling the promise they had made months ago on this same bridge. "To think it all started from here."

"Let's be sure to encounter every single pokemon out there and get stronger!" she declared fiercely and held up her pokeballs. "Then we'll be so strong, Lightning and the others will be completely blown away by how powerful you guys are!"

The pokeballs rattled in excitement and she nodded satisfactorily before putting them back in her bag.

"You know, I really can't believe it's all over," she commented airily with a small smile. "Sometimes I have to rely on the dull ache in my pumped stomach to tell me everything's over. By the way, Scarly, what are you going to tell Violet about your missing arm?"

At that, the redhead shuddered and visualised the slap he'd receive for being careless. His prosthetic left arm twitched. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I'm content with just seeing how happy everyone else is. I can pretty much picture the look in Lightning's eye when he finds out that Alphy didn't really die."

"That light Kyurem cast somehow restarted her human heart though she won't remember anything up till when she first met Ghetsis. I'd say she's a completely normal human again," White hummed before smiling coyly. "Now do you believe in miracles?"

Scarlet arched a brow before staring at the incoming ferry that'd take them to Kanto and from there, the rest of the world.

"Hey ditz, want a Casteliacone?"

Attention now diverted, the ravenous airhead within her woke up and as she listed the 101 flavours she was going to make him buy, he stared up at the blue skies and thought about how everything had spiraled down to the conclusion- or should he say the beginning- of their adventure.

"No matter how I look at it, every thing comes down to how well we worked with each other and our pokemon. I think I learnt something from all this," he murmured to himself, following after the energetic girl as she ran down the bridge and towards Castelia City.

_Humans and pokemon aren't that different from each other. We both crave friends and happiness, as shown by me and Kyurem. Would it be possible one day for us two species to understand each other even more, like the level White reached with her pokemon or am I just over-thinking things again? Ah well, doesn't matter._

White cast him a peeved glance as he easily caught up and snatched her pink and white hat.

_Arceus is in his heaven. All's right with the world._

"Emboar, use Arm Thrust and get my hat back!"

_And in the end, this is all just a simple pokemon story._

* * *

Author's Corner.

Slybill *pants heavily while leaning on the door with blood on his fingers*: Must *HUFF* finish *HUFF* epilogue!

Scarlet: Really, viewers? White and I got together and you think Slybill in all his brutality would go through with killing us?

Slybill: Hey! Maybe I'm a sucker for happy endings but so what?! Besides, I find this ending fitting, And yes, Agentlew, Alphy did pull a Scarlet.

Lightning: Alphy's alive!

Violet: Though she can't exactly remember you-

Lightning: Doesn't matter-nya!

White: All in all though, this was fun! Too bad A.S.P.S is pretty much over.

Burgh: But we'll still live on in our viewers' memories as a really good story!

Cast: So let's end our run with all we've got!

**FINAL CHAPTER: EPILOGUE! A POCKETFUL OF RAINBOWS!**


	71. A Pocketful of Rainbows

Author's Corner.

Awesome *pants*: We *HUFF* won the awards...Personally, I'm shocked to see this little story of yours go on to draw so many viewers.

Pikamewgirl: The kid's got the power here so he could've written his victory before it had ever started. Those awards are just in his head anyway. But then again, so are we (the in-story characters. Not the actual reviewers xD!)

Rikato: A.S.P.S is ending eh? Bet you already had this chapter planned out, right Sly?

Slybill: Actually, I re-wrote this chapter three times over before finally settling on this. I kept thinking I should go with the cliché endings most stories tend to follow *coughbabiescough* and I think I technically did in a way. But I decided to drop in the usual elements of A.S.P.S so it still retained its originality. Thank you for being with me up till now and without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter of A Simple Pokemon Story!

Pikamewgirl: Alright cast! It's time for one last effort to make an impression on this damned site! Places!

Awesome: Lights! Camera! And...

Everyone: **ACTION!**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND NEVER WILL! THE FRANCHISE MAY HAVE GONE APE-SHIT BUT...I SUPPOSE IT'S FUN TO CHECK OUT ONCE IN A WHILE.

* * *

_Years later..._

_Nimbasa City, Unova Region._

_"_And when I get my first pokemon, I'm gonna head straight for the gyms and thrash every single gym leader to get their badges and then I'll challenge the big league! Be prepared, Mom! In two years, I'm gonna battle you for the title of champion!" A girl with bright red hair boasted, bouncing on her position at the passenger's seat in the car.

"Oh, how scary. I'd better train harder then," her snow-haired mother giggled and ruffled her daughter's hair playfully, quite proud of her daughter's enthusiasm. "I can tell you'll be a great trainer when you grow up, Rose. And I'll hold on to my position as Champion up until we meet. But the really important part is making sure you and your pokemon are firm friends and have fun along the way."

"Yup! Our bonds will blow you guys away!" the little girl chirped and White's smile grew wider. Rose sure had Scarlet's pride and determination. Looking back on life now, she was quite surprised to see how far they'd come now in life. Years ago, she'd actually never envisioned herself as the strongest trainer in not only Unova but the other regions as well, going so far as to beat even Cynthia though she relinquished the title for the sake of staying in Unova. Unsurprisingly, she had attained the position of Unovan Champion and was doing a very good job of holding that title with her powerful pokemon (that Kyurem battle had raised her pokemon's levels by leaps and bounds!).

"So, is Dad coming for the event today?" Rose asked.

"Of course he is. He wouldn't miss it for the world," White replied, taking a left and heading into the big expressway that ran across the desert route to Castelia City. "Just because he's got his hands full at the Unovan Battle Frontier doesn't mean he'll just decline his invitation. This event is important to him too."

Speaking of which, White inwardly laughed at how far Scarlet had also come. Having coached her through the league competitions and eventually cheering her on in her battle against Iris, he decided to busy himself with reviving his real father's business and made a big achievement that earned him more recognition as he single-handedly rebuilt the Von Quincy Cooperation with only a dummy's guide to business management. Somehow or the other, he had persuaded Steven Stone to join hands with him and together, their companies were now the leading producers of pokemon-related items ranging from pokeballs to medicines. To give himself a bit of fun once in a while and contribute to the Unovan economy, he and Jolteon set up a battle frontier similar to Sinnoh's on a large island near Driftveil where he and four powerful trainers set themselves up as frontier brains with him being the tower tycoon. Jolteon sure got his work cut out for him as he single handedly trashed contenders and the various challenges Scarlet had set up in each hall made for a tough but no doubt fun experience for trainers who gathered from all over.

"That's my husband alright," she murmured to herself, going back even further down memory lane. It wasn't even up to a year when he had just finished setting up the battle frontier and yet he immediately, albeit awkwardly, proposed. And for a normally conservative person, he had surprised her by making the proposal right in front of the thousands of spectators that watched White plough right through the Pokemon World Championships held in Driftveil. It was still a jab to his pride whenever she teased him about fainting right after from the pure weight of her acceptance, rattled nerves and the bone-crushing hug she gave to his neck. A year later, Rose was born and looked, in Violet's words, "like the product of genetics on a field day."

Indeed, if one were to look at Rose now, they'd immediately assume she'd inherited more from her father than her mother due to the hair. However, White's genes were evident in the BIG splash of white hair on Rose's red crown of spiky locks. Not to mention Rose's one-track mindset and natural jumpiness. Jolteon had taken to her right away and Scarlet had even admitted to feeling slightly jealous of their deep friendship. It was a given though that Rose grew to be quite the brainy young girl and she went to great lengths to let you know that. As you can expect, she'll be very pompous in future and White made it a point to work on that. Even so, Rose was a cheerful, friendly and respectful child and White couldn't have been more proud of her.

And that was why she'd made sure to live and protect her family no matter what, hence the narrowing in her yellow eyes as she checked the mirror once more to see a car still tailing them.

"Mom, you're spacing out again," Rose remarked before turning and staring out the rear windscreen. Her light-green eyes twinkled as excitement flooded her upon seeing the shady car. "Wow mom, this makes the third time this month."

"When you're champion, bad trainers can go to any length to put you down," White replied before strapping on her seatbelt and instructing her daughter to do the same. "Hold on, darling. Things could get rough."

"Yeah, a car chase!" Rose cheered, making White sweatdrop. Was she ever this oblivious to danger when she was young? Sadly, most of her friends would answer an affirmative and she sighed before smirking. Battling was one thing she was could at but driving was a talent she prided herself on the most.

"Let's kick it into high gear then!" she declared and stamped hard on the accelerator pedal.

...

"Awesome," Rose cooed, looking at the crashed cars behind them. "You're the most HARDCORE mom, EVER!"

"I try," she replied, before stopping the car and stepping out "Stay in the car, Rose." Luckily, the desert route had no sandstorms today and she was grateful for that. Stopping at the wreckage, she tipped up her sunglasses and inspected it. "Come on, people. I know you're alive. No need to hide or anything."

Suddenly, four Druddigon erupted from the ground around her and six burly men in black clambered out from the wreckage, none severely hurt but still dazed and smarting from the bruises. Their leader, a bald and intimidating man stepped forward and brandished his silvery gun.

"Champion White Von Quincy-"

"Call me White. The entire name's a bit of a mouthful."

"Whatever! You have stayed on your throne long enough-"

"But Scarly and the others said there's no particular period for champions to stay."

"I know! But even so, you're simply too tough to beat. That's why we will clear the way for a new champion and-"

"Oh come on, I'm not THAT tough."

"You beat RED! THE FUCKING CHUCK NORRIS OF THE POKEMON WORLD-"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear. My daughter's in the car and-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" the man barked in a rather high-pitched screech and aimed the gun at her. "Arceus, the rumours were true. You are such an annoying AIRHEAD! Aren't you scared right now?!"

White put a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Hmm...Nope!"

The assassins and pokemon sweatdropped before tensing again as she smiled.

"Whatever. Any last words?" the leader sneered, aiming it at her head.

"Sure. You're all baldies. But not as much as my husband."

The men looked confused. "But...Mr Von Quincy is not bald-"

"Earthquake," White whispered, tapping her foot on the sandy road as they bickered on Scarlet's hair-status.

"Enough talk! You die now!" the leader cried, about pulling the trigger when the ground literally fell away under his feet. The others swayed and fell flat on their faces due to the tremendous earthquake. Suddenly, a Druddigon cried out as it was pulled underground. Two more followed and their cries were soon silenced upon a low rumble in the ground. The last one stupidly peered down the hole its partners had disappeared through only to receive a punch to the jaw from the incoming Krookodile.

_Oh yeah! Who's the top bitch now?!_ Sandy gloated, executing a Foul Play on Druddigon at White's command and punching him left and right. At her trainer's call for a Dragon Tail, Sandy spun and smashed her glowing tail into Druddigon's chest, knocking it into its rising trainers and bowling three of them down.

"Get her!" the furious leader cried, reaching for his gun again only for a small, yellow foot to step on the item. Looking up from his position on the floor, the man locked eyes with the ever-staring Scraggy before crying out as the pokemon reared his big head back and delivered a hard headbutt to his shiny forehead. That was of Scraggy's own volition so he didn't have to worry about breaking White's principle of not attacking people with pokemon.

The remaining two men stood before the smirking woman who crossed her arms as her pokemon landed beside her.

"Well?" she asked.

"...We surrender!" they cried, dropping their pokeballs and getting to their knees. However, the leader had crept up behind White and was about shooting her when a big, black and green, three-headed dragon appeared from above and body-slammed him, effectively knocking him out.

From White's Hydreigon's back, Rose threw a thumbs up and stepped off, making sure to land on the man's face for good measure. Rose could get a bit violent too. White made sure to work on that as well.

"I told you to stay in the car! What if you'd gotten hurt?" she chided as Krookodile tossed Scraggy some rope to tie up the men.

"I'm the daughter of a champion and a frontier brain! It's only fair I...um...what was that word, exert! Exert my do...mi..."

"Dominion."

"Dominion over these stinky, lowly swine!" the eight year old proclaimed before laughing loudly.

"Possible god-complex too," White and her pokemon remarked, face-palming in unison.

_Master's got her work cut out for her,_ Scraggy commented.

_Just smile and get back to tying these guys before Rose starts talking about how to beat us again,_ Krookodile advised.

"Ah well. Thanks for watching my back. And good thinking with Hydreigon," White congratulated, hi-fiving the girl. "Just don't put yourself in danger, okay?"

"Fine."

_Thank goodness,_ White sighed.

"But I'm Rose Skyla Von Quincy! I LIVE for danger!"

_Or not,_ White facepalmed again.

...

"Skyarrow Bridge," Rose breathed out and thanked her mom for lifting her to stand on the railings. Normal children would cower at the mere chance of falling into the deep sea below but for her, Rose enjoyed this height more than ever. Putting her fingers to make a box, she pictured the scenery through her makeshift camera and smiled to herself. "I like the scene."

"Yeah, me too," White said, leaning her hands on the railing and watching the sky take on gradients of pink, blue and orange. "Your dad and I met on a day like this. Though it was in Pinwheel Forest."

"Who's taking a trip down memory lane? And why is our daughter standing on the railing?"

White's smile grew wider as she recognised the deep, slightly sarcasm-filled, tone of her husband without needing to even turn. "You worry too much, Scarly."

"It's justified," Scarlet replied, returning his Dragonite and leaning beside Rose with Jolteon on his shoulder.

"Daddy! Jolteon! You came!"

"Of course I'd come, kiddo. I'll cancel as many meetings as I can just to spend this evening with my angels," he replied, catching her as she jumped into his arms. Jolteon barked in accentuation and happily accepted the scratch behind the ears from Rose. "So I take it you guys didn't run into any trouble on your way here?"

"Ehehe, about that..." White laughed before resting her chin in her palms. "I caught the guys Shauntal warned me about. They won't be making any trouble for a while. I'm not hurt and neither is Rose so don't worry."

"I can't help it," Scarlet huffed. "I know you're strong and all but everyone has their limits. Try not to do anything reckless okay?"

"Wow, I remember saying the exact same thing years ago," White soliloquised and closed her eyes as the wind blew her shoulder-length white hair around her face.

"This takes me back," Scarlet piped up once he placed Rose back on the railing in a sitting position with Jolteon on her head and keeping her company. "You still remember that promise?"

"How could I forget?" she asked back in a huff. "And that led to the most bizarre three months of our lives too. I love this bridge."

"Me too, ditz. Not as much as I love you though."

White blushed and looked away. "Since when were you the romantic here?"

"Sorry. Age does that to people."

"You're not even 30 yet so that's not the best excuse," White pointed out.

"What can I say? I'm just happy I met you here," he whispered into her ear, already behind her. Both stared at the sky with distant looks in their eyes before White spoke up again.

"I just remembered. Not only is today our wedding anniversary but it's also the day when we beat Kyurem." Her finger twitched. "Time sure flies. I almost thought it was a dream."

"My well-concealed prosthetic left arm proves otherwise," Scarlet pointed out, making White sneak a look at the arm.

"You really owe Camille for helping out with that arm of yours," she said, pressing his palm. "Sometimes I wonder if you can feel this."

"If you push hard enough, maybe," he replied, gripping her hand and stealing a look at his child. Their child. The energetic lookalike of White with rosy-red hair and a splash of white on the top of it like a stain.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Happy too. And nothing makes me happier than seeing you and her happy," he murmured before staring up to the heavens again. "Wow, since when did I start getting so emotional?"

"Get used to it, baldie," White teased, making Scarlet furrow his brows in mock-annoyance.

"I am not bald and you know it, _grandma_."

"G-grandma? How did- where did- I don't- I'm not a grandma!"

"Easy there, ditz. You had it coming at some point," he laughed, grabbing her waist and drawing her close before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

White blushed harder before exhaling and letting her head rest on his broad chest. "I got the message years ago, Scarly. And I'll love you forever and ever. So let's be sure to be the best parents Rose could ever wish for."

"Challenge accepted," he chuckled and the two remained locked in their position until Rose, tired of being ignored, made an off-handed comment of how mom and dad were making kissy-faces again. "Mood-killer."

"She's only eight. I'm sure Rose will understand when she realises her feelings for Noire," White chipped-in, eliciting a real stunned expression from Scarlet. "What? You didn't notice how awfully close she's been with Lightning's son?"

"My daughter is not marrying the son of that cat-eared-cowboy-gym-leader-pirate! Rose, what is this I hear about Noire?!"

_What a dad,_ White sighed to herself as Scarlet went on overprotective father mode again. _If he's like this, I wonder how he'll react when Rose eventually hits 10 and starts her journey?_

Minutes later, the family stopped their chatting to view what they had come for.

"Ready?" Scarlet asked and Rose nodded from her position on his shoulders. "And now, watch nature at its best."

On cue, the winds picked up, carrying the pink cherry blossoms from Pinwheel over Skyarrow bridge, spotting the landscape with pink and catching Rose unaware.

"Wow," Rose cooed as the Swanna flew overhead in droves and added to the beautiful scenery. Coupled with the angle at which the sun dipped over the water (almost as if it had submerged itself halfway), the sea and cityscape of Castelia was breathtaking. But what made it truly exhilarating was the sudden ray of brilliant yellow light that scattered across the sea and split the clouds themselves. If one looked closely, it resembled a similar phenomenon that had occurred when Scarlet and White had shattered Kyurem's shell of loneliness and despair.

Why this thin light now appeared once every year on this day, not many knew. But Scarlet and White were sure it was a certain pokemon's way of telling the world that he had looked past his grief and attained the one thing he thought he would never attain. Friends.

"Mom! Dad! Look, it's a rainbow!" Rose exclaimed, pointing excitedly to the curtains of various colours that danced across the sky after the brilliant light began to dim.

And one of such lights seemed to dance close to the group of four, surprising them greatly. Rose held out a hand and was sure she felt the light over her skin.

"It's warm," she observed.

"Sorta familiar too," Scarlet remarked while Jolteon took a snap at it. White merely extended her own hand and felt the light dance over her fingers, instantly hitting her with a wave of memories that made her warm inside.

"I love this bridge," she whispered breathlessly and her family raised their brows at her as she stared into the setting sun. "Because I met my husband here, made important decisions here and just found out that I can grab a pocketful of rainbows here."

Rose looked back to the sky and held out her own hands. Indeed, she felt she could grab a fistful of it somehow.

"What is this?" she asked, curious at the smiles on her parents' and Jolteon's faces as they basked in reverie.

"Just an ordinary rainbow, Rose," Scarlet replied airily and gave the sky one last look for the day.

"A handful of 'em that're enough to stuff in your pockets," White added and spun on her heel to face them. "Casteliacones, anyone?"

"Yes please!" Rose chirped loudly and squealed happily as Scarlet bucked her off, twirled her around and placed her back on the floor.

_And as her family walked on ahead, White casually held out a hand and watched the wispy rainbow lights disappear in her palms._

_"Yeah," she murmured and took off after her not-so-normal family. "A pocketful of rainbows."_

**FIN**

* * *

_Author's Corner._

_A big speech of gratitude from the author himself (not the whimsical airhead who spouts random disclaimers!)_

_I'm done? I'm done! Wow, I can't believe A.S.P.S is over at last! To put it simply, this story was the highlight of my year and I'm so glad it turned out a success. Of course, I wouldn't have been able to do this without all you wonderful reviewers out there! Special thanks to OmegatheOmniscient, Riolutae, Rikato and Alpha-bread for being my most consistent set of reviewers! I bow my head to Polardawn and Agentlew for their own hilarious and informative reviews and 's never fail to put a smile on my face. Pikamewgirl's often leave me mind-raped but oh well!_

_Of course, a special part of this whole thing goes to Alphinia for being my very FIRST reviewer ever! She was what made it possible for me to go through with this rather twisty story and I will be forever grateful to her for teaching me that commas come after any forms of "said" that follows statements!_

_Overall A.S.P.S helped me out in so many ways. It's thanks to this story that I improved upon my drawing and literary skills and I have even improved on my personal commitment scale! __(AND THERE'S PICTURES OF ROSE, FUTURE WHITE AND FUTURE SCARLET TOO! JUST CHECK OUT MY DA ACCOUNT: billytosan. deviantart. com)_

___In the end, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it! Scarlet was badass, White was badass adorable, Jolteon was badass cool and the rest of the cast were just...wow...(I'll leave their own future to your own imagination though!)_

_Phew, that's it I guess. Once again, thank you guys for this wonderful experience I had on this site! I'll be taking a good long break to get my brain together for another story so till then, feel free to drop a final review (that means you too, ghost readers!)_

_Au revoir! Ja ne! Ciao! Gotta Catch Ya later!_

_Your poke-centric author,_

_Slybill._

_A SIMPLE POKEMON STORY, MARCH 2013._


End file.
